Ewige Nacht 3
by CassieG66
Summary: Fortsetzung von EN2. Der dunkle Prinz, über den die Welt glaubt, dass er tot ist, von Neville Longbottom umgebracht, ist auferstanden und der blutige Krieg geht weiter. Wer gewinnt? Wird die Welt endgültig in ewige Nacht gehüllt oder gibt es noch immer Hoffnung für die helle Seite und deren Vertreter?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Prolog

/Harrys Sicht

Mein Körper liegt unter mir wie eine seltsame Puppe... gebrochen... und leer.

Das sind Fleisch und Blut – zerbrechlich, an die irdischen Gesetze gebunden. Schwach. Und doch existiere ich. Ich bin der körperlose Wille, der weiter lebt. Das da unten ist nur mein Haus, in dem ich einmal gelebt habe. Aber sowie jedes Haus, hat es Wände. Es hat Grenzen. Das Leben wiederum, die bloße Existenz, scheint grenzenlos zu sein. Es gibt kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels, keine singenden Engel mit Harfen in ihren Händen, die auf Wolken sitzen. Und es gibt keinen, der weder meine Taten noch mich persönlich verurteilt. Ich bin an keine Gesetze gebunden und existiere als purer Wille.

Und zum ersten Mal habe ich begriffen, dass mein Körper, mein Tod, der letzte Schritt in die Freiheit war. Ich bin auch das losgeworden, habe es geopfert und gelernt, dass ich größer als all das bin. Ich bin nicht mein Körper, denn ich bin so viel mehr.

Ich schaue zu, wie Ayre sich zu meinem Körper beugt und den Kopf zu meinem Hals bringt. Gleichgültig schaue ich zu, wie sie beginnt mein Blut zu saugen. Die zwei Vampire stehen stumm da und schauen wortlos zu. Von Zeit zu Zeit nimmt Ayre eine Pause, hebt den Kopf, schluckt und macht dann weiter. Ich bin nicht länger am Ort, wo es keine Zeit und keinen Raum gibt, aber trotzdem kann ich nicht deutlich spüren, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Alles scheint in der Luft zu hängen. Alles scheint relativ zu sein. Ich bin weder hier noch da. 

Der Vater der Blutfamilie tritt zu meinem Körper und Ayre richtet sich auf, zuschauend, wie er seine zwei Finger in eine Schale, die voller Öl zu sein scheint, taucht und einen Kreis auf die Stirn Stirn meines Körpers zeichnet. Er beugt sich über ihn.

„Salve, mi fili," sagt er, seine Lippen auf die linke Wange pressend.

Dann tritt er zurück. Die Mutter geht mit einer feierlichen Miene auf die Schale zu, schüttelt leicht ihre Hand sodass das Öl nicht über den Boden tropft, zeichnet auch einen Kreis und drückt einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die rechte Wange.

„Salve, mi fili," flüstert sie, über das Haar streichelnd. Sie tritt zurück und wechselt ein Lächeln mit dem Vater der Familie, der nach ihrer Hand greift und sie drückt.

Ayre, die kaum noch gerade stehen kann, schluckt heftig, macht auch einen Kreis auf der Stirn und drückt ihre Lippen auf die meines Körpers.

„Salve, Creatio mea," flüstert sie, sich stützend sodass sie ja nicht umfällt.

Ihre Schöpfung...

Ich spüre Dracos Stimme, die mir zuruft und mich verzweifelt bittet, meinen Körper zu finden und wieder zu leben. Der dunkle Lord ist auch da... Und Hermine sitzt zusammen mit Draco, seine Hand drückend. Sie alle denken an mich und hoffen, ich werde den Ruf hören.

Memphisto drückt mich leicht und ich spüre, wie er mir zunickt. Widerwillig konzentriere ich mich auf den schwachen Körper unter mir.

Es ist Zeit...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich lehne mich gegen das Geländer und richte meinen Blick in die Ferne. Die Alpen, die den Wohnort der Mossutu Familie umgeben, erheben sich von jeder Seite des Schlosses und steigen zum Himmel empor, von Schnee gekrönt und von Nebel verschleiert. Ich finde es passend, dass die Vampire ausgerechnet diesen Ort gewählt haben, um ihn ihr Zuhause zu nennen. Obwohl die Mitglieder der Familie oft reisen, kommen sie immer zurück nach Hause.

Das Schloss gefällt mir. Ich hatte noch keine Chance, um das gesamte Schloss zu erforschen, aber das werde ich tun. Meine Erinnerungen mischen sich mit der Erfahrung, die ich vor kurzem hatte. Ich habe die Verwandlung nicht erlebt, weil ich zu jener Zeit nicht in meinem Körper war. Ich habe keinen Schmerz gespürt und im gewissen Sinne fühlt es sich an, als wäre ich abgereist während man mein Haus gut aufgeräumt und umgebaut hat. Aber zu sagen, dass alles beim Alten ist, wäre eine große Lüge. Nichts ist das gleiche und auch wenn mir etwas bekannt vorkommt, ist es mehr wie ein ferner Traum.

Ich erinnere mich an meine Pläne und wie ich mir den Tod vorgestellt habe. Wie ich den Tod gefürchtet habe. Meinen Schock und meine Verwirrung, mein Entsetzen, mich außerhalb meines Körpers zu finden, von den Armen des Dämons getragen, dem ich meine Seele anvertraut habe. Der Tod ist nichts, was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Aber sowie es sich herausgestellt hat, ist auch nicht das Leben das, wofür ich es hielt.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragt eine sanfte, weibliche Stimme.

Ich drehe mich um.

Ayre mustert mich kritisch und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Gut," sage ich kurz.

Sie gluckst.

„Das sagst du immer," sagt sie. „Es hätte mich nicht überrascht, dass du es auch gesagt hättest, als deine Seele aus deinem Körper heraus erzwungen worden ist. Ich muss es wissen, weil ich deine Schöpferin bin. Die erste Woche ist immer die schwierigste, bis du dich an deinen neuen Körper und seine Funktionsweise gewöhnst."

Ich seufze und fahre mir durchs Haar. Mir ist es in diesem Moment vollkommen egal, wie mein Körper aussieht. Aber wenigstens ist er etwas, was mir vage bekannt ist, wenn mir alles anderes so fremd ist.

„Ich bin verwirrt," sage ich ehrlich. „Aber das wird schon. Ich muss mich nur an alles gewöhnen."

„Weißt du," sagt sie, sich zu mir stellend, „Ich hatte nie vor, jemanden zu verwandeln. Es hörte sich zu kompliziert an. Zu viel Verantwortung."

Ich lache und schüttele den Kopf. Das ist auch meine Meinung zu Kindern.

„Aber in unserer Familie betrachtet man es als eine Ehre und die bloße Verwandlung wird als ein feierlicher Akt angesehen," sagt sie. „Ich möchte meine Pflicht gut erfüllen. Aber du, dunkler Prinz..."

Ihre Augen glitzern als sie mich anschaut.

„Du bist eine Schöpfung, mit der man nicht viel Arbeit hat," sagt sie lächelnd. „Und ich verstehe jetzt, wieso du so viel erreicht hast und warum dich die ganze Welt fürchtet. Vielleicht war dein Körper menschlich, aber dein Geist war es nicht. Er hat Großartigkeit erreicht, die für die Sterblichen unvorstellbar ist. Man wird damit geboren, muss aber ständig daran arbeiten, was dir zweifelsohne gut gelungen ist. Und auch wenn wir Jahrhunderte vor uns haben, gelingt es uns nicht. Manche sind einfach nicht für Großartigkeit geboren. Das ist aber dein Schicksal."

„Schicksal?" wiederhole ich. „Daran glaube ich nicht. Ich glaube nur an mich und das, was ich mit meinen Händen und mit meinem Willen erreichen kann."

„Und ich lerne von dir," sagt Ayre einfach. „Ich bin meiner Blutfamilie sehr dankbar, dass sie ausgerechnet mich für diese Aufgabe erwählt hat."

Ich schaue ihr in die Augen und verspüre etwas, was ich seit langem nicht verspürt habe – Zufriedenheit. Jetzt gibt es nichts mehr zu fürchten. Es gibt keine lauernde Gefahr und keine Prophezeiungen. Ich habe Aberforth Dumbledore umgebracht und Neville Longbottom ist der nächste auf meiner Liste. Ich werde das erreichen, was ich mir vorgenommen habe und nichts und niemand kann mir in die Quere kommen. Ich habe seit langem kein solches Gefühl von Frieden in mir gespürt. Es hat nichts mit Schwäche oder Gleichgültigkeit zu tun. Ich habe den Tod gesehen und auch ihn besiegt. Und jetzt gibt es nichts mehr auf der Erde aber auch darüber hinaus, was ich fürchte.

„Gut, dass es bewölkt ist," murmelt Ayre. „Sonst hättest du nicht hier stehen und den Sinn des Lebens bedenken können."

Nie wieder werde ich im Sonnenlicht spazieren gehen können. Ich habe mit der Verwandlung so viel bekommen. Trotzdem fällt es mir schwierig zu akzeptieren, dass es doch manche Beschränkungen und Grenzen gibt. Wahrscheinlich haben sich die Vampiren damit abgefunden – und wirklich mochte ich das Sonnenlicht nicht sonderlich – aber ich werde schon einen Weg finden, auch diese Schwierigkeit zu überwinden.

„Was hast du vor?" fragt sie. „Ich werde dich nicht hier halten. Du bist vollkommen gesund und ich habe dich beim Essen drei Tage lang beobachtet. Alles läuft prima. Deine Organe haben sich schnell an die Veränderung gewöhnt. Und ich als deine Schöpferin kann dich entlassen, wenn du es willst. Wenn du fortgehen willst, hält dich keiner davon ab."

Ich grinse breit.

„Keiner konnte mich je von etwas abhalten," sage ich. „Nicht einmal der dunkle Lord. Aber trotzdem danke. Ja, ich werde gehen."

Eine Spur der Enttäuschung ist in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Aber ich komme wieder um dich zu sehen," sage ich, eine Hand auf ihre blasse Wange legend. „Ich werde dich nie vergessen, meine Schöpferin. Du hast mir ein neues Leben gegeben und das werde ich nie vergessen."

Ayres Augen glitzern und sie legt ihre Arme um mich, mir über den Rücken fahrend.

„Geh, also," sagt sie schniefend.

Als wir uns trennen, glitzern ihre Augen mit Tränen.

„Auf in die Welt der Sterblichen, um weiter die Dunkelheit anzuführen," flüstert sie.

„Ja," sage ich und nicke. „Es ist nicht mein Schicksal, sondern mein Wille."


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 1 - Rätsel

/Hermines Sicht

Der dunkle Weg ist zweifelsohne nie langweilig oder ungefährlich.

Meine Entscheidung, den Pakt mit dem Dämon zu schließen, war zweifelsohne ein großer Schritt den dunklen Weg entlang und etwas, was mich von den anderen Anhängern des dunklen Prinzen unterscheidet. Ich konnte es nicht für lange geheim halten. Der gesamte dunkle Orden weiß von meinem dämonischen Begleiter Bescheid. Und das, wenn auch nicht das Vertrauen des dunklen Prinzen mir gegenüber, hat den Orden überzeugt, dass ich den Titel seines Stellvertreters verdiene.

Ich werfe dem Mann, der mir gegenüber sitzt, einen Blick zu und meine Finger umklammern meine Feder fester, darauf wartend, dass er weiter spricht.

Der dunkle Prinz. Ein Rätsel. Der Mann, dem ich so viel zu verdanken habe und der mir unglaubliche Sachen beigebracht hat. Gestorben und wieder auferstanden, sitzt der berüchtigte Schwarzmagier in seinem Lieblingssessel, der eher ein Thron als ein einfacher Sessel ist. Die gesamte Welt fürchtet ihn und meidet es, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Wir, seine Anhänger, bewundern aber auch fürchten ihn.

Er sitzt mit seinen Beinen übereinander geschlagen und zurückgelehnt in einer entspannten und imposanten Pose mit einer dicken Zigarre in seiner Hand, die er nachdenklich zu seinen Lippen bringt. Die dunklen Vorhängen sind wie immer zugezogen und ein paar Kerzen sind im Wohnzimmer verteilt. Schatten tanzen auf dem unnatürlich blassen Gesicht, das seiner ganzen Erscheinung ein schwarz-weißes Aussehen verleiht. Sein glänzendes, rabenschwarzes Haar fällt ihm anmutig über die Schultern und über das frisch gebügelte schwarze Hemd. Die beringte, weiße Hand, die Aberforth Dumbledore umgebracht hat, liegt auf der Armlehne und die langen Finger, die seinen Willen verwirklichen, streicheln leicht das verbrauchte Leder.

Im gewissen Sinne hat sich gar nichts geändert. Und doch ist alles anders.

Ich weiß nicht, wie er sein Leben führt, aber er isst mit uns nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht, wozu sein Bett mit Draco dient und ob er überhaupt schläft. Und ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist während seine Seele bei seinem dämonischen Begleiter war. Ich werde nie herausfinden, was er erlebt hat, aber als er nach der Verwandlung zum ersten Mal das Hauptquartier betrat, konnte ich in seinen Augen sehen, dass sich alles geändert hat.

/Rückblende

Ich habe jeden Tag und meine jede freie Sekunde mit Draco verbracht. Ich wollte für ihn da sein und ihm durch meine Gesellschaft zeigen, dass er nicht alleine ist. Ihn trösten und ihn unterstützen. Laetitia verstand und ging zurück in das Haus ihrer Eltern.

Ich habe Draco noch nie so gebrochen gesehen. Ich erinnere mich an seine Schreie, an sein Schluchzen, an seine Verzweiflung und jedes Mal, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, spüre ich, wie Tränen in meine Augen steigen. Ich wusste ja, dass er ihn sehr liebt. Und ich vermutete, dass er ihn sogar vergöttert. Aber zuzuschauen, wie er zusammenbricht, war etwas, was ich nie vergessen werde. Er liebt ihn so sehr und mit seinem ganzen Wesen, dass er ohne ihn keinen Lebenssinn hat. Als er seinen toten Körper in seinen Armen hielt und ihn schaukelte, sich auch den Tod herbeiwünschend, sodass er mit ihm wieder zusammen sein kann, ist mir klargeworden, wie viel er ihm bedeutet. Ich konnte deutlich seinen Schmerz spüren, der sein Wesen zerriss als wäre es nichts mehr als ein Stück Papier. Und ich werde jene Nacht nie vergessen. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie Draco ihn küsste und seiner Seele zurief.

Ich wäre ein Lügner wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich gar nichts gespürt habe als ich Erebus tot gesehen habe. In jenem Moment wollte ich Longbottom bis zum Ende der Welt jagen bis ich ihn finde und ihn dann umbringen. Und ich wusste, dass ich dabei nichts anderes gespürt hätte, außer Freude und Genugtuung. Der Hass war so stark in mir, dass ich den Eindruck hatte ich würde platzen. Ich habe im Laufe meines Lebens Hass sehr selten gespürt, wenn auch überhaupt. Aber in jener Nacht habe ich dieses Gefühl gut kennengelernt. Und sein Tod hat mich auch sehr geändert. Er hat mir einiges bewusst gemacht, was ich bisher versuchte zu ignorieren. Er hat mich, im gewissen Sinne, stärker gemacht aber mich auch an manche Sachen erinnert, die mir wichtig sind. Mir ist klargeworden, wie zerbrechlich das Fleisch ist aber auch dass der dunkle Prinz sogar seine Menschlichkeit losgeworden ist, um mächtiger und stärker zu werden. Ich hoffe eines Tages so stark und so tapfer zu sein wie er. Er stellt das Ideal von allem dar, was ich hoch schätze und was ich erreichen möchte. Seine geistige Kongruenz ist unmenschlich stark und ich wünsche mir, den kleinsten Teil davon zu besitzen, denn auch er wäre genug.

Wir sitzen im Salon und trinken Tee. Draco spricht nicht aber ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt. Ich versuche ihn nicht mehr zu trösten und es kommt mir so vor, als seien all seine Tränen verbraucht worden. Erebus ist am Leben und bis er auftaucht können wir nichts mehr tun außer unseren Pflichten nachzukommen.

Um ihn abzulenken, habe ich ihn überzeugt, dass ich meine Aufgabe in Ägypten nicht alleine erledigen kann und zum ersten Mal reisten wir zusammen und trafen uns mit den ägyptischen Dienern. Draco sprach sehr wenig aber er schien die Kraft wieder bekommen zu haben, um in Erebus Namen zu handeln. Die Reise war für ihn notwendig, weil er sich dadurch einigermaßen gesammelt und sich wieder auf die Füße gestellt hat. Zuerst kam der Schock – sein Mann ist tot. Dann kam der zweite Schock – sein Mann ist nicht mehr menschlich und er weiß nicht, was genau das bedeutet und welche Änderungen es mit sich bringt.

Draco und ich gehen zusammen die Todesserberichte durch und ich bin erfreut zu sehen, dass er sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren kann. In einem Moment jedoch wird die Tür aufgerissen und der dunkle Prinz tritt ein.

Wir beide schauen zu ihm und gaffen ihn für eine Sekunde lang an. Dann aber springt Draco auf die Füße und stürzt sich auf ihn.

Aufstehend und zuschauend, wie er die Arme um ihn legt und sich gegen ihn presst, fühle ich mich hin und her gerissen. Das ist zweifelsohne der dunkle Prinz, mein Freund und mein Anführer. Und doch ist er nicht die Person, die ich einmal kannte.

Es ist nicht nur, dass er nicht länger ein Mensch ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was er durchgemacht hat, aber die Folgen davon stehen ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben. Er ist gestorben und wieder auferstanden. Es wäre dumm zu behaupten, dass sich gar nicht geändert hat.

Es gibt eine gewisse Aura von Ernst an ihm, das ihm das Aussehen einer viel älteren Person verleiht, die er ist. Seine grünen Augen glitzern wie früher, aber ich sehe Tod in ihnen. Er hat ihn kennengelernt und ihn besiegt. Keiner, der dem Tod im Augen geschaut hat, kann weiter die Welt auf die gleiche Weise ansehen wie früher. Als er langsam seine Arme um Dracos Taille legt, der seinen Kopf auf seiner Brust gelegt hat, glitzern seine Ringe auf den unnatürlich weißen Fingern. In seinem Gesicht ist deutlich zu sehen, dass er froh ist, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

Als ich ihn kurz nach der Verwandlung gesehen habe, hatte er Schmerzen und wirkte verwirrt. Als er aber auf mich zugeht, ist nichts dergleichen an ihm zu sehen. Seine typische Entschlossenheit und Selbstsicherheit sind noch immer da, aber in seinen Augen sehe ich auch, dass er etwas gelernt hat, was ihn grundsätzlich geändert hat.

„Meine Stellvertreterin," sagt er, seine Hand ausstreckend.

Sogar seine Stimme ist todernst.

„Wie habt ihr zusammen meine Pflichten erfüllt?" fragt er, sich langsam auf das Sofa niederlassend.

Draco kann nicht von ihm wegblicken und Verwirrung, Angst und Freude zeigen sich in seinem Gesicht als er zuschaut, wie ich mich schnell sammele und ihm über unsere Reise nach Ägypten zu erzählen beginne.

/Ende Rückblende

Und seit dem ist er wieder bei uns.

Seit er zurück ist, nehme ich Privatstunden bei ihm. Er hat einmal von dem dunklen Lord selbst gelernt und macht es noch immer. Aber jetzt gibt er sein Wissen an mich weiter. Das habe ich mir immer herbei gewünscht. Einen Lehrer, den ich für mich selbst haben könnte. Die Privatstunden und die Chance, jene Fragen zu stellen, die mir im Kopf sind. So lernt man am schnellsten.

Unsere Beziehung hat sich auch geändert. Vor vielen Jahren waren wir Freunde in Hogwarts und teilten unsere Geheimnisse. Ich erinnere mich deutlich an den Moment, in dem er mir sein größtes Geheimnis anvertraut hat. Ich erinnere mich an den Schock und an die Angst, die mich paralysierten. Mit der Zeit, als ich mich entwickelte und mehr über die dunkle Magie lernte, konnte ich ihn besser verstehen. Aber dann erfolgten weitere Schocks, als mir klargeworden ist, wozu er eigentlich fähig ist und als ich von all die Grausamkeiten, die er begangen hat, erfahren habe. Für eine Weile rang ich mit mir selbst und es gab Zeiten, als er mich anekelte. Diese Phase ist zu Ende, als ich meine Moralzweifel gelöst habe. Dann gewann die Verwunderung die Oberhand und ich sah ihn in einem ganz anderen Licht.

Für eine lange Weile waren wir nichts mehr als der Anführer und seine Vertraute, seine Stellvertreterin. Es ist unmöglich zu sagen, wie er darauf reagiert hätte, wenn ich ihn zum Kaffee eingeladen oder sonst auf eine Weise versucht hätte, etwas Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, weil ich mich nicht dazu bringen konnte. Vielleicht hätte er nichts dagegen. Vielleicht hätte er mich auch nicht aus dem Fenster geworfen, hätte ich ihn gefragt, wie es ihm gehe. Jetzt aber, da er mir als der erste angeboten hat, mich zu unterrichten, fühle ich mich in seiner Gegenwart irgendwie entspannter und kann Sachen sagen, die mir im Kopf sind.

„Deine nächste Aufgabe," bricht er endlich die Stille. „Ich möchte, dass du ein Symbol findest, das dich darstellt. Die schwarze Sonne stellt mich, zu einem gewissen Grad, dar. Und ich möchte dass du dein eigenes Symbol findest, das alles verkörpern wird, was du bist."

Er schaut in meine Richtung und ich nicke langsam.

„Zwei Wochen reichen aus," sagt er ernst.

„Habt Ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge, wie ich es am besten tun kann?" frage ich etwas verwirrt.

„Du kannst ruhig Meditation benutzen," sagt er, einen langen Zug an seiner Zigarre nehmend.

Er atmet nicht – das heißt, er braucht nicht, zu atmen. Als ich ihn gefragt habe, warum er raucht, hat er mir einfach gesagt, dass es ihn an das Atmen erinnert. Dass es ihn entspannt. Das begreife ich nicht, aber in Ordnung.

„Oder dir verschiedene Symbole anschauen und sehen, welches dir am besten gefällt," sagt der dunkle Prinz. „So wirst du etwas haben, womit du etwas anfangen kannst."

„Verstehe," sage ich. „Und darf ich fragen, was der Zweck dieser Übung ist?"

„Dein Symbol kann dir bei deiner Ritualarbeit – falls du dich dafür entscheidest – behilflich sein," sagt er. „Aber der Sinn der Sache ist eigentlich über dich selbst nachzudenken und durch die bloße Arbeit an einem Symbol mehr über dich selbst herauszufinden. Für einen ehrgeizigen Schwarzmagier ist es am wichtigsten, sich seiner Schwäche und seiner Stärke bewusst zu werden."

Es klopft an der Tür und der dunkle Prinz deutet mit dem Finger auf die Tür, die sich mit einem Klick öffnet. Er hat ja die Tür abgeschlossen, sodass wir nicht gestört werden können. Sirius Black erscheint im Türrahmen mit einer Aktenmappe in der Hand.

„Guten Morgen, mein Prinz," sagt er fröhlich, die Tür hinter sich schließend. „Hermine."

„Ich habe das dringendste auf dem Tisch liegen lassen," sagt der dunkle Prinz als sich Black vor ihm verbeugt.

Sirius Black scheint der neuste Zusatz dem inneren Kreis der Anhänger von Erebus zu sein. Er hat mir erklärt, dass der dunkle Prinz ihn zu seinem Büro gerufen und ihn damit beauftragt hat, die wichtigen Urkunden und Papieren zu ordnen. Der dunkle Prinz hat offensichtlich von Lucius gehört, dass sich der Mann zu Tode langweilt wenn er nicht kämpft und hat ihm diese Aufgabe gegeben, um ihn zu beschäftigen aber auch seine eigene Arbeit etwas zu erleichtern. Black hat aber trotz den Erwartungen von allen seine Aufgabe so gut erledigt, dass der dunkle Prinz entschieden hat, ihn zu seinem Sekretär zu erklären. Offensichtlich denkt der Prinz, dass er ihm diese wichtige und heikle Aufgabe anvertrauen kann und dass Black seine Arbeit immer gut erledigen wird. So kommt er jeden Morgen ins Büro des Prinzen, wo er ein kleines Zimmer für sich hat.

Die Arbeit scheint Black gutzutun. Er sieht gepflegter und glücklicher denn je aus. Zudem höre ich, dass er mit der irischen Ministerin ausgeht. Was zweifelsohne ein guter Grund ist, glücklich zu sein. Man hätte ihm keine bessere Aufgabe geben können und ich frage mich vage, wie der Prinz nur gewusst hat, welcher Job richtig für Black ist.

Black geht grinsend an mir vorbei und verschwindet in seinem Büro. Ich rümpfe die Nase. Wie viel Parfüm hat er heute benutzt? Wahrscheinlich trifft er sich nach der Arbeit mit Aideen Delaney. Und es würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn ihm Narzissa Malfoy geraten hat, eine gesamte Parfümflasche über den Kopf zu gießen. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt so was den heterosexuellen Frauen? Ich persönlich mag es, wenn Laetitia angenehm riecht aber das ist einfach zu viel des Guten.

Seit der neue Flügel fertig ist, hat der dunkle Prinz entschieden, umzuziehen. Das zusätzliche Zimmer für Black, das sein Büro wäre, hätte leicht eingebaut werden können also das war nicht der Grund dafür. Mich hat auch seine Entscheidung überrascht, weil ich Erebus nicht als eine Person angesehen habe, die sich darum schert, wo sie schläft und wie ihre Gemächer aussehen. Ich habe von Draco schon früh genug erfahren, dass er die unordentlichste Person auf dem Planet ist und dass die Hauselfen ständig nach ihm aufräumen müssen. Also kann es nicht sein, dass er sich unwohl in seinen alten Gemächern fühlt, so vollgestopft mit allem wie sie waren. Der wahre Grund dafür scheint etwas ganz anderes zu sein, was mir klargeworden ist als ich ihn zum ersten Mal in seinen frisch eingerichteten Gemächern besucht habe.

Alle Fenster gehen nach Norden. Das heißt, es ist zu keiner Uhrzeit möglich, dass Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg in seine Räume finden.

Es gibt viel, was ich von Vampiren nicht weiß und ich habe den Eindruck, dass die Mehrheit davon, was in Büchern steht, falsch ist. Ich habe auch bemerkt, dass sich manche seiner Anhänger mit der gleichen Lektüre beschäftigen wie ich, versuchen es aber im Geheimen zu tun. Wir versuchen herauszufinden, was unser Anführer wirklich ist, was ihm schaden kann, was er vermag und was es eigentlich bedeutet, ein Vampir zu sein. Weil die Vampiren die wir kennen, nicht darüber reden wollten und so muss man nach einem Buch greifen. Aber etwas sagt mir, dass auch wenn wir etwas über Vampiren herausfinden, uns die gesamte Bibliothek nicht einmal ansatzweise dabei helfen könnte, den dunklen Prinzen zu verstehen und das, was er durchgemacht hat.

Ich habe ihn einmal auf der Terrasse gesehen wie er raucht und in die Ferne starrt. Zugegeben, es war bewölkt aber laut dem dicken Buch über Vampiren ist auch das indirekte Sonnenlicht nicht für sie angenehm. Es wird auch diskutiert, ob Vampiren eigentlich Sex haben können. Ich wollte Draco nicht diese Frage stellen, denn sie wäre ein wenig taktlos. So erfreut wie er ist, seinen Mann wieder dabei zu haben, stehen ihm die Fragen auf der Stirn geschrieben sowie uns allen. Er ist vorsichtig ihm gegenüber, reagiert aber blitzschnell auf jeden Befehl und versucht zu erraten, was er braucht und wie er ihn glücklich machen kann. Aber im Gesicht des dunklen Prinzen kann man einfach so was nicht lesen.

„Das wäre alles," sagt mein Mentor.

Ich schließe mein Notizbuch und stehe zögernd auf. Soll ich ihn jetzt...? Ja.

„Laetitia und ich hatten vor, das Samhainritual im Wald durchzuführen," sage ich langsam. „Es wäre eine Ehre für uns, wenn Ihr auch kommen würdet, Meister."

Man kann ihn nicht zum Kaffee oder Tee einladen. Und bestimmt nicht zum Abendessen. Wozu kann man ihn einladen? Ein Ritual, entschieden Laetitia und ich, wäre eine gute Idee. Das würde ihm sicherlich gefallen.

Die grünen Augen schauen in meine Richtung und plötzlich lächelt er hämisch. Ich habe ihn seit Tagen nicht lächeln gesehen.

„Sehr schlau," meint er. „Man weiß einfach nicht, wozu man mich einladen soll und ein Ritual klingt als eine gute Lösung."

Ich schlucke und schaue zu Boden. Wird er ausrasten?

„Mir ist klar, was der gesamte dunklen Orden macht," sagt er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe Ohren und Augen, Hermine. Und ich nehme es euch nicht übel, dass ihr mehr über das, was ich bin, herausfinden wolltet. Aber auch wenn ich das leicht lösen kann, indem ich euch allen einfach sage, werde ich es nicht tun. Sollt ihr ruhig weiter lesen. Das Lernen wird euch guttun."

„Mir würde es auch nichts ausmachen, das Ritual im Tageslicht durchzuführen," fügt er rätselhaft hinzu und gluckst als er meinen überraschten Ausdruck bemerkt. „Ja, ich komme. Und ich denke, dass das Ritual Draco guttun wird. Du wirst es durchführen?"

Ich nicke stumm. Der Mann ist ein RÄTSEL.

„Gut," sagt er und drückt seine Zigarre aus. „Ich nehme Draco mit."

Hat er es wirklich gemeint? Dass er das Ritual auch im Tageslicht durchführen kann?

„Man soll dieses verdammtes Buch verbrennen," murmele ich vor mir hin als ich den Korridor entlang marschiere. „Ist alles falsch, was da drin steht?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Dracos Sicht

Er hat es nie von mir verlangt und doch habe ich es für ihn getan. Und ich tue es noch immer. Selbstverständlich tue ich es nicht jeden Tag, aber es ist eh nicht notwendig.

Ich gucke ins Wohnzimmer und finde ihn alleine. Also ist Hermine schon weg und Black arbeitet. Erebus sitzt in seinem Lieblingssessel mit einem Buch im Schoß und liest. Der Raum ist verraucht und ein bisschen zu warm, weil Feuer im Kamin brennt. Ich halte inne. Seine Augenwimpern werfen Schatten auf sein Gesicht, dessen Züge mir entspannt vorkommen. Sein schwarzes, glänzendes Haar glüht im Feuerlicht wie das Gefieder eines Raben als er langsam die Seite umblättert und den Blick hebt. Ich lecke mir die Lippen als ich auf ihn zugehe und den Kelch auf den Tisch vor ihm abstelle.

Sein Blick fällt darauf und etwas kaum merkbares blitzt in seinen Augen auf.

Keiner, der ihn so gut kennt wie ich, hätte es je bemerkt. Sogar ich kann manchmal nicht ermessen, was ihm im Kopf ist. Erebus war immer alleine in seiner Großartigkeit und seiner Macht. Trotz allem bleiben immer manche Sachen hinter dem Schleier verborgen. So ist es auch jetzt. Er verbirgt seinen Hunger nicht weil er sich dafür schämt, sondern weil er ihn zu kontrollieren versucht.

Das ist Erebus. Er beherrscht alles und alle, erhebt sich auch über seine Instinkte und Dränge hinweg und strebt nach der Art der Unmenschlichkeit, die er als Perfektion in allem betrachtet. Komplette Kontrolle von sich selbst und von allem, was er ist.

Ich werde nie den Tag vergessen, als er zurück ins Hauptquartier kam. Hermine hat ihr bestes getan, um mich abzulenken. Um mir zu helfen, wieder das Gleichgewicht in meinem Leben herzustellen und wieder aus dem Abgrund, in den ich gefallen bin als ich ihn tot gefunden habe, heraus zu klettern.

/Rückblende

Er roch richtig. Er fühlte sich wie Erebus an. Und doch konnte ich den Eindruck nicht loswerden, dass er es nicht war. Es ist nicht nur, dass er kein Mensch ist, sondern auch dass sich etwas in seinem Inneren geändert hat. Etwas starb in ihm und etwas ist geboren worden.

Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich habe ernsthaft gedacht, dass alles das gleiche sein wird, auch wenn er ein Vampir ist. Seine zerspaltene Seele ist zweifelsohne wieder da, aber etwas in seinem Inneren ist zusammen mit seinem menschlichen Körper gestorben. Als ich zu diesem Schluss gekommen bin, verkrampfte sich mein Magen.

Wir setzen uns im Wohnzimmer und er stellt mir ein paar Fragen, die mir nur als eine Ablenkung vorkommen, vor dem, was ich an ihm sehe und was ich spüre. Die ganze Zeit kann ich nicht meinen Blick von ihm abwenden. Unbewusst suche ich nach einer Spur von etwas Bekanntem, die ich zu gewissem Grad in seinem Äußeren finde. Das waren mein Wunsch und mein Traum. Dass er wieder zu mir kommt. Und doch scheint die Realität ganz anders zu sein.

Auch wenn wir es nicht laut gesagt haben, sagen mir seine Augen alles. Er hat sich verändert. Und doch bleibt die süße Vorstellung übrig, dass unsere Seelen aneinander gebunden sind. Das kann ich deutlich spüren und bin für das Hochzeitsritual, dass er vor seinem Tod ausgeführt hat, unendlich dankbar. Es hat mir etwas gegeben, was ich zu jener Zeit nicht vollkommen schätzen oder verstehen konnte. Jetzt aber schon. Ich kann auch dieses Wesen, das vor mir schweigend sitzt und zuschaut, wie ich Tee trinke, auf einer geistigen Ebene verstehen, wenn ich es nicht auf der irdischen kann.

Ich möchte ihn fragen, ob er Hunger hat, aber mir wird gleich klar, was diese Frage bedeuten würde. Er isst nicht. Wenn ich ihm diese Frage stellen würde, würde es heißen, dass ich mich selbst als sein Abendessen anbiete. Und doch... warum nicht?

„Bist du müde?" frage ich ihn leise. „Möchtest du dich ein wenig hinlegen?"

Er schaut auf seine Hände hinunter und lächelt schief.

„Nein," sagt er. „Ich werde nur noch für eine Weile schlafen müssen. Aber bald werde ich den Schlaf nicht mehr brauchen."

Ich nicke. Er hat mir auch die Antwort auf die Frage, die ich nicht stellen wollte, gegeben, was eigentlich überraschend ist. Die grünen Augen mustern mich und bleiben an der Halskette hängen, die er mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat und die ich nie abnehme.

„Ich habe es so gewollt," sagt er leise, endlich das Thema auf seine typische Weise anschneidend. Gleich zur Sache kommen wenn man es überhaupt nicht erwartet.

„Und ich bin zufrieden," fährt er fort. „Ich habe Sachen bekommen, die ich mir nie hätte vorstellen können. Es gibt manche Sachen über meine Art, die man nicht in Büchern finden kann."

Meine Art. Ich schlucke Tränen runter und höre weiter zu. Nicht unsere Art – sondern meine. Ich bin ein Mensch, er jedoch nicht. Wie funktionieren Beziehungen zwischen Menschen und Vampiren? Sind sie überhaupt möglich? Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen beginne ich zu bezweifeln, dass wir wieder zusammen sein können. Es hängt aber von ihm und nicht von mir ab. Ich bin bereit, alles zu erdulden und alles zu tun, um es möglich zu machen.

„Und ich lerne noch immer darüber," sagt er ruhig. „Ich erforsche mich selbst."

Ich hatte gewisse Vorstellungen von unserem ersten Treffen, das aber ganz anders läuft. Ich dachte, dass uns nichts wichtig sein wird, außer der Tatsache, dass wir wieder zusammen sind. Und doch ist es auch mir in diesem Moment am wichtigsten, mehr über ihn und die Veränderungen die eingetreten sind, herauszufinden. So war es auch mit der Hochzeit. Ich hatte blöde romantische Vorstellungen davon, die nie zur Realität geworden sind.

„Ich habe nicht das Hochzeitsritual nur wegen des Verbindungszaubers durchgeführt, weißt du," sagt der dunkle Prinz, nach dem Klang wessen Stimme ich mir gesehnt habe. Und jetzt ist er hier.

„Ich habe dich nicht geheiratet aus den gewöhnlichen Gründen, warum Menschen heiraten," fährt er fort.

Nichts, was mit ihm im Zusammenhang steht, ist gewöhnlich.

„Erinnerst du dich an das Buch, das mir Lucius gegeben hat, als ich ihm offenbart habe, dass wir zusammen sind?" fragt er in die Stille.

Ich lächele schnell. Aber ja. Wie hätte ich es nur vergessen können? Er und Hermine haben die Verlobung zwischen mir und Pansy gebrochen und mein Vater hat sich für ihn entscheiden. Ob er vermutet hat, in welche Richtung das Ganze gehen wird? Wusste er, dass er eines Tages der Erbe der Dunkelheit sein wird? Zu jener Zeit war mein Leben so einfach und doch dachte ich, dass ich eine Menge Probleme hatte. Wie sich alles geändert hat...

„Ich habe über Lebensgefährten gelesen," sagt er. „Der Autor des Buches mischte leider romantische Vorstellungen mit Tatsachen. Aber ich habe die zu Grunde liegende Idee doch begriffen."

„Ich wollte diese Art von Partnerschaft haben und ich habe meine Chance, um das zu bekommen, in dir gesehen. Ich weiß, dass du es vielleicht anders betrachtest."

„Trotz allem, was ich in meinem Leben erreicht habe und was ich vorhabe, zu erreichen, sind die Folgen unserer Verbindung nicht zu leugnen," fährt er ernst fort. „Meine Verbindung mit dir ist auch eine Verbindung mit der Menschlichkeit, die ich verloren habe. Aber so wird sie immer da sein. Sicherlich werde ich mit der Zeit vergessen, wie Menschen funktionieren, aber durch unsere Verbindung werde ich immer daran erinnert werden."

Ich lächele breit und nehme seine Hand in meine. So kalt, so steif... Wie ein Stück Fleisch, das darauf wartet, gebraten zu werden. Aber das ist Erebus. Er ist wieder da, bei mir.

„Ich werde alles für dich tun," sage ich leise, seine Hand küssend.

Die grünen Augen schauen mich etwas verwirrt an.

„Und das nennt man Liebe," murmelt er. „Menschliche Liebe."

„Ja," sage ich breit grinsend. „Sag mir, was du brauchst. Denn vielleicht verstehst du mich, aber ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, außer dich zu unterstützen und dir weiter zu dienen. Bitte sag mir... denn ich fühle mich total verloren."

„Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen," sagt er ruhig. Aber als seine andere Hand über meine Wange fährt, schließe ich die Augen und genieße es. Es ist schon lange her, seit er es getan hat. Jetzt scheint er die Zeit zu haben, auch das zu tun. An mich und unsere Beziehung zu denken. Ist das die Folge seiner Verwandlung? Früher hatte er immer etwas zu tun und war immer zu beschäftigt, um auch daran zu denken. Jetzt aber schon.

Die Zeit wird für ihn relativ sein... Denn er wird ewig leben. Ich wiederum nicht...

„Du isst nicht," sage ich langsam, den Blick hebend.

Da er selbst angefangen hat, darüber zu sprechen, kann ich wahrscheinlich auch manche Fragen stellen, ohne geflucht zu werden.

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich ernähre mich," sagt er kurz.

Er scheint noch immer nicht damit klarzukommen.

„Ich biete mich dir an," sage ich bevor ich weiß, was ich da sage.

Die grünen Augen weiten sich und er wird ganz steif. Ich habe solch eine Reaktion nicht erwartet, denn normalerweise sind ihm keine Reaktionen im Gesicht zu sehen.

„Nein," sagt er mit heiseren Stimme. „Nein."

„Aber was wirst du essen? Irgendwie musst du dich ernähren," platzt es aus mir. „Wie war es im Schloss? Was hat dir Ayre gegeben?"

Er schluckt und schließt kurz die Augen, als wolle er mein Angebot aus seinem Kopf vertreiben. Aber warum denn? Hat er Hunger? Ist er zu stolz, um mich um Hilfe zu bitten?

„Es gibt ein paar Sterbliche," sagt er langsam, „die sich freiwillig als Spender melden. Ich habe aber nicht gefragt, wessen Blut es war."

Blut. Ihm scheint es peinlich zu sein, das bloße Wort auszusprechen. Sicherlich würde ich mich auch so fühlen, wäre ich auf einmal in eine fremde Welt gestoßen worden, in der ich nicht weiß, was ich tun soll. Er scheint noch immer verwirrt zu sein, trotz dem wie er sich anstellt. Und ich soll ihm helfen. Für ihn da sein. Ich habe gelernt, ich soll es tun auch wenn er mich nicht direkt fragt.

„Was planst du? Es von den Gefangenen zu nehmen?" hake ich nach.

„Ja," sagt er leise und fährt sich durchs Haar.

„Aber warum lässt du nicht zu, dass ich dir helfe?" frage ich verwirrt. „Ich kenne den Zauber dafür. Man nimmt eine Schale und..."

Er stößt mich weg von sich und steht auf. Er dreht sich den dunklen Vorhängen zu und schließt die Augen, sich gegen das Fenster hinter dem Vorhang stützend.

„Mach keine solchen Angebote," sagt er mit krächzender Stimme. „Geh."

Ich stehe verwirrt auf und mustere ihn. Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt? Offensichtlich weiß ich nicht, wie seine Art funktioniert. Aber warum sagt er es mir nicht? Warum möchte er nicht meine Hilfe?

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht," beantwortet er leise meine Gedanken, seine Fäuste ballend. „GEH! VERSCHWINDE!"

Mich schnell umdrehend, verlasse ich das Zimmer und breche in Tränen aus sobald ich im Korridor bin. Ich wollte ihn umarmen, ihn küssen und ihm sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass er wieder zu Hause und wohlauf ist. Aber mein Traum ist nicht wahr geworden. Stattdessen habe ich es verkorkst. Ich habe etwas falsches gesagt und jetzt ist er sauer auf mich.

/Ende Rückblende

Er wickelt seine Finger um den Kelch und ich blicke auf meine Füße hinunter. Er verlangt es nicht von mir, ganz im Gegenteil. Er hat es nie gewollt, dass ich ihm mein Blut gebe. Aber das tue ich trotzdem. Da wir schon eine Verbindung teilen, ist für ihn mein Blut zu nehmen etwas ganz besonderes. Er hat es mir nie gesagt, aber ich weiß es einfach.

Er schließt die Augen vor Vergnügen als er einen Schluck nimmt. Er verkneift sich ein Stöhnen und lehnt stattdessen seinen Kopf gegen die Kopflehne und genießt seine Mahlzeit.

Ich setze mich leise um ihn nicht zu stören und schaue wie gebannt zu, als er einen weiteren Schluck nimmt. Er hasst es, wenn ihn seine Dränge kontrollieren. Aber so sehe ich es nicht. Ich muss auch essen und ich stöhnte auch vor Vergnügen wenn ich guten Kuchen verspeise. Es ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen soll. Man muss sich von etwas ernähren, wie er sich ausgedrückt hat, um weiter zu leben. Aber das ist Erebus. Er möchte von keinem und von nichts kontrolliert werden, auch nicht von den Bedürfnissen seines Körpers. Und wenn es einen Vampir auf der Erde gibt, der lernen könnte, ohne das Blut zu leben, würde dieser Vampir bestimmt er sein. Er alleine besitzt dieses Bedürfnis, sich über alles und alle zu erheben, auch über sich selbst.

Er weiß, dass er sich bei mir bedanken soll und doch kann er es nicht sagen. Ich wiederum brauche seine Dankbarkeit nicht. Ich möchte, dass er zufrieden und satt ist.

Mit leicht rosa angelaufenen Wangen stellt er endlich den leeren Kelch auf den Tisch ab und ich lächele. Er möchte nicht von mir abhängig sein und das ist er nicht, obwohl er es manchmal so sieht. Er hätte auch das Blut von jemandem anderen nehmen können. Und ich gebe ihm mein eigenes gerne. Denn ich weiß, dass er es genießt.

Das, was an dem Tag passiert ist, als er zurück kam, ist nie wieder passiert. Er hat es sich erlaubt es mich dieses eine Mal merken zu lassen, dass er es nicht leicht hat. Dass er sich nicht damit abfinden kann. Dass seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt worden ist. Und seine erste Reaktion ist immer Wut gewesen. Er ist aber sauer auf sich selbst, zugelassen zu haben, dass etwas die Kontrolle übernimmt. Mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt, dass die Situation nicht halb so einfach ist. Es geht nicht um die Scham oder Selbstkontrolle, sondern um etwas viel wichtigeres.

Aber seit dem hat er es nie mehr gezeigt. Er verbirgt alles unter einer Maske und lässt es nicht anmerken. Auch wenn er zum schlafen in unser Bett kam, benahm er sich wie üblich. Er hat mit nichts gezeigt, dass es ihm schwer fällt oder dass er leidet. Am Anfang konnte ich es einfach nicht verstehen, bis Hermine ein langes Gespräch mit Bernard Levert geführt und etwas herausgefunden hat. Für einmal es war nicht leicht, aus Bernard Levert Informationen zu bekommen, aber ihr ist es gelungen. Sie hat mich gewarnt und mir erklärt, dass ich unter keinen Umständen mit meinem Blut vor seiner Naser herumwedeln solle. Mit der Zeit werde es einfacher werden, sagte sie. Aber momentan gebe es nichts, was ich tun kann. Ihn mache der bloße Geruch des Blutes wahnsinnig und es werde schwieriger, wenn er Hunger habe. Ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, dass die Lage so ernst ist und seit dem achte ich darauf, was ich sage und heile eilig jeden Kratzer.

Ich verstehe auch, warum er raucht. Das Nichtatmen muss sehr verwirrend für ihn sein. Ich habe ihn von Zeit zu Zeit gehört, wie er tief durchatmet, weil er wahrscheinlich denkt, dass er keine Luft bekommt. Dann aber wird er daran erinnert, dass er es nicht braucht, zu atmen. Das Rauchen erinnert ihn an diese menschliche Gewohnheit und entspannt ihn. Und außerdem kann es ihm nicht schaden, weil sein Körper sich selbst heilt.

Wann auch immer ich bemerke, dass er sich seltsam benimmt, stelle ich mich so an, als habe ich gar nichts bemerkt. Er kommt damit auf seine eigene Weile klar und ich weiß nicht was ihm helfen würde also ist es am besten, wenn ich dem keine Aufmerksamkeit schenke. Einmal habe ich ihn dabei ertappt, wie er mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust, auf der Stelle, wo ein menschliches Herz sein soll, sitzt und in die Ferne starrt. Ob sein Herz noch immer schlägt? Wartete er darauf, seinen Herzschlag zu spüren? Ich habe ihn auch einmal im Arbeitszimmer mit einer riesigen Feile gefunden, mit der er wütend seine Nägel gefeilt hat. Ich bin nicht lange im Arbeitszimmer geblieben, weil seine schlechte Laune in der Luft hing. Aber nach ein paar Minuten hörte ich wie er flucht, nachdem komische Geräusche zu hören waren. Vermutlich hat er eine geniale Weise gefunden, um seine scharfen Vampirnägel abzuhacken.

Ihm scheint es immer kalt zu sein. Ich bin es schon gewohnt, dass alle Feuer in den Kaminen brennen obwohl es schon ganz schön warm in unseren Gemächern ist. Wenn er draußen geht, belegt er seinen Umhang mit Wärmezaubern. Ich habe mich sowohl an die Hitze, wie auch an sein Rauchen gewöhnt. Und als er aufhörte zu schlafen, fand ich es für eine Weile deprimierend, in einem leeren Bett zu schlafen, wusste aber, dass es unvermeidlich war. Wenigstens kann ich mich auch daran gewöhnen und ihm dadurch helfen, mit seiner Natur klarzukommen. Eines Morgens wachte ich auf und fand ihn auf einem Stuhl bei dem Bett. Anscheinend hat er die Hälfte der Nacht dagesessen und mich beim Schlafen beobachtet. Der Ausdruck, den er zu jener Zeit trug, verriet gar nichts. Aber ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass ihn etwas bedrückt. Ich ging zu ihm, umarmte ihn und spürte, wie zwei eiskalte Arme um mich gelegt wurden. Er sagte nichts und musste auch nichts sagen.

Ich bin darauf erpicht, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um die Sache für ihn zu erleichtern. Auch wenn er nicht um meine Hilfe bittet – und würde es nie tun – weiß ich, dass ich eine wichtige Rolle in seinem Prozess der Anpassung spiele.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

„Da bist du," sagt Laetitia so bald ich die Tür öffne.

Lautes Miauen ist zu hören und Laetitia verdreht die Augen.

„Aurora kann nicht damit aufhören, Crookshanks zu necken," meint sie. „Sie sind unmöglich."

Denn jetzt wohne ich nicht mit nur einer Frau, sondern mit zwei, zusammen. Und ihre Katze hat Stimmungsschwankungen so oft wie Laetitia selbst. Ganz von dem zu schweigen, dass sie meinem Crookshanks keine Ruhe gibt.

„Wenn du sie dabei haben willst, wirst du ihr Manieren einbläuen müssen," sage ich, ins Wohnzimmer guckend.

Aurora die weiße Siamkatze sitzt auf meinem Sofa und faucht Crookshanks an, der offensichtlich keine Ahnung hat, wie er reagieren und was er tun soll, denn er sitzt auf dem Boden und starrt sie fassungslos an. Laetitias Katze ist noch immer sehr jung, erst ein Jahr alt und Laetitia hat sie vor kurzem bekommen. Und doch versucht sie schon jetzt alle und alles in meinen Gemächern zu kontrollieren. Die wahre Lady des Hauses. Aber so geht es leider nicht.

„GENUG!" brülle ich so laut, dass die zwei Katzen samt Laetitia zusammenzucken.

Die weiße Siamkatze hüpft erschrocken vom Sofa und verschwindet darunter. Crookshanks schaut mich verwirrt an, als frage er sich, was zum Teufel er dieses Mal falsch getan hat.

„Benimm dich wie ein Mann, um Morganas Willen," sage ich zu ihm. „Zeig ihr, dass du keine Dummheiten erdulden wirst."

„Das war aber gemein," ist Laetitia der Meinung, die mich tadelnd anschaut als ich mich auf einen Sessel niederlasse.

„Jemand muss hier Ordnung herstellen," sage ich genervt.

Laetitia öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schließt ihn aber wieder. Sie hat gelernt, dass sie manchmal einfach die Klappe halten soll, weil es keinen Sinn ergibt, sich mit mir zu streiten. Manchmal aber springen Funken zwischen uns wenn wir uns gegenseitig erklären versuchen, dass jede von uns im Recht ist.

„Was ist?" fragt sie, sich setzend. „Hast du ihn gefragt?"

„Ja," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Er kommt. Und er nimmt Draco mit."

Ihr Ausdruck erhellt sich und sie klatscht begeistert.

„Das ist toll," sagt sie grinsend. „Und warum bist du in solcher schlechten Laune?"

„Zu viel Arbeit," murmele ich, mir die Augen reibend.

Mal sehen. Ich muss die Duelle organisieren, die in zwei Tagen zwischen den neuen Todessern stattfinden sollen. Ich muss die Vorschläge der Ägypter studieren, die viele neue Ideen haben, was die Regierung in ihrem Land angeht. Natürlich kann man ihnen nicht einfach die Gesetze aufzwingen, weil es um eine andere Kultur geht. Man muss auch das im Kopf haben. Ich werde die Skizze für das neue Justizsystem dafür benutzen, das der dunkle Prinz vor einem Jahr geschrieben hat aber ich werde mich auch mit Lacroix treffen müssen, um einige Details zu besprechen. Ich muss die neue Aufgabe erledigen, die mein Mentor mir gegeben hat. Und dazu habe ich Chaos in meinem 'Haus', in dem jeder versucht das letzte Wort zu haben. Nicht zu fassen.

„Wir müssen uns um zwanzig Uhr mit den Belgiern im Haus meiner Eltern treffen," sagt Laetitia vorsichtig. „Du hast es nicht vergessen, oder?"

Ich stöhne und balle die Fäuste. Ich habe es vergessen, aber es steht auf meinem Stundenplan. Schade, dass ich nie zu Hause bin um nachzuschauen. Ich soll ihn einfach mit mir herumtragen.

„Keine Sorge," sagt Laetitia, deren Wut verschwunden ist, als sie erkannt hat, in welchem Zustand ich mich befinde. „Ich werde mich um Aurora kümmern. Ihr beibringen, dass sie höflich Crookshanks gegenüber sein soll, wenn sie hier bleiben will."

„Nicht nur das," murmele ich, den auf dem Boden verstreuten Papieren einen wütenden Blick werfend. „Sondern auch kein Chaos anzurichten."

„Das auch," sagt Laetitia, die aufsteht und sich zu mir setzt. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Ich weiß, dass du viel zu tun hast."

„Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte dem dunklen Prinzen auch helfen," sage ich leise. „Natürlich bin ich geschmeichelt, dass er mir so viel vertraut. Aber es wäre das beste, wenn er sich selbst um einige Sachen kümmern würde. Denn manchmal weiß ich nicht, was er möchte, dass ich tue."

„Weswegen du seine Stellvertreterin bist," sagt Laetitia, meine Hand drückend. „Er hat es nicht leicht."

„Ich weiß," sage ich finster. „Aber ich wünsche mir, er würde wenigstens darüber mit Draco reden, wenn nicht mit mir. Er kann nicht so ewig weitermachen."

Laetitia schaut zu Boden. Der dunkle Prinz verbringt seine Tage in seinen Gemächern. Ob er an etwas arbeitet, wissen wir nicht. Aber wenn wir uns treffen, gibt er mir weitere Aufgaben was den dunklen Orden und dessen Angelegenheiten angeht. Ich weiß auch, dass Black die Mehrheit der Korrespondenz und auch Bilanz macht. Also was macht er?

„Nun," sagt sie langsam. „Wenigstens werden wir ihn beim Ritual sehen."

„Und ich muss auch das vorbereiten," murmele ich.

Laetitia scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich für ein paar Tage meine Eltern besuche und Crookshanks und Aurora mitnehme?" fragt sie zögernd. „So wirst du in aller Ruhe arbeiten können."

Ich hebe den Blick und mustere die besorgten stahlblauen Augen meines Engels. Götter wie ich sie liebe.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du fortgehst," sage ich, ihre Hand drückend.

Sie lächelt und kuschelt sich an mich.

„Aber du könntest hier etwas Ordnung herstellen während ich arbeite," sage ich.

„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen," sagt sie sofort.

„Gut," sage ich und drücke einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. „Ich mache mich an die Arbeit. Und am Abend gehen wir uns zusammen mit den neuen Kandidaten treffen. Haben wir denn eine Liste und ihre Biografien?"

„Ja," sagt Laetitia, die aufspringt und einen Papierstapel, der bisher auf dem Kaminsims unter einem der Fotos steckte, nehmend und ihn mir reichend.

„Danke," sage ich aufstehend. „Ich gehe also arbeiten."

„Schatz," ruft sie mir hinterher. „Gehen wir denn nicht essen?"

„Keine Zeit, keine Lust und sicherlich keinen Hunger," sage ich über meine Schulter.

„Ich bringe dir dann etwas Kaffee," sagt meine Freundin als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe.

Chaos. Wohin auch immer ich schaue, gibt es Chaos. Und doch laut dem dunklen Prinzen ist das der natürliche Zustand der Sachen. Meine Aufgabe ist mich aus dem Chaos zu erheben und es zu meinen Gunsten zu benutzen. Nicht zuzulassen, vom Chaos beherrscht zu werden.

'Nicht von der Welt gestaltet zu werden, sondern die Welt zu gestalten.'

Ich schaue zu meinem Notizbuch und öffne es. Es ist schon fast voll. Wenn der dunkle Prinz Vorlesungen gehalten hat, habe ich alles aufgeschrieben. Er redete nicht nur über die Magie, sondern auch über den dunklen Strom und über Unterschiede zwischen der hellen und der dunklen Magie. Es gibt Menschen, denen es natürlich vorkommt, dem dunklen Strom zu folgen. Es gibt jedoch auch Menschen, die, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ihr ganz Leben lang die Schwarzmagie benutzt haben, noch immer manche Ansichten der Hellmagier in sich tragen. Der dunkle Prinz versucht diesen Personen diese, ihnen aufgezwungenen Einstellungen und Ansichten, bewusst zu machen. Man kann nichts dafür. Und in gewissem Sinne hilft er uns, uns von den Erwartungen der Gesellschaft und von der Normen zu 'reinigen'. Mit unseren eigenen Köpfen zu denken und unsere eigenen Regeln zu erschaffen. Beispielweise waren meine 'Moralzweifel' etwas hellmagisches, was ich loswerden musste. Nicht weil man von jedem Schwarzmagier erwartet, dass er zum Mörder wird. Es hat damit nichts zu tun. Sondern eher mit der Tatsache, dass ich ein moralisches System in mir hatte, das nicht mein eigenes war. Erst jetzt kann ich das sagen. Jeder Schwarzmagier soll sich an die Regeln des Ordens halten, weil sonst unsere Koexistenz nicht möglich wäre. Aber man soll nicht das System jemandes anderen ohne Fragen akzeptieren, sondern überprüfen, ob man dem System zustimmt. Was für jemanden klappt, muss nicht für jemanden anderen klappen. Wir alle sollen unsere eigenen Methoden entwickeln.

'Unter den Schwarzmagiern gibt es immer gewisse Eigenschaften, die man in einer anderen Person erkennen kann. Aber wenn man von Hellmagiern umgeben und gezwungen ist, in ihrer Welt zu leben, falls man der Entscheidung und der Meinung der anderen zustimmt, soll man sich fragen, ob das für einen wirklich stimmt.'

Die Hellmagier behaupten, dass wir keine Moral kennen. Dass wir wuchernde Menschen sind, die sich vom Genuss antreiben lassen. Ich habe mein Moralsystem, aber es ist mein eigenes. Das ist es, was mir der dunkle Prinz sagen wollte, als wir uns einmal auf der Bank im Garten unterhalten haben, bevor er mich zum ersten Mal zum kämpfen mitnahm. Vor allem respektiere ich den dunklen Orden und würde nie jemandem aus dem Orden wehtun. Ich respektiere auch zum gewissen Grad unsere Feinde, betrachte sie aber als Hindernisse im Krieg, die man loswerden soll. Denn Hindernisse sind da, um sie loszuwerden. Und damit habe ich keine Probleme mehr. Für mich gibt es keine Regel, die besagt, man solle nie das Leben eines anderen nehmen. Im Krieg tue ich es und bin mir dieser Tatsache bewusst. Es ist keine Lücke in meinem Moralsystem, sondern eher ein Punkt in ihm.

Mein lieber dunkler Prinz. Bis ich ihn tot gesehen habe, konnte ich nicht verstehen, was ich ihm gegenüber empfand aber jetzt weiß ich es. Ich respektiere und bewundere ihn. Ich möchte von ihm lernen und in seinen Fußstapfen folgen. Er inspiriert mich und seine bloße Gegenwart ist genug, um die mächtige Schwarzmagierin in mir herauszuholen, die jedoch nicht immer da ist. Ich fühle mich nicht jeden Tag so und es gibt Momente, wenn ich alles um mich herum bezweifele, auch mich selbst. Der dunkle Prinz nennt es 'aus dem Gleichgewicht kommen', das heißt, ich verliere mich manchmal und vergesse, wohin ich gehen soll. Aber seine Gegenwart ist genug, um wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass er mir etwas Zeit widmen und mich unterrichten möchte. Und sowie es bei den Vorlesungen der Fall ist, reden wir nicht immer über magische Theorien und Magie. Manchmal reden wir über die Philosophie, die Mythologie aber auch über das alltägliche Leben eines Schwarzmagiers. Denn das Leben so zu führen, dass man jeden Tag alles in Frage stellt ist nicht einfach. Die Hellmagier fragen sich jedoch gar nichts und tun, was von ihnen erwartet ist. Sie lassen zu, dass ihnen die Gesellschaft vorschreibt, was sie weiter tun sollen und was am jämmerlichsten ist, sie mögen es. Weil sie so nicht mit ihren eigenen Köpfen denken müssen.

Ich weiß nicht, was Erebus durchgemacht hat. Aber mir kommt es logisch vor, dass er etwas Zeit braucht, um sich den Änderungen in seinem Leben und der Weise, auf die er es weiter führen soll, anzupassen. Und sowie alle Probleme löst er auch dieses alleine. Weswegen es mich eigentlich wundert, dass er sich an dem Ritual beteiligen will. Denn wenn er irgendwohin geht, geht er mit dem dunklen Lord. Seit er der Verwandlung unterzogen worden ist, hat er keine Vorlesungen gehalten und sich auch nicht mit seinen Anhängern getroffen. Das kann nicht ewig dauern. Aber ich hoffe, dass er bald wieder in die Öffentlichkeit tritt. Der Orden braucht ihn und die Anhänger vermissen seine aggressive Energie und seinen Enthusiasmus. Sie vermissen auch seine Anführung, wobei man den Eindruck hat, dass nichts schiefgehen kann und dass er genau weiß, was er da macht.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

Ich habe gespürt, dass er da ist, wollte ihm aber nicht die Genugtuung geben, mit meiner Arbeit gleich aufzuhören. Soll er wissen, dass man mich nicht bei meiner Meditation stören soll und dass diese Regel auch für ihn gilt.

Die Meditationen helfen mir. In der geistigen Welt hat sich gar nichts geändert. Dort bin ich derjenige, der ich immer war. Zu sterben scheint jetzt kein Problem zu sein, sondern wieder aufzuerstehen. Und wieder weiter zu leben. Wenn irgendjemand es verstehen kann, dann der dunkle Lord. Er hat Jahre als ein Geist verbracht, die Körper der Tiere bewohnt und dann einen menschlichen Körper bekommen. Aber das ist es ja, es war ein menschlicher Körper. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was ich mit diesem Körper anfangen soll.

Ich arbeite an wichtigen Sachen, ohne die ich nicht in der Welt der Menschen existieren kann. Ich bin von ihnen umgeben und bin mit einem verheiratet. Natürlich kann man nicht erwarten, in eben zwei Monaten alles zu wissen und all seine seltsamen und verwirrenden Dränge zu beherrschen, aber ich möchte nicht so wie ich bin durch die Welt der Sterblichen wandeln. Ich bin kein Bernard Levert, der jahrelang durch die Welt gereist ist, von seiner eigenen Natur und seinen Drängen fliehend und sie ignorierend, bis er bereit war, in die Welt zurückzukehren. Ich kann mich nicht in in eine Höhle sperren und da warten, bis ich mich gut in meiner Haut fühle.

„Meister," begrüße ich Voldemort, der seelenruhig in meinem Wohnzimmer sitzt und raucht, sich dabei so benehmend, als sei er zu Hause.

„Wie oft machst du das?" fragt er ohne Umschweife.

„Meditation?" frage ich, mich ihm gegenüber niederlassend. „Ziemlich oft."

„Man könnte sie auch eine Flucht nennen," ist mein Lehrer der Meinung.

Ich rümpfe die Nase. Er versteht nicht. Wie könnte er nur verstehen? Aber wenn er denkt, dass ich mich zurückziehe weil ich so nicht über manche Sachen nachdenken muss, soll er so weiter denken.

„Mag sein," gestehe ich. „Aber ich nenne es auch ein Mittel zum Zweck. Wenn mir etwas hilft, mich zu sammeln, kann es nicht falsch sein."

Der dunkle Lord mustert mich. Unsere Beziehung hat sich etwas geändert. Wir können über manche Sachen offen reden und das weil er vermutet, da ich den Tod kennengelernt habe, wie ich, dass ich jetzt auf seinem Niveau bin und manche Sachen verstehen kann. In dieser Hinsicht hat er jedoch Recht. Man versteht es nicht, bis man es erlebt hat.

„Erkläre mir warum du das getan hast, was du den letzten Donnerstag getan hast," kommt er gleich zur Sache. „Warum hast du Draco und Black erzählt, dass du bei mir warst?"

Ich stöhne und fahre mir durchs Haar. Glücklicherweise ist mein Haar noch immer da. Eine Spur von etwas Bekanntem. Und doch wäre es vielleicht am besten, wenn mir gar nichts bekannt wäre. Wenn ich einen ganz anderen Körper hätte. Denn so würde ich nicht ständig Parallelen zwischen meinem alten und neuen Leben ziehen müssen. So wäre alles neu. Der dunkle Lord hat seinen alten Körper bekommen, das heißt, ihm war schon alles bekannt. Aber auch er musste sich an die irdische Existenz gewöhnen. Ich war für eine kurze Weile tatsächlich tot und meine Seele hat die Erde verlassen. Seine ist gleich zur Erde zurückgekehrt, weil er mehrere Anker auf dieser Welt hatte. Es ist aber unmöglich, die Zeit zu messen wenn man außerhalb seines Körpers ist. Also ist unser Erlebnis doch das gleiche.

„Ich wollte meine Magie testen," sage ich. „Sehen, wie weit ich es treiben kann."

„Und deswegen hast du ein gesamtes Muggeldorf abgeschlachtet und danach die Toten in Inferi verwandelt?" fragt der dunkle Lord.

Wenn du dich so ausdrückst, klingt es als etwas böses.

„Ja," sage ich etwas genervt. „Na und? Die Inferiarmee hat ihren Zweck erfüllt."

„Das ist es nicht, was ich sagen wollte und du weißt es," sagt der dunkle Lord scharf. „Mir kommt es vor, als bereust du es. Als bereust du deine Entscheidung, verwandelt zu werden. Du hast dieses verrücktes Spiel mit Longbottom gespielt. Zugegeben, du hast Dumbledore Nummer zwei vernichtet, aber Longbottom hat dich trotzdem umgebracht. Du hast dich verrechnet. Du wolltest trotzdem verwandelt werden, was ich eigentlich in Ordnung finde, weil du so einen stärkeren Körper bekommen hast. Aber was hast du nur erwartet? Dass alles wieder beim alten sein wird?"

Er ist der einzige, der mit mir so reden darf. Jeden anderen hätte ich schon längst in die Hölle geflucht. Und er weiß es.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden," gebe ich knapp zurück.

„Eines Tages wirst du darüber reden müssen," zischt der dunkle Lord. „Wenn nicht heute und auch nicht morgen, aber eines Tages wirst du darüber mit mir reden müssen. Wenn auch nur mit mir."

„Ja, in Ordnung," knurre ich.

„Erinnerst du dich an das Gespräch, das wir einmal mit dem Priester in Ägypten geführt haben?" fragt er.

„Wie hätte ich es nur vergessen können?" frage ich.

„Die alten Ägypter hielten, dass es für einen Priester möglich ist, als Gott zu handeln indem er seine Gestalt annimmt," sagt der dunkle Lord. „So besaßen sie göttliche Mächte und handelten als Götter, indem sie zum Beispiel den Nil anschwellen ließen und dadurch gesamte Dörfer zerstörten. Für sie stellte dies einen göttlichen Akt dar, das heißt, sie haben über die Natur hinweg entschieden und etwas widernatürliches bewirkt."

Ich schweige weil ich einfach nicht weiß, was ich dazu sagen soll. Worauf will er damit hinaus?

„Ich, mein Lehrling, werde auch als Gott handeln," verkündet Lord Voldemort grimmig. „Und ich befehle dir, zu packen."

Ich hebe den Kopf und schaue ihn verwirrt an. Was soll das?

„Wir machen einen hübschen Ausflug," erklärt der dunkle Lord mit teuflischem Grinsen.

„Wohin?" frage ich genervt.

Was hat er jetzt ausgeheckt? Ich sehe ihm im Gesicht an, dass er einen Plan hat.

„Das wird mein Geheimnis bleiben," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Du wirst mit mir, deinem Lehrer, einen Ausflug machen. Du brauchst warme Kleidung. Ich werde mich um alles anderes kümmern. Und wir werden nicht im Sonnenlicht reisen, keine Sorge."

„Aber ich habe hier viel zu tun," protestiere ich. „Ich habe keine Zeit, um in irgendeinem verdammten dunklen Wald um das Feuer zu tanzen!"

„Alles kann ruhig warten," meint der dunkle Lord. „Hier geht es um den Unterricht. Und das Wissen sowie die Macht sind dir sehr wichtig. Oder zumindest sagt das dein dunkles Mal."

„Hermine trifft sich heute mit den neuen belgischen Kandidaten für den Orden," sage ich etwas hitzig. „Ich muss mit ihr in Kontakt bleiben, falls sie Fragen hat."

„Und sie ist deine Stellvertreterin, nicht wahr?" fragt der dunkle Lord herausfordernd. „Das heißt, du kannst dich auf sie verlassen, oder?"

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen. Ich weiß, dass er eine hübsche Lektion geplant hat, aber mich interessieren seine Lektionen momentan nicht. Ich wollte mich mit einem guten Buch zum Feuer setzen und so meinen Abend verbringen. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich meine Nacht verbringen werde, aber mir wird schon etwas einfallen. Dieser verdammter Ausflug war nicht eingeplant.

„Wir brechen in zwei Stunden aus," sagt der dunkle Lord, der sich erhebt. „Sei bereit."

Die Tür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss und ich atme tief durch weil ich den Eindruck habe, dass ich keine Luft bekomme.

„Scheiße," murmele ich als mir zum tausendsten Mal klar wird, dass ich verdammt noch mal nicht zu atmen brauche. Aber alte Gewohnheiten sind sehr schwierig loszuwerden.

Ich ziehe eine Zigarre hervor und zünde sie an. Das wird mir helfen, mich zu entspannen. Auch wenn Voldemort nicht mehr Zutritt zu meinen Gedanken hat – was mich sehr freut – scheint er erraten zu können, worüber ich nachdenke.

Ich denke an Hermine und ihre Vorsicht wenn sie mit mir redet. Und Draco... ihm steht alles auf der Stirn geschrieben. Menschen...

Vielleicht wird mir dieser Ausflug doch guttun. Ich hätte eine Ausrede, nicht hier zu sein und ständig so angeschaut zu werden.


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 2 – Das Nachtwesen

/Hermines Sicht

Es ist leicht für den dunklen Prinzen. Wo auch immer er auftaucht, zittern Menschen vor Angst. Seine bloße Erscheinung genügt. Für mich wiederum ist es das erste Mal, dass ich ihn auf diese Weise außerhalb des Ordens vertrete.

Der dunkle Prinz hat mir beigebracht, dass sich ein Schwarzmagier auch um sein Äußeres kümmern soll, weil sein Äußeres und die Weise, auf die man sich benimmt, einen Eindruck auf Menschen machen und eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Ich habe mir einen Siegelring mit der eingravierten schwarzen Sonne besorgt und darüber nachgedacht, was ich anziehen soll. Laetitia meinte, ich solle eine Zauberrobe tragen, aber ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Der dunkle Prinz ist dafür berühmt, sich nicht um die Tradition zu scheren weswegen ich mich für einen Anzug entschieden habe. Ich bin ja seine Stellvertreterin. Für mein Haar kann ich nichts und betrachte es nicht als wichtig, wie es aussieht. Es fliegt überall und ich habe keine Zeit und keine Lust um sie gerade zu zaubern.

'Das Äußere ist auch ein Ausdruck der Persönlichkeit eines Schwarzmagiers,' hat er mir einmal gesagt.

Laetitia und ich erscheinen im Haus ihrer Eltern, wo uns ihre Mutter und ihr Vater begrüßen.

Ihre Mutter scheint mich zu mögen, achtet aber darauf, was sie sagt und wie sie sich benimmt. Sie versucht eine gute Gastgeberin zu sein. Laetitias Vater wiederum scheint stolz auf ihre Tochter und ihre Wahl der Partnerin zu sein, was er auch nicht verbergen kann. Sie waren etwas überrascht, als Laetitia ihnen offenbart hat, dass sie lesbisch ist und dass sie eine Freundin gefunden hat, haben es aber gleich akzeptiert. Wenn nur meine Eltern so verständnisvoll wären...

(„Guten Abend, Hermine,") sagt Laetitias Vater, mir enthusiastisch die Hand schüttelnd.

Wahrscheinlich ist es ihm lieber, dass ich hier statt dem dunklen Prinzen bin.

(„Die Gäste warten im Salon,") sagt Laetitias Mutter, es ihm gleichmachend.

(„Gut, danke,") erwidere ich so ruhig wie ich kann.

'Du sollst nie zulassen, dass man deine Angst und Nervosität spürt,' hat mir der dunkle Prinz gesagt. 'Ein Anführer behält so was für sich selbst.'

Ja, aber manchmal ist es teuflisch schwierig...

(„Wenn du etwas trinken möchtest, brauchst du es den Elfen nur zu sagen,") weist mich Laetitias Mutter unnötigerweise an. Denn ich bin hier nicht zum ersten Mal und weiß sehr wohl, wie ihr Haushalt funktioniert.

(„Kommt, ich muss euch von den neusten Tricks Auroras erzählen,") sagt Laetitia, mit der ich im Voraus festgelegt habe, sie solle nicht anwesend sein.

Sie drückt einen Kuss auf meine Wange und zieht ihre Mutter weg.

(„Wir sehen uns später, Schatz,") sagt sie über ihre Schulter.

Etwas verwirrt folgen ihr ihre Eltern in den Speisesaal. Ich wiederum mache mich auf den Weg in den Salon.

Das ist eine weitere Übung für mich. Als mir der dunkle Prinz gesagt hat, ich solle mit den Kandidaten reden, war ich überrumpelt. Das ist so eine heikle und wichtige Aufgabe, die er oder der dunkle Lord erledigen sollen. Wie kann ich nur entscheiden, ob jemand ein guter Todesser wäre? Und natürlich heißt das, dass ich über das Schicksal einer Person entscheide, was mir nicht gefällt. Aber der dunkle Prinz meint, es sei eine gute Übung für mich.

Kurz die Augen schließend bevor ich die Türklinke betätige, gehe ich rein und das Gemurmel hört abrupt auf.

Hier geht es um Jugendliche und um junge Schwarzmagier, die in der Regel der dunkle Prinz aufnimmt. Laut meiner Liste gibt es einundzwanzig junger Belgier, die dem Orden beitreten möchten. Sie haben natürlich den dunklen Prinzen erwartet und starren mich etwas verwirrt an als ich zielstrebig den Salon durchquere und vor einem Sessel stehen bleibe, den sie für den dunklen Prinzen frei gelassen haben.

(„Setzt euch,") sage ich laut, dabei versuchend, dem gebieterischen Ton des dunklen Prinzen nachzuahmen.

Sichtbar erleichtert, dass ich Französisch spreche, setzen sie sich. Lacroix sagte, dass alle belgischen Zauberer und Hexen Französisch sprechen, unabhängig davon, aus welchem Teil Belgiens sie kommen. Denn Französisch sei die offizielle Sprache des Zauberbelgiens.

Ich ziehe meine Liste hervor und lasse den Blick darüber schweifen. Mir ist die Frage, ob alle Eingeschriebenen anwesend sind, auf der Zunge, aber ich stelle sie nicht. Keiner, der etwas im Kopf hat, hätte sich eingeschrieben und wäre dann nicht aufgetaucht.

Überlegenheit und Entschlossenheit zeigen...

(„Wie ihr wisst, bin ich die Stellvertreterin des dunklen Prinzen,") sage ich, den Blick hebend.

Denn mich vorzustellen wäre etwas dumm. Ich bin nicht hier, um eine Vorlesung zu halten und ich soll nicht versuchen, ihnen zu gefallen. Sie sind diejenigen, die MIR gefallen sollen. Sie sind hergekommen um mir zu beweisen, dass sie gutes Todessermaterial sind. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung haben, wer ich bin, soll ich es ihnen nicht erklären. Wenn sie Todesser werden möchten, sollen sie auch wissen, wer ich bin.

(„Und ich bin hier um zu entscheiden, wer die notwendigen Bedingungen erfüllt, ein Todesser zu werden,") sage ich.

Manche schlucken nervös, manche aber schauen mich wie gebannt an. Wahrscheinlich ist es genug, dass man den Namen des Prinzen erwähnt, sowie es in New York oder Finnland der Fall war. Aber ich möchte auch, dass sie mir zuhören und mir gehorchen weil es um MICH geht.

Ich lehne mich zurück und schlage die Beine übereinander, sowie der dunkle Prinz es oft macht. Da ich ein wenig unsicher bin, wie ich mich benehmen soll, habe ich entschieden, einfach manche seiner Gewohnheiten nachzuahmen. Jede seiner Bewegungen spricht von Entschlossenheit und Macht und man sieht, wie er sein Äußeres und sein Benehmen benutzt, um einen Eindruck zu machen. Das hat er auch getan, als wir noch zusammen Hogwarts besuchten und das macht er noch immer.

(„Wer glaubt, dass ein Todesser zu sein eben etwas ist, womit man vor seinen Freunden und seiner Familie angeben kann, kann gleich gehen,") sage ich scharf.

Keiner rührt sich von der Stelle aber es wird so still, dass man eine Nadel fallen hören könnte.

(„Ein Todesser zu sein heißt vor allem harte Arbeit und Opfer. Im Orden haben wir keine Zeit für das Kartenspielen oder Smalltalk. Unabhängig davon, wie alt man ist und was man tun kann, gibt es Aufgaben für jeden und jeder muss irgendwie zu dem Werk des Ordens beitragen. Wenn ihr dem Orden beitretet, werdet ihr dem Spaß und eurer Kindheit auf wiedersehen sagen müssen. Denn dafür werdet ihr keine Zeit haben.")

Noch immer Stille.

(„Also wenn jemand denkt, dass er für so was noch nicht bereit ist, kann ruhig gehen,") sage ich kalt, auf die Tür deutend. Mit ihnen soll man streng sein, sodass sie wissen, was auf sie wartet und dass sie sich nicht beklagen. („Wir werden diese Personen als Informanten und Kandidaten für das nächste Jahr betrachten. Und der dunkle Prinz ist der Meinung, dass nur jene, die wirklich der Arbeit eines Todessers gewachsen sind, in den Orden aufgenommen werden sollen. Falls er aus irgendeinem Grund den Eindruck bekommt, dass ihr nicht euer Bestes gebt oder dass ihr trotz eurer Fähigkeiten nicht zu dem Werk des Ordens beitragen könnt, wird entlassen werden. Jetzt habt ihr die Chance, zu entscheiden.")

Ich lasse den Blick über sie schweifen und der blonde Junge in der ersten Reihe senkt den Blick.

(„Nein?") frage ich laut. („Na also. Ihr seid hier freiwillig und möchtet bleiben. Fangen wir an. LeBeau, Alixandre.")

Ein Junge steht auf und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

(„Komm her, ich möchte dir ein paar Fragen stellen,") sage ich, meinen Stab zückend.

Nervös kommt er auf mich zu und ich lasse mit einem Wink meines Stabes einen Stuhl erscheinen. Die anderen wechseln Blicke.

(„Du schreibst, dass du etwas Erfahrung mit dem Duellieren hast,") sage ich.

(„Ja, Mademoiselle,") sagt er vorsichtig, unsicher, wie er mich ansprechen soll. Da ich offensichtlich nichts zum Einwenden habe und auf eine Erklärung warte, fährt er eilig fort.

(„In unserer Schule gibt es keine Möglichkeit, die Kunst des Duellieren zu erlernen,") sagt er. („Aber ein paar von uns haben einen Club gegründet.")

Er wirft einen Blick über seine Schulter und manche nicken.

(„Wir wollten mehr über die dunkle Magie erfahren und haben entschieden, dass wir lernen müssen, zu kämpfen. Deswegen haben wir einen Club formiert, dessen einziger Zweck ist, von einander zu lernen und wir tun es im Geheimen. Da aber Belgien jetzt unter der Regierung des dunklen Ordens steht, müssen wir uns nicht länger verstecken. Wir hoffen, dass die neuen Lehrer es uns gewähren.")

Er lächelt kurz, ich aber betrachte ihn weiter ernst. Man soll ihnen zeigen, wo ihr Platz ist. So sehr ich mir wünsche, ich könnte sie alle anlächeln und ihnen sagen, es sei in Ordnung und dass sie keine Angst haben sollen, darf ich es nicht tun. Ich bin auch dafür bereit, manchen von ihnen zu sagen, dass sie nicht aufgenommen sein werden.

(„Und sind alle Mitglieder dieses Clubs heute hier?") frage ich.

(„Ja, Mademoiselle,") sagt der Junge schnell.

(„Was ihr gelernt habt lässt sich leicht überprüfen,") meine ich.

Er schluckt und schaut auf seine Hände hinunter.

Ich sehe schon, womit ich es hier zu tun habe. Im gewissen Sinne erinnern sie mich an die Slytherins, mit denen Erebus im Raum der Wünsche geübt hat. Ihr Enthusiasmus ist nichts schlechtes an sich, aber ich soll überprüfen, ob sie nur eine Bande sind, die denkt, dass ein Todesser zu sein cool wäre. Das haben wir schon gesehen. Sogar wenn man von der dunklen Magie besessen ist, heißt das nicht, dass man ein guter Zusatz zu dem Orden wäre. Denn es hätte sich leicht um die Sucht handeln können. Bis ein dunkler Magier nicht über die Sucht hinweg ist, kann man nicht wissen, was er tun kann und was nicht. Ich soll das wissen.

Wie kann man feststellen, ob man ein guter Todesser wäre? Was suchen wir überhaupt? Ich habe meinem Mentor diese Frage gestellt und er hat mir ein paar Anweisungen gegeben, aber nichts konkretes. Keine Liste, keine Tests, die ich dafür verwenden kann. Er sagte, er vertraue mir. Also habe ich entschieden, zu improvisieren.

Ich zirkuliere mit dem Stab und beschwöre eine Barriere, sodass die anderen nicht unser Gespräch hören können. Der Junge setzt sich aufrechter auf und schaut mich ohne zu blinzeln an.

(„Du bist fast siebzehn,") sage ich, einen Blick auf seine Biografie werfend. („Was sind deine Lieblingsfächer?")

Man sieht ihm im Gesicht an, dass er diese Frage nicht erwartet hat.

(„Nun... die Schwarzmagie wird nicht in der Schule unterrichtet,") sagt er langsam. („Das heißt, noch nicht. Und außerdem mache ich dieses Jahr meinen Abschluss.")

(„Schwarzmagie, das wissen wir schon,") sage ich hörbar ungeduldig. („Was noch?")

So sieht man, ob er ehrgeizig und wissensdurstig ist. Wenn er einer der Jugendliche ist, der dafür lebt, Krach zu schlagen und denkt, dass sich mit etwas gefährlichem zu beschäftigen cool ist, ist es kein Todessermaterial.

(„Verwandlung,") sagt er. („Das ist interessant. Arithmantik ist toll, aber sehr schwierig.")

Negative Punkte. Wenn etwas schwierig ist, gibt er es auf.

(„Aber ich bin sehr praktisch verlangt. Ich finde, dass die Mehrheit davon, was wir in der Schule lernen, nicht nützlich ist. Das heißt, ich werde in meinem Leben die Hälfte davon nicht brauchen.")

Du hast meine Neugier geweckt.

(„Was, deiner Meinung nach, soll in der Schule unterrichtet werden? Außer der Schwarzmagie natürlich?") frage ich.

Er leckt sich die Lippen und seine Augen glitzern.

(„Viele Sachen!") sagt er enthusiastisch. („Die wir alleine lernen müssen! Sowie das Duellieren zum Beispiel. Die Lehrer denken, es könne zu 'schon existierenden Feindschaften in der Schule beitragen und unnötige Verletzungen verursachen'. Die Schule bereitet uns nicht auf das Leben vor, sondern auf die Prüfungen. Was ich blöd finde. Beispielweise könnten wir verschiedene Arten der Schutzzauber lernen oder wie man sein Haus oder sein Eigentum mit Magie schützen kann. Die Kunst der Portschlüsselherstellung. Wie man sein Aussehen ändern kann. Oder wie man seiner Katze, die an etwas erstickt, helfen kann. Solche Sachen, nützliche Sachen.")

(„Man kann sagen, dass diese Sachen kein Schulstoff sind,") bemerke ich. („Dass sie zu kompliziert sind.")

(„Es soll eine Möglichkeit geben, das zu lernen was man lernen will und was einen interessiert. Ja klar, während wir klein sind, müssen wir alles lernen. Aber auch wenn wir älter sind, dürfen wir nicht wählen, was wir lernen werden. Es gibt Wahlfächer, die jedoch zensiert und 'sicher' sind. Wenn es um etwas geht, dessen Anwendung gefährlich sein könnte, lernt man nur die Theorie und bei der Mehrheit der Fächer kommt es aufs Büffeln an.")

Positive Punkte. Der Junge denkt mit seinem Kopf.

(„Stell dir vor, du wärst ein Todesser, der zusammen mit den anderen ein Haus umstellt. Der Anführer der Truppe befiehlt euch, alle, die ihr im Haus findet, zu töten. Würdest du den Befehlen folgen?") frage ich.

Eine heikle Frage, mit der ich selbst einmal gerungen habe. Dazu habe ich ihm nicht viel Information gegeben, was absichtlich war.

Er scheint darüber nachzudenken.

(„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, mich in solch einer Situation zu befinden,") sagt er schließlich. („Und für mich ist es nicht leicht, Befehlen zu folgen. Aber das ist nur weil ich Befehle bekomme, die für mich keinen Sinn ergeben. Wenn es um Feinde gehen würde, welche die Schwarzmagier jagen und es genießen, uns zu verfolgen einfach weil wir anders sind, und wenn der Befehl von dem dunklen Orden gegeben worden wäre, hätte ich keine Probleme damit, ihn auszuführen.")

Er seufzt.

(" Ich weiß, dass ich jung bin. Und ich weiß, dass ich keine Erfahrung habe. Aber ich weiß genauso, was Ziele sind. In der Schule habe ich eben ein Ziel. Sachen zu lernen, die mir von Nutzen sein werden. Alles anderes lerne ich auswendig und nach der Prüfung vergesse ich es, weil ich es nicht brauche. Ich opfere meine Freizeit und schließlich den guten Ruhm meiner Familie indem ich die Schulregeln breche und mich mit meinen Kollegen treffe, um nützliche Sachen zu lernen. Aber für uns ist das ein Ziel, welches das Ganze wert ist.")

Ein Visionär. Der Junge gefällt mir.

(„Die Anhänger des dunklen Prinzen haben viele Verantwortungen,") sage ich. („Für die neuen Anhänger gibt es Trainings im Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens jeden Tag um zwanzig Uhr. Jene, die aus Ländern kommen, die noch nicht unter der Regierung des Ordens stehen, müssen einen Weg finden, um an diesen Trainings teilzunehmen. Aber da deine Schule vor kurzem einen Zusatz zum Lehrkörper bekommen hat, der aus erfahrenen Todessern besteht, wäre es kein Problem für dich, diese Trainings zu besuchen. Du wirst jedoch weniger Zeit zum Schulstofflernen haben, aber das ist dein Problem.")

Seine Augen leuchten während ich ihm erkläre, wie Sachen im Orden laufen.

(„Zudem kannst du erwarten, individuelle Aufgaben zu bekommen, die noch mehr Freizeit beanspruchen werden. Bist du dafür bereit?")

(„Ja,") sagt er enthusiastisch. („Ja, das bin ich.")

(„In Ordnung,") sage ich, seinen Namen auf der Liste abhakend. („Willkommen.")

Er grinst breit.

(„Im dunklen Orden gibt es manche Regeln, denen jeder folgen muss,") fahre ich fort. („Es gibt kein Zanken zwischen den Mitgliedern des Ordens. Streit und magische Duelle kommen nicht in Frage. Falls so etwas passiert, kannst du ernste Folgen erwarten, weil der dunkle Prinz so was nicht toleriert. Er toleriert auch keine Faulheit, kein Ungehorsam und keine Respektlosigkeit. Für ihn bedeutet die Tatsache, dass man neu oder jung ist, gar nichts. Er hat hohe Erwartungen an uns allen.")

(„Er erwartet von den Todessern, höflich zu einender zu sein und einander mit Respekt anzusprechen. Ihn spricht man mit 'mein Prinz' und den dunklen Lord mit 'mein Lord' an. Es ist ein Brauch, sich vor den beiden zu verbeugen und nicht zu sprechen, falls sie einem keine Fragen stellen. Manchmal ist er es auch gewohnt, sowie es der Fall mit der Zeremonie ist, wobei man sein dunkles Mal von dem dunklen Prinzen bekommt, sich vor ihm hinzuknien. So zeigen wir ihm unseren Respekt und unsere Loyalität.")

(„Gibt es Fragen?") frage ich den Jungen, der mir aufmerksam zugehört hat.

Er schüttelt schnell den Kopf.

(„Gut also du wirst eine Einladung zur Zeremonie erhalten,") sage ich.

Der Junge hebt zögernd die Hand, möchte mich aber nicht unterbrechen. Er lernt sehr schnell.

(„Ich habe eine Frage. Nein, eigentlich habe ich zwei Fragen,") sagt er.

(„Und du sollst nie zeigen, dass du unsicher bist oder dass du keine Ahnung hast, was du willst,") weise ich ihn an.

(„Ja, verstehe,") sagt er schnell. („Ich habe zwei Fragen, Mademoiselle. Was soll ich für diese Zeremonie anziehen?")

Und er achtet darauf, welchen Eindruck er mit seinem Äußeren auf Menschen macht. Aber ja. Alles, was er trägt, ist sauber und frisch gebügelt. Und passt sehr gut zu ihm.

(„Das ist in Ordnung,") sage ich, auf seine Kleidung deutend. („Aber du sollst lieber schwarz tragen. Der dunkle Prinz meint, das sei die Farbe der Magie, die wir benutzen und stellt außerdem alles dar, was die Hellmagier fürchten und wovor sie fliehen. Wir tragen schwarz mit Stolz und dadurch zeigen wir, dass Angst für uns nichts fremdes ist.")

Er lächelt aufgeregt und nickt.

(„Und meine letzte Frage. Wie soll ich Sie ansprechen?")

Eine SEHR gute Frage. Keine Ahnung... Im dunklen Orden nennt man mich entweder 'Miss Granger' oder einfach 'Hermine'. Und der dunkle Prinz hat mir keine Anweisungen, was das betrifft, gegeben. Na ja, es scheint an persönliche Wünsche zu kommen. Wie möchte ich, dass man mich nennt?

(„Miss Granger genügt,") sage ich.

Ich reiche ihm meine Hand und er schüttelt sie.

(„Danke, Miss Granger,") sagt er aufstehend.

Nur um sicher zu gehen, verbeugt er sich und geht.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus Sicht

Für jemanden wie mich ist es manchmal schwierig, zu akzeptieren, dass ich den Befehlen eines anderen folge.

Ich kann es mir natürlich rational erklären und weiß sehr wohl, dass es nicht um Abhängigkeit, Demut oder Unterlegenheit geht, sondern um Respekt und Loyalität. Aber in Zeiten wie diesen, kann ich nicht rational denken. Mein Kopf ist voller Sachen, die dorthin nicht gehören. Und mich scheinen auf einmal Sachen zu stören, die ich früher als etwas Selbstverständliches betrachtet habe.

In diesem Moment nervt mich, dass mir Lord Voldemort doch Befehle geben kann. Natürlich funktionieren wir wie ein Team, aber er ist noch immer mein Lehrer. Ich rede ihn mit Respekt an weil ich ihn tatsächlich respektiere und er macht das gleiche. Ich weiß, dass der Unterricht nie aufhört und dass ich auch ihm manchmal wichtige Lektionen gebe. Ihn stört es nicht weil er das Wissen und die Macht anstrebt und sich darum nicht schert, woher sie kommen. Aber momentan wäre mir nichts lieber, als mit einem guten Buch unter eine warme Decke beim Feuer zu kriechen und zu lesen. Stattdessen friere ich als ich meinem Lehrer tiefer in die Nacht folge und mir überlege, ob ich einfach verschwinden könnte.

Er hat eine hervorragende und geniale Lektion eingeplant und mir ist bewusst, dass auch er meine Inaktivität was den Orden angeht satt hat. Ich weiß, dass er darüber sprechen und diese Sache irgendwie aufklären möchte, was mir gar nicht passt, weil ich es auf meine eigene Weise und in meinem eigenen Tempo tun will. Ich werde wieder die Kontrolle übernehmen wenn ich dafür bereit bin. So weit ist es noch nicht. Aber Lord Voldemort hat manchmal aggressive und schnelle Methoden, um Probleme zu lösen. Wenn man ein Problem umbringen oder zerstören kann, wird er es tun. Wie ich. Das weiß ich und es treibt mich in den Wahnsinn, zu wissen, was er vorhat und dass ich dagegen total hilflos bin.

Wenn ich mich unterlegen fühle, weiß ich, dass es meine eigene Schuld ist, weil das einfach nicht wahr ist. Und vielleicht wünsche ich mir insgeheim, er würde dieses Problem statt mir lösen, obwohl ich die bloße Tatsache hasse, dass er etwas statt mir macht. Ich soll selbstständig sein und selbst meine Probleme lösen.

Und doch erinnere ich mich an das Auferstehungsritual, das ich einmal für ihn durchgeführt habe. Zu jener Zeit hat er mich nicht gekannt und hat sein Schicksal und das der dunklen Seite einem Jungen überlassen. Vielleicht hatte er keine andere Wahl, aber er hätte mir zu einem gewissen Grad vertrauen müssen, um so was zu erlauben.

Die Wärmezauber helfen mir nicht. Entweder sind wir im Grönland oder ist mein Zaubern schlecht geworden.

Oder du bist ein Vampir, dem es nie warm genug ist...

Immer wieder werde ich an meine neue Natur erinnert. An manche Sachen habe ich mich schon gewöhnt und doch treibt es mich in den Wahnsinn, etwas tun zu wollen was ich nicht länger tun kann. Vielleicht geht es nur um eine Gewohnheit und man kann sich leicht eine neue einfallen lassen. Aber was mich am meisten nervt, ist die Tatsache, dass ich nicht das tun kann was ich will. Wieder gibt es Grenzen und Regeln, die ich so brennend loswerden wollte. Stattdessen habe ich neue bekommen.

Vielleicht ist das Ganze ein großer Fehler gewesen.

Ich sehe die Welt anders. Nicht nur weil ich ein einzigartiges Erlebnis hatte, sondern auch weil mein Körper anders funktioniert. Zum Beispiel braucht Voldemort eine Fackel, um sehen zu können, wohin er geht. Ich wiederum kann im Dunkeln ausgezeichnet sehen. Und das ist nicht alles. Ich kann das Leben um mich herum riechen und die vielen Tiere, die durch den Wald wandern. So bald sie aber mich riechen und spüren, fliehen sie. Wahrscheinlich wissen sie nicht genau, was ich bin und denken, ich sei ein Raubtier oder sonst was. Die Hauptsache ist, ich stelle Gefahr für sie dar.

Das sollte mir gefallen. Aber es nervt mich.

Unter Menschen zu sein war am Anfang reine Qual. Es ging nicht darum, ob ich Hunger hatte oder nicht, weil der bloße Geruch des Blutes etwas Einzigartiges in mir auslöste. Ich weiß nicht, was das ist aber das Gefühl war so intensiv und so tief, dass ich es gleichzeitig spüren und davonlaufen wollte. Ich wollte Draco oder jemand anderen aus dem Orden nichts antun. Und da ich nicht wusste, was dieses Gefühl bedeutete, entschied ich, es einfach nicht zu spüren. Nicht zuzulassen, dass es dazu kommt, dass ich es spüre. Irgendwann ist mir klar geworden, dass es unvermeidlich ist.

Weswegen ich ein kleines Experiment gemacht habe. Ich habe nachts ein Muggeldorf besucht und meinen Drängen freien Lauf gelassen. Und was geschah, schockierte und beunruhigte mich. Es ist unmöglich, dass ich so hungrig war, dass ich so viel Blut trinken musste und der einzige Schluss zu dem ich kommen konnte, ist, dass es sich nicht nur um Hunger handelte. Sondern um etwas viel Gefährlicheres und um etwas, was ich nicht kontrollieren kann.

Kontrolle. Meine Gedanken sollen ein ruhiger, glatter Ozean sein, den ich kontrolliere.

Aber momentan ist das völlig unmöglich. Ayre hat mich besucht und ich habe ihr von allem erzählt. Sie war auch ein wenig überrascht, sagend, dass neu erschaffene Vampire am Anfang den Drang, sich zu ernähren, tiefer spüren als die Älteren, die ihn unter Kontrolle haben. Aber als ich ihr meine Erfahrung beschrieben habe, kam sie auch zum Schluss, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie sagte, sie würde mit dem Vater und der Mutter reden und sich dann wieder bei mir melden. Ich lehnte ihr Angebot ab, zusammen mit ihr in das Schloss der Blutfamilie zurückzukehren, weil ich vor nichts fliehen wollte. Aber vielleicht hätte ich es tun sollen. Manchmal fühle ich mich wie ein Feigling, der Angst vor sich selbst und vor den unerforschten Tiefen seines Geistes hat. Der ein Nest der entsetzlichen Gedanken und tierähnlichen Drängen ist, die die Kontrolle über mein rationales Denken und alles, was ich bin, übernehmen. Und doch manchmal weiß ich, dass es zu gefährlich und beinahe unmöglich ist, sie und deren Kraft einfach zu ignorieren.

„So," sagt Lord Voldemort fröhlich, der auf einmal innehält und sich umschaut. „Das ist perfekt."

„Perfekt wofür?" frage ich schlechtgelaunt.

Ich kann nicht aufhören, zu zittern.

Lord Voldemort dreht sich um und mustert mich.

„Du frierst," bemerkt er. „Gehen wir rein. Wir werden gleich ein Lagerfeuer organisieren."

Rein wohin? Als ich mich umdrehe erblicke ich eine Spalte, die offensichtlich den Eingang in eine Höhle bildet. Der bloße Gedanke an eine Höhle und ein warmes Feuer ist momentan verlockend und ich schlüpfe schnell durch den Spalt. Meine Schritte hallen in der Höhle wieder, die auf den ersten Blick vollkommen leer ist. Aber als ich meine Umgebung mit meinen verschärften Sinnen wahrnehme, finde ich, dass ich doch nicht alleine in der Höhle bin.

Hunderte von Fledermäusen schauen mich stumm an und scheinen mich zu begutachten. Obwohl es stockdunkel ist, kann ich hunderte von Augen deutlich sehen und ihre Anwesenheit spüren. Nachtwesen... wie ich. Ist das der Grund, warum mich Voldemort hergebracht hat?

Ich höre Klappern und dann ein Geräusch, das mich wissen lässt, dass Voldemort ein Feuer vor dem Eingang anzündet. Die Fledermäuse strecken erschrocken ihre Flügel aus, bereit, gleich zu fliehen.

Aber aus irgendeinem Grund bleiben sie wie erfroren da hängen und starren mich weiter an. Ich strecke instinktiv eine Hand aus und lege sie vorsichtig auf den Kopf einer Fledermaus, die direkt vor mir mit dem Kopf nach unten gedreht hängt. Das Tier wird ganz steif, scheint sich aber zu entspannen als ich ihm langsam über den Kopf streichele. Ich schenke dem, was Lord Voldemort macht, keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern streichele fasziniert den flauschigen Körper der Fledermaus. Urplötzlich streckt sie ihre Flügel aus und fliegt davon. Die anderen folgen ihrem Beispiel. Aber sie verlassen nicht die Höhle, sondern fliegen um mich herum, dabei einen seltsamen Laut von sich gebend. Durch das Flügelflattern höre ich vorsichtige Schritte, bin aber zu fasziniert mit dem Benehmen dieser Tiere um ihnen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Sie erkennen mich...

„Setzen wir uns," sagt die leise Stimme Lord Voldemorts hinter mir.

Die Fledermäuse fliegen wie eine dunkle Wolke davon und verschwinden in den Tiefen der Höhle. Aber sie schneien sich dort niedergelassen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich warten sie, dass Lord Voldemort die Höhle wieder verlässt.

„Ihr habt sie erschreckt," sage ich enttäuscht.

„Wen denn?" fragt Voldemort, der ein Kissen auf den Boden wirft und sich anmutig darauf niederlässt.

Er stellt sich so an, als hätte er keine Ahnung. Er hat ein Feuer vor dem Eingang angezündet und jetzt spüre ich Wellen der Wärme, die die Höhle erfüllen. Hoffentlich ersticke ich nicht. Aber ja, ich brauche nicht zu atmen. Wieder vergessen. Und ich denke nicht an Voldemort und ob ER ersticken würde. Mal typisches egoistisches Denken.

„Es ist nicht wichtig," sage ich, das zweite Kissen aus seinem magisch vergrößerten Sack hervorziehend und mich ihm gegenüber setzend. „Was machen wir hier?"

„Wir reden," sagt Voldemort sachlich.

Wir sitzen im Halbdunkeln und mit jeder Sekunde wird es wärmer. Ich erschaudere vor Vergnügen und blicke zu meinem Lehrer hinüber, dessen dunkle Augen mich ernst mustern.

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass du Zeit brauchst, um zu lernen, wie dein neuer Körper funktioniert," fängt er an. „Ich möchte hören, was du bisher herausgefunden hast."

„Na ja, Lachssandwichs werde ich nie wieder essen," sage ich sarkastisch. Aber Voldemort lacht nicht und schimpft mich auch nicht aus, sondern starrt mich weiter erwartungsvoll an. Mir kommt er wie eine Buddhastatue vor, die mich ohne zu blinzeln oder sich zu bewegen anschaut.

Sein Blick hatte immer die gleiche Wirkung auf mich. Ich spüre, wie er tief in meine Seele sieht und alles weiß, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht. Obwohl er nicht länger Zugang zu meinen Gedanken hat, scheint er es doch auf eine seltsame Weise tun zu können.

„Ich ernähre mich nicht so oft wie ich es gleich nach der Verwandlung gemacht habe," sage ich etwas ehrlicher.

Er ist nicht mein Feind. Er ist mein Freund und mein Lehrer. Er versteht mich sowie mich kein anderes Wesen auf dieser Welt versteht. Nicht einmal Draco. Er möchte einfach mehr über mich wissen und betrachtet das Ganze als eine Art Aufgabe, deren Resultate er jetzt hören will. Ich soll mich nicht wie ein Idiot benehmen nur weil ich momentan sauer auf die ganze Welt bin.

„Was ein gutes Zeichen ist," bemerkt Voldemort. „Wie oft isst du?"

„Alle drei Tage," sage ich.

Er nickt ernst.

„Und du schläfst nicht mehr," sagt er.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln.

„Das war aber ziemlich schnell. Normalerweise braucht man sechs Monaten, um damit aufzuhören."

Und woher weiß er das? Ach ja. Sicherlich hat er meine Blutfamilie besucht und gefragt. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Voldemort kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn er nichts über eine Sache weiß. Die Unwissenheit treibt ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er hat zweifelsohne alles erfahren, was er über Vampire erfahren wollte.

„Ich bin nicht irgendjemand," sage ich etwas genervt.

„Nein, bist du nicht," sagt Voldemort ernst.

„Ich weiß, dass du Zeit brauchst, um dich an deinen neuen Körper zu gewöhnen," sagt er nach einer Pause. „Und ich weiß sehr wohl, dass es eine gute Zeit für alles gibt. Ich bin nicht hier, um dir zu sagen, du sollst dich beeilen oder dich zu etwas zu zwingen. Ich bin hier um dir, meinem Erben und dem dunklen Prinzen, einen Auftrag zu geben."

Ich schaue auf und runzele die Stirn. Das ist vollkommen unerwartet. Warum benutzt er meinen Titel? Was möchte er damit erreichen?

„Es wäre nicht vernünftig, jetzt so was zu tun," sage ich. „Ich versuche gerade meine Ernährungszeit zu verlängern. Und ich sollte nicht von Menschen umgeben sein."

Voldemort zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Und ich bin kein Mensch?" fragt er etwas belustigt.

„Doch," murmele ich. „Aber Ihr riecht einfach anders. Euer Blut riecht anders."

Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, dass er mir sagen könnte, warum, aber Voldemort scheint nicht nach Erklären zumute zu sein.

„Vielleicht siehst du momentan all diese neuen Sachen und Veränderungen in deinem Leben als ungewünschte Hindernisse," sagt er. „Aber nur weil du dich noch immer an deinen alten Körper und an die Weise, auf die er funktioniert hat, erinnerst. Du sollst nicht deine Zeit mit dem Vergleichen zwischen dem, was du einmal tun konntest und dem, was du jetzt tun kannst, vergeuden. Du sollst einfach deinen alten Körper vergessen und dich dem neuen zuwenden. Du hast es hauptsächlich getan, weil du dachtest, dass dein Körper stärker sein muss. Ich glaubte auch daran und habe dich in deinem Vorhaben völlig unterstützt."

„Du bist neugeboren," sagt er, wobei seine Augen glitzern. „Wenn irgendjemand es verstehen kann, ich kann es. Ich musste mich auch an meinen neuen Körper gewöhnen. Alles wieder erlernen. Es war nicht leicht und kann sich vielleicht nicht mit dem, was du durchmachst, vergleichen. Aber du kannst nicht weiter in der Vergangenheit leben, sondern die Zukunft, die du mit deinem Willen geändert hast, willkommen heißen und sie kennen lernen."

Alles, was er sagt, ergibt einen Sinn und ich gebe ihm Recht. Vielleicht bin ich aber zu schwach, um es alleine zu tun. Vielleicht brauche ich ihn, um mich anzutreiben. In der dunkelsten Zeit meines Lebens brauche ich die Kraft, aufzustehen und meinen Pflichten als Erben wieder nachzukommen. Die ganze Zeit ist mir bewusst, dass im Hauptquartier zu hocken und zu meditieren keine dauernde Lösung ist. Ich bin nicht an das Nichtstun gewöhnt. Dieses Wesen, das traurig in die Flammen des Feuers starrt und über sein altes Leben nachdenkt, das bin nicht ich. Und doch lebe ich sein Leben.

Aber es ist so schwierig, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Die neue Welt zu betreten, wenn die Erinnerung an die alte noch immer so lebhaft und beinahe greifbar ist.

Warum lebst du, dunkler Prinz? Du hättest sterben sollen. Oft huscht die Szene an meinem geistigen Auge vorbei: mein toter Körper liegt unter mir und ich bin frei von dem Gefängnis des Fleisches und des Blutes. Die ganze Welt scheint mein Spielplatz zu sein. Und doch verbindet mich etwas mit der Welt da unten und ich fühle mich hin und her gerissen, in Erinnerungen verloren. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, zu kämpfen. Keine Kraft, es wieder mit der ganzen Welt aufzunehmen. Im Tod habe ich endlich Ruhe gefunden und ich kann einfach nicht dieses Gefühl vergessen. Ich kann mich nicht so anstellen, als wäre alles wieder beim alten, weil ich tot bin. In meinem Inneren bin ich leer und tot und weiß nicht, warum ich weiterleben soll.

„Erebus," sagt er, sich nach vorne lehnend. „Du hast die sichere Zukunft geändert. Durch deinen Willen. Du hast dich über das irdische und dessen Beschränkungen und Gesetze erhoben und etwas Großartiges erreicht. Ich erkenne es an. Und ich, dein Lehrer, bin hier, um dir den letzten Schubs nach vorne zu geben, den du brauchst."

Er steht auf und ich schaue ihn verwirrt an.

„Wir werden ein Ritual ausführen," sagt er, sich umschauend. „Und zwar hier. Deine Aufgabe lautet: alles, was du loswerden willst und was mit deinem alten Leben in Zusammenhang steht, auf dieses Stück Pergament zu schreiben. Ich werde alles für das Ritual vorbereiten. Du kannst dich da drüben hinsetzen."

Er reicht mir etwas Pergament und eine Feder.

„Betrachte es nicht als Verlust sondern als ein Opfer," weist er mich an. „Du hast ein großes Haus gebaut. Jetzt ist es aber Zeit, einen Palast zu bauen. Aber das Haus muss zerstört werden sodass du den Palast auf der gleichen Stelle bauen kannst. Manchmal müssen wir das alte zerstören, sodass wir etwas Neues erschaffen können."

Ich gehe gehorsam in die Ecke und beginne Sachen aufzuschreiben. Es gibt viel, was mir fehlt, obwohl ich ohne diese Sachen leben kann. Ich brauche nicht zu essen, um zu leben, wünsche mir aber, ich könnte mir manchmal einen Kuchen gönnen. Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte schlafen gehen und doch brauche ich den Schlaf nicht.

Obwohl ich es nicht oft tue und es im Allgemeinen meide, Voldemort meine Schwäche zu zeigen, fühlt es sich nicht seltsam an. Er hat meine Schwäche kennen gelernt und ich auch seine. Er hat mich in vielen Zuständen gesehen und obwohl ich mich nicht dafür schämen soll, tue ich es trotzdem. Ich habe ihn auch als eine hilflose Schlange gesehen und ich habe das Auferstehungsritual für ihn ausgeführt und ihm einen neuen Körper gegeben. Schwarzmagier wie ich und er müssen zusammen halten und die Geheimnisse des anderen für sich behalten, weil wir nicht das Privileg haben, wie andere Schwarzmagier, über unsere Probleme mit den anderen zu reden oder der Welt schwach vorzukommen. Wir müssen uns unter Kontrolle haben und uns immer in unserem besten Licht zeigen, was manchmal einfach nicht möglich ist. Wenn ich meine Probleme selbst lösen kann, tue ich es. Aber es gibt manche Sachen, die man nicht alleine tun kann, so schwer auch immer mir diese Tatsache fällt.

Warum lebst du, dunkler Prinz?

Weil mich dem Tode zu ergeben feige wäre. Vielleicht wäre es am einfachsten und am leichtesten, zu sterben. Aber ich habe nie den leichteren Weg gewählt und werde es auch jetzt nicht tun.

Voldemort scheint zu ahnen, dass ich mich mit Selbstkontrolle und wichtigen Sachen beschäftige und dass ich nur im Hauptquartier hocke und Trübsal blase. Aber er hat Recht – es war genug davon.

Als er beginnt auf Latein zu sprechen und seine Arme ausstreckt, spüre ich deutlich wie seine Magie in der Luft vibriert und atme tief ein. Ich werde sofort daran erinnert, dass ich keine Luft brauche, um zu leben, aber trotzdem tue ich es und meine scharfen Vampirsinne erlauben mir mehr zu spüren, als es für einen Menschen möglich ist. Ich kann allerlei Sachen riechen und manche Gerüche finde ich überwältigend. Sowie ich früher die Magie spüren konnte, kann ich sie jetzt umso besser spüren. In diesem Moment jedoch spüre ich Ekstase als mir klar wird, dass obwohl ich nicht atmen MUSS, ich es trotzdem tun KANN. Menschen wiederum brauchen die Luft um zu leben. Ich habe beide Möglichkeiten. Ich kann in beiden Welten leben.

Mächtige Wellen Voldemorts Magie schlagen mir entgegen als ich einen Schritt nach vorne mache und mich über das tobende Feuer beuge.

„Vetera incendio delenda sunt, ut nova ex pulvere extollant (Soll das Alte verbrennt werden, sodass das Neue aus der Asche auferstehen kann)," sage ich.

Als ich zuschaue, wie sich das Pergament in den Flammen kräuselt und wie meine Worte langsam zu Asche werden, sind nicht all meine Probleme weg. Aber ich spüre Erleichterung in meinem Geist und eine Art Genugtuung und Zufriedenheit. Ich entscheide, meinen neuen Körper nicht als etwas Fremden zu betrachten sondern als etwas, was ich erworben habe und kennen lernen muss. Er ist ein unerforschter Kontinent, den ich erforschen, davon eine Karte anfertigen und kennen lernen werde.

Veränderungen kommen einem ehrgeizigen Schwarzmagier natürlich vor und er betrachtet sie als Wachstum und Fortschritt. Ein Schwarzmagier soll dafür bereit sein, alles für die Macht und das Wissen zu opfern. Ich habe das getan. Ich habe auch das letzte, was ich opfern konnte, geopfert. Voldemort hat mir einen Schubs nach vorne gegeben, aber jetzt muss ich alleine weiter kämpfen.

„Hoc mea Voluntas est (Das ist mein Wille)," sage ich, in die Flammen starrend.

Voldemort legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickt mir zu. Er hat es nicht als Trost gemeint oder als eine Art Überzeugung, dass er für mich da ist, sowie ein Hellmagier es betrachten würde, sondern als Unterstützung und Billigung. Im Endeffekt sind wir immer alleine und die Kraft, etwas tun zu können, kommt von uns selbst.

„Gehen wir," sagt er, sich zum Gehen wendend. „Du hast noch einen Auftrag zu erfüllen."

Als ich über die Höhle blicke, werde ich wieder an die Anwesenheit der Fledermäuse erinnert, die in den Tiefen der Höhle darauf warten, dass Voldemort geht. Sie haben Angst vor ihm, sind aber neugierig auf mich.

„Wartet auf mich vor der Höhle, ich hab noch was zu erledigen, Meister," sage ich zu Voldemort.

Der Schwarzmagier nickt ernst und verlässt die Höhle. Vorsichtig tapse ich tiefer in die Höhle, nur von meinen Sinnen geführt. Es ist stockdunkel und doch kann ich wie ein Nachttier im Dunkeln sehen. Es ist ein Geschenk und kein Fluch. Ich kann die Fledermäuse riechen und kann auch spüren, dass sie da sind weil meine Ohren das kleinste Geräusch wahrnehmen können. Hellmagier würden mich zweifelsohne als nichts mehr als ein Tier betrachten. Aber ich bin so viel mehr. Und ich werde so viel mehr als ein Vampir werden, weil ich es so möchte.

Zehn Minuten später dränge ich mich durch die Spalte, die den Eingang in die Höhle darstellt und Voldemort dreht sich um. Ein Lächeln huscht ihm über das Gesicht.

„Ein neuer Freund?" fragt er belustigt, die Fledermaus, die ich in meiner Hand halte, musternd.

„Kann man so sagen," sage ich, der Fledermaus über den winzig kleinen Kopf streichelnd.

„Um was für einen Auftrag geht es?" frage ich als Voldemort das Feuer, das noch immer vor dem Eingang brennt, löscht.

„Du wirst Scrimgeour fangen, mein Lehrling," sagt Voldemort sachlich, mich am Arm packend und disapparierend.

Ich spüre, wie sich dabei die Fledermaus versteift und den Kopf in meine Faust vergräbt. Er braucht meinen Schutz. Aber ich, der dunkle Prinz, brauche den Schutz von keinem.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

Ich bin beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen als ich den Ruf des dunklen Prinzen spürte. Laetitia schrie und presste ihre Finger auf das dunkle Mal. Die Lippen zusammenpressend, um ja nicht auch aufzuschreien, schaue ich auf die schwarze Sonne hinunter, die momentan blutrot ist.

Die schwarze Sonne brennt. Und der dunkle Prinz scheint wütend zu sein.

(„Wir gehen,") sage ich, auf die Füße springend und mir im Vorbeikommen meinen Umhang schnappend.

Laetitias Eltern schauen sprachlos zu, wie ich Laetitia am Arm packe, die versucht ihre Schmerztränen wegzublinzeln. Es hat noch nie so wehgetan als er uns gerufen hat.

(„Der dunkle Prinz braucht uns,") sage ich über meine Schulter, zusammen mit Laetitia den Salon verlassend und auf der Stelle disapparierend.

Der dunkle Prinz steht in der Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers und scheint eine der Statuen zu studieren. Die Stille des Hauptquartiers wird von regelmäßigen Knallen unterbrochen, als seine Diener einer nach dem anderen apparieren. Gehen wir irgendwohin? Gehen wir kämpfen? Ich bin nicht bereit, ich habe nicht einmal meine Maske dabei.

Einige Todesser drehen nervös ihre Masken in ihren Händen und wechseln Blicke, dem Prinzen verstohlene Blicke zuwerfend, unsicher, ob sie was tun oder sagen sollen. Wir wissen ja nicht, wohin wir gehen aber ich kann spüren, dass er sich auf etwas vorbereitet hat. So stark ist seine Anwesenheit in meinem Geist seit langem nicht gewesen.

Ich rufe eilig einen Elf und befehle ihm, unsere Masken zu holen, immer wieder in Richtung des dunklen Prinzen blickend, der noch immer mit den Händen hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt dasteht und die Statue studiert.

Die etwa einhundert Todesser senken die Blicke als sich der dunkle Prinz umdreht und seinen Blick über die Menschenmenge schweifen lässt. Man sieht genau, dass keiner von ihnen seinen Ruf erwartet hat. Manche tragen Jeans und manche sehen so aus, als wären sie gerade dabei, sich eine Tasse Tee zu machen und etwas gutes beim Kaminfeuer zu lesen als ihr dunkles Mal zu brennen begann. Ich bin vielleicht die einzige, die den Prinzen regelmäßig sieht. Manche der Todesser haben ihn noch nicht gesehen seit er verwandelt worden ist, weil er ja bei keinen Treffen anwesend war und sich im Allgemeinen nicht in der schwarzmagischen Öffentlichkeit gezeigt hat.

Ich weiß, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich ihn nach der Verwandlung gesehen habe. Beim bloßen Anblick stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen, weil ich nicht glauben konnte, was aus ihm geworden ist. Er sah so schwach und so blass aus, dass ich kaum glauben konnte, das sei der dunkle Prinz. Und doch als er mir die Hand reichte, spürte ich wilde Freude und drückte und küsste seine Hand, um meine Freude irgendwie auszudrücken.

Jene Nacht werde ich nie vergessen. Ich habe schon den Tod gesehen. Aber nie habe ich ihn deutlicher gesehen als in jener Nacht, in den toten Augen des dunklen Prinzen.

Das unnatürlich blasse Gesicht meines Freundes und Meisters ist todernst und die grünen Augen bleiben für einen Moment lang auf mir stehen, ehe er wegblickt. Er scheint sich auf einen ernsten Kampf vorbereitet zu haben. Er trägt seine Fluch abweisende Weste und Dolche in seinem Gürtel. Als er an mir mit wehendem schwarzen Umhang vorbei geht, atme ich tief durch. Jeder kann spüren, was er ausstrahlt und es ist schon lange her, seit ich es gespürt habe. Ich habe es peinlich vermisst. Ist das Macht? Oder die Versicherung, dass unsere Mission klappen wird? Seine bloße Anwesenheit scheint zu genügen, um Menschen den Mut zu geben und sie dazu zu bringen, sogar das unmögliche zu erreichen.

„Ich habe Information erhalten, wo sich Scrimgeour momentan aufhält," sagt er laut. „Er ist unser Ziel."

Er schaut herausfordernd in die Runde und mein Herz beginnt wieder zu rasen. Etwas scheint in ihm erwacht zu sein, wovon ich mich gleichzeitig angezogen fühle und was mir Angst einjagt. Es ist schon so lange her, seit ich mit ihm zusammen kämpfen ging, dass ich beinahe vergessen habe, wie es sich anfühlt. Aber liebe Morgana... ich habe es vermisst. Ich habe IHN vermisst, wenn er seine Magie und seine Macht so herumwirbeln lässt.

Ich rufe gedanklich meinen Dämon, zuschauend, wie ein Schatten dem dunklen Prinzen folgt und um ihn herumschwirrt. Memphisto... der auch im Tod nicht von seiner Seite gewichen ist.

„Eure Aufgabe ist euch mit seiner Begleitung zu beschäftigen," sagt er. „Momentan befindet er sich mit seinen Kumpeln in der Winkelgasse."

In der Öffentlichkeit? Es ist Samstag Abend, das Wetter ist toll und die Winkelgasse ist zweifelsohne vollgepackt. Scrimgeour scheint zu denken, dass der sicherste Ort jener ist, der von Menschen wimmelt. Was natürlich falsch ist. Er denkt, dass sich kein Todesser wagen würde, inmitten der Winkelgasse zu apparieren. Wahrscheinlich nicht nur ein Todesser. Aber eine gesamte Truppe?

Bellatrix reibt sich die Hände und ihre Augen bekommen das gut bekannte, verrückte Glitzern.

„Toll," flüstert sie aufgeregt.

„Ich werde Scrimgeour hinterher sein," sagt der dunkle Prinz ernst, sich langsam umdrehend und eine Hand in seine Hosentasche steckend. „Also was ich von euch erwarte, ist mir Deckung zu geben und seine Begleitung aus dem Weg zu räumen, mit welchem Mittel auch immer. Aber Scrimgeour gehört mir. Habt ihr verstanden?"

Alle nicken. Der dunkle Prinz schüttelt seine Hand und sein Stab fällt ihm in die Faust. Er fährt beinahe liebevoll über das Stück Holz, das schon hunderte von Leben genommen hat, aber auch unglaubliche Sachen bewirkt hat. Sein Stab ist weltweit bekannt, wie er. Und er ist genauso gefürchtet, wie der dunkle Prinz selbst.

„Hermine," sagt er, in meine Richtung blickend. Sein Blick scheint in die Tiefen meiner Seele durchbohren zu können. „Du hast das Kommando."

„Ja, mein Prinz," sage ich, meinen Stab zückend.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Geruch der Nacht steigt mir in die Nase als ich zusammen mit Laetitia die Straße entlang schlendere. Wir haben unser Aussehen geändert aber ich habe mich schon an so was sehr gut gewöhnt. Ich sehe Angst in den Augen der vorbeikommenden Menschen. Sie schauen sich ständig um und Familien scheinen zu eilen, alles so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen sodass sie in die Sicherheit ihres Heimes zurückkehren können. Was sie aber nicht verstehen, dass es keinen Ort gibt, der so sicher ist. Man redet nicht zu laut und man lacht nicht mehr. Überall gibt es besorgte Gesichter und die Zauberer und Hexen stehen nicht mehr auf der Straße und reden, sondern eilen davon. Man schaut sich über die Schulter und atmet erleichtert durch als man einen Auror erblickt.

Scrimgeour scheint eine Armee aus der Aurorenabteilung erschaffen zu haben. Heutzutage tragen sie alle erkennbare rote Umhänge mit dem Wappen der Aurorenabteilung und patrouillieren die Winkelgasse und jede Straße, die zum Zauberviertel von London gehört, entlang. Angst ist beinahe greifbar in der Luft und trotz der vielen Auroren scheint man sich nicht sicher zu fühlen.

„Ausweis," sagt eine tiefe männliche Stimme als Laetitia und ich um die Ecke biegen.

„Merlins Bart, Sie haben mir Angst eingejagt," sagt Laetitia mit ihrem besten britischen Akzent und fasst sich an die Brust.

Die Augen des Aurors schauen sie etwas entschuldigend an aber er streckt seine Hand aus. Er muss seine Pflicht erfüllen.

„Ja, natürlich," sagt Laetitia, die eine Hand in ihre Ledertasche steckt.

Ihre Puderdose fällt klappernd zu Boden.

„Oh nein, verflucht," murmelt Laetitia, sich bückend.

So bald die Aufmerksamkeit des Aurors auf sie gerichtet wird, lasse ich meinen Stab in die Hand fallen, ihn schnell und in meinem Ärmel verborgen auf den Auror richtend. Der Auror richtet sich mit Laetitias Puderdose in der Hand auf und sie strahlt ihn an. Wie macht sie das nur? Sie ist unwiderstehlich.

„Vielen Dank, Miss," sagt er mit glasigen Augen, Laetitia die Puderdose reichend. „Gute Nacht."

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir?" fragt Laetitia leise als sie sich bei mir einhakt. Und doch spüre ich, wie ihre rechte Hand mit ihrem Stab in ihrer Tasche spielt.

„Nicht viel," erwidere ich, einen Blick auf die Fenster direkt über das Restaurant werfend. „Er ist gut trainiert."

Ich halte inne, recke mich und hebe dabei die rechte Hand in die Luft. Ein Zauberer dreht sich langsam um und verschwindet um die Ecke.

Nur dastehen und warten können wir wohl nicht. Ich beginne Laetitia Witze zu erzählen und die Auroren blicken weg als Laetitia lacht. Wie lange müssen wir warten? Was treibt diese Bellatrix überhaupt? Das Restaurant scheint heute trotz allem voll zu sein und ich blicke schnell und auf den ersten Blick desinteressiert über die Menschen, die an Tischen sitzen und sich mit ihrem Essen beschäftigen.

Endlich biegt eine Gruppe lachender und laut redender Menschen um die Ecke. Trotz des Aussehenszaubers ist es leicht das Gelächter von Bellatrix zu erkennen. Die drei Auroren, die bisher mit noch einem Kollegen vor dem Restaurant geredet haben, zücken ihre Stäbe und kommen gleich auf Bellatrix zu, nach ihrem Ausweis fragend.

„Hey, ihr zwei," ruft uns der übriggebliebene Auror zu, der noch immer wie eine Statue vor dem Restaurant steht. „Zeigt mir eure Ausweise."

Wirklich. Die Auroren hätten auch eine Leuchtreklame über das Restaurant aufhängen können, auf dem es steht: 'Hier drin geht etwas wichtiges vor. Deswegen stehen wir hier und fragen jeden, der vorbeikommt, nach Ausweisen.'

Man kann einem Menschen allerlei Sachen beibringen, aber Subtilität scheint nicht gelernt werden zu können.

„Aber natürlich," sagt Laetitia, die Hand in ihre Tasche steckend.

Der Auror deutet mit dem Stab auf sie.

„Bitte halten Sie ihre Hände wo ich sie sehen kann," sagt der Auror.

Wahrscheinlich hätten wir nicht dastehen sollen. Jetzt ist er argwöhnisch geworden.

„Aber Sie wollten doch meinen Ausweis sehen," sagt Laetitia mit großen Augen.

Sie hätte eine Schauspielerin sein sollen.

„Ich werde ihn finden," sagt der Auror ernst.

Ein kaum merkbarer Schatten saust auf den Auror zu, scheint durch ihn hindurch zu gehen und dann saust dieser auf mich zu. Ich deute schnell mit dem Stab auf den Auror und spüre die Anwesenheit meines Dämons in meinem Geist. Er hat schon viel gelernt.

„Vielen Dank," sagt der Auror mit mechanischer Stimme.

„Die Straße ist ziemlich voll," bemerkt Laetitia als wir uns gespielt lächelnd von ihm abwenden.

„Ja und ich frage mich, was er so lange treibt und wo er überhaupt ist," erwidere ich flüsternd.

„TODESSER!" schreit eine weibliche Stimme.

Die Reaktion der Passanten ist augenblicklich. Sie brechen in Panik aus und die angespannte Stille, die bisher auf der Straße geherrscht hat, wird von Schreien unterbrochen.

Laetitia und ich machen uns schnell an die Arbeit, den Angriff der Auroren, die gleich appariert sind, durch unseren eigenen verhindernd. Die Straße beginnt zu beben als sich Bellatrix wie ein blutrünstiger Hund, der eine Katze erblickt hat, in den Kampf stürzt.

Eine der Schwierigkeiten des Stellvertreters ist natürlich vorherzusagen, was der Anführer denkt und wie er in einer bestimmten Situation reagieren würde. In diesem Moment muss ich entscheiden, ob ich der Truppe befehle, das Restaurant anzugreifen oder nicht. Die Mehrheit der Truppe ist entweder hier oder in der Nähe und wartet auf meinen Befehl. Ich habe den dunklen Prinzen nicht gesehen und habe keine Ahnung, wo er ist und was er macht. Aber ich muss eine schnelle Entscheidung treffen, die ernste Folgen haben könnte.

Aber manchmal hat man gar nichts, was man abwägen kann. Manchmal muss man sich auf seine Instinkte verlassen, was mir natürlich schwer fällt. Ich verlasse mich eher auf meine Logik. Der Unterricht des dunklen Prinzen wiederum hat mir schon viel geholfen und ich bin für ihn sehr dankbar.

Ich hebe die rechte Hand und schieße rote Funken hoch in die Luft.

„Eine Truppe von da hinten, eine geht rein und eine bleibt hier!" schreie ich.

Den Todessern muss man es nicht zweimal sagen. Die Mehrheit der an diesem Auftrag teilnehmenden Todesser war außer sich vor Freude, als sie den Ruf des Prinzen gespürt hat. Man wird in einen Soldat verwandelt und täglich weiter ausgebildet. Man bekommt gefährliche Aufträge, die einen sein Leben kosten können. Jeden Tag leben die Todesser mit der Kenntnis, dass sie vielleicht nicht lebendig zurückkehren werden. Für solche Soldaten, die jeden Tag ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen und ihr Leben so führen, als sei jeder Tag der letzte, ist es sehr schwierig, ruhig zu sitzen und nicht kämpfen zu gehen. Während die Auroren erschöpft wegen des ständigen Patrouillierens sind, stürzen sich die Todesser frisch und kampflustig auf sie.

Wir platzen ins Restaurant und beginnen es gründlich zu durchsuchen. Menschen kauern unter den Tischen und schauen zu, wie wir an ihnen vorbeikommen, das Restaurant nach Scrimgeour und seinen Kollegen absuchend. Widerstand Null. Keiner wagt, laut zu atmen, geschweige denn Widerstand zu leisten. Rote Funken blitzen aus dem hinteren Teil des Restaurants und ich führe meine Truppe dorthin.

Bellatrix und die anderen halten ihre Stäbe auf die auf dem Boden liegenden Menschen gerichtet.

Ich nicke Bellatrix zu und zeige ihr, sie solle bereit sein, jeden zu verfluchen der sich bewegt. Ich lasse mich vorsichtig bei einem der Zauberer nieder, komme zum Schluss, dass er bewusstlos ist und drehe ihn um, um mir sein Gesicht ansehen zu können.

Bellatrix gluckst begeistert. Das ist der Vertraute von Scrimgeour, den er der Aurorenabteilung zugewiesen hat. Aber wo ist der Minister?

Mein Dämon taucht hinter mir auf und verwandelt sich in seine menschliche Form.

„Nehmt sie alle mit und werft sie in die Kerker," befehle ich den Todessern und richte mich wieder auf, zu meinem dämonischen Begleiter blickend. „Hilf ihnen und schau, dass alle Feinde sicher eingesperrt sind. Falls etwas schief geht, setze die Person außer Gefecht."

„Verstehe," sagt der Dämon, grinst breit und verwandelt sich in seine Schattenform.

„Der Rest, finden wir den dunklen Prinzen," sage ich zu den übrig gebliebenen Todessern.

Ich presse meine Finger auf mein dunkles Mal, konzentriere mich auf meinen Freund und Lehrer und disappariere.

Aber als ich meine Augen öffne, bekomme ich eine sehr seltsame Szene zu Gesicht.

Wir befinden uns an der Küste und der Wind fegt zornig über das dürre Gras. Der dunkle Prinz sitzt auf einem Felsen, raucht eine dicke Zigarre und starrt den regungslosen Minister an. Ist er tot? Oder nur bewusstlos? Er schaut in unsere Richtung als wir auftauchen.

„Was macht ihr hier?" zischt er.

Ich halte inne und schlucke. Seine Augen sind blutrot und mir entgeht der Zorn in seiner Stimme nicht. Jetzt wäre die richtige Zeit, um nach einem Versteck zu suchen. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck.

„Wir wollten nur checken, ob Ihr Hilfe braucht, Meister," sage ich, schon bereit, mich aus dem Staub zu machen falls er seinen Stab zückt.

Und schon jetzt sehe ich, dass es ein Fehler war, überhaupt hierher zu kommen. Denn er sieht es als eine Beleidigung an.

Aber der dunkle Prinz braucht seinen Stab nicht, um jemanden zu verfluchen. Ich disappariere so bald ich seine schnelle Bewegung wahrnehme und appariere wieder bei den Bäumen hinter ihm.

„Aber ich sehe, dass Ihr keine Hilfe braucht und es tut mir leid, Euch gestört zu haben," sage ich, hebe die Hand hoch um meine Truppe zu verständigen und disappariere wieder.

„Mann o Mann," murmelt Laetitia als wir in der Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers apparieren. Der Rest der Truppe taucht langsam auf. „Was hat er denn?"

„Keine Ahnung," murmele ich, meinen Stab in den Stabhalter auf meinem Unterarm stopfend. „Aber wir alle sollten ihn weiterhin in Ruhe lassen. Wer weiß was er treibt? Offensichtlich haben wir ihn gestört aber wie hätten wir es nur wissen können?"

„Tja, kleine dunkle Magierin," schnurrt Bellatrix, die sich anmutig über ihr Kleid streicht. „Du bist seine Stellvertreterin und man sagt, dass du seine Gedanken lesen kannst."

Ich verenge die Augen. Bellatrix verpasst keine Chance, um Menschen zu piesacken.

„Wenn mein Meister etwas von mir verbergen möchte, wird er es tun," gebe ich genervt zurück. „Und keiner kann seine Gedanken lesen, nicht einmal der dunkle Lord. Also halte die Klappe."

„Geht in den Kerker und fangt an, unsere Gefangenen auszufragen," sage ich abwinkend. „Ich werde im Salon sein."

„Aber zuerst brauche ich eine Dusche," murmele ich zu Laetitia.

„Geht es dir gut? Er hat dich nicht erwischt, oder?" fragt sie besorgt.

Ich trage noch immer meinen Anzug, der leider nicht mehr glänzend sauber ist wie er war, als wir zusammen im Haus ihrer Eltern appariert sind. Ich seufze.

„Nein, hat er nicht," sage ich zu ihr. „Sind wir alle hier?" frage ich, zu Todessern gewandt.

„Ja," sagt einer. „Hat ihn der dunkle Prinz gekriegt?"

„Das hat er," erwidere ich. „Aber offensichtlich hat er Pläne für den guten Minister. Wir sollten uns nicht einmischen."

„Verstanden," gibt der Todesser zurück, sich wieder seinen Kumpeln zuwendend.

Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte der dunkle Prinz vor, gerade zu 'essen' und wir haben ihn dabei gestört?


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 3 – Das Alte, das Neue und das total Verrückte

/Hermines Sicht

Ich lege den Brief beiseite und lehne mich zurück. Blaise schaut mich besorgt an, unsicher, ob er mich fragen soll, was los ist.

Aber ich erspare ihn die Mühe.

„Meine Eltern," sage ich, in Richtung Brief nickend. „Auf einmal möchten sie reden."

Blaise presst die Lippen zusammen. Ich weiß, was er darüber denkt. Sie seien Muggel, an die man keine Gedanken verschwenden solle. Nach der Verwandlung des dunklen Prinzen war ich einfach zu beschäftigt, für Draco da zu sein und ging sie erst besuchen, als der dunkle Prinz zurückkam. Aber ich fand das Haus leer. Keine Nachrichten, keine Briefe. Nur das leere Haus.

Für eine Weile dachte ich, dass die helle Seite sie doch gefunden hat, obwohl ich wusste, dass es unmöglich ist. Dann aber habe ich den Hauself gefragt, der mir gesagt hat, dass die zwei einfach abgehauen sind. Wohin, wusste er nicht. Da ich ihm gesagt habe, er solle ihnen das geben, was sie brauchen aber sie gehen lassen, wenn sie gehen wollen, hat er es getan.

Ich war verwirrt und wütend zugleich, konnte aber nichts tun. Glücklicherweise hatte ich genug Arbeit, die mich ablenkte. Nach einer Weile akzeptierte ich die Tatsache, dass sie weg sind und dass sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, obwohl diese Tatsache wehtat. Aber mir war klar, dass wir in zwei verschiedenen Welten lebten und dass sie meine Welt nicht mehr verstehen konnten und wahrscheinlich dachten, es gebe keinen Platz für sie in meinem Leben.

Jetzt aber scheinen sie sich anders überlegt zu haben. Ich starre den Brief an und frage mich, ob ich mich wieder mit ihnen treffen soll. Es ergibt keinen Sinn. Ich bin aufgewachsen und brauche sie nicht mehr, das heißt, ich brauche sie nicht im finanziellen Sinne, weil ich ja selbstständig bin. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht länger meine Eltern sind. Ich weiß, dass die 'Blutfamilie', so wie der dunkle Prinz sie nennt, nicht wichtig ist. Ich habe eine Familie – eine große, schwarzmagische Familie, in der ich respektiert bin. Und es macht mich so wütend, dass sie nicht verstehen können, wie ich mich fühle und dass sie so blind sind, dass sie nicht meine Welt akzeptieren können. Klar, es gibt Muggel, die man von nichts überzeugen kann. Aber meine Eltern waren immer so aufgeschlossen und lernten gerne neue Sachen. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass die Tatsache, dass ich eine Hexe bin, unsere Beziehung viel verändert. Ich war noch immer ihre Tochter und liebte sie. Und doch war dies nur der Stein, der die Lawine gestartet hat. Jetzt verstehe ich, dass sie, sowie alle Eltern, gewisse Erwartungen von mir hatten, trotz dem, was sie sagten und was sie taten. Und ich habe mich nicht ihren Erwartungen entsprechend entwickelt. Und jetzt bin ich nicht länger ihre Tochter? Jetzt lieben sie mich nicht mehr?

„Bei allem Respekt, Hermine," sagt Theodore Nott leise, der sich nach vorne lehnt, „du bist besser als all das. Es bringt nichts, darüber nachzudenken. Wenn sie dich nicht so akzeptieren können, wie du bist, dann verdienen sie es nicht, dass du deine Gedanken an sie verschwendest."

Ich schaue auf und mein Ausdruck wird sanfter. Meine Freunde haben mich schon in allerlei emotionalen Zuständen gesehen – wütend, traurig, besorgt, außer mir vor Freude. Sie kennen mich und ich, im Gegensatz zu meinem Mentor, habe das Unglück, ein Mensch zu sein, der ein reiches Emotionsrepertoire hat. Manchmal wünsche ich mir mit meinem ganzen Herzen, kein Mensch zu sein wie er, und nichts empfinden zu können, wie er. Obwohl es sich schrecklich anhört, bin ich mir sicher, dass es so für mich leichter wäre.

„Danke, Theodore," sage ich leise.

„Was schreiben sie?" fragt Blaise.

„Sie möchten sich mit mir treffen," sage ich, einen weiteren Blick auf den entfalteten Brief werfend. „Es steht sonst nichts mehr darin."

„Wirst du es tun?" fragt Theodore.

Ich seufze und senke den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht," sage ich. „Vielleicht. Viellicht muss ich ihnen ins Gesicht sagen, was ich fühle um dieses Kapitel meines Lebens endlich schließen zu können. Sonst werde ich immer wieder darüber nachdenken."

Theodore nickt und Daphne Greengrass blickt weg von mir. Ich weiß auch, was sie davon hält. Dass es Blödsinn sei, dass man sich so über ein paar Muggel aufregt.

„Aber ich würde gerne darüber mit dem dunklen Prinzen reden," sage ich. „Leider weiß ich auch nicht, was er momentan hat. Er ruft mich nicht und ich habe ihn nicht gesehen seit er versucht hat, mich zu verfluchen."

„Hallo, alle," sagt eine laute weibliche Stimme.

Alle drehen sich um. Laetitia hüpft rein und scheint dabei von einem Sonnenstrahl begleitet zu werden. Wann auch immer ich sie sehe, fühle ich mich gleich besser. Aber wahrscheinlich ist dem so, weil ich so verliebt bin.

„Was ist los?" fragt sie, über die ernsten Gesichter blickend.

Sie drückt einen Kuss auf meine Wange, wobei ihr Haar nach vorne schwingt und zärtlich über mein Gesicht streichelt. Der Frühlingsduft steigt mir in die Nase und ich lächele.

„Was ist das?" fragt sie, auf den Brief deutend.

Ohne weiteres schnappt sie sich den Brief und liest ihn durch. Ihre Augen werden groß.

„Was wollen sie?" fragt sie scharf, mit dem Brief wedelnd.

„Keine Ahnung," sage ich achselzuckend.

Laetitia schnaubt, wirft verächtlich den Brief auf den Tisch und ballt die Fäuste.

„Wie wagen sie es nur?" zischt sie aufgebracht. „Du rettest sie, du bringst sie in Sicherheit und sie machen sich aus dem Staub. Die ganze Zeit machst du dir Sorgen um sie aber sie melden sich nicht. Du weißt nicht, wo sie sind. Und jetzt wollen sie REDEN?"

Sie flucht auf Französisch und Blaise kichert. Ich seufze und versuche nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, aber Laetitia scheint in Schwung gekommen zu sein und lässt sich nicht beruhigen.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen! Dass sie dich wieder verletzen! Ich werde sie finden! Und ihnen sagen, was genau ich von ihrem Benehmen halte!"

„Laetitia, Schmetterlingchen," sage ich müde. „Das kannst du nicht tun."

„Guck mal, wie ich es mache!" zischt sie. „Sie werden dich wieder verletzen! Du gehst nicht, oder?"

Ich öffne den Mund um ihr zu sagen, dass ich noch nicht entschieden habe, aber in diesem bestimmten Moment spüre ich die Gegenwart des dunklen Prinzen in meinem Geist.

Überrascht lege ich stirnrunzelnd schnell zwei Finger auf mein dunkles Mal und Laetitia lässt mich gleich los, als ihr klarwird, was ich da tue.

Ich stehe auf.

„Er ruft mich," sage ich, den Salon geistesabwesend mit dem Blick nach meinem Umhang absuchend.

„Geh nur," sagt Laetitia. „Vielleicht ist es etwas Wichtiges."

„Ja," sage ich verwirrt. „Ja. Bis später."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe. Aber als ich vorsichtig sein Wohnzimmer betrete, sitzt der dunkle Prinz mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen, raucht eine Zigarre und... trinkt Kaffee?

„Setze dich," sagt er ohne weiteres als ich mich schnell verbeuge, verwirrt und aus der Bahn geworfen, zuerst wegen des Briefes und jetzt wegen der dampfenden Tasse Kaffee, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch steht.

Der dunkle Prinz wirkt nachdenklich aber im Großen und Ganzen entspannt. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen.

„Möchtest du Kaffee?" fragt er, eine Rauchwolke in meine Richtung blasend.

Einmal hätte es mich gestört aber ich habe mich schon an sein Rauchen gewöhnt.

„Danke, Meister," sage ich dankbar.

Heute fühlt sich mein Kopf wie ein Kürbis an und mir fällt es schwierig, richtig zu denken. Solche Tage gibt es ja, obwohl ich sie hasse. Aber Kaffee hilft immer.

„Wir hatten keine Zeit gestern, über dein Treffen mit den Kandidaten zu sprechen," sagt er. „Wie ist es verlaufen?"

„Oh, bestens," sage ich, einen Schluck Kaffee nehmend. „Aber ich habe nicht meine Liste mitgebracht, es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, worüber Ihr sprechen wolltet."

„Das ist ganz in Ordnung, du kannst sie Black geben," sagt er abwinkend. „Wie viele hast du aufgenommen?"

„Elf," sage ich etwas nervös.

Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen und obwohl er mir die Wahl überlassen hat, fühlt es sich trotzdem etwas seltsam an, über etwas so wichtiges statt ihm zu entscheiden.

Der dunkle Prinz zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Weswegen hast du die anderen abgelehnt?" fragt er.

Gute Frage.

„Mir ist während unseres Gesprächs klargeworden, dass sie kein gutes Todessermaterial sind," sage ich langsam. „Ich habe mir Notizen gemacht und kann Euch meine Gründe für die Abweisung jedes einzelnen Kandidaten nennen."

„Es ist nicht notwendig," meint der dunkle Prinz. „Ich habe dir die Sache überlassen und ich vertraue dir. Jene, die du gewählt hast, werden das dunkle Mal bekommen."

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, ich werde sie per Brief verständigen, wann die Initiationszeremonie stattfinden wird," sage ich.

Denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich ihnen sonst hätte sagen sollen. Sie müssen doch ihre dunklen Male bekommen, aber der dunkle Prinz hat mir in dieser Hinsicht keine Anweisungen gegeben.

„Ach ja," sagt der dunkle Prinz, den Kopf drehend. „BLACK!"

Die Tür des Büros öffnet sich und Black erscheint in Türrahmen. Diesmal scheint ihn keine Parfümwolke zu begleiten, aber er trägt eine graue Krawatte mit einem Erdbeerenmuster, die ich ihn noch nie tragen gesehen habe. War sie ein Geschenk von Aideen Delaney? Denn sie passt nicht zu seinem Stil.

„Bringe mir meinen Stundenplan," weist ihn der dunkle Prinz an.

Black verschwindet in seinem Büro und kommt in ein paar Sekunden mit einem schwarzen Ledernotizbuch in der Hand zurück.

„Was habe ich für den nächsten Samstag eingeplant?" fragt der dunkle Prinz.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Black auch all seine Treffen organisiert. Er runzelt die Stirn als er im Notizbuch blättert.

„Ein Treffen mit Hermine um neun Uhr," sagt er schließlich.

Also plant er auch unsere Treffen im Voraus. Aber... warum weiß ich nichts davon? Vielleicht ist es eine weitere Lektion, die er schon ausgearbeitet hat?

„Gut," sagt der dunkle Prinz, die Kaffeetasse in seine Hand nehmend. Ich folge seiner Hand mit meinem Blick, mich fragend, ob er wirklich einen Schluck davon nehmen wird. „Schreib also eine Initiationszeremonie mit den Belgiern um achtzehn Uhr hinein."

„In Ordnung, mein Prinz," sagt Black, in das schwarze Notizbuch kritzelnd.

„Das wäre alles," sagt der dunkle Prinz abwinkend. „Du darfst weiter arbeiten."

„Na also," sagt er an mich gewandt. „Du kannst den Belgiern Bescheid geben. Aber benutze die Falken für die Brieflieferung."

Er nimmt tatsächlich einen Schluck seines Kaffees und stellt die Tasse ab. Wie ist das nur möglich? Ich habe gedacht, dass es für Vampire unmöglich ist, Kaffee zu trinken! Das bezieht sich natürlich auf alle Flüssigkeiten und auf Essen im Allgemeinen. Sein Magen soll einfach nicht imstande sein, so was zu verdauen.

Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass mir Verwirrung auf der Stirn geschrieben steht, benimmt sich der dunkle Prinz als wäre sein Kaffeetrinken die selbstverständlichste Sache auf der Welt.

„Du wolltest mich etwas fragen," sagt er sachlich.

Ich reiße mich zusammen und blicke weg. Ich soll ihn nicht so blöd angucken...

„Ja, ich wollte Eure Erlaubnis, meine Eltern besuchen zu gehen," sage ich.

Der dunkle Prinz lehnt sich mit seiner Zigarre in der Hand zurück und mustert mich.

„Du kannst gehen, wohin auch immer du willst," sagt er ernst. „Du bist eine freie Schwarzmagierin und brauchst meine Erlaubnis nicht. Aber warum möchtest du sie besuchen? Denkst du nicht, dass sie ihre Entscheidung klar gemacht haben? Dass sie dich nicht wiedersehen wollen? Denkst du nicht, dass es eine Falle sein kann?"

Ich senke den Kopf und nicke. Aber trotz dem, was mir mein Verstand sagt, spüre ich in meinem Inneren, dass die Sache mit meinen Eltern ein Kapitel meines Lebens ist, das fertiggeschrieben werden muss.

„Ich spüre, dass dich diese Sache ernst bedrückt," höre ich die Stimme meines Mentors wie aus der Ferne. „Warum schreibst du ihnen nicht zurück? Frage sie, was sie von dir wollen. Schreibe ihnen von allem, was dich bedrückt und was du ihnen ins Gesicht sagen würdest. So wirst du teilweise das Problem an deiner Seite lösen aber auch eine Antwort bekommen. Aber das nächste Mal, wenn du einen Brief enthältst, bringe ihn zu mir und öffne ihn nicht."

Er hat Recht. Und eigentlich hätte ich eine Menge zu schreiben.

„Ich habe dich gerufen, weil ich möchte, dass du mich zu einem Treffen begleitest," fährt er nach einer Pause fort. „Ich muss mich nämlich mit den Vertretern des britischen Ministeriums treffen und möchte, dass du dabei bist."

„Habt Ihr was aus Scrimgeour herausbekommen?" frage ich überrascht.

Der dunkle Prinz lächelt mysteriös.

„Jeder Mensch kann gebrochen werden," sagt er mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Man muss nur wissen, was einen antreibt."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Liebe Mutter, Lieber Vater,

Ich schreibe 'liebe', weil ich euch noch immer liebe. Ihr habt mich sehr verletzt und ich habe eure Flucht als ein Zeichen genommen, dass ihr nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollt.

Aber ich habe euch einiges zu sagen und werde es jetzt tun.

Ich war nie ein normales Kind und habe immer mit den 'falschen' Spielzeugen gespielt. Während alle Mädchen meines Alters mit Puppen spielten, hatte ich mehr Interesse an Sandschlössern und später an Büchern. Ihr habt natürlich jene Spielzeuge für mich besorgt, mit denen ich spielen wollte. Aber zur gleichen Zeit habt ihr immer wieder versucht, aus mir ein normales Mädchen zu machen. Erst jetzt ist mir klargeworden, warum ich lieber alleine in meinem Zimmer Bücher las und für die Schule lernte als mit den anderen Kindern zu spielen. Ich habe eine Sicherheitsblase erschaffen, wo ich mich gut fühlte. Aber mir fehlte immer etwas. Ich fragte mich, warum mich die Jungs nicht interessierten und ich konnte nicht verstehen, was der ganze Wirbel soll. Als sich die ersten Mädchen zu verlieben begannen, zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück wo die Welt wenigstens einen Sinn ergab. Ich genoss es, über fremde Länder zu lesen und neue Sachen zu lernen, denkend, dass ich so die Welt um mich herum, beziehungsweise mich selbst, besser verstehen würde. Wie viel Wissen auch immer ich im Laufe der Jahre angehäuften habe, hat es mir nicht geholfen, zu verstehen, wer ich bin. Jetzt aber weiß ich es. Und ich möchte meine Freude mit euch teilen.

Die Familie, die Organisation, über die ich gesprochen habe, besteht aus meinen Gleichgesinnten, die ich als meine Familie betrachte. Ich weiß nicht genau, was euch Dumbledore erzählt hat. Aber ich bin so glücklich wie noch nie. Die Welt ergibt endlich einen Sinn und ich habe mich selbst besser kennengelernt. Ich bin eine dunkle Magierin, liebe Mutter und lieber Vater. Und ich bin lesbisch. Aber ich weiß jetzt, wer ich bin und nichts kann sich mit diesem Gefühl vergleichen.

Ich weiß, dass ihr es nicht versteht, aber ich werde versuchen, es euch zu erklären. Es gibt drei Arten von Magie – weiß, neutral und schwarz. Und genau das sind sie – verschiedene Arte der Magie. Man wird einfach so geboren und kann es nicht ändern. Man kann sich natürlich für jemanden anderen ausgeben und sein ganzes Leben lang Rollen spielen. Aber so kann man nie glücklich sein oder sich zu seinem vollen Potenzial entwickeln. Man kann so bis zum Ende seiner Tage leben, wobei sein Inneres mit jedem Tag welkt, wie eine Pflanze, die keiner liebt und die sogar sich selbst nicht liebt. Man lebt weiter nur um am Leben zu bleiben und das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte mein wahres Ich kennenlernen und das habe ich getan. Wir finden nicht immer das was wir uns wünschen, wir würden finden. Unser wahres Gesicht gefällt uns am Anfang nicht und ist nicht das, was wir erwartet haben. Aber die Wahrheit ist selten angenehm. Ich habe gelernt, mich selbst zu lieben so wie ich bin.

Meine Familie – meine Organisation, der dunkle Orden – kämpft für die Freiheit unserer Gleichgesinnten und aller Schwarzmagier der Welt. Seit Jahrhunderten ist die Schwarzmagie verboten worden und die Schwarzmagier praktizieren ihre Art der Magie im Geheimen. Sie leben sie wie Ratten, jeden Tag fürchtend, dass die Behörden sie fangen und einsperren. So was ist auch in der Muggelkultur zu sehen. Es gibt die Meinung der Mehrheit und es gibt die Meinung der Minderheiten. Obwohl man sagt, dass man ein freier Bürger ist, der alle Rechte, unabhängig von seiner Rasse, seiner Nationalität, sexueller Orientierung oder dem Religionsbekenntnis, besitzt, ist man nicht frei sich so zu benehmen wie man will und zu sagen, was man will. So fühlen sich die Schwarzmagier, welche seit Jahrhunderten, aufgrund der Magie, die sie benutzen, verurteilt und bestraft werden. Der dunkle Orden ist eine Bewegung, die das ändern möchte. Wir möchten endlich frei sein und wir kämpfen für diese Freiheit. Wir führen einen Krieg, der hoffentlich bald beendet sein wird.

Ich führe Truppen an und nehme an allem teil. Meine Freunde und der dunkle Orden im Allgemeinen schätzen meine Arbeit und respektieren mich für das, was ich bin. Und mein Leben hat einen Sinn bekommen. Ich kämpfe für meine Ziele und für das, woran ich glaube. Ich wohne mit Laetitia, meiner Freundin, die mein Engel ist und die mich glücklich und vollkommen macht, zusammen. Ich habe mich selbst gefunden und wünsche mir ihr könnt für mich auch glücklich sein.

Mit Liebe,

Hermine."

„Hey," sagt eine Stimme.

Ich hebe den Blick. Laetitia lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen und mustert mich ernst.

(„Was machst du da?") fragt sie.

(„Ich schreibe einen Brief an meine Eltern,") antworte ich genauso ernst, den Brief in einen leeren Umschlag stopfend.

(„Also hast du es aufgegeben?") fragt Laetitia mit einem Schimmer Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme. („Du wirst dich nicht mit ihnen treffen?")

(„Das weiß ich noch nicht,") antworte ich etwas gereizt. („Und was wenn ich das tun möchte? Hast du etwas dagegen?")

(„Sie haben dich verletzt,") besteht Laetitia. („Sie haben dich verlassen. Und du sollst wieder zu ihnen eilen sobald sie dich rufen?")

Ich starre sie ungläubig an. Ich weiß, dass sie um mich besorgt ist, aber das geht zu weit. Keiner wird mein Leben kontrollieren.

(„Ich eile zu niemandem,") antworte ich kalt. („Ich werde mit meinem Leben tun was auch immer ich will. Und ich würde es schätzen, wenn du mich jetzt in Ruhe lassen könntest.")

(„Immer wieder das,") zischt meine Freundin, deren Haar ihr um das Gesicht tanzt als sie sich schnell umdreht und mich anfunkelt. („Ich komme hierher um mit dir zu reden und du schickst mich wieder weg. Du ignorierst mich. Und ich frage mich, ob ich nur ein Hindernis auf deinem Weg bin. Wenn du das denkst, kann ich gleich gehen und dich für immer in Ruhe lassen.")

Nicht das schon wieder. In letzter Zeit gelingt es ihr, aus allem eine Tragödie in fünfzehn Akten zu machen. Die einfache Wahrheit ist aber dass ich zu tun habe. Warum kann sie das nicht begreifen?

(„Warum musst du immer aus allem ein Drama machen?") zische ich wütend. („Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich habe nicht absichtlich viel zu tun, nur um dir sagen zu können, dass ich viel zu tun habe. Kapierst du das denn nicht?")

(„Mag sein,") zischt meine Freundin zornig zurück. Mann ist sie atemberaubend, wenn sie wütend ist. („Aber fünf Minuten hast du schon. Und wann auch immer ich vorbeikomme oder dich etwas fragen will, hast du keine Zeit. Ich bin es so leid, auf dich zu warten.")

(„Und ich habe auch all die Arbeit satt!") schreie ich bevor ich mich zurückhalten kann, obwohl ich tief in meinem Inneren weiß, dass sie anzubrüllen falsch ist. Sie verdient es nicht und ist auch nicht schuld. Aber es tut so gut, es rauszulassen. („Ob mich jemand überhaupt fragt, was ich tun möchte? Natürlich nicht! Denkst du wirklich, dass es mir Spaß macht, den ganzen Tag lang hier zu hocken und Sachen für den Prinzen zu erledigen, für die ER keine Zeit oder Lust hat?")

Laetitia starrt mich sprachlos an. Ja, wir zanken uns manchmal aber es ist sehr selten, dass wir uns so anbrüllen wie jetzt. Aber ich kann mich nicht aufhalten. Der Tod des dunklen Prinzen und alles, was ich empfand, als ich ihn so tot liegen gesehen habe, habe ich tief in mir vergraben. Ich war diejenige, die Draco getröstet hat und habe nie darüber gesprochen, wie ICH mich fühlte. Ich war außer mir vor Freude, als er zurückkam. Und am Anfang erledigte ich all die Arbeit, mit der er mich beauftragte, eifrig und gerne. Ich war natürlich zutiefst verletzt, als meine Eltern ohne auf Wiedersehen zu sagen gingen und sich nie wieder bei mir meldeten. Ihr Brief war der Auslöser, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat und jetzt platzt alles aus mir heraus.

(„Ich habe ALLES so satt!") brülle ich weiter, wobei mir wütende Tränen die Wangen entlang strömen. („Ich habe es satt, mich wegen etwas schuldig zu fühlen, was ich nicht getan habe! Dass ich beschäftigt bin und keine Sekunde Ruhe finden kann! Und ich komme zu dir, meiner Freundin, etwas Trost und etwas Ruhe suchend, aber stattdessen möchtest du 'ernste Gespräche über Gefühle' führen wobei ich lieber mit dir über unwichtige Sachen reden und all meine Probleme vergessen würde! Ich verlange etwas Verständnis und Unterstützung und stattdessen bekomme ich Kritik und Beschuldigung! Und habe –all das – so SATT!")

Ich vergrabe den Kopf in den Händen und schluchze. Es tut so gut, alles laut sagen zu können. Für eine Weile bin ich nur auf den Fluss der Gefühle, die mein Inneres erbeben lassen, konzentriert. Dann spüre ich wie zwei Hände zärtlich auf meine Schultern gelegt werden. Laetitia presst mich gegen sich und mir steigt der Frühlingsduft in die Nase, den ich immer mit Frieden und Liebe assoziiert habe.

(„Es ist in Ordnung,") flüstert sie mit tränenersticker Stimme. Sie streicht mir über das Haar und schaukelt mich in ihren Armen. („Ich hatte keine Ahnung, Hermine. Du warst...") Sie atmet tief durch und schluckt ihre Tränen runter. („Du warst immer so stark und du sprichst so gut wie nie über das, was in dir vorgeht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung.")

(„Das ist es ja,") murmele ich, ihre Nähe genießend. („Leute denken immer, dass ich alles tun kann und verlassen sich auf mich. Aber auch ich habe meine Grenzen. Auch ich bin menschlich. Ich habe Gefühle.")

(„Natürlich hast du sie,") flüstert sie, mich weiter schaukelnd. („Es tut mir leid, Schatz.")

Sie küsst mich auf die Stirn und presst mich fester an sich.

(„Du musst nicht alles alleine durchmachen,") sagt sie leise. („Ich bin für dich da. Ich werde dir helfen, wo auch immer ich kann.")

Ich lege meine Arme um sie und schließe die Augen. Warum muss man ausflippen, sodass man gehört wird? Warum muss man sein Innerstes bloßlegen, sodass man endlich etwas Verständnis bekommen kann?

(„Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, komme ich mit dir um deine Eltern zu besuchen,") sagt sie und ich hebe den Kopf. („Ich werde nur das sagen, was du willst, keine Sorge. Ich war nur so sauer auf sie, dass sie sich jetzt melden und denken, dass du wieder zu ihnen eilen würdest, nach all dem, was sie dir angetan haben. Ich liebe dich und möchte nicht, dass man dich verletzt. Ich möchte dich beschützen. Und jedem den Hals umdrehen, der dir etwas antun will.")

Sie lächelt.

(„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen,") sage ich bitter. („Aber danke.")

Für eine Weile bleiben wir so, ich sitzend und sie bei mir stehend, die Arme um einander geschlungen.

(„Ich möchte nicht über das, was in mir vorgeht, reden,") sage ich schließlich. („Ich möchte nicht jeden Tag meine Gefühle analysieren. Aber ich dachte, dass du wüsstest, was in mir vorging.")

(„Ich hätte es wissen sollen, du hast Recht,") erwidert sie sanft. („Ich habe nur an mich selbst gedacht. Tut mir leid.")

(„Wir sind Schwarzmagier,") sage ich mit einem schwachen Lächeln. („Es ist selbstverständlich, dass wir etwas egoistisch sind. Aber ich dachte, dass du mich besser kennst.")

(„Auch ich neige dazu, Sachen nicht zu sehen, die direkt vor meiner Nase stehen,") sagt sie entschuldigend. („Also... gehen wir zusammen um deine Eltern zu besuchen? Wenn ja, muss ich etwas Schönes zum Anziehen finden.")

Laetitia und ihre Kleidung. Es kann nie genug davon geben, das habe ich schon gelernt. Ich lache und schüttele den Kopf.

(„Warum sagst du ihm nicht, dass es zu viel für dich ist?") fragt sie ernst, über den Inhalt meines Schreibtisches blickend. („Du erledigst alles für ihn. Wäre es nicht an der Zeit, dass er etwas Arbeit an sich nimmt?")

(„Wenn er mit seiner neuen Natur klarkommt,") sage ich schniefend. („Er hat sich noch immer nicht damit abgefunden. Es ist schwierig für ihn. Jeder erwartet von ihm auch keine Fehler zu machen und stark zu sein. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich der dunkle Prinz auch mal schwach fühlt, ins Feuer starren und über sein Leben nachdenken möchte. Er wird sich schon damit abfinden. Aber ich muss ihm helfen, bis es so weit ist.")

(„Und ich werde dir helfen,") sagt Laetitia, wieder einen Kuss auf meine Stirn drückend. („Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen.")

Das habe ich schon gehört...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Ein Schwarzmagier ist, vor allem, sich selbst gegenüber immer ehrlich.'

Es geht hier nicht darum, was meine Eltern über mich denken und ob sie mich so akzeptieren, wie ich bin, sondern um meine innere Ruhe. Es geht um mich. Sogar der dunkle Prinz sieht das und ist der Meinung, dass dieses Treffen für mich wichtig ist.

Ich schaue zu Laetitia hinüber, die nicht weiß, wie sie sich benehmen soll. Sie versteht meinen Ernst und meine Nervosität nicht und sie versteht im Allgemeinen nicht, was der ganze Wirbel soll. Sie ist in einer schwarzmagischen Familie aufgewachsen, wo ihre Ansichten, Einstellungen und Interessen gleich akzeptiert werden. Sie kann nicht verstehen, wieso Menschen solch ein Theater aus einfachen Sachen machen. Sie versteht aber, dass es für mich wichtig ist, dass ich mich mit meinen Eltern treffe, nicht ihretwegen, sondern meinetwegen und sie ist heute hier, um mich zu unterstützen.

Vier Todesser, die ich mitgenommen habe, heben ihre Stäbe hoch als ein Knall ertönt und zwei Figuren erscheinen. Ich schlucke etwas bitter runter und hebe die Hand.

„Es ist in Ordnung," sage ich zu den Todessern.

Die französischen Todesser nicken mir zu und lassen ihre Stäbe verschwinden.

„Wir werden uns dort setzen und etwas trinken," sagt einer. „Falls du etwas brauchst, Hermine."

„Danke," sage ich, meine Eltern mit dem Blick fixierend.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe, aber besser übervorsichtig als es später zu bereuen. Wahrscheinlich bin ich für meine Paranoia im Orden berühmt, aber das ist in Ordnung. Meine Eltern sind alleine gekommen, wie ich gehofft habe, aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich den Anblick etwas seltsam finde. Sie tragen nämlich Zauberkleidung.

Ich habe einen Portschlüssel zu einer Kneipe in der Mitte von Zauberparis angefertigt und ihn ihnen geschickt. Ich hätte sie auch zu einem einsamen Haus portschlüsseln können, aber ich wollte mich in der Öffentlichkeit mit ihnen treffen. Ich habe den Todessern, die mich hierher begleitet haben, gesagt, sie seien Muggel, habe ihnen aber sonst nicht mehr gesagt. Sie werden in der Kneipe etwas trinken und den Privattisch, den ich für heute gebucht habe, im Auge behalten.

Meine Mutter trägt ein langes Kleid, das mir so vorkommt, als hätte sie es aus einem Museum geklaut. Mein Vater sieht auch nicht viel besser aus. Ihm fehlt nur noch eine Perücke und er hätte sich für einen Adligen aus dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert ausgeben können. Warum haben sie einfach nichts in der Winkelgasse gekauft? Wahrscheinlich weil sie nicht das Risiko eingehen wollten, gesehen zu werden, was eigentlich sehr schlau von ihnen ist. In diesem Moment aber muss ich dem Drang widerstehen, laut loszuprusten. Ich habe schon etliche Zauberer gesehen, wie sie versuchen, sich als Muggel zu verkleiden aber ich habe noch nie Muggel gesehen, die sich für Zauberer auszugeben versuchen.

Muggel. Wann begann ich sie als 'Muggel' zu bezeichnen?

„Hermine, Liebes," platzt es aus meiner Mutter, die zögernd auch mich zukommt und ihre Arme um mich legt.

Sie seufzt als sie mich hart auf ihre Brust presst und etwas in dieser Geste sagt mir, dass sie wirklich erfreut ist, mich wieder zu sehen. Oder bilde ich es mir nur ein? Warum sind sie überhaupt gekommen, wenn nicht um mich zu sehen? Ich darf einfach nicht von meiner Hoffnung geblendet werden.

Mein Vater macht es ihr gleich und tätschelt meine Schulter, so unsicher wirkend, was er tun oder sagen soll, dass es beinahe lustig ist.

„Hallo," sagt meine Mutter an Laetitia gewandt, die sie etwas unsicher anlächelt. „Laetitia, oder?"

Meine Freundin nickt, mir einen schnellen Blick zuwerfend, als wolle sie mich fragen, was sie tun soll. Aber meine Mutter erspart ihr die Mühe. Sie legt auch ihre Arme um Laetitia und meine arme und total verwirrte Freundin erlaubt meiner Mutter, es zu tun.

Die Spannung kann mit einem Messer geschnitten werden.

„Setzen wir uns," sage ich laut. Meine Mutter schaut mich etwas überrascht an.

Ähm... wahrscheinlich verbringe ich zu viel Zeit bei der Erfüllung der Aufträge für Erebus. Meine Eltern sind keine Kandidaten für den dunklen Orden und sicherlich keine Todesser, die man auf diese Weise ansprechen soll.

Laetitia lässt sich anmutig nieder, streicht sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und nimmt die Speisekarte in der Hand.

„Wo sind wir, Hermine?" fragt meine Mutter neugierig, sich umschauend.

„In Paris," antworte ich kurz.

Jetzt da sie vor mit sitzen, weiß ich einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll. Warum muss es so schwierig sein? Vielleicht wäre es viel leichter für mich, wenn ich für sie gar nichts empfinden würde.

„Oh, ich denke, ich werde Eiskaffee haben," meldet sich Laetitia zu Wort.

Bei dem Anblick meiner Freundin wird mein Ausdruck sofort sanfter. Wie schafft sie es nur, mit ihrer bloßen Gegenwart solch eine Wirkung auf mich auszuüben? Wie eine Rose, die von einem Sonnenstrahl beleuchtet wird, öffne ich meine Blütenblätter und zufrieden recke ich mich.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken ergreife ich ihre Hand, drücke sie und hebe die andere.

Der Kellner hat nervös hinter den Vorhängen gewartet, dass er hergerufen wird. Jetzt eilt er zu uns hinüber und verbeugt sich.

Meine Eltern scheinen von der Geste überrascht zu sein, aber Laetitia bestellt ihren Eiskaffee auf Französisch, dem Kellner ein charmantes Lächeln zuwerfend als sie ihm die Speisekarte reicht. Keinem scheint nach Essen zumute zu sein. Kurz darüber nachdenkend, was ein Muggelgetränk ist und was nicht, bestellt meine Mutter auch Kaffee. Zu Laetitias Freude macht sie es auf Französisch.

Trotz dem, wie Laetitia auf sie sauer war und wie sehr sie sich wünschte, sie könne ihnen 'zeigen, was sie von ihrem Benehmen hält', gelingt es ihr, sich freundlich meinen Eltern gegenüber zu benehmen weil ich sie darum gebeten habe. Schließlich ist Laetitias Wut nicht auf meine Eltern gerichtet, sondern eher auf etwas, was mich, Hermine, verletzt hat.

„Das ist ein sehr interessantes Kleid," breche ich die Stille.

Meine Mutter errötet und schaut zu meinem Vater. In seinem Gesicht sieht man allerlei Emotionen, aber eine davon scheint überwältigend zu sein. Er ist total verwirrt, möchte etwas sagen, weiß aber nicht, was und wie er es sagen soll. Es ist ganz lustig, ihn so verwirrt zu sehen. Bin ich schadenfroh? Nehme ich es ihnen übel, dass sie sich einfach so aus dem Staub gemacht und sich so lange nicht gemeldet haben? Auch wenn das wahr ist, sollte ich nicht zulassen, von meinen Gefühlen geblendet zu werden.

„Ist es denn so schlimm?" fragt sie leise.

„Ziemlich schlimm," antworte ich, wobei ich spüre, wie meine Mundwinkel zucken.

Ich habe vergessen, wie gut ich mit meiner Mutter auskomme. Trotz allem habe ich sie immer als meine erste Freundin betrachtet und erst jetzt wird mir klar, warum es so wehtat als sie verschwanden.

„Hermine," sagt mein Vater, der endlich seine Sprache gefunden hat. „Uns..." Er leckt sich die Lippen und wechselt einen Blick mit meiner Mutter. „Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht. Und wir würden ihn gerne wieder gut machen, wenn das möglich ist."

„Es war einfach zu viel für uns," übernimmt meine Mutter das Wort und ihre Augen werden feucht.

„Trotz dem, was du denkst, denken wir nicht, dass es seltsam ist, dass du... eine Freundin hast. Das überrascht uns eigentlich gar nicht. Wir haben es immer gewusst, dass du kein gewöhnliches Mädchen bist. Du warst aber immer so verschlossen und wolltest mit keinem darüber reden. Alles, was wir tun konnten, war dir das zu geben was du wolltest, weil wir einfach nicht wussten, was wir sonst tun sollen."

Kein gewöhnliches Mädchen. Da hast du Recht.

„Wir sind froh, dass du glücklich bist," sagt meine Mutter, Laetitia einen Blick zuwerfend. „Und dazu auch mit solch einem Mädchen wie Laetitia."

„Und wir versuchen auch andere Sachen, über die du geschrieben hast, zu verstehen," wirft mein Vater verzweifelt ein. „Wirklich. Aber wir wissen gar nicht, wo wir anfangen sollen."

„Uns ist klar, dass du dein eigenes Leben führst und dass du selbstständig bist," sagt meine Mutter. „Du siehst hübscher denn je aus. Und offensichtlich verdienst du viel, mit dem was du machst."

„Aber wir verstehen einfach nicht, was dieser Orden sein soll und was ihr wirklich da macht," sagt mein Vater. „Daraus, was du geschrieben hast, kann man nur schließen, dass es um eine Wiederstandbewegung handelt. Aber für mich klingt all das sehr gefährlich."

„Aber du sagst, dass du glücklich bist, also muss es in Ordnung sein," wirft meine Mutter schnell ein, um ja nicht zu klingen, als billige sie meine Entscheidung nicht. Mein Vater war nie sehr taktvoll und sagte oft das Falsche.

„Warum habt ihr Dumbledore geholfen?" frage ich kalt. „Was hat er euch gesagt?"

„Dieser Mann..." zischt meine Mutter und flucht. „Wir dachten, er sei dein Professor und er wolle dir helfen. Er sah wie einer aus. Wir waren dumm und naiv, Hermine. Wir hätten ihn nach seinem Ausweis fragen sollen. Wir sind einfach zu glaubwürdig und können es nicht fassen, dass es Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt, die bereit sind, einen so schamlos ins Gesicht zu lügen."

„Er hat uns gesagt, dass du ein Mitglied einer gefährlichen Sekte seist und dass der einzige Weg sei dich raus zu bekommen, dir klar zu machen, dass wir genug Erpressungsmaterial haben, um die gesamte Organisation zu zerstören."

„Er hat uns gesagt, dass der Zauberer, der der Anführer der Sekte ist, eure Briefe durchliest," sagt mein Vater seufzend. „Er wollte ihn dorthin locken sodass er ihn festnehmen und die Sache ein für allemal beenden kann."

„Wir wollten dich nur zurück haben," sagt meine Mutter mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Glaub uns Hermine, wir hatten keine Ahnung."

„Ist er gefunden worden?" fragt mein Vater. „Wir haben uns überlegt, ob wir mit der Beschreibung des Mannes zu den Zauberbehörden gehen sollten, aber schließlich taten wir gar nichts."

„Er ist tot," sage ich, nehme einen Schluck meines Eiskaffees und lege die Tasse ab.

Ich bin selbst überrascht, wie kalt meine Stimme ist.

„Also hat er für seine Lügen bezahlt," flüstert meine Mutter mit heiserer Stimme. „Wer hat ihn getötet?"

„Das ist gar nicht wichtig," sage ich abwinkend, mich darüber wundernd, dass sie überhaupt nach dem Täter fragt, wenn sie gleich zugegeben hat, dass der Mann ein Schwindler und ein Lügner ist.

Aber natürlich. In der Muggelwelt wird man für einen Mord gleich ins Gefängnis geschickt, egal, wen man umgebracht hat. Wie hätte ich es nur vergessen können?

„Es würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn eines seiner Opfer es getan hat," sagt meine Mutter kopfschüttelnd. „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit."

„Also... womit beschäftigst du dich genau? Du hast gesagt, dass du kämpfst," fragt meine Mutter in die Stille.

Ich habe vergessen, wie schwierig es ist, ihnen etwas zu erklären, was mit der Zauberwelt im Zusammenhang steht.

Ich hole tief Luft aber Laetitia legt ihre Hand auf meine und drückt sie.

„Vielleicht könnte ich es ihnen besser erklären, Schatz," sagt sie.

Ich schaue sie verwundert an. Laetitia stammt aus einer dunklen reinblütigen Familie und versteht gar nichts von Muggeln und ihren Prinzipien, Glauben und im Allgemeinen von ihrer Welt. Aber plötzlich fühle ich mich sehr müde und weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun soll.

„Ja, klar," sage ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Also," sagt Laetitia mit ihrem besten britischen Akzent, sich aufrichtend und das Haar aus dem Gesicht streichend. „In der Zauberwelt herrschten seit einer Ewigkeit die Hellmagier. Wir nennen sie so wegen der Art der Magie, die sie benutzen, die gar nichts mit den Begriffen von Licht oder Dunkelheit, Guten oder Bösen zu tun haben. Man wird mit einem weißen, grauen oder schwarzen magischen Kern geboren, genauso wie man lesbisch geboren ist. Mann wählt seinen magischen Kern nicht, genauso wenig wie man seine Augenfarbe oder Größe wählen kann."

Meine Eltern schlucken, ich wiederum verkneife mir ein Lächeln und nehme einen weiteren Schluck meines Kaffees. Wenn Laetitia in Schwung kommt, ist sie nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Und sie ist auch verdammt hübsch, wenn sie das macht.

Sie hat das L Wort benutzt, das meine Eltern anscheinend noch immer etwas peinlich finden, trotz dem, was sie gesagt haben.

„Trotz allem aber herrschten sie als die Mehrheit und haben ihre Meinung allen aufgezwungen, unabhängig davon, was für einen magischen Kern man hat. Schwarzmagier haben die Schwarzmagie jahrhundertelang im Geheimen praktiziert, weil es laut den Gesetzen unakzeptabel war, eine andere Art der Magie zu benutzen als die Hellmagie. Der dunkle Orden ist vor kurzem gegründet worden als eine Organisation, welche die Welt verändern will. Wir möchten für unsere Rechte kämpfen und uns befreien. Wir möchten die gleichen Rechte wie alle anderen haben und möchten nicht aufgrund der Art der Magie, mit der wir geboren sind, verurteilt werden."

„Momentan herrscht also ein Krieg in der Zauberwelt aber der dunkle Orden bekommt mehr und mehr Anhänger mit jedem Tag," fährt sie selbstsicher fort. „Menschen wachen aus ihrem Schlaf auf und begreifen, dass sie nicht alleine stehen. Dass es auch andere gibt, die ihnen ähnlich sind und die für ihre Rechte bereit sind zu sterben. Hermine ist die Stellvertreterin eines unserer Anführer."

Sie schaut zu mir und ich lächele sie kurz an.

„Sie führt Truppen an und kämpft für die Freiheit von uns allen," sagt sie. „Ihr ist diese Position und diese Ehre zuerkannt worden, weil unsere zwei Anführer ihr Talent, ihr Wissen und ihre Macht anerkennen und respektieren. Der Krieg ist keinesfalls schön, weil beide Seiten jedes verfügbares Mittel benutzen, um zu gewinnen. Dumbledore, oder der Mann, der sich für Hermines Professor ausgegeben hat, war der Vertreter des Lichtes. Er ist im Kampf umgebracht worden. Aber es ist noch nicht ansatzweise vorbei."

„Mein Mutterland, das heißt, Frankreich, war das erste Land, das unter der Regierung des dunklen Ordens gebracht worden ist," fährt sie fort. „Innerhalb von Frankreich sind die Schwarzmagier frei. Hellmagier sind auch frei, ihr Leben so zu führen wie sie wollen, aber sie müssen sich an unsere Gesetze halten. Das heißt aber nicht, dass Hellmagie verboten ist. Der dunkle Orden respektiert das Recht des Einzelnen, sein Leben so zu führen wie man will. Aber neue Gesetze sind geschrieben und eine ganz neue Regierung ist gegründet worden. Der Zauberminister ist ein Schwarzmagier und ein Vertrauter unserer Anführer. Zusammen mit seinen Kollegen hat er Frankreich in das verwandelt, was ihr heute seht."

Sie macht eine breite Bewegung mit ihrer kleinen Hand und meine Eltern schauen sich instinktiv um. Die vier Todesser sitzen zusammen an einem Tisch, trinken Wein und lachen. Leise Musik wird gespielt und es gibt kein einziges Anzeichen von Unruhe. Dem ist so aber nicht weil das französische Volk zufrieden mit der neuen Regierung ist, sondern weil diese Kneipe mit Schwarzmagiern vollgepackt ist.

„Jetzt ist es ein wenig klarer," murmelt mein Vater beeindruckt. „Und zu denken, dass wir mit diesem Mann gesprochen haben!"

„Das kann man nicht ändern," sage ich ruhig.

Ich bin für Laetitia sehr dankbar. Ich weiß nicht, warum es für mich so schwierig ist, meinen Eltern die Lage in der Zauberwelt zu erklären, aber sie hat das Ganze gut zusammenfasst. Und natürlich manche Details ausgelassen. Sehr taktvoll von ihr. Oder soll ich sagen schwarzmagisch?

„Uns tut es leid, Hermine," sagt meine Mutter.

Wird sie sich den ganzen Abend lang entschuldigen?

„Aber wir hatten keine Ahnung," fügt meine Mutter hinzu. „Ich weiß, dass du dir dein eigenes Leben aufgebaut hast, aber ich wünsche mir, du könntest wieder einen Platz für uns in deinem Leben finden."

Stille. Laetitia schlürft ihren Eiskaffee mit dem Strohhalm und schaut mich vorsichtig an.

„Es kann sein," sage ich langsam, „dass die helle Seite euch nochmal sucht und versucht, euch wieder auszunutzen. Denn sie alle wissen, wer ich bin und was ich tue. Sie würden mich nur allzu gerne in ihre Finger kriegen."

„Wir werden umziehen," sagt mein Vater entschlossen. „Wohin auch immer du sagst."

Für einen Moment lang schaue ich ihn überrascht an, lehne mich aber zurück um darüber nachzudenken. Er scheint ehrlich zu sein. Ich wiederum bin gewohnt, nach geheimen Interessen zu suchen, weil ich immer davon ausgehe, dass es welche gibt. Aber vielleicht ist dem dieses Mal nicht so.

„Das ist machbar," sage ich nach einer Pause. „Wir werden auch eure Namen ändern und neue Ausweise für euch besorgen. Aber vielleicht wäre es am besten, wenn ihr euch aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückziehen würdet."

„Nicht mehr arbeiten?" platzt es aus meiner Mutter. „Wir haben keine Ersparnisse, Hermine, das weißt du schon. Wir haben alle für das Ferienhaus ausgegeben. Wie sollen wir denn leben?"

„Das wäre kein Problem," sage ich abwinkend.

Wirklich, ich kann ihnen genug Geld geben, sodass sie nie wieder arbeiten müssen, aber etwas sagt mir, dass sie es nicht ertragen könnten. Meine Eltern sind es gewohnt, hart zu arbeiten und so was könnte sie zerstören. Ich soll sie nicht auch dazu zwingen.

Sie wechseln Blicke, sich offensichtlich fragend, wie viel Geld ich eigentlich habe.

„Aber sie könnten vielleicht hier in Frankreich wohnen," sagt Laetitia plötzlich.

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Aber natürlich. Das dunkle Frankreich. Keiner würde ihnen hier etwas antun können. Der dunkle Orden kontrolliert alle Portschlüssel und jeden, der einen Fuß auf französischen Boden setzt. Vielleicht würde es Neville Longbottom und seinen Kumpeln mal gelingen, an den wachsamen Schwarzmagiern vorbeizuschleichen aber er würde sie nicht gleich finden können. Und in der Zwischenzeit wäre er aufgespürt. Und außerdem hat er schon genug am Hals, um noch über meine Eltern nachzudenken.

„Ja, eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Laetitia," lobe ich sie. „Also?"

Ich schaue meine Eltern herausfordernd an.

„Na ja, ich spreche Französisch," sagt meine Mutter langsam. „Die Sprache wäre kein Problem für mich."

„Ich werde mein bestes tun, um mein Französisch zu verbessern," sagt mein Vater entschlossen. „Abgemacht. Wir werden nach Hause gehen und alles aufklären."

„Und ich werde dem französischen Minister davon berichten," sage ich nachdenklich. Tja, ich muss Lacroix sowieso sprechen.

„Du kennst ihn?" fragt meine Mutter überrascht.

„Aber natürlich," sagt Laetitia gleich. „Der dunkle Orden ist wie eine große Familie. Jeder hilft jedem und wir alle kennen uns."

Meine Eltern wechseln Blicke und meine Mutter lächelt.

„Frankreich, mein Lieber," sagt sie, nach der Hand meines Vaters greifend. „Wer würde denken, dass wir hier wohnen werden? Auf eine gewisse Weise ist es... na ja, romantisch."

Ich lehne mich zurück, nachdenklich den Tisch anstarrend. Jetzt habe ich viel zu tun. Aber ein Teil von mir freut sich, dass mir meine Eltern so nahe sein werden, obwohl ich ihnen nicht sagen darf, wo sich das Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens eigentlich befindet. Als Laetitia meine Mutter etwas auf Französisch zu fragen versucht, höre ich wie aus der Ferne, wie meine Mutter begeistert antwortet. Sie kommen gut miteinander aus, geht mir durch den Kopf. Meine Mutter und meine Freundin. Kaum zu glauben.

„Du hast sehr viel zu tun, oder?" höre ich die Stimme meines Vaters.

Während die zwei weiter auf Französisch plaudern, lehnt er sich nach vorne und mustert mich besorgt.

„Ja," sage ich seufzend. „Aber ich bin froh, dass wir wenigstens das geklärt haben."

„Vielleicht begreift deine Mutter nicht, was es wirklich heißt, kämpfen zu gehen," flüstert er mit einer todernsten Miene weiter. „Aber es kann nicht ungefährlich sein."

„Ist es auch nicht," sage ich mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln. „Aber es ist nicht so leicht, mich zu erledigen."

Seine Wangen werden kreidebleich aber er reißt sich schnell zusammen.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Hermine," flüstert er, meine Hand fest drückend. Seine braunen Augen werden ein wenig feucht als er mich aus der Nähe mustert. „Ich weiß, dass du denkst, wir nehmen es dir übel, dass du nicht zu dem geworden bist, was wir für dich wollten. Keiner möchte sehen, dass seine Tochter jeden Tag kämpfen geht und ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzt. Aber das ist das Wunder der Geburt, Hermine. Man weiß nicht, was man bekommt. Und mir ist auch klargeworden, dass das auch das Schöne daran ist. Man weiß nicht, welchem Wunder der Natur man geholfen hat, auf die Welt zu kommen."

Ich lächele und schüttele den Kopf. Obwohl ich mich mein ganzes Leben lang danach gesehnt habe, diese Worte von ihm zu hören, bedeuten sie mir jetzt gar nichts. Es ist schön, sie zu hören, aber sie kommen mir eher wie die Worte eines Fremden vor, die keine emotionale Reaktion bei mir auslösen.

Zu viel ist passiert, sodass wir gleich zu unserer vorigen Beziehung zurückkehren könnten. Es scheint aber, dass ihnen die lange Pause gut getan hat. Sie hatten die Zeit, über alles gut nachzudenken. Ein Teil von mir fragt sich, warum dieses Treffen überhaupt notwendig war. Ich spürte, dass es für mich wichtig war aber ich möchte einfach nicht daran glauben, dass ich ihre Billigung brauchte. Ich habe mein eigenes Leben aufgebaut und ihre Meinung und ihre Unterstützung sind kein Faktor in dieser Gleichung. Zumindest kein wichtiger.

„Wo wohnst du?" fragt mein Vater sanft. „Du hast geschrieben, dass du mit Laetitia zusammen wohnst, oder?"

„Ja," sage ich. „Aber leider könnt ihr nicht zu Besuch kommen. Der Ort ist so eine Art Militärbasis und nur die Mitglieder dürfen rein."

„Klingt sehr streng," ist mein Vater der Meinung. „Aber du hast genug Platz, oder?"

„Das ist ziemlich relativ," sage ich und verziehe das Gesicht. „Ich musste einen zusätzlichen Schrank für Laetitias Sachen einbauen. Aber sie braucht eher ein zusätzliches Zimmer für ihre Klamotten als einen Schrank."

Mein Vater grinst breit und wirft meiner Freundin einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

„Glücklicherweise ist deine Mutter nicht so," murmelt er. „Ich weiß, wie besessen Frauen von der Kleidung sein können. Aber ich hatte Glück."

„Und Laetitia hat vor kurzem eine Katze bekommen," sage ich. „Jetzt gibt es zwei Katzen, die sich um das Territorium streiten. Leider ist Laetitia einfach viel zu sanft mit Aurora. Sie muss ihr zeigen, wo ihr Platz ist."

„Du hast auch eine Katze?" fragt mein Vater überrascht. „Ich dachte, dass du Haustiere nicht magst."

„Crookshanks ist kein gewöhnliches Haustier," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Er versteht Englisch. Das Problem ist nur, jetzt habe ich mit zwei Frauen zu tun und nicht nur mit einer."

„Hermine," sagt Laetitia auf einmal. „Ich weiß, wo deine Eltern es lieben würden, zu wohnen. Deine Mutter möchte einen Garten und mir ist ein Viertel in Paris eingefallen, das ihr sehr gefallen würde."

Ich sehe, dass die zwei die gleiche Sprache sprechen und das bezieht sich nicht nur auf Französisch.

„Das werden wir so bald wie möglich ordnen," sage ich. „Aber es wird trotzdem ein paar Tage warten müssen."

„Ach ja," sagt Laetitia und erbleicht. „Ja. Du musst den Auftrag... Ja. Schon gut. Ich werde alles planen. Meine Eltern werden mir dabei helfen, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen darum zu machen."

„Was tun deine Eltern, Laetitia?" fragt mein Vater auf Englisch, da er nicht so zuversichtlich wie meine Mutter ist, was sein Französisch betrifft.

„Was meinen Sie?" fragt Laetitia fassungslos.

„Was tun sie beruflich?" formuliert mein Vater die Frage erneut.

„Ach das," sagt Laetitia, mir einen Blick zuwerfend. „Die arbeiten nicht. Sie züchten Abraxaner, wissen Sie. Magische Pferde."

„Also wohnen sie auf einer Farm," schlussfolgert meine Mutter begeistert. „Das ist ja wundervoll. Stell dir vor, Schatz, auf einer Farm zu wohnen. Das muss toll sein."

„Die Pferde würden euch sicherlich sehr gefallen," sagt Laetitia fröhlich. „Vor ein paar Tagen bekam eine Stute Babys. Sie sind einfach niedlich, werden aber nicht für lange so klein und kuschelig bleiben. Sie wachsen sehr schnell, die Abraxaner."

Und ich sehe schon, in welcher Richtung das Ganze geht. Tee mit Laetitias Eltern, Pferde, Besuche... Aber warum bin ich nicht erfreut? Es hätte mich freuen sollen und stattdessen kann ich nur an meine Arbeit denken. Laetitia scheint zu glauben, dass ihre Eltern nichts gegen meine hätten. Aber da bin ich mir nicht mal so sicher. Eins ist aber doch sicher. Wenn Laetitia es möchte, dass sie zu Besuch kommen, wird sie ihre Eltern dazu zwingen, höflich zu sein und nur das richtige zu sagen. Ihre Eltern wissen sehr wohl, wie freundlich, warm und süß Laetitia sein kann, wenn alles in Ordnung ist. Aber wenn man sie wütend macht, verwandelt sie sich in einen Tiger. Wahrscheinlich haben sie mit der Tiger-Laetitia viel mehr Erfahrung als ich und wissen, was passiert wenn sie nicht das bekommt, was sie will.

Das erinnert mich an etwas. An die Veela. Ist es möglich, dass Laetitia etwas Veelablut hat? Aber nein, das ist lächerlich. Um das zu haben, hätten hätten auch ihre Eltern Veelablut haben müssen und das haben sie nicht. Zumindest denke ich. Oder?

In jenem Moment spüre ich die geistige Gegenwart des dunklen Prinzen, der anscheinend wissen möchte, wo ich bin und was ich treibe. Schnell stecke ich meine Hand unter dem Tisch und presse zwei Finger auf das dunkle Mal. Ich biete ihm wortlos ein Bild von meiner Umgebung. Der dunkle Prinz scheint etwas überrascht zu sein, sagt aber, dass wir in zwei Stunden aufbrechen müssen. Das Treffen mit den Briten findet anscheinend früher statt.

'Aber ich komme kurz vorbei,' meint er.

„Hermine? Was ist los?" drängt die besorgte Stimme meiner Mutter in mein Bewusstsein durch.

„Was hat er gesagt?" fragt meine Freundin, der es gleich klar wird, was ich da tue.

„Er kommt," gelingt es mir zu sagen bevor in der Kneipe auf einmal totenstill wird.

„Oh liebe Morgana," flüstert Laetitia als sie schnell aufsteht.

Das ist aber toll. Meine Eltern haben meine Freundin und ein paar Todesser kennengelernt und jetzt werden sie auch den dunklen Prinzen kennenlernen. Die ganze Familie ist da, o je.

„Da bist du," höre ich seine tiefe Stimme und springe auf die Füße.

Meine Eltern machen es mir und Laetitia gleich, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den dunklen Prinzen angaffend, der gerade durch die Vorhänge hindurchgekommen ist und seinen Blick auf seine typische, hochmütige Weise über den Raum schweifen lässt.

Man kann allerlei Sachen von ihm erzählen, aber seine bloße Erscheinung spricht für sich selbst. Der dunkle Prinz hätte auch in einen Muggelnachtklub rein stolzieren können und die Reaktion wäre die gleiche. Sein Benehmen, seine Stimme, sein Äußeres und seine Erscheinung im Allgemeinen scheinen etwas auszustrahlen, was die Menschen dazu zwingt, ihn anzustarren und ihm zu gehorchen.

„Mein Prinz," höre ich mich selbst sagen. „Das sind meine Eltern."

Die grünen Augen blickend über sie, die ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarren. Wahrscheinlich auch teilweise wegen seiner Blässe, die in dieser Beleuchtung besonders merkbar ist. Hoffentlich wird er nicht breit grinsen, sonst könnte meine Mutter einen Herzinfarkt bekommen wenn sie seine Eckzähne sieht.

„Freut mich," sagt er gelassen.

Zu meiner Überraschung streckt er seine weiße Hand aus und mein Vater, der von ihm einfach nicht wegblicken kann, schüttelt sie sofort als wäre er mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt worden.

„Hermine hat einen Auftrag bei mir," sagt der dunkle Prinz mit seiner üblichen Dosis Autorität.

Laetitia schaut zwischen ihm und mir und fragt sich offensichtlich, wohin das Ganze führt.

Das, was ich vor ein paar Tagen gespürt habe, als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, ist jetzt deutlicher zu spüren. Er scheint... nun ja, sein altes Selbst zu sein. Er trieft vor Magie und Macht und ich atme tief durch. Er scheint endlich aus seinem Status quo geweckt geworden zu sein. Er wirkt nicht mehr nachdenklich oder abwesend. Er ist auf die Gegenwart konzentriert und er beherrscht jede Situation, in der er sich befindet und hinterlässt einen permanenten Eindruck bei jeden, den er trifft. DAS ist der dunkle Prinz, an den ich mich erinnere.

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht etwas mit euch trinken kann," sagt er mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns. „Setzt euch."

Meine Eltern setzen sich gleich als wären sie Puppen, die auf seine Befehle reagieren. So geht es einem mit dem dunklen Prinzen. Man fühlt sich dazu gezwungen, seinen Befehlen zu folgen unabhängig davon, ob man ihnen wirklich folgen möchte oder nicht. Seine bloße Erscheinung genügt, dass sich Menschen in seiner Gegenwart auf diese Weise benehmen.

Der Kellner eilt zum Tisch als ihm klar wird, dass der dunkle Prinz auch etwas trinken möchte. Ja, Moment mal... er möchte etwas trinken?

„Schwarzer Kaffee, kein Zucker, viel Wasser," rezitiert er zu dem Kellner, ohne in seine Richtung zu schauen.

Wieder mal typisch. Der Kellner verbeugt sich und verschwindet, wahrscheinlich um eine Tasse Kaffee so schnell zu machen, wie er sie noch nie in seinem Leben gemacht hat.

Wo auch immer der dunkle Prinz auftaucht, scheint er gleich die Führung zu übernehmen. So ist es auch jetzt.

„Habt ihr alles mit eurer Tochter besprochen?" fragt er gebieterisch.

Mein Vater findet als der erste wieder seine Sprache.

„Ja," sagt er, noch immer den Prinzen anstarrend. „Wir werden umziehen. In Frankreich wohnen."

„Gut," sagt der dunkle Prinz.

Laetitia und ich wechseln über den Tisch hinweg vielsagende Blicke. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie wir uns benehmen sollten. Wieso ist er hier? Wollte er wirklich meine Eltern kennenlernen? Lächerlich. Andererseits habe ich ihm viel über sie erzählt. Vielleicht ist er doch neugierig auf sie?

„Ich bin bereit, eure Fehler zu vergessen weil ihr einfach nicht gewusst habt, was ihr da macht," fährt der dunkle Prinz fort. „Aber hoffentlich hat euch Hermine alles gut erklärt."

„Das... das hat sie," murmelt meine Mutter.

Der Kaffee ist schon da. Der dunkle Prinz schaut auf seine Tasse hinunter und dann zu dem Kellner, der nervös den Blick senkt. Offensichtlich hat er Magie benutzt, um ja nicht den Kaffee zu verschütten, weil seine Hände heftig zittern. Der berüchtigte dunkle Prinz sitzt in seiner Kneipe und trinkt seinen Kaffee. Der Tag kann noch kaum verrückter werden. Vielleicht kommt auch der dunkle Lord vorbei, um ein Bier zu trinken?

„Ich werde neue Ausweise und ein Haus für sie besorgen, Meister," sage ich zu Erebus. „So wird sie keiner finden können."

„Ja, ein guter Plan," ist der dunkle Prinz der Meinung.

Er lehnt sich zurück und nimmt seine Tasse in die Hand. Laetitia schaut ihn ohne zu blinzeln an. Ich habe ihr natürlich erzählt, dass ich ihn Kaffee trinken gesehen habe, aber wir haben noch nicht das Rätsel gelöst. Jetzt aber wird sie davon zeugen können.

Der dunkle Prinz nimmt tatsächlich einen Schluck der schwarzen Flüssigkeit und schluckt sichtbar. Laetitia zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, senkt aber ihren Blick sobald die grünen Augen in ihre Richtung schauen.

„Sind Sie..." fragt mein Vater unsicher. „Sind Sie der junge Mann, von dem uns Hermine erzählt hat? Ihr Lehrer?"

Oh Mann oh Mann oh Mann geht mir durch den Kopf. Hoffentlich sagt mein Vater nichts... na ja, unangebrachtes. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er den Prinzen automatisch siezt, hat er ihn 'junger Mann' genannt. Wie reagiert der dunkle Prinz darauf?

Die Mundwinkel des Prinzen zucken kaum merkbar.

„Ja, ich bin der dunkle Prinz," sagt er gelassen. Aber die Weise, auf die er es gesagt hat, gibt mir Gänsehaut. „Hermine hat euch also von mir erzählt?"

Seine weißen, beringten Finger werden um die Kaffeetasse gewickelt.

„Momentan haben wir im Orden viel am Hals," fährt er fort. „Aber sicherlich werdet ihr helfen, wenn Hermine etwas braucht?"

Die Frage wirft uns alle aus der Bahn. Er möchte dass meine Eltern, Muggel und Zahnärzte, dem dunklen Orden helfen? Wie denn?

„Aber natürlich," sagt mein Vater sofort. „Wir werden ihr helfen wo wir können. Wir haben einen Fehler begangen..."

„Selbstverständlich," schneidet ihm der dunkle Prinz das Wort ab und mein Vater verstummt automatisch. Der dunkle Prinz leert seine Tasse aus und schaut mich an. „Du hast deine Stäbe dabei?"

„Ja, Meister," antworte ich sofort.

„Also bist du bereit," ist er der Meinung. „Wir können gehen."

Er steht auf und Laetitia steht ebenfalls auf. Keiner braucht meinen Eltern zu sagen, dass sie auch aufstehen sollen, denn das tun sie automatisch. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich lachen soll. Denn das Ganze ist so surreal dass man sich beinahe dazu gezwungen fühlt. Aber das Benehmen meiner Eltern ist einfach unglaublich.

Der dunkle Prinz fährt sich durch sein langes Haar und blickt zu Laetitia.

„Laetitia," sagt er gebieterisch. „Begleite sie nach Hause."

„Ja, mein Prinz," sagt meine Freundin, sich ihren Umhang schnappend.

Offensichtlich ist unser Kaffee zu Ende. Ich streife mir eilig meinen Umhang über die Schultern und der dunkle Prinz reicht mir seine Hand, die ich sofort nehme. Wir apparieren also.

„Einen guten Abend noch," sagt der dunkle Prinz, bevor er sich um die Achse dreht und mich mit sich zieht.

Das letzte, was ich gesehen habe, waren die blassen Gesichter meiner Eltern und Laetitia, die nach der Hand meiner Mutter greift.


	5. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Heute etwas früher, aber die nächste Woche werden wir wieder am Donnerstag hochladen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 4 – Der Spiegel der Seele

/Erebus' Sicht

Ein idyllischer Abend im Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens. Die Frau kocht das Abendessen, der Mann liest die Zeitungen und raucht. Es herrschen Ruhe und Gelassenheit und die beiden entspannen sich nach einem langen Arbeitstag.

Von wegen. Ich bin kein Stereotyp in welchem Sinne auch immer. Ich bin kein typischer Mann, kein typischer Zauberer und auch kein typischer Schwarzmagier. Ich bin außergewöhnlich und vollkommen einzigartig wie auch immer man es dreht und wendet. Und das gefällt mir.

Ich werfe den Propheten auf den Tisch und seufze. Es gibt nichts über die großen Veränderungen welche Großbritannien erwarten, aber vielleicht ist es auch ein wenig zu früh dafür. Ich grinse selbstzufrieden und zünde mir eine Zigarre an. Natürlich behalten sie all das streng geheim, sonst würde das Land in Panik ausbrechen. Es wird auch nichts von dem Verschwinden von Rufus Scrimgeour berichtet und das ist schon eine Weile her. Aber sie können nicht ewig so weitermachen. Irgendwann werden sie es bekanntgeben müssen.

Ich denke wieder an das britische Ministerium, sowie es in meiner Erinnerung geprägt ist und schmunzele. Als ich zusammen mit McGonagall ins Ministerium ging, zu dieser Zeit hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass ich eines Tages durch das Ministerium als sein Herrscher schlendern würde. Und dieser Tag kommt sehr bald. Ach, Sieg. Nichts schmeckt besser. Zuerst werde ich diese hässliche Statue zerstören, die sie da in der Eingangshalle aufgestellt haben, und eine neue machen lassen. Es muss etwas passendes sein. Ich und der dunkle Lord zum Beispiel, dreimal so groß wie in Natur. Und darunter wird 'Magie ist Macht' stehen. Ja, das gefällt mir.

Glucksend lehne ich mich nach vorne und streife im selben Moment die Asche von meiner Zigarre ab in dem Draco reinkommt. Ach ja, die Ehefrau, die mir mein Abendessen bringt. Träume weiter, Erebus.

„Diese hier müssen unterschrieben werden," sagt er, mit einem Stapel Papiere wedelnd.

Sein Blick fällt auf meinen leeren Teller und er runzelt die Stirn.

„Was ist das?" frage ich gebieterisch, die Papiere von ihm entgegennehmend.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ganz da oben ist etwas dringendes," meint Draco. „Irgendwelche Hinrichtungen."

Ich blicke über den Inhalt des obersten Papiers.

„Darf ich fragen, ob du gegessen hast?" fragt Draco zögernd.

„Ja, hab ich," antworte ich, mir eine Feder vom Tisch schnappend und schnell meine Unterschrift darunter setzend.

„Und was?" hakt Draco nach.

„Ein rohes Steak," antworte ich.

Sein Zögern und seine Vorsicht machen mir Spaß.

„Verstehe," sagt er langsam. „Und darf ich fragen, wie du das gemacht hast?"

„Hab es geschnitten, gegabelt, in den Mund gestopft, gekaut und geschluckt," sage ich sachlich.

Jetzt ist ihm klar, dass ich entweder darüber nicht reden will oder dass ich ihn einfach an der Nase herumführe. Wie dem auch sei, weiß er, dass ihm weitere Fragen nichts bringen werden.

„Ich habe von Hermine erfahren, dass man versucht hat, dich umzubringen," sagt er vorsichtig.

Ich schnaube und krempele meine Ärmel hoch, ein weiteres Papier vom Stapel nehmend.

„Idioten," murmele ich verächtlich. „Scrimgeour mag nervig sein, aber wenigstens denkt er mit seinem Kopf. Diese Idioten können nichts richtig machen, geschweige denn auf jemanden wie mich einen Mordschlag verüben."

„Was ist passiert?" fragt er ernst, sich mir gegenüber niederlassend.

Die grauen Augen werden erwartungsvoll auf mich fixiert und ich unterschreibe schnell noch ein Papier und lege es auf den Stapel.

„Von Anfang an wusste ich, dass jemand irgendwo im Wald auf der rechten Seite, auf einem Baum, steckte," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Und ich wusste sehr wohl, was das bedeutete – Verrat. Aber ich habe geduldig abgewartet, bis Hermine ihnen meine Forderungen vorzulesen begann. Dann habe ich etwas unternommen."

„Nun ja, Hermine konnte mir nicht genau sagen, was passiert ist," murmelt Draco. „Nur dass du einfach verschwunden bist. Danach sei die Hölle los gewesen."

Ich erinnere mich an den Schock und die Angst, die sich im Gesicht des Stellvertreters von Scrimgeour zeigten und fühle mich dazu gezwungen, wieder breit zu grinsen. Lord Voldemort hatte doch Recht. Ohne Scrimgeour sind sie nur verängstigte Vieh, das von dem Überlebensinstinkt angetrieben wird. Ohne Scrimgeour hatten sie keinen Schneid, um sich mir gegenüberzustellen. So bald ihr jämmerlicher Versuch, mich umzubringen, so katastrophal schiefging – sogar Kinder wären erfolgreicher – haben sie allem zugestimmt, was ich gesagt habe. Und danach sind die Ratten wieder in ihr Loch gekrabbelt. Das Zaubergroßbritannien war bisher so stark und konnte sich nur wegen Scrimgeour dem dunklen Orden entgegenstellen. So bald dieser aus dem Weg war, ist alles wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammengefallen.

„Wenn sie dachten, dass ein paar Zauberer auf den Bäumen ausreichen würden, um mich umzubringen, dann sind sie blöder als ich dachte," bemerke ich trocken.

Draco lächelt und nickt. Er kann es nicht verbergen, dass ihn diese Neuigkeiten beunruhigt haben, aber das ist einer der wichtigen Gründe, warum ich mich der Verwandlung unterzogen habe. Ich besitze Fähigkeiten, manche von denen die ich mit Magie erworben habe und manche, die mir als Vampir natürlich vorkommen, von denen sie nicht einmal träumen können. Und wie können sie hoffen, sich solch einer Kraft zu widersetzen?

Das ist es, was mir der dunkle Lord vor ein paar Jahren sagen wollte. Solche Macht wollte er für mich. Auch wenn ich zu jener Zeit zu stur und zu eingebildet war, um zu begreifen, was das bedeuten und was ich dadurch bekommen würde, ist mir klargeworden, dass es für alles die richtige Zeit gibt. Zu jener Zeit war ich noch nicht dafür bereit. Man ist schließlich für den Tod nie bereit. Aber ich habe auch den Tod besiegt.

Die Todesser sind jetzt felsenfest überzeugt, dass dem dunklen Orden und mir nichts im Wege steht. Sie haben zugeschaut, wie ich zwanzig Zauberer und Hexen mit einem Wink meines Stabes umgebracht habe und dem sicherem Tod entkommen bin. Es geschah in wenigen Sekunden und keiner der Todesser hatte die Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen außer seinen Stab zu zücken. Und es was vorbei schon bevor es anfing. Keiner im britischen Ministerium wird je bezweifeln, dass der dunkle Prinz und der dunkle Orden eine Macht sind, gegen welche man nur verlieren kann. Jeglicher Widerstand ist vollkommen zwecklos und kann ihnen nur schaden.

Ich schaue in die silbernen Augen meines Ehemannes, die glitzern und mich mit etwas, was man beinahe Ehefurcht nennen kann, betrachten.

Für die Todesser, für Draco und für Hermine bin ich unfehlbar und unbesiegbar. Sie sehen mein bestes Gesicht, den Teil von mir, der immer weiß, was zu tun ist und wie und der immer gewinnt. Aber mein Inneres sieht keiner. Und in meinem Inneren gibt es eine Menge Sachen, die keiner sehen soll und je sehen wird.

Ein Bild des eisernen Tors der Hölle huscht an meinem geistigen Auge vorbei und ich schließe die Augen. Ich werde es nie vergessen und werde nie die Zeit, die meine Seele dort verbracht hat und alles, was ich in dieser kurzen – oder für mich, langen – Zeit gelernt habe, vergessen können.

'Manche Menschen sind als Herrscher geboren.'

Jedenfalls sehr wahr. Es gibt einen größeren Sinn, dem man nicht entkommen kann und der einen antreibt. Ich und der dunkle Lord sind dafür geboren, große Sachen zu bewirken. Wir hätten allerlei Sachen in unserem Leben ändern können, einen neuen Körper bekommen oder in einen Vampir verwandelt werden, aber unser Lebenssinn wäre immer der gleiche. Was auch immer wir tun, werden wir nach Wissen und Macht streben.

Ich dachte einmal, dass ich sterben und wieder zum Leben erweckt werden konnte ohne dass sich etwas ändert. Natürlich ist es nicht so einfach. Ich habe zu viel erlebt und gesehen um es vergessen zu können. Ich bin siebzehn und doch fühle ich mich als sei ich einhundert Jahre alt. Auch jetzt ist es manchmal schwierig für mich, in dieser Welt zu funktionieren. Ich muss mich auf die materielle Welt gut konzentrieren sodass ich mich nicht verliere oder etwas vergesse. Die geistige Welt und die materielle mischen sich manchmal so schnell dass mir schwindelig wird aber ich darf nicht den Faden verlieren. Die Erinnerungen an die Zeit, die ich mit Memphisto in der Hölle verbracht habe, sind einfach zu stark in meinem Geist geprägt worden.

Jetzt kann ich sehr gut verstehen, wie sich der dunkle Lord gefühlt hat, als ich ihm einen neuen Körper gegeben habe. Verwirrt, dass er einen Körper hat. Noch verwirrter zu begreifen, dass dieser Körper sehr jung ist obwohl man sich einhundert Jahre alt fühlt. Und dann kommen auch die einfachen irdischen Sachen sowie das Essen oder das Schlafen hinzu. Für mich war es noch seltsamer weil ich keinen Hunger im gewöhnlichen Sinne spüre. Der Hunger, den ein Vampir hat, fühlt sich einfach anders an. Der Drang, sich zu ernähren, ist beinahe unwiderstehlich. Er treibt einen an und zwingt einen zu seltsamen Sachen. Ich verlor die Kontrolle so oft dass es peinlich war. Ich diesen Momenten bin ich zu einem Tier geworden, das nur eines im Kopf hat – zu essen. Diese Dränge zusammen mit meiner natürlichen Neigung zu Wutanfällen hatten schreckliche Folgen. Obwohl der dunkle Lord sehr wohl wusste, womit ich mich beschäftige und dass ich versuche zu lernen, meine Dränge zu kontrollieren, hat er im richtigen Moment reagiert und etwas unternommen. Der Ausflug in die Höhle hat etwas Gutes bewirkt und mir den Schubs gegeben, den ich brauchte. Ein guter Lehrer kann seinen Lehrling in Ruhe lassen wenn er es braucht. Aber er weiß auch intuitiv, wann er etwas unternehmen soll obwohl sich der Lehrling gegen seine Intervention wehrt. Habe ich auch so gehandelt, als ich Hermine angeboten habe sie zu unterrichten? Vielleicht hätte ich es früher tun sollen aber mir ist klar, dass mein Tod sie sehr geändert hat. Er hat etwas bei ihr ausgelöst, was für ihre Entwicklung notwendig war.

Nichts wird je wieder beim Alten sein und es ist gut so. Ich muss mich selbst wieder kennenlernen und lernen, wie ich all diese verwirrenden Dränge und meine verschärften Sinne zu meinen eigenen Gunsten nutzen kann. Sie müssen kein Hindernis sein, sondern meine Stärke. Als ich endlich damit aufhörte, mich selbst zu bemitleiden und meine Gedanken geordnet habe, bin ich aus der dunkelsten Zeit meines Lebens hervorgekommen. Aus der Asche auferstanden und den alten, menschlichen Erebus begraben. Man sieht es oft in der Natur. Etwas geht unter, sodass etwas Neues ins Dasein kommen kann. Anders geht es nicht. Man kann nicht das eine haben, ohne dass man das andere lässt.

Zweifelsohne hatte ich eine Menge Zeit, um manche Sachen zu bedenken. Schließlich schlafe ich nicht mehr. Am Anfang versuchte ich meine alten Gewohnheiten, die ich peinlich vermisste, mit anderen zu ersetzen. Ich versuchte zu meditieren statt zu schlafen, jeden Tag in den Kerker zu gehen um etwas Blut zu nehmen und es zu trinken, um neun Uhr in meinem Arbeitszimmer zu sein und zu arbeiten. Aber das sind menschliche Gewohnheiten die nicht meine sind. Man kann nicht anders, wenn man Hunger hat und schlafen muss. Aber das muss ich nicht. Ich kann meine Augen schließen und in die geistige Welt sinken, aber das muss ich nicht tun. Es ist nicht notwendig. Ich habe mich auch über das Fleisch und Blut erhoben und bin etwas mehr geworden. Kein Mensch und kein Vampir, sondern ein freies Wesen, das alleine mit der Kraft seines Willens etwas bewirkt. Ich habe auch gelernt, menschliches Essen zu essen. Aber ich brauche es nicht zu tun. Und werde auch eines Tages nicht so oft Blut trinken müssen. Ich, Erebus, der dunkle Prinz, werde mehr als ein Mensch und als ein Vampir werden. Und das werde ich mit meinem Willen bewirken.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Da Draco verzweifelt etwas Zeit mit mir verbringen möchte, habe ich ihn zu Besuch mitgebracht. Wir besuchen Grindelwald in seinem Zimmer, das ihm der dunkle Lord netterweise zugewiesen hat.

Grindelwald beschäftigt sich momentan mit dem Übersetzen einiger seiner Texte. Leider kann man den Übersetzungszauber nur zum gewissen Grad benutzen, aber da sich Grindelwald sehr seltsam ausdrückt, resultiert der Zauber manchmal in totalem Unsinn. Er benutzt oft Allegorie und Redewendungen, die sich schlecht ins Englische mithilfe des Zaubers übersetzen lassen. So erledigt er die Arbeit meistens selbst, was ihn sehr unglücklich macht, aber was soll man machen.

Ich und der dunkle Lord wollten seine Werke lesen und vielleicht auch Teile davon dem Orden zur Verfügung stellen, oder eher, den Auserwählten. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich Hermine als meine Nachfolgerin betrachte. Wenn es dazu kommt – und man sagt nicht umsonst, dass echt böse Menschen nicht leicht sterben – dass der dunkle Lord stirbt, werde ich seinen Platz einnehmen und Hermine als meine meine Erbin ernennen. Ich habe gründlich darüber nachgedacht und bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass sie meine Erbin sein soll. Deswegen habe ich sie zu meiner Stellvertreterin ernannt und deswegen unterrichte ich sie. Und auch wenn man glauben mag, dass es keine bessere Schülerin als Hermine gibt, gibt es manche ihrer Eigenschaften, mit denen sehr schwierig zu arbeiten ist. Hermine muss alles im Voraus planen und wenn etwas nicht eingeplant ist, wird sie aus der Bahn geworfen. Sie gerät durcheinander. Und es ist sehr wichtig, dass wir das ändern weil diese Eigenschaft ein Hindernis für sie darstellt. Sie wird nie eine gute Anführerin und im Allgemeinen Schwarzmagierin werden können, wenn sie immer alles alphabetisch geordnet haben muss. Die Richtung des Lebens eines Schwarzmagiers ist nie eine gerade Linie und man muss lernen, mit dem Unvorhersehbaren, dem Neuen und dem Überraschenden klarzukommen und nie den Faden zu verlieren. Mit Hermine ist es kein Problem, ihr etwas Neues beizubringen, sondern manche ihrer Gewohnheiten zu ändern.

Unter den 'Auserwählten' gibt es natürlich Bellatrix, die vielleicht in letzter Zeit etwas vernachlässigt worden ist. Barty Crouch, der sehr eifrig und talentiert ist, möchte sich aber nicht mit seinen inneren Dämonen beschäftigen. Gerard Lacroix, der trotz seiner arroganten Maske viel weiß und viel tun kann. Theodore Nott, der nicht viel spricht, lässt aber wie ein wahrer Schwarzmagier seine Taten statt ihm zu sprechen. Aideen Delaney, die trotz ihrer enormen praktischen Erfahrung nicht viel über die schwarzmagischen Theorien weiß. Severus Snape, der sehr sturköpfig ist und nur etwas Neues lernt, wenn man es ihm befiehlt, der aber eine gewisse schwarzmagische Intuition besitzt. Ich habe eine Liste der Menschen verfasst, die es verdienen, im inneren Kreis zu sein und denen solche seltenen Texte zum Lesen gegeben werden sollen.

„Ach hier kommt das Prinzchen," höhnt Grindelwald, der sein eigenes Buch laut zumacht und über mich und Draco blickt.

Ich rümpfe die Nase. So sehr wie sich Voldemort bemüht hat, ihm etwas Manieren einzubläuen, macht sich Grindelwald über alles lustig, was er kann. Er kann einfach nicht anders. Normalerweise würde ich mich nicht einmischen, aber da es sich auch auf mich bezieht, kann ich einfach nicht das Auge davor verschließen.

„Wie kommst du mit deiner Arbeit voran, Alter?" frage ich ihn und lasse mich ungeladen auf einen Stuhl nieder.

„Wenn man mich nicht unterbricht, ausgezeichnet," meint er.

Der alte Schwarzmagier strahlt mich an als ein leises Geräusch aus dem anderen Zimmer zu hören ist. Er grinst teuflisch.

„Wenn man ein gesundes Leben führt, hat man auch die Kraft, zu arbeiten," sagt er mysteriös.

Obwohl das Ganze kein Rätsel ist, das nicht gleich gelöst werden kann. Vögeln sie? Dem verrückten Glitzern in seinen Augen nach zu urteilen ja. Wie Hasen. Aber ich würde mir lieber nicht vorstellen, wie das aussieht, sonst kriege ich Albträume. Moment. Ich träume nicht. Also dann...

„So rührend es ist, dass du endlich etwas gefunden hast, worin du deinen Schwanz stecken kannst, habe ich eine Aufgabe für dich," sage ich trocken.

„Hallo, Erebus," sagt eine fröhliche Stimme als sich Grindelwald etwas von 'losem Mundwerk und Frechheit' in den Bart murmelt.

Ich atme unwillkürlich tief ein. Albus Dumbledore, der weiße Magier. Tja, die beiden passen eigentlich sehr gut zusammen. Wir haben das Arschloch und den Schwindler. Zusammen sind sie noch schlimmer. Ein Traumpaar.

„Was für eine?" fragt Grindelwald schleppend.

„Die Anzahl meiner Anhänger wächst," sage ich. „Die arme Bellatrix kommt nicht mehr damit zurecht. Sie sagt, die Kinder werden ihr Untergang sein. Das letzte Mal ist die Trainingshalle beinahe eingestürzt. Zu viel Magie gleichzeitig in einem Raum und zu viel junge Schwarzmagier, die darauf erpicht sind, ihr zu zeigen wie gut sie sind. Und ich möchte nicht, dass sie alleine üben, sonst wird es Tote geben. Ich möchte, dass du ein paar Gruppen übernimmst."

Die weißen Augenbrauen Grindelwalds werden in die Höhe gezogen.

„Ich soll sie unterrichten?" fragt er ungläubig. „Das ist unvorstellbar. Lord Grindelwald unterrichtet keine Kinder! Und außerdem bin ich hier ernst eingespannt. Weil Voldemort es mir so befohlen hat."

„Verarsch mich nicht, Alter," gebe ich genervt zurück. „Du bist kein Lord, das weißt du schon. Wehe, dass dich der dunkle Lord hört. Und ein paar Stunden kannst du schon einplanen. Schließlich trainieren nicht alle jeden Tag."

„Worum geht es? Kann ich vielleicht helfen?" fragt Dumbledore begeistert.

In einer einfachen grauen Robe sieht er sehr seltsam aus. Wahrscheinlich fällt ihm die Tatsache, dass es hier keine Roben mit bewegenden Phönixen oder tanzenden Sternen gibt, sehr schwer. Auch wenn es kein Problem für uns wäre, so was für ihn zu besorgen, möchten wir keine epileptischen Anfälle kriegen.

„Meine Anhänger brauchen nicht zu wissen wie man ein Kissen in ein Stachelschwein verwandelt, vielen Dank," sage ich kühl. „Und das hier ist kein Hogwarts. Sie sind Schwarzmagier und sollen Schwarzmagie lernen. Ein Schwarzmagier soll sie unterrichten und das bist du, Alter."

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage," winkt Grindelwald ab.

„Gellert, zu unterrichten soll eine Ehre sein," meint Dumbledore der Weise. „Ich meinerseits war froh, so viel gelernt zu haben, um mein Wissen weitergeben zu können. Und außerdem wird dir etwas Gesellschaft guttun. Beklagst du dich denn nicht, hier eingesperrt zu sein und den ganzen Tag lang übersetzen zu müssen?"

Draco lacht, aber es gelingt ihm, sein Lachen in einen Husten zu verwandeln. Tja, Grindelwald scheint seinen Meister gefunden zu haben.

„Ich bin zu alt für so was. Ich kann unmöglich so lange rumstehen und rumlaufen," murmelt Grindelwald, obwohl es offensichtlich ist, dass die Worte eines Weisen einen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht haben. Zudem die Worte eines Weisen, den er offensichtlich auf seine seltsame und kranke Weise liebt. Warum kommt mir das bekannt vor?

„Du kannst problemlos einen Stuhl zaubern," meine ich trocken.

Grindelwald schaut in das lächelnde Gesicht seines Geliebten und seufzt.

„Ich möchte mit Bellatrix reden," gibt es schließlich nach. „Und dann werde ich sehen, ob es machbar ist."

„Oh es ist ja machbar," sage ich mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Der dunkle Lord wird es machbar machen."

„Nicht alles ist mit roher Gewalt lösbar, Erebus," bemerkt Albus der Gewaltlose.

„Die Mehrheit der Sachen schon," murmele ich.

Vielleicht war dies keine so gute Idee. Seit der dunkle Lord Grindelwald erlaubt hat, den guten Weißmagier aus der Zelle zu befreien – nicht ohne einen magischen Eid und jede vorstellbare und unvorstellbare magische Absicherung gegen seine Flucht – haben sie sich unterhalten und sind zusammen spazieren gegangen, aber vor ein paar Wochen hat der dunkle Lord den guten Weißmagier in Grindelwalds Zimmer gefunden. Wie ein guter Jäger scheint er seine Beute in sein Zimmer geschleift zu haben und man braucht nicht viel Vorstellungskraft um zu begreifen, was sie da zusammen treiben. So viel ist offensichtlich. Was ich aber nicht verstehe, ist, wie sich der gute Weißmagier mit allem abgefunden hat. Er wohnt mit einem Schwarzmagier, darf nicht raus, ist dazu gezwungen zuzuschauen, wie die Welt langsam von dem dunklen Orden übernommen wird. Einmal war er der Vertreter des Lichtes und hat alles geopfert, um die dunkle Seite zu zerstören. Zugegeben, er hilft dabei nicht, arbeitet aber auch nicht dagegen. Stattdessen scheint er hier wie Grindelwalds Konkubine zu hocken und darauf zu warten, dass er stirbt. Nicht zu fassen.

„Draco," sage ich zu meinem Mann, der schnell aufschaut. „Suche Bellatrix. Du wirst sie im kleinen Salon finden. Die ist kaum zu überhören wenn sie so wie eine Hyäne lacht."

Nur noch ein Beispiel, wozu meine Vampirsinne gut sind.

„Grindelwald, geh mit ihm," sage ich zu dem alten Schwarzmagier. „Wir müssen das Ganze so schnell wie möglich aufklären."

„Und du, Prinzchen?" fragt er herausfordernd. Ich weiß, dass es ihm auf die Nerven geht, so rumkommandiert zu werden. „Was machst du?"

„Ich werde mich mit dem guten Weißmagier unterhalten," erwidere ich. „Mach schon."

Grindelwald steht mühevoll auf, etwas über 'nervige, freche Jungen' vor sich murmelnd und folgt Draco raus. Die lichtblauen Augen schauen erwartungsvoll in meine Richtung.

„Ich habe dich seit der Verwandlung nicht gesehen," sagt der Weißmagier sanft. „Dir scheint es aber gut zu gehen."

„Ja, wer würde das denken?" frage ich sarkastisch. „Ich habe ein paar Fragen an dich."

„Du kommst immer gleich zur Sache," bemerkt Dumbledore. „Man würde denken, dass jemand wie du den Begriff der Zeit anders verstehen würde."

„Leider muss ich in der Welt der Sterblichen leben und weiter nervige Menschen erdulden," erwidere ich trocken. „Mir ist klar, dass dir der dunkle Lord sozusagen erlaubt hat, dich mit Grindelwald herumzutreiben. Aber ich möchte deine Motive besser verstehen."

„Was gibt es denn zu verstehen?" fragt er leise. „Ich habe dir geholfen und einen Fehler, den ich ehrlich bereue, wieder gutgemacht. Ich habe die Hälfte meines Lebens damit verbracht, meine Entscheidung, Gellert ins Gefängnis zu schicken, zu bereuen. Jetzt aber ist er wieder frei und er macht was er immer gewollt hat. Wahrscheinlich kann man mich für dumm betrachten, aber ich wollte meine letzten Tage mit meinem Geliebten verbringen. Was soll ich sonst tun?"

„Liebe?" frage ich mit einem hämischen Lächeln, dafür dankbar, dass Draco nicht hier ist. „Oh bitte. Erzähl keinen Scheiß über ewige Liebe oder was weiß ich, Alter. Du warst der Vertreter des Lichtes. Ich habe dich umgebracht aber leider bist du wieder da. Die Schwarzmagie ist daran schuld. Und ich habe auch deinen lieben Bruder umgebracht. Obwohl Grindelwald keine aktive Rolle im Krieg spielt und macht, was wir ihm sagen, ist er ein Schwarzmagier und nimmt am Krieg teil, zu welchem Grad auch immer. Sag mir bloß nicht, dass es für dich in Ordnung ist, mit solch einem Mann zusammen zu sein und dazu auch nichts unternehmen kannst. Du schaust zu, wie die dunkle Seite mit jedem Tag mehr die Kontrolle über die Welt übernimmt und du sagst, dass es dich nicht stört? Erzähl es jemandem anderen, der es dir abkauft."

Der Weißmagier lächelt traurig und schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„Ach Erebus," seufzt er. „Es macht mich wahnsinnig. Es macht mich wütend, traurig und verzweifelt zugleich. Aber ich bin nicht länger der Vertreter des Lichtes und kann auch nichts unternehmen. Das ist nicht länger meine Aufgabe."

„Ich habe mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, gegen die Dunkelheit zu kämpfen," sagt er leise. „Es war die Ironie meines Lebens dass ich mich in einen Schwarzmagier verliebt habe. Das war eine Lektion für mich. Zuerst habe ich zugeschaut, wie sich Tom Riddle direkt unter meiner Nase in einen Schwarzmagier verwandelt hat. Dann habe ich auch dir zugeschaut, wie du in seine Fußstapfen folgst. Ich habe alles Vorstellbare unternommen, um die dunkle Seite zu bekämpfen. Aber auch wenn ich dachte, dass ich etwas Gutes bewirkt habe, haben sich die Blumen in Blut verwandelt. Was auch immer ich anfasste schien sich in Asche zu verwandeln. Ich bin müde, Erebus. Auch wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich nicht weitermachen. Ich bin alt und müde. Das ist nicht mehr meine Aufgabe und ich verstehe auch nicht diese Neuzeit."

„Welche Aufgabe hast du jetzt denn?" frage ich scharf.

„Ich habe die Chance bekommen, meine Fehler wieder gutzumachen," sagt er leise. „Das habe ich getan und das tue ich noch immer. Aber ich habe absolut nicht vor, mich in diesen Krieg einzumischen. Weder euch zu helfen noch der hellen Seite. Im Laufe meines Lebens habe ich viel getan, sowohl Gutes als auch Schlechtes. Wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre ich tot. Aber ich habe noch eine Chance bekommen, mich von der größten Liebe meines Lebens zu verabschieden. Ich kann wenigstens meine letzten Tage bei ihm verbringen."

„Du siehst aber nicht krank aus," bemerke ich kühl. „Eigentlich klingst du wie dein altes, nerviges Selbst."

Dumbledore gluckst und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich zaubere nicht, Erebus," sagt er. „Die Magie ist normalerweise der Grund, warum Zauberer und Hexen lange leben. Je mächtiger der Zauberer, desto länger wird er leben. Und ein Zauberer wie ich hätte ein langes Leben führen können. So lebe ich weiter wie ein Muggel weil ich meine Magie nicht benutze."

Zusammen mit seinem Körper ist auch seine Arroganz zum Leben erweckt worden.

„Warum benutzt du sie nicht?" frage ich verwirrt. „Du kannst doch stablos zaubern."

„Ja, aber ich möchte das nicht tun," erwidert der Weißmagier müde. „Ich möchte sterben, Erebus. Mein Leben ist vorbei. Ich habe meine Familie verloren, ich habe meinen Lebenssinn verloren und nachdem ich all meine Fehler wieder gutmache, die ich gutmachen kann, möchte ich sterben. Mein Leben ergibt keinen Sinn mehr."

„Das kann ich verstehen," sage ich. Der Weißmagier zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als bezweifele er es, sagt aber nichts dazu. „Und was ist mit Grindelwald? Möchte auch er sterben?"

„Ach, der gute Gellert," sagt der Weißmagier mit einem Lächeln. „Ich werde nie den Willen der Schwarzmagier verstehen können, der sie zum Leben antreibt. Er möchte leben und hat große Pläne. Er möchte das Meisterwerk der dunklen Seite vollendet sehen. Er wünscht sich natürlich, er wäre der dunkle Lord und nicht Tom. Aber auch er hat einen Fehler gemacht, der ihn viel gekostet hat. Ihm ist klar, dass diese Rolle nicht seine ist, obwohl er sich wünscht, es wäre so."

„Er ist ein Größenwahnsinniger," murmele ich. „Aber das sind wir alle. Und das ist für einen Schwarzmagier nichts Schlechtes."

„Genau," sagt Dumbledore grinsend. „Ich habe nie versucht, die Schwarzmagier zu verstehen und zu begreifen, warum sie das tun, was sie tun. Aber vielleicht werde ich auch das begreifen, bevor ich sterbe."

„Na, viel Glück," sage ich und stehe auf. „Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, was würde ein Hellmagier im Rom suchen?"

Dumbledore schaut mich überrascht an.

„Laut meinen Spionen ist Longbottom dort gesehen worden," sage ich achselzuckend. „Er scheint etwas oder jemanden zu suchen. Weißt du etwas davon?"

Dumbledore presst die Lippen zusammen und senkt den Blick.

„Na gut, hilft mir nicht," knurre ich und winke ab. „Ich werde es schon herausfinden."

„Wenn ich du wäre," ruft er mir hinterher, „würde ich Gegenstände suchen, die als hellmagisch bezeichnet werden können."

Ich drehe mich um.

„Das würde ich wenigstens tun, wäre ich der Vertreter des Lichtes," fügt er hinzu und zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Verstehe," sage ich nachdenklich.

„Viel Glück, Erebus," sagt er leise als ich die Tür zumache.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich brauche sehr selten Bücher zu solchen seltsamen Themen, weswegen es am besten ist, wenn ich in der Bibliothek anfange. Ich sollte mit der Geschichte der Zauberwelt anfangen und über hellmagische Legenden lesen. Ich weiß zwar etwas über schwarzmagische, aber ich habe mich nie bemüht, etwas über die hellmagischen zu lernen.

Die Bibliothek des Hauptquartiers musste auch renoviert werden, nicht wegen irgendwelcher Probleme mit der Wasserleitung, sondern weil sie einfach viel zu klein für all die Bücher und die Todesser, die hier Lektüre suchten, geworden ist. Die Halle, die früher die Bibliothek war, ist vergrößert worden sodass es jetzt drei Stockwerke gibt, zu denen man durch schmale Wendeltreppen gelangt. Von der Decke herab hängt ein riesiger Kronleuchter mit hunderten von Kerzen, aber auch hier und da gibt es Kerzenhalter, da die Bibliothek einfach viel zu groß ist, um von dem Kronleuchter, egal von welcher Größe, beleuchtet zu werden. Überall gibt es Tische und Stühle, sodass man sich setzen und seine Lektüre in aller Ruhe lesen kann. Heute Abend scheint jedoch die Bibliothek menschenleer zu sein. Diejenigen aber, die nicht schlafen, wie ich, können sich mit dem Recherchieren beschäftigen.

Als ich aber reingehe und mich umschaue, rieche ich etwas Bekanntes. Jemand scheint auch hier zu sein. Aber das ist nichts neues, dass ich Menschen rieche und dass mir ihre Gerüche bekannt vorkommen. Schließlich kenne ich alle Todesser. Vielleicht ist ein Parfüm in der Luft hängen geblieben?

Mal sehen... Hellmagie... Wo soll das denn sein? Die neue Bibliothek war eines von Hermines Lieblingsprojekten und sie hat auch die Bücher alphabetisch und nach den Kategorien geordnet. Leider kann ich mich nicht erinnern, wo sich welche Kategorie befindet. Ich werde sie alle checken müssen. Als ich aber einen Fuß auf die Treppen setze, höre ich ein leises Geräusch und halte inne.

Jemand weint. Dass sich ein Todesser unter den Büchern versteckt hat und weint, ist unbegreiflich. Ich beschnüffele die Luft. Ich rieche etwas sehr bekanntes. Es ist kein Parfüm und kommt mir eigentlich sehr bekannt vor. Als ich in meinem Kopf der Geruch mit einem Gesicht in Verbindung zu bringen versuche, wird mir urplötzlich klar, dass es um Hermine geht.

Sie schnieft und ich höre Rascheln. Natürlich soll man nicht überrascht sein, Hermine in der Bibliothek zu finden. Obwohl sie sich sehr geändert hat, ändern sich manche Sachen nie. Wenn Hermine verwirrt ist und nach einer Antwort sucht, geht sie zuerst in die Bibliothek.

Sie putzt sich die Nase, bleibt aber still. Ich folge ihrem Geruch, der mich tiefer in die Bibliothek führt.

„Hermine?" rufe ich sie.

Sie sitzt auf dem Boden mit einem Taschentuch in Hand und einem Stapel Bücher auf ihrer linken Seite, der gefährlich hoch ist. Als sie mich erblickt, wird sie rot im Gesicht und rappelt sich schnell auf. Offensichtlich hat sie nicht erwartet, mich hier zu sehen.

„Meister," flüstert sie, sich nochmal die Nase putzend und versuchend, die Tränen weg zublinzeln. „Ich habe... Euch nicht reinkommen gehört."

„So viel ist offensichtlich," bin ich der Meinung. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich.. ähm... ich habe mich mit Laetitia gestritten," sagt sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen, weswegen ich hergekommen bin. Man muss schließlich seine Zeit gut nutzen, oder?"

Ich verenge die Augen.

„Ich rieche sie an dir," stelle ich fest. „Das heißt, ich rieche, dass ihr vor kurzem Sex hattet."

Sie wird noch röter im Gesicht und schluckt.

„Lüge mich nicht an," sage ich, einen Schritt in ihre Richtung machend. „Du bist meine Schülerin und ich muss wissen was nicht stimmt. Und hör auf, deine Gedanken vor mir zu verbergen. Ich könnte problemlos in deinem Kopf herum wühlen und es ist viel ratsamer, mir gleich die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Sie beißt sich die Lippen und schaut auf ihre Hände hinunter.

„Es ist Stress, das ist alles," murmelt sie. „Ich stehe unter Druck und ich habe emotionale Anfälle. Ich weiß nicht warum. Ich breche einfach in Tränen aus und kann nicht damit aufhören. Deswegen bin ich hergekommen, weil ich nicht möchte, dass Laetitia zuschaut. Es ist zu peinlich."

Bei Menschen heißt das, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wenn die Emotionen so unkontrollierbar toben. Und bei einem Mensch wie Hermine ist es definitiv ein Zeichen, dass etwas Ernstes im Gang ist.

„Komm mit," befehle ich ihr. „Wir werden darüber reden. Ach und im Übrigen, weißt du, wo Hellmagie ist?"

Sie deutet mit einem zittrigen Finger auf die Treppen.

„Gehen wir zuerst meine Lektüre holen," sage ich zu ihr. „Dann werden wir reden. Du könntest mir sogar bei meinem Recherchen helfen."

„Was suchen wir?" fragt sie als wir zusammen die Treppen steigen.

„Ich möchte eine Liste von hellmagischen Gegenständen," sage ich nachdenklich. „Weswegen ich von hellmagischen Legenden und so was wissen muss."

Hermine schaut mich verwirrt an. Tja ich mag ein Fachmann für Schwarzmagie sein, aber hier reden wir über Zaubergeschichte und ich erinnere mich an gar nichts, auch wenn ich in Hogwarts die Geschichte der Zauberwelt besucht habe. Vielleicht ist es doch gut, dass ich sie getroffen habe, denn alleine hätte ich es ewig suchen können.

Hermine geht zielstrebig und noch immer schniefend an der Platte, auf der es 'Geschichte der Zauberwelt' steht, vorbei und blickt über die alphabetisch geordneten Bücher. Schließlich zieht sie ein paar davon heraus und reicht sie mir.

„Gut," sage ich, die Bücher von ihr entgegennehmend. „Setzen wir uns."

Wie eine Schülerin, die dabei ertappt worden ist, wie sie in der verbotenen Abteilung herumschnüffelt, folgt sie mir zu einem Tisch, setzt sich und schaut auf ihre Hände hinunter als ich eine Zigarre anzünde und mich zurücklehne.

„Wir können offen reden," sage ich ernst. „Oder ich kann in deinem Kopf herumwühlen. Das ist deine Entscheidung. Wie dem auch sei, muss ich wissen, was in dir vorgeht, denn so können wir nicht weiter arbeiten. Du kannst nicht Sachen vor mir verbergen, auch wenn du sie vor allen anderen verbirgst. Es ist wichtig, dass ein Schwarzmagier vollkommen mit sich selbst ehrlich ist aber auch dass er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle hat. Diese Sachen sind für deine Entwicklung sehr wichtig. Verstehst du?"

Sie nickt und beißt sich die Lippen.

„Also. Wann haben diese Anfälle angefangen?" frage ich.

„Vor ein paar Monaten," sagt sie mit gesenktem Blick.

„Wie kommst du mit deinem Begleiter aus? Kann es etwas mit ihm zu tun haben?"

„Nein," sagt sie schnell. „Nein, nein. Er hat gar nichts damit zu tun. Er ist sehr hilfreich und plagt mich nicht, wenn ich ihn weg schicke. Wir beide halten uns an unseren Teil der Abmachung."

„Du sagst, du stehst unter Druck," fahre ich mit der Anhörung fort. „Hat das etwas mit deinen Eltern zu tun?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Mit deiner Freundin?" hake ich nach.

Wieder schüttelt sie den Kopf. Ich seufze. Ich kann und werde keinen Psychiater spielen.

„Vielleicht soll ich doch Legilimentik benutzen," sage ich resigniert. „Denn so erreichen wir gar nichts."

„Nein," sagt sie eilig. Sie atmet tief durch und schaut mich vorsichtig an. „Ich habe einfach zu viel zu tun. Als Ihr... verwandelt worden seid, habe ich Eure Arbeit und alle Aufgaben nur allzu gerne übernommen. Es hat mich gefreut, Euch helfen zu können. Aber mit der Zeit wurde es zu viel für mich. Ich verstehe, dass Ihr es nicht leicht habt und ehrlich, ich möchte helfen. Aber es gibt so viel zu tun. Und dann tauchen auch meine Eltern auf und möchten reden, Laetitia denkt, dass ich sie nicht länger liebe und sie vernachlässige, weil ich ja so viel zu tun habe..."

Sie verstummt und Tränen steigen ihr in die Augen, aber sie blinzelt sie entschlossen weg.

„Bitte seid nicht böse auf mich," sagt sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Jetzt verstehe ich. Natürlich gibt es im Orden immer viel zu tun und manchmal habe ich auch meinen Zeitumkehrer benutzt, um mehr Zeit zu beschaffen. Jetzt aber brauche ich so was nicht zu tun, weil ich ja nicht schlafen muss. Aber Hermine hat die Mehrheit meiner Arbeit übernommen. Zudem ist Hermine eine Perfektionistin. Sie hört nicht auf, bis alles perfekt ist. Diese Bibliothek ist ihr Werk. Sie hatte auch die Zeit dafür gefunden, die Bibliothek zu renovieren, nicht nur weil ihr dieser Ort sehr wichtig ist, sonder weil sie den anderen einen bequemen Ort geben wollte, wo sie lernen und lesen könnten.

Und sie ist, wie jeder Schwarzmagier, verschlossen. Sie lässt die Menschen nicht wissen, wie sie sich fühlt und was sie bedrückt, weil man so etwas als Schwäche betrachtet. Das soll ich am besten wissen. Aber auch wenn sie normalerweise ihre Gedanken nicht verbirgt wenn sie mit mir redet, habe ich nicht gewusst, dass die Lage so schlimm ist. Und wenn ein Sterblicher und eine 'normale' Person unter Druck steht, benimmt sie sich wie Hermine. Sie hat Zusammenbrüche und fühlt sich verloren. Obwohl sie mit allen Kräften versucht, sich zu sammeln und sich so normal wie möglich zu benehmen, ist ihr Inneres durcheinander.

Ich soll auch viel darüber wissen.

„Verstehe," sage ich langsam. „Das Problem ist, dass ich manche Aufgaben keinem außer dir anvertrauen kann. Aber du hast Recht. Momentan ist deine Entwicklung viel wichtiger als Bürokratie. Leider wächst die Arbeit zusammen mit dem dunklen Orden. Weswegen der Orden einen Sekretär braucht. Black erledigt auch eine Menge, aber ihm kann ich zum Beispiel manche Aufgaben nicht anvertrauen, wie die Interviews mit den Kandidaten für den Orden."

Während ich gesprochen habe, konnte ich deutlich Erleichterung in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Sie wollte mich nicht enttäuschen und hatte in der Einsamkeit ihres Arbeitszimmers gelitten. Sie hat keinem davon erzählt weil sie nicht schwach vorkommen und sich als kompetent erweisen wollte. Hermine scheint unter demselben Druck zu leiden, unter dem ich so oft gelitten habe. Die bloße Tatsache, dass Hermine, die nie ihren Gefühlen erlaubt sie zu blenden oder sie zu kontrollieren, total zusammenbricht spricht Bände.

„Leider können wir unsere gemeinsame Arbeit nicht ändern," sage ich zu ihr. „Ich weiß, dass es schwierig für dich ist. Ich habe dir eine Menge Aufgaben gegeben und verlange von dir, manche Sachen schnell zu begreifen und auch dich zu ändern, aber so muss es sein. Es ist notwendig. Aber vielleicht sind manche Sachen mit Magie lösbar. Wir können an manchen deiner Eigenschaften ritualisch arbeiten. Was denkst du?"

„Ja, das klingt spannend," sagt sie und schnieft. „Danke."

„Der Weg zur Macht und Großartigkeit ist keinesfalls angenehm," sage ich ernst. „Er ist aber nur für die Auserwählten vorbehalten."

Sie lächelt schwach und putzt sich die Nase.

„Und ich möchte, dass du mit deinem dämonischen Begleiter darüber redest," sage ich. „Versuche doch festzustellen, ob dein Begleiter zu deinem Zustand beigetragen hat."

Sie nickt entschlossen.

„Na also," sage ich. „Jetzt da du schon hier bist, kannst du mir bei den Recherchen helfen."

„Wie?" fragt sie. Ihr Ton wird gleich anders. „Was suchen wir?"

„Laut meinen Spionen befindet sich Longbottom momentan im Rom," sage ich. „Und ich möchte wissen, was er da treibt. Allem Anschein nach sucht er etwas oder jemanden. Einen hellmagischen Gegenstand oder eine Person, die ihm helfen kann."

Hermine streicht sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und zieht entschlossen einen dicken Band zu sich. Obwohl sie unter ihrer Entschlossenheit noch immer verlegen ist, versucht sie sich schnell zu sammeln und sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Sie hat gerade ihre Gefühle und ihre intimsten Gedanken mit mir geteilt und so was mag sie nicht. Kein Schwarzmagier mag so was. Ich weiß, dass sie Schiss vor mir hat und dass sie immer darauf achtet, was sie sagt und wie sie sich benimmt, wenn sie bei mir ist, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie viel Zeit bei mir verbringt und dass ich sie unterrichte. Aber sie muss leider lernen, sich mir anzuvertrauen, weil es anders nicht geht. Sie ist meine Schülerin und ich muss auch einen Einblick in ihre Intimität haben, sodass wir weiter zusammenarbeiten können.

„Die Kirchen und der Vatikan können ihn unmöglich interessieren," sagt sie stirnrunzelnd. „Oder vielleicht doch? Ich weiß nicht viel davon, weil meine Eltern nicht religiös sind. Aber ich finde es heraus."

Sie öffnet das Buch und zückt ihren Stab. Hermine befindet sich momentan in einer sehr heiklen Phase ihrer Entwicklung. Sie ist gerade dabei, eine feine Grenze zwischen einem mächtigen aber 'gewöhnlichen' Schwarzmagier und einem, der die Macht besitzt, die Welt zu ändern, seine eigenen Methoden entwickelt und außerordentliche Gaben besitzt, zu überschreiten. Hermine hat schon einen Schritt in diese Richtung gemacht als sie den Pakt mit ihrem Begleiter unterschrieben hat. Die Folgen dieses Paktes sind deutlich zu sehen. Aber es ist für sie noch ein langer Weg zu gehen. Ich wiederum, da ich sie offensichtlich als meine Schülerin aufgenommen habe, habe eine Verantwortung ihr gegenüber, die ich vernachlässigt habe, weil ich mit meinen eigenen Problemen gerungen habe. Aber wenn man sich schon so viel entwickelt und so viel lernt, dass man eigentlich jemanden unterrichten kann, soll man sich auch nicht beschweren.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Man nennt das Blut 'Lebenssaft'. Viele Kulturen betrachten es als etwas Heiliges. Aber nicht viele Menschen können spüren, was ein Vampir spürt wenn er das Blut schmeckt.

Durch das Trinken des Blutes erhalten wir die notwendige Lebensenergie, die Menschen durch das Essen bekommen. Aber das, was ein Vampir dabei spürt, kann sich mit keinem Essen auf der Welt vergleichen. Man spürt deutlich neue Energie, die jede Zelle seines Körpers belebt. So kann man auch sagen, dass wir die Energie des anderen bekommen, um selbst am Leben zu bleiben. Aber so kann auch ich einen Einblick in das Leben des Menschen, von dem ich Blut genommen habe, werfen. Obwohl es natürlich überhaupt nicht notwendig ist, dass man jemanden umbringt, um sich zu ernähren, entsteht eine sehr intime Verbindung zwischen dem Menschen, von dem ich Blut genommen habe, und mir, dem Trinker.

Am Anfang habe ich mich täglich ernährt, weil ich viel Energie brauchte und weil ich ja Hunger hatte. Aber als mir klargeworden ist, dass ich davon abhängig bin und wenn ich Hunger habe an nichts anderes denken kann, bin ich total ausgeflippt. Ich mag es nicht, von jemandem oder etwas abhängig zu sein. Als ich zum ersten Mal bewusst meinen Drängen nein gesagt habe, hatte ich sozusagen eine Erleuchtung. Ich habe mit meinem Willen meinem Körper befohlen, sich nicht danach zu sehnen und eine andere Weise zu finden, den Hunger zu sättigen. Mit der Zeit lernte ich, meine Dränge zu kontrollieren und dann, wenn es die richtige Zeit ist mir zu erlauben, hungrig zu sein. Natürlich konnte ich nicht lange aushalten, aber mit der Zeit wurde es leichter. Es kommt darauf an, ob man wählt, wie ein Tier zu leben oder nicht. Tiere haben Hunger und müssen essen. Sie können an nichts anderes denken, außer an den Hunger und die Suche nach dem Essen. Ich wiederum bin der dunkle Prinz und werde von solchen primitiven Instinkten nicht kontrolliert werden.

Man kann von einer Mahlzeit zur anderen leben oder kann lernen, dass sich sein Leben nicht um Ernährung dreht und dass man so viel mehr ist. Ich habe gelernt, die notwendige Energie einzusaugen und dann sie zu behalten, bis es an der Zeit ist, wieder zu essen. Ich habe gelernt, die Lebensenergie auch von meiner Magie zu ziehen, die eine nie versiegende Quelle ist und mithilfe derer ich meinen Körper beleben kann. Wenn ich aber zu viel arbeite oder meine Magie erschöpfe, weiß ich, dass der einzige Weg mich zu erholen ist mich zu ernähren.

Daher mein Versuch, menschliches Essen zu essen. Mir ist durch eine selbst geschriebene Reihenfolge der Rituale gelungen, meinen Magen in etwas zu verwandeln, was menschliches Essen verdauen kann. Das hieß aber nicht, dass ich etwas davon bekommen konnte. Ich esse etwas, ich verdaue es, aber es bringt mir gar nichts. Ich musste auch meinem Körper beibringen, die notwendige Lebensenergie aus dem Essen zu ziehen, was sehr schwierig war. Ich habe damit experimentiert und bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass Fleisch für mich die beste Quelle der Lebensenergie ist, einfach weil die Lebensenergie des Tieres noch immer darin lebt. Zudem ist es am besten, wenn das Fleisch roh ist, weil es durch das Braten oder Kochen an Wert verliert.

Ich schwang zwischen einem Gefühl von Scham und Wut, Blut trinken zu müssen und dem Gefühl von Triumph, als es mir gelungen ist, noch einen Tag ohne Essen auszuhalten. Es wird nie leicht sein. Aber ich bin stolz auf die Tatsache, dass ich schon so viel erreicht habe.

Die Verbindung zwischen einem Mörder und seinem Opfer ist zweifelsohne etwas Besonderes. Ich habe sie schon hundertmal gespürt aber jedes Mal ist sie anders und atemberaubend. Die Verbindung zwischen dem Vampir und der Person, deren Blut er geschmeckt hat, ist auch etwas Besonderes. Als ich all diese Muggel angegriffen habe und Amok gelaufen bin – buchstäblich – befand ich mich in einer Art Trance. Dieser Vorfall hat sowohl gutes als auch schlechtes bewirkt. Das gute ist, dass ich endlich begriffen habe, wie gefährlich meine Dränge sind wenn ich zulasse, dass sie die Kontrolle übernehmen. Das schlechte daran war dass ich den Tiefpunkt erreicht und der Welt die falsche Botschaft übermittelt habe. Ein Schwarzmagier wie ich soll nie auf diese Weise die Kontrolle verlieren, wenn auch ich später von diesen Muggeln Inferi erzeugt habe, die der dunklen Seite und deren Zielen von Nutzen waren. Der springende Punkt ist, dass ich etwas getan habe nur weil ich mich nicht kontrollieren konnte. Was an sich etwas schlechtes ist. Aber ich habe meine Lektion gelernt.

Das hier aber... ich streichele die kalte Hand der Hexe, deren Blut ich getrunken habe. Ich habe sie getötet und danach den Rest ihres Bluts in Gläser gespeichert. Ich habe immer die Muggelmordtechniken bevorzugt. Sie sind sehr intim und erlauben mir, diese Verbindung zwischen mir und dem Opfer zu erschaffen. Messer, Äxte, Dolche... All diese Waffen kann man für allerlei Sachen benutzen. Mit einem Messer kann man Karotten schneiden, mit einer Axt Holz hacken und Dolche werden bei Ritualen und im Kampf benutzt. Aber ich entscheide, wofür ich sie benutzen werde. Wobei der Todesfluch nur eine Anwendung hat. Er ist schnell, hat eine augenblickliche Wirkung und fühlt sich phantastisch an. Er kann mir auch viel anbieten. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn verwende, werde ich von unbeschreiblicher Ekstase erfüllt und kann gut verstehen, wieso sich manche Schwarzmagier von diesem Gefühl täuschen lassen. Die unverzeihlichen Flüche lassen einen denken, man sei der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt und könne alles erreichen, was man will. Im gewissen Sinne ist die Wirkung der Flüche mit der Verwendung der Muggeldrogen vergleichbar, denn wenn die Wirkung nachlässt, verspürt man den Drang, es immer wieder zu tun und sehnt sich danach. Aber die Schwarzmagier müssen sich darüber erheben und sich unter Kontrolle bringen. Es gibt aber nichts Schwierigeres auf der Welt außer der Selbstkontrolle. Man muss sich selbst gegenüber brutal ehrlich sein, um zu wissen, was einen antreibt und auch außerordentliche innerliche Kraft besitzen, um seinen Drängen und Wünschen nein zu sagen. Weswegen die Neigung zur Schwarzmagie nie und nimmer genug ist. Viele Schwarzmagier haben sich schon in ihrer Sucht und ihrem Streben nach Macht verloren.

„Meister?" höre ich Hermines zögernde Stimme.

Ich schaue auf und erblicke sie in den Schatten stehend. Sie rührt sich nicht von der Stelle, lässt aber ihren Blick über die tote Hexe und mich schweifen. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie mich stört oder nicht. Das letzte Mal, als sie mich dabei gestört hat, habe ich versucht, sie zu verfluchen. Hermine ist jedoch ziemlich schnell geworden, was mich freut.

„Was ist?" frage ich.

Sie macht ein paar Schritte in meine Richtung. Sie hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen weil sie letzte Nacht kein Auge zugemacht hat. Stattdessen haben wir zusammen in Büchern geblättert und nach wertvollen Informationen gesucht. Sie sieht erschöpft aus, trägt aber einen frisch gebügelten Anzug und sieht so aus, als hätte sie sich auf ein Treffen vorbereitet.

„Die Belgier warten auf Euch," sagt sie. „Erinnert Ihr euch nicht daran?"

Ach ja. Die jungen Belgier, die heute ihre dunklen Male bekommen sollen.

Ich stehe auf.

„Ich gehe mich umziehen," sage ich, auf meinen blutigen Umhang hinunterschauend. „Sag ihnen, ich komme gleich."

„Meister?" ruft sie mir hinterher. „Ihr habt..."

Sie deutet verlegen auf ihren eigenen Mund. Wahrscheinlich habe ich Blut auf dem Gesicht.

„Ja," sage ich und schüttele den Kopf. „Ja. Zaubere es weg."

Hermine zückt ihren Stab und macht eine schnelle Handbewegung. Dann lässt sie ihren Stab sinken und schaut zu als ich an ihr vorbeigehe.

„Ach und sag jemandem, er solle sich um die Leiche kümmern," sage ich über meine Schulter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mit aller Kraft versuchend, nicht zu gähnen, entrollt Hermine eine Pergamentrolle und ruft den ersten Namen darauf.

Belustigt schaue ich zu, wie ein junger Belgier aufsteht und sichtbar nervös auf mich zugeht, sich vor dem Thron auf die Knien niederlassend. Hermine hat ihnen offensichtlich beigebracht, wie man sich im dunklen Orden benehmen soll. Das ist gut.

Seine Hand zuckt und er zischt vor Schmerz als ich ihm das dunkle Mal einbrenne. Dabei steigt mir der Geruch seines Blutes in die Nase und ich schließe kurz die Augen. Früher hätte mich so was in den Wahnsinn getrieben, jetzt aber nutze ich jede solche Gelegenheit um meine Selbstkontrolle zu üben.

„Danke, mein Prinz," sagt der Junge auf Englisch, steht auf, verbeugt sich und geht zurück zu seinem Platz, dabei verzweifelt versuchend, gerade zu gehen.

Ich werfe Hermine, die mit einem todernsten und feierlichen Ausdruck dasteht, einen belustigten Blick zu. Wenn es um Regel geht, ist Hermine zu Hause. Und sie hat die Belgier gut belehrt. Zweifelsohne hat sie ihnen auch erklärt, was sie anziehen sollen, weil sie alle so aussehen, als hätten sie sich auf eine Beerdigung vorbereitet. Ich werde Hermine auch in der Zukunft die Aufgabe geben, die Kandidaten zu interviewen weil sie ihre Arbeit sehr gut erledigt hat. Sie führt Ordnung ins Chaos ein und macht es mit solcher Präzision und Achtung auf Details, dass es keinen Raum für Fehler gibt.

Mit halb-geschlossenen Augen schaue ich zu, wie der nächste auf mich zukommt und sich niederlässt. Obwohl ich es nicht tun muss, macht es mir Spaß, ihre Gedanken zu belauschen. Dieser junge Mann aber denkt an Sachen, an die ein Mensch, der vor dem dunklen Prinzen kniet, nicht denken sollte. Interessant.

„Wie alt bist du?" frage ich ihn.

Hermine schaut überrascht auf. Ich habe bisher keinem Fragen gestellt und sie fragt sich, was ich an diesem Jungen so besonders finde.

„Achtzehn, mein Prinz," antwortet der Junge leise.

Worüber denkt er nach? Er versucht sich vorzustellen, wie diese Trainings, über die Hermine gesprochen hat, aussehen. Er findet den bloßen Gedanken daran spannend. Er möchte neue Sachen lernen und er ist der Meinung, dass er besondere Flüche dabei lernen wird. Aber er hat keine Angst. Was ich sehr seltsam finde. Er ist etwas aufgeregt, aber das ist alles.

„Schau mich an," befehle ich ihm.

Hermine lässt ihre Hand mit der Pergamentrolle sinken und runzelt die Stirn.

Der Junge hebt den Blick und schaut mir in die Augen. Ich tauche in seinen Geist ein und beginne aufs Geratewohl in seinen Erinnerungen herumzuwühlen. Am Anfang war der Junge ein wenig überrascht, aber ich gab ihm keine Chance, sich dagegen zu wehren. Der Trick bei Legilimentik ist dass der Zauberer nicht erlauben darf, von irgendetwas abgelenkt zu werden und dass er genau weiß, was er will. Es gibt einfach zu viel Gedanken und Erinnerungen im Kopf eines Menschen und man kann leicht irre gehen und vergessen, was man eigentlich tun möchte.

Die Gedanken dieses jungen Mannes wiederum... sind sehr seltsam. Ich habe schon hundertmal die Gedanken der Menschen belauscht und ich weiß schon, was ich finden werde. Angst, Nervosität, den Wunsch, sich mir zu bewähren, eine Mischung aus Freude und Ehrfurcht. Es hängt von dem Mensch und dessen Persönlichkeit ab. Ich grabe tiefer und stoße auf eine Erinnerung, die meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Der Junge kauert mit seinem Stab in Hand und schaut auf eine Person hinunter, die ihn anstarrt. Mir wird gleich klar, dass diese Person tot ist. Also hat der Junge jemanden ermordet. Aber das ist es auch nicht, was meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hat. Sondern das, was er dabei gespürt hat. Er war fasziniert und spürte Erleichterung. Er hat geplant, wie er die Leiche loswerden kann sodass ihm keiner etwas nachweisen kann. Aber seine Denkweise war nicht die einer Person, die erschrocken oder schockiert darüber ist, was sie gerade getan hat, sowie es schon oft der Fall ist. Er wollte es tun und hat es im Voraus geplant. Dieser Junge scheint davon fasziniert zu sein wie ich selbst. Und DAS macht ihn in meinen Augen sehr interessant.

Ich ziehe mich abrupt zurück und er blinzelt. Er schaut mich wortlos an, sich offensichtlich fragend, was ich dazu sagen werde. Denn jetzt weiß er dass ich davon Bescheid weiß. Aber er kniet vor dem dunklen Prinzen, der schon hunderte getötet hat und vermutet, dass ich dazu nichts sagen werde.

Aber vielleicht sollten wir darüber alleine reden. Offensichtlich ist das sein Geheimnis und offensichtlich verschweigt der Junge seinen Schulkameraden eine Menge. Er hat nicht viele Freunde und ist meistens alleine. Aber seine Freunde halten ihn für eine verschlossene und wortkarge Person, die einfach kein Gesellschaftswesen ist. Sie denken auch, dass er ein wenig komisch ist, auch für schwarzmagische Kriterien. Aber er hat seine dunkle Seite immer für sich selbst behalten.

„Du wirst morgen um zwanzig Uhr in mein Büro kommen," befehle ich ihm.

Die braunen Augen spiegeln Überraschung aber er nickt schnell. Hermine richtet sich überrascht auf und seine Schulkameraden wechseln Blicke hinter seinem Rücken.

„Ja, mein Prinz," sagt der Junge auf gutem Englisch. „Und darf ich fragen, wo Ihr Büro ist?"

Dazu ist er sehr praktisch veranlangt, was mir gefällt. Ich lächele flüchtig.

„Frag bloß die Elfen," sage ich zu ihm. „Oder irgendjemanden, den du siehst. Aber du sollst nicht alleine herumwandern."

„Natürlich nicht, mein Prinz," sagt der Junge schnell.

„Du darfst gehen," sage ich abwinkend.

Der Junge steht mühelos auf, verbeugt sich feierlich und geht. Ich lehne mich zurück, die ganze Zeit bewusst, dass mich Hermine fragend anschaut. Jeder in diesem Raum außer mir fragt sich, warum ich mich für diesen Jungen interessiere. Er erinnert mich an mich. Und ich würde gerne mehr über ihn herausfinden, sodass ich mich selbst besser verstehen kann. Keine Angst, keine Reue. Nur die Faszination über den bloßen Akt des Mordes, die einen Sinn an sich darstellt. So wird man entweder geboren, oder man opfert seine Menschlichkeit, wie ich es einmal getan habe. Seit dem versuche ich festzustellen, was das eigentlich bedeutet. Vielleicht wird mir dieser Junge dabei helfen.

Als ich mich nach vorne mit dem Stab in Hand lehne, spüre ich seinen Blick auf mir. Die dunkelbraunen Augen schauen mich wortlos an. Ich blicke auf die am ganzen Leib zitternde Hexe hinunter und verlange von ihr, mir ihre linke Hand zu geben. Sich selbst zu meistern ist das Ziel eines ehrgeizigen Schwarzmagiers. Ich dachte immer, dass es einfach zu viel gibt, was ich meistern soll. Aber ich spüre, dass dieser Junge ein paar Antworten in sich trägt, ob er sich dessen bewusst ist oder nicht.


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 5 – Das Monster in mir

/Nevilles Sicht

Ich blicke mich um. Der enge Korridor vor mir ist menschenleer und scheint so lang zu sein, dass das Ende kaum auszumachen ist. Verschiedene Gemälde säumen die Wände und meine Füße sinken in den weichen roten Teppich, der sich über die unendliche Länge des Korridors erstreckt. Die Stille ist beinahe ohrenbetäubend. Ich spüre, wie mich jemand aus den Schatten beobachtet und doch wenn ich mich umschaue, bin ich alleine. Ich blicke über das allernächste Gemälde. Es zeigt eine alte Dame, die in einem Schaukelstuhl sitzt und mich ruhig anschaut. Ihr graues Haar ist zu einem ordentlichen Knoten gebunden und sie trägt ein altmodisches Kleid, das ihre Füße verbirgt. Und doch wenn ich blinzele und mir das Gemälde das zweite Mal anschaue, wird ihre Haut grün, ihre Wangen hervortretend. Als sie mich angrinst wird mir klar, dass sie ein Skelett ist. Ich halte den Atem an und blinzele wieder. Sie öffnet den Mund und schreit, sich dabei auf mich aus dem Gemälde stürzend. Ich stolpere zurück, versuchend, mich zu wehren. Mir fällt ein, dass mein Stab irgendwo an mir sein muss, kann ihn aber nicht finden. Als ich mich wieder umschaue, bin ich alleine, die alte Dame ist weg. Der Schaukelstuhl ist leer.

Ich eile den Korridor entlang. Irgendwann fällt mir ein, dass meine Hände feucht sind. Als ich auf sie hinunter blicke, wird mir klar, dass sie vor Blut triefen.

Entsetzen breitet sich in mir aus und ich versuche meine Hände mit meinem Umhang sauber zu wischen. Aber so sehr ich mich bemühe, scheint es, als komme das Blut aus meinen eigenen Händen hervor. Ich reibe sie nochmal verzweifelt an meinem Umhang und dabei höre ich eine Stimme, die so leise ist, dass ich mich frage, ob ich sie mir nur einbilde.

'Longbottom...'

Ich schlucke und schaue mich panisch um. Das andere Gemälde zeigt einen jungen Mann, der gelassen auf einem mit rotem Samt gepolsterten Sessel mit seinen Beinen übereinander geschlagen sitzt und mich mit einem hämischen Lächeln anschaut. Ich spüre einen Stich von Angst in meinem Magen als mir klarwird, wer dieser junge Mann ist. Die roten Augen des dunklen Prinzen scheinen sich in meine bloße Seele zu bohren und jede meiner Ängste in mir wieder zu wecken. Wie ein Dementor scheint er meine schlimmsten Erinnerungen hervorzubringen und ich torkele weiter den Korridor entlang. Ich beginne zu laufen, am Anfang langsam und dann schneller und schneller, bis mein Atem unregelmäßig und schwer wird und meine Beine eine Tonne zu wiegen scheinen. Aber so schnell ich auch laufe, kann ich nicht das Ende des Korridors erreichen. Ich halte inne, bücke mich und versuche tief einzuatmen, aber im Korridor scheint es keine Luft zu geben. Als ich aufblicke, sehe ich einen schwarzen Schatten am Ende des Korridors, der langsam menschliche Umrisse annimmt. Vor Entsetzen gelähmt stehe ich da und schaue zu, wie der Schatten schnell auf mich zurast und mit mir verschmilzt. Ich ringe nach Atem als ich in meiner Brust Schmerz spüre. Der Schatten scheint mein Herz aus der Brust reißen zu wollen wobei die Stimme des dunklen Prinzen in meinen Ohren hallt.

'Jetzt gehörst du mir...' flüstert er. 'Deine Seele und dein Körper gehören mir, Longbottom... für alle Ewigkeit...'

Ich schreie und gehe in die Knien, unfähig, mich dagegen zu wehren. Es ist umsonst... Ich sterbe. Er wird mich umbringen genauso wie ich ihn umgebracht habe. Das ist seine Vergeltung und meine Strafe. Ich gebe nach und spüre den weichen Teppich unter meinem Kopf als ich mich wehrlos und hilflos auf dem Boden liegend finde. Ich öffne mühevoll meine Augen und schaue in die roten Augen des dunklen Prinzen, die mich aus der Nähe mustern. Er lächelt und fährt zärtlich über meine Brust. Meine Haut scheint unter seinen Fingerkuppen zu brennen und ich atme tief ein. Die Luft riecht auf einmal wunderbar und ich sinke tiefer und tiefer in die Wiege der Freude und Erregung, die meinen Geist überwältigen und mich für jeden rationalen Gedanken unfähig machen. Alles, woran ich denken kann, sind diese kalten Hände die mich überall anfassen und ich verliere mich im Strudel der Leidenschaft und der atemberaubenden Ekstase, die mich in ein Tier verwandeln, das sich nach diesen Händen und nach seinem, nach der Nacht riechenden, Atem sehnt.

'Du gehörst mir,' flüstert er.

„Ja, ja," flüstere ich, spürend, dass etwas wundervolles passieren wird. In diesem Moment ist mir gar nichts und niemand wichtig außer diesem Gefühl, das mein ganzes Wesen erbeben lässt.

Ich fühle mich, als reite ich eine Welle und habe die unglaublichen Höhen erreicht. Noch immer in diesem Gefühl schwelgend, öffne ich meine Augen.

Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?

Es war ein Traum, Neville. Nur ein Traum. Obwohl...

Ich vergrabe den Kopf in meinen Händen und stöhne. Als ich versuche die roten Augen zu vergessen spüre ich die Anwesenheit meiner Engel.

„Noch ein Albtraum?" fragt Michael.

„Ja," stöhne ich. „Und ihr habt eine tolle Arbeit geleistet, danke."

„Du hast aber gesagt, wir sollen es zulassen, dass du träumst," höre ich Michaels Stimme. „Wir könnten dich problemlos beschützen und es nicht zulassen, dass du solche Träume hast, aber das wolltest du."

„Solche Träume wollte ich sicherlich nicht!" gebe ich genervt zurück.

„Nun, wir tun das, was du uns sagst," sagt Michael. „Aber vielleicht ist der Grund, warum dich diese Träume so beunruhigen, dass sie dir eine Nachricht übermitteln, die du nicht hören willst."

Ich schaue auf und runzele die Stirn. Michael schaut wortlos auf meine Decke und ich spüre wie sich Scham in mir ausbreitet. Meine Decke ist nämlich auf einer bestimmten Stelle ganz nass. Das war also das wunderschöne Gefühl, das ich gespürt habe, kurz bevor ich aufwachte.

Diesmal habe ich es zu weit getrieben. Aber ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Warum träume ich von solchen Sachen? Vor allem warum scheint mich der dunkle Prinz zu erregen? In meinem wachen Zustand finde ich alles, was damit in Zusammenhang steht, abstoßend und jeder Gedanke daran ekelt mich an. Träume sind aber Ausdrücke des Unterbewusstseins, die unsere Seele entblößen und auch die intimsten Gedanken zum Vorschein bringen. Aber kann ich sagen, dass ich mich von dem dunklen Prinzen angezogen fühle? Das ist lächerlich. Ich denke wieder an Aberforths Worte. 'Er stellt die Macht dar, nach der ich mich sehne.' Vielleicht stellt er die rohe Macht dar, die jeder gerne haben würde, die aber in Widerspruch zu seinen Prinzipien und Idealen steht. Der dunkle Prinz besitzt die Macht mit der er seine egoistischen Ziele erreicht. Ich wiederum bin ein Hellmagier, der nie seine Macht für solche Sachen benutzen sollte. Aber jetzt frage ich mich, ob ich mich insgeheim danach sehne, solche Macht zu besitzen und so egoistisch handeln zu können. Einmal hat es mir geholfen, wie ein Schwarzmagier zu denken, denn so habe ich ihn besiegt. Und ein Teil von mir weiß, dass ich in Not wieder so handeln würde. Diese Tatsache macht mich wütend und verzweifelt zugleich und ich fühle mich, als gäbe es einen Schatten in mir, der versucht, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Aberforth nannte diesen Schatten die dunkle Seite jedes Menschen. Man soll aber nie zulassen, dass er die Oberhand gewinnt, sonst ist man verloren. Aber in letzter Zeit zweifele ich alles an und stelle alles in Frage. Auch das.

Wie der dunkle Prinz es überlebt hat ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihn getötet habe, welche Tatsache mich beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Früher habe ich gedacht, dass ich ihn problemlos umbringen kann und dass ich dabei nichts mehr als Freude spüren würde. Aber ich lag falsch. Ich bin ein Mensch, im Gegensatz zu ihm und ein Leben bewusst zu nehmen ist in meinen Augen gegen all meine Prinzipien und alles, woran ich glaube. Ich habe gegen meine eigene Natur gehandelt, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich es gut gemeint habe. Ich wollte die Welt retten indem ich ihn umbringe. Jemand muss sich für das größere Wohl opfern. Jemand muss den Bösewicht spielen, sodass die Welt ein besserer Ort werden kann. Aber ich habe mich selbst überschätzt. Sein Tod hat mich zutiefst betroffen und ich rang mit mir selbst. Ich konnte nicht vor Gewissensbissen schlafen und sah mich selbst als einen Verräter und Mörder an. Aber als mich manche Menschen besuchten, das heißt, die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, die mir sagten, ich solle die Führung übernehmen und dass die Augen der Welt auf mich gerichtet seien, dass der dunkle Prinz gesichtet worden ist und dass er lebt, habe ich meine Gewissensbisse zur Seite geschoben und mich wieder an die Arbeit gemacht. Es geht nicht um mich, um meine Schuld und um das, was ich fühle, sondern um die Welt. Das hier ist größer als wir alle und ich soll dafür dankbar sein, dass ich der Welt etwas geben kann. Dass ich etwas unternehmen kann.

„Was denkt ihr, wie diese Nachricht lautet?" frage ich müde.

„Nun, vielleicht könntest du das den dunklen Prinzen fragen," ist Uriel der Meinung. „Wir haben dir doch gesagt, dass wir seine Anwesenheit spüren wenn du von ihm träumst. Wir können dich beschützen aber du wolltest doch sehen, was er dir sagen will. Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Zeit, ihn auch zu fragen."

„Und ihr seid sicher, dass ihr nicht herausfinden könntet, was er ist? Wie er seinen eigenen Tod überlebt hat?" frage ich meine Augen reibend.

„Es kommt nicht in Frage," meint Michael kopfschüttelnd. „Dafür hätten wir ihm nahe kommen müssen und das können wir nicht, genauso wenig wie er an dich rankommen kann. Der Teufel selbst begleitet ihn überall."

„Ja, in Ordnung," sage ich resigniert. „Ich schreibe ihm einen Brief. Ich werde mich dafür hassen, aber was soll's. Ich hasse mich sowieso."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus Sicht

„Mein Prinz, ein junger Todesser ist hier, der sagt, dass er eine Verabredung hat," sagt Black, der mit einer Pergamentrolle in der Hand in mein Arbeitszimmer guckt.

Sirius Black. Ein sehr fleißiger Sekretär, der zudem sehr einfallsreich ist. Black erledigt die Arbeit, mit der sich weder der dunkle Lord noch ich beschäftigen möchten. Und das macht er ausgezeichnet. Ja, manchmal bringt er mich auf die Palme mit seinen Fragen was er in welcher Situation tun solle, aber Black möchte keine Entscheidungen treffen für die er anschließend zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird. Er ist keine Hermine Granger, die sich in mich hineinversetzen und im Voraus wissen kann, wie ich auf etwas reagieren würde. Black möchte alles überprüfen, was eigentlich nicht schlecht ist. Aber wie soll man arbeiten wenn er mich alle zwei Minuten unterbricht?

„Führe ihn ins Wohnzimmer," sage ich ohne aufzublicken.

„Ja, klar. Ich wollte nur noch fragen, ob ich Samstag frei nehmen kann," sagt er unsicher.

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und blicke auf. Im dunklen Orden gibt es keine freien Tage. Man arbeitet am Samstag und auch am Sonntag. Jeder Tag ist ein Arbeitstag. Aber falls es nichts Dringendes gibt, schicke ich Black am Sonntag nach Hause. Denn ein ausgeruhter Zauberer ist ein besserer Arbeiter. So viel habe ich schon gelernt. Normale Menschen brauchen eine Pause. Die dunklen Prinzen und dunkle Lords jedoch nicht. Uns scheinen unsere schwarzen Herzen anzutreiben.

„Weswegen?" frage ich.

„Nun, ich wollte mit Aideen einen Ausflug machen," sagt er verlegen. „Aber wenn Ihr meine Hilfe braucht, bleibe ich natürlich hier."

Ich seufze. Liebe. Wer kann sie verstehen? Ich weiß nur, dass die Liebe Black in etwas Unerkennbares verwandelt hat. Er benimmt sich wie ein Kind, das den Verstand verloren hat. Wenn man Aideen Delaney erwähnt, kann man beinahe die fröhlichen Vögel sehen, die um seinen Kopf herum fliegen und zwitschern. Black scheint momentan im Land der rosafarbenen Schafe, Vogelgesänge und des Sonnenlichtes zu leben, wo nichts schiefgehen kann und wo alles wunderschön ist.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es am Samstag viel Arbeit geben wird," sage ich und stehe auf. „Aber du kannst den nächsten Sonntag auch arbeiten. So kannst du diesen Samstag und Sonntag frei haben."

Blacks Ausdruck erhellt sich und er grinst breit.

„Das wäre ausgezeichnet, danke," sagt er, mir die Pergamentrolle reichend.

„Was ist denn das?" frage ich, ihm in mein Wohnzimmer folgend. „Lass den Jungen rein."

Black zieht seine Krawatte nach unten und geht die Tür öffnen.

„Ein Brief der russischen Anhänger, die um Asyl bitten," sagt er, die Türklinke drückend und den Jungen rein winkend.

Ich stöhne und lege die Pergamentrolle beiseite. Ich werde mich später damit beschäftigen.

Artaius kommt rein und schaut sich kurz um. Als er mich erblickt, der sich in seinen Lieblingssessel geworfen hat, verbeugt er sich feierlich. Der Junge gefällt mir. Schweigsam, sehr höflich, weiß wann und was er sagen soll, und dazu besitzt er eine Art Charme, der sehr selten zu sehen ist.

„Setze dich," sage ich, auf das Sofa mir gegenüber deutend. „Black, du darfst gehen."

Black verschwindet wieder in seinem Büro und ich höre, wie er sich setzt und anfängt in seiner Kaffeetasse zu rühren.

„Wie stehst du mit Englisch, Artaius?" frage ich den Jungen, meine Zigarrenschachtel hervorziehend.

„Ich habe keine Probleme mit Englisch, mein Prinz," antwortet der Junge einfach.

Die dunkelbraunen Augen schauen mich neugierig an. Er fühlt sich erleichtert, weil er denkt, dass er mir sein wahres Gesicht zeigen kann und sich nicht für jemanden anderen ausgeben muss. Er ist aufgeregt und spürt eine Art seltsamen Respekt mir gegenüber. Er hat eine Menge über mich gehört und wollte mich natürlich kennenlernen. Aber im Vergleich zu den anderen, die in meiner Gegenwart auf der Hut sind und nicht abwarten können, dass ich weg bin, sehnt er sich danach und möchte mit mir reden.

„Gut," sage ich. „Dann erzähle mir von dieser Person, die du getötet hast."

Ich sehe schon, dass er so was zum ersten Mal macht. Er weiß auch nicht, wo er anfangen soll. Er ringt mit sich selbst und mit seiner Gewohnheit, die Menschen anzulügen. Ich erkenne alle Anzeichen. Er beginnt sich zu fragen, warum es mich überhaupt interessiert. Wenn so was im dunklen Orden oft vorkommt, warum habe ich ihn hergerufen und ihm befohlen, mir darüber zu erzählen? Warum lasse ich ausgerechnet ihm besondere Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden?

„Hoffentlich muss ich dich nicht daran erinnern, dass du mich nicht anlügen sollst," sage ich, eine Zigarre anzündend. „Vor allem verabscheue ich Lügen."

Er schaut auf seine Hände hinunter und atmet tief durch.

„Er war mein Onkel," sagt er leise. „Er war keine gute Person."

Er schaut auf. Ich nicke ihm zu und er fährt ermutigt fort.

„Ich wusste, dass er meine Tante schlägt. Das wusste ich schon als Kind. Keiner wollte etwas unternehmen. Sie besaßen ein großes Herrenhaus und wohnten da alleine. Sie hatte eine Missgeburt und konnte danach nicht mehr schwanger werden. Natürlich gab es Weisen, um so was doch zu ermöglichen aber das wollte sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte Angst, dass es wieder passieren würde und die erste Missgeburt hat schon ihre Gesundheit beschädigt. Also sie entschied, es nicht wieder zu versuchen, denke ich, dass mein Onkel es ihr übelnahm. Er wollte einen Erben und sie nicht. Ich habe die beiden als Kind besucht und habe bemerkt, dass sie traurig ist. Dass sie unglücklich ist. Ich habe einen Plan geschmiedet. Ich wollte ihn loswerden sodass meine Tante glücklich sein kann. Ich dachte, dass ich ihr einen Gefallen tun würde. Und ich hoffte auch, dass sie mich aufnehmen würde, wenn ihr Mann tot wäre, und dass meine Mutter und ich zusammen mit ihr im Herrenhaus wohnen würden."

„Hattest du denn kein Zuhause?" frage ich.

„Doch," sagt der Junge und senkt den Blick. „Aber mein Vater war ein Muggel. Und ich wohne sehr beschieden mit meiner Mutter. Ich wollte für sie und meine Tante mehr. Deswegen habe ich ihn getötet. Ich habe es monatelang geplant und es dann endlich in die Tat umgesetzt. Aber nichts verlief so wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Mein Onkel war tot aber meine Tante starb ein paar Monate später. Sie konnte mit seinem Tod nicht klarkommen. Das konnte ich nie verstehen. Meine Mutter wollte nicht im Herrenhaus wohnen und hat es verkauft. Jetzt haben wir mehr Geld, das stimmt. Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie meine Mutter mit unserer Muggelwohnung zufrieden sein kann. Wir sind Zauberer und verdienen viel mehr."

„Ich kann deine Gründe sehr gut verstehen," sage ich.

Die dunklen Augen leuchten und er schaut mich erleichtert an.

„Aber war dies der einzige Grund, warum du deinen Onkel umgebracht hast?" frage ich ihn scharf.

„Nein," sagt er nach einer Pause. „Ich wollte sehen, wie es sich anfühlt."

„Und? Wie hat es sich angefühlt?" frage ich.

„Der Todesfluch ist etwas Einzigartiges," sagt er. „Ich habe ihn bisher nie ausprobiert. Ich habe darüber natürlich gelesen und alle Bücher zum Thema unverzeihliche Flüche verschlungen. Ich fand das Ganze einfach faszinierend."

Die unverzeihlichen Flüche sind keine gewöhnliche Schwarzmagie. Viele Schwarzmagier besitzen nicht die Macht oder die dafür erforderliche innere Kraft, um sie durchzuführen. Es geht aber nicht nur um die Magie, sondern auch um die Absicht. Die traditionelle Einstellung den unverzeihlichen Flüchen gegenüber sagt, man müsse die Absicht haben, wirklich jemandem wehtun zu wollen. Und obwohl alle Menschen wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben solch einen Drang verspüren, ist dies nicht das gleiche und kann nicht genug sein. Die bloße Tatsache, dass dieser junger Schwarzmagier nur darüber gelesen hat und dass ihm der Todesfluch beim ersten Mal gelungen ist, bedeutet etwas. Er hat enorme Magiereserven aber auch die Absicht. Er hat seinen Onkel gehasst, was ein guter Grund ist, um ihn umbringen zu wollen. Aber er „wollte es ausprobieren". Keiner macht so was nur um zu sehen, ob der Fluch klappt. Sondern weil man wirklich jemanden umbringen möchte.

Vielleicht sind meine Kriterien ein wenig verdorben. Nur weil dieser Junge so was vermag komme ich gleich zum Schluss, dass er zu einem mächtigen Schwarzmagier werden kann? Ich habe schon viel Erfahrung damit. Ich habe Schwarzmagier dabei gesehen, wie sie mit sich selbst ringen und versuchen, die Flüche durchzuführen. Und ich weiß, was dafür erforderlich ist. Und außerdem kenne ich ihn gar nicht. Ich habe nur das in seinem Kopf gesehen und habe mich darauf konzentriert. Aber ich denke dass der Junge Potenzial hat. Und außerdem scheint er im Orden Zuflucht zu suchen. Er ist auch nicht der erste. Viele Schwarzmagier sind schon in Schwierigkeiten mit den Zauberbehörden geraten und hoffen, dass ihnen der dunkle Orden Zuflucht bieten kann. Im gewissen Sinne macht er das. Aber der dunkle Orden ist keine Versammlung der Verrückten oder Kriminelle. Er ist eine Gesellschaft der nach Macht und Wissen strebenden Magier, die sich weiter entwickeln möchten und mehr als nur Menschen werden möchten.

„Wie alt warst du?" frage ich.

„Vierzehn," antwortet er sofort.

Er hat den Todesfluch benutzt als er vierzehn war. Interessant. Und er hat seit dem mit seinem Geheimnis gelebt.

„Ich möchte, dass du Trainings mit meinen alten Anhängern besuchst," sage ich zu ihm. „Sei morgen um zwanzig Uhr in der Eingangshalle. Meine Stellvertreterin wird sich dort mit dir treffen und dir den Weg in die Trainingshalle zeigen."

Seine Augen leuchten. Noch ein gutes Zeichen. Er freut sich auf das Lernen.

„Danke, mein Prinz," sage er leise. „Darf ich etwas fragen?"

Und er ist so höflich, dass er damit einem beinahe auf die Nerven geht.

„Warum habt Ihr mich ausgewählt?" fragt er. „Habt Ihr Eure Entscheidung getroffen, als Ihr meine Erinnerung gesehen habt?"

Er kommt gleich zur Sache und scheint auch keine Angst zu haben, es zu tun.

„Du hast Potenzial, das du nicht entwickeln konntest einfach weil du dem falschen Lernsystem gefolgt bist," antworte ich. „Das ist selbstverständlich. Viele Schwarzmagier sind nicht mal so gut bei der Hellmagie und dem gewöhnlichen Schulstoff. Und ja, deine Erinnerung hat meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Nicht weil der dunkle Orden jeden, der jemanden ermordet hat, aufnimmt. Aber deine Denkweise gefällt mir und ich denke, dass du so schnell wie möglich dem richtigen Lernsystem für dich folgen sollst. Dem schwarzmagischen. Du wirst finden, dass ich von meinen Anhängern viel verlange. Manche machen es nicht durch und brechen unter dem Druck zusammen. Sei fleißig und tue was dir deine Lehrerin sagt. Aber auch sie kann dir nicht sagen, was du tun musst, um dich weiter zu entwickeln und zu wachsen. Das musst du selbst herausfinden. Die anderen Todesser aber können dir viel dabei helfen."

Er schaut mich seltsam an. Wahrscheinlich fragt er sich, warum er die anderen braucht wenn es ihm alleine so gut geht. Aber ich habe meine Gründe, warum ich es gesagt habe. Und ich kenne Hermine. Hermine wird ihn im Auge behalten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

Meine Eltern haben schon ihr Haus in London verkauft und warten in einem Hotel. Ich kann es kaum glauben. Sie haben mir einen Brief geschickt, sagend, dass sie schon den Vertrag unterschrieben haben, ihr Hab und Gut gepackt und ihre Praxis geschlossen. Über den dunklen Prinzen haben sie gar nichts geschrieben obwohl ich vor Neugier platze um herauszufinden, was sie von ihm halten. Natürlich kann er charmant sein wenn er es will, aber ich bin so an ihn gewöhnt dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie ihn andere Menschen sehen.

(„Fertig,") sagt Laetitia, die mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln unsere Gemächer betritt.

(„Was denn?") frage ich verwundert.

Sie ging sich mit ihren Eltern zu unterhalten und sie zu fragen, ob sie ein Haus für meine Eltern finden könnten. Es hat lange gedauert aber Laetitias Gespräche dauern normalerweise lange. Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie die ganze Zeit über ein Thema redet. Nein, Laetitia ist wie ein Schmetterling – sie kann augenblicklich von einem Thema zum anderen springen und manchmal sehe ich gar keine logische Verbindung zwischen den Themen. Manchmal vergisst sie auch worüber sie ursprünglich reden wollte. Sie hat eben vier Stunden bei ihren Eltern verbracht und ganz ehrlich habe ich sie nicht so früh erwartet. Also was soll fertig sein?

(„Wir haben ein Haus für deine Eltern gefunden,") sagt Laetitia grinsend. („Warte nur, bis du es siehst. Deine Mutter hat mir ihr Traumhaus beschrieben und ich habe etwas gefunden, was ihr sehr gefallen wird.")

Ich stelle mir Laetitia und ihre Eltern vor, wie sie durch das Muggelparis schlendern und sich Häuser anschauen. Etwas stimmt hier nicht.

(„Es befindet sich in einem Muggelviertel aber das Zentrum von Zauberparis ist nicht weit entfernt,") sagt sie aufgeregt, dabei so aussehend, als würde sie am liebsten vor Freude hüpfen. („Wir müssen es sehen! Vielleicht können deine Eltern noch heute einziehen.")

Ich werfe der Uhr einen kritischen Blick zu.

(„Laetitia, Schmetterlingchen, es ist neunzehn Uhr,") sage ich zu ihr. („Und wir müssen gleich trainieren gehen.")

(„Ach ja, Schade,") sagt sie enttäuscht. („Dann morgen früh?")

Ich lächele und schüttele den Kopf. Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass meine Freundin Probleme mit der Orientierung in der Zeit und im Raum hat und dass sie in einer Traumwelt lebt, was etwas ist, das ich nie verstehen werde.

(„Wir schicken ihnen einen Portschlüssel sobald ich mir das Haus angeschaut habe,") sage ich.

(„Aber es ist einfach perfekt!") entgeht es ihr. („Vertraust du mir nicht?")

(„Das ist es nicht,") sage ich. („Sie sind Muggel. Du weißt nicht viel von diesen Sachen. Ich muss wissen, wie es mit der Heizung und dem Strom- und Wasseranschluss steht. Und jemand muss mit den Besitzern verhandeln. Das tue ich.")

(„In Ordnung,") sagt sie, dem Inhalt meines Schreibtisches einen Blick werfend. („Was machst du?")

(„Einen Stundenplan für unsere Trainingsgruppen,") sage ich seufzend. („Bellatrix war soeben hier. Sie sagte, dass Herr Grindelwald ein paar Gruppen übernehmen wird.")

(„Echt?") fragt sie überrascht, über den Stundenplan blickend.

(„Ja und er wird ein paar NEUE Gruppen übernehmen,") sage ich kopfschüttelnd. („Bellatrix meint, dass er sogar weniger Geduld mit Menschen als sie hat. Das kann heiter werden.")

(„Schade, dass er uns nicht unterrichtet,") ist Laetitia der Meinung.

(„Und der dunkle Prinz möchte, dass einer der Belgier in unserer Gruppe trainiert,") sage ich, auf den Namen auf dem Zettel hinunter blickend. („Artaius.")

(„Kenne ihn nicht,") sagt Laetitia sofort. („Ist er denn so gut?")

(„Keine Ahnung,") sage ich achselzuckend. („Aber Meister hat ihm ein paar Fragen gestellt bevor er ihm das dunkle Mal eingebrannt hat. Offensichtlich hat er etwas in seinem Kopf gesehen, was ich nicht gesehen habe.")

(„Jetzt platze ich vor Neugier,") murmelt Laetitia. („Spricht er Englisch?")

(„Ja, ziemlich gut,") sage ich. („Mal sehen, was er tun kann.")

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der schweigsame Belgier wartet in der Eingangshalle als Laetitia und ich ins Erdgeschoss gehen und scheint mit großem Interesse die ägyptischen Statuen zu studieren. Mir kommt er so vor, als hätte er sich auf ein angenehmes Abendessen vorbereitet. Laetitia und ich wiederum haben unsere älteste Kleidung angezogen, denn ich weiß, wie schmutzig man während der Trainings werden kann. Man fällt um und man wirft sich auf den Boden, um einem Fluch auszuweichen und man schwitzt. Man geht nicht in seiner besten Kleidung trainieren.

Aber es ist offensichtlich, dass der Junge einen guten Eindruck machen möchte. Das kann ich verstehen.

„Artaius," sage ich.

Er dreht sich um. Ein höfliches, gut geübtes Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht und er verbeugt sich.

„Miss Hermine," sagt er. „Der dunkle Prinz hat gesagt, ich solle hier auf Sie warten."

Und er ist so höflich, dass man sich fragt, was er verbirgt. Der dunkle Prinz hätte ihm aber nicht befohlen, mit uns zu trainieren, hätte er nicht etwas in ihm gesehen. Nur was?

„Ja, komm," sage ich.

Er folgt uns gehorsam zu dem Korridor, der in den Nordflügel führt. Für eine Weile gehen wir in Stille.

„Ach und im Übrigen," sage ich, „Du solltest das nächste Mal etwas... praktischeres anziehen."

Er runzelt die Stirn und blickt über seine Klamotten. Laetitia gluckst als sie die Tür der Trainingshalle drückt. Laute Stimmen sind zu hören aber die Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange ist vielleicht die lauteste.

„Die kleine Schwarzmagierin und die Fee, ich bin entzückt," schnurrt Bellatrix.

Laetitias Lächeln verschwindet und sie flucht auf Französisch, ihre Tasche in die Ecke werfend und Bellatrix einen finsteren Blick zuwerfend. Ich weiß, wie sehr sie es hasst, wenn Bellatrix sie so nennt. Aber Bellatrix denkt darüber nicht nach, wen sie wütend macht und wen nicht. Eigentlich macht es ihr Spaß und sie hält ihre schlechten Scherze für eine gute Lehrmethode.

„Und wen haben wir hier?" fragt Bellatrix begeistert als sie Artaius erblickt.

Hinter dem Rücken von Bellatrix springt Daphne Greengrass ein Kissen in tausend Stücke und Federn fliegen überall herum. Blaise, der offensichtlich ihr ursprüngliches Ziel war, wirft ein weiteres Kissen auf sie, dabei vor Lachen kaum gerade stehen könnend. Nur noch ein normaler Tag im Hauptquartier.

„Das ist Artaius," sage ich zu Bellatrix, eine Hand auf seine Schulter legend. Diese Geste aber scheint keine Wirkung auf den Jungen zu haben, den Bellatrix mit seinem Blick fixiert hat.

„Und ich weiß, wer Sie sind," sagt er leise. „Es ist eine Ehre, Mrs Lestrange."

Bellatrix lacht meckernd und mustert ihn von oben bis unten.

„Der gefällt mir," stellt sie fest, auf ihn deutend und sich umdrehend.

Der Boden ist mit Federn bedeckt und eine Menge davon schwebt noch immer herum. Theodore Nott niest und zieht schnell ein Taschentuch hervor. Federallergie?

„SCHLUSS DAMIT!" brüllt Bellatrix so laut, dass wir alle zusammenzucken. „Was soll der Scheiß?"

Artaius schaut amüsiert zu, wie Bellatrix mit einem Wink ihres Stabs die Feder verschwinden lässt. Dass sich Blaise und Daphne zanken ist nichts Neues. Und so wie man sagt, jene, die oft streiten, lieben sich insgeheim. Ich frage mich nur, wie viel Zeit noch vergehen muss, bis sie es zugeben.

„Ich hab drei neue Flüche für euch," verkündet Bellatrix selbstzufrieden. Hat sie auch mal ein Buch geöffnet? Nicht zu fassen. „Aber ich werde diesmal eure Gegner auswählen. Sonst wird jemand wieder die Halle in die Luft jagen."

Und das würde dem Prinzen gar nicht gefallen, der auch in diesem Flügel wohnt und ist das letzte Mal wie ein Hurrikan in die Halle geplatzt und hat verlangt zu wissen, wer ihn bei der Arbeit stört. Es war nicht angenehm.

Bellatrix, obwohl sie im gewissen Sinne mir unterordnet ist, hat ihre Einstellung mir gegenüber nicht geändert. Sie macht sich über jeden lustig und ich bin keine Ausnahme. Ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt. Die einzige Ausnahme ist dass ich normalerweise mit ihr übe und nicht mit den anderen.

„Die kleine Schwarzmagierin kann mit unserem Belgier zusammenarbeiten," ist Bellatrix der Meinung.

Artaius zückt bereitwillig seinen Stab und kommt auf mich zu. Vielleicht ist dies keine so schlechte Idee. So werde ich ihn besser kennenlernen können. Mir kommt er aber wie eine Person vor, die sich selbst alles beibringt.

„Dieser Club, den ihr in der Schule hattet," sage ich zu ihm, mein Sweatshirt ausziehend und zur Seite werfend. In der Trainingshalle ist es ganz schön heiß geworden. Wahrscheinlich haben die Hormone von Blaise und Daphne, die herumschweben, etwas damit zu tun. „Was habt ihr genau da gemacht?"

„Keine Ahnung, Miss Hermine," sagt der Belgier. „Ich war kein Mitglied."

„Echt?" frage ich überrascht. „Warum denn?"

Er zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Ich war nie ein Teamplayer," sagt er. „Und ich war nicht gerade beliebt, wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine."

Der Arme. Er ist nicht cool, er ist kein Gesellschaftswesen und spricht sehr selten. Sogar die Schwarzmagier wollten ihn nicht dabei haben, obwohl er der Beschreibung eines Schwarzmagiers sehr gut entspricht.

„Der dunkle Prinz war es auch nicht," sage ich ermutigend zu ihm.

Aber er scheint auch darauf nicht zu reagieren. Er schaut mit Interesse zu, wie ich meinen Stab zücke.

Während Bellatrix die Hände voll mit den anderen hat, beobachte ich Artaius bei der Arbeit. Seine Bewegungen sind präzise, seine Gesichtszüge ändern sich kaum als er einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf die Puppe schleudert. Seine Magie scheint ihm problemlos zu gehorchen. Er ignoriert seine Umgebung und konzentriert sich auf die Arbeit. Wenn der Fluch nicht gleich klappt, versucht er es aufs Neue. Dabei gibt es keine Spur von Wut oder Entmutigung in seinem Gesicht. Er scheint daran gewöhnt zu sein, alleine zu arbeiten und verlässt sich auf sich. Er nimmt meine Anweisungen mit ein wenig Skepsis entgegen, macht aber gleich, was ich ihm gesagt habe. Aber man sieht deutlich, dass er nur sich selbst vertraut, obwohl er versucht, auch mir zu vertrauen. Er hat aber wahrscheinlich zu lange alleine gearbeitet um gleich die Kontrolle jemandem anderen überlassen zu können. Was ich eigentlich verstehen und schätzen kann. Ich wiederum vertraue meinen Lehrern genug, um auch blind Anweisungen zu folgen, was nicht immer gut ist. Ich vertraue dem dunklen Prinzen und folge seinen Anweisungen ohne Fragen. Er hat einmal meine Aufmerksamkeit auf diese meine Eigenschaft gezogen. Ein Schwarzmagier solle keinem vertrauen. Aber er sei mein Lehrer und so sei es gut. Und doch solle ich darauf aufmerksam sein.

Alle im Raum fragen sich, warum ihn der dunkle Prinz ausgewählt hat. Warum ausgerechnet ihn? Ich bin eine vernünftige Person und ich hatte keine Erwartungen. Bellatrix und die anderen wiederum haben erwartet ein Wunderkind zu sehen. Artaius hat uns nicht enttäuscht, ganz in Gegenteil, aber es gibt nichts besonderes, was man als einen Grund nennen könnte, warum der dunkle Prinz mit ihm alleine reden wollte und warum er ihn uns geschickt hat. Der Junge also beherrscht alle unverzeihlichen Flüche. Das an sich ist natürlich etwas Bemerkenswertes. Und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass er besonders ist. Aber jeder, der in den dunklen Orden aufgenommen wird, ist auf eine Weise besonders. Also warum ausgerechnet er?

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daphne Greengrass, die immer Lust aufs Tratschen hat, konnte kaum erwarten, dass das Training endet. Sobald Bellatrix den Raum verlassen hat, hat sie sich Artaius zugedreht.

„Nicht schlecht für das erste Mal," meint sie. „Ich bin Daphne."

Sie streckt ihre Hand ihm entgegen und der Belgier nimmt sie. Zu unserer Überraschung küsst er sie, je nach der reinblütigen Tradition. Daphne grinst ihn an.

„Es ist schön, einen Jungen mit Manieren zu treffen," sagt sie, dabei Blaise einen bitterbösen Blick zuwerfend. „Möchtest du etwas mit uns trinken? So könnten wir dich besser kennenlernen."

Ich sehe schon, wie sich die Räder im Kopf von Artaius drehen. Wahrscheinlich hat ihm der dunkle Prinz befohlen, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Und Artaius, wie jeder neuer Todesser, würde nicht seine Anweisungen ignorieren. Er muss sich nämlich bewähren.

„Das würde mich sehr freuen," sagt er. "Danke."

Die anderen Jungen kichern und deuten auf ihn, aber ich schmunzele. Der Junge mag vielleicht ein wenig übertreiben, aber die Frauen mögen so was. Sie mögen es, wenn jemand ihnen schmeichelt. Und Artaius hat genau das gemacht.

Er folgt uns in den Salon, wo sich Daphne gleich zu ihm setzt. Blaise, der so aussieht, als könnte er jede Sekunde explodieren, setzt sich zu Theodore und versucht mit aller Kraft, nicht in ihre Richtung zu blicken. Wirklich. Die beiden benehmen sich wie Kinder. Sie kennen sich – wie lange denn? Ja, ich weiß, am Anfang hatte Blaise Interesse an mir. Aber als ihm klarwurde, dass ich kein Interesse an ihm habe, aus welchem Grund auch immer, war er für eine lange Weile alleine und schien kein Interesse an Frauen zu haben. Dann sind seine und Daphnes Spiele und ihr Gezänk häufiger und brutaler geworden. Seit dem scheinen sie ein heiß-warm Spiel zu spielen. Theodore hat einmal vorgeschlagen, dass wir sie in ein Zimmer zusammen einsperren und sie nicht rauslassen bis sie endlich einander gestehen, was sie fühlen. Vielleicht wäre es auch keine so schlechte Idee. Wenigstens würden wir mal Ruhe haben.

„Also," sagt Daphne, Artaius billigend musternd.

Im Vergleich zu Blaise, sieht er sogar wie ein Gentleman aus.

„Erzähl uns etwas über dich," sagt sie mit einem süßen Lächeln. „Wohnst du bei deinen Eltern?"

Artaius blickt auf seine Hände hinunter. Ich sehe, dass er mit sich selbst ringt. Wahrscheinlich spricht er nicht gerne darüber.

„Keine Sorge," sagt Laetitia die Warmherzige. „Du bist jetzt einer von uns. Und wir alle sind verschiedener Herkunft."

„Nun," fängt er leise an. „Ich wohne mit meiner Mutter zusammen. Ich weiß nicht, wo mein Vater ist. Er hat uns verlassen als ihm klargeworden ist, dass meine Mutter eine Hexe ist."

Daphne sieht ein wenig enttäuscht aus, lächelt aber wieder als ich ihr einen wütenden Blick zuwerfe. Wirklich. Sie ist eine Todesserin für eine lange Zeit und weiß sehr wohl, dass der dunkle Lord und der dunkle Prinz keine Unterschiede zwischen den Halbblütigen, Muggelgeborenen und Reinblütigen machen. Es geht um das Potenzial und die Macht. Aber Daphne hat ihr ganzes Leben damit verbracht, an den reinblütigen Stolz zu glauben. Und offensichtlich ist es für sie schwierig, das zu vergessen.

„Ich habe vor einem Jahr den Abschluss gemacht und gleich Arbeit in einem Kleidungsladen gefunden," sagt er.

„Kleidungsladen?" wiederholt Daphne ungläubig. „Warum denn?"

Artaius zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ich meine, so was ist für jene, die gar nichts tun können," sagt sie. „Für die Durchschnittlichen. Und sicherlich nicht für einen Schwarzmagier wie dich."

„Mir gefällt die Arbeit," sagt er ruhig. „Man lässt mich in Ruhe. Ich bekomme meine Aufgaben und ich erledige sie."

Ich sehe schon, dass dieses 'Interview' nicht so verläuft, wie sich Daphne das vorgestellt hat. Aber sie hat ja gesagt, sie möchte ihn kennenlernen. Und jetzt bin auch ich neugierig. Über so was haben wir nicht geredet, als ich ihn interviewt habe.

„Musst du denn nicht tagsüber arbeiten?" frage ich ihn.

„Nicht immer," sagt Artaius. „Manchmal erledige ich meine Aufgaben früh und kann den nächsten Tag frei nehmen."

Ich sehe schon, warum Artaius solch ein Job gefallen würde. Er muss nichts mit Menschen zu tun haben, bekommt seine Aufgaben und kann in Ruhe und ungestört arbeiten. Ich sehe aber auch warum es Daphne etwas ausmacht, dass sich ein Todesser mit so was beschäftigt.

„Und wo hast du denn die unverzeihlichen Flüche gelernt?" fragt Daphne.

„Alleine," sagt Artaius. „Ich habe darüber gelesen und sie ausprobiert."

Echt beeindruckend.

„Also erzähl uns, was dich der dunkle Prinz gefragt hat," kommt Daphne gleich zur Sache. „Wir platzen vor Neugier."

Artaius scheint mit sich selbst zu ringen. Es war unvermeidlich, denn die menschliche Neugier – insbesondere die von Daphne Greengrass – kennt keine Grenzen. Aber dass sie ihm diese Frage schon beim ersten Treffen stellt, das ist ein wenig taktlos.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe," sage ich zu ihr. „Das ist ihre Sache und wir sollen uns nicht einmischen. Ich erzähle dir auch nicht von dem, worüber der Prinz und ich reden, oder?"

„Ja, aber du bist sein Lehrling," sagt Daphne, das Wort betonend. „Oder so scheint es. Bist du einer?"

„Bin ich," antworte ich stolz und richte mich auf.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich Legilimentik anfühlt," sagt Artaius auf einmal und Daphne und ich blicken zu ihm. „Es war sehr seltsam. Er hat in meinen Gedanken herum gestöbert. Er wollte mich eigentlich wegen meiner Erinnerungen sprechen. Ich habe nämlich meinen Onkel mit dem Todesfluch getötet."

Totenstille fällt auf den Salon und alle starren ihn ungläubig an. Aber seine Gesichtszüge ändern sich gar nicht.

Und in diesem Moment wird mir gleich klar, warum der dunkle Prinz Interesse an ihm hat. Nicht nur weil er denkt, dass er ein guter Todesser werden kann und dass er Potenzial hat. Das hat er, er hat es uns heute bewiesen. Sondern weil er ihm ähnlich ist.

Jetzt verstehe ich, warum mir etwas an ihm bekannt vorkam. Er erinnerte mich an den dunklen Prinzen. Die Gelassenheit, die gut verborgene Langweile mit den Menschen und mit allem, was nichts mit ihm zu tun hat, die Gesichtszüge, die sich kaum ändern als er über so was spricht. Artaius bekam sein dunkles Mal erst gestern und heute hat er schon mit uns trainiert. Dabei hat er nicht einmal nervös oder verängstigt gewirkt, was eigentlich eine normale Reaktion wäre. Eine menschliche Reaktion. Aber er scheint keine Angst zu spüren. Und er erwähnt den Mord an seinem Onkel als eine Nebensache. Alle Anzeichen sind da – wie kommt es, dass ich sie nicht erkannt habe?

Aber als ihm Daphne eine Frage zu seinem Onkel stellt, wird mir klar, dass keinem so was eingefallen ist als der wahre Grund, warum der dunkle Prinz so an ihm interessiert ist. Ich bin die einzige.

„Hast du denn eine Freundin? Oder einen Freund?" frage ich als Daphne endlich verstummt.

Manche werfen mir vorwurfsvolle Blicke, da ich ein so interessantes Thema gewechselt habe. Wen kümmert das Liebesleben von Artaius? Sie wollten eher wissen, warum er seinen Onkel umgebracht hat.

„Nein," sagt Artaius. „Ich hatte noch kein Interesse an so was."

„Aber du bist hetero, oder?" hakt Daphne nach.

Blaise, der ihr gegenüber sitzt, wird ganz schön rot im Gesicht.

„Ja," sagt Artaius mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

Daphne drückt ihm die Schulter und grinst ihn an. Das kann heiter werden.

„Aber ich hatte nie die Zeit für so was," sagt Artaius. „War immer sehr beschäftigt."

Noch ein Anzeichen. Er spürt zweifelsohne die sexuellen Dränge, weiß aber nicht, was er damit tun soll. Wahrscheinlich verwirrt ihn auch der bloße Begriff von Liebe, weil er nicht weiß, wie sie sich anfühlen soll. Wahrscheinlich hat er gelernt, die menschlichen Gefühle gut zu simulieren, denkt aber, dass er so was nicht im dunklen Orden tun muss.

„Hast du Fragen für uns?" frage ich in die Stille. „Was den dunklen Orden betrifft?"

„Eigentlich ja," sagt der Belgier. „Wann gehe ich kämpfen? Wer entscheidet über so was?"

„Ooh, der möchte kämpfen gehen," höhnt Blaise.

„Normalerweise entscheide ich darüber," sage ich, Blaise einen warnenden Blick zuwerfend. „Aber der Kampf ist nichts angenehmes, weißt du. Ich muss sicher sein, dass du dafür bereit bist."

„Wie kann ich es Ihnen beweisen?" fragt der Belgier eifrig.

Hast du Lust aufs Töten, lieber Freund? Ich soll darüber mit dem Prinzen reden.

„Trainiere eifrig und wir werden sehen," sage ich ermutigend zu ihm.

Artaius lächelt breit und nickt. Und etwas sagt mir, dass er genau das tun wird. Beim bloßen Gedanken aber, ihn kämpfen mitzubringen spüre ich Nervosität. Artaius ist so ruhig, so gelassen und scheint so viel Kontrolle über sich selbst zu haben, dass ich es mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie es wäre, wenn er die Kontrolle verliert.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Nevilles Sicht

In Nächten wie diese weiß ich einfach, dass ich keine Sekunde Schlaf haben werde. Obwohl ich die Hälfte der letzten Nacht wach war.

Der Kopf eines Menschen ist ein einzigartiger Ort. Millionen von Gedanken rasen hindurch und viele Emotionen mischen sich mit einander. In letzter Zeit ist mein Kopf ein noch einzigartigerer Ort als sonst. Ich denke über die Nacht nach, in der ich den dunklen Prinzen umgebracht habe. Seine toten Augen folgen mir überall hin. Ich werde nie den Anblick seines toten Körpers vergessen können. Seit ich gehört habe, dass er wieder am Leben ist, wollte ich es am Anfang nicht glauben. Aber insgeheim habe ich eigentlich gehofft, dass dem so ist, denn so würde ich mit mir selbst weiter leben können. Das würde bedeuten, dass ich ihn nicht umgebracht habe. Aber nichts kann die Wahrheit ändern. Ich wollte ihn umbringen. In jener Nacht brannte jede Zelle in mir von dem Wunsch, ihn umzubringen. Und jetzt habe ich Angst, wieder dieses Monster zu sehen. Sein verführerisches Geflüster zu hören.

Das Monster, von dem ich ständig träume, bin ich. Es ist kein dunkler Prinz und kein dunkler Lord. Das schlimmste Monster lebt in mir – und ich habe Schiss vor ihm.

Als ich den leblosen Körper meines Mentors daliegen gesehen habe, ist etwas in mir zusammengebrochen. Und er stand nur da, lächelte mich an, die Ruhe selbst. In jenem Moment spürte ich solche Wut, die ich mir nie hätte zutrauen können. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dazu fähig bin, so wütend zu werden. Jede Bewegung und jeder Gedanke waren nur auf eins konzentriert – wie ich den Mörder meines Mentors umbringe. Es ging nicht nur um die Rache, sondern auch um ein kindisches Gefühl von Hilfslosigkeit, das ich so lange in mir getragen habe und nie darüber gesprochen habe. Ich bin Neville Longbottom, der verwirrte und dumme Junge, der nie etwas richtig macht. Und auf einmal bin ich der Auserwählte. Zweifelsohne war es zu viel für mich. Es wäre zu viel für jeden. Ich redete mir ein, dass ich der Herausforderung gewachsen bin. Dass ich es tun kann. Dass ich die Kraft finden werde, um es zu tun. Aber als mir endlich gelungen ist, das, was ich seit Monaten versucht habe, zu tun, bin ich zusammengebrochen. Ich war hin und her gerissen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass mir ein Mensch wie der dunkle Prinz leid tut. Er ist ein Massenmörder. Er hat so viel Blut an seinen Händen, dass sich jeder, dem es gelingt, ihn umzubringen, wie ein Held fühlen sollte. Er hat gerade die Welt gerettet. Solch eine Person endlich zum Schweigen gebracht. Im Tod würde er sicherlich keinem etwas antun können. Wie ich mich geirrt habe... Es ist nicht so leicht, das Böse zu vernichten.

Die Nächte sind jetzt sehr lang und einsam. Man lässt mich in Ruhe, weil ich jeden anbrülle. Das ist meine Weise, zu trauern. Aber um wen trauere ich? Den dunklen Prinzen? Aberforth, meinen lieben Freund und Mentor? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich habe mich in meiner Trauer so verloren, dass ich keine Ahnung mehr habe, was ich tun soll und wer ich bin.

Ich schaue zu dem alten, dicken Buch, das vor mir steht und schenke mir mehr Feuerwhiskey ein. Der Alkohol hilft mir, meine Dämonen zum Schweigen zu bringen und meine rasenden Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er ist mein Freund und begleitet mich überall. Wie meine Engel. Meine Gedanken werden langsamer und langsamer bis mein Leben und die Welt ganz einfach werden. Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe. Es ist alles so einfach. Und doch wenn ich wieder nüchtern bin, schlagen mir das Entsetzen und die Dunkelheit mit voller Wucht entgegen so hart, dass ich meinen Kopf verliere.

„Du lebst in der Welt der Schatten, Neville," sage ich zu mir selbst, einen schnellen Schluck nehmend.

Vielleicht kann mir das hier etwas Hoffnung bringen. Der sogenannte heilige Gral. Viele haben ihn gesucht und viele sind fehlgeschlagen. Manche dachten, sie hatten ihn, haben sich aber geirrt. In der Welt der Hoffnungslosigkeit und meiner Schatten finde ich diesen einzigen Schimmer von Hoffnung ermutigend. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie ich ihn benutzen werde, wenn es mir irgendwie gelingt, ihn zu finden, aber mir wird schon etwas einfallen. In der Welt, in der ich lebe, gibt es nicht viel Licht. Die Ironie meines Lebens. Ich bin der Vertreter des Lichtes. Ich habe meinen Titel und meine Pflichten von Aberforth geerbt. Früher dachte ich, dass so was nur ein ferner Traum ist. Jetzt da der Traum aber wahr geworden ist, möchte ich ihn nicht mehr träumen. Ich fühle mich nicht wie eine Person, welche die helle Seite vertreten soll. Denn für einen Vertreter des Lichtes gibt es eine Menge Dunkelheit in mir.

Mein Leben hätte sehr einfach sein sollen. Ich würde den Abschluss machen, wäre ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer. Ich würde ein gutes Mädchen finden und es heiraten. Ich würde mir einen Job suchen, den ich erledigen könnte. Ich würde Kinder haben. Und so würde ich glücklich bis zum Ende meiner Tage leben.

Was ist nur mit diesem Traum passiert? Ist er verloren? Verloren, wie ich? In dem Strudel der Dunkelheit und selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken, die wie Geier um meinen Kopf herum kreisen, wohl wissend, dass ich bald sterbe? Dass ich am Ende meiner Kräfte bin?

Und jetzt was tue ich? Ich brülle meine Kollegen und lieben Freunde an, täusche mich selbst, betrinke mich und wenn ich nüchtern bin, sehr selten, versuche ich das Werk der Dumbledores zu vollenden, wofür sie mit ihrem Leben bezahlt haben. Ich finde keine Ruhe und mein Bett, der Ort, wo man sich ausruhen soll, ist zu einem entsetzlichen Ort geworden, an dem ich nicht nur keine Ruhe finde, sondern werde dazu von meinen eigenen Dämonen gejagt und in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Unser Kampf ist umsonst. Ein Land nach dem anderen geht unter und wird von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Und wieder bin ich hilflos und kann nichts dagegen unternehmen. Die Pläne, die wir zusammen machen, die Widerstandsbewegung, die Spione, die neuen Ideen, wie wir die Absichten und Pläne der Schwarzmagier unterminieren können, sind alle umsonst. Mein ganzes Leben ist umsonst denn ich habe auch nicht das, was mich jeden Tag verfolgt, richtig getan. Ich treibe mich in den Wahnsinn mit dem Nachgrübeln über den Tod des dunklen Prinzen und er ist am Ende auch gar nicht tot. Auch da bin ich fehlgeschlagen.

„Mr Longbottom?" höre ich die Stimme von Marie.

Ihr hübsches Gesicht wird gleich besorgt als sie die Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf meinem Tisch sieht. Marie ist mein menschlicher Engel. Die Widerstandsbewegung hat sie alleine im Haus ihrer Eltern gefunden, die direkt vor ihr abgeschlachtet worden sind. Sie hat nicht genug Magie in sich, um zaubern zu können, aber sie ist auch kein Muggel. Sie ist einfach einzigartig.

„Ein Mann ist hier, der Sie sehen möchte," sagt sie zögernd.

Denn ich habe auch sie angebrüllt. Ich habe mich bei ihr entschuldigt aber Marie sagte, sie verstehe, dass ich eine schwere Last trage. Aber sie hoffe, dass ich ihr erlaube, mir zu helfen. Wen versucht sie zu täuschen? Niemand kann mir helfen.

„Ich bin müde," sage ich leise.

„Er sagte aber, dass er ein alter Freund ist," sagt Marie hoffnungsvoll. „Und wir haben ihn gecheckt, er ist in Ordnung."

Denn vielleicht denkt sie, dass mich dieser geheimnisvolle Zauberer aufmuntern kann.

„Wer ist er?" frage ich, mich zurücklehnend und wieder das Glas in die Hand nehmend.

„Sein Name ist Lupin," sagt Marie.

Ich blicke so schnell auf, dass etwas in meinem Rückgrat knackt.

„Was?" flüstere ich. „Wie ist das nur möglich? Er ist tot."

„Nun, Mr Longbottom," sage Marie, die immer darauf bestanden hat, mich zu siezen, „Der Zauberer im Korridor ist ganz lebendig. Soll ich ihn reinschicken?"

„Ja, tue das," sage ich, mich aufrechter setzend und meine Augen reibend. Wie viel habe ich getrunken? Keine Ahnung.

„Sie dürfen rein," höre ich ihre Stimme.

Schritte sind zu hören und dann ist im spärlich beleuchten Zimmer der Wohnung in Rom, in der ich momentan wohne, ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Das kann nicht sein," entkommt es mir als ich das Gesicht von Remus Lupin erblicke.

Ich stehe auf bevor ich weiß, was ich da tue, und lege meine Arme um ihn. Seine Arme werden langsam um mich gelegt und mir steigt der Geruch des Schweißes in die Nase. Seit wann hat er nicht seine Kleidung gewechselt?

„Feierst du alleine?" fragt mein ehemaliger Lehrer. „Oder hoffst du, dass dich der Feuerwhiskey erleuchtet?"

Lieber Merlin. Er kommt aus heiterem Himmel und scheint mit sich Hoffnung zu bringen. Das muss ein Zeichen sein. Dass diese Zeitperiode der Hoffnungslosigkeit und Dunkelheit endlich vorüber ist.

„Beides," keuche ich und presse ihn fester an mich. „Was ist nur passiert? Ich dachte, dass Sie tot sind."

Wir trennen uns und die gut bekannten Augen mustern mich freundlich.

„Es ist nicht so leicht, einen Werwolf zu töten," sagt er tadelnd. „Oder hast du nicht zugehört, als ich darüber in der Schule gesprochen habe?"

Wir beide lachen und er setzt sich auf den freien Stuhl mir gegenüber.

„Für eine lange Weile war ich in einer Zelle im Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens," sagt Lupin. „Ich habe mich mit der Vorstellung von Tod abgefunden. Ich erwünschte ihn sogar. Aber der Tod kam nicht."

Wahrscheinlich war er gefoltert, wie es schon die Praxis der Todesser ist. Beim bloßen Gedanken wird mir kalt ums Herz.

„Sirius hat die ganze Zeit versucht, etwas zu unternehmen," sagt er, wobei sich sein Ton ändert. „Schließlich bin ich unter der Bedingung freigelassen worden, dass ich bei dem Alpha bleibe."

„Bei dem Alpha? Sie meinen Fenrir Greyback?" frage ich überrascht. „Aber wieso hat man Sie freigelassen? Sie wissen ja viel über den dunklen Orden."

Lupin verzieht das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Fenrir wollte mich dabei haben," sagt er sehr leise. „Er... betrachtet mich als seinen Gefährten. Und nichts, was ich sagte oder tat konnte ihn von dem Gegenteil überzeugen."

Jetzt verstehe ich. Fenrir Greyback wollte ihn dabei als seine Konkubine haben und hat den Prinzen darum gebeten. Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht, warum der dunkle Prinz eigentlich seinen Wunsch erfüllt hat. Das passt nicht zu seiner Persönlichkeit.

Aber ich soll ihn nicht weiter ausfragen. Ich sehe schon, dass das Thema peinlich für ihn ist und schließe Vergewaltigung nicht aus. Dieser Zauberer ist einen schwierigen Weg gegangen.

„Also sind Sie jetzt auf der Flucht?" frage ich nach einer Pause.

Er nickt betrübt.

„Und der dunkle Orden wird alles unternehmen, um Sie zu fangen," schlussfolgere ich.

Er nickt wieder.

„Verstehe," sage ich. „Nun, Sie können mit mir rechnen, Professor. Sie können bei mir bleiben. So wird man Ihnen nichts antun können."

Lupin lächelt schwach.

„Mein lieber Neville," sagt er traurig. Ich habe mich schon mit Tod abgefunden. Ich habe so viel erlebt und so viele Grausamkeiten gesehen, dass ich nicht mehr leben möchte."

„Das klingt bekannt," entgeht es mir.

Lupin wirft einen traurigen Blick der Flasche zu.

„Aber ich möchte dir und der hellen Seite alles geben, was ich kann. Ich werde euch von dem Orden erzählen und euch alle Informationen geben, die ich euch geben kann," sagt er.

Das habe ich schon gehofft, wollte ihn aber nicht direkt fragen.

„Aber Alkohol ist nie die Antwort," sagt er, meinem Blick begegnend. „Und es zerbricht mir das Herz, dich so zu sehen."

Tränen laufen mir die Wangen entlang bevor ich weiß, was passiert.

„Ich weiß," flüstere ich. „Aber manchmal ist die Realität zu viel für mich. Ich habe einen Menschen getötet, Professor. Und ich kann damit nicht leben."

„Opfer gibt es im Krieg," sagt Lupin.

„Ja, aber ich habe ihn absichtlich getötet," sage ich, mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischend. „Mein ganzes Wesen brannte vor Hass und dem Wunsch, ihn umzubringen."

„Wen denn?" fragt Lupin überrascht.

„Den dunklen Prinzen," sage ich leise. „Ich habe ihn umgebracht. Er war tot. Da war ich mir sicher. Es gab keinen Herzschlag und ich habe sogar einen Diagnosezauber auf ihn durchgeführt, um sicher zu sein. Wie er auferstanden ist, habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer."

Lupin runzelt die Stirn und scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Und trotzdem werde ich nie meine Gedanken und den brennenden Hass vergessen können," sage ich. „Ich habe mich verloren. Ich bin zu einem Monster geworden."

„Neville," flüstert er, nach meiner Hand greifend. „Das ist zweifelsohne eine schwere Last zu tragen. Und sicherlich bringt dir die Tatsache, dass er den Tod verdient, keinen Trost."

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Du musst dich aber fragen, warum du dich so gefühlt hast," fährt er fort. „Das hat nichts mit ihm zu tun. Aber was ist passiert? Ich hörte ja, dass Aberforth Dumbledores Leiche vor dem Zauberhof in Amerika aufgetaucht ist, aber das ist alles, was ich weiß. Ich befürchte, dass ich ziemlich isoliert lebte. Aber wenigstens gab es im Rudel Zeitungen."

Ich lehne mich zurück und seufze. Dann erzähle ich meinem ehemaligen Professor was in jener Nacht passiert ist. Er hört zu und mit jedem Wort werden seine Augen weiter. Schließlich senkt er den Kopf.

„Euer Plan war zweifelsohne sehr gefährlich," sagt er. „Man kann auch sagen, verrückt. Was habt ihr nur gedacht?"

Ich stehe auf und kratze mich wütend am Kopf.

„Jahrelang versuchten wir ihn zu fangen," sage ich, wobei meine Stimme vor Wut zittert. In letzter Zeit bin ich entweder traurig oder wütend. Das scheinen das Maximum und das Minimum der Kurve meiner Emotionen zu sein, wobei es nichts dazwischen gibt. „Er aber macht sich über uns lustig. Er lacht uns ins Gesicht und ermordet hunderte. Jeder unserer Pläne ist fehlgeschlagen. Einmal hat er mir geschrieben, ich solle mich in ihn hineinversetzen, denn nur so könne ich etwas anfangen. Das habe ich getan." Ich schaue ernst zu Lupin, der mich schockiert anschaut. „So habe ich ihn geschlagen. Aber anscheinend hat er auch einen Weg gefunden, um unsterblich zu werden. Zweifelsohne hat ihm sein Meister beigebracht, wie man seine Seele zersplittert. Obwohl das an sich nicht erklärt, wie er noch immer wie sein altes Selbst aussieht."

„Neville," sagt Lupin leise. „Du hast dich verloren. Ich weiß nicht, was in deinen Mentor gefahren ist, dass er solch einem Plan zugestimmt hat..."

„Wagen Sie es," unterbrache ich ihn, drehe mich um und bringe mein Gesicht nahe an das seinige. „Wagen Sie nur, meinen Mentor zu erwähnen. Er hat sein ganzes Leben lang gegen die dunkle Seite gekämpft. Er und sein Bruder haben ihre Leben dem Kampf gegen das Böse gewidmet. Sie lebten und atmeten dafür. Und ihre Namen sind jedem bekannt als die Namen der Zauberer, die ihre Leben für das größere Wohl geopfert haben."

Lupin schluckt und leckt sich die Lippen.

„Alles, was ich sagen möchte ist, dass man das Böse nicht schlagen kann indem man genauso böse wird," sagt er. „Ich hatte absolut nicht vor, den Namen deines Mentors zu beschmutzen. Albus war mein Freund und derjenige, der mich aufgenommen hat, als ich wirklich seine Hilfe brauchte."

Ich atme tief durch und schließe die Augen. Das Monster, das in mir lebt, scheint sein Gesicht in schlechten Momenten zu zeigen. Dass es überhaupt sein Gesicht zeigt soll genug sein. So aber brülle ich an und beschuldige ich gute, unschuldige Menschen, die nur zu helfen versuchen. Ich bin ein Schwächling, das ist es. Und ein Vollidiot.

„Tut mir leid," sage ich leise. „Das war nicht so gemeint."

Lupin seufzt und mustert mich besorgt. Ich kenne diesen Blick. So schaut man mich in letzter Zeit oft an. Und doch gehen mir solche Blicke echt auf die Nerven. Ich weiß, dass man sich um mich Sorgen macht, aber ich möchte keine weiteren Opfer. Die Wahrheit ist aber dass ich nicht so selbstlos bin. Tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich, dass ich ein Problem habe und ich hoffe, dass mir jemand hilft. Was aber nie passiert weil ich jeden von mir weg stoße.

„Komm, gehen wir ein wenig spazieren," sagt er. „Lass das."

Er deutet auf die Flasche Feuerwhiskey und ich schniefe traurig. Ich hatte es sowieso nicht vor, weiter zu trinken. Ich hatte genug. Aber was heißt genug? Genug, dass ich nicht mehr von meinen Gedanken geplagt bin? Dass meine Gedanken so einfach wie die eines Tieres sind? Oder dass mir schlecht wird und dass ich mir die Seele auskotzen muss? Ich kenne keine Grenzen mehr.

Ich bin für das Ankommen von Lupin sehr dankbar, kann es aber nicht laut sagen. Ich bin ja der Vertreter des Lichtes. Alle Augen sind auf mich gerichtet. Und doch schauen all diese Augen zu einem jämmerlichen Jungen auf, der nicht einmal sich selbst, geschweige denn der ganzen Welt, helfen kann.


	7. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Vielen Dank an Aresk, meine Beta.

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 6 – Quidditch – Sport oder Verrücktheit?

/Hermines Sicht

Quidditch. Wenn man Sport erwähnt, weiß ich nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich verstehe ja, dass es wichtig ist, den Körper fit zu halten und das tue ich. Ich habe ein paar Bücher zum Thema physische Fitness in der Bibliothek gefunden, ein paar davon auch bestellt und mich früh genug an die Arbeit gemacht. Die physische Fitness ist nicht nur deswegen wichtig, damit man gut aussieht, sondern ist auch für das Kämpfen wichtig und dass man sich gut in seiner Haut fühlt. Das kann ich verstehen. Aber ich sehe einfach keinen Sinn in Quidditch. Ich habe versucht, zu spielen und obwohl ich mir alle Regel gemerkt habe, war es ein wenig langweilig für mich. Ein Team von Zauberern und Hexen wirft mit einem schweren Ball herum, der einen umbringen kann und man sucht nach einem weiteren, kleinen, goldenen Ball mit Flügeln. Wenn man Quidditch so beschreibt, klingt es lächerlich. Mir sind Teamsports im Allgemeinen immer lächerlich vorgekommen. Ich kann zwar das Laufen verstehen, was für einen Menschen eine normale Weise ist sich zu bewegen. Wie Tiere. Auch Tiere laufen, aber aus anderen Gründen. Ich kann auch das Gewichtheben verstehen. Man möchte sich stärker machen. Aber Fußball, Handball und letztendlich Quidditch werde ich nie verstehen können. Ein Team von Menschen spielt mit einem runden Gegenstand herum und ist für den Sieg bereit, sich mit dem anderen Team gegenseitig tot zu schlagen, um an den Ball zu gelangen. Dümmer kann es nicht sein.

Und doch werden Menschen ganz verrückt wenn man Quidditch erwähnt. Heute muss ich mir leider das Quidditchspiel zwischen Frankreich und Großbritannien anschauen. Laetitia, die mir nie wie ein Quidditchfan vorgekommen ist, hat die französische Fahne auf ihre Wangen gezeichnet und kann nicht aufhören, zu grinsen. Als wir zu unseren Plätzen hochklettern, winkt sie ständig ihren Bekannten zu und macht mich damit verrückt. Mit jedem Schritt werde ich genervter, versuche mich aber zu beruhigen. Warum stört es mich so sehr, wenn sie mit ihren Bekannten redet und allen zuwinkt? Wahrscheinlich weil ich eifersüchtig bin. Ich verstehe nicht das, was sie offensichtlich glücklich macht, und hier sind Menschen, die es verstehen können. In dieser Hinsicht haben sie etwas gemeinsam, wir jedoch nicht.

„Die trägt die Fahne des Feindes," sagt Daphne Greengrass, die heute eine schwarze Bluse und einen passenden kurzen Rock trägt, auf meine Freundin deutend.

„Um Morganas Willen," zische ich, Laetitia unter dem Arm packend. „Hört auf mit dem Scheiß! Feinde und Gegner, Fahnen und Schals! Es ist nur ein Spiel! Seid ihr alle verrückt geworden?"

„Ich bin Französin," erwidert Laetitia mit Anmut. „Für welches Team soll ich sonst sein? Sei kein Spielverderber, Daphne."

„Man kann kämpfen gehen und sich Blutbäder anschauen," murmele ich genervt. „Es stört keinen und keiner wird verrückt wenn man einen Kampf erwähnt. Aber wenn man Quidditch erwähnt, wird man total verrückt. Ich fasse das einfach nicht."

„Ach Schatz," sagt Laetitia fröhlich, einen Arm um meinen Hals werfend. „Sei kein Brummbär. Heute sind wir hier, um Spaß zu haben. Und um Großbritannien geschlagen zu sehen."

Daphne wirft ihr einen finsteren Blick zu und Laetitia grinst breit. Ich bin nur hier, weil auch der dunkle Prinz kommt und weil er wollte, dass ich komme. Und außerdem muss jemand hier sein, der mit einem klaren Kopf denken kann.

Das Stadion wird langsam gefüllt. Zauberer und Hexen steigen laut redend und lachend von jeder Seite des Stadions zu ihren Plätzen. Die Menschenmenge ist ein Meer von rot und blau, die Farben der zwei Mannschaften, die heute hier spielen werden. Nichtsdestotrotz sind die Schwarzmagier und die Todesser sehr leicht zu erkennen. Obwohl nicht alle immer schwarz tragen, ist es zu einem Brauch geworden, wann auch immer wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit treffen, auf diese Weise die Magie, die wir verwenden, deutlich zu machen. Die Farbe hat keine andere Symbolik, obwohl die Hellmagier so denken.

'So zeigen wir, was wir sind,' hat uns einmal der dunkle Prinz gesagt. 'Schwarz ist die Farbe unserer Magie.'

Es gibt eine geräumige Loge an einer Seite des Stadions und jeder weiß, wer da sitzen wird. Die zwei schwarzen Fahnen hängen von dem Geländer der Loge herab und erinnern alle, wer über Frankreich und Großbritannien herrscht. Ich nehme das Fernglas aus Laetitias Hand und blicke über die Menschenmenge. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für das Quidditchspiel sind sehr streng, obwohl es nicht leicht zu erkennen ist, welcher Todesser im Dienst ist und welcher nicht. Das war die Idee des dunklen Prinzen. Sie sitzen zusammen mit den anderen und sehen wie jeder Todesser aus, sind aber nicht hier um sich das Spiel anzuschauen. Es sind sind auch die Genehmigung gegeben worden, extreme Maßnahmen anzuwenden, falls sie notwendig sind. In anderen Worten haben diese Todesser die Erlaubnis, auch auf der Stelle die unverzeihlichen Flüche anzuwenden, sollten sie diese beherrschen, wenn die Situation solche Maßnahmen von ihnen erfordert.

Das dunkle Großbritannien. Das Wort 'seltsam' ist nicht wirklich passend. Ich war bei den Verhandlungen anwesend und weiß nur allzu gut, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Man hat versucht, den dunklen Prinzen umzubringen was von Anfang an ein großer Fehler war. Am Ende gab es nichts zu verhandeln und die Briten mussten zu allem ja sagen, was aus dem Mund des Prinzen kam. Alle Anhänger von Rufus Scrimgeour sind eingesperrt worden und obwohl das Ministerium jetzt voller Todesser ist, die jeden Aufstand augenblicklich ersticken können, ist der dunkle Prinz noch immer sehr vorsichtig. Der Minister ist noch nicht ausgewählt worden und die Todesser warten ungeduldig auf seine Entscheidung. Aber der dunkle Prinz scheint es in dieser Hinsicht nicht eilig zu haben. Sie alle wissen, dass sie auf einer Testfahrt sind und versuchen sich in ihrem besten Licht zu zeigen.

Wo auch immer man hinschaut, kann man nervöse Gesichter der Hellmagier sehen, die sich ständig umschauen und versuchen, so unauffällig zu wirken wie es möglich ist, denn sie denken offensichtlich, dass die Todesser auf jedes Anzeichen von Ärger gleich reagieren würden. Die Todesser wiederum kommen in Gruppen, laut redend und sich so benehmend, als gehöre der Ort ihnen. Und dann gibt es auch Todesser, die heute für die Sicherheit zuständig sind und die ruhig da sitzen, sich aber ständig mit Ferngläser in der Hand umschauen, die Hellmagier herausfordernd anschauend, als wäre ihnen nichts lieber, um ihnen zu zeigen, was man mit ungehorsamen Menschen im dunklen Orden macht.

„Gib mir das zurück," verlangt Laetitia genervt, das Fernglas aus meiner Hand nehmend. „Heute bist du nicht im Dienst. Du kannst dich ein wenig entspannen und dir das Spiel anschauen. Ein Butterbier trinken und ein Sandwich essen wie jeder normaler Mensch."

„Von wegen," murmele ich, gebe ihr aber das Fernglas zurück.

Werde ich heute jemanden bekannten sehen? Jemanden aus Hogwarts? Als ich darüber nachdenke, spüre ich einen gedanklichen Ruf des dunklen Prinzen und ziehe meinen Ärmel nach oben. Wo ist er überhaupt?

„Ich muss gehen," sage ich aufstehend. "Er ruft mich."

Artaius, der bei Laetitia sitzt, wirft meinem dunklen Mal einen neugierigen Blick zu, sagt jedoch nichts. Ich presse die Finger darauf und erscheine gleich bei meinem Mentor, der mich tadelnd anschaut. Überrascht stelle ich fest, dass er zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord von einer Gruppe todernsten Todesser umgeben am Fuße der Treppe steht, die offensichtlich heute ihre Bodyguards sind.

„Wo warst du?" fragt er als ich mich verbeuge.

„Da oben, mit den anderen," sage ich, auf die Tribünen deutend.

„Dein Platz ist bei mir," sagt er einfach, seine schwarze Krawatte nach unten ziehend. „Ich dachte, dass du das weißt. Wir können gehen," sagt er zu den Todessern.

Lucius, der die Gruppe anführt, nickt ihm zu und winkt jemandem aus der Gruppe zu. Ein paar Todesser gehen an uns vorbei und beginnen die Treppen als die ersten hochzusteigen. Als ich dem Prinzen nach oben folge und versuche, nicht auf seinen langen Umhang zu treten, schüttele ich gedanklich den Kopf. Quidditch. Sogar der dunkle Lord ist gekommen, um sich das Spiel anzuschauen. Vielleicht geht es überhaupt nicht um Quidditch? Vielleicht sind sie hier, um zu sehen, wie sich die Briten mit den Änderungen im Ministerium abgefunden haben? Vielleicht ist dies ein politischer Zug? Eine Chance für die dunkle Seite zu zeigen, wie zahlreich und mächtig sie ist? Ist das überhaupt notwendig?

Ich werde zusammen mit ihnen in der Loge sitzen. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen als mir klarwird, was das bedeutet. Alle werden mich anstarren. Und falls es unter den anwesenden Menschen jemanden gibt, den ich einmal gekannt habe, wird man mich gleich erkennen. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass mich der dunkle Prinz so nahe haben will und dass er auch der Öffentlichkeit zeigen möchte, wer ich bin, aber ich habe nie das Rampenlicht gemocht. Ich bin schon an so was unter den Todessern gewöhnt, aber noch nie stand ich ihm vor so vielen Menschen so nahe.

Die Todesser überprüfen die Loge und dann gehen sie zur Seite. Als der dunkle Prinz und der dunkle Lord in der Loge sichtbar werden, wird die Menschenmenge auf einmal totenstill. Ich mache noch einen Schritt vorwärts zusammen mit Draco und bleibe hinter dem Prinzen stehen. Aber beim Anblick schnappe ich unwillkürlich nach Luft.

Tausende von Menschen stehen mit gesenkten Köpfen da. Es ist natürlich ein Brauch im dunklen Orden, dass man aufsteht und den Kopf senkt wenn der dunkle Lord oder der Prinz reinkommen, aber hier gibt es auch tausende von Zivilisten. Zweifelsohne sind auch sie aufgestanden weil sie nicht auffallen möchten. Denn das Vereinigte Königreich steht jetzt unter der Regierung des dunklen Ordens. Die Todesser kontrollieren das Ministerium, schreiben neue Gesetze und überwachen das ganze Land. Und unter der Loge hängt unsere Fahne, die Fahne des dunklen Ordens, ein Zeichen, dass Großbritannien von Schwarzmagiern regiert wird. Der Traum, den Erebus einmal hatte, ist wahr geworden. Unser Traum ist wahr geworden. Wir träumten von einem Land, unserem Mutterland, in dem wir als Schwarzmagier frei wären. In dem wir uns öffentlich als Schwarzmagier bekennen können und deswegen nicht verurteilt würden. Die Erinnerung an die Zeit, die wir zusammen im Raum der Wünsche verbracht haben, Schwarzmagie im Geheimen übend, mag mir wie ein ferner Traum vorkommen, aber es war nur vor ein paar Jahren. Aber so viel passierte seit dem. All seine schlaflosen Nächte, seine Arbeit und all die Kämpfe waren nicht umsonst. Er und der dunkle Lord haben das dunkle Vereinigte Königreich zusammen erschaffen. Und der Anblick verschlägt mir den Atem.

Meine Augen werden feucht als ich über die tausende von Menschen blicke, die ihre Köpfe in einer Geste von Respekt vor den zwei Herrschern gesenkt haben. Vor vielen Jahrhunderten haben die Menschen das gleiche vor ihren Königen getan. Man führte Demokratie ein im Versuch alle Menschen gleich zu machen. Man fürchtet das, was anders ist und was man nicht versteht, weswegen alle die anders sind, verurteilt sind. Und mir ist schon früh genug klargeworden, dass Demokratie unmöglich ist einfach weil es um Menschen geht. Es ist nicht in der menschlichen Natur, einer von vielen zu sein und seine Persönlichkeit auf diese Weise zu verlieren. Wir sind keine Roboter, die man einfach programmieren kann, sondern streben Individualität an und versuchen uns zu entwickeln und weiter zu wachsen, was uns von den Tieren unterscheidet. Wir leben doch mit den anderen aber jeder von uns ist einzigartig und soll sich in seine eigene Richtung entwickeln. Das ist es, meiner Meinung nach, wo die Hellmagier fehlgeschlagen sind.

Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen und der dunkle Prinz blickt über die Menschenmenge mit einem Ausdruck von Stolz. Der dunkle Lord wirft ihm einen Blick zu und zückt seinen Stab, damit auf seinen Hals deutend.

„Setzt euch," hallt seine magisch verstärkte Stimme im Stadium.

Die Todesser setzen sich wie einer und die anderen folgen wieder ihrem Beispiel. Jetzt muss sich auch das Volk an unsere Bräuche gewöhnen und ihnen teilweise folgen.

Der dunkle Lord nickt einem der Todesser zu, der sich verbeugt und auch auf seinen Hals mit dem Stab deutet.

„Meine Zauberer und Hexen," ertönt seine Stimme. „Willkommen zum heutigen Spiel zwischen dem Vereinigten Königreich und Frankreich!"

Die Todesser brechen in Jubel aus und ich versuche die Tribüne zu finden, wo meine Freundin mit den anderen sitzt. Da – ich erkenne den Hut von Blaise. Aber ich kann sie nicht sehen, die Tribüne ist einfach zu weit entfernt.

Während der Todesser Details über die zwei Teams gibt, lehne ich mich zu Draco.

„Kann ich dein Fernglas ausleihen?" frage ich ihn.

Er zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Wenigstens sitze ich hier mit meinem besten Freund, wenn ich schon darauf achten muss, wie ich mich benehme und was ich tue.

„Wer geht sich ein Quidditchspiel anzuschauen ohne ein Fernglas mitzubringen?" fragt er überrascht, mir sein Fernglas reichend.

„Ich, Hermine Granger," antworte ich anmutig. „Danke."

Laetitia sieht so aufgeregt aus, dass sie noch kaum ruhig sitzen kann und schreit als die Namen des französischen Teams aufgerufen sind. Ich lächele. Meine kleine Französin. Sie sitzt von den Briten umgeben und hat damit kein Probleme, den Franzosen ihre Unterstützung zu zeigen.

Blaise und Daphne sitzen so weit von einander entfernt wie es geht. Das hindert sie aber nicht daran, einander finstere Blicke zuzuwerfen. Wird das je aufhören?

„Und die Teams sind bereit," dringen die Worte des Todessers meine Gedanken durch.

Der Todesser dreht sich um und der dunkle Lord und der Prinz nicken ihm zu.

„Und das Spiel kann anfangen," verkündet der Todesser. Die Menschenmenge bricht in Jubel aus als die ersten Spieler an der Loge vorbei sausen.

„Schade eigentlich," flüstert mir Draco ins Ohr. „Ich muss ganz still sein, da sie hier sind, wobei ich jetzt am liebsten zusammen mit den anderen toben würde."

Er deutet mit seinem Kopf in Richtung der zwei Schwarzmagier, die seelenruhig dasitzen und zuschauen, wie das Stadion beinahe explodiert als die Briten an der Loge vorbeifliegen. Bell... warte mal.

„Warte mal, ist das Katie Bell?" frage ich Draco.

Er zieht die Augenbrauen wieder in die Höhe.

„Hermine, du wirst nie aufhören, mich zu überraschen," sagt er. „Sie spielt im Nationalteam seit Jahren. Wo warst du all diese Zeit?"

„Habe gekämpft," sage ich, sie mit meinem Fernglas suchend. „Und Bücher gelesen."

Ja – das ist sie. Sie hat etwas mit ihren Haaren gemacht, aber ich erkenne sie. Wer würde glauben? Sie hat es geschafft. Urplötzlich beginne ich mich zu fragen, was meine alten Schulkollegen nach dem Abschluss gemacht haben. Wo arbeiten sie? Sind sie glücklich? Wissen sie, was ich tue? Beruflich bin ich die Stellvertreterin des dunklen Prinzen, ja. Und ich habe eine Freundin und bin sehr glücklich. Ihr Kummer kann sich sicherlich nicht mit meinem vergleichen. Sie setzen nicht ihr Leben aufs Spiel jedes Mal wenn sie kämpfen gehen, arbeiten nicht sieben Tage in der Woche, oft tief in der Nacht, und sie haben keine Erinnerungsstücke aus einem Angriff in der Form einer Narbe, die der Ordernsheiler schon seit Wochen zu verschwinden lassen versucht. Mutter hat ja gesagt, dass ich immer anders war. Einzigartig.

„Und das Spiel fängt an!" hallt die aufgeregte Stimme des Kommentators im Stadion.

Ich versuche mitzubekommen, wer den Ball hat aber es ist unmöglich. Sie spielen so schnell dass mir beim bloßen Versuch schwummerig wird.

„Gib mir das zurück, dich interessiert das Spiel eh nicht," sagt Draco, der mir das Fernglas aus der Hand nimmt.

Der dunkle Prinz dreht sich in seinem Stuhl um.

„Komm näher, Hermine," sagt er.

Der dunkle Lord hat sich zurück gelehnt und sich bequem gemacht. Unvorstellbar. Wir erscheinen in der Öffentlichkeit und zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Zauberwelt der dunkle Orden veranstaltet ein Quidditchspiel, wobei mir der dunkle Lord wie ein Imperator im alten Rom vorkommt, der gekommen ist, um sich die Gladiatorkämpfe anzuschauen. Er füllt seine Pfeife und zündet sie mit langsamen, gut abgewogene Bewegungen an.

Als ich meinen Stuhl dem des Prinzen näher ziehe, wird mir urplötzlich klar, dass er einen Aussehenszauber auf sich angewendet hat. Sein Gesicht ist nicht mehr so blass und seine Haut im Allgemeinen sieht dunkler aus. Das heißt, menschlicher. Er verbirgt in der Öffentlichkeit seine wahre Natur, was eigentlich ein sehr schlauer politischer Zug ist. Wenn man herausfinden würde – und das ist doch unvermeidlich – dass er ein Vampir ist, werden die Feinde wissen, wie sie ihn umbringen können. Früher oder später wird es ihnen klar werden, was er ist, aber das heißt nicht, dass man es an die große Glocke hängen muss. Er hat auch eine Salbe über seine Haut geschmiert und ich frage mich neugierig, ob sie ihn von dem Sonnenlicht schützt. Heute ist es zwar nicht sonnig und wir sitzen in der Loge, die gut geschützt ist, aber man weiß ja nie. Der dunkle Prinz ist vor allem sehr vorsichtig.

„Kein Fan von Quidditch, oder?" fragt er.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Manche Sachen ändern sich nicht," sagt er lächelnd.

„Ich verstehe nicht den Sinn der Sache, Meister," antworte ich kopfschüttelnd. „Ich verstehe ja, dass es wichtig ist, den Körper fit zu halten, aber die Qudditchplayers müssen sich außerhalb der Quidditchtrainings fit machen. So betrachtet ist Quidditch vollkommen überflüssig."

Der dunkle Prinz gluckst und bringt seine Fingerkuppen zueinander.

„Menschen brauchen Spiele, um sich zu entspannen," sagt er. „Um für eine Weile nicht an die Realität und ihre Probleme denken zu müssen."

„Klingt wie eine Flucht," entgeht es mir.

Die grünen Augen schauen zu mir.

„Jeder von uns hat so was," sagt er. „Wir müssen uns irgendwie entspannen und können nicht ständig arbeiten. Manche, wie wir zum Beispiel, können viel länger aushalten. Aber auch wir haben Hobbys und Weisen, auf die wir uns entspannen und... ach, wie sagt man das in der Muggelwelt? Auftanken?"

Ich lächele. Deswegen haben meine Eltern das Ferienhaus gekauft, um dorthin gehen und 'auftanken' zu können. Wie entspannt sich der dunkle Prinz? Er geht jemanden foltern? Ich würde ihn am liebsten fragen aber dies ist keine gute Zeit dafür.

„Und wie tust du es?" fragt er.

Ja, eine gute Frage. Ich tanke nicht auf.

„Na ja, Laetitia," sage ich nachdenklich. „Spazieren und so."

„In anderen Worten hast du keine Ahnung," schlussfolgert der dunkle Prinz. „Das müssen wir ändern. Wir werden einen Ausflug machen."

Der dunkle Lord, der unserem Gespräch mit halbem Ohr zugehört hat, dreht sich um.

„Ihr könntet einen Ausflug nach Japan machen," schlägt er vor.

Erebus nickt ernst.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Meister," meint er.

„Und das ist noch ein Goal für die Briten!" schreit die Stimme des Todessers, die erstaunlicherweise die kollektive Euphorie im Stadion übertönt.

Draco schreit begeistert hinter mir, wird aber augenblicklich still als ihm der dunkle Prinz einen Blick zuwirft.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um Partei zu nehmen, Draco," sagt der dunkle Prinz in seinem üblichen ruhigen Ton. „Sowohl das Vereinigte Königreich als auch Frankreich stehen unter unserer Regierung."

„Bei allem Respekt, es ist nur ein Spiel," sagt Draco, der so aussieht, als hätte er sich mit seinem Fernglas verschmolzen und lässt es nicht aus seinen Händen. „Und dazu ein verdammt gutes Spiel."

Der dunkle Prinz verdreht die Augen und zündet sich eine Zigarre an, sich dabei so benehmend, als sitze er in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Erebus hat einmal Quidditch sehr gemocht. Aber seit er damit anfing, im Geheimen die Schwarzmagie zu üben, schwand sein Interesse an diesem Sport. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr dafür und hatte seine Prioritäten. Ich frage mich vage, ob ich einmal so an etwas interessiert war, was seit ich mit der Schwarzmagie anfing, einfach aus meinem Leben verschwand. Manche Sachen haben sich drastisch geändert, manche aber überhaupt nicht. Der dunkle Prinz meint, dass meine Obsession mit Organisation aufhören muss, weil es ein Hindernis für mich darstellt. Seit dem versuche ich impulsiver zu handeln. Ich versuche nicht alles im Voraus zu planen und Laetitia auch manchmal zum spazieren mitzunehmen, ohne es geplant zu haben. Aber auch in diesen Momenten bin ich mir bewusst, dass ich es im Voraus plane, etwas Ungeplantes zu machen. Und das Ganze macht mich total verrückt. Erst jetzt, da ich versucht habe, diese meine Eigenschaft irgendwie loszuwerden oder wenigstens sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ist mir klargeworden, wie allgegenwärtig sie in meinem Leben ist.

Laetitia ist dabei eine große Hilfe gewesen. Ich habe mich ihr anvertraut und ihr erzählt, welche Aufgabe mir der dunkle Prinz gegeben hat. Laetitia ist die impulsivste Person, die ich kenne. Und sie bereitet mir Überraschungen, die mich am Anfang wütend gemacht haben. Aber als ich begriff, warum sie mich wütend machen, habe ich mitgespielt. Mich entspannt und ihr erlaubt, mich irgendwohin mitzuziehen. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich einmal dachte, dass Beziehungen nur Schwierigkeiten bedeuten. Es gibt so viel, was sie mir gegeben hat. Sie kämpft mit mir, sie hilft mir bei meinen Aufgaben. Und ja, da ist auch Sex. Etwas, was mich am Anfang sehr nervös machte. Ich war weder jemals mit einem Jungen, noch mit einem Mädchen zusammen und machte mir Sorgen, ob ich gut im Bett bin oder nicht. Ob ich sie befriedigen kann. Ich habe auch nachgedacht, ob ich laut stöhne oder seltsame Laute von mir gebe. Früher habe ich auch etwas Musik spielen lassen, sodass sie mich nicht stöhnen hört. Wenn ich jetzt drüber nachdenke, wird mir klar, wie viel ich erreicht habe. Ich weiß, dass all diese Sachen Dummheiten sind, konnte mir aber nicht helfen.

„FOUL!" schreit der Kommentator. „Und die Spieler werden von der Richterin gerufen..."

„Das war absichtlich," knurrt Draco wütend hinter mir, das Fernglas so hart gegen seine Augen pressend dass man schon Spuren auf seinem Gesicht sehen kann.

Ich seufze und schaue mich um. Was ich nicht für ein Glas Kürbissaft tun würde.

Ich habe irgendwo gelesen, dass Quidditchspiele tagelang dauern können. Muggelsports jedoch nicht. Es gibt immer eine gewisse Spielzeit, die man nicht überschreiten darf. Mein Vater hat mir einmal erklärt, dass ein Fußballspiel etwas verlängert werden kann, wenn das Spiel unentschieden ist, aber auch dabei gibt es gewisse Regel. Man spielt nicht tagelang Fußball. Ob diese Tatsache etwas über die Zauberwelt oder etwas über die Muggelwelt sagt?

„Hey, Hawthorne," rufe ich leise dem allernächsten Todesser zu. „Hast du zufällig etwas Wasser dabei?"

Der Brite zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und deutet auf den kleinen Tisch an der Seite der Loge, den ich bisher nicht gesehen habe. Darauf stehen leere Gläser. Ich stehe auf, nehme eines und flüstere: 'Kürbissaft' zu dem Glas. Die erwünschte Flüssigkeit erscheint darin und ich lasse mich zufrieden nieder.

Von irgendwoher ist die Stimme von Gerard Lacroix zu hören, der auf Französisch flucht. Ich seufze. Nicht einmal der französische Zauberminister ist gegen den Charme von Quidditch immun. Alle werden verrückt wenn man Qudditch erwähnt und gute, erfahrene Todesser verwandeln sich in Kinder die fluchen, toben und schreien. Ich verstehe diese Welt nicht.

Außer vielleicht den Prinzen und dem dunklen Lord, die bei einander ruhig sitzen und rauchen, dabei nur ab und zu miteinander redend. Aber mir kommen sie eher vor, als schauen sie sich einen mäßig interessanten Film an. Als Frankreich ein Goal erzielt, explodiert das Stadion und die Zauberer und Hexen beginnen laut zu singen.

Das Glas schon das zweite Mal ausleerend, lehne ich mich zurück und stelle es ab. Ich erinnere mich an die Zeit, als mir mein Vater zu erklären versuchte, was Fußball ist und warum er sich so freut, wenn diese Menschen den Ball durch das Tor schleudern. Es war mir total unklar und nichts hat sich geändert. Ich bin ein Geek und wahrscheinlich fehlt mir etwas im Gehirn, was für das Verstehen dieser Sachen zuständig ist. Was mir helfen würde, zu verstehen, was Menschen im Sport sehen und warum sie sich in Kinder verwandeln, wenn ein Fußballspiel gezeigt wird.

„Wir werden einen neuen Stab für dich besorgen," reißt mich Erebus aus meinen Gedanken heraus. „Es wäre an der Zeit, dass du einen richtigen Stab bekommst."

„Ja, der Stabhändler ist vielleicht etwas seltsam," meldet sich der dunkle Lord zu Wort, der maßlos geraucht hat seit wir uns gesetzt haben. „Aber er hat schon viele Stäbe für Todesser gemacht. Er ist gut mit schwarzmagischen Stäben."

„Und er wohnt in Japan," sagt Erebus. „Danke, Meister."

Der dunkle Lord hat ihm gerade ein Glas von dem Tisch gereicht.

„Bitte," erwidert der dunkle Lord mit Anmut.

Ich verkneife mir ein verwirrtes Lächeln. Die beiden sind so zu einander höflich und freundlich, dass es beinahe unfassbar ist. So ist es aber nicht nur in der Öffentlichkeit.

„Feuerwhiskey," sagt der dunkle Prinz zu seinem Glas.

Ich weite die Augen. Kaffee ist eine Sache, aber Alkohol? Kann er auch das verdauen?

Die Todesser, die auf seiner Seite stehen und seit wir gekommen sind versucht haben, einen Blick von dem Spiel zu stehlen, obwohl sie sich bewusst sind, warum sie hier sind, nämlich als seine Bodyguards, wechseln Blicke. Der dunkle Prinz legt einen Fuß auf das Geländer hoch und nimmt einen langen Schluck. Und... er hat es geschluckt. Unfassbar.

„Das ist ein interessanter Zug," sagt er lässig, den tadelnden Blick des dunklen Lords ignorierend, auf das Stadion deutend. „Wie nennt man das?"

„Wronski-Bluff," erwidert der dunkle Lord sachlich.

Wie weiß er nur so viel über alles? Der Mann ist ein wandelndes Buch. Und da man MICH als ein wandelndes Buch betrachtet, spricht das Bände. Ich habe über eine Menge Sachen gelesen, aber Quidditch war nie eine dieser Sachen, einfach weil ich den Sport irrelevant finde.

„Und seit wann brauchst du einen Besen?" fragt der dunkle Lord.

Die beiden schauen einander an und grinsen. Es scheint ein interner Witz zu sein, den nur die beiden verstehen.

„Ach man weiß ja nie was einem von Nutzen sein kann," erwidert der dunkle Prinz rätselhaft.

Ob er damit seine Schattenform gemeint hat? Oder ist das nur noch eine dieser Vampirsachen, die in keinem Buch stehen? Der Tag ist gekommen, als mich meine Bücher im Stich gelassen haben und ich habe immer gedacht, dass die Hölle erst zufrieden würde, ehe das passiert. Aber die Vampire scheinen ihre Geheimnisse gut zu bewahren. Auch Bernard Levert, der normalerweise ohne Punkt und Komma redet, wollte nicht viel darüber reden.

„Ob er den Schnatz gesehen hat? Oder ist das nur noch ein Trick?" schreit der Kommentator fieberhaft.

„Ein Trick," sagen der Prinz und der dunkle Lord zusammen.

„Ein mieser Trick," stellt auch der Kommentator verächtlich fest. Der dunkle Prinz zuckt mit den Achseln. Er muss immer Recht haben und hat auch fast immer Recht, was nicht gut für das Ego von einem ist. „Und das Spiel geht weiter – au, das muss wehtun!"

„AUSZEIT!" ertönt ein Schrei aus dem Stadion.

„Ob es je Tote bei einem Quidditchspiel gegeben hat?" fragt Erebus etwas verträumt, über französischen Spieler blickend, der von den Mediheilern umgeben auf dem Gras liegt.

„Träume weiter, mein Lehrling," lacht der dunkle Lord.

„Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne," höre ich Dracos Flüstern hinter mir, „habe ich dich seit Hogwarts nicht auf einem Besen gesehen."

„Weil es viel bequemere Wege gibt, zu reisen," erwidere ich.

„Ja, aber trotzdem solltest du ein guter Flieger sein," flüstert Draco. „Man weiß ja nie. Das ist dein Motto, oder?"

„Genau," antworte ich. Tja, ich bin in meiner eigene Falle gelandet. „Gut, dann werde ich mit dir das Fliegen üben."

„Ich freue mich schon wahnsinnig darauf," sagt Draco grinsend.

„Das heißt, wenn ich mit meiner Arbeit fertig bin," sage ich grimmig. „Und da ich den ganzen Tag auf das Quidditchspiel vergeudet habe, muss ich morgen doppelt so hart arbeiten."

„Stopfst du immer Sachen in zwei Schubladen?" fragt er. „Zeitverschwendung und Arbeit? Weißt du nicht, wie nützlich es sein kann, wenn man sich entspannt und dann später wieder arbeiten geht?"

Er wirft seinem Mann einen Blick zu und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Glaub mir, ich wohne mit einem Arbeitstier zusammen," flüstert er. „Ich hab viel Erfahrung damit. Und man funktioniert besser, wenn man mal eine Pause nimmt und sich ein wenig entspannt. Und genau das habe ich vor, zu tun."

Sein Ausdruck wird entschlossen.

„Nach dem Spiel geht er nirgendwohin," sagt er, den Rücken des Prinzen anstarrend. „Wir werden etwas im Zelt trinken. Und wir werden Karten spielen. Zeit vergeuden. Und du kommst auch mit."

Eigentlich habe ich gehofft, noch ein paar Seiten zu lesen bevor ich schlafen gehe. Ach Schlaf... Ich habe beinahe vergessen, wie er sich anfühlt. Wenn ich schlafen gehe, werfe ich mich ins Bett und schlafe gleich ein. Es kommt mir so vor, als seien nur ein paar Sekunden vergangen, seit ich mich hingelegt habe, bevor ich wieder wach bin und es morgen ist.

„Dann solltest du ihn vielleicht von deinen Plänen benachrichtigen," sage ich schmunzelnd. „Denn der dunkle Prinz mag keine Überraschungen."

„Der weiß ja schon Bescheid," sagt Draco anmutig. „Er ist ein Legillimentiker und hat außerdem sehr scharfe Sinne. Er hat unserem Gespräch zugehört."

Wir beide schauen zu dem dunklen Prinzen, der weiter seelenruhig raucht und scheint sich das Spiel anzuschauen. Aber bei ihm weiß man nicht, was er denkt und was er plant.

„Aber Kartenspielen?" flüstere ich zu Draco. „Ich würde lieber Schach spielen."

„Sodass du deine Logik weiter schärfen kannst?" fragt Draco. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Hat dir nicht Erebus eine Aufgabe gegeben? Mal impulsiv zu handeln und deine Logik auszuschalten?"

Ich knurre. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, dass ich mich ihm anvertraut habe. Jetzt haben sich Laetitia und Draco vorgenommen, mir bei meiner Aufgabe zu helfen. Und sie leisten eine verdammt gute Arbeit, was am nervigsten ist.

„Man benutzt auch Logik für das Kartenspielen," bemerke ich trocken.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht," sagt Draco. „Aber du kannst einfach deine Einstellung ändern. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das auch Erebus etwas bedeuten würde. Er würde sehen, dass du an deiner Aufgabe arbeitest. Es würde ihn freuen."

Urplötzlich explodiert das Stadion und ich drehe den Kopf.

„UND FRANKREICH GEWINNT!" schreit der Kommentator, total außer sich. „WAS FÜR EIN SPIEL, MEINE ZAUBERER UND HEXEN! DER FRANZÖSISCHE SUCHER HAT DEN SCHNATZ GEFANGEN!"

Die Stimme von Lacroix ist deutlich zu hören, der anscheinend auf den Tribünen bei der Loge sitzt. Das Lied auf Französisch ist wieder zu hören und die Hüte mit der französischen Fahne werden hoch in die Luft geworfen als die Franzosen auf die Füße gesprungen sind. Sie hüpfen, schreien und werfen sich auf einander als hätten sie gerade die Welt besiegt. Nicht zu fassen.

„Das wär's," meint der dunkle Prinz, der sich anmutig erhebt. „Gehen wir etwas trinken, Meister?"

„Selbstverständlich, Erebus," sagt der dunkle Lord.

Zusammen beginnen sie die Treppen nach unten zu steigen und Draco und ich folgen ihnen, zusammen mit unserer Horde Bodyguards. Hermine Granger hat ihre eigenen Bodyguards. Warte nur, bis meine Eltern davon Wind bekommen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dem dunklen Prinzen und dem dunklen Lord gelang es, auch ein paar Gläser Feuerwhiskey in unserem Zelt in ein Arbeitstreffen zu verwandeln, was zweifelsohne eine Kunst ist. Sie haben Aideen Delaney, Gerard Lacroix und ein paar anderen auch hergerufen und jetzt plaudern wir über Politik, was ich eigentlich gut finde. Hier habe ich alle Personen, mit denen ich mich normalerweise mit jeder einzelnen treffen müsste, in einem Platz und kann sie fragen, was ich will. Es gibt keine Karten auf dem Tisch aber es gibt eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zwei Aschenbecher. Gerard Lacroix hat mir wie ein Gentleman ein Glas Feuerwhiskey angeboten, und ich akzeptierte es, wenn nur um einen Schluck davon zu nehmen.

Draco ist über die Entwicklung der Sache gar nicht erfreut und sitzt mit einer düsteren Miene bei mir, versuchend, nicht wie ein beleidigtes Kind auszusehen. Wenn er dachte, dass er dem dunklen Prinzen seinen Willen aufzwingen kann, hat er sich gewaltig geirrt. Der dunkle Prinz bekommt immer was er will und lässt sich von keinem manipulieren.

„Einer der Gründe unseres heutigen Treffens," sagt der dunkle Lord, „ist, dass ich und Erebus unsere Entscheidung was den britischen Minister betrifft zusammen getroffen haben. Erebus?"

Die anwesenden Todesser richten sich auf und die Hand von Lacroix, der gerade vorhatte, einen Schluck seines Feuerwhiskeys zu nehmen, bleibt in der Luft schweben.

„Danke, Meister," sagt der dunkle Prinz anmutig und blickt in die Runde. „Es war nicht leicht, die Entscheidung zu treffen. Wie ihr wisst ist das Amt des Zauberministers eine große Verantwortung. Nicht nur muss man als der Zauberminister für das ganze Land tätig sein, sondern stellt auch den Vertreter des dunklen Ordens in seinem Mutterland dar."

Aideen Delaney nickt ernst. Trotz der Schwierigkeiten die sie am Anfang hatte, ist sie mit ihrem Amt zurechtgekommen. Sie hat auch gelernt, dass es sehr wichtig ist, dass sie mit den anderen Todessern aus Irland gut auskommt, weil sie ja zusammenarbeiten müssen. Am Anfang gab es etwas Zanken zwischen ihnen bis Aideen gelernt hat, dass sie sich mit ihnen anfreunden und auf diese Weise Vertrauten gewinnen muss, auf die sie sich verlassen kann. Sie kann nicht alles alleine tun und als Zauberminister tätig zu sein ist keine Kleinigkeit. Realistisch betrachtet ist das ein Job für eine gesamte Gruppe Zauberer und Hexen und eine Person kommt nie damit zurecht. Aber vielleicht hat auch Black zu ihrem Erfolg beigetragen. Die schwarzmagische Gesellschaft wird ihn immer als einen der ersten Todessern betrachten – und keiner hat sich bemüht, um dem Orden zu erklären, dass dem so nicht war – und auch wegen seiner erfolgreichen Spionage im Orden des Phönix ist er geschätzt. Man weiß, dass er der Sekretär des dunklen Prinzen ist, was den Todessern viel sagt. Offensichtlich ist der dunkle Prinz im Bezug auf seine Fähigkeiten zuversichtlich, dass er ihm einen Teil seiner Arbeit anvertrauen kann. Und als es heraus kam, dass Aideen Delaney mit ihm zusammen ist, haben sie die irischen Todesser in einem ganz anderen Licht gesehen. Urplötzlich war sie keine seltsame Person die sich etwas anmaßt, was sie nicht verdient, sondern eine dunkle Hexe die mit einem Zauberer wie Sirius Black zusammen ist.

„Wir haben uns für Lucius entschieden," sagt der dunkle Prinz.

So was haben wir alle erwartet. Und doch gab es Momente, als ihm der dunkle Prinz eine Standpauke gab oder ihn wegen etwas verfluchte. Jetzt ist es aber klar, dass er ihn nur getestet hat um zu sehen, ob Lucius wirklich dieser Herausforderung gewachsen ist. Das werden wir noch sehen.

Nach der Hochzeit hat Lucius mit Draco geredet. Sein Vater hat ihm viel gesagt, vermutlich auch weil er besoffen war. Draco hat mir erst vor kurzem gesagt, worüber sie geredet haben. Lucius wird sich nie ändern, dessen sind sich sowohl Draco als auch ich bewusst. Lucius versteht nicht, was Draco an der Heilmagie anziehend findet. Aber er gibt zu, dass er viel erreicht hat und dass er stolz ist, wenn nicht auf seine Arbeit, dann auf den Ruhm, den er mit seiner Arbeit erworben hat. Er hat auch, auf seine typische männliche Weise gesagt, dass er ihn vermisst. Draco kann aber zwischen den Zeilen lesen und ist daran gewöhnt, das seltsame Gerede von Lucius zu entwirren. Es scheint, dass sie sich versöhnt haben, aber noch immer gibt es eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihnen. Aber Lucius kommt jetzt zusammen mit Narzissa zu Besuch und redet mit Draco. Ich denke, dass dies keine Lektion für Draco sondern eine für Lucius war. Denn vor einem Jahr hatte ich keinen Eindruck, dass der dunkle Prinz sonderlich darauf erpicht war, Lucius dieses Amt anzuvertrauen. Da sich aber Lucius geändert und manche Sachen gelernt hat, sowie nicht auf eine Sache zu bestehen die sinnlos ist und dass er auch mal seinen Stolz unterdrücken und das Richtige tun kann, hat er sich doch für ihn entschieden.

„Danke, mein Lord, mein Prinz," sagt Lucius, der sich feierlich verbeugt. „Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen."

„Und ich möchte, dass Severus und du zusammenarbeitet," sagt der dunkle Lord.

Ein Ausdruck von Überraschung huscht an dem Gesicht von Lucius vorbei, der aber so schnell unter seiner üblichen Maske verschwindet wie er gekommen ist. Anscheinend denkt er, dass ihm der dunkle Lord nicht vollkommen vertraut und dass er lieber auch Severus dabei haben würde.

„Wir werden noch sehen, welches Amt wir ihm zuteilen," beendet der dunkle Lord seinen Satz. „So." Er schaut sich um. „Fünf Länder stehen schon unter der Regierung des dunklen Ordens."

Der ägyptische und belgische Zauberminister nicken ernst. In beiden Fällen hat sie der dunkle Prinz gewählt und der Belgier war eine kleine Überraschung für uns alle. Anscheinend kann der dunkle Prinz mithilfe von Legilimentik mehr sehen als wir. Der belgische Zauberminister ist ein kleiner, glatzköpfiger Zauberer mit Spitzbart, den man gleich als einen Schwarzmagier bezeichnen würde. Er sieht aus und benimmt sich wie einer. Es steht ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben und doch ist er nie in Schwierigkeiten mit den Zauberbehörden geraten. Er ist wortkarg und war bisher als Quidditchtrainer tätig. Als Frankreich in das dunkle Frankreich verwandelt worden ist, hat er sich gemeldet und seinen Wunsch ausgedrückt, dem Orden beizutreten. Der dunkle Prinz hat persönlich mit ihm geredet und er hat schon in ein paar Tagen sein dunkles Mal bekommen. Seit dem arbeitet er für den dunklen Orden, hat aber seinen Job nicht aufgegeben. Er spielte in seiner Jugend Treiber in dem nationalen Team Belgiens und wurde später zum Trainer. Muskelgepackt, wortkarg und beinahe übertrieben ernst, ist er mir nie wie ein guter Kandidat für den Minister vorgekommen. Aber seit er das Amt angetreten ist hat sich Belgien sehr schnell geändert. All die Jahre, die er beim Trainieren verbracht hat, sind deutlich in seinem Lebensstil und seiner Lebensphilosophie zu sehen. Er hat eiserne Disziplin und Ordnung ins Ministerium eingeführt und ist, trotz seiner Größe, gefürchtet. Es gibt etwas Gefährliches in seinem Blick was die Menschen wissen lässt dass sein Wort das letzte ist und dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen ist.

Der ägyptische Minister war keine so große Überraschung. Der gleiche Mann war die ganze Zeit in Kontakt mit dem dunklen Prinzen, hat den Putsch ausgeführt und die Kontrolle über das Land an sich genommen. Er ist sehr effizient, lernt schnell und arbeitet hart. Man kann nicht sagen, dass er als Magier sehr talentiert ist, aber er scheint ein guter Politiker zu sein. Er weiß sehr wohl, wann er was sagen soll und kann mit Menschen sehr gut umgehen. Er ist aber sehr offen und kommunikativ, was unter Schwarzmagiern ziemlich selten ist. Klar, es gibt Schwarzmagier, die exzellente Manipulatoren sind und die alles mit ihrem Charme erreichen können, aber sie sind nicht von Natur aus Gesellschaftswesen. Er aber schon.

„Und wir machen weiter," sagt der dunkle Lord zufrieden. „Jetzt drehen wir uns dem Mitteleuropa zu."

Warum gibt es keine Frauen als Minister außer Aideen Delaney? Klar, ich bin hier als die Stellvertreterin des dunklen Prinzen, aber trotzdem. Gibt es denn keine Hexen, die gute Zauberminister wären?

Der dunkle Prinz und der dunkle Lord stopfen aber nicht Menschen in Schubladen nach ihrer Geschlecht oder Herkunft. Da bin ich mir sicher. Auch wenn das früher die Philosophie des Lords war, hat er sie geändert. Er hat eingesehen, dass es wirklich keinen Unterschied macht, ob man reinblütig ist oder nicht. Dafür ist der dunkle Prinz verantwortlich.

„Mein Lord," meldet sich Aideen Delaney zu Wort, „ich dachte, dass Spanien ganz oben auf der Liste stand. Die Spanier sind für die Veränderung bereit."

„Spanien ist kein Problem, Aideen," sagt der dunkle Lord kopfschüttelnd. „Wir beschäftigen uns vorerst mit Ländern, die harte Nüsse sind. Und Spanien kann warten."

Aideen nickt und nimmt ihr Glas wieder in die Hand.

„Russland wiederum," sagt der dunkle Lord nachdenklich. „Russland nervt mich."

„Oh ja," wirft der dunkle Prinz ein.

„Ich sehe schon, dass die Russen nur die rohe Gewalt verstehen werden," sagt der dunkle Lord grimmig. „Und wenn wir angreifen, muss es ein Angriff auf vielen Fronten sein. Wir greifen alle Sitze der Regierungen gleichzeitig an und wir brauchen eine Armee aus tausenden."

Der Ausdruck des dunklen Prinzen erhellt sich und er grinst teuflisch, sein Glas in der Hand drehend und sich anscheinend glücklich vorstellend, wie toll dieser Angriff sein wird.

„Momentan ist alles, was wir tun können, den russischen Dienern Asyl zu gewähren bis es an der Zeit ist, dass wir das Land einnehmen," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Aber vorerst Mitteleuropa."

Urplötzlich hebt der dunkle Prinz den Kopf. Er kommt mir dabei wie ein Hund vor, der etwas Seltsames gehört hat, was keiner außer ihm hören kann. Dann sind aber da draußen laute Stimmen zu hören und der dunkle Lord schaut genervt auf als zwei Wächter, die am Eingang bisher standen, in den Zelt platzen.

„Mein Lord," stammelt einer mit seinem Stab in der Hand. „Etwas ist los da draußen! Etwas brennt... und die Stimme von Dumbledore..."

Aber ehe er seine rätselhafte Aussage erklären kann, sind schon der dunkle Lord und der Prinz verschwunden. In Schatten verwandelt, verschwanden sie aus dem Zelt und ließen nichts als schockierte Gesichter und Stille zurück. Draco und ich wechseln Blicke.

„Aideen, Süden, Gerard, Osten, Lucius, Westen," belle ich. „Der Rest, kommt mit! Stäbe aus und seid auf der Hut!"

Da draußen ist Chaos ausgebrochen. Aus der Ferne höre ich deutlich die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore, die weiter dröhnt aber ich schenke diesem keine Aufmerksamkeit.

„ZURÜCK ZU EUREN ZELTEN UND BLEIBT DA!" brülle ich zu der Menschenmenge, die sich vor ihren Zelten versammelt hat.

Der Geruch von Feuer hängt in der Luft und als die schreienden Menschen in ihre Zelte eilen, wird mir klar, dass das Stadion brennt.

„Bleibt hier und vergewissert euch, dass alle in Zelten sind. Wenn es Unruhe gibt, betäubt. Aber wenn jemand etwas versucht, schießt sie nieder," sage ich zu dem ägyptischen Minister, der schnell nickt und die Hand hebt. Die Todesser, die bisher mit gezückten Stäben rumgestanden sind, folgen ihm.

„Der Rest, kommt mit, wir müssen das Feuer löschen," sage ich zu den anderen.

Es ist eine Sache, wenn man einen Angriff ausführt und eine ganz andere Sache, wenn man sich in einem Land befindet, das dem Orden gehört und keine Zivilisten erschießen darf. So kann ich nicht sicher sein, dass ich vielleicht nicht auf jene gestoßen bin, die das gesamte Chaos veranstaltet haben und die sich für erschrockene Zivilisten ausgeben. Die Todesser, die mir folgen, folgen mir wie eine gehorsame und höchst effiziente Armee. Das spricht von einer jahrelangen Erfahrung mit dem Kämpfen. Auch die neuen Todesser, die noch nie die Chance hatten, zu kämpfen, haben viele Duelle und Übungen hinter sich, die der dunkle Orden ständig veranstaltet um die Anhänger kampffähig zu machen.

Als wir wir ins Stadion platzen, das jetzt menschenleer ist, wartet eine seltsame und surreale Szene auf uns.

Die zwei schwarzen Fahnen brennen und damit auch die Loge, in der nur vor ein paar Stunden der dunkle Lord und wir gesessen haben. Aber das ist nicht alles. Über der Loge schweben die folgenden Worte in der Luft:

'DAS LICHT SEI NAHE, NICHT DIE FINSTERNIS'.

„Longbottom," entgeht es mir.

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen bevor ich meinen Stab hochhebe und 'fluvius' denke.

Die anderen machen es mir wortlos gleich. War es Longbottom? Hat der dunkle Prinz nicht gesagt, dass er irgendwo in Italien steckt? Und wie ist es ihm gelungen, trotz allen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen rein zu schleichen? Unmöglich. Mein Verstand sagt mir, dass es unmöglich ist und doch bleibt die Frage unbeantwortet. Also wenn er es nicht war, wer hat es getan? Gibt es unter den Menschen, die sich heute das Quidditchspiel angeschaut haben, auch Longbottoms Anhänger? Dumbledores Anhänger?

Ich befehle den Todessern, das Stadion zu durchsuchen aber sie kommen, wie erwartet, mit leeren Händen zurück.

„Wir schauen uns die Loge an," sage ich zu Draco. „Man hat dort das Feuer gestartet und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir eine Spur finden."

„Klar, aber ich sehe nicht, wozu das gut sein könnte," meint Draco.

Wir apparieren in die Loge und schauen uns um.

Ich wedele mit meinem Stab und mache die Magie, die hier benutzt worden ist, sichtbar. Überall schimmert es. Ganz da vorne sehe ich die magische Unterschrift des dunklen Prinzen und die des Lords. Sie scheinen oft stablos zu zaubern. Und ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass sie überhaupt zaubern. Interessant.

Aber ich habe wichtigeres zu tun. Mal sehen. Wer auch immer es war, war er kein Profi, weil er seine Unterschrift nicht gelöscht hat. Klar, der Zauber, der dafür erforderlich ist, ist nicht gerade einfach aber wenn man einen Terroristen spielt soll man auch die Terroristenausrüstung dabei haben.

Ich versuche, den Namen der Person zu bekommen, aber mein Test ergibt keinen Sinn. Eine Person ohne Namen? Oder vielleicht ist diese Person kein Mensch?

„Was machst du überhaupt?" fragt Draco.

„Versuche festzustellen, wie die Person heißt, die ihre magische Unterschrift hier gelassen hat," sage ich geistesabwesend, den Boden nach Spuren durchsuchend.

„Das ist möglich?" fragt Draco überrascht.

„Mit Magie ist alles möglich," murmele ich.

Ich bücke mich als ich ein langes Haar hochhebe. Weiß. Keiner der Todesser hat weißes Haar und sicherlich nicht so langes.

„Was soll das sein?" fragt Draco.

„Das Haar des Täters," murmele ich.

„Also war Albus Dumbledore hier und hat unsere Fahnen angesteckt?" fragt er, schnell über das Haar in meiner Hand blickend. „Unmöglich. Der steckt im Hauptquartier und sein Bruder ist tot."

Vielleicht kann der dunkle Prinz das Rätsel lösen.

„Gehen wir," sage ich zu meinem Freund. „Wir werden hier nichts mehr finden."

„Aber jemand war in der Loge, ja?" fragt er als wir auf dem Gras im Stadion apparieren.

„Ja und nachdem wir die Loge verlasst haben," sage ich ernst, den Todessern zuwinkend und das Stadion verlassend. „Er ist auch kein Mensch und hat langes weißes Haar. Das eigentlich ziemlich steif ist. Moment mal."

Wie kommt es, dass es mir nicht gleich aufgefallen ist? Ich begutachte das Haar wieder.

„Oh," sage ich als sich Erkenntnis in mir ausbreitet. „Das ist Pferdehaar." Ich schaue zu Draco. „Er ist ein Zentaur!"

„Ein Zentaur?" fragt Draco überrascht.

„Schnell, wir müssen das dem Prinzen berichten," sage ich zu ihm, mich auf ihn konzentrierend und disapparierend.

Den dunklen Prinzen und den Lord finden wir im Wäldchen auf einer Seite des Stadions.

„Ach, Hermine, Draco," sagt er, uns zuwinkend. Er deutet auf eine Schachtel auf dem Boden, aus der es noch immer raucht.

„Meister, jemand war in der Loge und hat die Fahnen angezündet," sage ich schnell. Ich hebe das weiße Haar hoch. „Und dieser jemand ist ein Zentaur."

Der dunkle Lord zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und richtet sich auf. Ich zeige ihm das Haar. Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite und fährt geschickt mit seinem Stab über das Haar. Die schimmernden Ranken der Magie verwandeln sich in der Luft in Buchstaben. Ich starre aufgeregt den Namen an, den sie gebildet haben. Der Name an sich bedeutet mir gar nichts, aber die bloße Tatsache, dass ihm einen Namen zu bekommen gelungen ist, erfüllt mich mit Aufregung.

Obwohl ich vor Neugier platze, ihn zu fragen, wie er es geschafft hat, weiß ich, dass dies keine gute Zeit dafür ist. Später.

„Wir finden ihn," sagt der dunkle Prinz grimmig. „Der Täter wollte offensichtlich, dass wir wieder Dumbledores Scheiß in seinem besten Licht erleben, weswegen er die Aufnahme einer seiner Reden in diese Schachtel gepackt und sie hier hat stehen lassen."

„Die Frage ist nur warum," sagt Draco ernst.

„Man hat auch eine Botschaft im Stadion hinterlassen," sage ich schnell. „'Das Licht sei nahe, nicht die Finsternis'."

„Hiob, Kapitel siebzehn," sagt der dunkle Lord nachdenklich.

Ich schaue überrascht zu ihm. Der dunkle Lord hat die Bibel gelesen? Auch ich habe das nicht getan und ich bin eine Muggelgeborene.

„Das klingt nach einer von Dumbledores rätselhaften Botschaften," ist der dunkle Prinz der Meinung. „Aber da er es nicht tun konnte, klingt es so, als hätte jemand seine Arbeit übernommen. Ich würde Longbottom sagen aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass er noch immer in Rom ist. Hab gerade mit einem Diener in Italien gesprochen."

„Ein Zentaur," murmelt der dunkle Lord. „Wir haben seit der Gründung des neuen dunklen Ordens nichts von den Zentauren gehört. Das kann man als ein nein interpretieren."

„Die Frage ist nur warum die Pferde so lange gewartet haben, zu reagieren?" fragt der dunkle Prinz genervt und steckt eine Hand in seine Hosentasche, dabei die verkohlte Schachtel verächtlich anschauend. Wahrscheinlich hat er sie persönlich in die Luft gejagt, weil ihm Dumbledores Stimme auf die Nerven ging. Klingt nach etwas, was der dunkle Prinz tun würde. „Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, dass wir die Zentauren besuchen. Es wäre aber meinerseits kein freundlicher Besuch."

„Nein," sagt der dunkle Lord sofort und schaut zu ihm. „Du wirst nicht ein Rudel besuchen und ein Blutbad anrichten. Wir müssen erstmals die Lage abwägen und dafür brauchen wir mehr Informationen."

„Mein Lord, mein Prinz, der Westen ist abgesichert worden und alles ist in Ordnung," sagt Lucius, der bei uns erscheint. „Außer ein paar Verletzten gibt es nichts zu berichten."

Aideen erscheint und berichtet auch, dass sie Ordnung hergestellt hat. Gerard Lacroix wiederum, der noch immer seinen Spitzhut mit der französischen Fahne auf dem Kopf trägt, hat Neuigkeiten.

„Zwei Todesser, die zu jener Zeit im Dienst waren, haben etwas gesehen, mein Lord," sagt er. „Ich habe sie mitgebracht."

Er winkt zwei Franzosen zu und sie treten näher, den dunklen Lord nervös anschauend. Ihre Ausdrücke sagen allen deutlich, dass sie Schiss haben. Sie haben es verkorkst. Mal sehen, wie schlimm es ist.

„Wir haben ein Pferd gesehen, das alleine rumtrabte," sagt einer der Todesser. „Wir dachten, dass das Pferd jemandem gehörte oder dass es ein Witz war."

Der dunkle Prinz mustert sie und seine Augen nehmen dieses gefährliche Glitzern an, das ich nur allzu gut kenne.

„Ihr habt ein Pferd gesehen, das alleine rumtrabte und ihr habt es nicht gemeldet?" fragt er, jedes Wort betonend als rede er mit Idioten.

Die beiden schlucken nervös und ich senke den Blick als der dunkle Prinz seinen Stab auf sie richtet. Der Cruciatusfluch, der beliebteste Fluch des dunklen Ordens. Ich habe ihn selbst oft an meiner Haut gespürt und kann sagen, dass es nichts Schlimmeres auf der Welt gibt. Er ist ein Fluch mit einer psychologischen Wirkung, das heißt, es bestehen keine sichtbaren Schäden und doch fühlt er sich wie hunderte von Messern an, die einen lebendig ausnehmen. In kleinen Dosen angewendet bleiben keine psychischen Schäden, außer der Trauma und dem Schmerz, den man noch tagelang nach der Anwendung von wenigen Sekunden spüren kann. Aber wenn er durch eine längere Zeitperiode angewendet wird, ist er tödlich. Wie Koffein. Man trinkt Kaffee jeden Tag und er schadet einem nicht. Aber gib einem eine größere Dosis und das Herz versagt. Natürlich hängt das von dem Zauberer oder der Hexe ab, die den Fluch anwenden. Der dunkle Prinz kann mit Leichtigkeit die Stärke seines Cruciatusfluchs anpassen aber mir ist jetzt ziemlich klar, dass er nicht versucht, sich aufzuhalten.

Wie gut ist eigentlich der dunkle Orden organisiert, wenn man die ganze Zeit davor Angst haben muss, einen Fehler zu begehen? Manche Todesser sind zu exzellenten Soldaten nur aus Angst geworden. Ich bilde keine Ausnahme wenn es um Strafen geht. Der dunkle Prinz bestraft jeden, der dumme Fehler begeht. Aber ich strebe Perfektion an weil ich solch eine Person bin und es kommt nicht so oft vor bei mir wie bei den anderen. Ich möchte besser, mächtiger und weiser werden. Und deswegen mache ich fast keine Fehler. Aber nicht alle sind wie ich und er. Verdienen sie so bestraft zu werden? Morgana weiß, dass ich auch Menschen bestraft habe, nicht weil ich es tun wollte, wie der dunkle Prinz, sondern weil im dunklen Orden solche Disciplinarmaßnahmen angewendet sind.

Ich habe ein dickes Fell entwickelt was Gewalt und Blut angeht. Ich kann mir allerlei Sachen anschauen und nicht reagieren. Ich vertreibe sie gleich aus meinem Kopf. In einem Krieg von diesem Ausmaß ist es eh unvermeidlich. Aber sind sie auch unter den Schwarzmagiern, unserer eigenen Art, notwendig?

Man kann es aber nicht leugnen, dass die dunkle Seite stärker als je ist. Die Tatsache, dass alle ihre Arbeit fehlerlos erfüllen ist einer der Gründe, warum uns schon fünf Länder auf der Welt gehören und warum der Rest der Welt Schiss vor uns hat. Wir sind eine unaufhaltbare Armee, in der alle wie Maschinen funktionieren. Auf der einen Seite weiß ich, wie der Prinz und der Lord solche hohe Effizienz erreicht haben – durch Bedrohungen und Strafen. Kein Mensch verdient so was. Aber auf der anderen Seite treiben sie so jeden Todesser an, schneller und besser zu werden. Zu lernen und sich weiter zu entwickeln. Die Schwarzmagie an sich hat kein Erbarmen. Wenn man einen Fluch verkorkst, kann er sich leicht gegen einen wenden. Wir alle müssen mehr als nur Menschen sein, um solche Macht ausüben und kontrollieren zu können. Die Schwarzmagie vergisst und vergibt nicht, genauso wenig wie der Lord und der Prinz es tun. Aber manchmal, wie eben jetzt, frage ich mich, ob wir vielleicht dem falschen Weg zur Macht genommen haben.


	8. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 7 – Die Jagd

/Erebus' Sicht

Der Ozean hatte immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Immer da, er sieht immer gleich aus. Menschen haben auch vor Jahrhunderten an der Küste gesessen und die gleiche Szene gesehen wie ich. Die Wiege des Lebens und des Todes und so groß, dass der Heimgang und die Geburt eines Wesens kaum bemerkt werden. Seit Jahrhunderten hat er sich auf die gleiche Weise auf die Küste gestürzt und im gleichen Rhythmus geatmet. Er lebt ewig – wie ich.

Die Hellmagier sehen mich als ein Tier an, als ein Monster, das abgeschlachtet werden muss. Als eine Bedrohung, die man für das größere Wohl eliminieren muss. Die Schwarzmagier sehen mich als ihren Retter und Anführer. Hermine sieht mich als die Verkörperung von allem, was sie werden will. Der dunkle Lord sieht mich als seinen Lehrling aber auch als einen Schwarzmagier, der ihm ähnlich ist. Ich bin die erste Person, die er je getroffen hat, die ihm so ähnlich ist. Wir verstehen uns auf einer Ebene, auf die uns kein anderer je verstehen würde.

Aber keiner weiß wirklich, wer ich bin. Nicht einmal ich. Manchmal überrasche ich mich selbst mit der Kraft meines Willens, die keine Grenzen zu haben scheint. Weiß man, worüber ich nachdenke? Kennt irgendjemand meine intimsten Gedanken und kann irgendjemand in die Tiefen meiner Seele schauen? Keiner, außer mir selbst. Ich habe mich selbst in diesem Jungen gesehen, weswegen ich ihm befohlen habe, mit Bellatrix zu trainieren. Es ist keine Sentimentalität, denn ich bin zu keiner fähig, sondern aus dem Wunsch entstanden, mich selbst besser verstehen zu können. Ich kann menschliche Gefühle nicht verstehen, weil sie in mir einfach nicht vorhanden sind. Ich bin aber nicht so geboren worden, aber mit der Zeit wird es schwieriger für mich, mich daran zu erinnern. Nach der Verwandlung beinahe unmöglich. Meine Erinnerungen aber helfen mir manchmal, Dracos Benehmen zu verstehen und mit den Menschen im Allgemeinen umzugehen. Meine Verbindung mit Draco hilft mir, wenn ich mich an etwas nicht erinnern kann. Die menschlichen Gefühle sind etwas, was sie antreibt und ein Schwarzmagier führt einen andauernden Kampf, um sie zu beherrschen und zu kontrollieren. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, von etwas so chaotischen wie den Gefühlen angetrieben zu werden.

Wenn ich andeute, dass ich Draco liebe, belüge ich mich und ihn. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was Liebe ist. Ich kann Definitionen lesen und mir einbilden, dass ich es verstehe, aber tief in meinem leeren Inneren habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich kann aber verstehen, dass ich eine Pflicht ihm gegenüber spüre und dass ich mich um ihn kümmern möchte. Er ist mein Lebensgefährte. Ich weiß nicht, was ich spüren würde, wenn er nicht da wäre. Wahrscheinlich würde ich jemanden anderen finden, der ihm ähnlich ist. Aber in meiner Welt würde es immer einen Draco geben. Ich brauche diesen Kontakt zu der Menschlichkeit, die ich verloren habe, um in dieser Welt funktionieren zu können. Etwas, was mich zu dieser Welt der wandelnden Emotionsbomben namens Menschen verbinden würde. Draco stellt die Menschlichkeit dar, die ich nicht besitze. Er füllt die Lücken in mir auf und hilft mir, mich in dieser Welt zu orientieren. Er ist mein Gegenteil aber auch mein Anker in der Welt der Menschen. Draco weiß, dass ich seine Gefühle für mich nicht auf die gleiche Weise erwidern kann. Aber er weiß trotzdem, dass er einen speziellen Platz in meinem Leben hat. Ich beweise ihm, dass er mir wichtig ist. Und vielleicht ist das meine Definition von Liebe.

Ein Gefühl, dass noch immer da ist und das ich sehr gut spüren kann, ist Wut. Sie ist immer wie ein kleines Flämmchen da, das jederzeit explodieren und alles in seiner Umgebung vernichten kann. Ich kann auch den Drang spüren, jemanden verletzen zu wollen. Es ist, als gäbe es etwas in mir, ein Tier, das ständig ernährt werden muss. Aber ein Teil von mir fasziniert der letzte Atem meines Opfers oder der Blick, den man hat wenn einem klarwird, dass man sterben wird. In diesen seltenen Momenten fühle ich mich lebendig und meine graue Welt nimmt Farben an. Sie wird momentan lebhaft und sehr bunt und ich schätze all die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit, die ich habe. Wenn ich Blut trinke, jemanden umbringe oder Schmerz spüre, fühle ich mich lebendig. Sonst würde ich nicht wissen, dass ich am Leben bin. Jeder Tag ist gleich. Ich wache nicht wie Draco auf, mich so oder so fühlend. Meinem Körper geht es gut oder nicht und Stimmungen sind noch eine menschliche Sache, die ich nicht verstehe. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich Hermine gesagt habe, sie solle eine Beschäftigung oder einen Weg finden, um sich zu entspannen. Aufzutanken. Ich habe aber nicht erwähnt, wie ich es tue. Ich brauche nicht aufzutanken im Sinne, in dem die Menschen es brauchen. Aber ich muss mich von Zeit zu Zeit daran erinnern, dass ich lebendig bin.

Menschen sehnen sich die ganze Zeit nach etwas. Nach einem Kuchen, nach dem Sex, nach dem Schlaf. Es muss erschöpfend sein, sich immer nach etwas zu sehnen. Man bekommt keine Ruhe sondern blickt immer in die Zukunft. Wenn ein Genuss vorbei ist, sehnt man sich nach einem anderen. Es gibt kein Ende. Meine Dränge zwingen mich dazu, mich nach Blut zu sehnen und doch ist es nicht Sehnsucht im gewöhnlichen Sinne, sondern eher ein Bedürfnis. Ich möchte mich auch über dieses Bedürfnis erheben, sodass ich frei wäre. Mit meinem Willen meine Bedürfnisse zu kontrollieren und der Herrscher meines Körpers zu werden.

Ich sehne mich nach gar nichts. Der Tod erschreckt mich nicht mehr. Ich habe ihn kennengelernt. Ich weiß nicht, was Angst zu spüren mehr bedeutet. Wenn es nicht meinen Verstand gäbe, der mir sagt, was möglich und was unmöglich ist, würde ich wahrscheinlich etwas sehr dummes tun und hätte mich selbst umgebracht einfach weil ich keine Todesangst spüre. Weswegen ich manchmal zu weit gehe. Ich habe meine Ziele im Leben und sie sind auch mein Lebenssinn. Aber zu sagen, dass ich mich mit meinem ganzen Wesen danach sehne, wäre eine große Übertreibung. Mir ist es ganz ehrlich egal. Was man braucht, um sagen zu können, dass einem etwas nicht egal ist, sind Emotionen, die in mir nicht vorhanden sind. Nachdem ich Memphisto meine Menschlichkeit gegeben habe, habe ich nicht gleich bemerkt, dass sie nicht länger da sind, aber mit der Zeit ist mir klargeworden, dass ich leer bin. Mit der Zeit ist es auch für mich schwieriger geworden, mich daran zu erinnern, was manche Gefühle sind bis ich es vollkommen vergessen habe.

Ich schaue Artaius an und in seinen Gedanken erkenne ich meine eigenen. Er ist emotional gesehen kalt wie ich. Er simuliert menschliche Reaktionen sehr gut, was von Jahren des Rollenspielens spricht. Er hat gelernt, wie er sich in einer bestimmten Situation benehmen soll und welche Reaktion man von ihm erwartet, aber die einfache Wahrheit ist, dass er nichts davon spürt oder verstehen kann. Als er sein dunkles Mal von mir bekam, hat er auch zum Teil eine Rolle gespielt. Er wusste, dass er sich verängstigt und nervös benehmen soll. Aber als ich einen Blick in seinen Kopf geworfen und ihn so wie er ist gesehen habe, hat er seine Maske fallen lassen und sein Gesicht zum ersten Mal einem anderen gezeigt. Als er mich besuchte, hat er auch nicht versucht, sein wahres Ich zu verbergen weil er spürte, dass ich wahrscheinlich der einzige bin, der ihn verstehen kann. Weil ich selbst wie er bin.

Aber ich denke nicht, dass die anderen wissen, was ich wirklich in ihm sehe. Außer vielleicht Hermine. Ihr entgeht gar nichts.

Ich öffne die Augen und schaue sie an. Hermine sitzt noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen und mit einem friedlichen, fast glücklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht bei mir. Sie hat gerade ihren neuen Stab bekommen und jetzt versucht sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen sodass wir mit dem Ritual anfangen können. Ihr kurzes, lockiges Haar ist wie immer durcheinander und ihre Hände liegen locker auf ihren Knien. Auf einem ihrer Finger trägt sie einen Ring mit dem eingravierten dunklen Mal, was mich überrascht aber erfreut hat. Dadurch zeigt sie mir und dem Orden ihre Loyalität. Das dunkle Mal trägt sie schon, aber den Ring trägt sie freiwillig und sich völlig bewusst, was diese Geste bedeutet. Ihre flache Brust hebt sich und sinkt in einem regelmäßigen Rhythmus, was darauf hinweist, dass es ihr gelungen ist, sich zu entspannen. Sie ist wegen ihrer physischen Übungen und der Trainings mit Bellatrix ziemlich dünn geworden, aber es steht ihr gut.

Ihre Augenwimpel flackern und die braunen Augen schauen in meine Richtung.

„Bist du bereit?" frage ich sie.

Sie atmet tief durch, nickt und lächelt mich an.

Die Brise spielt mit ihren wilden Haaren als sie aufsteht, sich reckt und zum Mond hinauf schaut.

„Wir brauchen den magischen Kreis nicht," sage ich, mich umschauend. „Alles, was du brauchst, ist dein dämonischer Begleiter und ein kleines Feuer. Ich kümmere mich um das Feuer."

„Was muss ich tun, Meister?" fragt sie.

„Du hast etwas mitgebracht, ja?" frage ich.

Sie nickt, bückt sich und zieht etwas aus ihrer Ledertasche heraus.

„Mein Stundenplan," sagt sie, ihn mir zeigend. „Ihr habt gesagt, dass es etwas sein muss, was mein Bedürfnis nach Planen darstellt. Ich habe mich für meinen Stundenplan entschieden."

Ich nehme ihn in die Hand. Hermine scheint, außer den offiziellen Treffen, Trainings und sonstigem, auch geplant zu haben, wann sie ihr Haar waschen wird. Unglaublich.

„Sehr gut," sage ich, ihr den Stundenplan zurückgebend. „Du wirst ihn verbrennen. Dabei musst du dir vorstellen, wie die Verbindung zwischen dir und deiner Eigenschaft gebrochen wird. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie dieser Teil von dir von diesem Stundenplan symbolisiert wird, den du vernichten wirst. Aber das überlasse ich dir. Du sollst die beste Methode dafür finden."

„Verstehe," sagt sie langsam. Ich sehe schon, wie sich die Räder in ihrem Kopf drehen und lege ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Denke nicht darüber nach," warne ich sie. „Fangen wir ohne Vorbereitungen an. Wenn es dazu kommt, wirst du das tun, was dir in diesem Moment einfällt. Und es wird das Richtige sein. Du brauchst nicht im Voraus zu planen, wie du es tust."

„Ja," sagt sie und lächelt etwas nervös.

Ich setze mich aufs Gras. Hermine macht alles, was ich ihr sage. Sie ist ein gehorsamer Lehrling, was eigentlich nicht gut ist. Man muss Fragen stellen, die Methoden seines Lehrers sich selbst anpassen und auch ihm widersprechen, wenn man nicht seine Meinung teilt. Hermine ist wie ein Schwamm, der das Wissen einsaugt. Wenn ich ihr einen Auftrag gebe, kann sie ausgezeichnet mit ihrem eigenen Kopf denken. Aber wenn sie bei mir ist wartet sie auf Anweisungen und ich versuche das zu ändern. Ich möchte, dass sie mir widerspricht.

Sie hat sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentriert. Wenn sie so arbeitet, lässt sie ihre Magie um sich herumwirbeln und ich sehe sie in einem ganz anderen Licht. Ich sehe, dass ich mich in Hermine nicht getäuscht habe. Sie besitzt den Keim der Großartigkeit, der in den anderen Todessern nicht vorhanden ist. Sie ist bereit, für ihre Entwicklung eine Menge Sachen zu opfern und auch ihr ist klargeworden, wie schnell sie sich entwickelt seit wir angefangen haben, zusammenzuarbeiten. Jetzt ist sie eifriger denn je, weil sie zurück blicken und alles, was sie erreicht hat, sehen kann.

Als sie ihren Stundenplan anzündet und mit einer todernsten Miene zuschaut, wie er zu Asche brennt, spüre ich Erleichterung in ihr. Sie hat nichts Besonderes gemacht, aber da gab es eine Spur von Wut, die kurz in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war. Dadurch hat sie mir deutlich gezeigt, dass sie sich bewusst ist, dass diese bestimmte Eigenschaft von ihr ein Hindernis ist aber auch ihren ehrlichen Wunsch, sie loszuwerden oder wenigstens kontrollieren zu lernen. Diese Wut kam vom Herzen und deutet darauf hin, dass sie dafür bereit ist, sich zu ändern um eine mächtigere Hexe zu werden. Natürlich ist gut organisiert und diszipliniert zu sein nichts Schlechtes an sich, aber es wird gefährlich wenn man nach dem Stundenplan lebt, ohne dass man sich bewusst ist, warum man etwas macht.

Schweigend lösche ich das Feuer und wir verlassen zusammen den Ort, an dem sie das Ritual ausgeführt hat. Ich setze mich wortlos auf einen Felsen und zünde eine Zigarre an. Hermine lässt sich nachdenklich bei mir nieder.

„Erleichtert?" breche ich die Stille.

Sie schaut auf.

„Ja," sagt sie und lächelt breit. „Ja. Es war wundervoll. Ich habe deutlich gespürt, wie ich etwas in diesem Feuer verloren habe."

„Vetera incendio delenda sunt, ut nova ex pulvere extollant," murmele ich.

Sie lächelt und nickt.

„Danke," sagt sie leise. „Ihr macht aber diesen Ausflug meinetwegen. Kann ich irgendwie Euch helfen? Können wir etwas für Euch machen?"

Ich denke darüber nach und nehme einen tiefen Zug an meiner Zigarre.

Wer kann mir helfen? Was kann sie, Hermine, tun, um mir zu helfen? Ich bin der dunkle Prinz und brauche die Hilfe von keinem. Aber... Vielleicht würde sie mir gegenüber offener werden wenn wir etwas, was persönlich ist, teilen würden. Das hat mir Draco beigebracht. Obwohl ich es nicht brauche, meine Probleme mit Menschen zu teilen, ist es manchmal nützlich, es doch zum gewissen Grad zu tun weil sie so das Gefühl bekommen, sie seien ein Teil meines Lebens, was im Endeffekt zu einer besseren Beziehung beiträgt. Vielleicht wird das auch jetzt der Fall sein? Mal sehen. Wenn ich Hermine als meine Erbin haben möchte, müssen wir mehr als der dunkle Prinz und seine Anhängerin sein.

„Nun, ich hätte nichts gegen etwas Jagen," antworte ich.

Sie schaut mich verwundert an.

„Menschenjagen," erkläre ich.

Erkenntnis breitet sich über ihre Züge aus und sie nickt. Ich weiß, dass der gesamte dunkle Orden ständig versucht zu begreifen, was ich bin. Hermine ist kein Draco und wohnt nicht mit mir. Sie hat mich nicht in der dunkelsten Zeit meines Lebens gesehen und weiß auch nicht, womit ich gerungen habe. Aber ich könnte ihr zeigen. Ihr etwas anvertrauen. So würde sie mich besser verstehen.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du für so was bereit bist," beende ich meinen Satz.

„Doch," sagt sie schnell. „Ich hätte keine Probleme damit."

Das sagst du nur, weil du denkst, dass du es sagen solltest. Jeder Mensch, der Gefühle hat und nicht verrückt ist, hätte mit so was Probleme. Aber Hermine ist nicht irgendjemand. Eines Tages wird sie meine Erbin werden und sie muss bereit sein. Eines Tages wird sie jemanden, den sie liebt, verlieren, und sie muss ein dickes Fell bekommen. Dem Tod ins Auge zu schauen.

„Wenn du sicher bist, schön," sage ich, meine Zigarre in die tobenden Wellen da unten werfend.

„Was soll ich tun?" fragt sie.

„Mir Deckung geben und auch das tun, was ich dir sage," sage ich. „Wir nehmen einen Muggel."

Denn das würde sie anders bewerten als einen Mord an einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe. Natürlich sind für Hermine alle Menschen gleich aber sie ist eine Todesserin. Obwohl sie es nicht sagt, macht sie einen Unterschied zwischen den Muggeln und den Zauberern. Sie denkt logisch. Ja, alle Menschen sind gleich, aber erstens, im Krieg gibt es Opfer. Man kann sich nicht leisten, darüber nachzudenken, wen man umgebracht hat oder nicht. Zweitens, die Muggel sind uns unterlegen. Das ist ihr nach dem Drama mit ihren Eltern klargeworden. Sie ist sich bewusst, dass wenn die ganze Welt der dunklen Seite gehört, dass die Muggel die nächsten sind. Sie weiß auch, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass es zu Genozid kommt. Und doch ist sie hier, bei mir und sie vertritt mich und meine Ansichten in der Welt. Sie ist sich all dieser Sachen bewusst und kein einziges Mal hat sie etwas dagegen gesagt oder getan.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Erstmal – ich mag dunkle Kneipen. Und an diesen Orten ist es am besten für die Jagd. Natürlich hätte ich auch irgendeinen namenlosen Muggel auf der Straße abholen können, aber das macht keinen Spaß. Sondern die Aufregung, das Warten, der Abenteuer. Ich sitze wie ein Panther unter den Schafen und wähle mein Opfer. Ich entscheide mich für jemanden und nehme ihn.

Hermine sitzt kerzengerade auf einem Hochstuhl und schaut nervös auf ihre Hände hinunter, während die laute Musik weiter dröhnt und ihr Glas beben lässt. Während die merkwürdig gekleideten Muggel an unserem Tisch vorbeigehen, sich laut unterhaltend und lachend, schluckt sie und schaut zu mir.

Sie fühlt sich nicht wohl in diesem Nachtclub und das ist eine gute Sache. Sie soll lernen, sich anzupassen und sich nicht von etwas hingerissen zu lassen. Natürlich stört mich die Musik, die für meine feinen Vampirohren zu laut ist und mich stört auch die Horde der Menschen, die mich umgeben. Aber ich weiß auch, mich einzublenden und kann jede Situation ausnutzen und zu meinen Gunsten drehen.

Ich bin ein Raubtier, das im Gebüsch auf sein Opfer wartet. Hier gibt es eine Menge der potenziellen Opfer und ich mustere jeden, der in mein Blickfeld kommt. So in schwarz gekleidet, fallen wir nicht auf. Das Nachtleben Londons ist keinesfalls langweilig, sondern mehr als lebhaft, was ein starker Kontrast zu der Stille des Hauptquartiers und alles, woran wir gewöhnt sind, bildet.

Ich habe damit angefangen, solche und ähnliche Orte zu besuchen, als ich noch immer in der Phase der Anpassung war. Ein Vampir, der in Nachtclubs jagt, ein schlimmeres Klischee gibt es nicht. Aber ich kam nicht immer wegen des Blutes. Ich kam auch weil ich mir das Leben anschauen wollte, das Leben, das ich nicht länger verstand und mir die Gedanken der Menschen anhören, die über einfache Dinge nachdachten. Ich wollte für einen Moment lang meine Aufgaben und meine wahre Natur vergessen und mich unter den Muggeln, die von primitiven Instinkten angetrieben sind, umgeben werden. Hierher kommen Menschen um sich zu besaufen, um Drogen zu kaufen oder Sex zu bekommen. Hier geht es um puren Genuss und sinnliche Begierden. Hier hat keiner hohe Gedanken oder denkt über edle Ziele nach. Hier kann man die menschliche Natur in ihrer primitivsten Form beobachten und daran erinnert werden, dass die Lust und Begierde in allen leben.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?" fragt Hermine, sich nach vorne lehnend um die Musik zu übertönen.

„Ich werde mir einen auswählen," sage ich sachlich, einen Schluck meines Getränkes nehmend.

Hermine lehnt sich zurück und mustert eine junge Frau, die an ihr vorbeikommt. Mal sehen – Piercings, enganliegende schwarze Klamotten und eine Zigarette in der Hand. Sie scheint jemanden zu suchen. Als ihr Blick auf Hermine fällt, hält sie inne und mustert sie von oben bis unten, wobei Hermines Wangen rot werden.

„Hallo, du," sagt sie laut, eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter legend wobei sich meine Stellvertreterin wie eine Katze, die Gefahr riecht, versteift. „Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen. Woher kommst du?"

Ich bringe die Zigarre zu meinen Lippen und fühle mich dazu gezwungen, zu lachen. Hermine steht es nicht auf der Stirn geschrieben, dass sie lesbisch ist. Und doch scheint sie etwas auszustrahlen, was diese Frau gerochen hat.

„Ich bin in keiner Laune fürs Plaudern," erwidert Hermine durch ihre Zähne, mir einen beinahe flehenden Blick zuwerfend, der auf seinem Hochstuhl gelassen sitzt. Ich finde das Ganze sehr lustig und möchte es nicht unterbrechen.

„Ach dann für etwas mehr?" fragt die Frau verführerisch, leicht über Hermines Hemd streichend.

Hermine reagiert reflexartig und packt sie am Arm. Die Frau zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Für einen Moment lang schauen sie sich an, dann aber lässt die Frau Hermine los und verschwindet kopfschüttelnd in der Menge.

„Verdammte Verrückte," sagt sie laut über ihre Schulter.

Hermine fährt sich durchs Haar und atmet tief durch.

„Was habe ich über sich unauffällig zu benehmen gesagt?" frage ich über den Tisch.

„Tut mir leid, Meister," sagt sie und schaut sich um. „Ich meine, Erebus."

„Sie war eigentlich ganz hübsch," meine ich, weiter rauchend und den Po eines vorbeigehenden Jungen musternd.

Hermine schaut mich überrumpelt an.

„Man muss sich einblenden," sage ich zu ihr. „Hierher kommen Menschen, die sich entweder besaufen, high werden oder Sex bekommen wollen. Und man fällt auf wenn man sich auch nicht so benimmt."

Erkenntnis breitet sich über ihre Züge aus und sie lehnt sich nach vorne.

„Laetitia würde mich umbringen, wenn ich einer anderen Frau hinterher schauen würde," sagt sie. „Ihr wisst nicht, wie besitzergreifend sie sein kann."

„Ist sie denn hier?" frage ich einfach.

Hermine zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Hermine, wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, bestand einer eurer Aufträge darin, dass sie mit zwei Hellmagiern in New York flirtet," sage ich zu ihr. „Aber ihr beide wusstet, dass es nur um einen Auftrag handelt. Man macht, was man machen muss. Das heißt aber nicht, dass man es wirklich meint."

„Also..." fängt sie an, aber die Worte bleiben ihr in der Kehle stehen. „Seid Ihr nie fremdgegangen?"

„Wer möchte wissen? Du oder Draco?" frage ich belustigt.

Sie errötet.

„Ich," sagt sie schnell. „Natürlich würde ich so was mit keinem teilen. Und es tut mir leid, es war eine sehr intime Frage. Ich war nur neugierig. Laetitia ist meine erste Freundin und das Ganze ist noch immer ein wenig neu für mich."

„Nein," sage ich, die Asche von meiner Zigarre abstreifend. „Ich bin nie fremdgegangen einfach weil ich dafür zu faul bin."

Sie lächelt und nickt.

„Aber auch wenn es dazu kommen würde, würde ich es Draco offen sagen," sage ich. „Denn er weiß, welche Rolle er in meinem Leben spielt und eine der Regeln unserer Beziehung ist, uns gegenüber ehrlich zu sein. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass so was das Ende unserer Ehe wäre. Wenn es passieren würde, wäre es nur Sex, nichts mehr. Ich bin mit Draco verheiratet und nicht mit jemandem anderen."

„Aber Ihr würdet ihm vergeben, wenn er fremdgehen würde?" fragt sie neugierig.

„Absolut nicht," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Aber ich bin der dunkle Prinz. Ich würde so was als Verrat betrachten."

„Aber für Euch wäre es in Ordnung?" hakt sie nach.

„Ja," sage ich, mich zurücklehnend. „Weil ich der dunkle Prinz bin."

„Verstehe," sagt sie nachdenklich.

Und doch steht ihr das Wort 'Unsinn' auf der Stirn geschrieben. Ja, ich weiß. Für den dunklen Prinzen gibt es keine Regeln, für alle anderen schon.

„Bist du eifersüchtig?" frage ich. Eine Chance, um mehr über die menschliche Natur zu lernen, die ich schon vergessen habe.

„Ja, es macht mich verrückt," gesteht sie. „Ich weiß, dass ich sehr besitzergreifend bin und es triebt mich in den Wahnsinn, wenn sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen herumtreibt und sie umarmt und wenn sie Küsse auf Laetitias Wangen drücken. Aber rational gesehen weiß ich, dass sie eben ihre Freundinnen sind. Dass so was einem natürlich vorkommt. Ich wiederum habe Draco als meinen besten Freund. Ich rede auch gerne mit Blaise und Theodore. Aber ich habe keine Freundinnen, einfach weil mich Männer besser verstehen und weil ich mich unter Männern gut fühle."

„Logisch," sage ich achselzuckend. „Und siehst du schon, wie unsere Umgebung eine Wirkung auf uns ausübt?"

Sie starrt mich fassungslos an.

„Wenn wir nicht hier wären, würden wir wahrscheinlich über Arbeit reden," sage ich. „Aber da wir hier sind, geht unser Gespräch in Richtung Beziehungen und Sex, weil uns die vorbeigehenden Menschen daran erinnern aber auch weil unsere bloße Umgebung eine Wirkung auf uns hat. Stimmst du zu?"

„Ja," sagt Hermine, deren Augen fanatisch glitzern sowie jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas neues lernt. „Ja, Ihr habt Recht."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

„Wie wäre es mit noch einem, Sir?" fragt eine männliche Stimme.

Obwohl der dunkle Prinz wie ein Junge aussieht, man siezt und spricht ihn mit Respekt an wohin auch immer er geht. Ich widerstehe der Versuchung, loszuprusten als der Kellner meinen Lehrer und Freund billigend mustert.

Tja, der dunkle Prinz ist sehr hübsch und dieser Tatsache ist er sich sehr wohl bewusst und dazu nutzt er sie. Zwei gelockerte Knöpfe, was einem den Anblick von etwas Haut anbietet, langsame Bewegungen, das leicht zerzauste schwarze Haar, die smaragdgrünen Augen. Und dazu strahlt er auch Selbstsicherheit und Macht aus, von denen sich Menschen angezogen fühlen.

„Keine schlechte Idee, Hübscher," meint der dunkle Prinz, sich die Lippen leckend als sein Blick auf dem Unterleib des jungen Kellners stehen bleibt. Ich senke den Blick. Das kann ich mir nicht anschauen. Flirten sie? Nicht zu fassen.

Der Kellner strahlt ihn an, nimmt sein Glas weg und deutet auf mein Glas, wobei ich den Kopf schüttele.

„Einblenden," sagt der dunkle Prinz als der Kellner weg ist.

„Ist dies ein Gayclub?" frage ich neugierig.

Ich meine, zuerst diese nervige Frau und jetzt der Kellner. Es wäre nur logisch zu behaupten, dass dem wirklich so ist.

„Nicht wirklich," antwortet der dunkle Prinz ruhig. „Den da."

Er deutet auf jemanden mit dem Kopf und ich drehe mich um. Hat er endlich sein Opfer ausgewählt? Wäre auch die höchste Zeit, wir sitzen hier schon seit einer Stunde. Ich versuche in der Menschenmenge sein Opfer zu erkennen, aber ich weiß nicht, wen zu suchen.

„Der Junge in grünem T-Shirt," erklärt er. „Mit der seltsamen Frisur."

Ach ja, ich sehe ihn. Aber warum ausgerechnet er? Wie wählt der dunkle Prinz seine Opfer? Weil er sie anziehend findet? Oder benutzt er Legilimentik, um mehr über sie herauszufinden? Wie wählt man jemanden, den man bald umbringen wird?

„Du wirst ihn mit dem Imperiusfluch belegen," höre ich die Stimme von Erebus und drehe mich um. Wie bitte? „Wir treffen uns im Park über der Straße."

Er wirft ein Notenbündel auf den Tisch und schon die nächste Sekunde ist er weg.

„Hey, wo ist dein Freund?" fragt der Kellner, der auf einmal bei mir auftaucht. „Ich hab ihm sein Getränk gebracht."

„Da gab es etwas dringendes," sage ich geistesabwesend. „Ich trinke es, danke."

Denn auf einmal wird mir peinlich bewusst, was ich zu tun habe und wo wir später hingehen. Der dunkle Prinz wird diesen Jungen umbringen. Aus Spaß. Und ich werde daran teilnehmen. Beim bloßen Gedanken beginnen meine Hände zu zittern und ich finde es schwierig, zu schlucken.

Der Kellner schaut mit weiten Augen zu, wie ich das Glas in drei Schlücken ausleere und es auf den Tisch ablege.

„Sag mal," sagt er, das Glas nehmend. „Ist er neu hier?"

„Kann man so sagen," sage ich, mit dem Blick nach dem Opfer des dunklen Prinzen suchend.

Verdammt. Er ist weg.

„Kommt ihr wieder?" fragt der Kellner weiter.

Ich drehe mich genervt um, etwas Bissiges auf der Zungenspitze habend, aber ich überlege es mir anders. Ich strahle ihn an.

„Aber sicher," sage ich zu ihm.

Der junge Mann grinst breit, nimmt das Geld vom Tisch und pfeift als er sieht, wie viel Trinkgeld er bekommen hat. Man muss sich einblenden. Na schön.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

Das ist etwas, was die jungen Muggel tun. Sie sitzen auf Bänken und trinken. Das nennt man 'rumhängen'. Ich bin aber unfähig zu begreifen, was der Sinn der Sache ist. Sich zu besaufen? Ich bezweifele, dass sie über wichtige Themen diskutieren. Sich zu treffen ohne einen bestimmten Grund dafür zu haben scheint vollkommen sinnlos zu sein. Und doch tun die Menschen so was ziemlich oft und natürlich bezieht sich das nicht nur auf Muggel. Sie entspannen sich in der Gesellschaft von einander, was für mich eher anstrengend ist. Ich bevorzuge es, mich alleine zu 'entspannen'.

Und doch scheint es, dass ich heute dabei Gesellschaft haben werde. Meine Stellvertreterin wird dabei sein und mir helfen. Menschen entspannen sich indem sie sich treffen, Bier trinken und über unwichtige Sachen reden. Der dunkle Prinz wiederum jagt Muggel und tötet sie. So entspannt er sich.

Glücklicherweise muss ich keine Ausrede für meine Freizeitbeschäftigung wie die anderen finden. Es entspannt mich und daher ist es etwas Positives für mich. Mich kümmert es nicht wirklich, worum es eigentlich geht. Danach fühle ich mich ruhiger und kann wieder mit neuer Frische arbeiten. Der Sinn der Sache ist Dampf abzulassen aber nicht nur das. Ein Teil von mir braucht von Zeit zu Zeit so was. Wenn ich natürlich keine Zeit dafür habe und zu beschäftigt bin, kann ich warten. Ich bin kein gewöhnliches Raubtier. Wenn ich warten muss, weiß ich rational, dass es derzeit unmöglich ist, auf diese Weise Dampf abzulassen und ich vertreibe es aus meinem Kopf. Aber wenn sich Todesser treffen um zusammen etwas zu trinken und zu lachen, verspüre ich den Drang, in den dunklen Wäldern zu laufen und zu jagen. Wieder die Aufregung der Jagd zu spüren, zu warten, zu beschleichen und anzugreifen. Mit meiner Beute ein wenig zu spielen und dann sie umzubringen. Und danach ruhig am Ufer eines Sees zu sitzen, ins stille Wasser zu starren und das Gefühl der Sättigung zu genießen. Mich fasziniert die Zerbrechlichkeit des Fleisches und die Flüchtigkeit des Lebens, die für mich im Ozean zu sehen sind. Der Ozean atmet aus und eine Welle, ein Leben, ergießt sich über den Sand. Der Ozean atmet ein und das Leben ist schon vorbei. Wie eine Sternschnuppe blitzt es auf, beleuchtet den Himmel und lässt sich bemerkt werden, eine Spur im Raum und in der Zeit hinter sich lassend. Aber schon die nächste Sekunde ist es wieder weg. Und mit dem Licht erlischt auch das Leben.

Das Rätsel des Lebens und des Todes. Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, begreifen zu versuchen, wie das funktioniert. Ich bin meinem eigenen Tod entkommen und habe das Schicksal ausgetrickst. Mich interessiert eher das Gefühl der Macht, das man spürt, wenn man weiß, dass man über das Leben und über den Tod von jemandem entscheidet und das Gefühle der innerlichen Ruhe, die man danach spürt.

Schritte sind zu hören und ich schaue mich um. Hermine folgt dem zwischen den Straßenlaternen schlängelnden schmalen Pfad, von dem Muggel begleitet, den ich ausgewählt habe. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich meine Opfer auswähle. Es gibt keinen bestimmten Grund, nach dem ich entscheide. Mein Interesse wird durch etwas geweckt, sei es Kleidung, Gedanken oder das Benehmen. In diesem Fall war es der verlorene Blick, den dieser Mann hatte, als er sich im Nachtclub umschaute. Er sah so aus, als sei er unter all diesen Menschen ganz alleine. Und etwas in mir fühlte sich davon angezogen und wollte mehr über ihn wissen.

„Sehr wohl," sage ich zu meiner Stellvertreterin, die vor mir innehält und mich erwartungsvoll anschaut. „Folgt mir."

Hermine deutet nochmal mit dem Stab auf den Muggel, um sicher zu sein, dass er noch immer unter dem Imperius steht, und folgt mir tiefer in den Park. Die Nachtbrise streicht mir über die Wangen und ich atme tief ein. Ich brauche nicht zu atmen, aber ich genieße die nächtliche Luft. Der Geruch erfüllt mich mit Aufregung und auf einmal huscht eine Szene an meinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Ich erinnere mich wie ich so in Malfoy Manor am Fenster gesessen habe und in die Nacht hinaus gestarrt habe. Zu jener Zeit konnte ich mir natürlich nicht vorstellen, welche Wendung mein Leben nehmen wird. Zu jener Zeit wollte ich nur mehr über die dunkle Magie lernen und Dumbledore erledigen. Ich hatte keine hohen Gedanken in meinem Kopf und doch bedeutete mir die nächtliche Luft immer etwas, was ich nicht wirklich zu beschreiben vermochte. Die Nacht roch nach Abenteuer und Aufregung und ich sah die Macht der Dunkelheit in den Geräuschen des Nachtlebens und in den Gerüchen des dunklen Waldes. Die Nacht rief mir zu, um nach Hause zu gehen. Tief in die Dunkelheit, wo alles einen Sinn ergibt.

Ich zücke meinen Dolch und zeige Hermine, sie solle den Fluch beenden. Nervös, tut sie wie angewiesen. Ich deute lässig mit dem Stab auf den Muggel, der von den unsichtbaren Seilen festgebunden wird und zu Boden wie ein Sack fällt. Nur seine Augen bewegen sich und in seinen Augen sehe ich die Todesangst. Einmal konnte ich auch das verstehen, jetzt aber nicht mehr. Ich bin weder lebendig noch tot. Ich bin der Wandler zwischen den zwei Welten, der keine von den zweien vollkommen versteht.

„Die Angst ist der Feind Nummer eines von jedem Schwarzmagier, Hermine," sage ich zu meiner Stellvertreterin. „Seit der Geburt der Zeit haben die Menschen aus Angst gehandelt. Sie haben Todesangst und tun Sachen, die sie normalerweise nie tun würden. Sie verletzen ihre Freunde und wenden sich gegen sie. Sie töten aus Angst – um ja nicht selbst getötet zu werden."

Hermine hört aufmerksam zu, sich dabei nicht helfen könnend, um nicht zwischen dem Muggel und mir zu blicken, sich offensichtlich fragend, wann ich ihn umbringe und wie.

„Und du," sage ich, zu ihr mit meinem Dolch in der Hand hochblickend. „Du hast Angst, Tod zu sehen. Du fragst dich, wie ich ihn umbringe und du hast Angst, was für eine Wirkung das zu bezeugen auf dich haben wird. Ich wünsche mir, ich wüsste, wie sich das anfühlt."

Hermine schaut mich überrascht an weil sie offensichtlich denkt, dass was ich gerade laut gesagt habe, sowohl etwas sehr intimes für sie als auch für mich ist.

„Der Tod ist überall," fahre ich fort, über die Wange des Muggels fahrend, der gleich die Augen schließt, weil er denkt, ich werde ihn jetzt umbringen. „Wir können davor nicht die Augen verschließen. Wir müssen ihn kennenlernen sodass wir keine Todesangst haben würden. Ich wünsche mir auch, ich könnte das spüren aber das kann ich nicht."

„Wenn man nicht den Tod fürchtet," sagt sie leise, „ist man ein sehr gefährlicher Kämpfer. Denn wer keine Todesangst verspürt, hat auch keinen Grund, zu leben und wird alles tun, um zu gewinnen."

Unsere Blicke treffen sich aber diesmal senkt sie nicht den Blick sondern scheint auf meine Antwort zu warten.

„Du hast Recht," sage ich, über den Teil ihres Satzes redend, in dem sie über Lebenssinn gesprochen hat. Hermine ist nicht dumm. Sie kann ausgezeichnet zwischen den Zeilen lesen. „Aber man lebt für einen höheren Sinn."

Sie nickt und verschränkt die Arme vor sich als ich mich bei dem Muggel niederlasse.

„Ich könnte ihm die Kehle durchschneiden," sage ich leise, über ihn blickend. „So wäre der Tod sehr schnell und beinahe schmerzlos."

Ich berühre leicht seinen Hals und Hermine folgt wie gebannt meiner Hand.

„Ich könnte seine Arterie durchschneiden. So würde er langsam sterben. Seine Gedanken wären langsamer und langsamer bis er in eine Art Traum verfallen würde, aus dem er nie wieder erwachen würde," sage ich, sein Handgelenk berührend.

„Ein Stich direkt ins Herz ist vielleicht der schmerzloseste Weg, zu sterben. Man spürt gar nichts. Man lebt und atmet und auf einmal tut man das nicht mehr. Seine Seele wird aus dem Körper herausgerissen und bevor man weiß, was passiert, ist man schon tot," fahre ich fort. „Der schmerzvollste Weg, zu sterben, ist vielleicht ein Stich in den Magen. So stirbt man langsam und unter Schmerzen."

Ich schaue zu ihr.

„Wie würdest DU ihn umbringen?" frage ich sie.

Hermine beißt sich auf die Lippen. Hier liegt ein unschuldiger Mensch, auf den ich es abgesehen habe. Ich werde ihn eh umbringen, unabhängig davon, was sie sagt. Unschuldige Menschen umzubringen ist gegen alle von Hermines Regeln. Zudem betrachtet sie Mord aus Spaß als etwas Abscheuliches. Aber sie weiß genauso, dass sie hier meinetwegen ist und aus ihrer Loyalität mir gegenüber möchte sie dabei helfen. Obwohl sie es nicht versteht und es nicht billigt, wird sie dabei sein weil sie versteht, dass es mir etwas bedeutet.

„Ich würde ihn ins Herz stechen, Meister," antwortet sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Ich nicke, auf den wehrlosen Muggel hinunter schauend. Schnell und beinahe schmerzlos. Sie möchte nicht, dass der Muggel leidet.

„Setze dich," befehle ich ihr. „Ich werde einen kurzen Blick in seinen Kopf werfen. Dann werde ich essen."

„Soll ich Wache halten?" fragt Hermine, sich umschauend.

„Nicht nötig," antworte ich. „Die Muggelabwehrzauber sind am Platz und außerdem möchte ich, dass du zuschaust."

„Warum?" fragt sie einfach.

„Weil ich möchte, dass du den Tod besser verstehst," antworte ich.

Ich tauche in die Gedanken des Muggels ein. Die menschlichen Gedanken faszinieren mich. Und Legilimentik bietet mir nicht nur die Chance, die Gedanken eines Menschen zu belauschen sondern auch die daraus entstehenden Gefühle zu beobachten. Vielleicht war es einfach, diese Gefühle zu erzeugen aber es ist sehr schwierig, sie zu beobachten.

Ich bin von diesem Jungen sehr enttäuscht. Ich dachte, dass ich etwas viel interessanter in seinem Kopf finden würde, aber er scheint deprimiert zu sein weil er in der Schule nicht beliebt ist. Dazu hat er schlechte Noten und seine Eltern geben ihm kein Taschengeld mehr. Seine Sorgen kommen mir so lächerlich und so unwichtig vor, dass ich den Drang verspüre, laut zu lachen. Ich habe gehofft, etwas Tieferes und interessanteres zu finden, aber vielleicht sind Menschen nicht mal so kompliziert wie ich dachte. Die Mehrheit der Zeit denken sie über einfache Bedürfnisse des Fleisches nach und unterscheiden sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht von Tieren.

„Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht," murmele ich als ich mich aus seinem Geist zurückziehe.

Die Augen des Muggels starren mich ohne zu blinzeln an.

„Aber vielleicht bist du doch für etwas gut," fahre ich fort, seine Hand ergreifend und sie umdrehend.

Keiner hat mir zugeschaut, wenn ich mich ernähre. Ich weiß nicht, wie das aussieht aber ich bin mir sicher, dass der Anblick für gewöhnliche Menschen nicht angenehm ist. Dazu wollte ich immer das Erlebnis genießen und habe nicht zugelassen, dass jemand zuschaut. Ich wollte nicht in diesem besonderen Moment gestört werden. Jetzt ist aber Hermine hier.

Als ich meine Eckzähne in seine Haut versenke, höre ich, wie Hermine deutlich nach Luft schnappt, bleibt aber weiterhin ganz still. Sie möchte mich dabei nicht stören. Für mich ist der bloße Akt des Bluttrinkens etwas Besonderes und ich wollte immer während und danach alleine sein. Das Gefühl genießen und spüren, wie sich das Blut durch meinen Körper ausbreitet und mich mit der notwendigen Lebenskraft erfüllt. Urplötzlich schlägt mein Herz einmal, zweimal... dreimal. Mit zittrigen Fingern umklammere ich die Hand des Muggels und presse sie härter gegen meine Lippen, die gierig jeden verirrten Bluttropf lecken. Ich spüre... Erleichterung. Hunger nach mehr. In meinem Kopf explodieren tausenden von Stimmen, die aus dem Leben diesen Jungen stammen. Sein Leben kommt mir so nahe vor, dass ich beinahe seine Gefühle verstehen kann. Und doch sind sie seine Gefühle und nicht meine. Ich bin das Nachtwesen, das unfähig irgendetwas zu fühlen außer Hunger und Wut ist. Gedanken und Erinnerungen mischen sich wie Blut und Wasser und ich folge ihnen, meine Vampirsinne messerscharf, mein Wesen plötzlich hellwach. In diesen seltenen Momenten fühle ich mich vollkommen lebendig, wie ein durstiger Mensch, der nach einem tagelangen Marsch durch die Wüste endlich Wasser gefunden hat. Und doch ist mir die ganze Zeit bewusst, dass dieser Genuss, so intensiv auch immer er ist, bald vorbei sein wird.

So bald ich spüre, dass mir leicht schwindelig wird, lasse ich schnell die Hand los und spüre gleich das Gefühl von Verlust, als verweigere ich mir selbst etwas, was ich verzweifelt brauche. Ich keuche auf und schließe die Augen, meinem Herzschlag zuhörend, der in meinen Ohren zu schlagen scheint. Der Boden scheint unter mir zu beben und meine Hände, die auf einmal kochendheiß sind, greifen nach dem festen Boden, um ja nicht umzufallen. Für alle Ewigkeit so zu leben kam mir am Anfang als unerträglich vor. Doch als die Zeit vergeht und als ich weiter an meiner Selbstkontrolle arbeite, wird es leichter, mich zurückzuziehen und meinen Drängen nein zu sagen. Unsterblichkeit, in welcher Form auch immer, hat ihren Preis. Denn sie ist widernatürlich.

Auf einmal wird mir bewusst, dass ich auf dem kalten Boden mit verschlossenen Augen knie und dass meine Hände und mein Kinn wahrscheinlich blutverschmiert sind. Hermine hat mich noch nie in solch einem Zustand gesehen. Ich öffne die Augen und begegne ihrem Blick, in dem ich Angst und Sorge sehe. Der dunkle Prinz kniet bei einem Muggel nachdem er sein Blut getrunken hat. Sie sieht mich in diesem zerbrechlichen Zustand, in dem sie mich noch nie gesehen hat. Für mich ist es peinlich, weil das nicht das Bild des dunklen Prinzen ist, das ich der Welt zeigen will. Dies ist der Moment meiner Schwäche und jetzt kann man deutlich sehen, dass auch wenn der dunkle Prinz sehr mächtig und unsterblich ist es Momente gibt, in denen er beinahe 'menschlich' in seinem Hunger in seinen Bedürfnissen ist.

Ich wische mir den Mund ab und nehme den Dolch in die Hand.

„Der Tod ist immer nahe, Hermine," sage ich mit krächzender Stimme. Die braunen Augen schauen mich ohne zu blinzeln an und glitzern im Halbdunkeln wie die Augen eines Tieres, das ein Raubtier bei der Arbeit beobachtet. „Vergiss das nicht."

Sie sagt nichts dazu und ich hebe den Dolch hoch, ihn mit einer schnellen und kräftigen Bewegung in die Brust des Jungen versenkend. Meine Hände wissen automatisch, wohin sie den Dolch fahren sollten, um das Herz zu treffen. Ich könnte es auch mit verschlossenen Augen tun, so oft habe ich es getan. Ich kenne die menschliche Anatomie auswendig und beinahe instinktiv, sowie ein Tiger nie über die Anatomie gelernt hat, weiß aber sehr wohl, wo er seine Zähne versenken muss, um sein Opfer zu töten.

Ich schaue schnell zu seinen Augen, die bisher panisch meine Hände angestarrt haben. Als ich ihm den Todesschlag verpasst habe, hat er zum Himmel geschaut. Was sieht er dort? Betet er um Hilfe? Hofft er, dass alles ein schlechter Traum ist, aus dem er bald erwachen wird? Ich schaue fasziniert zu, wie das Leben in seinen Augen erlischt, als wären sie zwei Kerzen, die man gerade gelöscht hat. Sie brannten jahrelang und jetzt sind sie plötzlich ausgelöscht worden, mit einem präzisen Stich ins Herz. Der Mensch hat so viel Macht über den anderen, um auch so etwas zu tun, über das Leben und den Tod eines anderen zu entscheiden. Und diese Hände haben es getan, Gott gespielt. Ich ziehe den Dolch hervor und schaue auf meine blutigen Hände, die Augen schließend. Mein Werk... Meine Entscheidung. Als ich den Dolch aus dem Herz herausgezogen habe, begann Blut so schnell hervorzuquellen dass das grüne T-Shirt augenblicklich nass wird. Das noch immer warme Blut glitzert im Mondlicht aber ich wende meinen Blick ab. Ich habe genug gegessen und obwohl ich mehr verdauen könnte, werde ich es nicht tun.

Was würde Hermine spüren, hätte ich ihr befohlen, es statt mir zu tun? Reue? Erbarmen? Würde sie es überhaupt tun können? Ich weiß, dass sie über alles mir loyal ist und sie würde es tun, wenn ich es von ihr verlangen würde. Aber dass sie sich dabei so fühlen würde wie ich, das bezweifele ich. Dieser Junge war kein Feind und war in ihren Augen ein unschuldiger Mensch, der den Tod nicht verdient hat. Das würde sich Hermine nie vergeben können. In dem Moment aber, in dem ich dem Blick ihrer braunen Augen begegne, wünsche ich mir, ich könnte all das spüren weil ich es faszinierend finde.

„Verbrenne die Leiche," weise ich sie leise an.

Hermine steht gehorsam auf, meinen Blick meidend und zückt ihren Stab. Ich höre, wie sie den Zauber leise ausspricht und dann die willkommene Hitze.

Und doch wenn ich ihr meine blutverschmierte Hand, die gerade getötet hat, reiche, nimmt Hermine sie ohne Fragen. Die Hand eines Wesens, das sie respektiert und mit ihrem ganzen Wesen folgt. Dem sie vertraut. Das sie gerade in einem Moment seiner Schwäche gesehen und wobei sie keine Reaktion gezeigt hat. Hermine besitzt zweifelsohne die innere Kraft, die man braucht, um der Erbe der Dunkelheit zu werden und den dazugehörigen Pflichten nachzukommen. Vielleicht hat Hermine im gewissen Sinne mehr als ich erreicht. Sie besitzt ihre Menschlichkeit noch immer und kann sich in jeden hineinversetzen. Und doch ist sie in der Lage, all ihre Emotionen gut zu kontrollieren. Sie zu äußern oder sie zur Seite zu schieben, in eine mentale Schachtel hineinzustopfen bis es an der Zeit ist, sie auszudrücken. Hermine ist keinesfalls ein Mörder, der keine Gewissensbisse hat, sondern ein Kämpfer, der sich selbst beherrscht.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Licht des Leuchtturms zeichnet sich in der Ferne ab als ich und Hermine uns wieder auf die Felsen in Stille setzen. Die nächtliche Brise ist etwas frisch geworden und ich ziehe die Kapuze über meinen Kopf. Ich kann noch immer meinen Herzschlag hören, eine Folge des Bluttrinkens, sowie die Wärme meines Körpers und etwas Farbe, die meine Haut überzogen hat. Ich habe einen Teil der Menschlichkeit aufgenommen, die ich normalerweise nicht besitze.

„Danke," bricht Hermine die Stille.

Sie schaut mich an und das Mondlicht spiegelt sich in ihren braunen Augen wie zwei Flammen ihres Willens, mit dem sie ihre Gefühle kontrolliert.

„Ihr habt etwas sehr Intimes mit mir geteilt," sagt sie leise. „Das zeigt, dass Ihr mir soviel vertraut, dass Ihr Euch auch in diesem Licht mir zeigen könnt."

„Deine Selbstkontrolle ist ausgezeichnet," sage ich.

Sie lächelt flüchtig und schaut wieder zum Ozean.

„Was hat, aus dem Ganzen, einen Eindruck auf dich gemacht?" frage ich.

Sie denkt darüber nach, am Ärmel ihres schwarzen Umhangs zupfend.

„Euer Ausdruck," sagt sie einfach. „Als Ihr den Kopf gehoben habt. Es ist... ich habe in diesem Moment ein Gesicht von Euch gesehen, das ich noch nie gesehen habe."

„Schwäche," murmele ich.

„Nein," sagt sie schnell. Ihre Augen leuchten. „Nein, sondern Ekstase. Zufriedenheit. Eine starke Emotion, die ich nicht nennen kann. Es hat einen Eindruck auf mich gemacht weil ich nie so etwas in Eurem Gesicht gesehen habe."

Sie sieht mich nicht als schwach. Das ist meine Einbildung. Das ist es, was ich denke, dass die Menschen sehen würden, wenn sie mich bei dem Ernähren sehen würden. Und ich habe mich geirrt. Nur weil ich mich selbst so sehe heißt das nicht, dass mich die anderen auch so sehen.

„Ich möchte Euch wissen lassen, dass auch wenn ich einmal Moralzweifel hatte, ich sie nie im Krieg haben werde," sagt sie ernst. „Ich weiß jetzt, was richtig und falsch ist. Und Ihr könnt Euch immer auf mich verlassen. Ich werde nie daran Zweifel haben, das Richtige für den dunklen Orden zu tun."

Und ich glaube ihr...

„Was hättest du getan, hätte ich von dir verlangt, den Muggel statt mir zu töten?" stelle ich ihr die Frage.

„Ich hätte meine Zweifel und meine Einstellungen dieser Sache gegenüber zur Seite geschoben und es getan," sagt sie einfach. „Nur weil ich keinen Sinn darin sehe und den Jungen als unschuldig betrachte und halte, dass er den Tod nicht verdient, heißt es nicht, dass Ihr keine anderen Gründe dafür habt, von denen ich nichts weiß. Ich bezweifele aber, dass Ihr so was nur um mich zu testen verlangen würdet, denn das ergibt keinen Sinn. Und Ihr macht nie etwas, was keinen Sinn ergibt."

Ich lächele und nicke. Die gute alte Hermine und ihre logische Denkweise. Manchmal übertrifft sie sich selbst.

„Und ich denke, dass ich gelernt habe, was Ihr wolltet, dass ich lerne," fährt sie fort. „Die Flüchtigkeit des Lebens und immer bereit zu sein, zu sterben. Aber auch dass man nicht davor Angst haben soll, Tod zu sehen. Denn ich war bereit, zuzuschauen, wie Ihr den Jungen enthauptet oder noch etwas schlimmeres, was mich immer angeekelt hat. Und auf einmal hörte es auf. Ich spürte gar nichts. Ich war auf alles gefasst und mir ist klargeworden, dass das da unten eben Fleisch ist. Man soll davor nicht Angst haben, Fleisch zerstört zu sehen, sondern das Leid, das daraus entsteht."

„Weißt du was ich in seinem Kopf gesehen habe?" frage ich rhetorisch. Sie zuckt mit den Achseln. „Er führte ein einfaches Leben. Er hatte schlechte Noten in der Schule, hat es verkorkst. Er hat sich darum Gedanken gemacht, wie unbeliebt er ist und wie er diese Situation ändern kann. Darüber hat er nachgedacht, was mich sehr enttäuschte. Ich wollte mehr sehen und mehr hören und stattdessen bin ich auf ein einfaches Leben einer durchschnittlichen Person gestoßen. Man kann sagen, dass er es nicht verdiente, zu sterben. Und ich werde keine Ausrede dafür erfinden, was ich getan habe. Für mich war er nur ein Mittel zum Zweck."

Sie senkt den Blick. Ich weiß, wie unbarmherzig sich meine Worte anhören.

„Und ihn umzubringen war auch kein Ausdruck von Macht, sowie der Mord an Aberforth Dumbledore es war," fahre ich fort. „Wir haben uns duelliert und ich habe gewonnen. Das ist der Ausdruck meiner Macht. Aber ich brauchte keine Macht, um diesen Jungen umzubringen. Ich habe es dazu mit einem Dolch getan, wie jeder Muggel es hätte tun können. Ich habe es getan weil ich so etwas zu jener Zeit brauchte. Und in der Welt eines Schwarzmagiers steht der Schwarzmagier in der Mitte und entscheidet, was zu tun ist."

Ich weiß, dass sie es nicht versteht, aber das ist in Ordnung. Keiner kann es verstehen, nicht einmal der dunkle Lord. Er tötet wenn er töten muss, aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass er dabei das spürt, was ich spüre.

„Jeder, der menschlich und nicht verrückt ist, hätte auf das, was du heute gesehen hast, auf irgendwelche Weise reagiert," fahre ich fort. „Die Gefühle zur Seite zu schieben und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was im Moment wichtig ist, sind Merkmale von nicht nur guten Kämpfern sondern auch von mächtigen Schwarzmagiern. Du hast das erreicht. Und ich möchte dich also meine Erbin ernennen."

Hermines Augen weiten sich etwas und ich sehe etwas in ihnen, was mich überrascht. Sie ist froh. Man würde erwarten, dass sie vor Schock umkippt. Klar, ich habe sie zu meiner Stellvertreterin ernannt aber das heißt nicht, dass ich wollte, dass sie meinen Thron erbt. Zudem ist diese Entscheidung, wenn man sie öffentlich bekannt gibt, nicht zu ändern. Wenn ich es tue, wird sie für den Rest ihres Lebens meine Erbin bleiben und wird sich vollkommen ihren Pflichten widmen müssen. So würde sie der dunklen Seite im Allgemeinen ihre Loyalität schwören müssen und es gäbe kein Zurück. Ich weiß, was es heißt, spüren zu können, in welche Richtung der dunkle Strom geht. Es ist eher die Frage von Gleichgewicht zwischen den zwei Strömen und Magiearten aber auch von dem bloßen Willen der Dunkelheit, was sich auf Dämonen und alle dunklen Geschöpfen bezieht. Bisher war dem nicht so. Aber wenn wir magisch die Verbindung schließen, wird sie nicht mehr vor ihren Pflichten fliehen können und wird dazu auch zum Teil spüren können, wohin der dunkle Strom geht. Es handelt sich um die Bewegung der Energien und um die unsichtbaren Mächte, die sowie den dunklen Lord als auch mich antreiben.

Das ist eine Menge Verantwortung. Aber Hermine hat mir heute endgültig bewiesen, dass sie bereit ist.

„Es gibt kein Zurück wenn wir es tun," sage ich zu ihr. „Das heißt, dass du auf alles gefasst sein musst. Dass dir deine Beziehung mit Laetitia und jedem, den du liebst, nicht auf erstem Platz sein kann. Dass du sogar bereit bist, für die Ziele der dunklen Seite alles zu opfern. Natürlich bringt das auch manche Sachen mit sich, von denen du nichts weiß, aber der dunkle Lord und ich nennen sie 'der unsichtbare Wille der Dunkelheit'. Wenn man den Eid gibt, ihm zu dienen, wird man auch intuitiv wissen, was man weiter tun soll und in welche Richtung sich der dunkle Strom bewegt. Du hast bisher nicht so was gespürt, weil du nur meine Stellvertreterin warst, das heißt, meine Vertraute. Wir arbeiten zusammen schon für eine Weile und der gesamte Orden sieht dich als meinen Lehrling an. Ich beziehungsweise auch. Aber so wirst du nicht nur dem sichtbaren dunklen Orden Treue schwören, sondern auch dem unsichtbaren."

„Ist das wie Ihr Eure Entscheidung getroffen habt, verwandelt zu werden? Weil der dunkle Strom in diese Richtung ging? Weil Ihr es instinktiv gewusst habt, dass es das Richtige, zu tun ist?" fragt sie leise.

„Ja," sage ich. „Auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich wollte, wusste ich, dass es mir in der Zukunft von Nutzen sein wird," sage ich ernst. „Vielleicht gab es auch einen anderen Weg, es zu tun. Der dunkle Lord hätte einen neuen Körper für meine Seele finden können. Aber ich habe gespürt, dass ich für mein eigenes Wohl verwandelt werden muss."

„Klingt so, als wäret Ihr nicht Eurem Willen gefolgt," meint sie.

Endlich benutzt sie ihren Kopf und widerspricht mir. Ich lächele.

„Ja, so klingt es," sage ich. „Aber so klug wie ich schon bin, sehe ich manchmal nicht, wie mir etwas in der Zukunft von Nutzen sein könnte. Dieser Wille, der nicht als mein Wille betrachtet werden kann, ist der Wille der Dunkelheit und er möchte nur, dass ich mich weiter entwickele und mächtiger werde. Dass ich wachse. Er weiß viel mehr als ich es weiß. Und er hat mir empfohlen, mich der Verwandlung zu unterziehen."

„Klingt ein wenig seltsam," meint Hermine stirnrunzelnd. „Und wenn Ihr mich zur Erbin ernennt, werde ich auch diesen Willen hören können?"

Ich nicke.

„Ich verstehe das nicht vollkommen, aber ich bin darauf gespannt," sagt sie und lächelt. „Und ja, es wäre eine Ehre, Eure Erbin zu werden. Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen."

Wahrscheinlich wird sie anders denken, wenn sie zum ersten Mal die Bewegung des dunklen Stroms spürt, aber sie wird schon damit klarkommen. Lernen, was zu tun ist. Ja, Hermine wäre eine ausgezeichnete Erbin. Und eines Tages, wenn ich der dunkle Lord werde, wird sie meinen Platz einnehmen. Die Frage ist nur, wie lange der dunkle Lord vorhat, weiterzuleben? Zum ersten Mal seit ich und er zusammen zu arbeiten begannen, verspüre ich den ehrlichen Wunsch, seinen Platz einzunehmen. Bisher war ich mit meiner Position zufrieden und wollte nicht solche Verantwortung tragen, jetzt aber ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich darüber nachdenke. Würde ich mich gegen meinen Lehrer wenden? Was wäre ich imstande, zu tun, um seinen Thron zu bekommen?


	9. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 8 – Mein Lebenswerk

/Voldemorts Sicht

Da draußen fegt der Regen in riesigen, eiskalten Vorhängen über den Innenhof des Hauptquartiers. Die Blätter rascheln als sie gründlich gewaschen werden und die Berge, die normalerweise in der Ferne sichtbar sind, sind jetzt kaum auszumachen. Perfektes Wetter für ein dunkles Ritual.

Ich blicke durch das Fenster in die Nacht hinaus und eine kalte Hand wird auf meine Schulter gelegt.

„Worüber denkst du nach?" fragt eine leise weibliche Stimme.

Ich entspanne mich als die kalten Hände über meinen nackten Rücken fahren.

„Ein großer Teil meines Lebenswerkes, wenn nicht das ganze, wird bald vollendet sein," sage ich.

Ein Schatten rast an dem Fenster vorbei und verschwindet in die Richtung des Nordflügels. Erebus. Hat er gejagt? In letzter Zeit ist er oft unterwegs und damit meine ich nicht die Treffen für den dunklen Orden.

Wachs tropft von der schwarzen Kerze auf den Boden und verschwindet als ich mich umdrehe. Vielleicht benutze ich Totenköpfe statt Kerzenhalter, aber ich mag Ordnung und Sauberkeit.

„Das dunkle Imperium," murmelt meine Liebhaberin, über meine Brust fahrend. „Und Nacht wird sich über die Welt ausbreiten." Sie stöhnt und schließt die Augen, als errege sie der bloße Gedanke daran. „Das gefällt uns."

„Das bezweifele ich nicht," sage ich mit einem schnellen Lächeln.

Die Flamme der allernächsten Kerze flackert als der Wind mein Fenster noch einen Spalt öffnet, als wolle er reinkommen.

„Wie lange noch?" frage ich leise, als ihre Hände mit gefährlich langen Nägeln nach unten fahren. „Wie lange habe ich noch zu leben?"

„Wieso ist das Leben so für die Sterblichen anziehend?" fragt sie als sie sich gegen mich presst.

„Das ist es nicht," antworte ich, schon wieder eine Welle von Erregung spürend. Sie macht mich verrückt. „Aber ich möchte wissen sodass ich meine Arbeit nicht unvollendet lasse."

Sie lacht und presst ihre Lippen auf meine. Ich stöhne in den Kuss und meine Hände wandern nach unten, über ihren Po fahrend. Ich finde alles an ihr anziehend und es hilft nicht, wenn sie sich so splitternackt gegen mich presst.

„Das wird nicht passieren," versichert sie mir. Ihr Atem riecht nach einem Rätsel, das ich wieder und wieder lösen möchte. Und doch weiß ich, dass es mir nie gelingt. Vielleicht ist es das, was ich an ihr so anziehend finde. Ich bin ein dunkler Lord und mag Rätsel. Wenn ich eines löse, verliere ich auch mein Interesse daran.

„Aber du musst dich ein wenig beeilen," sagt sie. „Und ich habe einen Vorschlag."

„Ach ja?" frage ich als sie sich zurückzieht und mir in die Augen schaut.

„Du wirst finden, dass es sehr nützlich wäre, wenn du meiner Art den Zutritt zu dieser Welt erleichtern würdest," sagt sie. „Weswegen es klug wäre, an Orten, die du selbst wählst, Dämonenstatuen zu errichten. Meine Art wird sie als eine Art Tor in diese Welt benutzen können."

„Gibt es denn etwas bestimmtes, was euch gefallen würde?" frage ich.

„Ja," sagt sie. Ihre dämonischen Augen glitzern als sie ihre Hände um meinen Hals wickelt. „Ich zeichne es für dich. Stimmst du zu?"

„Das ist ein guter Vorschlag," sage ich nachdenklich. „Aber ihr könnt sowieso zur Erde reisen und hier so lange verweilen wie ihr wollt. Wozu braucht ihr irgendwelche Statuen?"

„Der Raum und die Zeit sind relativ für uns, das weißt du schon, dunkler Lord," schnurrt sie. „So aber würden wir gleich wissen, wohin wir gehen sollen. Nachdem du es machst, werde ich es meiner Art bekannt geben."

„Ist das dein Vorschlag oder der von Luzifer?" frage ich.

Sie lacht und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Mein Vorschlag," sagt sie leise. „Wie lange muss ich dir erklären, dass Luzifer kein König ist? In der Dämonenwelt hat jeder seinen freien Willen. Das ist doch der Sinn der Sache, oder? Freiheit und keine Gesetze."

„Ja, ja," murmele ich. „Vielleicht versteht das Erebus besser als ich, weil er ja mit euch Zeit verbracht hat."

„Das wirst du auch," schnurrt sie. „Und wir freuen uns darauf."

„Na gut," sage ich resigniert. „Zeichne die Statue für mich und ich werde schon morgen etwas unternehmen."

Sie drückt einen Kuss auf meine Wange, verwandelt sich in ihre Schattenform und verschwindet in Richtung Arbeitszimmer. Sie hat es sich in meinen Gemächern sehr bequem gemacht und nimmt sich vielleicht zu viel Freiheit. Aber es ist gerade ihre Frechheit, die mich ursprünglich an ihr so fasziniert hat.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

(„Weißt du vielleicht, worüber bei dem heutigen Treffen gesprochen wird?") fragt mich Gerard Lacroix als wir zusammen den kopfsteingepflasterten Pfad zum Haus meiner Eltern von einer fröhlichen Laetitia begleitet gehen.

(„Habe nur Vermutungen,") sage ich vage.

Denn ich weiß, dass der dunkle Prinz die Verbindung zwischen mir und ihm schließen möchte. Ab heute gibt es kein Zurück. Ich werde seine Erbin sein. Obwohl mir der bloße Gedanke Angst einjagt, heißt das auch, dass ich die Erbin zum dunklen Thron bin. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was es heißen würde, die dunkle Lady zu werden, aber ich hoffe, dass es dazu nicht kommt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Sache so kompliziert ist. So wie es sich anhört, sind die dunklen Erben im Einklang mit dem Willen der Schwarzmagie. Aber da die Schwarzmagie und die gesamte dunkle Bewegung ein menschliches Produkt sind, weiß ich nicht, was das bedeutet. Der dunkle Prinz aber spricht darüber mit solchem Ernst, dass ich daran nicht zweifeln kann, dass es um etwas sehr wichtiges und kompliziertes handelt. Heute werden wir sehen...

Meine Eltern und ihr neues Haus sind mir überhaupt nicht in Gedanken. Eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe steht vor mir und ich weiß nicht, was ich darüber denken soll. Denken soll überflüssig und sinnlos sein, weil das Ganze unvermeidlich ist. Da, ich benutze nicht meine Logik. Für ein paar Momente habe ich nicht meine Logik benutzt und mal etwas Unlogisches getan. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht obwohl es mir bewusst ist, dass es sinnlos ist. Ha! Ich mache Fortschritt.

Da mich Lacroix erwartungsvoll anschaut, fühle ich mich dazu gezwungen, ihm eine Erklärung zu geben.

(„Ich vermute, dass die beiden den Krieg beschleunigen wollen,") sage ich.

Gerards Ausdruck erhellt sich und er nickt.

(„Es ist eine Freude, mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten,") sagt er als wir die drei Stufen zu dem Haupteingang hochsteigen. („Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, ich werde mich um deine Eltern gut kümmern. Ich weiß, dass sie dir wichtig sind.")

(„Eben Muggel,") flüstere ich. Laetitia zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte ihnen sagen, was mich bedrückt, aber das kann ich nicht. („Das haben mir Zauberer und Hexen mein ganzes Leben lang gesagt. Aber ich liebe sie und sie unterstützen mich. Sie werden dem Orden helfen, wo sie können. Sie werden eine Verbindung mit der Muggelwelt darstellen, die wir bisher nicht hatten. Sie mögen Zahnheiler sein, aber wenn sie etwas tun möchten, werden sie schon den Weg finden.")

Lacroix sieht nicht überzeugt aus, richtet sich aber stolz auf als ich klingele.

Meine Mutter öffnet die Tür. Sie trägt ein Kleid mit Blumenmuster, das ihr Gesicht und ihr braunes Haar zur Schau stellt. Sie grinst breit als sie mich erblickt und legt ihre Arme um mich. Der Geruch von Kuchen schlägt mir entgegen und mein Magen knurrt. Wann habe ich zuletzt etwas gegessen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich bin so schlimm wie der dunkle Prinz bevor er verwandelt worden ist.

„Hermine, Liebes," sagt meine Mutter, über meine Schulter zu Laetitia blickend. „Kommt rein! Die Kuchen sind fertig!"

Laetitia hüpft ins Haus und schaut sich begeistert um. Steckdosen, Glühbirnen und Heizkörper. All das ist ihr fremd und obwohl sie nicht viel davon versteht, betrachtet sie den Kronleuchter im Flur mit großem Interesse.

„Ich bin Gerard Lacroix," sagt Lacroix, meiner Mutter die Hand entgegenstreckend. „Der französische Zauberminister. Ich arbeite mit eurer Tochter."

Die Wangen meiner Mutter werden gleich rot als er ihre Hand küsst und sie gluckst wie ein Teenager. Sie ist nicht daran gewöhnt.

„Es ist eine Ehre, Sie in meinem Haus zu haben," sagt meine Mutter begeistert und etwas unsicher, was sie sagen soll. „Wir sind echt erfreut, in ihrem Land wohnen zu können."

„Und ich werde mein bestes tun, um euer Leben hier besser zu machen," sagt Lacroix wie ein wahrer Gentleman, seinen Umhang aus ziehend. Er schaut sich um.

„Sie haben keine Hauselfe," murmele ich, weil ich weiß, was er sucht.

„Ach," sagt er, mit aller Kraft versuchend, nicht verwirrt zu klingen. „Dann werden wir ein paar für sie besorgen müssen."

„Ich erledige alles alleine," sagt meine Mutter fröhlich, uns den Weg ins Wohnzimmer zeigend. „Aber wenn wir hier die Praxis öffnen, werde ich vielleicht etwas Hilfe brauchen. Eine Putzfrau oder so was. Das Haus ist ziemlich geräumig."

(„Eine Putzfrau ist eine Frau, die entweder hier jeden Tag herkommt um aufzuräumen und zu kochen oder hier wohnt und das gleiche macht,") erkläre ich meinem Kollegen, der offensichtlich diese Frage nicht offen stellen wollte, die ihm jedoch auf der Stirn geschrieben steht.

(„Und so was gibt es auch in der Muggelwelt?") fragt Lacroix. („Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Wie findet man eine?")

(„Es gibt Anzeigen in den Zeitungen,") sage ich als wir uns setzen. („Man interviewt Kandidaten und dann wird die Lohnhöhe bestimmt.")

(„Ein Lohn?") wiederholt er, innehaltend. („Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Man bezahlt den Hauselfen nicht. Wir werden ihnen ein paar Hauselfen kaufen.")

(„Ein Hauself wäre eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, Monsieur Lacroix,") sagt meine Mutter, die dem gesamten Gespräch zugehört hat. („Ich habe einen kennengelernt und er gefiel mir.")

Lacroix grinst breit und nickt.

(„Das erledige ich,") sagt er.

Mein Vater erscheint im Wohnzimmer und lässt seinen Blick über uns drei schweifen. Er hat zweifelsohne Lacroix nicht erwartet und da der Franzose und ich später ein Treffen im Ministerium haben, haben wir uns passend gekleidet. Mein Vater wiederum blickt über sein T-Shirt, auf dem es steht: 'Vertraue mir, ich bin ein Zahnarzt', seine alten, schmutzigen Jeans und versucht wenigstens seine Hände auf die Jeans sauber zu wischen. Offensichtlich war er in der Garage und hat gearbeitet.

Lacroix kam hier [hierher] auf alles gefasst wie es scheint und schüttelt meinem Vater die Hand ohne zu zeigen, was er von seinen Klamotten hält. Als meine Mutter aber ein Tablett voller Gebäck reinbringt, erhellt sich sein Ausdruck und er nimmt lächelnd einen Teller von ihr entgegen.

„Ihr müsst meinen Mann entschuldigen, wir haben nur Hermine erwartet," sagt meine Mutter, Lacroix Kaffee einschenkend. „Es gibt viel Arbeit im Haus."

„Und ich sehe einfach nicht, wie man ohne einen Hauself zurecht kommen kann," meint Lacroix. „Ich werde ein paar davon hierher schicken sobald ich sie kaufe."

„Was ist mit der Praxis?" frage ich meine Mutter, das Thema Hauselfe wechselnd. „Wo werdet ihr arbeiten?"

„Oh es gibt genug Raum hier," meint meine Mutter. „Wir werden hier arbeiten."

Sie wirft meinem Vater einen Blick zu, der nickt.

„Ja, ich wollte schon alles notwendiges bestellen," sagt er. „Da wir unser Haus in London samt Ferienhaus verkauft haben, und da..." Er kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. „Und da du dieses Haus für uns gekauft hast, Hermine, haben wir genug Geld um ohne Kredite die Praxis zu eröffnen."

Ich sehe schon, dass Lacroix überhaupt nicht versteht, wieso sie arbeiten möchten wenn sie genug Geld von mir bekommen können, sagt aber nichts dazu. Zu den Zauberern und Hexen, die mir diese Frage stellen, sage ich, dass meine Eltern Zahnheiler sind. Natürlich kann das ein Heiler erledigen aber ich habe ihnen erklärt, dass es ohne Magie viel schwieriger ist und dass Zahnheiler in der Muggelwelt eine Menge Arbeit haben. Was die Wahrheit ist.

„Und wie gefällt Ihnen der Garten?" fragt Laetitia.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, nenne mich Francis," sagt meine Mutter. „Der Garten ist einfach wunderschön, Laetitia. Es war ein Volltreffer."

Laetitia strahlt sie an und beginnt ihr Gebäckstück zu essen.

„Nun, mir ist bewusst, dass ihr in der Vergangenheit manche Probleme hattet," sagt Lacroix. „Aber das wird in Frankreich unmöglich sein. Seit ich Minister geworden bin, habe ich strenge Sicherheitsvorkehrungen eingeführt. Hier seid ihr sicher."

„Wir sind aber keine Zauberer," sagt meine Mutter verlegen.

„Ihr seid die Eltern und die Schützlinge von Hermine," sagt der Franzose ernst. „Deswegen wird sich das französische Zauberministerium um euch kümmern. Und außerdem kommt die Bedrohung aus der Zauberwelt, nicht aus der Muggelwelt."

„Gibt es schon irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?" fragt mein Vater neugierig.

Lacroix wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu, der meinen Eltern nicht entgeht. Er weiß nicht, worüber er reden darf und worüber nicht und fragt mich.

„Momentan steckt der neue Vertreter des Lichtes irgendwo in Italien," sage ich. „Unsere Spione haben uns davon berichtet und folgen jeder Bewegung."

„Ist er denn immer von Bodyguards begleitet, sodass ihr nicht an ihn rankommen könnt?" fragt mein Vater überrascht.

„Ja, so etwas in der Art," sage ich.

„Verstehe," sagt mein Vater nachdenklich. „Nun ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr ihn bald erwischen werdet. Euer Anführer kommt mir wie ein sehr kompetenter junger Mann vor."

Lacroix schluckt und schaut zu Boden.

„Und er scheint sehr respektiert zu sein," fährt mein Vater fort. „Auch wenn mir gleich klar war, dass er in deinem Alter ist, Hermine, habe ich den Drang verspürt, ihn zu siezen. Wie seltsam ist das?"

„Ja, er macht solch einen Eindruck auf Menschen," murmele ich. „Aber man muss nicht einhundert Jahre alt sein, um mächtig zu sein."

„Und du nennst ihn 'Meister' weil er dein Lehrer ist?" hakt mein Vater nach.

Lacroix wischt sich nervös den Mund.

„Ja," sage ich, den Blick hebend. „Ich bin sein Lehrling."

„Das erinnert mich an Star Wars," sagt mein Vater lächelnd. „Zwei Jedi, der Meister und der Lehrling. Die kommen immer in Paaren."

„Oder eher in diesem Fall zwei Sith," sage ich amüsiert. „Darth Vader und sein Lehrling."

Lacroix und Laetitia schauen ahnungslos von einem zum anderen. Sie haben keinen blassen Schimmer, worüber wir reden. Mein Vater wiederum lacht.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass eure Bräuche anders sind und versuche sie nicht mit unseren zu vergleichen," sagt er. „Aber das finde ich einfach toll. Lade auch ihn zum Tee und Kaffee ein. Ich würde gerne mit ihm mehr reden. Das letzte Mal ist er so schnell erschienen und so schnell wieder verschwunden dass ich kaum die Chance hatte, mich zu sammeln und darüber nachzudenken, was ich ihn fragen wollte. Er strahlt... wie soll ich das sagen?"

„Charisma," meint meine Mutter. „Er strahlt Charisma aus. Solche Personen gibt es ja. Wenn sie einen Raum betreten, fühlt man sich dazu gezwungen, sie anzustarren. Und mit ihrer bloßen Erscheinung faszinieren sie alle um sich herum. Wohin auch immer sie gehen, kommen die Menschen zu ihm. Als du über ihn gesprochen hast, konnte ich vieles nicht verstehen. Aber sobald ich ihn erblickt habe, wusste ich, was du sagen wolltest. Und ich kann verstehen, warum ihm die gesamte Welt folgt."

Eine ausgezeichnete Zusammenfassung. Meine Mutter war immer besser mit den Worten als mein Vater.

„Aber er sieht so aus, als verbringe er keine Zeit draußen," bemerkt meine Mutter. "Er ist fürchterlich blass."

„Weil er die ganze Zeit arbeitet," sage ich ausweichend.

„Und du bekommst Aufträge, ja, verstehe," sagt meine Mutter und nickt. „Was ist mit dem anderen Anführer? Du hast ja gesagt, dass es zwei gibt."

„Er ist auch sehr beschäftigt," sage ich.

„Aber wie heißt er?" hakt meine Mutter nach.

„Wir nennen ihn den dunklen Lord," sage ich.

Mein Vater lacht begeistert.

„Hab dir gesagt, meine Liebe, es ist wie in Star Wars," sagt er, meine Mutter anstrahlend. „Das ist einfach toll. Lord Sidious und das galaktische Imperium, toll."

Denn mein Vater ist ein Star Wars Fan und weiß alles darüber. Meine Mutter hat versucht, als sie geheiratet haben, einen Teil seiner Sammlung wegzuwerfen und das führte zu einer Streiterei. Sie hat so gelernt, dass man die Actionfiguren meines Vaters nicht anfassen darf.

„Das sind ausgezeichnete Kuchen," bricht Lacroix die Stille. „Ich hab so was noch nie gegessen."

„George mag Süßigkeiten," sagt meine Mutter, in Richtung meines Vaters blickend. „Aber da wir Zahnärzte sind, wissen wir nur allzu gut, was Zucker den Zähnen antun kann. Weswegen ich beim Kochen nie den weißen Zucker benutze, sondern Xylitol."

Lacroix scheint hin und her gerissen zu sein. Er möchte fragen, was das sein soll, entscheidet aber dass es sicherlich noch eine Muggelsache ist, von der er nichts weiß.

„Nun, wir sollten gehen," sage ich zu ihm. „Wir haben ein Treffen im Ministerium und wir sollten nicht zu spät sein."

„Ja, klar," sagt meine Mutter, mich stolz musternd.

Ihre Tochter arbeitet mit dem französischen Zauberminister und hat Treffen dort. Das ist es nicht, wie sie sich meine Zukunft und meine Arbeit vorgestellt hat, aber trotzdem sieht man ihr im Gesicht an, dass sie stolz auf mich ist.

„Aber Laetitia kann bleiben, oder?" fragt sie meine Freundin.

Überrascht schaue ich zu ihr, die in die Hände klatscht.

„Klar," sagt sie schnell. „Ich kann Ihnen... ach, ich meine, DIR, im Garten helfen. Ich kenne eine Menge nützliche Zauber dafür."

Seit wann sind meine Mutter und meine Freundin beste Freundinnen? Klingt etwas seltsam, obgleich eigentlich schön.

„Komm wieder zu Besuch," sagt mein Vater ernst als er mir auf die Schulter klopft. Jetzt da er weiß, dass ich lesbisch bin, benutzt er für Männer typische Grüße und versucht mich nicht wie eine Dame zu behandeln. Was eigentlich sehr erfrischend ist. „Und bring deinen Lehrer mit. Ich weiß, dass er ein sehr beschäftigter Mann ist, aber es würde uns sehr freuen, wenn er uns besuchen würde. Darth Vader und sein Lehrling, ha."

Er lacht wieder. Offensichtlich macht ihm das Ganze Spaß aber meine Mutter verdreht die Augen. Sie musste ihr ganzes Leben lang mit seiner Obsession leben und gerade wenn sie denkt, dass es vorbei ist, kommt er wieder in Schwung. Für so was wird man nie zu alt.

„Ich werde ihn fragen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen," sage ich, über mein Hemd streichend und einen Arm um Laetitias Taille legend. „Wir sehen uns zu Hause, Schatz," sage ich zu ihr und drücke einen Kuss auf ihre Wange.

„Weißt du," sagt Lacroix als wir zusammen das Haus verlassen. „Mir ist erst jetzt klargeworden, wie wenig ich über die Muggelkultur weiß. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, dass ich etwas darüber lerne."

Zusammen apparieren wir ins Ministerium. Meine Freundin treibt sich mit meiner Mutter herum und mein Vater möchte mit dem dunklen Prinzen reden. Huh. Und dazu muss ich einen Zentaur finden, der die zwei Fahnen angezündet hat. Hoffentlich haben die französischen Auroren irgendwelche Spuren gefunden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die alten Todesser, das heißt, die ersten, können einfach nicht verstehen, warum sich der dunkle Lord so wenig in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt und wieso er die Führung des Ordens dem dunklen Prinzen überlassen hat. Ich wiederum weiß, dass der dunkle Lord viel wichtigere Sachen zu tun hat, als an Treffen teilzunehmen und zu reisen wie ich es oft tue. Solche Sachen, sowie die Ministerialangelegenheiten der einzelnen Länder und taktische Kriegspläne überlässt er dem dunklen Prinzen. Er wiederum überlässt mir Sachen wie offizielle Treffen mit den Todessern und alles, wobei man seine Genehmigung braucht. Black erledigt die Korrespondenz und macht Bilanz. Er ist sozusagen der Sekretär des Ordens und schreibt statt uns allen. Aber man würde denken, dass der dunkle Lord, trotz all seiner Arbeit, doch die Zeit finden würde, um die Länder zu besuchen, die unter der Regierung des Ordens stehen. Er hat, seit Belgien in das dunkle Belgien verwandelt worden ist, das Land nicht besucht. Das verstehe ich einfach nicht.

Der Konferenzraum des Zauberministeriums Frankreichs ähnelt einem Vorlesungsraum. Er ist mit vielen Klapptischen und Stühlen ausgestattet worden, von denen alle einen guten Blick auf einen langen Tisch und ein paar Stühlen in der Mitte haben. Der Saal erinnert mich eigentlich an den im britischen Zauberministerium, wo Anhörungen stattfinden. Die anwesenden Auroren richten sich auf und legen ihre Papierstapel zurecht als Lacroix seine Mappe öffnet.

„Vorsitzender, Gerard Lacroix, der Zauberminister Frankreichs," sagt er. Die Feder der Sekretärin springt auf als sie darauf mit dem Stab deutet und beginnt wie wild zu kritzeln. „Anwesend, die Leiter aller Abteilungen und die Stellvertreterin des dunklen Prinzen, die heute hier statt ihm ist."

Unwillkürlich schauen die Zauberer und Hexen in meine Richtung aber ich schaue entschlossen zu meinem Kollegen.

„Erster Punkt und der wichtigste, der Vorfall beim Quidditchspiel," sagt er und blickt in die Runde, seine Hände auf der Mappe zusammenfaltend.

Die Todesser sind wieder leicht zu erkennen. Gäbe es einen Hellmagier, der Lust auf schwarze Klamotten hat, hat er solche Kleidung aus seinem Schrank geräumt. Unter den anderen Hellmagiern möchte er nicht auf diese Weise als ein Todesser-Anhänger vorkommen und außerdem denken die Hellmagier, dass wir so was als Beleidigung auffassen würden, dass man die Farbe der Schwarzmagie trägt obwohl man kein Schwarzmagier ist. Auch wenn es nicht genug ist, dass alle wissen, dass sie Mitglieder des Ordens sind, haben auch manche Todesser ihre Hemdärmel hochgekrempelt um ihre dunklen Male zur Schau zu stellen.

(„Der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung,") sagt Lacroix, auf den Mann deutend, der seine Hand in die Luft gehoben hat. („Du hast das Wort.")

Denn er ist ein Todesser und im dunklen Orden scheint es zu einer Tradition geworden zu sein, dass sich alle duzen, unabhängig davon, wie alt man ist und was man im Orden macht.

(„Danke, Minister,") sagt der Todesser. („Wir konnten feststellen, dass einige Finnen mit den Kutschen angekommen sind. Hier handelt sich um eine Kreuzung und nicht um echte Abraxaner. Sie sind ausgefragt worden und haben uns gesagt, dass sie ein Pferd, das ihnen nicht gehörte, bemerkt haben, haben aber nur gedacht, dass das Pferd jemandem anderen gehöre. Deswegen haben sie nicht reagiert oder es gemeldet. Das Pferd scheint überall gesichtet zu sein, aber keiner hat reagiert. Das Pferd war in der Tat gesehen, wie es in Richtung Stadions trabte, aber man dachte, dass es seinen Besitzer suche.")

(„Also keine Spuren,") schlussfolgert Lacroix trocken.

(„Doch, Minister,") sagt der Todesser, dessen Augen glitzern. („Ein paar Jungen haben jemanden im Wäldchen gesehen, in dem später die Schachtel mit der Aufnahme gefunden worden ist.")

Ausnahmslos lehnen sich alle neugierig nach vorne.

(„Es geht um eine Quidditchspielerin,") sagt der Todesser. („Weswegen die Jungen sie gleich erkannt haben. Laut ihnen ist sie aus dem Wäldchen herausgekommen aber ich denke doch, dass es ratsam wäre, sie festzunehmen und auszufragen.")

(„Bei allem Respekt,") platzt es aus einem Hellmagier, der sich nicht zu Wort gemeldet hat. („Wäre das nicht ein wenig übertrieben? Dass wir sie gleich festnehmen? Ich meine, sie hätte eine Menge Gründe haben können, um durch den Wald zu wandern.")

Ich hebe die Hand in die Luft. Man soll hier ein paar Sachen klarmachen und den Hellmagiern beibringen, wie man bei einem Treffen redet.

(„Das Wort hat die Stellvertreterin des dunklen Prinzen,") sagt Lacroix, auf mich deutend.

(„Um welche Quidditchspielerin geht es?") frage ich den Todesser.

(„Um Katie Bell, Stellvertreterin,") sagt er. („Sie spielt für das Nationalteam Vereinigten Königreichs.")

Das kann nichts Gutes verheißen. Katie Bell kannte Neville Longbottom. Es würde mich überhaupt nicht wundern, wenn sie ein Mitglied des Phönixordens ist. Und wenn sie zusammenarbeiten.

(„Katie Bell kannte Neville Longbottom,") sage ich. Die Zauberer und Hexen wechseln Blicke und Lacroix weitet die Augen. („Weswegen ich möchte, dass sie noch heute festgenommen wird. Ich persönlich werde sie ausfragen.")

Der Todesser nickt ernst.

(„Auch wenn dem nicht so wäre,") fahre ich fort, („sind jetzt die Gesetze anders. Der Vorfall beim Quidditchspiel wird im Orden als eine Konspiration gegen den dunklen Orden und dessen Anführer betrachtet weswegen strenge Maßnahmen angewendet werden müssen. Hoffentlich ist das jedem klar. Das ist alles,") sage ich zu Lacroix, der nickt.

(„Danke, Stellvertreterin,") sagt er. („Hat noch jemand etwas einzuwenden?")

Eine Hand wird gehoben.

(„Ja, der Leiter der Abteilung für magisches Transportwesen,") sagt der Minister und deutet auf den Zauberer.

(„Wir haben alle Kutschen und alle Pferde gecheckt, Monsieur Minister,") sagt er. („Nichts deutet darauf hin, dass das Pferd in Frage eines der Pferde war, die beim Transport benutzt worden sind. Und wir haben die Aussage der Finnen später gecheckt – alles stimmt.")

(„Wieso haben Sie das nicht mit dem Leiter der Aurorenabteilung geklärt?") fragt Lacroix finster. („So hätten wir nur einen Bericht und nicht zwei.")

Ich weiß warum. Weil der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung ein Todesser ist.

(„Zusammenarbeit in der Zukunft, sonst wird es Folgen geben,") warnt ihn Lacroix. („Also, die einzige Spur die wir haben sind die Zeugenaussagen über das Pferd und diese Britin, Katie Bell. Und die Stellvertreterin wird sich darum kümmern.")

Ich nicke ernst.

(„Gut, also nächster Punkt,") fährt Lacroix seufzend fort. („Bilanz für das Quidditchspiel in Lyon. Die Stellvertreterin hat einen Vorschlag, wenn ich mich nicht irre?")

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Voldemorts Sicht

Nach der Zeit, die ich als Geist verbracht habe, sind manche meiner Erinnerungen einfach verschwunden. Ich erinnere mich eben verschwommen an meine Kindheit. Aber eine Erinnerung ist doch stark geprägt worden.

/Rückblende

Ich möchte einfach nicht zu diesem Ort zurückkehren und doch weiß ich, dass ich es tun soll. Das Waisenhaus ist keinesfalls ein angenehmer Ort, aber was das Essen und das Schlafen angeht, habe ich nichts einzuwenden. Sie sind in Ordnung. Und außerdem waren diese Sachen nie wichtig für mich. Ich habe mein eigenes Zimmer, was eigentlich ein Wunder ist, aber ich kann es 'den Vorfällen' verdanken. Man wollte nicht, dass ich mit irgendjemandem das Zimmer teile, weil ich ja 'seltsam' bin. Ich selbst verstehe nicht, worauf sich das bezieht, aber ich bin echt froh, dass ich einfach anders bin, obwohl ich selbst nicht verstehen kann, was ich bin. Einer der vielen zu sein würde ich nie als zufriedenstellend betrachten. Ich wollte immer einzigartig sein. Mich über die Menschenmenge, die von den primitiven, für mich abscheulichen, Instinkten angetrieben sind, zu erheben. Ich werde nie verstehen, wieso sich manche Jungen so sehr bemühen, ein Teil des Rudels zu werden. Wenn ich ein Teil des Rudels wäre, dann wäre ich der Leiter des Rudels, nichts mehr und nichts weniger. Aber folgen würde ich keinem.

Ich habe kein Geld und ich besitze so gut wie gar nichts. Mein gesamtes Hab und Gut besteht aus einer Schachtel. Ich kann diesen Ort nicht verlassen. Und doch wenn ich wieder an das Waisenhaus denke, verkrampft sich mein Magen. Wenn ich nur etwas über meine Eltern herausfinden könnte. Da ich so anders bin, waren sie sicherlich auch besonders. Sonst kann ich nicht meine Fähigkeiten erklären. Ich weiß, dass meine Mutter gestorben ist als ich geboren worden bin. Aber wo ist mein Vater? Warum sucht er nicht nach mir? Der einzige Schluss, den ich daraus ziehen kann, ist, dass er auch tot ist. Sonst hätte er mich gesucht und mich mitgenommen.

Viele Nächte habe ich damit verbracht, über meinen Vater nachdenkend und hoffend, dass er eines Tages im Waisenhaus auftaucht und mich mitnimmt. In meinen Träumen ähnelt er mir – groß, schwarzes Haar, blasse Haut, ernster Blick. Er würde kommen und mir das Leben geben, das ich verdiene. Denn ich bin so viel besser als all diese Kinder. Vorerst bin ich kein Kind. Ich denke nicht wie eines. Das, worüber die Jungen und die Mädchen im Waisenhaus denken, kann mit den Gedanken der Tiere vergleicht werden. Ich bin im Übrigen fest überzeugt, dass Tiere denken können. Ich konnte mich nie mit Menschen verbinden, mit Tieren aber schon. Sie scheinen mich zu verstehen und ich kann sie verstehen. Das Tier, das am stärksten ist, überlebt und macht was auch immer notwendig ist, um zu überleben und über die anderen zu herrschen. Das kann ich gut verstehen. Und diese Gleichheit, der Versuch, alle Menschen gleich zu machen, ist ein jämmerlicher Versuch um die Individualität des einen zu ersticken. Einen zu einem der vielen zu machen, was für mich nicht akzeptabel ist. Andererseits ist mir klargeworden, dass starke und kluge Tiere über die schwächeren und dümmeren herrschen und sie fressen.

Heute habe ich das Waisenhaus verlassen und wandere durch den Wald, auf der Suche nach Tieren. Tiere entspannen mich und dazu kann ich sie und ihre Handlungsweise verstehen, wenn ich schon nicht die Handlungsweise der Menschen verstehen kann.

Vielleicht könnte ich im Wald leben. Ich würde jagen und Früchte essen. Na ja, das wäre während des Sommers in Ordnung. Aber was wenn es kälter wird?

Betrübt und wütend lasse ich mich auf das Moos bei einem Baum nieder und schließe die Augen. Die Vögel zwitschern und überall raschelt es. Der Wald ist voller Leben und die Tiere ernähren sich oder sind auf der Suche nach dem Fressen. Obwohl man sagt, dass ein Mensch viel mehr als ein Tier ist, sehe ich einfach nichts davon in den Jungen und Mädchen im Waisenhaus. Ich sehe eben Tiere mit Armen und Beinen, die sich einbilden, sie seien besser als das Tierreich, sind aber in Wirklichkeit noch schlimmer und dümmer. Wenn es etwas gibt, was ich am meistens verabscheue, ist es die menschliche Dummheit.

Ich öffne träge die Augen und erfriere. Da, im Gebüsch, zeichnet sich ein schwarzer Kopf ab, der sich kaum bewegt und die gelben Augen des Tieres starren mich ohne zu blinzeln an.

Eine Schlange. In der Bibel wird die Schlange als ein schlaues, böses Wesen beschrieben, das die gesamte Menschheit irreführt und zerstört. Aber in der ganzen Geschichte ist mir die Schlange als die klügste vorgekommen. Sie hat Eva, Adam samt Gott reingelegt und für mich war sie eher eine Heldin als ein Bösewicht. Und außerdem fand ich immer die Schlangen graziös und wunderschön. Aber ich habe noch keine wirklich gesehen. Das ist meine Chance.

„Komm, kleiner," flüstere ich, meine Hand ausstreckend. „Komm, ich tue dir nichts an."

Zu meiner großen Überraschung verlässt die Schlange ihr Versteck und schlängelt anmutig über das Gras zu mir hinüber. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich in diesem Moment Schiss haben soll, aber ich spüre nur Faszination und Aufregung. Sie hält vor mir inne und scheint mich zu studieren, ebenso wie ich sie studiere. Ihre schwarzen Schuppen glitzern im Sonnenlicht und ihr langer Körper biegt sich anmutig um sie. Der einzige Gedanke, der ich momentan habe, ist dass sie einfach wunderschön ist.

„Du bist wunderschön," sage ich fasziniert.

„Danke," erwidert die Schlange.

Ich starre sie fassungslos an. Die Schlange spricht zu mir? Habe ich richtig gehört? In der Bibel hat die Schlange auch gesprochen aber ich habe immer gedacht, dass es Unsinn sei. Tiere sprechen nicht, das heißt, sie benutzen keine Sprache, welche die Menschen verstehen könnten. Diese Schlange jedoch schon. Vielleicht ist diese Bibel doch nicht voller Unsinn wie ich immer dachte.

„Du verstehst mich?" frage ich überrumpelt.

„Du bist ein Mensch," zischt die Schlange, mich weiter musternd. „Und doch kann ich dich verstehen. Ich habe von den Schlangensprechern gehört, dachte aber, dass das nur eine Geschichte für Babyschlangen sei."

„Ich habe auch so gedacht," sage ich. „Aber... ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich die Schlangensprache sprechen kann."

Die schwarze Schlange kommt näher und scheint mich zu beschnüffeln.

„Du riechst anders als die anderen Menschen," stellt sie fest.

„Tja, man sagt ja, dass ich seltsam bin," sage ich.

„Seltsam? Ich finde eher besonders," meint die Schlange.

Besonders. Ich dachte immer, dass mich Tiere besser verstehen als die Menschen und das hier ist der Beweis. Eine Schlange meint, dass ich besonders bin wobei das gesamte Waisenhaus samt die Leiterin denken, dass ich einfach seltsam bin.

„Wo ist dein Nest?" fragt mich die Schlange.

„Du meinst, wo ich schlafe?" lache ich. „Da drüben, im Waisenhaus. Ich schlafe dort mit einer Menge anderen Menschen."

„Warum bist du dann hier? Suchst du nach Fressen?" fragt die Schlange neugierig.

„Nein, ich bin geflohen," antworte ich. „Die Menschen dort nerven mich."

„Aber sie sind deine Familie, oder?" fragt sie.

„Ich habe keine Familie," antworte ich betrübt. „Das sind auch Menschen wie ich, die keine Eltern haben."

„Ich kann auch meine Familie nicht finden," sagt die Schlange. „Aber ich kenne keine anderen Schlangen, die von ihren Eltern verlassen worden sind. Ich habe sie nie gekannt und wandere durch den Wald seit ich ein Baby war. Ich dachte schon, dass ich nicht überleben werde. Vielleicht hat man mich deswegen verlassen, weil man dachte, dass ich zu schwach sei."

„Du kommst mir aber nicht schwach vor," bemerke ich.

„Du auch nicht," sagt die Schlange.

Ich grinse breit. Wir scheinen die gleiche Sprache zu sprechen. Ja, Tiere verstehen mich.

„Möchtest du, dass ich mich um dich kümmere?" frage ich. „Ich könnte dich mitnehmen. Wir würden wenigstens die Gesellschaft des anderen haben."

Die Schlange scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Du BIST ja ein Schlangensprecher," scheint sie ihre Gedanken laut auszusprechen. „Und du hast keine Familie, wie ich. Hat man auch gedacht, dass du zu schwach bist, um zu überleben? Hat man dich deswegen verlassen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht," antworte ich.

Die Schlange schaut in Richtung Waisenhaus.

„Gibt es Fressen dort?" fragt sie.

„Ich werde dir Mäuse bringen," sage ich schnell. „Magst du Mäuse?"

„Oh ja," sagt die Schlange und züngelt mit der Zunge. „Aber die waren stets zu schnell für mich. Ich bin noch nicht völlig ausgewachsen," fügt sie verlegen hinzu.

„Ich werde Mäuse für dich fangen," sage ich. „Sodass du zu deiner vollen Größe wachsen kannst."

Wenn ich schon in dieser Hölle leben muss bis ich volljährig bin, werde ich wenigstens etwas Gesellschaft haben.

„Und was wenn mir ein Mensch etwas antun will?" fragt mich die Schlange.

„Ich werde dich beschützen," sage ich. „Ich bin ein Schlangensprecher, schon vergessen?"

Die Schlange beschnüffelt mich wieder und legt ihren Kopf auf mein Knie.

„Du bist angenehm warm," stellt sie fest. „Das gefällt mir. Ja, ich komme mir dir."

„Ich muss dir einen Namen geben," sage ich, sie vorsichtig hebend und über ihre Schuppen fahrend. Sie schließt die Augen vor Genuss.

„Was ist ein Name?" fragt sie schläfrig.

„Ein Wort, das man benutzt, um jemanden zu bezeichnen oder zu rufen," sage ich. „Mein Name ist Tom."

„Bin erfreut, dich kennengelernt zu haben, Tom der Schlangensprecher," murmelt die Schlange, die sich um meinen Arm wickelt und den Kopf auf meine Schulter legt.

„Und welcher Name würde dir passen?" spreche ich meine Gedanken laut aus, mich auf den Weg zum Waisenhaus machend. „Bist du männlich oder weiblich?"

„Weiblich natürlich," antwortet die Schlange, die schon ganz schön groggy ist, als sei es eine Beleidigung dass ich überhaupt glauben könnte, dass sie männlich ist.

„Dann werde ich dich Nagini nennen," sage ich erfreut. „Eine mächtige Schlange, die unter Menschen als eine Göttin betrachtet wird."

Aber die Schlange antwortet nicht. Sie ist in Schlaf versunken und ich trage meine neue Freundin zurück ins Waisenhaus, mich zum ersten Mal auf noch einen Tag im Waisenhaus freuend, wissend, dass Nagini da sein wird.

/Ende Rückblende

Zu jener Zeit wusste ich nicht, was es hieß, anders zu sein. Und je mehr ich las und über die Welt lernte, wusste ich, dass ich mich nie mit einem durchschnittlichen, gewöhnlichen Leben zufriedenstellen würde. All das kam mir langweilig vor und ich wollte mehr, so viel mehr.

Und das habe ich erreicht. Es gab Zeiten, als ich dachte, dass ich es nie schaffe. Erebus hat, mit seiner Entscheidung, sich der dunklen Seite anzuschließen, das Gleichgewicht zwischen der hellen und dunklen Seite gefährdet und endlich eine Tür geöffnet, die bis dahin verschlossen war. Gestern war es Frankreich, morgen werden es Spanien und Mitteleuropa sein. Ein Land nach dem anderen wird eingenommen und die Welt zittert vor Angst wenn man die dunkle Seite erwähnt. Jetzt sind wir nicht mehr eine jämmerliche Gruppe Zauberern und Hexen, die sich einbildet, sie kann die Welt besiegen, sondern eine mächtige und unaufhaltbare Kraft, die langsam die Welt in ewige Nacht hüllt.

Ich hatte nie Angst vor dem Tod. Und der Tod an sich wird nicht kommen. Als ich einen neuen Körper bekam, war ich mir sicher, dass ich ewig leben würde. Ich würde mir einfach einen anderen Körper finden, wenn es so weit ist. Aber ich werde nicht alt werden und ich werde nicht an irgendwelcher Krankheit sterben. Ich werde einfach einschlafen und nie wieder erwachen. Ich werde mein Werk und das dunkle Imperium Erebus überlassen und ich weiß, dass er eine gute Arbeit leisten wird.

Ich bin nicht lebensmüde und ich habe nicht meine Pflichten satt. Ich erledige meine Arbeit, auf die ich mich mein ganzes Leben vorbereitet habe, mit Freude und Eifer. Und kein Dämon wird mich in die Hölle schleifen weil meine Zeit abgelaufen ist. Mein Werk wird bald vollendet sein, aber ich werde weitermachen, nur nicht auf der Erde.

Mein Leben so wie es jetzt ist, ist mit dem Gefühl von Unvermeidlichkeit erfüllt. Es kommt die Zeit, wenn einem klarwird, dass es nicht viel gibt, was man mehr tun kann. Die irdischen Genüsse haben mich nie in solchem Maße interessiert, dass ich bereit war, den Rest meines Lebens so zu verbringen. Mich mit Frauen zu amüsieren, zu lesen, zu essen und zu trinken. Das ist kein Leben für mich und ich kann auch Menschen nicht verstehen, die ihr ganzes Leben damit verbringen. Es ist schön, ab und zu so den Wünschen des Körpers nachzugeben, aber es hätte nie der Sinn meines Lebens sein können. Solche Existenz hat keinen Sinn für mich. Vielleicht ist das ein Fluch, vielleicht auch ein Segen. Erebus hätte auch nicht so funktionieren können. Wir leben für größere, edlere Sachen, die nicht in der Reichweite eines normalen und durchschnittlichen Menschen stehen, und so ist es in Ordnung. Sonst gäbe es eine Menge dunkle Lords und dunkle Prinzen. Diese Rollen sind eben für die Auserwählten vorbehalten.

Für einen Menschen, der so viel erlebt, gelernt und getan hat wie ich ist der Tod nichts mehr als eine Veränderung. Ein anderes Spielfeld, wo alles neu und interessant ist. Ich bin schon einmal gestorben und habe keine Todesangst. Was wirklich wichtig ist, ist das, was man hinter sich lässt. Sein Werk. Seine Arbeit und sein Name, der in jedem Buch zu finden ist. Jeder wird über mich und meine Arbeit wissen und Kinder werden über mich in der Schule lesen. Aber das ist es auch nicht, was ich unter dem Begriff meiner Arbeit betrachte. Ich habe die Grenzen der Schwarzmagie weiter geschoben, als kaum ein anderer Schwarzmagier. Ich habe neue Theorien und neue Zauber erfunden und ich habe ein Kapitel im Buch der Schwarzmagie selbst geschrieben. Ich werde immer als der erste dunkle Lord bekannt sein, dem es tatsächlich gelungen ist, die Welt in Dunkelheit zu hüllen. Ich werde so lange leben bis mein Werk vollendet ist. Aber es wird die Zeit kommen, wenn ich werde sagen können, dass ich alles im Leben getan habe, was ich tun wollte.

„Seid Ihr bereit?" fragt eine Stimme.

Ich drehe mich um. Erebus, mein Erbe. Ich, Lord Voldemort, der so viel im Leben erreicht hat, hat von einem Jungen gelernt. Man denkt, dass so was unmöglich ist. Auch wenn man mich als einen Größenwahnsinnigen und einen Egomanen bezeichnet, bin ich nicht so blind und so dumm, dass ich nicht von jemandem anderen lernen kann. Ich lerne mein ganzes Leben lang. Lord Slytherin hat einmal geschrieben: 'Wir können auch von einem Bettler auf der Straße etwas lernen und ein ehrgeiziger Schwarzmagier soll nie alle Türen verschließen nur weil sie ihm so vorkommen, als führen sie nirgendwohin. Auch ein Bettler auf der Straße kann uns eine Idee geben, das heißt, uns inspirieren. Die Idee ist unsere eigene. Aber der Bettler hat eine wichtige Rolle in unserer Welt gespielt indem er uns dazu bewegt hat, dass diese Idee in unserem Kopf eine Gestalt annimmt.'

„Ja," sage ich, meine Jacke über die Schultern streifend.

„Darf ich Euch nur etwas fragen?" fragt Erebus, einen Schritt in meine Richtung machend.

„Fahre fort," sage ich, die Jacke zuknöpfend.

„Wieso eben jetzt?" fragt er. „Ist es denn so wichtig, den Ländern, die uns gehören, einen Namen zu geben?"

„Ja," sage ich ernst. „Man sagt natürlich 'das dunkle Frankreich'. Aber wir haben keinen Namen für all die Länder, die unter der Regierung des Ordens stehen. Es geht aber nicht nur um Etymologie. Der Name wird unter anderem die Tatsache unterstreichen, dass das dunkle Imperium absolutistisch geordnet ist. Der dunkle Lord ist eben ein Titel, der unter Schwarzmagiern etwas bedeutet. Ich bin der Vertreter der Dunkelheit. Aber für die Hellmagier wäre ich der Imperator, weil sie ja nicht Schwarzmagier sind."

„Ach so, verstehe," sagt mein Erbe, sich am Kopf kratzend.

„Und den dunklen Ländern einen Namen zu geben bedeutet viel für die Dämonenwelt und für den dunklen Strom im Allgemeinen," sage ich mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln. „Frag bloß deinen dämonischen Begleiter."

„Er hat schon etwas Ähnliches angedeutet, aber Ihr kennt ihn. Er spricht in Rätseln wie Dumbledore Nummer eins," erwidert mein Erbe genervt.

„Und du musst auch lernen, seine rätselhafte Aussagen zu entwirren," sage ich, mich zum Gehen wendend. „Das ist eine Kunst."

„Ich hab noch eine Frage, Meister," sagt er als wir zusammen meine Gemächer verlassen. Von da unten ist Gemurmel zu hören. Die Konferenzhalle ist vollgepackt und die Todesser warten auf uns.

„Ja?" sage ich, mir durchs Haar fahrend.

„Wieso habt Ihr keinen Zauber benutzt, um eine Verbindung mit mir zu schließen?" fragt Erebus. „Ihr habt mir nur auf einmal gesagt, Ihr betrachtet mich schon als Euren Erben. Und um das gleiche zu machen muss ich eine Verbindung mit Hermine schließen."

„Nur weil du dich nicht daran erinnerst, heißt es nicht, dass ich es nicht getan habe," sage ich rätselhaft.

Erebus zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und ich gluckse. Es ist so selten, Erebus verwirrt zu sehen und ich finde es amüsierend.

„Ja, ich habe eine Verbindung mit dir abgeschlossen, mein Lehrling," sage ich als wir zusammen die Treppen nach unten steigen. „Aber ohne dich zu fragen."

„Na so was," murmelt er nachdenklich. „Wann?"

„Ein Lehrer hat das Vorrecht, etwas für sich selbst zu behalten," erwidere ich als wir durch die Doppeltür hindurchkommen.

Die Todesser stehen auf als Erebus erhobenen Hauptes, obwohl noch immer nachdenklich, an mir vorbeigeht und die Treppen zu seinem Thron hochsteigt. Nicht in Richtung stehende Todesser schauend, gehe ich auch langsam zu meinem Thron, wo ich mich niederlasse.

Die fast zweihundert Todesser starren vor sich hin und warten, dass ihnen gesagt wird, sie dürfen sich setzen. Die Verluste waren an der dunklen Seite minimal und was die Vertreter der einzelnen Länder angeht, fehlt da keiner. Hermine Granger steht mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihrem Stuhl in der ersten Reihe und starrt ihre Schuhe an.

„Willkommen," sage ich. Meine Stimme hallt im riesigen Konferenzraum. „Heute haben wir viel zu besprechen also fangen wir gleich an. Vorerst – der dunkle Orden hat der Welt gezeigt, wie mächtig er ist. Nächste Woche fangen wir mit unserem Marsch auf Mitteleuropa an. Alles steht bereit."

Ich blicke über die aufgeregten Gesichter und nicke.

„Ihr alle werdet eure Befehle bekommen also seid bereit," fahre ich fort. „Zweitens, es wäre an der Zeit, dass wir den Ländern, die uns gehören, einen gemeinsamen Namen geben. Dass wir die zwei Fahnen durch eine einzige ersetzen, die nicht nur mich oder meinen Erben darstellen wird, sondern alle, Schwarzmagier und Hellmagier, welche in den dunklen Ländern leben und arbeiten. Und dazu auch nicht einzelne Länder, sondern die dunkle Welt als ein Ganzes. Das erste dunkle Imperium in der Geschichte der Zauberwelt."

Hermine beginnt als die erste zu klatschen und bald wagen sich auch die anderen Todesser, zu klatschen bis sie in Jubel ausbrechen. Ich lasse zufrieden den Blick über meine Anhänger schweifen und spüre ein tiefes Gefühl von Stolz, das mich vollkommen erfüllt. Meine Arbeit, mein Lebenswerk, alles wovon ich im Waisenhaus geträumt habe, die endlosen Nächte, die ich in Hogwarts beim Planen verbracht habe, sind wahr geworden. Ich habe nicht nur eine Seite, sondern ein gesamtes Buch in der Geschichte der Zauberwelt geschrieben und bin der erste dunkle Imperator.

Und doch ist es nichts Neues. Ich fühle mich nicht so, als hätte ich gerade etwas erreicht. Das dauert schon für eine Weile. Seit Jahren arbeite ich daran und bin auch aus dem Totenreich zurückgekommen, um die Welt zu besiegen. Es ist nicht der Titel, der jemanden zu einem großen Zauberer macht, sondern seine Taten. Ich habe der Welt bewiesen, dass ich der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt bin.

„Seid stolz darauf, dass ihr heute hier seid und dass ihr die dunklen Male tragt," sage ich laut und die Todesser verstummen. „Seid stolz darauf, ein Teil der neuen Weltordnung sein zu können, welche die Welt in ewige Nacht hüllen wird. Tragt schwarz mit Stolz, die Farbe eurer Magie und die des dunklen Ordens, der eines Tages über die gesamte Welt herrschen wird. Wir, Schwarzmagier, werden für das erste Mal in der Geschichte der Zauberwelt über die Welt herrschen. Und jeder von euch hat seinen Anteil daran und sein Name wird im Buch der Geschichte der Zauberwelt stehen."

Lacroix streckt seine geballte Faust nach oben und schreit begeistert, wobei der Rest der Todesser für das zweite Mal in Jubel und Schreie ausbricht. Ich schaue zu Erebus, der über das Meer der Schwärze mit einem breiten Grinsen blickt und nicke ihm zu.

„Erebus, du hast das Wort," sage ich zu ihm.

Als die Todesser meine Stimme hören, werden sie wieder still. Heute ist sogar die Luft voller Magie und Energie, die ansteckend ist. Die Kraft der Menschenmenge ist nicht zu unterschätzen. So haben die Hellmagier all diese Zeit die Welt geherrscht – durch das Volk. Jetzt ist es aber Schluss damit.

„Danke, Meister," sagt Erebus geschäftsmäßig. „Heute habe auch ich eine Ankündigung zu machen. Ich weiß, dass der dunkle Lord absolut keine Absicht hat, bald den Löffel abzugeben-"

Manche Todesser kichern und die anderen wechseln verwirrte Blicke, offensichtlich nicht wagend, zu lachen.

„-aber ich muss trotzdem meine Erbin nennen und eine magische Verbindung mit ihr abschließen. Zweifelsohne ist allen bewusst, dass sie schon von mir lernt und ich weiß, dass der Orden sie als meinen Lehrling betrachtet. Aber ein Erbe zum dunklen Thron ist viel mehr. Es erfordert eine lebenslange Pflicht und ein Versprechen nicht nur dem Orden oder mir oder dem dunklen Lord zu geben, sondern auch dem dunklen Strom im Allgemeinen, der zeitlos und raumlos ist. Draco kann mich ersetzen wenn es notwendig ist. Aber mein Erbe zu sein ist etwas, womit man jeden Tag leben muss. Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht die Komplexität der Sache versteht und ich habe auch keine Absicht, es euch zu erklären. Hermine wird meine Erbin werden und dadurch auch die Erbin des dunklen Lords. Stehe auf, Hermine, und komm her."

Ich folge Hermine Granger mit dem Blick als sie aufsteht und auf Erebus zukommt. Meine Erbin. Es hört sich seltsam an. Ich habe sie nicht ausgewählt sondern Erebus. Ich habe kein Recht, ihm zu sagen, wen er als seinen Erben ernennen soll und das ist seine Sache als einen Meister der Schwarzmagie. Aber im gewissen Sinne ist es auch meine Sache.

Im Buch Lord Slytherins hat er über die dunklen Lords und deren Erben geschrieben. Er hat geschrieben, dass die Zeitperioden zwischen dem Auftauchen von dunklen Lords kürzer und kürzer werden bis es dazu kommt, dass der Erbe des Vertreters seinen eigenen Erben findet. So weiß man, dass die Ära der Dunkelheit angefangen hat.

Ich schaue auf den lockigen Kopf von Hermine Granger hinunter, die vor dem Thron von Erebus kniet, und schlage die Beinen übereinander. Sie ist schlau, belesen, eifrig. Sie besitzt eine ausgezeichnete Selbstkontrolle, was für einen Schwarzmagier sehr wichtig ist und macht keine Fehler. Als Erebus verwandelt worden ist, hat sie alleine all seine Arbeit erledigt und kein einziges Mal hat sie einen Fehler gemacht. Aber ist sie zu einer dunklen Lady geeignet?

Es scheint, dass sie ihre Probleme gelöst hat und sich von manchen Sachen befreit hat, was sehr positiv ist. Sie ist mit ihrer sexuellen Orientierung klargekommen, sie hat endlich ihre Moralzweifel gelöst und sie hat den Pakt mit einem Dämon abgeschlossen, etwas für Macht ausgetauscht. So angesehen kann man sagen, dass Hermine Granger in der Tat in den Fußstapfen von Erebus steht. Ich habe mit ihr zusammengearbeitet und ihr Werk aus erster Hand gesehen. Sie trägt zweifelsohne den Keim der Großartigkeit in sich, aber die Frage ist wie schnell sie sich entwickeln wird und wie viel sie erreichen wird. Im Großen und Ganzen stimme ich Erebus zu. Sie ist die beste Kandidatin für diese Rolle. Was ihr in Macht und Fähigkeiten fehlt, ersetzt sie durch harte Arbeit und mithilfe von dunklen Ritualen, die ihr Erebus beigebracht hat. Sie ist bereit, alles für das Wissen und die Macht zu opfern. So angesehen ist sie auf dem richtigen Weg.

Als ich zuschaue, wie Erebus und sie die Hände voneinander ergreifen, erinnere ich mich urplötzlich an die Worte von einem meiner Lehrer in Hogwarts.

'Das ist gefährliche Magie, Tom,' hat er zu mir gesagt. 'Sehr gefährliche Magie.'

Ich widerstehe dem Drang, zu lachen. Menschen haben so viel Angst, dass sie nicht etwas Großes und mächtiges sehen können, auch wenn es nackt vor ihren Augen tanzt. Die Hellmagier sehen etwas Mächtiges, etwas mit viel Potenzial, und sie haben Angst davor und betrachten es als gefährlich. Aber viel mehr haben sie Angst vor dem Preis, den sie für diese Macht bezahlen müssten. Ein Schwarzmagier jedoch nicht. Er sucht solche Zauber aus und heißt gefährliche Erlebnisse willkommen, wobei ein Hellmagier lieber in der Sicherheit des gut Bekannten bleibt. Wovor haben sie Angst? Dass sich ihr Leben ändert? Dass sie ein Gesicht von ihnen sehen, das sie nicht sehen wollen? Es ist, als existiere diese Angst vor Unbekanntem und Gefährlichem eben deswegen, um die Hellmagier daran zu hindern, Macht zu ergreifen, die eben für die Schwarzmagier vorbehalten ist. So ist es aber gut. Wenn alle nach Macht streben würden, wäre die Welt voller mächtigen Menschen. Es gibt eine Gruppe Auserwählten, die über die anderen herrschen, sowie es im Tierreich der Fall ist. Und während der Rest der Welt in die Sicherheit flieht und nur sein durchschnittliches Leben weiterführen will, wagen sich die Mächtigen aus dem grellen Licht auf ins Unbekannte, um mehr als Menschen zu werden.

„Jetzt wirst du einen neuen Namen auswählen müssen," sage ich zu Hermine, die jetzt vor mir kniet.

Die Hexe lächelt nervös und ich stehe auf, ihr helfend, aufzustehen. Ich blicke in die braunen Augen von Erebus' Erbin und nicke.

„Ich akzeptiere deinen Eid," sage ich ernst zu ihr. „Und dich als die dunkle Erbin."

Ich reiche ihr die Hand und sie schüttelt sie. Sie ist in Erebus' Alter aber sie ist noch immer jung was die Macht und das Wissen angeht und es ist ein langer Weg noch für sie zu gehen. Erebus hat seine Entwicklung mithilfe von dunklen Ritualen beschleunigt und das hat auch sie zum Teil getan. Aber sie ist noch nicht der Meister von sich selbst. Das wird sie vorerst erreichen müssen, bevor sie tiefer eintauchen kann.

„Danke, Meister," sagt sie laut genug, dass sie jeder hören kann.

Jetzt spricht sie mich sowie sie Erebus anspricht. Und so ist es richtig. Sie scheint die Titel und die Anrede gut zu verstehen.

Ich weiß, dass ihr das viele übel nehmen werden. Es gibt so viele Todesser, die auf einem guten Weg nach Macht sind und doch hat sich Erebus für sie entschieden. Es gibt Todesser mit viel mehr Erfahrung und die so viel für die dunkle Seite geopfert haben, die natürlich glauben, dass das ihr rechtmäßiger Platz wäre.

Hermine dreht sich den Todessern zu und ihr Lächeln verschwindet. Ist sie sich der Folgen des Eids bewusst? Weiß sie, welche Aufgaben auf sie warten? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber sie wird ihr bestes tun, um sie erfolgreich zu erfüllen.

„Auf die ewige Nacht," sagt sie laut.

Die Todesser wiederholen ihre Worte und sie kehrt zu ihrem Platz zurück, von Klatschen aber auch von kalkulierenden Blicken begleitet. Wenn es um Schwarzmagier geht, kann man nicht Tricks nicht ausschließen. Es gibt viele, die Hermine gerne sterben sehen würden, sodass sie ihren Platz einnehmen können. Und doch wissen sie nicht, dass sie Hermine nicht beneiden sollen.

„Wir müssen einen weiteren Thron anfertigen," sagt Erebus leise zu mir.

„In der Tat," antworte ich nachdenklich, seiner Erbin einen schnellen Blick zuwerfend.

Drei dunkle Throne, ein Imperator. Und was hat die helle Seite? Einen jämmerlichen Jungen, der sich der Vertreter des Lichtes nennt. Lächerlich.


	10. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 9 – Das Haus Gottes

/Nevilles Sicht

„Es ist mein Lebenswerk," sagt der Zauberer, der vor mir sitzt. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben dem Studium des heiligen Grals gewidmet. Ich bilde mir natürlich nicht ein, ich kann ihn finden. Ich sehe ihn aber als ein Werk Gottes an und bin der Meinung, dass ich durch meine Forschung Seines Werkes an Gott selbst näher komme."

„Deine Forschung ist bemerkenswert," sage ich, über das dicke Notizbuch blickend, das mit seinen Notizen gefüllt ist. Referenzen zu Büchern, Zeichnungen, seine Schlüsse aber auch seine Gedanken. Es hat zweifelsohne viele Jahre gedauert, bis er dieses Notizbuch gefüllt hat. Und doch sagt er, dass er mit seiner Arbeit noch nicht fertig ist.

„Aber ich frage mich, wie du deinen Glauben mit der Magie versöhnt hast," sage ich. „Schließlich betrachtet die Muggelkirche die Magie als etwas Abscheuliches. So viel weiß ich."

Der alte Priester lächelt müde und lehnt sich zurück.

„Muggel sind dazu fähig, Raketen zu bauen mithilfe derer sie zum Mond reisen können," sagt er. „Wieso wäre die Magie anders? Vielleicht besitzt die Zauberwelt nicht das technische Wissen, das dafür erforderlich ist eine Rakete zu bauen. Aber wir können andere Sachen tun, die Muggel nicht tun können. Wir sind alle Menschen und Kinder des Gottes. Das ist meine Meinung dazu, die meine Brüder leider nicht teilen."

„Aber ich kenne keinen Zauberer und auch keine Hexe – außer dir – die den Weg des Glaubens gewählt hat und so unter Muggeln lebt," sage ich. „Hast du eine Zauberschule besucht?"

„Ja, klar," sagt der alte Priester. „In Venedig. Dort habe ich meinen Abschluss gemacht. Ich habe auch einen Job in einem Bücherladen bekommen. Ich habe alte Bücher mit Magie restauriert. So bin ich auf Bücher gestoßen, die in mir den Wunsch geweckt haben, mehr über das Wort Gottes zu erfahren. Ich habe die Zauberwelt verlassen und mich dem Studium der alten Bücher gewidmet. Ich habe einen Zauberausweis sowie einen Muggelausweis. Ich lebe in beiden Welten. Aber so habe ich auch Zutritt zu manchen Manuskripten, zu denen die Muggelpriester keinen Zutritt haben. Ich behalte natürlich das Wissen für mich selbst, je nach den Gesetzen der Zauberwelt."

„Ich führe ein einsames Leben, Neville," sagt er ernst. „Aber so ist es mir lieber. Die sinnlichen Begierden sind mir nie so verlockend vorgekommen. Menschen, die für so was leben und keinen anderen Sinn in ihrem Leben haben, kommen mir leer vor. Sie haben gar nichts, was sie erfüllt, sowie der Glaube und die Liebe Gottes einen erfüllen können."

Ich kratze mich am Kopf. Das verstehe ich nicht aber in Ordnung. Wie spürt man 'die Liebe Gottes'? Das hat mir meine Oma leider nicht beigebracht. Eigentlich kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben.

„Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet, dir zu helfen, weil ich die Bedrohung der Dunkelheit erkenne und weiß, wie wichtig es ist, nicht zuzulassen, dass die Welt in Dunkelheit gehüllt wird," fährt er fort.

„Ich hoffe, dass mir der heilige Gral bei meiner Aufgabe helfen wird," sage ich seufzend. „Aber ich habe nicht viel Hoffnung. Ich weiß nur, dass ich bis zum Tode kämpfen werde."

„Es gibt immer Hoffnung, wenn es Menschen gibt, die an das Gute glauben," sagt der alte Priester warm.

„Deine Worte erinnern mich an die meines Mentors," sage ich leise.

Ich kann noch immer nicht seinen Namen aussprechen. Der Schmerz ist noch immer frisch.

„Er war ein weiser Mann," sagt der Priester.

„Ich bin aber ein realistischer Mann," sage ich. „Und ich weiß, dass die dunkle Seite langsam aber sicher die Welt einnimmt. Es gibt nicht viel, was ich tun kann."

„Wenn man auf dem richtigen Weg ist, wird einem geholfen," sagt der Alte. „Glaubst du an Wunder?"

„Nicht wirklich," murmele ich.

„Wieso überrascht mich das nicht?" fragt er lächelnd. „Vielleicht wirst du aber durch ein Wunder den heiligen Gral finden und so die Welt retten."

Die Tür öffnet sich plötzlich und Lupin tritt ein. Sein Blick fällt auf die Flasche auf dem Tisch und er verengt die Augen.

„Nicht das schon wieder," sagt er genervt, einen Stapel Papiere auf den Tisch ablegend. „Hallo, Vater Gianni. Wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut, danke," sagt der alte Priester, Lupins Hand schüttelnd. „Der Feuerwhiskey ist eigentlich für mich. So was gibt es bei uns nicht und er ist gut für mein Herz. Beschuldige nicht Neville."

„Oh," sagt Lupin, offensichtlich begreifend, dass nur ein Glas auf dem Tisch steht. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe gedacht..."

„Diesmal nicht," unterbreche ich ihn.

Das heißt, noch nicht. Es ist zu früh.

„Nun, ich gehe," sagt Gianni, sich erhebend. „Ich gebe dir mein Notizbuch, Neville. Es freut mich, dass es doch jemandem von Nutzen sein kann."

Er lächelt schwach und streift seinen Mantel über die Schultern. Er streckt seine faltige Hand aus und ich schüttele sie.

„Melde dich, wenn du Fragen hast oder wenn ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein kann," sagt er zu mir. Er legt seine andere Hand über meine und drückt sie. „Solange das Gute in uns lebt, gibt es auch Hoffnung, Neville."

„Ich wünsche mir, du würdest damit aufhören," sage ich zu Lupin als die Tür hinter dem Priester ins Schloss fällt.

„Womit denn?" fragt Lupin, der sich auf denselben Stuhl niederlässt, auf dem Gianni bisher gesessen hat.

„Mich wegen des Feuerwhiskeys auszuschimpfen," sage ich. „Und zudem vor anderen Menschen. Jeder hat seinen Weg, um sein Leid zu erleichtern. Ich habe meinen gefunden."

„Aber du bist doch zu jung für so was und es zerbricht mir das Herz," sagt Lupin.

„Um dein eigenes Leid zu erleichtern musst du mich ständig zur Rede stellen?" frage ich scharf.

Lupin zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Schon wieder habe ich es übertrieben.

Ich seufze und schließe die Augen.

„Tut mir leid," sage ich.

„Das sagst du immer," sagt Lupin. „Zuerst machst du alle um dich herum fertig und dann entschuldigst du dich."

„Was soll man machen?" frage ich rhetorisch.

„Ich stimme Vater Gianni zu, du brauchst Hoffnung," sagt Lupin nach einer Pause. „Und vielleicht wird dies dir neue Hoffnung geben."

Ich öffne die Augen und schaue auf das Papier hinunter, das er mir unter die Nase steckt.

„Lieber Neville,

Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich an mich erinnerst. Wir haben zusammen Hogwarts besucht? Tja, es ist momentan total unwichtig. Was wichtig ist, ist das Folgende.

Ich bin seit Jahren ein Mitglied des Polarisordens. Da ich professionell Quidditch spiele, reise ich sehr oft. So war ich auch in den USA. Ich habe mit ein paar Menschen geredet, ihnen gesagt, wer ich bin und dass ich dem Phönixorden helfe. Man hat mich aufgenommen und seit dem arbeite ich im Geheimen für den Polarisorden. Wahrscheinlich hast du alles über den Vorfall in Lyon gehört. Ich habe für das Vereinigte Königreich gespielt. Und ich habe Nachrichten für dich. Momentan bin ich auf der Flucht, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass man mich durchschaut hat. Der dunkle Orden ist mir hinterher. Und ich weiß, dass man mich für Informationen foltern wird. Aber ich muss mich mit dir treffen.

Antworte nicht, weil ich schon auf dem Weg nach Rom bin. Du kannst mich nicht erreichen und bitte versuche es nicht. Ich komme bald.

Liebe Grüße,

Katie Bell."

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich an dich," flüstere ich, nochmal über den Inhalt des Briefes blickend. „Aber was hast du getan, dass dich der dunkle Orden jagt?"

„Wenn sie ein Mitglied des Polarisordens ist, hat sie zweifelsohne schon viele gefährliche Aufträge bekommen und hat sie allem Anschein nach erfolgreich erfüllt," bemerkt Lupin.

„Wenn der dunkle Orden sie wirklich durchschaut hat, dann ist ihre Quidditchlaufbahn verloren," sage ich traurig.

„Das ist ein Risiko, dessen sie sich zweifelsohne bewusst war, als sie dem Orden beigetreten ist," sagt Lupin grimmig.

Er seufzt und lehnt sich nach vorne.

„Jetzt können wir nur warten und hoffen, dass sie es schafft, nach Rom zu kommen," sagt er. „Aber ich möchte über dich reden."

„Über mich?" frage ich überrascht. „Was gibt es denn zu besprechen?"

„Ich rede nicht nur über den Alkohol," sagt Lupin und schaut mich durchdringend an. „Sondern über die Schwärze, die in deinem Herzen lebt."

Jetzt möchte er einen Psychologen spielen. Alles, was ich momentan brauche, ist ein Freund und etwas menschliche Gesellschaft. Was ich sicherlich nicht brauche, sind psychologische Analysen. Ich habe mich selbst genug analysiert und habe es satt.

„Erzähl mir nichts über das Leid, denn ich habe Jahre in den Kerkern des dunklen Ordens verbracht," fährt er fort. „Ich wurde gefoltert wenn jemand Lust darauf verspürte. Für sie war ich nichts mehr als ein Stück Fleisch. Und ich werde diese dunkle Zeit nie vergessen. Ich werde sie immer in meinem Herzen tragen. Wir alle haben Verluste erlitten und wir alle haben den Tod gesehen. Und wenn ich sage, dass ich wirklich keinen anderen Grund zu leben habe, außer der hellen Seite zu helfen, dann meine ich das auch. Ich habe zu viel erlebt. Mein Geist sowie mein Körper sind mit Narben übersät, die nie heilen werden. Aber ich lebe für ein größeres Ziel und bin deswegen durch Feuer und Schwefel hindurch gegangen, um der hellen Seite und dem Licht zu dienen. Es ist ein Merkmal der Größe, das auch Albus sowie Aberforth in sich trugen, die Fähigkeit, wieder aufzustehen wenn man umfällt. Keine Situation kann so hoffnungslos sein, dass man seine edlen Ziele aufgibt sodass man sich in Einsamkeit und Sicherheit bemitleiden kann. Ich weiß, dass du jung bist und dass das Leben auf dich wartet und es tut mir leid, dass du so viel opfern musst. Aber das, was du tust, führt nirgendwohin."

„Und was soll ich bitteschön tun?" frage ich bissig. „Soll ich alle anlächeln und ihnen sagen, alles werde in Ordnung sein? Wie könnte ich das nur tun, wenn täglich neue Berichte von Verlusten ankommen, in denen ich die Namen von lieben Personen und großen Hellmagiern finde? Soll ich die Augen davor verschließen? Dann wäre ich ein Vollidiot und würde mich selbst und alle anderen belügen. Und eins bin ich sicherlich nicht – ich bin kein Lügner."

Lupin mustert mich.

„Zweifelsohne ist das wahr," sagt er leise. „Aber es gibt Menschen, die wir aus einem guten Grund als Anführer betrachten. Wir schauen zu ihnen, wenn uns die Kraft fehlt, zu tun, was wir tun müssen. Wir schauen auch zu ihnen, wenn wir Hoffnung brauchen. Auch wenn sie vielleicht manchmal die Situation als hoffnungslos betrachteten, haben weder Albus noch Aberforth es je gezeigt. Sie waren immer für Menschen da, haben sie angelächelt und waren die Ebenbilder der Stärke, die jeder in schwierigen Zeiten braucht. Aber du sollst auch nicht dein Leid tief in dir vergraben und dich so anstellen, als sei alles in Ordnung. Du sollst dein Leid benutzen, um stärker zu werden. Du hast viel erlebt und viel gelernt und ja, auch gelitten. Aber all das kann dir helfen, um ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Wenn du dir selbst vergibst und dir erlaubst, weiter zu leben, wirst du einsehen, dass du viel mehr innerliche Kraft besitzest, als du je gedacht hast."

Während er gesprochen hat, begannen heiße Tränen meine Wangen entlang zu kullern ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe. Jetzt aber wische ich mir über das Gesicht und schlucke.

„Voldemort ist auferstanden und der dunkle Prinz ebenso," sage ich leise. „Hier reden wir über Menschen, die nicht menschlich sind. Man kann sie nicht umbringen. Wie könnte ich mich je solcher Macht widersetzen?"

„Vielleicht haben sie ihre Seelen zersplittert," erwidert Lupin ernst. „Ihre Menschlichkeit zerstört, bis kaum noch welche vorhanden blieb. Aber es muss einen Weg geben, um sie umzubringen. Es ist nur dass wir nichts davon wissen."

„Und meine Engel können es nicht herausfinden," murmele ich. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Vielleicht hat deine alte Schulkollegin etwas herausgefunden," sagt Lupin. „Es muss sehr wichtig sein, sonst würde sie nicht ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Aber in der Zwischenzeit lass mich dir erzählen, was passiert ist, als Black freigelassen worden ist. Vielleicht wird dir etwas auffallen, was ich nicht gesehen habe."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich habe das Sonnenlicht peinlich vermisst. Erst jetzt, da ich endlich mein Zimmer und die Wohnung verlassen habe, weiß ich, wie sehr ich das Sonnenlicht vermisst habe.

Der Geruch der Blumen hängt in der Luft und Schmetterlinge flattern sorglos von einer Blume zur anderen. Die Vögel zwitschern und hüpfen von Ast zum Ast, bis ihnen klarwird, dass ich Brotkrümmel auf den Boden werfe. Ich schaue zu, wie sie furchtlos vor mir landen und beginnen zu picken. Sie scheinen sehr hungrig zu sein. Ein winziger Spatz landet neben der Gruppe der Vögel, die sich um meine Brotkrümmel versammelt hat. Aber die anderen lassen ihn nicht nahe kommen.

„Hey du," rufe ich dem Spatz zu, ein Stück von meinem Gebäck abreißend. „Komm, ich gebe dir dein Mittagessen."

Der Spatz hüpft bereitwillig zu mir hinüber und stürzt sich auf das Gebäck. Ich lächele. Mein Leben hätte so einfach sein können, wie das Leben dieses Spatzes. Ich lebe im Glauben, dass das Schicksal uns wählt und nicht umgekehrt. Wir wählen nicht, was wir eines Tages sein werden. Der Weg wird für uns im Voraus bestimmt. Und doch habe ich meinen Weg verlassen und habe mich verirrt. Weil ich zu schwach bin.

Ich lehne den Kopf zurück und schließe die Augen. Ach Aberforth, warum musstest du sterben? Wie sehr ich jetzt deinen Ratschlag brauche! Ich brauche deine bloße Gegenwart, die mich mit Zuversicht erfüllt! Und doch das ist es genau, was Lupin mir sagen wollte. Alle schauen zu mir und doch habe ich nicht die Kraft für mich selbst, geschweige denn für die anderen. Wie soll ich die Welt retten, wenn ich mich selbst nicht retten kann? Immer wieder stelle ich mir die gleiche Frage.

„Neville?" höre ich eine weibliche Stimme.

Ich öffne die Augen und blinzele im Sonnenlicht. Verdammter Feuerwhiskey. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es sich anfühlt, ohne Kopfschmerzen aufzuwachen.

Das Gesicht kommt mir am Anfang ein wenig verschwommen vor, aber als das Bild klarer wird, glaube ich zuerst, dass ich eine Fee sehe. Langes, braunes Haar, das ein hübsches Gesicht umrahmt und braune Augen, die vor Freude glitzern. In diesem Moment scheint die Zeit still zu stehen und ich verliere jegliche Fähigkeit, klar zu denken. Ist das eine Fee? Ein Engel, der gekommen ist, um meine Seele zu retten?

Aber bevor ich etwas sagen kann – und ich wüsste auch nicht, was – stürzt sich dieses Wesen auf mich und presst sich fest gegen mich.

„Oh Mann," flüstert das wunderschöne Wesen, wobei ich mich wie paralysiert fühle. „Neville. Ich habe gedacht, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen werde."

Ich öffne den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Laut scheint aus meinem Mund kommen zu wollen. Mein Verstand und mein Wille scheinen sich vollkommen getrennt zu haben und mein Körper scheint mir nicht zu gehorchen.

„Hey," sagt sie, sich zurückziehend und mich ernsthaft musternd. „Geht es dir gut?"

Katie Bell. Ihr Name ist Katie Bell. Aber sie ist nicht das Mädchen, an das ich mich erinnere. Sie ist jetzt eine Frau. Und dazu auch eine atemberaubende Frau.

„Ja," stottere ich und räuspere mich. Ich fühle mich dümmlich und total aus der Bahn geworfen. „Ja. Hallo, Katie. Schön dich wieder zu sehen."

„Du klingst aber nicht so, als meinst du es," sagt sie, sich auf die Bank zu mir setzend.

Das Sonnenlicht drängt ihr Haar durch und färbt es rot. So etwas Schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen.

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen.

„Oh, ich habe nur ein wenig nachgedacht," sage ich.

Es ist auch keine Lüge.

„Aber ich habe nervös auf dein Ankommen gewartet," füge ich hinzu.

Nervös? Was sagst du da, Neville?

Sie lächelt breit und ich schlucke. Oh Mann. Sie IST ein Engel. Denn seit ich sie gesehen habe, schlägt mein Herz schneller und ich fühle mich auf einmal hellwach, als hätte man mich in kaltes Wasser geworfen.

„Ich hab Nachrichten," sagt sie, ihr Haar hinter das Ohr steckend und dabei ihre makellose Wange zur Schau stellend. Kann man sagen, dass eine Frau eine schöne Wange hat? Wahrscheinlich nicht. „Gehen wir rein."

„Gab es Probleme?" frage ich sie als ich aufstehe.

„Oh ja, die Reise war keinesfalls langweilig," sagt sie fröhlich. „Bin geflogen. Wenigstens habe ich einen Profibesen, wenn auch nichts anderes. Aber die Schwarzmagier scheinen in der Zwischenzeit zwei und zwei zusammengezählt zu haben. Ich bin auf eine Patrouille bei der italienischen Grenze gestoßen aber ich bin ihr entkommen. Glücklicherweise steht Italien noch immer nicht unter ihrer Schreckensherrschaft. Sie sind mir gefolgt und ich musste schnell ein Versteck suchen. Dort habe ich gewartet, bis sie meine Spur verloren haben. Deswegen bin ich ein wenig spät."

„Das tut mir leid," sage ich.

Katie zuckt mit den Achseln und winkt ab.

„Das war nichts," sagt sie.

„Aber deine Quidditchlaufbahn ist jetzt zerstört worden," werfe ich ein.

„Nicht unbedingt," sagt sie noch immer gutgelaunt. „Ich weiß aber, dass ich nicht nach Britannien zurückkehren darf. Und DAS tut mir leid. Aber Quidditch ist momentan gar nicht wichtig. Was wichtig ist, ist der Krieg."

Ihre positive Einstellung und ihre auf den ersten Blick unerschöpfliche Energie sind sehr erfrischend. Hier ist eine Frau, die nicht ihren Mentor sterben gesehen hat oder monatelang gefoltert war. Sie ist kampflustig und wie eine wahre Sportlerin voller Lebensenergie.

„Was für Neuigkeiten bringst du?" frage ich.

Ihre Augen glitzern.

„Er wird bald hier sein," sagt sie. „Er möchte mit dir reden."

„Wer denn?"frage ich verwirrt.

„Faunus," sagt sie grinsend. „Wahrscheinlich kennst du ihn nicht. Er ist der Leiter eines der größten Zentaurrudel auf der Welt. Sie leben in Mississippi. Die Zentauren haben ihre Entscheidung getroffen, Neville. Sie möchten zu dir stehen."

„Was?" frage ich überrumpelt. „Aber... ich habe nicht mit ihnen gesprochen. Ich kenne keinen."

„Ich habe es getan," sagt Katie lächelnd. „Während ich mit meinem Team in den USA war. Dort haben wir für eine Weile trainiert und ich bin Faunus begegnet. Er war bei einem der Treffen im Polarisorden anwesend. Wir haben uns kennengelernt, lange geplaudert. Schon zu jener Zeit wollte er irgendwie der hellen Seite helfen und wir waren uns darin einig, dass die helle Seite vor allem die Hoffnung braucht. Denn viele haben es schon aufgegeben. So haben wir zusammen einen Plan geschmiedet. Wir wollten die Menschen daran erinnern, dass die helle Seite noch immer da ist und dass sie weiter kämpft. Dass sie nicht Großbrittanien vergessen hat. Das haben wir nach dem Quidditchspiel getan. Faunus hat die schwarzen Fahnen angesteckt und ich habe eine Schachtel mit der Aufnahme von einer der Reden Albus Dumbledores im Wäldchen in der Nähe des Stadions liegen lassen. Man hat mich leider gesehen und es dem dunklen Orden gemeldet. Schon den nächsten Tag hat mich Granger gesucht und wollte mich festnehmen."

Hermine Granger. Es ist unfassbar. Zwei Menschen, mit denen ich Hogwarts besucht und im gleichen Haus geschlafen habe sind zu der dunklen Seite übergelaufen. Der dunkle Prinz ist natürlich total verrückt. Er hat seine Seele zersplittert und seine Menschlichkeit verloren. Er weiß nicht mehr, wer er ist, aber er ist sicherlich nicht Harry Potter. Hermine Granger wiederum... Es hat mich sehr überrascht als ich erfahren habe, dass sie eine Todesserin ist. Am Anfang habe ich natürlich geglaubt, dass man sie verzaubert hat oder sonst was. Aber nein. Dann habe ich geglaubt, dass sie in den Prinzen verknallt ist. Dann erfahre ich, dass sie eine Lesbe ist und dass sie sozusagen sein Lehrling ist. Jetzt verstehe ich nichts mehr. Hermine ist mir nie als eine Person vorgekommen, die Massenmord billigen und selbst Menschen umbringen würde. Vielleicht hat auch sie etwas mit ihrer Seele gemacht? Wer weiß?

„Was weißt du über Hermine Granger?" frage ich Katie ernst. Vielleicht fehlen mir Informationen?

Die Britin lehnt sich zurück und schlägt die Beine übereinander.

„Diese Schlampe," zischt sie verächtlich. „Habe sie, den dunklen Lord und den Prinzen beobachtet. Vielleicht ist es auch meine Schuld, dass Frankreich gewonnen hat, weil ich sie in jeder freien Sekunde beobachtet habe. Das macht nichts."

Sie spricht so schnell und so energisch, dass man sich fragen muss, wie viel Kaffee sie getrunken hat. Oder ist das ihre normale Redeweise? Schließlich war sie, als ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe, eben ein Mädchen.

„Sie wird im dunklen Orden als der Lehrling des Prinzen betrachtet. Ob das bedeutet, dass sie auch seine Erbin ist, weiß ich nicht. Sie vertritt den Prinzen und seine Ansichten. Sie hat die Aufgabe, an den Treffen teilzunehmen und überall, wo seine Genehmigung notwendig ist, hin zu gehen. Deswegen nennt man sie die Vertreterin des dunklen Prinzen. Der dunkle Lord wiederum – wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast – scheint sich zurückgezogen zu haben. Wir sehen einfach nicht, was er für den dunklen Orden macht weil der dunkle Prinz, beziehungsweise Granger über alles entscheiden. Was denkst du dazu?"

Ähm. Du hast so schnell gesprochen dass ich kaum die Zeit hatte, zu blinzeln. Katie hat all das gesagt ohne einzuatmen.

„Wozu denn?" frage ich, mir ziemlich dumm vorkommend.

„Ob sich der dunkle Lord zurückgezogen hat und warum er es getan hat," platzt es aus ihr wie aus einer Kanone.

Ehrlich gesagt habe ich überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht und weiß auch nichts darüber. Macht das mich zu einem schlechten Vertreter des Lichtes?

„Ich bezweifele, dass er stirbt, obwohl das der logische Schluss wäre," sage ich langsam.

Katie hebt aufgeregt die Hand und nickt.

„Ja!" sagt sie, wobei ihre Augen fanatisch glitzern. „Unfassbar, oder? Das ist auch mir eingefallen. Wenn ich der dunkle Lord wäre und wüsste, dass ich sterbe, hätte ich vorher sichergestellt, dass mein Erbe seine Arbeit gut erledigen kann und weiß, was zu tun ist. Dann würde ich auch wollen, dass mein Erbe seinen Erben findet. Nur so dass der dunkle Orden als die herrschende Kraft in der Welt gesichert wäre. Dann würde ich mich meinen persönlichen Sachen widmen, sie alle ordnen. Und dann könnte ich sterben."

„Aber der dunkle Lord sowie der dunkle Prinz ist unsterblich," werfe ich ein. „Er hat seine Seele zersplittert und kann nicht sterben."

Katies Augen werden groß. Ich erkläre ihr schnell was Horkruxe sind und mit jedem Wort werden ihre Augen noch größer.

„Dieses Wissen hat Aberforth an mich weitergegeben," sage ich achselzuckend. „Es wundert mich nicht, dass du nichts darüber weißt. Keiner weiß etwas darüber."

„Aber... aber das ist..." Sie scheint nach einem passenden Wort zu suchen. „...so GRAUSAM, dass der bloße Gedanke daran eklig ist. Wer würde so was tun?"

„Eine Person ohne Gewissen und die sich in der Gier nach Macht verloren hat," sage ich. „Ihnen ist gar nichts wichtig außer der Macht. Deswegen sind sie bereit, alles zu tun, um an mehr Macht zu gelangen."

„Furchtbar," murmelt Katie schockiert, ihre Laufschuhe anstarrend. „Einfach furchtbar. Also dass er stirbt kommt nicht in Frage?"

Ich schüttele ernst den Kopf.

„Warum denn?" fragt sie verzweifelt. „Wieso zieht er sich zurück, wenn er nicht stirbt? Er ist der dunkle Lord und ihm ist das gelungen, was er seit immer gewollt hat. Also warum zieht er sich zurück?"

„Vielleicht hat er keine Zeit um sich mit solchen Kleinigkeiten zu beschäftigen," sage ich müde. „Vielleicht arbeitet er an etwas wichtigerem. Und außerdem warum soll er an Treffen teilnehmen und sich mit langweiligen Todessern herumtreiben, wenn all das Hermine Granger statt ihm erledigen kann? Es ist schon klar, dass all das auch für den dunklen Prinzen zu viel geworden ist, weswegen er Granger damit beauftragt hat."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht," murmelt Katie.

„Zurück zu diesem Zentaur," sage ich, mich nach vorne lehnend. „Wieso habe ich von ihm nichts gehört?"

„Die Zentauren wollten am Anfang, wie du weißt, im Krieg neutral bleiben," sagt Katie. „Der Angriff auf das Gefängnis in Amerika hat bewiesen, dass die Vampire schon ihre Entscheidung getroffen haben. Sie stehen an der dunklen Seite. Die Riesen haben sich auch teilweise für die dunkle Seite entschieden, obwohl es manche Fraktionen gibt, die sich nicht einmischen wollen. Aber die Zentauren wollten mit keinem reden, weder mit dir oder mit dem dunklen Lord. Jetzt aber haben sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Faunus hat etwas über Konjunktionen gesagt, frag mich bloß nicht was, weil ich es nicht verstanden habe. Hauptsache ist, er kommt hierher, zu dir, weil er der hellen Seite helfen möchte."

„Und wieso haben sie eben jetzt ihre Entscheidung getroffen?" frage ich nachdenklich. „Weil sie auf ein Zeichen gewartet haben?"

„Ja, mir kommt es so vor," meint Katie. "Und obwohl er mir eine Antwort zu dieser Frage gegeben hat, habe ich sie nicht verstanden. War nie gut in der Astronomie."

„Für alles gibt es die richtige Zeit," murmele ich. Katie zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Das hat mein Mentor oft gesagt. Dass etwas noch nicht passiert ist einfach weil die Zeit dafür nicht reif war. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? Dass unsere Zukunft im Voraus bestimmt ist?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich für eine lange Zeit nicht gesehen habe und dass ich dich nicht wirklich gekannt habe, aber du klingst ein wenig seltsam," sagt Katie vorsichtig, mich so anschauend, als habe sie Angst, dass ich jede Sekunde etwas seltsames machen würde.

Ich lächele müde.

„Tut mir leid," sage ich. „Es ist nur dass ich in letzter Zeit oft darüber nachdenke. Über das Schicksal und so."

„Und du fragst dich wahrscheinlich, ob es Schicksal dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Mr Dumbledore tot ist?" fragt sie.

Ich schaue sie überrascht an, nicke aber. Ja, sie scheint meine Gedanken erraten zu haben.

„Gibst du dir die Schuld für seinen Tod?" hakt sie nach. „Warum tust du dir das an? Du hast ihn nicht umgebracht, sondern der dunkle Prinz. Er alleine ist schuld. Und es bringt dir gar nichts, jetzt darüber nachzugrübeln. Schlechte Sachen passieren, genauso wie die guten."

„Ja," sage ich leise. „Und danach habe ich den Prinzen umgebracht. Dann erfahre ich, dass er überhaupt nicht tot ist."

„Möchtest du darüber reden?" fragt Katie vorsichtig.

Wahrscheinlich hat sie schon Geschichten über meine schlechte Laune gehört und ist jetzt auf der Hut.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln.

„Mein Mentor und ich hatten einen guten Plan. Wir würden zusammen kommen, er würde sich für mich ausgeben und ich für ihn. Das war der Plan," sage ich. „Dem war so weil ich nicht so geschickt in der geistigen Welt war."

Katie schüttelt den Kopf. Ach ja, sie hat keine Ahnung, worüber ich labere.

„Meine Engel, das heißt, meine Begleiter, können einen in die geistige Welt hineinziehen," erkläre ich. „Der dunkle Prinz ist dazu fähig, in die geistige Welt alleine und ohne Hilfe zu gelangen. Mein Mentor glaubte dass dem so war weil er ein Nekromantiker ist."

Katie pfeift und lehnt sich interessiert nach vorne.

„Also, da ich nicht gut in der geistigen Welt funktionieren konnte, war entschieden, dass mein Mentor es statt mir tun wird," fahre ich fort. „Aber er hat mich angelogen."

Ich schaue zu meinen Händen hinunter und schlucke etwas bitter runter. Diese Tatsache plagt mich noch immer und gibt mir keine Ruhe. Mein Mentor hat mich belogen.

„Er wollte mich beschützen, wahrscheinlich denkend, dass es besser für die Welt wäre, wenn er und nicht ich tot wäre," sage ich. „Er wollte sich für mich opfern. Deswegen hat er mir gesagt, wir treffen uns mit dem Prinzen zwei Stunden später als er schon bestimmt hat. Er ging und ich habe es nicht bemerkt. Erst als ich wieder mit ihm die Einzelheiten unseres Plans nochmals durchgehen wollte, habe ich bemerkt, dass er nicht da ist. Ich hatte meine Vermutungen, wo er sein konnte und habe meine Engel geschickt, um es zu checken. So kam ich zu spät. Als ich ankam war er schon tot. Der dunkle Prinz stand bei ihm. Und als ich..." Ich schlucke wieder. Ich soll mal etwas trinken... „Als ich ihn so daliegen sah, ist etwas etwas in mir explodiert. Ich habe den Prinzen ohne darüber nachzudenken angegriffen."

Katie hört mir aufmerksam zu und blickt nicht weg.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir uns duelliert haben." Die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht sind so schmerzhaft, dass sich mein Magen verkrampft als ich darüber rede. „Alles verging so schnell. Ich erinnere mich nur an Blitze und an verschwommene Farben. Ich habe die Mehrheit der Zeit reflexartig gekämpft und über meinen nächsten Zug nicht nachgedacht. Der dunkle Prinz kämpft sehr schnell und ich wusste, dass ich mithalten musste, wenn ich ihn erledigen möchte."

„Wie ist es dir dann gelungen, ihn umzubringen?" fragt Katie leise. „Warst du sicher, dass er tot war?"

Ich schließe die Augen. Mir ist ein wenig schwummerig. Wegen der Erinnerungen, des Sonnenlichtes, in dem ich nach Wochen zum ersten Mal saß oder wegen des Whiskeys, weiß ich nicht.

„Ich habe keine Schwarzmagie benutzt, wenn du das fragst," sage ich. „Unsere Stäbe haben sich wieder verbunden. Das ist schon in Amerika passiert, als wir uns duelliert haben. Auch dieses Mal ist die Verbindung zwischen den Stäben gebrochen worden. Aber kurz danach haben wir gleichzeitig Zauber auf einander geschleudert. Er hat den Todesfluch benutzt, ich den Expelliarmus. Seine Magie verband sich kurz mit meiner, das konnte ich deutlich spüren. Ob es an der Kombination der Zauber lag oder an unseren Stäben, weiß ich nicht. Aber beide Zauber prallten gegen mich ab, schossen in seine Richtung und trafen ihn. So ist er von seinem eigenen Todesfluch aber auch von meinem Expelliarmus getroffen worden. Er fiel um und sein Stab fiel ihm aus der Hand."

„Ich ging zu ihm, ließ mich bei ihm nieder," fahre ich fort. Ich habe noch nie jene Nacht zu solchem Detail zu jemandem beschrieben. Nicht einmal zu Lupin. Also warum ausgerechnet Katie? Warum spüre ich den Wunsch, ihr alles zu erklären?

„Ich tastete nach seinem Herzschlag, da gab es keinen. Er war tot, da bin ich mir sicher," sage ich. „Er hatte noch einen Stab dabei und er lag auch bei ihm. Ich erkannte ihn gleich. Das war der Stab von Albus Dumbledore."

Langsam ziehe ich den erwähnten Stab aus meiner Tasche hervor und lege ihn vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Katies Augen weiten sich als sie den Stab des berühmten Schulleiters und Vertreters des Lichtes erkennt.

„Der dunkle Prinz hat ihn umgebracht und seinen Stab geerbt. Jetzt gehört er mir, weil ich ihn umgebracht habe," sage ich. „Gerade als ich das getan habe tauchten Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy auf. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht mehr kämpfen konnte - ich war erschöpft - und musste fliehen. Ich war aber verwundet. Granger hat mich getroffen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie er auferstanden ist," sage ich nach einer Pause. „Er war tot. Und laut dem, was mir mein Mentor über die Seelenzersplitterung erzählt hat, ist der Körper einfach verloren nachdem man tot ist. Das heißt, die Seele muss den Körper eines anderen in Anspruch nehmen. Es gibt aber eine Weise, auf die man jemanden wieder beleben kann. Der dunkle Lord sowie der dunkle Prinz sind Nekromantiker. Zudem vermute ich, dass er einen der Heiligtümer des Todes besitzt. Den Stein, der die Toten wieder zum Leben bringen kann. Das ist eine meiner Vermutungen, wie er den dunklen Prinzen wieder zum Leben erwacht hat, aber ich habe keine Beweise."

Ich erkläre Katie schnell was Heiligtümer des Todes sind. Aus irgendeinem Grund verspüre ich den Wunsch, ihr alles zu erklären.

„Dieser Stab ist einer der Heiligtümer," sage ich, auf den Stab Dumbledores hinunterblickend. „Er gewinnt jedes Duell. Der Trick dabei ist, dass man die Person umbringen muss, der der Stab gehört. Nur so kann man den Stab erben und ihn besitzen. Du könntest ihn jetzt in die Hand nehmen und versuchen zu zaubern, aber der Stab würde dir nicht gehorchen. Vielleicht wärst du imstande, ihn doch für etwas zu benutzen aber er würde dir nie dienen wie er mir, seinem Besitzer, dient. Leider musste ich ein Leben nehmen, um an diesen Stab zu gelangen."

„Klingt so, als hättest du dir selbst dafür noch nicht vergeben," meint Katie, die für eine lange Weile schwieg und zuhörte.

Ich hebe den Blick. Sie versteht mich. Sie kann in mein Innerstes einen Blick werfen und wissen, was mich plagt. Sie kann die Schwärze sehen, die in meinem Herzen lebt. Sie weiß alles.

„Nein," sage ich leise. „Nicht weil ich ihn umgebracht habe, sondern weil ich es in jenem Moment brennend wollte. Ich war von dem brennenden Wunsch erfüllt, ihn umzubringen. Jede meiner Zellen wollte das gleiche. Ich habe noch nie solchen Hass gespürt. Und in jener Nacht ist ein Monster in mir geboren worden, das weiterhin in mir lebt. Ein Monster, das sich Zerstörung herbeiwünscht. Dem es niemand und nichts lieb ist. Und dieses Monster jagt mir Angst ein, Katie."

Katies Augen werden leicht feucht als sie den Tisch umrundet und sich zu mir setzt.

„Der dunkle Prinz hat mir einmal geschrieben, dass der einzige Weg, in zu schlagen ist, dass ich mich in ihn hineinversetze. Ich habe einen Plan geschmiedet und habe gemogelt. So habe ich ihn auch umgebracht. Ich habe, kurz gesagt, wie ein Schwarzmagier gehandelt. Aber so ist auch dieses Monster in mir geboren worden. Auch in meinen dunkelsten Zeiten, als er meine Oma ermordet hat, habe ich solchen Hass nicht gespürt. Es ist, als lebe ein Dämon in mir und ich lebe in Angst von Tag zu Tag, mich fragend, wann er erwachen wird und Menschen, die mir lieb sind, etwas antun wird. Diese Schwärze breitet sich wie Gift in mir aus. Und obwohl ich weiß, dass ich dagegen kämpfen soll, fehlt mir die Kraft dazu."

„Vielleicht kann man es nicht mit dem, was du durchmachst, vergleichen," sagt sie vorsichtig, „Aber jeder Mensch trägt Dunkelheit in sich. Und ich denke nicht, dass dir die Kraft fehlt, um sie zu bekämpfen. Viel mehr hast du Angst, mehr über dich selbst zu erfahren weil du sicher bist, dass dein wahres Gesicht dich erschrecken und anekeln wird. Aber Neville, wieso kämpfst du alleine? Wieso trägst du all das in dir? Warum lässt du nicht zu, dass dir deine Freunde helfen? Ich werde dir helfen."

Gegen aufschwellende Tränen kämpfend, schniefe ich und schaue ihr ins Gesicht. Die braunen Augen brennen mit der Lebenskraft, die mir so sehr gefehlt hat, dass ich jetzt Katie als eine Quelle davon betrachte. Und sowie Pflanzen die Blumen und Blättern im Sonnenlicht öffnen, scheine ich mich auch in Katies Anwesenheit zu öffnen.

Eine neue Hoffnung... Vielleicht hatte Vater Gianni doch Recht. Ich dachte, Lupin sei diese Hoffnung. Aber ich sehe jetzt, dass ich mich geirrt habe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Licht drängt durch die längs unterteilten Fenster, alle von denen verschiedene Szenen zeigen und sich bis zu der hohen Decke erstrecken. Meine Schritte hallen auf dem Mosaikfußboden als ich an den vielen Säulen vorbeigehe, die diese Halle wie stille, strenge Wächter säumen. Die Kapitel der Säulen sind so detailliert, dass es schwer auszumachen ist, worum es eigentlich geht und ich gebe es schnell auf. Am Ende der Halle gibt es einen langen Altar hinter dem sich ein Kreuz aufbaut. Ich halte inne und mustere es. Dieser Mann, laut Vater Gianni, hat sich für die Menschlichkeit geopfert. Das haben sowohl Albus als auch mein Mentor getan. Ihre eigenen Interessen und ihre Leben für das größere Wohl geopfert. Von diesem Standpunkt aus kann ich dieses Symbol gut verstehen. Obwohl unsere Kulturen grundsätzlich unterschiedlich sind, hat sich das gleiche Motiv in die beiden Welten eingewebt.

Die Stille gefällt mir. Die Atmosphäre der Ruhe und der Feierlichkeit gefallen mir auch. Man kann sagen, dass ich mich in diesem Gebäude wie zu Hause fühle. Meine Freunde haben ja gesagt, dass es ein Tempel des Lichtes sei und ich finde diese Beschreibung sehr passend. Ein Sonnenstrahl fällt durch das mit bunten Farben gefärbte, runde Fenster, das sich auf der Decke befindet, direkt auf den Altar hinunter. Als ich den träge bewegenden Staub, der von dem Sonnenlicht sichtbar gemacht worden ist, mustere, erwacht ein einzigartiges Gefühl in mir. Eine gewisse Ruhe, die sich auf einmal in mir ausgebreitet hat. Sogar die Muggel glauben an das größere Wohl und sind bereit, alles dafür zu opfern. In diesem Gebäude verehren sie das Ebenbild des Gutes und der Selbstlosigkeit und streben danach, in seinen Fußstapfen zu folgen. Mein Mentor hat es getan. Warum kann ich es nicht tun? Weil ich zu jung bin? Weil ich mein Leben so gerne habe? Habe ich meinem Mentor nicht gesagt, dass ich nichts und niemand war, bevor mich meine Engel gefunden haben? Wann begann mir mein Leben etwas zu bedeuten? Und bedeutet es mir so viel, dass ich es nicht für das größere Wohl opfern könnte?

Ich lege vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Altar und streiche liebevoll über das weiche, weiße Material, spürend, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammeln.

„An diesem Ort sind also Engel herzlich willkommen," sagt Michael, der mir bisher schweigend und in seiner Lichtform gefolgt ist. „Er ist wunderschön."

„Ja," sage ich leise. „Michael, mein Freund, sag mir – warum kann ich nicht so selbstlos sein wie mein Mentor? Und wieso kann ich noch immer nicht seinen Namen aussprechen?"

„Man kann nicht versuchen, selbstlos zu handeln," meint Michael. „Das muss vom Herzen kommen. Und wenn dem nicht so ist, ist jeder Versuch, selbstlos zu sein eine Lüge und ist daher sinnlos. So was soll einem natürlich vorkommen. Was deine zweite Frage angeht du kannst wahrscheinlich seinen Namen nicht aussprechen weil du dir die Schuld für seinen Tod gibst."

Ich wische mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schaue hoch zum Kreuz, das im Schatten liegt. Sowie mein Inneres, das von den Schatten überzogen ist.

Das Symbol aber macht einen Eindruck auf mich und prägt sich tief in meinen Geist ein.

„Mein Freund, mein Mentor," entgeht es mir als ich über die auf dem Kreuz hängende Figur blicke. „Aberforth," hauche ich. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe dich enttäuscht. Du hast mir nicht genug vertraut weil ich mich wie ein Idiot, der von dem dunklen Prinzen besessen war, benommen habe. Deswegen bist du alleine gegangen und bist gestorben. Du hast dich für mich geopfert. Für uns alle. Und ich bin fehlgeschlagen."

Heiße Tränen kullern meine Wangen entlang und Michael legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Uriel, der bisher um das Kreuz herumgeschwirrt ist, erscheint bei mir, verwandelt sich in seine menschliche Form und drückt meine andere Schulter.

„Sogar Muggel versuchen sich diesem Ebenbild des Guten und der Selbstlosigkeit zu nähern," flüstere ich, mich gegen den Altar stützend. „Und ich, auf dessen Schultern die Zukunft der Zauberwelt liegt, benehme mich wie ein kleines Kind. Jetzt ist es aber GENUG."

Ich beiße mir die Lippen und eine Träne fällt auf das weiße Altartuch, eine nasse Spur hinterlassend. Ich habe hier und jetzt mein Versprechen gegeben und diese Träne, die ich in diesem wunderschönen Gebäude, das dem Licht gewidmet worden ist, vergossen habe, wird als mein Zeuge dienen.

„Lange genug habe ich in den Schatten gelebt, vom Licht umgeben, das ich nicht gesehen habe," flüstere ich, meine Tränen runterschluckend. „Es war genug."

Die Bitterkeit in meiner Stimme überrascht mich. Alles, was ich tief in mir vergraben habe, scheint hier und jetzt aus mir zu platzen. Vielleicht waren es nicht Lupins Worte, die von Vater Gianni oder die von Katie Bell, die mich gerührt haben. Aber seit ich den Fuß in dieses Gebäude gesetzt habe, scheine ich endlich die Kraft gefunden zu haben, die mir fehlte.

„Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?" fragt eine leise Stimme.

Ich drehe mich um, mich noch gegen den Altar stützend. Vater Gianni steht in den Schatten und seine Augen spiegeln das Kerzenlicht.

Ich lächele schwach und wische mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja, ich denke schon," sage ich, wieder zum Kreuz hoch blickend.

„Das freut mich sehr, Neville," sagt er lächelnd, aus den Schatten tretend.

Seine Priesterrobe raschelt als er langsam auf mich zukommt aber das Kreuz, das er um seinen Hals trägt, bewegt sich kaum.

Hier steht ein Mann, der sein gesamtes Leben dem Studium des Wortes Gottes, wie er es nennt, gewidmet hat. Am Anfang habe ich sein Leben als eine Art Flucht angesehen, denn es ist leicht für einen, über das Gute, die Liebe Gottes und die Hoffnung zu reden während man in Einsamkeit und weg von all den Grausamkeiten des echten Lebens lebt. Jetzt aber sehe ich ihn in einem ganz anderen Licht. Eigentlich sind wir uns sehr ähnlich, weil wir beide einen andauernden Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit in uns führen und immer nach dem Ebenbild der Selbstlosigkeit streben. Aber jeder von uns macht es auf seine eigene Weise.

„Dieses Gebäude gefällt mir sehr," sage ich, mich umschauend. „Hier herrscht Ruhe. Wie nennt man es wieder?"

„Eine Kapelle," sagt Gianni lächelnd. „Wenn dir das Gebäude gefällt, vielleicht würdest du auch kommen, wenn ich eine Messe führe?"

„Eine Messe?" frage ich stirnrunzelnd. „Ist das nicht etwa ein Ritual?"

Vater Gianni schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt.

„Du kannst sie so betrachten, ja," sagt er. „Ich denke, dass sie dir gefallen wird. Aber ich dachte, dass du deine Wohnung nicht verlassen darfst. Weil es nicht sicher ist."

„Meine Bodyguards warten vor der Tür," sage ich augenrollend. „Sie lassen mich nicht aus der Sicht. Aber ich wollte alleine rein kommen. Und außerdem sind meine Engel bei mir."

Gianni schaut sich um.

„Wo sind sie?" fragt er.

„Kommt schon, macht euch sichtbar," befehle ich einer Lichtkugel, die um die Säulen herumschwirrt.

Michael und Uriel erscheinen vor mir und ich schaue zu Gianni. Kann er sie sehen?

Die Augen des alten Priesters werden feucht als er offensichtlich etwas erblickt. Während ich die zwei Engel in ihren menschlichen Formen klar sehen kann, ist es fraglich, ob auch er sie sehen kann. Manche sehen Lichtkugel, manche auch gar nichts.

„Was siehst du?" frage ich ihn neugierig.

„Lieber Gott," entgeht es ihm. „Sie haben die gesamte Kapelle in Licht getaucht! Engel im Haus Gottes! Engel, die vor mir stehen."

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Ich sehe die zwei jeden Tag und ich habe nie gesehen, dass sie einen Raum in Licht getaucht haben. Aber wahrscheinlich kommt es so dem alten Priester vor. Das ist sehr interessant.

„Das ist nichts," sage ich, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, was ich sagen soll. Seine Reaktion hat mich aus der Bahn geworfen. „Du sollst sie sehen, wenn sie bei mir kämpfen. Dann sind sie wie Feuerwerk."

Der alte Priester folgt Michael mit dem Blick als er auf ihn zukommt und ihm über das Haar fährt. Gianni grinst breit und seine Augen glitzern. Er murmelt etwas auf Italienisch, was ich nicht verstehe.

„Neville," flüstert er. „Danke. Du hast mir ein großes Geschenk gegeben."

„Was denn? Ich hab nichts getan. Michael spielt mit deinen Haaren," sage ich überrascht.

„Das war Michael?" fragt Gianni. Wieder murmelt er etwas auf Italienisch. „Danke, Engel Michael. Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Michael zuckt mit seinen leuchtenden Achseln.

„Er sagt ja," übersetze ich.

„Werde ich ins Paradies gehen?" fragt Gianni mit heiserer Stimme. „ Was wartet auf mich?"

Michael schaut zu mir und seine Miene ändert sich.

„Was ist?" frage ich meinen Begleiter. „Beantworte seine Frage."

Obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, was er ihn gerade gefragt hat. Aber Vater Gianni verdient eine Antwort.

„Das kann ich nicht," erwidert Michael. „Es liegt außerhalb meiner Macht, das, was er fragt. Aber sag ihm das nicht. Sag ihm, dass er einfach weitermachen soll wie früher und dass das geschehen wird, was er sich immer herbei gewünscht hat."

„Und was soll bitteschön das heißen?" frage ich genervt meinen Engel.

„Ich darf einem Sterblichen eine Antwort auf solch eine Frage nicht geben," sagt Michael. „Also sag ihm, was ich gesagt habe."

Ich seufze.

„Michael sagt, dass du weitermachen sollst wie früher und dass deine Wünschen erfüllt sein werden," sage ich zu Gianni.

Die Augen des Priesters glitzern mit Tränen. Was hat er ihn gefragt? Wieso kann er ihm keine Antwort geben?

„Danke, Engel Michael," sagt Gianni, sich verbeugend. „Vielmals danke. Du hast einen alten Diener Gottes sehr glücklich gemacht."

„Wir gehen," sage ich etwas genervt zu meinen Engeln. „Wann soll ich hier wegen des Rituals sein?" frage ich Gianni.

„Um achtzehn Uhr," sagt er zu mir.

Urplötzlich packt er mich an der Hand und küsst sie.

„Danke," sagt er wieder. „Vertreter des Lichtes."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Was in Merlins Namen hat er dich gefragt?" frage ich Michael scharf als wir das Gebäude verlassen und wieder ins Sonnenlicht treten.

Meine Bodyguards umrunden mich wortlos und zusammen machen wir uns auf den Weg zum allernächsten Apparierpunkt.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob er nach dem Tod ins Paradies gehen wird," sagt Michael finster.

„Und was soll dieses Paradies sein?" frage ich genervt.

„So ein Ort, wo, laut ihrem Glauben, die Seele von einem gelangt falls sie die Gesetze Gottes respektiert," erwidert Michael. Uriel schweigt noch immer.

„Ach so, jetzt verstehe ich," sage ich. „Und wieso konntest du ihm das nicht sagen? Aus dem gleichen Grund, weil du mir nicht über meine Zukunft erzählen kannst?"

„Ja," sagt Michael.

„Jetzt verstehe ich," sage ich, zusammen mit meinen Bodyguards um die Ecke biegend. „Gianni ist ein wenig seltsam geworden, als er dich gesehen hat."

Michael zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Ich bin ein Engel," sagt er sachlich.

„Was du nicht sagst," scherze ich. „Ich sehe dich jeden Tag und benehme mich nicht wie er."

„Er ist ein Priester und Engel spielen eine aktive Rolle in seinem Glauben," sagt Michael.

„Echt?" frage ich überrascht. „Das wusste ich nicht. Apparieren wir."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Schranktür quietscht als ich meine Hand reinstecke. Kurz herum tastend hält meine Hand über einem Hemd inne, das ich nur einmal in meinem Leben getragen habe. Zu jener Zeit, als ich und Aberforth zusammen in den USA waren und als der Polarisorden gegründet wurde. Er hat mir dieses Hemd gekauft, sagend, dass ich mal etwas schönes zu solch einem Treffen tragen soll. Weiß, ohne Kragen, mit langen, glockenförmigen Ärmeln. Passend. Ich wollte dieses Hemd nicht mehr tragen, weil ich irgendwie dachte, ich sei es unwürdig. Ich betrachte es als das Symbol meines Titels und meiner Pflichte. Als das Symbol von allem, was mir Aberforth gegeben hat.

Ich ziehe es hervor und lächele. Es sieht kaum anders als ich es zuletzt getragen habe. Ich habe es auch getragen, als ich mich zum ersten Mal mit dem dunklen Prinzen duelliert habe. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, dass ich es wieder trage.

Ich streife mir das Hemd über die Schultern und beginne es langsam zuzuknöpfen. Ich erinnere mich an Aberforths Hand auf meiner Schulter, kurz bevor wir die Konferenzhalle betraten, in der später der Polarisorden gegründet worden ist. Das Hemd war nach dem Duell mit dem Prinzen dreckig und musste gewaschen werden, aber die Elfen haben eine gute Arbeit geleistet. Es sieht wie neu aus. Der dunkle Prinz hat mir erklärt, dass der Orden schwarz trägt, weil schwarz die Farbe ihrer Magie symbolisiert. Warum ist mir das eben jetzt eingefallen? Weiß soll die Farbe der Reinheit versinnbildlichen. Aber weiß ist auch die Farbe meiner Magie.

Es ist reine Ironie, dass ich meine innere Dunkelheit in einem Muggeltempel besiegt habe, in dem man das Ebenbild des Guten verehrt. Solche Momente gibt es ja im Leben. Momente der geistigen Klarheit, in denen man auf einmal die Welt um sich herum und sich selbst so klar sieht, dass man danach nicht begreifen kann, wie dumm man war und nicht das gesehen hat, was einem direkt vor der Nase stand. Keiner der Menschen, die versuchten, mir zu helfen, haben mir wirklich geholfen. Aber man kann sagen, dass sie mich dazu bewegt haben, diesen Moment der Klarheit zu erleben.

Ich denke, dass ich mir dieses Ritual anschauen möchte. Das Gebäude – die Kapelle, sowie es Gianni nennt – gefällt mir und die bloße Stimmung, die da drin herrscht, hat einen gravierenden Eindruck auf mich gemacht. Ich möchte es wieder sehen.

Ich stecke meine Hand wieder in den Schrank und ziehe vorsichting eine kleine Holzschachtel hervor. Präsident Morgan hat sie mir geschickt. Die Leiche Aberforths ist vergraben worden, aber die Amerikaner haben einen Anhänger um seinen Hals gefunden, den sie mir geschickt haben. 'Du bist sein Erbe,' schrieb der Präsident in seinem Brief an mich. 'Und du solltest ihn haben.'

Ich ziehe den kleinen goldenen Phönixanhänger aus der Schachtel hervor und hebe ihn hoch. Er ist eigentlich überhaupt nicht schwer also muss er hohl sein. Die Augen des Phönixes, die wahrscheinlich Diamanten sind, glitzern im Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster seinen Weg in mein Zimmer gefunden hat. Ich spüre Magie an ihm. Und ja, ich habe bemerkt, dass Aberforth eine goldene Kette um den Hals trägt, habe aber den Phönix noch nie gesehen. Der Talisman, den wir zusammen angefertigt haben, ist natürlich verschwunden. Zweifelsohne hat der dunkle Prinz ihn. Aber warum hat er den Phönix nicht genommen?

Ich drehe den Anhänger um. Auf der Rückseite steht eingraviert der folgende Satz: „Rursum post tenebras spero lucem". Ich werde Lupin fragen müssen, was das bedeutet. Aber wenn Aberforth es hat eingravieren lassen, muss er wichtig sein.

Aberforth glaubte, dass es in jedem Mensch etwas Gutes gibt. Ich finde es schwer zu glauben, dass es in dem dunklen Prinzen irgendetwas Gutes gibt, aber wahrscheinlich kann ich ihn nicht objektiv sehen, weil er ja die Person, die mir sehr wichtig war, umgebracht hat. Aber sowie es etwas Gutes in jedem Mensch gibt, gibt es auch Dunkelheit. Keiner ist absolut gut weil wir ja menschlich sind. Auch Aberforth, der das Ebenbild des Guten in meinen Augen war, hatte bestimmt etwas Dunkelheit in sich. Der Trick ist nur, diese Dunkelheit kennenzulernen und sie zu besiegen. Nicht zuzulassen, dass sie die Kontrolle übernimmt. Ich habe für eine lange Weile nur die Dunkelheit in mir gesehen und zugelassen, dass sie wie eine Mistel ihre Wurzel in meinem Herzen lässt und langsam die Lebenskraft aus mir saugt. Aber ich bin die Mistel losgeworden. Und ja, ich kann mir selbst jetzt bekennen, dass ich Dunkelheit in mir trage. Ich trage ein Monster in mir. Aber ich werde kämpfen und so weitermachen bis zu meinem Tode. Ich werde es nicht aufgeben. Das Licht muss obsiegen.

„Das Hemd steht dir gut," höre ich eine Stimme und wirbele herum.

Katie steht im Türrahmen und mustert mich billigend.

Ich erröte. Ich hätte auch nackt sein können, schließlich ist dies mein Schlafzimmer. Aber Katie scheint diese Tatsache nicht zu stören. Sie geht auf mich zu und nimmt die Kette aus meiner Hand, sie um meinen Hals legend.

„Danke," sage ich etwas verlegen zu ihr. „Ich habe nie Schmuck getragen."

„Der Phönix ist wunderschön," meint sie, den Anhänger in ihre Hand nehmend. Warum muss sie mir so nahe stehen? „Wo hast du ihn her?"

„Er gehörte Aberforth," murmele ich.

Katie lässt den Phönix los und schaut mir ernst in die Augen.

„Es ist in Ordnung," sage ich zu ihr, denn ich sehe Sorge in ihren Augen. „Ich habe ein wenig über Sachen nachgedacht und bin zu einigen Schlüssen gekommen."

„Das freut mich. Faunus wartet auf dich," sagt sie lächelnd.

Auf einmal spüre ich Wärme, die sich in mir ausbreitet, eine Welle der Zuneigung für diese Frau, die ihre Laufbahn für die helle Seite geopfert hat.

„Ich hab später eine Verabredung mit Gianni," höre ich mich selbst sagen. „Es geht um ein hellmagisches Ritual. Er nennt es eine Messe. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

Katie grinst breit.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was eine Messe ist, oder?" fragt sie belustigt.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln.

„Aber du schon?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Klar," sagt sie breit grinsend.

Das ist nicht gut. Ich frage sie, ob sie mit mir irgendwohin gehen möchte und sie lacht. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir zu einer Messe gehen und ich denke, dass du dabei jemanden brauchst, der eigentlich weiß, worum es geht," sagt sie. „Meine Mutter war ein Muggel und ich weiß eine Menge darüber."

„Ach so, verstehe," sage ich. „Danke."

Ich würde gerne etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen und damit meine ich keine Treffen wobei wir über Politik oder Angelegenheiten der hellen Seite reden würden. Aber vielleicht begreift sie das nicht.

Als wir zusammen das Wohnzimmer betreten, stehen die Anwesenden gleich auf. Sofort werde ich daran erinnert, dass dies ein Brauch im dunklen Orden ist, obwohl man es als eine gewöhnliche Geste des Respektes annehmen kann. Aber ich möchte einfach mit nichts zu tun haben, was den Bräuchen im dunklen Orden ähnelt.

„Steht nicht auf," sage ich, mich umschauend. „Wir sind hier alle Freunde. Faunus," sage ich, auf den Zentaur zugehend, der lächelt.

Ich habe eigentlich einen alten, weisen Zentaur erwartet, aber Faunus ist eigentlich ziemlich jung. Seine Augen glitzern vor Freude und er streckt seine Hand aus. Obwohl das Haar auf seinem Kopf braun ist, ist sein Pferdeteil mit wunderschönem beigefarbenem Fell bedeckt, der in einem weißen, bodenlangen Schwanz endet. Solche Farbkombinationen sind ziemlich selten, denke ich. Katie hat ja etwas über Palominos gesprochen.

„Es ist eine Freude, Mr Longbottom," sagt er mit amerikanischem Akzent.

„Neville," verbessere ich ihn. „Mich freut es, dich endlich kennenzulernen. Und ich denke, dass wir viel zu besprechen haben."

Ich bin mir der Blicke bewusst, die mir folgen, als ich mich setze und ich weiß sehr gut warum sie mich anstarren. Ich trage keine Lumpen wie üblich, habe mich rasiert und trage dieses Hemd, das mir mein Mentor geschenkt hat. Aber vor allem denke ich, dass sie eine Veränderung in mir spüren, die ich nicht verbergen kann. Und als ich meinen Blick über den Raum schweifen lasse, grinst mich Lupin breit an. Auf einmal fühlt es auch gut an, so von Freunden umgeben zu sein. Ein Mann, der eine Mistel in seinem Herzen trägt und gegen die Dunkelheit kämpft, kann sich auch in einem Raum voller Menschen einsam fühlen. Jetzt aber fühle ich mich überhaupt nicht einsam und kann ihre Unterstützung spüren, die wie eine warme Frühlingsbrise durch den Raum weht.

„Danke für deine Unterstützung und die deiner Art," sage ich zu dem Zentaur. „Die helle Seite wird es nicht vergessen."

Wann habe ich zuletzt im Namen der gesamten hellen Seite gesprochen? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern.

„Und deine Hilfe ist herzlich willkommen. Wir alle stecken im Ganzen zusammen. Und wir werden zusammen kämpfen," sage ich.

„Das haben mir auch die Sternen gesagt," meint Faunus. „Und deswegen bin ich hier."


	11. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 10 – Ein Stein auf meinen Schultern

/Hermines Sicht

Wenn die Nacht fällt ist die richtige Zeit für die Arbeit. Wenn sich die Sonne in ihr himmlisches Bett zurückzieht und die Augen schließt, kommen die Schwarzmagier raus und legen die Farbe des schwarzen Himmels an, in die tiefe Nacht hinaus wagend, um unter dem uralten, ihnen zuzwinkernden, Sternenteppich die Mächte der Dunkelheit anzurufen und sie ihre zu machen.

Wir sitzen in einem Kreis um ein schwarzes Feuer, das der dunkle Lord gezaubert hat. Er hat mich angewiesen, meine Gedanken zu ordnen und mich auf die Arbeit vorzubereiten. Ich weiß nicht, was er von mir erwartet, aber ich bin nervös und aufgeregt zugleich.

Ich öffne die Augen und schaue hoch zum Himmel. Die Sterne sind auf diesem Hügel, weg von jeder Spur von Zivilisation, kristallklar. Sie kommen mir tatsächlich wie ein uralter Teppich vor, der auf mich hinunterschaut. Seit tausenden von Jahren haben die Muggel zum Himmel geschaut und um Hilfe einer Gottheit gebeten. Sie sahen die Sterne an sich als Gottheiten an und hofften, dass sie ihre Wünsche erfüllen werden. Ein Schwarzmagier aber betet zu keinem und wartet nicht auf Hilfe. Ein Schwarzmagier nimmt die Macht der Gottheit und macht sie seine Eigene.

Die Augen des dunklen Lords glitzern im schwachen Mondlicht und er schaut in meine Richtung. Ich habe mit ihm zusammengearbeitet und habe mit ihm ein paar Mal gesprochen. Aber ich habe noch nie zusammen mit ihm ein Ritual ausgeführt und das ist etwas ganz neues für mich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich darüber denken soll. Ich weiß, dass er sein Wissen und seine Theorien an den dunklen Prinzen weitergegeben hat, über welche die anderen Todesser keine Ahnung haben. Er hat seine Geheimnisse mit ihm geteilt. Und jetzt, da ich seine Erbin bin, wird er auch sie mit mir teilen.

Hermine Granger, die dunkle Erbin. Ich werde mich daran gewöhnen müssen. Hätte ich mir vorstellen können, dass dies passieren wird? Hätte ich gewusst, wohin mich mein dunkler Weg führen wird? Nicht einmal in meinen wildesten Träumen. Laut dem Prinzen kommt mir mein Streben nach Macht vollkommen natürlich und er hat mich geführt. Er hat mich zu diesem Wendepunkt in meinem Leben hergebracht. Hat sich auch Erebus so gefühlt als er in der Kammer des Schreckens entschieden hat, allen den Rücken zuzudrehen und dem Weg der Dunkelheit zu folgen? Hat er sich auch so gefühlt, als erstrecke sich sein Lebensweg wie eine breite Straße vor ihm, die endlos ist und ins Unbekannte führt?

Der dunkle Lord steht auf und die Augen des Prinzen öffnen sich ebenfalls. Schweigend geht der dunkle Lord zum schwarzen Feuer und wir stehen auf, seinem Beispiel folgend.

„Ruft eure Begleiter," sagt er zu uns leise.

Der dunkle Prinz schließt sofort die Augen und ich tue es ihm gleich, gedanklich meinem dämonischen Begleiter zurufend. Wieso ist seine Anwesenheit für die Mehrheit der Rituale erforderlich? Als hätte man eine Tür in die Kälte geöffnet, spüre ich die Gegenwart des Dämons, der plötzlich bei mir auftaucht. Als ich aber meine Augen öffne, sehe ich deutlich noch zwei Dämonen. Das heißt, einen Dämon und eine... Dämonin? Sie steht mit einer Hand auf der Schulter des dunklen Lords da.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er einen Begleiter hat. Aber im Nachhinein ist es ziemlich logisch. Nur weil ich sie noch nie gesehen oder gespürt habe, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht da war. Schließlich besuchen Dämonen das Hauptquartier ziemlich oft und ich habe mich schon an die Schatten und an die plötzlichen Wellen der Kälte gewöhnt.

„Hiermit öffnen wir das Tor zur Hölle auf der Erde," sagt der dunkle Lord laut, seine Arme ausbreitend. „Auf unserem Weg nach Macht und Wissen suchen wir die Freiheit."

Er taucht seine Hände in das Feuer und ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen. Aber so wie es scheint, ist das schwarze Feuer nicht heiß. Er breitet mit einer schnellen Bewegung wieder seine Arme aus und Flämmchen schießen aus seinen Fingerkuppen hervor, augenblicklich eine schwarz und violettfarbene Linie um uns drei bildend, die über das Gras schweben bleibt. Es sieht so aus, als hätte er einen flammenden Kreis gezaubert, obwohl wenn man einen besseren Blick wirft, sieht man, dass das Feuer einen Zoll über dem Gras brennt. Das schwarze Feuer in der Mitte zischt und die Flammen schießen in die Höhe, für ein paar Sekunden wild um sich herum peitschend, bis sie sich etwas beruhigen. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen als mir ein Gefühl von Macht entgegenschlägt, die ich noch nie in solchem Ausmaße gespürt habe. Manchmal spüre ich sie an dem Prinzen, aber nie habe ich solche rohe und beinahe grenzenlose Macht gespürt, die sich aus dem Feuer ausbreitet und mich wie einen leeren Kelch erfüllt. Ich finde es schwierig zu atmen als die Luft davor zu triefen beginnt. Die bloßen Luftpartikel scheinen sich unglaublich schnell zu bewegen, etwas auszustrahlen, wonach ich mich immer gesehnt habe. In diesem Moment sehe ich deutlich einen Türrahmen über dem Feuer schweben, der mir wie der Eingang in eine fremde, wunderschöne Welt vorkommt. Wie weiß ich, was hinter dem Tor steckt? Ich spüre es einfach.

„Deine Macht wird zu meiner," sagt der dunkle Lord feierlich, etwas vor sich hebend.

Ich war zu beschäftigt um dem Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, womit er sich beschäftigt hat. Er hält einen silbernen Kelch in den Händen und bringt ihn zu seinen Lippen. Er nimmt einen Schluck davon, lässt seine Hände sinken und gibt den Kelch an den dunklen Prinzen weiter. Er nickt ihm zu und schließt die Augen mit dem Kelch in seinen weißen Händen.

„Deine Macht ist auch meine," sagt er laut, den Kelch in Richtung schwarzen Feuers hebend.

Als er auch einen Schluck davon nimmt, wird mir urplötzlich klar, dass ich die nächste bin und mein Herz beginnt wieder zu rasen und kalter Angstschweiß bricht aus all meinen Poren. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich mich an dem Ritual beteiligen muss. Ich habe eher gedacht, da der dunkle Lord da ist, dass er das Ritual ausführen wird und dass wir gar nichts tun müssen.

Tue es ihm gleich, sagt eine Stimme in meinem Kopf als sich der dunkle Prinz mir zudreht und mir den Kelch reicht. Ich nehme ihn mit den beiden Händen wie er ihn von dem Lord genommen hat – warum mit den beiden? – und schließe die Augen.

Was soll ich tun? Was tun wir? Wessen Macht soll auch meine werden? Solche und ähnliche Fragen rasen durch meinen Kopf als ich blöd dastehe und wie verrückt schwitze.

Als ich aber noch eine Welle der erstickenden Macht aus der Richtung Feuers spüre, wird mir plötzlich klar, was sie mit ihren rätselhaften Worten gemeint haben. Ich weiß nicht, wessen Macht es ist und es ist momentan total unwichtig, weil ich mir unbewusst auch diese Macht gewünscht habe seit ich sie gespürt habe. Also...

„Möge deine Macht auch meine werden," sage ich, den Kelch hebend.

Ich spüre Ranken, die sich zu dem Kelch erstrecken und über die Flüssigkeit darin schweben. Ich bringe schnell den Kelch zu meinen Lippen, mich nicht mehr fragend, woher diese Macht kommt und was sie ist. Ich MÖCHTE sie besitzen. Meine Hände zittern als ich einen Schluck davon nehme. Ich bin mir vage bewusst, dass es um etwas Saures und womöglich auch Alkoholisches geht, aber der Geschmack ist momentan total unwichtig. In diesem Moment sehe ich mich auf der Spitze der Welt, wie ich mit ausgebreiteten Händen Blitze beschwöre. Die Welt ist ein kleiner Punkt unter mir und ich komme mir wie eine Puppenspielerin vor, welche die Fäden zieht. All meine Probleme verschwinden und ich werde zu einem allmächtigen Wesen, das sich hoch über das Universum erhebt und es herrscht. Mit einem Wink meiner Finger kann ich entweder zerstören oder erschaffen. Alles steht im Rahmen des Möglichen und es gibt keine Grenzen. Denn diese Macht, die ich jetzt in mir spüre, ist grenzenlos. Mein Körper bebt als mein magischer Kern versucht mit solcher Macht klarzukommen und sie durch meinen Geist fließen zu lassen.

Als es mir in den Ohren zu trommeln anfängt und mir schwindelig wird, öffne ich die Augen und gebe schnell den Kelch dem dunklen Lord, der mir einen prüfenden Blick zuwirft. Ich nicke ihm wortlos zu, ihn dadurch wissen lassend, dass es mir gut geht. Wahrscheinlich benehme ich mich seltsam.

Als ich wieder meine Position im Kreis (oder Dreieck) einnehme, versuche ich mich zu sammeln obwohl ich noch immer am ganzen Leib zittere und obwohl mir mein eigener Kopf zu schwer vorkommt. Ich verschränke die Hände vor mir und zucke zusammen als ich bemerke, dass ein Funken aus meinen Fingerkuppen schießt. Und es ist auch kein Wunder, nach all dem, was ich soeben gespürt habe.

„So sind wir im Einklang mit der Dunkelheit," höre ich die Stimme des dunklen Lords wie aus der Ferne. Kopfweh... Es ist gut, dass ich meinen Umhang trage, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass ich nach all diesem Schwitzen ziemlich übel rieche. „Und werden weiter unsere Pflichten erfüllen. Ich, der Vertreter der Dunkelheit und deren Stimme auf der Erde. Erebus, mein Erbe und der dunkle Prinz. Hermine, seine Erbin."

„Hier werden wir mehr als Menschen," höre ich die laute Stimme des Prinzen. „Wir nähern uns der Perfektion indem wir uns jeden Tag transformieren, mächtiger und weiser werden."

Ich spüre eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und öffne die Augen. Der dunkle Prinz schaut mich fragend an und ich zucke mit den Achseln.

„Du bist an der Reihe," flüstert er mir ins Ohr.

Oh Mann oh Mann oh Mann geht mir durch den Kopf. Was soll ich sagen? Was haben sie gesagt? Ich war gerade Meilen weg und jetzt muss mich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren.

'Wenn du nicht darüber nachdenkst und planst, was du sagen wirst, wirst du das richtige sagen,' erinnere ich mich an seine Worte. Die beiden scheinen zu warten, dass ich etwas sage.

Ich schaue zu dem schwarzen Feuer, das mit gleicher Intensität weiter brennt. 'Was möchtest du wirklich?' fragt mich Asmodeus gedanklich, der die ganze Zeit nicht von meiner Seite gewichen ist.

Und urplötzlich erscheinen Worte in meinem Kopf und ich beginne sie laut auszusprechen.

„Einen Anteil an dem dunklen Strom zu haben," höre ich mich selbst sagen. „Die Grenze des Mögliches zu überschreiten. Die Naturgesetze zu biegen und die Welt um uns herum zu gestalten. Götter auf der Erde zu werden."

Ich schaue zu dem dunklen Prinzen, der mir zunickt. Was habe ich soeben gesagt? Keine Ahnung. Aber... die Worte erschienen in meinem Kopf. Sie schienen direkt aus dem schwarzen Feuer hervorzukommen. Faszinierend.

„So wird es sein," sagt der dunkle Lord laut, seine Arme ausbreitend.

Die brennende Linie sammelt sich wie Wasser und wird wie von einem seltsamen Accio von dem dunklen Lord aufgerufen, der wieder seine Hände ins Feuer taucht, wo die Flämmchen von dem Feuer verschluckt werden. Die Flammen werden danach schwächer und schwächer bis das Feuer mit einem Wusch erlöscht.

„Es ist geschehen!" sagt der dunkle Lord und klatscht einmal in die Hände, seine Arme ausbreitend. „Setzen wir uns."

Der dunkle Prinz folgt ihm ohne weiteres und ich tue es ihm gleich. Ich kann es kaum glauben... Seit ich mit Erebus Hogwarts verlassen habe, wusste ich, dass er zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord Ausflüge macht und dass er ihn unterrichtet. Ich habe ihn immer dafür beneidet. Fragte mich, was sie taten, wohin sie gingen, worüber sie in seinem Wohnzimmer stundenlang redeten. Ich wusste, dass der dunkle Lord viel mehr als kaum ein anderer Schwarzmagier erreicht hat, hatte aber nie diese Chance, um wirklich mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, wie eine ihm ebenbürtige.

„Was hast du gespürt?" fragt mich der dunkle Prinz als ich mich zu ihm aufs Gras setze.

„Es ist schwierig, es in Worte zusammenzufassen," sage ich. Der dunkle Lord hat seine Pfeife angezündet und seine Augen glitzern als er mich wortlos anschaut. Jetzt bin ich auch seine Erbin und ich darf ihn nicht enttäuschen. „Macht," platzt es auf einmal aus mir.

Wieso konnte ich mich früher nicht so einfach ausdrücken? Warum glaubte ich immer, dass man mehrere Sätze und Adjektive benutzen muss, um etwas ausführlich zu beschreiben? Warum, wenn man es einfach sagen kann? Wenn ein Wort ausreicht?

„Vor der ich kaum atmen konnte," füge ich nachdenklich hinzu, mit dieser Erkenntnis beschäftigt.

Erkenntnisse und Momente der Klarheit kommen normalerweise zu ungünstigen Zeiten. Man sitzt normalerweise nicht unter einem Baum, denkt über Sachen nach und bekommt einen Apfel ins Gesicht, sowie es der Fall mit Newton war, sondern redet mit Menschen oder ist auf sonst eine Weise mit etwas beschäftigt. Das habe ich am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Der dunkle Lord nickt.

„Eine dunkle Erbin zu sein ist ganz anders als nur noch eine Schwarzmagierin zu sein," sagt er.

Jetzt bekomme ich Anweisungen von dem dunklen Lord selbst. Wie soll man bitteschön nicht nervös sein?

„Und du wirst zweifelsohne Sachen spüren können, die du nicht logisch erklären kannst," fährt er fort. „So ist es aber in Ordnung. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen und mit der Zeit lernen, deinen Instinkten zu folgen."

Das ist ein Gesicht des dunklen Lords, das ich noch nie gesehen habe. So habe ich ihn noch nie sprechen gehört. Es herrscht eine beinahe intime Spannung, die ich in der Gesellschaft der beiden noch nie gespürt habe. Klar, ich habe sie oft zusammen gesehen, wie sie leise miteinander reden und den Eindruck bekommen, dass sie viel miteinander teilen und dass ihre Verbindung nicht auf der Lehrer-Lehrling Ebene stoppt, sondern viel tiefer geht. Jetzt scheinen sie mich in ihren Kreis reingelassen zu haben.

Im dunklen Orden funktionieren Sachen normalerweise wie geölt. Wir sind alle wie eine gut eingespielte Armee und jeder Soldat weiß sehr wohl, welche seine Aufgabe ist. Er ist für ihre Erfüllung bereit zu sterben. Und obwohl ich deutlich spüren konnte, dass es eine gewisse Verbindung zwischen dem dunklen Lord und dem Prinzen gibt, wusste ich nicht, worum es geht. Man kann sie beinahe einen Kontrast zur Sterilität und der unmenschlichen Effizienz des Ordens und dessen Mitglieder nennen. Jetzt aber kann ich viel besser verstehen weil ich, trotz meiner Nervosität, sie auch spüren kann. Eine Verbindung zwischen mir und dem dunklen Lord und auch eine, sogar tiefere, wahrscheinlich wegen unserer früheren Freundschaft in Hogwarts, zwischen mir und dem dunklen Prinzen. Das ist zweifelsohne eine Folge des magischen Eides.

Mein Leben hat sich so verändert das es unerkennbar ist. Ich erinnere mich deutlich an den Tag, an dem ich mein erstes schwarzmagisches Buch gekauft habe. Ich war alleine in der Nokturngasse unterwegs und hatte eine einzige Absicht – mehr über diese Schwarzmagie zu lernen, die die Lehrer so verabscheuten. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum keiner darüber reden wollte. Warum jeder Lehrer, wenn man ihm eine Frage dazu stellt, gleich seine Einstellung ändert. Ja, ich konnte verstehen, dass Schwarzmagie gefährlich ist, aber was ich nicht verstehen konnte ist warum man darüber überhaupt nicht reden wollte und warum man uns nicht erklärt hat, was genau daran so gefährlich sein soll. Ich kaufte mein erstes Buch – und der Zauberer im Laden hat mir keine Probleme bereitet, was im Nachhinein verwunderlich ist – und brachte es zurück mit mir nach Hogwarts. Ich las das Buch im Klo und auf solchen Plätzen. Ich dachte damals dass es wirklich keinen Grund gibt, warum uns die Lehrer wenigstens nicht die Grundlagen der Schwarzmagie erklären konnten. Aber mir kam es vor, dass keine anderen Schüler wirklich wollten, etwas über die Schwarzmagie zu lernen. Sie waren nicht neugierig? Normalerweise wenn etwas verboten ist, müssen die Kinder etwas darüber herausfinden. Es ist in der bloßen menschlichen Natur eingebaut worden, dass man lernen und die Welt um sich herum erforschen möchte. Aber dass sie überhaupt nicht neugierig waren, das kam mir ein wenig seltsam vor. Vielleicht hatten sie Angst, so zu sagen?

Und je mehr ich las, desto faszinierter war ich. Die Ansichten der Schwarzmagier, die Zauber und Flüche, die Schreibweise – all das war neu aber auch auf eine gewisse Weise vage bekannt. Als ich anfing, die Schwarzmagie eigentlich zu praktizieren, war es eben ein Experiment. Ich wollte sehen, wie ich mich fühlen würde. Ich war neugierig. Aber meine Vorstellungen davon und das, was wirklich geschah, waren total anders. Ich kam zum Schluss dass sich die Schwarzmagie mit kaum etwas anderem vergleichen kann, was ich je gespürt oder erlebt habe. Sie hat mir die Augen geöffnet und den Weg zu mir selbst gewiesen. Der Moment, in dem ich damit angefangen habe, war der Wendepunkt meines Lebens. Wenn ich nicht damit angefangen hätte, wer weiß wo ich heute wäre. Ich würde Laetitia nicht kennen, weil ich wahrscheinlich nie den Mut aufbringen hätte können, um mir selbst zu gestehen, dass ich kein Interesse an Männern hatte. Ich wäre nicht hier, mit dem dunklen Prinzen und dem Lord. Ich wäre nicht die dunkle Erbin. Ich wäre nur Hermine Granger, eine Muggelgeborene, die blind und taub ist und die den Regeln folgt ohne sie je in Frage zu stellen. Und so hätte ich den Rest meines Lebens verbracht.

Nicht viele haben solchen Mut, um ihr Leben so grundsätzlich zu verändern und einen Schritt ins Unbekannte zu machen. Nur jetzt ist mir das klar.

Mir ist bewusst, dass dieser Titel, den ich bekommen habe, viel mit sich bringt aber vor allem eine Pflicht, die ich bis zum Ende meiner Tage erfüllen werde. Ich schaue auf meinen Siegelring hinunter und lächele. Ich bereue es nicht. Der dunkle Lord und der dunkle Prinz haben mir ein Leben des Wissens und der Macht gegeben, was ich mir immer insgeheim gewünscht habe. All die Tage, die ich in Hogwarts in der Bibliothek verbracht habe, lernend und nachdenkend, mussten doch irgendwohin führen. Das Wissen kann nicht umsonst sein. Und zu lernen nur um die Prüfungen zu bestehen kam mir immer etwas sinnlos vor. Jetzt aber weiß ich, weswegen ich so eifrig über alles gelernt habe. Jetzt ergeben meine Ideale einen Sinn.

Das ist es, wovon ich immer geträumt habe und was ich mir immer herbeigewünscht habe. Eben das. Zusammen mit dem Prinzen und mit dem Lord, neues Wissen und mehr Macht sammelnd, die man braucht, um seinen Pflichten nachzukommen und sich weiter zu entwickeln und die edlen Ziele der Freiheit und der neuen Weltordnung zu vertreten.

Dieses Ritual hat etwas in mir ausgelöst, das ich nicht beschreiben kann. Ein höherer Zweck, die Erkenntnis, dass es Macht gibt, die einem zur Verfügung steht, wenn man tapfer genug ist, um sie zu verlangen. Aber vor allem eine innere Ruhe mit der Erkenntnis, dass man auf dem richtigen Weg ist.

„Ich habe eine Tür gesehen," sage ich leise. Die beiden hören aufmerksam zu. „Die ins Unbekannte führte. Und die Macht, von der ich sprach, kam aus dieser Tür. Grenzenlose Macht."

„Du hast das Tor gesehen?" fragt mich der dunkle Prinz. „Ausgezeichnet."

„Gute Arbeit," meint der dunkle Lord ernst. Er lobt mich? „Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du keine Grenzen für dich selbst stellst. So wirst du am schnellsten lernen, welche Pflichte auf dich warten."

Der dunkle Prinz wirft ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Ein dunkler Lord, zwei Erben," sagt er. „So stark war die dunkle Seite noch nie. Was bedeutetet das Eurer Meinung nach, Meister?"

Zu meiner Überraschung blickt der dunkle Lord weg von ihm und verfällt in Stille.

„Lord Slytherin hat versucht, wieder den dunklen Strom auf seine Beine zu stellen und die Schwarzmagie zu promovieren. Er wollte sie den Schülern von Hogwarts beibringen, aber alles, was er geschafft hat, war das Haus Slytherin zu erschaffen, das weiterhin seinetwegen berüchtigt war," sagt er leise. „Zu jener Zeit war die Herrschaft der Hellmagier zu stark und nicht zu erschüttern. Hogwarts ist gegründet worden und er, der dunkle Lord, war als der Bösewicht betrachtet. Er hat aber bis zum Ende seines Lebens die Schwarzmagier – die Auserwählten, sowie er sie genannt hat –vertreten. In der Zeit Lord Grindelwalds war die Situation anders. Er hat die Welt ins Wanken gebracht und ihm ist es gelungen, Anhänger zu gewinnen und ihnen die Augen zu öffnen. Zudem der Welt klarzumachen, dass wir da sind und dass wir bereit sind, zu kämpfen. Zu meiner Zeit war ich ein Omen des Unvermeidlichen. Sogar Dumbledore war dies klar, als einem Vertreter des Lichtes. Die Welt trat in einen neuen Zyklus ein, in die Ära der Dunkelheit. Aber nur als du die Seiten gewechselt hast, Erebus, wie dein dämonischer Begleiter, sich gegen die Herrschaft des Lichtes und dessen Gesetze gegenüberstellend, ist die Welt endlich in die Ära der Dunkelheit eingetreten."

„Das sind meine – und beziehungsweise eure – Vorgänger," fährt er fort. „Vielleicht sind wir jetzt die Herrschenden, aber ohne sie wäre uns nicht das gelungen, was uns gelungen ist. Sie haben den Weg für uns vorbereitet, dem wir heutzutage folgen. Ich habe den dunklen Orden gegründet aber ihr werdet ihn weiter führen."

Der dunkle Prinz starrt ihn mit einer steinharten Miene an. Was hat er gesagt? Dass wir, das heißt, der dunkle Prinz und ich, den Orden führen werden? Was ist mit ihm? Wo geht er hin?

„Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt?" fragt der dunkle Prinz leise, während ich versuche zu begreifen, ob er wirklich damit das gemeint hat, was ich denke.

Der dunkle Lord lächelt, was seinem noch immer jung aussehenden Gesicht ein noch jüngeres Aussehen verleiht. In diesem Moment sieht er beinahe menschlich aus, das heißt, wie ein Mensch, der über seinen eigenen Tod nachdenkt. Er ist in diesem Moment nicht allwissend und allmächtig, sondern eben ein Mensch, der sterblich ist. Aber ich habe immer gedacht, dass er unsterblich ist.

„Bald wird mein Lebenswerk vollendet sein," sagt der dunkle Lord leise. „Wahrscheinlich habe ich nicht gedacht, dass ich damit so schnell fertig sein werde. Das heißt, mein Lebenswerk auf der Erde."

Er hebt den Blick und schaut zu mir. Die dunklen Augen spiegeln wieder diese intime Verbindung zwischen uns, die ich erst nach dem magischen Eid gespürt habe.

„Und ich weiß, dass ihr es nicht versteht," fügt er hinzu. „Hätte ich mir selbst vor zwanzig Jahren das gesagt, hätte ich gedacht, dass ich verrückt geworden bin. Lord Voldemort gibt seinen Thron auf und geht, nach all dem, was er getan und erreicht hat? Kaum zu glauben. Aber meine Erben, ich habe alles in meinem Leben erreicht, was ich erreichen wollte."

„Ich dachte aber, dass Ihr durch Eure Horkruxe unsterblich seid, Meister," platzt es aus mir.

„Das bin ich," sagt der dunkle Lord mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Aber ich werde einen hinterlassen. Den Horkrux, der in dir lebt."

Er deutet auf den dunklen Prinzen. Wie bitte?

Aber der dunkle Prinz schaut ruhig dem dunklen Lord in die Augen.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde noch für eine lange Weile leben, Meister," sagt Erebus ohne zu blinzeln.

ER ist ein Horkrux? Aber ich dachte, dass es unmöglich ist, aus einem Menschen einen Horkrux zu machen. Zumindest hat der dunkle Prinz so etwas angedeutet.

„Dann werde ich wissen, wohin ich zurückkehren muss," sagt der dunkle Lord mit einem melancholischen Lächeln.

Die zwei schauen einander schweigend an und ich versuche verzweifelt zu begreifen, wieso sie so ruhig sind wenn sie über den Tod des dunklen Lords reden. Wie kann man bitteschön ruhig sein?

„Wann habt Ihr vor, zurückzukehren?" fragt der dunkle Prinz, eine Zigarre anzündend, als reden sie gerade über das Wetter. Nicht zu fassen.

„Nachdem meine Arbeit im Dämonenreich vollendet ist," sagt der dunkle Lord sachlich.

Die beiden scheinen es als etwas Selbstverständliches zu betrachten wobei ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich benehmen und was ich sagen soll. Ich bin total überrumpelt. Aber die beiden haben etwas gemeinsam. Sie sind beide gestorben und wieder auferstanden. Und vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum sie über solch ein Thema so ruhig reden können und warum es mir vorkommt, als stecke viel mehr dahinter, was außerhalb des Rahmen meines Verständnisses steht.

Ich soll mich nicht einmischen.

„Aber mein Thron wird dir gehören," sagt der dunkle Lord ernst.

Erebus nickt todernst und schaut auf seine schneeweißen Hände, als hoffe er, da eine Antwort auf seine Fragen zu sehen.

„Ich bin bereit, Eure Pflichten aufzunehmen," sagt er leise. „Und ich verstehe, dass Ihr weg müsst. Aber ich werde Eure Weisheit und Eure Macht vermissen."

Der dunkle Lord lächelt hämisch.

„Ich werde auch deine vermissen. Aber ein Teil von mir wird immer in dir leben," erwidert der dunkle Lord, seinen Erben mit Stolz in seinen dunklen Augen musternd. Er schaut zu mir. „Du hast nicht viel Zeit, Hermine. Du musst schnell lernen und dich noch schneller entwickeln, um seinen Platz einnehmen zu können. Wenn ich aber merke, dass du bereit bist – denn Erebus ist schon bereit – werde ich meinen Thron aufgeben."

Mein Herz rast als mich seine Augen durchbohren. Alle erwarten so viel von mir und der Druck wird mich umbringen. Aber hier reden wir nicht über eine Kleinigkeit, sondern um eine Ehre. Kalter Schweiß bricht schon wieder an all meine Poren aus als mir klar wird, was das bedeutet. Der Druck und die wahre Bedeutung dieser Tatsache fühlen sich wie ein Stein auf meinen Schultern an, der eine Tonne wiegt.

Ich bin total schweißgebadet. Es ist ein Wunder, dass es noch keiner mitbekommen hat.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben," sage ich mit zittrigen Stimme. „Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum Ihr sterben müsst."

Der dunkle Lord und der dunkle Prinz lachen. Habe ich was Lustiges gesagt?

„Ich werde dies als ein Kompliment verstehen, Hermine," sagt der Schwarzmagier.

„Er stirbt nicht im gewöhnlichen Sinne," erklärt mir der dunkle Prinz, noch immer grinsend. „Denn das echte Böse stirbt nicht."

„Danke, Erebus," erwidert der dunkle Lord.

Ich glaube, ich spinne. Ich habe keine Ahnung, worüber sie reden. Und offensichtlich habe ich gerade etwas sehr dummes gesagt, was sie zum Lachen gebracht hat.

„Ach, das dunkle Imperium," sagt der dunkle Lord und seufzt, sich auf seine Ellbogen stützend mit seiner noch immer rauchenden Pfeife zwischen den Fingern und über die stillen Bergen, die sich wie eine Masse der Schwärze um uns herum erheben, zufrieden blickend. „Wir haben noch einen Tag, um das Wesentliche zu besprechen."

„Meine Truppen stehen schon bereit," meldet sich der dunkle Prinz zu Wort.

„Meine auch, Meister," werfe ich ein.

Denn wenn es um die Kriegführung geht, plane ich immer im Voraus und achte auch jedes Detail. In diesem Bereich darf ich nicht mit meiner Impulsivität experimentieren.

„Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Zum einen muss ich ein langes Gespräch mit Grindelwald führen."

In einem Tag nämlich reisen wir nach Mitteleuropa. Ich habe viele schlaflose Nächte beim Planen verbracht, aber ich denke, dass ich endlich alles ausgearbeitet habe. Ich war schon am Ende meiner Kräfte aber dieses Ritual, obwohl ich zuerst dachte, dass mir eine weitere schlaflose Nacht nicht guttun wird, hat mir viel geholfen. Obwohl es schon drei Uhr ist, fühle ich mich nicht müde, ganz im Gegenteil. Mein Kopf ist so klar als hätte ich eine ganze Woche lang geschlafen.

„Gehen wir," sagt der dunkle Lord und steht entschlossen auf. „Ich habe noch eine Lektion für Hermine eingeplant. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Erebus."

„Nein," sagt der dunkle Prinz schnell aufstehend, wobei seine Augen glitzern.

Mich so fühlend, als sei ich in eine fremde Welt angelangt, in der andere Regeln gelten, tue ich es ihnen gleich. Sie reden über den Tod des dunklen Lords als sei es etwas beiläufiges und danach gestehen sie, der dunkle Prinz und der dunkle Lord, die zwei berüchtigsten Schwarzmagier der Welt, dass sie einander vermissen werden, als sei auch das etwas selbstverständliches. Und jetzt möchte mir der dunkle Lord etwas beibringen?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als ich unser Schlafzimmer betrete dämmert es schon und ich fühle mich überhaupt nicht müde. Ich fühle mich wie elektrisiert.

Laetitia, mein Engel, schläft wie ein Klotz. Ihr Haar ist über das Kissen verstreut und eine ihrer Hände liegt auf meinem Kissen. Sie mag es, sich an mich zu kuscheln wenn wir schlafen und wahrscheinlich hat sie nicht bemerkt, dass ich nicht da bin. Als ich aber meinen Schrank leise öffne, der immer quietscht, öffnet sie die Augen und blinzelt. Ihre stahlblauen Augen fixieren sich auf mich.

(„Warst du die ganze Nacht lang unterwegs?") fragt sie schläfrig.

Wenn Laetitia müde ist, wechselt sie einfach zu Französisch, obwohl sie jetzt Englisch so gut spricht als hätte sie ihr ganzes Leben lang im Großbritannien verbracht.

Sie blickt über meine ausgefallenen Klamotten was normalerweise heißt, dass ich irgendwohin beruflich unterwegs war.

Was habe ich dabei gedacht? Diese Klamotten gehen nicht zurück in den Schrank, sondern direkt ins Waschen.

(„Ja, mit dem dunklen Lord und mit dem Prinzen,") antworte ich, mich auf die Bettkante setzend und über sie blickend.

(„Wird es immer so sein?") fragt sie leise.

Mir entgeht die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme nicht. Natürlich ist Laetitia klar, dass ein dunkler Erbe Pflichte hat, die immer die Priorität Nummer eins sein müssen.

(„Natürlich nicht,") sage ich, über ihren Rücken streichelnd.

Ob ich uns beide anlüge? Ich habe gerade dem dunklen Lord versprochen, so schnell zu arbeiten wie möglich. Opfer sind unvermeidlich, aber muss Laetitia eines dieser Opfer sein? Dem dunklen Prinzen ist es immer gelungen, trotz allem ein Privatleben zu haben.

Sie lächelt schwach und wirft einen Arm um meine Taille.

Ich spüre meinen Begleiter irgendwo im Raum als mich eine Welle der Erregung durchströmt. Beim bloßen Anblick einer schläfrigen und warmen Laetitia spüre ich den Drang, sie überall anzufassen und mich in ihrem süßen Geruch zu verlieren.

Laetitia erkennt die Lust in meinen Augen und lächelt hämisch, sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht streichend, wie eine Katze, die sich wohl bewusst ist, dass sie hübsch ist.

(„Was, hast du Lust auf Sex?") schnurrt sie.

Und wenn sie mir solch eine Frage und dazu auch auf Französisch stellt, macht sie mich verrückt.

Statt ihr eine Antwort zu geben, lehne ich mich schnell nach vorne und presse meine Lippen auf ihre. Ihr warmer Körper presst sich sofort gegen meinen und sie stöhnt in den Kuss. Eine halbnackte, für Sex bereite, Frau in meinem Bett kann man nicht ignorieren oder ihr widerstehen. Das Laken raschelt als unser Küssen leidenschaftlicher wird und ihre Finger fliegen beinahe automatisch zu den Knöpfen meines Hemdes. Sie wirft mein Hemd auf den Boden ohne zuzuschauen, wohin es landet und ihre geschickten Finger ziehen entschlossen an meinen Gürtel. In ein paar Sekunden folgen auch meine Hosen dem Beispiel während ich das Laken zur Seite schiebe und mich auf sie werfe, ihr Nachthemd nach oben ziehend. Ich spüre die Anwesenheit meines Begleiters in meinem Geist als ich den Kopf an Laetitias warmen Brüsten vergrabe und vor Vergnügung stöhne. Sie kichert, stöhnt aber als meine Zunge schnelle und gierige Kreise um ihre Brustwarzen zu ziehen beginnt.

„Je te voux, je te voux (Ich will dich, ich will dich)," wiederholt sie als sie ihre Hände in mein Haar vergräbt. Sie gurgelt als meine Hand nach unten wandert.

Lange Vorspiele sind für jene, die sie brauchen. Laetitia und ich wiederum haben sie nie gebraucht.

Ich hebe den Kopf und presse schnell und gierig meine Lippen auf ihre als meine Finger über die warme Nässe da unten streicheln.

(„Komm schon,") gurgelt sie. („Du machst mich verrückt! Lass mich nicht warten!")

Ich grinse breit und spüre wie mein Begleiter unauffällig in meinen Geist unauffällig schleicht und seinen Platz des Beobachters einnimmt. Seine bloße Anwesenheit dient dazu, meine Erregung noch zu verstärken und mir wird klar, dass ich noch kaum vor Erregung atmen kann.

Als meine Finger endlich hinein gleiten, stöhnt sie vor Erleichterung und ich zusammen mit ihr.

(„Oh ja,") flüstert sie fieberhaft, wie wild unter mir zappelnd. („Ja, ja.")

Sowie es schon immer der Fall ist, wenn wir Sex haben, weiß ich nach einer Weile nicht mehr, wo meine Finger und meine Zunge sind. Meine Zunge leckt und zieht automatisch an ihr Ohrläppchen während meine Finger weiter ihre warme Enge erforschen und immer wieder über eine gewisse Stelle fahren, was Laetitia in eben ein paar Sekunden aufschreien lässt. Sie presst mich hart gegen sich als sie auf den Wellen des Genusses reitet und schreit meinen Namen. Mann wie ich es mag, wenn sie so schreit und sich gegen mich presst.

Als sie tief durchatmet und ihre Augen öffnet, finde ich, dass ich noch kaum gerade sehen kann und sie weiß, dass sie schnell handeln muss. Ihr Kopf verschwindet unter dem Laken während ich unregelmäßig atmend warte, dass mir ihre geschickte Zunge Genuss bringt. Ich stöhne als ich sie endlich da unten spüre und vergrabe meine Hände in ihr seidiges Haar. Ich weiß schon, dass ich nahe bin, sowie es immer der Fall ist. Auch wenn ich müde bin, habe ich immer Lust auf Sex, eine Folge des Paktes mit meinem Begleiter. Wenigstens kann sich Laetitia nicht über die Qualität unseres Liebeslebens beklagen. Wenn sie etwas dazu sagen könnte, wäre es sicherlich dass ich nicht zu befriedigen bin.

Mein gesamter Körper beginnt zu beben als sich ihre Zunge schnell an die Arbeit macht. Vielleicht ist sie mit der Zunge so geschickt weil sie so schnell Französisch sprechen kann? Wer weiß?

Obwohl ich mir des schnell nähernden Orgasmus wohl bewusst bin, taucht urplötzlich ein Gedanke an das Gespräch in meinem Kopf auf, das ich letzte Nacht mit dem dunklen Lord und dem Prinzen geführt habe. Er wird sterben. Und er redet darüber als rede er über einen Ausflug. Dazu wirkte der dunkle Prinz überhaupt nicht überrascht oder schockiert, als hätte er schon etwas Ähnliches erwartet. Er kam mir auch nicht aufgeregt vor, als ihm der dunkle Lord ins Gesicht gesagt hat, dass er bald seinen Platz einnehmen wird. Nicht zu fassen. Aber vielleicht kann der unbekannte Faktor in dieser Gleichung durch die Tatsache erklärt werden, dass die beiden den Tod kennengelernt haben. Vielleicht würde ich mich auch so benehmen, wäre ich gestorben und wieder auferstanden.

Aber mein Begleiter schiebt schnell solche Gedanken zur Seite und die nächste Sekunde baue ich mich auf, Laetitias Kopf auf mich pressend. Ich sehe Sterne.

Laetitias Kopf erscheint wieder bei meinem als ich tief durchatme.

(„Das hat ein wenig gedauert,") meint sie besorgt. („Geht es dir gut? Bist du müde?")

(„Mir geht es gut,") antworte ich. („Gestern ist viel passiert und ich bin ein wenig geistesabwesend. Tut mir leid.")

(„Du kamst mir aber nicht geistesabwesend vor als du dich auf mich geworfen hast,") bemerkt Laetitia, sich zu mir legend und mich besorgt musternd.

Ich senke den Kopf. Was soll ich ihr sagen? Werde ich, wie es der dunkle Prinz mit Draco getan hat, meiner Freundin immer wieder etwas verschweigen müssen? Wird es Themen geben, die nicht diskutiert werden dürfen? Und da ich sogar mehr Pflichte als jetzt haben werde, werden wir mit der Zeit in Stille verfallen weil wir ja über nichts mehr reden werden können?

(„Ich habe zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord und dem Prinzen ein Ritual ausgeführt,") sage ich langsam. („Und ich versuche noch immer meine Eindrücke zu ordnen.")

(„War es eine Dämonenbeschwörung?") fragt Laetitia.

Denn sie weiß nicht viel über dunkle Rituale und denkt immer, dass es sich bei den dunklen Ritualen nur um die Dämonenbeschwörungen handelt.

(„Nein, nichts dergleichen,") sage ich schnell.

Sie wirkt erleichtert und fährt zärtlich über meine Schulter.

Die Partner sind für einander da und unterstützen sich gegenseitig. Aber sie ist die Freundin einer dunklen Erbin. Worin soll sie mich unterstützen, wenn ich über manche Sachen nicht reden darf?

(„Das Ritual hat mir aber eine ganz neue Perspektive meiner Entwicklung gegeben,") sage ich.

Da, ich habe nicht gelogen, habe aber nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. Laetitia würde eh nicht verstehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass sogar ich es verstehe.

(„Ach so, verstehe,") sagt sie lächelnd. („Das kann ich verstehen. Das ist gut, oder?")

(„Ja, sehr gut,") erwidere ich, mir dumm vorkommend.

(„Keine Sorge, meine Liebe,") sagt sie, sich an mich kuschelnd. („Ich weiß, dass du darüber nicht reden darfst und ganz ehrlich es ist in Ordnung. Ich möchte nur wissen, wie du dich dabei fühlst und das hast du mir gesagt.")

Ich schaue ihr in die Augen und lächele. Mein Engel. Vielleicht glaubt der dunkle Lord, dass Beziehungen nur ein Hindernis sind, aber der dunkle Prinz hat ihm schon bewiesen, dass dem nicht so ist. Draco hilft ihm auf eine Menge Weisen, auch wenn der dunkle Prinz es nicht zugeben möchte. So wird es auch mit Laetitia sein. Die Grundlage jeder Beziehung sind gemeinsames Verständnis und gemeinsame Unterstützung. Laetitia versteht dass ich ihr Sachen nicht aus meinen eigenen egoistischen Gründen verschweige.

Ich kann beides haben. Die Macht und die Liebe. Diese zwei Sachen müssen nicht ausschließlich sein. Dem dunklen Prinzen ist es gelungen, also warum soll es auch nicht mir gelingen? Ich bin schließlich seine Erbin und man erwartet von mir, dass ich in seinen Fußstapfen folge.

Mir wäre es jedoch lieber, wenn Laetitia nicht kämpfen gehen würde, wie Draco. Ist das eine chauvinistische Ansicht? Oder kommt sie eher aus der Angst, dass man seine Partnerin verlieren könnte?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nervös wische ich meinen neuen Stab sauber und verziehe das Gesicht. Das hätte ich gestern tun sollen, war aber viel zu beschäftigt weil ich den Plan nochmals durchgehen wollte. Ich bin vergesslich geworden. Meine Gedanken sind wie zornige Bienen aber das kann ich mir nicht erlauben. Jetzt kann ich sehr gut verstehen, warum sich der dunkle Prinz nach der Verwandlung zurückgezogen und seine Gemächer nicht verlassen hat bevor er seine Dränge unter Kontrolle hatte. Der Druck, immer perfekt zu sein, immer konzentriert, immer stark, immer die Magie durch den Geist fließen zu spüren, kann tatsächlich manchmal für einen zu viel sein. Schon jetzt bin ich durcheinander.

Ich drehe mich um als ich die bekannten Stimmen des Prinzen und des Lords höre. Sie steigen zusammen die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss und sehen so aus, als seien sie für einen ernsten Kampf bereit. Ich habe noch nie den dunklen Lord in seiner Kampfkleidung gesehen. Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne hat er noch nie offen für die dunkle Seite gekämpft. Die beiden scheinen etwas sehr ernstes zu diskutieren und der dunkle Lord bringt den Kopf näher als ihm der dunkle Prinz etwas ins Ohr flüstert. Er nickt und presst die Lippen zusammen.

Ein sehr aufgeregter Gellert Grindelwald folgt ihnen, mir dabei wie ein Junge vorkommend, der zum ersten Mal mit seinem Vater jagen geht und noch kaum seine Aufregung im Zaum halten kann. Er hält mitten auf der Treppe inne und zieht ungeduldig seine Hosen nach oben. Offensichtlich bereitet ihm sein Bauch Schwierigkeiten.

Mein Herz pocht mir in der Kehle als sie auf mich zukommen. Drei berüchtigte Schwarzmagier, die je gelebt haben, und ich. Das muss ein schlechter Witz sein.

„Meister," sage ich als ich mich vor den zwei verbeuge.

„Hermine," erwidert der dunkle Prinz, der heute einen ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz trägt. Seine grünen Augen glitzern. „Bist du bereit?"

Ich habe mich nie in meinem Leben für etwas weniger bereit gefühlt.

„Ja," sage ich, dabei versuchend entschlossen zu klingen.

„Dann können wir gehen," stellt der dunkle Prinz unnötigerweise fest.

„Hermine," fängt der dunkle Lord an, als sei ihm gerade etwas eingefallen. „Hast du schon einen Namen ausgewählt?"

Die Frage, die auch zu meiner Schlaflosigkeit beigetragen hat. Ein dunkler Erbe soll einen neuen Namen annehmen, je nach der Tradition, die eigentlich der dunkle Lord gestartet hat. Aber warum fragt er jetzt?

„Ja," sage ich leise. „Ich habe mich für einen ägyptischen Namen entschieden. Seti."

Die zwei Schwarzmagier wechseln Blicke und Grindelwald grinst.

„Sehr ehrgeizig," kommentiert er.

Der dunkle Lord wirft ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und der alte Schwarzmagier verstummt und winkt ab.

„Sehr gut," sagt der dunkle Lord und nickt. „Es ist ein männlicher Name. Das wolltest du, oder?"

„Der dunkle Prinz hat ja gesagt, ich solle einen Namen auswählen, der meine Ideale darstellt. Ich habe dabei nicht darauf geachtet, ob er ein männlicher oder ein weiblicher Name ist," erwidere ich. „Und mir bedeutet diese Tatsache gar nichts, sondern das, was dieser Name darstellt."

„In der Tat," meint der dunkle Lord, flüchtig lächelnd.

„Nun," sagt er, sich uns zudrehend. „Ich würde viel Glück sagen aber wir brauchen kein Glück, denn wir sind Schwarzmagier."

Er grinst hämisch und streckt seine Hand aus. Der dunkle Prinz grinst teuflisch und legt seine Hand auf die des dunklen Lords. Die beiden schauen zu mir. Ähm... in Ordnung. Nichts kann mich mehr überraschen. Offensichtlich bin ich jetzt ein Teil des Teams.

Ich lege meine Hand auf ihre.

„Auf die ewige Nacht," sagt der dunkle Lord grinsend. Der dunkle Prinz und ich wiederholen mit Gefühl seine Worte und schütteln uns gegenseitig die Hände.

Die Generäle unserer Armeen haben bisher schweigend und todernst in der Eingangshalle gewartet. Sie schauen zu als wir uns trennen und auf sie zukommen. Barty Crouch, der einer meiner Generäle ist, grinst mich an und verbeugt sich. Man kann dem Zauberer in den Augen sehen, dass er kampflustig ist und den Angriff kaum abwarten kann.

Natürlich ist die Mehrheit der Schwarzmagier nicht gerade erfreut, dass ich ihr Vorgesetzter bin. Sie halten es für lächerlich, dass eine Hexe meiner Abstammung und meines Alters sie anführen soll. Und doch hatte man die gleiche Einstellung als der dunkle Prinz erschienen ist. Der dunkle Prinz wiederum hat ihre Feindseligkeit und ihr Misstrauen einfach ignoriert. Falls jemand die Frechheit hatte, ihm zu widersprechen, hat er gleich reagiert und der Person in Frage gezeigt, dass er so was nicht tolerieren wird. Ich wiederum halte es für sinnlos, Menschen wegen ihres Benehmens zu bestrafen, wenn sie dadurch nicht unser Ziel in Gefahr bringen. Aber es gab Vorfälle, bei denen ich einfach reagieren musste. Mir ist es natürlich nicht sonderlich lieb, Menschen zu foltern nur weil sie mich nicht kennen und aufgrund dessen, was sie sehen, urteilen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich ihre Meinung teilen hätte jemand so jung die Führung übernommen. Ich halte es aber für wichtig, dass ich ihnen beweise, was ich tun kann. Sowie der dunkle Prinz mir gesagt hat, hier gebe es keine Demokratie. Ich sei der Anführer und falls mir jemand nicht gehorche, auch wenn seine Einwände gut begründet seien, müsse er meinen Befehlen folgen. Man dürfe natürlich Vorschläge geben und seine Meinung äußern, aber mein Wort solle das letzte sein. Keine Ausnahmen, keine Ausreden.

Crouch ist ein eifriger Todesser, der viel tun kann und vielleicht nicht genug Anerkennung für seine Arbeit bekommt. Ich habe ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbracht und ihn kennengelernt. Er nimmt mir natürlich übel, dass ich die Erbin bin und nicht er. Aber ich machte ihm klar, dass er unersetzlich sei und dass ich seine Hilfe sehr schätze. Das hat unsere Beziehung vertieft und ich habe einen Vertrauten gewonnen, auf den ich mich jederzeit verlassen kann.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Was soll man über sie sagen? Zweifelsohne ist sie eine der besten Kämpfer, den der dunkle Orden hat. Aber sie neigt dazu, voreilig zu handeln weswegen ich sie oft zurückhalten musste und ihr auch einmal eine Standpauke gab. Aber Bellatrix, trotz der Tatsache dass sie jede mögliche Gelegenheit ausnutzt, um sich über alle um sich herum lustig zu machen, glaubt ehrlich an die Ziele der dunklen Seite und möchte dazu beitragen, dass sie erreicht werden. Sie ist vielleicht eine der wenigen, die für ein höheres Ziel kämpft und dabei ihre egoistischen Wünsche zur Seite stellt. Da der dunkle Orden eine Hierarchie ist, kämpfen die Todesser um Positionen unter sich und es wird immer böse Blicke geben, wenn jemand befördert wird.

Aideen Delaney. Ich hätte mir keinen besseren General wünschen können. Sie stellt meine Befehle nicht in Frage, sie ist schnell, effizient und versteht sich auch in Kampftaktik. Sie kommt manchmal mit Vorschlägen zu mir, die sehr gut sind. Ich habe mich mit ihr getroffen als der dunkle Lord angedeutet hat, dass wir uns dem Mitteleuropa zuwenden. Aideen stellt nie meine Autorität in Frage und möchte nur helfen. Zudem sind ihre Methoden viel subtiler als die von Bellatrix, deren Vorstellung von Taktik ist einfach anzugreifen und später über die Folgen nachzudenken.

Und es gibt natürlich Gerard Lacroix. Dieser Mann ist ein wenig schwieriger durchzuschauen. Er ist beinahe übertrieben freundlich mir gegenüber, kümmert sich um meine Eltern und so. Aber unter dieser Maske der Freundlichkeit steckt ein gefährlicher Schwarzmagier, der davor nicht zurückschreckt, hinter dem Rücken von einem zu arbeiten um etwas zu erreichen oder etwas für sich zu gewinnen. Ein wahrer Schwarzmagier, der jedoch ein gewisses Gefühl der Gemeinsamkeit besitzt, die für das Funktionieren im dunklen Orden erforderlich ist. Ihm ist klar, dass er ein Teil des dunklen Stroms ist und dass er zusammen mit uns allen für die edlen Ziele des Ordens kämpft. Er respektiert auch die herrschende Hierarchie. Aber ist dem nur so, weil auch er eine hohe Position hält?

„Wir stehen bereit," sagt Barty Crouch aufgeregt. „Ich werde dich apparieren. Die Truppe hat sich in der Nähe des Hauptquartiers gesammelt, weil es hier ja nicht genug Platz gibt."

Er streckt seine Hand mir entgegen und ich nehme sie. Als ich das nächste Mal die Augen öffne, erblicke ich ein Meer der Schwärze, das ein Tal, in dessen Hintergrund sich das Schloss erhebt, bedeckt. Die Todesser, die aus der gesamten Welt hergereist sind, um mit mir kämpfen zu gehen, verstummen.

Wahrscheinlich erwarten sie aufmunternde Worte von mir.

Mann es ist schwierig, ein dunkler Erbe zu sein. Man erwartet so viele Sachen von mir und man muss viel von sich geben. Auch wenn man seine persönlichen Probleme hat, darf man es nicht zeigen, um ja nicht als schwach betrachtet zu werden. Ein Anführer solle nie seinen Soldaten schwach vorkommen, hat mir der dunkle Prinz gesagt. Jetzt kann ich ihn nur allzu gut verstehen. Das Problem ist nur, wenn er seine Gewohnheit, Menschen rumzukommandieren, jede Situation zu kontrollieren und seine Gefühle und Gedanken tief zu vergraben, auch mit zu seinem Partner nimmt. Denn wenn man den ganzen Tag lang den Erben spielt wird es zu einer Gewohnheit. Ich möchte nicht, dass ich mich Laetitia entfremde weil ich meinen Arbeitstag als die Erbin verbringe. Wenn ich mit ihr bin, möchte ich eben Hermine sein. Vielleicht kommt mir das jetzt nicht so schwierig vor, aber wird dem auch in der Zukunft so sein?

„Wir sind schon alle Einzelheiten durchgegangen," sage ich, zu Bellatrix schauend. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder von euch weiß, was zu tun ist. Aber eins möchte ich doch betonen."

Ich schaue über das schwarze und grüne Tal, das so aussieht, als sei es mit seltsamen, schwarzen Früchten bedeckt worden. Leises Gemurmel ist zu hören als die Todesser, die Englisch sprechen, meine Worte zu den anderen übersetzen.

„Ihr habt eure Befehle, ich habe meine," sage ich laut. „Aber wir gehen in den Kampf zusammen. Wir sind eine Kraft, eine Armee, der dunkle Strom. Wir müssen uns zusammen halten und unsere Befehle fehlerlos erfüllen. Auch wenn euch jemand aus der Truppe nicht gefällt, muss euch klar sein, dass auch er ein Todesser ist. Er ist ein Mitglied des Ordens und ein Teil des dunklen Stroms. Er ist auch ein Schwarzmagier, der für seine Freiheit kämpft. Ihr müsst euch auf dieser Ebene, wenn auch nicht auf keiner anderen, gegenseitig respektieren und zusammenarbeiten. Das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum der dunkle Orden so mächtig ist. Wir sind wie eine gut geölte Maschine, wo jeder seine Aufgabe kennt. Wir lassen uns nicht ablenken und vor allem wir zanken uns nicht, sowie es die Hellmagier tun. Ein Schwarzmagier ist in Kampf wie ein scharfes Schwert, das durch alles schneidet und alles, das ihm im Weg steht, niederstreckt."

Wenn man einen Schwarzmagier wütend machen möchte, muss man nur darauf hinweisen, dass er sich wie ein Hellmagier benimmt. Schlimmer kann es nicht sein.

Und ja, ich sehe schon die Reaktion auf meine Worte. Manche der Todesser haben sich stolz aufgerichtet und schauen zu ihren Nachbarn.

„Heute wird Wien uns gehören," sage ich laut. „Heute wird die schwarze Fahne des Imperiums auf der Spitze des Ministerialgebäudes hängen! Und wir tun es zusammen."

Bellatrix, die mir wie eine Raubkatze vorkommt, die es kaum abwarten kann, dass man ihren Käfig öffnet sodass sie ins Freie weglaufen kann, schreit begeistert.

Ich atme tief durch als das Tal vor mir vor lauten, aufgeregten Stimmen hallt, wobei die tausenden der Zungen eine einzige Phrase wiederholen: „ewige Nacht, ewige Nacht".

Es ist leicht, von diesem Gefühl der Gemeinsamkeit mitgerissen zu werden und das ist doch der Sinn der Reden, die der dunkle Prinz normalerweise vor dem Kampf hält. Aber vielleicht geben mir auch die Spannung und die kollektive Euphorie einen Schubs, den ich verzweifelt brauche.

Da unten, in der Truppe von Aideen Delaney, steht auch Laetitia. Laetitia, mein Engel, meine Liebe. Aber ich darf nicht zulassen, von meinen Gefühlen abgelenkt zu werden. Heute ist sie nur noch ein Soldat und ich habe eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Als ich mich meinen Generälen zudrehe, lasse ich schnell den Blick über die aufgeregten Gesichter schweifen. Kann ich mich auf sie alle verlassen? Werden sie ihre Aufgaben als Generäle gut erfüllen? Oder warten sie nur darauf, dass mir etwas passiert sodass sie meinen Platz einnehmen können?

Ich nicke ihnen zu und sie apparieren zu ihren Truppen. Ich schaue zu, wie die Truppe von Aideen Delaney, dessen Mitglied Laetitia ist, Teil zu Teil disappariert und schlucke etwas bitter runter. Wieder spüre ich diesen Stein auf meinen Schultern, der heute noch schwieriger zu tragen ist. Aber leider ist alles aufzugeben keine Möglichkeit mehr.


	12. Kapitel 11

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Für jene, die sich fragen woher ich den Namen Seti habe, war Seti (Deutsch: Sethos) ein Pharao der XIX Dynastie.

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 11 – Hogwarts, Hogwarts, bring uns was Schönes bei

Schon als die ersten Schüler gähnend durch die Korridore der Schule in Richtung Große Halle entlang gleiten, kaum etwas vor sich sehend, macht sich die Schulleiterin auf den Weg nach ihrem Büro.

Gedankenverloren und einen Stapel Papiere tragend, kommt sie an den schläfrigen Kindern vorbei, die noch nicht in der Laune für ein Gespräch sind, an ihr in Gruppen vorbeikommend und ihr guten Morgen wünschend. Minerva McGonagall hat schon viel in ihrem langen Leben gesehen und erlebt. Aber seit das Ministerium gefallen ist fühlt sie sich verloren und hoffnungslos. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was der Vertreter des Lichtes macht, weiß nur, dass er mit etwas in Rom beschäftigt ist. Ihr ist natürlich klar, dass er nicht einfach zu Besuch kommen kann, weil das Vereinigte Königreich jetzt unter der Herrschaft des dunklen Ordens steht. Und sowie das Ministerium und das ganze Land von den Schwarzmagiern kontrolliert sind, steht es auch mit der Schule.

Minerva McGonagall wird nie den Tag vergessen, als sie ihren Kakao im Büro trank und als eine Gruppe Schwarzmagier im Türrahmen erschienen ist.

/Rückblende

Als es an der Tür klopft, denkt sie, dass es Professor Flitwick ist, der gekommen ist um mit ihr etwas zu trinken. Seit sie die Schulleiterin geworden ist verbringen sie eine Menge Zeit zusammen. Professor Flitwick erkannte, dass sie seine Hilfe und seine Gesellschaft brauchte, und da sie eh zusammen im Phönixorden tätig waren, war es nur logisch dass sie die Gesellschaft des anderen suchten.

Sie hebt den Kopf, erwartend den kleinen Zauberer zu sehen aber ihre Miene verfinstert sich als sie Lucius Malfoy erblickt.

Langsam steht sie auf und folgt mit ihrem Blick den Zauberern und Hexen, die ungeladen und schweigend durch die Tür reinkommen.

Todesser in Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall hat immer befürchtet, dass es dazu kommen wird. Sie hat aber gehofft, dass sie in dieser Sache nicht Recht hatte. Und natürlich darf sie sie nicht rausschmeißen weil die Schule ja voller Kinder ist und weil Großbritannien von Schwarzmagiern regiert ist.

„Guten Morgen, Schulleiterin," sagt Malfoy kalt, sich verächtlich um blickend. Sein Blick fällt auf das Porträt von Albus Dumbledore, der fest zu schlafen scheint. Ein kaum merkbarer Ausdruck von Überraschung rutscht an seinem blassen Gesicht vorbei, der aber schnell wieder weg ist. Er konzentriert sich auf die ihn anfunkelnde Schulleiterin, die hinter ihrem riesigen Schreibtisch steht.

„Dieser Ort braucht eine komplette Restaurierung," murmelt sich Malfoy in den Bart. Er richtet sich auf und dreht seinen Stock in der Hand. „Wir sind hier im Namen des dunklen Prinzen und möchten ein paar Sachen aufklären, angesichts... der vor kurzem eingetretenen Veränderungen."

Die anderen Todesser lächeln.

Minerva McGonagall schluckt etwas bitter runter und richtet sich stolz auf. Sie macht es für die Kinder. Sonst würde sie schon seit langem den schlimmsten Fluch, den sie kennt, in seine Richtung schleudern. Sie kann diesen Mann einfach nicht leiden. Und ausgerechnet er musste zum Minister werden.

„Setzen Sie sich, Mr Malfoy," sagt sie mit einem Ton welcher dem Gefrierpunkt nahe zu sein scheint.

Der Todesser setzt sich anmutig nieder, stützt seinen Stock gegen den Stuhl und lehnt sich zurück. Er genießt jede verdammte Sekunde davon, geht durch McGonagalls Kopf.

„Minister Malfoy," verbessert er sie.

Sie knirscht mit den Zähnen, nickt aber.

„Nun, sowie Sie sicherlich gut wissen, hat der dunkle Orden schon in die Schulen der Länder, die unter unserer Regierung stehen, einige Veränderungen eingeführt," fängt er an. „Und sowie Sie gut wissen, geht es um manche Veränderungen im Lehrplan. Der dunkle Lord und der dunkle Prinz sind der Meinung, dass das Wissen sehr wichtig ist und daher ist es auch wichtig, was die Kinder in den Schulen lernen. Man kann schließlich nie früh genug mit Schwarzmagie anfangen."

Manche Todesser schmunzeln und wechseln billigende Blicke, was McGonagall noch wütender macht. Zuerst stolziert er in die Schule rein als gehöre ihm der Ort und dann deutet er darauf hin, dass die Schwarzmagie vom Anfang an den Schülern beigebracht werden soll. Unfassbar.

„Wieso kann ich nicht diese Veränderungen mit dem dunklen Prinzen persönlich besprechen?" fragt sie scharf.

Malfoy verengt die Augen. Minerva McGonagall wünscht sich, sie hätte es nicht gesagt. Aber jeder Mensch hat seine Grenzen und findet sich in letzter Zeit am Rand ihres Verstands.

„Sicherlich erwarten Sie nicht, dass eine Person wie der dunkle Prinz die Zeit hat, um irgendwelche Schulen zu besuchen?" fragt Malfoy kalt.

McGonagall zuckt mit den Schultern und entscheidet, dieses Mal nichts dazu zu sagen. Das hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten, in Beauxbatons aufzutauchen und dort eine Menge peinliche Fragen Madame Maxime zu stellen.

Ja, sicherlich ist er sehr damit beschäftigt, Menschen zu foltern, geht durch ihren Kopf.

„Ich werde Ihnen aber seine Anweisungen vorlesen," sagt Malfoy hochnäsig, ein Stück Papier aus seiner Umhangstasche hervorziehend. Er räuspert sich.

„Meine Befehle an die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts lauten folgendermaßen," liest er mit einem feierlichen Ton. „Bei dem Betreten der Schule werden die magischen Kerne der Schüler getestet, sodass der Lehrkörper wissen kann, welche Schüler die Neigung zur Schwarzmagie zeigen, nämlich jene mit den grauen magischen Kernen. Falls es einen Schüler gibt, der seltsamerweise einen schwarzen bzw. dunklen Kern besitzt, solle ihm der Lehrkörper besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenken und es gleich dem Teil des Lehrkörpers, der aus Schwarzmagiern besteht, melden. Die Lehrer, die ich persönlich ausgewählt habe, werden schwarzmagische Fächer unterrichten. Und diese sind: Theorie der dunklen Künste, welches Fach in allen Jahren unterrichtet sein wird. Allgemeine Schwarzmagie, die ab dem dritten Jahr von Schülern besucht werden kann, welche die Neigung zur Schwarzmagie zeigen. Das Duellieren, das bis zum drittem Jahr ein Pflichtfach sein wird. Dazu wird es Wahlfächer geben, die auch ab dem dritten Jahr den Schülern zur Verfügung stehen und welche von den ausgewählten Lehrern, mit meiner Genehmigung, gewählt werden können. Jeder Bruch der Regeln, die mit dieser Urkunde bestimmt sind, wird als Verrat gegen den dunklen Orden und als ein krimineller Akt betrachtet werden."

Minerva McGonagalls Lippen zucken als sie zuhört. Und zu denken, dass sie diesen Jungen unterrichtet hat! Sie bereut jeden bemitleidenden Gedanken, der im Bezug auf dieses Monster in ihrem Kopf erschienen ist.

„Das klärt alles auf, Minister Malfoy," gelingt es ihr ruhig zu sagen. „Und darf ich fragen, wer diese Lehrer sein sollen?"

„Das erfahren Sie morgen früh," sagt Malfoy mit einem bösartigen Grinsen. „Sie kommen nämlich zum Frühstück."

„Aber der dunkle Prinz möchte doch, dass ich als die Schulleiterin tätig bleibe?" fragt sie.

„Ich denke, dass so viel klar ist," sagt Malfoy mit öliger Stimme.

Ja aber wieso? Natürlich weiß McGonagall, dass auch Madame Maxime weiter als die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons tätig ist, aber sie kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum. Wenn der dunkle Orden die komplette Kontrolle übernehmen möchte, wieso hat er nicht auch einen Schwarzmagier als den Schulleiter positioniert? Wieso gibt man ihr und dem Rest des Lehrkörpers die Chance, doch in Kontrolle zu bleiben? Oder ist das etwa ein Test? Wenn der dunkle Prinz merkt, dass sie seine ach so heilige Urkunde nicht respektieren, wird er sie einfach festnehmen? Wieso macht er es nicht gleich?

Der dunkle Prinz mag es, mit Menschen zu spielen. Er spielt mit ihnen sowie ein Kind mit kleinen hölzernen Soldaten spielt. Er stellt sie wohin auch immer er will und dann wartet er, dass etwas schiefgeht. Menschliches Leid macht ihm SPASS.

„Das wäre alles," sagt Malfoy und erhebt sich. Sie gehen schon? „Ach und im Übrigen, Professor. Ich glaube, dass ich nicht betonen muss, wie wichtig es ist, dass Sie und der Rest ihres Lehrkörpers die neuen Lehrer willkommen heißt und ihnen den gebührenden Respekt zeigt. Und damit meine ich nicht nur die neuen Lehrer, sondern auch die Regierung an sich. Ich glaube, dass Sie eine neue Fahne in der großen Halle brauchen. Die Fahne des Imperiums. Einen guten Tag noch."

/Ende Rückblende

Beim bloßen Gedanken an jenen Morgen spürt die Schulleiterin kochend heiße Wut in ihrem Magen. Auf einmal schmeckt ihr der Kakao überhaupt nicht. Aber in letzter Zeit schmecken ihr eh nur wenige Dinge.

Sie schnaubt und versucht sich auf die vor ihr liegende Lektüre zu konzentrieren, nämlich die Liste der Schüler, welche die Neigung zur Schwarzmagie zeigen. Lächerlich. Als sie aber so mit ihrer Feder in der Hand die Liste durchgeht, unterbricht sie bei ihrer Arbeit ein leises Geräusch und sie schaut sich um. Auf den ersten Blick sieht alles ganz normal aus. Aber als sie auch das zweite Mal über das Büro blickt, sieht sie gleich, was anders ist. Albus Dumbledore ist nämlich wach und schaut sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an.

„Albus!" keucht sie, auf die Füße springend. „Wo warst du?"

Der alte Weißmagier lächelt und zwinkert ihr zu.

„Oh ich denke, ich hab mal geschlafen," meint er.

„Geschlafen?" wiederholt McGonagall ungläubig. „Machst du Witze? Das dauert schon seit Jahren! Wir haben auf alle mögliche Weisen versucht, dich zu wecken!"

„Nun," sagt Dumbledore etwas ernster, „jetzt bin ich wieder zurück."

„Albus," fängt die Schulleiterin erneut mit zittriger Stimme an, „sag mir bitte, wo du warst. Ich weiß alles über die Magie der Porträts der Schulleiter. Und ich weiß sehr gut, dass wenn einer stirbt, erscheint er auf der für ihn vorbereiteten Leinwand. Als du umgebracht worden bist, bist du gleich in deinem Rahmen erschienen. Du erinnerst dich doch daran, dass wir das Porträt als ein Beweis zu benutzen versucht haben, dass du doch tot bist, oder?"

„Ja klar," erwidert der Weißmagier.

„Und nach ein paar Jahren bist du einfach eingeschlafen," fährt sie aufgeregt fort. „Das heißt, du warst auf der Leinwand, aber du hast, auf den ersten Blick, geschlafen. Wie erklärst du das?"

„Nun..." fängt Dumbledore an und seufzt. „Ich bin wieder zum Leben erweckt worden. Aber ich bin soeben gestorben."

McGonagall starrt sein Porträt mit einem fassungslosen Ausdruck an, der den alten Weißmagier glucksen lässt.

„Tut mir leid, Minerva," entschuldigt er sich. „Ich bin selbst etwas verwirrt. Ich bin schließlich gerade gestorben. Aber ich werde es dir erklären."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Aufträge, die McGonagall für den Phönixorden erfüllt hat, waren einmal eine für sie herzlich willkommene Chance, um aus Hogwarts zu fliehen. Der Ort, den sie früher ihr Zuhause nannte, hat sich in einen Albtraum verwandelt. Die Atmosphäre in Hogwarts war nicht so angenehm seit Albus umgebracht worden ist, aber wenigstens waren sie eine große Familie und haben einander unterstützt. Zu jener Zeit konnte sie auch mit ihren Kollegen offen reden, was heute nicht mehr möglich ist, weil die Schwarzmagier überall sind und die Schule kontrollieren. Sie mag ja die Schulleiterin sein, aber ihr ist klargeworden, dass der dunkle Orden keinen Schulleiter in Hogwarts braucht, um die gesamte Schule zu kontrollieren. Die schwarzmagischen Lehrer benachrichtigen den dunklen Prinzen von allem, was in der Schule vorgeht und McGonagall macht sich darüber keine Illusionen, dass sie kein Gespräch über den Krieg im grellen Tageslicht mit einem ihrer Kollegen führen kann ohne dass der dunkle Prinz davon erfährt.

Die Kinder haben Angst und schauen ständig über ihre Schultern, wobei jene, welche als Schwarzmagier eingestuft worden sind, sich als den anderen überlegen betrachten. Es gibt aber Schwarzmagier nicht nur in Slytherin, sondern auch in anderen Häusern, was McGonagall verwirrend findet. Auch wenn sie nicht an einem Tischen zusammensitzen, halten sie sich irgendwie zusammen. McGonagall ist aber erleichtert, dass es noch nicht zu einem Vorfall gekommen ist und dass die schwarzmagischen Lehrer die Kinder im Zaum halten, sowie den Rest der Schule. Ihr ist aufgefallen, dass im dunklen Orden eiserne Disziplin herrscht und dass sie keinesfalls etwas tun möchten, was den dunklen Lord oder den Prinzen verärgern würde. Sie mögen sich wie die Herrscher der Schule benehmen, aber wenn sie über die beiden sprechen, kann man den Unterschied in ihren Stimmen merken.

Es war nie schwieriger, Hogwarts zu verlassen um Aufträge für den Phönixorden zu erledigen. Es ist fast unmöglich. Die Schwarzmagier jedoch kennen Hogwarts nicht sowie Professor McGonagall es kennt. Sie weiß aber, dass jedes Mal, wenn sie die Schule verlässt, was leider in letzter Zeit seltener und seltener wird, sie ihr Leben und die Leben der anderen Lehrer in Gefahr bringt.

Sie biegt um die Ecke und lächelt zwei Gryffindors an, die etwas unsicher ihr Lächeln erwidern. Die große Halle. Früher war sie ein Symbol der Gemeinsamkeit, jetzt aber nicht mehr. Zwar gibt es noch immer vier lange Tische, aber das ist rein symbolisch, ist sie der Meinung. Jetzt ist die Schule in zwei geteilt – die Schwarzmagier und die Hellmagier. Eine einzige Fahne hängt über den Lehrertisch, dem sich McGonagall nähert. Die schwarze Fahne des dunklen Imperiums. Die Fahne, welche die Schwarzmaigier beim Ankommen mitgebracht und feierlich aufgehängt haben, zeigt eine silberne Pyramide mit einer schwarzen Sonne, die sich darüber erhebt. Um die Sonne herum sind acht schwarze Strahlen gezeichnet worden, die sich in alle Richtungen erstrecken, wobei zwei Schlangen, die ihre Zungen in Richtung Sonne erstrecken, sich um die Pyramide gewickelt haben. McGonagall weiß nicht, was all das darstellen soll und keiner hat es ihr erklärt. Die Schlangen sind selbstverständlich, denkt sie. Die schwarze Sonne auch. Aber was ist mit dieser Pyramide?

„Guten Morgen, Schulleiterin," begrüßt sie ein Zauberer, der gerade dabei ist, mit seinem Frühstück anzufangen.

McGonagall schluckt etwas bitter runter und erwidert höflich seinen Gruß, sich zu ihm setzend. Amycus Carrow, der die Allgemeine Schwarzmagie unterrichtet. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass er auch seine Kollegen rumkommandiert. McGonagall weiß nicht viel über die Hierarchie im dunklen Orden, aber anscheinend hat er in Hogwarts das Kommando. Wenn Carrow sie auf diese, für ihn typische, Weise hämisch anlächelt, wird ihr übel. Obwohl er sie anlächelt, gibt es kein Lächeln auf der Welt, das unfreundlicher oder unehrlicher als seines ist, ihrer Meinung nach. Es gibt auch etwas an seinen Bewegungen und an seinem Benehmen im Allgemeinen, was sie anekelt.

Thorfinn Rowle, welcher das Duellieren unterrichtet und scheint nicht zu begreifen, dass er hier mit Kindern zu tun hat und nicht mit ausgebildeten Soldaten, die dafür bereit sind, ihr Leben für das dunkle Imperium zu opfern. Was er hier erschafft ist eine Armee, nichts mehr und nichts weniger. Rowle ist ein sehr aggressiver Mann, der zudem keine Geduld hat und brüllt die Kinder an, wenn ihnen nicht gleich gelingt, was er von ihnen verlangt. Er nennt es 'strenge und effektive schwarzmagische Erziehung'. Glücklicherweise haben die Schwarzmagier die Befehle bekommen, keinem Kind etwas anzutun, sei es ein Teil des Unterrichts oder nicht, wofür McGonagall sehr dankbar ist. Aber sie als eine Person, die schon jahrzehntelang mit Kindern arbeitet, weiß sehr wohl dass manchmal die verbale Gewalt viel schlimmer als die physische sein kann.

Und schließlich Alecto Carrow, die Schwester von Amycus Carrow, die eben vor kurzem angekommen ist. Wieso sie nicht mit den zwei hergeschickt worden ist, bleibt für McGonagall ein Rätsel. Eines verregneten Abends erschien sie auf der Schwelle von Hogwarts, marschierte zielstrebig in die große Halle und setzte sich zu ihrem Bruder. Für eine Weile tuschelten sie und McGonagall bekam den Eindruck, dass sie wütend ist und dass sie nicht freiwillig hier ist. Ob sie einen Fehler begangen hat und nach Hogwarts als eine Strafe geschickt worden ist? McGonagall hat ihr nie diese Frage gestellt und hat ihre Hand schweigend geschüttelt, sie in Hogwarts willkommen heißend.

Und so wohnen drei Schwarzmagier unter dem Dach des uralten Schlosses. Die Lehrer verbringen ihre Mahlzeiten mit Smalltalk, nicht wagend, über den Krieg zu reden und lesen den Propheten, schweigend die Neuigkeiten überblickend. Es ist schwierig, eine neutrale Miene zu behalten während sich die Schwarzmagier über einen Angriff freuen oder laut über noch einen Sieg des dunklen Ordens vorlesen, wobei viele gute Menschen gestorben sind. Aber am schwierigsten ist zuschauen zu müssen, wie die Kinder in kleine Soldaten verwandelt werden und in Angst aufwachsen.

Es war leicht für McGonagall, Aufträge für den Phönixorden zu erfüllen wobei sie ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Aber sobald andere, unschuldige Menschen, vor allem Kinder, darin eingewickelt worden sind, fand McGonagall schwierig, ruhig zu bleiben. Es zerreißt ihr das Herz und doch gibt es gar nichts, was sie unternehmen kann. Der dunkle Prinz oder der dunkle Lord haben noch nicht Hogwarts besucht und McGonagall graut es vor dem bloßen Gedanken an den Tag, an dem es endlich passiert. Es ist schließlich unvermeidlich. Der dunkle Prinz hat Beauxbatons besucht aber das ist schon lange her. Was sie wirklich wissen will ist, womit er sich beschäftigt und was er gerade macht sodass er keine Zeit hat, hierherzukommen. Dazu hat sie den Eindruck mitbekommen, dass die schwarzmagischen Lehrer ihn auch für eine lange Weile nicht gesehen haben. Wahrscheinlich plant er einen Angriff aber leider kann McGonagall nicht herausfinden, worauf und auf wen.

Der kleine Filius Flitwick war reiner Trost für sie. Der Zauberer scheint eine angeborene Fähigkeit zu besitzen, immer ruhig bleiben zu können, wenn die Situation das von ihm verlangt. Das heißt aber nicht, dass das Ganze ihn nicht wütend macht. Er kann den Schwarzmagiern zunicken und sie sogar anlächeln, aber wenn er alleine mit McGonagall bleibt, spuckt er einen langen Fluch und ballt die Fäuste. Er war aber für McGonagall da um sie zu beruhigen und eine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen wenn er spürte, dass sie kurz davor war, zu platzen und etwas Unangebrachtes vor den Schwarzmagiern zu sagen.

Aber heute hat sie Neuigkeiten für ihn, die ihn zweifelsohne erfreuen werden. Das Porträt von Albus ist wach. McGonagall kann es kaum abwarten, dass sie mit dem Frühstück fertig werden sodass sie ihm diese Neuigkeiten mitteilen kann.

„Filius," sagt sie, sich ihm zuwendend. „Hast du Unterricht gleich nach dem Frühstück?"

„Nein," sagt er kopfschüttelnd. „Erst um zehn Uhr. Wieso?"

„Nun, ich würde gerne mit dir ein paar Sachen über die Bibliothek besprechen," sagt McGonagall.

Amycus Carrow spitzt die Ohren und mustert sie argwöhnisch.

„Gibt es denn ein Problem?" fragt er.

Ruhig bleiben, sich so benehmen, als sei es etwas Unwichtiges. Sonst wird das sein Interesse wecken.

„Nein," sagt sie achselzuckend. „Es ist nur dass es nicht genug Bücher gibt und Filius ist dafür zuständig. Ich möchte ihm die Liste der Bücher geben, die wir brauchen. Einige Bücher scheinen einfach verschwunden zu sein."

Carrow zuckt mit den Achseln. Bücher, wie langweilig, steht ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben. Er wird sich nicht einmischen.

„Eigentlich, Schulleiterin," meldet sich seine Schwester zu Wort, wobei das Innere McGonagalls eiskalt wird. „Bräuchte auch ich ein paar Bücher für Schwarzmagische Tränke. Ich wollte sie alleine bestellen, aber wenn ihr schon dabei seid..."

Sie grinst. Ja, die Schwarzmagier mögen es, wenn jemand anderes ihre Arbeit statt ihnen erledigt. McGonagall presst die Lippen zusammen.

„Aber natürlich," sagt sie lächelnd. „Bitte geben Sie mir eine Liste und Filius wird sie bestellen."

Die Schwarzmagierin zieht ein Stück Papier aus ihrer Umhangstasche und kritzelt selbstzufrieden einen Buchtitel darauf und reicht es McGonagall über den Teller ihres Bruders.

„Das kann man nicht bei Flourish und Blotts bestellen, oder?" fragt McGonagall, den Titel überblickend.

Die Schwarzmagierin lacht süß.

„Ja klar," sagt sie. „Waren Sie denn nicht bei ihnen? Der Laden hat ein zusätzliches Zimmer für schwarzmagische Titel eingebaut."

„Oh wie schön," erwidert McGonagall trocken.

Alecto grinst, schüttelt den Kopf und flüstert etwas Rowle ins Ohr. Er lacht und nickt.

McGonagall presst die Lippen zusammen und schaut wieder auf ihren Teller hinunter. Sie hatte genug von ihrem Tuscheln und ihren kleinen Spielchen. Sie hatte ihre hämischen Lächeln echt satt. Aber es gibt wirklich nichts, was sie dagegen unternehmen kann. Sie gehen nirgendwo hin.

Als sie weiter im Propheten blättert, wird sie durch das Flügelflattern aus den Gedanken gerissen und hebt den Blick. Ein Falke saust wie ein Schatten durch die große Halle, kreist für ein paar Sekunden hoch in der Luft herum und dann fliegt direkt auf Carrow zu. Der Todesser gluckst aufgeregt – denn es gibt Nachrichten von dem dunklen Orden sehr selten – den schwarzen Umschlag nehmend, der mit dem Siegel des dunklen Prinzen versiegelt worden ist, während Alecto dem Falken etwas Schinken anbietet.

„Mächtige Morgana!" platzt es aus Amycus Carrow als er Zeile zu Zeile weiter liest.

„Was ist?" fragt Alecto, die versucht, den Brief aus seiner Hand zu nehmen um ihn selbst zu lesen.

Sogar der Rest des Lehrkörpers spitzt die Ohren. Das kann nichts Gutes verheißen, dass die Schwarzmagier so wegen etwas aufgeregt sind. Das heißt weitere Verluste auf der hellen Seite und dem Glitzern in Amycus' Augen nach zu urteilen geht es um keine gewöhnlichen Nachrichten sondern um Befehle des Prinzen persönlich. McGonagall hat diesen schwarzen Umschlag nur ein paar Mal gesehen, aber sie hat gelernt, was das heißt.

„Österreich ist gefallen," flüstert der Schwarzmagier, wobei seine Stimme vor Aufregung zittert. „Granger hat die Armee geführt."

„Offensichtlich steckt viel mehr in ihr, als wir vermutet haben," murmelt Alecto, wobei Amycus nichts dazu sagt. Aber McGonagall hat nicht den Eindruck bekommen, dass sie Hermine Granger sonderlich mögen.

„Er persönlich ist..." fängt der Schwarzmagier aufgeregt an, wirft aber McGonagall einen Blick zu und räuspert sich. „Wir reden darüber später. Aber er möchte dass du gleich ins britische Ministerium gehst. Lucius Malfoy wartet auf dich."

„Ich?" wiederholt Alecto überrascht, auf sich deutend. „Wieso ich?"

„Keine Ahnung," erwidert Amycus kalt, ihr den Brief reichend. „Aber du sollst gleich gehen, wenn du mit deinem Frühstück fertig bist."

„Wir kümmern uns um alles," wirft Rowle ein, der allem mit einem todernsten Ausdruck zugehört hat. „Geh."

„Ja, ja, in Ordnung," murmelt Alecto aufstehend.

Gedankenverloren steigt sie die Treppen nach unten und verschwindet aus der großen Halle. Amycus schaut zu McGonagall.

„Heute Abend möchte ich ein Fest hier in der großen Halle," sagt er zu ihr. „Wir sollten feiern. Das sind hervorragende Neuigkeiten."

McGonagall senkt den Blick und nickt nur. Granger... Wenn ihr jemand vor ein paar Jahren gesagt hätte, in was sie sich verwandeln würde, hätte sie sich krumm gelacht. Jetzt aber lacht sie nicht mehr. Die kleine fleißige Schülerin, die vor allem die Wahrheit und das Wissen bevorzugte, hat sich in eine Schwarzmagierin verwandelt, die mit einer Armee die gesamten Länder erobert. Was ist passiert?

Lieber Merlin, ich MUSS Albus sprechen, geht durch ihren Kopf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

-vier Tage später-

Wie sich die Welt verändert hat! Professor Minerva McGonagall hat viele Jahre in diesem uralten Schloss verbracht und es waren glückliche Jahre. Sie hat sich vollkommen gefühlt, indem sie ihr Wissen an die Kinder weitergab. Sie hat ihr Leben dem Unterricht und den Kindern gewidmet aber jetzt fühlt sie sich hilflos und nutzlos. Als seien all diese Jahre umsonst gewesen.

Sie kann kaum glauben, dass sie einmal dieses Monster unterrichtet hat. Er war verängstigt und nervös, kam gerade aus der Muggelwelt in die Zauberwelt um herauszufinden, dass er hier berühmt ist. So was kann für jeden zu viel sein. McGonagall versucht sich zu erinnern, wann die Veränderung eingetreten ist und wann er sich der Dunkelheit zugewendet hat. Im gewissen Sinne gibt sie sich selbst die Schuld dafür, dass sie es nicht gesehen hat. Aber auch Albus hat nicht gesehen, dass sich Tom Riddle direkt unter seiner Nase in einen Schwarzmagier verwandelt hat. Er war immer höflich allen gegenüber und alle liebten Tom Riddle, aber Albus hatte seine Zweifel. Er hat den Jungen durchschaut. Er wusste, dass er sich in etwas eingewickelt hat, konnte aber nichts Genaues herausfinden. Wieso konnte sie nicht Harry Potter durchschauen? Oder Hermine Granger? Es gibt eine feine Grenze zwischen dem Ehrgeiz und dem Durst nach Macht, kam McGonagall zum Schluss. Zweifelsohne war das Versprechen von Macht und Wissen genug für Hermine Granger, um die Welt der Hellmagie zu verlassen und sich in die dunklen Künste einzuwickeln. Aber heißt das, dass man nicht nach Wissen streben soll? Heißt das, dass es gefährlich ist, ehrgeizig zu sein? Denn wenn schon, sind all ihre Idealen nutzlos, weil McGonagall vor allem den Ehrgeiz schätzt und ihn als eine Vorbedienung für magische Entwicklung bei Kindern betrachtet.

Vielleicht ist es keine so schlechte Idee, geht durch ihren Kopf, die Kinder zu testen wenn sie hierherkommen um wissen zu können, ob sie die Neigung zur Schwarzmagie zeigen. Schließlich ist es besser es von vom Anfang an zu wissen.

Die vier Häuser existieren immer noch, sind aber nur die Überreste der Vergangenheit, McGonagalls Meinung nach. Denn sie alle wissen, dass die Schule in nur zwei Häuser geteilt ist – in das schwarzmagische und das hellmagische. Wann die Träume von Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor und Salazaar Slytherin endgültig sterben werden ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. In Frankreich ist es schon so. Es gibt nur zwei Ströme, zwei Fraktionen. Die Welt ist in schwarz und weiß geteilt worden.

Es ist nicht nur die Tatsache, dass die Schwarzmagier neue Gesetze schreiben wie es ihnen passt und dabei natürlich günstigerweise Lücken für sich offen lassen. Es ist nicht nur dass der Krieg mit jedem Tag mehr Opfer verlangt. McGonagall findet den Tod der Welt vielmehr schlimmer und spürt die Hoffnungslosigkeit die wie Unkraut in ihrem Herzen weiter wächst.

So lange es Hoffnung gibt und solange man weiter kämpfen kann, ist man nicht verloren. Aber trotz allem kann McGonagall keine Hoffnung mehr finden.

Die Hellmagier träumten von einer friedlichen Welt, in der alle gleich sind und in der man keine Angst vor nichts haben muss. Die Schwarzmagier träumten von einem dunklen Imperium und wollten über die Welt herrschen und alleine die Gesetze bestimmen. Ihnen macht es nichts aus, in Angst leben zu müssen. Denn McGonagall ist sich sicher, dass die Todesser immer Angst haben, einen Fehler zu begehen und dadurch ihren Meister zu verärgern. Sie mögen durch die Schule erhobenen Hauptes stolzieren und die anderen Lehrer verächtlich und aus der Höhe betrachten, aber erwähne man den dunklen Lord oder den dunklen Prinzen, verändert sich gleich ihr Benehmen und sie scheinen über ihre Arbeit und alles, was sie getan haben, nachzudenken und versuchen festzustellen, ob die zwei einen Grund hätten, auf sie sauer zu sein. Sie knien vor dem dunklen Lord und dem dunklen Prinzen und sprechen sie an als wären sie Könige. McGonagall kann einfach nicht verstehen, wieso jemand solch ein Leben zu führen wählen würde. Im gewissen Sinne sind sie nur Sklaven, die ihrem Meister dienen. Und was nutzt ihnen all ihre Macht, wenn sie Sklaven sind?

Sie schaut zum Astronomieturm hoch und seufzt als sie die schwarze Fahne des Imperiums erblickt, die im Wind peitscht. Auch wenn sie sich in ihr Büro zurückziehen kann, gibt es immer diese Erinnerungsstücke in Hogwarts, die sie an die harte Realität erinnern. Es ist unmöglich zu vergessen, in welcher Welt sie jetzt lebt.

„Langsam werde ich zu alt für all das," murmelt sie zu sich als sie sich auf der Bank reckt und zuschaut, wie sich drei Gryffindors auf das Gras setzen und ihre Schulbücher hervorziehen.

Für ein paar Momente tuscheln sie und dann deutet ein Zweitklässler auf sie. Die anderen nicken ihm zu und langsam erhebt er sich, schaut sich um und geht direkt auf McGonagall zu.

„Professor," fängt er unsicher an, einen weiteren Blick über die Schulter werfend. „Ich... ich wollte Sie fragen, ob ich den nächsten Duellunterricht ausfallen lassen darf."

McGonagall zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Warum denn? Hat dich jemand bedroht?" fragt sie leise.

Der Junge schluckt und schaut zu Boden.

„Mir geht es nicht gut," sagt er. "Ich muss zu der Heilerin und ich denke, dass es etwas Zeit dauern wird, bis sie alle Tests durchführt."

Aber McGonagall weiß schon, dass er lügt. Sie hat zu viele Jahre unter den Kindern verbracht um nicht gleich wissen zu können, wenn man lügt. Und Gryffindors waren immer schlechte Lügner. Sie wird aber an Potter und Granger erinnert und ihr Ausdruck verfinstert sich. Sie waren auch einmal Gryffindors.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben," sagt sie entschlossen, eine Hand auf seine Schulter legend. „Ich werde mit Professor Rowle reden."

„Nein!" platzt es aus dem Jungen. McGonagall sieht die Panik in seinen Augen und ihr Ausdruck wird sanfter.

Was die Kinder durchgehen müssen... Verdammte Schwarzmagier.

„Es ist nicht erlaubt, irgendjemandem etwas anzutun," sagt sie freundlich zu ihm. „Sicherlich weißt du das. Nun, du kannst mir sagen – hat dich jemand bedroht?"

Langsam nickt er und McGonagall seufzt.

„Ich sag dir was," fängt sie an. „Ich werde vorbeikommen, in Ordnung? Ich werde Professor Rowle sagen, ich möchte dem Unterricht zuschauen. Schließlich bin ich die Schulleiterin. Ich kann das machen."

Der Junge lächelt unsicher und nickt.

„Aber wenn es so weiter geht, werden wir etwas unternehmen, das verspreche ich dir," sagt sie.

„Danke, Professor," sagt der Junge und atmet tief durch.

McGonagall schaut traurig zu, wie er sich wieder zu seinen Freunden setzt und schüttelt den Kopf. Glücklicherweise dürfen die Schüler das Duellieren ab dem drittem Jahr ausfallen lassen, wenn sie keine gute Note bekommen. Rowle nimmt nur die besten in seine Klasse auf. Der arme Gryffindor muss nur noch ein paar Monaten durchmachen.

Sie schaut auf als Professor Flitwick bei ihr erscheint und sich zu ihr setzt, mit dem Propheten wedelnd.

„Der Angriff auf Wien was schnell und sehr wirksam," flüstert er, ihr den Propheten reichend.

Sogar der Prophet sieht nicht gleich aus. Wieder dieses Symbol des Imperiums in der Ecke der ersten Seite.

McGonagall blickt betrübt über die erste Seite und die Schlagzeilen, unter denen es ein Foto von Hermine Granger gibt, die von Todesser umgeben steht und ihnen offensichtlich etwas erklärt. Sie hat sich sehr verändert, geht durch McGonagalls Kopf. Kurzes Haar, ernster Blick, gefährliches Glitzern in ihren Augen. Dazu scheint sie viel abgenommen zu haben, ihrer flachen Brust nach zu urteilen.

Und zu denken, dass sie vor erst ein paar Jahren noch hier war... McGonagall hätte es verhindern können. Hermine Granger war eine brillante Schülerin, die vor allem das Wissen schätzte. Zweifelsohne hat sie in der Zwischenzeit viel gelernt, hat aber leider ihre Schöpferkraft für falsche Sachen benutzt. Sowie Harry Potter und Tom Riddle. Sie alle waren sehr begabt und außerordentliche Magier. Ist dies eine der Voraussetzungen, um ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier zu werden?

„Was ist los?" fragt sie als sie Amycus Carrow über den Hof eilen sieht. Normalerweise stolziert er herum und das ist untypisches Benehmen für ihn.

Professor Flitwick schaut auf und verengt die Augen. Der Schwarzmagier, dessen schwarzer Umhang ihm hinterher weht, hält inne als er sie in einer Ecke des Hofs erblickt und winkt ihnen zu.

Die beiden stehen auf und gehen fassungslos auf ihn zu. McGonagall fragt sich vage, ob dies etwas mit dem Gryffindor zu tun hat, mit dem sie vor kurzem gesprochen hat. Der Gryffindor in Frage sitzt noch immer mit seinen Freunden auf dem Gras und schaut nervös zu, wie die Schulleiterin den Hof überquert und bei dem schwarzmagischen Lehrer innehält. Offensichtlich ist ihm das gleiche eingefallen wie Professor McGonagall.

„Wir haben nur ein paar Stunden," platzt es aus dem Schwarzmagier, dessen Augen funkeln. „Wir müssen das Schloss vorbereiten. Wir bekommen Besuch!"

McGonagall zählt schnell zwei und zwei zusammen und kommt zum Schluss, wer zu Besuch kommt. Einer der zwei. Oder drei?

„Wann kommen sie und wer kommt genau?" fragt sie so ruhig wie sie kann.

Mehr Schwarzmagier in Hogwarts. Schlimmer kann es nicht sein. Aber hoffentlich werden sie hier nicht lange bleiben. Sie haben eh wichtigeres zu tun. Und außerdem wusste McGonagall, dass dieser Tag kommt. Schließlich hat der dunkle Prinz alle Schulen außer Hogwarts besucht.

„Der dunkle Prinz natürlich," sagt Carrow, ihr einen 'bist du beschränkt' Blick zuwerfend. „Ob seine Erbin auch mitkommt, weiß ich nicht. Er hat nichts dazu gesagt."

„Verstehe," sagt McGonagall ruhig.

Sie sieht schon, dass Carrow ihre Ruhe auf die Nerven geht. Tja, es ist leicht herum zu stolzieren und sich für den König des Schlosses auszugeben aber wenn der wahre König erscheint, fangen auch die Tapfersten zu zittern an. Seine Erbin? Damit meint er wahrscheinlich Hermine Granger. McGonagall hat schon etwas Derartiges vermutet. Sie ist seine Schülerin. Aber wenn sie sich nicht irrt, bedeutet der Titel in der schwarzmagischen Welt viel mehr.

McGonagall verkneift sich ein Lächeln und richtet sich auf.

„Was möchten Sie, dass ich tue, Professor Carrow?" fragt sie.

„Wir müssen die große Halle vorbereiten," platzt es aus dem Schwarzmagier. „Sie passend schmücken. Wir müssen auch die Kinder warnen, sich gut zu benehmen. Und eine Speisekarte vorbereiten, die nach seinem Geschmack wäre."

„Nun," fängt McGonagall an, „Ich würde Ihnen gerne helfen, Professor Carrow, aber leider weiß ich nicht, wie ich die große Halle PASSEND schmücken würde und auch nichts davon, was der dunkle Prinz am liebsten essen würde. Aber ich kann mit den Kindern sprechen und ihnen Anweisungen geben."

Sie sieht schon, dass der Schwarzmagier hin und her gerissen ist. Er würde ihr am liebsten sagen, sie solle alles alleine erledigen weil er es so normalerweise macht. Wieso soll er arbeiten, wenn jemand anderes es statt ihm tun kann? Aber jetzt scheint er zu bezweifeln, dass McGonagall alles gut erledigen würde. Und natürlich würde der dunkle Prinz nicht auf sie sauer sein sondern auf ihn und die anderen Schwarzmagier. Und warum ist bitteschön so wichtig, was auf der Speisekarte steht? Die Elfen bereiten eh eine Menge Gerichte vor sodass auch die Wählerischen etwas für sich finden können.

Aber na ja. Der dunkle Prinz braucht einen roten Teppich...

Carrow schluckt etwas bitter runter und räuspert sich. Ein Teil McGonagalls ist echt schadenfroh, aber der andere Teil versucht ihn zu bemitleiden. Leider geht es nicht.

„Tun Sie das," sagt er schließlich. „Meine Schwester ist leider noch nicht zurück und Thorfinn und ich werden alles alleine erledigen müssen."

„Das tut mir leid," sagt McGonagall sofort.

Er verengt die Augen und mustert sie, sich wahrscheinlich überlegend, ob er sie verfluchen solle oder nicht. Die nächste Sekunde aber erblickt er Rowle, der schnellen Schrittes die Treppen in den Hof hinunter steigt und dreht sich wortlos um.

„Ich finde das Ganze sehr lustig," sagt McGonagall zu ihrem kleinen Freund, der während des gesamten Gesprächs kein Wort gesagt hat, den Rücken des marschierenden Schwarzmagiers anschauend. „Bin ich eine böse Person?"

„Überhaupt nicht," antwortet der kleine Zauberer grimmig.

Zusammen drehen sie sich um und fallen ins Gespräch über das, was sie den Kindern sagen sollten. Schließlich ist es sehr wichtig, dass keines im schlechten Sinne auffällt und dadurch dem Prinzen einen Grund gibt, mit McGonagalls Führung der Schule unzufrieden zu sein.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Schuluniformen haben sich gar nicht geändert. Die schwarzmagischen Schüler haben natürlich versucht, schwarze Hemden zu tragen, waren aber von den hellmagischen Lehrern höflich gewarnt, sie sollen weiße tragen, je nach der Tradition von Hogwarts. Glücklicherweise konnten die schwarzmagischen Lehrer gar nichts dazu sagen, weil in den Regeln des dunklen Prinzen nichts zu diesem Thema stand. Wer den Abschluss macht, darf tragen was auch immer er will. Aber die kleinen Schwarzmagier nehmen es als eine Art Statussymbol an und versuchen dadurch den anderen klarzumachen, wer sie sind. McGonagall war erstaunt um herauszufinden, wie viel Namen es eigentlich auf der Liste der schwarzmagischen Schülern gab. Manche werden einfach von dem Strom mitgerissen und folgen den anderen, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher sind, dass sie zu ihnen gehören. Manche wiederum scheinen es kaum erwartet zu können, sich über die anderen auf eine Weise, wenn es schon nicht durch gute Noten geht, zu erheben.

Eine der Forderungen des dunklen Prinzen, der McGonagall eigentlich zustimmt, so schwierig es ihr eigentlich fällt, es zuzugeben, ist die Disziplin. Es gibt keine Ausnahmen, zumindest nicht unter den Kindern. Offensichtlich ist der dunkle Orden selbst auf Disziplin gegründet, die der dunkle Prinz auch in Hogwarts sehen wollte. Vielleicht ist es nicht gerade gesund, sogar von den Erstklässlern zu verlangen, sich wie Soldaten zu benehmen, aber wenigstens kann es zu keinen Vorfällen kommen. Damit ist McGonagall sehr zufrieden.

Professor McGonagall kann sehr gut verstehen, wieso eiserne Disziplin im dunklen Orden erforderlich ist. Unter den Menschen, die machtgierig und egoistisch sind, muss es irgendwelche Ordnung geben sodass nicht nur alle beschäftigt und auf ihre Aufgaben konzentriert wären, sondern auch um Vorfälle zu verhindern, die ohne die Regel sicherlich oft vorkommen würden.

Wenn Carrow 'die große Halle schmücken' gesagt hat, hat sie eher geglaubt, dass sie, nachdem er mit seiner Arbeit fertig ist, wie eine dunkle Höhle aussehen würde. Sie war auf alles gefasst. Aber das, was sie gesehen hat, als sie heute Abend die Halle betreten hat, war eigentlich nicht schlecht. Wenigstens nicht unschön.

Eigentlich unterscheidet sich die große Halle jetzt nicht von der Version am Allerheiligsten. Die vier Banner der Häuser erscheinen aber zusammen mit dem Symbol des Imperiums und die schwarze Fahne ist vergrößert worden. Der Raum ist spärlich beleuchtet und ist gewärmt worden, was McGonagall zum Nachdenken gebracht hat. Aber es ist schließlich viel einfacher ein Fenster zu öffnen falls es zu warm wird als entweder Wärmezauber zu verwenden oder ein Feuer anzuzünden. Die Schwarzmagier möchten natürlich, dass sich der dunkle Prinz wie zu Hause fühlt.

McGonagall rümpft die Nase. Einmal hat er an einem der vier Tische gesessen und zu Albus Dumbledore hochgeschaut. Und was ist passiert? Er hat im Geheimen die Schwarzmagie erlernt, den Schulleiter umgebracht und sich danach in den dunklen Prinzen verwandelt, einen Magier, den die gesamte Welt fürchtet und dessen Taten weltweit berüchtigt sind.

Minerva McGonagall hegt gespaltene Gefühle was sein Ankommen angeht. Auf der einen Seite möchte sie ihn nicht sehen und würde nie eine Sekunde lang im selben Raum freiwillig verbringen wollen. Auf der anderen Seite weiß sie, dass sie hier wegen der Kinder ist. Sie ist hier um sie zu beschützen. Und vielleicht wird sie die Chance bekommen, um etwas herauszufinden, was die Pläne des dunklen Ordens angeht. Wer weiß?

Der dunkle Prinz hat sich in einen sehr erfolgreichen Legillimentiker verwandelt. Laut dem Porträt von Albus Dumbledore braucht er auch keinen Zauberstab, um in den Gedanken von einem zu durchstöbern. Sie soll darauf aufmerksam sein, was sie denkt und soll seinen Blick vermeiden, wenn das möglich ist.

Es ist für sie unvorstellbar, dass sich ein Mensch so schnell in etwas ganz anderes verwandeln kann. Dass ein Zauberer so viel in wenigen Jahren erreichen kann. Dumbledore hatte Recht. Harry Potter, sowie Tom Riddle vor ihm, war für große Sachen geeignet. Und sowie es der Fall mit Tom Riddle war, hat er große Sachen erreicht, die aber zugleich schrecklich sind. Wer weiß wie vielen magischen Transformationen er sich unterzogen hat und was er mit sich getan hat, um an mehr Macht zu gelangen, die er heutzutage besitzt. Für McGonagall gibt es nichts schlimmeres, als wenn man die feine Grenze zwischen der Neugier und dem Streben nach Wissen überschreitet und sich in der Gier nach Macht verliert. Und gerade in diese Falle sind die beiden Zauberer gefallen. Allem Anschein nach ist in die gleiche Falle auch Hermine Granger gefallen.

Rowle und Carrow gingen in die Eingangshalle um dort auf ihn zu warten. McGonagall rümpft wieder die Nase. Als wüsste er nicht selbst, wo die große Halle ist und müsste der Weg gezeigt werden. Lächerlich. Aber wenn die Gerüchte über den dunklen Orden und die strengen Strafen, die der dunkle Prinz statt guten Morgen zu sagen austeilt, wahr sind, kann sie ihre Nervosität gut verstehen. Wie dem auch sei, versteht sie noch immer nicht, warum jemand ein Todesser sein wollen würde.

Schreckensherrschaft, geht durch ihren Kopf. Das ist es, was es ist.

Sie räuspert sich, stellt ihre Brille zurecht und richtet sich auf als sich die Doppeltür endlich öffnet und ein paar Menschen in schwarz die große Halle betreten.

Die Schüler und die Lehrer stehen auf. Das war keine Idee McGonagalls sondern die von Carrow, der ihr ungeduldig zu erklären versucht hat, dass dies ein Brauch im dunklen Orden sei. Wenn einer der beiden den Raum betrete, stehen alle auf und senken die Köpfe. McGonagall hat versucht ebenso ungeduldig ihm zu erklären, dass Hogwarts kein dunkler Orden sei und dass der dunkle Prinz wohl kaum erwarten könne, dass sich die Schüler, das heißt, die Kinder, wie Todesser benehmen. Aber Carrow hat sich all ihren Versuchen gegenüber taub gestellt und schließlich gab sie es auf und wies die Kinder an, sie sollen aufstehen und die Köpfe senken. Was auch immer. Wenn es den großen dunklen Prinzen glücklich macht, fein.

Als McGonagall den lockigen Kopf von Hermine Granger und die leider gut bekannten grünen Augen des dunklen Prinzen erblickt, schnappt sie unwillkürlich nach Luft und ist auch nicht die einzige.

Er ist wirklich gekommen...

Der dunkle Prinz geht langsam als der erste, von zwei Todesser flankiert, gemessenen Schrittes und vor sich hinschauend, den Gang entlang. Schon seit er die große Halle betreten hat, ist auch etwas mit ihm reingekommen. McGonagall kann es spüren. Es ist als könne er durch seine bloße Anwesenheit die Stimmung und sogar die Gedanken der Menschen um sich herum beeinflussen und nach Belieben ändern.

Alles, was von ihm bekannt übriggeblieben ist, sind seine grünen Augen, in deren Tiefen unaussprechliche Gefahr lauert und deren erstaunlich lebhafte Farbe gut zum Vorschein kommt, da sie nicht länger hinter Brillen in die Welt hinaus blicken. Er trägt sein rabenschwarzes Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz, der seinen Rücken entlang baumelt, ein engangliegendes schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Krawatte unter seinem Anzug, für den er in der Zauberwelt berüchtigt ist. Trotz allen schwarzmagischen Traditionen, trägt er immer schwarze Anzüge und schert sich nicht um Roben und Zauberkleidung. Es gibt reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen, die, ginge es nicht um den dunklen Prinzen selbst, solch eine Kleidungsweise sicherlich nicht billigen würden aber der dunkle Prinz scheint alle Grenzen überschreiten zu können, die der Magie aber auch die der Traditionen und Bräuche. Er erfindet seine eigenen Regeln und lebt nach ihnen.

Er schaut hochnäsig zu der schwarzen Fahne des Imperiums und ein kaum merkbares Lächeln huscht an seinem blassen Gesicht vorbei. Hermine Granger folgt ihm mit einem todernsten und müden Ausdruck, der von vielen schlaflosen Nächten und Kämpfen spricht. Sie ist so blass, als könne sie jede Sekunde umkippen. Auch sie trägt einen Anzug und scheint auch in dieser Hinsicht in seinen Fußstapfen zu folgen. Ihr kurzes lockiges Haar, ihr Kennzeichen, sieht heute noch wilder aus als auf dem Foto im Propheten und doch ist ihr Anzug frisch gebügelt und faltenfrei. Sie sieht so aus, als sei sie durch die Hölle gegangen und offensichtlich ist sie nicht wirklich erfreut, hier sein zu müssen. Aber als sie dem Prinzen einen schnellen Blick zuwirft, erkennt McGonagall gleich, dass sie ihn verehrt und dass sie ihn gerne überall hin begleitet. Wie es schon in der Zeit von Tom Riddle war, scheinen sich die Anhänger des Lords und beziehungsweise des Prinzen um die Mächtigen zu versammeln und sie in den Himmel zu heben.

Die Todesser sind offensichtlich ihre Bodyguards. Sich vage fragend, wo sie alle sitzen werden, weil die Lehrer nicht mit so vielen Menschen gerechnet haben, schaut McGonagall zu wie die Todesser mit gesenkten Köpfen zur Seite gehen um den dunklen Prinzen durchzulassen. Hermine Granger folgt ihm erhobenen Hauptes und verschränkt die Arme vor sich als sich der dunkle Prinz der Schulleiterin zudreht.

Als die grünen Augen, in denen sie hunderte von Seelen, der er abgeschlachtet hat, sich in ihre bohren, wird McGonagall auf einmal kristallklar, wie gefährlich dieses Treffen eigentlich ist. Und als ihr der dunkle Prinz die Hand über den Tisch hinweg reicht, die den Stab gehalten hat, der Aberforth Dumbledore umgebracht hat, schluckt sie, schaut auf den Tisch hinunter und schüttelt sie.

„Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Professor McGonagall," hört sie eine tiefe, ölige, männliche Stimme, die ihr unbekannt ist.

Es ist eine Sache, über ihn nachzudenken und über seine Taten entweder zu hören oder zu lesen und eine ganz andere ihn in Person zu treffen. McGonagall kann gut verstehen, wieso sich die Menschen von ihm angezogen fühlen. Er strahlt Charisma und Macht aus und scheint sehr gut zu wissen, was zu tun ist. Er macht immer weiter, sich nie umschauend oder seine Taten bereuend. Nichts scheint ihn aus der Bahn werfen zu können und er scheint seine Kontrolle und seine Macht den Menschen aufzuzwingen ohne dass er irgendetwas macht oder sagt. McGonagall kann es deutlich spüren, wie seine bloße Erscheinung trotz allem auch auf sie einen Eindruck gemacht hat.

Wenn ich nicht die Wahrheit wüsste, würde ich behaupten, dass er Tom Riddles Sohn ist, geht durch ihren Kopf.

Der dunkle Prinz lächelt mysteriös als sie ihren Blick hebt und augenblicklich wird ihr klar, dass er ihre Gedanken mit Leichtigkeit empfängt und hört.

„Sie ebenso," sagt sie, versuchend, ihre Stimme ruhig zu behalten. „Setzen Sie sich."

Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn ansprechen soll und unter den Umständen ihn zu siezen scheint als eine gute Idee. Als sie aber dies gesagt hat, haben einige Todesser gekichert und McGonagall fragt sich, ob sie was Falsches gesagt hat. Hermine Granger streicht ungeduldig ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und schüttelt, flüchtig lächelnd, den Kopf.

„Meister," sagt Granger, auf Carrow deutend, der die beiden erwartungsvoll und nervös anschaut.

Offensichtlich hundemüde scheint Granger kaum abwarten zu können, sich zu setzen. Noch immer nicht verstehend, was sie gesagt hat, tritt McGonagall zur Seite als die beiden den Lehrertisch umrunden und direkt auf McGonagalls Platz gehen. Carrow hat sich vorgestellt, dass der dunkle Prinz aus irgendeinem Grund zusammen mit ihm und den anderen Todessern sitzen wollen würde, weswegen er einen weiteren Tisch hinter dem Lehrertisch direkt unter der Fahne gestellt hat. Aber offensichtlich hat er sich geirrt. Der dunkle Prinz hat absolut nicht vor, an diesem Tisch zu sitzen sondern möchte an dem Lehrertisch zusammen mit den Lehrern sitzen.

„Da fehlen ein paar Stühle," sagt Granger, mit der Nase rümpfend.

Sie zückt ungeduldig ihren Stab und bevor McGonagall etwas sagen kann, zaubert sie zwei Stühle, die sich zwischen denen von Flitwick und McGonagall hineindrängen, herbei.

„Sehr schön," sagt der dunkle Prinz zu ihr, den schwarz gepolsterten und mit einem Totenkopf geschmückten Stuhl zu sich ziehend und sich ohne weiteres darauf setzend. Granger lässt sich kommentarlos zu ihm nieder und faltet die Hände vor sich zusammen, McGonagall so vorkommend, als hätte sie sich auf eine lange und langweilige Sitzung im Ministerium vorbereitet.

Carrow, der offensichtlich so was nicht erwartet hat, sieht noch nervöser als je aus und setzt sich zu Rowle, der seinen leeren Teller mit seinem Blick fixiert hat, als hoffe er, er sei ein Tor in eine andere Welt, wo solche peinlichen Vorfälle nicht vorkommen können.

McGonagall setzt sich auf den ersten freien Stuhl und versucht sich zu sammeln. Wieso möchte er bei ihnen sitzen? Wieso ist er so freundlich ihr gegenüber?

„Schon als ich hierher appariert bin," sagt der dunkle Prinz, wobei die große Halle so still wird, dass man einen Nadel fallen hören kann, „habe ich gleich Veränderungen gespürt, was lobenswert ist. Ihr alle seid hier, um etwas zu lernen. Unabhängig davon, wo ihr nach dem Abschluss arbeiten werdet – vielleicht werden auch manche in den dunklen Orden aufgenommen – braucht ihr Wissen und deswegen seid ihr hier."

Er lehnt sich zurück und lässt seinen Blick über die ihn ohne zu blinzeln anstarrenden Schüler schweifen. McGonagall hatte eine Menge Szenarien in ihrem Kopf aber diese Worte hat sie sicherlich nicht von ihm erwartet.

„Hogwarts hat sich, außer den neuen Fächern und absoluter Toleranz allen magischen Praktiken gegenüber, geändert indem der dunkle Orden und beziehungsweise die Regierung Disziplin von euch erwartet," sagt er ernst. „Aus praktischen Gründen gibt es heutzutage Unterricht für Schwarzmagier und für Weißmagier. Im dunklen Orden verurteilen wir nicht aufgrund der Magie, die man benutzt, sowie es früher im hellmagischen Großbritannien der Fall war. Wir respektieren und schätzen Wissen im Allgemeinen. So sollten euch auch nicht die anderen verurteilen. Der dunkle Orden aber stellt die Schwarzmagie auf ihren rechtmäßigen Platz, das heißt, erkennt sie als die mächtigste Art der Magie an, die existiert. Natürlich wissen wir alle dass sie auch gefährlich und nicht für jeden ist."

„Der dunkle Orden und ich betrachten Wissen von welcher Art auch immer als etwas sehr wichtiges, weswegen wir besondere Aufmerksamkeit den Schulen und der Ausbildung schenken," fährt er fort. „Ihr seid hier, um in eurem Streben nach Wissen vereinigt zu werden und das ist es, was Hogwarts für euch darstellen sollte."

Eigentlich stimmt McGonagall zu. Schon die nächste Sekunde hasst sie sich dafür.

„Weswegen kein Zanken und keine Streiterei toleriert sein werden," fährt er lauter fort, wobei einige ihre Blicke senken. „Meine Vertrauten in dieser Schule haben auch die Anweisungen bekommen," er deutet auf Carrow und Rowle, „zu intervenieren falls es dazu kommt."

„Wir sind vor kurzem nach Großbritannien zurückgekehrt," er deutet auf Granger, die feierlich nickt. „Und wir haben Nachrichten. Seti, du hast das Wort."

McGonagall runzelt die Stirn. Was hat er gesagt?

Granger räuspert sich und richtet sich auf wie eine Person, die es gewohnt ist, Reden zu halten.

„Danke, Meister. Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich mit der Armee das österreichische Zauberministerium angegriffen," sagt sie laut, ihren Blick über die Kinder schweifen lassend. „Der Angriff war taktisch gut geplant weswegen er schnell verlief und in drei Stunden hat das Ministerium die Kapitulation unterschrieben."

Dass solche ernste Worte aus dem Mund eines Kindes kommen und einen Eindruck auf alle machen können, hätte sich McGonagall nie vorstellen können. Sogar sie starrt die junge Hexe wie gebannt an. Aber unter den Schwarzmagiern scheint der Alter gar nichts zu bedeuten.

Ein paar schwarzmagische Schüler wechseln Grinsen.

„Zu jener Zeit war mein Meister in der Schweiz," sagt sie, auf den dunklen Prinzen deutend.

Sie spricht ihn genauso an wie die Todesser früher Tom Riddle angesprochen haben. McGonagall hat ja Gerüchte gehört, dass er sie zu seiner Erbin ernannt hat, wusste aber nicht was genau das bedeutete und worauf es sich bezog. Sie findet das Ganze aber lächerlich und übertrieben.

„Danke, mein Lehrling," sagt der dunkle Prinz und nickt ihr zu. „Der Kampf dauerte drei Tage. Mit ein wenig Hilfe von drinnen ist uns und der Armee endlich gelungen, das Ministerium einzunehmen."

Oh nein. Also ist auch die Schweiz gefallen. McGonagall senkt den Blick und schluckt Tränen runter.

„Seti ist, nachdem sie einen Sieg über das Ministerium in Wien errungen hat, nach Schweiz gereist um mir zu helfen," fährt er fort. „Zusammen haben wir endlich auch die letzte Verteidigungslinie durchdrungen und die Regierung übernommen. Verluste an der Seite des Imperiums sind minimal, wobei es aber viele auf der Seite des Widerstands gab."

In anderen Worten war es ein Massaker. McGonagall schließt die Augen und versucht sich zu sammeln. Schweiz... zerstört... Ihr Herz wird eiskalt als sie sich vorzustellen versucht, wie das ausgesehen hat. Und warum erzählen sie all das den Kindern? Ist es wirklich notwendig, dass sie alle Details wissen?

„Und bald machen wir weiter," sagt er mit einem Ton, der McGonagall erschaudern lässt.

Das ist kein leeres Versprechen sondern eine Tatsache.

So spricht ein Mann, der vor nichts zurückschreckt und dem es nichts ausmacht, Menschen abzuschlachten um sein Ziel zu erreichen. So spricht ein Mann, der kein Gewissen hat. Wie Tom Riddle vor ihm, zeigt er keine Reue für seine Taten und scheint auch unfähig zu sein, irgendeine Emotion außer Wut zu spüren.

„Wir können essen," sagt der dunkle Prinz, seine Arme ausbreitend.

McGonagall ist nicht nach Essen zumute. Eigentlich ist ihr übel. Aber sie soll sich einblenden. Zum hundertsten Mal erinnert sie sich, warum sie hier ist. Wegen der Kinder. Das ist ihre Aufgabe und sie solle dem Prinzen und Granger gegenüber wenigstens höflich sein. Als sie ihre Vorspeise bestellt, kreisen ihre Gedanken um die Neuigkeiten und sie kann nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Für ein paar Momente lang tuscheln Granger und der dunkle Prinz und McGonagall ist ganz zufrieden, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

„Nach dem Abendessen möchte ich, dass du ein Lehrertreffen organisierst," drängt die tiefe, ernste Stimme des Prinzen durch ihre chaotischen Gedanken.

Sie schaut auf und begegnet dem Blick der grünen Augen, die sie aus der Nähe anschauen. Er ist in der Tat hier. Der berüchtigte dunkle Prinz, den die gesamte Welt fürchtet, der ihren lieben Freund und seinen Bruder ermordet hat, und der selbst ermordet worden und auferstanden ist, sitzt bei ihr. Sie kann sogar sein Gesichtswasser riechen, einen verführerischen Moschusduft, der zu seiner gesamten Erscheinung gut passt. Erst jetzt kann sie sehen, dass seine schwarze Krawatte ein Sonnenmuster hat und kann ein Stück seiner weißen Brust unter dem schwarzen Seidenhemd sehen. Aus der Nähe kommt er ihr realer vor. Alles, was sie über ihn gehört oder gelesen hat, hätte eben eine Geschichte sein können. Aber da er jetzt hier ist, kommt er ihr beinahe menschlich vor.

Es gibt aber etwas in seinen Augen, das sie erschaudern lässt.

„Natürlich," sagt sie schnell und versucht sich zu sammeln.

Sie lehnt sich zu Professor Flitwick um die Nachricht weiter zu geben, über die Chance erfreut, in die grünen Tiefen nicht schauen zu müssen.

Eine eiskalte, weiße Hand ergreift ihre Schulter und sie erstarrt. Die Worte, die sie gerade Professor Flitwick ins Ohr flüstern wollte, bleiben ihr wie ein Ball in der Kehle stehen.

„Wir werden uns in Ihrem Büro treffen," hört sie seine Stimme wie aus der Ferne. Wieder eine Tatsache und ein Befehl und keine Frage oder eine Bitte. Er weiß sehr wohl, was er will und wie er es bekommen kann.

Sein Atem riecht nach dem Tod... Und Merlin weiß dass dieser Mann auch tot war. Dieser Gedanke erfüllt sie mit Entsetzen und ihre Haare stehen ihr zu Berge.

„Weil ich gerne mit einem alten Freund reden würde," beendet er seinen Satz.

Er lächelt mysteriös und McGonagall ertappt sich dabei, wie sie ihn blöd anstarrt. Sie spürt Magieranken aus seinen Fingerkuppen, die sich in ihre Richtung erstrecken, weiß aber nicht, wofür er seine Magie benutzt weil sie nichts außer Entsetzen spüren kann. Seine Magie ist wie Blitz und Donner und es trommelt in ihren Ohren. Ihre Kehle wird trotz des Rotweins ganz trocken und für einen Moment lang sind alles, was sie sehen kann, seine grünen Augen, die sich in ihre bohren.


	13. Kapitel 12

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 12 – Ein Blick in die Vergangenheit

/Setis Sicht

Früher habe ich versucht, mir vorzustellen, wie es wäre zurück in Hogwarts zu sein. Nach einer Weile bin ich so beschäftigt gewesen dass ich einfach keine Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken. Ich habe fast alle Schulen im dunklen Imperium zusammen mit dem dunklen Prinzen besucht und war auf alles neugierig. Ich hatte eine Menge Fragen für die Schulleiter, wollte alles über den Lehrplan und über die einzelnen Fächer wissen. In Hogwarts habe ich den Lehrern keine Fragen gestellt, habe aber Antworten auf manche unausgesprochene Fragen bekommen.

Erebus sitzt auf einem Sessel bei mir, den er selbst beschworen hat. Es ist vollkommen undenkbar, dass der dunkle Prinz auf einem gewöhnlichen Stuhl sitzt. Er zaubert Throne für sich wohin auch immer er geht. So ist es aber nur wenn er unter Menschen ist. Ich habe ihn oft gesehen wie er auf Gras und im Dreck oder auf einem Felsen sitzt als er bei mir meditiert oder meine Arbeit überwacht. Wenn er aber unter Menschen ist muss er sich über sie erheben und dadurch ihnen ihren rechtmäßigen Platz zeigen. Es geht nicht notwendigerweise um sein Ego, das mehr Futter braucht, sondern um seine Rolle als den dunklen Prinzen. Den anderen zeigt er sein Gesicht der Macht und Überlegenheit, was aber nicht immer sein wahres Gesicht ist. Ich soll es wissen, denn er verlangt das gleiche von mir. Ich bin so erschöpft, dass ich kaum noch gerade stehen kann. Und doch bin ich mit ihm hierhergekommen und versuche es nicht zu zeigen, wie müde und magisch erschöpft ich bin. Das ist mein Gesicht der Macht, das ich der Welt zeige, obwohl der wahre Zustand sehr anders ist.

Ich befinde mich momentan auf dem steilen Weg zur Großartigkeit und Macht. Und der dunkle Prinz und der dunkle Lord versuchen es nicht für mich leichter zu machen, ganz im Gegenteil. In letzter Zeit balanciere ich zwischen Verzweiflung, Angst und Zorn, die sich wie Zutaten in einer Suppe mischen. Aber zur gleichen Zeit lerne ich eine Menge. Eigentlich dachte ich nicht, dass die Schwarzmagie so wundervoll sein kann. Es scheint aber dass ich erst an der Oberfläche gekratzt habe und jetzt von zwei mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Welt lerne.

/Rückblende

Meine Magie fühlt sich wässrig an und wie Rauch, den man mit seinen bloßen Händen zu fangen versucht. Bin ich erschöpft? Was ist nur los mit mir?

Reiße dich zusammen, Hermine. So müde kannst du doch nicht sein.

„Komm schon," höre ich seine ungeduldige Stimme.

Gäbe es nicht ihn, der dasteht, mir zuschaut und mich weiter antreibt, hätte ich es schon längst aufgegeben. Aber ich darf ihn nicht enttäuschen. Er hat mich als seine Erbin gewählt. Soll ich ihm jetzt beweisen, dass ich dieser Ehre nicht würdig bin?

Verzweiflung und Wut mischen sich in meinem Inneren und ich beiße mir auf die Lippen. Ich war immer sehr sturköpfig. Wenn ich mit etwas anfange, würde ich lieber sterben als es aufzugeben. Jetzt aber fühle ich mich nicht nur magisch sondern auch geistig schwach und möchte es aufgeben. Man spürt beim bloßen Gedanken, etwas aufzugeben womit man eine lange Zeit ringt, gewissen Trost und gewisse Ruhe. Aber meine innere Stimme, die mir immer zugeflüstert hat, dass ich ein Schwächling bin falls ich etwas so stehen lasse hat mir nie erlaubt, es wirklich aufzugeben. Bis jetzt.

Ich strecke meine Arme aus und sammele meine Magie in die Fingerkuppen. Ich stelle sie mir wie Blitze und Donner vor. Ich öffne nicht die Augen um nicht sehen zu müssen dass dem nicht so ist, weil ich tief in meinem Inneren eigentlich fehlschlagen möchte sodass ich nicht weitermachen muss. Sogar dessen bin ich mir bewusst, mache aber weiter. Die lateinischen Worte, die ich dabei benutze, hören sich seltsam und irgendwie verbraucht an. Meine Magie fließt durch meinen Körper und ich spüre wie sich zwei Kugel auf meinen Handflächen formen. Dann scheint meine Magie zu hicksen und alles löst sich wie Dunst auf.

„Fuck!", entkommt es mir als ich wütend den Boden stapfe.

Die grünen Augen verengen sich.

„Was ist los?" fragt er kalt. „Wir können nicht alle drei Minuten eine Pause machen weil du ja müde bist."

Ich drehe mich um und spüre, wie sich Zorn in meinem Magen sammelt und mein gesamtes Inneres scheint zu brennen.

„ALLES!" brülle ich bevor ich weiß, was ich da sage. „Alles, verdammt noch mal! Gestern habe ich kein Auge zugemacht weil ich die Listen neuer Kandidaten durchgehen musste. Heute Nacht schlafe ich auch nicht weil wir ja hier üben müssen. Und tagsüber appariere ich aus einem Ministerium ins andere bis ich noch kaum weiß, wo ich bin! Ich kann... nicht weitermachen."

Ich spüre, wie etwas in mir zusammenbricht und sinke in die Knie, heiße Tränen spürend, die meine Wangen entlang kullern. Zorntränen.

Ich vergrabe meine Finger in mein Haar und zupfe daran, wenn auch nur den Schmerz zu spüren der mich daran erinnert, dass ich noch immer lebendig bin.

„Denkst du, dass du es leicht haben wirst?" fragt er, auf mich zukommend. „Dass du als die dunkle Prinzessin es leicht haben wirst?"

„Keine Ahnung," belle ich. „Vielleicht möchte ich das nicht mehr. Vielleicht bin ich zu schwach. Vielleicht solltet Ihr jemanden anderen suchen, MEISTER," ich spucke das Wort verächtlich aus.

Ich spüre seine Gegenwart in meiner Nähe die wie eine zornige Wolke ist, die Sturm mit sich bringt.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragt er eiskalt.

Normalerweise würde sein Ton in mir einen Alarm auslösen, aber in diesem Moment fühle ich mich wie ein Auto, dessen Bremsen kaputt sind und das mit voller Geschwindigkeit in Richtung einer Mauer saust.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich zu irgendetwas fähig wäre, wenn ich mich Tag für Tag weiter erschöpfe und ich sehe einfach keinen Sinn mit meiner rohen Magie die ganze Nacht lang zu arbeiten wenn ich den nächsten Tag noch kaum stehen kann," platzt es aus mir. In diesem Moment ist es mir egal, ob er mich verflucht, schlägt oder umbringt. Ich habe es einfach satt. „Ich sehe keinen Sinn in den endlosen Aufgaben, die Ihr mir gebt. Ich denke, dass Tränkebrauen für meine zukünftige Arbeit nutzlos ist und ich habe einfach kein Interesse an der Nekromantie. Es gibt hunderte von Sachen, die ich lieber tun würde und die für mich nützlicher wären."

Während meiner gesamten Schimpfkanonade hat er kein einziges Wort gesagt, aber er steht bei mir und schaut auf mich hinunter. Ich knie in Dreck und auf nassem Gras, welche die Folgen des Gewitters von gestern sind und auch das ist es mir vollkommen egal. Soll die Welt einfach in Flammen aufgehen – es wäre mir auch egal.

„Du widersprichst mir," sagt er leise und gefährlich. „Du bist der Meinung, dass du besser weißt als ich, der dunkle Prinz?"

„JA!" platzt es aus mir. „Ja, ja! Vielleicht habt Ihr Interesse daran und vielleicht sind diese Sachen nützliche Sachen für Euch, aber für mich sind sie es nicht. Und ich sehe keinen Fortschritt, ganz im Gegenteil! Ich sehe nur, dass ich mit jedem Tag schwächer und schwächer werde."

Urplötzlich lässt er sich bei mir nieder und ich schaue verwundert in die glitzernden grünen Augen, die mich aus der Nähe anschauen. Die ungezähmte Macht, die ich während er kämpft in seinen Augen oft brennen gesehen habe, raubt mir den Atem.

Er legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückt sie. Dann grinst er.

„Endlich," flüstert er begeistert. „Endlich widersprichst du mir und möchtest mir nicht länger folgen. Endlich siehst du deinen Weg, der sich vor dir erstreckt, statt meinem zu folgen. Endlich ist es dir gelungen, dein Bedürfnis, jemandem zu folgen, zu zerstören."

Er legt auch die zweite Hand auf meine andere Schulter und schüttelt mich.

„Das ist gut, echt gut," sagt er grinsend.

Ich blinzele. Ich habe ihm gerade eine Menge schreckliche und respektlose Sachen ins Gesicht gespuckt und er hat Menschen für viel weniger umgebracht oder zu Tode gefoltert. Und jetzt gratuliert er mir? Woran?

„Du rebellierst gegen das System und das ist schon ein Zeichen, dass du auf dem Weg der Dunkelheit bist," erklärt er mir. „Du erfindest dein eigenes System und folgst keinem. Du bist im Zentrum deiner eigenen Welt, die du nach deinem Willen gestaltest. Du erfindest die Regeln und lebst nach ihnen."

„Ähm," gelingt es mir zu sagen.

„Du folgst mir schon seit Monaten und versuchst alles zu tun, was ich dir sage und dabei keine Fehler zu machen," fährt er fort. „Eigentlich ist es verwunderlich, dass du so lange ausgehalten hast. Ich habe gedacht, dass es viel früher passiert. Aber es ist passiert und das ist es, was wichtig ist."

Er richtet sich auf und reicht mir die Hand. Verwirrt und mir dumm vorkommend, nehme ich sie und werde auf die Füße gezogen. Er gibt meiner Schulter einen Klaps und nickt.

„Gut, Seti," sagt er. „Jetzt werden wir darüber reden. Ich möchte hören, wie du dir deinen eigenen Weg vorstellst und was du lernen möchtest. Dann werden wir daran weiter arbeiten."

/Ende Rückblende

Und das war erst der Anfang. Seit ich dem dunklen Prinzen erzählt habe, wie ich meinen Weg sehe und was ich lernen möchte, scheinen die beiden ihren Ansatz geändert zu haben. Der dunkle Lord lädt mich zum Unterricht ein und wir apparieren auf der anderen Seite der Welt, sodass ich mehr über die Magie der alten Ägypter lernen könnte. Der dunkle Prinz taucht eines Tages in meinem Arbeitszimmer auf, sagend, Black werde all meine Aufgaben erledigen und nimmt mich zu einem Spaziergang mit, wobei er mir von den alten Kampftechniken und berühmten Kampfmanövern erzählt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass ich meine Ziele nicht mit roher Magie oder Macht erreiche, sowie die beiden es tun. Sie brauchen beinahe keine Zauber und keine Flüche, sondern benutzen ihre rohe Magie und ihren Willen, der auf etwas gerichtet ist, um etwas zu erreichen. Ich wiederum habe mich als ein Taktiker herausgestellt. Wenn der dunkle Prinz kämpft, ist er die Verkörperung der Macht. Mein natürlicher Ansatz zum Kampf im Allgemeinen ist meinen Gegner zu überlisten. Mir seine Schwäche zu merken, ihn als einen Magier zu analysieren und dann anzugreifen. Und das scheint mir intuitiv vorzukommen und es ist nicht notwendig für mich darüber nachzudenken. Ich kann es einfach spüren.

Diesen Ansatz zum Kampf habe ich in Wien angewendet – und ich habe den Kampf schnell gewonnen. Aber vielmehr bin ich mit dem Gefühl, das ich dabei hatte, zufrieden. Endlich hat es sich richtig angefühlt und ich habe mich als der Meister des Kampfes gefühlt. Als könne gar nichts schiefgehen.

Jetzt kann ich die Beziehung zwischen dem dunklen Lord und dem Prinzen viel besser verstehen. Die Weise, auf die sie miteinander reden. Die unausgesprochene Verbindung und Freundschaft, die zwischen ihnen merkbar ist. Und so wie sie hitzige Diskussionen über ein bestimmtes Thema führen können, spürt man die gesamte Zeit tiefen Respekt, den sie für einander hegen.

Ich schaue zu Erebus und lächele. Ich liebe diesen Mann. Ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder, einen Mentor, einen Lehrer und einen Schwarzmagier. Aber auch wie einen Freund, den ich nicht verlieren möchte. Aber auch wenn das passiert, wird immer ein Teil von ihm in mir leben. Das Wissen, das er mir gegeben hat und das Können, das ich selbst unter seiner Überwachung erworben habe. Jetzt weiß ich, wieso man von den Schwarzmagiern denkt, dass sie nicht dazu fähig sind, Liebe einem anderen Menschen außer sich selbst gegenüber zu spüren. Am Ende steht man immer alleine. Er möge mir das Wissen gegeben, das ich heute besitze, aber jetzt ist dieses Wissen mein eigenes. Ich bin von keinem abhängig und folge keinem. Aber gleichzeitig kann ich diesen Schwarzmagier, der sich so vielen Transformationen im Namen der Macht und der magischen Entwicklung, um größer und besser als eben ein Mensch zu werden, unterzogen hat, lieben, respektieren und ja, sogar verehren. Aber alles, was ich erreicht habe, habe ich selbst getan. Ohne meinen Willen, mich weiter zu entwickeln und zu wachsen wäre nichts davon möglich gewesen.

Der dunkle Prinz lehnt sich auf seinem schwarzen Ledersessel zurück und zündet sich lässig eine Zigarre an. Professor McGonagall rümpft die Nase, versucht aber eine gleichgültige Miene aufzusetzen.

„Kinder werden immer Kinder sein," spricht er zu dem Raum voller Lehrer, die ihn wortlos anschauen und ihm zuhören. „Vor allem streben sie nach Anerkennung. Sie brauchen Lob. Sie müssen sich selbst in einem Bereich übertreffen, worum auch immer es geht. Sie suchen sich selbst und definieren sich durch ihre Erfolge und Fehlschläge."

McGonagalls Augenbrauen werden kaum merkbar nach oben gezogen und ich nehme einen Schluck meines Kaffees, um mein Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Wer nicht gut im Duellieren ist, findet er sich mit dieser Tatsache ab und definiert sich dementsprechend," sagt er, der orangefarbenen Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas einen Blick zuwerfend. „Es ist leicht für sie, demotiviert zu werden. Aber deswegen gibt es Lehrer, um sie weiter anzutreiben. Das ist eure Aufgabe."

Er schaut zu mir und ich nicke ihm zu. Das ist auch seine Aufgabe, mich weiter anzutreiben.

„Bei der Ausbildung geht es nicht nur um gute Noten und um das Wissen," fährt er fort. „Oft kommt es vor, dass man keine Ahnung hat, worin man gut wäre, bis man es versucht. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch das merkt. Ihr solltet eure Schüler nicht schnell in Schubladen einstufen, denn es kann sein, dass ihr eine falsche Schublade benutzt habt. Es gibt schließlich viel bei den Kindern, was sie euch nicht zeigen. Weswegen es sehr wichtig ist, sie alle anzutreiben und allen eine Chance zu geben."

Ich sehe McGonagall im Gesicht dass sie ihm zustimmt und dass sie von seinen Worten begeistert ist, aber dass sie sich selbst zugleich dafür hasst. Schließlich hat das der dunkle Prinz gesagt.

„Ich hätte es selbst nicht besser sagen können," meldet sich eine Stimme zu Wort.

Ich drehe mich um und werfe dem Porträt von Albus Dumbledore einen Blick zu, dessen lichtblaue Augen glitzern.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass die Kinder und die Welt die falsche Botschaft bekommen, dass nur die Schwarzmagie im Imperium geschätzt ist. Der dunkle Orden hat manche Mitglieder, die Hellmagier sind."

Professor Vector schaut schnell zu Boden aber nicht ehe ich ihren Ausdruck von Überraschung gesehen habe.

„Und sie können durch ihre Arbeit dem Werk des Orden beitragen," sagt der dunkle Prinz. „Sie glauben an unsere Ideale und streben nach denen, was der dunkle Orden schätzt. Verschiedenheit und Einzigartigkeit sind etwas natürliches. Nur die Hellmagier versuchen, wegen ihrer Angst, die Individualität des Einzelnen zu ersticken indem sie alle gleich machen möchten, was nicht möglich ist, einfach weil wir alle anders sind. Jeder Mensch ist einzigartig. Und jeder Mensch hat seinen eigenen Weg."

Es ist klar, dass sie etwas ganz anderes erwartet haben.

„Zweifelsohne ist es dem Vertreter des Lichtes gelungen, seinen eigenen Weg zu finden," sagt er leise, in sein, jetzt leeres, Glas hineinschauend.

Die Temperatur im Raum sinkt um ein paar Grade.

„Er hat sich aus einem unsicheren Jungen in einen echten Magier verwandelt," fährt der dunkle Prinz sachlich fort. „Sogar ich fand es schwer zu glauben, was er erreicht hat. Und ich respektiere ihn als einen Zauberer. Als einen Weißmagier."

Diesmal kann McGonagall ihr Schnauben nicht verbergen und die grünen Augen schauen in ihre Richtung.

„Wir schreiben zu einander, wisst ihr," sagt der dunkle Prinz gelassen. „Wir korrespondieren. Wir respektieren einander als Gegner. Er hat seine Aufgabe, ich habe meine. Wir beide möchten den anderen vernichten. Aber wir tun es mit einer Dose Respekt. Wir tauschen Meinungen und Erfahrungen aus. Er stellt mir Fragen und ich beantworte sie, falls ich das tun kann. Und es geht umgekehrt. Natürlich werde ich keine Ruhe finden, bis ich ihn umbringe."

Die weißen, beringten Finger, welche die Kanäle für unbegrenzte Macht sind, drehen langsam und spielerisch das Glas. Ich bin es gewohnt, ihn so sprechen zu hören, aber ich weiß dass alle anderen es nicht sind. McGonagall kann sich noch kaum im Zaum halten.

„Warum erzähle ich euch all das?" fragt er keinen besonderen. „Weil ich euch beibringen möchte, alle Arte des Wissens zu respektieren und zu schätzen. Aber auch zusammen zu arbeiten und die nach Wissen Strebenden zu respektieren. Wir, die Schwarzmagier, verachten die Dummheit und Beharrlichkeit. Und die Geschichte der Zauberwelt zeigt uns etliche Beispiele der menschlichen Dummheit."

Amycus Carrow gluckst.

„Aber jene, die nach Wissen streben und deren Ansichten nicht beschränkt oder auf irgendwelche schon längst obsoleten Dogmas gegründet sind, respektieren wir," sagt er.

„Aus welchem Grund ich dich auf deiner Position der Schulleiterin weiter haben wollte," sagt er, in McGonagalls Richtung schauend. „Du kannst deine Arbeit gut erledigen und wir stimmen uns in unserer Vision für diese Schule überein. Wenn dem nicht so wäre, wärst du schon längst tot. Und das gilt für euch alle."

Er schaut in die Runde. Er braucht es nicht sagen. Er muss keinem bedrohen, sodass sie die wahre Bedeutung seiner Worte begreifen. Darin liegt seine Macht.

„Trotz deiner Verwicklung in den Phönixorden und deiner Beteiligung an der Widerstandsbewegung bist du noch immer die Schulleiterin," sagt er wobei der Raum eiskalt wird. McGonagall schluckt, blickt aber nicht weg. „Und natürlich weiß ich alles über deine nächtlichen Ausflüge, auch wenn meine Diener gar nichts davon wissen."

Amycus und Thorfinn wechseln panische Blicke. Sie haben es verkorkst und sie wissen sehr wohl, dass es dafür Folgen gibt. Als Amycus aber seinen Mund öffnet, hebt der dunkle Prinz ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen gebieterisch die Hand und er schließt den Mund und senkt den Blick. Die Todesser wissen sehr wohl, wann sie die Klappe halten sollen. Das ist eine der ersten Lektionen im dunklen Orden.

„Meine Augen sind überall," sagt Erebus mit einem Ton, der sogar mich erschaudern lässt. Ja, das habe ich schon am eigenen Leib erlebt. Wenn er etwas herausfinden will, wird er schon einen Weg finden.

„Aber jetzt ist es Schluss damit," sagt er zu McGonagall, die so weiß wie die Wand hinter ihr wird. „Jetzt solltest du dich auf deine Aufgabe hier konzentrieren und sie gut erfüllen. Weitere Vorfälle werden nicht toleriert werden."

Und DAS ist ein Versprechen. Er wird sie umbringen wenn sie noch einen Fuß über die feine Grenze setzt. Das ist allen in diesem Raum kristallklar.

„Ich werde dich nicht foltern oder sonst auf eine Weise versuchen, Informationen aus dir zu bekommen," fährt er kalt fort. „Das muss ich nicht tun. Ich brauche deine jämmerlichen Geheimnisse nicht denn ich kenne sie alle. Merke dir aber, was ich dir soeben gesagt habe. Und das gilt für euch alle."

Er lässt langsam seinen Blick über die blassen Gesichter um sich herum schweifen.

„Ihr könnt vor mir nichts verbergen," sagt er leise und doch kann jeder seine Worte gut hören. „Und ich weiß alles."

Sogar ich fühle mich in diesem Moment aus irgendeinem Grund schuldig. Ich spüre Magie die er in diesem Moment durch den Raum sausen lässt und komme zum Schluss, dass er dadurch die Gedanken und das Benehmen von jedem im Raum beeinflusst. Schwarzmagie kann allerlei Formen annehmen.

„Jetzt möchte ich mit meinen Dienern reden," sagt er sich zurücklehnend. So schnell diese Kälte auch gekommen ist, ist sie wieder weg und McGonagall blinzelt wie ein Tier, das von den Scheinwerfern geblendet worden war. „Die anderen dürfen gehen."

Wie kleine, gehorsame Schafen stehen die Lehrer auf und einer nach dem anderen verlassen den Raum. Sogar McGonagall geht ohne sich umzuschauen.

Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt, dreht sich der dunkle Prinz den zwei Todessern zu.

„Ich habe ein paar Anweisungen, was eure Arbeit hier betrifft," sagt er einfach, sich eine weitere Zigarre anzündend.

Ich habe in seiner Gegenwart meine Müdigkeit total vergessen und höre aufmerksam zu, als betreffen seine Anweisungen auch mich und schätze die Zeit, die ich mit ihm verbringen kann. Worauf ich mich aber nicht freue ist die zwei Todesser bestraft werden zu sehen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wie stehen wir mit den neuen Kandidaten?" fragt er mich als wir zusammen einen der Korridore Hogwarts entlang gehen, von schweigenden Todessern gefolgt.

Ich stöhne.

„Ein Berg der Biografien wartet auf meinem Arbeitstisch," sage ich. „Aber soweit ich weiß, gibt es mehrere aus dem Mitteleuropa."

Der dunkle Prinz schnaubt. Das ist zweifelsohne eine der Folgen des Krieges. Nachdem ein Land eingenommen wird, gibt es eine Menge Menschen, die sich dem dunklen Orden anschließen wollen, weil sie ja da ihre Chance sehen. Manchmal stellen sie sich als Idioten heraus, manchmal aber finden wir interessante Menschen wie Artaius. Er ist auch einer der Todesser, der sich, nachdem Belgien eingenommen worden ist, dem dunklen Orden angeschlossen hat.

„Kannst du diese Aufgabe jemandem anvertrauen?" fragt er mich.

Es ist so seltsam, durch die Korridore Hogwarts alleine und ohne sich umschauen zu müssen zu gehen. Na ja, so alleine wie man sich auch fühlen kann, wenn man von einer Horde schweigenden Bodyguards überall hin begleitet ist.

Er vertraut meinem Urteil. Ich denke kurz darüber nach und natürlich fällt mir Laetitia ein. Aber schon die nächste Sekunde vertreibe ich diesen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Ich soll nicht subjektiv denken. Laetitia möge meine Freundin und eine gute Kämpferin sein, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie an diese Aufgabe objektiv herangehen kann. Ich kann wiederum hinter dem Namen und der Persönlichkeit von einem sehen und eine Entscheidung zum Gunsten des Ordens treffen. Aber wer noch?

„Artaius," fällt mir ein.

Erstens kennt er keinen dieser Menschen und dazu benutzt er seine Logik. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass seine Empathie auf Nullniveau ist, sowie die des dunklen Prinzen. Also soll seine Entscheidung vollkommen objektiv sein.

Der dunkle Prinz schaut mich etwas überrascht an.

„Ja, der Junge ist sehr interessant, oder?" fragt er.

„Er kann objektiv denken und ich denke, er würde diese Aufgabe gut erledigen," sage ich.

„Gut," sagt der dunkle Prinz, der zielstrebig um die Ecke biegt. „Also überlasse ihm diese Aufgabe. Wie steht es mit Österreich?"

„Ich habe ein Treffen morgen Abend im Ministerium in Wien," sage ich.

Ein sehr langes und anstrengendes Treffen. Oh Mann.

„Und ich gehe in die Schweiz in zwei Tagen," sagt er. „Gut."

„Wissen wir schon, wie es mit dem Lord steht?" frage ich.

Der dunkle Prinz schüttelt den Kopf.

„Er ist außer meiner Reichweite," sagt er leise. „Und ich habe den Eindruck, dass er etwas ausgeheckt hat. Aber wir finden es erst heraus, wenn er sich meldet. Grindelwald ist noch immer bei ihm."

Ich nicke. Unter unseren Aufgaben, bestimmte Länder anzugreifen, beschäftigt sich der dunkle Lord mit zwei oder drei zugleich. Ich kann deutlich spüren, dass der dunkle Prinz Zweifel hat. Der dunkle Lord hat verkündet, er werde bald 'sterben'. Und auf einmal verschwindet er und meldet sich keinem, nicht einmal seinem Lehrling. Das Ganze gefällt mir nicht und ich weiß, dass der dunkle Prinz meine Meinung teilt.

„Wartet hier," weist der dunkle Prinz unsere Begleitung an.

Die Todesser wechseln Blicke, denn wir stehen vor dem Eingang ins Mädchenklo. Aber keiner von ihnen ist so dumm, um etwas zu fragen oder durch irgendetwas zu zeigen, dass er überrascht ist.

Also hier ist der Eingang in die Kammer Slytherins. Er hat mir schon davon erzählt, aber ich war noch nie hier. Meine Erinnerungen an die Zeit, die ich in Hogwarts verbracht habe, mischen sich mit der Gegenwart und ich finde das Ganze überwältigend.

Zusammen betreten wir das vernachlässigte Klo und der dunkle Prinz geht zielstrebig auf die Waschbecken zu.

„Steh zur Seite," weist er mich an, sich einem der Wasserhähne zudrehend.

Ich nehme ein paar Schritte zurück und schaue neugierig zu, was als nächstes passiert. Aber bevor der dunkle Prinz etwas tun kann, hören wir ein seltsames Geräusch aus den Tiefen des Klos. Jemand scheint zu weinen.

„Das ist Myrthe," sagt der dunkle Prinz sachlich und ohne sich umzudrehen. „Kümmere dich um sie."

„Die maulende Myrthe?" wiederhole ich ungläubig, meinen Stab zückend.

Als ich mich umschaue und ein paar Schritte in Richtung Klos mache, höre ich, wie er auf Parsel murmelt. Ich bin es schon gewohnt, ihn zischen zu hören wenn er mit Amu spricht und ich finde die Sprache einfach spannend. Leider höre ich nur Zischen und so sehr wie ich mich bemühe, kann ich keine Worte ausmachen oder lernen. Es scheint tatsächlich eine Gabe zu sein, diese Sprache sprechen zu können.

Als ich eine der Türen drücke, erblicke ich den schimmernden Geist des Mädchens, das hier gestorben ist und das auf dem Boden kauert. Sie starrt mich mit großen Augen an und scheint sich nicht bewegen zu können.

„Meister," rufe ich dem dunklen Prinz zu. „Ich hab sie gefunden. Was soll ich mit ihr tun?"

Der dunkle Prinz erscheint bei mir mit seinem Stab in der Hand und Myrthe zuckt zusammen, ihn anstarrend als sei er ein Gespenst. Was eigentlich ironisch ist.

„Du könntest sie zum Üben benutzen," ist er der Meinung, dem Geist einen prüfenden Blick zuwerfend. „Aber das tun wir ein anderes Mal, weil wir ja nichts zum Zweck mitgebracht haben. Jetzt sollst du ihr einfach verbieten, darüber, was sie heute hier sehen und hören wird, zu reden. Das genügt."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Ich benutze diesen Fluch sehr selten. Er ist eine Variante des Imperiusfluchs, den man aber auch auf Geister und magische Geschöpfe anwenden kann. So habe ich vor ein paar Jahren die Todesfee aus dem Hauptquartier vertrieben.

Ich deute mit dem Stab auf den Geist und gebe mein bestes, um ihm meinen Willen einzupflanzen, kein Wort über das, was er soeben gehört, gesehen und was er noch hören und sehen wird, zu sagen. Der Befehl soll sehr präzise sein, sonst kann der Fluch fehlschlagen. So ist die Todesfee, die ich einmal vertrieben habe, zurückgekehrt weil die Wirkung des Fluches nachgelassen hat.

Der Geist Myrthes kommt mir wie in der Zeit erfroren vor. Das Mädchen starrt mich für ein paar Momente mit offenem Mund an, nachdem sie einfach im Klo verschwindet. Ich schaue zu dem dunklen Prinzen.

„Sehr wohl," sagt er, zurück zum Wasserhahn gehend und da innehaltend.

Aber den Wasserhahn gibt es nicht mehr. Statt ihm gähnt ein dunkles Loch im Boden und ich frage mich vage, wie weit unten die Kammer Slytherins eigentlich ist.

Er hat in der Kammer eine Menge Zeit verbracht, während er hier war. Hier hat er zum ersten Mal den dunklen Lord getroffen. Auf einmal bin ich von dem brennenden Wunsch erfüllt, diesen Ort zu sehen, an dem er, der dunkle Prinz, die Richtung seines Lebens und die der Geschichte der Zauberwelt geändert hat. Er hat sich für die Dunkelheit entschieden. Meine Entscheidung, so zu tun, hat sich über eine lange Zeitperiode gestreckt. Er wiederum kam gerade aus der Muggelwelt und fand heraus, dass er in der Zauberwelt berühmt ist. Er hat das Tagebuch des Lords gefunden und hat angefangen, ihm zu schreiben. Er wurde zu seinem besten Freund. Und hier, in der Kammer Slytherins, hat er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen und entschieden, dem Weg der Dunkelheit zu folgen. Um solch eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die ein Widerspruch zu allem ist, was man ist und was man bisher getan hat, und um den Mut dafür zu haben, sein Leben so grundsätzlich zu ändern, muss man entweder sehr tapfer sein oder gegen eine Mauer gestoßen sein, über die man nicht klettern kann.

Der dunkle Prinz wirft einen Blick dem Loch zu und zaubert Treppen herbei.

„Schließlich möchte ich diesen schönen Anzug nicht dreckig machen," ist er der Meinung und beginnt die Treppen hinunter zu steigen.

Ich gluckse und folge ihm, vor Neugier platzend. Nach drei Minuten beginne ich mich zu fragen, ob wir direkt ins Zentrum der Welt hinunter steigen, aber nach fünf hören alle meine Fragen auf und ich konzentriere mich eher auf die Treppen, um ja nicht umzufallen. Es fühlt sich so an, als gehen wir in die Hölle hinunter. Ich lächele als dieser Gedanke in meinem Kopf erscheint. Sehr passend. Mein dämonischer Begleiter hat mir schon viel über die Hölle erzählt aber ich denke nicht dass irgendein Sterblicher außer dem dunklen Prinzen mehr darüber weiß. Er war da – seine Seele war in der Hölle. Aber leider hat er nie darüber gesprochen und ich bin schlau genug um ihm diese Frage nickt direkt zu stellen. Wir mögen Freunde sein aber jeder Mensch hat seine Grenze. Das Problem mit dem dunklen Prinzen ist dass man nie weiß, wann man diese feine Grenze überschreitet bis es zu spät ist.

Schon als ich mir überlege, ob ich mein Abendessen auskotzen werde oder nicht, enden die Treppen abrupt und ich mache noch ein paar Schritte vorwärts, um einen riesigen Raum zu betreten.

„Mächtige Morgana," entgeht es mir.

Der dunkle Prinz gluckst nur und folgt dem Gang, der zwischen den Schlangenstatuen weiter führt, wobei seine Schritte auf dem steinigen Boden hallen. Ich wiederum muss meinen Atem holen und mir die Zeit nehmen, den Raum um mich herum richtig wahrzunehmen.

Ich hätte es mir nie vorstellen können, dass die Kammer so GROSS ist. Da wir offensichtlich so tief unter den Fundamenten von Hogwarts sind, frage ich mich, wie ist es überhaupt möglich, dass die Decke nicht eingestürzt ist. Obwohl die Säulen, die überall sind, mir massiv vorkommen, sollten sie nicht ansatzweise genug sein, um eine Halle dieser Dimensionen zu unterstützen. Die vielen Schlangenstatuen, die den Gang säumen, sind Meisterwerke. Vor mir sehe ich einen riesigen Kopf, der aus Stein angefertigt worden ist, und erkenne ihn gleich aus den Geschichten des dunklen Prinzen. Das muss der Kopf Salazaar Slytherins sein. Auch wenn es nicht diese bemerkenswerte Statuen gäbe, wäre die bloße Atmosphäre des Raumes genug, um jedem den Atem zu rauben. Die Schwarzmagie, sowie uralte als auch ziemlich frische, scheint in den bloßen Wänden und Statuen eingebaut zu sein und man hat beinahe den Eindruck, man habe einen uralten Tempel betreten, in dem einmal dunkle Göttinnen und Götter verehrt worden waren. Ich habe den Drang, leise zu sprechen und noch leiser zu gehen, weil ich diese feierliche Stimmung nicht verderben möchte.

Der dunkle Prinz steht bei dem Kopf Salazaar Slytherins und spricht laut auf Parsel. Er hat mir viel über den Basilisk erzählt, der in der Kammer lebt. Werde ich ihn jetzt sehen? Ich weiß, dass der Basilisk mir nichts antun wird und außerdem habe ich viel Erfahrung wenn es um riesige Schlangen geht, aber trotzdem spüre ich gewisse Nervosität als der dunkle Prinz die Hand hebt und als der Mund des steinigen Kopfes sich langsam zu öffnen beginnt. Zuerst sehe ich gar nichts und stehe nur blöd da, unsicher, was ich tun soll, bis ich etwas glitzerndes in den dunklen Tiefen des Mundes Slytherins erblicke.

Und ich dachte, dass Nagini und Amu große Schlange seien! Natürlich habe ich viel über die Basilisken gelesen und auch die Zeichnungen in Büchern gesehen, aber wie es schon immer der Fall mit diesen Sachen ist, kann sich all das mit der Realität nicht messen.

Der Basilisk hat eigentlich die Größe eines Drachen, aber ohne Flügel. Mir wird es schwindelig als ich mit dem Blick dem endlosen, schwarzen und vor Nässe glitzernden Körper des Königs der Schlangen folge und ich blicke weg. Es ist mir aber nicht entgangen, dass die Schlange ihre Augen geschlossen hat sobald sie ihr Versteck verlassen hat. Für eine Weile ist alles, was ich hören kann, ein seltsames Gespräch zwischen dem Basilisken und dem dunklen Prinzen. Ich bin an das Zischen Amus gewöhnt aber die Stimme des Basilisken, wenn man sie so nennen kann, kommt mir vor, als zische jemand aus einem Fass.

Das schleifende Geräusch rückt näher und ich spüre beinahe den Atem der Schlange, die mich zu beschnüffeln scheint, aber wenn ich mich wieder umblicke sehe ich nur ihren Schwanz, der in den Tiefen der Kammer verschwindet. Wo geht sie hin?

„Komm," höre ich die Stimme von Erebus, die diesmal auf Englisch spricht.

Als mich meine Füße automatisch an den Kopf Slytherins näher bringen, versuche ich den Anblick der riesigen Schlange aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Der Basilisk braucht keinen tödlichen Blick, um jemanden um die Ecke zu bringen. Menschen, die an Schlangen nicht gewöhnt sind, können gleich von dem bloßen Anblick der Schlange, die wahrscheinlich eine Tonne wiegt, tot umkippen.

Der dunkle Prinz verschwindet im Mund Slytherins und ich folge ihm rein. Er hat mir ja gesagt, dass das Arbeitszimmer und die Bibliothek Slytherins sich im steinigen Kopf befinden, aber ich habe eher gedacht, dass es eine Tür gibt. Und wo schläft der Basilisk, wenn die Bibliothek direkt hinter dem Mund ist?

„Natürlich hätte ich auch einem Hauself befehlen können," höre ich seine Stimme aus der Finsternis, „die Bücher zu bringen. Es war nicht notwendig, dass wir hierher kommen. Aber doch wollte ich nochmal den Ort besuchen und ihn dir zeigen."

Ich höre ein seltsames Geräusch und schon die nächste Sekunde wird der Raum in Licht gehüllt. Ich blinzele.

Hier hat er also seine Zeit verbracht. Hier hat er die Schwarzmagie mit dem Geist des Lords geübt. Hier hat die Geschichte der Zauberwelt eine Wendung genommen.

Die Bibliothek und das Arbeitszimmer sind eigentlich ein einziger Raum, der mit Büchern, Manuskripten und Pergamentrollen bis zur Decke vollgestopft ist. Ich habe immer die Bibliotheken gemocht, weil da Stille und Ruhe herrschen und weil man dort den Eindruck hat, dass man alle Zeit der Welt hat. Die Bibliothek Slytherins riecht nach altem Pergament und uraltem Wissen. Jede Ecke dieses Raumes ist voll und ist gut genutzt worden. Es ist aber offensichtlich, dass nicht alles so uralt ist und ein Notizbuch und eine ganz neue Feder sprechen ganz deutlich von der Zeit, die der dunkle Prinz hier verbracht hat.

Der dunkle Prinz zieht seine Krawatte nach unten und fährt zärtlich über den Tischrand, wobei ein mysteriöses Lächeln seine Lippen kräuselt.

„Hier hat also alles angefangen," murmelt er zu sich.

Ich schaue zu ihm. Es scheint so lange her zu sein aber es war eigentlich vor sieben Jahren. Ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer hätte nicht so viel in so wenigen Jahren tun können, aber der dunkle Prinz ist kein gewöhnlicher Zauberer.

„In der Kammer habe ich meinen ersten dunklen Fluch ausprobiert," sagt er nachdenklich. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wie sich das angefühlt hat. Die Vergangenheit kommt mir oft wie ein Traum vor."

Er legt seine Handfläche auf den Tisch und schließt kurz die Augen.

Er ist schließlich gestorben und wieder auferstanden. Es ist selbstverständlich, dass er sich an manche Sachen nicht mehr erinnert. Aber ich kann mir nicht einmal in meinen wildesten Träumen vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlt.

„Kann ich Euch etwas fragen?" frage ich, mich umschauend.

Er murmelt etwas unverständliches, was ich als 'ja' annehme.

„Warum habt Ihr diese Entscheidung getroffen, die Ihr Leben geändert hat?" frage ich.

Die grünen Augen schauen in meine Richtung.

„Ich meine, was hat Euch dazu bewegt?" eile ich meine Frage zu erklären. „Bei mir dauerte es viel länger. Ich brauchte viel Zeit, um mit mir selbst klarzukommen und endlich zu akzeptieren, dass ich eine Schwarzmagierin werden möchte. All das Zeug über das Böse und über die Schwarzmagie, das mir eingebläut worden war, zu ignorieren. Die Veränderung war langsam. Aber Ihr habt Eure Entscheidung hier und in einem Augenblick getroffen. Und ich frage mich nur – wie?"

Die Augen, die dem Tod ins Gesicht geschaut haben, schauen zum steinigen Boden hinunter.

„In dieser Kammer habe ich entschieden, dem Weg der Dunkelheit zu folgen," sagt er langsam. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich wusste, wohin mich mein Weg führen würde. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Aber tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass dies das Richtige zu tun war. Es hörte sich verrückt und gefährlich an. Vielleicht habe ich deswegen diese Entscheidung getroffen."

Er lächelt.

„Und das hätte mir genug sagen sollen, dass ich mich von dem Gefährlichen angezogen fühle," sagt er. „Nur ein Schwarzmagier denkt so. Ein Hellmagier hätte es bevorzugt, in der Sicherheit des Bekannten zu bleiben. Aber sowie es mit dem dunklen Lord der Fall war, war ich nicht damit zufrieden. Ich spürte, dass es viel mehr gab und ich wollte mehr. Ich wusste, dass das Leben viel mehr anbieten konnte. Und unbewusst wollte ich dieses Mehr, was mir der dunkle Lord anbot. Ich habe einfach sein Angebot akzeptiert."

Ich nicke, mit seiner Antwort zufrieden. Jetzt kann ich manche Sachen besser verstehen. Ich habe mich auch so gefühlt, wollte es aber nicht mir selbst gegenüber zugeben und hatte Angst. Angst ist die normale Reaktion eines Menschen, wenn er aufs Unbekannte stößt. Aber trotzdem muss ich ihn für seine Tapferkeit bewundern, sein Leben so augenblicklich geändert zu haben. Er wusste nicht, worauf er sich einließ und hat sich nur auf seine Intuition verlassen. Dazu war er zu jener Zeit eben ein Kind. Und doch konnte er diese Entscheidung treffen. Man kann auch sagen, dass er dadurch einem Geschenk ins Gesicht spuckte. Dumbledore hat ihn aus den Klauen seiner Verwandten befreit und ihm ein neues und wunderschönes Leben gegeben. Ihm eine Welt gezeigt, wo er berühmt war. Und doch hat Erebus all das weggeworfen indem er sich der dunklen Seite anschloss. Er hat alles aufgegeben.

Die Zauberwelt behauptet, dass ein siebzehnjähriges Kind erwachsen ist. Ungefähr in diesem Alter entwickelt sich die Magie einer Person zu ihrem vollen Potenzial. Aber wer kann sagen, wann man erwachsen ist und wann nicht? Ich und viele andere, die zusammen mit dem dunklen Prinzen aus Hogwarts geflohen sind, waren zu jener Zeit eben Kinder. Aber das Leben, das Lernen und das Kämpfen hat uns schnell in die Erwachsenen transformiert. Und es ist meine Behauptung, dass der dunkle Prinz in dieser Kammer erwachsen geworden ist, in dem Moment, in dem er zum Meister seines Schicksals und seines Lebens geworden ist. Er übernahm die Kontrolle über sein Leben und wollte die weitere Richtung seines Lebens bestimmen. Er hat allen den Rücken zugedreht – der Zauberwelt, seinen vor kurzem erworbenen Freunden, seinen Idealen, Dumbledore. Er hat alles verlassen und hat gegen das Ganze rebelliert. Er wollte nicht mehr mitmachen. Er wusste nicht, wohin ihn sein neuer Weg führen wird, aber er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen, die sich nur auf einen Instinkt gründete. Durch diese Entscheidung hat er auch die Geschichte der Zauberwelt geändert weil er in diesem Moment 'wie ein Gott gehandelt hat', wie er es oft zu sagen pflegt. Eben jetzt kann ich verstehen, was er damit sagen möchte. Man existiert unabhängig von allen Gesetzen und allen Erwartungen, eben unabhängig von dem gewöhnlichen Fluss des Lebens, das heißt, von der im Voraus bestimmten Richtung, die sein Leben nehmen würde. Man erhebt sich über all das und ändert sein Leben. In diesem Moment entreißt man sich, wie eine Puppe, die bisher von dem Puppenspieler kontrolliert war, allen Fesseln und wird vollkommen frei.

„Bald wird sich aber alles verändern," murmelt er als er sich von dem Bücherregal abwendet.

„Ist das der Grund, warum er schon so lange fort ist?" frage ich leise.

Noch immer plagt es mich. Er scheint zu verstehen, warum der dunkle Lord 'sterben' muss, ich aber nicht. Ich habe in letzten Monaten den Schwarzmagier gut kennengelernt und ich spüre, seit ich den Eid gegeben habe, eine tiefe Verbindung zwischen uns. Aber auch das hilft mir nicht, es zu verstehen.

Zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit sehe ich den dunklen Prinzen verwirrt und nachdenklich, was für ihn sehr untypisch ist.

„Er wartet, bis deine Entwicklung einen Punkt erreicht, an dem er uns verlassen kann," sagt er leise.

Und diese Worte, zudem mit diesem Ton, von einem unbarmherzigen Mann, für den Massenmord etwas tägliches sind, gesprochen zu hören, spricht Bände. Auf seine seltsame Weise bedeutet ihm der dunkle Lord viel. Er scheint ihn auf einer Ebene zu respektieren, auf der auch ich ihn respektiere.

Er schaut zu mir und mustert mich, als versuche er festzustellen, ob ich schon bereit bin.

„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht, Meister," sage ich kopfschüttelnd.

Er kann sowieso meine Gedanken wie ein Buch lesen und es bringt mir gar nichts, sie zu verbergen.

„Warum muss er sterben?" frage ich.

Der dunkle Prinz lächelt sanft. Ein ehrliches, beinahe melancholisches Lächeln, das sehr selten auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen ist.

„Er wird nur seinen Körper hinterlassen," sagt er. „Er hat mir keine Anweisungen gegeben, aber vielleicht möchte er auch, dass wir seinen Körper präservieren, sodass er in seinen Körper zurückkehren kann, wenn er mit seiner Arbeit fertig ist."

Er seufzt und setzt sich hinter den Schreibtisch, an dem er viele einsame Nächte als Kind verbracht hat und blickt über den Inhalt des Tisches ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen.

„Sicherlich hast du bemerkt, dass sich die Welt der Dämonen und der Menschen miteinander zu mischen begann, als ich zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen bin," sagt er ernst. „Das ist noch nie passiert. Während ich... tot war, habe ich dort gearbeitet. Aber ich bin zurückgekommen weil noch viel Arbeit hier auf mich wartet. Ich kann viel tun, weil ich zu einer Art Ikone geworden bin. Lord Voldemort kann es nicht mehr. Seine Zeit ist vorbei und er weiß es. Aber Arbeit wartet auf ihn in der Welt der Dämonen. Dort hat er eine Menge zu erledigen und deswegen muss er gehen. Aber wenn er seinen Thron einmal aufgibt, kann er ihn nie wieder in Anspruch nehmen. Er wird zurückkehren aber ich weiß nicht, ob er den selben Körper benutzen wird und was er tun wird. Das weiß er alleine und er hat mir noch keine Anweisungen in Bezug darauf gegeben. Weswegen ich denke, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass er schon weg ist. Wir würden es spüren, denkst du nicht?"

In diesen seltenen Momenten, wenn er so etwas mit mir teilt, fühle ich mich geschmeichelt, eine der drei zu sein. Was mich immer auf die Palme brachte war nicht zu wissen, was passiert und wieso. Der dunkle Lord und der dunkle Prinz sind Magier, die manchmal nicht an die irdischen Gesetzen gebunden zu sein scheinen, und es ist beinahe unmöglich, die Gründe für ihr Handeln mit Logik zu erklären. Jetzt aber kann ich all das aus erster Hand herausfinden.

„Ich denke, dass ich jetzt verstehe," sage ich langsam. „Er wird mit uns zusammenarbeiten, aber von einem anderen Ort aus."

Der dunkle Prinz lächelt und nickt. Jetzt da wir alleine sind und da er in einer Gesprächslaune zu sein scheint, soll ich diese Chance nutzen, um ihm Fragen zu stellen, die mich seit einer Weile verwirren.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage. Wieso ich?" frage ich in die Stille. Er hebt den Blick und zieht fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Ich denke gerade an den sprechenden Hut. Als ihn der dunkle Lord auf den Kopf gestellt hat, hat er ihm gesagt, er sei für große Sachen bestimmt und hat ihn nach Slytherin geschickt, ins Haus der Schwarzmagie. Ihr habt eine Wahl bekommen, Slytherin oder Gryffindor. Ich wiederum bin gleich nach Gryffindor geschickt worden. Also hat der sprechende Hut gar nichts in meinem Kopf gesehen, was darauf hinweisen würde, dass ich mich der Schwarzmagie zuwenden würde."

Der dunkle Prinz lehnt sich zurück, zieht eine Zigarre aus seiner Schachtel hervor und deutet mit dem Finger darauf. Gleich beginnt sie zu brennen.

„Viel mehr als unsere Fähigkeiten sind es unsere Entscheidungen, die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind," sagt er rätselhaft und ich runzele die Stirn. Wo habe ich diesen Satz schon gehört?

Der dunkle Prinz lacht und nimmt einen tiefen Zug an seiner Zigarre, den Rauch in Richtung Decke blasend.

„Damit hatte er eigentlich Recht," sagt er grinsend.

Dumbledore. Ach ja.

„Eigentlich hat er damit eine sehr wichtige Sache gesagt, die für uns Schwarzmagier gilt," fährt er fort. „Es sind unsere Entscheidungen, unser Wille, unser Bedürfnis, sich über unsere bloßen Fähigkeiten, die wir bei der Geburt bekommen haben, zu erheben und viel mehr als Menschen zu werden, die uns zu dem machen, was wir werden MÖCHTEN, Seti. Ein Hellmagier ist damit zufrieden, was er schon hat und kann sich nicht vorstellen, was er noch mithilfe der Schwarzmagie bekommen könnte. Er denkt nicht, dass er sich weiter entwickeln kann und versucht es auch nicht. Aber vor allem fesseln ihn seine Ideale und seine Prinzipien, die nicht einmal seine sind. Das hat sogar Longbottom eingestanden. Er wünscht sich insgeheim, er wäre ein Schwarzmagier, der an keine Gesetze gebunden ist. Aber er kann nicht anders. Du hast aber entschieden, dich über deine Fähigkeiten zu erheben und mächtig zu werden. Und deine bloße Entscheidung hat all das für dich möglich gemacht."

„Du hast einen dämonischen Begleiter bekommen, der selbst zu dir gekommen ist. Wenn du dich selbst bezweifelst, musst du dich nur daran erinnern," erinnert er mich.

Ich fahre mir durchs Haar und setze mich. Ja, diesen Moment werde ich nie vergessen.

„Wenn du willst, können wir den sprechenden Hut ausleihen," sagt er auf einmal. „McGonagall braucht ihn momentan nicht. Du kannst also deinen Zweifel mit der Wurzel ausreißen oder besser gesagt, mit dem arbeiten, was dich überhaupt dazu bewegt hat, darüber nachzudenken. Es kann uns manchmal vom Nutzen sein, einen Blick in die Vergangenheit zu werfen, weil wir so einen Blick in die Zukunft werfen können."

„Ja, die Idee gefällt mir," sage ich sofort. „Danke, Meister."

„Gut," sagt er aufstehend. „Dann gehen wir den Hut holen. Tully!"

Sein Elf erscheint mit einem Plopp und verbeugt sich. Ihn scheint seine Umgebung nicht zu überraschen. Offensichtlich ruft ihn der dunkle Prinz oft und wo auch immer er sich befindet und es ist nichts Neues für den Elf.

„Ich möchte all diese Bücher, Pergamentrollen und Manuskripte in zwei Stunden in meinem Arbeitszimmer sehen," sagt er zu dem Elf, dessen Augen sich etwas weiten.

Schließlich gibt es eine Menge davon, aber der dunkle Prinz scheint zu denken, dass das Tullys Problem ist, nicht seines.

„Darf Tully die anderen Elfen um Hilfe bitten?" fragt der Elf mit großen Augen.

„Ja, was auch immer," sagt der dunkle Prinz, den Elf keines Blickes würdigend, dessen Ausdruck sich aber erhellt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Sie möchten WAS?" fragt McGonagall als ihr der dunkle Prinz erklärt hat, dass wir gekommen sind, um den sprechenden Hut zu nehmen.

„Wir geben ihn zurück," sage ich schnell, verstumme aber als mir der dunkle Prinz einen Blick zuwirft.

Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich versuche nur höflich zu sein, aber Erebus ist der Meinung, dass ich, seine Erbin, mich bei keinem entschuldigen solle, außer vielleicht bei ihm und dem dunklen Lord. Vielleicht kann ich einfach nicht begreifen, dass ich nicht länger Hogwarts besuche und den Lehrern gegenüber höflich sein muss. Es ist aber nur eine Gewohnheit, die ich loswerden muss.

Der dunkle Prinz streckt seine Hand aus und zieht mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung den Hut zu sich, den er offensichtlich aus einem tiefen Schlaf geweckt hat, weil er zusammenzuckt.

„Was werden Sie mit dem Hut tun?" verlangt die aufgebrachte McGonagall zu wissen.

„Gar nichts," sagt der dunkle Prinz sachlich. „Wir werden mit ihm reden, das ist alles. Das heißt, meine Erbin möchte mit ihm reden."

McGonagall presst die Lippen zusammen, wirkt aber etwas erleichtert nachdem er ihr mitgeteilt hat, dass ICH den sprechenden Hut haben will. Denn sie ist der Meinung, dass ich den Hut besser behandeln als der dunkle Prinz werde.

„Einen guten Tag noch," wünsche ich McGonagall, wobei der dunkle Prinz nur abwinkt und darauf wartet, dass ein Todesser die Tür für ihn aufmacht. Denn der dunkle Prinz öffnet die Türen nicht selbst. Dafür hat er seine Diener.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sobald wir wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer im Hauptquartier sind, deutet er auf den Hut.

„Na," sagt er gebieterisch. „Setz ihn auf den Kopf. Ich möchte auch wissen, was er dir sagt."

Hundertmal habe ich mir gewünscht, den sprechenden Hut wieder auf den Kopf setzen zu können, wenn ich über meine Entscheidung, eine Schwarzmagierin zu werden nachgedacht habe. Manche Sachen sind aber jetzt möglich, weil das Vereinigte Königreich ein Teil des Imperiums ist. Und manche sind nur deswegen möglich, weil der dunkle Prinz dabei ist. Und es ist schon eine weltweit bekannte Tatsache, dass er nimmt was auch immer er haben will.

Ja, er hat Recht. Er ist zu einer Ikone geworden. Einmal der Retter der Welt und Dumbledores Schützling, jetzt der berüchtigte dunkle Prinz, der nur die Asche hinter sich lässt. Damit meine ich nicht nur seine Taten, all die Kämpfe und Angriffe, die er gewonnen hat, sondern auch wie er sie gewonnen hat. Mit Stil. Er ist berüchtigt für seine Arroganz, seine Aggressivität und seine Unbarmherzigkeit, aber unter uns Schwarzmagiern auch für seine Weisheit. Er spricht zu der Welt nicht nur durch seine Taten und seine Worte, sondern auch durch seine Erscheinung und seine Persönlichkeit, durch seinen schwarzen Humor und sein typisches Sarkasmus. Er ist in der Tat wie eine schwarze Sonne, welche Macht und Wissen ausstrahlt. Der dunkle Lord lebt schon seit einer Weile in den Schatten und arbeitet so. Man spürt seine Anwesenheit und sieht seine Taten, sieht aber nicht die Hand, die all das verursacht und getan hat. Heutzutage wenn man an den dunklen Orden denkt, denkt man gleich an den dunklen Prinzen, welcher die Verkörperung von allem ist, was der dunkle Orden darstellt und was er erreichen will. Der Geist des Ordens lebt in ihm und wohin auch immer er geht, nimmt er den Orden mit sich.

Bin ich für solch eine Herausforderung bereit? Vielleicht wird es mir helfen, einen Blick in die Vergangenheit zu werfen und dadurch versuchen zu verstehen, wie und warum ich heute hier bin.

Ich setze den Hut auf den Kopf und schließe die Augen.

'Mir gefällt es nicht, wenn man mich entführt,' spricht eine Stimme in mein Ohr.

Ich lächele. Ich habe beinahe vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt, den sprechenden Hut auf dem Kopf zu haben. Schließlich war ich erst elf als ich ihn zuletzt auf dem Kopf hatte. Und eigentlich haben wir nicht gesprochen. Er hat gleich 'Gryffindor!' geschrien und dann war es vorbei.

'Es war notwendig,' denke ich. 'Ich möchte wissen...'

'… warum ich dich nach Gryffindor geschickt habe, ja,' beendet der Hut trocken meinen Satz.

Der Hut scheint seine nächsten Worte gut abzuwägen.

'Ein Gryffindor zu sein heißt nicht, dass man Hellmagier sein muss,' sagt der sprechende Hut.

'Die Lehrer scheinen so zu denken,' denke ich überrascht. 'Ist dem aber nicht so?'

'Hast du denn nicht bemerkt, dunkle Erbin, dass es Schwarzmagier auch in Gryffindor gibt?' fragt mich der Hut.

'Aber früher war es nicht so,' werfe ich ein. 'Ich habe gedacht, dass das nur noch etwas ist, was in der Neuzeit erscheint.'

'Und wie kommst du darauf?' fragt der Hut etwas ungeduldig. 'Hast du, als du Hogwarts besucht hast, jemanden aus dem Gryffindorhaus gefragt, ob er Interesse an der Schwarzmagie hat? Hast du dir selbst damals diese Frage gestellt?'

Ich denke darüber nach. Nein, so was fiel mir zu jener Zeit nicht ein. Aber vielleicht war ich mit dem Schulstoff viel zu beschäftigt, um darüber nachzudenken.

'Also stellen die Häuser von Hogwarts nicht die Art der Magie, für die man Neigung zeigt, dar,' schlussfolgere ich.

Der Hut schnaubt, als wolle er sagen, so viel sei offensichtlich.

'Sondern eher die Persönlichkeitscharakteristiken, die bei einem dominant sind?' frage ich. 'Also bin ich tapfer und bin bereit, alles für meine Freunde zu tun?'

'Bist du das nicht?' fragt der sprechende Hut. 'Und leben auch nicht Slytherin und Gryffindor in dem dunklen Prinzen?'

Mal sehen. Ja, er ist beinahe wahnsinnig tapfer. Er ist bereit, alles für seine Ziele zu opfern. Aber zugleich ist er auch schlau und manipulativ, was in Slytherin geschätzt ist.

'Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, was passieren wird?' frage ich den Hut. 'Wusstest du nicht oder wolltest du mir nicht sagen?'

Der Hut seufzt.

'Ich kann nur einen Blick in den Kopf einer Person werfen,' sagt er. 'Ich kann nicht die Zukunft sehen. Aber ich wusste, dass in dir der Wunsch und das Streben nach Großartigkeit lebten. Ich dachte aber, dass du dich in eine gute und begabte Hellmagierin entwickeln wirst.'

'Kannst du denn nicht den magischen Kern von einem sehen?' frage ich verwirrt.

'Nein, kann ich nicht,' murmelt der Hut. 'Ich kann nur die Persönlichkeit von einem sehen und so entscheide ich, in welches Haus man hingehört.'

Ich bin enttäuscht. Das hört sich sehr ineffektiv an. Wenn der sprechende Hut alleine entscheidet, in welches Haus jemand hingehört, soll er auch wissen, wie der magische Kern von einem aussieht.

'Vielleicht können wir dich verbessern,' meine ich. 'Dir die Fähigkeit geben, auch den magischen Kern zu sehen.'

Der Hut rutscht hin und her auf meinem Kopf. Ich sehe schon, dass er Zweifel hat.

'Wenn deine einzige Aufgabe ist, Schüler einzustufen, wirst du es besser tun können wenn du auch diese Fähigkeit besitzen würdest,' füge ich hinzu.

'Und ich würde dir schon zutrauen, dunkle Erbin, solch einen Zauber zu entwickeln,' murmelt er.

Ich nehme den Hut ab und schaue zu dem dunklen Prinzen.

„Ich möchte diesen Hut verbessern," sage ich entschlossen zu ihm, auf den jetzt schweigenden Hut deutend. „Es ist schade, dass er nicht den magischen Kern sehen kann. Wenn dem so wäre, würde man keine zusätzlichen Zauber benötigen. Der Hut wäre imstande, gleich zu wissen, ob man die Neigung zur Schwarzmagie hat."

Der dunkle Prinz nickt ernst.

„In Ordnung," sagt er. „Nimm den Hut mit. Was hat er dir gesagt?"

„Nichts was ich nicht schon gewusst habe," sage ich kopfschüttelnd.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Aber verstehst du jetzt, warum du eine Schwarzmagierin werden wolltest?" fragt er.

„Ja," sage ich leise. „Weil ich mich nicht mit einem gewöhnlichen Leben zufriedengeben wollte."

Und vielleicht braucht man keine außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten, um sich der Dunkelheit zuwenden zu wollen. Vielleicht genügt es, wenn man einfach mehr vom Leben bekommen will. Vielleicht ist der Ehrgeiz doch eine der Vorbedingungen, dass man dem dunklen Pfad zu folgen beginnt.


	14. Kapitel 13

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 13 – Eine der drei

/Hermines Sicht

Der große Gerichtssaal ist beinahe vollgepackt. Natürlich ziehen Prozesse wie diese viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und die letzten drei Reihen sind voller Journalisten, die ihre Notizbücher parat halten und nervös über die Todesser blicken, die noch immer durch die Doppeltür in kleinen Gruppen hineinströmen.

In der Mitte gibt es einen Stuhl mit Fesseln, der für den Angeklagten gemeint ist. Ich wiederum sitze zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy dem Publikum gegenüber. Früher hat der Minister zusammen mit dem Publikum gesessen, aber Minister Malfoy hat diese Tradition geändert. Eigentlich war es Gerard Lacroix, der diese Tradition gestartet hat. Er war der Meinung, dass sich die Todesser, das heißt, die Herrschenden, über die 'Plebejer', sowie der dunkle Prinz die nicht-schwarzmagische Gesellschaft manchmal nennt, auch physisch erheben sollte. Und da es im dunklen Imperium keinen Rat oder Senat mehr gibt, ergibt diese Entscheidung einen Sinn. Wenn es einen Prozess gibt, heißt das, dass jeder kommen und zuhören kann. Aber normalerweise entscheiden die Todesser unter sich.

Vielleicht war Lucius Malfoy außer sich vor Freude als ihm diese Ehre anvertraut worden war. Er hat ja viele Jahre im Ministerium verbracht, Menschen erpressend und bestechend, sodass sie die Ziele des dunklen Lords erfüllen würden. Zu dieser dunklen Zeit musste er im Geheimen arbeiten aber sein Reichtum hat es ihm ermöglicht, Menschen zu beeinflussen. Als er zum Minister ernannt worden war, dachte er, dass er es leicht haben würde. Leider geht es im dunklen Orden nicht so. Nach ein paar Berichten, die dem dunklen Prinzen nicht gefallen haben, ist er bestraft worden. Lucius hat, sowie Gerard Lacroix vor ihm, auf seiner eigenen Haut gelernt was das Wort Verantwortung eigentlich heißt. Der Zauberminister zu sein ist kein schöner Titel, sondern eine Verpflichtung, der man nachkommen muss. Sonst gibt es Folgen und im dunklen Orden gibt es keine Ausnahmen. Man erwartet gerade von den Zauberministern der einzelnen Länder eine exzellente Arbeit zu leisten und der dunkle Prinz beurteilte die von Lucius als 'durchschnittlich'.

Im Nachhinein war es sehr schlau von dem dunklen Lord, Severus Snape auf die Position des Leiters der Aurorenabteilung zu stellen, weil er eine gute Wirkung auf Lucius hat. Severus kann mit klarem Kopf denken und er warnt Lucius immer, wenn er zu weit geht. Mir war schon von Anfang an klar, wer eigentlich die Fäden zieht und wer nur für die Show da ist. Natürlich denkt Lucius, dass er am besten weiß und dass er keine Ratschläge braucht, aber Severus hat ihm gezeigt, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen kann und dass er ihn braucht. Es war ein großer Schritt für Lucius endlich zu ihm zu gehen und ihn um Ratschlag zu bitten. Ein Schwarzmagier soll vor allem eine verantwortungsbewusste Person sein. Er muss aber auch imstande sein, zugeben zu können wenn er einen Fehler macht. Lucius hat das gelernt.

Als der dunkle Prinz in Begleitung von mehreren Todessern reinkommt, stehen alle automatisch auf. Für ein paar Momente sind seine Schritte nicht zu hören wegen des Quietschens der Stühle, aber als er auf uns zukommt, hallen seine langen und gemessenen Schritte im großen Gerichtssaal. Er nickt mir zu und setzt sich zu mir, die Beine übereinander schlagend.

Die Todesser, die ihn begleitet haben, verteilen sich durch den Raum und bleiben stehen. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind im Vereinigten Königreich verstärkt worden, sowie es überall im dunklen Imperium der Fall ist. Aber bei den Prozessen gibt es immer Dementoren, welche die Gefangenen überall hin begleiten. Als sich die Seitentür öffnet, schlägt mir die gut bekannte Kälte entgegen, die das Ankommen der Dementoren ankündigt. Über den Boden lautlos schwebend, ziehen sie einen Mann mit sich, den sie unsanft auf den Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes fallen lassen und ihn schnell auf den Stuhl befestigen. Dann stehen eben sie zur Seite und Stille fällt auf den Raum.

„Dürfen wird anfangen?" fragt Lucius den dunklen Prinzen leise.

Er hat auch gelernt, übertrieben höflich und demütig dem dunklen Prinzen gegenüber zu sein. Wenn es um mich geht, ist er nur höflich, aber das ist schon für Menschen wie Lucius Fortschritt.

Der dunkle Prinz, der es sich auf seinem gepolsterten Stuhl bequem gemacht hat, nickt und macht den Eindruck eines Mannes, der sich auf eine gute Show vorbereitet hat.

„Wir können anfangen," sagt Lucius laut, über die Menschenmenge blickend. „Anwesend: der dunkle Prinz, die dunkle Erbin, Lucius Malfoy, der Zauberminister und Severus Snape, der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung."

Er blickt über die schweigenden Menschen. Normalerweise würde er sicherlich dabei die Menschen auf seine typische arrogante Weise anschauen, aber da der dunkle Prinz da ist und da die Erinnerungen an seine Strafe noch immer sehr frisch sind, denkt Lucius offensichtlich, dass er seine Arroganz im Zaum halten soll. Was eigentlich sehr klug von ihm ist.

„Der Angeklagte: Ludo Bagman, den es für Hochverrat schuldig hält," sagt er mit einer öligen Stimme.

In letzter Zeit scheinen die Köpfe überall zu fliegen. Vor zwei Wochen hat der dunkle Prinz befohlen, Fenrir Greyback festzunehmen. Danach hat er ein paar Nächte bei ihm im Kerker verbracht. Am Freitag ist Fenrir verschwunden. Die Todesser behaupten, der dunkle Prinz habe ihn gefoltert und danach umgebracht. Der Grund dafür ist ganz einfach – er hat Remus Lupin freigelassen. Nun, nicht wirklich, aber er ist trotz der angeblichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Rudels und Fenrirs selbst entkommen. Und da Lupin eine Menge über den dunklen Orden weiß, war dies ein Fehler, den ihm der dunkle Prinz nie vergeben würde. Sobald wir von der Flucht Lupins Wind bekommen haben, wussten wir, dass Fenrir ein toter Mann ist. Er hat auch versucht, zu fliehen, aber die Todesser haben ihn gefunden und ins Hauptquartier gebracht. Der dunkle Prinz hat achtzehn Zauberer und Hexen persönlich als sein Killerteam trainiert, dessen einziger Zweck es ist solche gefährlichen Personen zu fangen und umzubringen. Und sein Killerteam ist sehr gut eingespielt und effektiv.

Danach begann eine Reformation im britischen Ministerium. Der dunkle Prinz hat seinen Dienern, die im Ministerium tätig sind, befohlen, alle Gespräche zwischen den Hellmagiern zu belauschen und nach Verrätern zu suchen. So fand er Ludo Bagman, der im Kontakt zu dem Polarisorden in den USA stand und den Amerikanern regelmäßig Bericht erstattete. Er hat dazu versucht ein paar Urkunden zu falsifizieren, welche seine gefangenen Kollegen betrafen. Severus hat ihn dabei ertappt und festgenommen.

Aber wieso sind wir hier, wenn der dunkle Orden alleine über alles entscheidet? Kein Prozess ist notwendig, wenn wir unter uns wählen können was mit Bagman passiert. Es ist mir aber klargeworden dass der dunkle Prinz Bagman als eine Art Sündenbock benutzen wird. So wie es der Fall mit den Krähen auf Feldern ist, wird er wahrscheinlich eine tote Krähe benutzen, um alle anderen fern zu halten, was eigentlich keine schlechte Methode ist. Die Angst ist eine sehr gefährliche aber trotzdem effektive Waffe.

Dass er stirbt, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel und solche öffentlichen Hinrichtungen sind häufiger geworden. Der dunkle Prinz möchte Ordnung herstellen und das macht er wie üblich mit einer Axt und nicht mit Diplomatie.

„Hat der Angeklagte etwas zu sagen?" fragt Lucius Malfoy verächtlich.

In seiner Stimme ist es leicht zu erkennen, dass was auch immer Bagman sagen wird, sein Schicksal nicht ändern wird. Sogar Bagman scheint dies klar zu sein.

„Ja," sagt er überraschenderweise.

Die Menschenmenge bricht im Gemurmel aus.

„Ordnung!" zischt Minister Malfoy und hebt bedrohlich seinen Hammer, wobei der Gerichtssaal still wird. „Also, Mr Bagman. Sprechen Sie."

„Alles, was ich getan habe, habe ich für meine Heimat getan," sagt der Zauberer mit zittrigen Stimme, in der trotz allem Kraft zu hören ist. „Für das Großbritannien! Mir ist es egal, was mit mir passiert. Aber hört mir genau zu – gebt es nicht auf. Immer gibt es einen Weg. Ich war nur nicht vorsichtig genug und man hat mich erwischt. Aber jene, die nicht in Angst leben wollen, die nicht unter dieser Schreckensherrschaft leben wollen, jene..." Seine Stimme bricht und er räuspert sich. „Jene, die noch Hoffnung haben und der Welt dienen möchten, sie werden schon einen Weg finden."

Zwei Hexen in der ersten Reihe schniefen und ziehen Handtücher [Taschentücher] hervor. Manche blicken weg und schließen die Augen. Mir ist Ludo Bagman nie als der Typ vorgekommen, der zu so was fähig wäre. Ich habe ihn immer als eine vergessliche und etwas verrückte aber harmlose Person gesehen, die einfach in seiner eigenen Welt des Sports lebt. So was hat keiner von ihm erwartet. Im gewissem Sinne soll man ihn für das bewundern, was er gewagt hat, zu tun. Auch wenn er unter Schwarzmagiern arbeitet, hat er den Kampf nicht aufgegeben. Aber leider gibt es im dunklen Imperium keinen Platz für solche Menschen.

Ich spüre selbst, wie Tränen in meinen Augen aufschwellen. Er ist ein Held und wird auch im Tod ein Held bleiben. Vielleicht wäre es falsch, ihn umzubringen weil wir dadurch seine Taten noch größer machen würden. Wenn ich zum dunklen Prinzen schaue, bemerke ich, dass es dieses verrückte Glitzern in seinen Augen gibt, das ich schon oft da gesehen habe. Ihn scheint das menschliche Leid nie zu beeinflussen. Im Krieg bin ich oft dazu gezwungen, zu töten. Ich habe auch andere Todesser gefoltert, wenn sie einen Fehler begangen haben, vor dem ich kein Auge verschließen konnte, einfach weil der dunkle Orden eiserne Disziplin von allen verlangt. Und ich habe gelernt, einfach die Bilder der Leichen und der schreienden Menschen aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Aber ich werde diese Seite meines Dienstes nie genießen.

Lucius Malfoy lehnt sich nach vorne und ein schadenfrohes Lächeln kräuselt seine Lippen. In diesem Moment aber hebt der dunkle Prinz die Hand und er schaut zu ihm.

Ihn keines Blickes würdigend und seinen Blick auf Ludo Bagman fixierend, steht der dunkle Prinz langsam auf und die Menschenmenge verstummt. Langsam geht er, wobei sein langer schwarzer Umhang ihm hinterher schleift, auf Ludo Bagman zu und hält direkt vor ihm inne. Ich recke den Hals, versuchend seinen Ausdruck zu sehen, der mir sagen könnte, was er vorhat. Aber der Ausdruck des dunklen Prinzen ist eine Maske und keiner, nicht einmal ich, kann sie durchdringen wenn er es selbst nicht erlaubt.

Ludo Bagman starrt ihn an und blickt nicht weg, wofür ich ihn bewundere. Ich weiß schon, wie unangenehm es sein kann, wenn der dunkle Prinz jemanden auf diese Weise anstarrt. Es gibt etwas in seinen Augen – vermutlich eine Folge seines Paktes mit Luzifer – das auch dem Tapfersten das Blut in den Adern friert. Wenn er so möchte, kann er alleine mit seinem Blick wie ein Dementor die schlimmsten Ängste von einem erwecken.

„Beantworte eine meine Frage," sagt er gebieterisch und mit einem Ton, der beinahe die Wirkung eines Imperiusfluchs auf einen hat. Man fühlt sich dazu gezwungen, das zu tun was er sagt. „Denkst du wirklich, dass du durch das, was du getan hast, deiner Heimat geholfen hast?"

Der Zauberer starrt ihn für einen Moment lang fassungslos an.

„Ich hab mein bestes gegeben," murmelt er vor sich hin. „Ich war aber dumm, um dabei ertappt zu werden und das tut mir leid."

„Auch wenn es dir gelungen wäre, unbemerkt weiter zu machen, denkst du wirklich, dass ich, der dunkle Prinz, dir nicht auf die Schliche kommen würde?"

Er legt seine Hände auf die Armlehnen und ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Was wird er tun? Ich kann beinahe seinen Zorn spüren, der wie ein ankommender Sturm ist. Das Problem ist nur dass man nie weiß, welchen Schaden der Sturm des Prinzen verursacht und wer als nächster stirbt.

„Jetzt werden wir auch jene, die in deine Konspiration gegen den dunklen Orden verwickelt worden waren, festnehmen und ausfragen," fährt der dunkle Prinz leise fort. Seine Stimme ist wie ein Messer, das durch die übriggebliebene Hoffnung der Menschen schneidet und sie vernichtet. „Und viele werden auch sterben. Ihre Familie werden auch verhört werden. Kinder werden ihre Eltern verlieren."

Ich lächele als mir klar wird, was er da macht. Er benutzt Empathie gegen Menschen, was etwas ist, was er nicht versteht. Aber er hat offensichtlich viel darüber gelernt, vor allem von mir. Er hat mir, seit wir aus Hogwarts geflohen sind, oft Fragen zu diesem Thema gestellt und ich weiß dass er auch mit seinem Mann darüber redet. Er versteht Empathie nicht weil er sie nicht spüren kann. Aber er kann sie, mithilfe des darüber Gelernten, als eine Waffe benutzen. Und vielleicht ist diese Waffe viel schlimmer als die bloße Gewalt und sein Zorn.

Tränen fließen Ludo Bagmans Wangen entlang und er beginnt am ganzen Leib zu zittern.

„Nein," flüstert er. Ein gebrochener Mann. „Bitte nicht! Ich habe all das alleine getan, ich hatte keine Hilfe! Ich alleine bin schuld! Betrafen Sie nicht jene, die unschuldig sind."

Der dunkle Prinz zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und richtet sich wieder auf.

„Unschuldig?" wiederholt er. „Du hättest darüber nachdenken sollen, als du das Ganze organisiert hast. Aber du wolltest einen Helden spielen und sollst jetzt auch die Schuld für ihre Tode tragen."

Bagman schluchzt und senkt den Kopf, wobei Tränen auf seine dreckige Hose hinabtropfen. Die Zauberer und Hexen hinter ihm versuchen mit aller Kraft, auch nicht laut zu schluchzen um ja nicht das Ganze noch schlimmer zu machen.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, sehe ich nur das, was vor mir steht," fährt der dunkle Prinz sachlich fort. „Ich sehe Verräter. Und ich jage und bringe Verräter um. Ich mache keine Ausnahmen. Für mich ist es egal, ob der Verräter eine Familie hat, oder ob es um ein Kind oder eine Frau geht, obwohl du da offensichtlich einen Unterschied machst. Verräter müssen bestraft werden. Wenn man mir gehorcht und den Gesetzen folgt, bin ich ein vernünftiger Mann. Ich kann sogar gute Vorschläge akzeptieren. Aber Lügen und Verräter kann ich nicht leiden."

Die letzten Worte hat er mit solch einem Ton ausgespuckt, dass sogar ich nervös hin und her auf meinem Stuhl rutsche.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packt er Bagman am Kinn, der wimmert und dreht seinen Kopf in Richtung der Anwesenden.

„Ich biete dir eine Chance an, um dein Gewissen zu erleichtern," zischt ihm der dunkle Prinz ins Gesicht. „Entschuldige dich für all das Leid, das du verursacht hast. Für all die Hinrichtungen, die deinetwegen ausgeführt sein werden. Für die Menschen, die du auf deinem Gewissen haben wirst, weil du ja den Helden spielen wolltest."

Bagmans Lippen zittern aber kein Laut kommt heraus.

„ENTSCHULDIGE DICH!" brüllt der dunkle Prinz und ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen.

Seine Stimme ist unheimlich tief und seine Augen sind rot geworden. Es passiert sehr selten, dass er mit dieser Dämonenstimme spricht, aber es ist nie angenehm. Ja, ich habe einen dämonischen Begleiter und ja, ich kann ihm erlauben, durch mich zu sprechen. Aber das kann sich mit dieser Stimme, die wir alle soeben gehört haben, nicht vergleichen.

„Es tut mir leid!" platzt es aus Bagman, der so heftig zittert, dass sogar sein Stuhl zusammen mit ihm zittert. „Es tut mir für alles leid! Flieht... rettet euch. Ich wollte nur... Großbritannien... meiner Heimat... helfen..."

Seine Stimme bricht und der dunkle Prinz lässt ihn los. Sogar aus dieser Entfernung kann ich deutlich die blutigen Nagelspuren auf seinem Kinn sehen, die der dunkle Prinz hinterlassen hat.

Der dunkle Prinz richtet sich auf und betrachtet mit einer angewiderten Miene den schluchzenden und gebrochenen Mann vor sich. Dann dreht er sich überraschenderweise der Menschenmenge zu.

„Artaius," ruft er laut, jemandem zuwinkend. „Komm her."

Ich richte mich schnell auf und starre überrumpelt den jungen Zauberer an, der sich gleich erhebt als hätte er nur auf seinen Ruf gewartet und sich durch die genauso verwirrten Menschen drängt.

„Ja, mein Prinz?" fragt er, sich feierlich verbeugend, mich dabei an die alten Ritter erinnernd, die auf diese Weise ihrem König salutiert haben.

„Töte ihn," befiehlt ihm der dunkle Prinz, sich von ihm abwendend.

Die Anwesenden brechen hinter dem Rücken des Prinzen in überraschtes Gemurmel aus und recken den Hals, um diesen Zauberer zu sehen, der Ludo Bagman umbringen wird. Wer ist er, sieht man ihnen die Frage auf der Stirn geschrieben?

In keinem Moment zeigte sich Überraschung im Gesicht des jungen Belgiers. Ich frage mich, wie kommt es, dass ich ihn nicht beim Ankommen gesehen habe. Aber wahrscheinlich ist dem so weil ich nicht erwartet habe, ein bekanntes Gesicht im Publikum zu sehen.

Der Belgier zückt seinen Stab ohne zu blinzeln und richtet ihn auf Bagman, der in diesem Moment den Blick hebt. Mir kommt er wie ein alter Hund vor, den sein Besitzer im Garten erschießt weil er zu alt geworden ist um sein Haus zu beschützen. Teilweise flehend, dass es schnell passiert und teilweise auch erschrocken, weil er Angst vor dem Tod hat. Artaius spannt sein Gesicht und seine Züge verhärten sich. Augenblicklich macht er eine schnelle Bewegung mit seinem braunen Stab und zischt den berüchtigten Spruch, wobei ein zorniger, grüner Strahl aus seinem Stab platzt und den Briten direkt in die Brust trifft.

Als der Kopf von Ludo Bagman auf seine Brust sinkt, erinnere ich mich daran, dass ich atmen muss. Da gab es kein Zögern, keine Emotion auch immer. Kein Zucken. Er hat es getan als hätte ihm der dunkle Prinz befohlen, ihm seine Teetasse zu reichen. Und ich habe seine Entschlossenheit gespürt aber auch unglaubliche innerliche Kraft, die er für diesen Fluch benutzt hat.

Es ist nicht nur, dass er dem dunklen Prinzen ähnlich ist, sondern dass er auch unglaubliche Macht besitzt. Ich habe sie schon zum Teil beim Training gesehen aber man würde denken, dass er ein wenig nervös sein würde, so aus heiterem Himmel gerufen und befohlen zu werden, einen Fremden, der ihm nichts angetan hat, umzubringen. Die ganze Zeit aber hat er nicht gezögert, als sei es etwas Alltägliches.

Er ist ein Mensch, der unfähig ist, jegliche Empathie zu spüren. Und er ist auch ein Mensch, dem die Bedeutung des Wortes Angst fremd ist.

„Sehr wohl," sagt der dunkle Prinz und reißt mich dadurch aus meinen Gedanken. „Du darfst gehen, Artaius."

Der Junge lässt seinen Stab verschwinden und verbeugt sich in Richtung des Prinzen als sei nichts passiert.

„Hoffentlich haben wir alle etwas daraus gelernt," sagt der dunkle Prinz, sich den Anwesenden zuwendend als Artaius wieder zu seinem Platz hochklettert, wobei ihm die Briten schnell durchlassen als haben sie Angst, dass er sie anfasst. Dass sie in den Kontakt mit einem Menschen kommen, der gerade getötet hat.

„Eine gründliche Untersuchung wird stattfinden," verkündet der dunkle Prinz. „Hörst du zu, Lucius?" fragt er den Zauberer, der noch immer versucht, einen besseren Blick von Artaius zu bekommen und der dadurch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wird.

„Ja, mein Prinz!" sagt er sofort, sich seine Feder wieder schnappend, als sei er gerade aus einer Trance zu sich gekommen. „Eine Untersuchung. Ich werde alles organisieren."

Der dunkle Prinz verdreht leicht die Augen und deutet auf die Leiche.

„Und kümmere dich darum," sagt er verächtlich.

„Ja, mein Prinz," wiederholt Lucius.

„Ihr dürft gehen," sagt der dunkle Prinz zu den Zauberern und Hexen, die sich gleich erheben, als können sie kaum abwarten, hier weg zu sein.

„Seti, bleibe," sagt er zu mir.

Als die Zauberer und Hexen so schnell wie möglich den Saal verlassen und der verwirrte Lucius ins flüsternde Gespräch mit Severus fällt, dreht sich der dunkle Prinz mir zu.

„Ich möchte Kaffee mit dir trinken," sagt er, als sei es etwas selbstverständliches.

Ich blinzele. Sein Benehmen kann sich so schnell ändern, als hätte man einen Zauber dafür benutzt. Während er alle andere aus einer Höhe anspricht, mir gegenüber benimmt er sich, na ja, freundlich.

„Aber natürlich, Meister," antworte ich.

Er mustert mich.

„Du hast ein Treffen mit deinen Eltern?" fragt er.

Bin ich denn so durchschaubar? Oder sind meine Gedanken so laut?

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Natürlich stelle ich ihn immer vor allem. Ich kenne meine Prioritäten.

„Es ist in Ordnung," sagt er, eine Hand auf meine Schulter legend, was den übriggebliebenen Zauberern und Hexen nicht entgeht. „Wir besuchen sie später zusammen. Ich möchte aber vorerst mit dir reden."

„Es ist immer eine Ehre, Meister," antworte ich lächelnd.

In diesem Moment fühle ich mich geschmeichelt, so von ihm angesprochen zu werden. Erebus kann vieles sein – angsteinflößend, arrogant, eiskalt und unbarmherzig. Aber ich kenne ihn besser als der gesamte dunkle Orden und vielleicht auch besser als sein eigener Mann. Und ich sehe einen großen Zauberer, den ich für seine Macht und seine Weisheit respektiere.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als der dunkle Prinz und ich zusammen mit unseren Bodyguards ins Café des Ministeriums geplatzt sind, sind alle so schnell verschwunden als seien sie disappariert.

Es ist beinahe unheimlich. Wir sitzen zusammen an einem runden Tisch und trinken Kaffee, wobei die Todesser wie stille Schatten um uns herum stehen, Wächter der Seele des dunklen Ordens, die heute aus irgendeinem nur dem dunklen Prinzen bekannten Grund entschieden hat, ausgerechnet in diesem Café im Ministerium seinen Kaffee zu trinken. Und dazu nimmt die gut bekannte Phrase, 'Rauchen verboten', die in der Muggelwelt oft zu sehen ist, mit dem dunklen Prinzen eine ganz andere Bedeutung an. Der dunkle Prinz raucht wo auch immer er will. Wen es stört, kann ruhig sterben. Es gibt nichts in der Welt, was man dem dunklen Prinzen verbieten kann. Nur er selbst kann das tun.

Ein Bild des dunklen Prinzen, der in Muggellondon in einem Café ebenso sitzt und seinen Kaffee trinkt, dabei eine dicke Zigarre rauchend, die mich am Anfang zum Husten gebracht hat bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, erscheint in meinem Kopf. Ich versuche mir seinen Ausdruck vorzustellen wenn ihm der Kellner sagt, das Rauchen sei in jenem Café verboten. Ich kann mir auch seine Antwort gut vorstellen. 'Weißt du, wer ich bin, du kleiner Wurm? Du bist es nicht würdig, den Dreck von meinen Schuhen zu wischen und du sagst mir, ich dürfe etwas nicht tun? Verschwinde bevor ich dich in tausend Stücke verfluche!'

Von ausführlichen Belauschzaubern geschützt, sitzen wir da als seien wir alleine auf der Welt.

„Dieses Symbol, das du mir gezeigt hast," sagt er, dabei dicke Rauchwolken blasend. „Hat es sich geändert?"

„Wie meint Ihr das?" frage ich den Schwarzmagier vor mir, der seinen rechten Arm über die Armlehne des Stuhles lässig gelegt hat, wobei er die Zigarre in seiner linken geschickt zwischen den Fingern hält.

„Nun Symbole, die einen darstellen, ändern sich als sich die Person weiter entwickelt," sagt er achselzuckend.

„Heißt das, dass sich auch die schwarze Sonne geändert hat?" frage ich neugierig.

„Vielleicht," sagt der dunkle Prinz rätselhaft. „Aber das ist mein Geheimnis."

Ich lächele und schenke mir mehr Kaffee ein. Die Todesser, welche hinter dem dunklen Prinzen stehen, wechseln Blicke. Wahrscheinlich fragen sie sich, wann wir mit diesem seltsamen Ritual fertig sein werden. Aber sie würden den Teufel tun als es auf irgendeine Weise zu zeigen. Sie sind schließlich für die persönliche Begleitung des dunklen Prinzen unter allen anderen gewählt worden und sie betrachten es sicherlich als eine Ehre.

„Nun, vielleicht würde ich auch einen Satz hinzufügen," verrate ich meinem Lehrer.

„Schön," sagt der dunkle Prinz und nickt. „Welchen?"

„Ad astra," sage ich leise.

Der dunkle Prinz lehnt sich nachdenklich zurück und bringt die Zigarre zu seinen Lippen.

„Ich würde diesen Satz als deine Erkenntnis interpretieren," sagt er langsam, „dass es in der Tat keine Grenzen gibt."

Und er liest mich wie ein Buch. Ich zucke mit den Achseln.

„Das ist sehr gut," ist er der Meinung. „Wird das dein dunkles Mal sein?"

Ich blinzele. Wie bitte?

„Du brauchst eines, das weißt du," sagt er. „Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht auch nicht morgen. Aber eines Tages wirst du dein eigenes dunkles Mal mir vorlegen müssen."

Alles geht einfach viel zu schnell. Zuerst lerne ich von ihm, dann werde ich die dunkle Erbin. Und jetzt brauche ich auch mein eigenes dunkles Mal. Mir ist ein wenig schwummerig. Vielleicht soll ich mit dem Kaffee aufhören. Wie viele Tassen habe ich schon getrunken?

„Denke darüber nach," sagt er, da er erkennt, dass ich mit mir selbst ringe. „Sag mir jetzt, was du von Artaius' kleiner Show hältst."

Ich seufze. Ich habe wegen unseres ernsten Gesprächs beinahe Artaius vergessen.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass er etwas verbirgt," spreche ich endlich meine Gedanken laut aus.

Der dunkle Prinz schmunzelt.

„Er verbirgt allerlei Sachen, der Mehrheit von denen er sich selbst nicht bewusst ist," sagt er. „Aber ich sehe sie. Ich habe ihn nicht zum Prozess eingeladen um zu sehen, ob er den Todesfluch imstande auszuführen ist, sondern weil ich spüren wollte, wie er das macht."

Ach ja. Jetzt verstehe ich einiges besser.

„Er macht es nicht mithilfe des Zorns, sowie die Mehrheit der Schwarzmagier es macht," fährt der dunkle Prinz fort. „Für eine durchschnittliche Person ist es möglich, den Zorn für die Ausführung des Todesfluches nur dann zu benutzen, wenn man wirklich sein Opfer umbringen möchte. Aber Artaius ist ein Belgier. Er kannte Bagman nicht. Er wusste nicht einmal wer er war und ich habe ihm nicht gesagt. Er hat ihn einfach getötet, weil ich ihm es befohlen habe. Was sagt das zu dir?"

„Dass er die Absicht hatte, ihn umzubringen," sage ich langsam. „Er macht es sowie ich es tue. Ich benutze meinen Willen."

„Genau," sagt der dunkle Prinz und nickt, die Asche von seiner Zigarre lässig abstreifend. „Aber mehr steckt dahinter."

Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ich gebe dir einen Hinweis, Seti," sagt er. „Ihm ist es ganz egal, wen er tötet. Der Mord an sich ist schon ein Zweck für ihn."

„Er hat also das Bedürfnis, es zu tun," schlussfolgere ich.

„Er möchte dabei etwas spüren," sagt der dunkle Prinz. „Und natürlich tut er das. Aber das müssen wir ändern. Ich sage nicht, dass es falsch ist, dass man dieses Bedürfnis verspürt."

Weil er es selbst verspürt, kann er das gut verstehen.

„Aber diese Absicht und die Kraft, die er dafür benutzt, können auf edlerere Ziele gerichtet werden außer auf sinnlose Morde," ist er der Meinung. „Und das müssen wir ihm beibringen."

Er drückt seine dritte Zigarre aus und macht Anstalten, aufzustehen. Die Todesser hinter ihm richten sich auf. Endlich gehen wir. Wir sitzen schon seit zwei Stunden hier und plaudern hinter dem Schutz der Belauschzauber.

„Weswegen ich ihm die Aufgabe geben werde, der Henker des Ordens zu werden," sagt er ernst. „Ich möchte, dass er selbst zu diesem Schluss kommt. Momentan brennt alles in ihm von dem Wunsch, es wieder und wieder zu tun. Ich gebe ihm diese Chance. Irgendwann wird es sich zu fragen anfangen, wohin das Ganze führt. Dann werden wir etwas unternehmen. Bis dahin, kein Wort darüber zu ihm. Aber ich rege dich an, mit ihm zu reden und ihm Anweisungen zu geben."

„Verstehe, Meister," sage ich nachdenklich, meinen Umhang vom Stuhl nehmend.

„Und jetzt gehen wir deine Eltern besuchen," sagt er sachlich.

Ich habe eher gedacht, dass er Witze gemacht hat, als er dies gesagt hat. Er möchte wirklich gehen?

„Ja," beantwortet er meine Gedanken. „Mich entspannen momentan solche gelassenen Unterhaltungen und außerdem möchte ich mehr über dich lernen. Du bist ja meine Erbin."

So geschmeichelt wie ich bin, dass er mitkommen möchte, hoffe ich insgeheim, dass er meinen Eltern keine Fragen über meine Kindheit stellen wird. Wie immer hat der dunkle Prinz ein Ziel im Kopf. Er macht etwas nie und nimmer ohne einen guten Grund. Auch wenn er sich auf den ersten Blick mit Menschen über unwichtige Sachen unterhält, macht er es wegen eines Zieles, das vielleicht nur ihm bekannt ist. Aber eines gibt es immer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So fühlt es sich also an, wenn sich zwei Welten miteinander mischen. Verwirrend.

Mein Vater hat offensichtlich seine Lektion gelernt, dass man nie weiß, wen ich mitbringe, weswegen er diesmal im Wohnzimmer in sauberen Jeans und einem Hemd auf dem Sofa sitzt und die französische Zeitung liest. Er springt wie gestochen auf als er den dunklen Prinzen erblickt, der wie immer als der erste reinkommt. Die Mehrheit unserer Bodyguards blieb da draußen, obwohl vier mit uns reingekommen sind.

Ich gebe dem Hauself, den Gerard Lacroix für meine Eltern gekauft hat, meinen Umhang und den des dunklen Prinzen, der schon im Wohnzimmer ist. Meine Mutter erscheint mit leicht rosa angelaufenen Wangen im Flur und wirft dem Rücken des Prinzen einen fragenden Blick zu. Dann blickt sie über die schweigenden Todesser, die sich um die Tür versammelt haben, nicht wissend, was genau sie tun sollten.

„Bodyguards," flüstere ich meiner Mutter ins Ohr, die zu den vier vollkommen in schwarz gekleideten Zauberern und Hexen blickt. Sie nicken ihr todernst zu, sagen aber gar nichts.

„Bleibt im Flur," sage ich zu ihnen.

„Wen hast du mitgebracht?" flüstert meine Mutter. „Deinen Lehrer?"

„Ja," sage ich mit einem wachsenden Gefühl von Nervosität.

Sie haben mir schon gesagt, ich solle ihn zum Tee einladen, aber ich dachte eher, dass es nie passiert. Und doch beweist das, dass man bei dem dunklen Prinzen nie weiß, wo man steht. Der dunkle Prinz ist aber nicht hier um Tee zu trinken oder über unwichtige Sachen zu plaudern, sondern um etwas über mich, seine Schülerin, herauszufinden. Warum habe ich den Eindruck, dass seine Mission hier auch manche peinlichen Vorfälle aus meiner Kindheit einschließen wird?

Als wir zusammen ins Wohnzimmer reingehen, schaue ich zu, wie mein Vater die Hand des dunklen Prinzen schüttelt. Kurz blickt er über seinen schwarzen Anzug und sein Blick bleibt für einen Moment lang auf seiner Krawatte stehen, aber er sagt nichts. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, dass wir zu einer Beerdigung gehen.

„Es freut uns, Sie in unserem Haus willkommen heißen zu können," sagt meine Mutter, die sich offensichtlich erinnert hat, dass sie die Gastgeberin spielen sollte.

Der dunkle Prinz dreht sich um und das Lächeln im Gesicht meiner Mutter verschwindet für eine Sekunde. Ja, ich weiß. Er macht solch einen Eindruck auf Menschen da er sie nie freundlich anlächelt, was meine Mutter wahrscheinlich erwartet hat. Als sie aber seine Hand schüttelt, versucht sie ihn anzulächeln.

„Wir waren soeben im britischen Ministerium," sage ich um die Spannung in der Luft etwas zu lindern. „Wir hatten ein Treffen."

Der Hauself, der am ganzen Leib heftig zittert, bringt ein Tablett mit Kaffee und legt es auf den Tisch ab. Meine Mutter schaut zwischen ihm und dem dunklen Prinzen, sagt jedoch nichts dazu. Wahrscheinlich fragt sie sich, wieso die Kreatur so auf unsere Gegenwart reagiert.

„Du bist immer unterwegs," sagt meine Mutter, die sich endlich setzt. „Wie du siehst, haben wir etwas Hilfe bekommen. Der Zauberminister hat uns den Elf geschickt. Das war sehr nett von ihm. Und dazu hat er auch organisiert, dass man diesen Schacht direkt vor unserem Haus in Ordnung bringt. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Auto vorbeikommt, klappert es. Ich habe ihm den Schacht nur einmal erwähnt und schon den nächsten Morgen hat es aufgehört. Wahrscheinlich haben sie über Nacht daran gearbeitet. Ein sehr freundlicher und netter Mann, dieser Mr Lacroix."

Man musste nur einen Zauber dafür benutzen, den er wahrscheinlich selbst ausgeführt hat. Es ist erstaunlich, wie manche Sachen so leicht in der Zauberwelt zu machen sind, wobei die Muggel dafür ein gesamtes Team bräuchten.

„Wie geht es meiner Tochter?" fragt mein Vater den dunklen Prinzen auf einmal. „Ich weiß, dass sie eine fleißige Schülerin ist aber es ist sicherlich viel besser, wenn sie die einzige in der Klasse ist."

Ich schaue auf meine Teetasse hinunter. Mein Vater und sein seltsamer Humor, den nur er witzig findet. Normalerweise bestimmt der dunkle Prinz die Richtung des Gesprächs so wie er es möchte. Aber meine Eltern möchten IHN ausfragen. Mal sehen, was passiert. Ich soll mich da raus halten.

„Eure Tochter ist eine sehr begabte Schwarzmagierin," sagt der dunkle Prinz sachlich, seine Zigarrenschachtel hervorziehend.

Oh nein. Meine Eltern hassen das Rauchen und haben Menschen nie erlaubt, in ihrem Haus zu rauchen. Werden sie auch diesmal etwas dazu sagen? Und außerdem warum raucht er so viel?

„Und bald wird sie mehr Pflichten bekommen," sagt der dunkle Prinz, in meine Richtung blickend.

Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber in der Gesellschaft meiner Eltern benehmen solle. Ob sie es merkwürdig finden würden, wie ich ihn normalerweise anspreche? Aber wen kümmert es? Brauche ich ihre Genehmigung um das zu sein, was ich bin?

„Ich freue mich darauf, Meister," sage ich lächelnd.

Sie haben schon gehört, wie ich ihn anspreche. Sollen sie ruhig denken, was sie wollen. Von dem Muggelstandpunkt aus weiß ich, was man daraus machen könnte. Dass wir eine Sekte sind und dass ich ihn so aus Demut anspreche. Und ich bin wirklich in keiner Laune, es ihnen zu erklären. Andererseits wenn ich mein Benehmen meinen Eltern anpassen würde, würde mich der dunkle Prinz dafür kritisieren.

„Da sie meine einzige Schülerin ist und sie wird es immer sein, muss ich mehr über sie wissen," kommt der dunkle Prinz gleich zur Sache. Es hat ja nicht lange gedauert. „Deswegen bin ich hier."

Er kann über seine wahre Absichten so ehrlich sprechen aber trotzdem hört es sich so natürlich an.

„Dann sind Sie an dem richtigen Ort," meint mein Vater. „Wir haben sie nämlich erzogen."

Das hätte ein Witz sein sollen, den der dunkle Prinz aber nicht witzig findet. Er zündet sich eine Zigarre an und ich schaue schnell zu meiner Mutter, die jedoch nicht reagiert. Interessant. Dem dunklen Prinzen scheint keiner nein sagen zu können.

„Aber wir haben auch Fragen, was den dunklen Orden angeht," wirft meine Mutter ein. „Wir würden gerne mehr über das wissen, was unsere Tochter da macht. Wie kommt es, dass ihr Lohn so hoch ist?"

Der dunkle Prinz hebt seine rechte Hand in die Luft und macht eine schnelle Bewegung, wobei meine Mutter ihn weiter anstarrt und dann auf einmal den Blick senkt. Ich runzele die Stirn. Was hat er getan? Es fühlte sich wie Magie an.

„Wir reden später darüber," sagt der dunkle Prinz zu ihr.

„Aber natürlich," sagt sie automatisch.

Der Imperiusfluch. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Der dunkle Prinz ist hier weil er mehr über mich herausfinden will. Deswegen betrachtet er ein Gespräch über 'mein Lohn' und meine Aufgaben im dunklen Orden als etwas total Unwichtiges. Und ich verstehe auch, dass er den Imperiusfluch als eine schnelle und effektive Lösung sieht, aber ich wünsche mir, er hätte es nicht getan. Natürlich kann ich nichts dagegen unternehmen aber meine Mutter ist eine vernünftige Person. Er hätte es ihr einfach sagen sollen. Aber der dunkle Prinz bevorzugt schnelle Lösungen, sowie diese.

Dass er so was stablos tun kann, überrascht mich gar nicht. Der dunkle Prinz hat viel an seinen Fähigkeiten gearbeitet und ich weiß, dass er seine enormen magischen Reserven für beeindruckende, stablose Magie benutzt, was einer der Gründe ist, warum er seinen Körper stärker machen musste. Der Körper eines Teenagers reichte nicht aus und konnte nicht die Macht vertragen, die er besaß. Dieser Körper jedoch schon.

„Erzähle mir über ihre Interessen als sie klein war," sagt er zu meinem Vater, der ihn verwirrt anstarrt, weil er offensichtlich nicht versteht, wieso meine Mutter so schnell die Sache aufgegeben hat. Vielleicht hört es sich als eine Frage an, ist aber in Wirklichkeit ein Befehl.

Mein Vater beginnt schnell meine Kindheit zu beschreiben und für einmal hört der dunkle Prinz aufmerksam zu. Er scheint sich auch mentale Notizen zu machen und ich, nachdem ich wortlos eine Untertasse in einen Aschenbecher für ihn verwandelt habe, beschäftige mich mit meinem Tee, entscheidend, mich nicht einzumischen. So peinlich auch immer es ist, über die Vorfälle aus meiner Kindheit hören zu müssen, weiß ich, dass der dunkle Prinz gute Absichten hat. Er möchte mehr über meine Kindheit lernen und über die Interessen, die ich zu jener Zeit hatte, sodass er mir seine Lehrmethoden besser anpassen kann. Von diesem Standpunkt aus ist es sehr nett, was er gerade macht. Aber mir gefällt nicht die Weise, auf die er es macht. Abgesehen von dem Imperiusfluch, mit dem er meine Mutter belegt hat, kann ich auch Magieranken aus seinen Fingerkuppen spüren, die sich in Richtung meines Vaters erstrecken. Er benutzt subtile Magie, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, weiter zu reden. Kein Imperiusfluch, sondern eine Kunst der Schwarzmagie. Dazu war auch der dunkle Lord fähig. Er hat diese subtile, stablose Art der Magie benutzt, um Lehrer in Hogwarts dazu zu zwingen, über heikle Themen zu reden. So hat er, laut dem dunklen Prinzen, auch über die Horkruxe erfahren. Vielleicht werde ich auch eines Tages dazu fähig sein.

Als mein Vater dem dunklen Prinzen die Fotos aus meiner Kindheit zeigt, spüre ich, dass das Ganze zu weit gegangen ist.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht nötig," protestiere ich als der dunkle Prinz mit Interesse über ein Foto von mir blickt, auf dem ich mich über meinen Chemiebaukausten beuge. „Ich kann Euch sagen, was Ihr wollt. Ihr hättet mich nur fragen sollen."

Die grünen Augen schauen in meine Richtung und für einen Moment lang denke ich, dass er mir befehlen wird, mich wieder zu setzen und die Klappe zu halten. Aber gleich wird mir klar, dass etwas anderes dahinter steckt. Ich kenne ihn. Und ich weiß sehr wohl dass er nicht versteht, warum ich so reagiert habe. Er sieht nichts Falsches in dem, dass er Magie auf meine Eltern benutzt hat. Wie gerufen spüre ich, wie er in diesem Moment in meinem Kopf herumwühlt, eine Antwort suchend.

„Lord Vader und Lord Sidius," sagt mein Vater lächelnd.

Und man kann meinem Vater zutrauen, im falschen Moment das Falsche zu sagen. Wir beiden schauen zu ihm und die Gegenwart des Prinzen in meinem Geist verschwindet. Mann wie ich es hasse, wenn er das macht. Und in letzter Zeit macht er es ziemlich oft.

„Wir versuchen noch immer über die Bräuche in der Zauberwelt zu lernen," sagt mein Vater begeistert. „Mr Lacroix hat uns einige Sachen beigebracht. Wir finden das Ganze ein wenig seltsam aber doch sehr erfrischend."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Lord Sidious bin?" fragt der dunkle Prinz aus heiterem Himmel.

Weiß er überhaupt, worüber mein Vater redet? Aber natürlich. Er hat seine gesamte Kindheit mit Muggeln verbracht. Sicherlich hat er von seinem Cousin alles über Star Wars erfahren.

„Na ja, der Lehrer und der Lehrling," sagt mein Vater sachlich. „Der dunkle Prinz und der dunkle Orden. Alles ergibt einen Sinn. Meine Frau sieht das aber nicht."

Er deutet auf meine Mutter, welche die Augen verdreht. Wieder er und seine Star Wars Obsession.

„Aber mir ist schon klar, was ihr alle da versucht, zu erreichen," fährt mein Vater fort. „Ein dunkles Imperium, das alle Länder in ein einziges vereinigen würde. Und ganz ehrlich ergibt es einen Sinn. Auch in der Muggelwelt herrscht ein Chaos. Man weiß nicht mehr, wer die wichtigen Entscheidungen bringt. Man benutzt die Lücken in den Gesetzen, um etwas für sich zu beschaffen. Demokratie hat sich in die Anarchie verwandelt und so geht es nicht weiter. Ich bin froh, dass es wenigstens in der Zauberwelt Menschen gibt, die das größere Bild sehen und die bereit sind, daran zu arbeiten. Die Demokratie war vielleicht zu jener Zeit eine gute Idee, die sich jedoch mit der Zeit als ein Fehlschlag entpuppt hat."

Der dunkle Prinz schaut ihn so an, als sehe er ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Ich sehe schon, dass er seine Meinung zu meinem Vater geändert hat. Aber ich kann nicht verstehen, woher das kommt. Wie kommt es, dass mein Vater es versteht? Hat ihm jemand etwas dazu gesagt? Lacroix womöglich?

Der Gedanke, dass sich jemand für meinen Vater ausgibt, erscheint in meinem Kopf und Alarm geht in ihm auf. Aber ich schaue wieder zu meinem Lehrer, der weiter seelenruhig dasitzt und meinen Vater anschaut. Er hätte sicherlich reagiert wenn das der Fall wäre, aber das macht er nicht.

„Aber Sie wissen sicherlich nichts über seine Filme," wirft meine Mutter entschuldigend ein. „Entschuldigen Sie ihn, manchmal packt es ihn und er denkt, dass alle darüber wissen."

„Ganz im Gegenteil," sagt der dunkle Prinz überraschenderweise. Sogar ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Ich weiß alles darüber. Ich habe alle sechs Filme geschaut."

Mein Vater klatscht begeistert in die Hände und grinst breit, wobei meine Mutter jetzt den dunklen Prinzen so anschaut, als sei auch er verrückt geworden. Sie kann es einfach nicht glauben dass jemand wie er solchen Unsinn gesehen hat. Obwohl ich nur die Grundlagen der Legilimentik beherrsche, weiß ich, was sie denkt. Offensichtlich versteht sie die Männer nicht und gibt es auf. Sie lehnt sich zurück und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Meine Frau denkt, das sei Unsinn," sagt mein Vater, der jetzt in dem dunklen Prinzen einen Verbündeten sieht. „Aber verstehen Sie, ich sehe da nicht nur Filme. Ich sehe eher die Story dahinter, die zeitlos ist. Und ich konnte sehr gut verstehen, warum Lord Sidious das galaktische Imperium gründen wollte. All dieses Zanken, die verschiedenen Gesetze, die Bürgerkriege... Er hat das gesamte Universum unter einer Fahne vereinigt. Er hat Ordnung ins Chaos eingeführt. Daher sein Satz, dass es endlich etwas Frieden geben wird, sobald die Sith an die Macht kommen. Und der dunkle Orden sind die Sith. Sie sind Lord Sidious und meine Tochter ist Lord Vader. Aber ich hoffe sehr, dass sie nicht sein Schicksal teilen wird."

Der dunkle Prinz nimmt einen tiefen und langen Zug an seiner Zigarre und nickt.

„Diese Geschichte wird ein ganz anderes Ende haben," sagt er ernst zu meinem Vater, während ich mich daran zu erinnern versuche, was mit Lord Vader im Film passiert. Wahrscheinlich ist er gestorben. „Diesmal werden die Sith über die Welt herrschen."

Wieso sagt er das zu meinem Vater? Auf einmal redet er mit ihm als sei er ein Todesser. Offen.

„Und gibt es in Ihrer Vorstellung der neuen Welt auch einen Platz für die Muggelwelt?" fragt mein Vater.

Der dunkle Prinz nickt ernst und mein Vater grinst.

„Das ist hervorragend," ist er der Meinung.

Dass er irgendwelche Filme für die Begründung seines Verständnisses des dunklen Ordens und der Lage in der Zauberwelt benutzen kann ist einfach verrückt. Aber offensichtlich weiß der dunkle Prinz, worüber mein Vater redet und ist der Meinung, dass er keinen Scheiß redet. Also soll es in Ordnung sein? Das hat mich total aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht verstehst, meine Liebe," sagt mein Vater entschuldigend zu meiner Mutter, „Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass das sehr gute Neuigkeiten sind. Vertraue mir."

„Wenn du meinst," antwortet meine Mutter mürrisch.

„Hoffentlich habe ich Ihnen geholfen, meine Tochter besser zu verstehen," sagt mein Vater zu dem dunklen Prinzen.

„Wenn ich weitere Fragen haben werde, werde ich dir einen Brief schicken," sagt der dunkle Prinz. „Aber momentan bin ich mit den gegebenen Informationen zufrieden."

Er steht auf und unsere Bodyguards versteifen sich. Mein Vater wirft ihnen einen Blick zu.

„Ist die Lage denn so schlimm?" fragt er leise, auf sie deutend. „Hat jemand versucht, einen Mordanschlag auf Sie zu verüben? Und ist Hermine in Gefahr?"

„Wir sind immer in Gefahr," sagt der dunkle Prinz, seine Jacke zuknöpfend. „Sowie jeder, der versucht, an die Macht zu kommen. Sicherlich weißt du das."

„Selbstverständlich," murmelt mein Vater, wobei mir meine Mutter einen besorgten Blick zuwirft.

„Aber sie ist meine Erbin und meine Schülerin," sagt der dunkle Prinz, eine Hand auf meine Schulter legend. „Den Mächtigen kann keiner etwas antun."

Ich bin überrumpelt. Zuerst möchte er mit mir Kaffee trinken, dann sich mit meinen Eltern treffen. Dann redet er mit meinem Vater über Star Wars. Und jetzt das.

„Passe auf dich auf, Lord Vader," sagt mein Vater, meiner Schulter einen Klaps gebend. Dann grinst er. „Komm zu Besuch, ja?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als ich den nächsten Morgen das Wohnzimmer des Prinzen betrete, erblicke ich einen gelassenen dunklen Lord, der in einem Sessel bei Erebus sitzt. Der gesamte Raum riecht nach frischem Kaffee und Tabak und zwei volle Tassen stehen auf dem Tisch. Es gibt jedoch auch eine dritte, die noch immer auf dem silbernen Tablett steht. Meine Teetasse.

Es sind diese Kleinigkeiten, die mich wissen lassen, dass ich ein Teil des Teams bin. Seit ich meinen Eid geleistet habe, spüre ich dieses tiefe Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit wann auch immer ich mit ihnen zusammen bin. Jetzt bin ich eine der drei...

„Meister," sage ich erfreut als die zwei Magier mitten im Gespräch innehalten.

Ehrliche Freude, ihn wieder zu sehen, schwellt in mir auf und ich durchquere schnell den schwarzen, flauschigen Teppich, auf die beiden zugehend. Der Ausdruck des Lords ändert sich als er mich erblickt und er lächelt mich an, sich auf dem Sessel mir zuwendend und seine rechte Hand mir entgegenstreckend. Langsam nehme ich die dargebotene Hand, auf der er einen neuen silbernen Ring trägt, in meine und küsse sie.

„Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Seti," sagt der dunkle Lord, auf den Sessel sich gegenüber deutend. „Wir haben gerade über deinen Fortschritt gesprochen. Setze dich."

Also haben sie über mich geredet. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt aber ein Teil von mir wünscht sich brennend, ich hätte diesem Gespräch zuhören können.

Die Kuckucksuhr von Erebus, die jetzt in seinem Wohnzimmer hängt, öffnet sich plötzlich und der gut bekannte Dämonenkopf erscheint und knurrt. Ich verkneife mir ein Lächeln. Ich mag dieses Wohnzimmer so sehr, wo wir ernste Gespräche über allerlei Themen geführt haben, dass ich mir wünsche, ich könnte das gleiche mit meinem eigenen machen. Aber Laetitia würde solch eine Uhr nicht in ihrem Wohnzimmer haben wollen. Und schwarze Teppiche sind eine schlechte Idee, wenn man zwei Katzen hat, auch wenn man selbst nicht putzen muss.

Der dunkle Lord trägt wie immer Zaubererkleidung, wobei Erebus, den ich in letzter Zeit nur in Anzügen gesehen habe, dieses Mal etwas Bequemeres trägt, was überraschenderweise seine Erscheinung nicht ändert. Man sagt, dass die Kleidung für den ersten Eindruck sehr wichtig ist. Und doch gelingt es ihm, auch in einem ausgewaschenen, alten T-Shirt, das Draco bei seiner Säuberungsaktion des Schrankes von Erebus offensichtlich entgangen ist, und in alten, beinahe grauen Jeans, den Eindruck von Macht und Autorität zu machen.

„Meister," nicke ich Erebus zu, der mit der Kaffeetasse statt einem Gruß wedelt und mir zunickt.

„Also, da ihr beide jetzt hier seid, kann ich euch von den Ergebnissen meiner Reise erzählen," sagt der dunkle Lord, der sich zurücklehnt.

Und wieder diese Kleinigkeiten, die solch einen tiefen Eindruck auf mich machen. Er hat Erebus nicht erzählt, was passiert ist und hat auf mich gewartet.

Eine der drei...

„Am Anfang hatten ich und Grindelwald großen Erfolg," beginnt er uns zu erzählen. „Alles schien in eine gute Richtung zu gehen. Wir haben uns mit den Dienern in Dänemark getroffen und mit ihnen geredet. Der Plan war das Ministerium in drei Tagen einzunehmen, weil sie noch etwas Zeit mit den Vorbereitungen brauchten. Während sie alle daran arbeiteten, reisten wir nach Deutschland ab, um uns dort mit unseren Dienern zu treffen. Ich war erstaunt herauszufinden, wie viele Schwarzmagier es dort gibt die bereit sind, alles für den dunklen Orden und dessen Ziele zu tun. In jener Nacht habe ich das dunkle Mal mehreren neuen Kandidaten eingebrannt und wir haben tief in die Nacht über meine weiteren Pläne geredet."

Er schaut auf seine Hände hinunter und sein Ausdruck ändert sich. Etwas ist passiert, ich kann es spüren.

„Als wir aber dabei waren, den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, ist uns klargeworden, dass die Deutschen nicht alleine sind," sagt er ernst. „Verstärkung kam aus dem Rest Europas aber zum größten Teil aus Amerika und wir fanden uns, zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn dieses Krieges, in der Unterzahl. Der Polarisorden hat irgendwie herausgefunden, wo wir als nächstes zuschlagen werden und ist gekommen. Für eine Weile kämpften wir aber bald sah ich, trotz der Leistungen von mir und Grindelwald, dass wir nicht den Kampf ohne große Verluste gewinnen werden. Weswegen ich meine Kugel benutzt habe. Ich habe sie immer dabei, für alle Fälle."

Für Massenmord. Ich halte den Atem an. Objektiv gesehen weiß ich, dass der dunkle Lord, sowie der dunkle Prinz, dies als den einzigen Weg sehen würden, um den Kampf unter solchen Umständen zu gewinnen. Ich hätte sicherlich anders gehandelt. Ich hätte meiner Armee Rückzug befohlen und dann in Sicherheit einen neuen Plan geschmiedet. Aber der dunkle Lord denkt nicht so. Er sah die Amerikaner da und dachte, dass er zwei Fliegen mit einem Schlag vernichten konnte. Was er offensichtlich getan hat.

„Ich habe meinen Dienern befohlen, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Mehrheit gehorchte mir. Jene, die taub auf meine Warnungen waren, sind von dem Todesfluch getroffen worden. Leider war Gellert Grindelwald einer dieser tauben Menschen, die dem Fluch in die Quere gekommen ist," sagt der dunkle Lord grimmig.

Oh nein. Grindelwald ist tot?

„Er wollte es nicht aufgeben. Und außerdem besitzt er nicht mein dunkles Mal," erklärt der dunkle Lord. „Das ich benutzt habe, um die Todesser zu warnen. Das gesamte Gebäude stürzte in sich ein und ich und meine Armee sind rechtzeitig geflohen. Ich habe die nächsten zwei Tage bei einem deutschen Diener verbracht, mich von der Anstrengung erholend. Die Kugel zu benutzen, sowie ihr beide wisst, ist kein Kinderspiel und ich brauchte Zeit, um mich magisch zu erholen."

Dass der dunkle Lord so was vor mir sagen kann, spricht Bände. Ich bin hier als ihm Ebenbürtige und er fühlt dass er vor mir keine Maske tragen muss. Er kann zugeben, dass er erschöpft war, was etwas ist, das er vor den Todessern nie zugeben würde.

Ja, ich bin eine der drei. Drei Schwarzmagier, die auf der Spitze stehen.

„Ich habe meinen Diener befohlen, die Vertreterin des Ministers zu finden, falls sie noch am Leben war," fährt er mit seiner Geschichte fort. „Schließlich sind hunderte von meinem Fluch getroffen worden. Aber nach drei Tagen kamen sie mit der Hexe zurück und sie unterschrieb die Kapitulation. Fast alle Amerikaner sind, es freut mich das sagen zu können, im Kampf ums Leben gekommen. Das wird eine sehr wichtige Lektion für den Polarisorden sein, dass er sich nicht in Sachen einmischen soll, die ihn nichts angehen. Aber so denken die Amerikaner, dass sie sich in alles einmischen können."

„Habt Ihr irgendwo Longbottom gesehen, Meister?" fragt der dunkle Prinz.

„Nein," sagt der dunkle Lord kopfschüttelnd. „Er ist, laut unseren Spionen, noch immer in Rom."

„Also heckt er etwas aus," sagt der dunkle Prinz nachdenklich. „Ich werde euch beiden später seinen letzten Brief zeigen."

„Ja," sagt der dunkle Lord und nickt. „Nun, ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ich einen blutigeren Kampf noch nie erlebt habe. Aber trotzdem haben wir gewonnen."

Also DESWEGEN hat er sich bei uns nicht gemeldet. Er war magisch erschöpft und musste sich erholen.

„Nach der Kapitulation Deutschlands habe ich gleich den nächsten Minister und das gesamte Team der Zauberer und Hexen gewählt, die das deutsche Ministerium übernehmen werden. Ich verbrachte einen weiteren Tag dort, zu welcher Zeit ich Nachrichten erhielt. In der Zwischenzeit haben die dänischen Diener einen Putsch erfolgreich ausgeführt und berichteten von ihrem Erfolg. Ich erhielt auch einen langen Brief von dem Zauberminister Griechenlands, der schrieb, er wolle dem dunklen Orden die Führung des Landes überlassen, hoffend, dass er auf diese Weise unnötige Opfer vermeiden werde. So reiste ich, nachdem ich kurz mit meinen Dienern in Kopenhagen gesprochen habe, nach Athen um da einen Vertrag mit dem Minister unterschrieb. Der Wechsel der Macht verlief ganz schnell und ohne Exzesse."

Er war also SEHR beschäftigt. Ich schaue zu dem müden Schwarzmagier vor mir, dessen Augen trotz allem glitzern, und spüre tiefe Bewunderung für ihn. Er ist wie Blitz und Donner – wo er erscheint, scheint alles in Flammen aufzugehen.

„Wir werden aber schnell etwas gegen diesen Polarisorden unternehmen müssen," murmelt der dunkle Prinz nachdenklich, an seiner Zigarre paffend. „Das mit Grindelwald ist unglückselig. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich sonderlich überrascht bin. Er war einfach nicht für die Zusammenarbeit geeignet, trotz der Tatsache, dass er ein genialer Schwarzmagier war. Er konnte sich der Neuzeit einfach nicht anpassen."

„Das stimmt," murmelt der dunkle Lord. „Wie dem auch sei, hat er dem Orden und uns das gegeben, was wir brauchten. Eine Verbindung zu der Vergangenheit und zu den alten Werten, welche in seiner Zeit hoch geschätzt waren."

Er lehnt sich nach vorne und blickt zu uns beiden.

„Zwar haben wir keine Leiche zu vergraben, aber doch denke ich, dass der ehemalige dunkle Lord eine Beerdigung verdient, die seines Namens und seiner Taten würdig ist," sagt er ernst. "Ich habe jedoch den Todessern in Hamburg befohlen, nach seinen Überresten zu suchen. Vielleicht finden sie etwas."

Er war einmal der dunkle Lord. Und ich bin jetzt ein Teil dieser Linie und dieser Herkunft der dunklen Erben und dunklen Lords. Wann werde ich aufhören, darüber nachzudenken?

„Ich stimme zu," sagt der dunkle Prinz und nickt. Die beiden schauen zu mir. Ähm. Erwarten sie, dass auch ich etwas sage?

„Soll ich die notwendigen Vorbereitungen treffen?" frage ich schnell.

Der dunkle Prinz lächelt.

„Das erledigt Black," sagt er. „Wir wollten nur deine Zustimmung, Seti."

Meine Zustimmung. Wie seltsam es sich anhört. Aber das ist zweifelsohne ein weiteres Zeichen der Neuzeit und der Ära der Dunkelheit. Früher gab es keine dunklen Erben, zumindest nicht im Sinne, dass der Lord noch immer lebendig war. Aber der dunkle Lord und der dunkle Prinz diskutieren über alles und treffen ihre Entscheidungen zusammen. So bin ich jetzt auch um die Zustimmung gefragt. Es fühlt sich seltsam an...

„Aber in der Zwischenzeit denke ich, dass ein Fest in Ordnung ist," sagt der dunkle Lord grinsend.

Ich dachte, dass die beiden Feste hassten?

„Wir werden natürlich zuerst die Neuigkeiten allen Vertretern des Ordens bekannt geben," erklärt der dunkle Lord. „Aber danach möchte ich mit euch zwei einen Ausflug zu einem Ort machen, wo es keine Menschen gibt. Na ja, zumindest keine lebendigen Menschen."

Er grinst teuflisch.

„Ja, das würde mir sehr gefallen," stimmt der dunkle Prinz zu. „Ich hatte genug von den nervigen Menschen, die immer etwas brauchen und Fragen haben. Wo gehen wir hin, Meister?"

„Das soll eine Überraschung sein," sagt der dunkle Lord rätselhaft und steht auf. „Rufe doch die Todesser und sage ihnen, sie sollen heute um achtzehn Uhr in der großen Konferenzhalle sein."

Der dunkle Prinz nickt und wir beide stehen auf. Dabei erscheint wieder der Gedanke an Star Wars in meinem Kopf und ich schaue zu dem dunklen Prinzen. Dass sich die Obsession meines Vaters in etwas so nützliches verwandelt hat, hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können.

Vielleicht soll ich mir wieder diese Filme anschauen.


	15. Kapitel 14

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 14 – Der wertvollste Schatz

/Nevilles Sicht

Wenn ich weiter die Literatur über den heiligen Gral lese, habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen weil ich nicht kämpfe. Wenn ich kämpfe, habe ich schlechtes Gewissen weil ich ja nicht an dem Gral arbeite. Das ist zum Verrücktwerden.

Verschiedene Bücher, die Notizen von Gianni und die Legenden sagen mehr oder weniger das gleiche. Es gibt natürlich Unterschiede in Details aber die zu Grunde liegende Idee ist die gleiche – der Ritter muss sich bewähren. Er muss zeigen, dass er der Ehre würdig ist, den Gral zu finden und zu besitzen. Was meine Lektüre mir nicht sagt ist was ich mit diesem Gral tun kann, wenn ich ihn schon finde. Man schreibt über eine Schale oder einen Kelch, die dem Besitzer ewiges Leben, Freude und allerlei andere wunderschöne Sachen gibt. Man schreibt allegorisch über Kämpfe, Duelle und Aufgaben, die man erfolgreich erfüllen muss, um sich zu bewähren, aber man sagt nicht, wo man damit anfangen kann. Wo soll ich hingehen? Wen soll ich fragen?

Was am nervigsten ist, ist dass meine Engel genau wissen, wohin ich gehen soll, dürfen es mir aber nicht sagen. Obwohl ich ja weiß, dass sie nicht alles mit mir teilen können, von dem Tag an dem ich sterben werde zu einem ausführlichen Bericht über meine Zukunft, aber man würde erwarten dass sie dem Vertreter des Lichtes und ihrem Schützling gegenüber behilflicher sein könnten. Stattdessen spielen wir ein Ratespiel indem ich meine Gedanken laut ausspreche und sie die Blicke senken wenn ich etwas Falsches sage. Wenn ich etwas richtig sage, nicken sie nur. Auch wenn dies man auch als Hilfe betrachten kann, habe ich keine Zeit für Spiele.

Wie kann man nur von mir erwarten, dass ich alle anlächele und die Verkörperung der Ruhe werde wenn ich Berichte über Grausamkeiten erhalte und dazu nach etwas suche, was so gut wie nicht existiert? Als ich die Neuigkeiten aus Deutschland erhalten habe, bin ich aufgestanden und hergekommen. Ich wollte mit keinem reden. Ich wollte keinen sehen. Ich wollte hier alleine sein, an dem einzigen Ort, an dem ich zum gewissen Teil Ruhe spüren kann. Die Kapelle von Gianni.

Diesmal versuche ich nicht meine dunklen Gedanken aufzuhalten. Diesmal rasen sie durch meinen Kopf wie zornige Wölfe und nehmen das sorgfältig gebaute Haus der Ruhe und der Hoffnung total auseinander. Schlimmer kann es nicht sein. Ich wusste ja, dass sich der Polarisorden einmischen wollte, aber dass mich die Amerikaner gar nichts gefragt haben, das kann ich nicht verstehen. Sollen sie alle über mich denken, was sie wollen. Aber ich bin der Vertreter des Lichtes. Ich bin kein König und auch kein Imperator, sowie Voldemort. Aber ich bin ihr Freund und jemand, der das gleiche möchte wie sie. Ich möchte den dunklen Orden für allemal vernichten. Und was tun sie? Sie schmieden einen Plan in den USA, kommen nach Europa und machen so was ohne es irgendjemandem zu sagen außer sich kurz bei dem deutschen Zauberministerium zu melden und ihr Ankommen anzukündigen. Und was ist passiert? Massenmord. Nichts mehr und nichts weniger. Sie sind nicht nur fehlgeschlagen sondern haben auch den Untergang mancher Länder sowie Griechenland beschleunigt, das gleich Kapitulation unterschrieben hat. Entweder möchte man nicht mehr kämpfen, wie die Griechen, oder ist man so verzweifelt und so eingebildet, dass man denkt, man könne die dunkle Armee nur so besiegen. Und was tue ich, bitteschön? Was haben Albus und Aberforth Dumbledore jahrelang versucht, zu tun? Sie denken, dass es so einfach ist. Dass die dunkle Armee nur auf sie wartet und dass die Schwarzmagier in die Knie gehen würden wenn sie die ach so klugen Amerikaner erblicken.

Aber wenigstens möchten sie kämpfen. Wenigstens möchten sie etwas unternehmen. Mein Zorn ist außerdem nicht für sie gemeint sondern für mich selbst. Ich versuche die gesamte Welt auf meinen Schultern zu tragen, zusammen mit meinem Monster, und ich kann es nicht ertragen. Es ist nur selbstverständlich dass ich nach solchen Nachrichten in die Kapelle fliehe und da Löcher in der Luft bohre.

Ich reibe mir die Schläfen und seufze. Manchmal bekomme ich diesen Drang, meinen Namen zu ändern und einfach in die Berge zu gehen, in einer Höhle zu leben und alles zu vergessen. Aber auch in meinen dunkelsten Momenten weiß ich, dass ich es nie tun könnte. Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich unersetzbar und sonderlich erfolgreich in dem bin, was ich tue, aber ich habe Aberforth versprochen. Ich bin sein Erbe und der Vertreter des Lichtes zu sein und gegen die Dunkelheit zu kämpfen ist nicht nur meine Aufgabe sondern auch mein Lebenssinn. Wenn ich kein Vertreter des Lichtes wäre, wäre ich so gut wie tot.

Du lebst in der Welt der Schatten, Neville. Die jedoch jetzt auch in dir leben.

Vielleicht bin ich verflucht worden. Was auch immer ich versuche entpuppt es sich als ein Fehlschlag. Manchmal fühle ich mich so hoffnungslos dass ich mich mit manchen Sachen überhaupt nicht beschäftige, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich es tun soll. Die Hoffnung eines Menschen ist so zerbrechlich wie das Fleisch und Blut selbst. Sie wächst nur langsam, kann aber augenblicklich zerstört werden. Und unter allen anderen Sachen ist der dunkle Orden darin sehr erfolgreich, die Hoffnung zu zerstören. Es gibt Tage, wenn ich am liebsten im Bett bleiben würde und dann gibt es auch Tage, wenn ich mich auf die Arbeit stürze und so tagelang weitermache bis es mich wieder packt. Ein Grund dafür sind zweifelsohne meine Freunde aber vor allem Katie. Katie scheint mein Innenrestes auf eine Weise berühren zu können, auf die es keiner bisher berührt hat.

Warum bin ich nicht nach Hamburg gereist? Ich ahnte schon, dass der dunkle Orden irgendwo in Norden zuschlagen wird. Ich hätte den Polarisorden kontaktieren können. Ich hätte mitkommen können. Ich hätte das Blutbad verhindern können. Aber warum habe ich das nicht getan? Warum habe ich davor bewusst die Augen verschlossen?

Weil du Angst vor ihm hast, Neville. Das ist es. Du hast Angst, ihn wieder zu sehen. Ja klar, du schreibst ihm und liest über seine Grausamkeiten aber das ist nicht das gleiche. Du siehst seine roten Augen in deinen Träumen. Du spürst seine kalten Hände auf deinem Körper und riechst Tod in seinem Atem. Aber all das ist es nicht, was dir solche Angst einjagt. Tief in deinem Inneren hast du Angst, dass er dir beweisen wird, dass du genau wie er bist. Was hat er in seinem letzten Brief geschrieben? 'Unsere schlimmsten Feinde sind wir selbst.'

Ich hasse mich, wenn ich mit ihm in etwas so übereinstimme.

Seine Gegenwart hat eine seltsame Wirkung auf mich, auch wenn ich nur von ihm träume. Dann scheint mein Monster die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Was ich wirklich fürchte, bin ich. Das Gesicht des Bösen ist mein Gesicht.

Eines Tages aber wirst du ihn treffen müssen. Eines Tages wirst du dich wieder mit ihm duellieren müssen. Du kannst nicht ewig davonlaufen. Eines Tages wirst du das Monster in dir besiegen müssen, das nichts mit dem Prinzen oder mit irgendjemandem anderen außer dir zu tun hat. Nur jetzt ist mir das klar geworden.

Ich blicke mich um. Wieso flößt dieses Gebäude solche Ruhe in mich ein? Wie ist es nur möglich, dass meine Gedanken an diesem Ort einen Sinn ergeben? Hat das etwas mit all diesen Menschen zu tun, die hierher kommen und beten? Hat das etwas mit den Worten der Hoffnung zu tun, die Vater Gianni jeden Tag in diesem Raum ausspricht? Wie kommt es, dass ich gar nichts brauche sobald ich diesen Raum betrete?

Ich möchte diesen heiligen Gral nicht. Ich persönlich brauche gar nichts. Ich, Neville Longbottom, hörte auf zu existieren als ich zum Erben des Lichtes geworden bin. In jenem Moment schien alles Andere unwichtig, außer meinen neuen Pflichten. Sogar in dieser Hinsicht stimme ich dem dunklen Prinzen zu. Er schrieb, er habe nur dann angefangen zu leben, als er zum ersten Mal die Schwarzmagie ausprobiert hat. Seit dem ergebe sein Leben einen Sinn. So war es auch bei mir.

Ich brauche den heiligen Gral nur weil ich der Meinung bin, dass er mir bei meinem Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit helfen kann, aber ich persönlich brauche gar nichts. Das habe ich schon gehört, Moment mal. Wo denn? Gianni hat aus diesem schwarzen Buch gelesen, der Bibel. Man spricht über Hirten und dass einem nichts mangelt. So wie ich es verstanden habe, glauben die Muggel, dass der Herr, sowie sie Gott nennen, ihnen alles geben wird. Und hier, in diesem Gebäude, beten sie zu ihm und erzählen sie ihm von ihrem Kummer und bitten ihn darum, ihnen zu helfen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man seine Würde beweist," murmele ich. „Und ich weiß nicht, wo ich hingehen soll, um diesen Gral zu suchen. Ich brauche ihn nicht; ich persönlich brauche gar nichts. Ich brauche ihn aber um Menschen zu helfen, um die Dunkelheit zu zerstörten, welche die gesamte Welt auffrisst. Vielleicht war ich kein guter Retter der Welt bisher."

Ich lächele bitter und schüttele den Kopf.

„Merlin weiß dass ich Dummheiten tue und dass ich eine Menge angestellt habe. Dass ich einen Idiot aus mir selbst mache," fahre ich fort, wobei die Worte aus mir einfach fließen. „Ich bin kein guter Vertreter des Lichtes. Aber ich würde alles geben, auch mein eigenes Leben, um der Welt helfen zu können."

Tränen steigen mir in die Augen und ich schlucke sie runter.

„Ich selbst brauche gar nichts," flüstere ich. „Aber wenn ich der Welt helfen könnte, würde ich endlich vollkommen sein."

Etwas bricht in mir und ich senke den Kopf, wobei meine Tränen einfach auf den steinigen Boden hinab tropfen. Ich würde alles geben, um diesen Gral finden und ihn der Welt geben zu können. Aber so sehr ich mich bemühe, kann ich ihn nicht finden. Ich mache alles falsch.

Urplötzlich spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und schaue mich um, denkend, es seien meine Engel. Ich weiß ja, dass sie immer da sind, aber ich kann sie nicht immer spüren. Manchmal ziehen sie sich in ihre Welt zurück, um etwas zu erledigen. Als ich mich aber umdrehe, erblicke ich einen riesigen, wunderschönen Kelch, der aus drinnen zu glühen scheint. Der Rand ist mit Edelsteinen geschmückt worden, die in der Kerzenlicht wie Engeltränen glühen. Der Kelch selbst scheint aus Gold angefertigt zu sein und in seinen Tiefen gibt es eine lichtblaue Flüssigkeit, welche nach etwas Herrlichem riecht.

„Lieber Merlin," platzt es aus mir.

Ich sitze wie angewurzelt da und kann mich nicht bewegen, vor der Schönheit dieses Kelches so angetan, dass ich kaum noch denken kann. Mein Kopf scheint vollkommen leer zu sein und die Welt um mich herum verschwindet. Alles, was ich sehen kann, ist dieser Kelch.

Urplötzlich wird mir bewusst, dass mich zwei Augen anschauen. Ich kann den Rest des Körpers des alten Mannes nicht sehen, aber seine glitzernden, lebhaften Augen verschlagen mir den Atem. Ich kann es nicht erklären, wie ich das weiß, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich gerade Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem Geist Merlins stehe.

„Bevor du den Gral bekommen kannst," spricht er leise, wobei mir seine Stimme wie das Tröpfeln eines Baches vorkommt, „musst du deine inneren Feinde besiegen. Nur dann wirst du den Gral in deiner Hand halten können, sonst würden dich seine Macht und seine Magie zerstören. Du musst bereit sein."

„Wie tue ich das?" frage ich. Irgendwie weiß ich genau, worüber er redet. Über meine Hoffnungslosigkeit, über die Momente des Selbstmitleids, über das Monster, das in mir lebt. Über meine Ängste, die mich aus drinnen auffressen. „Wie kann ich dir das beweisen?"

Ich spüre wie Merlin lächelt obwohl ich keine Lippen sehen kann.

„Dich zu bewähren heißt nicht auf den höchsten Berg zu klettern oder irgendwelche gefährliche Bestien umzubringen," sagt er. „Der größte Krieg wird in dir geführt. Wenn du auf eine Herausforderung stößt, laufe nicht davon. Bewähre dich. Beweise, dass du dich selbst beherrschst."

„Mich selbst zu beherrschen," murmele ich.

Sogar darüber hat der dunkle Prinz geschrieben.

„Bis dahin, Vertreter des Lichtes," haucht der Geist Merlins und die Vision löst sich auf.

Ich blinzele und spüre eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter, die jedoch keine Engelhand ist. Diese Hand ist menschlich.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragt eine besorgte Stimme.

Ich schaue auf Vater Gianni hinunter, der sich bei mir niederlassen hat. Ich schlucke etwas runter und lege reflexartig die Arme um ihn. Ein solches tiefes Gefühl der Ruhe und der Hoffnung habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben gespürt.

„Du hattest eine Vision," murmelt der alte Priester, der schnieft und meinen Rücken reibt.

„Ja," flüstere ich.

„Es freut mich, Vertreter des Lichtes," antwortet er mit tränenerstickten Stimme. „Das freut mich sehr, dass dir diese Kapelle irgendwie vom Nutzen sein kann."

Wir trennen uns und ich lege ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Danke," sage ich ehrlich zu ihm. „Für deine Notizen und für deine Hilfe. Jetzt muss ich gehen."

„Möge dir der Herr helfen," sagt er leise mir hinterher und ich drehe mich um.

„Ich muss mir selbst helfen," sage ich zu ihm, durch die Doppeltür der Kapelle hinaus in die Nacht marschierend.

Der größte und wertvollste Schatz ist kein Gold, kein Gebäude und kein Buch. Und sicherlich kein goldener Kelch. Er lebt in jedem, der die Fähigkeit besitzt, ihn zu sehen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Korrespondenz zwischen mir und dem dunklen Prinzen ist in der Zwischenzeit mehr als nur ein Briefaustausch geworden. Der dunkle Prinz, den ich in seinen Briefen sehe, ist belesen und schlau, aber ja, auch eingebildet und unbarmherzig. Trotzdem bekomme ich ein Gesicht von ihm zu sehen, das vielleicht nur ein paar Ausgewählte sehen. Vielleicht Granger. Aber ich bezweifele es, dass er auf diese Weise mit einem Todesser redet. Wir diskutieren über ernste Themen, die manchmal gar nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun haben und mit jedem Brief wächst meine Faszination von seinen seltsamen Ansichten aber auch von seinem Wissen. Das ist der Mann, den ich umgebracht habe. Er gibt natürlich zu, dass er auch mich umbringen möchte, aber er nimmt es mir nicht übel, auf seine eigene verdrehte Weise. Er sagt, dass es selbstverständlich sei, dass ich ihn umbringen möchte. Und natürlich teilen wir diesen Wunsch. Er versteht es als etwas Natürliches aber auch als etwas, was unsere Pflicht ist.

Ich blicke über seinen letzten Brief und lehne mich damit in der Hand zurück.

„Grüße Longbottom,

Zuerst werde ich deine Fragen beantworten.

Du fragst, was mein dunkles Mal darstellt. Das ist eine sehr gute Frage. Schließlich wirst du dadurch etwas über die 'Opposition' lernen, was dir weiterhelfen kann. Nun, die Worte, die rund um die schwarze Sonne zu sehen sind, sind unmittelbar verständlich. Macht und Wissen sind meine höchsten Ideale und ich erwarte von meinen Anhängern, diese Ideale zu teilen. Die schwarze Sonne ist nicht mal so leicht zu erklären. Das Symbol an sich taucht überall auf und man sieht sie in verschiedenen Versionen. Meine Version der schwarzen Sonne stellt, kurz gesagt, mich dar. Ich sehe mich selbst als die schwarze Sonne. So wie ich sie verstehe stellt sie unbegrenzte Macht dar, besitzt die Fähigkeit, nach Belieben zu zerstören aber auch zu erschaffen. Die Sonne macht das auch, oder? Sie bietet die Lebenskraft den Pflanzen und Menschen, aber gleichzeitig kann sie gesamte Felder austrocknen und alles zerstören, wenn sie will. Die acht um sich herum peitschenden Strahlen stellen meine Magie dar, die sich in alle Richtungen erstreckt.

Deine zweite Frage ist nicht mal so leicht zu beantworten. Du beschäftigst dich in letzter Zeit mit solchen existenziellen Themen? Das überrascht mich nicht. Also du fragst mich, was ich im Leben möchte. Was meine Ziele seien. Meine Ziele im Krieg kennst du schon. Ich möchte die Welt in Dunkelheit hüllen. Dann werde ich sagen können, dass ich eine sehr wichtige Pflicht erfüllt habe. Aber der andere Teil davon ist nicht mal so einfach. Man kann natürlich sagen, dass ich alles Materielle schon besitze. Der dunkle Orden, sowie du weißt, besitzt einen Reichtum der mir erlaubt, das zu kaufen was auch immer ich will. Das Materielle ist einem Schwarzmagier nur deshalb sehr wichtig, weil man ohne das Materielle nichts anfangen kann. Könnte sich ein Mann, der in einer Höhle, ohne Geld und ganz alleine, weiter entwickeln? Weiter lernen und mächtiger werden? Vielleicht ist dies für die Weißmagier möglich, das weiß ich nicht. Aber ein Schwarzmagier braucht vor allem ein materielles Fundament, auf dem er sein Haus bauen kann. Zuerst muss er sich darum kümmern, dass er Essen hat, das er in seiner Wohnung, in seinem Haus oder wo auch immer man lebt, seine Ruhe haben kann. Dann kommen auch andere Sachen dazu. Ein Schwarzmagier legt einen großen Wert auf das Äußere weil das Äußere einen Eindruck auf die Menschen macht. Auf diese Weise übermittelt er eine Botschaft zu der Welt und zeigt ihr, wer er ist. Aber es stimmt auch, dass wir das Bild von uns selbst durch unser Äußeres ändern, was ein sehr wertvolles Werkzeug auf dem Weg der Selbstentwicklung ist.

Wir alle urteilen aufgrund des Äußeren aber ein Schwarzmagier ist sich gegenüber insofern ehrlich, dass er zugibt, dass er die anderen aufgrund des Äußeren urteilt. Man braucht einen guten Zauberstab, um mächtiger werden zu können. Man braucht auch gute Bücher, denn das Wissen kann nicht aus der Luft eingesaugt werden. Und zuletzt braucht man die Gesellschaft der Gleichgesinnten, die mit ihm zusammenarbeiten werden und die zu seiner Entwicklung in dem Sinne beitragen können, dass sie ihn inspirieren und ihm einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben. Man kann sein gesamtes Leben alleine arbeiten und doch etwas erreichen. Aber manchmal kann unser Unterbewusstsein alleine durch die anderen Menschen sprechen. Es kann ja für uns Hinweise herumliegen lassen, aber es geht viel schneller, wenn uns jemand etwas sagt oder uns einen Hinweis gibt.

Also kurz gesagt habe ich alles Materielle das ich brauche. Und doch sind mir diese Sachen nicht wirklich wichtig. Ich genieße sie, aber ich würde nicht zusammenbrechen falls eine davon nicht vorhanden oder zerstört wäre. In anderen Worten bin ich an nichts gebunden, nicht einmal an meinen Mann. Ich existiere als purer Wille, der keine Grenzen kennt. Ich bin ein Wesen, das außerhalb all dem existiert und das Materielle ist für mich etwas Relatives. Es kommt und geht und ich kann es beim Belieben hervorrufen.

Meine wahren Wünsche sind in mein Motto eingewebt. Macht und Wissen. Das ist der letzte Hinweis, den ich dir geben werde. Mal sehen, was du daraus machst.

Jetzt folgen meine Fragen. Was möchtest du im Leben? Damit meine ich natürlich nicht deine Ziele als Vertreters des Lichtes. Meine zweite Frage: wie siehst du das Ego an? Ist es für dich etwas, was man im Zaum halten soll oder etwas, woran man arbeiten soll?

Grüße aus der Hölle,

Erebus, der dunkle Prinz."

Was mich am meisten überrascht, ist dass er mich nicht anlügt. Natürlich lässt er manche Sachen ausfallen, aber ich kann schließlich nicht von ihm erwarten, mir alles zu sagen. Was er aber schon sagt, ist die Wahrheit. Ich erkenne es einfach in seinem Schreiben. Er schreibt schnell und fließend, als eine Person, die ihre Gedanken auf ein Stück Papier schreibt. Er braucht nicht darüber nachzudenken und nimmt keine Pausen. Er hat nur eine Pause gemacht bevor er mir seine zwei Fragen gestellt hat, aber das ist normal. Er musste darüber nachdenken, was er mich fragen wird. Alles, was er über das Materielle geschrieben hat, muss stimmen. Und doch ist es für mich schwer zu glauben, dass ihm das Ganze nichts bedeutet. Schließlich sind die Bräuche im dunklen Orden ziemlich übertrieben und dienen dazu, die Egos von ihm und Lord Voldemorts zu verwöhnen. Man kniet vor ihnen, man spricht sie mit 'mein Prinz' oder 'mein Lord' an. Man redet mit ihnen mit Vorsicht um ja nicht verflucht zu werden. Alles, was ich über das Benehmen der zwei gehört habe, erhärtet meine Theorie. Gibt es denn etwas, was ich nicht sehe? Wenn ihm das Ganze egal ist, wieso stolziert er herum und lässt Menschen vor ihm knien? Wieso scheint es, dass er das Ganze genießt? Klar, er hat zugegeben, dass er es genießt, aber er hat auch gesagt, er könne ohne das leben. Dass es ihm nicht wichtig ist. Und das finde ich schwer zu glauben. Der dunkle Orden ist ein Egokult, wo es nichts Ungewöhnliches oder Negatives ist, eingebildet und egoistisch zu sein. Man kann auch sagen, dass diese Sachen erwünscht sind.

Mal sehen.

„Dunkler Prinz,

Ich kann nicht bezweifeln, dass alles, was du geschrieben hast, die Wahrheit ist. Und doch sind manche Sachen so widersprüchlich, dass ich dir einfach dazu weitere Fragen stellen muss.

Du sagst, dass dir das Materielle egal ist. Du genießt es, brauchst es aber nicht. Schön und gut. Aber ich weiß ebenso, dass du es genießt, wenn Menschen vor dir kriechen. Du magst es, wenn man vor dir kniet. Du hast sogar in einem deiner früheren Briefe geschrieben, dass du dir wünschst, mich eines Tages auch so vor dir kriechen zu sehen. Genießt du denn, Menschen zu demütigen? Ist dein Ego nicht groß genug? Ein wirklich mächtiger Zauberer braucht solche Anerkennung nicht. Er weiß selbst, wie mächtig er ist und braucht sich nicht über die anderen zu erheben, um es sich selbst immer wieder zu beweisen. So angesehen betrachte ich solche Personen als unsicher und nach der Anerkennung und Zuneigung strebend, weil sie ja die anderen brauchen, um es ihnen zu bestätigen. Ich aber habe nicht den Eindruck bekommen, dass du in diese Kategorie fällst. Deswegen denke ich, dass viel mehr dahinter steckt und würde es schätzen, wenn du es mir erklären würdest.

Das Ego, sowie ich es sehe, ist in der Tat für mehrere Probleme verantwortlich. Es ist wie ein Kind, das sich immer nach Anerkennung sehnt und das sich immer etwas herbeiwünscht. Von meinem Standpunkt aus soll man das Ego nicht im Zaum halten, was natürlich nirgendwohin führen würde, sondern es trainieren, still zu sein wenn es übertreibt. Man soll es kennenlernen weil es ein Teil von uns ist. Und man soll es akzeptieren. Aber gleichzeitig soll man auch das Ego in den Hintergrund schieben, weil es ein Hindernis für uns darstellt. Wir, die Weißmagier, haben unsere Ideale und ein Bild des perfekten Selbst, das wir erreichen möchten. Und das Ego soll diesem Bild und unserem Anstreben angepasst werden. Manche versuchen es zu ignorieren was ich für falsch halte. Das wäre als hätte man einen Teil von sich gefesselt, was kontraproduktiv ist. Unsere Ideale sind Selbstlosigkeit, innere Ruhe, Weisheit und Liebe allen gegenüber. Ein Weißmagier soll aber auch dazu fähig sein, sein eigenes Ego und seine eigenen Wünsche zur Seite zu schieben und zu opfern, weil man der Welt und nicht sich selbst dient. Es ist, meiner Meinung nach, der größte Unterschied zwischen unseren Systemen und den zwei Strömen, die wir vertreten. Ein Schwarzmagier arbeitet für sich selbst, wobei einem Weißmagier das Selbst egal ist und er würde für das größere Wohl alles tun und alles opfern. Ihm ist klar, dass er eben ein kleines Rad im Mechanismus der Welt und des Universums ist.

Stimmen die Gerüchte, was Granger angeht? Ist sie wirklich zu deiner Erbin geworden? Ich weiß dass Schwarzmagier viele seltsame Bräuche haben aber ich weiß gewiss, dass solch ein Titel nicht eben ein Titel ist. Ich bin eigentlich überrascht, dass du ausgerechnet sie gewählt hast. Ich würde gerne deine Gründe dafür hören. Denn was dich und Lord Voldemort angeht bin ich schon zum Schluss gekommen, dass ihr beide eiskalte Psychopathen seid (und das ist keine Beleidigung sondern eher eine Bemerkung), aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermine Granger kein Psychopath ist. Wie kannst du von ihr erwarten, Massaker anzurichten und nicht zusammenzubrechen?

Ach und noch etwas. Wenn du deinen Falken beibringen könntest, mein Arbeitszimmer nicht zu demolieren während ich meine Antwort schreibe, wäre ich dafür sehr dankbar. Sonst werde ich gezwungen sein, ihn einzusperren oder auf sonst eine Weise zum Schweigen zu bringen, während ich schreibe. Ich mag alle Tiere, aber dieses Tier scheint deine eigene Neigung zur Zerstörung zu teilen.

Grüße,

Neville Longbottom, der Vertreter des Lichtes."

Ich blicke über den Inhalt des Briefes und nicke zufrieden. Lautes Klappern ist aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören. Was hat jetzt dieser Falke angestellt?

„Wenn du nicht still sitzen kannst bevor ich fertig bin, werde ich dich betäuben, ich schwöre es," sage ich zu dem Vogel, der den Schnabel öffnet und einen seltsamen Laut von sich gibt, der mich an Gelächter erinnert. Sogar seine Brieffalken sind eingebildet und denken, dass sie unantastbar seien. Nicht zu fassen. „Also hier. Das ist für deinen Meister."

Ich strecke meine Hand mit dem Brief aus und der Falke stürzt sich auf mich, schnappt sich den Brief, mich dabei kratzend und fliegt wie ein Pfeil durch das Fenster heraus. Ich fahre mir durchs Haar und seufze. Jetzt habe ich wieder etwas Ruhe.

Früher fand ich es schwierig, so mit dem dunklen Prinzen zu 'reden' während Krieg da draußen tobt und während er weiter unschuldige Menschen umbringt. Jetzt aber sehe ich seine Briefe als ein Mittel zum Zweck an. Ja, manchmal handele ich wie ein Schwarzmagier. Aber manchmal handelt auch der dunkle Prinz wie ein Weißmagier. Diese Geschichte über das Materielle und dass es ihm egal ist, das hört sich wie die Ansicht eines Weißmagiers an. Ich werde an das Symbol von Yin und Yang erinnert. In der Dunkelheit gibt es immer etwas Licht und auch im blendenden Weiße gibt es etwas Schwärze. Man kann nicht absolut gut oder absolut böse sein. Es gibt immer feine Graunuancen. Ich habe so verzweifelt versucht, die Verkörperung des Guten zu sein dass ich mich selbst dabei verloren habe. Ich habe die wirklich wichtigen Sachen vergessen. Ich bin kein Albus Dumbledore und kein Aberforth. Ich muss meinen eigenen Idealen folgen und nicht ihren. Ja klar, wir alle haben etwas Gemeinsames und wir streben die gleichen Sachen an, machen es aber auf verschiedene Weisen. Gianni macht es auf seine Weise, er liest über 'das Wort Gottes' und für ihn ist das gut und wertvoll. Katie neigt zur schnellen Aktion und macht es auf ihre Weise. Sie mag es, gleich die Resultate zu sehen, was nicht immer gut ist. Manchmal gibt es Resultate die nicht sichtbar oder tastbar sind. Und ich soll meinen eigenen Weg haben.

Ich habe keinem davon erzählt, was ich in der Kapelle erlebt habe. Aber jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn. Ein Schatz, über den alle sprechen und den keiner finden kann. Natürlich ist der Schatz auf dem sichersten Ort verborgen, an dem es keinen einfallen wird, ihn zu suchen. Ich denke nicht mehr, dass der heilige Gral ein Gegenstand ist. Er ist kein wunderschöner Kelch, sowie der, den ich in meiner Vision gesehen habe. Man sieht was man erwartet zu sehen. Aber das, was man eigentlich bekommt, ist etwas ganz Anderes. Obwohl mir bewusst ist, dass die Kapelle an sich nichts mit meiner Vision zu tun hat, sondern eher mit meiner Erkenntnis, dass ich viele Fehler begangen habe aber auch dass ich diesen Gral nicht für mich selbst brauche, mag ich diesen stillen Ort, der mich inspiriert.

Einen Fehler habe ich schon wieder gutgemacht. Ich habe mir gegenüber selbst zugegeben, dass es Dunkelheit in mir gibt. Aber ich betrachte sie nicht mehr als einen Schatten oder meinen Feind. Sie ist ein Teil von mir ohne den ich nicht das wäre, was ich bin. Ich kann nicht das absolut Gute sein, genauso wenig ich meine Persönlichkeit einfach säubern und dem Ideal anpassen kann, woran ich glaube. Ich bin schließlich menschlich und Menschen machen Fehler. Ich werde nie perfekt sein, aber ich kann daran arbeiten. Ja, manchmal denke ich wie ein Schwarzmagier. Na und? Ich habe Monate damit verbracht, mich für unseren Plan, den dunklen Prinzen zu locken und ihn umzubringen, geschämt. Ich habe mich für meinen Zorn und für meinen brennenden Wunsch, ihn umzubringen, geschämt. Ich soll mich aber nicht dafür schämen. Denn wäre ich ganz ruhig und hätte ich ihn emotionslos ermordet, würde das bedeuten, dass ich unmenschlich bin. Dass ich nichts empfinden kann, wie er. Es ist natürlich, dass ich mich so gefühlt habe. Und ganz verständlich. Ich soll nicht versuchen, meine Emotionen einfach aus mir zu vertreiben weil das an sich unmöglich ist. Ich kann sie aber kontrollieren und sie akzeptieren.

Punkt Nummer zwei. Ich versuche mich in mein Zimmer zurückzuziehen und nicht kämpfen zu gehen weil sonst die Möglichkeit besteht, dass ich auf den dunklen Prinzen stoße. Das erledigen wir jetzt. Neville Longbottom geht kämpfen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Das ist sehr untypisch für dich," besteht Lupin als er zuschaut, wie ich meinen Stabhalter auf den Unterarm befestige.

Er folgt mir mit dem Blick als ich das Zimmer durchquere und meinen Umhang vom Stuhl nehme.

„Hat dir jemand etwas gesagt? Hat der Brief des Prinzen etwas damit zu tun?" hakt er nach.

Er gibt es nie auf, oder?

„Nein," sage ich entschlossen, mich ihm zudrehend. „Ich weiß dass jetzt ein guter Moment für mich und für die helle Seite ist, um Russland zu helfen. Russland ist das nächste. Und ich gehe dorthin. Falls du, Katie oder wer auch immer auch mitkommen wollt, seid ihr herzlich willkommen. Aber ich brauche mich keinem gegenüber rechtfertigen."

Lupin mustert mich mit dem Satz 'ach ja schon wieder einer seiner Wutanfälle' auf seiner Stirn geschrieben.

„Und wenn du wirklich wissen möchtest, weiß ich jetzt wie ich den Gral finde," sage ich, meinen Umhang über die Schultern streifend.

Sein Ausdruck erhellt sich.

„Aber ich würde lieber nicht darüber sprechen," werfe ich ein bevor er mich etwas fragen kann. „Man kann sagen, dass nach Russland zu gehen ein Teil dessen ist, was ich tun muss, um an den Gral zu gelangen."

„Wenn du es so formulierst, ergibt es einen Sinn," sagt Lupin. „Du brauchst nicht darüber zu reden, wenn du nicht möchtest. Und ich komme natürlich mit."

„Warum erlaubst du mir nie einen seiner Briefe zu lesen?" fragt er aus heiterem Himmel.

„Wessen?" frage ich, obwohl ich sehr gut weiß, worüber er redet.

Ich nehme den Elderstab in die Hand und drehe ihn um. Ja – er kommt auch mit. Ich werde ihn brauchen.

„Des dunklen Prinzen," sagt Lupin.

Wir alle meiden es, ihn Potter zu nennen weil wir schon vor einer Weile zum Schluss gekommen sind, dass Potter eine Ikone war, die nicht weiterhin beschmutzt sein dürfe. Harry Potter ist gestorben und zusammen mit ihm alles, wofür er stand und was er darstellte. Dieses blutrünstige Monster hat mit ihm gar nichts zu tun.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du seine Briefe lesen möchtest," sage ich, einen weiteren Stabhalter auf meinem anderen Unterarm befestigend. „Wozu würdest du sie lesen möchten?"

„Ich habe diesen Eindruck, dass du zwei Personen aus ihm machst," sagt Lupin langsam. „Eine Person ist der dunkle Prinz, der die Unschuldigen abschlachtet. Die andere Person ist aber der dunkle Prinz aus den Briefen, den du sogar verteidigst."

Ich halte inne und schaue zu ihm. Na ja, vielleicht gibt es eine Spur der Wahrheit in dem, was er sagt. Aber nur weil ich die zwei Personen nicht in Zusammenhang miteinander bringen kann. Der dunkle Prinz, der mir schreibt, ist klug und viele Sachen, über die er schreibt, ergeben einen Sinn. Sein Schreiben spricht von einer weisen Person, die eine Menge weiß und die die Sachen aus allen Winkeln betrachten kann. Er denkt nicht ausschließlich, sowie ich es bisher zu tun pflegte. Die Welt ist nicht weiß und schwarz und wir sind nicht absolut gut oder absolut böse. Ich habe viel von ihm gelernt, aber ich soll das Lupin nicht sagen. Früher habe ich mich dafür geschämt, jetzt aber nicht mehr. Ich kann das von ihm nehmen, was mir vom Nutzen sein kann. Lupin und die anderen würden es natürlich annehmen, dass ich mich auf irgendeine fantastische Weise von ihm manipulieren lasse.

„Ich finde es überraschend, dass wir so über Sachen diskutieren können und dabei das, was wir wirklich sind und den Krieg zur Seite stellen können," sage ich. „Früher konnte ich das nicht tun. Ich nahm ihm alles übel und hasste ihn. Jetzt aber habe ich mich über den Hass erhoben und kann ihn besser sehen. Seine Briefe helfen mir zu verstehen wie er denkt und wie er funktioniert. Wie der dunkle Orden funktioniert."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht zu viel verrätst?" fragt Lupin besorgt.

Ich schnaube.

„Wenn du solch eine Meinung von mir hast, warum bist du überhaupt hier?" frage ich ihn scharf. „Wenn du denkst, dass ich ein naiver Junge bin, der sich von allen manipulieren lässt?"

„Neville..." fängt er an.

Ich weiß, dass er es gut meint aber ehrlich gesagt hatte ich genug von seiner Sorge und seinen Predigten. Ich bekomme Visionen von Merlin selbst in der Kapelle, der mir sagt, wie ich den Gral finden kann und Lupin macht sich Sorgen ob mich der dunkle Prinz irgendwie manipuliert? Er kennt mich überhaupt nicht. Und außerdem hat er keine Ahnung, was in meinem Leben vorgeht. Er urteilt aufgrund dessen, was er sieht.

„Nein, es war genug," sage ich wütend. „Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, aber es ist nicht notwendig. Wenn du nicht mein Wort dafür nehmen kannst, dann möchte ich nicht, dass du mich irgendwohin begleitest."

„Begleiten?" wiederholt er, wobei sich seine Augen wieder weiten. „Du klingst wie er. Neville, ich denke, dass ich diese Briefe checken sollte."

Ich starre ihn ungläubig an. Was ist nur los mit diesem Mann? So sehr wie ich ihn mag, brauche ich all das nicht.

„Du kommst nicht mit," sage ich entschlossen, die Tür aufmachend.

Ich bin in keiner Laune, um ihm Sachen zu erklären. Das habe ich schon hundertmal getan und er kapiert es einfach nicht.

„Was sagst du da?" ruft er mir hinterher. „Neville, ich möchte dir nur helfen!"

Ich drehe mich schnell um und hebe den Finger in die Luft. Er hält inne und starrt mich fassungslos an.

„Ich verbiete dir das als der Vertreter des Lichtes," zische ich. „Du kommst nicht mit. Du wirst hier bleiben und über alles nachdenken. Das ist mein letztes Wort."

Als ich den Korridor entlang marschiere ist mir vage bewusst, dass ich mich tatsächlich wie der dunkle Prinz benehme aber diesmal macht es mir nichts aus. Früher war ich auch besorgt, dass er mich auf irgendeine Weise manipuliert, dass er seine Briefe dafür benutzt, oder dass er seine Dämonen schickt, um es zu erledigen. Jetzt aber erkenne ich dass mir diese bestimmte Einstellung gut tut und ich möchte sie nicht ändern. Sie ist meine eigene. Ich habe mich lange genug den Erwartungen der anderen angepasst und versucht, mich wie ein wahrer Vertreter des Lichtes zu benehmen und schau mal, wohin es mich geführt hat. Wem dieser Neville nicht gefällt, kann ruhig abhauen. Mir ist es egal.

Katie steht auf als ich das Wohnzimmer betrete und grinst mich an. Sie scheint kampfbereit zu sein.

„Ich bin bereit," sagt sie unnötigerweise und drückt einen schnellen Kuss auf meine Wange. In Ordnung, Neville, nicht zulassen, abgelenkt zu werden. Faunus ist ebenfalls aufgestanden und schaut mich schweigend und erwartungsvoll an.

Wenigstens stellen sie nichts in Frage. Sehr erfrischend.

„Gehen wir," sage ich, mich zum Gehen wendend.

„Aber kommt Professor Lupin nicht mit?" fragt mich Katie überrascht, auf die Tür deutend.

„Nein, er bleibt hier," sage ich entschlossen.

Katie wirft noch einen verwirrten Blick der Tür zu, zuckt mit den Achseln und folgt mir.

So schwierig es mir fällt, mich so Lupin gegenüber benommen zu haben, sah ich seine Einstellung und alles, was er sagte, als ein Teil des alten Nevilles, den ich losgeworden bin. Ihm soll auch dies klar sein, wenn er wirklich an die Ziele des Lichtes glaubt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich habe mich natürlich bei dem Präsident Wolgograds gemeldet und meinen Besuch angekündigt. Ich habe von dem Zauberer gar nichts erwartet, wollte ihn aber nur wissen lassen, dass ich komme. Ich habe eh schon ein Treffen mit dem Polarisorden festgelegt und ich habe nicht erwartet, dass er daran teilnehmen würde. Ich hab ihn ja auch nicht gefragt. So bin ich total überrascht als ich beim Apparieren eine Begrüßungskomitee erblicke.

„Mr Longbottom, willkommen," sagt der Zauberer, mir seine Hand entgegenstreckend.

Wieder dieser prüfende Blick. Man mustert mich auf eine bestimmte Weise, als versuche man festzustellen, ob ich meinem Titel gewachsen bin, wie alt ich überhaupt bin und oft habe ich sogar Enttäuschung in den Augen der Menschen gesehen, die mich zum ersten Mal trafen. Erwarteten sie einen Zauberer mit weißen Haaren, der die Antwort auf alles hat? Mein Mentor hat mir beigebracht, dass manche Menschen wirklich darauf warten, dass man sie rettet. Dass sie auf ein Wunder warten, das all das Leid und die Grausamkeiten, welche die dunkle Seite begeht, mit einem Wink des Stabes verschwinden lassen kann. Ob sie so naiv oder so faul sind, ist mir schleierhaft.

Ja, ich bin achtzehn. Und ja, ich bin der Erbe Aberforths. Falls Sie ein Problem damit haben, brauchen Sie gar nicht mit mir zu reden.

Früher hat es mich sehr gestört, weil ich mich ja mir selbst und allen anderen bewähren wollte, jetzt aber ist es mir egal. Ich weiß, was ich tun muss.

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, Sie hier zu sehen," erwidere ich.

Katie wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu. Seit wann bin ich so bissig?

Aber ehe der Zauberer etwas Entschuldigendes sagen kann, schneide ich ihm das Wort ab.

„Wenn ihr alle an dem Treffen teilnehmen möchtet, seid ihr natürlich herzlich willkommen," sage ich.

„Aber natürlich," sagt der Russe. „Das wollte ich Sie gerade fragen. Ist es wahr, dass der Polarisorden seine Vertreter hierher schickt?"

„Ja, weil ich mit ihnen reden wollte und außerdem habe ich in Russland etwas zu erledigen," sage ich, den Russen folgend. „Russland ist momentan die Neutralzone was den dunklen Orden angeht."

Der Russe schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ach, Mr Longbottom, die Lage hört sich vielleicht viel besser an als sie ist," sagt er traurig. „Russland bricht zusammen. Es war unvermeidlich. Schließlich besteht es aus mehreren Regionen, alle von denen ihre eigenen Regierungen haben. Bisher hat es gut funktioniert, dieses dezentralisiertes System. Jetzt aber scheint jede Regierung ihre eigene Politik zu führen und manche beginnen sich zu überlegen, ob es doch keine schlechte Idee wäre, Kapitulation zu unterschreiben. Die Frage ist jetzt wer entscheidet? Wir sind alle Russland – und kein Teil Russlands darf Kapitulation unterschreiben weil es sich dann auf alle anderen Regierungen beziehen würde. Es ist schlimm, Mr Longbottom."

„Ich habe eher gedacht, dass die Verbannung der Schwarzmagier aus dem Land gemeinsame Politik aller Regierungen war," sage ich etwas überrascht. „Dass ihr euch darin übereinstimmt."

„Vielleicht war dies unsere gemeinsame Entscheidung," sagt der Präsident Wolgograds. „Aber nach dem Massaker in Deutschland beginnen manche unsere Integrität anzuzweifeln. Und es ist keine gute Sache, wenn sich ein Teil der Ganze gegen den Rest wendet."

„Vielleicht braucht ihr eine Regierung, die alle anderen regieren würde," sage ich nachdenklich.

Der Russe lacht und wirft mir einen Blick zu, der 'naiver Junge' sagt. Ob ich mich irre?

„Ja, das hört sich logisch an," wirft Katie ein. „Wieso nicht?"

„Das ist schon seit Jahrhunderten so," sagt der Russe.

„Das ist kein guter Grund," meine ich. „Aber wir werden darüber noch reden. Wir sind hier vor allem um zu helfen."

„Und das schätze ich sehr," sagt der Russe, klingt aber nicht überzeugt, dass wir seinem Land auf irgendeine Weise helfen können.

Der dunkle Prinz hat keinerlei Probleme mit seinem Alter. Ganz im Gegenteil. Man zittert vor Angst wohin auch immer er geht und keiner stellt sein Alter in Frage. Ich erinnere mich an etwas, was er mir vor einer Weile geschrieben hat: 'Ein Schwarzmagier beweist seine Macht durch seine Taten. Jeder kann laut reden und philosophieren, aber nicht jeder ist für große Taten geeignet. Wir im dunklen Orden haben kein Interesse daran, woher man kommt, aus welcher Familie man stammt oder wie alt man ist. Uns interessieren zwei Sachen – ob man einen grauen magischen Kern hat und wozu man fähig ist. Jeder Todesser muss sich bewähren. Wenn er das macht, verdient er es, sich Todesser und Ritter des Walpurgis zu nennen.'

Ich habe mit meinem Schubladendenken aufgehört. Was mir bei der Denkweise des Prinzen passt, nehme ich es. Ich versuche nicht länger alles was er sagt kategorisch zu leugnen oder in die Schwarzmagie-Schublade hinein zu stopfen. Und in dieser Hinsicht stimme ich ihm zu. Man soll sich durch seine Taten bewähren. Die wahren Helden erkennt man schließlich nur im Kampf.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Der Polarisorden ist auf die Initiative meines ehemaligen Mentors, Aberforth Dumbledore, gegründet worden," sage ich zu einem Raum voller mich anstarrenden Menschen. „Ich war dabei. Die helle Seite ist kein Absolutismus, ganz im Gegenteil. Es gibt keine Könige und keine Imperatoren. Stattdessen arbeiten wir alle zusammen und wir alle möchten das gleiche. So wäre es logisch zu behaupten, dass man mich fragen oder mich wenigstens benachrichtigen würde, dass der Orden vorhatte, als Unterstützung nach Hamburg zu gehen. Wenn als niemanden anderen dann eben als einen Freund. Vielleicht hatte ich Informationen, die euch bei eurem Vorhaben behilflich hätten sein können? Vielleicht wollte ich ja auch mitkommen und hatte Freunde, die auch mitkommen und helfen wollen? Ihr habt nicht gefragt."

„Die Entscheidung ist so schnell getroffen worden, dass wir den nächsten Morgen herausfanden, dass wir nach Europa reisen," meldet sich ein Amerikaner zu Wort.

Nein, ihr wolltet Helden spielen, möchtet es aber nicht zugeben. Fein.

„Der springende Punkt ist die Zusammenarbeit," schneide ich ihm das Wort ab.

Ich überrasche mich selbst. Bisher habe ich noch nie mit Menschen auf diese Weise gesprochen. Na ja, wenn ich einen meiner Wutanfälle hatte und dazu zu viel getrunken habe, dann schon. Aber jetzt diskutieren wir über etwas und ich erlaube keinem, mir das Wort zu nehmen oder mich aus der Höhe anzusprechen. Wahrscheinlich ist dies der Einfluss des dunklen Prinzen. Vielleicht auch hat die Vision von Merlin etwas damit zu tun. Aber es fühlt sich sehr gut an.

„Ich bin euer Freund," sage ich. „Was auch immer ihr von mir hält, bin ich der Erbe Dumbledores. Ich bin hier, um sein Werk zu vollenden. Ihr kennt mich nicht? Ihr verurteilt mich aufgrund dessen, was ihr seht? Wieso habt ihr euch nie bemüht, mich kennenzulernen?"

„Der dunkle Orden stammt außerdem aus Großbritannien," wirft Katie ein. „Der Mittelpunkt des Krieges ist in Frankreich. Sicherlich wissen wir Sachen über den dunklen Orden, die ihr nicht wisst. Warum können wir einfach nicht zusammenarbeiten?"

„Miss Bell," meldet sich ein Amerikaner trocken zu Wort, „Sie haben ihr Mitgliedschaft im Polarisorden in Frage gestellt nachdem Sie entschieden haben, einen Streich bei dem Quidditchspiel zu spielen. Keiner hat Ihnen das befohlen. Sie haben dadurch nicht nur die Ziele des Ordens in Frage gestellt sondern auch ernste Schäden angerichtet."

Katies Wangen werden rot und ihre Augen blitzen auf.

„Weil ihr ja nichts macht!" platzt es aus ihr. „Und nur weil ihr nicht sehen könnt, was unsere Aktion erreicht hat, heißt das nicht, dass..."

„Wir werden uns nicht zanken," winkt der Amerikaner ab.

Das ist ja der Gipfel.

„Schön," sage ich kalt und richte mich auf. „Wenn ihr nicht zusammenarbeiten wollt, dass sind wir hier fertig."

Die Amerikaner wechseln Blicke und Katie schaut mich überrascht an.

„Wenn ihr in Amerika weitermachen wollt, ist das eure Sache," sage ich mit vor Wut zitternden Stimme, mir wohl bewusst, dass ich durch meine nächsten Worte jetzt die Zukunft der Welt bestimme. „Aber ich möchte nicht, dass ihr nach Europa kommt und meine Pläne und alles, woran der Phönixorden arbeitet, weiter gefährdet."

„Du kannst uns nicht verbieten, Menschen zu helfen!" spuckt der überrumpelte Amerikaner.

„In Amerika, nein," sage ich finster. „Und mir wäre es am liebsten, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten könnten. Aber ihr habt mir bewiesen, dass wir das nicht tun können. So solltet ihr weiter in den USA den Krieg führen und uns Europa überlassen."

Der Raum bricht in Gemurmel aus und die Amerikaner wechseln schockierte Blicke. Ich habe es einfach satt. Ich möchte keinen auf meinen Knien anflehen, mir zu helfen. Ich möchte mit Menschen zusammenarbeiten, denen ich vertrauen kann. Die wirklich die Ziele des Lichtes anstreben. Die es nicht nur wegen Politik tun oder Helden spielen möchten.

„Sagst du etwa, dass wir nicht länger unsere Arbeit in Europa erledigen können?" fragt eine Hexe mit einem hämischen Lächeln.

„Ja," sage ich und richte mich auf. Ihr Lächeln verschwindet als hätte man es weggezaubert. „Entweder arbeiten wir zusammen oder nicht. Wenn nicht, möchte ich nicht, dass ihr meine Pläne und alles, was der Phönixorden macht, durch euer unbedachtes Handeln gefährdet. Und noch etwas – ich sieze Sie, weil ich Sie respektiere. Ich wünsche mir, Sie könnten auf diese Weise auch mir Respekt zeigen."

Sie schließt den Mund und schaut sich nach Unterstützung um. Aber keiner der Amerikaner scheint zu wissen, was er sagen soll.

„Ich kann euch nicht verbieten, außerhalb des dunklen Imperiums zu gehen wohin ihr immer wollt," sage ich. „Aber ich kann mich vergewissern, als der Erbe Dumbledores und der Vertreter des Lichtes, dass euch keiner zu Hilfe eilt und dass keiner mit euch zusammenarbeitet. Und nach allem, was ich erlebt und gehört habe, werde ich genau das tun."

Faunus lächelt und schaut auf seine Hände hinunter, wobei mich Katie so anstarrt, als hätte sie mich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben gesehen. Die ganze Zeit hat mich der Präsident Wolgograds, Semov, aus der ersten Reihe seltsam angeschaut. Ich bin mir sicher dass er die Meinung der Amerikaner in Bezug auf mich teilt.

Mir ist es momentan vollkommen egal, was sie über mich denken. Sollen sie denken, was sie wollen. Und mir ist es auch egal, dass ich soeben eine mächtige helfende Hand abgehackt habe. USA ist ein mächtiges Land, das im Krieg viel von sich geben kann. Ich habe den Amerikanern nicht nur gesagt, ich wolle nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten, sondern auch dass ich sie nicht in Europa sehen möchte. Schlimmer kann es nicht sein. Und doch sagt mir meine Intuition, dass ich solch eine helfende Hand nicht brauche. Sie möchten überallhin gehen und allen helfen, obwohl sie keine Ahnung von der Kultur oder von den Umständen haben. Sie vermuten, dass man den roten Teppich für sie auslegen würde wohin auch immer sie gehen und dass ihnen das gelingt, was gesamt Europa nicht gelungen ist.

Entweder habe ich gerade ein Todesurteil für Europa unterschrieben oder etwas sehr Gefährliches aber Geniales gemacht. Wie dem auch sei, ist es getan worden.

„Schön, Mr Longbottom," sagt einer der Amerikaner, der sich langsam und bedrohlich erhebt. „Wir gehen. Aber kommen Sie nicht rennend zu uns, wenn Sie etwas brauchen. Mir tun all die Menschen leid, die Sie durch ihre Entscheidung zu Tode verurteilt haben, aber ich kann dagegen nichts mehr unternehmen."

Einer nach dem anderen verlassen die Amerikaner den Raum. Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt, steht Semov langsam auf und streckt seine Hand mir entgegen.

„Wenn das Ihnen etwas bedeutet," sagt er mit einem feierlichen Ton, „stehe ich zu Ihnen. Und ich würde alles auf der Welt geben, um wieder mein Land unter einer Fahne vereinigt sehen zu können. Ich alleine schaffe es nicht. Nichts wäre erreicht wenn zehn Präsidenten der verschiedenen Regierungen aufstehen würden und es in die Tat umsetzen wollten. Aber Sie könnten es tun."

Ich schaue in die ernsten blauen Augen des Russen und spüre Wärme in meinem gesamten Körper. Manche Freunde entpuppen sich als Feinde und verschwinden. Manche aber entpuppen sich als wahre Freunde und Mitarbeiter. Man soll nur den Mut haben, Schluss mit dem Alten zu machen und ein neuer Weg öffnet sich. Urplötzlich wird mir klar, dass das auch ein Punkt auf der Liste der Selbstbeherrschung war. Ich scheine intuitiv dem Weg zu folgen, der in die gute Richtung führt. Ich werde den heiligen Gral finden und ihn der Welt geben. Plötzlich ergeben mein Leben und alles, was ich tue, einen Sinn. All das Leid und alle Nächte, die ich alleine in meinem Arbeitszimmer saß und mich besoffen habe, scheinen in diese Richtung geführt zu haben.

'Es gibt kein Licht ohne der Dunkelheit. Und die Nacht ist am dunkelsten kurz bevor es graut...'

„Vielen Dank, Mr Semov," sage ich zu dem ernsten Russen. „Können wir also ein Treffen aller Präsidenten berufen?"

„Aber natürlich," sagt er sofort, wobei seine Augen funkeln. Ein Mann, der es bevorzugt, gleich zu handeln. Und ich kann sehen, dass ihm meine Handlungsweise sehr gefällt, weil sie seiner ähnlich ist. „Sie hatten in einem Recht, Mr Longbottom. Keiner hat sich bemüht, Sie kennenzulernen. Ich auch nicht. Aber ich fühle mich, als hätte ich Sie soeben kennengelernt. Das hier ist nicht der Krieg der Amerikaner oder der Krieg der Russen. Das ist der Krieg von uns allen und wir alle sind Kameraden. Wir alle sind Soldaten und sollen zusammenarbeiten."

Ich lege dem Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächele ihn an.

„Danke für Ihre netten Worte, Mr Semov," sage ich. „Mein Mentor hat sein Leben für das Licht geopfert. Mir persönlich bedeutet mein Leben gar nichts, wenn ich es nicht dem Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit widme. Ich hatte eh vor, das Werk meines Mentors auf diese oder jene Weise zu vollenden. Aber der Weg ist immer leichter, wenn man dabei gute Freunde hat."

Die Welt und meine Umgebung haben sich nicht geändert. Ich habe mich und meine Einstellung der Welt und den Menschen gegenüber geändert. Ich habe meine Perspektive geändert. Und plötzlich kommen Menschen zu mir. Plötzlich scheint alles einen Sinn zu ergeben. Ich habe heute etwas gesagt, was diesen Mann gerührt hat, weswegen er bereit ist, zu mir zu stehen, koste es, was es wolle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Im Haus Semovs haben wir etwas gegessen und danach haben wir kurz unsere Pläne für morgen besprechen. Semov wird schon heute Einladungen an alle Präsidenten und Vertreter der einzelnen Regierungen Russlands abschicken und das Treffen soll morgen Abend stattfinden. In seinem Haus bin ich nur auf Freundlichkeit und Wärme gestoßen. Seine Frau wollte mich gleich kennenlernen und seine Kinder kamen zaghaft in den Raum rein, wo wir saßen, mich fragend, ob ich Merlin gekannt habe. Weil ich ja der Vertreter des Lichtes sei und weil Merlin ja der erste bekannte helle Lord auf der Welt gewesen sei. Das hat mich zum Lachen gebracht. Als ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass ich in der Tat Merlin kenne weil sein Geist mit mir redet, haben mich die Erwachsenen überrascht und ungläubig angeschaut, aber keiner wollte etwas dazu sagen oder mich etwas in Bezug darauf fragen. Die Kinder aber gingen glücklich schlafen, mir sagend, ich solle Mr Merlin ihre Grüße ausrichten. Semovs kleine Tochter behauptete, dass mir ein langer weißer Bart fehlt, aber einer der Jungen war der Meinung, dass ich ihn natürlich unsichtbar mache weil er mir im Kampf nur im Weg wäre.

Katie, die auch im Haus Semovs schläft, hat sich mir gegenüber gesetzt und hat den ganzen Abend damit nicht aufgehört, mir Blicke zuzuwerfen. Als Semov aufsteht um ins Klo zu gehen, lehne ich mich nach vorne.

„Hab ich etwas im Gesicht?" frage ich sie.

Sie zuckt mit den Achseln, mich verwirrt anschauend.

„Du starrst mich den ganzen Abend lang an," sage ich.

Sie lächelt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du und Vater Gianni getan habt, aber mir gefällt die Veränderung," sagt sie, ihr Haar auf die für sie typische Weise hinter das Ohr steckend.

Die nächtliche Brise spielt mit ihren Haaren und ihre Augen glitzern im Fackellicht, das die Terrasse, auf der wir sitzen, beleuchtet. Um das zu ermöglichen waren zweifelsohne mehrere Wärmezauber notwendig, aber so was scheint man in Wolgograd schon in der Kindheit zu beherrschen.

Sie ist einfach atemberaubend. Mir fällt ein, dass ich ihr heute überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt habe. Ja, zuerst hatte ich Visionen von Merlin und dem heiligen Gral in der Kapelle, dann habe ich Lupin angebrüllt und ihm gesagt, er dürfe nicht mitkommen, dann habe ich das gleiche mit dem Polarisorden getan und jetzt sitze ich hier auf dieser Terrasse und kann meine Gedanken nicht ordnen.

Katie wirft einen Blick meinem Glas zu und nickt.

„Ich möchte dir gar nichts sagen was Wodka angeht," sagt sie leise. „Sonst wirst du auch mich durch das Fenster werfen. Das machst du mit den Menschen den ganzen Tag lang."

Ich neige den Kopf zur Seite und lege ohne darüber nachzudenken meine Hand auf ihre. Schon den nächsten Moment frage ich mich, was im Name Merlins ich da tue. Aber sie zieht ihre Hand nicht zurück, sondern schaut mich wortlos und ernst weiter an.

„Das würde ich nie tun," sage ich leise.

„Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass ich nur allzu gut verstehe, warum du Professor Lupin angebrüllt hast und warum du mit den Amerikanern so scharf warst. Sie kapieren es nicht und möchten es nicht kapieren. Sie denken, dass die Welt nur auf sie wartet. Was aber Professor Lupin angeht..." Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Vielleicht macht er es auf die falsche Weise. Aber er meint es gut. Nimm es ihm nicht übel."

Ich senke den Kopf und nicke langsam. Vielleicht. Aber das heute war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so was getan hat. Er macht es die ganze Zeit. Zudem hatte ich seine Kommentare was Whiskey angeht echt satt. Meine eigene Oma hätte mich nicht so tagelang mit Kommentaren gequält, da bin ich mir sicher.

Katies Finger streicheln meine und ich hebe langsam den Blick, spürend, wie sich Wärme in meinem Körper ausbreitet.

Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen als mich ihre Augen aus der Nähe anschauen und näher und näher zu sein scheinen, bis ich jedes Detail auf ihrem Gesicht sehen kann. Automatisch und ohne darüber nachzudenken, als ziehe mich irgendeine unsichtbare Kraft zu ihr an, bringe ich meinen Kopf näher an ihrem und schon die nächste Sekunde spüre ich ihre weichen Lippen auf meinen. Etwas explodiert in meinem Magen als ihre Finger meine fester drücken und ich spüre ihren Atem auf meiner Wange. Mir wird schwindelig als ich ihre Zunge auf meiner spüre, die langsam und beinahe vorsichtig meinen Mund erforscht. So fühlt sich ein Kuss an? Es ist einfach unglaublich.

Als sie sich zurückzieht, atme ich tief durch und versuche mich zusammenzureißen. Die Terrasse dreht sich um mich herum und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Wodka gar nichts damit zu tun hat. Dies ist schließlich mein erstes Glas.

Katie räuspert sich und lächelt mich an, wobei ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich sagen soll und ob ich überhaupt etwas sagen soll. Auf einmal fühle ich mich total dümmlich. Als hätte man meinen Gehirn durch den Mund ausgesaugt.

Semov kehrt in diesem bestimmten Moment zurück und hält im Türrahmen inne. Ihm scheint es aufgefallen zu sein, dass etwas passiert ist, aber er weiß einfach nicht, was. Als er aber Katies leicht rosa angelaufenen Wangen erblickt, scheint er zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen.

„Ich komme später," murmelt er verlegen.

„Nein," sage ich schnell. Er schaut mich seltsam an. „Nein, mein Freund. Komm, arbeiten wir weiter."

Der Russe setzt sich unsicher zu mir und entrollt die Karte. Wahrscheinlich denkt er dass er uns bei etwas unterbrochen hat, aber ganz ehrlich finde ich es gut, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt aufgetaucht ist weil ich einfach keine Ahnung habe, was ich zu Katie sagen soll. Sie hat mich dadurch total aus der Bahn geworfen und was auch immer ich gesagt hätte, wäre es zweifelsohne etwas sehr dummes. Also besser zu arbeiten als dumme Sachen zu Katie zu sagen. Sie wiederum lächelt mich mysteriös an als wir uns alle über die Karte beugen.

Oh lieber Merlin. Ich möchte nicht, dass dieser Tag endet.


	16. Kapitel 15

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 15 – Schwarzer Bruder

/ Setis Sicht

Die Liste meiner Aufgaben wächst mit jedem Tag. Manche jedoch sind unerwartet.

Heute führe ich eine lange Prozession mit einer vor mir schwebenden Urne. Von dem dunklen Lord und dem dunklen Prinzen gefolgt, meine Notizen in den Händen haltend, betrete ich langsam die große Konferenzhalle, die heute mit schwarzen Rosen geschmückt ist. Schweigende Todesser folgen uns mit einem Abstand in Paaren, vor sich hin starrend und Plätze in der Halle einnehmend, wobei ich und meine zwei Meister auf das Podium hochklettern. Die Urne wird zärtlich auf einen Tisch gelegt, der mit Rosen bedeckt ist. Grindelwalds dunkles Mal, das Dreieck, die Linie und der Kreis, sind in der Luft rot gezeichnet worden und schweben über seinen Überresten, welche die deutschen Diener gefunden und den französischen geliefert haben.

Todesser aus der gesamten Welt sind gekommen, um dem ehemaligen dunklen Lord ihre Aufwartung zu machen. Schweigend setzen sie sich auf die für sie gemeinten Plätze und schauen wortlos zum Podium. Der dunkle Lord und der dunkle Prinz haben sich auf ihre Throne hinter mir gesetzt und wir warten, dass alle Todesser ihre Plätze erreichen und sich setzen. Ich habe die Aufgabe bekommen, bei seiner Beerdigung zu sprechen, was mich überrascht hat. Es ist aber eine Ehre für mich, im Namen von allen sprechen zu können und dem genialen Schwarzmagier auf diese Weise meine eigene Aufwartung zu machen.

Der vollgepackte Raum riecht nach Rosen, welche schwarz gezaubert worden sind. Die Urne mit der Asche, alles was von dem Körper des Schwarzmagiers übriggeblieben ist, liegt in seinem weichen Bett aus Rosenblätter, wobei sein Stab ganz da vorne steht. Er wird zusammen mit der Urne vergraben werden. Der dunkle Lord und der dunkle Prinz haben einen Raum im Erdgeschoss in eine runde Halle umgebaut, in der die Urne vergraben sein wird. Schwarze und rote Kerzen brennen in drei großen Kronleuchtern hoch über den Köpfen der Todesser. Wir haben vor kurzem Vertreter in Argentinien bekommen, die ganz da unten zusammen sitzen, sich beeindruckt umschauend, da dies erst ihre zweite Reise nach Frankreich ist. Der dunkle Orden wächst mit jedem Tag und es gibt kaum noch ein Land und eine Ecke in der Welt, in dem der Geist des dunklen Ordens nicht lebt.

'Es ist unwichtig, woher man stammt und wo man aufgewachsen ist,' hat der dunkle Prinz zu mir gesagt. 'Was zählt, ist unsere magische Familie. Der dunkle Orden. So soll er hier vergraben werden und sein Grab soll den neuen Generationen der Schwarzmagier als Inspiration dienen.'

Da ich natürlich nichts ausfallen lassen möchte, habe ich alles aufgeschrieben, was ich bei der Beerdigung sagen möchte. Ich wollte sogar meine Rede dem Prinzen zeigen, aber er hat gesagt, dass es in Ordnung sei. Er wisse, dass was auch immer ich sagen werde, richtig sein werde.

„Meine Meister," spreche ich laut, zu den zwei blickend, die mir zunicken und mich dann der Menschenmenge, die verstummt, zuwendend. „Meine Todesser."

Ich schaue auf meine Notizen hinunter und spüre einen Stich des schlechten Gewissens. Der dunkle Prinz versucht seit Monaten mir beizubringen, nicht jede Sekunde meines Lebens zu organisieren und was tue ich? Ich verfasse eine Liste der Sachen, die ich bei der Beerdigung sagen werde. Ich benötigte drei Stunden und zwei Kaffeetassen um meine Rede zu schreiben.

Welche Zeitverschwendung. Ich schnaube und drehe meine Notizen um, wobei sich der dunkle Prinz neugierig nach vorne lehnt.

Ich werde nicht einmal versuchen mich daran zu erinnern, was ich geschrieben habe, entscheide ich. Ich werde nur das sagen, was mir einfällt.

„Jene, die Gellert Grindelwald kannten, dachten sicherlich, dass er ein eingebildeter alter Zauberer war, der so sturköpfig war, dass man ihm gar nichts erklären konnte," höre ich mich selbst sagen. „Auch wenn er wusste, dass er nicht Recht hatte, wollte er seine Einstellung nicht ändern."

Die Todesser wechseln verwirrte Blicke. In der Zauberwelt, sowie in der Muggelwelt der Fall ist, spricht man nicht übel von den Toten. Aber wir sind Schwarzmagier. Wir leben dafür, die Regel zu brechen. Und natürlich gibt es keine solche Regel im dunklen Orden.

„Er stellte sich in die Mitte seiner eigenen Welt, was der schwarzmagische Weg ist," sage ich laut, mich nicht darum scherend, was die Todesser von meiner Rede denken. „Er versuchte uns alle zu manipulieren und seine Umgebung seinem Willen anzupassen. Er hat auch seinen Geliebten dazu gebracht, das zu tun, was er wollte."

Der dunkle Prinz kichert und schüttelt den Kopf. Ich lächele flüchtig und lasse meinen Blick über die vollgepackte Halle schweifen.

„Gellert Grindelwald war in vielen Sachen seiner Zeit voraus," spreche ich weiter. „Er war der Wegbereiter für den dunklen Orden, sowie wir ihn heute sehen. Er hat sein Leben dem Studium und der Beherrschung der dunklen Künste gewidmet und war, kurz gesagt, ein genialer Magier. Er hat alle Grenzen des Möglichen überschritten und uns, dem dunklen Orden und dem dunklen Imperium, all sein Wissen und alles, was er je erreicht hat, überlassen. Er hat alle seine Manuskripte und alle seine Werke, manche von denen noch immer übersetzt werden, hinterlassen und sein Werk wird durch uns weiterleben. Seine Macht wird für alle Ewigkeit an diesem Ort, an dem er begraben sein wird, weiterleben und uns inspirieren."

„Er ist beim Kampf in Hamburg ums Leben gekommen und hat sein Leben für das dunkle Imperium geopfert," fahre ich laut fort. „Heute feiern wir sein Lebenswerk und seine Erbschaft. Heute feiern wir die Transition eines großen Schwarzmagiers, deren Leidenschaft und Weisheit für uns alle ein Vorbild sein sollten."

Ich steige die Treppen von dem Podium hinunter und zücke meinen Stab. Der Kelch, den ich selbst so gezaubert habe, dass darin ein schwarzes Feuer angezündet werden kann, steht direkt vor dem Stab und der Urne. Ich hebe meinen Stab hoch und drehe mich den Todessern zu, wobei der dunkle Prinz und der Lord als einer aufstehen. Die Todesser machen es ihnen gleich und ich warte für ein paar Sekunden ab, bis sie sich beruhigt haben.

„Möge die schwarze Flamme für immer in deiner Seele brennen," sage ich laut, meinen Stab zu dem Kelch bringend. „Unser schwarzer Bruder, lebe weiter."

Ich stecke meinen Stab in den Kelch und das Feuer erwacht mit einem lauten Wusch zum Leben.

Ich drehe mich um und steige die Treppen wieder zum Podium hoch, an dem dunklen Lord vorbeikommend, der auch seinen Stab zückt und vor dem Kelch innehält.

„Lebe weiter, Gellert," sagt er, seinen Stab in das Feuer steckend, dessen Flammen in die Höhe schießen.

Er nickt mir zu als er sich wieder auf seinen Thron niederlässt.

„Soll deine Seele auch im Tod den Weg nach Macht finden," sagt der dunkle Prinz, seinen Stab in den Kelch tauchend.

Als er zurück zu seinem Platz geht, deute ich auf den Kelch und das lautlos brennende Feuer darin.

„Geht einer nach dem anderen," weise ich die Todesser an. „Gebt den anderen genug Zeit und genug Platz."

Draco steht als der erste auf und zückt seinen Stab als er auf den Kelch zugeht. Die Halle wird auf einmal voller Bewegung und die Todesser, einer nach dem anderen, gehen zum kleinen Tisch voller Rosen um dem ehemaligen dunklen Lord, jeder auf seine eigene Weise, Aufwartung zu machen. Manche flüstern etwas kaum Hörbares, manche sprechen in ihrer Muttersprache, die ich nicht verstehe. Manche wünschen Grindelwalds Seele seltsame Sachen und manche sagen gar nichts, tauchen aber ihre Stäbe in das schwarze Feuer, dessen Flammen jedes Mal, wenn man das macht, in die Höhe schießen, als akzeptieren sie jeden Wunsch, den ein Schwarzmagier der Seele Grindelwalds gewünscht hat.

„Meine Meister und ich gehen ihn begraben," sage ich nachdem der letzte Todesser zur Seite steht. „Ihr könnt in den Garten gehen und wir kommen später. Gellert Grindelwald hat jede Sekunde seines Lebens genossen – so sollten wir auch jede Sekunde der Zeit genießen, welche wir zusammen verbringen und sein Lebenswerk feiern."

Der dunkle Prinz steht auf und nickt mir zu als die Todesser, wieder in Paaren, sich auf den Weg in den Garten machen.

„Das war sehr gut," sagt er zu mir. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Grindelwald gefallen würde."

„Danke, Meister," sage ich, meine Notizen in die Hand nehmend.

„Du hast nicht aus deinen Notizen gelesen," sagt er und neigt den Kopf zur Seite. „Wieso nicht?"

„Mir ist nur eingefallen, dass ich mir für einmal erlauben sollte, all das, was mir im Kopf ist, laut auszusprechen," sage ich achselzuckend.

„Das war gut," ist auch der dunkle Lord der Meinung. „Und auch sehr interessant, was du gesagt hast. Ich frage mich nur, warum du ihn 'schwarzer Bruder' genannt hast."

Er deutet mit dem Stab auf den Kelch, der sich in die Luft erhebt. Der dunkle Prinz nimmt die Urne und ich lasse die schwarzen Rosen vor mir her schweben. So die Arbeit unter uns verteilend, machen wir uns zusammen auf den Weg zur Krypta.

„So was stand in einem der Manuskripte Slytherins," sage ich achselzuckend. „Meister und ich waren vor einer Weile in Hogwarts und haben eine Menge Bücher und Manuskripte mit uns hergebracht. Ich habe eine Menge Zeit damit verbracht, sie durchblätternd und manche davon auch restaurierend, die so alt waren, dass sie zu Staub würden, hätte ich das Pergament nicht mit Magie zusammengeklebt. Slytherin hat einen der Schwarzmagier, den er einmal kannte, 'mein schwarzer Bruder' genannt. Also kam ich zum Schluss dass zu seiner Zeit, als die Schwarzmagier normalerweise im Geheimen arbeiteten aber doch in Kontakt miteinander standen, sich schwarze Brüder nannten. Ich dachte dass es eine schöne Tradition ist, welche die Gemeinsamkeit betont. Und das kann man im dunklen Orden nicht genug betonen, da manche Mitglieder einander übelnehmen, wenn der andere befördert wird."

Der dunkle Lord lächelt.

„Ich finde es sehr interessant," ist er der Meinung. „Das ist deine Einstellung zur Neuzeit, Seti."

„Ist dem aber nicht so?" frage ich. „Was denkt Ihr dazu?"

„Als ich an die Macht kam gab es so was nicht," sagt er. „Am Anfang waren wir eine geheime Gesellschaft, was den Umständen passte. Hellmagier waren überall und es gab der kleinen Gruppe der Schwarzmagier ein Gefühl der Selbstwichtigkeit. Natürlich ist dem noch immer so, einfach weil die Schwarzmagie den anderen Arten der Magie überlegen ist. Aber diese geheime Gesellschaft hatte mich als den Fokus."

„Jetzt da aber auch wir da sind," wirft der dunkle Prinz ein, „ist es nicht mehr möglich und auch nicht notwendig, wenigstens nicht in solchem Ausmaß."

„Vielleicht kann man Grindelwald als unseren 'Bruder' betrachten, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass man die Todesser, das heißt, die Diener, auch als Brüder betrachten kann," meint der dunkle Lord.

„Natürlich ist der dunkle Orden eine Hierarchie," sage ich nachdenklich. Warum ist es für mich so wichtig, sie zu überzeugen, dass ich Recht habe? „Aber im gewissen Sinne sind wir doch auf eine Weise Brüder. Wir alle sind nämlich Schwarzmagier."

Der dunkle Lord schaut mich prüfend an.

„Ich sehe ja, worauf du damit hinaus willst, Seti," sagt er. „Und ja, im gewissen Sinne kann man sagen, das heißt, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass wir alle Schwarzmagier sind, dass wir auch Brüder sind. Aber auf verschiedenen Ebenen."

„Tja, jemand muss die anderen anführen, oder, Meister?" frage ich.

Er scheint darüber nachzudenken. Genauso wie der dunkle Prinz dafür verantwortlich war, dass er seine Ansicht was die Herkunft angeht ändert, scheint er auch meine Einstellung jetzt zu bedenken und abzuwägen.

„Wenn sich eine Minderheit unter einer gemeinsamen Fahne vereinigt und an die gleichen Ziele glaubt, die gleiche Art der Magie benutzt, für die gleichen Ziele kämpft und stirbt, bildet sie eine Bewegung, eine verschlossene Gruppe, die sich dem Rest der Welt als überlegen betrachtet," fahre ich fort. „Man geht nicht kämpfen weil man etwas für Euch persönlich, zum Beispiel, tun möchte. Man macht es für das Ziel, woran man glaubt. Jetzt sind Eure eigenen Ziele auch zu den Zielen von uns allen geworden. In dieser Hinsicht kann man sicherlich sagen, dass wir alle Brüder sind."

„Aber sicherlich nicht ebenbürtige," meint der dunkle Prinz.

„Natürlich sind wir nicht alle auf gleicher Ebene," verbessere ich mich. „Und ich versuche nicht anzudeuten, dass ich jetzt Kaffee mit einem Todesser trinken würde, der vor kurzem dem Orden beigetreten ist. Das Wort Bruder bezieht sich in diesem Kontext nicht auf Freundschaft oder Ebenbürtigkeit, sondern auf das, was wir alle gemeinsam haben."

„Besser nicht über Etymologie mit Seti zu reden," sagt der dunkle Prinz und lacht. „Sie kann so stundenlang weitermachen."

Ich spüre, wie meine Wangen rot werden. In letzter Zeit rebelliere ich gegen viele Sachen und war auch ganz schön frech dem dunklen Prinzen gegenüber. Jetzt rebelliere ich auch gegen die Ansichten der beiden? Welcher Teufel hat mich geritten? Luzifer sicherlich nicht.

„Ich akzeptiere deine Ansicht, Seti," sagt der dunkle Lord ernst. „Und ich muss sagen, dass sie nach deiner Erklärung mehr Sinn ergibt. Ich würde gerne mehr darüber hören."

Ich grinse breit und versuche nicht wahnsinnig glücklich auszusehen.

In der Zwischenzeit sind wir in der runden Halle angekommen, wo ein Grabstein schon bereit steht. Ich lasse die Rosen fallen und der dunkle Prinz legt vorsichtig die Urne in das für sie vorbereitete, zylindrische Loch. Das schwarze Feuer, das ich erschaffen habe, wird darauf gelegt und wir nehmen einen Schritt rückwärts, um unser Meisterwerk zu begutachten.

„Diese Halle ist für den Zweck gebaut worden, dass alle zukünftigen dunkle Lords," sagt der dunkle Lord, zu mir schauend, „und Ladys," wobei ich einen seltsamen Stich in meinem Magen spüre, „hier begraben werden können. Dieser Ort wird als die Krypta des dunklen Ordens dienen, die jedoch von den Todessern besucht werden kann. Erebus und ich waren der Meinung, dass wir so was bräuchten."

„Möchtet Ihr auch hier begrabt werden?" fragt der dunkle Prinz ohne zu blinzeln.

Ich werde mich daran nie gewöhnen. Er kann solche Fragen in solch einem ruhigen Ton stellen, dass man den Eindruck bekommt, das Ganze bedeutet ihm gar nichts.

„Ja," sagt der dunkle Lord ernst. „Mir ist es eigentlich egal, wie ihr das macht. Aber ich habe eine Forderung – kein Singen."

Der dunkle Prinz lacht. Anscheinend hasst der dunkle Lord das Singen genau so sehr wie der dunkle Prinz.

„Keiner wird bei Euer Beerdigung singen, Meister," versichert er ihm. „Aber ich nehme an, dass Ihr nicht möchtet, dass Ihr Körper konserviert wird?"

„Nein," verzieht der dunkle Lord das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich fort sein werde. Und außerdem würde ich gerne einen anderen Körper bewohnen. Eine Veränderung würde mir guttun."

Ich schüttele den Kopf. Ich habe eine Menge Sachen gelernt seit ich mit den beiden zusammenarbeite. Aber ich werde mich nie an ihre Gespräche über den Tod gewöhnen.

„In Ordnung," sagt der dunkle Prinz achselzuckend. „Das kann ich verstehen. Was sollen wir auf den Grabstein eingravieren?"

Er mustert kritisch den auf schwarzem Marmor angefertigten Grabstein.

„Sein dunkles Mal," ist der dunkle Lord der Meinung. „Ich tue es."

Er bringt seinen Stab näher zu dem Grabstein und beginnt langsam und vorsichtig das Symbol Grindelwalds in der Luft zu zeichnen, das gleichzeitig in den Stein eingraviert wird, eine rote Linie darin hinterlassend, die jedoch schwindet als er weiter macht.

„Seinen Namen," schlägt der dunkle Prinz als nächstes vor.

Der dunkle Lord nickt ihm zu und Erebus zückt seinen Stab und beginnt schnell die Buchstaben in der Luft zu zeichnen. Lord Gellert Grindelwald. Es überrascht mich ein wenig, dass er auch seinen Titel hinzufügt hat.

„Du musst ein wenig an deinem Schreiben arbeiten," meint der dunkle Lord trocken.

Wenn man das Gekritzel des Prinzen und die ordentliche, schräge Handschrift des dunklen Lords vergleicht, kann man sicherlich die Handschrift des Prinzen als schlecht bezeichnen, obwohl ich nie Probleme damit hatte, das von ihm Geschriebene zu lesen.

Die beiden schauen in meine Richtung. Ach so. Sie erwarten von mir dass auch ich etwas schreibe.

„Hatte er ein Lebensmotto?" frage ich. „Das wäre passend."

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagt der dunkle Prinz, zum dunklen Lord schauend, der den Kopf schüttelt.

„Na dann werde ich eines in seinem Tagebuch finden," sage ich entschlossen. „Und es dann eingravieren."

„Gut, tue das," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Also gehen wir. Wir müssen uns mit den Dienern mischen."

Er verdreht die Augen. Ich weiß schon, dass sich dieses Fest in ein Arbeitstreffen verwandeln wird, denn ich kenne sie. Ich kenne auch mich selbst. Ich würde lieber über die Arbeit oder magische Theorien plaudern statt Smalltalk zu machen. Ich finde es absolut sinnlos und ich weiß, dass die zwei Schwarzmagier meine Meinung dazu teilen. Trotzdem denke ich, dass ich die Gesellschaft der anderen viel besser ertrage als sie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Oh nein, hier kommt die Chefin," murmelt Daphne als ich mich zu ihrem Tisch dränge.

Sie alle verstummen und drehen sich um.

„Wo ist sie?" frage ich, mich gespielt umschauend.

„Sehr witzig," meint Theodore Nott, der seit zwei Monaten im Ministerium arbeitet. Sein neuer Job hatte eine gute Wirkung auf ihn. Wenn nichts anderes ist er jetzt viel zu beschäftigt um über Dummheiten nachzudenken.

„Setze dich," sagt Draco, einen Stuhl für mich heran ziehend. „Schenke ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Ist die Krypta jetzt fertig? Kann man sie sehen?"

„Es fehlt nur noch ein Detail, aber das erledige ich schon," sage ich, mich zu ihm setzend.

In letzter Zeit bekommt Draco oft Aufgaben, in die Ministerien zu gehen aber nicht um an den Treffen teilzunehmen, weil ich das tue, sondern manche Sachen zu checken. Die Arbeit macht ihn glücklich. Draco ist eh nicht der Typ, der stundenlang hinter einem Schreibtisch sitzen kann. Er reist herum, steckt seine Nase in jedes Büro und manchmal trifft er sich mit den Vertretern der einzelnen Abteilungen um zu sehen, wie sie mit ihrer Arbeit vorankommen. Daphne Greengrass hat auch endlich einen Fulltimejob. Im Laufe der Jahre hat sie sich in eine Meisterin der Verwandlung entwickelt und ihre Aufgabe ist hauptsächlich die Spionage. Der dunkle Prinz schickt sie ins Ausland aber sie hat auch oft Arbeit im Imperium, weil jemand die Hellmagier ja kontrollieren muss. Und Daphne macht das sehr gut. Dazu kann sie in einem Eisladen sitzen und doch ihre Arbeit erledigen, was ihr natürlich gefällt. Auch die Beschattung liegt ihr und sie hat schon etliche Zauberer und Hexen unter dem Verdacht des Hochverrats festgenommen und ins Ministerium gebracht. Sie scheint sich jeder Situation anpassen zu können aber auch Menschen gleich zu durchschauen durchzuschauen, welche etwas im Schilde führen. Vermutlich ist das der gut bekannte weibliche Instinkt, den ich leider nicht zu solchem Ausmaße besitze.

Blaise wiederum hat eine ganz andere Aufgabe, die ihn offensichtlich nicht glücklich macht. Der dunkle Prinz scheint sehr gut zu wissen, wem etwas liegt. Trotz Blaises offensichtlichen Talents für die Landschaftsarchitektur, genießt er seine Arbeit nicht weil er so Daphne nicht oft zu sehen bekommt. Der dunkle Prinz gab ihm am Anfang ein paar einfache Aufgaben, nur um zu sehen, wie er sie erledigt. So hat er den Garten des Hauptquartiers umgebaut, neue Brunnen gebaut, die Mauer verbessert aber auch ein paar Gartenlauben für die Todesser gemacht, die ihre Treffen im Garten abhalten möchten. Der dunkle Prinz beschrieb seine Vision des Gartens als 'einen Garten, der des Sitzes des dunklen Imperiums würdig ist'. Blaise hat dazu auch die Statue im britischen Ministerium gemacht, die dem dunklen Prinzen sehr gefällt. Jetzt hat er ihn mit der Aufgabe beauftragt, das belgische Ministerialgebäude zu renovieren, die ihn jedoch verrückt macht. Die Belgier sind sehr sturköpfig und bestehen auf manchen Sachen, die Blaise unwichtig vorkommen. Weswegen er später ein Treffen mit den belgischen Todessern hat, welche im Ministerium tätig sind.

Und noch immer sitzen Daphne und er so weit voneinander entfernt wie es möglich ist und reden kaum miteinander. Er verbringt viel Zeit hinter dem Reißbrett und sie treibt sich herum, beschattet Menschen und ist immer in Bewegung. Sie benimmt sich als sei alles toll, aber man sieht Blaise im Gesicht an, dass er mit diesem Arrangement ganz und gar nicht zufrieden ist.

„Oh nein, Scheiße," stöhnt Blaise und verdreht die Augen. „Da sind sie. Soll mich jemand unsichtbar machen."

Eine Gruppe Belgier drängt sich durch die Menge und geht direkt auf Blaise zu, der schnell ein Lächeln aufsetzt und sich erhebt. Der belgische Minister blickt über den Tisch und verbeugt sich als er mich erblickt, sagt jedoch nichts. Blaise streckt seine Hand aus, die er wortlos schüttelt.

„Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Minister," sagt Blaise. „Wir können uns in einer der Gartenlauben setzen."

„Das hört sich gut an," sagt der kleine, muskelgepackte Belgier, dessen schwarzes Hemd so aussieht, als würde es jeden Moment platzen. Was macht der Mann in seiner Freizeit? Übt das Gewichtheben mit dem Ministerialgebäude?

„Na ENDLICH," sagt Daphne Greengrass zufrieden, die durch ihr heute lockiges Haar fährt. „Die Wolken der schlechten Laune sind zusammen mit ihm weg."

„Daphne," sagt Nott genervt, „denkst du, dass wir blind sind? Wann werdet ihr zwei endlich ausgehen?"

Daphnes Lächeln verschwindet und ihre Augen blitzen auf. Manchmal erinnert sie mich an Bellatrix so sehr dass man behaupten könnte, sie seien Schwester. Oder Mutter und Tochter.

„Du kannst ruhig darauf warten, bis du schwarz bist," erwidert Daphne giftig. „Wieso denkst du, dass ich mit diesem nervigen Zwerg ausgehen wollen würde? Männer stürzen sich auf mich und eine Menge viel hübschere Exemplare stehen mir zur Verfügung."

„Ach ja," erwidert Theodore mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Deswegen gehst du mit jemandem neuen alle zwei Tage aus. Alles klar."

Seit wann ist Theodore so bissig geworden? Anscheinend ist das eine der Folgen seines neuen Jobs dass er viel offener ist und dass er Menschen ins Gesicht sagt, was er über sie denkt. Und Daphne geht mit keinem aus. So viel weiß ich.

Ihre Wangen werden rot und sie schnaubt.

„Und wieso verschweigst du uns, dass du einen Freund hast?" fragt sie zurück. „Schämst du dich für ihn? Wer ist er, ein Plebejer?"

Wenn man nicht länger über den reinblütigen Stolz redet, findet man ein anderes Kriterium, um sich über alle anderen zu erheben. Entweder ist man ein Schwarzmagier und ein Auserwählter, das heißt, ein Todesser, oder ist man ein Plebejer, das heißt, ein nichts und niemand. Es überrascht mich nicht, dass Daphne auf diese Weise denkt. Sie scheint nur etwas in der Nomenklatur und den Definitionen geändert zu haben, aber ihre Sichtweise an sich hat sich nicht viel geändert. Früher hatten wir Schlammblütige, jetzt haben wir Plebejer. Wie erfrischend.

Theodore schnaubt und scheint eine bissige Antwort auf der Zungenspitze zu haben, wird aber durch das Ankommen von Laetitia und Artaius unterbrochen.

„Da ist sie!" schnurrt Laetitia, die sich auf mich stürzt und einen Kuss auf meine Lippen drückt.

Daphnes Ausdruck nach zu urteilen hätte sie auch etwas dazu zu sagen, lässt es aber durchgehen weil ich ja 'die Chefin' bin.

Für einen Moment lang halte ich Laetitias Hand in meiner, sie drückend und sie anlächelnd. Dann deute ich auf den freien Stuhl.

„Setzt euch," sage ich. Schon die nächste Sekunde fällt mir auf, dass ich es auf die gleiche Weise gesagt habe, wie der dunkle Prinz es oft sagt. Na ja, wir verbringen eine Menge Zeit zusammen. Ich fluche, kommandiere Menschen herum und bin dazu auch sarkastisch geworden. In anderen Worten bin von der Essenz der dunklen Prinzschaft angesteckt worden.

Aber Laetitia scheint es nicht aufgefallen zu sein. Der Frühlingsduft, der sie immer begleitet, steigt mir wieder in die Nase als sie ihr Haar wirft und in die Runde lächelt. Der schweigende Belgier setzt sich zu Daphne Greengrass, die ihm einen süßen Blick zuwirft. Aber all ihr weiblicher Charme und Mächte scheinen Null Eindruck auf ihn zu machen, was sie einfach nicht versteht.

Artaius. Seit der dunkle Prinz und ich das Gespräch über ihn im Ministerium geführt haben, bekommt er regelmäßig Aufträge. Das heißt, der dunkle Prinz ruft ihn wenn er einen Henker braucht. Sei es eine öffentliche Hinrichtung oder nicht, Artaius geht wohin auch immer er ihn schickt und erledigt 'die dreckige Arbeit'. Normalerweise bin ich diejenige, die mit ihm redet und ihm die Befehle des Prinzen übermittelt und ich folge seinem Fortschritt von Tag zu Tag. Am Anfang war er ein wenig überrascht, dass ihm der dunkle Prinz solche Aufgaben anvertraut. Vielleicht auch ein wenig skeptisch. Er hat sich wahrscheinlich gefragt, wieso er ausgerechnet ihn für diese Rolle des Henkers ausgewählt hat, ob es ein Test ist oder nicht. Dann aber begann er sich wie ein Hund, der endlich freigelassen worden ist, zu benehmen. Er versucht nicht mehr seinen Enthusiasmus zu verbergen und wenn wir uns treffen, redet er über das Gefühl, das ihm die Anwendung der unverzeihlichen Flüchen bietet, über die innerliche Ruhe, die er danach spürt aber auch über den dunklen Orden, von dem er einfach begeistert ist. Er hat den Eindruck, dass ihn der dunkle Prinz das machen lässt, was ihn fasziniert und da er nie und nimmer erlaubt war, sich mit so etwas zu beschäftigen, fühlt er sich jetzt natürlich vollkommen frei und erforscht eine ganz neue Welt. Aber ich warte noch auf den Moment, in dem er sich die Frage stellt, wohin das Ganze führt, von dem der dunkle Prinz gesprochen hat. Momentan befindet er sich noch immer in der Phase des absoluten Enthusiasmus, wenn man es so nennen kann.

Für mich war es früher unvorstellbar, dass jemand ein menschliches Leben nehmen kann nur weil ihm das Freude bereitet. Aber ich habe gelernt, dass Artaius dabei keine Freude im gewöhnlichen Sinne spürt. Ihn verwirrt der bloße Begriff der Emotionen und er hat sein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, sie zu fälschen. Er sagte zu seiner Mutter, er liebe sie, wusste aber nicht, was das bedeutete. Das war nur etwas, was man von ihm erwartet hat, zu sagen. Zu diesem Schluss sind wir zusammen gekommen. Und jetzt, da er ein Todesser ist und da man nicht vor seinem wahren Gesicht flieht, versucht er zu begreifen, welche Teile der Person, für die er geglaubt hat dass er war, eine Lüge und welche wahr sind. In der Welt, in der nichts seltsam oder verboten ist, kann er endlich sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich sein. Und er hat mir auch erklärt, was er dabei spürt und angedeutet, warum er es macht. Der Drang wächst mit jedem Tag und trotz all seiner Leistungen kann er ihn nicht ignorieren. Er hat früher versucht, ihn irgendwie zu befriedigen oder zu ignorieren. So hat er Quidditch gespielt oder ging jagen. Aber in dem Moment, in dem er tötet, fühlt er sich vollkommen frei. Die Welt um ihn herum, die ihn normalerweise verwirrt und die er nicht versteht, ergibt plötzlich einen Sinn und er spürt etwas. Er sehnt sich danach, es immer wieder zu spüren aber er hat mir erklärt, dass es zu oft zu tun auch nicht gut ist. Sonst würde das Ganze keine Bedeutung haben.

Auf der einen Seite weiß ich, dass die Erfahrung gut für Artaius sein wird. Für seine magische Entwicklung aber auch für ihn als eine Person. Es tut nicht gut, manche Aspekte von sich selbst zu ignorieren weil es so keinen Fortschritt geben kann. Man muss sie erforschen. Leider geht es um etwas viel Ernsteres als zum Beispiel die sexuelle Orientierung von einem. Der dunkle Prinz braucht eh jemanden, der diese Aufgaben erfüllen würde. Es ist nicht als hätte er Artaius erlaubt, Amok zu laufen. Er tötet Menschen nach seinen Befehlen und macht es auch so, wie es ihm der dunkle Prinz befohlen hat. Kein einziges Mal ist er weder fehlgeschlagen oder hat eine Person umgebracht, deren Name nicht auf der Liste des Prinzen stand. Aber auf der anderen Seite frage ich mich, ob es wirklich gut ist, Artaius solch eine Chance zu geben. Vielleicht wird ihn das Ganze in eine unerwünschte Richtung führen? Vielleicht wird ihn das Ganze wahnsinnig machen? Der dunkle Prinz hat ihn bewusst einem Lebensstil ausgesetzt, der nicht leicht zu ertragen ist. Andererseits vielleicht versteht er den Jungen auf einer Ebene, auf der ich ihn nicht verstehen kann. Ich habe versucht, mit ihm regelmäßig zu reden und ihm mithilfe der mir bekannten Psychologie zu helfen, tiefer in sich selbst zu tauchen und seine Psyche zu erforschen. Warum er manche Sachen macht und wie er sich dabei fühlt. Am Anfang war der Junge ein wenig misstrauisch aber er hat sich geöffnet als ihm klargeworden ist, dass ich kaum blinzele wenn er von manchen Sachen spricht, welche in der 'normalen' Zauberwelt verurteilt wären.

„Du warst seit drei Tagen nicht beim Training," bemerkt Daphne. „Wo warst du?"

„Ich hatte einen Auftrag," sagt Artaius, wobei seine Augen glitzern. „Eine Hinrichtung."

Und auch unter den Todessern spürt man manchmal, wie die Temperatur sinkt wenn man über so was redet. Ja, wir sind an so was gewöhnt. Wir alle kämpfen. Es gibt kaum jemanden im Orden, jung oder alt, unerfahren oder erfahren, der noch nicht im Kampf getötet hat. Aber das, was Artaius macht, ist etwas ganz anderes.

„Die drei Tage lang gedauert hat?" hakt Theodore nach.

„Zuerst hat es ein wenig gedauert, bis ich den Mann gefunden habe," sagt der Belgier.

Sogar seine Stimme und sein Benehmen im Allgemeinen haben sich geändert. Er wirkt selbstsicherer, er redet öfter mit Menschen und ich habe auch gesehen, wie er Todesser, die er noch nicht kennt, anspricht, was er früher nie getan hat. Er ist offener den Menschen gegenüber geworden, was sehr positiv ist. Zudem scheint er mit manchen Sachen klargekommen zu sein. Aber wohin führt das Ganze?

„Ich musste durch den Schornstein ins Haus schleichen," sagt er sachlich, obwohl er nicht seinen Stolz verbergen kann. „Dann habe ich gedacht, dass ich den Mann schnell erledigen kann. Aber etwas ist dazwischen gekommen."

„Was denn?" fragt Daphne neugierig.

„Zuerst dachte ich, dass mich ein Kalb angegriffen hat," sagt Artaius kopfschüttelnd. „Aber eigentlich war es ein großer Hund. Welcher, sobald ich aus dem Kamin geklettert bin, sich auf mich gestürzt hat."

Die jungen Todesser brechen in Gelächter aus und ich lächele. Artaius scheint nicht nur gut darin zu sein, was er macht, sondern scheint auch seinen Sinn für Humor gefunden zu haben.

„Der Zauberer ist aufgewacht und ging nachsehen, was los ist," fährt der Belgier fort. „In der Zwischenzeit gelang es mir, endlich den Hund loszuwerden und ich bin in die Küche geflohen, um mich schnell zu heilen. Der Hund hat mich nämlich gebissen. Am Ende habe ich den Zauberer mit einem Dolch erwischt, nachdem ich schnell einen Heiler im allernächsten Land des Imperiums gesucht habe. Die Wunde war ernster als ich dachte."

„Provinz," verbessere ich ihn und nicke.

„Nennt man sie so?" fragt Daphne.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln. Es ist nicht wirklich überraschend, dass Daphne nicht den Gebrauch des Wortes mitbekommen hat.

„Hast du denn nicht die große Weltkarte gesehen, welche ich in der Bibliothek aufgehängt habe?" frage ich trocken.

„Du hast sie selbst gezeichnet, Seti?" fragt Theodore Nott mit Interesse.

„Ja," sage ich. „Ich wollte am Anfang nur eine kleine Karte für mich selbst machen, aber dann ist mir klargeworden, wie praktisch so was für den Orden sein könnte und habe eine riesige Karte gemacht."

„Das muss ich sehen," meint Nott und erhebt sich.

Ich schaue mich um, zwischen dem Wunsch, den Lord und den Prinzen suchen zu gehen und mit ihnen zu gehen, zerrissen. Zweifelsohne stecken sie zusammen in einer einsamen Ecke des Gartens und reden über die Arbeit. Wenn ich an sie denke, bekomme mich der Drang, mit ihnen zusammen da zu sitzen aber das kann ich auch später tun. Ich soll mehr mit Artaius reden und den anderen meine Weltkarte zeigen. Es ist wichtig, dass sich die Todesser mit den neuen Begriffen, welche der dunkle Prinz vor kurzem eingeführt hat, vertraut machen und ich soll ihnen dabei helfen.

„Kommt, ich zeige es euch," sage ich aufstehend.

„Warten wir nicht auf Blaise?" fragt Laetitia, die sich bei mir einhakt, ihn mit dem Blick suchend.

„Nein," sagt Daphne, die uns erhobenen Hauptes und mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht folgt.

„Wir haben einen Plan geschmiedet, Artaius und ich," flüstert mir Laetitia ins Ohr als wir uns auf den Weg nach dem Schloss machen. „Wir werden sie zusammen in den Salon einsperren. Wir drehen es so, als sei es ein Zufall. So werden sie miteinander endlich reden müssen."

„Wenn du meinst," sage ich. „Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht die Kupplerin spielen. Die beiden sind einfach zu sturköpfig."

„Ach was," sagt Laetitia fröhlich. „Die brauchen nur einen guten Schubs, das ist alles. Und außerdem gehen sie allen auf die Nerven mit ihrer Streiterei. Sie benehmen sich wie Kinder."

„Dem stimme ich zu," sage ich etwas nachdenklich.

Direkt vor dem Eingang ins Schloss hat Blaise einen Brunnen gebaut, welcher aus etlichen steinigen Schlangen besteht, die das Wasser spucken. Auf jedem der neun Niveaus des Brunnens gibt es mehrere Schlangen, die einem so vorkommen, als baden sie. An manchen Stellen kann man auch nicht ausmachen, welcher Schlange ein Schwanz oder ein Kopf gehören und das Ganze erinnert mich an ein seltsames, irisches Schlangen-Knotenmuster. Rund um den Brunnen hat Blaise schwarze Tulpen angepflanzt, welche, trotz des in den Bergen herrschenden Klimas, echt groß und schön geworden sind.

In der Eingangshalle hat sich kaum etwas geändert außer einer neuen Fahne des Imperiums. Zu dem schon existierenden Symbol hat der dunkle Prinz mit silbernen Buchstaben die Worte 'Imperium atrum' geschrieben, welche im Fackellicht glitzern und auf diese Weise die schwarze Fahne zum Vorschein bringen. Es gibt mehrere Veränderungen im Schloss, welche sich aber meistens auf Namensschilder auf den Türen und Wegweiser beziehen, sodass sich die neuen Todesser leichter orientieren können. Als wir die Bibliothek betreten, finden wir sie natürlich menschenleer weil alle ja im Garten sind. Als ich mir das zweite Mal die Weltkarte, mein Meisterwerk, anschaue, muss ich schmunzeln.

Die Weltkarte beansprucht eine gesamte Wand und erstreckt sich hoch über den ersten Stock der Bibliothek. Verschiedene Länder sind mit verschiedenen Farben gefärbt worden, aber das habe natürlich nicht ich getan, sondern habe dafür einen Zauber benutzt. Seit mir der dunkle Lord diesen Zauber beigebracht hat, wollte ich etwas dergleichen tun, weil ich ihn ja so toll und praktisch fand. So musste ich nur mit meinem Stab auf eines der Weltländer klopfen und es änderte die Farbe. Das dunkle Imperium ist natürlich schwarz. Nachdem Wien eingenommen worden ist, hat sich gleich die Farbe von Österreich zu schwarz geändert. So muss ich nichts mehr tun weil die Karte selbst erkennt, welches Land jetzt dem Imperium zugehört. Als ich daran gearbeitet habe, fiel mir ein Fehler auf weil sich Spanien von sich selbst schwarz gefärbt hat obwohl es technisch gesehen noch immer kein Teil des Imperiums ist. Aber da die Todesser im Ministerium offensichtlich eine Fahne des Imperiums irgendwo aufgehängt haben, hat meine Karte gedacht, dass es ein Zeichen sei. Ich habe die Kriterien ein wenig beschränkt und jetzt funktioniert die Karte fehlerfrei.

„Gallia," liest Daphne laut das Wort vor, das auf Frankreich in silbernen Buchstaben steht. „Das ist Latein!"

„Aber natürlich," sage ich augenrollend. „Latein ist die Sprache der Magie und unsere Magie, laut dem dunklen Prinzen, ist unsere Macht."

Daphne sagt nichts dazu aber ihre Meinung dazu steht ihr auf der Stirn geschrieben. 'Die zitiert den dunklen Prinzen und denkt, dass wir uns alle an seine Worte erinnern sollten. Von wegen.'

Dabei ist die Stelle in den Bergen, wo sich das Hauptquartier befindet, mit einem Kreis beschriftet worden. Wenn man kapiert, wie praktisch solche Zauber sein können, beginnt man sie für alles zu benutzen. So musste ich den Sitz des Imperiums nicht selbst auf der Karte suchen. Er hat sich selbst beschriftet. Nachdem ich begriffen habe, wie ich den Zauber durchführe, habe ich wie ein Kind mit dieser Karte gespielt.

„Was bedeuten diese verschiedenen Farben?" fragt Theodore, der die Augen verengt.

„Ich habe die Länder nach der Einschätzung gefärbt, wie wahrscheinlich es ist, dass es erobert wird," sage ich sachlich.

„Die Russen sind offensichtlich die Schlimmsten," meldet sich Laetitia zu Wort, Russland überblickend. „Die sind einfach viel zu stur."

„Und sie werden dafür bezahlen müssen," sage ich trocken, wobei mein Blick auf der Stelle, die mit 'Graecia' beschriftet und natürlich auch schwarz ist, stehen bleibt. Nächste Woche muss ich ins griechische Ministerium, oh Mann.

„Und die Ziffern?" fragt Theodore. „Was bedeuten die?"

„Die stellen die Nummer der Todesser in einem bestimmten Land dar," sage ich.

Er pfeift.

„Für ein Land, in dem der Polarisorden gegründet worden ist, gibt es eine Menge Todesser in den USA," bemerkt er.

„Die Hälfte von denen um Asyl gebeten haben und hier sind," sage ich.

„Es wäre schön, wenn man auch auf der Karte sehen könnte, wo sich die Hellmagier aufhalten," meint Daphne. „Das heißt, bestimmte Hellmagier."

Ich lache.

„Das würde dem Prinzen sehr gefallen," sage ich. „Leider ist das nicht möglich."

„Die Karte ist echt cool," sagt Theodore, der endlich seinen Blick von der Karte abwendet. „Hast du noch was Ähnliches gemacht?"

„Noch nicht," antworte ich, den Weg hinaus nehmend und in Richtung Krypta gehend. „Aber ich habe ein weiteres Projekt im Kopf."

„Welches?" fragt er neugierig.

Sogar meine Freundin spitzt die Ohren. Sie wusste natürlich, dass ich die Karte gemacht habe, kann aber nicht wissen, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht.

„Nun da wir ständig hin und her apparieren dachte ich dass es sehr praktisch wäre wenn ich Appariertore machen würde, welche direkt ins Ministerium der bestimmten Provinz führen würden. Also es würde Tore zu allen Provinzen des Imperiums hier im Hauptquartier geben aber auch in allen Ministeriums. So würden wir nicht länger ständig apparieren müssen."

Draco, der bisher die ganze Zeit schwieg, schaut zu mir.

„Das ist eine tolle Idee," meint er. „Das würde meine Arbeit erleichtern. Hast du schon mit ihm darüber gesprochen?"

„Nein," sage ich leise, den Blick senkend und über die nächtlichen Ausflügen mit den beiden nachdenkend. „Wir waren mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt und ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit, um diesen Vorschlag zu machen."

Als sich meine Freunde durch die runde Halle verteilen, verfalle ich in Stille. Werde ich auch hier eines Tages vergraben sein? Würde auch mein dunkles Mal, an dem ich momentan arbeite, auf meinem Grabstein eingraviert sein? Würde ich einen Erben haben?

Für jeden Todesser steht der Tod immer nahe. Und in letzter Zeit denke ich oft über den Tod nach. Ich frage mich, wie er sich anfühlt, was auf einen wartet, ob es wehtut. Jedes Mal, wenn wir kämpfen gehen, fragt man sich natürlich, ob man zurück kommt. Manche kommen nicht zurück. Manche Todesser liegen unter den Ruinen des Ministeriums in Hamburg vergraben. Vielleicht bemitleidet der dunkle Prinz diesen Verlust nicht, aber ein Leben ist ein Leben. Ich spiele Gott wenn ich Menschen im Kampf umbringe, weiß aber, dass es unvermeidlich ist und dass es doof ist, darüber nachzudenken oder zu zögern weil man dadurch seine Ziele und die Leben der Todesser in Gefahr bringt. Ich habe gelernt, das zu tun was ich tun muss. Und vielleicht ist es schlimmer für mich, von dem Tod eines Todessers zu erfahren als von dem Tod eines Hellmagiers. Er oder sie war ein schwarzer Bruder. Einer von uns. Und schließlich sind die Schwarzmagier in der Unterzahl, wie auch immer man es dreht und wendet. Der dunkle Prinz sagt immer, dass es die Auserwählten geben muss, weswegen er die Todesser so nennt, welche über den Rest der Welt herrschen würden. Die Weise, auf die der dunkle Orden funktioniert, ist beinahe klinisch und unmenschlich effektiv. Wir alle arbeiten. Es gibt keine Zeit für die Entspannung solange es noch Arbeit auf dem Schreibtisch gibt. Der dunkle Prinz arbeitet ohne Pausen. Na ja, vielleicht kann er es sich leisten, weil er ja nicht schlafen muss, aber der springende Punkt ist dass wir alle arbeiten. In der Zauberwelt denkt man, dass wenn man schon auf der Spitze ist, dass man den anderen die Arbeit überlassen kann, wobei alles, was man tun muss, ist die Entscheidungen zu treffen und herumzustolzieren. Im dunklen Orden jedoch nicht. Und der dunkle Orden, welcher schon hunderte von tausenden Mitgliedern weltweit hat, verwandelt sich schnell in eine regierende Kraft, welche eines Tages über die gesamte Welt herrschen wird. Eines Tages werden wir Frieden in der Welt haben und der Krieg wird enden. Aber ich mache mir keine Illusionen darüber, dass ich an diesem Tag weniger Arbeit haben werde.

„Seti," sagt eine Stimme, welche mich aus den Gedanken herausreißt. Ich drehe mich um und erblicke das ernste Gesicht von Artaius. „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen? Alleine?"

„Aber natürlich," sage ich lächelnd. Denn das wollte ich soeben vorschlagen. „Wir sehen uns im Garten," sage ich zu den anderen.

„Jawohl, Chefin," sagt Nott, der mir gespielt salutiert.

Ich verdrehe die Augen und führe Artaius in den leeren Salon im Erdgeschoss, wo wir uns setzen. Es ist seltsam, diesen Raum so leer zu sehen. Normalerweise gibt es immer ein paar Todesser, die hier sitzen und die sich nach einem erfüllten Auftrag entspannen. Die Elfen sorgen dafür, dass es immer neue Zeitungen gibt und drei Kaffeekannen stehen immer auf dem kleinen Tisch, die so bezaubert sind, dass man ihnen nur sagen muss, dass man Kaffee möchte. In einer hart arbeitenden Gesellschaft sowie dem dunklen Orden sind Kaffee und Aufpäppeltränke sehr beliebt.

„Ich habe ein Problem," sagt Artaius leise.

Und wie immer gibt es keine Spur von Emotion in seinem Gesicht.

„Meine Mutter hat herausgefunden, womit ich mich beschäftige und sie hat mich rausgeschmissen," sagt er.

„Wie hat sie das herausgefunden?" frage ich überrascht.

„Sie hat mein dunkles Mal gesehen," sagt der Belgier einfach.

Ich blinzele.

„Moment, Moment," sage ich, die Hände hebend. „Deine Mutter hatte keine Ahnung, dass du ein Todesser bist?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Aber Artaius," platzt es aus mir, „wie hättest du ihr so was wichtiges verschwiegen können?"

„Ich wusste, dass sie es nicht billigen würde," sagt er ruhig. „Und ich wollte nicht, dass es zu so etwas kommt. Aber es ist eh passiert. Sie ist ins Bad geplatzt gerade als ich mich geduscht habe und hat mein dunkles Mal gesehen."

„Ich dachte, dass wir uns im Klaren waren, als ich – und beziehungsweise auch der dunkle Prinz – euch gesagt haben, dass eure Familien davon Bescheid wissen sollten. Sonst kann es zu Missverständnissen und solchen peinlichen Situationen kommen. Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?"

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Mächtige Morgana, ich fühle mich, als rede ich mit dem Prinzen. Aus dem kaum eine Reaktion herauszubekommen ist, außer wenn er wütend ist. Und manchmal bringt es mich auf die Palme.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ändert sie ihre Meinung," sagt er schnell, da er erkennt, dass ich total ausgeflippt bin. „Ich habe versucht, ihr zu erklären, warum ich dem Orden beigetreten bin und was für eine Ehre es ist, aber sie wollte mir nicht zuhören. Sie hat mich einfach rausgeschmissen. Mein Hab und Gut ist momentan bei mir aber ich kenne keinen, bei dem ich übernachten könnte."

Ich lehne mich zurück und schließe die Augen. Manchmal habe ich bei bestimmten Menschen den Eindruck, dass ich mit einer Wand rede. Aber ich habe nie gedacht, dass auch Artaius in diese Kategorie fällt. Das ist zum Heulen.

„Ist deine Mutter gegen die Schwarzmagie?" frage ich ihn.

Er nickt.

„Und du hast all diese Jahren mit ihr gewohnt und deine Neigung dazu geheim gehalten?" hake ich überrascht nach.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Sprich doch, verdammt noch mal!" platzt es aus mir und er zuckt zusammen. Wie konnte er nur so was tun? Seiner Mutter gar nichts davon sagen und sich herumzuschleichen?

Und seit wann fluche ich? Wahrscheinlich der schlechte Einfluss des dunklen Prinzen, der ständig flucht.

„Ich wusste, dass es meine Mutter nicht billigen würde und deswegen habe ich ihr gar nichts gesagt, weil das nicht helfen würde," sagt er schnell. „Sie hätte mich einfach früher rausgeschmissen. Ich habe gehofft, dass ich in der Zwischenzeit genug Geld verdienen werde um eine Wohnung zu kaufen, aber das ist mir noch nicht gelungen."

„Und warum hast du nichts früher gesagt?" frage ich scharf.

„Ich dachte, dass es offensichtlich sei," sagt er, jetzt mit einer Dose Verwirrung.

„Nein, das war es nicht," sage ich. „Es gibt natürlich Todesser, welche den Orden um Hilfe bitten, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten, sei es wegen ihrer Familien oder wegen einer Straftat, die sie begangen haben. Aber dass sie ihren Familien so etwas Wichtiges verschwiegen und erwarten, dass es so weiter geht, das ist noch nie vorgekommen. Ein Todesser zu sein ist kein Kinderspiel. Es ist ein lebenslanger Beruf aber auch ein Lebensstil. Man verschweigt so was nicht zu den Menschen, die einem nahe stehen."

„Es tut mir leid," sagt er, den Kopf senkend.

Ich schnaube. Der dunkle Prinz versteht manche Sachen überhaupt nicht und so ist es auch mit Artaius. Warum bin ich auf ihn sauer? Er versteht es einfach nicht und hat es nicht absichtlich getan.

„Du hättest es mir einfach sagen sollen und der Orden hätte dir gleich eine Wohnung gegeben," sage ich etwas sanfter.

Sein Ausdruck erhellt sich. Was hat er gedacht, dass der Orden seine Todesser in Stich lässt?

„Ich werde darüber mit dem Prinzen reden," sage ich. „Aber momentan habe ich dir zwei Sachen zu sagen. Erstens, wir gehen zusammen deine Mutter besuchen und ich werde mit ihr reden."

Er öffnet den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber ich winke ungeduldig ab.

„Sie ist deine Mutter und sie verdient es, zu wissen, womit du dich beschäftigst," sage ich. „Wenn sie es nicht akzeptieren kann und dich auch nicht danach dabei haben will, fein. So oder so kannst du eine Wohnung bekommen, wo du leben kannst. Es gibt auch Todesser, welche im Hauptquartier wohnen, obwohl ihre Familie von ihrem Mitgliedschaft bzw. Beruf Bescheid wissen und es billigen. Das ist kein Problem."

„Vielen Dank," sagt der Belgier. „Das bedeutet mir viel. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass dem so ist. Ich habe nur gedacht, dass es für das Beste ist, wenn meine Mutter nichts weiß. Ich wusste, dass es unvermeidlich ist, dass sie davon erfährt, aber ich wollte zuerst meine eigene Wohnung kaufen."

Er hat all diese Zeit mit einer Weißmagierin gewohnt. Das ist unfassbar. Artaius ist eine dieser Personen, denen es auf der Stirn geschrieben steht, dass sie Schwarzmagier sind. Seine Neigung dazu ist offensichtlich, auch wenn er nichts dazu sagt oder es auf irgendeine Weise zeigt. Wie kommt es nur, dass seine Mutter es nicht gesehen hat? Ist sie etwa blind?

Ich atme tief durch und schüttele den Kopf.

„In der Zukunft sollst du mir alles sagen," sage ich zu ihm. „Auch wenn du etwas Dummes machst oder wenn du in Schwierigkeiten gerätst. Ich muss es wissen. Die Folgen können viel schlimmer sein wenn du nichts sagst. Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja," sagt er schnell.

Vielleicht könnte ich ihm Laetitias und meine Gemächer überlassen. Ich habe noch nicht meiner Freundin gesagt, wir sollen in den Nordflügel umziehen, sodass ich dem dunklen Prinzen näher sein kann. Das hat er mir selbst vorgeschlagen. Und außerdem gibt es nicht genug Platz für uns beide hier, trotz meiner Vergrößerungszauber, da unsere kleine 'Familie' jetzt auch aus zwei miteinander ständig zankenden Katzen besteht. Ich brauche ein größeres Arbeitszimmer und Laetitia braucht ein zusätzliches Zimmer für ihre Sachen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie sie auf die Nachrichten reagieren wird.

In letzter Zeit sieht man ihr deutlich im Gesicht an, dass sie mit der Lage unzufrieden ist. Ich verschwinde mitten in der Nacht weil mich der dunkle Prinz ruft, reise ab und komme erst in drei Tagen zurück und wenn ich schon zu Hause bin, bin ich einfach viel zu müde um mit ihr zu reden. Sie weiß, dass es so sein muss und dass ich es nicht absichtlich tue, aber zur gleichen Zeit fühlt sie sich vernachlässigt. Ich bezweifele, dass sich die Situation viel ändern wird, wenn ich... ähm, ja, befördert werde, und ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll. Vielleicht soll ich den dunklen Prinzen um einen freien Tag bitten und sie irgendwohin mitnehmen. Einen schönen Ausflug mit ihr machen oder so was. Wie kommt Draco damit klar? Denn ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es für ihn noch schlimmer ist. Der dunkle Prinz schläft nicht mehr und er sieht ihn auch nicht wenn es die Zeit ist, schlafen zu gehen. Aber in keinem Moment ist Draco mir unglücklich vorgekommen. Wie schafft er es nur?

Vielleicht soll ich mit Draco darüber reden und ihm vorschlagen, dass er Laetitia zum Kaffee einlädt und versucht, mit ihr darüber zu reden. Ich schaue mich um als wir zurück zu unserem Tisch kommen. Wen versuche ich zu täuschen? Alles in mir brennt von dem Wunsch, die zwei Schwarzmagier zu finden und mit ihnen zu reden. Früher habe ich gedacht, dass ich beides haben kann und dass mir eben die technischen Probleme im Wege stehen würden, das heißt, der Zeitmangel und so. Jetzt aber erkenne ich, dass der Spalt in mir ist. Laetitia weiß sehr gut, dass mir meine Entwicklung sehr wichtig ist. Ihre ist auch ihr wichtig und so soll es sein. Das ist normal. Aber mir ist klar, dass ich manchmal lieber die Zeit mit dem dunklen Prinzen und dem Lord verbringen würde, als mir ihr. Das wahre Problem ist in mir, nicht im Zeitmangel.

Ich schaue in die stahlblauen Augen meiner Freundin und mein Blick wird sanfter. Ich drücke ihr unter dem Tisch die Hand und sie lächelt mich an. In Momenten wie diesen habe ich beinahe den Eindruck, dass sie mich versteht. Und doch entgehen mir ihre traurige Blicke nicht wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich irgendwohin gehen muss oder dass ich unser Abendessen absagen muss, weil ich ja dringend ins Ministerium gehen muss. Auch wenn ich sie mitnehmen könnte, möchte ich nicht dass sie als die Freundin der Erbin bekannt sein wird. Ich möchte, dass sie ihre eigene Laufbahn aufbaut und dass sie sich in eine mächtige Schwarzmagierin verwandelt. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie als meine Begleitung im Imperium bekannt wird. Ich könnte natürlich den dunklen Prinzen fragen, ob er ihr eine Aufgabe geben kann, sodass sie mitkommen und doch etwas zu tun hätte. Aber das ist jämmerlich. Ich möchte auch nicht dass sie ihre Laufbahn auf meinem Ruhm aufbaut oder sich meinetwegen mit Sachen beschäftigt, welche ihr nicht liegen. Sie soll sich ihrer eigenen inneren schwarzen Flamme bewusst werden und sie entfachen.

„Schmetterlingchen," sage ich leise zu ihr, „ich weiß, dass ich in letzter Zeit sehr beschäftigt war."

Sie zuckt mit den Achseln als störe es sie überhaupt nicht. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich sie so liebe. Sie hat Geduld mit mir, obwohl ich manchmal ihre Geduld nicht verdiene.

„Und es gibt noch manche Sachen nach dem Einnehmen von Österreich und den anderen Ländern, welche geklärt sein müssen," fahre ich fort. „Aber danach würde ich dich gerne irgendwohin mitnehmen. Ich werde den dunklen Prinzen um einen freien Tag bitten."

Die stahlblauen Augen werden feucht und sie grinst.

„Das musst du nicht meinetwegen tun," sagt sie sanft, über meine Wange fahrend. „Ich verstehe. Es ist in Ordnung."

„Doch, das möchte ich tun," bestehe ich. „Ich brauche dringend eine Pause und der dunkle Prinz weiß es. Ich brauche Schlaf und Erholung, auch wenn er sie nicht braucht."

„Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht," murmelt Laetitia kopfschüttelnd. „Wie kann man nur so viel arbeiten? Ich dachte, dass du die schlimmste bist, aber anscheinend gibt es noch schlimmere."

Zudem weiß ich mit Sicherheit, dass der dunkle Prinz auch früher manchmal den Zeitumkehrer benutzt hat, um mehr Zeit für sich zu erschaffen.

„Wir werden zusammen einen Ausflug machen," sage ich entschlossen. „Ich gehe gleich mit ihm darüber reden."

Gehst du aber nicht zu ihm, weil du mit ihm Zeit verbringen willst, fragt eine Stimme in meinem Kopf? Weil du verzweifelt über deine Entwicklung mit ihm reden möchtest? Weil du wieder diese unglaubliche Verbindung zu den beiden spüren willst? Wen versuchst du zu täuschen?

Aber Laetitia, mein Engel, erkennt keine dieser Sachen. Sie ist glücklich weil sie denkt, dass ich tatsächlich Zeit mit ihr verbringen möchte. Das möchte ich auch, oder?

„Ja, schön, geh," sagt sie fröhlich. „Und dann komm zurück, wir werden Karten spielen und ich möchte mit dir spielen."

Kartenspielen. Wie nutzlos. Ich weiß, dass dieses Spiel Laetitia sehr mag, aber ich kann einfach nicht verstehen warum. Es gibt hunderte von Sachen, die ich lieber tun würde. Aber wenn Laetitia das Spiel so mag, vielleicht soll ich es tun, um sie glücklich zu machen.

Was tut man, wenn einem klar wird, dass man nicht viel mit seiner Partnerin gemeinsam hat? Sie mag das Kartenspielen, ich nicht. Abends würde ich lieber lesen und schreiben und sie würde gerne einen Spaziergang machen und über die Bäume und Blumen und deren Schönheit reden. Sie macht eine Philosophie aus Klamotten, wobei ich mit meiner kleinen Ecke im Schrank sehr zufrieden bin. Je mehr Zeit vergeht desto klarer wird mir, dass wir vollkommen unterschieden sind. Können Menschen, welche so unterschieden sind, zusammen funktionieren? Und doch sollen wir etwa nicht zwei Gegenteile sein, die sich voneinander angezogen fühlen? So funktioniert die Ehe des dunklen Prinzen und doch denke ich, dass sich meine Beziehung mit Laetitia mit der Ehe des Prinzen nicht vergleichen lässt. Draco kann sich das Leben nicht ohne ihn vorstellen und ich denke, dass der dunkle Prinz seine Meinung dazu teilt. Er hat nie und nimmer das Interesse für irgendjemanden anderen gezeigt. Was er Draco gegenüber fühlt kann ich nicht wissen. Aber es genügt, dass er nie fremdgegangen ist und dass er immer zurück zu ihm geht. Sie passen sehr gut zu einander obwohl ich weiß, dass das wahre Bild ihrer Beziehung sich von dem Bild, das wir alle sehen, sehr unterscheidet. Aber Draco ist glücklich mit ihm. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie vollkommen verloren und gebrochen er war, als der dunkle Prinz getötet wurde. In diesem Moment habe ich ihm für die Tiefe seiner Gefühle dem dunklen Prinzen gegenüber beneidet. Er hat einen Lebensgefährten gefunden, mit dem er auch im Tod zusammen sein wollte. Wie viele Menschen können tatsächlich sagen, dass das ihnen gelungen ist?

Und doch wenn ich mich zu dem Prinzen und dem Lord setze und mit ihnen ins Gespräch über den neusten Brief von Longbottom falle, vergesse ich meine Freundin und ihre stahlblauen Augen, welche mich in ihre Nähe einladen und mich beinahe anflehen, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Schon den nächsten Moment fühle ich mich schuldig, als ich auf das Armband hinunterblicke, das sie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Es soll mir natürlich vorkommen, mit ihr Zeit verbringen zu wollen und doch gibt es Momente, in denen alles, was ich tun möchte, ist in die Schwarzmagie zu tauchen und über die Theorien und Bücher mit dem Prinzen zu plaudern. Vielleicht wird es so sein nur bis ich einen Punkt in meiner Entwicklung erreiche, ab dem es langsamer weiter gehen wird. Aber ich möchte nicht Laetitias Gefühle mir gegenüber derart beschädigen, dass es kein Zurück mehr gibt. Ich erinnere mich an den Moment, in dem ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. An ihre Augen, welche mich aus der Nähe angestarrt haben. An ihren Geruch... und an ihr Lächeln, das mir den Atem raubte. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich mich in diesem Moment bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt habe. Ich soll diesen Moment nie und nimmer vergessen.


	17. Kapitel 16

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 16 – Der Henker

Noch ein Anfang eines langen Arbeitstages im britischen Zauberministerium. Gähnende Menschen mit Aktenmappen und Pergamentrollen unter ihren Armen erscheinen auf den Aparierpunkten und begeben sich zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen. Der Tisch, an dem einmal der Wächter saß, ist weg. Stattdessen stehen drei Auroren zusammen mit einem Todesser direkt vor dem Besuchereingang ins Ministerium und untersuchen jeden, der seinen Fuß ins Ministerium setzt. Momentan trinkt der Todesser seinen ersten Kaffee und schaut mit verengten Augen zu, wie die Auroren einen alten Zauberer mit ihren Stäben untersuchen. Der wichtigste Teil der Untersuchung findet gleich beim Betreten des Ministeriums statt, obwohl damit die Geschichte nicht fertig ist. Nachdem die Auroren den alten Zauberer untersucht haben, schicken sie ihn zu dem Todesser, welcher mit gut geübten Bewegungen ein paar Zauber auf dem nervösen Zauberer anwendet und dann die Schachtel, die der Zauberer in den Händen hält, überblickt.

„Geben Sie mir das," befiehlt er trocken, seine Kaffeetasse abstellend und seine Hände ausstreckend. „Und gehen Sie durch."

Er deutet auf die schimmernde Blase, welcher direkt vor ihm steht und deren einzige Aufgabe es ist die Auroren wissen zu lassen, ob er irgendwelche magischen Gegenstände an sich hat, welche bei der Untersuchung vielleicht unentdeckt blieben.

„Aber..." fängt der Zauberer an, die Schachtel fester umklammernd.

„Kein Aber," sagt der Todesser kalt, die Schachtel aus seinen Händen reißend und sie öffnend. „Gehen Sie durch," sagt er nochmal in einem bedrohlichen Ton.

Die Auroren helfen dem alten Mann durch und schauen zu dem Todesser, welcher den Inhalt der Schachtel mit seinem Stab in Hand untersucht.

„Alles ist in Ordnung, Sir," meldet sich eine Aurorin zu Wort.

Der Todesser antwortet nicht gleich. Es gibt einen Blitz aus seinem Stab und ein Quietschen. Der alte Zauberer zuckt zusammen und macht Anstalten, zurück zu gehen, aber die Aurorin packt ihn am Arm, etwas Ermutigendes in sein Ohr murmelnd.

„Sie dürfen reingehen," sagt der Todesser gelangweilt nach ein paar Minuten, die Schachtel voller Ratten, die jedoch jetzt hellwach und verängstigt sind, dem Zauberer reichend.

Der alte Mann bedankt sich bei ihm und geht. Der Todesser setzt sich wieder und nimmt seine Kaffeetasse in die Hand.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Im Büro des Zauberministers stößt man auf ein ähnliches Bild. Der Zauberminister sitzt schon hinter seinem Schreibtisch und geht den Papierstapel durch, welchen sein Sekretär vor ein paar Minuten auf seinen Tisch gelegt hat. Lucius Malfoy weiß sehr wohl, dass seine Arbeit nicht am Freitagabend endet. Wenn er nach Hause für das Wochenende zurückkehrt, wartet zusätzliche Arbeit in seinem Heim auf ihn. Er hat mehrere Pflichten außerhalb seines Amtes und manchmal beanspruchen sie das gesamte Wochenende, weswegen er so müde und ausgelaugt am Montagmorgen im Büro erscheint. Er hat sich natürlich seinen Job ganz anders vorgestellt, aber der dunkle Prinz teilte seine Meinung dazu nicht, was er früh genug erfahren hat.

Die Bürotür öffnet sich und Severus Snape tritt ein, eine Mappe in der Hand haltend. Er lächelt hämisch als er den müden und leicht genervten Ausdruck seines Kollegen bemerkt.

„Ein guter Morgen ist es wohl nicht," stellt er unnötigerweise fest.

Da sie zusammenwohnen wissen sie natürlich, womit sich der andere im Laufe des Wochenendes beschäftigt hat. Und Severus weiß sehr wohl, dass Lucius den gesamten Samstag in seinem Arbeitszimmer verbracht hat.

„Ganz und gar nicht," knurrt Lucius schlechtgelaunt. „Was ist denn das?"

„Das ist mein Bericht," sagt Severus, die Mappe vor ihn legend. „Im Übrigen, hast du schon meine anderen Berichte gesehen?"

„Ja, hab sie nach Hause mitgenommen," sagt Lucius, seine Aktenmappe öffnend, welche auf dem Boden bei ihm steht, und ihm vier identische Mappen reichend. „Und durchgelesen. Wir werden sie beim Treffen am Freitag vorlesen."

„Gut," sagt Severus zufrieden. Endlich hat Lucius begriffen, dass er einfach seine Arbeit mit nach Hause bringen muss, wenn er alles rechtzeitig erledigen möchte. Obwohl er theoretisch gesehen doch im Rückstand ist. „Wie geht es Narzissa? Hat sie sich schon bei dir gemeldet?"

Lucius lehnt sich zurück und reibt sich die Schläfen. Was ist nur passiert? Er erstickt im Meer der Berichte, seine Frau unterrichtet bei der Beauxbatons Schule und hat keine Zeit, um ihm einen Brief zu schicken. Wenigstens bekommt er seinen Sohn öfter als früher zu sehen, weil er im Ministerium Aufgaben für den Prinzen erledigt.

„Noch nicht," murmelt Lucius. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie die Hände voll. Schließlich ist sie eine der zwei Todesser in Beauxbatons. Ich würde dem Prinzen vorschlagen, noch einen dorthin zu schicken sodass es leichter für sie sein könnte, aber er würde meinen Vorschlag 'subjektiv und daher vollkommen unakzeptabel' nennen und ablehnen."

Er verzieht das Gesicht. Manche Reaktionen des Prinzen können doch vorausgesehen werden. Es sind aber jene, welche nicht vorausgesehen werden können, welche den Todessern Kopfschmerzen bereiten.

„Na vielleicht könntest du den gleichen Vorschlag Granger machen," ist Severus der Meinung. „Die kommt in vier Stunden."

Lucius schaut so schnell auf dass ihm sein blondes Haar über die Augen fällt.

Severus neigt missbilligend den Kopf zur Seite.

„Du hast es vergessen," stellt er trocken fest.

„Ja," gibt der andere zu. „Aber danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast. Ja, das werde ich tun."

„Wir könnten sie zum Kaffee einladen," sagt Severus. „Das wäre eine schöne freundliche Geste, denn wir wissen ja, dass sie hierher nach einer Sitzung im österreichischen Ministerium kommt."

Lucius flucht in den Bart, nickt aber.

„Ich könnte auch schon jetzt eine Pause gut gebrauchen," murmelt er schließlich.

Severus lacht und wendet sich zum Gehen. Mit der Hand auf der Türklinke, schaut er zurück zu seinem Kollegen.

„Die habe ich vor drei Jahren schon gebraucht," sagt er.

Lucius lacht ebenfalls und reibt sich die Augen.

„Wir sehen uns in der Cafeteria," fügt Severus über seine Schulter hinzu und verschwindet.

„Ich muss einen Weg erfinden," murmelt der Zauberminister zu sich, „um das Durchlesen dieser Berichte irgendwie schneller zu machen. Ich bin schließlich ein Zauberer und das hier ist Muggelarbeit."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius und Severus haben zehn Minuten lang auf Granger gewartet, welche endlich mit ihren Bodyguards erscheint und sie begrüßt.

„Ein guter Morgen ist es wohl nicht," stellt sie gleich fest. „Aber wenigstens habe ich was erledigt."

Die zwei wechseln Blicke und Lucius tritt näher.

„Du siehst so aus, als könntest du etwas Kaffee gebrauchen," sagt er.

Trotz dem, was er über Frauen gelernt hat und dass man ihnen solche Sachen nicht sagen soll, weil sie es anders auffassen können, hat er auch gelernt, dass Granger auf so was nicht reagiert und er findet es erfrischend. Wegnistens in dieser Hinsicht muss er nicht darauf achten, was er in ihrer Gegenwart sagt. Denn Narzissa würde das so verstehen als meine er, dass sie heute schlecht aussieht.

Wie vorausgesehen lacht sie und richtet ihre Krawatte.

„Gerne," sagt sie, wobei sich ihr Ausdruck erhellt.

Als sich die drei auf den Weg zur Cafeteria machen, scheint ihnen die Menschenmenge so schnell aus dem Weg zu gehen als hätte man dafür einen unsichtbaren Besen benutzt. Die Bodyguards Grangers umrunden sie und begleiten sie, auch in einer sichtbar besseren Laune mit der Aussicht einer ankommenden Pause, zum Fahrstuhl.

„Wir könnten auch das Laufende dort besprechen," sagt sie als sie alle in den Fahrstuhl steigen.

„Gute Idee," sagt Severus als sich der Fahrstuhl zu bewegen beginnt.

Das Gemurmel in der Cafeteria hört abrupt auf als die drei, von Grangers Bodyguards begleitet, reinkommen. Keiner wagt es, sich von der Stelle zu rühren und doch ist es offensichtlich, dass die Cafeteria jetzt der letzte Ort auf der Erde ist, wo sie ihre Zeit verbringen möchten.

Nachdem Granger ein paar Schlucke des Kaffees genommen hat, schaut sie in die Runde und zieht etwas aus ihrer Tasche hervor, es beiläufig vergrößernd, als tue sie es alle zwei Minuten.

„Also," sagt sie, Papiere aus ihrer Aktenmappe hervorziehend, „was steht heute auf dem Stundenplan? Was habt ihr für mich?"

Wie viel Aufpäppeltränke hat sie zu sich genommen, fragt sich Severus? Sie kann nicht einmal ihren Kaffee in Ruhe trinken. Und er dachte, dass er zu viel Arbeit hat. Sie steht unter der direkten Überwachung des dunklen Prinzen und das kann keinesfalls angenehm sein. Der dunkle Prinz ist nämlich der Meinung, dass man den ganzen Tag arbeiten kann und gar keine Pausen braucht. Aber nur weil er keine Pausen braucht heißt das nicht, dass die anderen sie nicht brauchen.

„Ein paar Berichte und unsere Urteile, welche gelesen und unterschrieben werden müssen," sagt Lucius. „Aber zuerst wollte ich dich etwas fragen."

Er verbirgt, wie schwierig es ihm fällt, Granger diese Frage stellen zu müssen aber Severus ist nicht blind. Er fragt sich jedoch ob ihn Granger mit gleicher Leichtigkeit durchschauen kann wie er.

„Beauxbatons," sagt er endlich, da ihn Granger erwartungsvoll anschaut. „Der Orden hat nur zwei Lehrer dort."

„Hat Narzissa denn Schwierigkeiten?" fragt Granger gleich.

„Nein, aber ein weiterer Lehrer würde nicht schaden, denn die beiden haben einfach zu viel am Hals," sagt Lucius, etwas erleichtert, dass sie so schnell zwei und zwei zusammengezählt hat. Traue Granger zu, solche schnellen, logischen Schlüsse zu ziehen. „Und dadurch ist natürlich die Qualität des schwarzmagischen Lehrsystems gefährdet."

Granger lächelt hämisch und zieht ein kleines Notizbuch hervor.

„Alles klar," sagt sie, etwas in Notizbuch hinkritzelnd. Severus entgeht es nicht, dass die Seite schon voller Gekritzel ist. „Ich werde Gerard fragen, ob er irgendjemanden vorschlagen kann."

„Danke," sagt Lucius mit größter Mühe. „Narzissa würde es sehr schätzen."

„Ja, sag hallo von mir, ich sehe sie kaum," sagt Granger, die ihr Notizbuch schließt und sich die Mappen, welche auf dem Tisch vor Lucius stehen, schnappend.

„Mal sehen," murmelt sie mit ihrer Feder in der Hand.

Seit sie zur Erbin ernannt worden ist, hat ihr der dunkle Prinz die Genehmigung gegeben, statt ihm zu entscheiden. Sie muss nicht für jede Sache nach seiner Billigung fragen. So wissen die beiden, dass mit ihrer Unterschrift die Sache glücklicherweise erledigt ist. Was sie aber nicht wissen ist, ob sie irgendwelche Einwände gegen ihre Entscheidung erheben können oder nicht. Aber bisher war es ihnen schnurzegal. Die Todesser, welche im Ministerium tätig sind, treffen sich einmal pro Woche, normalerweise am Freitag, um wichtige Entscheidungen zusammen zu treffen. Sie wählen aber der Minister kann, unter speziellen Umständen, auch die gemeinsame Entscheidung aufheben. Das hat er aber noch nie getan weil er einfach nicht keinen Grund dafür hatte. Oder er war einfach zu faul um über die Sache besser nachzudenken.

Er schaut zu, wie Granger den Inhalt jedes Berichtes durchliest, dabei gleichzeitig Kaffee trinkend, lesend und schreibend. Wie schafft sie das nur?

„Bist du denn in Eile?" fragt Severus.

„Ja, bin ich," sagt Granger als sie ihre Unterschrift unter die von Lucius setzt und den Bericht zur Seite stellt. „Der dunkle Prinz und der dunkle Lord nehmen mich zum Ausflug mit und ich versuche so viel wie möglich bis dahin zu erledigen. Hab ein Treffen mit Aideen in einer Stunde. Hoffentlich schaffe ich es."

Sie wirft der Uhr einen schnellen Blick zu und widmet sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Die beiden wechseln Blicke, sagen jedoch nichts dazu und auch nicht wenn ein paar Tropfen heißen Kaffees auf Grangers schwarzes Hemd fallen.

„Hinrichtung," murmelt sie zu sich. Sie blickt nochmal über den Bericht und dann schaut auf. „Wollen wir den Prozess nicht öffentlich durchführen?"

„Wir waren der Meinung, dass es nicht notwendig ist," sagt Lucius. „Der Mann hat einen von uns angegriffen und schwer verletzt. Ich denke, dass so was in die Kategorie 'der offenen Feinseligkeit den Mitgliedern des dunklen Ordens gegenüber' fällt."

Grangers Ausdruck verhärtet sich und sie lehnt sich zurück. Alle wissen, dass sie es meidet, Menschen umzubringen und zu foltern falls es wirklich absolut nicht notwendig ist und die zwei sind neugierig, was sie in diesem Fall tun wird. Schließlich ist jetzt ihr Wort das letzte.

Zu der Überraschung der beiden, lehnt sie sich schnell nach vorne, unterschreibt den Bericht und zieht ein Stück Papier aus ihrer Aktenmappe hervor. Für ein paar Momente kritzelt sie in Stille und Lucius versucht umsonst über ihre Schulter zu lesen. Dann hebt sie die Hand. Einer ihrer Bodyguards tritt zu ihr.

„Das geht dringend ins Hauptquartier," sagt sie, zur gleichen Zeit versuchend, den Brief in einen blauen Umschlag zu stopfen. Als sie dem vor ihr verbeugenden Todesser den Brief reicht, flucht sie und zieht ihre Hand zurück.

„Falscher Umschlag," murmelt sie, einen schwarzen hervorziehend und den Brief darin stopfend, ihn mit Magie verschließend. „Hier, gib das zu Artaius. Er wohnt momentan in meinen alten Gemächern."

Der Todesser verschwindet.

„Stimmen die Gerüchten?" fragt Lucius neugierig. „Ich wusste, dass er in letzter Zeit Aufträge bekommt, aber der dunkle Prinz scheint vorzuhaben, ihm solche und ähnliche Jobs immer zu geben."

„Ja, die Aufgaben des Henkers," murmelt sie.

Auch sie scheint diese Entscheidung des Prinzen nicht zu billigen.

„Wer ist er überhaupt?" fragt Severus. „Wir haben ihn beim Prozess hier gesehen aber wir wissen gar nichts über ihn."

Granger schaut von einem zu dem anderen.

„Ihr seid neugierig auf ihn," stellt sie unnötigerweise fest. „Das kann ich verstehen. Der Junge hat uns alle überrascht."

Sie lehnt sich zurück und gibt ihr schnelles Tempo auf, in dem sie die Berichte gelesen hat.

„Er ist ein Belgier," sagt sie. „Er kommt aus einer hellmagischen Familie, weswegen er jetzt im Hauptquartier wohnt."

„Interessant," meint Severus nachdenklich. „Aber wie kommt es, dass ausgerechnet er solche Aufträge bekommt? Hat er denn keine Probleme damit?"

Granger lächelt mysteriös.

„Sagen wir nur, dass er in dieser Hinsicht dem Prinzen sehr ähnlich ist," sagt sie.

„Also er mag so etwas?" schlussfolgert Lucius.

„Kann man schon sagen," sagt Granger kurz. „Ich rede regelmäßig mit ihm. Eins ist sicher – er erledigt solche Aufgaben sehr gut."

Die zwei verfallen in Stille während sich Granger dem Rest des Stapels widmet.

Dass ein Junge solche Aufgaben erledigt ist ihnen schleierhaft. Sie haben ihn ja nur einmal und kurz gesehen. Er war sicherlich bei dem Begräbnis Grindelwalds anwesend, aber viele waren da und sie haben ihn nicht gesehen. Lucius entscheidet seinen Sohn zu fragen sobald er auftaucht. Was bald sein sollte.

„So," sagt Granger nach ein paar Minuten. „Das ist erledigt. Und wo sind die Berichte der letzten Woche?"

Lucius schüttelt den Kopf.

„Einige Fälle haben sich ein wenig verkompliziert," sagt er. „Und wir müssen nochmal die Sache überprüfen."

„In anderen Worten hast du es vergessen," sagt Granger kalt, ihre Aktenmappe schließend und verkleinernd.

Lucius widersteht dem Drang, zu schnauben. Der dunkle Prinz scheint seine nervige Gewohnheit, die Menschen wie Bücher zu lesen und gleich zur Sache zu kommen, an Granger weitergegeben zu haben.

„Hoffentlich fragt er nicht danach," sagt sie aufstehend. „Aber wir alle wissen, dass es sinnlos ist, ihm etwas zu verschweigen. Ich meinerseits werde es überhaupt nicht versuchen. Aber du hast Glück. Wie gehen heute und ich weiß nicht, wann wir zurückkommen. Bis dahin sehe aber, dass du nachholst."

Sie winkt den Todessern zu und sie richten sich auf. Bisher haben sie auf den Füßen getrunken und gegessen, aber sie legen ihre Getränke zur Seite als sich Granger zum Gehen wendet.

„Das wird ein langer Tag sein," murmelt Lucius als sie weg ist. „Ich sollte ein dringendes Treffen organisieren."

„Das ist eine gute Idee," meint Severus, der eigentlich überrascht ist, dass Lucius so schnell reagieren möchte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Todesser, welcher zusammen mit den Auroren die Neuankömmlinge untersucht, hat in der Zwischenzeit ein Sandwich gegessen und jetzt schaut er zu, wie die Auroren eine junge Hexe mit langen Haaren untersuchen. Beinahe fühlt er sich dazu gezwungen, sie selbst zu 'untersuchen', aber das würde man als 'Missbrauch der Macht' auffassen können. Er seufzt, zuschauend, wie sich die Hexe schnell durch die Menge drängt und zum kleinen Fahrstuhl, welcher direkt in die Cafeteria da oben fährt und in dem vor vielen Stunden die dunkle Erbin zusammen mit dem Minister und dem Leiter der Aurorenabteilung verschwunden ist, gelangt. Er schaut auf seine Uhr. Noch zwei Stunden bis seine Schicht endet.

Drei Ministerialbeamte, welche zusammen bei der Statue, unter der 'Magie ist Macht' steht, in einer dichten Gruppe stehen und reden, ducken sich als ein schwarzes Memo durch die Luft saust und in der Richtung des Wächters verschwindet.

„Was ist nur jetzt los?" fragt einer, dem Memo hinterher schauend.

„Keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht geht es um ein Treffen?" fragt der andere, in Richtung des anderen Fahrstuhls deutend, aus dem drei Todesser klettern, laut miteinander redend. Mit wehenden schwarzen Umhängen marschieren sie an ihnen vorbei.

„Wahrscheinlich hat es etwas mit Granger zu tun," murmelt einer, bekommt aber einen Schubs in die Rippen.

„Klappe," warnt ihn der andere. „Wenn wirklich etwas los ist, sollten wir zurück zur Arbeit gehen. Wer weiß was ihnen einfallen kann, falls etwas schiefgegangen ist?"

Die anderen stimmen zu und zusammen machen sie sich auf den Weg nach der Mysteriumsabteilung, im Fahrstuhl auf den todernsten Theodore Nott stoßend. Der Junge nickt ihnen zu und drängt sich durch die im Fahrstuhl stehenden Zauberern und Hexen, in der gleichen Richtung wie die anderen Schwarzmagier verschwindend. Drei Zauberer schütteln die Köpfe, denkend, es sei echt dumm dass ein Beamter nur so seine Arbeit verlassen und an einem Treffen teilnehmen kann. Aber das ist ja dunkles Großbritannien.

Die Auroren, welche noch immer bei dem Eingang stehen und die Neuankömmlingen untersuchen, sind erfreut endlich den Todesser los zu sein. Seine schlechte Laune scheint zusammen mit ihm verschwunden zu haben. Eine der Hexen hebt den Stab als sich der Fahrstuhl erneut öffnet, lässt die Hand aber wieder sinken als sie Draco Malfoy erblickt. Etwas verwirrt, da sie die gleiche Bewegung und die gleichen Worten schon stundenlang wiederholt und auf einmal es nicht mehr tun muss, verbeugt sie sich als er einfach an den dreien vorbeikommt als wären sie nicht da.

„Soll man sich vor ihm verbeugen?" fragt die Aurorin die anderen. Sie zucken mit den Schultern und sie stöhnt. „Ach wer weiß. Besser sicher zu sein."

Der Ehemann und der Vertreter des dunklen Prinzen klettert die Treppen zum Büro des Ministers hoch nur um von den Wächtern, welche vor seinem Büro jetzt sitzen und Tee trinken, zu erfahren dass der Minister ein dringendes Treffen einberufen hat. Überrascht macht er sich auf den Weg zur Konferenzhalle, wo das Treffen bereits in vollem Gang ist.

„Ach, Draco," sagt sein Vater, welcher am Kopfende sitzt. „Komm rein."

Am langen, ovalen Tisch sitzen alle Todesser, welche im britischen Ministerium tätig sind. Real gesehen gibt es nicht so viele. Dreiundzwanzig. Aber Draco erinnert sich sehr gut an die Worte seines Mannes: 'es ist nicht die Quantität, die zählt, sondern die Qualität.'

Na ja. Draco war sich nicht sicher, dass sein Vater die Pflichten des Ministers gut erledigen kann. Ganz ehrlich war er der Meinung, dass sein Vater zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit den wirklich wichtigen Dingen schenkt und manche Sachen zu persönlich nimmt. Aber Erebus wollte ihn als Minister haben und nichts und niemand kann ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen, wenn er schon seine Entscheidung trifft. So musste sein Vater lernen, ein guter Zauberminister zu werden. Draco beklagt sich nicht. Seit er das Amt angetreten ist, ist er vielleicht weniger zu Hause aber Draco hat den Eindruck, dass er jetzt die Fähigkeit hat, die wichtigen Sachen in seinem Leben wirklich zu schätzen. Sowie ihn. Sowie seine Frau, die ihn trotz allem immer unterstützt und geliebt hat.

„Es tut mir leid, euch bei der Arbeit zu unterbrechen," sagt Draco laut, in die Runde blickend. „Aber ich muss gleich wieder los. Ich habe etwas in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu erledigen. Theodore?"

Er schaut zu seinem Freund und Kollegen, welcher die Hand hebt. Manchmal ist es schwierig, die Todesser in solchen Gruppen voneinander zu unterscheiden weil sie ja alle schwarz tragen. Theodore Nott, welcher der einzige in der Mysteriumsabteilung tätige Todesser ist, wird natürlich von Draco als der Vertreter in seiner Abteilung betrachtet, obwohl er dort nur arbeitet.

„Wir brauchen ihn, weil wir gerade dabei sind, zu wählen," meldet sich Dracos Vater zu Wort. „Und da du jetzt hier bist, kannst du auch daran teilnehmen. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Draco schaut auf seine Uhr.

„In Ordnung, aber beeilen wir uns," sagt er.

Sein Vater schaut auf den Stapel Berichte hinunter, alle von denen er in unter zwei Stunden geschrieben hat. Dieser Tag verwandelt sich langsam in eine Katastrophe, geht ihm durch den Kopf. Die einzige gute Sache dabei ist, ist dass die drei irgendwohin gehen und keine Zeit haben werden, um die Berichte zu checken. Aber er möchte sie aus dem Weg haben.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zwei Stunde später und noch immer keine Ruhe, stehen Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape bei der Statue von Blaise Zabini und warten auf das Ankommen des mysteriösen Belgiers, welcher der Henker des dunklen Prinzen ist.

Lucius Malfoy blickt über die Statue und schmunzelt. Sie zeigt einen langhaarigen Zauberer und eine Hexe mit ebenso langen Haaren mit ihren Stäben in die Höhe gehoben, unter denen Blaise natürlich das Symbol des Imperiums, zusammen mit den Worten 'Magie ist Macht', gemeißelt hat. Lucius findet diese Statue sehr passend.

Natürlich ist nur Snape mit dem Belgier verabredet, weil er ja der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung ist, aber Lucius Malfoy brennt von dem Wunsch, mit diesem Wunderjungen zu reden, dessen Stab schon so viele umgebracht hat. Er hat ihn natürlich beim Prozess im Ministerium gesehen, aber er erinnert sich nicht an sein Gesicht weil alles so schnell passiert ist.

„Wie alt ist er überhaupt?" fragt Lucius im Unterton.

„Keine Ahnung, wie Draco," sagt Severus.

Die beiden schauen zum Fahrstuhl, aus dem immer weniger Neuankömmlinge hervorkommen weil es ja schon bald das Ende der Arbeitstag ist und die drei Hexen, welche die Wächter sind, lachen über etwas. Der Zauberminister verengt die Augen. Solch eine wichtige Position und Severus überlässt diese Aufgabe diesen Schlampen. Er vertraut seinem Kollegen und Freund aber manchmal ist er der Meinung, dass Severus einfach manche Sachen nicht versteht. Entweder das oder ihm gefällt eine der drei. Oder die drei. So oder so bekommt er sie ständig zu sehen, da sie ja den ganzen Tag lang dastehen.

Drei Zauberer verlassen den Fahrstuhl und der Minister und der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung blicken weg. Er kann keiner der dreien sein.

„Aber natürlich," hören sie die Stimme eine der Hexen. „Gehen Sie ruhig durch."

Das ist der Gipfel, geht Lucius durch den Kopf. Sie lassen einen Zauberer nur so durchgehen?

Wütend stapft er zu ihnen und findet sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem jungen Mann, der ihm den Weg sperrt.

„Guten Tag, Minister Malfoy," sagt er leise. „Weißt du vielleicht, wo ich den Leiter der Aurorenabteilung finden kann?"

Lucius Malfoy schnaubt und dreht sich um, vorhabend, den frechen Idioten am Kragen zu packen als ihm auffällt, dass der junge Mann das dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm hat, das er gerade den Hexen beim Eingang gezeigt hat. Oder um genauer zu sein, es geht um das dunkle Mal des dunklen Prinzen. Er kennt es auswendig. Er weiß schon, wie verdammt schwierig es ist, das dunkle Mal zu replizieren und diese schwarze Sonne mit herumbewegenden Strahlen und Lateinischen Worten ist echt.

Er schaut wieder in das ausdruckslose Gesicht des jungen Mannes und Erkenntnis breitet sich in ihm auf. Etwas an ihm kommt ihm bekannt vor.

„Bist du Artaius?" fragt er, sogar sich selbst dumm vorkommend.

Der junge Zauberer nickt wortlos.

Also dann, sagt eine Stimme im Lucius Kopf. Dünn, groß, todernster Ausdruck. Zudem scheint er bewaffnet zu sein, dem Klirren, das seine Bewegungen begleitet, nach zu urteilen.

Der Henker des dunklen Ordens. Ein siebzehnjähriger Junge. Na ja, eigentlich weiß Lucius nicht genau, wie alt er ist, aber er ist volljährig. So viel weiß er über ihn.

„Lucius Malfoy, der Zauberminister," sagt Lucius, ihm seine Hand entgegenstreckend.

Ein fester Händedruck. Aber ein Zauberer braucht keinen festen Händedruck, um Menschen umzubringen. Sein Blick verwirrt ihn aber. Es gibt da etwas bekanntes, aber Lucius weiß nicht genau, was es ist.

In der Zwischenzeit hat Severus mitbekommen, was los ist, und streckt Artaius seine Hand entgegen, ihn begrüßend. Der junge Schwarzmagier schüttelt genauso ernst seine Hand wie die von Lucius.

„Die dunkle Erbin hat in ihrem Brief gesagt, dass eine öffentliche Hinrichtung nicht notwendig ist," kommt der Belgier gleich zur Sache.

Und sein Englisch ist echt gut, geht Lucius durch den Kopf.

„Also können wir es gleich erledigen," beendet der Belgier seinen Satz.

Lucius erinnert sich an die Worte von Granger, dass er 'in dieser Hinsicht dem Prinzen sehr ähnlich sei' und dass 'er es genießt'. Na ja, er scheint ziemlich ungeduldig zu sein.

„Ja," sagt Severus, auf die Treppen deutend. „Komm, ich zeige dir, wo wir ihn gefangen halten."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wir haben dich nur das eine Mal im britischen Ministerium gesehen," sagt Severus als sie den Belgier in die Tiefen des Ministeriums führen.

Die ganze Zeit schaut sich der Belgier neugierig um und ihn scheint alles zu interessieren.

„Ich hatte noch keinen Auftrag hier," antwortet der Belgier einfach. „Und daher keinen Grund, hierher zu kommen."

„Wir haben gehört, dass du momentan im Hauptquartier wohnst," sagt Lucius. „Und dass du aus einer hellmagischen Familie stammst. Das ist schade."

„Nicht wirklich," meint der Belgier lächelnd. „Mir gefällt das Schloss sehr und ich hätte mir keinen anderen Ort vorstellen können, an dem ich lieber wohnen würde."

„Und was ist mit deiner Familie?" fragt Lucius.

„Meine Familie billigt die bloße Tatsache nicht, dass ich mich mit der Schwarzmagie beschäftige," sagt der Belgier in einem verächtlichen Ton. „Was soll man mehr dazu sagen?"

„Nichts," sagt Lucius und nickt. „Das kann ich gut verstehen. Jetzt bist du der Gesellschaft der Auserwählten beigetreten und brauchst die Billigung von keinem um dich damit zu beschäftigen, was du willst. Im Übrigen wie geht die Arbeit? Bist du zufrieden mit deinem Job?"

„Sehr zufrieden," antwortet Belgier mit glitzernden Augen. „Und mein Job, wie du ihn nennst, Minister, bereitet mir eine große Freude."

Severus und Lucius wechseln vielsagende Blicke als Severus eine der Türen aufschließt und den Jungen als den ersten durchlässt.

„Habe ich etwas verpasst?" fragt eine atemlose Stimme hinter ihnen.

Der junge Theodore Nott ist gerade angekommen, um den dritten Zeugen zu spielen.

„Noch nicht," antwortet Lucius. „Wo warst du?"

„Habe gerade an etwas gearbeitet und musste es vollenden, konnte nicht nur so meine Arbeit stehen lassen," antwortet der Junge. „Sonst hätte jemand zu Schaden kommen können. Und wir wissen ja, wie neugierig Menschen sind und dass sie alles anfassen möchten."

„Dann wären sie selbst schuld," bemerkt Severus trocken.

Aber der Junge ignoriert ihn und drängt sich zu Artaius durch.

„Hallo, Artaius, wie geht es dir?" fragt Nott den Belgier.

Die zwei geben einander einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Kann ich mich nicht beklagen," meint der Belgier. „Hab nach dem letzten Auftrag eine ganze Nacht lang geschlafen und jetzt fühle ich mich wie neugeboren."

„Er ist hier drin," sagt Severus, eine Zellentür abschließend. „Wo warst du denn?"

„In Russland," antwortet der Belgier, über die Zelle blickend. „Zwei Aufträge, einer nach dem anderen. Ich war nur ein paar Stunden zu Hause und ging dann wieder los. Das hat mich fertig gemacht. Ist er das?"

Er deutet auf den Zauberer, der bisher auf dem Boden gesessen hat, hat sich aber in der Zwischenzeit erhoben.

„Ja," sagt Severus.

„Erledigen wir es," sagt der Belgier eifrig, seinen Stab zückend.

„Ähm," fängt Lucius an, sich räuspernd. „Wir sollten ihn rausziehen, wo es mehr Licht gibt."

„Das ist ganz in Ordnung," meint der Belgier, welcher den Zauberer jetzt mit glitzernden Augen mustert. „Ich brauche kein Licht."

„Aber wir sind Zeugen und wir müssen sehen, was du da machst um es ja bezeugen zu können," sagt Severus, den Wächtern zuwinkend. „Zieht ihn raus."

Als die zwei zu ihm eilen, tritt der Belgier zur Seite.

„Ach ja," sagt er, als sei es ihm gerade eingefallen. Ist er denn so ungeduldig, fragt sich Lucius? Der Junge ist ein Rätsel.

„Gehst du danach nach Hause?" fragt Theodore Nott als die Wächter den um sich wild herumfuchtelnden Zauberer aus der Zelle schleifen.

„Ja," erwidert der Belgier. „Trinken wir etwas?"

„Gerne," erwidert Nott lächelnd.

Lucius Malfoy verengt die Augen. Er kann den Eindruck nicht loswerden, dass hier etwas Seltsames vorgeht, aber er weiß einfach nicht, was. Natürlich kennen sich die beiden aber der junge Nott scheint ihn besser zu kennen als kaum jemand anderes. Seit wann sind sie Freunde?

„Steht zur Seite," befiehlt der Belgier den Wächtern, welche ihm gleich gehorchen. Ihnen hat man nur gesagt, dass der Henker kommt, aber sie wissen nicht, wer dieser junge Mann ist. Er kann unmöglich der Henker sein. Oder?

Bevor der Zauberer irgendetwas tun kann, winkt der Belgier mit seinem Stab und fesselt ihn.

„Wir möchten ja nicht, dass du fliehst, oder?" sagt er mehr zu sich selbst.

Aber Lucius erkennt jetzt, dass sich sogar seine Stimme geändert hat. Sie hört sich beinahe gierig an, als könne er kaum abwarten, zu töten. Seine Hände zittern merkbar als er sich die Lippen leckt und einen Schritt vorwärts macht. Seine Augen glitzern im Fackellicht wie zwei Onyxe und es gibt etwas in ihnen, was Lucius sehr bekannt vorkommt. Er hat so was schon früher gesehen. Und insgeheim fragt er sich, wie der Junge reagieren würde, falls man ihm jetzt sagt, die Hinrichtung sei unnötig.

Aber bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken kann, hebt der Junge den Stab.

„Der dunkle Orden hat dich zum Tode verurteilt und ich werde dich im Namen des dunklen Prinzen hinrichten," sagt er mit heiserer Stimme. „Hast du was zu sagen?"

Der Zauberer, obwohl er am ganzen Körper gefesselt ist, ist nicht geknebelt worden und seine Lippen zittern, aber kein Laut kommt heraus. Der Belgier richtet sich auf und zuckt mit den Achseln, als hätte er es erwartet. Die ganze Zeit stehen Lucius und Severus mit gezückten Stäben da, falls etwas schiefgeht, aber der junge Belgier scheint alles unter Kontrolle zu haben.

„Na dann," flüstert er, wobei seine Augen wild glitzern, „bereite dich fürs Sterben vor."

Der Zauberer schließt die Augen und der Belgier hebt den Stab hoch. Lucius spürt, wie der Belgier auf einmal lebendig wird. Die ganze Zeit kam er ihm ruhend vor, als schlafe er oder als sei er geistesabwesend. Jetzt aber ist er erwacht. Der Junge, der ihm bisher seelenruhig und beinahe gleichgültig vorkam, lässt auf einmal seine Magie um sich herumwirbeln, welche sich wie Staub im Wind erhebt. Lucius spürt wie er sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert aber auch den Fluss der Magie, welche sich in seinen Fingerkuppen konzentriert, bevor sie grün aufblitzt und den Zauberer in einem Bogen durch den Raum fliegen lässt. Lucius schaut zu dem Belgier, der die Hand sinken lässt. Man sieht solche Kraft nur selten und kaum bei einem so jungen Magier. Lucius hat Menschen gesehen, wessen Todesfluch Menschen so fliegen ließ aber in diesen Momenten waren diese Menschen stocksauer. Lucius hat nur den dunklen Prinzen gesehen, der den Todesfluch auf diese Weise anwenden kann und aus Erfahrung weiß er, wie viel Macht und Kraft dieser Fluch erfordert. Der Belgier hat bisher ruhig mit ihnen gesprochen, hat sich aber in einer Sekunde in ein Raubtier verwandelt, dessen einziger Lebenssinn ist, zu töten.

Und jetzt versteht er manche Sachen besser. Warum ihm der dunkle Prinz diese Aufgabe anvertraut hat. In diesem schweigsamen Belgier steckt viel mehr als man vermutet.

„Erledigt," sagt Artaius unnötigerweise, seinen Stab verschwinden lassend und kurz die Augen schließend.

Lucius weiß sehr wohl, dass die unverzeihlichen Flüche einem ein einzigartiges Gefühl bieten, aber Artaius wirkt beinahe... erleichtert. Oder soll man zufrieden sagen? Lucius weiß es nicht.

„Danke, Artaius," sagt Severus leise, ihn noch immer anschauend.

„Es war eine Freude," sagt der Belgier, welcher ihm seine Hand entgegenstreckt.

Severus schaut ihn prüfend an bevor er seine Hand, welche gerade noch ein Leben seiner Opferliste hinzugefügt hat, schüttelt.

„Ich werde aus ihm nicht schlau," murmelt Lucius als Artaius zusammen mit Theodore Nott verschwindet, der ihm seine neuste Erfindung in der Mysteriumsabteilung zeigen möchte.

„Ich auch nicht," sagt Severus kopfschüttelnd. „Aber der dunkle Prinz ist ein exzellenter Legillimentiker. Wahrscheinlich hat er etwas in seinem Kopf gesehen, was wir nicht sehen können. Es gibt einen Grund, wieso er ausgerechnet ihm diese Aufgabe des Henkers anvertraut hat."

„Weil er so was tun mag," murmelt Lucius, die Worte Grangers wiederholend. „Ich verstehe Menschen, welche manchmal den Drang bekommen, alle in seiner Umgebung zu verfluchen. Den Drang bekomme ich normalerweise am Freitag, manchmal auch früher in der Woche."

Severus kichert.

„Aber dass man so was macht, weil es einem Spaß macht? Oder um genauer zu sein, weil man dem Töten nicht widerstehen kann?" fragt er und schaut zu Severus. „Ich verstehe auch, dass die unverzeihlichen Flüche einem ein einzigartiges Gefühl bieten, aber der dunkle Prinz, wenn das die Wahrheit wäre, hätte es ihm nie erlaubt, den Henker zu spielen. Denn er hätte zuerst die Sucht beherrschen sollen. Also muss man davon ausgehen, dass er nicht länger von seiner Magie süchtig ist. Schließlich ist er volljährig."

„Nein, er scheint seine Gefühle und seine Gedanken sehr gut kontrollieren zu können," meint Severus. „Und seine Magie auch, was am wichtigsten ist."

„Genau," sagt Lucius nachdenklich.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Theodore Nott mustert den zufriedenen Zauberer vor sich und wickelt seine Hand um sein Butterbierglas.

Artaius scheint sich wegen seiner neuen Pflichten wie eine Blume geöffnet zu haben. Theodore Nott kann gut verstehen, wieso der Mann früher kaum ein Wort sagte und Menschenmengen mied. Ihm tut es leid, dass er in solch einer Umgebung aufgewachsen ist, wo er immer fehl am Platz war. Wo er einfach anders war und musste alles für sich behalten. Mit der Zeit verwandelt man sich in eine verschlossene Kiste, welche ihre Geheimnisse gut verbirgt. Nichts kommt raus. Und keiner darf einen Blick darin werfen. Aber Artaius ist klargeworden, dass seine Geheimnisse im dunklen Orden gar nicht geheim oder seltsam sind. Der dunkle Orden besteht aus Menschen, welche nach Macht und Wissen streben. Hier sind die Begriffe vom Guten und Bösen, vom Legalen und Illegalen umgekehrt. Der dunkle Orden verabscheut menschliche Dummheit, Faulheit und Engstirnigkeit und Artaius, mit seiner Neugier und seinem Eifer passt gut zu dieser Gesellschaft. Dazu scheint seine Arbeit etwas in ihm ausgelöst zu haben. Dadurch lernt er neue Sachen über sich selbst und entwickelt sich mit jedem Tag weiter.

„Denkst du, dass du eines Tages etwas anderes tun wollen wirst?" fragt er ihn.

Die dunklen Augen schauen auf sein Getränk hinunter.

„Keine Ahnung," murmelt er. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich mit jedem Tag mehr über mich selbst lerne. Ich konnte es am Anfang nicht verstehen. Aber jetzt verstehe ich. Und ich möchte nicht aufhören."

Er möchte oder er kann nicht damit aufhören, geht durch Theodores Kopf?

Artaius hebt den Blick und schaut zu Theodore, dem sein prüfender Blick nicht entgeht.

„Wenn du denkst, dass ich Angst vor dir habe, irrst du dich gewaltig," flüstert Theodore. „Wann wirst du endlich kapieren, dass du dich in einer Gesellschaft der Gleichgesinnten befindest, wo du darüber ehrlich sein kannst, was du wirklich bist?"

Der Belgier lächelt flüchtig und schaut auf seine Hand hinunter.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich bin," sagt er leise. „Vielleicht werde ich es eines Tages verstehen können."

„Möchtest du wissen, was ich sehe, wenn ich dich mir anschaue?" fragt Theodore. Der Belgier nickt schnell. „Normalerweise kommst du mir wie eine verschlossene Kiste vor. Ich kann nicht erraten, worüber du nachdenkst. Aber wenn du arbeitest..." Er zieht die Luft scharf ein. „Nur dann kann ich dich wirklich sehen, so wie du bist."

„Ein blutrünstiges Tier," murmelt Artaius.

„Nein," haucht Theodore, schnell und beinahe reflexartig die Hand auf seine legend. „Nein. Dann erwachst du zum Leben, wie ein Dämon, welcher gekommen ist, um seine Rache zu verlangen. Dann spüre ich deine Leidenschaft und sehe das Leben in dir, das wie ein Feuer in deinen Augen brennt. Dann sehe ich ein Wesen, das nur dann lebendig wird, wenn es ein anderes Leben nehmen möchte. Aber es müsse nicht so sein. Ich verstehe wie du funktionierst, Artaius."

Er schaut ihn prüfend an, sich fragend, ob er ihn jetzt wegstößt oder nicht. Aber zu seiner Überraschung streichelt der Belgier über seine Finger und Theodore atmet erleichtert durch. Ja, sie sind ein paar Male ausgegangen. Sie haben sich einmal, während des Fests, geküsst, aber sie waren beide betrunken. So weiß er jetzt nicht, wie Artaius darauf reagiert. Er weiß nicht, was sie da tun. Was sie SIND. Und Artaius hat ja gesagt, dass er heterosexuell ist. Aber in ihm wächst die Hoffnung, dass Artaius doch mit ihm zusammen sein möchte. Vielleicht wenn er ihm zeigt, dass er ihn tatsächlich verstehen kann, denn er kann sich vorstellen, wie schwierig es sein musste, in einer Umgebung aufgewachsen zu sein die einen nicht versteht.

„Du brauchst das Adrenalin, um dich lebendig zu fühlen," spricht er weiter. „Sonst bist du zu Tode gelangweilt. Du brauchst die Gefahr, das Verbotene. Sie ziehen dich magnetisch an. Der Alltag ist normalerweise todlangweilig für dich und du brauchst Ablenkungen."

Er sieht schon in den dunklen Augen, welche ihn über den Tisch hinweg anschauen, dass er einen Teil der Wahrheit erraten hat. Es ist also wie er es vermutet hat. Er muss sich nicht in Artaius hineinversetzen und spricht jetzt über den dunklen Prinzen.

„Und du verstehst die menschlichen Gefühle nicht," gießt er mehr Öl auf die Wogen. „Du sagst dass du dich so oder so fühlst nur aus Gewohnheit. Aber das ist eben eine Gewohnheit, ein Gesicht, das du den anderen zeigst."

Der Belgier schließt die Augen. Er hat gerade sein größtes Geheimnis laut ausgesprochen. Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen und Theodore wartet auf eine Reaktion, auf eine Explosion, die jedoch nicht kommt.

„Warum fliehst du nicht vor mir?" fragt Artaius auf einmal.

Ihre Blicke treffen sich und etwas bricht in Theodore. Er hat gerade und zum ersten Mal seit er ihm die Hand geschüttelt hat, um ihn in den Orden willkommen zu heißen, die Wahrheit gesprochen und war vollkommen und brutal ehrlich.

„Du hättest vor mir fliehen sollen," fährt er fort. „Wenn du siehst, was ich wirklich bin. Ein Mensch, der es genießt, die anderen umzubringen. Ich bin der schlechte Witz der Natur, Theodore. Etwas ist schiefgegangen. Man hat vergessen, mir die Fähigkeit zu geben, zwischen dem Guten und Bösen unterscheiden zu können. Man hat vergessen, mir all die Gefühle, welche die Menschen normalerweise verspüren, zu geben. Ich redete es mir ein, dass ich Sachen nur so ansehe. Dass ich alles tief in mir vergrabe. Dass ich es nicht zulasse, dass die anderen sehen, was in mir vorgeht. Aber als ich angefangen habe, meine Pflichten zu erfüllen, ist mir klargeworden, dass sie einfach nicht da sind. In meinem Inneren bin ich einfach leer."

Theodore strömen Tränen die Wangen entlang aber als er dem Blick der vollkommen trockenen dunklen Augen begegnet, sieht er Verwirrung darin. Er versteht es nicht. Mächtige Morgana, er ist wie der dunkle Prinz. Den er so viele Jahre im Geheimen geliebt hat bis ihm endlich klargeworden ist, dass eine Beziehung mit ihm nicht möglich ist. Dass er ihn einfach vergessen sollte. Und das ist Theodore Nott gut gelungen. Er ist mit anderen Jungen ausgegangen und hat weiterhin den dunklen Prinzen als einen Mentor und einen Anführer angesehen. Er war außer seiner Reichweite, ein Wesen, das er anhimmelte und dessen Nähe er verzweifelt brauchte. Seine Liebe dem Prinzen gegenüber hat sich in etwas Größeres verwandelt.

Und jetzt trifft er Artaius und verknallt sich bis über beiden Ohren in ihn. Erinnert er ihn an den dunklen Prinzen, jemanden, den er nie haben wird? Oder liebt er Artaius tatsächlich? Heute, als er ihn bei der Arbeit gesehen hat, ist ihm klargeworden, dass diese Liebe echt ist. Vielleicht fühlt er sich zu einem bestimmten Typ angezogen, aber das ist normal. Jeder Mensch hat seinen Typ. Das Problem ist nur, dass sich Theodore in Menschen verliebt, welche seine Gefühle nicht erwidern können und außerhalb seiner Reichweite stehen.

„Hast du darüber mit dem dunklen Prinzen geredet?" fragt er ihn. „Denn er hätte dir gesagt, dass menschliche Gefühle eine Last und ein Hindernis seien. Er ist der Meinung, dass jemand, der davon unbelastet ist und alles auf der Welt objektiv und logisch betrachten kann, den anderen überlegen ist."

„Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass wir etwas gemeinsam haben," murmelt der Belgier. „Und es überrascht mich noch immer, dass es so jemanden wie mich gibt. Er kann es verstehen."

„Er macht das Beste aus allem, was er hat und stoppt auch nicht dort, sondern arbeitet weiter an seinen Stärken und seinen Schwächen," fährt Theodore fort. „Wir sehen sie nicht und denken, dass er einfach keinen Fehler begehen kann. Vielleicht sind in unseren Augen seine Fehler winzig klein. Aber zu einem Magier wie ihm, der die Perfektion anstrebt, sind sie groß. Du sagst, du seist nicht wie die anderen. Wache auf, Artaius. Keiner von uns ist wie die anderen. Der dunkle Orden erkennt vor allem an, dass alle verschieden sind. Hier versucht sich keiner den anderen anzupassen. Jeder von uns hat seinen eigenen Weg und seine eigenen Methoden und so ist es gut. Es ist nicht gut, einer der vielen zu sein und man soll es auch nie versuchen. Du sollst dich selbst besser kennenlernen und dann an deinen Stärken und Schwächen arbeiten und der dunkle Prinz bietet dir das an, indem er dir diese Aufgabe anvertraut hat."

„Man sagt ständig, wie leid es einem tut, dass mich meine Mutter rausgeschmissen hat," sagt Artaius nachdenklich. „Aber mir tut es überhaupt nicht leid. Eigentlich spüre ich nichts. Vage frage ich mich, ob ich sie je wiedersehen werde, aber unter den Umständen ist es mir egal. Ich habe viel zu tun und möchte diese neue Welt erkunden."

Endlich zeigt er ihm sein wahres Gesicht, geht Theodore durch den Kopf. Er erlaubt ihm zu sehen, was er wirklich ist.

„Das kann ich verstehen," sagt Theodore. „Schließlich hat sie dich nie gekannt. Wie konntest du ihr nur so lange verschweigen, dass du dich mit Schwarzmagie beschäftigst?"

„Wie alles anderes," sagt Artaius und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang den Menschen eine Menge verschwiegen. Warum nicht auch das?"

Theodores Blick wird sanfter und er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich wäre nie dazu imstande," sagt er. „Mir stehen die Sachen immer auf der Stirn geschrieben."

Artaius grinst und nimmt einen Schluck seines Getränkes.

„Im gewissen Sinne hat sie dich nie gekannt," fährt Theodore fort. „Und wir sind uns vor kurzem begegnet. Aber trotzdem fühle ich, dass ich dich kenne."

„Wie denn? Wenn ich mich selbst nicht kenne," sagt Artaius. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was eine Lüge ist und was nicht. Was ich mir eingeredet habe und was davon tatsächlich die Wahrheit ist."

„Ich kenne dich, weil ich den dunklen Prinzen kenne," sagt Theodore leise. „Ich habe zusammen mit ihm Hogwarts besucht. Er hat mich unterrichtet. Dann bin ich aus der Schule zusammen mit ihm geflohen. Ich war bei ihm schon von Anfang an. Ich habe zugeschaut, wie er sich in einen mächtigen Magier entwickelt und wir alle haben uns zusammen mit ihm entwickelt. Aber keiner konnte mithalten. Wenn man den Keim der Großartigkeit in sich trägt und endlich zulässt, dass er sich entwickelt und weiter wächst, sieht man deutlich, wer zu großen Sachen bestimmt ist und wer nicht. Er hat sich vor meinem Augen in den dunklen Prinzen verwandelt."

„Ich habe auch gesehen, wie er neue Sachen über sich selbst entdeckt und wie er damit klarkommt," fährt er fort. „Er hat das Beste daraus gemacht, was er ist und hat mithilfe der Magie und harter Arbeit das erreicht, was du heute siehst. Man fürchtet ihn, weil er keine Angst hat. Weil er keine Grenzen für sich selbst stellt. Ein Mensch, der nichts fürchtet und der bereit ist, alles für seine Ziele zu tun, ist ein sehr gefährlicher Gegner. Und auch du hast alles, was du brauchst, um dich in solch einen Magier zu verwandeln. Was du brauchst sind gute Freunde, welche dich in deinem Vorhaben unterstützen werden und einen Lehrer, der dich versteht."

„In anderen Worten brauche ich ihn," murmelt Artaius. „Er versteht mich."

Er schaut zu Theodore und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Du kannst Angst spüren," sagt er leise. „Und du sagst, dass du keine Angst gespürt hast, wenn du mich bei der Arbeit gesehen hast? Sogar Lucius und Severus hatten Angst vor mir. Ich weiß es – ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen."

„Nein," haucht Theodore, dessen jede Zelle vor dem Wunsch brennt, dieses wunderschöne und mysteriöse Wesen überall anzufassen. „Dein wahres Gesicht erschreckt mich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich fühle mich davon angezogen."

Wieder sieht er Verwirrung in den dunklen Augen und er lächelt.

„Vielleicht fühle ich mich von etwas angezogen, was ich gerne selbst haben würde," sagt er.

„Das meinst du nicht wirklich," sagt Artaius sofort.

„Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden," sagt Theodore leise. „Aber ich wünsche mir, ich könnte ein einziges Mal spüren, wie es ist, meine Gefühle aus der Ferne anzuschauen. Weißt du was passiert ist, als ich zum ersten Mal jemanden getötet habe?"

Artaius schaut ihn ohne zu blinzeln an.

„Es war beim Kampf in Irland," fährt Theodore fort bevor er weiß, was er da macht. „Es gab so viel Bewegung." Er seufzt als ihn die Erinnerungen überfluten. „Trotz der Schreie und des Gebrülls war ich mir sicher, dass jeder meinen Herzschlag hören konnte. Ich tat es den anderen gleich. Betäubte und verfluchte. Als ich die Treppen zusammen mit den anderen hochgeklettert bin, fand ich mich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Zauberer, welcher den Stab auf mich gerichtet hat. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich habe den Cruciatusfluch benutzt. Und als ich versucht habe, mich zu sammeln, weil der Fluch ja solch eine Wirkung auf Menschen hat, ist er gestolpert und über das Geländer gefallen. Wahrscheinlich war mein Fluch nicht stark genug. Ich habe mich kurz über das Geländer gelehnt, während sich die anderen aus meinem Bataillon an mir vorbei gedrängt haben. Ich sah ihn da unten mit seinem Kopf unter einem seltsamen Winkel gebogen. Es gab eine Blutlache unter seinem Kopf, die sich schnell ausbreitete. Seine Augen starrten mich an. Und ich werde diesen Moment nie vergessen. Mir war übel. Ich habe mir die Seele ausgekotzt aber ich weiß nicht ob jemand es bemerkt hat. Keiner hat später etwas dazu gesagt und ich habe mein Geheimnis tief in mir vergraben. Der dunkle Prinz aber wusste es. Beim nächsten Treffen hat er mir in die Augen geschaut und ich weiß, dass er es gesehen hat. Dass er wusste, was passiert ist. Ich habe mich so sehr dafür geschämt. Wochenlang träumte ich von diesem Zauberer und dass er mir nachjagt. Der Blick seiner toten Augen folgte mir überall."

Theodore wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das ist der Grund, warum man mich nicht mehr zum kämpfen mitnimmt," sagt er leise. „Ich bin bereit, alles für den Orden zu tun. Dem Prinzen auch bis zum Ende der Welt zu folgen. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich bin ein Schwächling."

Artaius schluckt und schaut auf sein Getränk hinunter.

„Du bist menschlich," sagt er schließlich. „Das ist normal. Ich bin derjenige, der nicht normal ist."

Theodore lacht bitterlich und nimmt ein paar Schlücke seines Biers.

„Ich bin durcheinander," murmelt er. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich dafür hasse. Für meine Angst. Für meine Schwäche."

„Nicht jeder ist fürs Kämpfen geeignet," sagt Artaius. „Du scheinst den Weg doch gefunden zu haben, etwas für den Orden zu tun. Menschen wie ich sollten kämpfen gehen. Menschen, die keiner vermissen würde, falls sie sterben."

„Ich würde dich vermissen," sagt Theodore kaum hörbar.

Ihre Blicke treffen sich und die Zeit scheint still zu stehen. Keiner von ihnen scheint zu wissen, was er sagen soll.

„Du siehst nur deine Schwäche, nicht deine Stärke," sagt Artaius schließlich. „Du denkst, dass es echt toll ist, die Welt um sich herum nicht verstehen zu können? Wenn man nicht versteht, warum eine Person weint? Wenn man keine Ahnung hat, was man tun oder sagen soll, weil man sich ja nicht wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch von seinen Gefühlen angeführt werden kann? Wenn man diese Dränge spürt, die einfach gesättigt werden müssen?"

"Es ist auch nicht wirklich toll, wenn die Gefühle das Leben von einem kontrollieren und bestimmen, wie er handelt und denkt," wirft Theodore ein.

Plötzlich grinst er, wischt sich wieder das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel ab und nickt ihm zu.

„Schau uns mal an," sagt er bitterlich. „Wir brauchen etwas Stärkeres, was mit solchen ernsten Gesprächen zusammen geht."

„Ja," sagt Artaius und grinst.

Als aber Theodore seinen Stab zückt, packt er ihn an der Hand. Ein beinahe verzweifelter Ausdruck erscheint in seinem Gesicht und Theodore starrt ihn wie gebannt an. In diesem Moment hat er Angst vor diesem Mann aber gleichzeitig fühlt er sich von ihm wahnsinnig angezogen. Bin ich verrückt, fragt er sich?

„Ich würde dich auch vermissen," sagt Artaius schließlich. „Ich weiß nicht, was das bedeutet, aber da bin ich mir sicher."

Theodores Lippen zittern und eine Welle der Freude erfüllt ihn. Er streichelt über die Hand, welche im Namen des Prinzen Menschen hinrichtet, und leckt sich die Lippen.

„Und ich weiß nicht, was das ist, was wir haben, aber mir gefällt es," fährt der Belgier fort. „Ich möchte es behalten."

„Mächtige Morgana, ich auch," platzt es aus Theodore.

Vorsichtig lehnt sich Artaius über den Tisch und legt eine Hand auf seine Wange, ein Körperkontakt, den Theodore in seinem gesamten Körper gleichzeitig spürt. Und bevor er sich sammeln kann, spürt er Lippen auf seinen und schließt automatisch die Augen. Artaius ist vorsichtig und macht es langsam, weil er nicht weiß, was er da macht. Er möchte Theodore nicht wehtun. Und Theodore weiß sehr wohl, dass er nicht die brennende Leidenschaft, welche er in diesem Moment spürt, zeigen soll, denn sie würde ihn nur verwirren. Stattdessen gibt er sich mit diesem zaghaften, langsamen Kuss zufrieden und setzt sich wieder als sich Artaius zurückzieht. Sowie schon es das erste Mal der Fall war, ist sein Kopf total leer und seine Beine zittern.

Er fühlt sich aber dazu gezwungen, zu grinsen und ist den Tränen nahe, weil er ja so erleichtert ist. Er stößt ihn nicht weg. Er möchte ihn dabei haben. Er gefällt ihm. Vielleicht gibt es doch Hoffnung für mich, geht ihm durch den Kopf.

„Feuerwhiskey," sagt er, mit dem Stab wedelnd und auf das silberne Tablett deutend. Eine Flasche erscheint und Artaius nimmt sie.

Als er lächelnd zuschaut, wie der Belgier die Flasche öffnet, denkt er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren dass sein Leben endlich einen Sinn ergibt.


	18. Kapitel 17

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 17 – Der brennende Busch

/Setis Sicht

Der dunkle Lord hatte vor, eine alte und seit langem unbewohnte Stadt zu besuchen. Ich war auf alles gefasst, aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt angenehm überrascht.

Die Stadt ist in einen senkrechten, weißen Felsen gemeißelt worden und von meinem Standpunkt da unten sieht sie wie ein Stück Emmentalerkäse aus, mit ihren vielen Eingängen in die 'Wohnungen' und den einfachen Löchern, welche als Fenster dienen sollten. Mir gefällt die Weise, auf welche die Sonne Schatten über die alte Stadt wirft und auch der Geruch der trockenen Pflanzen und Früchte, welcher in der Luft hängt. Die alte Stadt erhebt sich hoch über das Tal wie ein stummer Richter und die zahlreichen Spaltungen gähnen auf uns herab, von steilen, schmalen Treppen miteinander verbunden, welche sich wie Venen auch bis zur höchsten Höhle erstrecken. Ich habe natürlich über solche Meisterwerke der Baukunst gelesen, aber hier muss ich mir die Frage stellen, ob man dafür die Magie benutzt hat. Schließlich vermutet der dunkle Lord, dass Menschen, die hier wohnten, Zauberer und Hexen waren.

Was mir am Anfang etwas Sorgen bereitete war wie der dunkle Prinz diesen Ausflug überleben wird. Der Schwarzmagier hat sich von Kopf bis Fuß in seinen schwarzen Umhang gewickelt und erinnert mich an eine Larve, deren Gesicht von den großzügigen Schichten der Salbe glüht, welche er über sich geschmiert hat und welche ihm ermöglicht, die Sonnenstrahlen zu erdulden. Denn die Salbe selbst hat eine Wirkung, dass sie einfach die Sonnenstrahlen abwehrt. Aber dass ihm die Sonne Riesenspaß bereitet, nein. Vor sich mürrisch hinmurmelnd folgt er dem dunklen Lord in die Stadt hinein und seufzt vor Erleichterung als er in die Schatten tritt. Wir hätten auch nachts hierher kommen können und ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum er nichts dazu gesagt hat.

Aber der dunkle Prinz ist die sturste Person auf der Welt, die ich kenne. Er möchte nicht zugeben, dass ihm etwas Schwierigkeiten bereitet und würde lieber leiden. Als die Sonne endlich hinter ein paar Wolken verschwindet, streicht er seine Kapuze vom Kopf ab und schaut sich um.

„Wir werden versuchen, herauszufinden, ob wir mit dem Geist von jemandem, der hier einmal gewohnt hat, reden können," sagt der dunkle Lord begeistert, sich ohne weiteres auf den Boden setzend und seine Pfeife hervorziehend. „Das ist hervorragend."

Der dunkle Prinz setzt sich zu ihm und seine Hände, die er mit der Salbe beschmiert hat, hinterlassen ölige Spuren auf dem Stein und Staub klebt an seine Handflächen. Er flucht.

In diesem bestimmten Moment knurrt mein Magen und die zwei Schwarzmagier schauen zu mir.

„Na ja, das Frühstück ist schon neun Stunden her," sage ich achselzuckend.

Der dunkle Lord lacht.

„Seti hat Recht," sagt er. „Ich habe das Essen vollkommen vergessen."

Er ist dafür berüchtigt. Es ist fraglich, ob sich auch der dunkle Prinz daran erinnern würde, wäre er nicht verwandelt worden. Früher hat sich auch Draco ständig beklagt, dass er tagelang nichts isst. Jetzt aber schaut er auf und leckt sich die Lippen.

„Ich gehe jagen," meint er, den Umhang abstreifend und in einem abgewaschenen und an seinem Körper klebenden T-Shirt und alten Jeans stehen bleibend.

Der dunkle Lord mustert kritisch die kleinen Zwergbäume und das abgetrocknete Gras, die uns umgeben.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du dort viel finden wirst," sagt er. „Und außerdem hast du was zum Essen mitgebracht, oder?"

„Ja, aber nichts kann sich mit frischem Essen vergleichen," ist der dunkle Prinz der Meinung. „Vielleicht finde ich eine Echse. Oder eine Schlange? Wer weiß?"

Amu, welcher gleich einen noch immer kochendheißen Stein gefunden hat, um sich darauf zusammen mit Nagini zusammenzurollen, hebt den Kopf und zischt.

Der dunkle Prinz und der dunkle Lord prusten los.

„Was hat er gesagt?" frage ich.

„Kannibale," übersetzt der dunkle Lord.

Der dunkle Prinz richtet sich auf und zischt einen langen Satz zu der Schlange, die sich träge erhebt und zu ihm hinüber schlängelt, dabei eine lange Spur im Sand hinterlassend.

„Wenigstens kann er sich nützlich machen, wenn er schon so frech genug ist, mich zu kritisieren," sagt der dunkle Prinz, seinen Stab zückend.

Von der riesigen und noch immer gähnenden Schlange begleitet, verschwindet er in Richtung Bäume. Nagini wiederum macht keine Anstalten, sich von der Stelle zu rühren und scheint die Wärme des Steins echt zu genießen.

„Ich wette, er findet gar nichts und kommt schlechtgelaunt zurück," sagt der dunkle Lord zu mir, ein Sandwich hervorziehend.

Der dunkle Lord schert sich nicht um seine Ernährung, das habe ich schon gelernt. Wenn er ein Muggel wäre, würde er bestimmt jeden Tag Pizza essen. So aber lebt er auf Sandwichs, Keksen, unzähligen Kaffeetassen und solchem Zeug, von dem bloßen Anblick dessen meine Mutter schreiend davonlaufen würde. Sie nennt solches Essen 'Kariesernährung'. Ich ziehe meinen Thunfischsalat hervor und beginne ebenfalls zu essen.

Ein verführerischer, würziger Geruch hängt in der Luft, der uns aus Richtung der Bäume erreicht. Wahrscheinlich ist dies eine Folge der Sonnenaussetzung der Früchte, welche überall auf dem Boden liegen und deren Name ich nicht kenne. Die Brise wird mit jeder Sekunde, mit der die Sonne weiter sinkt, intensiver und ich seufze vor Erleichterung. Man kann nicht gerade sagen, dass es heiß ist, aber bisher schien sich die Luft kaum zu bewegen und ich bin ein solches Klima einfach nicht gewöhnt.

Der dunkle Lord zieht seinen Umhang und seine Schuhe aus und reckt sich. Groß, schlank, mit rabenschwarzen Haaren, welche ihm leicht über die Augen fallen, in ein einfaches Zauberhemd gekleidet ähnelt er unheimlich dem dunklen Prinzen. Ich sehe die beiden in Versionen, in denen sie keiner außer mir sieht. Außer vielleicht den Hauselfen. Der Imperator des dunklen Imperiums zieht ebenfalls seine grauen Socken aus und wackelt mit seinen Zehen. Früher hat er es gepflegt, eine goldene Kette um den Hals zu tragen welche er jedoch durch eine silberne ersetzt hat, nachdem Erebus verwandelt wurde. Keinem scheint dies aufgefallen zu sein außer mir. Aber ich bemerke immer solche Details. Manchmal ist es sehr nützlich, aber manchmal fühle ich mich auch von meinem feinen Gespür belastet.

Er legt seine rechte Hand auf den Stein und schließt die Augen, die Brise genießend. Mir ist es auch aufgefallen, dass er den Ring mit dem schwarzen Auge abgenommen hat und ihn nicht mehr trägt. Stattdessen trägt er einen silbernen mit eingravierten Hieroglyphen. Ich hatte noch keine Chance, um zu versuchen, sie zu entwirren. Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich alleine bei ihm bin. Ich habe drei Tagen bei ihm im Ägypten verbracht. Mann wie ich nervös war. Aber der dunkle Lord hat sich als ein Zauberer herausgestellt, welcher sehr einfache Gewohnheiten hat und sich über nichts aufzuregen scheint. Wir haben beim Feuer sehr angenehme Gespräche geführt und er hat mir auch von seinen Tagen in Hogwarts erzählt. Man würde denken, dass solch ein Mann wie er so was vergessen würde. Ich persönlich schäme mich jetzt für manche Sachen, welche ich früher getan oder gesagt habe, einfach weil ich nicht genug über mich selbst und die Schwarzmagie wusste. Ich dachte wie ein Kind. Wenn ich an meine Reaktion denke, als mir der dunkle Prinz, damals mein bester Freund, endlich gesagt hat, wer er eigentlich ist, möchte ich mir eine verpassen.

Der dunkle Lord wiederum scheint sich für nichts zu schämen. Er hat über Dumbledore geredet, welcher ihm überall hin folgte und herauszufinden versuchte, womit er sich beschäftigte um ihn dann auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Wir haben zusammen über seine Anekdoten gelacht und damals fragte ich mich ob dies tatsächlich der Zauberer ist, den die gesamte Welt fürchtet. Aber sowie es auch mit dem dunklen Prinzen der Fall ist, zeigt er seinen Feinden und seinen Freunden gegenüber ganz verschiedene Gesichter. Und wenn man ihn so entspannt sieht, einfache Kleidung tragend und sein Abendessen genießend, wie jeder normaler Mensch, wird einem klar, dass er trotz allem ein Mensch ist, der zu atmen und zu essen braucht. Ich verstehe auch wieso das andere Gesicht, das er dem Imperium zeigt, notwendig ist. In den Augen des Imperiums ist er etwas Unmenschliches, ein Wesen, das unsterblich ist, das allmächtig ist, das keine Fehler begeht und allwissend ist. Ich erinnere mich an den Besuch in Hogwarts und an die Worte des dunklen Prinzen aber auch an den Eindruck, den sie auf mich gemacht hatten. Er hat McGonagall wissen lassen, dass er von ihren nächtlichen Ausflügen Bescheid weiß aber er hat ihr nicht verraten, wie er das herausgefunden hat. Ich weiß es auch nicht. So fragen sich jetzt die Lehrer bestimmt, wie ihm das gelungen ist und zweifelsohne bilden sie sich jetzt, aus Angst und Paranoia, seine Augen überall ein. Es kann sein, dass der dunkle Prinz keine Ahnung davon hatte, hatte aber nur so darauflosgeraten aber jetzt hat McGonagall bestimmt phantastische Theorien über seine Fähigkeiten entwickelt und ist vorsichtiger denn je. Für diesen Zug muss ich ihn bewundern. Er hat es beeindruckend abgespielt und nur er weiß die Wahrheit. Das ist das Gesicht der Macht, das wir der Welt zeigen sollten. Aber ich möchte nicht mein anderes Gesicht vergessen und die dunkle Erbin auch zu Hause spielen.

Jetzt verstehe ich auch alles, was der dunkle Prinz über das Äußere gesagt hat und dass man dem Äußeren aber auch dem 'Auftritt' von einem Aufmerksamkeit schenken soll. Auf den ersten Blick sind diese Sachen nicht das, was einen zu einem mächtigen Magier in den Augen der anderen macht, aber sie können viel beitragen und das Unterbewusstsein von einem beeinflussen. Ich erinnere mich an Albus Dumbledore und an das Bild eines verwirrten und leicht verrückten alten Magiers, das er für sich erschaffen hat. Zum einen gab es seine Kleidung. Er trug immer sehr bunte Farben und beinahe exzentrische Zaubererroben, welche einfach die Blicke an sich zogen. Er benahm sich immer, als wisse er alles obwohl ich von dem dunklen Prinzen erfahren habe, dass dem nicht einmal ansatzweise so war. Ich erinnere mich an den Eindruck von ihm, den ich in meinem ersten Schuljahr hatte. Ich dachte, er sei ein mächtiger Zauberer und wisse Sachen, die ich nie wissen werde. Aber unter all diesen Sachen war er eben ein verwirrter alter Mann, der sich nach seinem Geliebten sehnte.

Ich schaue zu dem dunklen Lord, der noch immer sein Sandwich kaut, scheint es aber beinahe widerwillig zu tun. Er sieht noch immer so aus, als sei er dreißig. Einen Körper hat er schon verloren, den ich nie gesehen habe. Man sagt, dass er so viel mit der Schwarzmagie herumexperimentiert hat, dass sein Körper das Aussehen einer Schlange annahm. Aber ihm war all das egal. Er wollte Macht. Eines Tages wird er einen ganz neuen Körper bewohnen und auch das ist ihm egal. Ihm ist egal, dass er sterben wird. Jetzt, da mir der dunkle Prinz in der Kammer Slytherins erklärt hat, was genau passieren wird, verstehe ich es ein wenig besser. Er geht nicht fort. Er wird nur auf einer anderen Ebene arbeiten. Was mich aber immer wieder dazu bringt, an meinen eigenen Tod zu denken. Meine Todesangst war auch eine der Sachen, an der der dunkle Prinz zusammen mit mir gearbeitet hat. Deswegen hat er mich zum jagen mitgenommen. Er wollte mir zeigen, wie nutzlos diese Angst ist und wie der Tod aus der Nähe aussieht. Ja, teilweise ist jetzt meine Angst gelindert worden, weil ich den Tod aus der Nähe gesehen habe. Mir ist auch peinlich klargeworden, dass er unvermeidlich ist. Schließlich fand ich mich in Situationen, als ich sicher war, dass ich sterben werde. Ich habe dem Tode ins Auge geschaut und es überlebt. Ein Teil des Rätsels ist verschwunden da ich es rationalisiert habe. Aber ich kann unmöglich wissen, wie sich der Tod anfühlt und was danach passiert.

„Was sagen uns die alten Schwarzmagier des Ägypten über das ewige Leben?" stellt der dunkle Lord eine Frage nach etwa zehn Minuten des Schweigens.

Das macht er sehr oft. Ich entspanne mich und genieße den Moment und er stellt solch eine wichtige Frage, die aus dem heiteren Himmel zu kommen scheint.

„Sie haben mithilfe der komplizierten Methoden versucht, den Körper zu konservieren sodass die Seele irgendwohin zurückkehren könnte," fange ich an, mich schnell sammelnd. „Die Schwarzmagier aber glaubten, dass sie durch ein bewusstes Leben all ihre Macht und ihr Wissen, welche sie im Laufe ihres Lebens angesammelt haben, auch im nächsten Leben behalten und dadurch ewig leben können."

„Was heißt es, ein bewusstes Leben zu führen?" fragt der dunkle Lord.

„Dass man sich mit jedem Tag weiter entwickelt bis man eine der Gottheiten, welche sie verehrten, wird," antworte ich. „Denn ein Gott stirbt nicht, er wechselt die Körper nur."

Ich schaue zu ihm und halte den Atem an. Das versucht er mir die ganze Zeit zu sagen. Ist das seine Vorstellung vom ewigen Leben? Ist das in der Tat, wie er hofft seinen Körper zurückzulassen und sich einen neuen zu finden? Er hat zweifelsohne alles Mögliche unternommen, um sich zu versichern, dass er alles, was er in diesem Leben erreicht hat, behält.

Der dunkle Lord lächelt flüchtig und wirft die Überreste seines Sandwichs ins abgetrocknete Gras. Also habe ich es gut erraten.

„Warum hast du dich für den Namen Seti entschieden?" fragt er leise, diesmal mir einen Blick zuwerfend.

„Er war einer der mächtigen Pharaonen, welcher dem dunklen Strom gefolgt ist," antworte ich.

„Jeder Pharao wurde von dem Volk als eine Gottheit an sich betrachtet," sagt der dunkle Lord. „So sprichst du von deiner Absicht, in seine Fußstapfen zu treten und durch deine Arbeit und Selbstentwicklung selbst zu einer Gottheit zu werden."

Ich senke den Blick. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht darüber nachgedacht, als ich den Namen gewählt habe. Ich habe nur über ihn gelesen und der Name sprach etwas in mir an und kam mir sehr bekannt vor. Seit dem konnte ich mir keinen anderen Namen vorstellen der für mich passender als dieser Name wäre, obwohl ich weiter las und weiter suchte. Mein Unterbewusstsein scheint Sachen zu wissen, welche ich in meinem wachen Zustand nicht weiß.

Der dunkle Lord lächelt nur und blickt weg. Die Baumkronen in der Ferne scheinen sich zu bewegen. Was hat der dunkle Prinz gefangen?

„Auch ich nehme all meine Macht und mein Wissen mit in den Tod," sagt der dunkle Lord, der seine Pfeife füllt. „Und so werde ich wieder auferstehen."

„Bedauert Ihr aber nicht die Tatsache, dass Ihr nicht länger der dunkle Lord sein werdet?" platzt es aus mir.

Manchmal sage ich unbedachte Sachen wie diese, aber ich habe gelernt, dass wenn ich mit einem der zwei alleine bin es nicht viele Sachen gibt, welche man nicht erwähnen darf. Man muss sich aber gut ausdrücken und die beiden mit Respekt ansprechen. So bekommt man, wenn auch teilweise, eine Antwort auf jede Frage.

Der alte Schwarzmagier lächelt während er an seiner Pfeife pafft.

„Nein," sagt er. „Der Titel kommt zusammen mit vielen Pflichten. Am Anfang musste ich lernen und meine eigenen Methoden entwickeln, wie ich ihnen effektiv nachkommen kann. Aber mit der Zeit habe ich all das beherrscht. Der Titel heißt nicht, dass man alles weiß oder dass es nichts mehr zum Lernen gibt."

Er schaut zu mir.

„Erebus wurde zu meinem Erben bevor er regelrecht wusste, was das überhaupt bedeutet. Aber er hat es gelernt. So wirst du es auch lernen," sagt er. „Aber eins muss dir so schnell wie möglich klar werden." Er schaut mich durchdringend an. „Du sollst dich niemals für das schämen, was du einmal warst. Ohne das wärst du nicht die Person, die du heute bist und könntest dich auch nicht in die Person entwickeln, welche du eines Tages sein wirst. All das sind Ziegelsteine, die du benutzt, um einen Palast zu bauen. Es gibt keine guten oder schlechten Ziegelsteine. Manche sind eindeutig kleiner und manche größer. Manche war es schwieriger einzufügen. Aber sie sind alle genauso wichtig."

Ich warte noch auf den Tag, an dem ich imstande sein werde, so in Allegorien zu sprechen wie er und Erebus. Ich finde es einfach toll.

„So, das Ritual," sagt er, die Hände reibend. „Ich möchte, dass du einen Geist beschwörst. Ich weiß, dass dir Nekromantie nicht gefällt und dass du sie nicht nützlich findest, aber ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, besonders in diesem Fall, dass dir die Übung guttun wird. Manchmal beschäftigen wir uns mit etwas nur um auf etwas ganz anderes zu stoßen worauf wir hätten nicht stoßen können, hätten wir uns nicht mit dieser einen Sache beschäftigt."

Es ergibt einen Sinn. Wahrscheinlich sieht er etwas, was ich nicht sehe. Er scheint zu wissen, welche Richtung meine Arbeit und meine Entwicklung nehmen werden, ohne dass ich es weiß.

„Natürlich, Meister," sage ich lächelnd.

Denn die Arbeit fängt normalerweise wenn es dunkel wird an. Ich bin es so gewohnt, mit den beiden zu reisen und tagsüber über Sachen zu plaudern, weiß aber dass die wahre Arbeit immer nur dann anfängt, wenn die Sonne weg ist, was nichts mit Erebus zu tun hat. Die Nacht ist die beste Zeit für die schwarzmagische Arbeit, hat mir Erebus einmal gesagt. Und ich kann es nicht leugnen, dass manche Sachen, manche Rituale und auch manche ernste Gespräche nicht die gleiche Wirkung auf mich hätten, hätten sie im grellen Tageslicht stattgefunden. Die Abwesenheit des Lichtes, die seltsamen Geräusche des Nachtlebens, die Sterne und die Gerüchen, all das macht einen Eindruck auf einen. Die Sinne werden schärfer, man wird vorsichtiger und wachsamer und benutzt all diese Sachen, welche einen umgeben, für seine Arbeit.

Der dunkle Prinz kehrt mit einem seltsamen Nagetier zurück, das er vorhat, zu essen. Ich blicke weg und werde nach ein paar Minuten von dem dunklen Lord zurück in die steinige Stadt geschickt, um etwas zu finden womit wir arbeiten können. Das heißt, die Überreste und einen Gegenstand, welcher der verstorbenen Person gehört hat. Er hat mir nicht gesagt, wie ich das tue und ich weiß, dass er von mir erwartet, es auf meine eigene Weise zu tun.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Herumstöberns im Dunkeln rufe ich meinen dämonischen Begleiter, um mir zu helfen. Auch wenn er mir so vorkommt, dass ihm unklar ist was ich möchte, verschwindet er und verspricht, mir zu helfen.

Es ist unnötig zu erwähnen, dass von mir erwartet wird, dass ich keine Angst vor dem Dunkeln habe. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich in diesem Moment kein Schwarzmagier wohl fühlen würde. Ich klettere die zerfallenen, steinigen Treppen hoch und stecke meine Nase in jede Höhle, auf die ich stoße. An diesem Ort herrscht eine bestimmte Atmosphäre, welche man an Orten spürt, wo Menschen früher gewohnt haben und ihn dann verlassen haben. Ich war dreimal mit dem dunklen Prinzen in leeren Häusern unterwegs, wo er mir die Nekromantie beigebracht hat. Das erste Mal war ich außer mir vor Angst und zuckte bei jedem Geräusch zusammen. Mit der Zeit aber habe ich gelernt, dass ich das gefährlichste Wesen an diesen Orten bin, das es gibt. Ich bin die dunkle Erbin, eine praktizierende Nekromantikerin und habe auch einen Dämon bei mir. Wer und was kann mir etwas anhaben? Wenn mir dies klargeworden ist, fühlte ich mich an solchen Orten selbstsicherer. Sowie der dunkle Prinz es zu sagen pflegt, muss man sich 'zum Meister in jeder Situation und an jedem Ort machen'.

Ich seufze als ich noch eine Höhle erforsche und zum Schluss komme, dass es dort nichts Interessantes gibt. Als ich mich umdrehe, bleibe ich stehen, da zwei gelben Augen aus dem Nichts erscheinen, welche mich bedrohlich aus dem Dunkeln anstarren.

„Hör auf damit, zum allerletzten Mal!" brülle ich meinen Dämon an.

Die gelben Augen verengen sich und langsam werden die Umrisse seines Körpers sichtbar.

„Das ist gar nicht witzig und wird langsam langweilig," sage ich, mich an ihm vorbei drängend. „Und noch ein solcher Trick und ich werde dich verfluchen, mal ernst. Was hast du gefunden?"

„Noch nichts," sagt der Dämon, dessen schwarzes Haar ihm in der Brise ums Gesicht tanzt. „Ich bin gekommen um nach weiteren Anweisungen zu fragen."

„Und um mich zu nerven," füge ich genervt hinzu.

„Das auch," murmelt der Dämon selbstzufrieden.

„Wir suchen nach den Überresten eines Sterblichen, nach menschlichen Knochen und Ähnlichem," sage ich. „Muss ich es dir buchstabieren?"

„Ach so," sagt der Dämon, der herumwirbelt. „Du hast nur 'Überreste' gesagt. Knochen hab ich schon gesehen. Folge mir, dunkle Erbin."

Vor mich hinmurmelnd folge ich dem Dämon, der mich nach unten führt. Hier und da sieht man Knochen und ich bin auch auf welche schon getreten, aber das sind Tierknochen. Mein Zauber, den ich erst vor ein paar Minuten erfunden habe, hat mir das gesagt. Wenn man schon gut bei der Arithmantik ist, soll man es nutzen.

„Das ist sehr gut," sage ich als mich der selbstzufriedene Dämon durch eine Spalte führt, wo ich gleich auf einen Schädel stoße. „Jetzt brauchen wir etwas, was dieser Person gehört hat."

Der Ausdruck des Dämons verfinstert sich.

„Wieso verkomplizieren die Menschen alles?" fragt er rhetorisch, sich umschauend. „Wozu brauchst du überhaupt all diese Sachen? Wenn du mit einem Geist reden willst kann ich einen finden und ihn dir bringen."

„Das ist sehr nett von dir," sage ich genervt. „Aber ich möchte nicht mit irgendeinem Geist reden sondern mit einem, der früher hier gelebt hat."

Ich nehme den Schädel vorsichtig in die Hände.

„Und ich möchte dem Geist einen Körper geben, weswegen ich all diese Sachen brauche," erkläre ich meinem sturen Dämon.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern und verwandelt sich in seine Schattenform, um die Arbeit schneller erledigen zu können. Ich könnte einen neuen Zauber gebrauchen. Von da unten ertönt lautes Gelächter und ich schnaube. Die zwei haben Spaß – wieso bin ich hier und suche nach etwas, was es nicht gibt? Ach ja, ich bin die dunkle Erbin und bin noch immer im Training. Alles klar.

Früher würde ich so rumlaufen und versuchen, genau das zu tun was man mir gesagt hat, aber meine Sichtweise hat sich geändert. Das muss ich nicht tun. Wozu habe ich meine Magie? Sowie der dunkle Prinz sagt, Magie ist Macht. Benutze doch deinen Kopf. Wie findest du etwas, was diesem Zauberer gehört hat? Ich setze mich auf den Boden und hebe meinen leuchtenden Stab hoch.

„In Ordnung..." murmele ich zu mir. „Davon ausgegangen, dass du ein Zauberer warst, suche ich nach deiner magischen Unterschrift."

Ich deute mit meinem Stab auf den Schädel und ein Name erscheint in der Luft. Dieser Zauber, welchen mir der dunkle Lord beigebracht hat, ist echt nützlich. Mal sehen. Zuerst muss ich die Reichweite des Zaubers erweitern, sodass er die gesamte Höhle umfasst. Falls ich auf etwas stoße, kann ich ruhig annehmen, dass es sich um den Besitz dieses Zauberers handelt. Ich gehe natürlich davon aus, dass er hier gelebt hat und gestorben ist und dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass noch ein Zauberer mit demselben Namen in dieser Höhle gewohnt hat, fast Null ist. Also... die Variablen sind bestimmt worden, jetzt brauche ich nur noch den verbesserten Zauber.

Kurz die Augen schließend und darüber nachdenkend, wie ich das tun soll, fällt mir tatsächlich etwas ein. Aber zuerst soll ich den ursprünglichen Zauber arithmantisch aufschreiben. Nachdem ich das getan habe, seufze ich und blicke über die in der Luft schwebenden roten Symbole.

„Also... etwas Einfaches und Gebräuchliches," murmele ich nachdenklich.

Ich füge den üblichen Zusatz, welcher die Reichweite eines Zaubers erweitert, zu der Gleichung hinzu. Ich weiß aber aus Erfahrung, dass ich jetzt die Gleichung anpassen muss, was der schwierigste Teil der Arbeit ist.

„Asmodeus," sage ich in die Finsternis. „Komm her."

Der Dämon erscheint bei mir und schaut sich um. Ich deute auf die in der Luft schwebende Gleichung.

„Was ist hier falsch?" frage ich ihn.

Der Dämon tritt näher und mustert die Symbole. Dann hebt er die Hand und die Gleichung wird aufs Neue geschrieben. Ich gluckse.

„Aber natürlich," murmele ich. „Hier geht es um einen Zauber, der etwas identifiziert und dessen Wirkung nicht etwas zu zerstören oder so was ist. So muss man nicht multiplizieren, sondern addieren."

Ich stehe auf und blicke nochmal über die Gleichung. Also...

Ich sause mit dem Stab durch die Luft, dabei die Gleichung benutzend und sie in meine Magie einbauend. In einer der Ecken schimmert etwas und ich gehe aufgeregt dorthin, mich darüber beugend. Ich sehe gar nichts. Aber dieser Zauberer hätte auch vor hunderten von Jahren hier leben können. Worum auch immer es geht, es ist offensichtlich zum Staub geworden.

„Gute Arbeit," sagt ich zu meinem Begleiter, der mich angrinst und zuschaut, wie ich einen Stein in eine Schachtel verwandele und den schimmernden Haufen in die Schachtel schweben lasse. Ich nehme den Schädel in die Hand und drehe mich um.

„Gehen wir," sage ich zu meinem Begleiter.

„Werden wir jetzt zusammen arbeiten?" fragt er.

„Ja, ich muss dieses Ritual ausführen und ich könnte deine Hilfe brauchen," sage ich. „Also am besten gehst du momentan nicht weg. Dein Kartespielen in der Hölle kann warten."

„Wieso denkst du, dass ich in der Hölle Karten spiele?" fragt der Dämon wütend.

„Weil ich dich dabei gesehen habe," antworte ich bissig.

Er schaut mich skeptisch an.

„Komm schon, stell dich nicht so dumm an," sage ich zu ihm. „Vielleicht war ich nur für ein paar Sekunden dort, aber es war lange genug um dich zu sehen."

„Also hast du die Hölle besucht," sagt er zufrieden. „Das freut mich sehr. Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Ich hab unsere Verbindung dafür benutzt," antworte ich mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Was, hast du gedacht, dass ich unseren Pakt nur dafür benutzen werde, um dich zu rufen?"

Ich lache und steige die steinigen Treppen hinunter, dabei aufpassend, dass ich nicht auf eine trete, welche zu Staub werden könnte. Diese Stadt ist schließlich uralt.

Ich finde den dunklen Prinzen und den dunklen Lord beim Feuer. Sie rauchen und lachen über etwas. Als sie aber mich erblicken, drehen sie sich um.

„Hast du alles gefunden?" fragt der dunkle Lord.

„Hab ich," sage ich selbstzufrieden und lege den Schädel und die Schachtel auf den Boden ab, mich zu ihnen setzend.

„Erzähle uns, wie du das getan hast," sagt der dunkle Lord, der sich zurücklehnt. Auch der dunkle Prinz schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich bin daran gewöhnt. Wann auch immer ich solch eine Aufgabe bekomme, erwartet man einen ausführlichen Bericht von mir. Dadurch erfahren sie nicht nur wie ich etwas getan habe, sondern erfahren auch etwas über meine Denkweise, über das, was ich dabei gespürt habe und solche Details, die normalerweise verborgen bleiben würden. Das heißt, falls man in meinem Kopf nicht herumwühlt.

Der dunkle Prinz grinst breit und bringt die Zigarre zu seinen Lippen als er über meinen neuen Zauber hört.

„Sehr gut," sagt er und nickt. „Mir gefällt deine Denkweise, Seti."

„Danke, Meister," erwidere ich anmutig.

„Wir fangen in einer halben Stunde an," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Erebus erzählt mir gerade über etwas sehr Interessantes."

„Ja," sagt der dunkle Prinz, wobei seine Augen glitzern. „Wo bin ich stehengeblieben?"

„Du hast etwas über irgendeine Kirche gesagt," erinnert ihn der dunkle Lord.

Kirche? Das muss ich hören.

„Ja, ja," sagt der dunkle Prinz und grinst. „Also, ich habe in den Träumen von Longbottom einen alten Mann gesehen. Am Anfang hatte ich keine Ahnung, wer er sein soll, aber als er von einem Gespräch mit ihm geträumt hat und als ich ihre Umgebung gesehen habe, habe ich gleich gewusst, wer er ist. Er ist ein Muggelpriester und offensichtlich ein guter Freund von Longbottom, mit dem er sich regelmäßig trifft und mit ihm redet."

„Na so was," murmelt der dunkle Lord, an seiner Pfeife paffend. „Wahrscheinlich hat das etwas mit dem heiligen Gral zu tun. Wie heißt er?"

„Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht und er ist vollkommen unwichtig," sagt der dunkle Prinz abwinkend. Die gleiche Geste bekommt man zu sehen wenn er den Todessern auf diese Weise sagen möchte, dass sie gehen dürfen. „Für mich war es eher wichtiger zu wissen, dass es ihn gibt. Aus irgendeinem Grund besucht Longbottom diesen Priester und redet mit ihm. Er redet sogar mit ihm über persönliche Sachen. In seinem Traum hat er mit ihm über seine Ängste geredet und der Priester hat ihm einen Haufen Scheiß über die Hoffnung und das Licht erzählt."

Der dunkle Lord schnaubt und verdreht die Augen. Ich wiederum lehne mich nach vorne und höre interessiert zu. Der dunkle Prinz und ein alter Muggelpriester – das kann nichts Gutes verheißen.

„Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich diese Kirche endlich gefunden habe und im Nachhinein hätte es mir früher einfallen sollen," fährt er fort.

Diese Version des dunklen Prinzen sieht und hört man nicht oft. In der Öffentlichkeit gibt er nie zu, dass ihm etwas früher hätte einfallen sollen.

„Die Kirche ist in Rom," schlussfolgert der dunkle Lord, als sei es die selbstverständlichste Sache auf der Welt.

„Ja, aber ich konnte unmöglich wissen, wo in Rom sie sich befindet, oder?" fragt der dunkle Prinz etwas genervt. „Kann ich meine Geschichte zu Ende erzählen, Meister?"

„Von mir aus," sagt der dunkle Lord flüchtig lächelnd.

Stell zwei eingebildete und nach Macht strebende Schwarzmagier zusammen und bald kommt es zu solchen Kommentaren und später auch zu den Abfuhren. Es wundert mich nur, dass sie es nicht weiter treiben. Aber wahrscheinlich respektiert der dunkle Prinz den Lord zu viel, um ihm ins Gesicht etwas Beleidigendes zu sagen.

„Also wusste ich natürlich, dass Longbottom hinter etlichen Zaubern steckt und dass ich an ihn nicht rankommen kann," sagt der dunkle Prinz. „Aber ich konnte diesen Priester finden und ihn ausfragen. Aber nicht ehe ich etwas Spaß hatte."

Diesmal sagt der dunkle Lord gar nichts, aber er schüttelt den Kopf. Und das von einem Zauberer kommend, welcher aus reinem Spaß eine Brücke voller Muggel in die Luft gejagt hat.

„Ich habe die Kirche und den Priester gefunden," erzählt der dunkle Prinz. „Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass er alleine bleibt. Ich dachte dass es nie passiert denn er war stundenlang in dieser Kirche und hat zusammen mit anderen Muggeln vor sich hingemurmelt."

„Sie haben gebetet," sagt der dunkle Lord sachlich.

Der dunkle Prinz wirft ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Was Ihr nicht sagt, das weiß ich ja," platzt es aus ihm.

Ach ja, hier folgt das Gezänk. Der dunkle Prinz schaut ihn herausfordernd an und der dunkle Lord blickt nicht weg. Von einem zum anderen blickend frage ich mich vage wie kommt es, dass sie sich noch nie in solchen Momenten duelliert haben.

Die nächste Sekunde aber blicken die beiden gleichzeitig weg und der dunkle Prinz presst zwei Finger auf seine Nasenwurzel.

„Du zuerst," sagt der dunkle Lord ruhig, als sei diese Geste ein Zeichen, dass er sprechen soll.

„Es stört mich, wenn Ihr mir so ins Wort fallt," sagt der dunkle Prinz nach ein paar Sekunden. „Bei allem Respekt, Meister. Jetzt seid Ihr dran."

„Ich verstehe," sagst der dunkle Lord mit Anmut. „Und ich werde es nicht wieder tun. Bei allem Respekt, mein Lehrling. Fahre mit deiner sehr interessanten Geschichte fort."

Ich verkneife mir ein Lächeln.

„Also habe ich darauf gewartet, dass er endlich alleine bleibt," fährt der dunkle Prinz mit seiner Geschichte fort. „Dann habe ich mich in meine Schattenform verwandelt."

Und ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was passiert ist. Oh Mann.

Der dunkle Prinz grinst teuflisch als er meinen Ausdruck bemerkt. Die Spannung, die früher mit dem Messer geschnitten werden konnte, verschwindet als hätte man sie weggezaubert.

„Ich habe mich vor dem Kreuz aufgebaut und sprach mit Memphistos Stimme," sagt der dunkle Prinz.

Er rollt mit den Augen, die rot werden und seine Stimme wird mehrere Oktaven tiefer.

„STERBLICHER," knurrt er wobei ich Gänsehaut bekomme und den Eindruck habe, dass die Bäume und das Gras um uns herum auf demselben tiefen Ton vibrieren wie seine Stimme. Ich hasse es, wenn er das macht. Der dunkle Lord wiederum grinst als sei das Ganze eine gute Show. „HÖRE MIR GUT ZU."

Ich kann mir die Reaktion des Priesters gut vorstellen. Es ist nur verwunderlich, dass er keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen hat, wenn ein rotäugiges Wesen, das mit einer unheimlich tiefen Stimme spricht, in seiner Kirche aufgetaucht ist. Es hätte mich auch nicht gewundert, wenn sich der dunkle Prinz Hörner und einen gegabelten Schwanz herbeigezaubert hat. Das wäre zweifelsohne etwas, was ihm Spaß gemacht hätte.

„ICH, LUZIFER, BIN GEKOMMEN, UM DEINE SEELE ZU NEHMEN," fährt der dunkle Prinz in seiner tiefen, vibrierenden Stimme fort. Der dunkle Lord gluckst. „DEINE ZEIT IST GEKOMMEN."

Mir ist nicht nach lachen zumute, aber die Hand des dunklen Lords, welche er über sein Gesicht gelegt hat, zittert vor lachen. Sie haben ihre Auseinandersetzung so schnell hinter sich gelassen, dass es unheimlich ist. Andererseits weiß ich, dass sonst ihre Beziehung als die eines Lehrers und eines Lehrlings gar nicht möglich wäre, wenn sie sich um alles Mögliche zanken würden.

„Er begann wie verrückt zu beten," fährt der dunkle Prinz mit seiner Geschichte und mit seiner normalen Stimme fort, obwohl seine Augen noch immer rot sind. „Wollte nicht aufblicken. Hat seine Finger um seinen Rosenkranz gewickelt und ist wie ein Kind vor und zurück geschaukelt. So musste ich ihn am Arm packen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. Er sprang auf die Füße, blieb aber wie angewurzelt dastehen."

„Mir tut es leid wegen alles, was ich in meinem Leben falsch getan habe, hat er gesagt," sagt der dunkle Prinz. „Ich habe mein bestes gegeben und all dieser Unsinn. Dann habe ich zu ihm gesagt-" Seine Stimme sinkt wieder und ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen. „DU HAST DICH IN SACHEN EINGEMISCHT, WELCHE DICH GAR NICHTS ANGEHEN. DU HAST LONGBOTTOM GEHOLFEN. DESWEGEN WIRST DU BESTRAFT WERDEN."

„Oh Gott," ahmt er die panische Stimme des Priesters nach, welche sicherlich nicht mal so hoch war wie er sie darstellt, „rette mich. Hilf deinem Diener in der Not!"

Er rollt wieder mit seinen roten Augen.

„KEINER KANN DICH RETTEN, STERBLICHER," donnert er. Sogar die Vögel, welche bisher um uns herum gezwitschert haben, sind weg. „ABER DU KANNST EINEN PAKT MIT MIR ABSCHLIESSEN. DU KANNST MIR SAGEN, WO SICH LONGBOTTOM BEFINDET UND ICH LASSE DICH IN RUHE."

Eine interessante Methode. Ob sie geklappt hat?

„Leider wollte er das nicht tun," sagt der dunkle Prinz mit seiner normalen Stimme und zuckt mit den Achseln. „Ich musste es aus ihm herausbekommen. Aber wenn ich den Ort, an dem sich Longbottom angeblich aufhielt, mit einer Truppe erreicht habe, war er schon weg. Der Verräter hat ihn irgendwie gewarnt. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie."

„Was ist mit dem Priester passiert?" frage ich.

„Er befindet sich momentan in einer Zelle im Hauptquartier," sagt der dunkle Prinz.

Ich habe eher gedacht, dass er ihn umgebracht hat. Aber der dunkle Prinz, obwohl er es genießt, Menschen zu jagen, kann gut abschätzen ob er von jemandem noch Nutzen haben kann oder nicht. Und offensichtlich hat er gedacht, dass er den alten Priester doch für etwas benutzen kann.

„Und dann kam der Brief von Longbottom an," sagt der dunkle Lord etwas nachdenklich.

Der Brief, den wir schon bei der Beerdigung Grindelwalds zusammen gelesen haben, ist mehr oder weniger eine offene und einfache Einladung. Longbottom lädt den Prinzen nach Russland ein. Sein Brief trieft vor Wut und Entschlossenheit und man muss sich fragen, was mit dem Jungen passiert ist. Ob ihn der Vorfall mit dem Priester so verärgert hat, dass er jetzt lebensmüde ist und sich mit dem Prinzen duellieren möchte, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich habe den beiden schon meine Meinung dazu geäußert. Ich denke nicht, dass Longbottom so etwas Gefährliches nur so macht. Zudem hat er den Prinzen wissen lassen, dass er sich in Russland befindet, welches Land als der letzte Wiederstandpunkt der Hellmagier und der alten Welt betrachtet wird. Nein, er hat schon wieder einen Plan geschmiedet und ich habe den Eindruck, dass er sich nur für wütend ausgibt, um uns in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Wir sollten nicht voreilig handeln und sollten jeden nächsten Schritt gut bedenken.

„Nun, meine Gedanken dazu lauten folgendermaßen," sagt der dunkle Lord, einen langen Zug an seiner Pfeife nehmend. „Longbottom und Dumbledore haben schon früher einen Plan geschmiedet, welcher uns überrascht hat."

Der dunkle Prinz schnaubt.

„Ja, in Ordnung, du hast gewusst, dass etwas in der Art passiert aber du hast keine Einzelheiten gewusst," sagt der dunkle Lord streng. „Der springende Punkt ist, wir sollten nicht davon ausgehen, dass Longbottom etwas Vorausgesehenes macht. Denn er hat uns schon gezeigt, dass er seine Handlungsweise gründlich ändern kann. Also müssen wir annehmen, dass dieser Brief und die Einladung eine Falle sind."

Ich nicke ernst und der dunkle Prinz zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Mit jedem Tag rücken wir näher an ihn heran," fährt der dunkle Lord fort. „Du bist auf eine sehr subtile Weise in seine Träume eingedrungen und jetzt kannst du sie gegen ihn benutzen, Erebus. Du kannst seine Träume benutzen, um ihn zu beeinflussen. Ob er weiß, was du da treibst? Er hätte sicherlich einen Weg gefunden, um nicht weiter zu träumen und das Problem wäre erledigt. Es gibt schließlich einen Trank dafür. Und doch sagst du, dass es dir gelingt, an seinen Träumen teilzunehmen. Das kann zwei Sachen bedeuten: entweder möchte er nicht glauben, dass du tatsächlich dazu imstande bist und dass du so was machst, oder dass er mitspielen möchte."

„Wenn er denkt, dass er seine Träume gegen mich benutzen kann, ist er dümmer als ich dachte," kommentiert der dunkle Prinz. „Kein einziges Mal habe ich Anzeichen von Widerstand bemerkt. Er scheint auch dazu unfähig zu sein, die Kontrolle über seine Träume zu übernehmen."

„In Ordnung, also kann man annehmen, dass er dagegen wehrlos ist, was sicherlich gute Neuigkeiten sind," schlussfolgert der dunkle Lord. „Unser Schritt Nummer zwei muss nicht notwendigerweise eine Reise nach Russland sein. Wir können ihn auch bekämpfen ohne dass wir irgendwohin gehen."

„In seinen Träumen," werfe ich ein.

Der dunkle Lord nickt. Ich wiederum frage mich, wie der dunkle Prinz das macht. Wahrscheinlich benutzt er Memphisto dafür. Aber wenn Longbottom von Engeln umgeben ist, wie ist das nur möglich? Andererseits ist Memphisto ja der Herrscher der Hölle, was auch immer das bedeutet. Zwei kleine Engel würden ihm keine Probleme bereiten. Oder? Es macht keinen Sinn zu versuchen, einen logischen Schluss daraus zu ziehen, da es viele Sachen gibt die ich nicht weiß.

„Kannst du einen gesamten Traum für ihn erschaffen?" fragt der dunkle Lord den Prinzen.

„Ich kann die Bühne vorbereiten aber da auch er daran teilnimmt, ändert sich die Bühne entsprechend," sagt er achselzuckend. „Auch wenn ich seine Träume beeinflussen kann, heißt das nicht, dass er nur daliegt und nichts macht. Er nimmt daran teil."

„Also müssen wir eine gute Bühne vorbereiten," murmelt der dunkle Lord nachdenklich. „Wir sollten ihn dazu zwingen, seinen Aufenthaltsort zu verraten. Wie machen wir das?"

„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag," melde ich mich zu Wort. Die beiden Schwarzmagier schauen zu mir. „Ein Teil des Paktes mit meinem Begleiter heißt, dass er einen Einblick in meine Träume hat und daran teilnehmen kann, insbesondere wenn ich... wenn ich Leidenschaft spüre."

Ich räuspere mich.

„Dann kann ich deutlich seine Gegenwart spüren und ich habe auch gelernt, wie ich ihm in meinen Träumen sagen kann, dass mir etwas, was er macht, nicht gefällt. Also habe ich diese Sache ein wenig erforscht und gelernt, wie ich die Kontrolle über meinen Traumzustand übernehme. Ich habe aber bemerkt, dass ich über meinen Alltag träume wenn ich zu beschäftigt bin. Wenn ich viel zu tun habe. Dann träume ich von dem, was ich morgen zu tun habe oder was ich den vorigen Tag getan habe. Wenn Longbottom auch von seinem Alltag träumen würde, würde er uns möglicherweise auch verraten, wo er sich momentan befindet und würde auch nicht den nächsten Tag denken, dass er im Traum angegriffen worden war. Er würde nur annehmen, dass er zu viel im Kopf hatte und dass er deswegen über solche Sachen geträumt hat."

„Interessant," meint der dunkle Lord. „Also könntest du es tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie der dunkle Prinz in seine Träume eindringt," sage ich achselzuckend.

„Wenn wir träumen, wandern unsere Seelen durch die geistige Welt," erklärt der dunkle Prinz. „So tauche ich in die geistige Welt und suche ihn. Das Problem besteht darin, dass ich ihn manchmal nicht finden kann. In der geistigen Welt sind Zeit und Raum sehr relativ. Und da auch seine Seele oft von seinen Engeln begleitet ist, gibt es nicht viel, was ich tun kann. Aber ich warte geduldig auf die Chance, dass sie verschwinden und dann greife ich an. Die Methode an sich hört sich vielleicht überhaupt nicht kompliziert an, aber sie ist anstrengend."

„Könntest du sie nicht begleiten und ihr bei der Arbeit helfen?" fragt der dunkle Lord. „Du könntest ihr helfen, seine Seele zu finden und wenn euch das gelingt, kann sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllen."

„Klingt in Ordnung," sagt der dunkle Prinz. „Seti?"

Eigentlich klingt es sehr kompliziert und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich alles verkorksen werde, aber na ja. Wenn das unsere einzige Chance ist, dann bin ich natürlich dabei. Ich werde mein bestes geben.

„In Ordnung," sage ich schließlich. „Aber ich würde lieber zuerst ein wenig mit Euch üben, Meister." Ich deute auf den dunklen Prinzen, der nickt.

„Selbstverständlich," sagt er.

„Bis dahin aber solltest du eine Antwort schreiben, sodass er nicht abhaut," sagt der dunkle Lord zu ihm.

„Was soll ich schreiben, Meister?"

„Wir sollten ihn mit etwas beschäftigen," meint der dunkle Lord. „Ihm etwas zum nachdenken geben."

„Gut, ich werde mir etwas ausdenken," sagt der dunkle Prinz.

„Das ist also erledigt," sagt der dunkle Lord, zu mir schauend. „Wir können mit dem Ritual anfangen. Seti, du hast die Bühne. Wir werden dir nur helfen, sie vorzubereiten."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vom Schlafen war keine Rede. Nach dem Ritual, das für mich sehr anstrengend war, konnte ich trotzdem kein Auge zumachen. Die dunklen Rituale haben solch eine Wirkung auf einen. Man muss so konzentriert sein und benutzt so viel Magie dass man danach, obwohl man magisch und emotionell erschöpft ist, trotzdem hellwach ist als hätte man einen Trank zu sich genommen. Wir haben von dem Geist nicht viel herausgefunden. Es handelt sich um eine alte reinblütige Familie, welche nicht mit den anderen wohnen wollte, weswegen sie sich hier niedergelassen hat. Der Zauberer war schockiert herausfinden, wer wir sind und wollte mit mir nicht reden. Dazu hat er mich für mein kurzes Haar kritisiert, sagend, es 'zieme sich einer Frau nicht' und all diesen Unsinn. Ich habe am Anfang versucht, mit dem Zauberer höflich zu reden und ihm alles zu erklären, aber er wollte mir nicht zuhören und keine meiner Fragen beantworten. Schließlich bin ich ausgeflippt und der dunkle Prinz hat glucksend zugehört, wie ich den Alten anbrülle, hat mir aber erst nach zehn Minuten meiner Schimpfkanonade erlaubt, ihn 'zu entlassen', was ich mit Genugtuung getan habe. Ich weiß ja, dass dieser Mann vor ein paar hundert Jahren hier gewohnt hat und dass zu jener Zeit Sachen anders waren aber in letzter Zeit brauche ich keinen richtigen Grund um vom Leder zu ziehen.

Meine Reaktion und meine wütende Schimpfkanonade haben aber den beiden Schwarzmagiern Riesenspaß gemacht und auch den nächsten Tag zitierten sie mich beim Frühstück und lachten. Meine Eltern haben glücklicherweise gar nichts zu meinem Aussehen und meinem Benehmen im Allgemeinen etwas gesagt aber wahrscheinlich sind all diese Veränderungen noch immer frisch in mir. Ich versuche mich noch immer mit manchen Sachen abzufinden und wenn mich jemand so aus heiterem Himmel kritisiert stürze ich mich wie eine Löwin auf ihn. Wahrscheinlich habe ich übertrieben. Aber die Sachen, die dieser Zauberer über Frauen gesagt hat! Er hätte diese Sachen Laetitia sagen sollen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie die gesamte Stadt samt dem Zauberer in die Luft gejagt.

Nach einer halben Stunde Schlaf und etwas Essen, gehen wir weiter. Der dunkle Lord hat gesagt, er würde gerne einen Spaziergang zu unserem nächsten Reiseziel machen. Es ist mir aber nach zwei Stunden klargeworden dass sich seine Vorstellung vom Spaziergang und die von mir und dem dunklen Prinzen sehr unterscheiden. Denn das hier ist kein Spaziergang, sondern ein Marsch durch die Halbwüste. Den dunklen Lord interessiert ein See, über den man sagt er sei verflucht. Mir sind keine Einzelheiten bekannt aber doch habe ich irgendwie vermutet, dass der See von der alten Stadt nicht weit entfernt ist. Ich habe mich geirrt. Wenn der dunkle Lord sagt, er würde gerne einen Spaziergang machen, meint er etwas ganz anderes.

Heute ist es bewölkt und der dunkle Prinz geht ohne seine Kapuze weiter. Er ist wahrscheinlich der einzige, der diese Hitze und die sich nicht bewegende Luft genießt, denn ihm kann es anscheinend nie warm genug sein. Der Gedanke an das, was auf mich wartet wenn ich zu Hause bin, erscheint in meinem Kopf.

„Ich denke immer wieder an das Interview mit den Belgiern, das ich gemacht habe," sage ich zu dem dunklen Prinzen, der seinen Blick von dem ein paar Schritte vor uns wehenden Umhang des Lords abwendet. „Ich versuche meine Eindrücke zu ordnen und mich daran zu erinnern, was Artaius zu jener Zeit gesagt hat."

„Du fragst dich also, wie kommt es dass du alles, was du jetzt an ihm siehst, nicht früher gesehen hast," schlussfolgert der dunkle Prinz als sei es etwas Selbstverständliches.

„Legillimentik kann einem viel zeigen," sagt der dunkle Prinz sachlich. „Aber du sollst dir den Kopf nicht darüber zerbrechen. Ich wusste auch nichts Bestimmtes als ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Ich wende die Legillimentik nicht auf jeden an, der vorbeikommt. Wozu denn?"

Schließlich knieten schon hunderten vor ihm als sie ihr dunkles Mal bekamen. Aber er wühlt nicht jedem im Kopf herum. Ja, es hat mich überrascht, dass er sich Artaius genauer anschauen wollte.

„Die einfache Antwort ist, dass mir etwas an ihm interessant vorkam," erklärt er. „Ich sah da etwas Bekanntes. Ich sah einen Schauspieler, der vielleicht seine Rolle viel zu gut kennt. Seine Reaktionen und sein Benehmen im Allgemeinen waren viel zu üblich, um normal zu sein. Und außerdem sind meine Sinne jetzt viel schärfer."

Jetzt verstehe ich. Artaius hat ihm das gezeigt, was er dachte, dass der dunkle Prinz sehen wollte. Und da hat er einen Fehler begangen. Wahrscheinlich hat er zu viel Zeit unter Menschen verbracht, die nicht tiefer hinein blicken, sowie es auch der Fall mit dem dunklen Lord war. Man sah nur einen charmanten und ehrgeizigen jungen Mann und grub nicht tiefer. Aber Albus Dumbledore konnte durch seine Fassade sehen obwohl auch er nicht von allem wusste, was dahinter steckte. Und da es unter den Schwarzmagiern normal ist, anders zu sein, fiel Artaius auf weil er versuchte sich einzublenden. Er war in anderen Worten auffällig unauffällig.

„Jetzt verstehe ich," sage ich zufrieden. „Danke."

Der dunkle Prinz zuckt mit den Achseln nur.

„Aber ich könnte ein wenig Hilfe mit ihm gebrauchen," fahre ich fort. „Manchmal sagt er Sachen, die mich vollkommen überraschen."

„Deine Logik ist in diesem Fall nicht sehr nützlich, oder?" sagt er und lächelt. „Das ist gut."

„Also deswegen habe ich diese Aufgabe bekommen," komme ich zum Schluss. „Verstehe."

Der dunkle Prinz lächelt hämisch und nickt.

„Ich kann dir in Bezug auf Artaius nur einen Ratschlag geben," sagt er. „Ach und im Übrigen, versuche auch nicht, das, was du über mich weißt, auf ihn anzuwenden."

Schon geschehen. Verdammt. Aber wenn ich kein Muster habe, das ich benutzen kann und wenn ich ihn nicht verstehe, was soll ich tun? Man braucht irgendwelche Festpunkte, welche man für das Zeichnen des gesamten Bildes benutzen kann. Man kann nicht in der Luft arbeiten.

„Du sollst mit dem Unbekannten arbeiten," beantwortet er meine Gedanken. „Und die Karte zeichnen als zu weiter gehst. Keine zwei Menschen sind gleich, Seti. Hoffentlich weißt du das. Und ich hoffe dass du ebenso gut weißt, dass du keine universelle Formel entwickeln kannst, die dir ermöglichen würde, alle Menschen zu verstehen. Manchmal musst du mit dem arbeiten, was vor dir steht."

„Momentan benimmt er sich wie ein Kind im Süßwarenladen," sage ich nachdenklich. „Er ist einfach von allem begeistert."

„Ja, aber er kann nicht lange so weitermachen," sagt der dunkle Prinz ruhig. „Irgendwann wird er innehalten und sich fragen, wohin das Ganze führt. Er sucht sich selbst, Seti. So viel ist klar. Er konnte es nicht früher tun weil ihm seine Dränge im Weg standen, die er versuchte, zu unterdrücken und zu ignorieren. Er konnte sie auch nicht sättigen, weil das ja illegal in der hellmagischen Gesellschaft ist. Wenn er diese Dränge gründlich erforscht und lernt sie auch teilweise zu kontrollieren, weil er ja jetzt weiß, was sie von ihm verlangen und was sie sind, wird er sich beginnen zu fragen, was der Sinn seines Lebens ist und all diese großartigen Fragen, auf die man nie eine richtige Antwort hat. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirst du wissen, dass er bereit ist, an den wirklich wichtigen Sachen zu arbeiten. Momentan ist alles, was wir sehen, seine magischen Reserven die eben jetzt zum Vorschein gekommen sind, da wir ihn sozusagen befreit haben."

„Wir sind da," hören wir die Stimme des dunklen Lords aus der Ferne.

„Wäre auch an der Zeit," rollt der dunkle Prinz mit den Augen. „Ich habe gedacht, dass wir in die Hölle hinunter steigen."

Der dunkle Lord lacht.

„Noch nicht," sagt er und grinst, in Richtung eines dunkles Sees, der sich hinter dem Gebüsch auf unserer rechten Seite abzeichnet, fröhlich schreitend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wir können uns ein wenig ausruhen, bevor wir weitermachen," sagt der dunkle Lord, der aber nicht so aussieht, als wolle er sich ausruhen sondern würde am liebsten gleich den See erforschen gehen.

Ich wiederum setze mich gleich auf den Boden und atme tief durch, meine Wasserflasche hervorziehend. Der See an sich ist nichts Bemerkenswertes. Aber sogar beim Ankommen habe ich hier eine gewisse Spannung gespürt, welche an Orten zu spüren ist, wo etwas Grausames passiert ist. Natürlich findet nur ein Schwarzmagier solch eine Spannung interessant und anziehend, wobei sich ein stereotypischer Hellmagier gleich aus dem Staub machen würde. Als ich mich umschaue, kann ich beinahe das Wispern hinter dem betrübten Gebüsch hören, das mich vor etwas warnt. Das dunkle Wasser bewegt sich kaum und es riecht nach der Verwesung die gar nichts mit der trübseligen Flora des Sees zu tun hat.

„Was ist an diesem See so besonders, Meister?" fragt der dunkle Prinz, der sich zu mir gesetzt hat und sich gegen seine Ellbogen stützt.

„Hier hat eine Schlacht stattgefunden und hunderte sind ums Leben gekommen," sagt der dunkle Lord mit glitzernden Augen. „Man sagt, dass ein böser Geist dafür verantwortlich ist."

Der dunkle Prinz rollt mit den Augen.

„Also in die schwarzmagische Sprache übersetzt war es wahrscheinlich ein Dämon oder ein Geist, der einfach alle Menschen satt hatte und seine Vergeltung auf wen auch immer das Pech hatte, vorbeizukommen, ausüben wollte," sagt er sachlich. „Alles klar."

Der dunkle Lord gluckst und zündet seine Pfeife an.

„Vielleicht werden wir mehr von diesem Geist als vor dem vorigen herausfinden können," sagt er. „Der letzte war nicht mal so hilfreich. Aber wir haben doch etwas Interessantes gehört und gesehen – wie Seti ihn in den Boden stampft. Das war spannend."

Ich schaue auf meine Schuhe hinunter und sage nichts. Ich brauchte so was und fühle mich jetzt viel besser.

„Schließe deine Augen," sagt der dunkle Lord auf einmal zu mir.

Ich tue gleich wie angewiesen. Seit unserem letzten Ausflug nach Ägypten scheint der dunkle Lord eine aktive Rolle bei meiner Entwicklung spielen zu wollen und das gefällt mir. Mir gefallen sein Unterricht und seine Methoden.

„Zuerst sage uns, ob du irgendetwas spürst," weist mich die ruhige, tiefe Stimme des dunklen Lords an. „Kannst du einen Geist oder die Gegenwart von etwas spüren, was dir fremd ist?"

Ich denke darüber nach. Die ganze Zeit spüre ich deutlich, wie ein Schatten um das Gebüsch herumwirbelt und uns aus der Ferne beobachtet. Aber nichts Bestimmtes. Ich kann nicht einmal erraten, was er vorhat.

„Nur einen Schatten, der uns beobachtet," sage ich.

„Ist er ein Dämon?" fragt der dunkle Lord.

„Nein," sage ich gleich. Wie ich das weiß, habe ich keine Ahnung. „Die Dämonen fühlen sich einfach anders an."

„Gut," sagt der dunkle Lord.

Ich spüre, wie er vorhat, noch etwas zu sagen aber er verstummt abrupt. Ich spüre Bewegung auf meiner linken Seite, wo der dunkle Prinz sitzt und öffne schnell die Augen. Ich habe soeben etwas Seltsames gespürt...

„Das ist kein böser Geist," flüstert der dunkle Prinz, sich umschauend.

Als ich mich umschaue, sehe ich, dass der dunkle Lord verschwunden ist. Er hat sich wahrscheinlich in seine Schattenform verwandelt. Auf einmal taucht er bei mir auf und ich zucke zusammen, reflexartig meinen Stab in die Hand fallen lassend.

„Das ist interessant," meint der dunkle Prinz, der jetzt auch seinen Stab in der Hand hält und sich langsam aufrichtet, wobei seine grünen Augen über das schwarze Wasser wandern als hoffe er da ein Monster zu sehen.

„Sehr interessant," fügt der dunkle Lord hinzu. „Es ist etwas Schimmerndes."

„Glühendes," wirft der dunkle Prinz ein.

„Ein Lichtwesen," sage ich aufstehend.

Der See, die verschiedenen Geräusche aus unserer Umgebung und das Bild von etwas Leuchtendem, das ich soeben gesehen habe, mischen sich schnell und mein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Ich bin an die Gegenwart der Dämonen und Dementoren gewöhnt aber das hier ist etwas ganz anderes.

„Kinder der Dunkelheit," ertönt eine Stimme.

Die Stimme scheint aus der anderen Richtung zu kommen und als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich tatsächlich wie sich die Umrisse eines Menschen gegen den Himmel abzeichnen.

„Man würde erwarten, euch an solch einem Ort zu finden," sagt die Stimme beinahe traurig. „An einem Ort, an dem so viele gestorben sind."

Er tritt aus den Schatten und ich schlucke, meinen Stab fester umklammernd, wobei ich spüre wie die Anwesenheit meines dämonischen Begleiters stärker wird da er offensichtlich mitbekommen hat, dass etwas los ist.

Lange, weiße Haare, weite Zaubererroben und ein langer Stab in seiner Hand, den er offensichtlich statt einem Stock benutzt. Kurz gesagt, ein reiner Stereotyp.

Das kann nicht sein...

Der dunkle Prinz gluckst auf einmal und grinst.

„Was suchst du hier, alter Weißmagier?" fragt er laut.

„Ich bin nur ein Bote," sagt der Geist ernst. „Ich stelle keine Gefahr dar."

„Gefahr, von wegen," platzt es aus dem dunklen Prinzen.

„Sprich dann," befiehlt der dunkle Lord laut.

„Mein Nachfolger, der Vertreter des Lichtes, schickt mich," sagt der Geist Merlins.

„Verstehe, also bist du jetzt sein Schoßhündchen," sagt der dunkle Prinz verächtlich.

Der Geist ignoriert ihn und schaut zu dem dunklen Lord.

„Und mein Nachfolger möchte euch das Folgende sagen," sagt der Geist. „'Sowie ich euch jetzt gefunden habe, kann ich euch auch in dem Rattenloch finden, in dem ihr lebt.'" Seine Stimme kommt mir auf einmal sehr bekannt vor. In einer Sekunde fällt mir ein, dass sie die Stimme Longbottoms ist. Wie ist das nur möglich? „'Und ich sage euch: das Tor des Himmels ist geöffnet worden. Das Licht wird nicht länger zuschauen, wie die Welt in die Dunkelheit gehüllt wird. Und ich und meine Engel möchten euch wissen lassen, dass der Krieg in der anderen Welt jetzt in diese Welt übertragen worden ist. Ich werde die dunklen Mächte zertrampeln, euch zerstören und alle Dämonen zurück in die Hölle schicken, wo sie die Ewigkeit alleine verbringen werden.'"

Urplötzlich ist Schwirren zu hören und der Geist Merlins verschwindet, von einem blendenden Lichtstrahl ersetzt zu werden. Der dunkle Prinz hebt schnell die Hand um sein Gesicht zu schützen. Ein grüner Blitz donnert aus seiner Richtung, der jedoch nicht notwendig ist weil es keinen gibt, den man umbringen kann, aber ich habe auch reflexartig reagiert und eine Salve Flüchen auf die Stelle gerichtet.

„SCHLUSS!" ertönt die Stimme des dunklen Lords und wir beide lassen unsere Stäbe sinken.

Mit dem Stab in der Hand tritt er näher. Das Licht ist verschwunden und mit ihm auch der Geist Merlins. Der dunkle See ist wieder totenstill. Der dunkle Prinz flucht und presst seine Hand gegen seine Nase, die blutet. Der dunkle Lord richtet sich auf und schaut zu uns.

„Nichts da, der Geist ist weg," sagt er.

Sein Blick fällt auf den dunklen Prinzen, der fluchend versucht etwas gegen seine blutende Nase zu unternehmen.

„Meister," kreische ich, schnell eine Hand auf seine Schulter legend. „Euer Gesicht..."

„Verdammter Mistkerl," murmelt der dunkle Prinz wütend.

Sein gesamtes Gesicht ist voller Brandwunden, als sei er durchs Feuer geschritten.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Seti," knurrt er und öffnet die Augen. „Meine Haut heilt von selbst."

Gerade als er das sagt sehe ich deutlich wie sich eine der Wunden schließt und eine Schicht der neuen, weißen Haut darüber erscheint.

„Du sollst trotzdem zulassen, dass sie dich heilt," ist der dunkle Lord der Meinung, dessen Stimme wieder ruhig ist. „Sonst könnten sie Narben hinterlassen."

„Ich werde dem Mistkerl eine echte Narbe geben," knurrt der dunkle Prinz als ich sorgfältig meinen Stab näher bringe und ihn zu heilen beginne. „Ich werde ihm das Herz aus der Brust herausreißen und es noch pochend essen!"

Er fährt wütend mit der Liste der Sachen fort, die er am liebsten Longbottom antun würde. Der dunkle Lord schaut ihn schweigend und ernst an.

„Wir sollten checken was los ist," sagt er schließlich, da dem dunklen Prinzen keine wundervollen Weisen, auf die er Longbottom umbringen würde, länger einfallen.

„MEMPHISTO!" brüllt der noch immer zornige dunkle Prinz.

Der Dämon hatte kaum Zeit, sich umzuschauen bevor ihm der dunkle Prinz einen Befehl gibt.

„Wir haben soeben gehört, dass etwas in der geistigen Welt los ist," knurrt er. „Der Geist des nervigen Weißmagiers ist erschienen und hat etwas über das geöffnete Tor des Paradieses gesagt. Geh und checke was los ist."

Der Herrscher der Hölle verengt die Augen und verschwindet.

„Jetzt können wir nichts mehr tun," ist der dunkle Lord der Meinung. „Aber wir könnten mit unserer Arbeit anfangen. Seti, dein Unterricht beginnt sofort." Er wirft dem dunklen Prinzen einen Blick zu. „Ich werde dich unterrichten bis es Erebus besser geht."


	19. Kapitel 18

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 18 – Im Land der Träume

/Setis Sicht

Unerklärliche Sachen sind in letzter Zeit etwas Alltägliches. Gebäude werden in die Luft gejagt ohne dass man später erklären kann, wie das passiert ist, weil es keine Spuren der Magie darauf gibt. Menschen fallen die Treppen hinunter, Menschen, welche für den dunklen Orden und das Funktionieren des Imperiums sehr wichtig sind. Draco arbeitet den ganzen Tag lang und wird oft mitten in der Nacht gerufen, weil noch einem Todesser etwas passiert ist. Er hat schon unzählige Todesser durch ein Wunder gerettet und sein Wissen und sein Können haben die Grenzen meines Verständnisses, was Heilmagie angeht, überschritten. Ihm scheinen Sachen zu gelingen, die den anderen Heilern nicht gelingen würden. Aber Draco ist bescheiden. Ihn macht es eben glücklich, wenn er noch ein Leben rettet. Und ihn freut es, wenn seine neuen Theorien und Methoden klappen.

Es ist schon oft geschehen, dass sich die Zentauren auf die unvorsichtigen Todesser stürzen aber zu solchen Zeiten kann man gut sehen, wer ein gut ausgebildeter Soldat ist und wer nicht. Der dunkle Orden ist nämlich eine riesige Armee und es gibt keinen, der nicht geschickt mit dem Stab im Kampf ist. Bellatrix und viele andere machen Überstunde was die Todesserausbildung angeht. Am Anfang habe ich nicht geglaubt, dass die Zentauren so erfolgreich beim Kämpfen sind bis ich eines Tages selbst angegriffen wurde. Über diesen Vorfall kann ich nur das Folgende sagen – ich bereue gar nichts. Sie haben die falsche Person und den falschen Zeitpunkt für ihren Angriff gewählt.

Zwischen den Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord und dem dunklen Prinzen, welche jeden Tag Pläne schmieden, und meinen gewöhnlichen Pflichten, habe ich wohl kaum die Zeit um mich zu entspannen. Und wie könnte ich das bitteschön tun, wenn jeden Tag Todesser sterben und angegriffen werden? Mit jedem Tag wächst die Wut in mir aber ich habe gelernt, wie ich sie für gute, positive Sachen benutze. Der dunkle Prinz und ich haben jeden Tag an meinen Fähigkeiten gearbeitet, welche für das Eindringen in Longbottoms Träume erforderlich sind, und heute ist es soweit. Ich wusste ja, dass ich mit Ungeduld gar nichts erreiche aber ich bin froh, obwohl ich nervös bin, dass dieser Tag endlich gekommen ist. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es uns heute gelingt denn wir können unmöglich wissen, ob wir an ihn rankommen können oder nicht. Aber heute fangen wir damit an.

„Mein Vater schickt dir das," sagt eine Stimme und ich drehe mich um.

Ein müder Draco steht im Türrahmen mit einem Stapel Papiere unter seinem Arm.

„Er weiß ja, dass du keine Zeit hast, vorbeizukommen," sagt er und legt den Stapel auf meinen Tisch ab.

Und ich sitze hier und lese Zeitungen. Man könnte sagen, dass dies reine Zeitverschwendung ist. Aber ich habe verzweifelt eine Pause gebraucht. Ich benutze in letzter Zeit den Zeitumkehrer ziemlich oft und die Folgen sind nicht ungefährlich. Dazu kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich meinen Kaffee in aller Ruhe getrunken habe. Ich habe vergessen was es heißt, das bloße Trinken des Kaffees zu genießen denn in letzter Zeit trinke ich ihn nur um wach zu bleiben oder aus Gewohnheit. Meine Eltern sind hartnäckige Kaffeetrinker und ich bin mit Kaffee aufgewachsen. Aber mir gefällt der Geschmack einfach.

Draco mustert mich kritisch.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragt er.

Ich stöhne und reibe mir die Schläfen. Draco lacht.

„Weißt du, ich habe die gleiche Reaktion von Erebus bekommen, als ich ihm diese Frage gestellt habe," sagt er.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hab vor kurzem Gebrüll und Krach gehört. Was ist passiert?" stelle ich die Gegenfrage.

In der Zwischenzeit hat Draco gelernt, dass er sich mir anvertrauen kann. Wir teilen unsere intimsten Geheimnisse miteinander und ich erzähle Draco sogar von den Sachen, von denen meine Freundin keine Ahnung hat. Aber über manche Sachen kann ich einfach nicht mit ihr reden. Entweder bin ich mir sicher, dass sie es nicht verstehen würde oder beziehen sie sich auf sie. Oder was am schlimmsten ist, beziehen sie sich auf den Krieg und auf Sachen, über die ich lieber mit ihr nicht reden würde. Es gibt eine feine Grenze mit Laetitia, worüber man mit ihr reden kann, die man nicht überschreiten soll.

„Ich hab... Ach, ich hab seinen ach so geheimen Schrank angefasst," murmelt er kopfschüttelnd. „Und du weißt schon wie wenig er in letzter Zeit braucht, um auszurasten."

„Welchen Schrank?" frage ich.

„Dort bewahrt er all seine Trophäen auf," sagt Draco und verzieht das Gesicht. „Sachen, die den Menschen gehört haben, welche er umgebracht hat. So etwas in der Art."

Ich schnaube.

„Bitte," sage ich. „Er hat schon so viele umgebracht dass ein gesamtes Zimmer für seine Trophäen nicht ausreichen würde. Er zieht dich an der Nase herum. Wer weiß, was er in diesem tollen Schrank aufbewahrt, vielleicht Zeitschriften mit nackten Jungen oder so was."

Draco scheint meine Bemerkung zu ignorieren denn er fährt gleich fort.

„Natürlich nimmt er nicht Sachen von jedem, den er umbringt," sagt Draco sachlich. „Nur von denen, die er als würdige Gegner betrachtet. Aber wenn man in Betracht zieht, was er von den Fähigkeiten der anderen Menschen im Vergleich zu seinen hält, ist er verwunderlich, dass er überhaupt welche hat."

Er schaut mich überrascht an und gluckst.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich das gerade gesagt habe," sagt er. „Ich verbringe zu viel Zeit mit dir."

Ich grinse und reibe seine Schulter.

„Mache dir keine Sorgen darum," sage ich. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass hätte er dich gehört, hätte er auch gelacht. Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie wenig es in letzter Zeit gibt, worüber man lachen kann."

Mein Ausdruck verfinstert sich und ich schließe die Augen.

„Heute ist es so weit," sage ich leise. „Wir setzen unseren Plan in die Tat um."

„Du bist bereit," sagt Draco ermunternd.

„Bin ich?" frage ich mich selbst. „Draco, ich brauche einen speziellen Trank."

„Nein," sagt er gleich, den Finger hebend. „Kommt nicht in Frage. Denkst du nicht, dass ich dir nicht in den Augen ansehe, wie viel du von diesem Zeug trinkst? Ich weiß, dass du eine Erwachsene bist und dass du selbst über deine eigene Gesundheit entscheiden kannst, aber das geht zu weit."

„Wenn es uns aber gelingt, das zu tun was wir vorhaben, werde ich zwei Tage lang schlafen können," sage ich.

Denn die normalen Aufpäppeltränke haben beinahe keine Wirkung mehr auf mich. Ich brauche etwas Besonderes. Ich brauche Dracos Können und sein Wissen, um solch einen Trank zu brauen.

„Das glaube ich kaum," murmelt er. „Aber na ja. Wenn dein Meister davon Bescheid weiß und es billigt..."

„Das tut er," werfe ich ein.

„Was auch gar nichts bedeutet, weil er ja in der Vergangenheit den Zeitumkehrer so oft benutzt hat, dass er bald dreiundzwanzig und nicht neunzehn sein wird," murmelt Draco weiter vor sich hin.

Wie bitte?

„Und er hat auch die Aufpäppeltränke hinter meinem Rücken gebraut," knurrt Draco. „Na gut." er schaut resigniert zu mir. „Ich braue etwas für dich. Aber so bald die Mehrheit der Arbeit erledigt ist, befehle ich dir als dein Heiler, dich auszuruhen. Ich sperre dich in dein Schlafzimmer ein und lasse dich nicht raus bis du dich ausruhst. Kapierst du?"

„Jawohl, mein Heiler," sage ich sofort.

Draco seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ihr werdet mich umbringen," stöhnt er. „Er mit seinen seltsamen Gewohnheiten... Er schläft nicht und arbeitet die ganze Nacht lang und du..." Ihm scheinen die Worte zu fehlen um zu beschreiben, wie schlimm ich bin. „Na wenigstens gibt es regelmäßig Sex wenn er so wütend nach Hause kommt."

Das hätte ich nicht hören sollen... Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Sex zu haben eine gute Weise ist, um sich zu entspannen aber das, was die beiden da tun, ist kein Sex, sondern etwas Verdrehtes und Gefährliches. Aber Draco gefällt es, so viel weiß ich. Und ich habe gelernt, nicht zu reagieren wenn ich Draco schreiend und ihn anflehend, aufzuhören, höre. Der dunkle Prinz mag die Jagd. Und er genießt es auch Draco zu jagen. Aber er macht mit ihm nicht das, was er normalerweise mit seiner Beute macht. Manchmal fesselt er ihn an einen Baum. Einmal habe ich die beiden im Gras direkt unter unserem Fenster gesehen, wie sie splitternackt im Gras ringen. Es ist selbstverständlich dass der dunkle Prinz gewonnen hat. Dann bekam er seine Belohnung. Laetitia und ich haben nur für ein paar Sekunden zugeschaut und danach das Fenster geschlossen. Das konnte ich mir nicht länger anschauen. Ich weiß ja, dass die beiden groben Sex bevorzugen aber es gibt eine sehr dünne Linie zwischen dem Schmerz und dem Genuss. Die beiden haben sie öfter überschritten, als kaum noch jemand auf der Erde. Und ich glaube dass es kaum jemanden im Hauptquartier gibt, der nicht Bescheid weiß, wenn sie Sex haben.

„Das ist gut zu hören," sage ich trocken. „Aber das nächste Mal bitte macht es nicht unter unserem Fenster. Keine Zauber haben uns geholfen, um deine Schreie und sein Knurren zu blockieren."

„Waren wir denn so laut?" fragt Draco überrascht. „Ähm..." Er kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. „Na ja, dann werden wir einfach tiefer in den Garten gehen müssen, wo uns keiner hören kann."

„Macht ihr es aber nie im Schlafzimmer?" frage ich überrascht.

„Nein," sagt Draco und grinst.

Ich entscheide, dass ich ihn nichts mehr fragen werde. Ich möchte nicht mehr über das Liebesleben des dunklen Prinzen wissen, was ich schon nicht darüber weiß.

„Wie geht es Severus?" frage ich leise.

„Noch immer keine Veränderungen," sagt Draco. „Ich behalte ihn im Schlafzustand bis ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass seine neuen Lungen gut funktionieren."

„Aber du denkst, dass er wieder gesund sein wird?" frage ich mit einem Schimmer Hoffnung. Wenn irgendjemand Severus retten kann, dann Draco.

„Ja," sagt Draco und nickt ernst.

Ich lege den Arm um seine Schultern.

„Du bist unersetzbar, weißt du?" sage ich liebevoll.

„Das hat man mir schon gesagt," erwidert Draco lächelnd. „Leider muss ich jetzt gehen. Ich muss meine Patienten untersuchen und außerdem gibt es eine Menge Tränke, die sicherlich sich selbst nicht brauen werden."

Etwas fällt mir ein.

„Könnte dir Laetitia vielleicht dabei helfen?" frage ich.

Er schaut mich verwundert an.

„Sie versteht sich auf Tränke und außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass sie sehr gerne helfen würde," sage ich.

„Das wäre sehr schön," sagt Draco erleichtert. „Danke dir."

„Ich schicke sie ins Labor," sage ich entschlossen. „Momentan duscht sie."

Die Ablenkung wird meiner Freundin guttun. Laetitia hilft den Menschen gerne aber wenn man nicht weiß, wer Hilfe braucht, kann man ihr nicht Arbeit geben, oder? Wenigstens würde sie vielleicht dann verstehen können was es heißt, keine Zeit für das Schlafen zu haben.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mit einem schlechten Gefühl verlasse ich mein Arbeitszimmer um mich mit dem Prinzen zu treffen. Eine sehr glückliche Laetitia ist zusammen mit Draco im Labor und mir ist es wenigstens gelungen, meinen Kaffee für einmal in aller Ruhe zu trinken.

Der dunkle Prinz ist in letzter Zeit nie in einer guten Laune. Man geht nicht zu ihm falls man es nicht unbedingt tun muss. Wenn ich aber auftauche, sieht man ihm im Gesicht, dass er versucht, seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen denn es geht ja um mich. Immer wieder überrascht es mich, wie sehr sich die Sachen geändert haben seit ich seine Erbin geworden bin.

Im Korridor ist gar nichts zu hören was aber nichts zu bedeuten muss. Auf der schwarzen Tür, welche in die Gemächer des Prinzen und die von Draco führen, sind zwei Schilder angeklebt worden, nämlich 'Der dunkle Prinz, Regulus tenebrosus' und 'Der Reichsheiler, Sanator imperialis'.

Sobald ich aber die Tür öffne, schlägt mir seine Stimme entgegen und ich bekomme fast den Drang, die Tür gleich wieder zu schließen.

„UND IHR NENNT EUCH TODESSER!" brüllt er so laut wie er kann. „IHR KÖNNT NICHT EINMAL EIN PAAR ZENTAUREN UMBRINGEN!"

Geflüster ist zu hören und ich nehme an, dass sich die Todesser entschuldigen was aber schnell von einem Blitz unterbrochen wird. Ich bleibe im Flur stehen, entscheidend, hier abzuwarten bis er mit ihnen fertig ist. Wer fertig sein wird nachdem er mit ihnen 'fertig' ist bleibt eine offene Frage, denn Schreie sind aus seinem Wohnzimmer zu hören und ich seufze.

„ICH MÖCHTE, DASS IHR MIR IHRE KÖPFE AUF EINEM SILBERNEN TABLETT BRINGT!" donnert die Stimme des dunklen Prinzen. „UND JETZT GEHT!"

Bewegung ist zu hören und drei Todesser prallen beinahe gegen mich da sie das Wohnzimmer des Prinzen so schnell wie möglich verlassen möchten.

Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrete, erblicke ich den dunklen Prinzen, der in der Mitte des Raumes steht und sich durchs Haar fährt, etwas, was er sehr oft macht wenn er nachdenklich ist oder wenn er versucht sich zu beruhigen. Sein schwarzes Hemd ist zerknittert und seine roten Augen und verrückter Ausdruck zwingen mich beinahe, den Raum zu verlassen. Als er aber in meine Richtung blickt, seufzt er und presst seine Nasenwurzel, ein Zeichen, dass er versucht, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnet, sind sie grün.

„Setze dich, Seti," sagt er leise.

Ich würde ihn gerne fragen, was jetzt schon wieder los ist, aber unter den Umständen lasse ich es ausfallen. Nichtsdestotrotz weiß er genau, worüber ich nachdenke.

„Diese Vollidioten sind vor einem Rudel Zentauren einfach geflohen," beantwortet er meine ungefragte Frage. „Sie haben nicht einmal versucht, sie anzugreifen oder sich zu verteidigen. Und dazu dachten sie, dass sie es mir verschweigen können."

Er flucht, die Fäuste ballend.

Er setzt sich mir gegenüber und fährt sich schon wieder durchs Haar das trotz seiner Länge einem Nest ähnelt. Manche Sachen ändern sich nie.

„Heute werden wir endlich etwas unternehmen," sagt er aufgeregt. „Heute werden wir ihn erwischen."

Ich wünsche mir nur, ich wäre so zuversichtlich wie er. Aber die einfache Wahrheit ist dass mir von der Nervosität übel ist.

Wenn der Geist Merlins gesagt hat, dass sich das Tor des Paradieses geöffnet hat, habe ich gedacht, dass man es figurativ meint. Aber nein. Sowie die Dämonen die Erde oft besuchen, haben sich jetzt auch die Engel auf die Erde gestürzt. Zweifelsohne stecken sie hinter all diesen unerklärlichen Phänomenen und unternehmen im Allgemeinen was auch immer sie tun können, um unsere Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Wobei es uns aufgefallen ist, dass sie einen direkten Konflikt mit dem Begleiter von Erebus meiden aber das muss gar nichts bedeuten. Heutzutage kämpfen nicht nur die Zauberer und Hexen sondern auch die Dämonen und Engel und die gesamte Welt ist ein globales Chaos. Innerhalb des dunklen Imperiums herrscht eiserne Disziplin und strenger denn je Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, was für die Ordnung sorgt. Aber außerhalb des Imperiums tobt ein Krieg von solchem Ausmaß, dass der dunkle Orden einfach nicht weiß, wo er anfangen soll. Täglich kommen neue Todesser ins Hauptquartier, weil sie aus ihrer Heimat vertrieben worden sind. Russland schien sich am Anfang gegen den Rest der Welt gewendet zu haben aber bald standen manche Länder zu ihm. Mit vereinigten Kräften stürzen sie sich auf jene Länder, welche noch nicht dem Imperium angehören. Von meinem Standpunkt aus gibt es keinen großen Unterschied zwischen dem was das Imperium macht und dem was Longbottom macht. Jede Seite versucht der anderen so viel Schaden anzurichten wie es möglich ist und wählt das Mittel. Longbottom hat ein Gesicht von sich gezeigt, das wir noch nie gesehen haben und ich muss zugeben, dass der Gedanke schon in meinem Kopf erschienen ist, ob er tatsächlich noch immer der helle Lord ist. Seine Methoden und das, was er macht, grenzen mit allen Ethikkodexen und allen Moralgesetzen, an die er angeblich glaubt. Ich frage mich, ob er in die Schwarzmagie getaucht ist weil er so verzweifelt der Sieger sein möchte und dies als den einzigen Weg heraus sieht. Aber auf der anderen Seite sollten sein Handeln und sein Benehmen selbstverständlich sein. Auf die Weise, auf die er früher den Krieg geführt hat, hat er nichts erreicht. Er würde auch nie auf diese Weise etwas erreichen können, weil ihn seine eigenen Prinzipien daran hindern. Jetzt da er offensichtlich bereit ist, für das größere Wohl alles zu tun, kommt es mir vor als handele er wie ein echter Schwarzmagier.

Das, was er hat, ist Menschenkraft die wir nicht haben. Aber das dunkle Imperium lebt weiter und jeder Versuch, die Grenzen des Imperiums zu überschreiten hat jedes Mal in einem Massaker geendet. Der dunkle Orden ist vor allem eine Armee und die Todesser wissen sehr gut, was zu tun ist. Longbottom führt Menschen an welche unerfahren sind, welche Angst haben und nicht wissen, wie man kämpft. Aber seit er mit seinem Aufstand angefangen hat haben wir so viele getötet dass wir nicht länger zählen. So viele haben den Preis bezahlt und ich frage mich nur wieso immer wieder neue Menschen zu ihm kommen die sich für bereit erklären, zu ihm zu stehen und zu kämpfen. Offensichtlich fehlt der hellen Seite etwas aber Longbottom scheint zu denken, dass er mit der Menschenkraft etwas erreichen kann. Was daran auch lustig ist dass manche Länder gleich abgelehnt haben, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich weiß zuversichtlich, dass er versucht hat, mit den Griechen zu reden aber sie wollten nichts davon hören. Sie wollten gar nichts mit ihm zu tun haben und sagten, ihnen gehe es ziemlich gut, danke. Longbottom scheint die Macht der Angst nicht zu begreifen und eben jetzt ist ihm klargeworden wie nützlich die Angst in den Händen eines Schwarzmagiers ist.

Der dunkle Lord, der dunkle Prinz und ich sind uns darin einig, dass wir Longbottom so schnell wie möglich zerstören müssen. Denn ohne ihn wird die helle Seite zusammenbrechen und dann können wir zuschlagen und die Überreste der Opposition zerschlagen.

„Wir brauchen nur herauszufinden, wo er sich befindet," fährt der dunkle Prinz fort. „Wir nehmen das beste Bataillon mit und greifen gnadenlos an. Wir werden ihn erwischen."

„Meister," sage ich langsam. „Etwas ist mir eingefallen."

Er lehnt sich nach vorne.

„Wir müssen ihn nicht physisch anzugreifen," sage ich langsam. „Wir könnten den Krieg in seinem eigenen Kopf beenden. Wir könnten ihn in seinem Traum zerstören."

„Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen und alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen," sagt er kopfschüttelnd.

Aber wahrscheinlich wäre ihm lieber, Longbottom vor sich kriechen zu sehen und ihn umzubringen. Das wünscht er sich schon seit Jahren herbei. Ich weiß ja, dass der dunkle Prinz seine eigenen Gründe hat, warum er ihm in die Augen schauen möchte als er ihn umbringt aber in diesem Fall ist es eher wichtiger, dass wir ihn umbringen, Punkt. Wie das passiert soll nicht wichtig sein.

„Ich kann einfach den Eindruck nicht loswerden, dass er irgendwie mitbekommt, was wir da tun," sage ich. „Und wenn er es einmal mitbekommt sind wir fertig. Wir werden nicht länger diese Waffe gegen ihn benutzen können. Wir haben nur einen Versuch denn wir können nicht voraussehen, wo er hingeht falls er uns durchschaut."

Auf einmal hält er inne und schaut mich überrascht an.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragt er scharf.

Ähm... ist dies der richtige Zeitpunkt, um nach einem Versteck zu suchen? Was habe ich gesagt?

„Ich werde dich nicht verfluchen," beantwortet er meine Gedanken. Seine Augen glitzern und das bedeutet etwas. Er hat etwas ausgeheckt.

„Ich habe gesagt dass wir nur einen Versuch haben," wiederhole ich verwirrt meine Worte.

„Du hast danach noch was gesagt," hakt er ungeduldig nach.

„Dass wir nicht voraussehen können, wo er hingeht?" frage ich.

Er springt wie gestochen auf und verschwindet in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Ich schaue mich verwirrt um. Ok, wenigstens ist er nicht wütend aber ich kann seine Reaktion einfach nicht verstehen. Er kehrt aber in ein paar Sekunden mit einem Pergamentstück in der Hand zurück und bleibt stehen, den Inhalt des Briefes durchlesend. Dann grinst er.

Wortlos reicht er mir den Brief und ich beuge mich darüber.

„Ähm," fange ich unsicher an. „Das ist doch die Einladung, die Ihr von eurer Blutfamilie zum Fest bekommen habt," sage ich. „Ihr habt gesagt, dass Ihr den dunklen Lord, mich und Draco mitnehmt. Aber ich sehe einfach nicht, was daran so besonders ist und was es mit Longbottom zu tun hat."

„Denke darüber nach," sagt der dunkle Prinz aufgeregt, jetzt im Wohnzimmer tigernd. „Wir haben geplant, dorthin zu gehen. Das Fest findet jedes Jahr statt. Und wo befindet sich das Schloss?"

„In den Alpen," sage ich nachdenklich. Worauf will er damit hinaus?

„Eine Stadt hoch in den Bergen," sagt er und gluckst. „Oh das ist hervorragend."

Ich starre ihn noch immer fassungslos an.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht daran, Seti?" fragt er etwas ungeduldig. „'Es wird einen Kampf in einer Stadt geben, die weder auf der Erde noch im Himmel ist. Keiner wird ihn überleben und alles wird in Flammen aufgehen. Die Erde wird vor Blut triefen und die Seelen der Toten werden auf Erde wandeln.'"

Die Worte oder die Vision, die Asmodeus durch ihn gesprochen hat. Eine Stadt, die weder auf der Erde noch im Himmel ist? Die Beschreibung passt gut zu dem Schloss, wo die Blutfamilie von Erebus wohnt. Und plötzlich macht etwas klick in meinem Kopf.

„Er wird auch da sein," platzt es aus mir. „Aber wie kann er nur davon Bescheid wissen? Wie hat er es herausgefunden?"

Erebus lacht und reibt sich die Hände.

„Und nochmal werde ich den Tod austricksen und die sichere Zukunft ändern," murmelt er. „Ach Longbottom. Wie sehr und wie lange ich mir gewünscht habe, dein Blut an meinen Händen zu sehen und es zu riechen. Es zu schmecken. Wie lange habe ich mir gewünscht, dich vor mir kriechen zu sehen und mich um Gnade anflehen zu hören. Dieser Tag rückt näher."

In Ordnung... Jetzt ist er in einer mordlustigen Laune. Nicht dass er in letzter Zeit nicht in einer mordlustigen Laune ist, aber jetzt scheint er sich darin vollkommen verloren zu haben.

Er lacht wieder und reibt sich die Hände. Ich hasse es, wenn er so lacht. Ich bekomme Gänsehaut und weiß nicht, was ich tun oder sagen soll. In Momenten wie diesen frage ich mich, ob er verrückt ist. Aber es gibt eine dünne Linie zwischen dem Wahnsinn und der Genialität. Das hat er mir schon oft genug bewiesen.

„Wir müssen gar nichts tun," sagt er, sich mir gegenüber setzend, wobei mir auffällt dass seine Augen schon wieder leicht rot sind. „Wir müssen nur zulassen, dass sich die Ereignisse der Zukunft so abspielen wie geplant. Und wir werden ihn fangen."

Er zündet sich eine Zigarre an und lehnt sich selbstzufrieden zurück. Mir gefällt diese mordlustige Version von ihm nicht. Es ist das zerstörerische Gesicht von ihm, das ich lieber auf die anderen gerichtet sehen würde. In diesem Moment bin ich froh, dass ich nichts Falsches getan habe.

„Also... wir werden nicht in seine Träume eindringen?" frage ich langsam.

„Oh doch," sagt er, zu mir blickend. Ich senke den Kopf. „Doch. Wir müssen uns vergewissern, dass er genauso das macht was er vorhat. Wir müssen ihn in falsche Sicherheit wiegen. Wie tun wir das?"

„Wir geben ihm einen glücklichen Traum," fällt mir ein. „Denn wenn man solch einen Traum hat wird man nicht seine Pläne und sein Vorhaben anzweifeln. Er würde denken, dass alles planmäßig läuft."

„Ja," sagt der dunkle Prinz und grinst teuflisch. „Was würde Longbottom glücklich machen? Das hört sich ekelhaft an, nicht wahr?"

„Nun wir wissen, dass er sich ständig mit Katie Bell rumtreibt," sage ich nachdenklich. „Vielleicht hat er Interesse an ihr, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber ein Traum von ihr würde nicht schaden. Und so würde er auch nicht denken, dass jemand mit seinen Träumen herumspielt, denn es wäre etwas Alltägliches – schließlich verbringt er eine Menge Zeit mit ihr – aber zugleich etwas sehr Intimes. Man denkt nicht viel über die Träume, in denen man Menschen, denen man im Laufe des Tages begegnet, küsst oder anfasst nach. Das ist normal."

Er schaut mich verwundert an. Hat er das nicht gewusst? Hatte er nie solche Träume?

„Na gut," sagt er schließlich. „Wir reden darüber mit dem dunklen Lord. Aber ich denke, dass dies eine gute Idee ist. Zusammen werden wir ihm einen Traum über Katie Bell geben."

„Einverstanden," sage ich.

Schließlich ist das viel leichter zu drehen als das, was wir ursprünglich vorhatten. Ich habe jeden Tag und jede freie Sekunde geübt, um einen Traum erschaffen zu können durch den wir seinen Aufenthaltsort sehen würden, aber das hier wird kein Problem darstellen. Nach all dem, was ich durchgemacht habe, wird dies ein Kinderspiel sein. Der dunkle Lord und der dunkle Prinz haben nämlich abwechselnd mit mir geübt und das hat keinen Spaß gemacht.

Erebus schaut zu den schwarzen Vorhängen und bringt nachdenklich seine Zigarre zu den Lippen.

„Ja," sagt er mehr zu sich selbst. „Wir ändern gar nichts an unserem Plan. Wir haben schon meine Blutfamilie von unserem Ankommen benachrichtigt. Wir gehen. Und dann..." Er leckt sich die Lippen. „Chaos wird ausbrechen."

Er lächelt selbstzufrieden. Wenn jemand versteht, wie das funktioniert, dann der dunkle Prinz. Er hat das gleiche schon einmal getan – er kann es wieder tun.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als ich mit meiner Lektüre in die Bibliothek marschiere, verstummen die Todesser, die dort an den Tischen sitzen und stehen auf. Ich winke nur ab und gehe zielstrebig auf einen kleinen Tisch direkt unter der Weltkarte zu, wo ich immer sitze. Die Todesser setzen sich wieder und widmen sich ihrer Arbeit zu.

Im dunklen Orden gibt es keine schriftlichen und auch keine mündlichen Prüfungen. Unsere Prüfungen sind viel ernster und schlimmer. Man wird im Kampf und in realen Situationen getestet, wo man nicht mogeln kann. Entweder weiß man, wie man etwas macht und kann es tun, oder nicht. Und oft ist die Strafe für den Fehlschlag keine schlechte Note sondern Tod. So angesehen ist es logisch, dass die Todesser viel Zeit entweder mit dem Lernen oder mit dem Üben verbringen. Keiner zwingt sie dazu und es gibt keine Fristen, die von einem verlangen, ein bestimmtes Buch an einem bestimmten Tag auswendig kennen zu müssen. Sie tun es freiwillig weil sie verstehen, dass sie sonst nicht überleben werden.

Ich öffne mein Buch über Legenden und blicke nochmal über das Kapitel in dem man über den heiligen Gral schreibt.

Von dem Muggelstandpunkt aus kann man auch die Legende über den Stein der Weisen figurativ verstehen. Aber es hat sich herausgestellt dass der Stein der Weisen doch ein Gegenstand ist. Soll ich davon ausgehen, dass der heilige Gral auch einer ist? Ich denke nicht, dass diese Schlussfolgerung richtig ist. Nur weil es sich in einem Fall herausgestellt hat, dass dem wirklich so ist, muss es nicht heißen, dass es immer stimmt. Es gibt so viel, was ich darüber nicht weiß und alles, was ich habe, sind Legenden und Märchen.

Was ich mich wirklich fragen sollte ist was dieser Gral bewirkt. Ist er eine Waffe? Was bekommt der Ritter, der ihn findet? Ewiges Leben? Irgendwelche Mächte? Vielleicht hat ihn Longbottom schon gefunden. Schließlich geht es um eine hellmagische Legende und er ist in diesem Gebiet mehr belesen als ich und kann sicherlich auch zum gewissen Grad etwas darüber von seinen Engeln herausfinden. Es gibt keinen Festpunkt, den ich benutzen kann, um meine Schlüsse zu ziehen. Gehen wir davon aus, dass er diesen Gral schon gefunden hat. Ich sehe einfach nicht, was sonst sein Benehmen und sein Erfolg im Kampf erklären würde. Er hätte sich nicht in einen großen Magier über die Nacht verwandeln können. So was erfordert Zeit die er nicht hatte. Also hat er den Gral gefunden. Was ermöglicht ihm dieser Gral? Gegen die Dunkelheit zu kämpfen? Es gibt so viele religiöse Aspekten dieser Geschichte die mir von keinem Nutzen sind. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass der Gral nichts mit Gott zu tun hat sondern mit einem Menschen. So sollte sich der Gral auf das Wissen und Können eines Menschen beziehen.

Ich schaue auf die Weltkarte hoch und rümpfe die Nase.

Ich habe Longbottom nie als einen echten Gegner betrachtet, das gebe ich zu. Der dunkle Prinz hat immer alles überprüft was ihn angeht aber ich denke nicht dass er ihn ernst nahm. Longbottom ist mir nie als ein Typ vorgekommen, der kämpfen gehen und sogar darin erfolgreich sein könnte. Seine Briefe an den dunklen Prinz und alles, was er tat, kamen mir wie die Züge einer verzweifelten Person vor die selbst nicht weiß, was sie mit sich tun soll. All das erhärtet meine Theorie, dass er den heiligen Gral tatsächlich gefunden hat. Aber auch der heilige Gral und alle Engel können ihn nicht beschützen und ihm helfen, den Krieg zu gewinnen. Vielleicht hat er alle Tugenden, welche für die Entwicklung in einen guten Vertreter des Lichtes erforderlich sind, aber er ist nicht so weit gekommen. Und wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass er so weit kommt. Wir müssen ihn stoppen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Nevilles Sicht

„Ich bringe keine guten Nachrichten, Neville," sagt Faunus sobald er den Raum betritt.

Ich habe schon was Ähnliches vermutet.

„Setze dich, mein Freund," sage ich seufzend. „Was ist passiert?"

„Das Rudel, das ich mit dem Überfall auf den dänischen Zauberminister beauftragt habe, ist nicht zurückgekommen," sagt Faunus leise. „Um genauer zu sein gibt es nur zwei Überlebende."

Ich schließe die Augen.

„Wer war dabei?" frage ich mit hohler Stimme. „Der dunkle Prinz?"

„Nein, sondern diese Hexe mit kurzen Haaren," sagt Faunus. „Meine Leute haben sie gar nicht gesehen. Auf einmal ist sie aufgetaucht und hat meine Leute abgeschlachtet. Es gibt kein besseres Wort für das, was sie getan hat. Und dazu ist der dänische Zauberminister noch immer am Leben."

Ich stehe auf und schüttele den Kopf. Ja, wir hatten Erfolg. Wir haben manche Leute für uns gewonnen. Wir haben neue Spione gefunden. Es gibt viele Freiwillige, welche zu uns kommen und kämpfen gehen. Wir haben große Sachen erreicht. Aber es scheint nie genug zu sein. Das dunkle Imperium ist wie eine Festung. Nichts geht raus, nichts geht rein. Die Grenzen sind so gut überwacht dass ich einfach nicht sehe wie wir ins Imperium eindringen könnten ohne große Verluste zu riskieren, was schon passiert ist. Aber wenigstens können wir uns vergewissern, dass das dunkle Imperium keine weiteren Länder erobert. Wir können seinen Fortschritt verlangsamen und hoffen, dass sie irgendwann raus kommen, wie Mäuse.

Eigentlich sieht es schon so aus, als werde ich bald diese Chance bekommen, aber ich habe darüber noch mit niemandem geredet.

Einer unserer Spione ist ein Vampir, der vor kurzem bei mir war. Jetzt kenne ich das Geheimnis des dunklen Prinzen. Ich weiß, wie er es überlebt hat. Ich weiß, was er ist. Und dieses Wissen hat keinen Preis.

Der Vampir, unser Verbündete, stammt aus einer kleinen, relativ neuen Familie aus Bulgarien. Am Anfang war ich sehr skeptisch. Habe mich gefragt, ob er ein Spion für die dunkle Seite sei. Denn die Mehrheit der Vampirclans unterstützen die dunkle Seite und nehmen sogar an dem Krieg teil. Aber Katie hat mich dazu überzeugt, ihm zuzuhören. Es hat sich herausgestellt dass der Vampir in Frage nichts mit den anderen Clans zu tun haben möchte und dass das sogar die Politik seiner gesamten Familie ist, weswegen sie in Gefahr ist. Sie ist genau aus diesem Grund umgezogen und hat ihn zu mir geschickt, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass die Vampire einen Fehler begangen haben indem sie sich der dunklen Seite angeschlossen haben.

Und unser neuer Verbündeter hat mir eine sehr interessante Geschichte erzählt. Er hat mir über die verschiedenen Clans erzählt, welche einander oft besuchen und zwischen welchen es Feindseligkeit gibt. Er hat mir über die uralte Mossutu Familie erzählt, welche unter den Vampiren berüchtigt ist. Sie ist eine Zauberfamilie, das heißt, das Oberhaupt der Familie erlaubt nur Zauberern und Hexen der Familie beizutreten, beziehungsweise verwandelt zu werden. Dazu kommen nur außerordentlich begabte Magier in Frage. Die Familie selbst besteht aus begabten Magiern, alle von denen für einen bestimmten Bereich talentiert sind. Zudem ist die Kampfkunst eine Tradition in dieser Familie, welche alle Mitglieder erlernen müssen. Die Familie wohnt in den Alpen und hat jeden Vampir, der versucht hat, sich in der Gegend niederzulassen, vertrieben. Sie möchten nicht viel mit den anderen Familien zu tun haben und betrachten sich als ihnen überlegen. Die Familie ist im Laufe der Jahrhunderte oft umgezogen und hat sich erst vor zweihundert Jahren in den Alpen niedergelassen. Zweifelsohne ist sie eine der ältesten aber auch eine der berüchtigtsten Vampirfamilien auf der Welt. Der Gründer der Familie hatte eine Vision von einer Vampirfamilie, in der eben die außerordentlichen Werke und Taten geschätzt sein werden. Falls man sich als ein Fehlschlag entpuppt, das heißt, falls man nicht das Talent zeigt, das man von ihm erwartet, wird man umgebracht. Die Familiengesetze sind sehr streng und alles, womit man sich beschäftigt, muss zum gewissen Grad dem gemeinsamen Werk der Familie beitragen.

Es gibt Gerüchte, laut welchen die berüchtigte Familie Mossutu ein neues Mitglied hat. Den dunklen Prinzen.

Das erklärt alles. Er hat sich einer Verwandlung unterzogen und ist jetzt ein echter Vampir. Es bedeutet gar nichts dass keiner es bisher mitbekommen hat. Es gibt natürlich Weisen auf die man so was verbergen kann. Zauber, mithilfe deren man die Hautfarbe ändern kann. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass eben die Todesser die Wahrheit wissen. So habe ich jetzt mehr über den dunklen Prinzen herausgefunden. Aber das war nicht alles.

Mein Verbündete hat mir erklärt, dass die Vampire einmal pro Jahr ein großes Fest veranstalten dessen Zweck die Familienverbindungen zu feiern ist, die Mossutu Familie insgesamt. Da nicht alle Mitglieder der Familie zusammenwohnen ist dies eine exzellente Chance, um sich mit der Familie zu treffen, Neuigkeiten auszutauschen und im Allgemeinen etwas Zeit mit den anderen zu verbringen. Alle Mitglieder der Familie sind eingeladen. Ich muss auch in Betracht ziehen, dass er vielleicht Voldemort mitbringt aber ich denke nicht dass die ach so tolle Mossutu Familie es billigen würde. Was wichtig ist dass er wahrscheinlich an diesem Fest teilnehmen wird und ich werde auch da sein. Was einer der Gründe ist wieso ich mich mit der Lektüre über Vampire beschäftige. Ich möchte wissen, was seine Schwächen und was seine Stärken sind. Aber vor allem wie man einen Vampir umbringt.

Die liebe Katie hatte Recht. Hätte ich nicht mit diesem Vampir gesprochen und ihm meine Hilfe angeboten, hätte ich nicht von dem Geheimnis Erebus' herausgefunden. Jetzt weiß ich alles und jetzt ergeben manche Sachen einen Sinn. Katie hat mir, seit sie mich in Rom gesucht hat, viel geholfen. Ihre bloße Gegenwart dient als Inspiration und ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne sie tun würde.

Ich schaue auf den Elderstab hinunter und fahre leicht über das polierte Holz. Ich frage mich zum hundertsten Mal wieso ihn der dunkle Prinz nicht im Duell gegen mich benutzt hat. Er hat ihn ja mitgebracht, zusammen mit seinem anderen Stab, der mich nicht interessiert hat. Er war ein schwarzmagischer Stab, mit dem ich nichts anfangen konnte. Aber er hat den Elderstab mitgenommen also hatte er vor, ihn zu benutzen. Warum hat er das nicht getan? Vielleicht weil er keine Chance dafür hatte?

Wie dem auch sei, werde ich diesen Stab gegen ihn benutzen denn er gehört jetzt mir. Er gewinnt jedes Duell, sei es mit einem Schwarzmagier oder nicht. Diese Verrücktheit wird bald enden.

„Wir sollten versuchen, Granger irgendwie zu erwischen," meine ich. „Ich habe nie gedacht, dass Hermine Granger so viel Schaden verursachen wird. Sie ist mir nie als dieser Typ vorgekommen. Was mit ihr passiert ist, ob sie ihre Seele gegen die Macht ausgetauscht hat, weiß ich nicht und möchte ich auch nicht wissen. Aber du solltest daran arbeiten. Du solltest einen Weg finden, um sie zu erwischen."

Der Zentaur nickt nur und wir verfallen in Stille.

„Aber bald werden wir vielleicht die Chance bekommen, um das Bösen für allemal zu zerstören, mein Freund," sage ich zu ihm und lächele. Er schaut mich verwirrt an. „Ich habe einen Plan. Was haben wir, was die dunkle Seite nicht hat?"

„Menschenkraft, Neville," sagt Faunus müde. „Das wiederholst du oft genug."

„Genau," sage ich. „Also brauchen wir eine Armee. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass der dunkle Prinz an einem Fest teilnehmen wird. Und wir gehen auch."

„Ein Fest? Worum geht es?" fragt der Zentaur vorsichtig.

Schnell erkläre ich ihm was ich meine und erzähle ihm von allem, was mir mein Verbündete erzählt hat. Mit jedem Wort wirkt der Zentaur besorgter.

„Neville," sagt er leise nachdem ich verstumme. „Das ist sehr gefährlich. Ein gesamtes Schloss voller Vampiren und dazu auch der dunkle Prinz und wahrscheinlich auch du-weißt-schon-wer. Und wer weiß, wen sie mitbringen. Die ganze Welt weiß sehr gut, dass sie nirgendwo ohne Bodyguards hingehen. Das hört sich nach Selbstmord an."

Selbstmord? Gefährlich? Wo lebt er?

„Wir haben diese eine Chance bekommen," zische ich, „um das Böse zu vernichten. Diese einzigartige Chance! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er alleine kommt. Es sind die Regeln. Sag mir bloß nicht, dass du Angst hast!"

„Rede bitte nicht über Angst, Neville!" platzt es aus dem Zentaur. „Wir haben so viele im Kampf verloren und die dunkle Seite gibt noch immer nicht nach. Manchmal denke ich, dass alles, was wir tun, umsonst ist."

Ich springe auf die Füße und packe ihn am Kragen. Wahrscheinlich habe ich es so schnell getan dass er keine Zeit hatte um zu reagieren und jetzt starrt er mich ohne zu blinzeln an. Manchmal überrasche ich mich selbst mit dem, was ich tue und wie ich reagiere.

„Nichts ist umsonst," zische ich. „Kein Leben, das geopfert worden ist, wird je vergessen werden. Wir werden immer jene, die im Kampf gefallen sind, als Helden feiern. Aber du kannst unmöglich erwarten, dass wir ohne Verluste, glatt und problemlos gewinnen. Haben wir nicht genug erreicht, um zu beweisen, dass der Sieg in unserer Reichweite liegt? Wir müssen die drei zerstören und dann wird das dunkle Imperium einstürzen. Ohne sie gibt es kein dunkles Imperium, im Gegenteil zu der hellen Seite, welche aus Menschen besteht, die an das Gute glauben. Welche Hoffnung haben. Welche weiterleben und frei werden möchten. Ich bin nicht die helle Seite und du bist sie auch nicht. Wir alle sind das Licht. Aber die Dunkelheit ist auf diesen drei Säulen gegründet worden ohne die sie nichts wäre. Wir zerstören diese drei Säulen und die dunkle Seite wird zusammen mit ihnen zerstört werden. Siehst du das nicht?"

Ich lasse ihn los und richte mich auf, tief durchatmend. Wahrscheinlich habe ich ihm Angst eingejagt. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht leiden, wenn Menschen so über unser Werk und alles, was wir bisher getan haben, auf diese Weise sprechen. Fehlt ihm der Schneid? Hat er Angst? Bin ich verrückt weil ich keine Angst mehr spüre? Angst ist schließlich etwas Menschliches. Aber vielleicht bin ich gar kein Mensch mehr. Wegnistens befinde ich mich jetzt auf einer Ebene, auf der ich den dunklen Prinzen und sein Handeln gut verstehen kann und das ist mir sehr wichtig. Es hat mir viel geholfen, um seinen nächsten Zug voraussehen zu können. Er ist in meinem Kopf und ich kann mich gut in ihn hineinversetzen. Mir ist es ehrlich gesagt ganz egal wie das möglich ist und was das bedeutet. Was wirklich wichtig ist, ist dass ich damit etwas erreichen kann. Schließlich kann man jede Waffe für allerlei Sachen benutzen aber ich benutze diese Waffe für das größere Wohl. Um der Welt zu helfen.

„Wie du willst, Neville," sagt Faunus schließlich. „Ich werde eine Armee aufbauen. Und wir gehen kämpfen."

„Gut," sage ich, spürend, wie sich meine Wut langsam auflöst. „Danke, mein Freund."

Faunus sagt gar nichts, sondern macht sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub, mir so vorkommend, als könne er nicht abwarten hier weg zu sein. Vielleicht habe ich es übertrieben. Aber wenigstens begreift er jetzt wie wichtig diese Sache ist.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katies Augen mustern mich besorgt über den Tisch hinweg.

„Was ist nur los mit dir heute?" fragt sie.

Ich reibe mir die Schläfen und stöhne.

„Kopfweh," sage ich müde. Jetzt tut mir leid, dass ich Faunus so gepackt und geschüttelt habe, aber es ist schon geschehen. Wahrscheinlich habe ich jetzt Kopfschmerzen und fühle mich so ausgelaugt weil ich meine Geduld mit ihm verloren habe.

„Es gibt Tränke dafür, Neville," Katie lacht. „Warte, ich bringe dir einen."

Es ist so erfrischend, dass sich jemand auf diese Weise um mich kümmert. Katie verurteilt mich nicht und stellt nicht jede meiner Entscheidungen in Frage. Sie ist da um mich zu unterstützen und macht auch Vorschläge, versucht aber mir keine Predigten zu halten. Lupin wiederum macht was man ihm sagt, verbirgt aber seine Missbilligung nicht. Es ist auch schon lange her, seit er mit uns gegessen hat. Man merkt, dass er mir aus dem Weg geht und einem Teil von mir tut das leid. Aber der andere Teil von mir ist echt froh, dass dem so ist. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen Blick von mir stiehlt habe ich den Eindruck, dass er versucht festzustellen ob der dunkle Prinz mich auf irgendeine Weise manipuliert und ob meine Entscheidungen meine eigenen sind.

Ich weiß auch nicht, was Merlin von mir erwartet. Er gibt mir irgendwelche vagen Hinweise aber das sind eben Hinweise. Ich dachte, dass ich schon auf dem richtigen Weg bin, um den heiligen Gral zu finden aber er scheint zu denken, dass es noch eine Aufgabe gibt, die ich erfüllen soll. Es scheint immer noch eine Aufgabe zu geben gerade wenn man denkt, dass man damit fertig ist. In letzter Zeit erscheint er sehr oft bei mir und stellt mir Fragen. Er scheint mir auch herumzufolgen und mich zu beobachten und man muss sich die Frage stellen wieso der Geist Merlins plötzlich solches Interesse an mir hat? Ich bin natürlich froh, dass er mir bei dem Kriegführen helfen will aber ich kann den Eindruck nicht loswerden dass er nur darauf wartet, dass ich ein Wunder bewirke.

„Hier, Schatz," sagt Katies Stimme.

Ich drücke einen Kuss auf ihre Wange und trinke schnell den Schmerztrank. Irgendwie bezweifele ich, dass er mir hilft weil diese Kopfschmerzen nicht normale Kopfschmerzen sind. Vielleicht soll ich mich untersuchen lassen? In letzter Zeit bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen wenn ich wütend bin. Oder soll das etwa normal sein? Keine Ahnung.

„Vielleicht brauchst du einen Heiler," meint sie besorgt. Ich stöhne und reibe mir die Stirn als könne das meine tierischen Kopfschmerzen vertreiben. „Ich finde dir einen und bringe ihn hierher. In Ordnung? Bis dahin aber sollten wir über Faunus reden. Was hast du nur gemacht? Er war außer sich als er das Haus verlassen hat."

Soll ich meiner Freundin von meinem Plan erzählen? Schließlich nimmt sie an allem Teil und würde es früher oder später herausfinden.

Ich seufze und beginne ihr langsam zu erzählen, was ich ausgeheckt habe. Katie hört schweigend zu und wie immer sieht man ihr keine Missbilligung, Angst oder Überraschung im Gesicht an. Katie hat sich vorgenommen, mich immer in allem zu unterstützen und für mich da zu sein. Sie ist wahrscheinlich der Meinung, dass es noch keiner bisher getan hat und eigentlich hat sie Recht. Ich finde es sehr erfrischend dass sie mir nicht gleich an den Hals springt sowie es die anderen zu tun pflegen. Nein, sie hört mir immer zu und möchte meine Gründe verstehen.

„Es hat mich nur so wütend gemacht dass er denkt, alles sei umsonst," sage ich genervt. „Wenn alles umsonst ist, wieso sind wir hier? Wieso opfern wir alles? Wenn es umsonst ist können wir leicht alles aufgeben, uns hinlegen und darauf warten, dass wir sterben."

„Er hat es nicht so gemeint," spricht die Stimme der Vernunft. „Eindeutig war es zu viel für ihn. Dein Plan ist schließlich sehr ehrgeizig. Aber ich frage mich eher warum du so reagiert hast. Ich verstehe ja, dass du frustriert bist und dass dir dies als eine gute Chance vorkommt, endlich den Prinzen zu erwischen. Aber versuche dich doch in Faunus hineinzuversetzen. Was würdest du denken, wenn er mit solch einem Plan zu dir kommen würde?"

Wo hab ich schon das gehört? 'Versuche dich doch in mich hineinzuversetzen und vorauszusehen, wo ich zuschlagen werde.' Das war der Anfang meines Todesspiels mit dem dunklen Prinzen. Leider kann man nicht einfach aufhören, dieses Spiel zu spielen. Jetzt spielen wir bis einer von uns tatsächlich tot ist.

„Denkst du, dass der Plan klappen könnte?" frage ich sie.

„Ich denke dass alles möglich ist, wenn man sich bemüht und wenn die notwendigen Bedingungen erfüllt sind," ist Katie der Meinung.

Ich lächele. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne die energische, enthusiastische, liebe Katie tun würde. Gleichzeitig ist sie die Stimme der Vernunft und die der Hoffnung in mir, die an dem Tag in meinem Inneren entfacht worden ist, an dem sie in meinem Leben erschienen ist.

„Rede also mit ihm," sage ich zu ihr. „Er wird dir zuhören wenn er schon mir nicht zuhören will."

„Weil du ihm Angst eingejagt hast," sagt Katie. „Für mich ist es viel schwieriger Angst einzujagen. Und mir gefallen deine Methoden, auch wenn ich manchmal denke, dass du vielleicht zu aggressiv und unbedacht handelst. Ich weiß nicht, wozu ich es schreiben soll. Eindeutig finde ich viel besser, dass man handelt und nicht darauf wartet, dass etwas passiert. Das an sich ist keine schlechte Sache. Aber manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass du um jeden Preis diesen Krieg gewinnen willst."

„Das möchte ich auch," erwidere ich überrascht. „Du nicht?"

„Ja, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass es eher persönlich ist. Dass es um ein persönliches Duell zwischen dir und dem dunklen Prinzen geht. Ist dem wirklich so? Spielt ihr ein Spiel, bei dem keiner außer euch mitspielen darf? Ist es ein Duell zwischen euch um festzustellen, wer der bessere Magier ist? Wenn das der Fall ist, ist dir zweifelsohne klar, dass es echt kindisch ist."

„Nennst du mich etwa kindisch?" frage ich scharf.

Ihr Blick wird sanfter.

„Ich versuche dich nicht zu beleidigen oder dich zu verurteilen, Neville," sagt sie. „Ich versuche nur dich auf Sachen aufmerksam zu machen, die du vielleicht nicht selbst siehst. Ich versuche dir zu helfen. Wieso denkst du, dass alle gegen dich sind? Dass es eine globale anti-Neville Konspiration gibt?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf und senke den Blick. Katie hat Recht. Seit wann sehe ich Feinde wo es keine gibt?

„Vielleicht ist es ein wenig persönlich," gebe ich zu. „Aber das hat nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun. Wenn nichts anderes gibt es mir die Kraft die ich brauche, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen."

„Und das ist eine gute Sache," meint Katie mit Gefühl. „Aber weil du so darauf erpicht bist, den Krieg zu gewinnen siehst du manchmal manche Sachen nicht, die dir direkt vor der Nase stehen. Deswegen bin ich hier."

„Danke," sage ich seufzend. Meine Kopfschmerzen sind verschwunden. Ob der Trank wirklich geholfen hat? Wenn schon ist er ein außerordentlicher Trank und ich muss das Rezept haben.

Ich fahre ihr zärtlich über die Wange und lächele. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne sie tun würde.

„Komm, gehen wir schlafen," sagt sie, mich auf die Füße ziehend. „Du sollst dich ausruhen. Und morgen werde ich mit Faunus sprechen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

Der dunkle Prinz führt mich in seine Ritualkammer, die schalldicht ist. An diesem wunderschönen Ort werden wir uns auf unsere Aufgabe problemlos konzentrieren können. Zudem mag ich die Atmosphäre, welche in seiner Ritualkammer herrscht. Man kann vage einen würzigen Duft wahrnehmen und es herrscht herrliche Stille wegen der etlichen Zauber, mit denen er diesen speziellen Raum belegt hat. Er möchte nicht gestört werden, wenn er hier arbeitet. Die Wände und die Decke sind schwarz gestrichen und der Boden ist mit schwarzen und grauen Marmorfliesen bedeckt worden, welche momentan das Kerzenlicht spiegeln. Es gibt nicht viel Möbel in diesem Raum. Es gibt eben einen Altar in der Mitte, ein paar Kerzenhalter, einen Ständer für Weihrauch und eine Schale, welche auf vier Ketten von der Decke herab hängt, in der normalerweise ein Feuer brennt. Objektiv gesehen gibt es nicht viel in diesem Raum der viel zu groß für die wenigen Sachen ist, welche der dunkle Prinz hier aufbewahrt. Aber irgendwie spüre ich dass dieser Raum vollgepackt mit der Magie und der Macht ist. Man spürt auch deutlich dass dies ein Raum ist, den die Dämonen oft besuchen.

Der dunkle Prinz lässt sich mir gegenüber auf ein Kissen nieder und schaut mich prüfend an. Dies ist unsere Chance. Wieso lasse ich zu, dass mich der Druck so fertig macht, dass ich noch kaum die vor mir stehende Aufgabe richtig sehen kann? Seit ich seine Erbin geworden bin musste ich lernen, unter Druck zu funktionieren. Trotz allem meine Aufgabe gut zu erfüllen. Alles um mich herum einfach zur Seite zu schieben und mich auf mein Ziel zu konzentrieren. Das ist mir beim Lernen immer gut gelungen. Schon als ich ein Kind war konnte ich mich so auf meine Lektüre konzentrieren dass ich die Welt um mich herum einfach nicht sah oder wahrnahm. Wieso sollte diese oder irgendwelche andere Aufgabe anders sein?

„Bereit?" fragt er.

Er hat mir die gleiche Frage vor dem Angriff auf Wien gestellt. Zu jener Zeit habe ich mich so nervös gefühlt dass ich einfach aus meiner eigenen Haut fahren konnte. Und ich fühlte mich nie weniger bereit für etwas. Der Angriff war aber eine sehr wichtige Stufe in meiner Selbstentwicklung, so eine Art Test, denn ich habe zum ersten Mal das getan, was ich für richtig hielt und nicht das, was der dunkle Prinz oder der dunkle Lord für richtig hielten. So steht es auch mit dieser Aufgabe. Es wird immer eine neue Aufgabe geben, die wichtig ist und fehlerfrei erfüllt sein müsste.

„Bereit," sage ich entschlossen.

Gleichzeitig strecken wir unsere Hände einander entgegen und der dunkle Prinz wickelt seine eiskalten, unmenschlichen Finger um meine. Langsam schließe ich die Augen und entspanne mich.

Der Pharao, dessen Name ich trage, hätte sicherlich nicht vor solch einer Aufgabe zurückgeschreckt und hätte sie als eine Herausforderung betrachtet.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Nevilles Sicht

Ich liege wach schon seit zwei Stunden. Der Schlaf kommt einfach nicht zu mir. Ich habe zu viel im Kopf. Sobald ich meine Augen schließe sehe ich den überraschten und erschrockenen Ausdruck von Faunus, der nach meinem Ausbruch nichts anderes sagen konnte außer dass er das macht was ich ihm gesagt habe. Ich möchte nicht dass meine Freunde zu Dienern werden. Das ist es, was der dunkle Prinz macht.

Ich rolle zur Seite und schnaube.

Schon wieder versuche ich mein Handeln zu analysieren und mich auf jene Sachen zu konzentrieren, die mir als schwarzmagisch vorkommen. Wären wir uns denn nicht darin einig, Neville, dass du nicht länger so denken wirst? Wozu ist das bitteschön gut? Um Aberforth nicht zu enttäuschen? Er ist nicht mehr da. Du bist der Vertreter des Lichtes. Auf deinen Schultern ruht die gesamte Welt und man erwartet von dir, dass du etwas unternimmst. Falls wir den Krieg gewinnen wird keiner mein Handeln und meine Entscheidungen in Frage stellen. Was wirklich wichtig ist, ist der Sieg.

'Wir müssen obsiegen, koste es was es wolle.'

Klappe. Wenn ich so weitermache werde ich nie und nimmer einschlafen.

Katie schläft wie ein Klotz bei mir und hat einen Arm über meine Brust gelegt. Wenn ich nur wie sie schlafen könnte. Sie hat keinerlei Probleme damit. Sie legt sich hin, schließt die Augen und schon die nächste Sekunde ist sie eingeschlafen. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre...

Vielleicht könnte ich nur ein paar Schlucke Feuerwhiskey nehmen. Das würde mir sicherlich helfen. Und außerdem muss ich früh aufstehen. Die Russen kommen hierher um sich mit mir zu treffen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich den gesamten Morgen mit ihnen verbringen. Und dazu muss ich auch die Einzelheiten des Angriffs auf das Schloss der Vampire mit Faunus besprechen. Ach Faunus. Hoffentlich spricht Katie mit ihm und erklärt ihm alles. Ich möchte nicht, dass er Angst vor mir hat. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich so hitzig reagiert habe. Es ist, als sei etwas Fremdes in mir was manchmal die Kontrolle übernimmt.

'Na das haben wir schon festgestellt,' meldet sich eine gelangweilte Stimme in meinem Kopf zu Wort. 'Das ist eben dein Monster. Und wir haben auch festgestellt, dass es gut für dich ist und dass du es nicht loswerden willst. Es hilft dir den dunklen Prinzen auf einer Ebene zu verstehen, auf der ihn kein anderer Weißmagier verstehen kann.'

Dieses Monster hat mir schon viel geholfen. Obwohl es manchmal die Kontrolle übernimmt kann ich seine Hilfe schätzen. Aber ich soll mich bei Faunus entschuldigen. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich hasse es aber wenn die Menschen sagen, alles sei umsonst.

'Weil du Angst hast, dass alles doch umsonst ist,' meldet sich wieder die gelangweilte Stimme zu Wort.

'Klappe,' denke ich wütend. 'Ich versuche doch zu schlafen. So können wir philosophische Debatten führen bis es graut und das bringt mir gar nichts.'

Die Stimme sagt nichts dazu.

Ich seufze und schaue auf Katies schlafendes Gesicht hinunter. Ach vielleicht doch ein paar Tropfen Feuerwhiskey. Schließlich ist das die bessere Alternative als ein Schlaftrank. Ich muss auch nicht aufstehen. Katie versucht nicht mich von dem Alkohol fern zu halten, sowie Lupin es versucht hat. Sie ist der Meinung dass ich lernen soll, mich zu kontrollieren und das macht man nicht indem man all den Alkohol einfach wegräumt. Aber vielleicht denkt sie zu hoch von mir.

Mein Leben ist eh kompliziert genug und muss mir nicht dazu auch Gedanken über mein Schlafen machen.

„Accio Feuerwhiskey," flüstere ich zu meinem Stab in der Finsternis.

Mit der Flasche in der Hand schaue ich auf meine schlafende Freundin hinunter, dessen Atem noch immer langsam und regelmäßig ist. Ich nehme ein paar schnelle Schlucke und spüre, wie sich meine Nerven gleich entspannen. Zufrieden zaubere ich die Flasche weg und lege mich wieder hin. Diesmal spüre ich Müdigkeit in meinen Knochen die ich bisher nicht gespürt habe und auch wie Schlaf wie ein Schleier über mich gelegt wird.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als ich den nächsten Morgen die Augen öffne, sehe ich Katie, die sich über mich beugt.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass du aufstehst," ist sie der Meinung. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Ich denke wieder an meinen Traum und lächele zufrieden. Die Katie, von der ich geträumt habe, war einfach anders als diese Katie. Sie kam mir ein wenig... na ja, zärtlicher und irgendwie wenig energisch als sonst. Nicht dass mir auch diese Version von Katie nicht gefällt. Wünsche ich mir, sie wäre wenig energisch und nicht auf schnelles Handeln gespannt? Eigentlich nicht. Auch wenn man diese Eigenschaften als typisch Mann beschreiben könnte, ist Katie eine Sportlerin. Es wird von jedem Sportler erwartet, unabhängig davon ob man eine Frau oder ein Mann ist, dass man seinen Körper zu seinen Grenzen treibt und schnell reagieren kann. Katie ist eine Person, die keinen Scheiß von keinem abkauft. Sie würde lieber etwas unternehmen statt eine Diskussion darüber zu führen. Das ist es, was ich an ihr so liebe.

„Trotz des Feuerwhiskeys wundert es mich, dass du wie ein Klotz geschlafen hast," sagt Katie, die ihr langes Haar kämmt und mich kritisch mustert.

Ja, sie weiß. Man kann sie nicht täuschen.

„Ich weiß nicht, hab nur einen Schluck genommen und dann ist mir klargeworden, wie müde ich eigentlich bin," sage ich achselzuckend. „Ich bin gleich danach eingeschlafen."

„Kein Wunder," meint sie. „Normalerweise stehst du mitten in der Nacht auf und läufst wie ein Zombie herum. Im Übrigen, bist du ein Schlafwandler?"

Ich lache und stehe auf.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste," sage ich amüsiert.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fühle ich mich heute ausgezeichnet. Ausgeruht und voller Energie.

„Geh duschen," sagt sie, ihr Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz bindend. „Das hab ich schon erledigt während du geschlafen hast. Ich habe erwartet, dich wach zu sehen aber nein. Es freut mich, dass du endlich geschlafen hast."

Sie küsst mich kurz und dreht sich um.

„Ich gehe den Russen sagen, sie sollen auf dich warten," sagt sie geschäftsmäßig.

„Sind sie schon da?" frage ich überrascht.

Katie wirft mir einen 'was ist nur mit dir los' Blick und deutet auf die Uhr. Neun Uhr. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?

„Geh duschen," wiederholt sie und verschwindet.

Ich seufze und gehe ins Bad. Ich kann mich daran erinnern dass ich so gut geschlafen habe. Hoffentlich wird auch der Rest meines Tages genauso gut verlaufen.


	20. Kapitel 19

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Tut mir leid, dass ich dieses Kapitel so spät hochlade. Hab wirklich keine Ausrede. :(

AN: Also dieses Kapitel kommt in drei Teilen. Den nächsten Teil werde ich am 13. August hochladen und der letzte Teil des Kapitels kommt dann irgendwann im Laufe der Woche 18-24. August. Da ich abreisen muss kann ich euch leider nicht sagen wann ich es genau schaffe, Kapitel 21 hochzuladen. Aber danach nehme ich zwei Wochen Pause. Es gibt einen üblen Cliff am Ende Kapitel 20 und ich möchte nicht dass es so für zwei Wochen lang bleibt. Dann geht es am 11. September weiter. Auch Arbeitstiere wie ich müssen mal in Urlaub fahren, sonst würden sie zusammenklappen.

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 19 – Weder im Himmel, noch auf der Erde, Teil I

/Erebus' Sicht

So erinnere ich mich an den Ort, an dem ich wiedergeboren worden bin. In Nebel verschleiert, zwischen den Bergen eingebettet, ein Wirrwarr der Türme und Mauern die sich gegen den Himmel erstrecken und dem harten Wetter trotzen. Der Wohnort einer Gesellschaft der Individuen, die schon seit Jahrhunderten das Wissen sammelt und sich dessen rühmt. Ich habe mir nie wirklich die Zeit genommen, um diesen Ort besser kennen zu lernen aber ich werde das jetzt tun.

Vor der grauen Mauer, die doch die Spuren des harten Wetters und des unbarmherzigen Windes der Alpen trägt, stehen drei Vampire welche sich umdrehen als wir apparieren. Man kann schließlich nicht direkt ins Schloss apparieren.

„Grüße, dunkler Prinz," sagt ein Vampir, sich verbeugend. Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, glitzern seine Augen. „Herzlich willkommen."

„Danke," antworte ich anmutig. Ich deute auf den dunklen Lord und auf Seti. „Das sind meine Gäste."

„Aber natürlich," sagt der Vampir, sich wieder verbeugend. „Ihr alle seid willkommen. Geht bitte rein und den Korridor entlang in den Garten. Die Familie hat sich dort versammelt. Wir warten noch auf ein paar Verwandte."

Das Schloss betretend fällt mir ein dass sie die Familienmitglieder Verwandte nennen weil sie das im gewissen Sinne tatsächlich sind. Ihre Schöpfer stammen aus dieser Familie und daher sind sie ihre Verwandten.

„Garten?" wiederholt der dunkle Lord, der bei mir läuft und sich umschaut. Dabei trägt er diesen Ausdruck, der mit nur allzu gut bekannt ist. Diesen Ausdruck hat auch Seti wenn sie auf ein interessantes und altes Buch stößt oder wenn ihr jemand von einem nützlichen Zauber erzählt.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln. Das verstehe ich auch nicht. Natürlich können wir alle jetzt im Garten sitzen weil es ja Nacht ist aber wozu hat man einen Garten wenn man ihn nicht ständig benutzen kann?

Als wir den Korridor entlang schlendern, wobei Seti vor Erleichterung seufzt da wir ins Warme getreten sind, fallen mir unzählige Porträts an den Wänden auf. Es scheint, dass jedes Mitglied dieser Familie ein Porträt hatte machen lassen, das jedoch ein Zaubergemälde ist. Das heißt, die Porträts bewegen sich. Als wir an dem Porträt einer Vampirin mit roter Nase vorbeikommen, niest sie.

„Jemand trägt Moschus," zischt sie uns hinterher. „Ich hasse dieses Zeug! Wage es, wieder diesen Weg zu gehen, du Moschus-Enthusiast!"

Der dunkle Lord lächelt hämisch und schaut in meine Richtung.

„Ich werde natürlich diesen Weg noch hundertmal gehen," sage ich entschlossen. „Keiner wird mich wegen meines Parfüms kritisieren."

Der Weg in den Garten führt unter ein eisernes Tor, das auf an dicken Ketten hoch über unseren Köpfe hängt. Diese Spitzen sehen ziemlich gefährlich aus. Wahrscheinlich gibt es ähnliche Tore überall im Schloss, was nur eine der vielen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen der Familie ist. Zum einen wäre es eben für einen Vampir verdammt schwierig dieses Tor zu heben (denn die Familie Mossutu rechnet damit, dass es in den anderen Familien fast keine Zauberer gibt) und zum anderen sind diese Spitzen perfekt um einen Vampir durch das Herz zu stechen. Ich würde schon meiner Blutfamilie zutrauen, immer kampfbereit zu sein und dass das gesamte Schloss eine große Falle für jeden ist, der sich im Schloss nicht gut auskennt.

„Du hättest anlässlich dieses Festes eine Robe tragen können, Erebus," meint der dunkle Lord.

„Wie erwartet man von mir, in einem Rock zu kämpfen?" frage ich genervt.

Seti kichert, aber der dunkle Lord wirft ihr einen 'und das geht auch dich an' Blick zu.

„Für mich war der Walpurgisnachtsball schlimm genug, danke, Meister," sagt sie munter. „Und außerdem fühle ich mich viel besser in Hosen."

Der dunkle Lord rümpft der Nase. Er trägt eine lange, schwarze Zaubererrobe, die um seinen dünnen Körper herumflattert aber ihn scheint es gar nicht zu stören. Kaum zu fassen.

Ich habe mein Geheimnis eben mit dem dunklen Lord und mit Seti geteilt. Niemand außer ihnen darf wissen, was wahrscheinlich passieren wird. Am Anfang habe ich mir ein wenig Sorgen um die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in diesem Schloss gemacht aber meine Sorgen waren offensichtlich umsonst. Die Vampirfamilie, obwohl sie seit langem nicht angegriffen worden ist, weil ja keiner so dumm und lebensmüde ist, scheint ihr Heim als eine Festung zu betrachten. Die Vampire aus der Mossutu Familie haben schon im Kampf ihre Fähigkeiten, die bewundernswert sind, gezeigt. Sie sind einfach unersetzlich. Aber es scheint dass sie das Leben eines Soldaten jeden Tag leben.

Als ich nach oben schaue wird das Rätsel gelöst. Die Vampire haben den gesamten Garten, der eigentlich ein Innenhof ist, mit Glas überzogen, durch das man herausblicken kann aber das Licht scheint nicht hindurch kommen zu können. So können sie auch tagsüber hier sitzen und die Sonne, die eh sehr selten in den Alpen zu sehen ist, wird ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Die Bäume, die Pflanzen und die Blumen sind offensichtlich an die Abwesenheit des Lichtes gewöhnt oder brauchen gar kein Licht, um zu wachsen. Denn der Garten ist so bunt und so grün dass meine Augen beinahe wehtun.

„Das ist einfach faszinierend," meint Seti, die eine blaue Blume, welche einer Rose ähnelt, in die Hand nimmt und zärtlich darüber fährt. „Wie schaffen sie es nur?"

Ihr Selbstgespräch wird durch das Ankommen von Ayre unterbrochen, die sich durch die laut redende und lachende Vampirmenge drängt und schnell auf uns zukommt.

Sie sieht kaum anders aus als ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe. Sie trägt ein bodenlanges Kleid, dessen Wellen ihre Füße verbergen, und ein Medaillon um ihren Hals, das im Fackellicht glitzert. Ihr langes Haar fällt über ihre Brust und baumelt um ihre Hüften als gehöre es nicht ihr. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, habe ich gedacht sie sei eine Fee. Ayre besitzt eine Art der überirdischen Schönheit und Anmut, die meiner Vorstellung, wie ein Vampir aussehen und sich benehmen soll, nicht entsprechen. Aber sie ist schließlich eine Schwarzmagierin.

„Dunkler Prinz," sagt sie begeistert, ihre Arme ausstreckend. „Willkommen. Ich hab mich nach deiner Gesellschaft gesehnt und mich freut es, dich wieder zu sehen."

Bevor ich etwas sagen kann, legt sie ihre Arme um mich und presst mich hart an sich. Ich wusste ja, dass die Beziehung zwischen einem Schöpfer und seiner Schöpfung sehr besonders ist aber manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, den ich auch aus ihren Briefen an mich bekommen habe, dass Ayre beinahe mütterliche Gefühle mir gegenüber hegt. Sie sammelt Zeitungsausschnitte über mich und folgt eifrig allem, was ich tue und was im dunklen Imperium passiert.

Der dunkle Lord gluckst. Dass jemand (außer Draco) nur so kommt und mich umarmt, das ist noch nicht passiert. Aber das ist Ayre. Ihr kann man es nicht übelnehmen.

„Und da sind deine Gäste!" sagt sie begeistert, sich vor dem dunklen Lord und Seti verbeugend so wie es die Frauen vor vielen Jahrhunderten vor Königen gemacht haben. Ich werde wieder daran erinnert, wie alt Ayre eigentlich ist. „Ich bin geehrt. Unser Vater und die Mutter sitzen da drüben."

Sie deutet mit einem langen, weißen Finger und lächelt den dunklen Lord an.

„Gibt es jemanden, der mir über diese Pflanzen und Blumen erzählen kann?" fragt Seti als uns Ayre durch den Garten führt. „Ich würde gerne etwas über deren Zucht herausfinden."

„Ach ja, dann sollten Sie Tannu sprechen," sagt Ayre fröhlich. „Er hat all das gemacht. Ich werde ihn Ihnen später vorstellen."

Der Vampir, dessen Name die Blutfamilie trägt, ist schon längst gestorben. Ich weiß nicht wie und warum und möchte es heute herausfinden. Das heutige Oberhaupt der Familie ist ein großer Vampir mit langen braunen Haaren, der eine seltsame Zaubererrobe trägt, die mich irgendwie an die Roben erinnert, welche Albus Dumbledore früher getragen hat. Aber statt bewegenden Phönixen glitzert seine mitternachtsblaue Robe mit kleinen Sternchen, die sich gar nicht bewegen. In einer beringten Hand hält er einen Kelch, den er gerade zu seinen Lippen gebracht hat, wobei sein breiter Ärmel zu seinem Ellbogen hinunter rollt und seinen weißen und dünnen Unterarm entblößt, als wir auftauchen. Die Mutter sitzt ihm gegenüber mit unter ihrem Kleid übereinander geschlagenen Beinen und ihre blauen Augen schauen in meine Richtung als uns Ayre vorstellt.

Es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass sich die Mossutu Familie der Tatsache rühmt, dass sie die einzige komplett Zauberfamilie ist. Denn das, was sie tragen, kann man sowie sehr altmodisch als auch typisch Zauberer und Hexe beschreiben. Bisher hatte ich eben Kontakt mit den Truppen, welche zusammen mit mir kämpfen gingen. Und natürlich gibt es mehrere Mitglieder der Mossutu Familie in meinen Truppen, da sie gut trainiert sind und die sich gut mit der Kampfkunst auskennen. Aber ich habe die zwei nicht gesehen seit ich verwandelt worden bin. Und das scheint schon eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Ich habe sie natürlich kurz bei meiner Geburtszeremonie gesehen, aber ich habe nicht viel mit ihnen gesprochen. Die Zeit, die ich hier verbracht habe, habe ich mit Ayre verbracht, die mich in die Geheimnisse der Vampire eingeweiht und mir erklärt hat, wie mein neuer Körper funktioniert.

Zorik, der Vater der Familie, steht auf und lächelt mich an. Der große Vampir, dessen braune Augen glitzern vor Freude, mich hier zu sehen, denn schließlich ist die Mossutu Familie eine Sammlung der verschiedenen mächtigen Zauberer sowie Hexen und ich bin der neuste und berühmteste Zusatz, streckt mir seine Hand entgegen und ich schüttele sie. Ich entscheide nichts dazu zu sagen, dass er mir seinen Respekt nur auf diese, unausgesprochene Weise gezeigt hat denn er ist schließlich nicht mein Diener.

In der Welt, in der die physische Kraft keine aktive Rolle spielt, ist es natürlich egal ob man Frau oder Mann ist. So habe ich gehört dass seine Gefährtin, die Mutter der Familie, sehr geschickt beim Schwertkampf ist. Zorik wiederum bevorzugt Bögen. Die beiden unterrichten die Mitglieder der Familie und trainieren regelmäßig nicht weil sie das tun müssen oder weil sie sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten sondern weil das einfach ihr Lebensstil ist. Das ist eine sehr lange Tradition der Familie und ist so selbstverständlich, wie das Schlafen und Essen für die Sterblichen sind.

Fiorella ist ein kleines Ding mit einem durchbohrenden Blick der intensiv blauen Augen, die ursprünglich Italienerin war. Zorik war derjenige, der sie verwandelt hat und seitdem ist sie bei ihm. Das ist schon über sechshundert Jahren her. Vage frage ich mich, ob ich zu Tode gelangweilt wäre (welch ein schönes Wortspiel!) wenn ich so lange leben würde. Aber die beiden kommen mir nicht gelangweilt vor, ganz im Gegenteil. Und sie sind noch immer zusammen. Das gibt dem Satz 'bis uns der Tod scheidet' eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Wenn es keinen Tod gibt, gibt es nichts, was zwei Personen scheiden kann. Ist es denn gut so oder wäre es besser, wenn der Tod doch ein Ende wäre?

Vage spüre ich Schwielen auf ihrer Hand als sie meine schüttelt. Die Schwielen, die schon mehrere Jahrhunderten alt sind. Wahrscheinlich kann man sie nicht mehr heilen und sie bleiben wie Zeugen ihrer Freizeitbeschäftigung da. Ich habe noch nie solch eine intensive Augenfarbe gesehen und frage mich, ob sie tatsächlich natürlich ist. Beinahe kommen mir ihre Augen als Tore in eine fremde Welt vor.

„Willkommen," sagt sie sanft und lächelt. „Wir haben gehofft, du würdest uns früher besuchen, aber wir wissen ja, dass du sehr beschäftigt bist. Denn wir folgen dem Verlauf des Krieges und wissen, was gerade vorgeht. Vielleicht können wir irgendwie helfen."

„Wir haben nämlich etwas für dich herausgefunden," sagt Zorik ernst. „Bitte setzt euch."

Zu meiner Überraschung verbeugt er sich vor dem dunklen Lord und Seti. Vor mir also nicht, vor ihnen schon. Ist dem so nur weil ich ein Mossutu bin? Ein Verwandter?

„Es gibt natürlich Menschengetränke," sagt Fiorella, der Setis fragender Blick nicht entgangen ist. „Heute gibt es mehrere Sterbliche in unserem Heim. Sie alle sind Gäste und herzlich willkommen. Für sie haben wir Menschenessen und Menschengetränke vorbereitet."

„Also was ist das, was ihr trinkt?" frage ich, dem Kelch in Zoriks Hand einen Blick zuwerfend.

„Das wird dir gefallen," meint Fiorella, eine kalte Hand zärtlich auf meine Schulter legend. „Das ist ein Cocktail und das Rezept ist eine Familientradition."

Fiorella strahlt Ruhe und Gelassenheit eines Wesens aus, das all die Zeit der Welt hat. Ihre Bewegungen sind langsam und anmutig aber ich zweifele für keinen Moment an, obwohl ich sie nicht dabei gesehen habe, dass diese kleinen zärtlichen Hände blitzschnell einen Todesschlag verpassen können. Ihr blondes, beinahe weißes Haar, fällt ihr über die Schulter als sie sich nach vorne lehnt und mir einen vollen Kelch reicht. Mir entgeht dabei nicht, dass sie einen Stabhalter auf ihrem Unterarm trägt. Wobei eben wir, die Schwarzmagier, oft aus Gläsern trinken, möchte die Mossutu Familie nichts dergleichen tun. Denn sie betrachten Gläser wahrscheinlich als eine Muggelsache.

„Ausgezeichneter Wein," meldet sich mein Meister zu Wort, der gerade die Flüssigkeit in seinem Kelch geschmeckt hat.

Fiorella lächelt süß und wirft ihr Haar über die Schulter.

„Wir machen den Wein von den Beeren, welche in diesem Garten wachsen," sagt sie. „Da wir selbst den Wein nicht trinken, sind die wenigen Büsche genug."

„Aber wie können die Beeren nur hier wachsen, wo es kein Sonnenlicht gibt?" fragt Seti.

Ich lächele. Früher hätte sie sicherlich nur da gesessen und geschwiegen, in der Wahrnehmung ihrer neuen und interessanten Umgebung vertieft, aber Seti hat sich geändert seit ich sie unterrichte. Sie bittet um gar nichts sondern verlangt, sagt immer deutlich ihre Meinung, unabhängig davon, ob sie denkt dass sie Recht hat oder nicht, und ist aufdringlicher. Ihr fällt es nicht länger schwierig, dem dunklen Lord offen Fragen zu stellen oder mir zu sagen, dass sie meiner Entscheidung nicht zustimmt. Aber um das zu erreichen musste sie mir wie ein braves Hündchen überallhin folgen und das tun, was ich ihr gesagt habe bis sie zusammengebrochen ist und mich verbal angegriffen hat. Ich bin auf ihren Fortschritt stolz. Sie fühlt sich gut in ihrer Haut und das ist deutlich an ihr zu sehen.

Fiorella fixiert sie mit ihrem Blick aber Seti blickt nicht weg. Stattdessen starrt sie die uralte Vampirin erwartungsvoll an. In diesem bestimmten Moment nickt der dunkle Lord zu sich und lehnt sich zurück. Es ist, als hätte Setis Benehmen etwas in ihm bestätigt, worauf er gewartet hat. Denkt er, dass sie bereit ist? Ich weiß, wie er sie anschaut und dass er versucht einzuschätzen, ob sie für ihre neuen Pflichten bereit ist. Aber mir sagt er kein Wort darüber. Die Entscheidung ist natürlich seine eigene aber ich wünsche mir trotzdem, er würde mir etwas sagen.

„Wir benutzen kein gewöhnliches Wasser für die Pflanzen, die hier wachsen," sagt Fiorella zu ihr. „Sondern eine Mischung aus Tränken welche die Struktur der Pflanzen ändert. Sie wachsen nämlich im Mondlicht und dieser Garten ist so gebaut worden, um es ihnen zu ermöglichen."

„Faszinierend," murmelt Seti, ihren Wein beschnüffelnd. Sie nimmt einen kleinen Schluck davon. „Der Wein ist sehr stark," stellt sie fest. „Und außerdem der Geschmack ist irgendwie stärker als es normalerweise der Fall ist."

„Wegen des Mondscheins," sagt Fiorella sachlich.

„Ihr seid rechtzeitig hier," unterbricht Zorik ihre Diskussion über den Wein. „Wir haben vor ein paar Tagen Nachrichten erhalten und ich wollte dir schon einen Brief schicken, dunkler Prinz. Aber jetzt seid ihr alle hier und ich kann es euch persönlich mitteilen."

Der dunkle Lord lehnt sich nach vorne und beginnt seine Pfeife zu füllen. Das macht er immer wenn er sich auf ein langes Gespräch vorbereitet und ich erkenne alle Anzeichen.

„Es gibt einen Verräter in den Reihen unserer Art," sagt Zorik todernst. „Er ist zur hellen Seite übergelaufen und hat alles, was er weiß, dem hellen Lord mitgeteilt."

„Wer ist er?" frage ich sofort.

Das ist schlimm, sehr schlimm. Und auch sehr überraschend. Die Vampire sind dunkle Wesen von Natur aus. Hat dieser Vampir es freiwillig getan? Oder hat ihn Longbottom ausgesucht und dazu gezwungen? So wie er sich in letzter Zeit benimmt würde ich ihm so was schon zutrauen. Er ist verzweifelt und wenn man verzweifelt ist, macht man Sachen die man normalerweise nie tun würde.

Zorik verzieht das Gesicht.

„Er stammt aus einer Familie der Vegetarier," sagt er verächtlich. Sein bloßer Ton lässt mich wissen, was er davon hält. Dass diese Familie eine Schande für unsere Art ist. „Es gibt zwar ein paar Zauberer und Hexen in der Familie, aber sie sind nicht erwähnenswert."

In anderen Worten ist Zorik der Meinung, dass sie nicht genug begabt und mächtig als Magier sind, um über sie überhaupt zu reden. Die Familie Mossutu ist sehr eitel und möchte nur das beste haben. Die Creme de la Creme.

„Was meinst du wenn du sagst, dass sie Vegetarier seien?" fragt mein Meister kühl.

„Nun ja, sie trinken kein Menschenblut," sagt Zorik. „Sondern Tierblut. Sie möchten keinen verletzen. Idioten. Sie wissen nicht, dass unsere Körper das Menschenblut brauchen. Es ist natürlich überhaupt nicht notwendig, einen Sterblichen umzubringen um sich zu ernähren. Sie möchten keinem wehtun, das ist ihre Philosophie. Aber das Tierblut kann uns nicht das geben was uns das Menschenblut geben kann. Unser Organismus benötigt das Menschenblut. Es wundert mich, dass sie noch immer am Leben und gesund sind. Ob sie so bei Verstand bleiben können ist fraglich, aber jetzt haben wir Beweise, dass dem nicht so ist."

Der dunkle Lord lächelt flüchtig. Ihm scheint der Vater zu gefallen weil sich seine Denkweise von seiner nicht viel unterscheidet.

„Also wissen wir schon, was er Longbottom gesagt hat?" frage ich.

„Nein und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er dem hellen Lord viel zu sagen hätte," sagt Zorik.

„Außer der Tatsache, dass ich ein Mossutu bin," sage ich leise. „Kann er das wissen?"

Zorik schaut mich seltsam an.

„Wir haben natürlich einen Familienbaum der so verzaubert worden ist, dass neue Mitglieder gleich darauf erscheinen," sagt er. „Aber natürlich ist dieser Baum hier und er hätte ihn nicht sehen können. Aber es gibt andere Weisen, um das herauszufinden und dafür muss man kein Zauberer sein. Sobald jemand der Familie beitritt ändert er seinen Namen also dachten wir nie, dass es ein Problem sei auch wenn die anderen Familien an die Liste unserer Mitglieder rankommen. Aber du wolltest keinen neuen Namen. Du hast gesagt, dass du Erebus seist, Punkt."

„Also ist es durchaus möglich, dass er davon Bescheid weiß, dass Meister... ein Unsterblicher ist?" fragt Seti.

Zorik zuckt mit den Achseln. Der dunkle Lord schaut zu mir und Seti schnappt nach Luft.

„Wieso ist das schlimm?" fragt Zorik.

„Ich habe lange genug versucht, diese Tatsache zu verbergen," sage ich ernst. „Natürlich wusste ich dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bevor man herausfindet. Aber wenn Longbottom davon Bescheid weiß, weiß er sicherlich auch wie man einen Unsterblichen tötet."

Fiorella und Zorik wechseln Blicke.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass es ihm gelingt?" fragt Zorik mit einem Hauch von Lächeln.

„Das ist momentan irrelevant," schneide ich ihm das Wort ab. „Einmal bin ich schon gestorben und ich würde das Erlebnis lieber nicht wiederholen. Das verkompliziert Sachen und mir ist es lieber, wenn Sachen ganz einfach sind. Ich möchte nicht den Verlauf des Krieges verlangsamen und dies ist auch kein guter Zeitpunkt dafür."

Zorik ist nicht ich. Er mag sehr alt sein aber er ist kein dunkler Prinz, den jeder allemachen will.

Ich frage mich, ob er in diesem Moment irgendwo hinter den Mauern des Schlosses sitzt und darauf wartet, dass ich rauskomme. Oder ob er einen Plan schmiedet, einzudringen. Die letzte Möglichkeit wäre mir viel lieber aber ich denke nicht dass auch Longbottom so dumm oder verzweifelt ist. Nein, er wird auf mich da draußen warten. Solange ich hier bin kann ich mich entspannen.

„Meister," flüstert Seti mir ins Ohr. „Wisst Ihr ob er schon hier ist?"

„Nein," antworte ich. „Ich kann ihn nicht riechen und Memphisto kann ihn auch nicht aufspüren. Das muss natürlich gar nichts bedeuten. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er so dumm wäre um zu versuchen, einzubrechen. Er wird auf mich da draußen warten."

Sie nickt nur und ein neugieriger Ausdruck huscht an dem Gesicht des alten Vampirs vorbei. Natürlich hat er uns gehört. Wir Vampire haben ein exzellentes Gehör. Ich habe mich schon an die Tatsache gewöhnt, dass ich der einzige in meiner Umgebung bin und es ist ein wenig seltsam, wenn es auch andere gibt.

„Was ist geschehen ist geschehen," sage ich. „Jetzt weiß Longbottom von meinem Geheimnis Bescheid. Soll er wissen."

Der dunkle Lord nickt, an seiner Pfeife paffend.

„Gibt es irgendwelche anderen Neuigkeiten?" frage ich Zorik.

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Also dann würde ich mir gerne das Schloss anschauen, wenn die anderen zustimmen," sage ich, zu dem dunklen Lord blickend, der langsam nickt. Seti nickt eifrig und grinst. Ich weiß dass sie es kaum abwarten kann. Zorik und Fiorella wiederum schauen mich seltsam an, sich fragend wieso ich ihre Genehmigung brauche. „Und später können wir manche Sachen besprechen."

Die Mitglieder der Mossutu Familie und ihre Gäste gehen zur Seite als wir zusammen den Garten durchqueren. Sowohl die Vampire als auch die Sterblichen verbeugen sich als wir an ihnen vorbeikommen. Die Vampire machen es aber anders. Sie senken leicht den Kopf und legen eine Hand auf die Brust. Im gewissen Sinne erinnert mich das auf die Weise, auf die es die alten Ritter vor mehreren Jahrhunderten getan haben. Trotzdem ist es nicht wichtig, wie sie es tun. Der springende Punkt ist dass sie uns auf eine Weise ihren Respekt zeigen.

Das Mossutu Schloss ist eher ein Labyrinth als ein Schloss. Seti versucht sich verzweifelt den Weg zurück zu merken als uns Zorik und Fiorella zielstrebig durch die unzähligen Korridore führen, und ich selbst bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich meinen Weg zurück problemlos finden würde. Manche Korridore sind sehr schmal, manche aber sehr breit. Es ist, als hätte der Architekt, der dieses Schloss gebaut hat, entweder gespielt oder kannte sich bei seiner Arbeit nicht gut genug aus sodass er Fehler machte. Offensichtlich befinden wir uns auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses, die mir vollkommen unbekannt ist. Nach meiner Verwandlung habe ich ein paar Tage mit Ayre verbracht aber zu dieser Zeit war ich entweder in einem Zimmer oder bin durch den Flügel zusammen mit Ayre spaziert. Sie hat mir mein Essen gebracht und die Mehrheit der Zeit war ich eh zu schwach um irgendetwas anderes zu tun außer in meinem Bett zu liegen oder ein wenig herumzuspazieren.

Jetzt ist aber meine Neugierde erweckt worden.

„Was ist mit dem Gründer der Familie passiert?" frage ich Zorik als er uns die Wendeltreppen hinauf führt.

„Er und seine Gefährtin sind zusammen gestorben," erzählt Zorik. „Der Begriff des ewigen Lebens mag einem Sterblichen sehr verlockend vorkommen, aber nach ein paar Jahrhunderten lässt der Enthusiasmus nach. So haben sie entschieden, ihre Leben zu beenden. Seit das passiert ist hatte diese Familie dreiundzwanzig Oberhäupter. Nach unserer Tradition übernimmt immer ein Paar die Führung. Das heißt, wenn die Gefährtin eines Vaters der Familie stirbt, wird von ihm erwartet, eine neue zu suchen."

„Bezieht sich das nur auf Männer?" fragt Seti.

Fiorella schaut sie seltsam an.

„Aber natürlich nicht," sagt sie. „Es bezieht sich auf den Partner oder die Partnerin der oder die noch am Leben ist, egal von welchem Geschlecht. Ich weiß, dass es in der Welt der Sterblichen anders ist und ganz ehrlich denke ich dass es primitiv ist. Ich bin in solch einer primitiven Umgebung aufgewachsen, als ich noch eine Sterbliche war. Aber das hat nie für mich einen Sinn ergeben."

Seti lächelt sie an. Wenn jemand über Frauenrechte spricht ist Seti die erste um etwas dazu zu sagen.

Es wundert mich ein wenig, dass es überhaupt Fenster gibt, welche aber sowie meine hinter dicken Vorhängen verborgen sind. Manche der Vorhänge sind zurückgezogen und durch die großen und schmalen Fenster sind da draußen die Umrisse der dunklen Berge zu sehen. In dem gesamten Schloss ist es aber angenehm warm. Das ist etwas, was mit der Zeit nicht leichter wird und was sich nie ändern wird. Einem Vampir wird es immer kalt sein. Die Mossutu Familie aber muss sich darum keine Sorgen machen. Ich wiederum, der von den Sterblichen umgeben lebt, muss sich einfach anpassen. Und alle drei Tage die Wärmezauber auf meinen Umhängen erneuern.

„Hier entlang," höre ich Zoriks Stimme, der eine Doppeltür öffnet.

Der Raum hinter der Tür ist eine riesige Bibliothek, die doppelt so groß wie unsere im Hauptquartier ist. Wenn man schon so lange gelebt hat, hatte man auch die Chance einen Berg an Büchern zu sammeln. Zweifelsohne bringen alle Mitglieder der Familie ihre Bücher hierher und stellen sie auf diese Weise dem Rest der Familie zur Verfügung. Seti murmelt etwas und schaut sich wie ein Kind im Süßwarenladen um.

An einer der Wände hängt ein riesiger Teppich. Der Familienbaum der Familie Mossutu ist nicht auf einem Stück Papier oder auf einem steifen Material gezeichnet worden, sondern auf einem echten Teppich. Die Namen der Mitglieder sind mit Magie geschrieben worden und schimmernde, silberne Linien verbinden die Schöpfer mit ihren Schöpfungen. Natürlich kann jeder Vampir so viele Schöpfungen haben wie er will aber es ist eher eine Tradition, eine einzelne zu haben. Hier und da aber sieht man mehrere Linien welche von einem Namen zu den anderen führen. Ob das ein Zufall war oder nicht, weiß ich nicht. Der Name 'Mossutu', der in großen Buchstaben geschrieben worden ist, steht ganz da oben. Auf der linken Seite des Namens steht das Geburtsjahr sowie das Todesjahr. Auf der anderen Seite steht ein weiterer, weiblicher Name, der offensichtlich der Name der Gefährtin des Gründers ist.

„Hier seid Ihr, Meister," sagt Seti, welche schnell meinen Namen auf dem riesigen Teppich mithilfe eines Zaubers gefunden hat. Man kann schon Seti zutrauen, dass sie einen Zauber für alles erfindet. Aber wahrscheinlich ist dies der gleiche Zauber, den sie schon in der Schule benutzt hat und der einem ermöglicht, ein bestimmtes Wort in einem Text schnell zu finden.

Ich trete näher und schaue auf die Stelle hoch, auf die sie deutet. In der Mossutu Familie gibt es keine Nachnamen und scheinbar keine Titel, sondern nur Vornahmen. Eine dünne Linie führt von dem Namen 'Ayre' zu dem Namen 'Erebus'. Der Teppich kennt offensichtlich auch mein Geburtsjahr. Auf die gleiche Weise funktionieren die Zauberarchive, wo der Name des Gatten automatisch erscheint sobald man mit der Hochzeitszeremonie fertig ist. Ich betrachte es als eine Verletzung der Menschenrechte denn so weiß jeder, dass ich verheiratet bin und auch mit wem aber diese Archive sind für das dunkle Imperium sehr nützlich und ich habe die Weise, auf die sie funktionieren, nicht geändert. Ich kann Draco nicht ewig beschützen und es war doch unvermeidlich dass der Rest der Welt, wenn auch nicht nur das dunkle Imperium, Bescheid weiß.

Als ich mich umdrehe sind Seti und der dunkle Lord schon verschwunden. Ich höre ihre Stimmen in den Tiefen der Bibliothek und lächele. Ein Raum voller Bücher, oh je. Das ich etwas, weswegen jeder Schwarzmagier den Kopf verliert.

„Wir bringen natürlich unser Hab und Gut jedes Mal wenn wir umziehen mit," sagt Zorik, der sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Rücken verschränkt zufrieden umschaut. „Was glücklicherweise schon lange her ist."

„Ja, das würde ich nicht so schnell wiederholen wollen," sagt Fiorella grimmig und schüttelt den Kopf. „Komm, dunkler Prinz. Ich zeige dir unsere wertvollsten Bücher und Werke, viele von denen schon mehrmals restauriert und abgeschrieben werden mussten."

„Liber infernalis," höre ich Setis aufgeregte Stimme. „Was ist denn das?"

Fiorella und ich finden sie mit einem Buch in Hand, das sie mit einem gierigen Ausdruck öffnet.

„Das ist die erste Ausgabe des Buches," sagt Fiorella. „Es wurde in 1534 geschrieben und musste öfter restauriert werden als ich mich erinnern kann."

Setis Augen glitzern. Neugierig blicke ich über ihre Schulter und sie gibt mir schnell das Buch. Die Siegel der Dämonen und kurze Beschreibungen. Alles ist jedoch auf Französisch, eine Sprache, die Seti versteht aber ich nicht. Aber aus den Zeichnungen und den Siegeln der Dämonen wird mir gleich klar, dass ich dieses Buch nicht besitze und auch nie gesehen habe.

„Memphisto," rufe ich leise meinen Dämon.

Fiorella und Zorik schauen ruhig zu wie der Dämon bei meiner Seite erscheint als wäre er die ganze Zeit da gewesen. Tatsächlich habe ich seine Gegenwart gespürt, als warte er nur auf meinen Ruf. Memphisto weiß natürlich alles über Longbottom uns sein Begrüßungskomitee und steht bereit. Sobald er das Buch in meinen Händen erblickt blitzen seine roten Augen auf und er beugt sich darüber.

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich dieses Buch wieder sehen werde," flüstert er aufgeregt.

„Du hast es schon gesehen?" frage ich ihn scharf. „Wo denn?"

„Ich habe dieses Buch selbst diktiert," sagt der Herrscher der Hölle. „Ich dachte aber, dass es verlorengegangen ist."

Manchmal vergesse ich, wer er ist. Fiorella mag sehr alt sein aber im Vergleich zu Memphisto ist sie noch ein Kind. Mephisto ist so alt wie die Welt selbst.

„Wem?" frage ich ihn.

„Einem eifrigen Schwarzmagier," murmelt er. „Der mich beschworen hat."

„Also sind die Informationen in diesem Buch echt?" frage ich ihn.

Der Herrscher der Hölle hebt den Blick und schaut mich genervt an.

„Ja, schon gut, verstehe," sage ich. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob etwas davon veraltet ist und gecheckt werden soll."

„Die Bücher der Sterblichen werden veraltet," sagt der Dämon. „Jene über Dämonen jedoch nicht. Die können eben eine reine Erfindung oder wahr sein."

Der dunkle Lord gluckst.

„Danke, Memphisto," sage ich zu ihm. „Du kannst gehen."

Der Dämon schnaubt und murmelt etwas, was sich verdächtig nach 'als ob er es mir befehlen kann', in den Bart, verwandelt sich aber in seine Schattenform und verschwindet. Ich drehe mich Fiorella zu.

„Ich würde gerne dieses Buch kopieren," sage ich zu ihr.

„Kein Problem," sagt sie achselzuckend. „Eine Verwandte kann es sehr schnell erledigen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du hier viele Bücher finden wirst, die dich interessieren werden. Ich schlage vor dass du schaust, welche du gerne haben würdest und wir werden sie alle für dich kopieren. Mit deinem Versprechen dass sie nicht weitergegeben werden."

„Nein, die Bücher bleiben unter uns drei," verspreche ich ihr. „Aber falls es etwas gibt, was ich gerne mit den Todessern teilen würde, werde ich selbst diese Abschnitte abschreiben und sie den Todessern geben."

Fiorella scheint damit nicht zufrieden zu sein.

„Kein Wissen soll verboten werden, Fiorella," sage ich zu ihr. „Natürlich gibt es Sachen, die für einen durchschnittlichen Schwarzmagier zu gefährlich sind und das werden wir für uns behalten. Aber falls es etwas gibt, was den Todessern von Nutzen sein könnte werde ich es ihnen geben. Das Wissen ist für alle Auserwählten."

„Auserwählten?" wiederholt Fiorella.

„Das heißt für die Mitglieder des dunklen Ordens," erkläre ich.

Sie schneit darüber nachzudenken. Ich bin mir im Klaren, dass was ich vorschlage ein Verstoß gegen die Tradition und die Gesetze der Familie darstellt, aber ich habe meine eigenen Gesetze.

„Das ist eine neue Ära, meine Liebe," meldet sich Zorik zu Wort. „Und der dunkle Prinz hat Recht. Ich weiß, dass er zwischen dem, was geteilt und dem, was er für sich selbst behalten soll, gut unterscheiden kann und dass wir ihm unsere Bücher und unser Wissen furchtlos anvertrauen können. Der dunkle Orden ist schließlich etwas ganz Neues und wir befanden uns noch nie in solch einer Situation. Erinnere dich doch daran, was unser Gründer über die neunzehnte Dynastie geschrieben hat. Er auch hat sein Wissen mit seinen Auserwählten geteilt. Seine Herrschaft ist interessanterweise der Neuzeit ganz ähnlich."

Seti bliebt der Mund offen.

„Er war... ein Pharao?" flüstert sie.

„Ja," sagt Zorik, ein wenig überrascht dass sie es nicht gewusst hat.

Seti gibt einen seltsamen Laut von sich, der ein Wimmern hätte sein sollen. Ihre Augen glitzern wie verrückt und sie reibt sich die Hände.

„Habt ihr vielleicht etwas hier über ihn?" fragt sie mit zittrigen Stimme.

„Ein paar Tafeln und Stelen," erwidert Zorik seelenruhig. „Sie sind natürlich eben Kopien aber der Text ist gleich. Sie sind von einer Generation der Mossutu an die andere weitergegeben worden."

Meine Erbin wimmert wieder und streckt ihre Hand aus, offensichtlich so aufgeregt dass sie noch kaum sprechen kann. Fiorella lächelt sie an und nimmt ihre Hand in ihre.

„Kennen Sie sich bei den Hieroglyphen aus, Seti?" fragt sie meine sprachlose Erbin.

„Ja," antwortet sie zu meiner Überraschung. Wann hat sie die Hieroglyphen studiert? „Ja, aber ich brauche natürlich ein Wörterbuch um zu lesen."

„Wir haben mehrere hier," sagt Fiorella. „Sie können eines von unseren benutzen."

Sie biegen um die Ecke und ich werfe dem dunklen Lord einen Blick zu, der die ganze Sache sehr amüsant findet.

„Ich sehe schon, dass wir hier etwas Zeit verbringen werden," sagt Zorik und nickt dem dunklen Lord zu. „Fragt mich nur, wenn ihr etwas über ein bestimmtes Buch wissen wollt."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Etwas Zeit bedeutete eigentlich drei Stunden. Und im Nachhinein weiß ich dass ich am liebsten dort einen gesamten Tag verbringen würde, aber es gibt noch den Rest des Schlosses, den wir sehen sollten. Ich weiß dass die zwei meine Meinung jedoch teilen dass die Bibliothek der wichtigste und der interessanteste Teil des Schlosses ist. Und natürlich gibt es auch Longbottom, der vor dem Schloss zeltet und nur auf mich wartet.

Je mehr Zeit wir im Schloss der Mossutu Familie verbringen desto klarer wird mir, dass es einer Stadt ähnelt, in der es alles gibt, was ein ehrgeiziger Vampir braucht. Wir haben den Astronomieturm besucht, der mit einem altmodischen und prächtigen Teleskop, welches einem Mitglied der Familie, der sich mit der Astronomie beschäftigt gehört, ausgestattet ist. Das Teleskop jedoch steht jedem zur Verfügung. Wir haben uns auch sein Arbeitszimmer angeschaut, das voller Sternkarten und Bücher ist und haben dort etwas Zeit verbracht, uns seine Karten anschauend. Wir haben das geräumige Labor besucht, wo mir Zorik einen silbernen Kessel gezeigt hat, der schon über einhundert Jahre alt ist. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Draco außer sich wäre, hätte er diesen Kessel und das Labor gesehen und vielleicht werde ich ihn eines Tages hierher bringen. Fiorella hat ja gesagt, dass die Familie sehr gerne meinen Mann kennenlernen würde. Sie haben zu der Zeit meiner Verwandlung kurz gesprochen aber Draco war außer sich vor Sorge also war nichts aus ihm herauszubekommen.

Danach haben wir den Kerker besucht, wo die Familie ihre 'Lebensmittel' aufbewahrt, das heißt, Menschen. Seti hat gar nichts gesagt als sie an den Zellen vorbeigeführt worden ist, sondern hat schweigend die Muggel hinter den Gittern angeschaut. Zorik hat Recht. Es gibt etwas im Menschenblut, das mein Körper braucht. Ich habe zwar aus Neugier das Tierblut auch getrunken und obwohl es gut obgleich anders schmeckte, konnte ich nicht das gut bekannte Gefühl der Sättigung spüren, das ich normalerweise spüre wenn ich Menschenblut schmecke. Da schien etwas zu fehlen und obwohl ich nicht genau weiß was, ist mir kristallklar dass das Tierblut nicht die gleiche Wirkung auf mich hat.

Wir haben eine halbe Stunde Ayres Musik zugehört. Sie hat die Orgel gespielt obwohl sie mehrere Musikinstrumente spielt und beherrscht. Als ich der Musik zugehört habe, die sie selbst komponiert hat, konnte ich deutlich die Einsamkeit und die Melancholie spüren, welche sie in ihre Musik eingewebt hat. Ayre ist eine dieser Personen, die nicht über ihre eigenen Gefühle redet aber spürt alles sehr tief und drückt sich durch ihre Musik aus, welche die Sprache ihrer Seele ist. Sie lebt durch ihre Musik und erzählt dadurch eine Geschichte ohne Worte, welche wir jedoch alle verstehen und auf unser eigenes Leben anwenden können. Die Musik ist eine universelle Sprache, die alle verstehen.

In dieser dunklen Kammer, die von den Kerzen beleuchtet ist, welche um ihre Orgel herum schweben, und in der sich alle Mitglieder der Mossutu Familie samt ihrer Gäste versammelt haben um der Stimme ihrer Orgel zuzuhören, ist mir klargeworden, wie nahe ich an meinem Ziel stehe. Ich werde Longbottom für allemal vernichten und mit ihm auch die Widerstandsbewegung.

Ich spüre etwas Seltsames in meinem Inneren als ich an den baldigen Tod meines Lehrers denke, bei dem ich so viele Jahre verbracht habe. Der Mann, der mir so viel beigebracht hat und mir die Tür in ein ganz neues Leben geöffnet hat, der mich zugleich gequält und mir Freude und Aufregung bereitet hat, wird verschwinden. Ich bin einmal gestorben und ich kann mich gut an das Gefühl erinnern. Man fühlt sich von seinen eigenen Erinnerungen angezogen, von den Erinnerungen an das Leben und an die Gefühle, die man hatte während man lebendig war. Ich erinnere mich an das tiefe Gefühl der Traurigkeit und des Entsetzens wenn mir klargeworden ist, dass ich tot bin. Dass mein Körper irgendwo da unten wie eine gebrochene Puppe liegt. Für eine Weile habe ich verzweifelt versucht, zurück zu gehen, zurück zu dem einzigen Stück des Bekannten, das ich noch hatte. Das Unbekannte drohte sich wie eine tiefe Höhle der Zerstörung und vollkommenen Todes zu öffnen, sowie der des Körpers als auch der der Seele. Ich wollte nicht die Welt und die Menschen vergessen. Ich wollte nicht weggehen. Ich wollte nicht aufhören zu existieren.

Aber Memphisto hat mich festgehalten und wollte mich nicht aufgeben. Wenn nichts anderes hat mir seine Gegenwart etwas Trost gegeben, da ich ihn als einen Teil von mir betrachte der in jenem Moment noch immer da war und nie fort gehen wird. Als er meine Seele zu dem Ort, den man die Hölle nennt, gebracht hat, ist mir endlich klargeworden was es heißt, ewig zu leben. Memphisto lebt ewig nicht nur weil er ein Dämon ist, sondern auch weil er unabhängig von allen Gesetzen existiert und seine eigenen schreibt und bestimmt. Das ist nicht nur für die Dämonen vorbehalten sondern kann auch von einem Sterblichen erreicht werden. Frei zu sein, eben von dem Tod. Vollkommen zu sein.

Ich erinnere mich daran, wie man mich geweckt hat. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich bin. Wer ich bin. Ich wollte zu diesem Ort der Freiheit zurück gehen, den ich soeben kennengelernt habe. Ich denke nicht, dass kaum jemand anderes, der nicht so was ebenso durchgemacht hat, es verstehen würde. Ich wollte nicht zurück in den Käfig des Fleisches und Blutes gehen. Das Gefühl des Entsetzens aber, das ich ursprünglich hatte, war weg. Stattdessen fühlte ich mich gefesselt und irgendwie klein und beschränkt als ich meinen Körper um mich herum gespürt habe. Aber als ich Seti und Draco gesehen habe, habe ich mich urplötzlich daran erinnert, wer ich bin und wieso ich zurück bin. Es gibt noch Sachen, die ich nicht vollendet habe. Es gibt noch eine Menge Arbeit für mich und es ist noch keine Zeit um zu sterben. Und mit der Zeit habe ich mich an diesen Käfig des Blutes und des Fleisches wieder gewöhnt, auch wenn es am Anfang Momente gab, an denen ich mich selbst bemitleidete und mir herbeiwünschte, ich wäre wieder frei.

Die Menschen, welche jemand der stirbt hinter sich lässt, sind egoistisch wenn sie trauern. Sie wünschen sich er wäre wieder da. Sie vermissen seine Rolle in ihrem Leben und seine Gegenwart. Dabei denken sie nicht daran, dass er endlich frei und vollkommen ist. Sie freuen sich nicht darüber weil sie das Beste für ihn wollen. Nein, sie trauern und weinen weil sie seine Gegenwart in ihrem Leben vermissen und sicherlich nicht weil sie denken, dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Aber um das zu begreifen muss man gut verstehen, was es heißt, tot zu sein. Ich werde darüber mit keinem reden.

Schließlich haben uns Zorik und Fiorella ihre Trainingshallen gezeigt. Jedes Mitglied der Familie mag seine eigenen Talenten haben, sei es Astronomie, Musik oder Tränkebrauen aber alle haben was gemeinsam. Die Kampfkunst ist in dieser Familie eine Tradition und man übt sie nicht aus den gewöhnlichen Gründen, sondern weil man dadurch den Körper und den Geist in Einklang bringt, die Gedanken ordnet, die Disziplin lernt aber vor allem sich immer weiter entwickelt, weil man auch nach mehreren Jahrhunderten des Übens etwas zum lernen hat. Ein guter Kämpfer zu sein, laut Fiorella, erfordere nicht nur die physische Kraft, sondern auch die Konzentration, die Fähigkeit, schnell zu reagieren und den Zug seines Gegners vorauszusehen. Es sei ein feines Gleichgewicht zwischen der Kraft des Geistes und der des Körpers.

Ich habe mir ihre Schwertsammlung angeschaut und eines zum Geschenk bekommen, von dem ich mich nicht trennen konnte. Fiorella benutzt auch die zweischneidigen Schwerter, manche von denen fünfundzwanzig Pfund wiegen, zusammen mit Dolchen oder anderen Schwertern. Ich war erstaunt als Seti eines davon aus dem Schrank hervorgezogen hat und es mit Leichtigkeit durch die Luft sausen ließ. Fiorella hat ihr angeboten, sie im Hauptquartier zu besuchen und ihr wenigstens die Grundlagen des Schwertkampfes beizubringen, wovon Seti begeistert war.

Den dunklen Lord wiederum haben Äxte mehr interessiert und bald begann er im Axtschrank herumzuwühlen, eine nach der anderen hervorziehend und in der Hand drehend. Die zwei haben uns erklärt, wie genau sie trainieren und was sie machen. Es gibt einen Gong im Schloss, dessen Klang magisch verstärkt worden ist und der ertönt wenn es Zeit für ein Training ist. Die Familie trifft sich als gehe es um das Frühstück und zusammen machen sie sich an die Arbeit. Für sie ist dies ein ebenso wichtiges Ritual wie das Frühstuck für die Sterblichen, eine Art tägliche Hygiene, aus welcher keiner ausgeschlossen ist, unabhängig davon wie gut man darin ist oder was man tun kann. Es gibt etwas in der Kampfkunst für jeden. Es gibt natürlich verschiedene Gruppen und auch verschiedene Formen des Trainings welche den Individuen angepasst sind. Aber was mich am meisten fasziniert ist dass sie niemand dazu zwingt, es zu tun. Sie sind keine Todesser, welche das Duellieren üben weil sie ja überleben und bessere Soldaten werden möchten. Wenn der Krieg endet bezweifele ich dass die Todesser so eifrig sein werden, um weiter zu üben aber ich habe entschieden, es zu einer Tradition des dunklen Ordens zu machen. Wenn man kein sichtbares Ziel hat, sowie die Bedrohung vom Tod in diesem Fall, sieht man auch darin keinen Sinn. Die Mitglieder der Mossutu Familie wiederum trainieren weil sie die Kampfkunst schätzen und sie nicht als reine Qual ansehen. Sie kommen jeden Tag hierher weil sie die Kampfkunst dafür benutzen, sich weiter zu entwickeln und mächtiger zu werden, was ich einfach faszinierend finde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich finde dieselbe Terrasse, auf der ich vor so vielen Jahren zusammen mit Ayre, meiner Schöpferin, gestanden und in die Ferne gestarrt habe.

Ayre hat mir die gleiche Frage gestellt, die ich mir bisher schon tausendmal gestellt habe. Warum war meine Verwandlung notwendig? Warum habe ich mich mit Longbottom duelliert? Und wieso habe ich meinen Elderstab nicht benutzt?

Und was wichtigsten ist, warum habe ich dieses Duell verloren?

Mir ist bewusst, dass ich nicht allmächtig und unzerstörbar bin. Egal ob ich ein Unsterblicher bin, gibt es immer eine Weise, auf die man einen umbringen, beziehungsweise zerstören kann. Bald werde ich den Thron meines Meisters erben und der dunkle Lord werden. Das Gewicht des dunklen Imperiums und all die Pflichten, die einem dunklen Lord obliegen, werden auf meine Schultern gelegt und ich werde das Imperium weiter und in die goldene Ära der Dunkelheit führen müssen. Natürlich werde ich Seti an meiner Seite haben aber ein dunkler Lord ist stets alleine. Keiner kann seine Arbeit statt ihm erledigen und er darf keinen an sich herankommen lassen. Auf der Spitze lebt man sehr einsam und das lässt sich nicht ändern. Es ist weder gut noch schlecht.

Als ich Annas Prophezeiung gehört habe hat mich zuerst ein Gefühl des Entsetzens erfüllt, das nichts mit dem Tod zu tun hatte. Ich wollte noch nicht sterben und es war keine richtige Zeit dafür. Ich hatte noch viel zu erledigen und es gab so viel, was ich in meinem Leben tun wollte. Der bloße Gedanke daran, dass mich der Tod nur so unvorbereitet erwischt und dass ich auf einmal aufhöre, zu existieren, auch wenn es für eine kurze Zeit wäre, bis der dunkle Lord einen neuen Körper für mich findet, war unerträglich. Das Ganze roch nach Hilflosigkeit und Schicksal und das wollte ich nicht für mich. Ich war für größere Sachen geeignet und entschied, mich zum Meister dieser Situation zu machen. Dabei wollte ich aber meinen Körper, der schon begann, unter dem Druck der Magie, die ich gnadenlos und ohne darüber nachzudenken benutzte, auseinander zu fallen. Ich musste etwas dagegen unternehmen. Keiner außer mir aber wusste wie ernst mein Zustand war. Der Tod war nur eine Frage der Zeit und keine Möglichkeit. So erinnerte ich mich an das Gespräch mit meinem Meister, das ich vor vielen Jahren geführt habe. Er hat mir vorgeschlagen, meinen Körper stärker zu machen weil er schon vorausgesehen hat, wohin das Ganze führt. Zu jener Zeit wollte ich es nicht tun. Aber als ich von Annas Prophezeiung gehört habe wusste ich, dass es eine gute Idee war und dass der Zeitpunkt richtig war. Ich entschied, mich einer Verwandlung zu unterziehen aber nur insofern dass ich ein Teilvampir werde, was eine sehr heikle Operation wäre. Trotzdem war Ayre überzeugt, dass sie sie vollziehen konnte.

Etwas ist aber schiefgegangen.

Sogar heute ist mir nicht vollkommen klar, was und wieso es passiert ist. Es hat etwas mit meinem Stab und dem von Longbottom zu tun. Ich wollte meinen Stab nicht aufgeben obwohl mich Ollivander gewarnt hat, dass es wieder zu diesem Vorfall kommen könne. Dass es Folgen geben könne, die unvorhersehbar seien. Die sogar eine tödliche Wirkung auf mich haben könnten. Ich habe ihm nicht zugehört. Mein Todesfluch ist gegen Longbottoms Zauber, der darauf abzielte, mich zu betäuben, geprallt und aus irgendeinem Grund trafen mich die beiden Zauber gleichzeitig. Der Tod war unvermeidlich. Ich erinnere mich nur allzu gut an das Gefühl der Verwirrung und der Wut, an die Verzweiflung und den Kampf mit mir selbst, am Leben zu bleiben, aber mein Körper gab nach. Er war zerstört und meine Seele wurde aus meinem Körper vertrieben. Ich versuchte zurück zu gehen aber mein Körper war eine leere Hülle, die nicht mehr zu bewohnen war. Ich blieb da, kämpfte gegen Memphisto und versuchte ihm zu sagen, dass ich hier bleiben sollte, aber er hielt mich zu fest. Ich blieb nur lange genug da um Draco ins Ohr zu flüstern was zu tun ist und so bald Ayre aufgetaucht ist, hat mich Memphisto endlich mitgezogen und wir haben diese materielle Ebene verlassen.

Das war ein Erlebnis, das man nicht schnell vergisst. Ich denke dass ich bis zum Ende meiner Tage immer wieder daran denken werde weil sich jede Sekunde, jedes Gefühl und jede Empfindung zu tief in meine Seele geprägt haben, sowie lange und tiefe Züge mit einem Meißel im Stein. Jetzt aber kenne ich sowohl das Leben als auch den Tod. Ich habe die beiden Welten gesehen und in den beiden gewohnt. Nichts und niemand kann je wieder in mir Angst erzeugen weil ich dem Tod, den letzten Feind, den ich besiegen musste, in die Augen geschaut habe. Am Ende hatte Dumbledore Nummer eins doch Recht. Ich habe auch den letzten Feind besiegt – und jetzt bin ich ein Wesen das keine Angst kennt und vor nichts zurückschreckt. Ich bin der Wandler zwischen den zwei Welten.

Heute ist es so weit. Ich werde wieder meinen Feind sehen aber diesmal stehen die Sachen anders. Diesmal benutze ich die Prophezeiung von Asmodeus nur um die Bühne vorzubereiten. Um die Schlinge für Longbottom vorzubereiten. Mir ist vage klar – und ich habe meine Vermutungen weder mit dem dunklen Lord noch mit Seti geteilt – dass ein Teil von mir in jener Nacht, die Nacht meines Todes, verschwunden ist. Langsam bin ich zum Schluss gekommen, wobei mir Memphisto viel geholfen hat, dass dieser Teil bei ihm ist. Das erklärt sein Benehmen, seine Denkweise und seine plötzliche Fähigkeit, mein Handeln verstehen und voraussehen zu können. Er trägt einen Teil von mir in sich was ihm komischerweise dabei hilft, erfolgreicher beim Kriegführen zu sein. Aber heute werden wir es beenden. Ich werde ihn ein für allemal vernichten, ihn und seine kleine Pferdearmee, welche meine Todesser plagt und angreift und meine Pläne durchkreuzt. Er ist nichts mehr als eben eine Fliege, welche ab und zu auf meiner Nase landet, nur um mich zu nerven. Ich werde diese Fliege mit einem Schlag zerschlagen. Longbottom mag viele Fortschritt gemacht haben aber er versteht nicht, dass er eben ein Kind in diesem Todesspiel der Unsterblichen ist. Er spielt mit dem Tod und der Tod wird gewinnen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Ihr habt mir geholfen, wenn ich Hilfe brauchte," sage ich zu Zorik und Fiorella. „Ihr steht zu mir und zu der dunklen Seite. Ihr habt es für mich ermöglicht, einen stärkeren Körper zu haben und dafür bin ich dankbar. Dieser Körper dient mir sehr gut."

Als ich sie zum ersten Mal kontaktiert habe, waren sie am Anfang ein wenig skeptisch aber schnell haben sie sich wieder bei mir gemeldet und zugestimmt, schreibend, sie schicken mir die beste Person für den Job. Ayre. Zweifelsohne gefiel Zorik und Fiorella die Idee, den dunklen Prinzen in ihrer Familie zu haben.

'Er ist da draußen, ich kann ihn riechen,' flüstert mir Mephisto ins Ohr. 'Es stinkt nach der Weißmagie.'

Ich schüttele den Kopf und lächele flüchtig. Die beiden warten geduldig ab bis mir mein Dämon die Nachrichten abliefert und verschwindet. Ich bringe die Zigarre zu meinen Lippen und nehme einen tiefen Zug daran.

„Vor mehreren Jahren hat ein Dämon eine Prophezeiung gemacht," sage ich langsam. Seti hebt den Blick. „Der heute der Begleiter von Seti ist." Ich deute auf sie, die nickt. „In der Prophezeiung spricht man über einen Ort, der weder im Himmel noch auf der Erde ist und über ein Massaker, das an diesem Ort stattfinden wird. Ich bin mir sicher, dass damit dieses Schloss gemeint ist."

Zorik zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und Fiorellas Ausdruck wird todernst.

„Ich kann dir versichern, dunkler Prinz," sagt sie kampflustig, „dass dieses Schloss uneinnehmbar ist. Wer auch immer herkommt wird abgeschlachtet werden."

„Er ist nicht wegen euch hier," sage ich zu ihr. „Er will uns drei. Er will uns zerstören."

„Wer denn?" fragt Zorik.

„Longbottom und seine kleine Clown- und Pferdearmee natürlich," sage ich.

Die beiden wechseln Blicke.

„Wir werden sie mit einem Schlag zerstören," sagt Fiorella entschlossen. „Wenn es ein Massaker geben wird, wird es eines auf ihrer Seite geben."

„Daran zweifle ich nicht," sage ich lächelnd.

Immer kampfbereit. Und dazu auch kampflustig. Ich hätte mir keine bessere Familie auswählen können. Ich erinnere mich wie ich in den Büchern und Archiven nach einer Vampirfamilie gesucht habe, die meine Verwandlung am besten erledigen würde. Schließlich wollte ich nicht diese sehr wichtige und heikle Aufgabe jemandem anvertrauen, der die Arbeit verkorkst. Und das, was ich über die Mossutu Familie gelesen habe, hat mir sehr gefallen. Ich habe einen kurzen Brief geschrieben, ihn an die Oberhäupter der Familie geschickt (denn ihre Namen standen nicht im Buch) und bald eine Antwort erhalten. Ich war mir aber nicht hundertprozentig sicher bis ich Ayre getroffen habe. Mein Instinkt hat deutlich auf sie gedeutet.

„Longbottom hat aber etwas an sich, was mir wertvoll ist," sage ich.

Der dunkle Lord blickt in meine Richtung und nickt ernst. Jetzt versteht er. Jetzt weiß er. Seti wiederum runzelt die Stirn.

„So ist es also nicht möglich, ihn gleich zu zerstören," sage ich. „Wir müssen es auf eine andere Weise tun. Er muss am Leben bleiben bis ich meinen Besitz zurückbekommen habe. Dann werde ich ihn persönlich umbringen."

„Das ist eine ganz andere Sache," murmelt Zorik nachdenklich. „Und es verkompliziert das Ganze aber zur gleichen Zeit macht es sie viel interessanter und herausfordernder." Er schaut zu seiner Gefährtin. „Wir brauchen eine Ablenkung."

„Ja," stimmt Fiorella zu. „Wir müssen ihn ablenken und ihn dann überfallen. Es ist der einzige Weg."

„Unsere Armee wartet ein paar Meilen weg im Süden," sagt Seti ernst. „Sie wartet nur auf unseren Befehl. Die besten dreitausend Soldaten."

Zorik schaut zu ihr und sein Ausdruck wird nachdenklich.

„Sehr gut," sagt er. Mir entgeht die Aufregung in seiner Stimme nicht. Er lächelt mich an. „Wir sollten uns also an die Arbeit machen."

„Das freut uns sehr," sagt Fiorella. „An diesem Kampf teilnehmen zu können. Danke, dunkler Prinz, für diese Chance. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die gesamte Familie darüber sehr erfreut sein wird."

Solche Reaktion habe ich nicht erwartet aber die Mossutu Familie ist schließlich keine gewöhnliche Familie.


	21. Kapitel 20

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

AN: Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wann ich nächstes Kapitel hochlade, vielleicht rechtzeitig, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber ich tue es wann auch immer ich zurückkomme. URLAUB! :D

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 20 – Weder im Himmel, noch auf der Erde, Teil II

/Nevilles Sicht

Als sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Baumkronen im Osten drängen, tauchen sie die Berge welche sich um uns herum und von fast allen Seiten erheben ins Licht. Irgendwie sehen die Alpen jetzt anders aus als im Abendlicht. Der Wind streicht über das Gras und bringt die Düfte des Morgens mit sich, die nächtliche Frische vertreibend. Die Welt um uns herum wacht langsam auf wobei sich die Vampire ins Schloss da oben zurückziehen und wie Ratten vor dem Licht fliehen.

Ein Teil von mir bemitleidet den dunklen Prinzen. Er wird nie wieder im Sonnenlicht herumlaufen oder die Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut spüren. Er ist zu einem Leben in den Schatten und der Dunkelheit verurteilt und so würde er die Ewigkeit verbringen, wäre ich nicht hier, um sein Leben zu beenden. Die Vorstellung vom ewigen Leben ist mir nie verlockend vorgekommen. Wer würde ewig leben wollen? Ich bin neunzehn und schon jetzt denke ich an den Tod. Es gab sogar Momente, in denen ich ihn mir herbei gewünscht habe. Aber ich habe diese lebensmüden Gedanken hinter mir gelassen und jetzt lebe ich nur um meine Mission zu erfüllen. Und heute werde ich den ersten und den wichtigsten Schritt in diese Richtung machen.

„Neville," flüstert mir Michael ins Ohr. „Ich habe ein großes Lager gesehen, hinter den Bergen im Westen."

Er deutet in die erwähnte Richtung und ich schaue ihn verwundert an.

„Sind sie Vampire?" frage ich.

Der Engel schüttelt den Kopf. Natürlich nicht. Das würde keinen Sinn ergeben, schließlich dämmerte es vor kurzem. Kein Vampir der nicht lebensmüde ist würde im Sonnenlicht sitzen wollen, auch wenn die Sonne teilweise hinter den Wolken verborgen ist.

„Schwarzmagier?" frage ich aufstehend.

„Ich denke schon," antwortet Michael und presst die schimmernden Lippen zusammen. „Aber sie sind nicht in Bewegung. Momentan essen sie."

„Was machen sie hier? Begleitet eine Armee den dunklen Prinzen herum?" frage ich nachdenklich.

„Das einzige, was mir einfällt, ist dass der dunkle Prinz irgendwie weiß, dass du hier bist," sagt Uriel. „Also hat er eine Armee mitgebracht."

„Moment, Moment," sage ich, mich am Kopf kratzend. Faunus steht langsam auf und geht auf mich zu da er mitbekommen hat, dass ich mit meinen Engeln rede. „Auch wenn er es irgendwie wüsste, was macht die Armee so weit weg? Sollte sie denn nicht vor dem Schloss auf ihn warten? Wie viele Soldaten gibt es überhaupt?"

„Mehrere tausende," antwortet Michael.

Das ist keine kleine Gruppe Schwarzmagier und das an sich bedeutet etwas.

Ein schlechtes Gefühl erfüllt mich und ich schließe die Augen. Das ist nicht gut. Es klingt tatsächlich als wüsste der dunkle Prinz von meinem Ankommen Bescheid. Wenn schon, ist er für einen Kampf bereit, was natürlich nicht gut ist. Ob wir in Überzahl sind oder nicht ist momentan unwichtig. Ich möchte keinen direkten Konflikt mit dem dunklen Prinzen wobei es zu weiteren Verlusten kommen kann. Andererseits weiß ich dass ich das, was ich gestartet habe, auch zu Ende bringen sollte, eine Armee der Schwarzmagier hin oder her.

'Bist du denn zu feige?' meldet sich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. 'Denkst du nicht, dass du ihn schlagen kannst?'

„Das hab ich schon einmal getan und kann es wieder tun," knurre ich.

Auch wenn Michael und Uriel die Blicke wechseln weil sie ja nicht verstehen, mit wem ich rede, denkt Faunus wahrscheinlich dass ich mit meinen Engeln rede. Es ist kein gutes Zeichen, wenn man anfängt, Selbstgespräche zu führen, würde mir jeder vernünftiger Mensch sagen.

„Und außerdem vergessen wir nicht, dass das Schloss vollgestopft mit kampflustigen Vampiren ist," wirft Faunus ein.

„Was ist los?" fragt Katie, die sich durch die Bäume drängt und sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht.

Sie schaut von meinem nachdenklichen Ausdruck zu dem von Faunus, der beinahe panisch genannt werden kann. Ich stöhne.

„Es gibt eine Armee hinter den Bergen," sage ich zu ihr.

Ihre Augen werden groß.

„Eine Reichsarmee?" fragt sie. „Lieber Merlin, das ist schlimm!"

„Was du nicht sagst," knurre ich aggressiv.

Schon die nächste Sekunde bereue ich meine Worte.

„Tut mir leid," sage ich zu meiner Freundin, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legend.

„Setzen wir uns und besprechen wir, was zu tun ist," schlägt sie diplomatisch vor.

„Darf ich euch nur daran erinnern, dass es eine gute Wahrscheinlichkeit gibt, dass die Armee genauso von uns Bescheid weiß sowie wir von ihr Bescheid wissen und uns angreifen könnte," wirft Faunus vorsichtig ein.

„Zur Kenntnis genommen," sage ich schlechtgelaunt. „Michael, bitte halte Ausschau und melde jede Änderung. Ich möchte wissen, was die Schwarzmagier gerade tun."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Dracos Sicht

Normalerweise würde man bei solchen Gelegenheiten es vermeiden, Krach zu machen oder Feuer anzuzünden. Das wäre ja gesunder Menschenverstand. Und wir halten uns daran obwohl mir bewusst ist, dass unsere Gegenwart hier nicht lange unentdeckt bleiben kann. Longbottom hat ja die Engel zur Verfügung, welche ihm gleich melden können, falls sie etwas bemerkt haben. So zweifele ich nicht daran, dass er von unserer Anwesenheit Bescheid weiß. Wird er uns suchen und angreifen? Oder wird er auf Erebus warten und seine Position vor dem Schloss halten, wie ein guter Wachhund? Nein, Longbottom interessiert nur Erebus. Er möchte ihn so verzweifelt erwischen dass er bereit ist alles zu riskieren, um das zu erreichen. Er hat kein Interesse an uns falls wir ihn nicht angreifen. Aber das werden wir. Das waren die Befehle, die wir vor wenigen Stunden erhalten haben.

„Hast du vor, das zu essen?" fragt eine Stimme.

Ich drehe mich um. Wir haben versucht etwas zu essen aber nicht vielen von uns ist es gelungen, etwas runterzukriegen. Ich habe ein paar Schlucke Kaffee getrunken und das war es. Aber Artaius deutet auf meinen Teller, der noch immer voll ist.

„Nicht wirklich," sage ich kopfschüttelnd und seufze.

Der Belgier schnappt sich den Teller und beginnt meine Wurst hinunterzuschlingen als hätte er kein Essen seit Tagen gesehen. Bellatrix schaut ihn amüsiert an.

„Was ist, hast du Angst dass du zum Mittagessen nichts bekommst? Darauf kannst du wetten," sagt sie. "Schließlich kann man nicht einen Angriff unterbrechen weil es die Zeit fürs Mittagessen ist."

Der Mund des Belgiers ist so voll wie der eines Hamsters und er zuckt nur mit den Achseln, da er nicht reden kann. Als er endlich seine Wurst runterschluckt, sagt er mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln:

„Ohne Mampf gibt es keinen Kampf."

Bellatrix lacht meckernd und nimmt einen weiteren Schluck ihres Kaffees.

Zwei amerikanische Todesser sitzen mit ihren Köpfen an einander nahe und tuscheln. Sie werfen der sich langsam erhebenden Sonne einen Blick zu und schauen dann in meine Richtung. Als sie aber bemerken, dass ich in ihre Richtung schaue, blicken sie weg.

„Die Leute werden etwas ungeduldig," bemerke ich.

„Ja klar," sagt Bellatrix sachlich. „Jeder wäre ungeduldig nach all dem, was uns der dunkle Prinz gesagt hat." Ihre Stimme wird tiefer im Versuch, die Stimme des Prinzen nachzuahmen. „Dies sei unsere beste Chance, Longbottom zu vernichten, dies sei der epische Kampf und so weiter." Sie zuckt mit den Achseln. „Die Leute sind natürlich überzeugt, dass wir heute wirklich Longbottom fangen und umbringen werden."

„Oh ich bin mir sicher, dass Erebus diese Ehre für sich selbst behalten will," sage ich, zum Himmel schauend.

„Spielverderber," murmelt Bellatrix schlechtgelaunt. „Was ich nicht geben würde, um dem Balg selbst den Hals umdrehen zu können. Und ich würde keine Magie dafür benutzen. Mit den bloßen Händen macht es viel mehr Spaß."

Artaius nickt ihr zu. Ja, ich weiß dass er zustimmt. Mit dem Töten hat er schließlich viel Erfahrung. Aber der dunkle Prinz hat ja gesagt, dass wir so viele Verluste auf der hellen Seite verursachen sollten wie wir können. In der Todesser Umgangssprache kommt das der grünen Karte gleich oder in anderen Worten bedeutet das ein Freibrief zum Töten. Was sicherlich die Armee sehr freut weil wir ja alle langsam frustriert werden wenn wir darüber hören und lesen, was die helle Seite macht und welchen Schaden sie verursacht. Severus ist heute nicht bei uns aber ich bin froh sagen zu können, dass er wieder wach und beinahe vollkommen gesund ist. Seine Lungen funktionieren prima aber ich habe ihm befohlen, zu Hause zu bleiben. In solchem Zustand und nach solch einer langen Zeit, welche er im Koma verbracht hat, ist er in keiner Lage zu kämpfen.

„Was ist mit den Todessern passiert, welche zuletzt angegriffen worden sind?" fragt Bellatrix.

Denn sie nimmt an, dass ich es weiß. Weil ich ja bei dem dunklen Prinzen wohne. So vermutet man immer, dass ich etwas aus der ersten Hand weiß nur weil ich bei ihm wohne was natürlich bei dem Prinzen keine Rolle spielt. Wenn er etwas für sich selbst behalten will, dann macht er das. Ich wiederum muss solche Fragen erdulden und habe mich daran gewöhnt, aber das heißt nicht dass sie mich nicht länger nerven.

„Sie sind nach zwei Tagen zurückgekehrt," sage ich erschaudernd. „Sie haben gemacht, was der dunkle Prinz von ihnen verlangt hat."

„Worum geht es wenn ich fragen darf?" fragt Artaius, der einen Schluck Kürbissaft genommen hat um seine Wurst runter zu spülen.

„Ein paar Zentauren haben sie angegriffen," sagt Bellatrix augenrollend. „Das heißt die gesamte Gruppe. Und sie haben sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht. Wollten nicht kämpfen. Haben eine exzellente Chance verpasst, um mehr Zentauren abzuschlachten."

„Ach so," murmelt Artaius und stopft ein weiteres Brotstück in seinen Mund. „Was hat ihnen der dunkle Prinz gesagt?"

„Na ja, das Übliche," sagt Bellatrix. „Er hat sie mit Crucio belegt und gesagt, sie seien eine Schande für den Namen eines Todessers. Das übliche Zeug. Dann hat er ihnen befohlen, ihm die Köpfe der Zentauren auf einem silbernen Tablett zu bringen."

Artaius verschluckt sich beinahe an seiner Wurst und ich gebe ihm automatisch einen Klaps auf den Rücken.

„Und sie haben das getan?" fragt er ungläubig.

„Hättest du es nicht getan?" fragt ihn Bellatrix.

„Ja, aber das bin ich," sagt Artaius achselzuckend. „Nicht jeder ist für so was geeignet."

Er ist dafür also geeignet. Was bedeutet das überhaupt, dass man für solche Sachen wie Enthauptungen geeignet ist? Lass es, Draco. Du wirst es eh nie verstehen.

„Sie haben nicht geschlafen und haben nichts gegessen. Sie sind gleich appariert um die Zentauren zu suchen. Sie haben nicht gestoppt bis sie sie gefunden haben," sage ich. „Und sie haben das getan, was er von ihnen verlangt hat. Sie haben sie enthauptet und ihre Köpfe dem Prinzen gebracht."

„Und was hat der dunkle Prinz mit den Köpfen gemacht?" fragt Artaius neugierig.

„Frag nicht," knurre ich.

Bellatrix neigt den Kopf zur Seite und ihre Augen glitzern.

„Ach komm schon," sagt sie spielerisch. „Ich weiß es nicht aber anscheinend du schon."

„Er hat sie ausstopfen lassen," gebe ich nach.

Ich werde nie den Anblick vergessen können. Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer rein und sehe vier Zentaurenköpfe welche mich mit ihren toten Augen angaffen und fahre hoch. Erebus hat nur gelacht und mir gesagt dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen solle, er stelle sie irgendwo hin, wo ich sie nicht sehen werde. Jetzt vermute ich dass sie sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer befinden. Oder in seiner Ritualkammer. Egal. Ich möchte diese grausamen Köpfe nicht sehen. Ja, ich bin ein Heiler und ich sehe jeden Tag eine Menge ekliger und grausamer Sachen aber das heißt nicht, dass ich gerne bei einer Leiche meinen Kaffee trinken würde oder jeden Tag wenn ich ins Bad gehe an einem Zentaurenkopf vorbeikommen wollen würde. So was bringe ich nicht im Zusammenhang mit einer entspannenden Atmosphäre und einer warmen und freundlichen Umgebung. Ich habe mich sogar an die Dämonenuhr von Erebus gewöhnt aber bei den ausgestopften Zentaurenköpfen ist bei mir Schluss.

Bellatrix und Artaius lachen, ich wiederum nicht. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was daran lustig sein soll.

„Er wird uns rufen, ich hab es dir doch gesagt," sage ich zu Bellatrix die zum hunderten Mal einen Zauber ausführt um herauszufinden, wie spät es ist.

„Er hat um fünf gesagt," sagt sie. „Jetzt ist es fünf Uhr dreizehn."

„Bei ihm bedeutet das gar nichts," sage ich abwinkend. „Wir werden bereit sein wenn er bereit ist. So geht es bei ihm."

Aber als ich meine Hand ausstrecke um meine Kaffeetasse in die Hand zu nehmen, spüre ich seinen Ruf und schaue auf mein dunkles Mal hinunter. Das dunkle Mal brennt. Die schwarze Sonne ist blutrot geworden und die Strahlen peitschen wie verrückt um sich herum.

„BEWEGUNG!" schreit Bellatrix, auf die Füße springend.

Artaius stopft den Überrest seiner Wurst in den Mund und zückt seinen Stab.

„Verteilt euch in Bataillonen, Süden, Westen, Norden," befehle ich, meinen eigenen Stab zückend.

Im Nachhinein soll es mich wundern, dass mir Erebus doch erlaubt hat, kämpfen zu gehen aber etwas sagt mir, dass dem nicht wegen meines Könnens im Kampf so ist, sondern weil ich ja ein Heiler bin. Und außerdem da Seti nicht hier ist, bin ich der Stellvertreter und soll die Armee anführen. Erebus weiß, dass er sich auf mich verlassen kann aber alles in mir schreit dass das Ganze eine sehr schlechte Idee ist.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Nevilles Sicht

„Wenn er solch eine zahlreiche Armee mitgebracht hat, deutet es sicherlich darauf hin, dass er von unserem Ankommen Bescheid wusste," sagt ein Russe.

„Ja, aber wieso hat er ihr dann befohlen, so weit weg von dem Schloss auf ihn zu warten?" fragt Katie hitzig. „Ich an seiner Stelle würde die Armee direkt vor dem Schloss positionieren. Und wenn er schon von unserer Gegenwart hier Bescheid weiß, wieso greift die Armee nicht an? Wieso essen die Soldaten ruhig ihr Frühstück?"

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann uns die Reichsarmee angreift," sagt einer kopfschüttelnd. „Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, dass wir ein leichtes Ziel sind wegen dessen man sich nicht aufregen soll. Jeder weiß dass die Todesser sehr selbstsicher sind."

„Zu selbstsicher, was wir zu unseren Gunsten nutzen können," sagt Katie.

„Ich denke noch immer, dass wir uns zurückziehen sollten," sagt der Russe wieder. „Wenn er alleine mit den Vampiren wäre würde ich denken, dass wir schon gute Chancen haben, um zu gewinnen. So aber nicht. Die Reichssoldaten sind Tötungsmaschinen."

„Wieso habt ihr so viel Angst?" fragt Katie hitzig, die noch kaum still sitzen kann. „Wir sind in Überzahl und alles was wir brauchen, ist uns zu organisieren und zusammen anzugreifen, die Reichsarmee hin oder her."

„Vielleicht haben Sie noch an keinem Angriff teilgenommen, Miss Bell," sagt einer. „Aber wir haben schon viel Erfahrung damit und..."

Aber ihm gelingt es nichts mehr zu sagen denn Katie springt auf ihre Füße, streckt ihren Arm aus und schlägt ihn kräftig ins Gesicht.

Ich stehe schnell auf, packe sie an den Schultern und halte sie fest.

„Lass mich los, ich werde ihm zeigen wer keine Erfahrung mit dem Kampf hat!" schreit Katie, die versucht, sich meinem Griff zu entreißen was ihr gelingen würde wäre Semov nicht da um mir zu helfen.

Der Zauberer, der ins Gesicht geschlagen worden ist, presst eine Hand gegen seine blutende Nase und schaut Katie überrascht und wütend an.

„Sie hat mich geschlagen!" entgeht es ihm. „Was ist nur los mit ihr?"

Katie schreit weiter und versucht sich auf ihn zu werfen wobei der Zauberer, nachdem der Schock nachgelassen hat, auch auf die Füße springt und Anstalten macht, seinen Stab zu zücken.

„SCHLUSS DAMIT!" brülle ich wütend.

Die beiden Seiten drehen sich um und starren mich an.

„SETZT EUCH!" brülle ich weiter.

Der Zauberer lässt sich langsam nieder, mich mit seinem Blick fixierend, und Katie tut es ihm gleich. Wahrscheinlich hört man nicht oft dass ich so wie ein Löwe brülle aber wenn es anders nicht geht... Ich blicke in die Runde.

„Was ist nur los mit euch?" frage ich ungläubig. „Risiken, Rückzug, Tötungsmaschinen... Was ist nur in euch gefahren? Habt ihr vergessen, warum wir hier sind? Wir sind nicht hier um uns zu vergewissern, dass wir den Angriff überleben und dass wir sicher zu unseren Heimen zurückkehren. Wir sind nicht hier um auf unseren Arsch aufzupassen. Wir sind verdammt noch mal hier um zu kämpfen! Welchen Teil davon versteht ihr nicht? Wir haben diese einzigartige Chance, um den Prinzen zu fangen und ihr redet über Risiken und Rückzüge? Wo lebt ihr? Was ist euch wichtiger? Dass ihr es überlebt oder die Welt von dem schlimmsten Übel zu befreien, das es je gab? Habt ihr alle den Verstand verloren?"

Sie schweigen und ich atme tief durch um mich zu beruhigen. Katies Augen werden groß als sie mich genau anschaut.

„Neville," flüstert sie. „Deine Augen..."

„Was?" frage ich aggressiv.

„Sie sind..." Sie schluckt. „Sie sind ROT."

Ich halte inne. Echt? Meine Augen sind rot? Wie soll das möglich sein?

'Ach jetzt verstehst du einiges besser. Warum du dich so fühlst wenn du diese Anfälle hast,' spricht eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. 'Wieso du das Gefühl hast, dass etwas FREMDES die Kontrolle übernimmt...'

Ich zische und schüttele den Kopf, mit aller Kraft versuchend, diese nervige Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen.

'Weil du Angst davor hast, was ich sage,' meldet sich die Stimme wieder zu Wort. 'Weil du weißt, dass es wahr ist.'

Ich öffne den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, fest entschlossen, die Stimme weiterhin zu ignorieren, werde aber durch das Auftauchen Michaels unterbrochen.

„Die Armee disappariert Teil für Teil," berichtet er.

„Wo apparieren sie denn hin?" frage ich.

„Neville," flüstert Katie, die auf die Füße springt und ihren Stab in die Hand fallen lässt, mit einer zittrigen Hand auf den Hügel hinter mir deutend.

Worte sind überflüssig. Als unser Lager in Chaos ausbricht sehe ich deutlich eine am Anfang sehr dünne schwarze Linie auf dem Hügelgipfel, die jedoch mit jeder Sekunde dicker wird. Ich drehe mich wie ein Kreisel herum und sehe identische Linien um das Lager herum, die sich uns schnell wie Sturmwolken nähern.

Urplötzlich appariert eine einzige schwarze Figur auf dem Hügel vor der schwarzen Linie der Reichssoldaten und hebt den Stab hoch.

„ANGRIFF!" hallt ihre magisch verstärkte Stimme in den Bergen.

Sie sprintet los und die schwarze Linie verwandelt sich in ein Meer der Schwärze, das ihr schreiend folgt und sich von den drei Seiten um uns zusammenzieht. Der Boden beginnt unter den tausenden von Füßen zu beben als ich meinen Stab in die Höhe hebe und rote Funken gegen Himmel schießen lasse. Mein Moment ist gekommen...

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Natürlich ist es leicht die Schwarzmagier von unseren Leuten zu unterscheiden da sie alle ja SCHWARZ tragen. Sehr dumm von ihnen denn meine Augen und mein Stab sind daran gewöhnt, automatisch auf irgendetwas Schwarzes zu reagieren.

Ich habe zu lange darauf gewartet. Zu lange habe ich mich selbst analysiert, mich für den letzten Kampf vorbereitet, das Handeln und die Entscheidungen des Prinzen analysiert um ja jeden seiner Züge vorhersehen zu können. Ja, ich habe mich mit meinem Monster versöhnt weil mir klargeworden ist dass es mir die notwendige Kraft gibt, um weiter zu kämpfen und dem dunklen Orden einen Schlag nach dem anderen zu verpassen. Und jetzt spüre ich nichts mehr als Erleichterung weil ich in jeder meiner Zellen spüre, dass dies mein letzter Kampf sein wird. Bald wird es vorbei sein, auf diese oder jene Weise.

Ich bin nicht wie ein Kämpfer geboren wie er. Ich lebe nicht für den Kampf weil das gegen meine Natur ist. Ich kämpfe weil ich kämpfen muss.

Aber... wo ist er?

Es ist etwas verdächtig dass uns die Armee ausgerechnet in diesem Moment angegriffen hat. Man würde behaupten dass die Schwarzmagier darauf warten würden, dass es wieder dunkel wird sodass sich die Vampire ihnen anschließen können. Wir kämpfen gegen die Reichsarmee, die Granger anführt, aber es gibt keine Spur von dem dunklen Prinzen und er ist der Grund warum ich hergekommen bin. Warum ich solch eine zahlreiche Armee gebaut und hergebracht habe. Warum ich ihr den Sieg versprochen habe. Und jetzt da wir uns dafür vorbereitet haben ist der dunkle Prinz nicht einmal hier.

Ich soll ihn suchen.

Ich tauche in die geistige Welt und versuche ihn aufzuspüren. Ich sehe deutlich meine Engel und ihre Freunde, welche unserer Armee helfen indem sie die Dämonen, welche auch gekommen sind, bekämpfen. Aber ich schenke ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich stoppe auch nicht wenn mir Michael hinterher ruft, sondern gehe weiter. Er ist nirgendwo zu sehen aber ich sehe etwas an meiner rechten Seite was nur das Schloss der Mossutu Familie sein kann.

Schnell verlasse ich die geistige Welt und schaue mich um. Ich habe soeben eine große Strecke innerhalb ein paar Sekunden zurückgelegt und stehe beinahe vor dem Eingang ins Schloss das im Vergleich zu dem Tal hinter meinem Rücken totenstill ist. Nichts scheint sich da drin zu rühren. Ob er da drin ist? Das Schloss ist zu gut mit Magie geschützt um das wissen zu können. Es ist ihm einfach nicht ähnlich dass er sich irgendwo versteckt und nicht zusammen mit seiner Armee kämpft. Es gibt keinen einzigen Kampf an dem er nicht teilgenommen oder wenigstens nicht den Angriff angeführt hat. Er muss irgendwo hier stecken.

Hinter meinem Rücken tobt ein Kampf von solchem Ausmaße, dass man kein Stück Gras oder Stein sehen kann, weil das Tal mit Menschen bedeckt ist. Von dieser Position aus kommt es mir beinahe wie Feuerwerk vor und Erinnerungen an jene Nacht, in der Aberforth umgebracht worden ist, wallen in mir auf. Ich schiebe aber jeden Gedanken, dass es ein großer Fehler war, hierher zu kommen, zur Seite und konzentriere mich wieder auf mein Ziel – den dunklen Prinzen zu finden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

Mit der ersten Salve aus der Ferne haben wir eine Menge Feinde niederschossen oder außer Gefecht gesetzt. Jetzt haben wir uns mit der Armee von Longbottom gemischt und ich stürze mich in die Menschenmenge, mich schnell ab und zu in meine Schattenform verwandelnd um den Flüchen, welche überall herum sausen, auszuweichen. Obwohl dieser Trick sehr nützlich ist, finde ich, dass er mich schnell erschöpft. Kein Wunder dass der dunkle Prinz einen neuen Körper brauchte wenn er immer so kämpft. Nichtsdestotrotz kann ich nicht leugnen, dass mir dieser Trick schon vielmals das Leben gerettet hat.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich Bellatrix und Artaius, die Schulter an Schulter kämpfen und deren Stäbe zornige grüne Blitze spucken und fünf Feinde zugleich durch die Luft fliegen lassen. Dreck und Staub heben sich um Barty Crouch, der gerade einen Fluch in der Form eines Strudels um sich herumwirbeln lässt ehe er ihn freilässt und dann gleich disappariert, um den Zaubern seiner Gegner auszuweichen. Die Armee weiß sehr wohl, wie man gegen Zentauren kämpft und wie man einen schnell umbringen kann. Ich habe vor mehreren Monaten ein Seminar gehalten, bei dem ich darüber gesprochen habe. Gegen die Lichtwesen kämpft man am besten mit der Schwarzmagie, weil sie ihnen fremd ist und weil sie nicht wissen, wie sie sich dagegen verteidigen sollten. Man soll auch ihnen keine Zeit geben, um zu reagieren oder anzugreifen was leider viel Energie und Magie erfordert. Nicht jeder kann so kämpfen.

„Richtung Felsen!" schreie ich.

Ich hatte natürlich keine Zeit, ihnen die Taktik zu erklären, aber beim Treffen im Hauptquartier habe ich meinen Generälen gesagt, sie sollen doch unsere Umgebung gut nutzen. Da wir uns in den Bergen befinden gibt es eine Menge, was wir hier zu unseren Gunsten benutzen können. Das Schloss der Mossutu Familie befindet sich zwar hoch in den Alpen, steht aber in einem kleinen Tal, das von den hohen Bergen umgeben ist. So ist es am leichtesten einfach den Angriff so zu organisieren dass wir unsere Feinde zu den Felsen drängen, wo es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt außer dass man disappariert oder runter fällt. Und nicht jeder ist so gut trainiert, dass man augenblicklich disapparieren kann, insbesondere wenn man gleichzeitig kämpft.

Glücklicherweise scheint es dass mich wenigstens die fleißige Bellatrix gehört hat, denn ich kann deutlich ihre Stimme hören, wie sie den Soldaten Anweisungen gibt, den Kampf Richtung Felsen zu schieben. Bei Kämpfen wie diesen besteht immer die höchste Gefahr darin, dass man von einem verirrten Fluch getroffen wird was sehr oft der Fall ist, weswegen ich eben die Flüche mit einer kurzen Reichweite benutze aber manchmal nutzt mir auch das nichts. Die Todesser wissen sehr wohl, dass sie die Schilde fast immer benutzen sollten aber nicht alle schaffen es, mit zwei Händen zu kämpfen. Es wird bestimmt Verluste genau aus diesem Grund auf unserer Seite geben und manche der Todesser tragen Talismane, welche darauf abzielen, die schwarzmagischen Flüche abzuwehren. Der dunkle Lord hat einen vor mehreren Monaten gemacht und ich habe gleich den Wert dieses Talismans im Kampf gesehen. Ich habe ihm vorgeschlagen, solche Talismane für den dunklen Orden zu machen aber da es so viele Todesser gibt, war leider nicht möglich dass jeder einen bekommt.

Die Sonne ist hinter dem dicken Vorhang der Wolken verschwunden. Jetzt können die Vampire rauskommen und uns helfen. Nicht dass wir viel Hilfe brauchen denn Longbottom ist offensichtlich nicht hier und seine Armee scheint ohne seine Anführung auseinander zu fallen. Das Tal blitzt grün auf als Bellatrix mehrere Zentauren über den Felsenrand in einem breiten Bogen fliegen lässt und irgendwo auf meiner rechten Seite ist eine goldene Welle deutlich zu sehen, ein Zauber, den Draco sehr oft benutzt. Hellmagie gegen Hellmagie, das erwartet man kaum und das hat ihm schon viel Erfolg gebracht.

Als ich etwas Silbernes in der Ferne aufblitzen sehe, weiß ich, dass der dunkle Prinz seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Nevilles Sicht

Was ist das? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein seltsamer Patronus war. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Schwarzmagier keinen Patronus vermögen aber ich habe deutlich eine silberne Fledermaus gesehen. Das muss eine Nachricht von ihm an seine Armee sein. Aber die silberne Fledermaus ist nicht aus der Richtung des Schlosses gekommen, sondern aus dem Wald da drüben. Kann es sein, dass er dort steckt? Die Bäume dort wachsen so nahe aneinander dass es sicherlich im Wald keinerlei Licht gibt. Ein perfektes Versteck für einen Vampir, der das Sonnenlicht vermeiden will. Er würde von dieser Position aus dem Kampf folgen und Befehle geben können. Wieso ist es mir nicht früher eingefallen?

Wenn dem so ist, wie erklärst du, dass du ihn nicht aufspüren konntest, frage ich mich?

Vielleicht ist er gerade angekommen, geht mir durch den Kopf. Wie dem auch sei, er ist da. Alleine. Ich werde ihn erwischen. Jetzt ist er verletzbar und das ist meine Chance.

'Bitte,' meldet sich die Stimme in meinem Kopf zu Wort. 'Wann war der dunkle Prinz zuletzt verletzbar und wann hatte er keinen Plan? Es ist eine Falle, siehst du das nicht?'

Mag sein, denke ich als ich mich schnell dem Waldrand nähere und versuche mir nicht meinen Hals zu brechen indem ich über etwas stolpere. Dieses Terrain ist wohl kaum fürs Kämpfen oder Rennen geeignet und es besteht die Gefahr, nicht nur im Kampf niedergeschossen zu werden sondern auch dummerweise über etwas zu stolpern.

„NEVILLE!" höre ich Katies magisch verstärkte und verzweifelte Stimme. „NEVILLE! WO BIST DU?"

Ihre Stimme bricht und wird von dem kollektiven Krach übertönt. Für eine Sekunde lang stehe ich regungslos da, mir überlegend, ob ich zurückgehen sollte, ob ihr etwas passiert ist und ob sie Hilfe braucht.

'Was ist dir denn wichtiger, deine Freundin oder der Sieg?' fragt die Stimme in meinem Kopf, der pocht. 'Entscheide dich endlich. Der dunkle Prinz weiß sehr wohl, was ihm wichtig ist. Das ist ein Merkmal eines großen Kriegers, dass man alles zur Seite schieben und sich eben auf den Kampf konzentrieren kann. Er kann es. Du aber nicht. Du bist SCHWACH, Neville Longbottom. Du bist ein niemand.'

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen und reibe mir die Schläfen, als könne mir das helfen, die Stimme und meine mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer werdenden Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden. Katies Bemerkung, dass meine Augen rot sind, geht durch meinen Kopf und ein Stich des Verdachts durchbohrt meinen Magen. All die Träume, in denen er erschienen ist, alles, was mir passiert ist, die plötzliche Fähigkeit, seinen nächsten Zug voraussehen zu können, die Tatsache, dass ich ihn auf einer seltsamen Ebene gut verstehen kann, werden in meinem Kopf angehäuft und ich stelle mir endlich die Frage, die ich mir früher nicht gewagt habe zu stellen: was hat all das zu bedeuten?

Hatte Lupin doch Recht? Hat er eine Weise gefunden, auf die er mich aus der Ferne manipulieren kann? Aber wieso spüre ich nichts Seltsames?

Oder etwa doch? Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass es etwas in dir gibt, was dir fremd ist? Dein Monster, mit dem du dich aber später versöhnt hast und es als einen Teil von dir akzeptiert hast?

Wie wäre das nur möglich?

'Es ist eine Falle,' spricht die Stimme wieder. 'Du bist dumm und schwach, Neville Longbottom. Du hast all diese Menschen hergebracht um zusammen mit dir zu sterben. Weil du ihn so verzweifelt schlagen willst.'

Aber möchte ich ihn schlagen? Was will ich überhaupt? Insgeheim hoffe ich ihn wiederzusehen aber ich verstehe nicht warum. Ich möchte wieder diese Macht spüren, die er ausstrahlt...

Halt stopp. Neville, entweder gehst du jetzt rein und kämpfst oder du kannst ruhig Rückzug befehlen und nach Hause zurückkehren. Wo auch immer das ist.

Ich kann nicht zurück. Sonst wird man mich als einen Idioten ansehen. Entweder gehe ich jetzt rein und kämpfe oder kann mich selbst hier und jetzt umbringen. Ich habe so viele Änderungen in mein Leben eingeführt und so viel ist passiert, dass es kein Zurück geben kann. Ich habe alle Brücken, die ich überquert habe, niedergebrannt. Ich habe alles geopfert. Ich habe mich in etwas Unerkennbares verwandelt nur weil ich dachte, dass mich das näher an dem Sieg bringen kann. Ich erkenne mich selbst nicht und weiß auch nicht wer ich bin. Was mein Lebenssinn ist. Dieser Neville ist nur dem Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit zuliebe erschaffen worden und wenn er diesen Krieg nicht länger führen muss, wird er sterben.

Mein Leben ist mir nicht deswegen egal, weil ich so selbstlos bin und die Welt retten will sondern weil ich einfach keinen Sinn mehr darin sehe, weiter zu leben. Nicht einmal Katie ist genug.

Ich bin doch ein nichts und niemand. Aber ich kann heute all dieses Leid beenden. Heute werde ich endlich wissen was mit mir los ist. Heute wird endlich dieses Leid enden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

Eine männliche Stimme hallt im Tal und ich drehe mich um, versuchend, den stechenden Schmerz in meinem Gelenk zu ignorieren.

Die Vampire sind da. In Roben angezogen, kommen sie einer nach dem anderen raus, Bögen und Schwerter in ihren Händen tragend. Fiorella und Zorik führen die lange Schlange der Krieger über die Brücke und ins Tal, wo sie beginnen schnell und anmutig eine Linie zu bilden. Ich grinse breit als ich zuschaue, wie sie wie die mittelalterlichen Ritter eine einzige Verteidigungslinie bilden und ihre Bögen in die Luft heben. Vielleicht sehen sie wie gewöhnliche Bögen aus, sie sind aber nicht gewöhnlich sowie nichts was mit der Mossutu Familie im Zusammenhang steht.

„BEREIT!" hören wir die Stimme von Fiorella, welche selbst ihren Bogen in den Händen hält und ihn in diesem Moment spannt.

Als sie wieder schreit, regnet eine Salve Pfeile, welche mir wie ein Mückenschwarm vorkommt, auf das Schlachtfeld herab. Die Pfeile der Vampire sind so bezaubert worden, dass sie ihr Ziel selbst suchen und auf den magischen Kern reagieren. In anderen Worten suchen sie die Hellmagier.

Chaos bricht aus. Es gibt keinen besseren Weg um einen Zentaur umzubringen sondern ihn durchs Herz zu stechen und die langen Pfeile der Vampire sind dafür perfekt. Es ist als hätte man eine Bombe in unsere Mitte geworfen. Nach der ersten Salve beginnt der Boden unter den Pferdehufen zu beben, weil die Zentauren verzweifelt versuchen, dem sicheren Tod zu entkommen, aber die Vampire kommen immer näher und mit jeder weiteren Salve werden weitere Zentauren niedergeschossen und bleiben regungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Denn die Pfeile der Vampire verfehlen ihr Ziel nicht.

„LOS, DRÄNGEN WIR SIE ZU DEN FELSEN!" schreie ich. „LASST DIE ZENTAUREN!"

Als ich mit meinem Stab durch die Luft sause, höre ich wie sich die Vampire auf die übriggebliebenen Zentauren schreiend stürzen.

Der Sieg scheint nahe zu sein, sehr nahe. Ich kann ihn sogar in der Luft riechen als ich meinen Stab hebe und Draco zu Hilfe eile, der von Heilmagiern umgeben steht und sich wie ein Kreisel unablässig dreht, mit dem anderen Stab einen Schild beschwörend.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Nevilles Sicht

Das Licht sei nahe, nicht die Finsternis...

An dem Ort, an dem ich mich befinde, gibt es eben die Finsternis.

„Neville," höre ich eine Stimme hinter den Bäumen.

Ich drehe mich um, Flüstern aus allen Richtungen hörend. Den wahren Helden erkennt man eben im Kampf... Hat mir mein Mentor dies nicht gesagt?

Neville, was hast du nur aus dir gemacht, würde er mir sagen. Das Licht lebt nicht mehr in dir obwohl du dir einredest, dass dem so ist. Wen versuche ich zu täuschen? Ich wusste ja seit Monaten, dass mir mein Stab nicht länger gut dient. Mein magischer Kern scheint sich verändert zu haben. Er schien gegen etwas zu kämpfen aber er hat endgültig den Kampf verloren. Manche Zauber, die ich benutze, sind keine Weißmagie und meine Magie scheint ihr eigenes Leben zu führen. Aber ich war zu feige um das irgendjemandem zu sagen und konnte es nicht einmal mir selbst gestehen.

Ich lebe in der Welt der Schatten, die ich selbst erzeugt habe. Man kann nicht zugleich gewinnen und unschuldig blieben. Es ist einfach nicht in der Natur des Lichtes, zu kämpfen und zu töten. Das liegt in der Natur der Dunkelheit. Wenn ich untergehe, werde ich wenigstens versuchen, den dunklen Prinzen mit mir in die Tiefen des Todes zu ziehen. Ich werde zur Abwechslung etwas Gutes und Richtiges in meinem Leben tun.

Ich bin kein Auserwählter und kein Held. Albus und Aberforth waren Helden. Merlin war ein Held. Ich bin eben ein Junge, dem man das gesamte Gewicht der Welt und die Pflichten eines Helden aufgezwungen hat. Unter dem Druck hat er sich in ein Wesen verwandelt, das weder lebendig noch tot ist. Ich habe es versucht. Ich habe zwischen Hoffnung und Hoffnungslosigkeit gewechselt. Ich habe einen Schimmer der Hoffnung gesehen, der jedoch schnell von der Finsternis geschluckt worden ist. Es wird sich nie ändern und ich werde nie den heiligen Gral finden weil ich es nicht verdiene, ihn zu finden. Ich bin es nicht würdig. Vielleicht hatte ich doch eine Chance, habe sie aber verpasst als sich meine Magie und mein magischer Kern zu verwandeln anfingen. Das ist der wahre Grund, warum mir der Geist Merlins folgt. Nicht weil ich mich auf dem richtigen Weg befinde sondern weil ich mich auf dem Weg in den Untergang befinde.

Ich atme tief durch als ich zwei roten Augen in der Finsternis erblicke, die mich ohne zu blinzeln anschauen.

„Bist du gekommen, um zu sterben, kleiner, kleiner Neville?" haucht die gut bekannte Stimme des dunklen Prinzen.

„Nur wenn ich dich dem Tod mitbringen kann," erwidere ich und kann nicht die Welle der Aufregung erklären, die mich erfüllt hat als ich seine Stimme gehört habe.

Er lacht. Verächtlich, selbstischer und arrogant. So wie ich ihn kenne. Er ändert sich nicht.

„Weißt du denn nicht, kleiner Junge, dass das echte Böse nie stirbt?" fragt er bedrohlich.

Er tritt aus den Schatten und ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl fällt ihm übers Gesicht, aber er scheint nicht zu reagieren. Warum wundert mich das nicht? Er hat auch den Weg gefunden, im Sonnenlicht zu laufen und die ganze Sache mit dem Wald und seiner Nachricht war eine Falle.

Aber er ist endlich hier und das ist es, was zählt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

„SICHERT DAS TAL!" brülle ich, mich umschauend. „LOS!"

Ich schaue mich um. Ein Schlachtfeld in der Tat. Das Gras ist nicht mehr grün und gelb sondern rot, schwarz und braun. Hier und da zuckt ein Glied und ein Wimmern ist zu hören. Schreie ertönen, verstummen aber schon die nächste Sekunde. Die Soldaten gehen herum und checken, ob es noch welche gibt, die am Leben sind und töten jeden Feind, der den blutigen Kampf überlebt hat. Bellatrix sitzt gebückt auf einer Leiche und heilt, laut vor sich hin fluchend, die Wunde auf ihrem Bauch, die sogar aus der Ferne schlecht aussieht.

Ein schwer atmender Draco erscheint bei meiner Seite und hebt den Stab, vor habend, mein Gelenk zu heilen aber ich stoße ihn weg.

„Es ist nichts, eben gebrochen," sage ich zu ihm. „Geh und kümmere dich um die schwer Verletzten."

„Die können in unser Schloss gebracht werden," meldet sich eine männliche Stimme zu Wort.

Zorik, dessen Robe vor Blut trieft und der ein blutverschmiertes Schwert in seiner Hand hält legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir haben genug Heiltränke um allen helfen zu können," sagt er. „Und meine Familie wird dabei helfen, die verletzten Soldaten rein zu bringen."

Er hebt die Hand hoch und die allernächsten Vampire drehen sich um, zu ihm eilend.

„Danke," sage ich dankbar zu dem Vampir, der meinem Gelenk einen kritischen Blick wirft. „Ich muss meinen Meister suchen."

„Es ist verwunderlich dass du mit diesem gebrochenen Gelenk überhaupt aufrecht stehen kannst, Erbin der Dunkelheit," sagt der Vampir todernst. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass der dunkle Prinz ohne dich zurechtkommt. Wir müssen dein Gelenk heilen."

„Er hat Recht," meldet sich Draco der große Heiler zu Wort. „Ich sehe schon, ohne es überhaupt berührt zu haben, dass es an mehreren Stellen gebrochen ist und das ist kein Kinderspiel."

„Dann heilt mich, jetzt," verlange ich. „Ich muss gehen. Ihr könnt meine Nerven betäuben sodass ich keinen Schmerz spüre und wir können das Gelenk richtig heilen wenn alles vorüber ist."

Draco seufzt und verdreht die Augen.

„Sie kann man zu nichts überreden," murmelt er, schnell in die Hocke gehend und seinen Stab auf mein Gelenk richtend.

Ich zische vor Schmerzen und beiße mir auf die Lippen, entschlossen, ihnen keinen weiteren Grund zu geben um mir über den Ernst meiner Verletzung weiter Predigten zu halten. Aber der Schmerz lässt schnell nach und wird von einer erfrischenden Taubheit ersetzt.

Als Bellatrix von zwei Todessern in Richtung Schloss getragen wird, schließe ich die Augen und versuche zu spüren, wo sich mein Meister befindet.

Aus irgendeinem Grund ist er außer sich vor Freude...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Nevilles Sicht

Als der dunkle Prinz aus den Schatten tritt, bekomme ich Gänsehaut. Ich spüre gleichzeitig wie mir meine Engel die Schultern drücken. Sie sind für mich da.

„Wieso schweigst du?" fragt er leise und lehnt sich gegen einen Baum, die Hände vor seiner Brust verschränkend.

Ein schwarzer Anzug und eine schwarze Krawatte, wobei sein schwarzes Haar sein kreidebleiches Gesicht umrahmt. Was ist es, das ich spüre, wenn ich ihn so vor mir stehen sehe? Freude, dass er da ist? Es fühlt sich so an als habe ich mir die ganze Zeit ein Treffen mit ihm herbei gewünscht. Fühle ich mich etwa... von ihm angezogen?

Der Traum, aus dem ich an einer bestimmten Stelle nass erwacht bin, erscheint in meinem Kopf und die dünnen Lippen des dunklen Prinzen kräuseln sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln.

„Weißt du," sagt er, mich von oben bis unten musternd, „ich habe mir auch gewünscht, dich wieder zu sehen."

Ähm... wie soll man das bitteschön interpretieren?

Er macht einen Idioten aus dir, Neville. Du bist verdammt noch mal in Katie verliebt und auch wenn du durch ein Wunder schwul wärst, würdest du bestimmt gar nichts an diesem Monster anziehend finden.

Aber objektiv gesehen kann ich gut verstehen wieso ihn die Todesser so verehren und kann mir vorstellen, dass die Männer verrückt nach ihm sind. Der dunkle Prinz besitzt sowie die äußere Charme als eine gewisse Ausstrahlung. Die Macht, welche ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben steht. Diese Arroganz, welche viele zweifelsohne anziehend finden. Diese Lässigkeit, welche die bloße Tatsache zeigt, dass er hier, mit seinem größten Feind, so gegen einen Baum gelehnt und unbewaffnet, plaudert. Er ist so sicher in sich selbst dass er auch keinen Stab braucht. In seiner eigenen Welt ist er allmächtig und allwissend. Aber nicht ehe er sich gegen alles absichert und mehrere Ausweichpläne ausdenkt.

„Ich weiß von deinem Geheimnis Bescheid," sage ich, wobei ich mir selbst dumm vorkomme. Gibt es denn nicht etwas Klügeres, Neville, was du sagen konntest? „Ich weiß, dass du ein Vampir bist. So weiß ich auch, wie ich dich umbringe."

Der dunkle Prinz neigt den Kopf zur Seite und wirft seinen Nägeln einen prüfenden Blick zu. Die langen Nägel eines Vampirs, fällt mir auf.

„Gut für dich," sagt er. „Aber ich spüre Unruhe in dir, Longbottom. Möchtest du etwa nicht mit mir über deine Träume reden?"

Ich spüre, wie meine Wangen rot werden und bin dafür dankbar, dass er es nicht sehen kann. Er lächelt mysteriös.

„Du hast von mir geträumt," schnurrt er beinahe, einen Schritt in meine Richtung machend.

Etwas in mir fühlt sich so sehr von ihm angezogen dass ich mich nicht von der Stelle rühren kann sondern ihn blöd anstarre. Neville, wach auf! Bringe ihn um! Du hast doch einen goldenen Dolch in deiner Tasche. Alles, was du tun musst, ist den Dolch zu ziehen und ihn in sein schwarzes Herz zu stoßen. Ein sicherer Tod für einen Vampir. Er wird sich gleich in Asche verwandeln.

Aber das kann ich nur dann tun, wenn er mir nahe genug steht, geht mir durch den Kopf. Ich muss zulassen, dass er nahe kommt...

'Oder ist das etwas, was du eigentlich willst? Dass er dich berührt, sowie er dich in deinem Traum berührt hat?'

Die roten Augen schauen mich aus der Nähe an und ich rieche Moschus an ihm. Genau wie in meinem Traum, ein verführerischer, mysteriöser Duft, der meine Lungen und mein Wesen erfüllt und meinen Verstand bezaubert.

Und dann hebt der berüchtigte dunkle Prinz seine weiße, beringte Hand und legt sie zärtlich auf meine Wange und all meine Gedanken, meine Absichten, meine Entscheidungen und meine Versprechen mir selbst gegenüber gehen zunichte. Meine Haut brennt unter seinen eiskalten, steifen Fingerkuppen und ich spüre wie ich wie Eis schmelze und nicht richtig denken kann. Alles um mich herum verschwindet und alles, was übrigbleibt sind er und seine Hand auf meiner Wange.

Ich bin doch nicht schwul.

Aber es gibt etwas an ihm, was mich magnetisch anzieht. Was denn, was denn? Bewege dich doch, Neville. Stech ihn durchs Herz. Tue etwas. Wach auf!

Michael flüstert mir etwas ins Ohr aber ich höre nicht zu. Ich kann seine Worte nicht verstehen, als spreche er eine Fremdsprache die ich nicht kann und spüre, wie sich eine schwarze Hand ausstreckt und den Engel weg stößt. Mir vage bewusst, dass mich ein Dämon gerade berührt hat, gleitet meine rechte Hand langsam zu meiner Tasche, wo sich der goldene Dolch befindet. Du musst ihn nur einmal stechen. Ein präziser, kräftiger Stich. Er ist doch unbewaffnet. Das ist alles, was du tun musst. Und doch... ist es so schwierig.

Aber etwas in mir will verzweifelt zu ihm. Etwas in mir fühlt sich so von ihm angezogen, dass ich wie angewurzelt dastehe und zulasse, dass er mir über die Wange fährt. Und dann, in einem Moment, drängt die Stimme Michaels durch das Chaos und ich höre sie deutlich.

„Dieses Monster, etwas Fremdes, es will zu ihm," flüstert er ungeduldig und mit einem Hauch von Panik. „Es gibt einen Teil von ihm in dir, den er zurück will!"

Ich springe wie gestochen auf und zücke meinen Stab, ihn auf den Prinzen richtend. Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite und seine roten Augen blitzen gefährlich auf.

„Das ist es also?" frage ich. „Du willst etwas von mir? Was ist es? Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

„Du weiß es nicht?" fragt er leise. Er gluckst. Wie kann man bitteschön glucksen wenn ihm jemand einen Zauberstab gegen den Hals presst? „Du möchtest sagen, dass du es noch immer nicht weißt?"

Er lacht und eine Welle von Wut erfüllt mich und ersetzt das Gefühl der Leere und Benommenheit in meinem Kopf.

„Oh das ist gut, das ist echt gut," meint er.

„SAG MIR! WAS IST ES?" platzt es aus mir.

„Ich sage dir gar nichts, solange du deinen blöden Zauberstab gegen meine schöne Krawatte presst," sagt er. „Ich bin doch unbewaffnet weil ich mit dir reden wollte. Es ist wohl kaum höflich, weißt du."

„Du solltest über Höflichkeit reden," sage ich, spüre aber wie sich meine Muskeln entspannen.

Schließlich lasse ich meine Hand sinken und fixiere ihn mit meinem Blick.

„Raus mit der Sprache," sage ich.

Er fährt sich durchs Haar und zieht seine Krawatte nach unten, einen Schritt seitwärts machend.

„Weißt du was in jener Nacht passiert ist, als ich gestorben bin?" fragt er mich.

„Ja ich hab dich umgebracht und du hast dich schnell einer Verwandlung unterzogen," sage ich. „Ich kann noch immer nicht erklären, wie das möglich ist, aber so viel weiß ich."

Er verdreht die roten Augen.

„Du drückst dich auf eine sehr primitive Weise aus, hat dir das schon jemand gesagt?" fragt er trocken. „Du hast keinen Stil und es gibt keine Stattlichkeit in dir."

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen aber er winkt anmutig ab.

„Also, unsere Stäbe sind genaue Gegenteile," sagt er. „Das wissen wir beide, ja? Nun, du hast einen Betäubungszauber benutzt und ich einen Todesfluch. Stimmt's?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Aber mein Fluch ist gegen dich geprallt und ich bin von den beiden Flüchen getroffen worden," fährt er ruhig fort. „Dabei ist aber noch etwas passiert."

Er hält inne und schaut mich durch seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen an.

„Unwillkürlich wurde dabei ein Teil meiner Seele herausgerissen," sagt er leise. „Der seit dem in dir lebt."

Erkenntnis breitet sich blitzschnell in mir aus und ich schnappe nach Luft.

„Sowie Voldemort einmal seine Seele zersplittert hat," flüstere ich. „Ich dachte aber, dass es dafür eine sehr komplizierte Methode gibt."

Er rümpft die Nase.

„Es ist sehr unhöflich von dir, seinen Namen auszusprechen," sagt er trocken aber ich schenke ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit.

Das ist es. Das erklärt alles. Er hat einen Horkrux aus mir gemacht. Das erklärt wieso ich ihn plötzlich so gut verstehen kann, wieso ich mich von ihm so magnetisch angezogen fühle und wieso meine Augen auch manchmal rot sind. Weil er in mir ist. Das Monster, das in mir lebt, ist der dunkle Prinz. Den nächsten Moment wird mir übel und ich schaue wütend auf.

„Das war dein Plan? Ein Teil von dir in mich einzupflanzen?" frage ich. „Wenn ja war das der dümmste Plan auf der Erde."

„Ich hab ja nicht gesagt, dass ich es geplant habe, es ist eben passiert," sagt er ruhig. „Und ja, ich stimme zu, das Ganze ist sehr unglückselig."

„Wer macht nur so was, zersplittert seine eigene Seele in kleine Teilchen sodass er ewig leben kann?" frage ich.

„Eine nach der Macht strebende und ehrgeizige Person," erwidert er seelenruhig. „Selbstverständlich möchte ich diesen Teil von mir zurück haben."

Ich grinse breit und ehe ich weiß was ich da tue, lache ich schallend.

„Das ist einfach toll," gelingt es mir durch meinen Lachanfall zu sagen. „Der allmächtige dunkle Prinz speichert zufällig einen Teil seiner Seele in mich und ihn dann zurückhaben möchte. Das ist toll, alle Achtung."

„Ich bekomme immer was ich möchte," sagt er bedrohlich.

„Wollen wir wetten?" frage ich.

Die nächste Sekunde knurrt er und zückt seinen Stab. Soll das Spiel beginnen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

Ich weiß ja, was mir der dunkle Lord und der dunkle Prinz gesagt haben. Meine Aufgabe sei den Kampf zu gewinnen. Ich solle mich darauf konzentrieren. Sie werden Longbottom irgendwohin locken und ihn erledigen. Aber leider kann ich durch meine Verbindung mit dem Prinzen spüren, was er spürt. Oder kann ich es tun weil ich ab und zu in die geistige Welt getaucht bin wo ich seine Gefühle viel besser spüren kann als sonst. Das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß dass er wegen irgendetwas sehr froh ist. Mein Gelenk tut nicht mehr weh und obwohl es noch immer angeschwollen ist kann ich laufen. Ich weiß dass es mich wahrscheinlich, weil ich es jetzt weiter anstrenge, später etwas kosten wird, aber momentan ist das nicht wichtig. Draco ist der beste Heiler des Imperiums und er wird es heilen.

Unsere Verletzten werden ins Schloss der Mossutu Familie gebracht und Draco ist zusammen mit ihnen gegangen obwohl er natürlich mitkommen wollte. Aber ich habe ihm erklärt dass wir drei sicherlich ohne ihn Longbottom erledigen können und dass er sich auf seine Pflicht konzentrieren solle. Ohne ihn werden manche Todesser sterben und wir möchten keine unnötigen Opfer. Die Vampire wissen ja sicherlich viel über die Heilungskunst aber sie arbeiten nicht jeden Tag mit Menschen sowie Draco. Er hat die Erfahrung und das Wissen welche erforderlich sind, um unsere Soldaten zu heilen.

Als ich aber zum Rand des Waldes gelange, wo ich spüre dass mein Meister ist, sehe ich Blitze, welche durch die Baumkronen schießen und den Himmel rot, silbern und grün färben. Obwohl ich in Eile bin, ihn zu finden, weiß ich dass sich der dunkle Prinz nicht darum schert wen er trifft und wohin er schießt wenn er kämpft. Dann ist er die Verkörperung der Konzentration und sieht nichts und niemanden außer seinem Feind, den er zerstören will. Leise und langsam schleiche ich weiter und höre die Stimme von Longbottom, welche lateinische Sprüche einen nach dem anderen und in schneller Reihenfolge spuckt.

Urplötzlich spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und fahre hoch, mich mit dem Stab in der Hand umdrehend nur um mich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem aufgeregten dunklen Lord zu finden. Er legt einen Finger auf seine Lippen und ich atme tief durch. Mir wird klar, dass seine Dämonin hinter ihm steht und mich ohne zu blinzeln anschaut. Der dunkle Lord deutet auf sie und ich verstehe. Ich soll meinen Begleiter rufen. Asmodeus, der mich bisher in seiner Schattenform begleitet hat, verwandelt sich in seine menschliche Form und schaut wortlos zu mir.

Der Boden bebt und die unheimlich tiefe Dämonenstimme von Erebus ist zu hören aber ich kann kein Wort ausmachen. Ich frage mich wieso wir ihm nicht helfen und wieso wir hier hinter einem Baum auf etwas warten. Ich warte auf Anweisungen aber keine kommen. Der dunkle Lord steht nur da und scheint auf ein Zeichen zu warten. Er fragt nicht, wie die Schlacht geendet hat denn er weiß es. Die Weise, auf die er mir zugenickt hat, sagt mir alles. Asmodeus hat durch den Prinzen über eine Schlacht gesprochen, die weder im Himmel noch auf der Erde stattfinden wird und die keiner überleben wird. Seine Prophezeiung ist in Verwirklichung gekommen. Keiner hat diesen Kampf überlebt. Keiner, außer Longbottom der hier ist und gegen den Prinzen kämpft. Meine Glieder zucken vor Anstrengung und meine blutverschmierten Hände zittern. Mir trommelt es in den Ohren und der Wald dreht sich um mich herum. Ich versuche mich mit aller Kraft auf meine Umgebung und die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren und beim Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Es tut nicht gut, nach solchen Anstrengungen nur so rumzustehen.

Ich ergreife den Baum fest als eine schwarze Welle der rohen Magie von Erebus durch die Bäume drängt und hebe schnell den Stab, um einen Schild zu beschwören. Wenn er die rohe Magie benutzt ist niemand sicher.

„Hilf ihm," flüstert mir der dunkle Lord ins Ohr.

Ich richte mich schnell auf als habe ich eben auf seinen Befehl gewartet und beginne mich schnell durch die Bäumen und das Gebüsch zu drängen, nur von meinem Gefühl angeführt, wo er sich eigentlich befindet. Asmodeus aber, der den Befehl des Lords gehört hat, packt mich an der Schulter und zieht mich in die geistige Welt hinein, sich schnell und mit mir im Schlepptau durch den Raum bewegend, bis ich die Gegenwart des Prinzen direkt vor mir spüre. Er vibriert und pulsiert wie eine schwarze Sonne, welche alles verschlingt und zerstört. In der geistigen Welt, wo ich seine Seele und nicht seinen Körper sehen kann, sieht er einfach atemberaubend aus.

Ich schnappe nach Luft als ich in der materiellen Welt erscheine und hebe gleich den Stab. Der dunkle Prinz und ich schicken zusammen Strahlen in Longbottoms Richtung und ich spüre wie der dunkle Prinz disappariert. Ich tue es ihm gleich und erscheine hinter Longbottom, der herumwirbelt und eine leuchtende Kugel beschwört. Der dunkle Prinz verschwindet wieder. Ich erinnere mich an seine Brennwunden als Merlin zu uns zu jener Zeit in Marokko gesprochen hat und hebe wütend die beiden Händen, eine leuchtende Kugel beschwörend und sie in seine Richtung loslassend. Diesen Trick wird er nicht wiederholen solange ich hier bin, um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Meine Sicht wird neblig und der Wald dreht sich um mich herum. Bitte kein Schwindelanfall. Asmodeus legt seine Hände um mich und zieht mich in die geistige Welt hinein, um ja dem Fluch Longbottoms auszuweichen, den ich nicht bemerkt habe. Als ich aber die Augen öffne sehe ich den dunklen Prinzen auf der anderen Seite und Longbottom direkt vor mir und ergreife meine Chance.

Im gleichen Moment donnern eine Salve Flüchen aus der Richtung des Prinzen und aus meinem eigenen Stab in Longbottoms Richtung. Ich sehe wie in der Zeitlupe zwei Lichtkugel, welche um ihn herumschwirren und einen Schild bilden, werden aber von einem Schatten ergriffen, der aus dem Nichts erscheint. Unheimliche Schreie sind zu hören und ich spüre den Drang, die Hände über meine Ohren zu legen. Die Schreie werden aber von einer ohrenbetäubenden Explosion übertönt, die mich zurück stolpern lässt und bevor ich weiß was passiert, liege ich auf dem Boden mit den Armen von Asmodeus um mich gelegt.

Als ich in die Schwärze sinke höre ich das Gelächter des dunklen Prinzen, das im Wald hallt und höre eine tiefe, männliche Stimme in meinem Kopf:

„Wir sehen uns wieder, Seti, Erbin der Dunkelheit..."


	22. Kapitel 21

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

AN: Das Kapitel kommt rechtzeitig. :) Jetzt nehme ich zwei Wochen Pause. Also das nächste Kapitel kommt am 11. September. Ich brauche unbedingt eine Pause.

Bob: danke für das Review. EN3 ist noch nicht fertig, vermutlich gibt es noch 10 Kapitel oder mehr. Aber die Geschichte ist leider eine Trilogie.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 21 - Weder im Himmel, noch auf der Erde, Teil III

/Setis Sicht

Langsam werde ich meiner Umgebung und der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich auf meinem Rücken auf etwas Weichem liege. Ich rieche eine Salbe aber auch Zigarrenrauch. Der dunkle Prinz scheint hier zu sein.

„Sie ist wach," höre ich die leise Stimme von Erebus. „Geh."

Jemand steht auf und ich spüre, wie meine Hand gedrückt wird. Ich versuche die Augen zu öffnen um zu sehen wer diese Person ist aber es geht viel zu langsam. Ich fühle mich benommen und sehr schläfrig. Wahrscheinlich hat mir jemand einen Schlaftrank gegeben, dessen Wirkung jedoch nicht nachgelassen hat. Mir steigt der Duft der Kiefern in die Nase und ich weiß dass es Draco ist. Ich versuche den Nebel weg zublinzeln, welche das erste ist, was ich gesehen habe. Ich sehe vage Draco der auf eine sitzende Figur in schwarz zu geht, die dem Rauch nach zu urteilen der dunkle Prinz ist.

„Ich komme später vorbei," sagt Draco leise, sich nach vorne lehnend und einen Kuss auf seine Wange drückend. Der dunkle Prinz sagt nichts sondern bleibt todernst auf seinem Stuhl sitzen.

Er schaut zu mir und ich versuche meinen Kopf zu heben aber es geht nicht. Ich weiß nicht was mit mir passiert ist aber mein Körper fühlt sich so an als wiege er eine Tonne.

Der dunkle Prinz, der offensichtlich geduscht und seine Kleidung gewechselt hat, drückt seine Zigarre aus, steht langsam auf und zieht seinen Stuhl näher zu meinem Bett. Er mustert mich kritisch, als versuche er meinen Zustand einzuschätzen indem er mich überblickt.

„Was ist passiert?" frage ich endlich. Jetzt kann ich sein Gesicht viel besser sehen.

Sobald ich gesprochen habe bekomme ich einen Hustenanfall.

Der dunkle Prinz reicht mir kommentarlos ein Glas Wasser und hebt meinen Kopf mit Magie sodass ich einen Schluck nehmen kann. Erleichtert lasse ich wieder meinen Kopf aufs Kissen fallen und schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Longbottom ist im Kerker," sagt er. „Mir geht es ausgezeichnet aber du bist magisch erschöpft. Dazu ist Draco der Meinung, dass dein Gelenk in keinem guten Zustand ist. Er wird dich jeden Tag heilen müssen wenn du wieder laufen willst. Du hast dich selbst übel zugerichtet."

Aber wir haben Longbottom gefangen. Ach das ist gut. Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, was passiert ist und die Erinnerungen kommen sehr langsam zu mir, als hätte ich eine Ewigkeit lang geschlafen. Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, ist ein Schatten der sich auf Longbottom gestürzt hat und dann eine Explosion. Danach habe ich vermutlich mein Bewusstsein verloren.

„Wo ist der dunkle Lord?" frage ich, mich umschauend, erwartend, ihn in einer Ecke rauchend zu sehen.

Die grünen Augen schauen wortlos zu mir. Eine Welle des Entsetzens erfüllt mich.

„Wo ist er?" hauche ich.

„Er ist weg," sagt der dunkle Prinz einfach. „Kannst du es nicht spüren?"

„Er ist... tot?" frage ich mit heiserer Stimme.

Wieso regt er sich nicht auf? Wieso hat er kaum geblinzelt als er dies gesagt hat? Plötzlich spüre ich Wut in meinem Inneren. Ich bin sauer auf den dunklen Prinzen weil er sich nicht aufregt. Weil er keine emotionelle Reaktion zeigt. Ist er denn froh, dass er weg ist? Denn schließlich bedeutet es dass der Thron jetzt ihm gehört. Wie kann man sich bitteschön nicht aufregen?

Aber hier reden wir über den dunklen Prinzen. Und sowie er und der dunkle Lord so ruhig über seinen Tod gesprochen haben, jetzt, da es passiert ist, ist es eben etwas, was passieren sollte. Ich wusste auch dass er stirbt. Er hat es vor einer langen Zeit angekündigt. Nichtsdestotrotz spüre ich beim bloßen Gedanken eine gewisse Leere in meinem Inneren, dass er weg ist und dass ich ihn nie wiedersehen werde. Oder etwa doch? Wie kann Erebus nur so ruhig dasitzen? Spürt er denn gar nichts? Oder ist dem so weil er weiß, wie sich der Tod anfühlt? Vielleicht würde ich mich auch so benehmen wüsste ich das, was er darüber weiß. Schließlich hat er mir nie davon erzählt und wird es auch nie tun.

Ich verstehe es nicht.

„Das war doch sein Plan," sagt er ruhig. „Als wir zusammen Longbottom angegriffen haben, eilten seine Engel um ihm zu helfen und ihn zu beschützen. In diesem Moment hat sie der dunkle Lord zerstört und ist aus seinem Körper geschleudert worden. Erinnerst du dich nicht an die Schreie der Engel?"

Langsam nicke ich und versuche mich zu beruhigen. Trotz all meiner Leistungen spüre ich heiße Tränen, welche meine Wangen entlang gleiten. Der dunkle Lord ist tot? Er ist weg?

„Ihm ist das gelungen, was noch keinem gelungen ist," murmelt der dunkle Prinz und mir entgeht nicht die Verwunderung in seiner Stimme. „Er hat zwei Erzengel zerstört."

Ich öffne den Mund um zu fragen warum das passieren musste, schlucke aber meine Fragen runter und schließe die Augen. Das Bild von dem dunklen Lord erscheint in meinem Kopf und meine Tränen tropfen auf das Kissen herab. Ich kann sie nicht aufhalten und möchte es auch nicht. Aber als ich mühevoll die Augen öffne sehe ich die zwei grünen Augen, welche mich ernst und aus der Nähe anschauen. Er weint nicht. Er spürt nicht die Leere, die ich spüre. Er spürt eben Verwunderung für diesen Mann, der ihm so viel beigebracht hat. Er weiß und kann es akzeptieren, dass der dunkle Lord weg ist und dass er jetzt auf einer anderen Ebene existiert, die er vielleicht verstehen kann, ich aber nicht.

Ich erinnere mich an seine tiefe, ruhige Stimme und an das Glitzern in seinen Augen als er all diese Bücher in der Bibliothek gesehen hat, an unser Gespräch in Marokko und an unseren Ausflug nach Ägypten. Ich erinnere mich an den großen, weisen Schwarzmagier der die Welt anders wahrnahm als ich. Er konnte Sachen sehen und verstehen von denen ich eben träumen konnte. 'Mein Werk auf der Erde wird bald vollendet sein', hat er zu mir gesagt. Er wusste es – und hat uns nicht gesagt wie er sterben wird und was er eigentlich vorhatte. Er hat es sicherlich geplant. Er hat zwei Erzengel zerstört und dadurch der dunklen Seite ein großes Geschenk gegeben, wofür er aber sterben musste. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das überhaupt möglich ist, einen Engel zu zerstören aber offensichtlich hat er dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Er hat nicht eben Erebus gesagt was er vorhatte aber er hat uns in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass er sterben musste. Für ihn aber war es nicht das Ende, sondern eher ein Anfang.

Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Mein Magen verkrampft sich und mein Wesen wird von einem tiefen Gefühl des Verlusts erfüllt, das einfach unerträglich ist.

Ich versuche mein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken aber es geht nicht. Mein Körper beginnt unkontrollierbar zu zittern und ich gebe jeglichen Versuch auf, es aufzuhalten. Ich lehne mich nach vorne und vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen, mir erlaubend, um meinen Gefühlen Luft zu geben.

Ich spüre die kalte Hand von Erebus auf meiner und bevor ich weiß, was ich da tue, lege ich meine Arme um seine Schultern und drücke ihn fest an mich. In diesem Moment ist der dunkle Prinz das einzige, was hier und sicher ist. Was bekannt ist. Aber hat er es nicht oft genug wiederholt? Dass Menschen immer einen Festpunkt im Leben haben müssen, sodass sie sich sicher fühlen könnten? Und wenn etwas Bekanntes weg ist, weiß man nicht was man tun soll. Man sucht nach einem anderen Festpunkt und in diesem Moment ist Erebus dieser Festpunkt. Was würde ich tun, wenn auch er nicht da wäre? Hätte ich die Kraft, weiterzumachen? Könnte ich in solch einer für mich fremden Welt weiterleben? Zweimal ist es mir schon gelungen. Einmal als ich meinen Hogwartsbrief erhalten habe und in den Hogwarts Express eingestiegen bin, die einzige mir bekannte Welt hinter mir lassend. Dann habe ich Hogwarts mit dem dunklen Prinzen verlassen, keine Ahnung habend, wohin ich gehe oder wie mein Leben aussehen wird. Aber zu jener Zeit war er da. Er war mein Festpunkt, an dem ich mich gehalten habe.

Seti, du bist echt dumm. Du bist die dunkle Erbin. Du hast Pflichten der Welt gegenüber. Du hast keine Zeit und kannst dir auch nicht leisten, so zusammen zu brechen.

Die kalte Hand reibt meinen Rücken und ich schließe die Augen. Ich atme tief den Moschusduft ein, den ich mit Macht und Wissen assoziiere. Er stellt die Verkörperung von allem dar, was ich erreichen möchte. Er ist ein Festpunkt in meinem Leben sowie der dunkle Lord es war. Er ist Geborgenheit und doch soll es nicht so sein. Ich soll mich an keinen so binden und von keinem abhängig sein. Ich soll unabhängig von allen und allem existieren, wie er. Der dunkle Lord hat mich immer weiter angetrieben und ist eifrig meinem Fortschritt gefolgt. Er würde nicht wollen, dass ich seinetwegen so trauere und mich verliere.

Aber Erebus kann mir dabei nicht helfen. Er weiß ja, dass ich wegen des Todes des Lords weine aber er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll und wie er mich trösten soll. In diesem Moment kann ich Draco gut verstehen, den sein Benehmen und sein Nichtverstehen der emotionellen Ebene oft auf die Palme bringt. Der dunkle Prinz hat aber gelernt dass man die weinenden Menschen umarmen soll. Das hat mir Draco selbst gesagt. Aber überraschenderweise brauche ich in diesem Moment auch nichts mehr. Ich bin ganz zufrieden in seinen Armen so zu liegen und leicht geschaukelt zu werden, seine Nähe zu spüren und seine Macht einzusaugen. Draco ist schon früh genug klar geworden, dass er nicht auf ihn sauer sein kann, weil er manche Sachen nicht versteht. Er macht es ja nicht absichtlich und möchte ihn auch nicht dadurch verletzen.

„Wenn du dich gut genug fühlen wirst, um weiterzumachen..." sagt er leise und ich ziehe mich zurück, mir das Gesicht abwischend.

Ich weiß, was er denkt, möchte es aber nicht direkt sagen, weil er gelernt hat, dass man solche Sachen nicht den Menschen ins Gesicht sagen soll. 'Wenn du wieder normal bist und arbeiten kannst, melde dich'. Ich kenne ihn und weiß wie er denkt. Er ist aber bereit, mir etwas Zeit und persönlichen Raum zu geben um mit allem klarzukommen. Vielleicht versteht er die emotionelle Ebene nicht aber er hat gelernt, wie sie funktioniert. So soll ich auch versuchen zu verstehen, wie er funktioniert und es ihm nicht übel nehmen, auch wenn er so was laut gesagt hätte.

„Nein," sage ich entschlossen und schniefe. „Wie steht es mit der Armee?"

Überraschung zeigt sich in den grünen Augen aber es scheint eine angenehme Überraschung zu sein. Er ist überrascht, dass ich nicht weiter weinen und schluchzen vorhabe sondern bereit bin, über das Aktuelle mit ihm zu reden, was ihm natürlich gefällt.

„Es gibt Verluste," sagt er. „Und Draco arbeitet Tag und Nacht, um den anderen zu helfen. Er hat schon manche ins Hauptquartier appariert wo sich Severus um sie weiter kümmern wird. Die schwer Verletzen, welche im Bett bleiben müssen, sind noch immer hier. Ich hatte vor, ins Hauptquartier zu apparieren um den Todessern Anweisungen zu geben und habe ein Treffen für heute Abend berufen. Aber ich wollte zuerst sehen, wie es dir geht."

Ich lächele.

„Ich komme mit," sage ich, die Bettdecke zur Seite schiebend.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage," sagt er und drückt mich wieder ins Bett. „Es wird vielleicht einige Zeit dauern, bis sich dein Gelenk erholt sodass du laufen kannst. Aber mit magischer Erschöpfung ist nicht zu spielen. Du hast dich kaputt gemacht."

„Ich habe den Kampf gewonnen," erinnere ich ihn.

Er lächelt flüchtig.

„Ja und das waren eine außerordentlich gute Taktik und exzellente Anwendung von allem, worüber wir gesprochen haben," sagt er. „Und zweifelsohne war es ein tödlicher Schlag an die helle Seite die jetzt zusammengebrochen ist. Ohne Longbottom und ohne die Anführer der Widerstandsbewegung gibt es keine helle Seite. Ihr habt sie alle getötet und ich bin stolz auf das, was du erreicht hast. Aber du musst dich erholen, bevor du weitermachen kannst."

„Ich kann aufs Zaubern verzichten," versichere ich ihm. Erebus neigt den Kopf zur Seite und schaut mich skeptisch an. „Mal ernst. Ich komme mit und verspreche dass ich nicht zaubern werde. Und dass ich schlafen werde nachdem das Treffen vorüber ist. Ich möchte dabei sein, Meister. Ich habe die Armee angeführt und habe auch das Recht, anwesend zu sein. Das ist mein Körper und ich bin für ihn verantwortlich. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich eine feine Grenze überschritten habe. Ich überschreite sie schon seit Monaten und vielleicht ist es nicht nur der Kampf, der mich so fertig gemacht hat sondern alles, was ich bisher getan habe. Bitte. Der dunkle Lord würde es mir sicherlich gewähren."

Die grünen Augen schauen mich prüfend an und langsam nickt er.

„Aber ich werde dich apparieren," sagt er. „Und dein Zauberstab bleibt bei mir."

Er zieht meinen Stab aus seiner Tasche hervor und wedelt damit.

„In Ordnung," sage ich, meinem treuen Stab einen bedauernden Blick zuwerfend.

„Jetzt gehe ich Bellatrix besuchen," sagt er aufstehend. „Und werde dir einen Stock finden. Denn dein Gelenk ist momentan in einer sehr heiklen Phase der Heilung und soll nicht überlastet werden."

„Wie geht es denn Bella?" frage ich ihn.

Der dunkle Prinz dreht sich im Türrahmen um.

„Sie hatte eine innere Blutung, aber Draco hat sie geheilt," sagt er. „Sie muss ruhen und bleibt hier."

Ich erinnere mich an die wütende Bellatrix, die verzweifelt versucht hat, ihre Wunde zu heilen, dabei nicht darauf achtend, wo sie sich hinsetzte. Zu jener Zeit kam mir die Szene äußerst bizarr vor, aber damals wusste ich nicht, wie ernst ihre Verletzung war.

„Sie hat kurz danach das Bewusstsein verloren," sagt der dunkle Prinz, der wie immer meine Gedanken mit Leichtigkeit sieht. „Und erst dann konnte Draco das Ausmaß der Schäden feststellen, die angerichtet worden sind. Aber sie wird wieder gesund sein."

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt, schaue ich auf meine Hände hinunter und seufze. Der Sieg kommt nie ohne einen Preis. Ja, wir haben einen großen Sieg für die dunkle Seite errungen, für den wir bezahlen mussten. Meine magische Erschöpfung und mein Gelenk sind eigentlich kein hoher Preis für das, was uns gelungen ist. Longbottom ist gefangengenommen und die Widerstandsbewegung ist zerschlagen worden. Zwei Erzengel sind weg. Aber so steht es auch mit dem dunklen Lord.

Als ich wieder die Tränen in meinen Augen auf schwellen spüre, schüttele ich resolut den Kopf. Wäre er hier, würde mich der dunkle Lord sicherlich ausschimpfen. Es bringt mir gar nichts, in diesem Zimmer zu hocken, über ihn und über das mit Leichen und wimmernden Menschen bedeckten Schlachtfeld nachzudenken. Er würde das nicht wollen. Er würde wollen, dass ich weitermache. Was einer der Gründe ist warum ich an diesem Treffen heute Abend teilnehmen möchte. Der andere Grund ist ein wenig peinlich. Ich möchte nicht die Zeit haben, darüber nachzudenken, was passiert ist. Ich brauche eine Ablenkung. Zur gleichen Zeit ist mir kristallklar, dass ich es übertrieben habe. Ich habe den gleichen Fehler gemacht wie Erebus. Ich habe es zu weit getrieben. Als ich mein Gelenk mustere, das Draco mit Salben geschmiert und sorgfältig gewickelt hat, frage ich mich vage ob der Tag kommt, an dem mein Körper nicht länger imstande sein wird, die Magie und den Stress zu ertragen, denen ich ihm aussetze.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Morganas Titten," keucht Bellatrix als ich mich über sie beuge. Sie schluckt. „Wieso läufst du herum? Solltest du auch nicht im Bett brav liegen sowie alle anderen Patienten des großen Heilers Draco?"

„Ich hab mich selbst aus seinem Spital entlassen," erwidere ich. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Beschissen," erwidert die Hexe und gluckst schwach. Dann hustet sie. „Verdammte Hellmagier. Alles, was ich essen darf, sind blöde Tränke und das ist alleine ihre Schuld. Der große Heiler sagt, dass mein Magen noch nicht für das normale Essen bereit ist."

Bellatrix mag fluchen und sich über alles und alle lustig machen aber ich kann durch diese Fassade hindurchsehen.

„Aber wenigstens haben wir es ihnen gezeigt oder?" fragt sie grinsend.

„Ja und du hast hervorragend gekämpft," sage ich zu ihr. „Wie geht es Rodolphus?"

Ihr Ausdruck ändert sich und sie schluckt wieder.

„Er ist tot," sagt sie leise. „Ein Vampir war vor ein paar Stunden hier um es mit mitzuteilen."

„Er ist... was?" platzt es aus mir.

Der dunkle Prinz hat ja gesagt, dass es auch Verluste auf unserer Seite gab. Wie dumm von mir zu behaupten, dass es irgendwelche namenlosen Todesser sind, welche für das Imperium gestorben sind. Als der Anführer der Armee muss ich natürlich meine Gefühle zur Seite stellen und vergessen, dass es unter diesen Menschen auch meine Freunde gibt die ich nicht verlieren möchte. Und diesem Moment schlägt mir die Realität mit voller Wucht entgegen. Bellatrix versucht es unter ihrer Fassade zu verbergen und stellt sich so an als sei es etwas Nebensächliches. Aber auch wenn ihr Mann es seit langem mit Lucius treibt und sie mit... na ja, ich weiß nicht, mit wem es Bellatrix treibt und es ist in diesem Moment vollkommen egal, hätte sie etwas für ihn empfinden müssen. Wenn sie ihn nicht als einen Liebhaber ansah dann eben als einen Freund. Der jetzt tot ist.

„Stell dich nicht so überrascht an," sagt sie scharf. „Der war nie ein guter Kämpfer. Er ist schon einmal im Einsatz fast ums Leben gekommen und diesmal ist es tatsächlich passiert. In deinen Augen soll er kein großer Verlust für die Armee sein."

„Wie kannst du nur das sagen?" zische ich empört. „Denkst du etwa, dass ich mich einen Dreck um euch schere? Dass er mir egal war? Dass es mich überhaupt nicht stört, wenn ein Todesser stirbt?"

Sie schweigt und zupft an ihrem Laken. Mein Ausdruck wird sanfter als ich erkenne, dass dies eben ihre Weise ist, um ihre Gefühle auszudrücken. Bellatrix kann nicht anders.

„Es tut mir leid," sage ich leise und lege meine Hand auf ihre. „Wir alle haben jemanden im Kampf verloren. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn es Laetitia wäre."

„Die war nicht einmal dabei," erwidert Bellatrix aggressiv.

„Und ein echt egoistischer Teil von mir ist darüber froh," sage ich.

Bellatrix gluckst, was ihr einen Hustenanfall bereitet. Dann flucht sie.

„Ich denke nicht dass ich den Tag erleben werde, an dem ich es dir sagen würde, aber du benimmst dich wie eine echte Schwarzmagierin," sagt sie.

Ich lächele und drücke ihr die Hand wobei ihre Augen glitzern. Weiß sie schon, dass der dunkle Lord tot ist? Wenn nicht soll ich es ihr nicht jetzt mitteilen. Das wäre eindeutig zu viel für sie. Ich weiß wie sehr sie ihn verehrt hat und zwei Personen am gleichen Tag zu verlieren, die ihr lieb waren, wäre zu viel für sie.

„Ruhe dich aus," sage ich zu ihr. „Ich komme dich besuchen."

„Wo gehst du denn hin?" fragt sie überrascht.

„Ich hab ein Treffen im Hauptquartier," sage ich, alle Details ausfallen lassend.

Bellatrix schnaubt.

„Na typisch," sagt sie bitterlich und schaut zur Decke. „Ich kämpfe wie ein Tier und danach muss ich brav im Bett liegen wobei alle anderen feiern. Das ist meine Lebensgeschichte."

„Oh wir werden feiern wenn du wieder gesund bist, keine Sorge," sage ich zu ihr. „Momentan musst du dich auf deine Gesundheit konzentrieren. Ich auch."

Ich deute auf den Stock, den ich benutzt habe, um zu ihrem Zimmer zu gelangen.

„Du hattest kein Loch in deinem Bauch wie ich, kleine Schwarzmagierin," sagt sie. „Oder soll ich etwa Prinzessin sagen?"

Sie grinst hämisch aber ich spüre einen Stich in meinem Magen. Sie weiß.

„Ich sehe ja, dass es dir wieder schon ziemlich gut geht," bemerke ich, meinen Stock in die Hand nehmend und mühevoll aufstehend. „Ich komme dich wieder besuchen."

„Und nächstes Mal bring ein paar Kuchen mit, ja?" ruft sie mir hinterher. „Ich werde krank von all diesen widerlichen Tränken, womit man mich füttert."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mich auf den Stock stützend, humpele ich an der Seite des dunklen Prinzen in Richtung Ausgang. Das Schloss ist totenstill und die versammelten Vampire schauen wortlos zu, wie etwa zwanzig Todesser jemanden den Korridor entlang schleifen.

Mit dicken Ketten um seine Handgelenke und seine Beine, welche stabloses Zaubern unmöglich machen, wird Neville Longbottom von den Todessern halb getragen, halb in den Rücken gestoßen. Wenn ich ihn so sehe vergesse ich momentan das, was er ist und was er darstellt und sehe eben einen Jungen, für den das Leben vorbei ist und spüre Mitleid mit ihm. Für ihn wäre es viel besser, wenn er tot wäre denn das, was Erebus mit ihm vorhat ist sicherlich viel schlimmer als der Tod. Vielleicht wäre der Tod auch eine Art Erlösung für ihn, die er jedoch nicht bekommen wird.

Barty Crouch, welcher die Todesser anführt, hält vor uns inne und verbeugt sich.

„Was sollten wir mit ihm machen, mein Lord?" fragt er.

Mein Lord. Das Gesicht des ehemaligen dunklen Prinzen verrät keine Emotionen und ist so todernst wie eh und je. Nichts deutet darauf hin, dass er es genießt, so genannt zu werden oder dass er sich über seine neuen Pflichten freut. Denn wenigstens ich weiß, dass dem nicht so ist. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Draco auch das weiß.

„Sperrt ihn in eine Zelle und kettet ihn an ," sagt er. „Vier Todesser sollen vor der Zelle rund um die Uhr Wache halten. Ich werde mich mit ihm beschäftigen sobald ich die Zeit dafür finde."

Barty, der untypisch ernst ist, verbeugt sich wieder und hebt die Hand. Die Todesser, welche hundemüde aussehen, ziehen Longbottom mit. Er geht mit gesenktem Kopf weiter, uns nicht einmal im Vorbeigehen anschauend und im Allgemeinen den Eindruck eines Mannes machend, der lebensmüde ist.

Erebus schaut zu mir. Ich weiß, dass er nicht das spüren kann, was ich spüre. Dass er nicht die Leere in seinem Geist spürt weil der dunkle Lord und sein Meister weg ist. Aber er vermisst ihn auf seine eigene Weise. Seine grünen Augen schauen zu Boden und ich weiß, dass ihm dieser Titel gar nichts bedeutet. Ob er seinen Meister schon gespürt hat oder nicht, kann ich nicht wissen. Aber ich kenne ihn. Und seine grünen Augen verraten ihn. Etwas geht in diesen smaragdgrünen Tiefen vor.

Er dreht sich Zorik und Fiorella zu, welche schweigend dastehen.

„Danke für eure Hilfe," sagt er einfach. Zorik streckt seine Hand ihm entgegen und zieht ihn an sich. Erebus erlaubt ihm, seine Hand zu schütteln und sie schließlich zu seinen Lippen zu bringen.

„Wir werden uns gut um deine Soldaten kümmern," sagt er. „Und du und deine Anhänger seid jederzeit herzlich willkommen."

„Es war eine Ehre, auf deiner Seite kämpfen zu können," meint Fiorella, die ihn ebenso umarmt.

Erebus erwidert gar nichts. Er nickt nur und schaut zu mir.

„Wollen wir? Schaffst du es?" fragt er.

„Ja Meister, es geht schon," sage ich, mich auf den Stock stützend wobei mir der Ausdruck Dracos nicht entgeht, der im Schloss zurückbleibt um sich weiter um seine Patienten zu kümmern. Er schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf. Aber wahrscheinlich hat er sich an diese Art der Sturheit gewöhnt denn schließlich war Erebus sehr nachlässig wenn es um seine Gesundheit ging. Jetzt auch wenn er irgendwelche Gesundheitsprobleme hätte, könnte ihm Draco dabei nicht viel helfen denn er versteht sich auf die Vampiranatomie nicht. Aber sicherlich gibt es einen Heiler in der Mossutu Familie, der ihn heilen könnte, falls er je irgendwelche Probleme hätte. War auch er verletzt? Denn er macht den Eindruck eines gesunden Mannes.

Erebus öffnet die Tür für mich und ich humpele raus ins Freie. Als die Sonne auf mein Gesicht fällt blinzele ich. Ich habe zu viel Zeit im Bett verbracht. Erebus wiederum zieht seine Kapuze schnell über den Kopf und reicht mir die Hand. Sobald sich seine Finger um meine linke Hand wickeln, werde ich mit in die Apparation gezogen und die Berge lösen sich auf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Und dann scheint alles wieder beim Alten zu sein. Wir sitzen zusammen in seinem Wohnzimmer und trinken Kaffee. Es ist eine Stunde bis alle zum Treffen eingeladenen Todesser ankommen.

Der dunkle Prinz... ach nein, ich muss damit aufhören. Ich nenne ihn lieber Erebus bis ich mich daran gewöhne. Erebus sitzt in seinem Lieblingssessel und raucht eine Zigarre mit seinen Füßen auf einen Stuhl vor ihm hochgelegt. Die grünen Augen schauen zu seiner Kaffeetasse und ich versuche vergebens zu erraten, worüber er nachdenkt.

Er hat seit Tagen nicht seine Nägel gefeilt weswegen sie jetzt ziemlich lang geworden sind, was ihn aber nicht zu stören scheint. Die Nägel eines Vampirs wachsen sehr schnell und Erebus feilt sie alle drei Tage. Er trägt wieder einen seiner schwarzen Anzüge und nichts hat sich, auf den ersten Blick, geändert. Aber unser Sieg, der Tod des dunklen Lords und die Todesser, welche im Kampf ums Leben gekommen sind, haben unsere Welt gründlich geändert. Der dunkle Orden hat in den Alpen einen Abgrund überquert und steht jetzt vor den Türen der Weltherrschaft. Aber wieso bedeutet mir in diesem Moment diese Tatsache gar nichts?

Ich schaue zu dem Sessel, wo der dunkle Lord normalerweise saß und schlucke meine Tränen runter. Ich vermisse diesen Mann so sehr dass er wehtut. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich solche tiefen Gefühle ihm gegenüber hegte.

Die Worte sind verbraucht worden und es scheint, dass es nichts mehr zu sagen gibt. Oder vielleicht ist es eben bei mir so.

„Wir werden die Vertreter der einzelnen Länder von allem, was passiert ist, benachrichtigen," bricht er endlich die Stille. „Und dann wirst du eine öffentliche Erklärung schreiben, die wir allen Zeitungen im Imperium zur Verfügung stellen werden."

„Was soll ich schreiben, Meister?" frage ich.

„Dass die Widerstandsbewegung zerschlagen worden ist," sagt er. „Dass Longbottom gefangengenommen worden ist. Und dass Lord Voldemort nicht mehr bei uns ist."

Ich schniefe und er schaut auf. Diesmal, da wir alleine sind, erlaubt er sich, verwirrt auszusehen. Er versteht es einfach nicht. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass er sich wünscht, er könnte es verstehen.

„Ich werde seine Weisheit und seine Ratschläge vermissen," sagt er schließlich. „Seine Inspiration und seine Macht. Und natürlich werde ich auch seine Gegenwart vermissen weil er plötzlich nicht mehr da ist. Sowie man Sachen, die immer da waren, vermisst und sich fragt, wieso sie nicht länger da sind. Aber ich verstehe den Begriff der Trauer nicht. Er hat keine Schmerzen mehr und ist frei. Er existiert weiter auf einer Ebene, auf der er vollkommen frei ist. Wenn du das nicht verstehen kannst, sollst du es einfach akzeptieren und mein Wort dafür nehmen."

Seine Worte mögen einem kalt und unbarmherzig vorkommen aber so spricht er. So denkt er. Mir gegenüber ist er ehrlich. Es ist nicht, dass ihm der dunkle Lord egal war, ganz im Gegenteil. Er sieht die Sache aber nicht durch das Prisma der menschlichen Gefühle sondern vollkommen objektiv. Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte das auch tun.

„Du hast dich ihm bewährt," fährt er fort. „Und mehrere Bedingungen für seinen Tod waren gleichzeitig erfüllt. Du warst bereit, der Kampf war geplant und Longbottom war da. So musste es sein."

Er seufzt und reckt sich.

„Ich weiß dass manche Todesser es mir übelnehmen, dass ich seinen Thron geerbt habe. Ja, sie haben mich als den dunklen Prinzen akzeptiert weil ich mich schon tausendmal dieses Titels würdig erwiesen habe. Aber dass ich der dunkle Lord werde? Das wollten wenige, vielleicht nur meine eigenen Anhänger. Ich selbst freue mich nicht darauf, was auf mich wartet. Je höher man klettert, desto mehr Verantwortungen und Arbeit warten auf einen. Jeder winzig kleiner Fehler ist riesig. Jedes Wort kann die Richtung der Zukunft ändern. Jeder Zug ist wichtig und trägt Folgen mit sich. Aber ich bin bereit."

Ich schaue zu ihm und spüre Wärme in meinem Körper als ich ihn so reden höre. Ich bin vielleicht eine der wenigen, die sein wahres Gesicht sieht. Die ihm so nahe steht.

„Und was soll ich sagen, Meister?" frage ich in die Stille. „Ich bin eine Muggelgeborene, besitze auch keinen echten dunklen Kern sondern einen grauen. Ich werde mein ganzes Leben damit verbringen, mich dem Orden und dem Imperium zu bewähren."

„Falls jemand ein Problem mit dir und deinem Titel hat, sollst du ihm gleich zeigen, wo sein Platz ist," sagt Erebus abwinkend. „Es gibt keine Norm für einen Schwarzmagier, keine Liste der Sachen, die er vermögen soll, wie er aussehen oder reden soll, um sich ein Schwarzmagier nennen zu können. Nur ein Hellmagier denkt so und stopft Menschen in die Schubladen. Laut Grindelwald war keiner von uns ein echter Schwarzmagier. Dies ist die Neuzeit und die Ära der Dunkelheit. Sachen haben sich geändert. Wer mithalten kann, wird daran teilnehmen können. Du sollst kein Mitgefühl mit solchen Menschen haben, Seti."

Ob er noch etwas sagen wollte oder nicht, werde ich nie erfahren denn in diesem Moment springt die Tür auf und mir gelingt es eben eine braune Haarsträhne zu sehen bevor jemand reinplatzt und sich auf mich stürzt.

Unverständliche Worte auf Französisch murmelnd, küsst mich meine Freundin überall und drückt mich so fest an sich, dass meine Rippen wehtun. Mann ist sie stark geworden.

(„Ich hab soeben gehört, dass du zurück bist,") platzt es aus ihr als sie die beiden Hände auf meine Wangen legt und einen Kuss auf meine Lippen drückt. („Liebe Morgana bin ich froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich habe mich mit der Sorge in den Wahnsinn getrieben!")

Erebus räuspert sich und Laetitia blickt panisch auf, wie ein Tier, das gerade einen Jäger erblickt hat.

Sie steht schnell auf und streicht über ihr Kleid.

„Tut mir leid," sagt sie verlegen, wobei ihre Wangen knallrot werden. „Ich wusste, dass Ihr... das heißt, ich wollte nicht..."

„Geh dich umziehen," sagt Erebus zu mir, ihre unverständlichen Entschuldigungen schlichtweg ignorierend. „Wir treffen uns in der Konferenzhalle. Deine eifrige Freundin kann dir dabei helfen."

Als ich mich langsam erhebe und meinen Stock in die Hand nehme, presst Laetitia die Hand auf den Mund und wimmert.

„Du bist verletzt!" platzt es aus ihr.

Ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Eben ein gebrochenes Gelenk," sage ich. „Mach kein Theater. Komm, gehen wir. Lassen wir den Meister in Ruhe."

Sie hilft mir zur Tür. Im Türrahmen dreht sie sich schnell um.

„Tut mir leid, mein Prinz," sagt sie schnell. „Es tut mir echt leid, Euch gestört zu haben..."

Sie verstummt als Erebus die Hand hebt. Wenn nichts anderes hat Laetitia im Orden gelernt, wann sie die Klappe halten soll. So hilft sie mir wortlos durch die Tür und schließt sie hinter sich so leise wie sie kann.

Als sie den Mund öffnet, schüttele ich den Kopf.

„Bitte nicht," sage ich. „Zu viel ist passiert und bin wirklich in keiner Laune, jetzt darüber zu reden. Momentan brauche ich deine Hilfe um zu duschen und mich anzuziehen."

„Verstehe," sagt sie schnell und nickt. „Keine Fragen." Sie küsst mich auf die Stirn und führt mich den Korridor entlang. „Ich bin froh, dass du zu Hause bist und dass es dir gut geht. Na ja, fast gut." Sie wirft meinem Gelenk einen kritischen Blick zu. „Vielleicht habe ich es ein wenig übertrieben. Das tut mir leid."

„Ich bin auch froh, zu Hause zu sein," murmele ich.

Aber wieso fühlt es sich so an, als habe ich einen Teil von mir in den Alpen hinterlassen?

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Laetitia fragt nichts mehr. Ich setze mich aufs Bett und ziehe mich aus. Sie hilft mir ins Bad. Wortlos zeigt sie mir, ich solle mich in die Badewanne setzen und beginnt mich sorgfältig und zärtlich mit meinem Schwamm zu waschen. Die ganze Zeit sitze ich ruhig da und erlaube ihr, sich um mich zu kümmern. Denn Laetitia bekommt normalerweise keine Chance, um das zu tun. Ich habe befürchtet, dass sie mich mit Fragen angreifen und mir vorschlagen wird, im Bett zu bleiben, aber sie macht nichts derartiges. Stattdessen schweigt sie und fährt zärtlich mit dem Schwamm über meinen nackten und erschöpften Körper. Objektiv gesehen gibt es keinen Grund, warum sie mich wegen meines Zustands kritisieren soll. Ich bin eben meinen Pflichten nachgekommen. Dass ich Draco und Zorik befohlen habe, meine Nerven zu betäuben sodass ich Erebus suchen gehen konnte, war eigentlich richtig. Ich habe ihm doch geholfen, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Ich zweifele für keine Sekunde an, dass Erebus alleine damit hätte zurecht kommen können, aber ich habe es für ihn leichter gemacht. Ich habe zusammen mit ihm Longbottom den letzten Schlag verpasst und für den dunklen Lord möglich gemacht, die Erzengel Longbottoms anzugreifen.

Ich senke den Kopf als ich an ihn denke. Laetitia bemerkt, dass mich etwas bedrückt, sagt jedoch nichts dazu, wofür ich dankbar bin. Ich möchte nur da sitzen und ihre Nähe genießen ohne etwas sagen zu müssen und Laetitia scheint diesen meinen Wunsch zu spüren und zu respektieren. Der Tod des dunklen Lords bedeutet nicht nur, dass ein großer Schwarzmagier weg ist, sondern auch gründliche Veränderungen im dunklen Orden. Neue Pflichten und neue Aufgaben. Ich beneide Erebus nicht. Man denkt wahrscheinlich, weil man keine Ahnung hat was es eigentlich bedeutet, der dunkle Lord zu sein, dass er froh ist endlich den Thron für sich bekommen zu haben aber dem ist nicht so. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen als ihn Barty Crouch mit seinem neuen Titel angesprochen hat. Ich möchte ihm helfen so viel ich kann. Ich möchte für ihn da sein. Er weiß ja, dass er sich auf mich verlassen kann aber insgeheim frage ich mich welche Folgen diese Veränderung auf meine Beziehung mit Laetitia haben werden. Wir alle wissen ja, dass der dunkle Prinz kaum zu Hause ist und immer etwas zu tun hat. Wird mein Schmetterlingchen meinem neuen Titel zum Opfer fallen?

Sie hebt den Stab und beginnt mein Haar abzutrocknen.

„Es wird nicht einfach sein," breche ich endlich die Stille.

Die stahlblauen Augen schauen mich aus der Nähe an und ich seufze. Ich soll keine Angst vor der Zukunft haben sondern mich auf meine Fähigkeit verlassen, sie nach meinem Willen zu gestalten.

„Viele Veränderungen werden eintreten," sage ich zu meiner Freundin. „Und ich schätze deine Unterstützung."

Sie lächelt und drückt einen zärtlichen Kuss auf meine Wange.

„Weswegen bin ich denn hier?" fragt sie, das Bad verlassend. „Warte, ich bring dir was zum Anziehen."

Ich begutachte mein Spiegelbild und seufze. Mein kurzes Haar ist nicht länger so kurz und ich soll es schneiden lassen. Ich erinnere mich vage an das langes Haar von Erebus, das ihm nie gehorcht und trotz seiner Länge seine eigene Politik führt, weswegen er es oft zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenbindet. Vielleicht wäre dies die beste Lösung für mich auch?

Laetitia bringt mein bestes schwarzes Hemd und hilft mir, in meine Hosen zu schlüpfen. Mit einem ernsten Ausdruck bindet sie eine rote Krawatte um meinen Hals und drückt mir den Stock in die Hand.

„Ich warte hier auf dich," sagt sie als ich aufstehe.

„Nein," sage ich auf einmal. „Du kommst mit."

„Aber ich dachte, dass es ein Treffen für die Vertreter des Ordens ist," sagt sie überrascht.

„Ich möchte dass du dabei bist," sage ich.

Laetitia runzelt die Stirn, sich wahrscheinlich fragend woher ich die Autorität habe, um ihre Anwesenheit zu verlangen, wirft aber schnell ihr kurzes Kleid mit einem Blumenmuster auf das Bett und eilt zu ihrem Schrank, ein schwarzes Kleid hervorziehend. Ich lächele als ich sie von hinten mustere. Laetitia trainiert sehr hart und es beginnt sich langsam zu zeigen. Zwar macht sie nicht was ich mache, nämlich zu versuchen ihren Körper mit bestimmten Übungen stärker zu machen, aber die Trainings mit den anderen Todessern tun ihr gut.

Sie wirft eilig einen schwarzen Umhang um ihre Schultern und öffnet die Tür für mich. Erebus steht schon vor den Türen der Konferenzhalle und redet leise mit Lucius und Aideen Delaney, die ihm ernst zuhören. Als er uns erblickt richtet er sich auf.

„Laetitia wird mitkommen," verkünde ich. „Meister."

Laetitia senkt den Kopf und beißt sich die Lippen, sich wahrscheinlich fragend, ob er etwas dazu sagen wird. Aber Erebus nickt nur.

„Gehen wir rein," sagt er zu mir.

Die Todesser verstummen und stehen als einer auf als Erebus, nicht auf mich wartend, reingeht, seine Anzugjacke zuknöpfend als er geht. Im Raum wird es totenstill als er zu dem Thron des dunklen Lords hochsteigt und sich darauf niederlässt.

„Hilf mir," flüstere ich Laetitia ins Ohr.

Ihre Hände zittern als sie Erebus einen schnellen Blick zuwirft, sich offensichtlich fragend ob er etwas dazu sagt, dass sie mich nach oben führt, aber der dunkle Lord sitzt ernst und schweigend da und lässt seinen Blick über die Todesser schweifen. Als ihr klar wird, wo er sitzt, höre ich wie sie nach Luft schnappt. Aber als wir zu den Treppen gelangen, welche auf das Podium hinauf führen, wird ihr Griff fester und ich spüre wie ich mich an sie lehnen und ihr erlauben kann, dass sie mich führt. Jetzt weiß sie auch, welcher Thron mir gehört. Der Thron auf der linken Seite von Erebus, der einmal ihm gehört hat.

Sie hilft mir, mich zu setzen. Dann verbeugt sie sich in Richtung von Erebus, dreht sich um und geht. Aideen Delaney winkt ihr zu, auf den freien Stuhl, auf dem Draco normalerweise sitzt, deutend. Mit rot angelaufenen Wangen setzt sie sich zu ihr und wirft ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Ich lege vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Armlehne des Throns und meine Finger streichen über den Totenkopf. Ich wollte das nicht... Nicht auf diese Weise. Aber ich werde die dunkle Seite nicht enttäuschen.

Als ich meinen Blick hebe sehe ich Überraschung, Wut und Verwirrung in den Gesichtern der Todesser. Mir kommt es so vor, als fragen sich alle, was zum Teufel ich auf diesem Thron tue, aber im Nachhinein hätten sie sich ebenso fragen können, was zum Teufel Erebus auf dem Thron des dunklen Lords macht. Das sind nur meine Schuldgefühle, welche ich loswerden soll. Es gibt nichts, weswegen ich mich schuldig fühlen sollte.

Erebus lehnt sich auf seinem Thron zurück.

„Ihr seht schon, dass es viele Neuigkeiten gibt," sagt er laut. „Ich und Seti haben Longbottom gefangen und momentan befindet er sich in einer Zelle hier."

Die Todesser wechseln überraschte Blicke und viele grinsen breit. Wir haben den Vertreter des Lichtes gefangen! Bessere Neuigkeiten gibt es wohl kaum. Manche strecken auch ihre geballte Fäuste nach oben.

„Unsere Armee, angeführt von Seti," fährt er fort und deutet auf mich, „hat seine Armee abgeschlachtet. Keiner hat es überlebt."

Manche fragen sich wahrscheinlich, wie kommt es dass ich so was tun konnte. Ich lasse nie etwas durchgehen worauf ich reagieren sollte. Ich habe bei jedem Anzeichen der Respektlosigkeit oder des Ungehorsam Strafen ausgeteilt und Menschen angebrüllt. Aber jeder weiß dass ich das Blutvergießen vermeide falls es so geht. Und zu hören, dass ich für solch ein Massaker verantwortlich bin ist sicherlich mehr als nur überraschend. Ich kämpfe schon seit Jahren aber ich werde den Anblick all dieser Leichen nicht vergessen. Er hat sich zu tief in meine Erinnerung geprägt.

„Die Anführer der Widerstandsbewegung waren anwesend und sind jetzt tot," sagt Erebus. „Aber wir mussten unseren Sieg und unseren Erfolg bezahlen. Es gibt Verluste auf unserer Seite, die vielleicht nicht zahlreich sind, aber es geht um fähige und mächtige Todesser welche ihr Leben für den Orden geopfert haben."

Manche schließen die Augen, sich fragend, ob ihr Freund, Bekannte oder ihre Freundin auf der Liste der Opfer steht.

„Vor allem," ertönt die ernste Stimme von Erebus, „ist auch mein Meister und mein Lehrer im Kampf ums Leben gekommen. Lord Voldemort hat vor zwei Tagen seinen Körper verlassen."

Seine Worte lösen eine augenblickliche Reaktion auf. Manche starren ihn ungläubig an, manche brechen in Gemurmel aus, manche wispern 'nein!' und manche vergraben ihre Köpfe in die Hände. Manche sind aber viel zu schockiert um irgendwelche Reaktion zu zeigen.

„Es gibt manche," spricht Erebus weiter, „die seit dem Anfang bei ihm waren. Die immer zu ihm standen und die sogar seinetwegen ins Gefängnis gingen, weil sie ihn nicht als ihren Meister aufgeben wollten. Das ist eine Art Treue, welche im dunklen Orden hoch geschätzt wird. Ich aber, der sein Lehrling war und an den er sein Wissen und seine Weisheit weitergegeben hat, werde seinen Verlust am tiefsten spüren. Aber ich bin für meine neuen Pflichten bereit."

Er hebt das Kinn und blickt in die Runde.

„Zu seiner Zeit war der dunkle Orden auf ihn konzentriert," fährt er laut fort. „Die Todesser oder Ritter der Walpurgis waren ursprünglich Schwarzmagier, welche gewagt haben, gegen das herrschende System zu rebellieren und sich mit der Schwarzmagie zu beschäftigen, die zu jener Zeit verboten war. Sie sahen Lord Voldemort als ihren Anführer und Hoffnung an und folgten ihm. Viele waren bereit, ihm auch in den Tod zu folgen. Als ich ihn kennengelernt habe, war auch ich bereit, ihm in den Tod zu folgen. Lord Voldemort war die Verkörperung von allem, was ich hoch schätzte und auch im Tod wird er mein Lehrer und Meister bleiben."

Ehrliche Worte, welche ich bei solch einer großen Versammlung nicht von ihm erwartet habe.

„Heutzutage ist aber der dunkle Orden so viel mehr als eben eine Gruppe ehrgeiziger Schwarzmagier," fährt er nach einer Pause fort. „Nicht nur weil er hunderte von tausenden Schwarzmagier weltweit vereinigt sondern weil er die herrschende Kraft in dieser Ära der Dunkelheit ist und weil wir ein Imperium erschaffen haben, wo wir so leben können, wie wir wollen. Und vor kurzem haben wir einen wichtigen und großen Schritt in Richtung des globalen Imperiums gemacht. Wir werden unser Werk vollenden."

Er steht auf und ich tue es ihm gleich. Langsam steht die erste Reihe auf, welche aus den Zauberministern besteht, und der Rest der Todesser folgt ihrem Beispiel.

„Hiermit akzeptiere ich den Thron des dunklen Lords, den ich von Lord Voldemort geerbt habe, zusammen mit allen Pflichten und Verantwortungen, die dieser Titel umfasst," sagt er laut.

Er legt eine Hand auf die Armlehne des Throns und schließt kurz die Augen. Es gibt etwas beeindruckendes in dieser Geste, was man einfach nicht in Worte zusammenfassen kann. Aber in diesem Moment wird mir klar dass man auf einem Thron sitzen kann der eben ein Stuhl für einen ist. Aber wenn man wirklich den Thron seinen macht, wird es mehr als ein schöner Stuhl mit Ornamenten.

„Und erkläre meine Erbin zu der dunklen Prinzessin," sagt er, in meine Richtung schauend.

Bei Erebus weiß man nie was man erwarten soll aber in diesem Fall weiß ich dass er von mir erwartet, etwas zu sagen.

„Mein Meister," sage ich in seine Richtung und drehe mich dann der Todessermenge zu. „Meine Todesser. Ich akzeptiere diese Ehre und schwöre, all meinen Pflichten und Verantwortungen nachkommen."

Erebus nickt mir zu.

Ich lege vorsichtig meine rechte Hand auf die Armlehne des Throns des Prinzen und schließe die Augen sowie er es getan hat.

Und mir wird in diesem Moment ebenso kristallklar dass man einen Eid auf mehrere Weisen geben kann. Mit dieser Geste hat er seinen Eid gegeben und seinen Titel akzeptiert. Jetzt tue ich das gleiche.

'Jetzt wird dieser Thron dir gehören,' geht durch meinen Kopf. 'Und du hast jedes Recht, auf ihm zu sitzen. Er ist das Zeichen deiner Macht und verkörpert alles, was du erreicht hast.'

Langsam lasse ich mich darauf nieder und lege meine Hände auf die Totenköpfe.

Und als ich auf die Todesser hinab schaue habe ich wieder den Eindruck, den ich auch bei dem Ritual hatte, das wir drei zusammen ausgeführt haben, dass ich auf der Spitze der Welt sitze und auf die Welt hinunter schaue, die mir unter den Füßen liegt. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Ruhe erfüllt mich. Seit der dunkle Lord mir zum ersten Mal gesagt hat, ich solle mich beeilen und schneller an meinen Fähigkeiten arbeiten, hat mich dieses erstickende Gefühle der Eile und der Rastlosigkeit überallhin begleitet. Jetzt ist es aber vorbei. Es ist entschieden worden.

„Auf unseren neuen dunklen Lord," sagt Gerard Lacroix und hebt seinen Stab in die Luft, seine Spitze aufleuchten lassend.

Alle Todesser heben ihre Stäbe hoch und schwören auf diese Weise ihre Treue dem neuen dunklen Lord. Als ich über die todernsten Gesichter und die hunderten in die Höhe und in verschiedenen Farben glühenden Stäbe blicke, bekomme ich Gänsehaut. Erebus sitzt mit beiden Händen auf den Armlehnen und zurück gelehnt auf seinem Thron und nickt langsam. Urplötzlich erinnere ich mich an seine Worte, die er einmal im Raum der Wünsche gesprochen hat: „Ich bin Harry Potter, der Lehrling des dunklen Lords, der Erbe der Dunkelheit und der nächste dunkle Lord." Jetzt sind seine Worte in Verwirklichung gekommen.

„Und auf seine Erbin," sagt Aideen Delaney, zu mir blickend. Als die Todesser ihre Worte wiederholen spüre ich Zweifel und Missbilligung in den Stimmen der Todesser, aber sie sind mir egal. Alle Zweifel, die ich hatte, ob ich dieser Herausforderung gewachsen bin, haben sich aufgelöst als ich mich auf diesen Thron als sein gerechter Besitzer niederlassen habe und auf die Todesser hinunter geschaut habe. Dieser Eid scheint auch all meine Zweifel zerstört zu haben.

Sie glauben also nicht, dass ich diesen Thron verdiene? So haben sie auch geglaubt, dass Erebus ihn nicht verdient. Aber ich werde nicht versuchen, in seinen Fußstapfen zu folgen und den Respekt der Todesser auf die Weise zu verdienen, auf die er es getan hat. Ich habe meinen eigenen Weg. Das war vielleicht die wichtigste und die schwierigste Lektion, die ich lernen musste.

„Setzt euch," befiehlt Erebus.

Die Todesser lassen sich nieder und er wartet geduldig ab, bis das Quietschen der Stühle aufhört.

„Ich bin nicht Lord Voldemort," sagt er in die Stille. „Und manche Sachen werden sich ändern. Ihr kennt mich als einen vernünftigen Mann, der jeden guten Vorschlag akzeptiert und gute Arbeit billigt. Ich und mein Meister hatten einige Sachen doch gemeinsam. Wir beide verabscheuten Dummheit und Faulheit, Feigheit und beschränkte Sichtweise. Meine Ideale sind jedoch Wissen und Macht. Und das wisst ihr alle. Ich verlange von euch nicht nur Gehorsam und harte Arbeit sondern auch dass ihr euch weiterentwickelt, nicht nur um bessere Kämpfer zu werden und mehr zu wissen sondern auch um mächtigere Schwarzmagier zu werden. Ich nenne euch nicht ohne einen guten Grund die Auserwählten. Ihr, der dunkle Orden, seid die Herrschenden und von mir und meinem Meister gewählt worden, um ein Teil des dunklen Stroms zu werden. Aber mit jenen, die nicht lernen und verstehen wollen, die nicht bereit sind, mir auch in den Tod zu folgen und der dunklen Seite Ruhm zu bringen, habe ich keine Geduld. Im dunklen Orden gibt es eben nur Platz für die Stärksten."

Alle hören wie gebannt zu, ich eingeschlossen. Ich mag es, wenn Erebus so spricht. Jedes Wort ergibt für mich einen Sinn und scheint mein Innerstes zu berühren und zugleich bewirkt, dass mir manche Sachen bewusst werden, die bisher in meinem Unterbewusstsein geruht haben.

„Ich werde ein weiteres Treffen berufen bei dem wir das Aktuelle besprechen werden, aber vorerst müssen einige Sachen geregelt werden. Zum einen müssen wir ein paar Sachen bekannt geben. Seti, du kümmerst dich darum."

Ich nicke in seine Richtung und senke den Kopf.

„Dieses Treffen ist beendet," sagt er laut und steht auf. „Ihr dürft gehen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Laetitia folgt mir und Erebus mit einem sicheren Abstand zurück zu unseren Gemächern.

„Draco hat sich gemeldet," sagt der neue dunkle Lord zu mir. „Er kommt in ein paar Stunden um dich zu heilen."

„Das ist sehr nett von ihm," sage ich, bei seiner Seite humpelnd.

Wir halten vor seiner Tür inne und er mustert mich.

„Schlafe gut, Seti," sagt er zu mir, eine Hand auf meine Schulter legend. „Du hast für die dunkle Seite einen großen Sieg errungen."

Ich nicke und presse die Lippen zusammen. Noch immer spüre ich dabei gar nichts.

„Komm morgen um 10 Uhr vorbei," sagt er. „Wir müssen einiges besprechen."

Ich nicke. Wahrscheinlich werden wir auch über die Beerdigung sprechen. Hoffentlich wird er nicht von mir verlangen, auch bei dieser zu sprechen.

Ich nehme seine Hand in meine und küsse sie, was er mir schweigend erlaubt. Er weiß, was diese Geste bedeutet. In diesem Moment bedeutet sie nicht nur meine Treue ihm gegenüber sondern auch meine Unterstützung. Er nickt mir zu und öffnet die Tür. Nur als er in seinen Gemächern verschwindet, kommt Laetitia auf mich zu. Sie sagt gar nichts und hilft mir stattdessen in unsere eigenen Gemächer rein.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragt sie mich. „Ich rufe einen Elf wenn du essen willst."

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Nein, ich esse später," sage ich. „Im Moment würde ich gerne meditieren gehen. Ich muss meine Gedanken ordnen."

„Möchtest du darüber mit mir reden?" fragt sie.

Sie versteht einfach nicht dass es manche Sachen gibt, welche man nicht mithilfe eines Gesprächs, was ihre Lieblingsmethode für das Problemlösen ist, lösen kann. Ich möchte den Anblick des Schlachtfelds vergessen, ich möchte mich mit der Tatsache versöhnen, dass der dunkle Lord tot ist und ich möchte dieses Gefühl, das ich soeben gespürt habe, nachdem ich den Eid abgelegt habe, erforschen. Aber vor allem möchte ich aus irgendeinem Grund alleine sein.

Ich kann nicht mit ihr darüber reden.

„Du würdest sicherlich nicht über die Schlacht hören wollen," sage ich zu ihr.

Ihr Ausdruck ändert sich augenblicklich und wird von einem verängstigten ersetzt.

„Nein," sagt sie leise und senkt den Kopf.

Ich küsse sie auf die Stirn und humpele ins Wohnzimmer. Sie weiß, dass sie mich nicht stören soll und das wird sie nicht tun. Mit einem sinkenden Gefühl in meinem Magen, da es wieder Sachen gibt, über die ich nicht mit meiner Freundin reden kann, lasse ich mich auf das Sofa nieder und schließe die Augen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht das erste und auch nicht das letzte Mal ist, dass ich die Tür hinter mir schließe und sie auf der anderen Seite zurücklasse.


	23. Kapitel 22

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Ich hab EN vermisst. Jetzt geht es weiter und ich freue mich auf den Rest der EN, der vor mir steht. Ich habe gesagt ich brauche eine Pause, hab aber doch in der Zwischenzeit etwas geschrieben. Konnte mir nicht helfen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 22 – Der Tod und das Leben

/ Dracos Sicht

Ich biege zielstrebig in die Gasse links, kurz bei dem Zeitungsverkäufer innehaltend um die Zeitungen zu kaufen (für welche der Verkäufer kein Geld von mir nehmen wollte) und gehe ins Café rein. Dieses Café ist für sein Eis berühmt und ich freue mich schon auf eine Pyramide aus Schokolade, Banane und Vanille. Mit den Zeitungen in meiner Hand gehe ich durch das Café hindurch und auf die Terrasse auf der anderen Seite raus. Ich möchte wirklich daran glauben, dass ich alleine bin, aber ich weiß dass mich eine Horde Bodyguards mit einem sicheren Abstand begleitet, innehält wenn ich das tue, weiter geht wenn ich das tue und die zusammen mit mir das Café betreten hat. Auf der Straße erkennt man mich gleich als einen Schwarzmagier, denn wenn ich so beruflich unterwegs bin, achte ich darauf, dass ich schwarz trage obwohl mir grün und rot lieber wären. Ich möchte auch glauben, dass mich keiner wirklich erkennt und weiß, dass die Sonnenbrillen die ich trage dabei nicht viel helfen. Und auch wenn ich inkognito durch die sonnigen Straßen von Paris laufen wollen würde, würde mich die Horde Schwarzmagier hinter mir gleich verraten. Ein paar Todesser im Dienst haben mich jedoch auf der Straße gleicht erkannt und sich verbeugt also hätte ich auch ein Schild 'ich bin Draco Malfoy' um meinen Hals tragen können.

Ich seufze, mich an einen leeren und für mich reservierten Tisch niederlassend.

Ich habe doch gesagt, ich würde gerne einen Spaziergang durch Paris machen, aber natürlich ist es nicht so einfach. Mir geht es auf die Nerven, dass man mich überallhin begleitet, eben wenn ich aufs Klo gehe, aber Erebus möchte nichts davon hören, dass ich irgendwohin alleine gehe. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie sich meine Bodyguards an die Tische um meinem niederlassen, sich die ganze Zeit umschauend. Wozu denn? Sie sind übertrieben vorsichtig aber das steht in ihrer Stellenbeschreibung. Erebus wollte auch nichts davon hören, dass ich in irgendein namenloses Café gehe. Dieses Café gehöre einem Todesser und sei sicher. Und wenn du wirklich darauf bestehst, deine Treffen in der Öffentlichkeit zu haben, sollst du einen Ort besuchen, an dem du sicher seist. Erebus hat selbstverständlich dem Todesser gesagt dass ich komme.

In Momenten wie diesen wünsche ich mir ein normales Leben herbei, weiß aber, dass das unmöglich ist. Jetzt bin ich der Ehemann des dunklen Lords und ein berühmter Heiler. Es ist schon lange her seit ich mit meinen Eltern durch Zauberparis, von meinen französischen Verwandten begleitet, geschlendert bin und in diesem Café Eis gegessen habe.

Eine schwarzmagische Familie erhebt sich und kommt in meine Richtung. Beinahe wünsche ich mir ich könnte ihnen sagen, sie sollen bleiben denn wenigstens so würde ich nicht den Eindruck haben dass ich im Hauptquartier sitze weil es hier auf der Terrasse kaum andere Gäste außer Todessern gibt. Das Mädchen trägt eine Vampirpuppe und drückt sie an sich, mich mit großen Augen anstarrend als es an mir vorbeikommt. Der Vater legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter, sodass das Kind ja nichts Unangebrachtes in meiner Gegenwart sagen würde. Seine Frau, auf deren Unterarm ich das dunkle Mal erblicke, verbeugt sich als sie an mir vorbeikommt und zieht das Mädchen mit sich.

Ich seufze und entfalte meine Zeitungen. Jetzt gibt es eben ein paar Schwarzmagier in der Ecke, welche Kaffee trinken und meine Horde Bodyguards. O je. Ich wünsche mir, ich wäre wieder auf der Straße. Ich würde mir gerne die Schaufenster anschauen und einfach durch die Stadt spazieren, meine Horde Bodyguards ignorierend, welche mich wie ein Rudel wilder Pferde überall hin begleitet.

Die öffentliche Erklärung, welche Seti geschrieben hat, ist in alle Sprachen übersetzt worden und ist in der heutigen Ausgabe der französischen Zeitungen mit Verspätung erschienen. Ich bin früher gekommen um ja einen Spaziergang zu machen, die Zeitungen zu kaufen und dann mein Eis in aller Ruhe zu essen aber so leicht ist es wohl nicht.

Der Todesser, der dieses Café führt und besitzt, erscheint persönlich mit meinem Eis.

(„Möchten Sie noch etwas, Monsieur Malfoy?") fragt er mich.

(„Nein, danke,") sage ich. („Aber ein paar Kollegen kommen gleich und sie werden bestimmt was wollen.")

(„Aber natürlich,") sagt der Franzose und verbeugt sich. („Ich komme sobald sie erscheinen.")

Und ich wünsche mir ich könnte auch auf mein Eis ein wenig warten statt alles gleich und auf einem silbernen Tablett zu bekommen. Erebus mag so was, ich nicht. Mir wäre es am liebsten, die Atmosphäre von Paris unentdeckt und inkognito zu erforschen und sie zu spüren, wobei er es genießt, wenn man den roten Teppich auslegt wohin auch immer er geht und wenn er gleich das bekommt, was er will.

Mir ist Zauberparis besonders lieb. Es gibt keine andere Stadt auf der Welt die mir mehr ans Herz gewachsen ist als Paris. Wahrscheinlich hat das auch etwas mit meiner Kindheit zu tun. Hier und bei meinen Verwandten war ich glücklich. Mein Vater entspannte sich in Frankreich und war nicht mehr so streng und angespannt und meine Mutter führte mich überallhin. Besonders lieb waren ihr die kleinen Läden, welche sich von unseren etwas unterschieden. Die Franzosen hatten immer mehr Stil, besonders wenn es um die Kleidung gehe, pflegte sie es zu sagen. Und auch bessere Kuchen und besseres Eis, fand ich. Hier konnte mein Vater nicht das tun, was er während meiner Kindheit oft tat – ins Ministerium gehen, Pläne schmieden und sich den ganzen Tag lang mit Menschen treffen. In Paris konnte man auch sein anderes Gesicht sehen und spüren, dass er meine Mutter gerne hat und dass er auch mal Spaß haben kann und nicht immer über die Politik reden kann.

Jetzt kann man sagen dass er genau das bekommen hat, was er sich immer gewünscht hat. Er ist zum Minister geworden. Man sieht dass er das Talent für Politik hat und dass er auch mit Menschen und Kommunikation geschickt ist, aber manche Sachen liegen ihm einfach nicht. Ein Zauberminister zu sein heißt so viel mehr als eben Pläne zu schmieden und neue Methoden zu entwickeln, wie man jemanden erpresst oder zu etwas zwingt. Erebus war am Anfang nicht mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden und ich weiß dass es ihm mein Vater übelnahm weil er sich eingebildete, dass er der beste Minister sein wird, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Er hat es ein wenig persönlich aufgefasst. Als Zauberminister muss man auch mal Berichte schreiben und sie durchlesen und das mag mein Vater nicht. Er hat aber gelernt wie man auch das macht. Vielleicht brauchte er diese Lektion sein ganzes Leben lang weil er endlich eingesehen hat dass es Sachen gibt, die man einfach erledigen soll. Man kann sich nicht tagsüber nur mit Sachen beschäftigen, die einem Spaß machen.

Ich bringe den Löffel zu meinem Mund und seufze als ich das unter meiner Zunge schmelzenden Eis schmecke. Manche Sachen ändern sich einfach nicht. Das Eis in diesem Café war vor zwölf Jahren ausgezeichnet und es ist noch immer so. Und im Nachhinein wundert es mich nicht, dass uns mein Vater ausgerechnet in dieses Café geführt hat. Ihm gefiel die Atmosphäre was selbstverständlich ist da der Besitzer ein Schwarzmagier ist und auch sein Café nach seinem Geschmack eingerichtet hat.

'Das neuste Werk von Blaise Zabini,' lese ich den Titel.

Im Artikel wird das Ministerialgebäude Belgiens beschrieben und es gibt ein Foto von Blaise, der vor dem Eingang zusammen mit dem Minister steht. Sein Lächeln sieht künstlich aus und ich weiß dass er eben froh ist, mit der Arbeit fertig zu sein weil ihn die Belgier in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben. Aber es sieht so aus als sind sie zu einem gemeinsamen Verständnis gekommen. Das Gebäude an sich ähnelt eher einem Grabmal als einem Ministerialgebäude aber ich muss gestehen dass mir die Statuen vor dem Eingang sehr gefallen. Na ich werde bestimmt bald dorthin reisen und selbst sehen können, was er da gemacht hat.

Ich überblicke das Sterberegister und seufze. Da diese die französischen Zeitungen sind stehen nicht alle Namen der Todesser drin, welche im Kampf ums Leben gekommen sind. Vor allem tut mir Rodolphus leid. Ich habe meinen Vater nie so todernst gesehen. Glücklicherweise habe ich Bellatrix vor ein paar Tagen entlassen und jetzt ist sie zurück im Hauptquartier wo sie gleich an einem Treffen teilgenommen hat. Manche Sachen ändern sich nie. Ich habe nie die Menschen verstanden, die eigentlich krank sein wollen. Als Heiler stoße ich ab und zu auf Menschen, welche es eigentlich genießen, krank zu sein sodass sie eine Ausrede hätten, im Bett und zu Hause zu bleiben. Aber im dunklen Orden gibt es wenige solche Menschen. Vor allem weil der dunkle Lord... ähm, der ehemalige dunkle Lord und Erebus die Faulheit nie toleriert haben. Wenn man so krank ist dass man im Bett bleiben muss, dann schön, man muss nicht arbeiten gehen. Aber das hat die beiden nicht daran gehindert, dass sie dieser Person weiter Arbeit schicken sodass wenn man endlich gesund wird einen deckenhohen Stapel neuer Aufgaben auf seinem Schreibtisch findet. Denn wenn man krank ist nimmt Erebus an, dass man nachholen muss. So ist es viel besser wenn man gesund bleibt.

Seti und Erebus sind natürlich die bloßen Gegenteile. Sie hassen es, wenn etwas mit ihnen nicht stimmt sodass sie nicht arbeiten können. Über Seti weiß ich schon dass sie nicht ruhig sitzen kann. Als ich ihr Gelenk ursprünglich untersucht habe, war es an mehreren Stellen gebrochen. Dann ging sie Erebus suchen und danach war ihr Gelenk viel schlimmer als früher. Dazu musste sie die ganze Zeit lang herum laufen - zugegeben, mit ihrem Stock - und es ist nicht leicht ihr Gelenk zu heilen wenn sie ständig in Bewegung ist. Aber das ist Seti. Heute habe ich gehört, dass sie an den internationalen Appariertoren arbeitet. Das soll nicht viel Herumhüpfen verlangen weil sie sich momentan mit den Kalkulationen beschäftigt aber dennoch wäre es mir lieber, wenn sie sich ausruhen würde. Dazu gibt es auch ihre magische Erschöpfung für die es noch kein phantastisches Heilmittel außer dem Ausruhen gibt. Aber wegen Seti werde ich vielleicht versuchen, eines zu entwickeln.

„Hallo, junger Mann," sagt eine Stimme hinter mir und ich fahre hoch. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Kann ich Ihnen eine schöne Rose anbieten?"

Eine alte, gebückte Dame steht hinter mir und hält mir eine Rose vor der Nase. Wie ist sie denn reingekommen? Wer ist sie?

Ich schaue zu meinen Bodyguards, welche mit den Achseln zucken.

„Das ist nur Daphne Greengrass," sagt einer. „Herr Malfoy."

„Na toll, du musst die Überraschung verderben," zischt die alte Frau in seine Richtung.

Die alte Dame zieht einen Stuhl zu sich und setzt sich darauf. Augenblicklich verwandelt sie sich vor meinen Augen in Daphne, welche gleich eine Puderdose aus ihrer Tasche hervorzieht und ihr Spiegelbild kritisch mustert.

„Ich nehme an, dass du arbeitest," sage ich zu ihr.

„Ja klar," sagt sie. „War soeben in einem Klamottenladen, hab einen Zauberer beschattet. Ich beschäftige mich mit ihm später."

Sie zieht eine Karte hervor und mustert sie. Dann faltet sie sie zusammen und lehnt sich zufrieden zurück.

„Wie kann man nur von mir erwarten, mehrere Menschen zugleich zu beschatten?" beantwortet sie meine ungefragte Frage. „Ich belege sie mit einem Zauber wenn sie nicht in meine Richtung schauen und dann kann ich ihre Bewegungen auf der Karte sehen. Dieser Kerl in Irland, zum Beispiel, er ist interessant."

Sie summt und wirft ihr Haar über die Schulter.

„Er führt etwas im Schilde, da bin ich mir sicher," sagt sie selbstischer. „Ich beschatte ihn seit Tagen aber ich habe noch keine Beweise. Ich weiß aber gefühlsmäßig dass etwas bei ihm nicht stimmt. Er hat etwas vor. Aber zuerst brauche ich etwas Zucker. Dann werde ich darüber nachdenken."

Jeder hat seine Weise, um die Arbeit zu erledigen. Daphne hat offensichtlich einen Weg gefunden, um eine Pause nehmen und zugleich arbeiten zu können. Erebus möchte auch nicht wissen, wie sie was erreicht und sieht eben die Resultate.

„Wo ist Artaius?" frage ich.

„Wie soll ich das denn wissen?" fragt Daphne, ein Croissant mit Schokolade und einen Mocca bei dem Todesser bestellend, der ihr nachgeeilt ist. „Ich beschatte ihn nicht. Ich habe genug Verdächtigten, vielen Dank."

„Deine Arme sind noch immer faltig," bemerke ich.

Daphne schaut auf ihre Hände hinunter und flucht. Sie schließt die Augen und in einer Sekunde sind die Falten weg.

„Was kann ich sagen, ich habe zu viel Arbeit," sagt sie.

„Guten Morgen an alle," sagt Artaius, der gerade die Terrasse betreten hat.

Er trägt ein Zauberhemd und trotz des warmen Tags einen schwarzen Umhang darüber. Er hebt die Hand in die Luft, die Bodyguards und die Todesser begrüßend, welche ihm zunicken, und lässt sich auf den Stuhl bei Daphne nieder.

Vor einem Jahr wusste keiner, wer er ist. Heute kennen ihn alle als den Henker. Und seine Arbeit umfasst nicht nur die öffentlichen Hinrichtungen sondern auch die Fahndung. Wenn der dunkle Orden jemanden, der gefährlich oder gut geschützt ist, tot haben möchte, schickt man Artaius. Er schleicht mit Leichtigkeit auch in gut geschützte Häuser und Herrenhäuser rein, bringt sein Opfer um, hinterlässt eine Nachricht, dass der dunkle Orden dafür verantwortlich ist, und ist dann wieder weg. Keiner hat ihn gefangen. Er versteht sich auf Schutzzauber, Verwandlung und auf das Duellieren, falls es dazu kommt. Groß und dünn, geschickt mit den Dolchen und seinem Zauberstab, ist er der Racheengel des dunklen Ordens der wie ein Schatten kommt und in tiefster Nacht sein Opfer im Bett umbringt. Und bevor man sich umschaut ist er wieder weg.

Er ist vielleicht einer der wenigen, der nach dem Kampf in den Alpen keine Heilung benötigte. Ob er eben Glück hatte oder so gut gekämpft hat, ist mir schleierhaft. Ich weiß dass Seti ihren Apparierpunkt falsch eingeschätzt hat und ist deswegen gestolpert und hat sich das Gelenk gebrochen. Das war ein Unfall. Aber dass Artaius gar nichts passiert ist, dass er nicht einmal einen Kratzer danach hatte, das kann ich einfach nicht verstehen.

„Also," sage ich zu den beiden, „ich hab euch gerufen weil ich mit euch etwas besprechen wollte. Vor ein paar Tagen hat ein Todesser in einer kleinen Stadt in Rumänien etwas Verdächtiges gesehen. Jemand hat einen Besen geklaut. Das an sich wäre gar nicht verdächtig wenn es sich nicht um die magische Unterschrift von Katie Bell handeln würde."

Daphne zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und Artaius runzelt die Stirn.

„Ist sie denn nicht tot?" fragt Daphne.

„Das haben wir alle geglaubt," sage ich seufzend. „Aber es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass sie davon gelaufen ist. Ein paar Todesser haben ja berichtet, dass sie während des Kampfes in den Alpen eine Person auf dem Besen davonfliegen gesehen haben. Es hätte sich leicht um sie handeln können. Sie war ja eine Quidditchspielerin. Sie hätte einen Besen entweder dabei haben oder ihn einfach aufgerufen haben können."

„Es ist ein purer Zufall dass der Todesser in Rumänien das Ministerium von dem Diebstahl benachrichtigt hat," fahre ich fort. „So haben sie ihre Unterschrift gefunden."

„Interessant," meint Daphne. „Und du möchtest, dass man sich damit beschäftigt?"

„Das sind die offiziellen Befehle des dunklen Lords, ja," sage ich. „Ich bin eben ein Bote."

„Und was soll ich mit ihr tun, falls ich sie fange?" fragt Artaius.

„Der dunkle Lord möchte dass ihr beide daran arbeitet," sage ich.

Die zwei schauen einander an.

„Geht nicht," sagen sie gleichzeitig.

„Ich arbeite alleine," protestiert Artaius.

„Was soll ich denn mit dem da tun?" fragt Daphne verzweifelt, auf Artaius deutend.

Wahrscheinlich ist sie noch immer nicht über die Überraschung hinweg, dass Artaius mit Theodore Nott zusammen ist. Daphnes Meinung nach war das ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, dass er sich für einen Mann statt ihr entschieden hat. Aber vielleicht wird sie jetzt endlich mit Blaise ausgehen, da sie weiß, dass sie mit Artaius gar nichts anfangen kann.

„Tut mir leid," sage ich, ein Stück Pergament aus meiner Tasche hervorziehend. „Der dunkle Lord möchte nicht dass man es an die große Glocke hängt und möchte dass ihr vorsichtig vorgeht. Er möchte nicht unbedingt, dass ihr sie gleich umbringt oder ins Hauptquartier bringt. Er möchte auch wissen wohin sie geht und ob sie mit jemandem zusammenarbeitet. Mit anderen Worten möchte er, dass ihr sie findet und beschattet."

„Dann braucht er eben Daphne," sagt Artaius sofort.

„Er braucht daran euch beide," sage ich. „Wenn ihr irgendwelche Einwände habt, könnt ihr ihn ruhig sprechen."

Daphne verschränkt die Hände vor der Brust und schüttelt den Kopf wobei Artaius mürrisch mit seiner Kaffeetasse spielt.

„Das ist die letzte bekannte Position von Katie Bell," sage ich, das Pergament entrollend. „Ihr könnt euch ruhig bei dem rumänischen Ministerium melden und der Minister wird sein bestes tun, um euch zu helfen."

„Also ist ein rumänischer Zauberminister schon ernannt worden," sagt Daphne.

„Ja, eben gestern," sage ich und nicke. „Es ist für eure Mission zweifelsohne eine gute Sache, dass Rumänien jetzt dem dunklen Imperium gehört."

„Was soll ich denn mit diesem Iren machen?" fragt Daphne aggressiv. „Ich habe zu tun!"

„Ich auch!" meldet sich Artaius zu Wort.

„Der dunkle Lord hat gesagt, dass dieser Fall die Priorität Nummer eins habe. Alles andere könne ruhig warten," sage ich.

„Na schön," stöhnt Daphne. „Ich gehe mich nur umziehen und meine Sachen holen und dann gehen wir nach Rumänien."

„Fein," sagt Artaius resigniert. „Wir treffen uns in der Eingangshalle in einer Stunde."

Die beiden stehen auf und ich lächele.

„Ich hab den Mocca gar nicht genossen," sagt Daphne bitterlich.

„Arbeit ist Arbeit," sage ich achselzuckend.

Vor sich hin murmelnd verlässt sie das Café und Artaius streckt seine Hand mir entgegen und ich schüttele sie.

„Ich kann gut verstehen, warum der dunkle Lord möchte, dass wir gleich aufbrechen und uns diesem Fall widmen," sagt er. „Aber ganz ehrlich weiß ich nicht wie ich mit der da zurechtkomme."

Er deutet auf die Tür, durch welche Daphne Greengrass vor wenigen Sekunden hindurch marschiert ist.

„Wahrscheinlich möchte der dunkle Lord dass ihr beide mehr Erfahrung mit dem Teamwork bekommt," sage ich.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich werde es nicht genießen," sagt er. „Wir sehen uns, Draco."

Er nimmt die Pergamentrolle auf der ich alle notwendigen Informationen notiert habe und verschwindet.

Ich seufze und schaue mich um. Jetzt ist es wohl zu spät für einen Spaziergang.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Hauptquartier, der Sitz des dunklen Imperiums.

Der dunkle Orden betrauert den Verlust des dunklen Lords und feiert den neuen. Die Magie von Erebus und seine Persönlichkeit ist in die bloßen Wänden des alten Schlosses eingebaut und lebt in jedem Ornament und jedem dunklen Vorhang, aber insbesondere in der schwarzen Fahne des Imperiums, welche in der Eingangshalle hängt und das erste ist, was die Neuankömmlinge begrüßt. Hier leben Blut, Schweiß und Tränen. Hier lebt die Macht. Hier lebt die Seele des dunklen Ordens und dessen neuer Imperator.

Die Todesser, welche immer und zu jeder Zeit, Tag oder Nacht, im Hauptquartier leise ihren Pflichten nachkommen, gehen eilig rein und raus. Man hört immer allerlei Sprachen wenn man durch das Erdgeschoss geht. Ein weiterer Flügel wird gerade gebaut und bald wird das Schloss eher wie eine kleine Stadt als ein Schloss aussehen. Blaise Zabini ist, nachdem er mit der Arbeit an dem Ministerialgebäude Belgiens fertig war, mit dieser Aufgabe beauftragt worden und er hat sich schnell an die Arbeit gemacht. Das Hauptquartier zu verbessern gefällt ihm viel mehr als mit sturen Belgiern zusammenzuarbeiten, welche verrückte Vorschläge und Bedingungen haben und dazu Englisch sehr schlecht sprechen.

Sogar Räume, in die vorher das Sonnenlicht hineindrängte, liegen jetzt in der Finsternis da sich Erebus im gesamten Schloss angenehm fühlen möchte. Jeder Raum ist aber mit Fackeln ausgestattet worden, die angezündet werden können falls man den Raum benutzen will. Überall gibt es Schilder sowie auf Englisch als auch auf Latein sodass sich die Todesser besser orientieren können. Ich weiß dass Seti momentan an den Appariertoren arbeitet und ich weiß wo ich sie finde also folge ich einem der Korridore welche aus der Eingangshalle nach rechts führt.

Erebus hat sich, nachdem er die notwendigen Treffen mit den Todessern erledigt hat, in sein Arbeitszimmer eingesperrt und kommt kaum raus. Typisch. Aber heute wird er rauskommen müssen weil die Beerdigung des ehemaligen dunklen Lords um Mitternacht stattfindet. Der Garten steht fast bereit und alles, was fehlt, sind die Todesser, Seti und er.

Ich finde Seti in einer runden Halle mit mehreren Säulen um den Umkreis, welche für diesen Zweck umgebaut worden ist. Sie sitzt auf einem Kissen auf dem Boden, von Papieren und Büchern umgeben, und kritzelt.

Ich schaue mich um. Die Tore sind schon fertig und alles, was fehlt, sind die Zauber. An welchen sie gerade arbeitet. Ich frage mich vage ob diese Halle für all die Tore in ein paar Jahren groß genug sein wird da das dunkle Imperium immer größer wird. Wahrscheinlich werden wir eine weitere solche Halle brauchen.

„Hallo, Draco," sagt sie, den Kopf hebend. „Was gibt es?"

„Hab gerade schlechte Nachrichten an Artaius und Daphne geliefert," sage ich, die Halle durchquerend. „Was ist mit deiner Besserung passiert?"

„Oh ich zaubere nicht," sagt sie lächelnd. „Und ich laufe nicht herum. Ich sitze hier und arbeite an meinen Zaubern. Ich hätte das ebenso gut in meinem Bett tun können aber leider gibt es in meinem Bett nicht genug Platz für all meine Sachen. Und außerdem gibt es zwei Katzen die dafür leben, Papiere zu zerschnippeln. Wenigstens Aurora macht das und der arme Crookshanks ahmt ihr nach. Er kann nicht anders. Er ist von ihr angetan."

Ich muss zugeben, dass sie wahrscheinlich Recht hat.

„Zeig mir dein Gelenk," sage ich zu ihr, mich bei ihr niederlassend.

Kommentarlos streckt sie ihr Bein mir entgegen und ich zücke meinen Stab, die Diagnosezauber durchführend während sie seelenruhig weiter kritzelt. Etwas überrascht, dass ihr Gelenk schon fast geheilt ist, lasse ich meinen Stab sinken und schaue sie an.

„Und?" fragt sie, weiter kritzelnd.

„Es ist fast geheilt," sage ich.

„Das ist gut oder?" fragt sie, den Blick hebend. „Wieso siehst du so überrascht aus?"

„Weil ich gedacht habe, dass..." fange ich an aber die neue dunkle Prinzessin schneidet mir das Wort ab.

„.. dass ich jeden Morgen drei Runden um das Schloss mache?" fragt sie. „Nur weil ich nicht im Bett mit heißen Tee in meinem Schoß liege heißt nicht dass ich nicht auf mich aufpasse. Ich nutze meine Zeit für nützliche Sachen, die erledigt werden müssen und wobei man sitzen kann."

Ich lächele und schüttele den Kopf. Man kann Seti schon zutrauen, dass sie so was macht.

„Und wie geht es?" frage ich.

„Bin fast fertig," sagt sie zufrieden, einem an den Säulen schnell vorbeisausenden Schatten einen Blick werfend. Ihr dämonischer Begleiter. Offensichtlich hilft er ihr bei dieser Aufgabe. „Jetzt muss ich eben alle Ministerien davon benachrichtigen und ihnen Anweisungen geben, wie die Tore gebaut werden sollen. Wenn es mir wieder gut geht werde ich sie besuchen und die Tore von der anderen Seite auch öffnen."

„Muss man auch das tun?" frage ich.

„Aber natürlich," sagt sie sachlich. „Diese Tore werden dazu fähig sein, einen Menschen in einem Bruchteil der Sekunde in ein fremdes Land zu apparieren und das gilt auch für Amerika. Sie werden keine Apparierpunkte sein, sondern Appariertore. Man wird gar nichts tun müssen, eben hindurchgehen. Die Tore werden aber nur für die Todesser funktionieren. Jeden anderen, Schwarzmagier oder Weißmagier, werden die Tore einfach rausspucken."

„Funktionieren denn die Tore wie unsere Schutzzauber?" frage ich neugierig.

„Ja," sagt sie mit glitzernden Augen.

Ich erkenne, dass es sehr schwierig ist, Seti von der Arbeit fern zu halten einfach weil sie eigentlich diese Art der Arbeit genießt. Für sie ist es gar keine Arbeit sondern Spaß. Von diesem Standpunkt aus kann man sagen dass sie sich gerade entspannt. Seltsam aber wahr. Andererseits entspannt mich das Lesen über die altägyptische Medizin also soll es das gleiche sein.

„Nun komme später in mein Büro, ich möchte dich gründlicher untersuchen und feststellen, ob sich deine magischen Reserven erholt haben," sage ich zu ihr und stehe auf.

„Mach ich," sagt sie, sich wieder ihrer Arbeit widmend und mich weiterhin ignorierend.

Ich weiß auch dass die Arbeit eine gute Ablenkung ist die nicht nur bei Seti klappt sondern auch bei Menschen im Allgemeinen. Bei Vampiren auch. Denn das ist es wirklich das Erebus gerade macht. Er muss vielleicht nicht das Schlachtfeld voller Leichen und Körperteile aus seinem Kopf vertreiben aber ich weiß dass er den dunklen Lord vermisst auch wenn er es nicht zeigt. Ich erkenne schon alle Anzeichen. Wenn Erebus etwas im Kopf hat, arbeitet er Tag und Nacht. Nicht dass er nicht normalerweise Tag und Nacht arbeitet aber in letzter Zeit ist es besonders schlimm.

Auf meinem Weg zu unseren Gemächern stoße ich auf Blaise, der in einer sehr guten Laune zu sein scheint. Er hüpft beinahe als er geht, drei Pergamentrollen unter seinem Arm tragend und einen Apfel essend. Er kommt aus der Richtung des neuen Flügels also nehme ich an, dass er für heute mit der Arbeit fertig ist. Und zur Abwechslung macht er etwas, was ihn glücklich macht, im Vergleich zu der Arbeit an dem belgischen Ministerium.

„Ach Draco," höre ich Laetitias Stimme, die gerade ihre und Setis Gemächer verlässt und etwas in ihre Ledertasche, die sie immer über die Brust trägt, eilig stopfend. Vage frage ich mich zum hunderten Mal, was die Frauen in ihren riesigen Taschen tragen, was nicht verkleinert und in eine Hosentasche gesteckt werden kann. Wenigstens Seti macht es so.

Ehe sie die Tür zumacht ist von der anderen Seite lautes Miauen zu hören. Wenn die Chefinnen nicht da sind, feiern die Katzen.

„Brauchst du mich noch heute im Labor?" fragt sie leise.

Ich öffne den Mund um zu sagen, dass ich überhaupt nicht ins Labor gehe, aber sie schneidet mir das Wort ab.

„Ich möchte etwas Schönes für Seti kaufen," flüstert sie mir verschwörerisch ins Ohr. „Und sie darf ja nirgendwohin gehen, da sie sich erholen muss. Also wollte ich sie überraschen."

„Von mir aus," sage ich achselzuckend.

„Danke, das ist echt nett von dir," sagt sie glücklich, küsst mich auf die Wange und eilt davon. „Ich mache es wieder gut ja?" sagt sie über ihre Schulter.

Und dann ist sie schon weg. Ich seufze und drücke die Türklinke. Wer weiß was ich finde wenn ich reingehe. Wahrscheinlich einen sehr beschäftigten Erebus der keine Zeit hat, um mit mir zu reden. Aber das ist ja nichts Neues.

Aber er ist nicht in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er ist auch nicht im Wohnzimmer. Und er ist nicht in seinem vor kurzem eingerichteten Büro. Wo steckt er? Ist er überhaupt zu Hause?

Ich halte inne als ich Amu bemerke, der vor der Tür welche in seine Ritualkammer führt zusammengerollt liegt und den Kopf hebt als er mich erblickt. Das kann nur eines bedeuten. Der dunkle Lord ist da drin.

Die riesige, schwarze Schlange züngelt mit der Zunge und hebt träge den Schwanz wie ein Wachhund, der viel zu faul ist um aufzustehen und die Eindringlinge wegzujagen.

„Schon gut," sage ich leise zu Amu. „Ich möchte nicht rein. Er ist da drin oder?"

Amu nickt schnell.

„Na gut," sage ich resigniert. „Da er offensichtlich 'mit den Mächten der Dunkelheit redet' oder wie er es auch nennt, werde ich hier nicht gebraucht. Ich gehe mit Laetitia Einkaufen. Kannst du ihm das sagen, wenn er rauskommt?"

Die Schlange nickt wieder.

Vielleicht werde ich doch meinen Spaziergang bekommen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Schweigend folge ich Seti und Erebus mit einem Abstand und versuche eine ernste Miene aufzusetzen wobei ich am liebsten meinen Gefühlen Luft geben würde. Ich habe ja den Mann nicht richtig gekannt, sowie ihn Erebus und Seti gekannt haben. Ich habe mit ihm nicht geredet. Für mich war er aber eine Legende, die ich nie richtig verstehen konnte sondern nur aus der Ferne anschauen und bewundern konnte. Sein Tod hat das Ende einer Ära kennzeichnet und den Beginn einer neuen angekündigt.

Ich erinnere mich an die Geschichte, welche mir mein Vater erzählt hat als ich klein war. Er hat leidenschaftlich über einen großen Zauberer gesprochen und der erste Eindruck den ich von ihm hatte war von einem Mann der fast kein Mann ist. Der sich über die Menschlichkeit erhoben hat und Höhen erreicht hat, von denen wir eben träumen konnten. Der die Schwarzmagie in seinem kleinen Finger hatte. Der vor nichts zurückschrak und auch viel von seinen Anhängern erwartete. Ich fürchtete ihn. Ich fürchtete seinen Zorn und seinen durchdringenden Blick. Ich bin in Angst vor ihm großgezogen worden aber ich habe später gelernt, dass es viel mehr ist. Er war eine Ikone und zu seiner Zeit fürchtete man die Schwarzmagier weil sie seine Anhänger waren. Er hatte die Kraft und die Macht, etwas Neues und Großes mit seinen zwei Händen zu erschaffen. Aus Staub und Asche, welche Grindelwald hinter sich gelassen hat, den schwarzmagischen Strom wieder aufzubauen und ihm den Lebensatem einzuflößen.

Und jetzt liegt er in einer seiner schwarzen Roben und mit seinen Händen auf der Brust verschränkt im Sarg, den Erebus vor sich her schweben lässt. Man sieht keine Tränen in seinen Augen. Man sieht keine Trauer in seinem Gesicht. Aber ich kann spüren, dass er die Verbindung zu diesem großen Mann, zu seiner Seele und seinem Wesen, tief in seinem Inneren noch immer spürt, wie ein mächtiges und überirdisches Feuer, das nie erlischt sondern dem Leben, der Zeit und dem Raum trotzt. Für Erebus wird er nie tot sein solange er am Leben ist. Lord Voldemort lebt weiter in ihm.

Ich habe sie zusammen gesehen, wie sie durch den Garten spazieren, wie sie zusammen in seinem Wohnzimmer sitzen und stundenlang rauchen bis der Rauch so dick ist dass man ihn mit einem Messer schneiden könnte. Ich habe diese tiefe Verbindung zwischen den beiden gespürt und war neidisch. Erebus hat sich nie geschämt, ihn seinen Meister zu nennen. Er mag auch selbst unglaubliche Höhen erreicht haben, aber er hat diesen Zauberer immer respektiert und durch diese kleinen Gesten, sowie Verbeugungen und die Ansprechweise, ihn als seinen Lehrer anerkannt. Das setzte seine eigene Macht und sein Wissen nicht herab sondern, in meinen Augen, machte sie noch größer und beeindruckender, da er dadurch deutlich zeigte dass er, Erebus, noch immer was zum Lernen hatte.

Erebus erreicht, von Seti begleitet, das kleine Podium, das für diesen Zweck gebaut worden ist und lässt zärtlich den Sarg in sein Bett der schwarzen Tulpen sinken. Seti bleibt mit vor ihr verschränkten Händen und gesenktem Kopf dastehen während Erebus langsam rund um den Sarg geht und seine Hand hebt als er an einer der vier Fackeln, welche den Sarg umgeben, vorbeikommt und zündet sie dadurch an. Der Garten ist vollgepackt. Heute sind tausende Todesser aus der gesamten Welt gekommen um sich von dem dunklen Lord zu verabschieden. Man sieht ernste Gesichter überall die jedoch erst jetzt den Verlust deutlich spüren können, wenn sie zum Sarg hochschauen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ihn manche überhaupt nicht gekannt haben, kann man in ihren Gesichtern sehen dass sie seinen Tod bedauern, aber auch dass sie verwirrt sind und noch nicht glauben können, dass er tatsächlich tot ist.

Ich schaue zu Seti. Sie steht noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf da und wartet ab, dass Erebus mit seiner Aufgabe fertig wird. Leider kann ich die Gefühle der anderen Menschen selbst spüren und ich habe ihre Gefühle gespürt nachdem ihr Erebus mitgeteilt hat, dass der dunkle Lord tot sei. Aber jetzt ist ihr Blick irgendwie leer, ihr Ausdruck eine Maske und ihre Augen vollkommen trocken. Ich denke nicht, dass sie über ihre Gefühle hinweg ist, sondern dass sie sich mit dem Verlust abgefunden hat. Ich wünsche mir, ich besäße solche innerliche Kraft, um das zu tun.

Ich weiß, dass die Aufgabe, welche vor Erebus steht, keine einfache ist. Er muss den dunklen Lord ersetzen. Und damit meine ich nicht nur die Aufgaben und Pflichten, die einem dunklen Lord und Vertreter der Dunkelheit obliegen, sondern auch das Bild eines allmächtigen Schwarzmagiers, der mit sicherer Hand die dunkle Seite in die goldene Ära der Dunkelheit führt. Das ist die Wahrheit, welche in den smaragdgrünen Tiefen seiner Augen lauert und zu mir lauter spricht als irgendwelche Worte oder leere Phrasen.

Als er mit seiner Aufgabe fertig ist, dreht er sich den Todessern zu und blickt über das Meer der Schwärze. Das Fackellicht verleiht seiner schwarzen Krawatte ein rotes Glühen und sein blasses, glatt rasiertes Gesicht wirkt beinahe gespenstisch.

„Vielleicht habt ihr nicht erwartet, Lord Voldemort je tot zu sehen," sagt er laut. „Er hat sich dagegen abgesichert. Ich kann euch auch nicht verraten oder einfach erklären, warum es passieren musste. Aber ihr könnt mein Wort dafür nehmen, dass er weiter lebt, sowie figurativ, das heißt in uns allen, als auch buchstäblich. Er war mein Lehrer, mit dem ich eine Verbindung teilte und noch immer teile. Und ein Teil von ihm wird immer in mir weiterleben."

Er legt eine Hand auf den Sarg und blickt auf das Gesicht des ehemaligen dunklen Lords hinunter.

„Heute möchte ich dass wir seine Genialität und seine Großartigkeit feiern," fährt er fort. „Dass wir ihn als den Vertreter der Dunkelheit feiern. Aber vor allem als einen Zauberer, der alles für seine Ziele geopfert und alle Grenzen des Möglichen überschritten hat. Die gesamte Welt fürchtet es, seinen Namen auszusprechen und seine Taten stehen im Buch der Geschichte der Zauberwelt. Seine Taten und alles, was es war, wird für alle Ewigkeit weiterleben."

Er zückt seinen Stab und wedelt damit. Ich recke meinen Hals um zu sehen, was er da macht. Als er seinen Stab sinken lässt, erblicke ich einen Raben in seiner Hand, der ruhig da sitzt. Den Raben mit beiden Händen haltend, hebt er ihn hoch.

„Soll deine Seele die Macht und das Wissen im Jenseits finden und zurück kommen, wenn es so weit ist, Meister," sagt er. „Ich, Lord Erebus, schwöre auf meine Magie, mein Lebenswerk zu vollenden und die Welt in die ewige Nacht zu hüllen. So wird es sein!"

Er öffnet dir Hände und der Rabe fliegt davon, hoch, in Richtung des dunklen Himmels. Mit einem todernsten Ausdruck zückt Seti ihren Stab und hebt ihn, schwarze Funken gegen Himmel abschießend, welche auf den Sarg und auf uns, welche in der ersten Reihe stehen, hinab regnen. Ihre Magie fühlt sich beinahe wie warmer Sommerregen auf meiner Haut an.

Alle Todesser tun es ihr gleich. Und augenblicklich regnet es im Garten, da die schwarze Funken aus tausenden Stäben platzen, das Leben und das Werk des ehemaligen dunklen Lords feiernd und ihm auf diese Weise den Respekt zeigend.

Erebus legt eine Hand auf den Sarg und blickt lang und prüfend in die toten Augen seines Mentors. Vielleicht kann er keine Empathie spüren aber diese Geste sagt mir viel und vage frage ich mich, ob er das gleiche spüren wird wenn ich in einem Sarg liegen werde. Wird er auch auf meine Leiche mit dem gleichen Ausdruck hinunter schauen? Ich weiß, dass ich einen besonderen Platz in seinem Leben habe, was Erebus auf seine eigene Weise zeigt. Vor allem durch die bloße Tatsache, dass er sich an mich gebunden hat. Wir brauchen keine Ringe und ich muss auch nicht seinen Nachnamen tragen. Aber ich weiß dass er in seinem kalten Inneren eben das Wissen und die Macht schätzt und der dunkle Lord war die Verkörperung von allem, was er hoch schätzt. Ich weiß auch dass er es schätzt, dass ich mich so schnell weiter entwickele und dass er stolz auf meine Leistungen und auf mein Wissen was die Heilung angeht ist. Wäre ich nicht so ehrgeizig und würde ich auch nicht nach Wissen streben, wie er, wäre er nicht mit mir zusammen weil er solche Menschen einfach nicht respektieren kann. Das ist mir klar und das kann ich auch teilweise verstehen. Aber ich weiß dass ich ihn lieben würde auch wenn er ein Bettler und ein Muggel wäre.

Ich schaue zu, wie er Seti eine Hand auf die Schulter legt, welche auf den Lord hinunter blickt als versuche sie sich jedes Detail zu merken. Er weiß, was ihr im Kopf ist und dass sie sich mit größter Mühe zurückhält, um nicht bei dem Sarg des ehemaligen dunklen Lords in Tränen auszubrechen. Dass Seti solche tiefe Verbindung zu dem Lord spürt und sich von seinem Tod zutiefst betroffen fühlt spricht Bände denn sie ist einfach nicht der Typ, den es so leicht ist aus der Bahn zu werfen. Ich habe sie tatsächlich eben zweimal weinen gesehen. Einmal als Erebus gestorben ist und vor kurzem als sie mit mir im Salon gesprochen hat und als wir über den Tod des Lords gesprochen haben. Wahrscheinlich ist es die gleiche Verbindung, welche Erebus mit dem ehemaligen dunklen Lord geteilt hat und die nicht erklärt oder in Worte zusammengefasst werden kann, dafür verantwortlich. Sie scheint tiefer als Fleisch und Blut zu gehen, eben tiefer als die Seelenverbindung, welche ich mit Erebus teile. Ich habe mich schon damit abgefunden, dass ich sie nie verstehen werde. Aber das erklärt sicherlich warum Seti den Verlust so tief spürt.

„Trinken wir etwas," schlägt er ihr vor.

Seti nickt nur und erlaubt ihm, sie weg von dem Sarg zu ziehen. Die Todesser kommen einer nach dem anderen näher und klettern langsam die Treppen, sich dabei umschauend und offensichtlich fragend, ob sie das tun dürfen. Aber da Erebus nicht reagiert, nehmen sie an, dass er gerade aus diesem Grund den Sarg dastehen lassen hat. Laetitia macht Anstalten, Seti und Erebus zu folgen, aber ich halte sie davon ab.

„Nein," sage ich leise zu ihr. „Lass sie in Ruhe. Sollen sie ruhig etwas trinken und reden. Komm, du wirst bei uns sitzen."

„Ich möchte ihn sehen," sagt sie entschlossen, sich dem Sarg zudrehend.

„Das ist keine gute Idee," sage ich, denkend, dass der Anblick zu viel für die Französin wäre.

Aber Laetitia möchte nichts davon hören. Seufzend geselle ich mich zu ihr, denkend, dass ich wenigstens dabei sein könnte.

Als wir langsam die Treppen hochklettern und dabei an den Anfang der Warteschlange springen, drehe ich mich um und schaue Erebus und Seti hinterher. Die Todesser gehen zur Seite und verbeugen sich, ihn durchlassend. Man kann sagen dass sich auf den ersten Blick nicht viel geändert hat. Erebus erledigt schon seit mehreren Jahren die Arbeit des dunklen Lords und er hat ihm auch gewährt, statt ihm Entscheidungen zu treffen und ihn bei den Treffen zu vertreten. Die Todesser behandeln ihn schon seit einer Ewigkeit als ihre Autorität obwohl es immer diese ferne Figur des Lords gab, der hinter allem stand. So dachten die Todesser wenigstens aber ich weiß dass der dunkle Lord Erebus manche Sachen einfach überlassen hat. Erebus musste sich nicht bei ihm melden oder ihn nach der Genehmigung fragen. In vielen Ansichten war er schon vollkommen selbstständig. Aber da es jetzt diese Figur in der Ferne nicht mehr gibt, muss Erebus alle Fäden ziehen. Er muss weiter den Orden führen und eben in schwierigen Situationen die endgültige Entscheidung treffen. Das ist eine Menge Verantwortung aber der dunkle Lord hat ihn langsam darauf vorbereitet. Und außerdem hat er Seti. Ich weiß, dass Seti mit ihrem ganzen Wesen zu ihm steht und alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun wird, um ihm zu helfen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nach der Beerdigung finde ich Erebus auf der Terrasse. Er sitzt auf seinem üblichen Platz, starrt in die Nacht hinaus und raucht. In Momenten wie diesen weiß ich nicht, ob ich ihn ansprechen soll oder nicht denn ich weiß nicht, was er gerade macht. Manchmal sitzt er auf der Terrasse die ganze Nacht lang und denkt über Sachen nach. Manchmal arbeitet er auch dort. Aber diesmal gibt es kein Buch, kein Notizbuch oder sonst etwas in seinem Schoß, eben ein Glas voller orangener Flüssigkeit die wahrscheinlich Whiskey oder Scotch ist.

„Ich arbeite nicht," sagt er, sich nicht umdrehend.

Ich lächele und gehe auf ihn zu.

„Wie geht es dir?" frage ich ihn, in die Hocke gehend und ihn aus der Nähe musternd.

Er weiß schon, dass ich nicht nach seiner Gesundheit oder seinem mentalen Zustand frage.

„Es gibt eine Menge Sachen, die jetzt getan werden müssen," sagt er nachdenklich.

„Und ich werde dir dabei helfen so gut wie ich kann," sage ich sofort.

Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite und mustert mich. Ich sehe ihn erst nach mehreren Tagen welche er entweder in seinem Arbeitszimmer oder in seiner Ritualkammer verbracht hat. Jedes Mal wenn ich einen schwarzen Umhang im Schloss in der Ferne sehe, macht mein Herz einen Hüpfer weil ich hoffe, dass es er ist. Ich habe ihn peinlich vermisst.

„Wir haben große Sachen erreicht, Draco," sagt er leise, in einem Ton, den er normalerweise nicht benutzt wenn er mit Todessern redet. Ein sanfter Ton, der eben für mich vorbehalten ist.

„Longbottom ist im Kerker, die Widerstandsbewegung ist zerschlagen worden," fährt er fort.

„Aber irgendwie fühlt sich all das nicht annähernd befriedigend an, oder?" frage ich ihn. „Wir haben ihn verloren."

Der neue dunkle Lord blickt zu den dunklen Bäumen, sein Ausdruck auf den ersten Blick eine Maske, durch die vielleicht nur ich sehen kann.

„Nein," gibt er endlich zu. „Du hast Recht."

Er nimmt einen weiteren Schluck seines Getränkes, für das ich vermute, dass es Scotch ist, dem Geruch nach zu urteilen.

„Aber ich weiß sehr wohl, warum dem so sein musste," sagt er. „Und ich weiß dass ich egoistisch bin wenn ich mir wünsche, er wäre da. Denn er erledigt sehr wichtige Arbeit, dort, wo er ist. Er existiert eben auf einer anderen Ebene und ist nicht weg. Ja, ich wünsche mir er wäre wieder hier um mir bei meinen Aufgaben zu helfen. Es ist nicht so, als befände sich der dunkle Orden erst am Anfang. Wir haben soeben einen großen Schritt gemacht. Aber es sind immer weitere Schritte zu machen. Ich habe vor, manche Sachen im Orden gründlich zu ändern. Der Orden und die Richtung, in die die Dunkelheit geht, ist jetzt in meinen Händen. Und vielleicht möchte ich all diese Verantwortung nicht."

„Setze dich, wieso kniest du?" fragt er mich auf einmal.

Ich lächele.

„Gefällt es dir denn nicht, wenn ich vor dir knie?" frage ich ihn.

Er mustert mich lüstern und leckt sich die Lippen. Ich lächele. Ich weiß sehr gut, was ihn erregt. Aber vielleicht ist jetzt keine gute Zeit dafür. Ich soll mit ihm reden. Wortlos ziehe ich den anderen Stuhl zu mir und setze mich darauf.

„Später," murmelt er und leckt sich wieder die Lippen. „Wo bin ich stehengeblieben?"

„Verantwortung," erinnere ich ihn.

„Ach ja," sagt der neue dunkle Lord und bringt die Zigarre zu seinen Lippen. „Vor mehreren Jahren hat er mich gefragt, wie kommt es, dass es mir nie eingefallen ist, ihn um die Ecke zu bringen sodass ich seinen Thron erben kann. Die Antwort ist ziemlich einfach. Ich habe meine Zeit als der dunkle Prinz genossen. Ich hatte Spaß. Ich konnte reisen, habe gekämpft, habe gejagt und Menschen Angst eingejagt. Das war ein Traumleben für mich. Ich hatte Verantwortungen aber er war immer derjenige, auf dessen Schultern der dunkle Orden lag. Ich war frei."

„Hast du denn jetzt den Eindruck, dass du nicht mehr frei bist?" frage ich ihn.

„Im gewissen Sinne, ja," gesteht er leise. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass jeder meiner Züge Folgen haben wird. Jede meiner Entscheidungen wird den dunklen Strom beeinflussen. Alles, was ich sage, ist wichtig."

„So war es aber auch früher, nicht wahr?" frage ich. „Der Lord hat dir eine Menge überlassen und du hast deine eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen ohne ihn zu fragen. Und es waren alle richtige Entscheidungen."

Er lehnt den Kopf zurück und schließt die Augen.

„Ja aber er war immer da, um die Kontrolle zu übernehmen falls das nötig war," sagt er. „Er mag in den Schatten gelebt haben aber ich habe deutlich seine Gegenwart und seine Autorität gespürt. Jetzt ist all das in meinem Schoß gelandet."

„Vielleicht kannst du nicht das spüren, was ich spüren kann," fährt er fort und öffnet die Augen.

Ich finde es sehr schwierig, mich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren wenn mich diese wunderschönen Augen aus der Nähe anschauen. Dabei entgeht mir nicht, dass sein engangliegenes Hemd an seinem flachen Bauch klebt und dass man ganz deutlich die Umrisse eines bestimmtes Körperteils durch seine Hosen ausmachen kann. Das ist eben genug um meine Phantasie zu stimulieren. Und wenn man denkt, dass Erebus in einem schwarzen Anzug hübsch ist, hat man ihn nicht nackt gesehen. Ich spüre wie sich Speichel in meinem Mund sammelt und ich versuche verzweifelt meinen Kopf zu klären.

„Als ich den Eid gegeben habe, habe ich deutlich die Verantwortung und das Gewicht gespürt, welche sich auf mich niedergelassen haben," sagt er. „Es ist einfach anders."

„Wieso sind diese Eide so wichtig und was ändern sie, wenn du noch immer die Mehrheit der Sachen machst, die du früher gemacht hast?" frage ich.

Er lächelt.

„Das war teilweise auch was Longbottom gebrochen hat," sagt er. „Alles fing an den Bach runter zu gehen nachdem ich Aberforth Dumbledore umgebracht habe und er seinen Titel geerbt hat. Er konnte deutlich das Gewicht der Verantwortung spüren, hatte aber keine Ahnung davon. Er war der Herausforderung nicht gewachsen. Vielleicht wäre er in zwanzig Jahren dafür bereit, vielleicht wäre auch das nicht genug. Es geschah zu falscher Zeit und so sehr wie er sich bemühte, sich zusammenzureißen, konnte er es nicht tun. Er ist einfach viel zu schwach dafür. Die Engel wollten so verzweifelt einen neuen Auserwählten haben und dachten, dass er eine gute Wahl ist. Sie haben das Licht in ihm gesehen und das ist nicht zu leugnen. Der Mann ist als ein Weißmagier geboren. Seine magische Aura war blendend weiß. Aber es sind nicht die Vorbedingungen, die Talente oder die Fähigkeiten, welche einen zu einem großen Magier machen, sondern eher seine Taten und seine Bereitwilligkeit, ein großer Magier zu werden. Seti ist das beste Beispiel dafür. Sie hat einen grauen Kern und stammt aus einer Muggelfamilie. Ab und zu bricht sie zusammen, steht aber wieder auf. Sie geht weiter und schaut nicht zurück. Sie hat ihr Ziel vor sich und wird nicht abschweifen. Das ist das Merkmal eines großen Magiers."

„Du hast auch einen Eid abgelegt," sagt er zu mir. „Fühlst du dich so wie früher? Was hat dieser Eid geändert?"

Ich denke darüber nach. Ob etwas anders ist? Eigentlich ja. Ich fühle mich zuversichtlicher wenn ich die Armee anführe oder Erebus auf eine andere Weise vertrete. Ich erinnere mich an all die Momente, in denen ich eine Entscheidung schnell treffen musste und wie schnell ich das getan habe. Wie wenig ich daran gezweifelt habe, dass es das Richtige zu tun ist. Aber ich habe meine Selbstsicherheit eher meiner Entwicklung zugeschrieben. Ist das also eine Folge des Eides?

Erebus nickt nur als sei es etwas Selbstverständliches. Ich muss gar nichts sagen denn er scheint gut zu wissen, was mir im Kopf ist.

„Aber wie funktioniert das?" frage ich verblüfft. „Ich habe dir meine Treue als dein Vertreter geschworen. Seti hat auch das getan. Aber wem hast du Treue geschworen, wenn du der dunkle Lord bist?"

„Der Dunkelheit," sagt er einfach. „Dem dunklen Strom. Dadurch verpflichte ich mich den dunklen Strom zu vertreten und ihn in die Richtung seines Wachstums zu führen. Ich tue was gut für die dunkle Seite ist und momentan ist das die Weltherrschaft."

„Aber wie funktioniert das?" wiederhole ich meine Frage. „Wie weiß der dunkle Strom, was gut für ihn ist? Er ist doch kein Wesen, das für sich selbst denken kann."

Der dunkle Lord zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und lächelt. Hab ich was Lustiges gesagt?

„Den dunklen Strom kann man als die kollektive Energie aller Schwarzmagier auf der Welt bezeichnen," sagt er. „Aber er würde auch ohne uns existieren, einfach weil die Welt so erschaffen worden ist."

Weil ich ihn weiter so anschaue, als spreche er Schwedisch, lehnt er sich nach vorne und beginnt es mir genauer zu erklären.

„Es gibt Engel und Dämonen," sagt er geduldig. „Es gibt Zentauren und Vampire. Die Zentauren neigen von Natur aus zu der Weißmagie, nicht wahr? Und Vampire sind dunkle Wesen. Es passiert ja, dass es Vampire gibt, welche sich mit der Weißmagie beschäftigen, aber das ist als hätte man versucht, einen Pferd in einen Balletttänzer zu verwandeln. Es geht einfach nicht. Es gab immer diese zwei Strömen auf der Welt, zwei Denkweisen, zwei Magiearten, zwei Zusammentragen der Persönlichkeitseigenschaften, welche die Menschen oder Wesen, die dem einen oder dem anderen Strom von Natur aus angehören, zeigen. Die zwei Ströme sind seit der Erschaffung der Welt da. Diese Dualität ist überall zu sehen. Tag und Nacht, Feuer und Wasser. Es wäre natürlich ideal, wenn die zwei Strömen in Frieden zusammen leben könnten. Aber das Licht hat zu lange über die Welt geherrscht. Natürlich sind wir in der Unterzahl, sind aber den Hellmagiern überlegen, einfach weil wir uns zu unserem vollen Potenzial entwickeln können was ihnen nie und nimmer gelingen wird weil sie an ihre eigenen Gesetze und Prinzipien gefesselt sind. Wir streben danach, mehr als Menschen zu werden und die Naturgesetze nach unserem Willen zu biegen. Sie wiederum möchten im Einklang mit der Natur und mit deren Gesetzen leben. Dazu kann natürlich nicht jeder ein Schwarzmagier werden. Weswegen ich die Mitglieder des Ordens die Auserwählten nenne."

„Also wenn du der dunkle Strom sagst, meinst du die kollektive Energie der Schwarzmagier der Welt aber auch jene Energie, die unsichtbar ist und nicht gespürt werden kann?" frage ich.

„Wenn du der einzige Schwarzmagier auf der Welt wärst und es keinen anderen gäbe, würdest du trotzdem den dunklen Strom spüren können," beantwortet er meine Frage. „Weil er einfach da ist."

Wir verfallen in Stille und ich denke darüber nach. Es ergibt Sinn. Aber mir fällt es schwer daran zu glauben weil ich es offensichtlich nicht so spüren kann wie er.

„Durch uns, Schwarzmagier, nimmt der dunkle Strom an Macht und Kraft zu," fügt er hinzu. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass er ohne uns nicht existieren würde."

Das ist ein zu kompliziertes Thema für diese Uhrzeit.

„Ich denke, dass ich verstehe," sage ich langsam. „Aber ich werde dein Wort dafür nehmen müssen."

Das ist nur einer der Gründe, warum ihn Seti auf einer Ebene versteht, auf der ich ihn nicht verstehen kann. Aber die bloße Tatsache, dass er so mit mir reden und es mir erklären kann, dass er dazu auch gestanden hat, dass er den Lord auf seine eigene Weise vermisst, bedeutet mir viel. Er spürt keinerlei Bedürfnis wenn er bei mir ist, eine seiner Masken aufzusetzen sondern kann das sein, was er ist.

Er lächelt und nimmt wieder sein Glas in die Hand.

„Morgen gehen ich und Seti mit Longbottom sprechen," sagt er mit einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck. „Es wird eine öffentliche Hinrichtung geben, weißt du. Die ich ausführen werde."

Daran habe ich überhaupt nicht gezweifelt. Aber die Frage ist nur wie viel Zeit Longbottom im Kerker verbringen wird, das heißt, in welchem Zustand er sein wird, wenn Erebus endlich mit ihm fertig ist?

Ich bin ein Mensch, der alles zutiefst empfindet. Vor allem das Leid und der den Schmerz der anderen. Vielleicht ist das der Grund wieso ich mich so von der Heilmagie angezogen gefühlt habe. Ich wollte irgendwie dieses Leid lindern indem ich die Methoden und Techniken der Heilkunst erlerne und sie anzuwenden beginne. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, irgendetwas Anderes in meinem Leben zu tun. Ich spüre Mitgefühl, im Gegensatz zu Erebus. Und zu einem gewissen Grad spüre ich auch Mitgefühl mit Neville Longbottom. Für ihn wäre es besser, wenn er tot wäre. Erebus hat ja immer gesagt, dass der Tod eine Gnade ist, welche eben für wenige vorbehalten ist. Jene, die seine Pläne derart durchkreuzen, dass sie entweder Verluste auf der dunklen Seite verursachen oder Erebus persönlich in die Quere kommen, bekommen keine Gnade.

„Ich werde dabei sein," sage ich sofort.

Denn auch wenn ich normalerweise so was überhaupt nicht genieße, weiß ich, was das bedeutet. Das Ende einer Erbschaftslinie und der Sieg für die dunkle Seite. Longbottom hat keinen Erben und mit ihm wird die Linie, welche Albus Dumbledore gestartet hat, gebrochen werden. Das ist in der Tat etwas Wichtiges für die dunkle Seite. Aber vor allem möchte ich dabei sein weil Erebus sein Leid beendet. Ich würde nicht dabei sein wollen, wenn er ihn foltert.

Für eine Weile sitzen wir in Stille, in die Nacht hinaus starrend.

„Was ist?" bricht er endlich die Stille. „Seit du gekommen bist starrst du mich lüstern an und denkst über meinen nackten Körper nach. Wieso unternimmst du gar nichts?"

„Weil ich nicht weiß ob du Lust darauf hast," antworte ich ehrlich.

Er dreht den Kopf und mir fällt auf, dass seine Augen glitzern.

„Oh ich hab immer Lust darauf," antwortet er leise, sein Glas auf den runden Tisch bei seiner Seite abstellend. „Komm, Kleiner. Ich hab Hunger."

Seine Augen nehmen ein rotes Glühen an und ich schlucke. Oh nein. Oder besser gesagt – oh ja?

„Und ich hätte dich zum Fressen gerne," knurrt er, sich plötzlich auf mich stürzend, so schnell, dass ich kaum die Chance hatte, um zu reagieren.

Ehe ich weiß, was da passiert, verwandelt er sich in seine Schattenform und zieht mich mit sich. Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, stehen wir mitten in einem Wald und ich sehe nur zwei roten Augen vor mir.

„Lauf!" knurrt er.

Er muss mir das nicht zweimal sagen. Wie immer wenn er so was macht spüre ich eine Mischung aus Angst, Erregung und Aufregung. Meine Sinne sind in Reizüberflutung als ich durch den dunklen Wald jogge und versuche nicht zu stolpern und mir meinen Hals zu brechen. Aber in Momenten wie diesen scheint so was eine Nebensache zu sein.

Die nassen Blätter streicheln meine Wange im Vorbeigehen und ich fahre jedes Mal hoch, wenn ein Zweig unter meinen Füßen knackt. Die nächtliche Luft ist sehr frisch und bohrt sich in meine Lungen wie ein Schornsteinfeger als ich mich weiter durch den Wald dränge. Erebus kann überall sein und ich muss ihn ja nicht kommen hören. Er kann sich schließlich an mich in seiner Schattenform heranschleichen.

Als ich nach etwa fünf Minuten innehalte und tief durchatme, höre ich Rascheln aus allen Richtungen. Hier gibt es zweifelsohne gefährliche Tiere. Wo bin ich überhaupt? Bei Erebus weiß ich nie, wo er mich hinführt. Wir hätten auch in Rumänien sein können. Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich vage zwei Augen welche mich aus dem Dunkeln anschauen. Erebus?

Aber als ich einen Schritt weiter mache, stürzt sich etwas Riesiges auf mich und ich schreie so laut dass ich den Eindruck habe, dass meine Lungen platzen werden. Ich versuche verzweifelt das Tier von mir weg zustoßen aber es ist vergebens. Verzweifelt strecke ich meine Hand aus und tapse herum, in der Hoffnung meinen gefallenen Stab zu finden. Wo ist Erebus?

Als ich stechenden Schmerz in meinem Bein spüre und wieder schreie, höre ich schnelles Rascheln, Schritte und dann ein Knurren. Dieses etwas Haariges und Riesiges, fliegt von der Wucht des Aufpralls durch die Luft und schlägt dumpf auf den Boden auf. Von dem Gewicht des Tieres endlich frei, finde ich meinen Stab und hebe ihn hoch, die Spitze aufleuchten lassend. Im gespenstischen Licht sehe ich eine Wildkatze und Erebus, welche einander mit jedem Muskel im Körper angespannt anstarren. Auf einmal verschwindet Erebus und schon den nächsten Augenblick sehe ich einen Schatten, der sich auf die Wildkatze stürzt. Reflexartig schließe ich die Augen als ein unsichtbares Messer der Wildkatze die Kehle durchschneidet und Blut überall spritzen lässt. Ich lege schnell die Hand vors Gesicht aber ich bekomme trotzdem einen Blutschuss in die Augen und schnappe nach Luft.

Das Wimmern und Zappeln der Wildkatze hören allmählich auf und ich spüre eine eiskalte Hand auf meiner Wange und fahre hoch.

„Du bist verletzt," sagt er mit heiserer Stimme.

Ich atme tief durch und öffne die Augen, sie reibend. Ich sehe vage die Umrisse von Erebus, der natürlich im Dunkeln sehr gut sehen kann und der gerade mein Bein heilt. Ich spüre seine Magie auf meiner Haut und seufze vor Erleichterung als der Schmerz nachlässt. Sein Kopf erscheint bei meinem und die roten Augen mustern mich abschätzend.

„Es war zu viel für dich," murmelt er. „Wir gehen nach Hause."

„Nein," flüstere ich, im Dunkeln tapsend. Ich ergreife seinen Ärmel und ziehe ihn zu mir. „Nein, gehen wir nicht. Stelle aber ein paar Schutzzauber auf sodass wir nicht gestört werden können."

Ich spüre wie er grinst und dann sehe ich vage wie etwas bei den Bäumen aufglüht und dann wieder schwindet. Ich denke wieder an das Tier, das Erebus soeben getötet hat. Oh Mann. Das hat mich fertig gemacht. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund möchte ich nicht hier weg. Ich möchte nicht im Schloss sein wo er der dunkle Lord ist und wo er Verantwortungen und Kummer hat. Ich möchte hier mit ihm alleine sein wo wir eben zwei Wesen sind, welche sich lieben.

Als ich ihn bei mir spüre, finden meine Finger schnell seinen Gürtel und er stöhnt als ich über sein Glied fahre. Ich beuge mich schnell nach unten, kaum abwarten könnend, es in meinem Mund zu haben. Auch wenn er normalerweise überall eiskalt ist, ist dieser Körperteil noch immer warm, auch wenn man es nicht mit der menschlichen Wärme vergleichen kann. Er stöhnt als ich meine Lippen auf diese Wärme lege und ich spüre seine Hand auf meinem Kopf. Am Anfang wuschelt er mir eben das Haar, aber bald beginnt er das Tempo zu bestimmen. Wie immer nimmt Erebus was er will und wie er es will. Aber ich habe nichts dagegen. In Momenten wie diesen sein Bedürfnis, jede Situation zu kontrollieren, erregt mich wahnsinnig.

Schon als ich denke, dass er so weit ist und dass ich auch so weit bin, weil ich jetzt schon so erregt bin dass ich mich wundere, dass meine Hosen noch immer auf mir sind und nicht geplatzt sind, packt er mich grob an den Schultern, hebt mich mit Leichtigkeit in die Luft und dreht mich um. Autsch... mein Kopf landet im kalten Gras und ich habe kaum genug Raum, einzuatmen. Aber die Hände, welche mich mit einem Schraubstockgriff fest halten geben nicht nach. Ich versuche den Kopf zu heben um ja Luft zu ziehen als er mit einem Wink seines Stabes meine Kleidung verschwinden lässt. Für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde spüre ich den Druck da unten bevor er sich in mich versenkt und laut vor Vergnügung stöhnt, wie jemand, der endlich das bekommen hat was er die ganze Zeit wollte.

„So warm," murmelt er, mich mit einer Hand gegen den nassen Boden pressend und mit der anderen meine rechte Hüfte festhaltend. „So eng..."

Ich bin schon an sein Murmeln gewöhnt und ganz ehrlich mag ich, wenn er so Unsinn murmelt. Der Rest, was er sagen wollte, bleibt für mich unverständlich da er zugleich knurrt und redet und da ich verzweifelt versuche, Luft zu ziehen. Plötzlich lässt er meine Hüfte los und steckt seine Hand unter meinem Bauch. Dabei versuche ich meinen Hintern etwas zu heben um ihm ja mehr Raum zu geben. Als er seine kalte Hand um meinen Schwanz legt, gurgele ich und schlucke den Speichel, der sich dabei in meinem Mund angesammelt hat, runter.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragt er auf einmal und zieht seine Hand zurück. Mit einer Hand hebt er mich etwas, sodass ich mich auf meine Ellbogen stützen kann.

„Hey, hör nicht jetzt auf!" schreie ich verzweifelt.

Aber ich kenne sein Spiel. Ich weiß, was er will.

„Bitte," flehe ich ihn an. „Meister... Hilf mir. Hör nicht auf. Ich tue was auch immer du willst! Befriedige mich, ich kann es nicht länger aushalten!"

Ich bekomme einen harten und tiefen Stoß statt einer Antwort und sobald sich die Hand wieder um meinen kochendheißen Schwanz wickelt, gurgele ich vor Vergnügen. Seine Finger fahren geschickt darüber und als er sich wieder gnadenlos in mich versenkt, schreie ich auf und würde mich auch aufbäumen, wenn er mich nicht so fest halten würde. Die Welt um mich herum verschwindet und ich verliere den Verstand als mir der Höhepunkt direkt in den Kopf schießt.

Langsam lässt er mich los und ich frage mich vage, wann er gekommen ist, bin aber zu müde um richtig zu denken. Aber als ich ihn hinter mir stöhnen höre und dann etwas Warmes und Nasses auf meinem nackten Rücken spüre, bekomme ich meine Antwort.

Die Müdigkeit in meinen Knochen spürend, verspüre ich urplötzlich den Drang, zu lachen.

„Was ist denn so lustig?" knurrt der dunkle Lord hinter mir.

„Ach... das Ganze," gelingt es mir zu sagen. „Der dunkle Lord jagt mich durch den Wald... dann stürzt sich eine Bestie auf mich und versucht mich umzubringen. Dann erscheint eine noch gefährlichere Bestie, killt die erste Bestie und dann fickt sie mich. Das ist kaum zu fassen."

„Und dazu hast du dich die ganze Zeit im Blut der ersten Bestie gewälzt," fügt Erebus trocken hinzu. „Jetzt ähnelst du einem kleinen Schweinchen, das sich im Schlamm wälzt."

„Das ist toll," sage ich, mich aufsetzend und umschauend. Aber natürlich sehe gar nichts. Mein Stab ist mir aus der Hand gefallen als sich Erebus auf mich gestürzt hat.

Die roten Augen kommen mir so vor als schweben sie in der Luft.

„Geschieht mir Recht, wenn ich dich geheiratet habe," sage ich grinsend.

Erebus gluckst und gibt meinem Schenkel einen Klaps.

„Gehen wir," sagt er. „Wir müssen dich gründlich waschen, kleines Schweinchen. Und dann heilen. Den Tiger nehmen wir mit. Er wird ein schöner Kaminvorleger sein."

„Den... was?"

Der dunkle Lord lacht nur und als er sich in seine Schattenform verwandelt und mich mitzieht, hallt sein Gelächter in meinen Ohren.


	24. Kapitel 23

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

AN: Ich habe keine Ausrede für die Verspätung. Bin schuldig. :( Ich muss euch aber warnen: in diesem Kapitel gibt es eine Vergewaltigungsszene. Manche werden mich dafür hassen, aber na ja. Nicht essen während ihr lest, bitte.

Bob: Danke für die Blumen. Erebus:  wiki/Erebos Der Name ist für Erebus ein Ideal, nach dem er strebt. Sowie so mächtig wie ein Gott zu werden als auch derjenige zu sein, welcher sich aus Chaos erhebt und sogar über das Chaos herrscht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 23 – Das Ende der Hoffnung

/Erebus' Sicht

Ein Paradox entsteht aus der bloßen Tatsache, dass ich die Wärme genieße und zugleich die Nacht als die beste Zeit des Tages betrachte. Denn mit der Nacht kommt auch die Kälte, welche eben mithilfe der Wärmezauber vertrieben werden kann.

Die Sterne stehen hoch am Himmel und das Klappern der Ketten ist zu hören, ein Geräusch, das in der Nacht so laut ist, dass es beinahe ohrenbetäubend ist. Zumindest kommt es meinen Vampirohren so vor. Wenn ich schon nicht länger schlafe und ich den Schlaf auch nicht brauche, kann ich andere Menschen wecken und meine Zeit gut nutzen. Seti habe ich eine Nachricht hinterlassen und sie kommt wenn sie aufwacht. Sie hat ihre Ruhe verdient und außerdem benötigt sie dringend Schlaf und Erholung. Ich bin derjenige, der kein Mensch ist und auch nachts im Garten wandern kann.

Ob ich mich einsam fühle? Tief in meinem Inneren habe ich immer gewusst, dass ich alleine bin. Auch wenn ich Freunde hatte, auch wenn Lord Voldemort da war. In meinem Inneren war ich stets alleine mit meinen Gedanken. Auch wenn Lord Voldemort meine Gedanken wie seine eigenen hören konnte, war ich alleine. Ich bin ein Wesen, das kein anderes braucht obwohl ich manchmal die Nähe oder die Gegenwart der anderen, auf meine eigene Weise, genieße. Sowie die Gegenwart von Draco oder Seti. Draco sehnt sich nach meiner Gegenwart weil er durch mich lebt. Mich verwirrt der bloße Begriff der selbstlosen, bedingungslosen Liebe, die Art der Liebe, die er mir gegenüber spürt. Ich weiß, dass er ohne mich nicht leben könnte und das kann ich nicht verstehen. Seti wiederum ist eine ganz andere Geschichte. Sie schaut hoch zu mir und erwartet Anweisungen und Wissen von mir. Sie sieht mich als eine Wissensquelle an aber auch als eine Person, welche ihr zeigen kann, wie sie sich weiter entwickeln soll. Sie beherrscht schon manche Sachen und kann spüren, dass es mehr hinter dem Schleier gibt, durch den sie aber nicht alleine hindurch sehen kann. Sie erwartet von mir, dass ich es ihr zeige. Ihre Art der Treue ist anders als die von Draco. Alles, was sie bisher von mir gelernt hat, öffnet eine weitere Tür in ihr und die Neugier und die Gier nach mehr treiben sie an. Ich selbst bin mir nicht sicher, wohin ich sie führe, aber ich sehe schon, dass sie mit ihrem eigenen Fortschritt überrascht sein wird.

Ich lasse mich in einer der Gartenlauben nieder und zerre an den Ketten. Longbottom setzt sich wortlos mir gegenüber und bleibt mit gesenktem Kopf dasitzen als ich die Ketten befestige. Seit man ihn hergebracht hat, hat er kein einziges Wort gesagt. Ich werde das ändern.

„Endlich alleine," sage ich und hebe die Füße auf den kleinen runden Tisch.

Er sagt nichts sondern starrt seine Schuhe an. Ich rieche Schweiß und Tränen an ihm. Man hat ihn nicht gewaschen was ich in diesem Moment bedauere. Aber ich habe ja den Todessern befohlen, vor seiner Zelle Wache zu halten. Ich habe nicht erwähnt, dass ich nicht möchte, dass er so höllisch stinkt. Ach... vielleicht benutze ich das Wort 'höllisch' aus einer Gewohnheit. Einen normalen Menschen würde der Gestank sicherlich nicht so stören, wie er mich stört. Das ist das ja. Ich bin nicht normal und bin dazu auch kein Mensch. Mir ist schon klar geworden, dass ich nie normal sein wollte. Ja, vielleicht habe ich es mir herbei gewünscht, ein 'normaler' Mensch zu sein, weil ich misshandelt und schikaniert wurde und dachte, dass so man wenigstens keinen Grund hätte, um mich weiter zu misshandeln. Dass man mich so in Ruhe lässt. Aber ich war nie ein normaler Junge. Ich habe mir Fragen gestellt, die sich kein Junge meines Alters stellen sollte. Mich haben immer die Sachen interessiert, die noch kaum jemanden anderen interessiert haben. Außer vielleicht den dunklen Lord. Wären wir zusammen aufgewachsen, wären wir zweifelsohne beste Kumpel gewesen und das Licht wäre viel früher gefallen.

„Möchtest du wissen, was mit deiner lieben Katie passiert ist?" frage ich.

Ein kaum merkbares Zucken und die Augen schauen in meine Richtung. Ich lächele. Es ist so leicht, die Menschen zu manipulieren, welche von ihren Gefühlen angetrieben sind. Mann muss eben wissen, was sie antreibt.

„Sie ist tot," flüstert er und schaut mich an.

„Ach wir reden wieder, wie rührend," fühle ich mich gezwungen zu sagen. „Sie ist nicht tot."

Etwas blitzt in seinen glanzlosen Augen auf, was mich wissen lässt, dass er wahrscheinlich etwas gefunden hat, wofür es wert ist, zu leben. Gut. Denn mit einem toten Mann kann ich nicht spielen. Es sind die lebendigen, verletzbaren Menschen, welche mir am meisten Vergnügen bringen. Mit ihnen zu spielen bietet mir einen Einblick in ihre bloße Natur und ihr Wesen. In das, was sie sind. Im Grunde genommen sind Menschen sehr einfach. Man kann sie auf die primitivsten Bedürfnisse zerlegen bis sie einem Tier ähneln.

„Ich habe Beweise erhalten, dass sie geflohen und am Leben ist," sage ich zu ihm. „Aber keine Sorge. Meine Todesser finden sie sehr schnell."

Er knirscht mit den Zähnen, ein Zeichen, dass es etwas auf dieser Welt gibt, was ihm lieb ist. Man muss nur wissen, was die Schwachstelle von einem ist. Longbottom dachte, dass er ein Mann ist, der nichts zu verlieren hatte. Aber jeder Mensch hat etwas oder jemanden zu verlieren. Und momentan ist mein größter Wunsch ihm auch das wegzunehmen und ihn zu brechen.

„Aber ich sag dir was," sage ich, mir zufrieden durchs Haar fahrend. „Ich verspreche dir Katie schnell umzubringen falls du das machst, was ich dir sage. Du weißt schon, dass ich keinen schnellen Tod für dich geplant habe?"

Er antwortet nicht. Ich öffne meine Zigarrenschachtel und stecke mir eine ein an.

„So großzügig bin ich wohl nicht," fahre ich fort. „Aber du weißt schon, dass ich mich an mein Versprechen halte."

Ich weiß, dass sich Hoffnung und Verzweiflung in ihm mischen und dass er sich überlegt, ob er doch zustimmten sollte. Hätte ich Katie nicht erwähnt und hätte er gedacht, sie sei tatsächlich tot, wäre er vielleicht ein Mann der nichts zu verlieren hatte. Aber ich habe dennoch etwas gefunden. Ich schaue zu, wie er mit sich selbst ringt.

„Wo ist sie? Wie kannst du nur wissen, dass sie am Leben ist?" fragt er. „Und wenn schon, wie kommt es, dass du sie noch nicht gefangen hast?"

Ich lächele. Er möchte Beweise. Er möchte sich vergewissern, dass dem tatsächlich so ist. Ein für die Menschen typischer Gedankengang.

„Wann habe ich dich angelogen?" frage ich sanft. „In meinen Briefen an dich war ich immer ehrlich, nicht wahr? Ich habe dir eine Menge Sachen enthüllt. Vielleicht habe ich manche Sachen für mich selbst behalten aber das hast auch du getan. Aber das, was ich dir geschrieben habe, war die Wahrheit."

Er schweigt und starrt mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich blase den Rauch in seine Richtung und er hustet.

„Schon gut," sage ich gespielt resigniert. „Man hat Katie in Rumänien gesichtet. Sie hat einen Besen geklaut und man hat den Dieb identifiziert indem man ihre magische Unterschrift fand. Da Rumänien jetzt dem dunklen Imperium gehört, haben es mir meine Diener gleich gemeldet und ich habe jemanden geschickt, um sie zu finden. Diese Person wird die Welt auf den Kopf stellen um mir zu bringen, was ich von ihr verlange, keine Sorge. Meine Todesser sind sehr gut trainiert."

Ich sehe, wie sich die Räder in seinem Kopf drehen und wie er versucht festzustellen ob das was ich sage wahr ist.

„Angeblich hat sie einen Besen benutzt, um von dem Schlachtfeld zu fliehen," fahre ich fort. „Und danach hat sie sich irgendwo versteckt bis sie in Rumänien aufgetaucht ist. Es ist purer Zufall, dass wir sie entdeckt haben. Aber das Imperium funktioniert vor allem wie eine gut geölte Maschine. Jeder Todesser weiß was zu tun ist."

„Was willst du von mir?" fragt er nach einer Weile.

„Dass du das tust, was ich dir sage," sage ich einfach und mit einem wachsenden Gefühl von Aufregung.

„Das tue ich," sagt er sofort. „Jetzt versprich es mir."

„Ich, Lord Erebus, schwöre auf meine Magie, Katie Bell, wenn sie vor mich gebracht wird, schnell umzubringen und ihr kein unnötiges Leid zu verursachen," sage ich mit meiner rechten Hand in der Luft.

Longbottom lehnt sich zurück und entspannt sich auf der Bank der Gartenlaube so weit es ihm seine Ketten erlauben, welche er um seine Knöchel und um seine Handgelenke trägt.

„Was ist mit Voldemort passiert, wenn du jetzt der dunkle Lord bist?" fragt er.

Auf einer Ebene versteht er was ich von ihm will und auch warum. Der Teil von mir, der noch immer in ihm ist, kann es ihm erklären.

„Er ist tot," sage ich einfach. „Er hat deine Engel erwischt, erinnerst du dich daran nicht?"

„Meine Engel?" fragt er, den Kopf hebend. „Wie meinst du das, meine Engel? Man kann einen Engel nicht umbringen, vor allem kein Schwarzmagier hätte es tun können weil er sie ja nicht richtig sehen kann. Sie sind Lichtwesen und sind unsterblich. Sie sind so alt wie die Welt selbst."

„Eigentlich nicht," sage ich belustigt.

Jetzt können wir endlich das tun, was ich wollte. Wir können reden und ich beginne mein Spiel mit ihm zu spielen, das heißt 'du tust was ich sage und ich werde sehen, wie weit bist du bereit zu gehen oder was ich dir antun kann, bis du brichst' Spiel. Ich möchte auch sehen, ob er sich an sein Versprechen hält. Ob ihm Katie so wichtig ist. Man sagt, dass das Leben eines Menschen keinen Preis hat. Vielleicht ist er hoch aber jeder Mensch hat einen Preis. Mal sehen, wie viel Katie ihm wert ist.

„Deine Engel sind nach der Erschaffung der Welt erschaffen," sage ich. „Aber mein Lehrer hat offensichtlich den Weg gefunden, um einen Engel zu zerstören. Er hat auch mir nicht gesagt, wie er das getan hat. Sie sind nicht länger da, oder?"

„Ich kann sie nicht spüren, habe es aber diesen Ketten zugeschrieben," sagt er, jetzt sichtbar verwirrt. „Die einen daran hindern, Magie zu spüren und zu zaubern."

„Ja aber deine Erzengel waren keine Magie sondern Geschöpfe," sage ich. „So hättest du sie doch spüren können, wenn sie da wären aber das sind sie nicht. Benutze doch deine Logik, Longbottom."

„Mir war es egal, dass sie weg waren," sagt er achselzuckend.

„Ach ja, der Mann der nichts zu verlieren hat und der keinen Grund hat um weiterzuleben," sage ich, einen tiefen Zug von meiner Zigarre nehmend.

Er sagt nichts dazu sondern starrt seine dicken Ketten an.

„Also bist du jetzt der dunkle Lord," sagt er schließlich, den Blick hebend. „Dein Ego ist wahrscheinlich wegen dieser Ehre ganz schön benommen. Bedeutet dir die Tatsache gar nichts, dass er tot ist?"

„Vielleicht soll dir diese Tatsache etwas bedeuten," erwidere ich. „Schließlich hast du einen Verlust auf der dunklen Seite verursacht."

„Ich bin darauf nicht stolz und es spielt keine Rolle mehr," sagt er.

„Wieso denn?" frage ich. „Du hast einmal geschrieben, dass du kein Imperator und kein Lord seiest. Dass du nicht die helle Seite seiest. Wenn das wahr ist existiert die helle Seite weiter ohne dich. Aber du denkst offensichtlich, dass die helle Seite nicht ohne dich überleben kann. Das, was du sagt und was du schreibt sind zwei verschiedene Sachen."

Er sagt gar nichts dazu sondern schließt die Augen.

„Du hast doch versprochen, das zu tun was ich will und momentan will ich mit dir reden," sage ich warnend. „So schwierig kann es nicht sein. Aber vielleicht hast du Durst."

Ich rufe einen Elf der mir eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zwei Gläser bringt. Longbottom schaut zu wie ich ihm ein volles Glas einschenke und es über den Tisch in seine Richtung drücke.

„Das ist doch dein Lieblingsgetränk oder?" frage ich ihn und lächele hämisch. „In letzter Zeit trinkst du nur den Feuerwhiskey."

In seinen Augen sehe ich die Frage, wie ich davon Bescheid weiß, aber er entschließt sich, sie nicht laut zu stellen. Er lehnt sich nach vorne und hebt die beiden Hände, die verkettet sind, das Glas hebend und es zu seinen Lippen bringend. Er nimmt drei schnelle Schlucke mit der Geschicktheit eines Mannes, der mit so was viel Erfahrung hat. Ich lächele.

„Besser?" frage ich ihn. „Na siehst du dass ich doch nicht so unvernünftig bin. Ich hab dir dein Lieblingsgetränk angeboten. Jetzt reden wir weiter. Wo sind wir stehen geblieben?"

„Was mich nur verwundert," spricht er endlich, „ist dass du selbst Voldemort nicht umgebracht hast um ja seinen Thron zu erben."

Er benutzt mit Absicht seinen Namen um mich zu reizen. Aber ich rauche ruhig weiter und kann sehen, dass ihn die Abwesenheit jeglicher Reaktion nervt.

„Wieso würde ich das tun wollen?" frage ich ihn. „Mir ging es gut wo ich war."

„Ja aber doch musstest du seinen Befehlen folgen und das tun, was er wollte," beharrt er. „Sicherlich war das nicht für eine Person wie dich sonderlich leicht."

„Mein Lehrer und ich haben über alles geredet und ich habe ihn als einen Schwarzmagier sehr respektiert," sage ich ehrlich.

„Hast du dich nicht vor ihm gekniet und ihn mit 'mein Lord' angesprochen?" hakt er nach, offensichtlich darauf erpicht, mich zu verärgern.

„Ja," sage ich achselzuckend. „Na und?"

„Wieso macht man das überhaupt?" fragt er, jetzt sichtbar genervt da ich mich nicht nerven lasse und weiter in aller Ruhe rauche.

„Das ist ein Ausdruck des Respekts," sage ich einfach. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht verstehst. Das heißt nicht Demut oder Unterlegenheit, sondern ist ganz einfach ein Ausdruck des Respekts."

Longbottom nimmt ein paar weitere Schlucke des Whiskeys und lehnt sich danach zurück.

„Aber in einem deiner Briefe hast du mir geschrieben, du träumst von dem Tag, an dem du mich vor dir kriechen sehen wirst," sagt er. „Das heißt, es ist doch Demut. Also bist du ein Sadist und ein Masochist zugleich."

Ich grinse breit.

„Das war sehr gut, Longbottom," sage ich zufrieden. Endlich führen wir eine schöne Debatte. „Endlich reden wir."

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Ja, in diesem Fall wäre es Demut," sage ich. „Aber ich möchte auch dass du mir dadurch den gebührenden Respekt zeigst."

„Also fiel es dir doch schwer, dich vor ihm hinknien zu müssen," stellt er fest.

„Manchmal," gestehe ich, was ihn offensichtlich überrascht. „Ich bin ein Schwarzmagier und der dunkle Lord war es auch. Wir beide waren das Zentrum unseres eigenen Universums, in dem wir Herrscher waren. Aber trotz dem, was du denkst, habe ich ihn respektiert."

Er schnaubt.

„Ich finde es schwer zu glauben, dass du irgendjemanden respektierst," sagt er. „Nur dich selbst. Aber wenigstens hast du zugegeben, dass du dich als das Zentrum deines eigenen Universums siehst. Alle Menschen in diesem Universum sind eben Puppen für dich. Sie sind ersetzbar."

Ich komme zum Schluss dass er es entweder nicht versteht oder nicht zugeben will, dass er es versteht.

„Wie war es denn bei deinem eigenen Mentor?" frage ich ihn.

Wieder ein Zucken und eine Reaktion, die mich wissen lässt, dass dies ein heikles Thema für ihn ist. Er ist noch nicht über den Tod seines Mentors hinweg.

„Ach komm schon," sage ich zu ihm. „Ich habe dich deines Mentors entledigt, du mich meinem. Es wäre eben fair, darüber zu reden."

Was ich gesagt habe bietet ihm ein Gefühl der Genugtuung das er in diesem Moment sehr braucht. Er hat mir nie vergeben, dass ich Aberforth Dumbledore umgebracht habe und insgeheim wollte er ihn rächen. Wenn ich die Sache so gestalte als sei er für den Tod des Lords verantwortlich, bietet es ihm das Gefühl, dass er tatsächlich darin erfolgreich war.

„Aberforth hätte nie von mir verlangt, mich vor ihn zu knien," sagt er. „Er brauchte diese Art der Anerkennung nicht. Keiner, der ein großer Magier ist und weiß es, braucht solche Anerkennung."

„Aber du hast seine Befehle befolgt," werfe ich ein.

„Welche Befehle?" fragt er bitterlich. „Es gab keine. Wir haben alles besprochen, was zu tun war. Wir haben zusammen Entscheidungen getroffen."

„Ist das der Grund warum er dich zu Hause zurückgelassen hat und ist alleine mir hinterher gegangen?" frage ich neckend. „Er hat dir nicht vertraut. Er dachte dass du einen Fehler machen wirst und er wollte die Sache alleine erledigen weil es so sicher sein könnte, dass die Sache erledigt sein wird."

„Rede über Aberforth nicht so, du Mistkerl!" platzt es aus ihm und seine Augen blitzen auf.

„Weißt du überhaupt, warum du so wütend bist und warum du die Kontrolle verlierst, wenn du wütend bist?" frage ich ihn ruhig, ihm in den Augen ansehend, dass er mir jetzt am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde. Ach jetzt kann ich den Teil von mir in seinen Augen sehen.

„Ja, weil du einen Teil deiner schwarzen und verdammten Seele in mich gespeichert hast," brüllt er. „Und deine Seele sehnt sich eben nach dem Mord und der Zerstörung. Und ich wünsche mir, du könntest sie wegnehmen. Ich habe lange genug damit gelebt."

„Oh das werde ich, keine Sorge," sage ich seelenruhig. „Im Übrigen der Teil meiner Seele der in dir ist hat eine sehr interessante Wirkung auf dich."

Ich sehe dass er versucht sich zu beruhigen aber da wir über einen Teil von mir reden weiß ich dass dies sehr viel innere Kraft erfordert. Die er nicht hat.

„Du hast Wutanfälle," stelle ich unnötigerweise fest. „Du kannst mich gut verstehen, was mich antreibt und wie ich funktioniere. Ich weiß, dass du versucht hast, dagegen zu kämpfen und dass du dich am Ende damit abgefunden hast. Weil du ja anders nicht konntest. Weißt du, dass sich deine magische Aura verändert hat?"

„Du bist daran schuld," sagt er durch seine Zähne. „Der Teil deiner Seele, der meine vergiftet hat."

„Ich hab dir dadurch ein großes Geschenk gegeben, siehst du das nicht?" frage ich. „Denkst du etwa, dass du so erfolgreich, auch wenn es für eine sehr kurze Zeit war, beim Kämpfen gewesen wärst, wenn ich nicht dabei gewesen wäre?"

Er öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, wird aber durch das Ankommen Amus unterbrochen. Mein schuppiger Freund beschnüffelt die Luft als frage er sich, was so stinkt und macht einen breiten Bogen um Longbottom, auf mich zu schlängelnd. Longbottom schaut mit einem Ausdruck von Ekel und Nervosität wie die riesige Schlange den Kopf in meinen Schoß legt und mit der langen Zunge vor Vergnügen züngelt als ich meine Hand auf seinen Kopf lege.

~Ist das mein Abendessen, Meister?~ fragt die Schlange schläfrig. ~Denn wenn schon, möchte ich es nicht. Es riecht nicht so, als würde es mir schmecken.~

Ich grinse.

~Nein, ich werde etwas Besseres für dich finden,~ sage ich zu der Schlange.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?" fragt Longbottom schließlich, zuschauend, wie sich Amu vollkommen entspannt und das Streicheln wie ein guter Hund genießt. „Wenn du mich foltern willst, was ja nach deinem Geschmack wäre, dann fangen wir gleich damit an. Worauf wartest du? Du hast mich sicherlich nicht mitten in der Nacht hergebracht um mit mir zu reden."

„Ist das denn so überraschend?" frage ich.

„Ja," sagt Longbottom. „Obwohl mir bewusst ist, dass das Ganze ein perverses Spiel für dich ist."

„Wir werden in der Tat spielen aber zuerst möchte ich mit dir reden, während du noch immer beim bei Verstand bist," sage ich, Amu kraulend, der vor Vergnügen seine Schwanzspitze etwas hebt. „Vor mehreren Jahren habe ich dir ein Spiel vorgeschlagen, ein Spiel auf Leben und Tod. Dieses Spiel hast du verloren. Jetzt möchte ich ein paar Sachen wissen. Hast du wirklich daran geglaubt, dass du mich schlagen kannst?"

„Nein," sagt er ehrlich und senkt den Blick.

„Dann warum hast du dich überhaupt darauf eingelassen?" frage ich neugierig. „Wozu das Ganze?"

Er lehnt sich wieder zurück und schaut auf sein leeres Glas hinunter. Ich deute auf die Flasche, welche gehorsam mehr Whiskey in sein Glas einschenkt.

„Es liegt in der Natur der Dunkelheit, zu kämpfen," sagt er schließlich. „Töten und Planen, wie man seinen Feind schlägt. Das liegt aber nicht in der Natur des Lichtes. Das Licht funktioniert nicht so. Wir Hellmagier kämpfen für unsere Freiheit und weil wir kämpfen müssen, um zu überleben. Wir genießen es nicht."

„Natürlich nicht," sage ich, mit der Tatsache zufrieden, dass er darüber reden will. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass man nicht kämpfen kann, wenn man dazu gezwungen ist."

„Ich habe es nicht so gewollt," sagt er nach einer Pause. „Ich wollte nicht der Erbe Aberforths werden und ich wollte sicherlich nicht der Vertreter des Lichtes werden."

„Weil du die notwendigen Vorbedingungen dafür nicht besitzt," bemerke ich. „Ja, du hast Fortschritte gemacht. Aber es war einfach nicht genug."

Jetzt können wir wie zwei Magier reden und nicht wie zwei Gegner, der Geschlagene und der Sieger. Vielleicht hat Longbottom doch etwas gelernt.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Die Engel sind zu mir gekommen," fährt er leise fort. „Bisher war ich eben ein Junge, der versucht hat, Magie zu lernen. Ich wollte nur, dass meine Oma stolz auf mich wird. Man hat mich ausgewählt und ich musste mitmachen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich es gewollt habe. Vielleicht habe ich das Ganze genossen während Aberforth noch am Leben war. Vielleicht hat seine bloße Gegenwart dazu gedient, mich mit Zuversicht zu erfüllen die ich nicht besaß und die ich nicht spürte. Er hat mich unterrichtet und für eine lange Weile hatte ich eigentlich Spaß. Ich hatte eigentlich den Eindruck, dass ich Fortschritt mache und dass ich etwas erschaffen kann, etwas aus mir machen kann. Aber als du ihn umgebracht hast ging alles zugrunde. Auf einmal hatte ich dieses Gewicht auf meinen Schultern, das ich nicht tragen konnte. Von mir wurde erwartet dass ich all diese Sachen weiß und tun kann, die Aberforth gewusst hat und tun konnte. Ich konnte das nicht obwohl ich es versucht habe."

Er hebt den Blick und schaut mich prüfend an. Für eine Sekunde lang schaut er mich als seinen Brieffreund an, an den er so lange geschrieben hat und vergisst, warum er hier ist und was mit ihm passieren wird.

„Wie hast du nur geschafft, so viel in wenigen Jahren zu erreichen?" fragt er ehrlich. „Diese Frage stelle ich mir fast jeden Tag. Liegt es an deinem Dämon? Denn ich hatte auch meine Begleiter. Hast du deine Seele verkauft? Hast du sie zersplittert, um an mehr Macht ranzukommen?"

Ich lächele. Dieses Gespräch bringt mir Vergnügen und das wollte ich ja.

„Zum Teil ist mein dämonischer Begleiter dafür verantwortlich, ja," sage ich. „Man kann seine Seele aber nicht verkaufen, sowie du dich ausdrückst. Man kann etwas einem Dämon versprechen, wofür er eine Gabe bekommt."

„Und hast du eine Gabe bekommen?" fragt er.

„Ja," sage ich. „Ich wollte imstande sein, die Magie zu sehen. Dafür habe ich meinem Begleiter einen Teil von mir gegeben. Meine Menschlichkeit."

„Was meinst du damit, deine Menschlichkeit?" fragt er überrascht.

„Meine Gefühle," antworte ich einfach.

Erkenntnis breitet sich über seine müden Züge aus und er nickt.

„Jetzt verstehe ich," sagt er. „Du bist nicht so geboren worden. Du hast deine Gefühle einfach weggegeben."

„Ja und habe etwas dafür bekommen," sage ich. „Dazu gibt es auch Rituale, welche darauf abzielen, einem mehr Macht zu beschaffen und das Fließen der Magie durch den Körper schneller und einfacher zu machen. Auch das habe ich getan."

„Aber," sage ich, mich nach vorne lehnend, „auch das hätte mir nicht helfen können hätte ich mich nicht bemüht."

Er schaut mich mit einem Fragezeichen auf seiner Stirn geschrieben an.

„Harte Arbeit kann nichts ersetzen, Longbottom," sage ich ernst. „Hast du an deinen Fähigkeiten jeden Tag gearbeitet? Hast du dich täglich weiter entwickelt oder hast du darauf gewartet, dass alles in deinen Schoß fällt und dich den Rest der Zeit bemitleidet? Deswegen bist du fehlgeschlagen. Nicht weil du ein Pechvogel bist oder weil du der Herausforderung nicht gewachsen bist. Natürlich bist du ein Hellmagier und es ist eine gut bekannte Tatsache dass die Schwarzmagie der Hellmagie überlegen ist. Es ist einfach so. Aber du bist schon davon ausgegangen, dass du fehlschlagen wirst. Du warst nicht dazu bereit, alles für den Sieg zu opfern. Klar, nach einer langen Weile ist dir das offensichtlich aufgefallen weswegen du auf einmal mehr Erfolg hattest."

„Ich habe meinen Körper stärker gemacht," fahre ich fort. „Ich laufe und ich versuche meinen Körper fit zu halten. Ich meditiere und versuche auch meinen Geist fit zu machen und meine Gedanken zu ordnen sodass ich im Kampf schneller und besser reagieren könnte. Und ich übe jeden Tag. Ich habe für eine lange Zeit den Zeitumkehrer benutzt, um mir mehr Zeit für meine Entwicklung zu beschaffen. Ich habe auch gelernt und täglich neue Bücher gelesen. Und weißt du warum? Weil ich die Macht und das Wissen anstrebe. Das ist auch keine leere Phrase sondern meine Realität, mein Lebensmotto, dem ich folge. Zweifelsohne war ich ein begabter Magier, ehe ich überhaupt damit angefangen habe, Magie zu studieren und mich zu entwickeln. Aber harte Arbeit ist einfach unersetzlich. All meine Gaben und Talenten wären umsonst hätte ich nicht daran gearbeitet."

Er senkt den Kopf und scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Was treibt dich nur an, all diese Sachen zu tun? Wozu das Ganze? Du möchtest über die Welt herrschen, das ist mir klar. Aber ich hätte nicht die Kraft, all das jeden Tag zu tun. Du bist wie eine Maschine. Ist das weil du keine Gefühle hast? Und so kannst du nicht demotiviert werden?" fragt er.

„Darin sehe ich meinen Lebenssinn," beantworte ich seine Frage. „Perfektion in allem. All die Sachen, welche die Menschen normalerweise als Probleme betrachten, sind für mich sehr einfach. In dem Alltag eines durchschnittlichen Menschen sehe ich nichts Herausforderndes. Und ich würde mich nie mit einem durchschnittlichen Leben zufrieden geben können."

„Für mich ist all das eine unnötige Anstrengung," gibt er zu. „Die Zukunft, die ich haben wollte, war Katie zu heiraten, mich irgendwo niederzulassen wo wir Ruhe haben können und die einfachen Sachen zu genießen. Das Lernen macht natürlich Spaß und ich mag es, meinen Fortschritt zu verfolgen. Aber zugleich macht mich das Ganze müde. Ich sehne mich nach dem Frieden und nach der Ruhe eines einfachen Lebens, bei einer Person die ich liebe."

„Aber jetzt ist es zu spät dafür, oder?" fragt er leise, den Blick hebend. „Du wirst mich umbringen."

Es gibt kein Bedauern in seiner Stimme. Im gewissen Sinne scheint er erleichtert zu sein, dass alles zu Ende gekommen ist. Ich kann auch das verstehen. Ich habe es vermutet und jetzt hat er meine Vermutungen bestätigt. Dieser Titel und alle Pflichten, die damit im Zusammenhang stehen, sind ihm aufgezwungen worden. Er sehnt sich nach einem durchschnittlichen Leben und nach den einfachen Sachen. Es gibt keine Großartigkeit in ihm. Ich muss mir die Frage stellen, wieso die Engel ihn ausgesucht und ihm ein Leben, das er nicht leben wollte, aufgezwungen haben. Im gewissen Sinne haben sie sein Leben zerstört und das an sich kann keinesfalls als eine gute Tat bezeichnet werden.

Seine Ruhe und seine Einstellung dem baldigen Tod gegenüber erinnern mich an Albus Dumbledore und an seinen eigenen Tod. Das war mein erster Sieg, mein erster Beweis, dass ich der Herausforderung und dem Titel des dunklen Prinzen gewachsen bin. Albus Dumbledore hat sich auch mit seinem Tod abgefunden und hat darauf gewartet.

Vielleicht würde man sagen, dass ich Mitgefühl diesem Mensch gegenüber spüren sollte, weil er nicht anders konnte. Sein Leben ist eine große Lüge. Im gewissen Sinne wäre es nicht so, als töte ich den Vertreter des Lichtes denn diese Person war er niemals. Ich kann leicht jemanden zum Foltern finden, wenn ich so will. Es muss nicht Longbottom sein. Und ich muss mich gar nicht bemühen, ihn zu brechen. Denn er ist schon ein gebrochener Mann. Aber es ist doch notwendig. Für mich selbst und für den dunklen Strom, der spüren muss, dass der Vertreter des Lichtes von dem Vertreter der Dunkelheit geschlagen worden ist.

„Du klingst erleichtert," bemerke ich.

„Das bin ich," sagt er seufzend. „Ich habe verzweifelt versucht, das zu tun was man von mir wollte, aber das konnte ich nicht. Jetzt spüre ich eben Erleichterung, dass Schluss damit ist."

„Das kann ich verstehen," sage ich und nicke. „Nun wir fangen bald damit an. Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit ich jemanden so methodisch gefoltert habe, aber ich werde es genießen."

Er sagt nichts dazu sondern senkt den Kopf.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Während wir uns in der Gartenlaube unterhalten haben, sind ab und zu ein paar Todesser an uns vorbeigekommen, entweder das Hauptquartier als ihr Reiseziel benutzend oder ins Hauptquartier nach einem Auftrag apparierend. Wie dem auch sei schläft der Sitz des Imperiums nie. Zu jeder Zeit der Nacht oder des Tages kommen die Todesser entweder rein oder raus.

Seti, welche offensichtlich früher aufgewacht ist als sonst und meine Nachricht gefunden hat, taucht, als es dämmert, in der Gartenlaube auf. Da sie jetzt ihren Stock nicht mehr braucht, kann sie sich sicherlich schneller bewegen als früher und scheint mit dieser Tatsache sehr zufrieden zu sein. Das ganze Imperium weiß schon, wie sehr sie es hasst, von etwas beschränkt zu werden. In ein schwarzes Hemd das viel zu groß für ihre Figur ist und schwarze Jeans gekleidet, könnte man sie von hinten für einen jungen, männlichen Todesser halten. Ihr Haar, mit dem sie ihr ganzes Leben lang einen Krieg führt, dessen Ergebnis immer unentschieden ist, ist nicht mehr so kurz und so lockig wie früher. Wahrscheinlich hat ihr der gute Draco dabei geholfen, der ständig an den Problemlösungen arbeitet und neue Tränke und Heilmittel entwickelt. Ihr braunes Haar ist jetzt ganz gerade und sie hat es zu einem winzig kleinen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Seti ist vor allem praktisch verlangt und sie sieht einfach keinen Sinn und auch keinen ästhetischen Wert darin, dass ihr das Haar ins Gesicht fällt und dass es sie nervt. Und wahrscheinlich hat sie gesehen, wie einfach ich dadurch mein eigenes Haarproblem gelöst habe und das gleiche gemacht hat. Es steht ihr gut.

„Meister," sagt sie als sie die Gartenlaube betritt. Ihr Blick landet auf Longbottom, der hundemüde und auch ein bisschen betrunken ist.

„Setze dich," sage ich zu ihr. „Du wirst mir dabei helfen, das was in Longbottoms Besitz ist, zurückzubekommen. Aber das machen wir nicht jetzt. Jetzt reden wir nur."

„Aber natürlich," sagt sie wobei ihre Augen glitzern, ein Zeichen, dass ihre intellektuelle Neugier geweckt worden ist. „Ich wollte Euch eben mitteilen, dass sich Artaius und Daphne gemeldet haben."

Sie setzt sich und schaut Longbottom über den Tisch hinweg an.

„Haben sie Fortschritt gemacht?" frage ich.

„Sie sagen, sie haben die Aufgaben zwischen sich verteilt und jeder folge einer Spur," sagt Seti, den jetzt nicht mehr so weißen Weißmagier mit dem Blick fixierend. „Darf ich fragen, was Ihr mit dem da macht?"

„Wir reden nur," sage ich. „Falls du Fragen für ihn hast, kannst du sie ihm ruhig stellen. Er ist vielleicht erschöpft aber er beantwortet gerne jede Frage. Nicht wahr, Longbottom?"

Er sagt nichts sondern lehnt sich zurück und schließt die Augen.

„Seit wann sitzt Ihr bei ihm hier?" fragt Seti, die sich die Augen reibt. „Pat! Kaffee mit Milch, bitte."

Noch immer ist sie sehr vorsichtig, wie sie die Elfe anspricht. Manche Sachen ändern sich nie.

„Oh ich weiß es nicht, seit drei Uhr oder so," sage ich lächelnd. „Wir haben über eine Menge Sachen geplaudert. Leider hat der Vertreter des Lichtes die Nächte nicht frei, genauso wenig wie sie der dunkle Lord hat. So geht es im Hauptquartier."

Seti gluckst und mustert den erschöpften Zauberer.

„Hast du den heiligen Gral gefunden?" fragt sie ihn.

Longbottom hebt den Kopf und schaut sie verwundert an. Wahrscheinlich fragt er sich, was sie darüber weiß. Dann schüttelt er den Kopf und senkt den Blick.

„Nein," sagt er leise.

„Und wieso nicht?" fragt Seti. „Du hattest sicherlich mehr Informationen dazu als ich. Ich weiß nur, dass sich der Ritter bewähren soll, aber in der Lektüre stand nichts darüber, wie man das macht. Ist der Kelch denn ein Gegenstand?"

„Warum fragst du mich all das?" fragt er bitterlich. „Die Zeit ist ab. Ich habe das Spiel verloren und bald sterbe ich. Wozu sind all diese Fragen gut?"

„Antworte," befehle ich ihm.

Er schaut zu mir und atmet tief durch.

„Der Kelch ist kein Gegenstand," sagt er schließlich. „Ich weiß nicht, was er sein soll. Und ehe ihr denkt, dass ihr von diesem Gral profitieren könnt, das könnt ihr nicht. Den Gral kann nur ein Weißmagier benutzen. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch einer der Gründe, warum ich ihn nicht haben konnte. Weil der Horkrux meinen magischen Kern vergiftet hat."

Er wirft mir einen finsteren Blick zu aber ich schaue ruhig zurück. Ich warte nur auf einen Grund um ihn zu verhexen und mit dem Folter früher als geplant anzufangen. Er kann ruhig mit mir sprechen und ehrlich sein und dann auf einmal ändert er sich, als hätte er sich in eine ganz andere Person verwandelt. Ich schließe auch nicht aus, dass der Teil von mir dafür verantwortlich ist aber es beginnt mich langsam zu nerven.

„Ich hatte eine Vision von Merlin," sagt er leise.

Und er hat sich gleich zurückverwandelt. Unfassbar.

„Er hat mir den Kelch gezeigt und mir gesagt, ich solle bei mich selbst anfangen, dass der heilige Gral kein Gegenstand sei und dass es sehr wichtig sei, dass ich irgendwelche persönlichen Vorbedingungen erfülle, bevor ich ihn bekommen kann," sagt er.

Setis Augen glitzern.

„Also was er wirklich von dir wollte, war dass du dich von innen reinigst," stellt sie fest. „Dass du mit dir selbst klarkommst. Das ist sehr interessant."

„Du stehst noch immer auf Bücher, oder?" fragt Longbottom auf einmal. Und er ist wieder dabei, er hat sich zurückverwandelt. „Manche Sachen ändern sich nie. Aber ich frage mich wohl, wie du dich vor dir selbst rechtfertigst, wenn du ein Leben nimmst? Wie funktioniert das? Redest du es dir ein, dass es für das Wohl des dunklen Ordens ist? Oder befolgst du noch immer blind die Befehle deiner Vorgesetzten?"

Ich lächele als Seti, trotz der Tatsache dass sie vor kurzem aufgewacht ist und noch kaum sehen kann bevor sie ihren Kaffee trinkt, ihren Stab zückt und den Vertreter des Lichtes mit einem wütenden Crucio belegt. Zwar kann nicht mehr ihr Haar wie elektrisiert stehen da es zusammengebunden ist aber ihre Augen glitzern gefährlich als sie aufsteht, den Stab noch immer auf ihn richtend.

„Ich hab dir eine einfache Frage gestellt," zischt sie. „Ist es denn so schwierig, sie zu beantworten? Ich hab dich nicht beleidigt oder dir auf irgendwelche andere Weise Respektlosigkeit gezeigt. Wieso kannst du nicht das gleiche tun?"

Statt ihr eine Antwort zu geben, wälzt sich Longbottom auf dem steinigen Boden der Gartenlaube und versucht verzweifelt Luft zu ziehen während meine Erbin auf ihn zugeht. Oh das wird heiter werden. Ich hab schon gesehen, wie Seti den Geist des Zauberers in den Boden stampft, der die Frechheit besaß, ihr Haar und ihre Kleidung zu kritisieren. Jetzt werde ich, allem Anschein nach, noch ein paar lustige Sachen sehen.

Sie hebt den Stab und Longbottom zieht schnell Luft ein und bleibt regungslos daliegen.

„Aufstehen!" zischt sie. „Und setze dich wieder!"

Mühevoll rappelt er sich auf und sie schaut mit blitzenden Augen zu, wie er auf die Bank zukriecht und sich stöhnend darauf setzt.

„Versuchen wir es nochmal," sagt Seti grimmig, die ihren Stab in der Hand dreht. „Was hat dir der Geist Merlins gesagt? Ich frage nur weil ich wissen will und neugierig darauf bin, und sicherlich nicht weil ich selbst den Gral suchen gehen will. Er interessiert mich gar nicht."

Sprechen oder schweigen, sehe ich die Frage auf seiner Stirn geschrieben. Ich werde ihn eh foltern also warum soll er jetzt kooperativ sein? Andererseits möchte er nicht den Crucio wieder ins Gesicht bekommen. Und vielleicht besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass wenn er sich kooperativ erweist, dass ihn Seti behalten will, um mit ihm weiter zu reden. Vermutlich würde auch ich meinen Plan aufgeben, ihn zu foltern. Schließlich habe ich ihm versprochen, mit Katie gnädig umzugehen. Obwohl er ja nicht wissen kann, dass ich mich an mein Versprechen halten werde, weiß er dass ich mein Versprechen noch nicht gebrochen habe.

Und auch in solch einem Mann, der alles verloren hat, lebt die Hoffnung noch immer. Ich finde die menschliche Natur einfach faszinierend.

„Ich denke dass der Geist Merlins wollte, dass ich mich dem Griff des Selbstmitleids entreiße und dass ich manche Sachen loswerde," spricht er endlich. „Dass ich mich in eine Person entwickele, die des Grals würdig wäre. Zum Teil ist es mir auch gelungen. Aber dieses fremde Etwas in mir, das ich spürte, wurde mit jedem Tag schwieriger zu tragen."

„Du hast gesagt, dass du eine Vision von Merlin hattest," hakt die entschlossene Seti nach, die es momentan nicht kümmert, wen sie in den Boden stampft während sie auf der Suche nach neuem Wissen ist. „Was genau hat dir der Geist gesagt?"

„Dass ich mich selbst beherrschen solle," antwortet er dumpf.

Seti lehnt sich zurück und beginnt in ihrem Kaffee nachdenklich zu rühren. Ich sehe deutlich, wie sich die Räder in ihrem Kopf drehen.

„Das ist sehr interessant," sagt sie schließlich. „Und wahrscheinlich wärst du auch darin erfolgreich gewesen, hättest du auch den Gral bekommen. Aber was bewirkt der Gral? Was würdest du damit bekommen, wenn du ihn findest?"

„Das hat mir Merlin nicht gesagt," antwortet der besiegte Vertreter des Lichtes.

Seti zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Wenn du nicht wusstest, was du dadurch bekommen würdest, wozu das Ganze?" fragt sie überrascht.

„Ich denke," werfe ich ein, „dass Longbottom es für das größere Wohl benutzen wollte, wie auch immer es sich entpuppte. Wirf doch Merlin, die Wörter 'das Licht' und 'heilig' rein und da hast du es."

Seti wirft mir ein schnelles Lächeln zu wobei Longbottom nur den Blick senkt.

„Also so was," murmelt meine Erbin. „Man macht sich all diese Mühe und weiß auch nicht was man am Ende bekommt."

„Ich denke nicht wie ein Schwarzmagier der immer abwägt, ob etwas in seinem Interesse ist oder nicht," meldet sich Longbottom zu Wort. „Ich wusste, dass es etwas Gutes für mich wäre. Aber leider werde ich nie herausfinden, was das ist. Denn der dunkle Lord hier wird mich umbringen."

Wahrscheinlich spielt er jetzt auf die Mitgefühl Karte. Er weiß, dass er kein Mitgefühl bei mir findet also versucht er es jetzt bei Seti. Aber sie reagiert nicht.

„Hast du weitere Fragen?" frage ich sie.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und nimmt einen Schluck ihres Kaffees, offensichtlich noch immer über den Gral nachdenkend.

„Also gut," sage ich und zücke meinen Stab.

Ein Schatten der Angst huscht an seinem Gesicht vorbei als er zuschaut, wie ich meinen Stab hebe. Wahrscheinlich erwartet er von einem weiteren Crucio getroffen zu werden, aber nichts dergleichen passiert. Mir ist es lieber, den Genuss zu verschieben und die Sachen zu verlangsamen, sodass es länger dauern kann. Sonst ist alles zu schnell vorüber.

Longbottom schaut überrascht zu wie ein Schatten aus meinem Stab platzt und davon saust.

Barty Crouch, der dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, der ihm wie eine Wolke folgt, gerade beim Trinken im Salon war, taucht in fünf Minuten auf und verbeugt sich so bald er mich sieht. Sein Blick fällt auf Longbottom und er runzelt die Stirn. Würde man nicht die Ketten sehen, könnte man ebenso gut behaupten, dass wir drei hier sitzen und zusammen Kaffee trinken.

„Mein Lord," sagt er in meine Richtung. „Ihr habt gerufen."

„Bringe den Weißmagier zurück in seine Zelle," befehle ich ihm. „Und sag den Wächtern, sie sollen zu ihren Posten zurückkehren."

Barty überquert die Gartenlaube und zerrt an den Ketten, Longbottom dadurch unsanft auf die Füße ziehend.

So bald sie aus der Hörweite sind dreht sich Seti mir zu.

„Darf ich etwas fragen?" fragt sie.

Ich weiß schon, was sie mich fragen möchte.

„Ja, er muss sterben," beantworte ich ihre Frage.

„Aber er ist doch ein gebrochener Mann," weist sie hin. „Er muss nicht deswegen gefoltert werden."

„Dein Mitgefühl ist etwas sehr Edles," sage ich zu ihr. „Aber in diesem Fall gibt es keinen Raum für Mitgefühl. Es geht ja nicht nur um Longbottom als eine Person, sondern auch um das, wofür er sich ausgibt. Er ist der Vertreter des Lichtes. Und wenn ich den Vertreter des Lichtes dazu bringe, sich vor mich hin zu knien um mir dadurch seinen Respekt zu zeigen, wird das auch eine symbolische Bedeutung bekommen."

Sie sagt nichts dazu.

„Ich freue mich darauf," sage ich. „Und habe mich schon darauf seit langem gefreut. Es wäre doch nicht fair für den Sieger, seine Wünsche aufzugeben, oder?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Er hebt den Blick als ich in Begleitung von Barty vor seiner Zelle innehalte.

„Das kannst du da drüben ablegen," sage ich zu ihm.

Barty legt die schwarze Tasche mit meinen Messern und anderen 'Werkzeugen' auf den Boden und dreht sich um.

„Ihr alle dürft gehen," sage ich zu ihm und den Wächtern. „Ich rufe euch."

„Viel Spaß, mein Lord," sagt Barty über seine Schulter kichernd.

Ich gehe auf die Gitter zu und mustere die auf dem Boden sitzende Gestalt. Na wenigstens hat man ihn gewaschen. Jetzt stinkt er nicht so schlimm wie früher. Barty und vier Todesser haben ihn in einen Brunnen geworfen, seine Kleidung vom Leib zerrissen und ihm eine Seife geworfen und ihm befohlen, sich gründlich zu waschen. Danach hat ein Todesser mit dem Fluvius Zauber die Seife runtergespült während Longbottom versucht hat, nicht zu ertrinken. Selbstverständlich hatten sie dabei viel Spaß.

„Worauf wartest du?" fragt er mit hohler Stimme.

„Bist du denn so lebensmüde?" frage ich neugierig.

„Ich habe es einfach satt, hier zu hocken und mich zu fragen, wann du kommst," erwidert er. „Ich weiß, dass es unvermeidlich ist, also los."

Ich neige den Kopf zur Seite und mustere ihn. Er hat Recht. Langsam öffne ich die Zellentür und trete in seine Zelle hinein. Man hat ihn an der Wand angekettet, sodass er nur das Loch im Boden erreichen konnte, das ihm als Klo diente. Er war nie ein echter Gegner, der mir gewachsen wäre. Trotzdem werde ich es genießen, zuzuschauen, wie das Leben in seinen Augen erlischt. Aber so weit ist es noch nicht.

„Weißt du," sage ich im Plauderton, meine Tasche nehmend, „ich hab das schon hundertmal getan. Aber jedes Mal ist es anders. Am Ende wird man zu einem Tier, das um Gnade fleht und nur möchte, dass die Schmerzen aufhören. Jegliche Spur der Großartigkeit oder des Funken des Lebens, der früher in einem gebrannt hat, verschwindet und man möchte nur, dass der Tod kommt."

„Du bist krank," murmelt er, zuschauend wie ich ein Tranchiermesser hervorziehe. Das ist das gleiche Messer, womit ich Ron Weasley vor vielen Jahren enthauptet habe. Ihn habe ich erlöst. Das Spiel ist nur für mich interessant und lustig bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn das Wesen vor mir keinem Mensch ähnelt. Aber bei Ron Weasley habe ich das Spiel vor diesem Zeitpunkt beendet. Bei mir gibt es keine Spielregel.

„Das wurde mir schon gesagt," sage ich belustigt, die Klinge aus allen Winkeln betrachtend.

Das Fackellicht spiegelt sich darauf und ich erblicke mein Gesicht darin. Das ist es wirklich, was mich entspannt. Die Jagd, die Folter. Sex. Alle Sachen, wobei mein totes Herz beginnt wieder zu schlagen. All diese Sachen sind eine Art Stimulation, ohne welche ich nicht leben könnte. Nur in diesen Momenten fühle ich mich vollkommen lebendig und kann das Blut in meinem Körper fließen spüren, meinen Herzschlag für eine kurze Zeit hören und das Leben riechen, das überall ist. Sonst ist die Welt um mich herum grau und trüb.

„Wünscht du dir je, du wärst nicht so?" fragt er mich, das Messer in meiner Hand etwas nervös anschauend. Jetzt dass es so weit ist, hat er Todesangst. Das ist etwas, worin wir uns gründlich unterscheiden. Angst ist etwas Fremdes für mich. Aber ich frage mich wohl, wieso mir die Wut nicht fremd ist. Vielleicht ist sie kein Gefühl?

„Was meinst du?" frage ich ihn.

„Wünschst du dir nicht, du könntest all diese Sachen spüren, welche die Menschen normalerweise spüren? Sowie Angst? Sowie Mitgefühl?" fragt er mich.

Ich seufze und greife nach seiner Hand. Er versucht sie gegen seine Seite zu pressen aber mit einem schnellen und kräftigen Ruck ziehe ich sie zu mir, sie festhaltend. Ich lege vorsichtig die Tranchiermesserklinge auf seine Haut. Seine Hand zittert und ich schaue ihm in die Augen, welche die Angst spiegeln. Das ist mir sehr gut bekannt. Die Verbindung, die sich zwischen dem Opfer und dem Mörder bildet, ist jetzt deutlich zu spüren und ich frage mich vage, ob auch er sie spüren kann.

„Nein," sage ich, das Messer hebend.

Sein Schrei hallt im Kerker und ich atme tief ein und schließe die Augen, dabei das, was von seinem Arm übrig geblieben ist, so fest haltend dass er sich kaum bewegen kann. Ich höre seinen Herzschlag, der so schnell ist wie der eines verängstigtes Hasen, als würde es jede Sekunde aus seiner Brust platzen und davon hüpfen. Ich rieche seine Angst, seinen Schmerz und seine Verzweiflung. Der Geruch des Blutes steigt mir kräftig in die Nase und Speichel sammelt sich in meinem Mund. Plötzlich beginnen meine Eckzähne zu jucken und ich öffne die Augen, auf den Armstumpf hinunter blickend. Das ist keine gute Stelle, um Blut zu nehmen. Hier schmeckt es nicht mal so gut. Am besten schmeckt es am Hals, dort, wo mir die pulsierende Arterie beinahe zuruft. Ungeduldig wickele ich seinen Armstumpf in einen Lappen und ziehe Longbottom zu mir. Bevor er irgendetwas tun kann, senke ich meine Eckzähne in sein weiches Fleisch und nehme einen tiefen Zug. Als mir sein Blut in den Kopf schießt stöhne ich vor Vergnügen und beginne ungeduldig zu saugen bis mir auffällt, was ich da tue. Ich soll mich kontrollieren. Auch wenn ich mich ernähre darf ich nicht zulassen, mich darin zu verlieren und zu vergessen, wer die Kontrolle hat. Ich. Nicht meine Dränge, sondern ich.

Obwohl er bisher wie wild um sich herumgefuchtelt und gezappelt hat, entspannt er sich in meinen Armen und ich spüre den Teil von mir in ihm, der zurück zu mir will. Ich wende schnell einen Zauber auf ihn an, der dafür sorgt, dass er bei Bewusstsein bleibt und der seine Nerven betäubt. Ich möchte nur weiterspielen und wenn er jetzt in Ohnmacht fällt, wäre mir dieser Genuss verweigert.

Er gurgelt als meine Hand über seine Brust fährt und sein Zittern lässt nach. Irgendwie fühlt es sich so an, als streichele ich mich selbst.

„All diese Träume die du von mir hattest," sage ich leise, „Du fühlst dich von mir angezogen, weil der Teil meiner Seele zurück zu mir will. Aber es hätte nicht sexuell sein sollen. Was bedeutet das?"

Er antwortet nicht. Jetzt liegt er wie eine gebrochene Puppe in meinen Armen und ich genieße das Gefühl der Macht, die ich über ihn in diesem Moment ausübe. Er möchte hier weg, weg von mir, seinem Peiniger und der Person, die ihn umbringen wird, und doch zugleich möchte er in diesem Gefühl weiter schwelgen, das ihn momentan erfüllt. Ich höre seine Gedanken und weiß, dass all seine Träume nicht nur von meinem Horkrux verursacht worden sind. Viel mehr steckt dahinter.

„Fühlst du dich von meiner Macht angezogen?" frage ich ihn. „Du wärst nicht der erste. Ich weiß, welche Wirkung sie auf Menschen hat. Du wolltest doch diese Macht? Denkst du dass du deswegen solche Träume hattest?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," flüstert er.

Er war eine Person ohne Namen und ohne Lebenssinn die früher nur sterben wollte. Jetzt aber will er auch etwas anderes. Und ich denke, ich werde es ihm geben. Ich habe vor auch danach meinen Horkrux zu holen.

„Na also," sage ich leise, an meinem Gürtel ziehend. „Ich gebe dir eine Chance. Ich werde dich nicht weiter foltern. Ich werde meinen Horkrux jetzt von dir nehmen. Und zwar auf eine Weise, die dir sehr gefallen wird. Das ist eine große Gnade und eine Ehre, denkst du nicht? Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Wahrscheinlich ist es deine bloße Gegenwart. Steh auf."

Mühevoll und sich auf seine gesunde Hand stützend, gelingt es ihm, sich aufzurappeln. Er gefriert als er sieht, dass meine rechte Hand in meinen Hosen ist.

„Was ist?" frage ich ihn. „Wolltest du das nicht? Ich habe es gespürt als ich dich im Wald angefasst habe. Du warst kurz davor, wie Eis unter meiner Handfläche zu zerschmelzen."

„Weg von mir," flüstert er, sich gegen die Wand lehnend und mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrend, als sei der Gedanke an Vergewaltigung viel schlimmer als der an die Folter. Die Sterblichen sind echt seltsam.

„Gib es doch zu," flüstere ich, auf ihn zugehend und ihn mit einer Hand so fest gegen die Wand pressend dass er wimmert.

Als ich mit fast allem meinen Gewicht gegen ihn presse spüre ich etwas Hartes da unten und grinse teuflisch.

„Dein Körper sagt mir etwas ganz Anderes," sage ich, ihm über die Wange fahrend. „Er möchte, dass ich meinen schwarzmagischen und ach so bösen Schwanz so tief in dich stecke, dass es wehtut. Weißt du, du bist auch nicht der erste, der sich von dem Inbegriff des Bösen angezogen fühlt. In gewissem Sinne stelle ich für dich alles dar, was verboten ist und es ist in der menschlichen Natur, insgeheim das zu begehren. Wenn auch nur in deinen Träumen."

„Du bist abartig!" platzt es aus ihm wobei er versucht sich gegen mich zu wehren was natürlich unmöglich ist weil ich ihn in der Zange habe.

„Ach ja?" höhne ich. „Ich möchte dass du mir jetzt und hier die Wahrheit sagst sonst werde ich dich foltern bis du stirbst und das kann eine lange Weile dauern, glaub mir. Die Folter ist eine Kunst, die ich vollkommen beherrsche. Fühlst du dich von mir angezogen?"

Er beißt sich auf die Lippen, die ohnehin schon blutig sind. Er hat sich wahrscheinlich auf die Lippen gebissen als ich ihm die Hand abgehackt habe.

„DIE WAHRHEIT!" brülle ich, dabei Memphisto erlaubend, durch mich zu sprechen.

„JA!" brüllt er gleich zurück.

Ich mustere ihn und nicke.

„Respektierst du mich als einen Magier?" frage ich weiter. „Als der Gegner, der dich geschlagen hat?"

„Ja," sagt er kaum hörbar.

Na endlich.

„Wir haben ein Spiel auf Tod und Leben gespielt und ich habe fair gewonnen. Stimmst du zu?" frage ich ihn scharf.

„Ja," antwortet er.

„Na also," sage ich. „Ich biete dir diese eine Chance, um schnell zu sterben. Nachdem wir fertig sind, werde ich dich in Ruhe lassen bis es an der Zeit für die Hinrichtung ist. Ich werde dich schnell umbringen und du wirst keinen Schmerz spüren. Sind wir uns einig?"

„Ja," flüstert er mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Dreh dich um," befehle ich ihm.

Er macht gleich wie angewiesen. Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und frage mich, ob er so schnell reagiert hat weil er Todesangst hat oder weil er dies als eine Chance ansieht, um dem Schmerz zu entkommen. Manche Menschen haben eine sehr niedrige Schmerzgrenze. Ron Weasley zum Beispiel hat viel länger ausgehalten als Longbottom es je imstande sein würde, zu tun. Aber mein Spiel hat jetzt eine sehr interessante Wendung bekommen. Wie gesagt, habe ich keine Spielregel. Ich mache nur das, was mir einfällt. Und jetzt ist mir das eingefallen.

Ich presse ihn hart gegen die Wand und ziehe seine Hosen nach unten, mit der anderen Hand über meinen angeschwollenen Schwanz fahrend. Es ist durchaus möglich dass ich beim bloßen Gedanken, so was Longbottom anzutun, einen Ständer gekriegt habe. Es ist auch nicht ausgeschlossen dass es immer passiert wenn ich jemanden foltere. Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe es nie gecheckt. Vielleicht passiert es auch nicht immer. Wer weiß? Aber es würde mich nicht wundern.

Ich spucke mir in die Hände und reibe den Speichel über mein Glied. Longbottom zittert zwar am ganzen Leib, versucht aber nicht mehr zu entkommen.

Mit einem schnellen Stoß bin ich in ihm und er schreit gequält auf, wobei ich deutlich spüre, wie seine zarte Haut aufreißt.

„Das wolltest du doch die ganze Zeit, oder?" frage ich ihn, mich auch auf die Lippen beißend weil die Reibung einfach zu viel ist. Aber das hat immer dazu gedient, mich noch mehr zu erregen.

Er sagt nichts. Und er muss auch nichts sagen weil ich schon die Antwort auf diese Frage kenne. Ja er hat sich diese Frage gestellt und ich weiß dass er nur in seinen Träumen den Mut hatte, sich zu erlauben, seine intimsten und peinlichsten Phantasien wahr zu machen.

Das hier ist kein Sex, wie ich ihn kenne. Das hier ist Vergewaltigung, eine Form der Folter, die ich noch nie versucht habe. Es wäre ganz anders wenn er schwul wäre, aber das ist er nicht. Ja, auf einer sehr intimen Ebene hat er sich vorgestellt, wie sich so was anfühlen würde, aber nur insofern dass Sex mit mir heißen würde, sich der Dunkelheit in ihm zu ergeben. Ich weiß, dass es ihn zerriss, dass ihn der Teil meiner Seele die ganze Zeit gedrängt hat, in die Dunkelheit einzutauchen. Für ihn jedoch stellt der bloße Begriff der Dunkelheit etwas ganz Anderes dar. Für ihn ist die Dunkelheit etwas Erschreckendes, eine Sammlung der negativsten Gefühle die man sich vorstellen kann, ein Abgrund der schmutzigen Phantasie und der Angst vor sich selbst und seinen eigenen Dämonen, welche in den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins lauern und auf die Chance warten, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen sodass sie all die abartigen und abscheulichen Sachen tun könnten, die er nie tun würde. Wobei ich Genugtuung spüre weil ich durch diesen Akt auch die letzte Hoffnung auf alles Gute und Positive in ihm vernichte. Ich nehme all das weg, auch seinen Stolz und seine Menschlichkeit. Ein Hellmagier betrachtet seine Menschlichkeit als eine Säule, auf der er sein Leben und seine Prinzipien aufgebaut hat und wenn sie weg ist, verliert er auch sich selbst. Ein Schwarzmagier wiederum existiert unabhängig von allem und der Verlust der Menschlichkeit tritt zu einem Zeitpunkt ein, weil die bloße Verwendung der Schwarzmagie irgendwann dazu führt, dass man die Naturgesetze biegt und aus dem Rahmen des Menschlichen und des Möglichen springt. Es passiert in diesem oder jenem Ausmaß, ist aber vollkommen unvermeidlich.

Wie in Trance hebe ich meinen Stab hoch und flüstere den langen Spruch, der mir das Stück von mir zurückgeben wird, das mir fehlt. Das hier geht gegen alle Magiegesetze und ich dachte nicht, dass es so einfach wäre, meinen Horkrux zurückzubekommen. Aber die Vergewaltigung hat es möglich gemacht. Im gewissen Sinne sind wir verbunden, was eine der Vorbedingungen ist, und ich habe auch seine Zustimmung. Als ich komme, spüre ich gleichzeitig wie sich ihm etwas Bekanntes entreißt und auf mich zusaust. In diesem Moment lasse ich ihn los und taumele zurück, beinahe von der Wucht das Gleichgewicht verlierend. Er auf der anderen Seite gleitet zu Boden und bleibt regungslos daliegen. Unter ihm sehe ich wie durch einen Schleier und die Spinnweben, die vor meinen Augen tanzen, eine Blutlache, die sich schnell ausbreitet.

Ich fluche und schüttele den Kopf, versuchend, meinen Blick zu klären, von allem, was ich in diesem Moment spüre so überwältigt dass ich noch kaum richtig denken kann. Ein wilder, zorniger und aggressiver Teil von mir ist wieder bei mir. Im Moment des Aufpralls habe ich ihn als etwas Fremdes wahrgenommen, beinahe als eine ganz andere Person, die ich nicht kenne. Aber mit jeder Sekunde die verstreicht mischt sich dieser Teil von mir mit meinen gegenwärtigen Wahrnehmungen und Gedanken.

Willkommen zurück, geht durch meinen Kopf.

Von meinen schnellen Herzschlag überrascht gehe ich taumelnd auf Longbottom zu und schüttele ihn, wobei meine Hand in der Luft stehen bleibt. Es gibt keinen Herzschlag. Ungeduldig drehe ich ihn um und fauchend schaue ich in seine weit aufgerissenen Augen, in denen die Angst und das Entsetzen für alle Ewigkeit erfroren sind, die er im Moment seines Todes gespürt hat. Ich habe ihn umgebracht. Na so was.

Es fällt mir ein, dass mein Zauber nicht dafür verantwortlich war, dass ich den Teil meiner Seele zurückbekommen habe, sondern eher Longbottoms Tod. Nachdem er starb hat sich der Teil von mir von ihm befreit und mich gesucht. Ich stand ganz in der Nähe und er hat mich gleich gefunden. Kann es so einfach sein? Wer weiß? Ich habe jetzt keinen allwissenden Lord Voldemort, den ich fragen kann. Wie dem auch sei, habe ich das bekommen, was ich wollte. Ich soll mich nicht beklagen. Obwohl ich es bedauere, dass das Ganze so kurz gedauert hat. Aber was soll man machen.

Der Vertreter des Lichtes ist tot. Das habe ich schon einmal gesagt und die Erinnerungen an die Zeit, als ich Albus Dumbledore tot auf dem Tisch gesehen habe, überfluten mein Bewusstsein. Ich erinnere mich auch an das Gefühl des Triumphs, das ich zu dieser Zeit gespürt habe. Aber als ich auf Longbottom hinunter blicke weiß ich, dass ich ihn schon vor einer langen Weile geschlagen habe. Er war keine Herausforderung für mich und sein Tod hat mir nicht viel Genuss gebracht. Aber ich werde schon eine Herausforderung finden.


	25. Kapitel 24

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 24 – The American dream

Das Problem mit diesem riesigen Menschenhaus ist, seiner Meinung nach, dass man nie etwas finden kann. Obwohl er natürlich weiß, dass die Menschen Schilder benutzen, um sich zurechtzufinden, weiß er nicht, wie man eine Person findet. Denn dafür gibt es sicherlich kein Schild. Er hatte seine Sinne aber auch das nutzte ihm gar nichts wenn dieser jemand den man suchte, außerhalb der Reichweite seiner Nase ist. Aber wahrscheinlich benutzen die Menschen die Magie dafür. Denn er hat gelernt dass wann auch immer ihm etwas als unmöglich vorkommt, dass man dafür die Magie benutzt.

Amu konnte Magie. Nichts Beeindruckendes wie sein Meister aber doch hat es ihm schon oft geholfen. Sein Meister hat viel mit ihm daran gearbeitet und Amu ist ihm dafür dankbar. Er ist mehr als eine Schlange. Er ist auch teilweise ein Zauberer, eine Tatsache, auf die er sehr stolz ist. Vor allem kann er spüren, was ihm die Menschen sagen, auf welcher Sprache auch immer sie sprechen, aber leider nichts Bestimmtes. Sein Meister behauptet, dass er die Gedanken der Menschen und nicht die Stimme höre, aber Amu ist es egal. Es funktioniert. Und es ist auch etwas, was seine Mutter nicht so gut tun kann, wie er. Es ist eine Gabe.

Er biegt um die Ecke und zwei weibliche Menschen erstarren als sie ihn erblicken. Amu gibt ein gefährliches Zischen von sich, um sie noch mehr zu erschrecken, was ihm immer Spaß gemacht hat. Aber heute scheint ihm nicht viel Spaß zu machen. Langsam gleitet er weiter den Korridor entlang, versuchend, ihren Geruch wahrzunehmen aber alles was er riecht, ist schon ziemlich alt. Wo ist sie?

Obwohl er sich sehr schnell bewegen kann, wenn er so will, nimmt er sich diesmal die Zeit, um die Luft zu beschnüffeln und zu versuchen, seine Mutter zu finden. Als er tiefer in das Menschenhaus schlängelt findet er endlich den Überrest ihres Geruchs, der ziemlich frisch ist. Zielstrebig biegt er um die Ecke und findet sich in einem runden Zimmer, wo er endlich seine Mutter erblickt, welche einen schwarzen Stein zu streicheln scheint.

~Ich hab dich überall gesucht,~ sagt er, sich ihr nähernd. Ihm entgeht es nicht, dass sie den Stein liebevoll mit ihren Schwanz streichelt. Er kann auch spüren, dass sie traurig ist.

~Was machst du?~ fragt er sie.

Nagini dreht den Kopf und schaut ihn an. Amu ist erstaunt herauszufinden, dass sie geweint hat.

~Er liegt hier, unter diesem Stein,~ sagt seine Mutter, den Kopf wieder dem Stein zudrehend.

Ihr Sohn züngelt mit der Zunge. Ihm gefällt der Geruch der Blumen nicht, der in diesem Raum besonders stark ist. Aber er weiß gleich, über wen sie redet. Über ihren eigenen Meister, den großen Schwarzmagier, bei dem sie aufgewachsen ist. Amu erinnert sich an ihre Geschichten über ihn die sie ihm erzählt hat als er ein Baby war und bevor sie ihn seinem Meister gegeben hat. Amu wollte nicht weg von seiner Mutter, aber sie hat ihm erzählt, dass er ein großer Zauberer sei der sich gut um ihn kümmern wird. Das tut er. Amu hat viel mehr bekommen, als er je träumen könnte. Eines Tages, hat sie zu ihm gesagt, werden wir wieder zusammen sein. Und auch das ist wahr geworden.

Amu weiß nicht, wie er sich fühlen würde, wäre sein eigener Meister weg. Er kann auch nicht verstehen, wohin er gegangen ist wenn er laut seiner Mutter unter diesem Stein liegt. Seine Mutter hat ihm erzählt, dass er tot ist. Das heißt, sein Körper ist hier aber seine Seele nicht. Was soll denn eine Seele sein? Nagini erklärte ihm seufzend dass das ist, was wir wirklich sind. Der Teil von dir, der denkt, der fühlt, der die Welt um sich wahrnimmt und der sich auf Sachen freut – das ist deine Seele. Und dein Körper sei nur da sodass sich deine Seele herumbewegen könne.

Amu fand diese Erklärung sehr gut. Und da dieser Körper des großen Schwarzmagiers offensichtlich kaputt war, konnte sich seine Seele nicht mehr herumbewegen. Das ergab einen Sinn. Aber das erklärte noch immer nicht wo seine Seele momentan ist.

~Auf einem sehr schönen Ort,~ sagt seine Mutter zu ihm als er ihr diese Frage stellt. ~Meister sagte immer, dass dieser Ort sogar viel schöner als dieser sei. Dort muss man sich um nichts Sorgen machen und hat alles, was man braucht. Dort ist man frei weil man keinen Körper mehr besitzt.~

Dabei ist es zu einem Kurzschluss in Amus Kopf gekommen weil das, seiner Schlangenmeinung nach, ein Widerspruch war. Wie kann man bitteschön frei sein, wenn man sich nicht bewegen kann? Es klang nach Gefangenschaft.

Aber er lässt es durchgehen und konzentriert sich stattdessen auf seine Mutter.

~Ich muss weg, mein Sohn,~ sagt sie zu ihm. ~Hier gibt es nichts mehr für mich.~

~Weil er nicht mehr da ist?~ fragt Amu verzweifelt. Er will nicht, dass sie geht. ~Aber mein Meister behauptet, er komme wieder zurück. Er wird sich einen anderen Körper finden, sodass er sich herumbewegen kann.~

Seine Mutter züngelt traurig mit der Zunge.

~Und dein Meister weiß auch nicht, wann das passiert, oder? Es könnte eine lange Zeit dauern,~ sagt sie. ~Er ist weg. Trotzdem kann ich unsere Verbindung noch spüren...~

Sie schaut zum schwarzen Stein hoch und fährt wieder mit dem Schwanz darüber.

~Hat er dir irgendwelche Anweisungen gegeben?~ fragt Amu. Denn er weiß sehr gut, was Anweisungen sind.

~Nein,~ sagt seine Mutter. ~Er hat mir natürlich gesagt, dass er bald nicht mehr hier sein wird aber er hatte keine Anweisungen für mich.~

Amu senkt den Kopf und denkt darüber nach, was er sonst sagen könnte, sodass seine Mutter hier bleibt.

~Du bist aufgewachsen, mein Sohn,~ sagt sie. ~Und du hast deinen Meister. Ein sehr langes Leben steht vor dir. Ich wiederum habe keine Aufgaben mehr. Natürlich werde ich versuchen, auf meinen Meister zu warten aber obwohl ich noch immer unsere Verbindung spüren kann, werde ich schnell alt. Schließlich war es seine Magie die mich so groß gemacht und mir solch ein langes Leben geschenkt hat.~

Amu sagt nichts, weiß aber dass sie Recht hat. Er erinnert sich nur allzu gut daran, wie stolz er war, als er schnell zu wachsen begann nachdem sein Meister ihn an sich gebunden hat. Und er weiß dass diese Sache, die alles erklärt und möglich macht, die Magie, dafür verantwortlich war. Ob sein Meister auch seine Mutter an sich binden kann? Amu weiß es nicht.

~Ich möchte auch meine anderen Kinder suchen und sehen, wie es ihnen geht,~ fährt Nagini fort. ~Denn früher hatte ich keine Zeit dafür. Jetzt aber schon.~

Sie reibt liebevoll den Kopf gegen seinen und Amu züngelt mit der Zunge. Er weiß dass sie sich ständig Sorgen um ihre Kinder gemacht hat, die sie alleine gelassen hat. Außer ihm. Sie hat ihn ausgewählt und ihn seinem Meister in diese Schule geschickt. Amu erinnert sich an den Neid seiner Geschwister aber in diesem Moment würde er lieber an ihrer Stelle sein. Aber er sollte sich nicht beklagen. Er hat mehrere glückliche Jahre bei seiner Mutter verbracht und zusammen haben sie die zwei Schwarzmagier überallhin begleitet und Aufgaben für sie erfüllt. Sie sind mehr als Schlangen geworden und Amu wusste, dass er Glück hatte.

~Versprich mir nur etwas,~ sagt er resigniert zu ihr, denn er sieht ein, dass seine Mutter ihre Entscheidung schon getroffen hat. ~Komm zurück um mir zu sagen, wie es meinen Geschwistern geht wenn du sie findest.~

Nagini nickt und Amu reibt sich gegen sie.

~Also gute Reise, Mutter,~ sagt er zu ihr, bemerkend, dass sie sich langsamer als sonst bewegt.

~Ich bin stolz auf dich,~ sagt sie über ihren Schwanz und langsam verlässt sie den runden Raum.

Amu senkt den Kopf und denkt über ihre Worte nach, zum schwarzen Stein blickend. Sein Meister ist kein Mensch und er hat ihm erklärt, dass er ein sehr langes Leben führen wird. Amu freut sich darüber. Er freut sich auf all die Aufgaben die er bekommen wird. Aber leider gibt es keine anderen Schlangen in diesem Menschenhaus. Nur Katzen und Hunde und da ihm sein Meister verboten hat, sie zu fressen, machen sie ihm keinen Spaß. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, dass er sich eine weibliche Schlange findet und Kinder hat. Seine Mutter würde so was sicherlich freuen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass es sicher sei!" bellt der Zauberer wütend, der versucht, die Holzsplitter aus seinem langen Bart herauszuschütteln.

„Es war sicher!" bellt der andere verzweifelt, seinen Stab zückend und versuchend, ihm zu helfen. „Es ist der verdammte Polarisorden, er ist überall!"

„Ja, ja," sagt sein wütender Kollege mit einem merkbaren Texasakzent. „Der Polarisorden ist an allem schuld. Sind die anderen schon da?"

„Sie haben sich in der Konferenzhalle versammelt," sagt der Zauberer. „Geht es dir gut? Du blutest."

„Ist nur ein Kratzer," meint der andere grimmig. „Ich habe wirklich dieses Land satt. Am liebsten würde ich nach Europa reisen."

„Du und wir alle," meldet sich die Stimme von Phil Richardson, der im Flur erscheint. „Beeil dich."

Der Texaner seufzt und dreht seinen Todesritter Ring auf die richtige Seite, streicht über den Bart und sein Hemd und betritt den Salon.

Die Todesritter sitzen zusammen an einem langen, ovalen Tisch. Das Klirren der Gläser ist zu hören und der Tabakqualm schwebt wie Nebel in der Luft, die Köpfe mancher Todesritter umgebend. Der Texaner hebt die Hand als Gruß und findet schnell einen freien Platz.

„Guten Abend, meine Freunde und Kollegen," fängt Phil Richardson von seiner Stelle am Kopfende des Tischen an. „Ich komme gerade aus dem Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens mit neuen Befehlen und mit Neuigkeiten."

Er blickt sich um.

„Wie ihr schon wisst, haben wir einen neuen dunklen Lord," sagt er ernst und verschlingt die Finger auf dem Tisch. „Manche von euch haben an dem epischen Kampf in den Alpen teilgenommen, aber die Mehrheit von euch ist noch nicht in den Orden aufgenommen worden. Der dunkle Lord war der Meinung, dass die Zeit noch nicht die richtige war, dass die USA zum Teil des Imperiums wird. Der neue dunkle Lord denkt anders."

Die Amerikaner wechseln aufgeregte Blicke.

„Aber ehe ich fortfahre und euch seine Befehle vorlege, habe ich noch ein paar Sachen zu sagen," fährt er fort. „Der dunkle Lord möchte, dass alle Todesritter als Todesser in Betracht gezogen werden. Er möchte mit euch allen reden. Und im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger möchte er nicht, dass diese edle Gesellschaft dadurch verlorengeht. Er sieht sie als eine amerikanische Tradition an, die er gerne behalten würde. Dabei wird es wahrscheinlich Todesritter geben, welche nicht in den dunklen Orden aufgenommen werden. Und das akzeptiert er. Aber er möchte, dass diese Gesellschaft weiter lebt und weiter blüht. Er erkennt sie als eine geheime und rein schwarzmagische Gesellschaft an, welche zum Ziel die Förderung der Schwarzmagie und den Schutz der Schwarzmagier im Allgemeinen hat. So können die Todesritter unabhängig von dem dunklen Orden existieren und weiterarbeiten."

„Momentan arbeitet er an der Stärkung des Imperiums von drinnen. Er möchte zuerst die Gesetze der einzelnen Provinzen in Einklang bringen und dadurch weitere Missverständnisse vermeiden. Er wird dabei natürlich die Kultur des Landes respektieren aber die Gesetze müssen universell sein, das heißt, es kann zu keinen Abschweifungen von den allgemeinen Gesetzen des Imperiums kommen, welche überall im Imperium gültig sein sollten. So wird für noch eine gewisse Zeit nichts was die USA angeht unternommen werden, aber sein Plan ist sehr ehrgeizig und wir müssen uns schon jetzt an die Arbeit machen, um alle Vorbereitungen rechtzeitig abschließen zu können."

„Worum geht es?" fragt einer der Amerikaner, der noch kaum ruhig sitzen kann. „Komm schon, wir werden an die Decke springen falls du uns nicht endlich verrätst, worum es geht."

Phil Richardson lächelt und zieht seine Aktenmappe zu sich, einen Stapel Papiere hervorziehend.

„Erstens, der dunkle Lord möchte die USA persönlich besuchen," sagt er, die Papiere noch immer in der Hand haltend, weil er nur so die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Kollegen auf sich behalten kann. „Aber ehe das passiert, müssen wir zuerst unter uns besprechen, was getan werden wird und wie. Wir müssen uns vergewissern, dass wir ihm etwas zeigen können wenn er kommt."

„Wenn der Polarisorden so weitermacht," meldet sich der Texaner zu Wort, während Phil Richardson die Papiere austeilt, „werden wir uns zu Tode schuften um einen passenden Ort für das Treffen mit ihm zu finden. Die Hellmagier sind verrückt geworden. In letzter Zeit greifen sie alles an, was sich bewegt und schwarz ist."

„Dann sollten wir mal versuchen etwas Weißes zu tragen," wirft einer ein, einen Blick auf den Inhalt des Papiers werfend. Seine Augen werden groß und er verstummt.

„Holy shit," entgeht es dem Texaner als er endlich eines davon in die Hände bekommt.

Phil Richardson sagt nichts zu seinem Aufruf sondern lächelt mysteriös weiter.

„Wie ihr sehen könnt, ist sein Plan sehr ehrgeizig," wiederholt er seine Worte, aber die Todesritter, wie vorausgesehen, schenken ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr. Die Lippen des Texaners bewegen sich lautlos als er Zeile für Zeile weiter liest. Schließlich lässt er das Papier sinken und schaut in die Runde.

„Dafür werden wir zwanzig Jahre brauchen," platzt es aus ihm.

„Der dunkle Lord möchte, dass alle Vorbereitungen innerhalb zwei Monaten getroffen werden," sagt Phil Richardson ernst. „Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass wir gleich den Plan in die Tat umsetzen aber er möchte, dass wir bereit sind."

„Aber Phil," sagt einer. „Wie werden wir all diese Drachen besorgen, wenn uns der Polarisorden die Hölle jeden Tag heiß macht?"

„Lass die Hölle in Ruhe," murmelt sein Nachbar. „Ich hab gehört, dass sie ein sehr schöner Ort ist."

Die anderen lachen aber Phil kann die Spannung in der Luft deutlich spüren. Der neue dunkle Lord verschwendet keine Zeit und kommt gleicht zur Sache. Und er erwartet von ihnen, den Todesrittern, dass sie seinen Plan ermöglichen. Er selbst ist beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen als ihm der dunkle Lord seinen Plan erklärt hat. Wie schmiedet man nur solch einen Plan? Woher hat er all diese seltsamen Ideen?

„Wir arbeiten zusammen wie immer," sagt er entschlossen. „Der neue dunkle Lord respektiert uns und gibt uns diese Chance, um uns ihm zu bewähren. Zudem sieht er auch den Wert unserer Gesellschaft und möchte nicht, dass diese Tradition verlorengeht. Wir alle wissen dass er ein exzellenter Taktiker ist. Wenn irgendjemand die Regierung in den USA mit einem Schlag vernichten kann, dann er. Und wir werden die Aufgaben zwischen uns verteilen. Das ist nämlich der Grund, warum ich euch heute hierher gerufen habe."

„Ladies and gentlemen," sagt er, sich umschauend und mit seiner Kopie des Meisterplans wedelnd, „wir haben eine lange Nacht vor uns. Machen wir uns an die Arbeit."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Um vier Uhr morgen sind die Tankstellen wahrscheinlich die einzigen Orte, wo man einen Drink bekommen kann. Auf dieser Tankstelle ist es besonders lustig und laut geworden nachdem eine Gruppe Motorradfahrer beschlossen hat, gerade auf dieser Tankstelle etwas zu trinken und sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Da die Bar hinter dem Tankstellgebäude bereits geschlossen ist, haben die Männer einfach ein paar Biers gekauft und sich da draußen auf den Beton gesetzt.

„Was ich nicht für einen Hotdog geben würde," seufzt einer, seine Bierflasche mit Hilfe des Randsteins öffnend.

Der Verschluss fällt klappernd zu Boden und er bemüht sich nicht, ihn aufzuheben.

„Nur noch ein paar Stunden," sagt ein anderer.

„He, wisst ihr was?" meldet sich der erste Biker zu Wort, sich eine Zigarette ansteckend. „Wir könnten doch ein paar Tage in Stephenville verbringen. Wir müssen nicht gleich los."

„Doch," sagt einer, der gerade mit seinem Bier aufgetaucht ist. „Wir haben eine Verabredung."

„Wir könnten sie doch anrufen," sagt der Raucher. „Komm schon, ich hab nichts Normales seit Tagen gegessen. Und außerdem kein Weib gesehen, weil wir ja den ganzen Tag lang fahren."

Der Biker mit dem ungeöffneten Bier verdreht die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Psst," sagt ein Biker mit einem langen Bart, auf das Gebüsch über die leere Straße deutend. „Habt ihr da was gesehen?"

„Ist nur ein Hirsch," sagt der Raucher. Offensichtlich denkt er noch immer an Hotdogs und Frauen.

Aber der Mann mit dem langen Bart steckt seine Hand in die Tasche, wo seine Pistole ist und sein Finger gleitet zu dem Abzug. Plötzlich schüttelt das Gebüsch heftig und jemand drängt sich durch die Zweige hindurch. Alle stehen auf und starren die junge Frau an, welche auf der Straße erscheint, sich umschaut und dann zielstrebig auf sie zugeht.

„Hallo, Jungs," sagt sie mit einem merkbar britischen Akzent. „Was gibt's?"

Die Biker starren sie blöd an als sei sie ein Gespenst. Ihre enganliegende Jeans dienen nur dazu, die Phantasie zu stimulieren und sie hätte, ihrer Meinung nach, auch nackt sein können. Aber sowie der Biker der über die Hotdogs nachdenkt gesagt hat, hatten sie seit einer langen Weile keine Frauen gesehen und auch mit keinen geredet. Sie haben eine Lieferung und sollten sich beeilen, sonst bekommen sie keine Kohle. Wenn sie sich auf einem Ort zu lange aufhalten besteht die Gefahr, dass die Polizei etwas mitbekommt und es ist am besten, immer in Bewegung zu sein und nicht aufzufallen.

„Was, habt ihr die Sprache verloren? Gibt es etwas Bier für mich?" fragt die junge Frau.

Sie wirft ihr langes Haar über die Schulter und setzt sich zu ihnen.

„Wo bist du denn hergekommen?" fragt einer, der als der erste seine Sprache wieder gefunden hat.

„Aus dem Gebüsch natürlich," sagt sie sachlich, als sei es die selbstverständlichste Sache auf der Welt.

„Und... was hast du da getrieben?" fragt der Biker verwirrt.

Sie verdreht die Augen.

„Musste mich natürlich erleichtern," sagt sie mit einem Ton, als erkläre sie etwas sehr Einfaches zu einem Kind das nichts begreift. „Das Klo ist geschlossen und ich wollte es ja nicht auf der Straße machen, oder? Gibt es denn ein Bier für mich? Wo sind eure Manieren?"

Ein jüngerer Mann reicht ihr wortlos sein Bier und sie bringt die Flasche zu ihrer Lippen, ein paar schnelle Schlucke nehmend.

„Sag mal, Kleine, wohin gehst du?" fragt der Biker, der Lust auf Frauen hat. Seine Träume scheinen sich vor seinen Augen verwirklicht zu haben.

„Nach Dallas," sagt sie, ihn süß anlächelnd. „Was, hast du einen freien Platz? Kann ich mitfahren?"

Seine Augen glitzern.

„Aber natürlich," sagt er. Plötzlich hat er alles über Stephenville vergessen. „Wie heißt du?"

„Katie," sagt sie und grinst.

„Und liebe Katie, bist du eigentlich alt genug, um Alkohol zu trinken?" fragt er.

Sie lächelt.

„Eigentlich nicht," sagt sie. „Aber jemand ist immer so nett, um mir ein Bier zu kaufen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Fliegende Teppiche sind kein magisches Transportmittel!" brüllt ein Zauberer wütend. „Vielleicht irgendwo in Arabien schon, aber hier bestimmt nicht. Sie sind ILLEGAL!"

„Mein Teppich ist eh nicht für den amerikanischen Markt gemeint, Papa," besteht sein Sohn. „Und außerdem wenn ich mein Patent vorlege, zweifele ich nicht daran, dass die Behörden den Wert meines Teppichs gleich sehen werden und dass ich dafür Geld bekommen werde. Bitte. Gehen wir doch nach Frankreich zusammen. Ich möchte dir zeigen, wie gut mein Teppich ist und dass ich etwas sehr Nützliches erfunden habe."

„Lass mich das zusammenfassen," meldet sich seine Mutter zu Wort. „Du möchtest ins Herz des dunklen Imperiums gehen und dort den Schwarzmagiern deinen fliegenden Teppich zeigen, weil du hoffst, sie werden dir Geld dafür geben. Stimmt´s?"

Ihr Sohn zuckt mit den Schultern. Der Vater und die Mutter wechseln Blicke.

„BIST DU BESCHRÄNKT?" brüllt sein Vater wütend. „Was ist bloß in dich gefahren, Junge? Ins Imperium zu gehen! Du hättest auch eine Zielscheibe auf deine Stirn zeichnen können. Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Du gehst nirgendwohin!"

„Und wenn du schon diesen Teppich jemandem zeigen möchtest, wieso gehst du nicht in den Zauberhof und zeigst es den amerikanischen, das heißt, unseren Behörden? Wenn du schon zuversichtlich bist, dass er so gut ist?" fragt seine Mutter.

Der Sohn verdreht die Augen.

„Du verstehst es einfach nicht, oder?" fragt er. „Sie würden sich nicht darum scheren weil sie momentan viel wichtigere Sachen im Kopf haben. Sowie der Zauberkrieg. Sowie die Todesritter. Hallo, wo lebt ihr? Sie haben keine Zeit für meinen fliegenden Teppich. Aber die Schwarzmagier schon. Wenn sie den Wert meines Teppichs sehen, werden sie ihn bestimmt von mir kaufen weil sie alle verfügbaren Mittel für den Krieg brauchen."

„In anderen Worten möchtest du unser Land verraten," spuckt der Vater aus.

„Nein," sagt der Sohn verzweifelt. „Ich möchte nur Geld verdienen, verdammt noch mal! Wann haben wir zuletzt etwas Neues gekauft? Wir haben kein Geld, wacht auf! Und ich hab etwas erfunden was uns allen Geld bringen kann. Meine Schwester wird nie wieder gebrauchte Bücher in die Schule tragen müssen und ihr werdet ein neues Haus kaufen können. Was ist euch wichtiger, unsere Familie und dass wir uns ein normales Leben leisten können oder Amerika? Von der Liebe zur Heimat kann keiner leben."

„Das reicht," sagt der Vater und springt auf die Füße. „Ich hab genug gehört. Wenn ich wüsste, dass du solche Verrücktheiten im Kopf hast, hätte ich dir nie erlaubt, dich mit deinen Kumpeln herumzutreiben. Denn sie sind bestimmt schuld. Sie haben dir den Kopf verdreht. Verdammte Schwarzmagier!"

„Rede bloß nicht so über meine Freunde!" brüllt der Sohn wütend. „Du hast keine Ahnung von nichts und verstehst es einfach nicht, oder? Möchtest du bis zum Rest deines Lebens so bescheiden leben wie ein Muggel?"

„Das ist genug, Marcus, geh in dein Zimmer!" meldet sich seine Mutter zu Wort und deutet auf die Treppen. „Sofort!"

Wütend stapft der junge Zauberer zu den Treppen und steigt sie empor, ins Zimmer platzend das er mit seiner kleinen Schwester teilt.

„Was ist denn los?" fragt sie so bald er reinkommt, ihre blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht streichend. „Ich hab Gebrüll gehört."

„Sie hören einfach nicht zu," murmelt Marcus zornig. „Aber ich werde es ihnen zeigen."

„Du," sagt seine Schwester mit großen Augen, zuschauend, wie er ein Stück Papier zu sich zieht, wobei seine Eule gleich auf seinem Bett landet da sie sieht, er wird bald Arbeit für sie haben. „Marcus, hör zu." Er blickt etwas genervt auf. „Du hast nichts Gefährliches vor, oder? Bitte, tu nichts Unbedachtes. Es würde unsere Eltern fertig machen."

„Ich schreibe einfach an einen Freund, reg dich nicht auf, Alice," murmelt Marcus als er den Namen 'Phil Richardson' auf den Umschlag kritzelt.

Alice sagt nichts dazu und widmet sich wieder ihrem Buch, aus dem Augenwinkel schauend, wie ihr Bruder hitzig kritzelt und dann den Umschlag am Bein seiner Eule befestigt, zu ihrer großen Freude. Endlich gibt es etwas Aktion, steht es der kleinen eifrigen Eule auf dem Schnabel geschrieben.

Als die Eule fröhlich davon fliegt und die Hunde im Garten unter ihrem Fenster ihr Davonfliegen mit einer Bellensalve grüßen, setzt sich Marcus auf sein Bett und nickt. So – jetzt kann er nur auf die Antwort warten und hoffen, dass sich die Todesritter wirklich als Menschen entpuppen, für die er sie hält. Und nicht als Menschen, worüber es in den Zeitungen geschrieben wird. Marcus hat nie diesen blöden Geschichten geglaubt.

„Wenn es dir etwas bedeutet," bricht Alice die Stille, „finde ich die Idee mit dem Teppich toll. Und ich würde ihn gerne benutzen, um in die Schule zu fliegen. Das würde all meine Freunde so neidisch machen."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Heutige Post," sagt Richardsons Frau, die gerade sein Arbeitszimmer betreten hat, einen Stapel Umschläge in ihrer Hand haltend. Natürlich hätte ein Elf seine Post abliefern können aber so hätte sie keine Ausrede, ihn zu suchen und mit ihm zu reden. „Phil, Schatz, wann sagst du mir endlich, was los ist?"

Ihr Mann blickt von seiner Arbeit auf und seufzt.

„Hab dir doch gesagt, wir haben eine Menge Arbeit," sagt er, die Hand ausstreckend und gleichzeitig mit der anderen sein Briefmesser aus einer Schublade hervorziehend. „Ich muss die Arbeit koordinieren da ich mehrere Aufgaben verteilt habe. Momentan arbeitet jeder und schickt mir Berichte." Er schaut auf den Stapel Umschläge hinunter. „Bericht, Bericht... Oder nicht."

Er schaut auf den Brief hinunter, der von keinem Todesritter stammt denn es gibt kein übliches Siegel oder irgendein anderes Kennzeichen, das darauf hindeuten würde, der Brief wurde von einem Todesritter geschrieben. Und auch von keinem Todesser, da es kein dunkles Mal auf dem Umschlag gibt.

Seine Frau seufzt und verdreht die Augen während ihr Mann mit Interesse den Brief schnell überblickt.

„Das ist aber interessant," murmelt er zu sich, sich eine Feder schnappend.

„Phil," wiederholt seine Frau verzweifelt. „Was ist nur los?"

„Dieser Junge ist sehr interessant," murmelt Phil weiter als er beginnt schnell seine Antwort zu verfassen.

Seine Frau dreht sich um und verlässt sein Arbeitszimmer bevor Phil es merken kann. Als er aufblickt und sie nicht sieht, zuckt er mit den Schultern. Er sollte diesem Jungen zurückschreiben. Phil ist kein Genie für Arithmantik aber aus dem kleinen Teilchen der Kalkulationen, das ihm dieser Junge – wie heißt er wieder? Marcus? – geschickt hat, sieht er dass er sich sehr gut bei der Arithmantik auskennt. Solche Menschen werden immer gebraucht und obwohl der Junge nicht dezidiert geschrieben hat, er sei ein Schwarzmagier, hört er sich wie einer an. Phil Richardson erinnert sich an Malcolm, den Iren, der das Interesse des damaligen dunklen Prinzen gleich geweckt hat. Er bekam sein dunkles Mal und ist jetzt ein Todesser.

Phil Richardson und seine Kollegen sind nach mehreren Monaten, die sie in Frankreich und im Hauptquartier verbracht haben, nach Amerika zurückgekehrt wo er sich ein neues Heim gefunden hat und seit dem im Geheimen weiter arbeitet. Die anderen Todesritter wohnen über die USA verstreut und tun das gleiche. Bisher hat Phil und seine Kollegen in den Wahnsinn getrieben, dass sie gar nichts unternehmen konnten außer an den Einsätzen und Angriffen in Europa teilzunehmen, wenn sie gerufen werden. Aber sonst hat er sich vollkommen nutzlos gefühlt. Jetzt geht es los und dazu mit Stil. Phil hat so viel Arbeit und so viel Korrespondenz dass er kaum die Zeit hat, mit seinen Kindern oder seiner Frau zu reden. Aber er weiß dass sie verstehen. Das hier ist wichtig. Es wird die Zukunft der USA und der Welt im Allgemeinen bestimmen.

Und dazu muss er auch einen sicheren Ort finden, wohin er den dunklen Lord führen wird und wo sie alles Notwendige besprechen werden. Glücklicherweise kennt Phil den ehemaligen Prinzen viel besser als den ehemaligen dunklen Lord. Er hat schon eine Vorstellung davon, was ihm gefallen würde und was nicht. Dieser Polarisorden geht ihm so sehr auf die Nerven dass er sich schon oft gewünscht hat, er hätte diese wunderschöne Kugel, mithilfe derer man mehrere Menschen zugleich umbringen kann. Er würde auch nichts gegen eine Muggelbombe haben. Der Vertreter des Lichtes ist tot – warum ist der Polarisorden noch immer hier? Verdammte Hellmagier, sie sind wie Ungeziefer, die man einfach nicht loswerden kann und die immer wieder zurückkommen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katie parkt ihr Motorrad hinter dem Motel und seufzt vor Erleichterung als sie ihren Helm endlich abzieht.

Sie schaut sich um. Die Idee war sich in der Muggelwelt zu verstecken, denn die Schwarzmagier wissen nicht genug über die Muggelwelt um sie aufspüren zu können. Dennoch gibt es Granger, die sich dabei gut auskennt und Katie ist nicht dumm. Sie weiß dass der gesamte dunkle Orden auf der Suche nach ihr ist und Katie ist bereit, gleich unterzutauchen wenn es sein muss. Sie hat auch nicht vor, im grellen Licht durch die Muggelstraßen zu spazieren, wenn sie es irgendwie vermeiden kann. Aber momentan ist die Muggelwelt der sicherste Ort für sie. Zudem auch die USA, wo der Polarisorden noch immer viel Macht hat.

Aber Katie ist alleine. Der Polarisorden hat sie verwiesen und sie hat keine Freunde oder Verbündeten in den USA. Es sei denn sie muss neue Freunde finden und neue Bekanntschaften schließen. In Europa gibt es gar nichts mehr für sie. All ihre Freunde und Verbündete sind bei der Schlacht ums Leben gekommen und sie hat dort nichts zu suchen. Katie macht sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass sie etwas Großes erreichen kann, aber sie wird auch nicht still sitzen und zuschauen, wie der dunkle Orden langsam seine Zähne ins Fleisch der Unschuldigen senkt. Im gewissen Sinne betrachtet sie den Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit als ihre Lebensbestimmung. Nachdem Neville festgenommen worden ist, wollte Katie nicht mehr leben. Tagelang lag sie in den Wäldern Rumäniens, wo sie hingeflogen ist, und wälzte sich in ihrer Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Aber sie erkannte, dass sie nicht ewig so weitermachen konnte. Sie dachte darüber nach, wo sie hingehen und was sie unternehmen konnte. USA ist ihr gleich eingefallen weil Amerika noch immer außerhalb der Reichweite des dunklen Ordens steht aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sich ein Tentakel des Todes über den Ozean hinweg erstreckt und die Wiege der Freiheit und Gleichheit in ewige Nacht hüllt.

Jegliche Träume und Vorstellungen, was sie mit ihrem Leben machen könnte, sind zugrund gegangen. Katie hat ins Auge des Todes geschaut und jetzt hat sie keine Träume mehr. Wenn schon, dann eben Albträume. Sie hat auch nichts zu verlieren denn sie hatte schon das, was sie am meisten geliebt hat, verloren. Sie weiß nicht was aus ihren Eltern geworden ist und ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie sie nicht suchen darf. So wäre sie ein leichtes Ziel für die Todesser. Zweifelsohne warten sie auf sie bei dem Haus ihrer Eltern und Katies Herz wird beim bloßen Gedanken eiskalt, dass die Todesser sie gefoltert und ausgefragt haben, in der Hoffnung dass sie wissen, wo Katie sich aufhält. Katie hofft dass es nicht so weit gekommen ist aber sie kennt den dunklen Orden. Wenn die Todesser nach jemandem suchen benutzen sie jegliches verfügbares Mittel um diese Person tatsächlich zu finden. Und ihre Eltern zu foltern wäre nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Aber lieber nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Schuldgefühle sind etwas womit Katie Bell leben muss. Sie macht sich Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht Neville suchen ging sondern floh sobald ihr klargeworden ist, dass der Kampf verloren ist. Sie blieb nicht nach, um nachzuschauen, ob sie irgendwie helfen konnte. Sie ist davongelaufen. Obwohl sie natürlich weiß, dass das nur die Folge ihres Überlebensinstinktes war, hilft es nicht, um sich besser zu fühlen. Die ganze Zeit hat sie gehofft, dass Neville auch gelungen ist, zu fliehen oder sonst was, aber als sie die öffentliche Erklärung von Granger in den Zeitungen gelesen hat, sind alle ihre Hoffnungen wie ein Kartenhaus in sich eingestürzt. Ihr Freund ist tot. Oder wenn noch nicht, wird er bald tot sein. Laut den Zeitungen ist er im Kerker des dunklen Ordens. Und das ist noch schlimmer.

Katie schüttelt den Kopf und versucht die Schreie und die toten Augen, die nur in ihrem Kopf zu hören und sehen sind, zu unterdrücken und sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren. Sie hat jetzt etwas Muggelgeld und ein Motorrad. Sie musste den Mann mit einem starken Zauber belegen, aber hoffentlich erwacht er morgen auf der Bank auf der sie ihn zurückgelassen hat mit keiner Erinnerung wer ihn bestohlen hat oder was passiert ist. Leider war so was notwendig.

Sie drückt die Tür des kleinen Motels auf und schaut sich um. Das wird genügen. Sie hat seit Tagen nicht geschlafen und kaum etwas gegessen. Sie sehnt sich nach einer Dusche und nach erholsamem Schlaf. Dann wird sie klarer denken können.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marcus Garrison steigt die Treppen ins Wohnzimmer hinunter und blickt sich um.

„Ich gehe mich mit meinen Freunden treffen," sagt er zu seinen Eltern, die dort sitzen und leise miteinander reden.

„Mit deiner Bande, meinst du," wirft seine Mutter ein.

Marcus verdreht die Augen.

„Egal was du über sie denkst, sie sind meine Freunde," sagt er.

„Wo geht ihr denn hin?" fragt sein Vater.

„Wir machen einen Spaziergang, werden ein Butterbier trinken und so," sagt Marcus vage. „Wir treffen uns nur. Wir haben keinen bestimmten Plan."

„Komm rechtzeitig nach Hause, ja?" ruft ihm seine Mutter hinterher.

Marcus winkt ab und geht. Glücklicherweise hat Phil Richardson zugestimmt, sich mit ihm in Atlanta zu treffen. Dorthin kann Marcus apparieren. Aufregung breitet sich in seinem Magen aus als er sich um die Achse dreht und disappariert, die ganze Zeit spürend, dass ihn seine Mutter durch das Fenster beobachtet. Wenn das Ganze klappt wird er sich nie wieder darum Sorgen machen, ob seine Eltern wissen wohin er geht oder wann er nach Hause kommt. Er ist neunzehn, verdammt noch mal.

Er appariert bei der Statue eines pinkelnden Zentauren im Zauberviertel von Atlanta und schaut sich um. Phil Richardson hat ihm nicht viele Anweisungen gegeben, nur dass sie sich dort treffen. Er hat nicht gesagt, wie er ihn erkennt obwohl Marcus sicher ist, dass sich ein Zauberer wie er nie in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen würde. Schließlich sind ihm die Behörden hinterher und er würde nicht alles wegen eines Jungen aufs Spiel setzen.

Seufzend und mit aller Kraft versuchend, nicht auffällig unauffällig zu sein indem er den Kopf in alle Richtungen dreht, setzt er sich auf die Bank bei der Statue und blickt wieder auf den Brief von Richardson hinunter.

'Wir können uns bei der erwähnten Statue treffen. Dann werden wir unser Gespräch an einem sicheren Ort weiterführen.'

Kein Wort darüber, wie er aussieht, wie Marcus ihn erkennen kann oder sonstiges. Na ja, Richardson weiß dass Marcus neunzehn ist, aber das ist alles, was er über ihn weiß. Die Zauberer und Hexen gehen an Marcus vorbei und schauen nicht zurück. Da es ein schöner Tag für diese Jahreszeit ist, haben alle die Chance genutzt, um spazieren oder einkaufen zu gehen.

Viertel nach fünf. Wo ist Richardson? Die Aufregung mischt sich mit Nervosität aber auch mit Angst, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Aber der Brief von Richardson in seiner Hand fühlt sich real an. Führt ihn Richardson an der Nase herum? Wieso würde er sich überhaupt mit jemandem wie Marcus treffen wollen? Er hat sicherlich keine Zeit, wenn man den Polarisorden und den dunklen Orden in Betracht zieht, um sich mit irgendwelchem namenlosen Jungen zu treffen welcher einen magischen Teppich erfunden hat.

Vielleicht war das Ganze ein großer Fehler und er, Marcus, ein Vollidiot.

Urplötzlich taucht eine Hexe bei der Statue auf, schaut sich schnell um und lächelt dann breit.

„Hallo, Marcus," sagt sie freundlich zu ihm, als kennen sie sich ihr ganzes Leben lang.

Marcus erstarrt. Er hat keine Zeit für diese Hexe und was will sie überhaupt? Kennt er sie von irgendwohin? Als er aber einen Ring mit dem Totenkopf auf ihrem Ringfinger erblickt, wird ihm gleich alles klar. Er schluckt.

„Hallo," sagt er, sich dabei dumm vorkommend. Er weiß nicht ob er seine Hand ausstrecken soll denn offensichtlich ist dies ein Teil ihres Spiels. Sie sollten sich so anstellen, als kennen sie sich um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Schließlich ist diese lächerliche Statue ein häufiger Treffpunkt der Jugendlichen.

„Komm, gehen wir etwas trinken," sagt sie mit einem merkbaren Südakzent zu ihm und erspart ihm das Nachgrübeln.

Wenigstens kommt sie aus Atlanta, geht ihm durch den Kopf. Ein Stück etwas Bekannten.

Sobald sie um die Ecke biegen, packt sie ihn am Ellbogen und bevor er protestieren kann, zieht sie ihn in Apparition mit.

Marcus schaut benommen zu als die Hexe geschickt ihren Stab zückt und beginnt einen Zauber nach dem anderen auszuführen. Er blickt sich um. Sie stehen in einem vernachlässigten Garten vor einem alten Herrenhaus. Es gibt kein Zeichen von irgendwelchem Todesritter und der Garten ist menschenleer. Wo sind sie überhaupt? Sicherlich nicht in Atlanta.

„Ich bin Patricia," sagt die Hexe, ihm ihre Hand entgegenstreckend.

„Ähm," gelingt es ihm zu sagen als er ihre Hand schüttelt.

„Komm," sagt sie ohne weiteres.

Sie betreten zusammen das Herrenhaus. Hier drin kann man deutlich spüren, dass man die Magie dafür verwendet hat, um dieses Haus bewohnbar zu machen und dazu auch wahrscheinlich eine Armee Hauselfe her geschleift hat, um das Herrenhaus sauber zu behalten. Marcus entgeht nicht, dass dieses Haus einmal einer Muggelfamilie gehört hat denn er kann an den Wänden Spuren der Steckdosen sehen. Er weiß ja, dass die Todesritter aus den USA verwiesen worden sind und er wundert sich dass die Mehrheit zurückgekehrt ist. Dieses Herrenhaus scheint ihr Versteck zu sein und sie haben es ihren Bedürfnissen angepasst.

„Hier entlang," sagt Patricia, ihn dadurch aus den Gedanken reißend.

Sie drückt eine quietschende Tür und Marcus betritt einen dunklen Raum, der mit Möbel vollgestopft ist aber trotzdem sehr gemütlich aussieht. Drei Zauberer und eine Hexe sitzen auf bequemen, alten Ledersesseln und blicken auf als sich die Tür öffnet.

Marcus weiß nicht viel über die Todesritter. In der Zauberwelt gelten sie als eine geheime, schwarzmagische Gesellschaft, welche seinen Mitgliedern immer hilft, ist aber eine verschlossene Gesellschaft, in die keiner einen Einblick hat. So sehr sich manche Hellmagier, insbesondere Journalisten, bemüht haben, einen Blick in diese Gesellschaft zu werfen, ist es ihnen nie gelungen. Sie sind einfach verschwunden. Man kann nicht nur so ein Todesritter werden oder sich für die Mitgliedschaft bewerben. Man wird aufgenommen aber das scheint nur per Einladung zu sein. Ein Todesritter muss für jemanden bürgen und dann wird er wahrscheinlich aufgenommen. Also Marcus fragt sich, wie es ihm gelungen ist, so weit zu kommen denn offensichtlich befindet er sich momentan im Lager der Todesritter.

„Marcus," sagt ein großer Zauberer der ihm vage bekannt ist (aus den Zeitungen?) und ihn von oben bis unten mustert, wobei Marcus das Gefühl hat, er sei nackt. „Komm her."

„Wer ist er?" fragt ein Zauberer mit dem Texasakzent.

„Ein sehr interessanter Junge," sagt der große Zauberer mit glitzernden Augen.

„Waren wir uns denn nicht einig, dass man sehr vorsichtig vorgehen soll?" fragt eine Hexe mit kurzen Haaren.

„Ich bin vorsichtig," erwidert der große Zauberer. „Patricia hat ihn gecheckt."

„Na klar," sagt Patricia, die auf einen Sessel plumpst. „Er ist sauber."

„Na gut," sagt der große Zauberer, Marcus die Hand entgegenstreckend. Marcus entgeht es nicht, dass auch er den Ring mit dem Totenkopf trägt. Ein Kennzeichen. „Ich bin Phil Richardson."

Marcus schüttelt seine Hand. Als er den Brief an ihn geschrieben hat, war er so aufgeregt dass er aus seiner eigenen Haut fahren konnte. Er hat sich tausendmal ihr Treffen vorgestellt und doch jetzt ist er sprachlos und weiß nicht, wohin er blicken soll oder wie er sich benehmen soll.

„Marcus Garrison," sagt er, sich dabei sehr dumm vorkommend.

„Sag mal, Marcus," fragt Phil Richardson, „du hast etwas über deine Familie geschrieben. Du sagst, dass du nicht weiter bei deinen Eltern wohnen kannst. Sind sie denn Hellmagier?"

„Kann man so sagen," murmelt Marcus, an seine Eltern denkend. Was würden sie sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass er hier ist? Sie würden ihm wahrscheinlich nie wieder Taschengeld geben und würden ihn in sein Zimmer sperren. Er senkt den Kopf.

„Aber du bist ein Schwarzmagier, oder?" fragt die Hexe mit kurzen Haaren, ihn argwöhnisch betrachtend.

Sie hat die Ärmel ihrer schwarzen Bluse hochgekrempelt und Marcus zuckt zusammen als er das dunkle Mal auf ihrem Unterarm erblickt.

Eine Todesserin... Was hast du nur gemacht, Marcus?

Die Realität schlägt ihm mit voller Wucht entgegen und er spürt den Drang, sich umzudrehen und dieses Haus zu verlassen. Worauf hat er sich eingelassen? Am Anfang war das Ganze nur ein Abenteuer, eine Revolte gegen seine Eltern und ihre Regeln, aber Marcus wird jetzt klar dass es ein Zurück nicht mehr gibt. Jetzt weiß er zu viel und die Todesritter würden ihn umbringen wenn er versuchen würde, zu fliehen. So viel weiß er über sie.

„Ich würde sehr gerne die Schwarzmagie erlernen," hört er sich selbst sagen. „Aber leider komme ich aus einer Familie, in der so was nicht toleriert wird. Und ich hatte bisher keine Chance und kannte niemanden, der sich mit so etwas beschäftigt."

Die Hexe mit kurzem Haar schnaubt verächtlich und pafft weiter an ihrer Pfeife. Aber Phil Richardson sieht nicht entmutigt aus.

„Und was für einen magischen Kern hast du?" fragt er ihn.

Noch immer steht Marcus, da ihm keiner angeboten hat, sich zu setzen und fühlt sich dabei so, als werde er verhört. Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

Phil Richardson zückt seinen Stab und hebt ihn hoch. Marcus schließt schnell die Augen, eine Welle Entsetzung in seinem Magen spürend. Jetzt wird man ihn bestimmt umbringen.

„Na und?" hört er die Stimme der Hexe. „Er hat einen grauen Kern. Das ist gewöhnlich. Viele Menschen haben einen grauen Kern."

Marcus öffnet verwundert die Augen und schaut auf seinen Körper hinunter. Und doch sieht er da keinen Körper sondern eine graue, an Stellen silberne und an Stellen gefleckte Wolke. Er hat schon von diesem Zauber gehört.

„Das ist schon der Anfang," meint Phil Richardson. „Erzähl uns von deinem Teppich. Setze dich."

Er wedelt mit seinem Stab und ein Sessel erscheint aus dem Nichts. Marcus lässt sich dankbar darauf nieder und blickt in die Runde. Er soll über seinen Teppich reden? Urplötzlich fühlt er sich so klein und bedeutungslos, dass er durch den Boden hindurch fallen könnte.

Die Todesritter schauen ihn ohne zu blinzeln an, von ihm erwartend, dass er etwas Beeindruckendes sagt. Doch Marcus hat sich nie dümmer in seinem Leben gefühlt.

Phil Richardson zieht ein Stück Papier hervor und reicht es den anderen. Marcus erkennt das Papier als einen Teil seiner Kalkulationen, den er Phil Richardson geschickt hat. Und wie durch ein Wunder, findet er wieder seine Sprache und beginnt den Schwarzmagiern über seinen Teppich zu erzählen.

Das Papier geht, während er spricht, von Hand zu Hand und die Schwarzmagier blicken darauf. Phil Richardson raucht seine dicke Zigarre weiter und hört aufmerksam zu.

„Seht ihr?" fragt er in die Runde als Marcus, nach was ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommt, verstummt. „Er ist interessant."

„Ja klar," sagt die Hexe mit kurzem Haar. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass er hier sein soll."

„Wir brauchen Menschen wie ihn," besteht Phil Richardson. „Er kann uns viel helfen. Und außerdem hat er kein Zuhause. Man hat ihn wegen seiner Interessen rausgeschmissen. Die Dunkelheit alleine weiß, wie viele solcher Menschen es in den USA gibt, die dazu gezwungen sind, brav zu Hause zu hocken und keinen Mucks von sich zu geben, während der Polarisorden weiter gräbt und bei jeder Spur der Schwarzmagie Menschen verhaftet. Ich bin dafür, dass wir ihm eine Chance geben."

„Du kannst ihn ruhig beim nächsten Treffen vorschlagen und wir werden wählen," sagt die Hexe achselzuckend. „Ich gebe zu, dass dieser Teppich sehr interessante Elemente enthält, aber das an sich soll keine grüne Karte in unsere Gesellschaft sein."

„Du kannst hier blieben," sagt Phil Richardson an Marcus gewandt. „Wir werden mehr reden und uns besser kennenlernen. Für die Schwarzmagie ist es nie zu spät. Und nachdem wir wählen werden wir wissen, ob du bleibst oder nicht."

Marcus hatte nicht vor, ein Todesritter zu werden. Er wusste ja gar nichts davon. Er wollte nur jemandem seine Erfindung zeigen, der sie schätzen würde, im Gegensatz zu seiner Familie. Er wollte Anerkennung. Er wollte Geld. Aber die Todesritter scheinen zu vermuten, dass er einer von ihnen werden will.

„Und was passiert wenn ich nicht aufgenommen werde, Sir?" fragt er den Amerikaner.

Der große Zauberer lacht.

„Denk darüber nicht nach," sagt er zu ihm und doch scheinen die schlimmsten Vermutungen von Marcus bestätigt zu werden. Sie werden ihn umbringen, falls sie ihn nicht haben wollen. „Patricia, zeig bitte unserem Gast sein Zimmer – es gibt welche im ersten Stock – und versichere dich, dass er nicht davonlaufen kann." Er blickt zu Marcus. „Es ist nichts Persönliches, mein Junge. Nur eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung."

„Ich verstehe," sagt Marcus.

Als er heute sein Elternhaus verlassen hat, hat er sich nicht vorgestellt, dass er nie zurückkehren würde. Und doch scheint es jetzt so zu sein. Er verflucht sich für seine Dummheit. Was hat er bloß erwartet, dass man ihn für seine Erfindung lobt, ihm dafür etwas Geld gibt und ihn dann laufen lässt? Die Todesritter sind dafür berüchtigt, jede Spur zu zerstören die nachverfolgt werden kann. Ob es Mord oder Erpressung ist, wählen sie ihr Mittel nicht. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen. Seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen als ihn Patricia die quietschen Treppen empor führt.

Was hat er nur gemacht?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marcus hat die ganze Nacht lang kein Auge zugemacht. Eine Stunde nachdem ihn Patricia alleine in einem winzig kleinen Zimmer zurückgelassen hat, das schlichtweg ein Besenschrank genannt werden könnte, kam ein dünner Hauself und brachte ihm sein Abendessen. Sogar das gute Essen konnte Marcus nicht aufmuntern und er saß die ganze Nacht lang in seinem Bett und starrte betrübt vor sich hin. Sie werden ihn umbringen. Da war er sicher.

Irgendwann hat er doch sein Abendessen gegessen und ist dann ins Bett zurückgekehrt. Dabei fiel ihm ein Buch auf dem Nachttisch auf, für das es sicher war, es war früher nicht dort. Er nahm das Buch in die Hand und begann zu lesen. Nach ein paar Seiten konnte er das Buch nicht aus seinen Händen fallen lassen und war so vertieft darin dass er gar nicht merkte, dass sich die Tür geöffnet hat bis er aufblickte und Phil Richardson vor sich stehen sah.

Der Schwarzmagier lächelt ihn an und lässt sich auf die Bettkante nieder, auf das Buch deutend.

„Gefällt es dir?" fragt er ihn.

„Es hört sich sehr interessant an," gibt Marcus zu.

„Na, ich wollte nicht, dass du deine Zeit verschwendest und dich hier zu Tode langweilst, während du wartest," sagt er zu ihm.

Ihre Blicke treffen sich und Marcus spürt etwas Seltsames in seinem Magen. Etwas sagt ihm, dass ihm dieser Mann etwas geben kann was er braucht obwohl Marcus nicht weiß, was das sein soll. Marcus zweifelt für keine Sekunde lang an, dass er ihn umbringen wird falls die anderen gegen seine Aufnahme sind, aber gleichzeitig fühlt er sich von diesem seltsamen Zauberer angezogen und weiß, dass er nicht möchte, dass das passiert. Dieser Zauberer scheint an ihn zu glauben auch wenn die anderen Todesritter das nicht tun.

„Wenn ich dich fragen würde, was du unserer Gesellschaft geben könntest, was würdest du sagen?" fragt ihn der Schwarzmagier.

Marcus denkt darüber nach. Er weiß ja, dass sich die Todesritter gegenseitig helfen und dass das einer der Gründe ist, warum Phil Richardson eigentlich einen Brief an ihn geschickt hat. Er denkt, dass Marcus den Todesrittern etwas geben kann. Aber er stammt aus einer armen Familie, kann keine Schwarzmagie und weiß auch nichts darüber.

„Ich kann Arithmantik," sagt er schnell. „Ich war immer gut darin. Und ich erfinde Sachen, ich bin gut auch in der Zauberkunst und solchen praktischen Zaubern. Der Teppich ist nur eine meiner Erfindungen."

„Könntest du ebenso leicht eine Waffe entwickeln?" fragt ihn der Todesritter.

„Was meinen Sie?" fragt ihn Marcus fassungslos.

„Wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass wir eine Waffe brauchen und dir ein paar Anhaltspunkte gebe, könntest du etwas damit anfangen?" fragt er ihn.

„Na ja," murmelt Marcus. „Ich denke schon. Ich hab einmal so etwas für die Ratten entwickelt."

Schon als er dies sagt weiß er, wie dumm es sich anhört. Sie möchten also dass er, Marcus, eine Waffe entwickelt die wahrscheinlich dafür benutzt wird, um Menschen umzubringen. Aber natürlich sollte er nicht sagen, er habe keine Ahnung, wie das gemacht werden soll auch wenn das die Wahrheit ist. So würde man ihn gleich umbringen.

Der Schwarzmagier lächelt flüchtig.

„Dieser Teppich," fängt er an. „Könnte man darauf nach Europa reisen?"

„Ja klar," sagt Marcus gleich. „Die üblichen fliegenden Teppiche sind relativ langsam und auch wenn man sich selbst und den Teppich unsichtbar machen würde, könnte es dazu kommen, dass man doch gesehen wird. Beim Regen oder starkem Wind ist das Risiko besonders groß. Aber mein Teppich kommt mit dem verbesserten Zauber und man muss gar nichts machen, nur auf eine gewisse Stelle auf dem Teppichmuster drücken um den Zauber zu aktivieren. Dazu kann man dem Teppich verbale Befehle geben und einen Ort nennen, denn ich habe ihn mit einer Karte ausgerüstet. Zugegeben, mit einer Karte der USA aber man könnte ebenso leicht eine Weltkarte einbauen."

„Und wieso hast du denn nicht diesen Teppich schon angefertigt?" fragt ihn der Schwarzmagier.

„Meine Eltern würden es nie erlauben," murmelt Marcus verlegen.

Der Schwarzmagier seufzt und blickt auf das Buch hinunter. Er zieht ein weiteres Buch aus seiner Tasche hervor und legt es auf das erste.

„Lese doch," sagt er zu ihm. „Ein Treffen findet heute Abend statt und wir werden auch über dich sprechen. Bis dahin musst du hier bleiben."

„Ich verstehe, Sir, und danke," sagt Marcus, der nach dem Gespräch über seinen Teppich plötzlich Zuneigung für diesen Zauberer spürt. Er versteht, wie gut seine Erfindung ist und sieht ihren Wert. Und ihm scheint die Tatsache, dass Marcus aus einer armen und hellmagischen Familie stammt – obwohl Marcus nie seine Familie so einzustufen versucht hat – nichts zu bedeuten. Ihn interessiert eher, was Marcus tun kann, etwas, worauf Marcus noch nie gestoßen ist.

Der Schwarzmagier gibt ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Kann ich Sie etwas fragen?" ruft Marcus ihm hinterher.

Der Schwarzmagier hält bei der Tür inne.

„Sind Sie auch ein Todesser?" fragt er ihn mit zittriger Stimme.

Der Name wurde nur leise im Haus seiner Eltern gesprochen und dazu auch mit gebührender Dose Angst, welche der Bedeutung dieses Wortes bedürft.

„Bin ich," sagt Phil Richardson, seinen Ärmel nach oben ziehend.

Die schwarze Sonne mit ihren um sich träge bewegenden Strahlen und lateinischen Worte steht in einem starken Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut. Beim bloßen Anblick spürt Marcus einen Stich vor Angst in seinem Magen aber gleichzeitig Aufregung, die er nicht erklären kann. Er hat darüber gelesen, darüber gehört – aber jetzt wirkt alles viel realer.

„Wieso fragst du? Ändert diese Tatsache etwas? Du wolltest doch ein Todesritter werden," sagt Richardson zu ihm. „Viele Todesritter sind auch Mitglieder des dunklen Ordens."

„Nein," sagt Marcus schnell. „Also... haben Sie... IHN gesehen?"

„Den dunklen Lord, meinst du?" fragt Phil Richardson und lacht. „Aber natürlich."

Er blickt auf Marcus hinunter und nickt.

„Und vielleicht wirst du ihn auch sehen," sagt er zu ihm. „Möchtest du das?"

„Ja," sagt Marcus bevor er sich aufhalten kann.

„Na dann," sagt Richardson lächelnd. „Vielleicht wirst du ihn sehen. Aber jetzt sollst du weiter lernen."

Er deutet auf die Bücher und drückt die Türklinke.

Marcus schließt die Augen und versucht sich zu beruhigen. Alles geht viel zu schnell. Und doch... hat er sich sein ganzes Leben lang nach solch einem Abenteuer gesehnt. Als er das Buch öffnet und beginnt darin zu lesen, fragt er sich vage, ob seine Eltern schon seine Freunde gefragt haben, ob sie wissen, wo er ist. Er wird seine kleine Schwester vermissen aber sie kommt schon ohne ihn zurecht. Urplötzlich fühlt es sich so an, als habe er zu wenig Zeit um diese Bücher zu lesen bis sich die Todesritter treffen. Denn Marcus möchte bis dahin so viel lernen wie er kann.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Etwa um halb acht scheint das Herrenhaus aufgewacht zu sein. Marcus hebt den Kopf als er das Klingeln hört und dann laute Stimmen aus dem Erdgeschoss. Die Tür geht zu. Nach ein paar Minuten klingelt es wieder und so geht es weiter. Marcus fragt sich, als er versucht etwas runterzukriegen – obwohl das Essen in diesem Haus herrlich ist, wachsen seine dunklen Vorahnungen mit jeder Sekunde, die verstreicht, weiter – wie viele Todesritter überhaupt zum Treffen kommen und wie viele es überhaupt gibt. Lautes Gelächter ist zu hören und Marcus zwingt sich nur mit größter Mühe dazu, weiter zu essen und gleichzeitig zu lesen. Sein Gehirn arbeitet mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit um sich alles zu merken, was er gelesen hat und als irgendwo da unten eine schwere Tür endlich zugeht, verfällt das Haus in Stille. Marcus weiß, dass das Treffen begonnen hat.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Also das wäre es," sagt Phil Richardson, seine Papiere zur Seite legend und sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Tisch nach vorne lehnend. „Wir haben jetzt dem dunklen Lord etwas zu zeigen aber das ist noch immer nicht genug. Was aber momentan sehr dringend ist, ist dass wir einen Ort finden, wohin wir ihn führen können. Es ist selbstverständlich dass es um einen sehr sicheren Ort handeln muss aber zur gleichen Zeit können wir ihn nicht hierher führen. Und es ist nicht genug Zeit um diesen Ort zu renovieren. Ich habe selbst darüber viel nachgedacht aber ich würde gerne eure Vorschläge hören. Ja?"

„Vielleicht wäre es am besten, wenn wir irgendwo in den Bergen einen passenden Ort finden würden," sagt der Todesritter, der sich zu Wort gemeldet hat. „Irgendwo in den Rocky Mountains. Das würde dem Polarisorden nie und nimmer einfallen und wir könnten doch die notwendigen Schutzzauber über Nacht über den Ort stellen."

„Das umfasst das Einnehmen irgendeines Hauses, was unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns und unsere Aktivitäten lenken würde," sagt eine Hexe kopfschüttelnd. „Und erwartest du etwa ein Schloss in den Rocky Mountains zu finden? Wohl kaum. Und wir können sicherlich nicht den dunklen Lord in eine Jägerhütte führen."

Die Todesritter nicken.

„Wie wäre es mit deinem Ferienhaus, Gregory?" fragt einer. „Es wäre passend und außerdem hast du schon mehrere Schutzzauber rund um das Haus errichtet."

Der Zauberer schaut in die Runde.

„Ich bin ein Mitglied des Senats," sagt er sachlich. „Und die Hellmagier warten nur auf einen Grund, um mich rauszuschmeißen. Man beschattet mich den ganzen Tag lang und es ist schwierig genug, hierher zu kommen, geschweige denn eine Todesserkonvention in meinem Haus zu veranstalten."

„Na dann vielleicht braucht der verdammte Polarisorden eine Ablenkung, sodass er dich nicht weiter plagt," meint eine Hexe grimmig.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee," ist Richardson der Meinung. „Hast du schon etwas Bestimmtes im Kopf, Annabell?"

„Na ja, wir könnten ein paar Doppelgänger benutzen," meint sie nachdenklich. „Ein paar von uns werden irgendwo gesichtet, der Polarisorden schluckt den Köder mit Stumpf und Stiel, organisiert eine Fahndung und wenn es sich herausstellt, dass der Köder nicht echt ist, ist es schon zu spät weil der dunkle Lord bereits zurück in Frankreich ist. Ich weiß, es ist ein alter und mieser Trick aber manchmal sind solche Tricks am besten. Sie würden nicht solch ein Klischee von uns erwarten."

Phil Richardson lacht und schaut in die Runde.

„Ausgezeichnet!" sagt er begeistert und klatscht in die Hände. „Wählen wir! Wie viele sind dafür?"

Die Mehrheit der Todesritter hebt die Hände, aufgeregte und billigende Blicke wechselnd und Gregory seufzt. Was ihm die anderen befehlen, so wird es sein müssen.

„Wer ist dagegen?" fragt Richardson, der die Stimmen der Todesritter hinkritzelt und dann den Blick hebt. „Schön! Dann haben wir entschieden. Gregory, du bekommst Hilfe und unseren Schutz, keine Sorge, da du dadurch ein großes Risiko eingehst. Du stehst nicht alleine."

Gregory scheint das nicht gerade tröstlich zu finden.

„Annabell, eine exzellente Idee," sagt er zu der Hexe, die diesen Vorschlag überhaupt gemacht hat. Sie verneigt sich gespielt. „Du wirst deine Idee weiter entwickeln und zwar schnell. Ich melde mich freiwillig um einen der 'Flüchtlinge' zu spielen. Wer ist dabei?"

Einige Todesritter heben die Hände und Annabell schreibt ihre Namen auf.

„Gut also brauchen wir nur noch die 'Opfer'," sagt Richardson, in die Runde blickend. „Wer wird sich für uns ausgeben?"

„Wie wäre es mit Muggeln?" fragt Annabell achselzuckend. „Wir könnten sie mit Imperius belegen." Alle schauen sie so an, als sei sie verrückt geworden. „Ja ich weiß, das ist der älteste Trick im Buch. Aber ich denke nicht dass der Polarisorden so was Dummes und Einfaches von uns erwarten würde. Und außerdem würden wir so nicht unsere eigenen Leben aufs Spiel setzen müssen."

„Wer ist geschickt mit dem Imperius?" fragt Richardson in die Runde.

Einige Todesritter heben beinahe widerwillig die Hände. Wieder kritzelt Annabell ihre Namen in ihr Notizbuch hin.

„Das ist also erledigt," sagt Richardson, eine Zigarre hervorziehend. „Es bleibt nur noch ein Punkt der besprochen werden muss. Wir haben einen neuen Kandidaten."

Die Todesritter brechen in Gemurmel aus und Richardson drückt zwei Papierstapel zu den Todesrittern, welche auf seiner rechten und linken Seite sitzen.

„Bitte verteilen," sagt Richardson sachlich. „Also sein Name ist Marcus Garrison und er ist neunzehn Jahre alt. Auf dem Papier stehen ein paar Tatsachen über ihn. Ich habe den Jungen selbst kennengelernt und mir kommt er als ein wertvoller Zusatz zu unserer edlen Gesellschaft vor. Bitte lesen und dann werden wir wählen. Ich werde etwas zum Trinken besorgen."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als sich die Tür endlich öffnet, springt Marcus beinahe auf seine Füße. Patricia, die heute ein flottes schwarzes Kleid trägt, winkt ihm zu.

„Komm, sie warten auf dich," sagt sie zu ihm.

Er steht auf und atmet tief durch. Er ist nervös, ja, aber etwas in ihm sagt ihm, dass alles in Ordnung sein wird. Marcus wundert sich über die Tatsache, dass er nicht außer sich ist. Jemand anderer würde an seiner Stelle an die Decke springen aber Marcus scheint irgendwie zu wissen, dass nichts schiefgehen kann. Ob ihn das verrückt macht oder nicht, ist ihm momentan vollkommen egal.

Patricia mustert kritisch seine Jeans und sein T-Shirt.

„Warte, ich bringe dir etwas Passendes zum Anziehen," sagt sie und verschwindet wieder.

Nach zehn Minuten und in einem frisch gebügeltes Hemd das jedoch zu groß für ihn ist und schwarze Hosen folgt Marcus Patricia die Treppen hinunter und in einen verrauchten Raum, wo ungefähr einhundert Todesritter in drei Reihen sitzen. Manche rauchen und die Mehrheit trinkt und tuschelt miteinander. Marcus kommt es so vor, als sei es ein sehr langes Treffen gewesen obwohl er keine Uhr hatte, um sich die Zeit zu merken. Manche geben sich gegenseitig einen Schubs und blicken auf als ihn Patricia hineinführt und bei ihm stehen bleibt.

„Ach, Marcus," sagt eine bekannte Stimme.

Marcus erblickt Phil Richardson, der aufsteht und auf ihn zugeht.

„Kann ich euch um Ruhe bitten?" fragt er, an die Todesritter gewandt.

Die Todesritter verstummen und Marcus' Blick wird verschwommen als der Todesritter vor ihm stehen bleibt. Er grinst.

„Willkommen in unserer Organisation, Marcus," sagt er zu ihm, seine Hand in die Hosentasche steckend und eine kleine Schachtel hervorziehend.

Wie im Traum öffnet Marcus die Schachtel und blickt auf einen goldenen Ring mit dem Totenkopf. Seine Kehle wird trocken und er schluckt mehrmals als seine Finger über den Ring fahren. Als er aufblickt erblickt er Phil Richardson, der ihm seine Hand entgegenstreckt. Sich dümmlich fühlend nimmt er seine Hand und schüttelt sie.

Bevor er die Chance hat, etwas zu sagen, steht der allernächste Todesritter auf und streckt ihm auch seine Hand entgegen. Einer nach dem anderen schütteln sie seine Hand und Marcus versucht sich zu sammeln wobei sich der Raum um ihn herum zu drehen scheint, was aber an den vielen Gesichtern liegen könnte, die vor ihm auftauchen um ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Er sieht die Gesichter der bekannten Politiker und der in der Zauberwelt bekannten Menschen, alle von denen seine Hand ernst schütteln und ihn prüfend mustern.

„Setze dich," sagt Phil Richardson nach einer Ewigkeit des Händeschüttelns und Gratulierens.

Er lässt einen weiteren Stuhl erscheinen auf den sich Marcus langsam niederlässt, mit aller Kraft versuchend, nicht umzukippen.

„So," drängt die Stimme von Richardson durch seine Benommenheit. „Marcus wird momentan hier bleiben, da er nirgendwohin gehen kann. Hier kann er an seiner ersten Aufgabe arbeiten. Wenn wir fertig mit unserem Treffen sind, können wir etwas essen."

Er klatscht zweimal in die Hände und ein Teller erscheint vor Marcus. Der Raum bricht in Gemurmel aus und die Todesritter widmen sich ihrem Essen.

„Im Übrigen," sagt der Todesritter, der auf seiner linken Seite sitzt, „habe ich die gleiche Schule besucht wie du. Unterrichtet die Professorin Warrington noch immer dort?"

„Aber ja," sagt Marcus gleich, wobei die Erwähnung des Namens in ihm ein Gefühl weckt, dass es doch etwas Bekanntes in seiner bisher vollkommen neuen und unbekannten Umgebung gibt. „Sie ist einfach phantastisch."

„Meinst du?" fragt der Todesritter, der seine Gabel in die Hand nimmt.

„Ja, ihre Methoden waren vielleicht ungewöhnlich aber das machte ihren Unterricht viel interessanter und wirksamer," sagt Marcus bevor er sich aufhalten kann.

„Das habe ich auch gedacht," sagt der Todesritter.

„Stecke den Ring auf deinen Finger," sagt die Hexe auf seiner rechten Seite, die schon die Hälfte ihrer Suppe gegessen hat. „Sonst verlierst du ihn."

Marcus erinnert sich an die kleine Schachtel in seiner Tasche und zieht den Ring hervor. Ihn von allen Seiten musternd, fragt er sich, was seine Familie gerade macht und ob sie ihn schon als abgängig gemeldet haben. Er hebt den Blick und lässt ihn über den Raum schweifen. So hat er sich sein Leben nicht vorgestellt. Ihm war nicht einmal im Kopf, ein Todesritter zu werden. Er dachte, dass man ein verdammt guter Schwarzmagier und dazu auch reich sein musste, um aufgenommen zu werden. Aber das hier geht über jegliche Vorstellung, wie er seine Zukunft sah. Er sitzt in einem Raum bei den Todesrittern und isst. Unter dem Tisch zwickt er sich und zuckt zusammen. Kein Traum.

Als er den Ring auf seinen Ringfinger steckt, spürt er, wie sich der Ring magisch seinem Finger anpasst.


	26. Kapitel 25

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Ich hab keine Ausrede für die Verspätung. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 25 – Die Welt der dunklen Prinzessin

/Setis Sicht

Ich lehne mich gegen den Baum und versuche Luft zu kriegen. Der stechende Schmerz in meiner Seite macht es jedoch viel schwieriger als es sein soll. Ich beuge mich und stütze mich auf die Knien, die so zittern dass ich den Eindruck habe, ich werde umkippen.

Es ist noch ein normaler Tag im Sitz des dunklen Imperiums. Der dunkle Lord und ich sind zusammen unterwegs und bereiten uns auf einen weiteren langen Tag vor. So was kann man machen nur kurz bevor es graut, sodass er nicht seine Salben benutzen muss und sich keine Gedanken über die Sonne machen muss. Für mich heißt es, zu jener Uhrzeit aufzustehen als noch immer die Vögel und andere Tiere schlafen. Nur der dunkle Lord und sein Lehrling sind so verrückt, um zu dieser Zeit wach zu sein.

Ich setze mich aufs Gras und entscheide, in dieser Position auf ihn zu warten. Eine Runde noch – und er führte schon einen Abstand als ich stoppte – und dann kommt er. Ich genieße die Brise welche über meine Haut streicht und meinen Körper, der zu brennen scheint, abkühlt. Da ich jetzt normaler atmen kann, ziehe ich meine Wasserflasche hervor und nehme einen Schluck. Das Wasser ergießt sich über meinen leeren Magen, der sich verkrampft. Mir gefällt die Tatsache nicht, dass ich dünner und dünner werde. Aber auch wenn ich versuchen würde, regelmäßig zu essen, wäre es umsonst. Ich wünsche mir die Armmuskeln von Erebus herbei, weiß aber dass mein Körper immer gleich aussehen wird, unabhängig davon, was ich tue. Vielleicht könnte ich einen Trank dafür benutzen? Das ist mir noch nicht eingefallen.

Der dunkle Lord biegt um die Ecke und stoppt endlich als er unser 'Ziel' erreicht, das heißt einen alten, knorrigen Baum. Er atmet tief ein – was Bände spricht, denn die Vampire brauchen nicht zu atmen, es sei denn, sie setzen ihren Körper Anstrengungen aus – und streicht sich über das durchgeschwitzte, schwarze T-Shirt. Dass er schwitzt bedeutet auch, dass dieses Training entsprechend anstrengend für ihn ist.

„Gut," sagt er zufrieden. „Machen wir ein paar Übungen."

Ohne weiteres legt er sich auf das Gras und beginnt Liegestütze zu machen. Ich seufze, drehe mich um und tue es ihm gleich.

„Meister," sage ich als wir uns wieder setzen und ich nach meiner Wasserflasche greife. „Was ist mit Longbottom passiert?"

Denn mehrere Wochen sind vergangen und er hat mich nicht gerufen. Er hat doch gesagt, dass es eine öffentliche Hinrichtung geben würde aber ich hab von ein paar Todessern erfahren, dass er Longbottom schon umgebracht hat. Wie, wann und wieso, weiß ich nicht. Und ich habe bisher nicht gefragt weil ich natürlich dachte, dass Longbottom ihn provoziert hat oder sonst was und dass er einfach rotgesehen und ihn auf der Stelle umgebracht hat. Es wäre auch nicht das erste Mal. Aber ich habe gedacht, dass mein Lehrer über so was schon hinweg ist. Dass er nur so explodiert und jemandem den Hals umdreht ist schon seit langem nicht passiert. Er kontrolliert sich wenn er sich ernährt und auch wenn er Blut riecht. Er hat dem bloßen Begriff der Selbstkontrolle eine neue Bedeutung gegeben und sie auf eine beinahe unmenschliche aber auch den Vampiren unähnliche Ebene getragen. Und ich finde es schwer zu glauben dass er einfach so ausflippen und jemanden töten würde.

Der dunkle Lord seufzt und streicht sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Armmuskeln spannen sich als er die Hand hebt und sich gegen sein Knie stützt.

Ich brauche einen Trank dafür, geht mir durch den Kopf.

„Ich habe meinen Horkrux zurückbekommen," sagt er. „Und das hat ihn auf gewisse Weise getötet."

Ich sehe, dass es etwas gibt, was er mir nicht sagen will, aber ich soll nicht fragen. Ich dachte schon, dass um einen Horkrux zurückzubekommen ein kompliziertes Ritual erforderlich ist, aber es ergibt Sinn dass Longbottom dabei gestorben ist. Andererseits hat Erebus nicht seine Seele angefasst sondern nur seinen Horkrux zurück gewollt. Vielleicht war es zu viel für ihn? Folter und Horkrux zusammen sind keine schöne Kombination und vielleicht ist er an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben. Wie dem auch sei, er ist jetzt weg und was wirklich wichtig ist, ist dass Erebus seinen Horkrux wieder dabei hat. Ich rede über Teile seiner Seele als seien sie nichts mehr als Gegenstände. Wie das funktioniert, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen aber ich hoffe dass ich ein langes Leben nicht auf diese Weise erreichen muss. Zumindest haben wir noch nicht darüber geredet.

Und wenigstens ist Longbottom tot. Ich gebe zu, es gab Momente, in denen ich ihm selbst den Hals umdrehen wollte. Aber als ich ihn in der Gartenlaube gesehen habe wusste ich, dass er nicht nur ein gebrochener Mann ist, sondern auch einer, dem der Titel des Vertreters des Lichtes aufgezwungen wurde. Das sind nie sein Leben und nie seine Entscheidung gewesen. Und obwohl ich an seiner Stelle der Welt den Rücken zudrehen würde, kann ich auch verstehen, wieso er mitgespielt hat. Aber Folter hat er nicht verdient aus welchem Grund ich froh bin, dass er nicht lange gelitten hat.

„Ich habe über deine Bitte nachgedacht," fährt er fort als er sich umdreht und weitermacht. Ich tue es ihm gleich.

Nach der Übung setzt er sich wieder.

„Und ich habe entschieden, sie zu gewähren," sagt er.

Ich grinse. Echt? Er nimmt mich in die USA mit? Ich dachte eher dass er mich zurücklassen wird sodass ich mich um die Ordensangelegenheiten kümmern kann. Schließlich bin ich seine Erbin.

„Draco erledigt es," sagt er ernst. „Ihn will ich nicht mitnehmen weil es zu gefährlich ist. Er ist mein Mann und jeder Hellmagier würde sich auf die Chance stürzen, ihn zu fangen und ihn dann gegen mich zu benutzen. Das versuche ich die ganze Zeit zu vermeiden aber ich kann ihm nicht vorschreiben, sein ganzes Leben lang im Hauptquartier brav rumzuhängen. Er bekommt Bodyguards und so ist er innerhalb des Imperiums sicher. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass er das Imperium verlässt. Es wäre ein unnötiges Risiko."

Er verzieht das Gesicht.

„Das ist doch etwas, worüber mein Meister gesprochen hat und wovor er mich gewarnt hat," fährt er grimmig fort. „Wenn man einen Liebhaber hat oder verheiratet ist, kann die andere Seite diese Person als ein Erpressungsmittel benutzen. Man kann versuchen, ihn zu fangen oder ihn umzubringen weil man mich fangen möchte. Das ist immer gefährlich. Ich versuche ja, auch seine Bewegungen innerhalb des Imperiums zu kontrollieren aber er ist stur. Vor ein paar Wochen ist er alleine mit deiner Freundin nach Paris gegangen."

Ich senke den Blick und schüttele den Kopf.

„Das tut mir leid," sage ich. „Laetitia wusste nicht, dass er nirgendwohin alleine gehen darf. Jetzt aber weiß sie es und wird nicht zulassen, dass es nochmal passiert."

„Deine Freundin könnte auch in Gefahr sein," meint der dunkle Lord, sich wieder legend.

„Du solltest auch jemanden mit ihr schicken, wenn sie irgendwohin geht," schlägt er vor.

Das würde Laetitia ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Und außerdem geht sie häufig ihre Eltern oder meine Eltern besuchen. Sie ist immer unterwegs. Wenn sie keine Pflichten im Hauptquartier hat, besucht sie jemanden oder geht einkaufen. Oder spazieren. Weiß ich nicht. Früher konnte sie natürlich gehen wohin auch immer sie wollte und dieser Verstoß gegen ihr Privatleben wird ihr nicht gefallen. Aber wahrscheinlich hat Erebus Recht.

„Mach ich," sage ich seufzend. „Aber ich erwarte nicht, dass sie es kommentarlos durchgehen lässt."

Der dunkle Lord lacht und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich kenne das Gefühl," sagt er finster. „Machen wir ein paar Dehnungsübungen und dann gehen wir zurück ins Hauptquartier."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mit einem schwarzen Handtuch um seinen Hals betritt der dunkle Lord das Hauptquartier mit mir im Schlepptau. Ich kann kaum abwarten, zu duschen.

Barty eilt zu uns sobald er uns erblickt.

„Mein Lord, ich hab Euch überall gesucht," fängt er an.

Erebus schließt die Augen und presst seine Nasenwurzel, ein Zeichen, dass er genervt ist.

„Du sollst einen verdammt guten Grund dafür haben, um so auf mich zu springen," sagt er auf den ersten Blick ruhig. Doch bei Erebus weiß man nicht, wann er ausrastet. Sobald er beginnt durch sein Haar zu fahren oder seine Nasenwurzel zu pressen weiß ich, dass ich mich auf Glatteis befinde. Ich lese seine Körpersprache als sei es Englisch.

Bartys Augen glitzern.

„Jawohl, mein Lord, ein sehr guter Grund," sagt er gleich. „Katie Bell ist gesichtet worden. Ein Todesritter hat es gemeldet."

„Sie ist in den USA?" fragt Erebus. „Na dann ist sie klüger als ich dachte. Und wo sind Artaius und Daphne Greengrass?"

„Sie sind gleich in die USA abgereist sobald die Nachricht durchgekommen ist," sagt Barty.

„Und dass sie sie nicht finden konnten, spricht Bände," murmelt der dunkle Lord zu sich. „Sie ist gut."

Er nickt Barty zu.

„Du darfst gehen," sagt er zu ihm. „Ich rede gleich mit Richardson," sagt er an mich gewandt.

Zusammen biegen wir nach links ab und betreten einen schmalen Korridor, der eine Novität im Hauptquartier ist.

Da das Hauptquartier bald eher wie eine kleine Stadt aussehen wird, mussten einige Veränderungen eingeführt werden. Zum einen hat der dunkle Lord befohlen, dass ein innerer Hof gebaut werden soll wo Draco und Severus ein paar Treibhäuser errichten können. So würden sich die Elfe um die Kräuter kümmern und Draco würde nicht die Kräuter und Pilze, die er für seine Tränke braucht, bestellen müssen. So aber wird das Schloss, sobald Blaise mit der Arbeit an dem neuen Flügel fertig ist, den inneren Hof von allen Seiten umfassen. Um das Schloss zu durchqueren braucht man mehr als eine halbe Stunde. Aus diesem Grund hat der dunkle Lord ein paar 'Geheimgänge' bauen lassen, welche einen Flügel mit dem anderen verbinden. Ihre Besonderheit besteht aber darin, dass sie mit einem Raumzauber belegt worden sind, der die Strecke verkürzt. So legen wir die Strecke, für die wir normalerweise fünfzehn Minuten benötigen würden, in zwei Minuten zurück. Und ich bin der stolze Meister dieses Zaubers. Blaise Zabini hat nur die Geheimgänge gebaut und ich habe später den Zauber hinzugefügt. Mir macht es Spaß, solche praktische Sachen zu entwickeln, die mein und das Leben der anderen einfacher machen. Natürlich ist dieser Zauber einfacher anzuwenden und auch in Stand zu halten wenn die Stelle, auf die ich meinen Zauber anwende, so klein wie möglich ist. Aus diesem Grund ist der Gang schulterbreit und hoch genug, sodass auch Bernard Levert, der ungefähr sechs Fuß groß ist, hindurchgehen kann.

Am Anfang konnte ich es gleich merken und fand es ein wenig unangenehm, wenn wir durch den Zauber hindurch kommen, jetzt aber habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Zusammen verlassen wir den Geheimgang und erreichen die Tür seiner Gemächer.

„Wir treffen uns hier um achtzehn Uhr," sagt er zu mir. „Bring etwas Kleidung mit und das ist alles. Du kannst ruhig all deine Aufgaben und deine Arbeit Draco übergeben. Er schafft das schon."

Der Arme, geht mir durch den Kopf. Ich weiß dass es Draco hasst, dass er nirgendwohin ohne eine Horde Bodyguards gehen darf und ich finde es ein wenig unfair, dass er hier bleiben und arbeiten muss, während wir den Todesrittern einen Besuch abstatten. Aber leider muss ich Erebus in dieser Sache zustimmen. Es ist einfach viel zu gefährlich, ihn mitzubringen. Der Polarisorden würde die Chance willkommen heißen, den Ehemann des dunklen Lords in die Finger zu kriegen.

Ich seufze und betrete meine und Laetitias Gemächer. Sie ist nicht da. Was treibt sie?

Crookshanks begrüßt mich mit lautem Miauen und kratzt mich leicht mit der Vorderpfote wie immer, wenn er mir etwas sagen will.

„Was ist los, meine Liebe?" frage ich den Kater. „Möchtest du mir etwas zeigen?"

Statt einer Antwort – denn er kann mir auch keine geben – trabt er aufgeregt ins Wohnzimmer, über seine Schulter schauend, ob ich ihm folge. Er führt mich zum Sofa, wo Aurora, Laetitias Katze, mit halb geschlossenen Augen liegt.

„Was ist?" frage ich, mich zu ihr setzend. „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Die weiße Katze öffnet die Augen und hebt träge den Schwanz, dabei einen so miserabel Eindruck machend, dass ich gleich vergesse, dass sie letzte Woche meine gesamte Post zerschnippelt hat. Ich fahre ihr über das weiche Fell. Das ist nicht gut.

„Laetitia!" rufe ich laut, mich umschauend.

Keine Antwort. Sie ist nicht da. Ich soll Draco rufen. Er ist kein Tierheiler aber er wird trotzdem herausfinden können, was mit Aurora nicht stimmt. Wenigstens würde er mehr wissen als ich. Ich befehle meinem Elf Draco zu finden und ihm zu sagen, er solle kommen.

Nach fünf Minuten platzen Laetitia und Draco ins Wohnzimmer und Laetitia stürzt sich auf ihre Katze. Ich weiß ja, wie sehr sie ihre Katze liebt. Ein Teil von mir ist aber sicher, dass Aurora die Aufmerksamkeit genießt und dass die Lage vielleicht nicht mal so schlimm ist.

„Ich war bei Draco im Labor," erklärt Laetitia. „Liebe Morgana, was ist nur los mit dir?"

Draco macht sich gleich an die Arbeit und Laetitia schaut wortlos zu, wie er einen Zauber nach dem anderen durchführt, mit der Geschicktheit einer Person, die so was jeden Tag macht. Manche Heilzauber und Diagnosezauber kann man auch auf Tiere anwenden und Draco scheint gut zu wissen, welche.

„Ähm," sagt Draco, der seinen Stab sinken lässt. „Die Aurora ist... naja, wie soll ich mich ausdrücken... schwanger."

„SCHWANGER?" wiederholen ich und Laetitia zugleich.

„Aber ich habe gedacht, dass man sich darum gekümmert hat," sagt Laetitia überrascht. „Meine Eltern haben so gesagt! Sie haben sie mir geschenkt."

„Na ja, offensichtlich nicht," meint Draco lächelnd. „Bald wird dieses Wohnzimmer von kleinen Auroras und Crookshanks wimmeln."

Ich schließe die Augen. Nein, bitte nicht. Die beiden sind genug für mich und bei der bloßen Vorstellung, ein Wohnzimmer voller Katzen zu haben, wird mir übel. Wahrscheinlich findet Draco diese Tatsache sehr lustig, ich wiederum ganz und gar nicht.

„Keine Sorge," sagt meine Freundin, da sie erkennt, was mir im Kopf ist. „Ich kümmere mich darum. Und wenn sie schon groß genug sind, werden wir sie einfach jemandem schenken."

Aber trotzdem werden sie hier aufwachsen müssen. Ich stöhne. Ich gehe nach Amerika und kehre nicht zurück bis die Katzen weg sind.

„Ich kümmere mich darum, im ernst," sagt meine Freundin wieder.

Ich brauche einen starken Kaffee.

„Setzt euch," sage ich zu den beiden, entscheidend, dass ich momentan nicht über ein Wohnzimmer voller Katzen nachdenken werde. „Da ihr jetzt hier seid, können wir ein paar Sachen besprechen, die euch beide betreffen."

Etwas verwirrt lässt sich Laetitia auf das Sofa bei Aurora nieder und vergräbt ihre Finger in Auroras Fell, die schläfrig schnurrt.

„Du warst heute noch nicht bei Erebus?" frage ich Draco.

Er schüttelt den Kopf und ein Ausdruck von Panik erscheint in seinem Gesicht.

„Er und ich gehen zusammen in die USA," sage ich zu ihm.

Dracos Miene verändert sich gleich und er seufzt.

„Lass mich raten," sagt er. „Ich muss hier bleiben."

„Leider," sage ich zu ihm. „Jemand muss sich um die Ordensangelegenheiten kümmern und er ist der Meinung, dass es für dich zu gefährlich ist, dass du ihn in die USA begleitest. Auch wenn es sich herausgestellt, dass keiner außer den Todesrittern von unserer Anwesenheit in der USA Bescheid weiß, ist das nicht wert. Und außerdem verlässt er sich auf dich, dass du dich um alles kümmerst während wir fort sind. Sicherlich habt ihr schon darüber gesprochen."

„Ja und jedes Mal endet es mit seinem 'das ist mein letztes Wort'," sagt Draco grimmig. „Schon gut," winkt er ab, als er Laetitias traurige Miene erblickt, „ich bin daran gewöhnt. Kein Problem." Sie schaut ihn weiter skeptisch an. „Mal im ernst," fügt er hinzu. „Ich möchte ihm helfen wie auch immer ich kann. Und schließlich bin ich sein Stellvertreter."

„Das ist sehr selbstlos von dir," bemerkt Laetitia. „Mich würde es sicherlich stören."

Ich räuspere mich. Wie soll ich ihr die schlechte Nachricht liefern?

„Ja, apropos..." fange ich an. Die stahlblauen Augen schauen in meine Richtung. „Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass du ab jetzt nur mit Begleitung das Hauptquartier verlassen sollst."

Sie weitet die Augen und Draco lacht.

„Das war nur eine Frage der Zeit," sagt er zu ihr. Laetitia wiederum ist so schockiert dass sie mich weiter stumm anschaut. Wut und Verzweiflung mischen sich in den Tiefen ihrer Augen und ich wünsche mir, ich hätte es nicht sagen müssen.

„Keine Sorge," sagt Draco zu ihr, einen Arm über ihre Schultern legend. „Du kommst mit und so werden wir nur eine einzige Horde Bodyguards brauchen und nicht zwei."

Wahrscheinlich ist er erleichtert, dass er jetzt nicht der einzige ist, der nirgendwohin ohne seine seine Bodyguards gehen kann. Tja, geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid.

„Wie meinst du das?" findet meine Freundin wieder ihre Sprache. „Soll ich etwa immer so mit Begleitung herumspazieren? Wie soll ich denn mein Einkaufen erledigen und wie soll ich meine Eltern besuchen? Erwartest du etwa, dass sie im Wohnzimmer mit uns Tee trinken?"

„Ich bin jetzt die dunkle Prinzessin," sage ich ernst zu ihr.

Kontrolle. Ich bitte sie um gar nichts, sondern stelle Grenzen. Ich treffe Entscheidungen und ich habe das Recht, das zu tun. Es ist schließlich für ihr eigenes Wohl, auch wenn sie es jetzt nicht so ansieht.

„Und ich möchte, dass du sicher bist. Du bist durch die bloße Tatsache, dass du meine Freundin bist und dass diese Tatsache bekannt ist, in Gefahr. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Es ist für dein eigenes Wohl," sage ich zu ihr.

Ihre Augen blitzen auf und ich weiß schon, dass sie kurz vor einer Explosion steht. Draco wiederum deutet diskret in Richtung Tür. Ich nicke.

„Komm," sagt Draco sanft zu ihr. „Gehen wir zurück ins Labor. Wir werden darüber reden. Jetzt habe ich viel Erfahrung damit und kann dir auch sagen, wie das geht."

Laetitia lässt sich von ihm wegzerren und als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt, atme ich aus. Ich soll nicht zulassen, dass sie die Regeln bestimmt. Und doch macht sie das auf ihre eigene, unschuldige Weise. Zuerst ist das nur ein Regal für ihre Kleidung, dann braucht sie ein zusätzliches Zimmer für ihre Klamotten. Und eines Tages taucht sie mit ihrer Katze auf und sagt, sie werde sie wieder ihren Eltern zurückgeben wenn die Katze nicht gut mit Crookshanks auskommt, und jetzt habe ich nicht nur Aurora am Hals sondern werde auch bald meine Gemächer voller Katzen haben. Laetitia überschreitet die Grenzen auf diese, für sie typische Weise, auf den ersten Blick vollkommen unschuldig und zaghaft, obwohl sie sehr gut weiß was sie da macht. Sie hat das Badezimmer in ein Spa verwandelt. Meine Klamotten hängen in einer bescheidenen, kleinen Ecke des Kleiderraums und Aurora spielt mit meinen Papieren und Büchern. Die Kleinigkeiten verwandeln sich mit der Zeit in ein großes Problem und das passiert natürlich bevor man es bemerkt.

Frauen. Unter dieser Fassade der Unschuld steckt eine kluge Schwarzmagierin, welche genau weiß, wie sie das bekommt was sie möchte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heute habe ich den Rest des Ministerien besucht und die Appariertore von der anderen Seite geöffnet. Die Rumänen haben mich am meisten genervt. Neugierig und zur gleichen Zeit vorsichtig, mir nicht in die Quere zu kommen oder mich auf irgendeine Weise bei der Arbeit zu stören, folgten sie mir die ganze Zeit herum und sprangen jedes Mal wenn ich etwas von ihnen verlangte.

Na dann jetzt ist auch das erledigt. Alle Appariertore sind geöffnet worden und jetzt werde ich nicht länger herumapparieren müssen. Die Idee stammte von meinem eigenen Wunsch, meine Arbeit zu erleichtern aber Erebus gefällt meine Idee und er ist mit meiner Arbeit sehr zufrieden. Jetzt kann auch er diese Tore benutzen. Laetitia ist zusammen mit Draco noch immer im Labor, der dunkle Lord ist in seinem Arbeitszimmer, wie immer, und ich kann mich ein wenig entspannen. Die Elfen packen meine Sachen und ich kann jetzt die Zeitungen in aller Ruhe lesen.

Es klopft an der Tür und ich lasse meine Zeitungen sinken. Meine Ruhe hat volle zwei Minuten gedauert. Das soll ein Rekord sein.

„Herein," sage ich laut.

Theodore Nott tritt ein und schaut sich um.

„Meine Prinzessin," sagt er. „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Ich sehe ihn nicht oft in meinen Gemächern. Was möchte er von mir?

„Natürlich," sage ich, auf das Sofa deutend. „Setze dich."

Er setzt sich und mir fällt auf dass er ein Papier in seiner Hand hält.

„Artaius hat mir eine Aufgabe gegeben, bevor er abgereist ist," fängt er an. „Na ja, es war keine Aufgabe aber ich habe sie so verstanden. Er wollte mehr über seine Familie herausfinden. Natürlich steht er mit seiner Mutter nicht länger in Kontakt aber er wollte mehr über die Familie seines Vaters herausfinden. Ich denke, dass Artaius hofft, dadurch auch mehr über sich selbst herauszufinden. Er weiß ja nicht viel über seinen Vater und seine Mutter hat ihm nicht viel von ihm erzählt. Als ich das belgische Ministerium besucht habe, habe ich diese Chance auch genutzt, um in den Archiven zu graben."

Er schaut auf, sich wahrscheinlich fragend ob ich etwas dazu einzuwenden habe oder nicht. Schließlich hat er die Zeit genutzt, die er für seine Arbeit nutzen sollte, um mehr über die Familie seines Freundes herauszufinden. Ich wiederum lehne mich interessiert nach vorne. Artaius ist ein Rätsel und natürlich interessiert es mich, was Theodore gefunden hat.

„Fahre fort," sage ich zu ihm, mir dabei wie Erebus vorkommend.

Ein Vorbild zu haben ist schön, aber oft ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich mich genau wie er anhöre. Das soll ich ändern. Eine der wichtigsten Lektionen für mich war, dass ich meinen eigenen Weg befolgen soll. Diese Erkenntnis hatte eine der Erleuchtung ähnliche Wirkung auf mich. Mir ist klargeworden, dass ich mein ganzes Leben lang versucht habe, jemandem zu folgen. Ja, ich war nicht länger in Hogwarts und konnte Lehrern folgen, aber ich folgte ihm. Erebus hat mir beigebracht, dass auch das mich nirgendwohin führen kann.

Theodore lächelt flüchtig und blickt auf das Papier hinunter.

„Artaius meinte, sein Vater sei ein Muggel gewesen," sagt er. „Dem war aber nicht so. Ich habe seine echte Geburtsurkunde gefunden. Sein Vater war ein Zauberer. Und das ist nicht alles. Er und seine Mutter haben nie geheiratet. Angeblich hat sie ihn kurz nach der Geburt von Artaius verlassen. Keiner weiß, was aus seinem Vater geworden ist aber ich vermute dass seine Mutter entweder die Wahrheit selbst herausgefunden hat oder er hat sie ihr selbst gesagt."

Er ist kein Muggel? Das hört sich interessant an. Ich habe die Mutter von Artaius getroffen. Sie ist eine einfache Hexe welche ein einfaches Leben führt und die Angst vor allem hat, was ungewöhnlich und anders ist. Was natürlich erklärt warum sie so reagiert hat als ich zusammen mit Artaius aufgetaucht bin. Obwohl Artaius jederzeit zu ihr zurückkehren konnte, wollte er das nicht. Und meiner Meinung nach hat er auch bei solch einer Frau nichts zu suchen.

„Die Wahrheit über was genau?" frage ich Theodore.

„Sein Vater hat... na ja, er war in einen Skandal verwickelt," sagt Theodore langsam. „Er hat jemanden ermordet."

Ich spitze die Ohren. Das könnte uns tatsächlich dabei helfen, Artaius selbst besser zu verstehen. Meister hat ja gesagt dass man manchmal einen Blick in die Vergangenheit werfen muss, um die Gegenwart besser verstehen zu können.

„Um genauer zu sein, hat er seinen Vater, seine Stiefmutter und zwei ihrer Freunde ermordet," sagt Theodore. „Zuerst hat er seine Stiefmutter mit einem Messer erstochen. Dann hat sich, laut dem Ermittlungsbericht, sein Vater auf ihn gestürzt. Nachdem sie für eine Weile gerungen haben, hat er auch ihn erstochen. Dann ging er den Freunden hinterher. Es ging um einen Zauberer und eine Hexe." Er schaut wieder auf sein Papier hinunter. „Für die beiden hat er jedoch einen Stock benutzt. Dann ist er geflohen. Er tauchte kurz bei der Mutter von Artaius, seiner damaligen Freundin, auf. Zu dieser Zeit war Artaius noch immer ein Baby. Ob er ihr dann die Wahrheit gesagt hat oder hat sie es herausgefunden, weiß keiner. Seit dem hat keiner von ihm gehört. Die Behörden sind noch immer auf der Suche nach ihm, aber er scheint sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Die Mutter von Artaius hat eine große Summe dafür ausgegeben, dass der Name von Artaius' Vater in seiner Geburtsurkunde geändert wird und dass die ganze Sache vertuscht wird. Vielleicht erklärt das ihre finanzielle Situation und auch ihren Wunsch, wie ein Muggel zu wohnen. Glücklicherweise arbeitet ein fleißiger Todesser in den Archiven, der mir gleich geholfen hat. Zusammen haben wir die Wahrheit herausgefunden."

Ich lehne mich zurück und denke darüber nach. Der Mann ist einfach in einem Moment übergeschnappt und hat alle ermordet. Ob er seine Stiefmutter gehasst hat? Das ist nicht auszuschließen. Wenn sie seine Stiefmutter war, konnte das einiges erklären. Viele ermorden morden wegen Hass oder Eifersucht. Ob er später weitere Morde begangen hat? Ob er noch immer auf der Flucht ist und können wir es herausfinden? Wenn schon ist es nicht auszuschließen dass er über seinen Sohn und seine Berufung in den Zeitungen gelesen hat.

„Gib mir das," sage ich zu Theodore, der mir schweigend das Papier reicht, auf dem er alle wichtigen Tatsache geschrieben hat. „Ich werde mich weiter darum kümmern. Gute Arbeit."

Aber trotz dem, was man auf den ersten Blick sagen könnte, dass Artaius und sein Vater sehr einander ähnlich sind, stimmt das ganz und gar nicht. Artaius zeigt keine Anzeichen von Gewalttätigkeit, ganz im Gegenteil. Er scheint sich gut zu kontrollieren. Er hat seinen ersten Mord begangen als er nur ein Junge war. Aber er ist nicht übergeschnappt. Er hat das Ganze gut geplant und hat sich vergewissert, dass man ihm nichts nachweisen kann. Er hat alles gut bedacht. Das ist keine Denkweise eines Irren, der plötzlich Amok läuft sondern die eines Mannes, der sich selbst unter Kontrolle hat. Zugegeben, er hat den Mord an seinen Onkel geplant als sei es ein Ausflug ins Ausland aber das kann man dem Mangel an Mitgefühl zuschreiben. Er wollte dass er aus seinem Leben und dem seiner Mutter verschwindet und hat sich nicht darum geschert, welches Mittel er dafür benutzt. Das kann ich verstehen. Aber kein einziges Mal hat er die Grenze überschritten und jeder, der ihn getroffen hat, beschriebt ihn als eine schweigsame, geheimnisvolle Person, die jedoch mit Leichtigkeit tötet, als sei das tatsächlich seine Lebensbestimmung.

Ich schaue auf das Papier hinunter. In Artaius steckt viel mehr, als man vermutet. Das Problem dabei ist, ist dass man alles aus ihm herauskitzeln muss. Aber wenn man ihm schon eine Frage stellt, beantwortet er sie. Wir haben viele Stunden zusammen im Salon verbracht, haben über die Schwarzmagie, über ihn und über sein Leben geredet. Er hat keinerlei Probleme damit, über sich selbst zu reden aus dem einfachen Grund dass es ihm gar nichts ausmacht und auch nichts bedeutet. Die Mehrheit der Menschen finden manche Themen peinlich, Artaius jedoch nicht. Wie der dunkle Lord. Er würde mir gerne alles über sein Liebesleben erzählen und auch ins Detail gehen aber ich bin diejenige, die das zu peinlich findet. Vielleicht sollte ich auch daran etwas arbeiten und ihm mal etwas über den Sex mit Laetitia erzählen. Wieso finde ich dieses Thema so peinlich?

Ach... noch ein Punkt auf meiner to-do Liste.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurz vor achtzehn Uhr taucht eine schweigsame und untypisch ernste Laetitia auf und mustert mich während ich versuche meine Krawatte um den Hals zu binden. Ich habe nie gelernt, wie man diese verdammten Sachen ohne einen Spiegel bindet und normalerweise macht sie es. Vielleicht soll ich einen Zauber dafür erfinden? Ist mir bisher nicht eingefallen.

Wortlos geht sie zu mir und hilft mir dabei. Ihre Finger sind sehr geschickt, was für die hohe Qualität unseres Liebeslebens sorgt. So steht es auch mit ihrer Zunge.

Ähm... habe ich das soeben gedacht?

„Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich," sagt sie, die Krawatte nach unten ziehend. „Im Nachhinein hätte ich es erwarten sollen. Aber es ist trotzdem nervig."

„Denkst du etwa, dass ich es genieße, überallhin begleitet zu werden?" frage ich sie mürrisch.

„Nein, aber ich genieße meine Freiheit," sagt sie. „Und außerdem bist du schon daran gewöhnt. Ich nicht. Aber ich werde mich daran gewöhnen. Ich weiß, dass du dir nur Sorgen um mich machst."

Sie küsst mich auf die Wange.

„Pass auf dich auf," sagt sie leise.

Als mir der Frühlingsgeruch in die Nase steigt, bekomme ich den Drang, ihr die Kleidung vom Leib zu zerreißen und mich auf sie zu werfen, aber ich räuspere mich und versuche die Hitze, die sich urplötzlich auf einer gewissen Stelle gesammelt hat, zu ignorieren. Es gibt Momente, in denen ich meinen Pakt mit Asmodeus echt bedauere.

„Ich habe entschieden," sagt sie, zuschauend, wie ich meinen Stabhalter auf meinen Unterarm befestige, „Aurora zu meinen Eltern zu bringen. Nur bis es vorbei ist. Ich weiß, dass es dich bei der Arbeit stören würde."

Ich drehe mich um und ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Draco scheint einen guten Einfluss auf sie auszuüben. Wahrscheinlich hat er mit ihr geredet und ihr erklärt, wie es sonst bei dem dunklen Lord funktioniert. Schließlich hat er viel Erfahrung damit. Denn wenn jemand, auch wenn es um Draco geht, den dunklen Lord bei der Arbeit stört, platzt er aus seinem Arbeitszimmer und beginnt alles, was sich bewegt, zu verhexen. In solchen Momenten ist ihm ganz egal, wer einen Fluch ins Gesicht bekommt. Ich bin nicht so schlimm aber vor dem bloßen Gedanken an eine Wohnung voller Katzen graut es mir. Ja, ich finde sie süß und alles, aber ich arbeite hier. Meine Wohnung ist kein Zoo.

„Das ist meine Entscheidung," sagt Laetitia entschlossen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen darum. Meine Eltern werden sich freuen, Aurora dabei zu haben und sich um sie kümmern zu können. Sie kennen sich bei Tieren sehr gut aus."

„Aber es macht dich traurig," sage ich.

„Ja aber ich möchte nicht, dass du nicht arbeiten kannst," sagt sie. „Ich möchte dich unterstützen sowie du mich unterstützt. Also."

Noch ein Kuss.

„Gute Reise," sagt sie. „Ich helfe Draco bei seinen Aufgaben und werde die Mehrheit der Arbeit im Labor erledigen. Ich lerne eine Menge von ihm, weißt du. Er ist ein guter Lehrer."

„Das freut mich," sage ich und schaue auf meine Armbanduhr. „Wir sehen uns, Schmetterlingchen."

Es ist eine sehr gute Sache, geht mir durch den Kopf, dass die beiden so gut miteinander auskommen. Sie können zusammenarbeiten und werden auch nicht einsam, während Erebus und ich unterwegs sind. Aber vor allem freut es mich, dass Laetitia jetzt jemanden hat, der sie kontrollieren kann. Ich weiß ja, wie impulsiv sie werden kann. Ihr fällt etwas ein und sie geht, denkt darüber nicht nach. Draco wird gut auf sie aufpassen sodass sie nicht etwas Unbedachtes macht.

Ja, ich weiß, ich soll mehr an meine Freundin glauben aber ich nenne sie nicht umsonst einen Schmetterling. In einem Moment ist sie hier, in dem anderen ist sie dort.

Der dunkle Lord verlässt seine Gemächer mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und dreht sich mir zu.

„Endlich ein Ausflug," murmelt er, unsichtbaren Staub von seinem Anzug streichend. „Endlich weg. Gehen wir, Seti."

Etwas überrascht, dass er lieber nicht hierbleiben und weiter arbeiten würde, folge ich ihm ins Erdgeschoss.

„Im Übrigen, Meister," sage ich zu Erebus, „Theodore Nott Junior hat etwas Interessantes über Artaius herausgefunden. Es geht um seinen Vater."

„Ach ja?" fragt Erebus, dessen Neugier geweckt worden ist. „Das muss ich hören. Aber wir reden später darüber."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mit einem neuen Titel kommen auch neue Pflichten. Ich bin aber froh, dass ich einen Teil meiner Arbeit Sirius Black überlassen konnte, obwohl der dunkle Lord meint, ich solle meinen eigenen Sekretär finden. Endlich muss ich mich nicht mehr mit dem Papierkram beschäftigen, was etwas sehr Positives ist. Aber ich kenne niemanden, der ein guter Sekretär wäre. Black scheint seine Arbeit sehr ernst zu nehmen und achtet dabei auch auf die Details. Man kann sich keinen besseren Sekretär herbeiwünschen. Aber ich kann ihn nicht ewig mit meiner Arbeit überhäufen. Er bekommt genug von Erebus.

Ich beobachte Erebus, wie er sich bewegt, wie er sich benimmt und wie er spricht. Ich weiß dass ich ihn nicht als mein Vorbild nehmen soll, aber trotzdem finde ich, dass es einige Sachen gibt, die ich in dieser Hinsicht von ihm lernen soll. Zu keiner Zeit kommt es mir so vor, als zweifele er seine Worte an oder würde über etwas unsicher sei. Natürlich würde er es nie vor den Todessern zugeben. Aber ich finde es schwierig, für mich zu behalten und zu verbergen, wenn ich über etwas unsicher bin. Auch wenn ich es nicht laut sage, kann man es irgendwie sehen. Laetitia kann es sehen.

In der Öffentlichkeit achtet Erebus auf das Äußere. Dennoch finde ich dass er auch in einem alten T-Shirt und Trainingsanzug Autorität ausstrahlt. Das ist etwas, was ich lernen muss. Er scheint gut zu wissen, was er in welchem Moment sagen wird und sobald er einen Raum betritt, beherrscht er die Situation vollkommen und alle schauen zu ihm. Das habe ich schon bei meinen Eltern bemerkt, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. Sie wussten nicht, wer er war also konnten sie nicht von ihrer Angst oder Bewunderung beeinflusst werden. Trotzdem haben sie ihn mit Respekt angesprochen. Meine Mutter meint, das sei Charisma. Ich wiederum möchte daran glauben, dass es an das Benehmen der Person liegt und dass ich auch lernen kann, das zu tun.

Das Problem ist dass ich mich trotz allem noch immer mitreißen lasse. Ich lasse mich in diesem Moment, als ich ihn beobachte, mitreißen. Von ihm beeindrucken. Nicht zu sagen, dass es falsch ist, aber trotzdem kann ich spüren, wie ich ihn zusammen mit den Todesrittern wie gebannt anschaue. Benutzt er seine Magie dafür? Aus ihm scheinen immer subtile Magieranken zu gehen und sich in alle Richtungen zu erstrecken, die Menschen um ihn beeinflussend und sie genau dort stellend, wo er sie will. Er zieht die Menschen an als wäre er ein Magnet.

Dieser junge Todesritter scheint ihn anzustarren und seinen Atem anzuhalten. Wie kann ich das gleiche erreichen, dass mir die Todesser so gebannt zuhören?

Fangen wir mit der Kleidung an. Erebus hat immer gemeint, das Äußere sei sehr wichtig. Es ist vom Vorteil dass er ein attraktiver Mann ist und seine Anzüge, noch eine Revolte gegen die reinblütige Tradition, sind nur ein Ausdruck seiner Persönlichkeit. Ob ich ihn nachahme? Ich schaue auf meine Klamotten hinunter und schüttele gedanklich den Kopf. Nein. Ich mag die Sachen die ich trage obwohl es einem so vorkommen könnte, dass ich ihn nachahme. Seit mir endlich klargeworden ist, dass mir keiner vorschreibt, was ich tragen soll, habe ich Männerkleidung entdeckt und war begeistert davon. So bequem, so praktisch, so... ICH.

Der dunkle Lord lehnt sich zurück in seinem Sessel und zieht mit gut abgewägten Bewegungen eine Zigarre aus seiner silbernen Zigarrenschachtel. Er achtet auf alles. Der ehemalige dunkle Lord hatte immer ein altes Ledersäckchen dabei, in dem er seinen Tabak bewahrte. Erebus wiederum verlässt sich auf den Glanz des Neuen und alles an ihm spricht vom Reichtum und Stil. Auch seine Zigarrenschachtel. Das ist aber sein Weg. Wie kann ich nur meinen finden?

Ich runzele die Stirn und werde aus den Gedanken herausgerissen als er wieder spricht.

„Trotz der erhöhte Aktivität des Polarisordens in den USA kann man die Tatsache nicht abstreiten, dass die helle Seite gelähmt ist," sagt er ruhig. „Ich bin gegen jegliche Verzögerung. Wir müssen schnell handeln. Aber natürlich müssen wir alles gut planen. Mein Plan zielt darauf ab, den Polarisorden zu vernichten. Ganz einfach. Ein schneller, aggressiver und direkter Angriff. Wir dürfen den Hellmagiern keine Zeit geben, um sich zu sammeln und zurückzuschlagen. Mit einem Schlag müssen wir sie vernichten sonst kann aus jedem Überrest etwas Neues wachsen."

Er zieht seine Aktenmappe zu sich und blickt darauf, einen langen Zug an seiner Zigarre nehmend. Keiner wagt es, eine Frage zu stellen wobei sich der dunkle Lord so benimmt, als hätte er all die Zeit auf der Welt.

So benimmt er sich auch wenn er kämpft. Als gehe er davon aus, dass sein Gegner ruhig abwarten wird, bis er seine Schnürsenkel bindet sodass er mit dem Duell weitermachen kann. Und das wahnsinnigste daran ist, dass dem beinahe so ist.

„Ich habe die Grundrisse des Hofs sorgfältig studiert," sagt er. „Das erste, was wir tun müssen ist es unmöglich zu machen, dass der Hof Hilfe ruft. Wir müssen alle Kommunikationswege abschneiden. Deswegen brauchen wir jemanden, der das von drinnen macht."

Er schaut auf und blickt in die Runde.

„Das ist eine sehr wichtige Rolle, die nur von einem fähigen und klugen Schwarzmagier erfüllt werden kann," sagt er.

Und diese Person könnte leicht umgebracht werden, geht mir durch den Kopf. Sie wäre so eine Art Sündenbock.

„Ich tue es," meldet sich ein Todesritter. Seine Hand zittert heftig als sich die grünen Augen auf ihn richten. „Ich bin ein Mitglied des Senats. Ich könnte den Hof unter irgendeinem Vorwand besuchen und das Notwendige erledigen."

Der dunkle Lord nickt und schaut wieder auf seine Papiere hinunter.

„Du brauchst Hilfe," sagt er etwas nachdenklich. „Aber wenn sich zwei Personen auf einmal melden und den Zauberhof besuchen, könnte es ein wenig auffällig sein. Du hast einen Vorschlag?" fragt er den Mann, der dabei überrascht wirkt. Er ist offensichtlich nicht daran gewöhnt, dass ihm Erebus im Kopf gräbt sowie er es mit uns allen macht. Ich vermute, obwohl es natürlich nicht leicht ist, dass es ihm im gewissen Sinne Spaß macht weil er so den Eindruck der Allwissenheit macht. Was für einen dunklen Lord etwas sehr Positives ist.

„Ähm, ja, mein Lord," sagt der Politiker der sich für diese Aufgabe gemeldet hat. „Ich könnte meinen Sekretär mitnehmen. Das wäre nicht auffällig, dass eine Person wie ich einen Sekretär in den Zauberhof mitnimmt. Viele tun das. Und es wäre auch nicht auffällig wenn ich ihm eine Aufgabe gebe während ich dort meine Arbeit erledige."

„Ist dein Sekretär ein vertrauenswürdiger Mann?" fragt Erebus.

„Ja, mein Lord," sagt der Todesritter gleich.

„Rufe ihn," sagt der dunkle Lord, in seinen Papieren blätternd. „Ich möchte mit ihm reden."

Der Mann schaut sich nervös um, offensichtlich fragen wollend, ob er das jetzt tun sollte, aber Phil Richardson deutet auf die Tür und nickt ihm zu. Der Zauberer erhebt sich und verschwindet eilig durch die Tür.

„Na dann, ich werde noch mit den beiden sprechen und ihnen ihre Aufgabe erklären," meint der dunkle Lord. „Jetzt können wir noch ein Thema besprechen, über das ich nur mit den Vertretern der USA gesprochen habe."

Er deutet auf Phil Richardson, der nickt.

„Eure geheime Gesellschaft gefällt mir sehr und ich möchte, dass es so bleibt," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Aber ich möchte meine Zeit hier auch dafür nutzen, um neue Todesser aufzunehmen. Bisher hatte der dunkle Orden nur wenig Zeit, sich damit zu beschäftigen. Jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, dass ich mich damit beschäftige. Ich und die dunkle Prinzessin werden hier ein paar Tage verbringen. Nicht nur um die Pläne für den Angriff auf den Zauberhof zu besprechen sondern auch um daran zu arbeiten. Merkt aber, dass man kein Todesritter sein muss um ein Todesser zu werden."

Er lässt seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen.

„Phil," sagt er zu dem Schwarzmagier, der die Ohren spitzt, „Ich möchte innerhalb einer Stunde alle Biografien aller heute hier anwesenden Todesritter haben. Meine Erbin und ich werden sie uns später anschauen. Jetzt aber habe ich was mit ihr zu besprechen. Wir sollen nicht gestört werden."

„Natürlich, mein Lord," springt Richardson gleich auf die Füße. „Ihr zeige euch das Zimmer, wo ihr ungestört weiter reden könnt."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Diese Idee mit dem Sekretär gefällt mir nicht," sagt Erebus nachdenklich.

Wir sitzen alleine in einem gemütlichen Raum, den ich als ein Teezimmer bezeichnen würde. Sofas, mehrere Kissen, ein kleiner Tisch. Wir sitzen zusammen auf einem Plüschsofa, in das man einfach sinkt wenn man sich darauf setzt. Überall gibt es Gemälde, welche entweder sonnige Hügel oder Wälder zeigen, was weiter zu der Atmosphäre der Ruhe beiträgt. Dieses Zimmer gefällt mir sehr und erinnert mich an die Wohnung meiner Oma, wo es immer nach Kuchen roch und wo ich mich immer gleich entspannen konnte.

„Ich werde einen Todesritter auswählen, der sich als sein Sekretär ausgeben wird," spricht Erebus seine Gedanken laut. „Ja, das wäre am besten. Erzähle mir, was du über den Vater von Artaius herausgefunden hast."

Schnell erzähle ich ihm das, was mir Theodore gesagt hat. Ich erinnere mich, dass das Papier, das er mir gegeben hat, in meiner Hosentasche ist und ich ziehe es hervor.

„Lamont, Lamont," murmelt der dunkle Lord. „Ach ja. Ich erinnere mich jetzt."

Er weiß etwas darüber?

„Eine sehr berüchtigte Familie," sagt er und grinst hämisch. „Und es ist sehr interessant, dass Artaius der letzte Lamont ist. Denn man glaubt natürlich dass die Familie ausgestorben ist."

„Es geht um eine uralte reinblütige Familie, die eigentlich aus Frankreich stammt," sagt er. „Manche denken, dass es um einen Familienfluch handelt, manche denken, dass die Familienmitglieder von einem Dämon besessen worden sind. Mal sehen... Heinrich Lamont hat, als er vierzehn war, seinen kleinen Bruder brutal ermordet. Hat ihn eines Tages kurz und klein geschnitten. Sagte, die Stimmen in seinem Kopf haben ihn dazu angetrieben. Dann gab es Francesca Lamont. Sie hat sich, laut den Gerüchten, mit Dämonenbeschwörungen beschäftigt, die eines Tages schiefgegangen sind. Sie ist verrückt geworden, kein Heiler konnte ihr helfen. Ein paar Mitglieder der Familie haben Selbstmord begangen. George Lamont hat das Familienschloss angesteckt weil er einfach den Einblick des Feuers mochte. Er hat auch das kleinen Dorf, das in der Nähe des Schlosses war, zu Asche verbrannt. Und der Vater von Artaius soll dann William Lamont sein, der seine Stiefmutter, seinen Vater und ihre zwei Freunde ermordet hat."

Ich starre ihn ungläubig an. Woher weiß er all das?

„Man sagt, dass inzestuöse Ehen im Laufe des siebzehnten Jahrhunderts die Familie zerstört haben, aber natürlich kann die Mehrheit der Schäden, wenn es welche gab, mit Magie in Ordnung gebracht werden," fährt er fort. „Und diese blöden Geschichten über Dämonen und was weiß ich sind auch Blödsinn. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass Francesca Lamont keine Ahnung hatte, was sie da machte und dass etwas schiefgegangen ist. Aber das erklärt nicht, wieso der Rest der Familie die Neigung zur Depression oder extreme Gewalttätigkeit zeigte. Jetzt ist mein Interesse an unserem kleinen Henker erweckt worden. Denn er scheint das genaue Gegenteil seiner Familie zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorfahren handelt er nicht impulsiv oder zeigt Anzeichen der Gewalttätigkeit. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er scheint sich selbst ausgezeichnet kontrollieren zu können. Aber trotzdem scheint dieses Bedürfnis nach Zerstörung und diese Blutrünstigkeit in ihm zu leben, die er jedoch durch seine Rolle als Henker ausdrücken kann."

Der dunkle Lord lacht und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Unsere Herkunft und das, was wir erlebt haben, bestimmten bei den durchschnittlichen und normalen Menschen die Richtung, in die man gehen wird. Aber wir beide wissen dass diese Richtung geändert werden kann," sagt er. „Machen wir uns an die Arbeit, Seti."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als ich die Biografien der Todesritter durchlese und meinen Kaffee trinke, taucht immer wieder der Gedanke in meinem Kopf auf, ob diese oder jene Gewohnheit, Handbewegung oder Sprechweise von Erebus stammen oder ob sie meine eigenen sind. Jetzt, da ich von Menschen umgeben bin, kann ich all das erforschen. Als ich meine Kaffeetasse in die Hand nehme, fällt mir auf dass ich automatisch versuche, meine Bewegungen etwas femininer zu machen obwohl dies nicht meine wahre Natur ist. Na dann. Ich soll all diese Sachen loswerden, welche mir entweder aufgezwungen worden sind oder welche ich von jemandem anderen herhabe. Ich soll an meinem eigenen Ich arbeiten und entdecken, wer ich wirklich bin. Mich von allen Einflüssen befreien sodass mein wahres Ich zum Vorschein kommen kann. Ich habe schon den wichtigsten Schritt in diese Richtung gemacht – mir ist klargeworden, dass ich nicht Erebus werden kann. Ich habe meinen eigenen Kampfstil und auch meine eigenen Methoden. Es gibt kein Kochbuchrezept für magische Entwicklung und keiner kann mir sagen, was genau ich tun soll. Das weiß nur ich. Jetzt aber soll ich auch an diesen Kleinigkeiten arbeiten, welche jedoch den Einfluss der Gesellschaft oder meine früheren Vorbilder spiegeln.

„Er ist der neueste Todesritter," sagt Phil Richardson, der bemerkt, dass ich die Biografie eines bestimmten Marcus Garrison lese.

„Vielen dank für deine Hilfe, Phil, aber sie ist nicht notwendig," sage ich bissig.

Der Todesritter senkt den Kopf, entschuldigt sich und lehnt sich zurück. Ja, jetzt befinden wir uns auf seinem Boden und natürlich möchte er mit Ratschlägen helfen, aber langsam geht es mir auf die Nerven. Wobei ich früher wahrscheinlich seine Hilfe schätzen würde, aber jetzt nervt sie mich weil ich sie so auffasse, als versuche er meine Autorität und meine Kompetenz in Frage zu stellen.

Seti, du bildest es dir nur ein. Was für ein Problem hast du überhaupt? Der Mann möchte nur helfen.

„Wo ist Marcus?" frage ich.

Diese Erfindung, über die man in seiner Biografie geschrieben hat, hat mein Interesse geweckt.

Ein Junge tritt aus den Reihen der Todesritter und schaut mich unsicher an. Dann fällt ihm wahrscheinlich ein, dass er sich verbeugen soll.

„Komm her," befehle ich ihm.

Keiner wird meine Autorität in Frage stellen. Und mir auch keine Vorschläge geben. Ich erinnere mich vage an den Vorfall in der Gartenlaube und wie ich Longbottom gleich verflucht habe weil er mir Respektlosigkeit zeigte. Entwickele ich mich langsam in eine eingebildete und eitle Person, die sich über alle und alles erheben muss? Auch wenn dem so ist soll ich mir nur vergewissern, dass das der richtige Weg zur Macht ist. Erebus hat mich ja gewarnt, dass ich auf meinem Weg zur Meisterschaft vielleicht etwas über mich selbst entdecken werde, was mir nicht gefällt. Das ist jedoch der Preis den man für die Macht und das Wissen bezahlen muss. Denn wenn man beim Alten bleibt, geht man nirgendwohin. Dann hat man Angst vor dem Unbekannten und was am schlimmsten ist, vor sich selbst. Es gibt Sachen im Kopf eines Menschen, die viel schlimmer als die reale Welt sind, hat Erebus mir einmal gesagt. Ich stimme vollkommen zu.

Der Junge kommt auf mich zu und zu meiner Überraschung geht in die Knie vor mir. Ein seltsamer Gedanke geht dabei durch meinen Kopf. Ich genieße das Gefühl, das mir dieses Bild bietet aber viel mehr steckt dahinter. Gefühlsmäßig weiß ich, dass ich ihm hier und jetzt das dunkle Mal einbrennen soll. Er kommt mir wie die richtige Person für den dunklen Orden vor.

Früher hatte ich Angst und Zweifel, mit etwas, was ich noch nicht ausprobiert habe und was ich nicht vollkommen beherrsche, so in der Öffentlichkeit herumzuspielen. Aber in diesem Moment fühle ich mich so, als halte eine unsichtbare Hand meine eigene, welche ihre Absicht nicht anzweifelt, zückt meinen Stab und in den Kopf des Jungen taucht.

Ein Teil von mir ist überrascht, nervös und verängstigt, aber ich stoße diesen Teil von mir zur Seite und schließe die Augen. Nichts kann schiefgehen. Obwohl ich nicht viel Erfahrung mit der Legillimentik habe, scheint etwas in meinem Kopf klick zu machen und mein theoretisches Wissen verwandelt sich in das praktische. Instinktiv scheine ich zu wissen, was ich tun soll und wie. Und auch wenn ich schon wusste, wenn ich seine Biografie gelesen habe, dass er ein guter Todesser wäre, wollte ich diesen Zauber hier, unter all diesen Menschen ausprobieren. Vielleicht weil mich so was immer nervös gemacht hat. Ich wollte immer sicher sein, dass ich den Zauber beherrsche, den ich vor einer Menschenmenge verwende. Ich wollte keinen Idioten aus mir selbst machen, was nur menschlich ist, aber trotzdem für eine ehrgeizige Schwarzmagierin eine Sache ist, mit der sie sich beschäftigen soll. In diesem Moment scheint das nicht gerade unwichtig zu sein, aber aus irgendeinem Grund scheine ich zu wissen, das ich erfolgreich sein werde.

Ich öffne die Augen und blicke auf den zitternden Jungen vor mir. Er hat Angst. Zweifelsohne ist Legillimentik nicht sehr angenehm aber in diesem Moment dient seine Angst dazu, mich noch zuversichtlicher zu machen. Ein Teil von mir, der bisher geschlafen hat, scheint in diesem Moment erwacht zu sein und ich lächele flüchtig. Erkenntnis. Nichts kann sich mit diesem Gefühl vergleichen.

„Deine linke Hand," sage ich entschlossen.

Das dunkle Mal einbrennen? Welches denn? Das dunkle Mal des ehemaligen dunklen Lords ist verschwunden. Alle Todesser, die es getragen haben, sind eines Tages aufgewacht um die schwarze Sonne auf ihren Unterarmen zu finden. Aber ich brauche keine schwarze Sonne. Ich bin Seti, die dunkle Prinzessin. Ich habe meine eigenes dunkles Mal.

Seit wann, meldet sich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mich panisch versucht davon abzuhalten, etwas Dummes zu machen? Das heißt ein Zeichen diesem Jungen ins Fleisch einzubrennen, das ich mir gerade in diesem Moment, hier und jetzt, ausgedacht habe. Das Zeichen, das Symbol, für das Erebus und ich früher vermutet haben, es werde eines Tages mein dunkles Mal werden, ist schon in Vergesslichkeit geraten. Und vielleicht habe ich so lange an ihm gearbeitet, weil es nicht das richtige Symbol war. Diesmal aber scheine ich gut zu wissen, wie mein dunkles Mal aussieht, als hätte man das Wissen darüber einfach in meinen Kopf eingepflanzt.

Ich bringe die Stabsspitze zu seiner Haut und halte aufgeregt den Atem an, als das Symbol, das soeben in meinem Kopf erschienen ist, auf seiner Haut erscheint. Ich bin so fasziniert von dem Ganzen dass ich es gar nicht bemerke, dass er vor Schmerzen zischt und dass das dunkle Mal blutet.

„Steh auf, Marcus," befehle ich ihm mit einer Stimme, die mir nicht wie meine eigene vorkommt. Oder war sie die ganze Zeit meine eigene Stimme, die ich noch nie benutzt habe?

Der Junge richtet sich langsam und mühevoll auf und senkt den Kopf, offensichtlich mit dem Drang ringend, seinen blutenden Arm an sich zu drücken.

„Danke," gelingt es ihm zu sagen.

„Danke, meine Prinzessin," verbessere ich ihn.

Es geht nicht um Arroganz, sondern um das, was ich für ihn darstelle. Und auch um das, was ich soeben über mich selbst gelernt habe.

Er wiederholt schnell meine Worte, verbeugt sich und geht. Phil Richardson schaut mich mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck an und diesmal scheint er nichts mehr zu sagen. Gut so. Das soll eine Folge dessen sein, was ich soeben gespürt habe? Ich habe mich einfach aus dieser Situation herausgerissen und so gehandelt, als sei ich alleine. Ich ließ mich von keinem und nichts beeinflussen und habe instinktiv gehandelt.

So erreicht Erebus also den Eindruck, den er auf seine Umgebung macht.

Ich lehne mich zurück und vertiefe mich in die nächste Biografie, dabei versuchend, nicht triumphierend auszusehen. Mein Sieg.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In etwa drei Stunden sitzen Erebus und ich wieder zusammen und reden. Wir nehmen eine Pause. Das Ganze hat mich sehr erschöpft aber ich versuche es nicht zu zeigen. Erebus wiederum sieht so frisch aus wie eh und je. Ihm scheint es nichts auszumachen, stundenlang in den Köpfen der Menschen herumzugraben und dunkle Male einzubrennen. Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem ich mein eigenes dunkles Mal bekommen habe. Er hat danach so müde gewirkt, als könne er jede Sekunde umkippen. Jetzt aber scheint er nicht nur enorme Magiereserven zu haben sondern auch die Fähigkeit entwickelt zu haben, die ihm ermöglicht, für solch eine lange Zeit konzentriert zu bleiben.

In dieser Sache soll ich ihn trotzdem als ein Vorbild nehmen.

„Gratulation," bricht er die Stille.

Ich schaue auf und er lächelt hämisch.

„Dein eigenes dunkles Mal," sagt er.

Ich frage nicht, wie er das weiß. Er scheint immer alles zu wissen.

„Diesmal ist es das richtige," sage ich zu ihm.

„Wenn es keinen Zweifel gibt, dann muss es das Richtige sein," stellt er unnötigerweise fest. „Weißt du schon, was dein dunkles Mal bedeutet?"

„Ich weiß, dass es eine Kombination aus Runen und ägyptischen Symbolen ist," erwidere ich. „Ich hatte nur eine Vision davon."

Er nickt, zückt seinen Stab und beginnt damit in der Luft die Runen zu zeichnen.

„Die Gebo Rune, welche ein Geschenk darstellt," sagt er, die Rune zeichnend. „Sol, Macht und Sieg."

„Nein, das stimmt nicht," widerspreche ich ihm.

Der dunkle Lord zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe als ich aufstehe und meinen eigenen Stab zücke.

„Hagalaz," sage ich, die Rune zeichnend. „Sol. Und der Stab, der im alten Ägypten das Tcham Zepter genannt war. Er stellt Macht und Autorität dar."

Der dunkle Lord schaut interessiert zu als ich mein neues dunkles Mal in der Luft zeichne und lächelt breit als ich fertig bin.

„Ausgezeichnet, Seti," sagt er zu mir. „Du hast ein älteres Alphabet benutzt als jenes, das normalerweise für Arithmantik benutzt wird. Das ist dein dunkles Mal. Und es stellt dich dar. Jetzt verstehe ich."

Ich fühle mich zugleich verlegen und außer mir vor Freude als er das schimmernde Symbol mustert.

„Die Sol Rune überrascht mich nicht," sagt er. „Du hast eine Einstellung der Dunkelheit und der Schwarzmagie gegenüber, die sich von meiner unterscheidet. Die Hagalaz Rune erklärt vieles. Aber ich finde das Zepter echt interessant und überraschend."

Ich habe das Gefühl dass ich etwas erschaffen habe, was ich nicht verstehe. Aber Erebus scheint keine Erklärungen von mir zu verlangen weil er offensichtlich weiß, dass ich keine habe. Ich hatte eine Vision dieses Symbols und nur mein Unterbewusstsein scheint zu wissen, was dieses Symbol wirklich darstellt. Ob er auch sein eigenes dunkles Mal auf diese Weise erschaffen hat?

In diesem bestimmten Moment wird die Tür aufgerissen und Artaius taumelt in das Zimmer rein. Sein Blick fällt sofort auf Erebus und Erleichterung zeichnet sich in seinem Gesicht ab.

„Endlich," gelingt es ihm zu sagen. „Mein Lord," Er hebt die beiden Händen, die vor Blut triefen. „Ich... habe Euch gesucht..." Er schluckt heftig. „Helft mir."

Mir fällt auf, dass seine blutverschmierten Hände zittern und ich springe auf die Füße, ihn fangend bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlieren kann. Er riecht nach Alkohol, Dreck und Blut. Was ist nur passiert?

Erebus wiederum steht langsam auf und geht mit seinem Stab in der Hand langsam auf ihn zu.

„War es Daphne Greengrass?" fragt er leise.

„Nein, nein!" flüstert Artaius, den ich noch nie in solch einem Zustand gesehen habe. „Nein. Ich bin geflohen. Nein, ihr geht es gut. Aber..."

Er schaut wieder auf seine Hände hinunter und schluckt.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was ich getan habe," flüstert er. „Alles, woran ich mich erinnern kann ist dass ich getrunken habe weil ich dieses furchtbare Gefühl loswerden wollte. Ich wollte diesen Drang endlich unterdrücken, ihn vergessen... Ich erinnere mich an einen Kampf und an das Messer in meiner Hand. Danach erinnere ich mich an gar nichts. Ich bin in einer Blutlache zu meinen Sinnen gekommen und hab gleich mein dunkles Mal gepresst. Ich wusste, dass nur Ihr mir helfen könnt."

Er schaut zu Erebus hoch, der seufzt.

„Es ist am besten, wenn du es ausschläfst," sagt er zu dem noch immer am ganzen Leib zitternden Artaius. Die Freundlichkeit in seiner Stimme und seine Bereitwilligkeit, ihm zu helfen, überraschen mich. „Jetzt bist du in keiner Lage, darüber zu sprechen."

Er wedelt mit seinem Stab und das Blut auf Artaius' Händen verschwindet. Er führt ihn zum Sofa und Artaius legt sich wie auf Kommando hin. Der dunkle Lord schaut auf ihn hinunter und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Wir reden später," sagt er zu ihm, den Stab hebend.

Artaius schließt die Augen als ihn den Zauber trifft und schon die nächste Sekunde schläft er. Ich schaue zu Erebus. Er scheint so etwas erwartet zu haben und wirkt überhaupt nicht überrascht.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" frage ich ihn.

„Es bedeutet," sagt er langsam, „dass er endlich die Grenze überschritten hat. Ich vermute, dass er seine Selbstkontrolle verloren hat. Daphne Greengrass hat dazu beigetragen. Einer der Gründe, warum ich sie beide für diesen diesem Fall wollte. Ich wusste, dass sie irgendwann den Abzug spielen wird."

Er wusste es? Aber wieso hat er Daphnes Leben so aufs Spiel gesetzt?

„Greengrass kann sich gut um sich kümmern," sagt er, meine ungefragte Frage beantwortend. „Wie dem auch sei, würde er ihr nichts antun. Einfach weil er weiß, dass mich das wütend machen würde. Und Artaius möchte mich nicht wütend machen."

Er schaut auf den tief schlafenden Henker hinunter und nickt.

„Tief in seinem Inneren betrachtet er mich als seinen Retter," fährt der dunkle Lord fort. „Ich habe ihm ein Leben gezeigt, von dem er früher nur träumen konnte. Wir verstehen uns weil wir einander ähnlich sind. Wir sind zwei Jäger, denen die Menschlichkeit fremd ist. Ich habe ihn aber befreit. Und er würde sich nicht gegen mich wenden, auch in seinen dunkelsten Momenten nicht."

Er dreht sich mir zu und in diesem Moment spüre ich deutlich die Magie, die um ihn herum wirbelt. So macht er es. Er benutzt nicht nur sein Äußeres oder sein Charisma, um Menschen um sich herum zu beeinflussen sondern auch die Magie. Aber ich soll mich nicht reinziehen lassen.

Er lächelt.

„Und das ist eine Kunst, die du lernen kannst," sagt er ohne dass ich ihn irgendetwas fragen musste. „Aber du scheinst schon etwas davon zu beherrschen. Komm, wir lassen unseren kleinen Henker schlafen. Wir haben noch viel zu tun."


	27. Kapitel 26

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 26 – Ein Fremder in einer fremden Welt

Artaius öffnet die Augen und hebt sofort die Hand vors Gesicht. Zu viel Licht... Obwohl es gerade gedämmert hat. Sein gesamter Körper tut weh als hätte ein Elefant auf ihm gesessen. Sein Kopf pocht und das Zimmer, in dem er liegt, dreht sich um ihn. Was ist nur passiert?

Er setzt sich langsam auf und als er den Sessel dem Sofa gegenüber erblickt, erinnert er sich an den dunklen Lord, der gestern in diesem Sessel saß. Plötzlich erscheinen die verschiedenen Erinnerungen an gestern in seinem pochenden Kopf der viel zu schwer für seine Schultern zu sein scheint, die jedoch wie verschiedene Puzzlestücke sind und kein Bild zusammen bilden. Er fühlt sich total erschöpft und hat einen seltsamen Geschmack in seinem Mund. Beinahe bekommt er den Drang, zu würgen. Er hat gestern getrunken. Er erinnert sich vage an eine laute Kneipe, in der er Bier getrunken hat.

Eine Erinnerung erscheint glasklar vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er saß in dieser Kneipe und trank. Zitterte. Versuchte die Augen zu schließen und seine eigenen Gedanken zu betrinken, aber leider war es nicht so einfach. Er erinnert sich an einen lauten Kerl mit Bart und einem Bierbauch, der sich zu ihm setzte und ihn fragte, ob er in Eile sei, da Artaius versuchte, sein Bier in einem Zug auszutrinken. Er hat gelacht. Etwas in seinem Gelächter reizte Artaius aber er versuchte es wegzuhören, einfach zu ignorieren. Jemand anderes kam, machte sich über ihn lustig und fragte ihn, ob er vorhatte, ein gesamtes Bierfass zu trinken. Sie haben ihn gefragt, wo seine Mama sei und ob sie ihm erlaubte, zu trinken.

Artaius erinnert sich verschwommen an die Bar und den Aschenbecher darauf. Er erinnert sich an die vielen Flaschen, die die Wand hinter der Theke säumten. An den Geruch des Rauches, der nur dazu diente, dass ihm noch übler wurde. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und er musste sich übergeben. Einer der Männer packte ihn am Kragen und versuchte ihn zu heben, in welchem Moment etwas in Artaius brach. Er erinnert sich, wie er seinen Stab gezückt hat... Und der Mann mit dem Bart flog in einem Bogen über die abgeschrubbten Tische hinweg und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Jemand gab ihm einen Stoß in den Rücken und Artaius stolperte. Sein Stab fiel ihm aus der Hand und ihm war zu schwummerig um irgendwelche schnellen Bewegungen zu machen. Er fand seinen Stab und wollte nur dort weg, weil er spürte, dass es ihm nicht besser sondern schlimmer ging.

Und dann, als er versuchte die Tür zu erreichen, fiel sein Blick auf eine Limone und das Messer, womit der Kellner die Limone geschnitten hat. Er griff nach dem Messer und...

Er schließt die Augen. Nein. Er hat schon oft davon geträumt, wie er jemanden, der ihn in der Realität wirklich nervte, erstach. Manchmal war auch kein Grund dafür erforderlich. Die dunklen Träume wie diese waren eine Zuflucht vor der Welt die er nicht verstand und die ihm nichts geben konnte und boten ihm ein Gefühl, das sei es tatsächlich passiert und ein Teil von ihm war gesättigt. Aber ein anderer Teil von ihm fragte sich immer, wie es wäre, wenn es tatsächlich passieren würde. Wie es sich anfühlen würde. Ob er etwas dabei fühlen würde und ob das Grau seiner Welt und seines Alltags gebrochen werden konnte. Artaius war sich sicher, dass er nichts außer Freude spüren würde und das verwirrte und verängstigte ihn. Weil er tief in seinem Inneren vermutete, dass das ein Punkt wäre, ab dem es kein Zurück mehr geben würde. Wenn er einmal dieses Gefühl kennenlernt, würde er nicht stoppen können.

Wenn ihn der ehemalige dunkle Prinz einmal fragte, ob er bereit wäre, einen Gefangenen hinzurichten, hat er gleich ja gesagt. Er fragte sich aber insgeheim, ob dies nur der Stein sein wird, der die Lawine startet. Seine gesamte Kindheit hat er sich ähnliche Fragen gestellt und wusste, dass die Antwort eines Tages kommt. Dass es unvermeidlich ist. Dass diese Neugier und diese dunklen Träume irgendwann zur Realität werden. Und er musste gestehen, dass es viel besser verlief als er dachte. Er konnte sich der Lawine, dem Ungeheuer in sich selbst augenblicklich öffnen, ihm geben was er wollte, und sich dann wieder schließen, wie eine Verliestür, für die nur er die Kombination hatte. Ihm gelang es, den Albtraum hinter einer verschlossenen Tür zu behalten.

Bis jetzt.

Man kann sagen, dass die Wut eng damit verknüpft ist, aber Artaius weiß schon, dass dem nicht so sein muss. Manchmal droht die Dunkelheit aus ihm zu platzen ohne einen bestimmten Grund. Vielleicht ist die reale Welt zu viel für ihn. Vielleicht ist ihm langweilig. Vielleicht sehnt er sich nach diesem Gefühl so sehr, dass er noch kaum richtig sehen oder denken kann, bis er es wieder spürt. Artaius weiß nur, dass er die Kontrolle vollkommen verloren hat. Im Nachhinein sieht er, dass es eine sehr schlechte Idee war, ein paar Biere zu trinken. Sein Körper ist nicht an den Alkohol gewöhnt und er trug nur dazu bei, dass seine Selbstkontrolle wie ein alter Damm bricht und dass die zornigen Wasserwellen hervorbrechen und sich über die Welt ergießen. Und alles verschwand im Schaum und in tiefem, dunklem Wasser, das seine Kontrolle und seinen Willen tiefer und tiefer drängten bis es ihre Absicht erfüllt hat.

Komplettes Chaos zu erschaffen...

Artaius möchte nicht in Angst vor sich selbst leben. Er möchte auch nicht sterben. Er hat erst jetzt ein neues, schönes Leben bekommen das er behalten will. Er ist respektiert, hat genug Geld für alles was er braucht und hat gute Freunde die ihn verstehen. Die ihn so akzeptieren wie er ist. Er hat einen Freund, der ihn liebt und der seine Dränge sogar besser als er selbst zu verstehen scheint. Und Artaius möchte nicht all das verlieren. Sein rationales Ich ist sich bewusst, dass sich der Dunkelheit in ihm zu ergeben heißen würde, all das wegzuwerfen und wofür? Für ein paar Momente der Sättigung, ein paar Momente, in denen er tatsächlich lebte. Artaius hat schon früh in seiner Kindheit die Weisen gefunden, auf die er das Ähnliche erreichen kann.

Aber es war einfach nicht genug.

Wieso kann er sich nicht nach der Gesellschaft seines Freundes sehnen, nach guten Kuchen oder nach einer Flasche Bier? Wieso kann er nicht normal sein und sich nach normalen Sachen sehnen?

Die Tür öffnet sich und er reibt sich die Schläfen, sich gleich aufrichtend als er die grünen Augen des dunklen Lords erblickt.

Der dunkle Lord... Er scheint sein Innerstes zu verstehen. Er scheint seine dunkelsten Ecken beleuchten zu können. Artaius spürt tiefe Bewunderung für diesen Zauberer und betrachtet ihn auf eine, für ihn typische Weise, als seinen Lehrer. Vielleicht sogar als seine Hoffnung.

„Ich vermute, dass du Kopfschmerzen hast," sagt der dunkle Lord, der eine Phiole aus seiner Tasche hervorzieht und sie auf den Tisch legt.

„Danke," sagt Artaius dankbar, die Phiole entkorkend. Er fragt nicht, was das ist.

Der dunkle Lord setzt sich auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber und mustert ihn in Stille.

„Du hast ein echtes Blutbad angerichtet," sagt der dunkle Lord ruhig.

Artaius schließt die Augen als ein Bild von ihm mit dem Messer in der Hand wie gerufen in seinem Kopf auftaucht. Er erinnert sich an die Faszination, wie das Messer so leicht durch das Fleisch schnitt. Er erinnert sich an den Glanz der Messerklinge und an den Geruch der Eingeweide, der ihm in diesem Moment als das herrlichste Parfüm vorkam, das es gibt. Er füllte sein Wesen bis er noch kaum etwas anderes wahrnehmen konnte.

„Er war, als sei ich besessen," sagt er.

„Besessen?" wiederholt der dunkle Lord kalt. „DU hast diese Menschen ermordet. Wer sonst? Möchtest du jetzt dein Gewissen erleichtern indem du die Schuld jemandem anderem gibst?"

„Wir beide wissen, dass ich nicht weiß was das bedeutet," murmelt Artaius.

Der dunkle Lord scheint dies als etwas Selbstverständliches anzunehmen.

„Aber du bist nicht gerade glücklich darüber, was du getan hast," sagt er nach einer Pause.

„Nein," sagt Artaius gleich. „Weil ich Euer Vertrauen verraten habe."

„Es gibt Regeln für dich," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Ich dachte, dass wir uns darüber im Klaren waren. Ich gebe dir eine Liste der Namen und du bringst diese Menschen um. So funktioniert es. Aber es ist nicht erlaubt, Amok zu laufen oder auf irgendwelche andere Weise von den Regeln abzuschweifen. Dafür wirst du bestraft werden."

Artaius senkt den Kopf. Das ist ihr Vertrag, ihr gemeinsames Verständnis. Der dunkle Lord weiß, was er ist. Ein Ungeheuer. Eine tickende Bombe. Dafür erlaubt er ihm, seine dunklen Träume zu verwirklichen aber nur wenn er sich an die Regeln hält. Auch in der Dunkelheit, in der er lebt, gibt es immer gewisse Regeln. Sonst wäre das Leben auf der Erde gar nicht möglich.

Sonst wäre das Leben ein komplettes Chaos.

„Versuche nie jemanden anderen zu beschuldigen für das, was du getan hast," sagt ihm der dunkle Lord. „Du hast es getan und kein anderes."

„Ja, mein Lord," sagt Artaius.

„Du musst lernen, dich selbst zu kontrollieren," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Im dunklen Orden gibt es keinen Platz für Schwächlinge. Jeder kann Amok laufen. Es ist gar nicht schwierig. Was schwierig ist, ist es nicht zu tun."

„Ich weiß," murmelt Artaius.

„Wenn du im Orden bleiben möchtest, dann musst du lernen, dich zu kontrollieren. Das heißt aber nicht, dass du diese Dränge unterdrückst oder versuchst sie zu ignorieren. Nur ein Hellmagier ist so dumm um zu behaupten dass dadurch etwas erreicht werden kann. Was man dadurch erreicht ist dass wenn man irgendwann überschnappt, dass man so etwas macht was du gestern getan hast. Du sollst deine Dränge kennenlernen und tiefer in sie eintauchen. Das ist einer der Gründe warum ich dir die Rolle des Henkers gegeben habe. Ich wollte, dass du dich selbst besser kennenlernst. Dann sollst du dich mit ihnen versöhnen. Sie sind ein Teil von dir. Sie sind auch etwas, was dir die Kraft gibt wenn du sie brauchst. Aber du sollst immer im Kopf behalten, wer der Meister ist. Du bist der Meister, nicht deine Dränge. Du sollst nie zulassen, dass sie dich kontrollieren. Sonst hat das Tier in dir bereits den Kampf gewonnen. Du kannst diesen Teil von dir zu deinen Gunsten benutzen und er kann dich stärker machen. Aber du sollst sie beherrschen und nicht umgekehrt."

Während er gesprochen hat, hat ihn Artaius wie gebannt angeschaut und jedes Wort verschlungen. Er versteht ihn. Theodore versteht ihn auch und Artaius fragt sich manchmal, wie das möglich ist. Theodore hat ihm schon viel geholfen und Artaius weiß, dass er ihm dafür dankbar sein soll.

Er schaut den dunklen Lord beinahe flehend an und fragt:

„Was muss ich tun, mein Lord?"

Denn er ist kaputt. Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll und an diesem Ort des kompletten Chaos möchte er nicht bleiben. Er möchte sein Leben zurück und doch weiß er, dass er sich jeden Tag wieder in das Ungeheuer verwandeln kann, das gestern durch ihn sprach.

„Die dunkle Prinzessin wird dir ein paar Übungen geben," sagt er. „Und ich möchte kein Wort davon hören, dass du nicht das machst, was sie dir sagt. Ich möchte, dass du dein bestes gibt. Sonst wirst du persönlich herausfinden, was es heißt, gefoltert zu werden."

Er steht auf und mustert ihn kalt.

„Jemand kommt für dich," sagt er. „Bis dahin sollst du dich zusammenreißen. Ich habe dir erlaubt, dich etwas auszuruhen. Jetzt aber sollst du dich wieder an die Arbeit machen."

Mit diesen kalten Worten verlässt er den Raum und Artaius hört, wie die Tür abgeschlossen wird. Er möchte nicht, dass Artaius in diesem Schloss herumläuft. Artaius kann das gut verstehen. Er ist ein Ungeheuer. Er hat es gerade der Welt, dem dunklen Lord und sich selbst bewiesen. Und natürlich möchte der dunkle Lord nicht, dass dieses Ungeheuer jemandem anderen wehtut. Artaius kann kaum abwarten, dass die dunkle Prinzessin kommt. Er hat vor, alles zu tun was sie sagt. Er ist entschlossen, sich selbst zu beherrschen. Er möchte wie der dunkle Lord sein. Er sieht die Dunkelheit in seinen Augen, die beinahe unergründlich ist. Er erkennt sie. Er weiß, was hinter den smaragdgrünen Augen lauert. Aber der dunkle Lord, im Gegensatz zu ihm, kontrolliert sie. Er hat sich über sie erhoben. Und Artaius möchte das gleiche tun.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marcus Garrison steht auf und mustert sein Spiegelbild. Dort sieht er einen dürren Jungen mit sandbraunem Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht fällt. Er kommt sich selbst in diesem schwarzen Hemd etwas seltsam vor. Er hat noch nie solche Sachen getragen. Da er in der Schule tragen durfte was auch immer er wollte, trug er meistens T-Shirts und Pullis. Und außerdem hatte seine Familie nie genug Geld, um ihm die Kleidung zu kaufen, die er tragen wollte. So hat er sich daran gewöhnt, das zu tragen was er in seinem Kleiderschrank fand.

Jetzt aber ist er nicht nur ein Todesritter, sondern auch ein Todesser. Marcus schaut auf seinen Unterarm hinunter und runzelt die Stirn. Alles geht viel zu schnell. Eines Tages streitet er sich mit seinen Eltern und schreibt an Phil Richardson und schon den nächsten Tag ist er ein Todesritter. Marcus findet das Ganze zu viel. Und er hatte noch keine Zeit überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, wie es sich anfühlt. Ist er froh? Hat er Angst? Ist er nervös? Marcus weiß es nicht.

Phil Richardson wollte ihm offensichtlich nicht sagen, dass der dunkle Lord kommt. Das hat Marcus später herausgefunden. Zu dieser Zeit begann er schon an seiner Aufgabe zu arbeiten, nämlich eine Waffe zu entwickeln. Zu seiner Überraschung geht es sehr schnell und bis jetzt hatte er keinerlei Probleme damit. Er hat sich vorgestellt, dass er vielleicht vor Nervosität kaum richtig denken könnte, denn schließlich muss er sich den Todesrittern bewähren, aber Marcus scheint seine bloße Umgebung inspirierend zu finden. Er bekommt was auch immer er braucht, hat genug Essen, man lässt ihn in Ruhe und er muss nicht seine Arbeit unter dem Bett verstecken jedes Mal wenn jemand ins Zimmer kommt, wie es früher der Fall war. Er sagt, er brauche einen großen Raum wo es genug Platz für all seine Sachen gibt und wo er ruhig auf dem Boden sitzen und arbeiten kann, und schon den nächsten Tag zeigt ihm Phil Richardson eine Halle. Marcus braucht ein paar Bücher, die er normalerweise zum Nachschlagen benutzt, und schon in ein paar Stunden stehen sie auf seinem Tisch. Wenn er nicht an seiner neuen Erfindung arbeitet, entweder liest er Bücher über Schwarzmagie oder redet mit Richardson.

Letzte Woche hat ihm aber Richardson gesagt, er könne ruhig seine Arbeit stehen lassen weil es ein Treffen gibt, an dem er teilnehmen soll. Marcus war außer sich als er erfahren hat, dass es sich um den Besuch des dunklen Lords persönlich handelt. In der Zwischenzeit hat Phil Richardson neue Kleidung für ihn besorgt, die 'sich eines Todesritters ziemt', wie er sich ausgedrückt hat. Marcus weiß, dass es eine bestimmte Kleiderordnung unter den Todesrittern gibt, aber er findet diese Klamotten noch immer etwas unbequem und als müsse er aufpassen, wie er geht und was er macht sodass er seine Kleidung nicht dreckig macht.

Es gibt insgesamt, kam er zum Schluss, mehr als sechshundert Todesritter. Aber nicht alle waren am ersten Abend anwesend. Manche kommen heute und manche gehen, da es nicht genug Platz für so viele Menschen gibt. Marcus wohnt momentan bei Gregory Turnwell, der ein berühmter Politiker ist. Sein Ferienhaus – obwohl Marcus es nicht als ein Haus bezeichnen würde, sondern eher als ein Schloss – befindet sich in den Bergen und aus dem Fenster kann Marcus den See in der Ferne sehen aber keine anderen Häuser oder Gebäude. Angeblich gehört der See und das Ferienhaus umgebende Land Gregory. Von so was konnte Marcus nur träumen. Und doch wenn er gekommen ist bot ihm Gregory Turnwell ein Zimmer an, wo er schlafen kann da er sonst bei Phil Richardson wohnt, der im Übrigen im Zimmer nebenan schläft.

Der dunkle Lord und seine Erbin haben einen tiefen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Die ganze Zeit versuchte Marcus nicht aufzufallen und saß in der letzten Reihe aus welcher Position er kaum den Lord und die Prinzessin sehen konnte, da so viele Todesritter gekommen sind.

Marcus weiß nicht viel über den dunklen Lord. Er wusste auch nicht, dass es eine dunkle Prinzessin gibt. Er hat in den Zeitungen über den dunklen Prinzen gelesen, der von den Behörden gesucht wird. Marcus erinnert sich an ein paar Fotos, die er von ihm gesehen hat. Wer hat sie aufgenommen? Ob es jemand war, kurz bevor er starb? Marcus weiß es nicht. Er las über die Blutbäder die er anrichtete und über das dunkle Imperium, das mit jedem Tag wuchs. Er erinnert sich an den Ausdruck der unmenschlichen Wut, den der dunkle Prinz auf einem der Fotos hatte. Er stand mit seinem Stab in der Hand da und schaute auf jemandem hinunter. Sein Umhang wehte im Wind und sein rabenschwarzes Haar war zerzaust. Für Marcus war dies ein Bild das in ihm Angst weckte. Er hat auch über die dunkle Prinzessin, Granger, gelesen. Er hat über ihren Angriff auf Wien gelesen und wunderte sich darüber. In Fotos machte sie nicht den Eindruck, dass sie zu so was fähig wäre. Normalerweise war sie diejenige, die in die Öffentlichkeit ging und den dunklen Orden vertrat. Sehr jung, beinahe übertrieben schlank, in Fotos immer auf etwas konzentriert, kam sie Marcus nicht wie eine Kämpferin vor.

Und doch wenn er die beiden da sitzen sah glaubte er alles, was er über sie gelesen hat. Der dunkle Prinz – jetzt der dunkle Lord, was Marcus weiter verwirrte – saß seelenruhig da und redete über den dunklen Orden und dessen Ziele. Marcus fiel auf, dass es irgendwelche Ansprechweise zwischen den beiden gibt und einige Regeln, welche sie gut kannten. Sie meldete sich zu Wort, er erteilte ihr das Wort und es ging umgekehrt. Marcus dachte dass der dunkle Lord das letzte Wort in allem hat, aber ihr Benehmen deutete auf das Gegenteil hin. Das erste, was Marcus spürte, war natürlich Angst. Er wollte nicht dabei sein und doch war er so neugierig, dass er es kaum abwarten konnte, den dunklen Lord zu sehen.

Der Mensch, dachte Marcus damals, ist ein sehr seltsames Wesen. Wie gelingt es ihm, so viele Widersprüche in sich zu versöhnen?

Und jetzt, jetzt ist er auch ein Todesser. Marcus konnte es kaum glauben. Jede Sekunde erwartete er, aufzuwachen und sein Zimmer im Haus seiner Eltern zu sehen. Und doch geschah das nicht. Er mustert wieder sein Spiegelbild und schüttelt den Kopf. Noch immer erinnert er sich an den Schmerz und den Geruch des verbrannten Fleisches, als ihm die dunkle Prinzessin das Mal eingebrannt hat. Marcus hat noch nie dieses Symbol gesehen aber es kommt ihm schwarzmagisch vor. Irgendwie passt es zu seiner Haut nicht. Phil Richardson hat ihm eine Salbe gegeben, die angeblich das Heilen beschleunigen soll. Er erklärte ihm aufgeregt, wie gut das Ganze war. Dass er stolz auf ihn sei. Dass er versucht habe, Marcus von den beiden fern zu halten um ihn zu beschützen, weil er ja hier neu war, und wie nervös er war als ihn die dunkle Prinzessin zu sich rief. Wie überrascht und zugleich stolz er war, als er das dunkle Mal bekam. Aber Marcus hörte seine Worte einfach weg und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Der Schlaf half ihm auch dabei nicht denn er fühlte sich noch immer wie ein Fremder in einer fremden Welt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marcus setzt sich bei einem späten Frühstück zu Phil Richardson und wundert sich darüber, wie der Mann so gepflegt nach solch einer langen Nacht aussehen kann. Phil hat ihm erklärt dass das dunkle Mal, das er trägt, das dunkle Mal der Prinzessin sei und dass er jetzt als ihr Anhänger kennzeichnet sei. Aber er müsse sich darum keine Sorgen machen, nur ihm gleichtun. Marcus schaut sich nervös um. Die wenigen Todesritter und Todesser, welche hier übernachtet haben, sitzen schon am Tisch und tuscheln miteinander. Phil Richardson dreht seinen Totenkopfring auf die richtige Seite und streicht über sein Hemd. Marcus wirft einen schellen Blick seiner eigenen Kleidung zu und stellt fest, dass alles in Ordnung zu sein scheint. Er wird sich an diese ausgefallenen Klamotten nie gewöhnen.

Als einer der Todesser, der den Lord und die Prinzessin auch gestern begleitet haben, die Tür öffnet, gibt ihm Phil Richardson einen Schubs in die Rippen und Marcus steht zusammen mit ihm auf, den Kopf senkend.

„Setzt euch," ertönt die tiefe Stimme des dunklen Lords und Marcus lässt sich zusammen mit Phil wieder nieder.

Er schaut verstohlen zu ihm um zu checken, ob es noch etwas gibt, was er tun soll, aber jetzt sitzt Phil Richardson mit einer ernsten Miene und schaut zu dem dunklen Lord. Seit Marcus als Todesritter aufgenommen worden ist hat er die Phobie, dass er etwas tun oder sagen wird, was falsch ist. Schließlich sind ihm diese Bräuche und seltsame Gesten ganz fremd.

Die dunkle Prinzessin blickt in die Runde und lehnt sich zu dem dunklen Lord, ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsternd. Er nickt nur und fährt über die Serviette als gefalle ihm nicht die Weise, auf die sie zusammengefaltet wurde. In diesem Moment platzen zwei Menschen in den Raum, ein junger Zauberer und eine Hexe. Marcus hat schon viele Hexen in seinem Leben kennengelernt aber diese scheint etwas Besonders auszustrahlen.

Der junge Schwarzmagier eilt zu dem dunklen Lord, verbeugt sich übertrieben tief und nimmt die Hand des dunklen Lords in seine, sie küssend. Noch ein Brauch, den Marcus nicht versteht. Er flüstert etwas, was Marcus nicht gehört hat, und der dunkle Lord nickt, fragt ihn etwas, der Schwarzmagier murmelt ein paar Worte und dann winkt der dunkle Lord ab. Der junge Schwarzmagier entfernt sich und zu Marcus' Entsetzen setzt er sich zu ihm, da der Stuhl auf seiner rechten Seite unbesetzt war. Als er sich ihm zudreht, runzelt Marcus die Stirn. Er kennt dieses Gesicht. Er hat es schon irgendwo gesehen. In den Zeitungen? Marcus kann sich einfach nicht erinnern, wie sein Name lautet.

Die junge Hexe wirft ihr Haar über die Schulter und geht anmutig an den Todessern und Todesrittern vorbei, sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches setzend. Als sie bemerkt, dass Marcus sie blöd anstarrt, schaut sie zurück und er senkt den Blick. Du bist ein Idiot, geht Marcus durch den Kopf. Es ist nicht nur, dass sie hübsch ist. Die Leichtigkeit mit der sie sich bewegt erinnert ihn an eine Katze und das fasziniert ihn.

„Essen wir," sagt der dunkle Lord und klatscht in die Hände.

Marcus schaut auf seinen Teller hinunter, darüber froh, dass er sich jetzt seinem Essen widmen kann was ihm die Chance bietet, sich zu sammeln.

„Könntest du mir das Salz reichen?" fragt der Zauberer, der auf seiner rechten Seite sitzt.

Marcus gibt ihm das Salz und der Zauberer nickt ihm zu.

„Im übrigen, ich bin Artaius," sagt der Zauberer, ihm die Hand entgegenstreckend.

Marcus schaut ihn an und erstarrt. Er kennt diesen Namen. Er verbindet das ihm vage bekannte Gesicht mit dem Namen und etwas in seinem Kopf macht klick. Der berüchtigte Zauberer, über den man im Imperium als Henker spricht, sitzt bei ihm und möchte ihn kennenlernen. Sich vage dessen bewusst, dass ihn Phil Richardson aus dem Augenwinkel anschaut, schüttelt er schnell seine Hand um ja nicht unhöflich oder respektlos vorzukommen.

„Ich bin Marcus," sagt Marcus, sich blöd vorkommend.

Der Blick des jungen Henkers fällt auf Marcus' Totenkopfring und er lächelt.

„Ein Todesritter," stellt er unnötigerweise fest. „Sehr schön."

„Ich habe auch gestern das dunkle Mal bekommen," sagt Marcus bevor er sich aufhalten kann.

Wann auch immer er nervös ist, plappert er einfach weiter weil ihm das offensichtlich hilft, über manche Sachen nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Aber früher ist ihm diese seine Eigenschaft noch nie als etwas Negatives vorgekommen weil sie ihm ja immer bei den Prüfungen in der Schule geholfen hat.

Der Henker zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schaut zu seinem Unterarm. Marcus fühlt sich dazu gezwungen, ihm sein dunkles Mal zu zeigen. Artaius' Augen werden groß.

„Ist das das dunkle Mal der Prinzessin?" fragt er leise, diskret in ihre Richtung blickend.

Und doch ist seine Vorsicht unnötig denn die dunkle Prinzessin und der dunkle Lord scheinen etwas ernst zu diskutieren und keine Aufmerksamkeit dem zu schenken, was am Tisch vorgeht. Trotzdem reden die anwesenden Menschen im Unterton um sie ja nicht zu stören.

„Hast du es noch nie gesehen?" ist jetzt Marcus an der Reihe, um sich zu wundern.

Artaius zieht seinen eigenen Ärmel hoch und zeigt Marcus das dunkle Mal, das weltweit berüchtigt ist. Marcus starrt wie gebannt die schwarze Sonne und die lateinischen Worte an bis der Henker seine Ärmel runter zieht. Das Symbol in den Zeitungen und auf dem Unterarm eines Menschen zu sehen sind zwei verschiedene Sachen, denkt er.

„Nein," sagt der Henker leise. „Aber es sieht sehr schön aus."

Marcus würde diese Runen nicht als schön bezeichnen aber na ja. Jemand, deren Berufung Menschen zu töten ist, hat bestimmt seltsame Sichtweisen.

„Wahrscheinlich weißt du noch nicht, was du im Orden tun wirst," fährt der Henker fort, dabei so schnell essend dass sich Marcus unwillkürlich die Frage stellt, ob man nach einer Hinrichtung hungrig wird. „Aber es gibt noch Zeit. Ich selbst habe es erst nach ein paar Monaten herausgefunden."

Dem dunklen Lord fiel einfach eines Tages ein, dass Artaius ein guter Henker wäre? Wie funktioniert das denn?

„Und was machst du für die Todesritter?" fragt Artaius weiter.

„Ich arbeite an einer Waffe," sagt Marcus. „Ich bin gut in solchen Sachen. Erfindungen, meine ich."

„Interessant," meint der Henker. „Vielleicht bekommst du auch eine Aufgabe von der dunklen Prinzessin? Sie scheint auch Lust auf Erfindungen zu haben." Er schaut zu der erwähnten Hexe mit kleinem Pferdeschwanz, die dem dunklen Lord etwas ernst erklärt. "Sie ist einfach genial. Aber du wirst sie schon kennenlernen, da du jetzt ihr Anhänger bist."

„Wie funktioniert das?" fühlt sich Marcus gezwungen, zu fragen. „Ich dachte, dass es im dunklen Imperium um Absolutismus geht."

Der Henker kichert und Marcus schaudert. Wie kann man bloß so kichern? Irgendwie gezwungen, nervös, als hätte man zu viel Kaffee getrunken. Dafür hatte er sicherlich noch keine Chance, oder?

„Die beiden treffen die Entscheidungen zusammen," sagt er, in die Richtung des Lords nickend. Er schaut zu Marcus. „Sie haben einfach die Aufgaben zwischen sich geteilt."

Er isst weiter als hätte er kein Essen seit Tagen gesehen. Als ihn Marcus genauer anschaut, fällt ihm auf, dass seine Pupillen etwas größer als normal sind. Das kann bedeuten, dass er einen Trank zu sich genommen hat. Wahrscheinlich um wach zu bleiben, was sein Benehmen erklären würde.

„Woher kommst du?" fragt der Henker mit vollem Mund.

„Ich wohne... das heißt, ich habe in der Nähe von Atlanta gewohnt," sagt Marcus.

Ich werde wahrscheinlich meine Eltern und meine Schwester nie wieder sehen, geht ihm durch den Kopf.

„Also bist du geflohen," stellt der Schwarzmagier fest. „Hast du etwas angestellt? Jemanden umgebracht?"

„Nein," sagt Marcus gleich, ihn verwundert anschauend. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, dass Artaius selbst so was getan hat. Schließlich wird man nicht zu einem Henker ohne einen Grund. „Nein, meine Eltern... ähm."

Auch wenn er hoffte, dass er irgendwie dieses Thema vermeiden konnte, schaut ihn der Henker erwartungsvoll an während er weiter Essen in sich stopft als sei er ein Reißwolf.

„Meine Eltern sind Hellmagier," gibt er ihm die Erklärung, welche seiner Erfahrung nach die Schwarzmagier gleich akzeptieren. Weil die Mehrheit damit Schwierigkeiten hatte.

„Ach so, verstehe," sagt Artaius gleich und nickt. Erledigt, denkt Marcus. „Und wo wohnst du momentan? Bei einem Todesritter?"

„Ja, bei Phil," sagt Marcus.

Artaius nickt und spült sein Essen mit ein paar Schlucken Orangensaft runter.

„Na, ich werde noch für eine Weile in den USA bleiben," sagt der Henker. „Aber mir gefällt es hier. Schade nur, dass der Polarisorden alles kaputtmacht."

„Hast du denn hier etwas zu erledigen?" fragt Marcus, was seiner Meinung nach ein gutes Euphemismus für die Frage ist, ob er jemanden hier hinrichten soll.

„Ja," sagt Artaius. „Der dunkle Lord hat mir erlaubt, hier zu übernachten bevor ich wieder aufbreche. Ich war erschöpft."

Wenn er sich so ausdrückt hört es sich wie eine Gnade an. Was, dem nach zu urteilen, was Marcus über den dunklen Lord gelesen hat, auch der Wahrheit entsprechen könnte.

„Aber du hast trotzdem einen Trank zu dir genommen," bemerkt Marcus.

Der Henker lässt seine Hand mit der Gabel zum ersten Mal seit er sich gesetzt hat sinken.

„Das siehst du?" fragt er ihn verwundert.

„Na ja, deine Pupillen sind erweitert," sagt Marcus achselzuckend.

„Ach," sagt der Henker und nickt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass man es so erkennen kann. Ja, ich hab heute ein paar Tränke zu mir genommen. Gestern war..."

Er schaut vor sich hin und ein seltsamer Ausdruck huscht an seinem Gesicht vorbei.

„Gestern war ein ereignisreicher Tag," sagt er einfach.

„Hast du etwas Falsches gemacht?" hakt Marcus nach.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragt ihn Artaius scharf.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel," sagt Marcus defensiv. „Und ich möchte nicht meine Nase in Sachen stecken, die mich nichts angehen."

„Jemandem anderen würde ich es bestimmt übelnehmen aber du bist jetzt einer von uns," sagt Artaius, was Marcus sehr überrascht.

Artaius scheint über etwas ernst nachzudenken.

„Ja, ich hab Scheiß gebaut," murmelt Artaius. „Es war nicht angenehm."

Er schaut verstohlen in Richtung des dunklen Lords, der allem Anschein nach ein blutiges, rohes Stück Fleisch in den Mund stopft. Wie kann man so was essen, fragt sich Marcus? Und dazu auch zum Frühstück? Wahrscheinlich ist Artaius bestraft worden, geht Marcus durch den Kopf. Dafür ist schließlich der dunkle Orden berüchtigt. Marcus erinnert sich an die tiefe Verbeugung von Artaius und auch wie er die Hand des dunklen Lords geküsst hat. Die Todesser scheinen ihn mehr als den Teufel selbst zu fürchten.

„Aber das Leben geht weiter," sagt Artaius und reißt ihn dadurch aus seinen Gedanken. „Hoffentlich wenn ich diese Aufgabe erledige wird es ihn etwas besänftigen."

Marcus möchte ihn nicht fragen, worum es geht denn er würde es ihm sicherlich nicht sagen können. Und er hat genug seltsame Fragen gestellt. Er soll mal lernen seine Klappe zu halten.

Der dunkle Lord steht auf einmal auf und Phil Richardson springt auf die Füße. Kommentarlos verlassen der dunkle Lord und die Prinzessin den Raum und sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt, steht die junge Hexe, welche zusammen mit Artaius gekommen ist, auf und baut sich vor Artaius und Marcus auf, die Hände in die Hüften stemmend und den Inhalt des Tellers von Artaius musternd.

„Wenn du damit fertig bist, sollten wir gehen," sagt sie trocken.

„Ja, gibt mir nur noch eine Minute," sagt Artaius, nach seiner Tasse greifend.

„Ich bin Daphne," sagt die Hexe, ihre Hand Marcus entgegenstreckend.

Ein metallisches Geräusch ist zu hören als sie seine Hand schüttelt. Wahrscheinlich trägt sie Armbänder, geht ihm durch den Kopf. Sie scheint den Schmuck sehr zu mögen.

„Marcus," sagt Marcus. Er hat schon gelernt, dass man im dunklen Orden keine Nachnamen nennt denn sie alle sprechen einander mit Vornamen an, unabhängig davon, ob sie sich zum ersten Mal im Leben treffen oder nicht.

„Freut mich," sagt Daphne, ihr Haar über die Schulter werfend, hört sich aber nicht so an, als sei sie sonderlich erfreut.

Wenn sie zusammenarbeiten, denkt Marcus, dann ist sie vielleicht auf Artaius sauer weil er Scheiß gebaut hat. Das würde ihr Benehmen ihm gegenüber erklären.

„Fertig," sagt Artaius, seine Gabel auf den Teller legend und aufstehend. Er legt Marcus eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Viel Glück. Wir sehen uns schon irgendwo."

„Dir auch," sagt Marcus bevor er sich stoppen kann.

Moment. Hat er soeben ihm gewünscht, dass er sein Opfer findet und erfolgreich umbringt? Er schüttelt gedanklich den Kopf.

Artaius grinst nur und verlässt zusammen mit einer sehr genervten Daphne den Raum.

„Sehr gut," flüstert ihm Phil Richardson ins Ohr. „Es ist sehr wichtig, mit Menschen im Orden zu reden. Neue Freundschaften und Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Ich habe zugehört. Obwohl du etwas eindringlich warst, war es gut."

Er scheint das Gespräch zwischen Marcus und Artaius als eine Art Theaterstück zu betrachten. Aber Marcus hat schon gelernt, dass die Ansprechweise, die Bräuche und andere ihm unbekannte Sachen im dunklen Orden aber auch unter den Todesrittern sehr wichtig sind. Ganz ehrlich findet er das Ganze ein wenig überflüssig und anstrengend aber na ja. Wenn in Rom...

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass er Scheiß gebaut hat," entscheidet Marcus zu fragen. „Was den dunklen Lord wütend gemacht hat."

„Ja," flüstert Phil, obwohl der dunkle Lord nicht mehr im Raum ist. Wahrscheinlich eine Gewohnheit. „Er hat aus irgendeinem Grund gestern zwölf Menschen umgebracht. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist aber ein paar Todesritter gingen dorthin um die Sachen zu vertuschen und zu helfen."

Marcus schluckt und ein Schauer läuft ihm über den Rücken. Er hat gerade die Hand eines Zauberers geschüttelt, der solch eine Grausamkeit begangen hat? Marcus überlegt sich, was jemanden dazu bewegen könnte. War er denn so wütend? Gab es eine Prügelei? Es ist doch unmöglich dass die Person die er suchte, die er hinrichten sollte, in einer Kneipe voller Menschen saß. Und auch wenn dem so war, würde er ihn sicherlich nicht dort umbringen wollen. Jeder vernünftiger Mensch würde warten, dass er die Kneipe verlässt.

„Und deswegen war der dunkle Lord wütend? Weil er Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und dadurch auch auf den dunklen Orden gelenkt hat?" fragt Marcus.

Phil Richardson lächelt billigend.

„Du bist sehr klug," sagt er zu ihm, als sei er ein Kind das er für eine gute Schularbeit lobt. „Nicht nur deswegen. So was ist einfach nicht erlaubt."

„Was denn?" fragt Marcus verwirrt.

„Amok zu laufen," beantwortet der Todesser seine Frage.

„Ach," sagt Marcus, der erst jetzt begriffen hat, was passiert ist.

Wahrscheinlich ist dieser Artaius einer dieser Personen, die sich nicht im Zaum halten können. Deswegen hat ihm der dunkle Lord die Rolle des Henkers zugeteilt. Jetzt versteht Marcus einiges besser. Normalerweise wäre er nur noch ein Verbrecher, ein Mörder, den man früher oder später fängt. So aber hat er seine Pflichten und erledigt die Schmutzarbeit. So gesehen ist er die perfekte Person dafür. Andererseits hört es sich so an, als gäbe es Probleme mit seiner Selbstkontrolle, wenn man ein Blutbad so schön bezeichnen kann.

Marcus senkt den Blick und denkt darüber nach, worauf er sich eingelassen hat. Natürlich freut er sich schon auf all die Sachen die er lernen wird und vor allem auf die Schwarzmagie, die ihm sehr gefällt. Aber er beginnt sich zu fragen ob ihm eines Tages auch solch eine Aufgabe zugeteilt sein wird. Er denkt nicht, dass er es tun könnte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wenn du dich gestern nicht beinahe bewusstlos besoffen hättest, würden wir jetzt nicht von vorne anfangen müssen," sagt Daphne trocken.

Artaius reibt sich die Schläfen. Der Trank hat etwas geholfen aber er weiß dass wenn die Wirkung nachlässt, dass er wie ein reifer Apfel hart auf den Boden landen wird. Ihm geht es schlimm genug und er braucht Daphnes Standpauke wirklich nicht. Er braucht auch nicht ihre vernichtenden Blicke oder ihre bissige Kommentare. Man könnte auch sagen, dass sie der Grund dafür ist, dass er in diese verdammte Kneipe getaumelt ist und angefangen hat, zu trinken. Er wollte nur weg von ihr da er erkannte, er wollte ihr wehtun. Im Nachhinein ist er verwunderlich, dass er doch bei Verstand war, um das zu erkennen. Artaius hat noch nie auf diese Weise die Selbstkontrolle verloren. Ja, er fühlte sich oft versucht, aber immer hatte er genug Kontrolle über sich selbst um das schlimmste zu verhindern. Was ist dieses Mal schiefgegangen?

Daphne. Das ist es. Daphne und ihre Kommentare, Daphne und ihre Versuche, ihn herumzukommandieren, ihre seltsamen Frauenbedürfnisse und ihre verrückten Ideen. Daphne braucht das und das, Daphne möchte das und das nicht tun. Sie hat ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Und Artaius machte einfach das was sie sagte weil er sich auf keine Diskussionen einlassen wollte. Er war sich auch bewusst dass eine Diskussion mit ihr schlimm enden konnte. Deswegen schwieg er und machte einfach das, was sie sagte. Er leugnet nicht, dass sie bei ihrer Arbeit gut ist. Im Gegenteil. Er denkt dass sie verdammt gut darin ist. Aber es sind die Kleinigkeiten, die ihn so auf die Palme brachten. Artaius ist ein Zauberer der nicht viele Bedürfnisse hat und auch nicht wählerisch ist. Daphne wiederum scheint eine Regel für alles zu haben und es gibt immer eine Weise, auf die sie die Sachen erledigt, welche, ihrer Meinung nach, die einzige richtige Weise ist.

Ein Bild eines Zauberers mit durchgeschnittener Kehle erscheint in seinem Kopf und er versucht das Gefühl, das er dabei hatte, einfach aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Er hat versagt. Er kann nicht leugnen, dass das Ganze eine befreiende Wirkung auf ihn hatte, aber er ist fehlgeschlagen. Er wollte doch wie der dunkle Lord werden, in seine Fußstapfen treten. Er wollte wie er sein. Und doch verliert er auf einmal die Kontrolle und verwandelt sich in das Ungeheuer, mit dem er sein ganzes Leben lang lebt. Vielleicht fand er sich zu dieser oder jener Zeit nahe an der Grenze, aber er hat sie noch nie überschritten. Bis Daphne kam.

Ihm wird auf einmal bewusst dass während er über das Ganze nachgedacht hat, Daphne geredet hat. Er hat keine Ahnung, was sie soeben gesagt hat und es interessiert ihn nicht.

„Und was musste bitteschön passieren dass du auf einmal den Wunsch verspürst, zwölf Menschen in kleine Stücke zu schneiden?" fragt sie gerade.

Das ist ja der Gipfel. Wenn sie so weiter macht, wird er noch einen Anfall haben und diesmal wird sie wahrscheinlich eines der Opfer sein. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass der dunkle Lord auf ihn sauer ist. Obwohl man ihn wohl kaum beschuldigen könnte wenn er Daphne angreift, möchte er den dunklen Lord nicht wieder enttäuschen.

„Der dunkle Lord ist sauer auf mich und wird mich bestrafen," sagt er mit einer zittrigen Stimme zu ihr. „Und ich würde es schätzen, wenn du es nicht wieder erwähnen würdest. Dir ist bewusst, hoffe ich, dass ich vor dir fliehen wollte? Weil ich dir nichts antun wollte?"

Sie schaut ihn überrascht an und macht Anstalten, weiter zu gehen, aber er packt sie am Ellbogen.

„Lass los!" schreit sie. „Du bist verrückt!"

„Bin ich," knurrt er wütend. „Und ich bin auch ein Ungeheuer. Zu diesem Schluss sind wir schon gekommen. Und wenn du mich weiter nervst werde ich wieder die Kontrolle verlieren. Und diesmal werde ich vielleicht nicht rechtzeitig von dir fliehen können. Kapierst du?"

Sie schaut ihn mit großen Augen an und ihre Hand zittert. Artaius spürt tiefe Genugtuung dass er ihre Angst in den Augen sieht.

„Also reize mich nicht weiter," zischt er. „Sonst wird das übel enden."

„Ich werde dem dunklen Lord sagen, was du soeben gesagt hast," flüstert sie erschrocken. „Dass du mir gedroht hast! Du tust mir weh, lass mich los!"

„Oh der dunkle Lord weiß davon," fährt Artaius grinsend fort. „Du musst dich nicht bemühen. Das ist aber eine freundliche Warnung. Stell dir ruhig vor, wie eine unfreundliche Warnung aussehen würde."

Er lässt sie los und sie reibt sich die Hand, ihn noch immer anstarrend.

„Wieso denkst du, dass ich der Henker bin?" fragt er sie mit heiserer Stimme. „Sicherlich nicht weil ich eine nette, freundliche und vernünftige Person bin. Sei also vorsichtig, Daphne. Sonst könnte der Henker hier entscheiden, noch eine Ziffer seiner langen Mordliste hinzufügen."

Das hätte ich vor einer Ewigkeit tun sollen, geht ihm durch den Kopf als Daphne davon eilt. Es fühlt sich so gut an...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Mond spiegelt sich im See in der Ferne als Marcus langsam das Ferienhaus verlässt. Seine Füße tragen ihn die Stufen hinunter und er folgt dem Pfad in den Garten. Die Nacht riecht sehr angenehm und Marcus atmet tief ein. Im Laufe der vorigen Woche hatte er keine Chance, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Er arbeitete tagelang an seiner neuen Erfindung, dabei jeglichen Gedanken daran ignorierend, wofür diese Waffe, die er gerade entwickelte, benutzt wird. Er wollte sich Phil Richardson und den Todesrittern bewähren. Und außerdem machte es ihm Spaß. Endlich konnte er ungestört arbeiten und keiner kritisierte ihn deswegen oder unterbrach ihn dabei, weil er ja etwas im Haus erledigen musste.

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlt sich Marcus, als hätte er ein wenig gebremst und sich die Zeit genommen, um einzuatmen. Alles verlief so schnell und seit dem Tag als er nach Dallas apparierte, um sich mit Phil Richardson zu treffen, fühlte er sich als befände er sich auf einem Kollisionskurs. Dann kamen der dunkle Lord und die dunkle Prinzessin und er bekam sein dunkles Mal. Den heutigen Tag hat er mit Todesrittern und Todessern verbracht. Jetzt aber ist er in den Garten unter einem Vorwand geflohen um über alles nachzudenken.

Obwohl Marcus stocksauer auf seine Eltern war, wünscht er sich in diesem Moment, er könnte sie sehen. Er möchte sie wissen lassen, dass es ihm gut geht und dass er glücklich ist.

Ob das tatsächlich die Wahrheit ist? Ist Marcus glücklich? Oder ist das nur eine Rechtfertigung für die Dummheit, die er begangen hat, dass er nämlich einen Brief an Phil Richardson geschickt und sich mit ihm getroffen hat? Wollte er all das? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Er hätte sich so was nicht einmal in seinen wildesten Träumen vorstellen können. Aber jetzt da er hier ist und da er weiß, dass es kein Zurück gibt, versucht er sich mit der Situation abzufinden. Marcus ist praktisch verlangt. Er macht das Beste aus allem und versucht immer etwas Positives in allem zu finden. Hier und jetzt aber kann er sich die Frage stellen, ob er tatsächlich glücklich ist und ob er all das wollte.

Er kann unmöglich wissen, was noch auf ihn wartet aber Marcus muss zugeben, dass er neugierig ist. Was den finanziellen Aspekt betrifft ist er jetzt gesichert. Er wird sich nie wieder darum Sorgen machen müssen. Jetzt hat er mächtige Freunde die ihn beschützen und ihm helfen werden weil er 'einer von ihnen ist'.

Marcus runzelt die Stirn. So hat er sich nicht den dunklen Orden vorgestellt. Jeder kennt jeden, jeder hilft jedem. Das scheint aber nur für die Todesser zu gelten. Marcus kann gut verstehen, dass die Schwarzmagier auf der Welt eine Minderheit sind und sich deswegen gegenseitig unterstützen müssen um ja zu überleben. Der dunklen Orden ist der lebendige Beweis dass das möglich ist. Aber Marcus hat sich eher vorgestellt, dass sich jeder Schwarzmagier um sich selbst kümmern würde. Im gewissen Sinne kommen sie ihm als eine Art große Familie vor.

Die Schwarzmagie interessiert ihn. Das wird er nicht leugnen. Marcus ist einer dieser Menschen, der trotz seiner konservativen Erziehung in der Lage ist, das zu nehmen was ihm gefällt und den Rest wegzuwerfen, unabhängig davon worum es geht. Nicht alle können das tun. Marcus hatte nie Angst vor den Sachen nur weil der Rest der Welt davor Angst hat. Er würde zuerst alles darüber herausfinden, würde keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, sich vollkommen auf seine eigene Fähigkeit verlassend, ein Urteil zu formen. So war er nicht schockiert oder versuchte davon zu laufen (was zweifelsohne die Reaktion seiner Familie gewesen wäre) wenn ihm Phil Richardson das Buch über Schwarzmagie gegeben hat. Ganz im Gegenteil. Marcus war über die Chance erfreut, dass er solch ein Buch vor sich hatte und dass er es in aller Ruhe lesen konnte. Dass er es nicht verstecken musste weil das ja kein 'Schulstoff' ist. Und jetzt da er ein paar Bücher zum Thema gelesen hat, kann er ruhig sagen, dass ihn die Sache interessiert. Er freut sich darüber, dass er endlich etwas darüber erfahren wird. Vielleicht wird er auch im Orden einen Lehrer bekommen? Er weiß es nicht.

So offen er vielen Sachen gegenüber ist, hat ihm dieser Artaius viel zum nachdenken gegeben. Zum einen hat er keinen Eindruck auf Marcus gemacht, dass er ein Irre ist der sich nicht im Zaum halten kann und deswegen ab und zu total überschnappt und Menschen aus keinem bestimmten Grund umbringt. Marcus weiß dass er Tränke zu sich genommen hat was sein Benehmen erklären kann. Die Weise, auf die er aß, die Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich nicht still sitzen konnte und dass er sich im Allgemeinen wie ein Zauberer benahm, der eine großzügige Dose des Aufpäppeltrankes zu sich genommen hat. Aber auch das ist Marcus nicht fremd. Manchmal suchte er auch nach Mitteln die ihm ermöglichten, die ganze Nacht lang zu lernen oder zu arbeiten. Wenn er an etwas ernst arbeitet ist Marcus wie ein Hund der einen Knochen gesehen hat. Er stoppt nicht bis der Knochen zwischen seinen Zähnen ist. Aber das was er über Artaius von Phil gehört hat beunruhigt ihn. Marcus dachte immer dass er Menschen gut einschätzen kann. Aber bei Artaius haben alle seine Instinkten versagt. Natürlich ist Marcus vollkommen klar, dass in solch einem blutigen Krieg wie diesem manchmal schnelle und drastische Maßnahmen erforderlich sind aber etwas stimmt mit Artaius nicht. Und jetzt beginnt er sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob fast alle Todesser so sind. Artaius ist ja davon ausgegangen, dass er jemanden ermordet hat weswegen er fliehen musste. Das also scheint im dunklen Orden sehr oft vorzukommen.

Er schaut auf als er ein Geräusch hört und wirbelt herum. Eine schlanke Figur erscheint am Ende des Pfades und kommt schnell in seine Richtung. Die dunkle Prinzessin. Artaius steht wie erfroren da, zwischen Neugier und Angst zerrissen, wohl wissend dass es unhöflich wäre wenn er sich jetzt aus dem Staub machen würde.

Sie scheint in Eile zu sein. Und wo ist der dunkle Lord, geht ihm durch den Kopf? Sie kommt aus Richtung Garten, also kann es sein, dass er noch immer da ist. Schließlich scheinen die beiden unzertrennlich zu sein.

Ihr Blick fällt auf ihn und für eine Sekunde scheint es als würde sie wegblicken aber dann breitet sich Erkenntnis über ihre Züge aus als sie ihn erkennt.

„Meine Prinzessin," sagt er, sich verbeugend.

Hoffentlich hat er es gut gemacht. Das hat ihm Phil Richardson heute gesagt und ihm verschiedene Bräuche im Orden erklärt sodass er nicht einen Vollidioten aus sich macht oder dass ihm jemand etwas übelnimmt.

„Guten Abend," sagt sie. „Marcus, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, meine Prinzessin," sagt er.

Insgeheim fragt er sich, wie oft man ihren Titel wiederholen muss um ja nicht aufdringlich aber auch nicht unhöflich vorzukommen.

„Hoffentlich hast du schon Anweisungen von den Todessern bekommen, die heute hier sind," sagt sie. „Leider habe ich momentan nicht viel Zeit dafür."

„Ja, Phil hat mir die Mehrheit davon erklärt," sagt Marcus.

Sie ist so jung, geht ihm durch den Kopf. Und sie scheint etwas auszustrahlen, was Marcus gleichzeitig neugierig macht und erschreckt. Eine gewisse Entschlossenheit, welche mit Arroganz grenzt.

Die braunen Augen mustern ihn.

„Das ist gut," sagt sie. „Begleite mich ein Stück."

Ein Befehl. Marcus ist schon daran gewöhnt, das hat er in seiner Familie sehr oft bekommen. Aber trotzdem überrascht ihn die Leichtigkeit, mit welcher sie ihm einen Befehl gibt. Wenn sein Vater es tat konnte man deutlich spüren, dass er ihn gleichzeitig darum bittet. Bei der dunklen Prinzessin ist dem aber nicht so.

Verwirrt und nervös, folgt er ihr als sie rechts abbiegt und den Pfad der zum See führt nimmt.

„Man sagt, dass du gerne Sachen erfindest," sagt sie, denn Marcus wagt es nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen falls sie ihn nicht fragt. Er ist heute zum Schluss gekommen, dass er lernen soll, die Klappe zu halten. Mit Artaius hat er es ein wenig übertrieben, dessen ist er sich bewusst. Das hat ihm auch Phil gesagt. Aber Phil hat ihm auch gesagt, dass falls er je mit einem der beiden reden wird, dass er lieber schweigen und warten soll, dass man ihn etwas fragt.

„Woher weißt du, wie das geht? Habt ihr etwas in der Schule gelernt, was dir das erforderliche Wissen gegeben hat?" fragt sie ihn.

Marcus findet ihren britischen Akzent einfach wundervoll. Er hat noch nie jemanden so sprechen gehört und er ist davon fasziniert. Aber wahrscheinlich versucht er sich an solche Details zu klammern um ja nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, mit wem er gerade redet.

„Wir hatten eine sehr gute Lehrerin in Zauberkunst," sagt Marcus, sich dabei fragend ob sie gleich etwas einzuwenden haben wird da es sich um die Weißmagie handelt. „Aber ich habe viel Bücher gelesen und herumexperimentiert. Leider waren meine Eltern nicht gerade davon begeistert."

„Und hast du auch im Geheimen die Schwarzmagie gelernt?" fragt sie ihn.

Marcus denkt darüber nach, was er ihr sagen soll. Er ist jetzt ein Todesser und man scheint davon auszugehen, dass er irgendwelches Vorwissen hat. Die Mehrheit der Todesser scheinen jahrelang die Schwarzmagie im Geheimen praktiziert zu haben ehe sie in den Orden aufgenommen worden sind.

„Ich habe viel gelesen und hab nicht gewählt, was ich las," sagt er langsam. „Vielleicht war etwas davon Schwarzmagie, ich weiß es nicht. Phil hat mir viel Bücher gegeben und manche Sachen kommen mir bekannt vor."

Sie schweigt was Marcus so auffasst, als sei sie enttäuscht.

„Ich komme aus einer armen Familie in der sich jeder um jeden kümmern musste," fährt er fort. „Aber ich lerne schnell und möchte mehr über die Schwarzmagie lernen. Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen."

Er hat auch gelernt, wie man die beiden ansprechen soll.

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelt sie flüchtig.

„Das ist ein guter Anfang," sagt sie und nickt. „Dass du weißt und bereit bist, hart zu arbeiten. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich dich aufgenommen habe."

Marcus erinnert sich an das seltsame Gefühl dass er ein Zuschauer ist während jemand anderes in seinem Kopf gräbt und sich seine Erinnerungen und Gedanken anschaut. Er schaudert. Das hat ihm nicht gefallen.

Sie gehen weiter in Stille und Marcus fällt auf einmal auf, dass sie schon bei dem See sind. Das schwarze Wasser scheint sich kaum zu bewegen und kommt ihm genauso mysteriös und unergründlich wie die dunkle Prinzessin vor.

„Wenn ich und der Lord hier mit der Arbeit fertig sind, möchte ich, dass du uns zum Hauptquartier begleitest," sagt sie. „Phil wird verstehen. Und außerdem kannst du auch dort an deiner neuen Erfindung arbeiten. Aber es gibt mehrere Sachen, wobei du behilflich sein könntest. Und während du daran arbeitest, wirst du auch viel lernen können."

Marcus' Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. Ins Imperium zu reisen? Im Hauptquartier zu wohnen? Er weiß nicht einmal, wo das ist, nur dass es in Frankreich ist. Sie scheint auch etwas von ihm zu erwarten, sowie Phil Richardson. Aber er kann nicht nein sagen. Und außerdem wird er so die Chance bekommen, mehr zu lernen. Aber im Sitz des Imperiums zu wohnen und allem Anschein nach auch in der Nähe der Prinzessin, jagt ihm Angst ein.

Das wollte er doch. Er wollte ursprünglich mit seinem Vater nach Frankreich reisen um den Schwarzmagiern seine Erfindung zu zeigen. Nur jetzt erkennt Marcus wie blöd diese Idee war und kann die Reaktion seines Vaters gut verstehen.

Aber Marcus ist kein Feigling. Er wollte doch sein Leben ändern – und das Schicksal hat ihm etwas sehr schnell serviert.

„Es wäre eine Ehre, meine Prinzessin," sagt er. „Darf ich Euch um etwas bitten?"

Solange er höflich ist, kann nichts schiefgehen, seiner Meinung nach, trotz dem was ihm Phil gesagt hat.

„Fahre fort," sagt sie.

Eine seltsame Weise um 'ja' zu sagen.

„Ich würde gerne einen Brief an meine Familie schreiben," sagt er eilig. „Natürlich habe ich dabei keine Absicht, Geheimnisse des Ordens oder die der Todesritter zu verraten, deswegen frage ich. Ich möchte sie nur wissen lassen, dass ich am Leben bin und dass ich ein neues Leben habe. Dass ich glücklich bin und dass sie nicht weiter nach mir suchen sollten."

Sie schaut ihn an und im Mondlicht scheint ein seltsamer Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht zu erscheinen.

„Gewährt," sagt sie. „Aber du wirst mir den Brief geben und ich werde ihn durchlesen. Um sicher zu sein dass du nichts Unpassendes geschrieben hast. Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, nichts mehr."

„Aber natürlich," sagt Marcus gleich. Er wagte nicht einmal zu hoffen, dass er so was tun könnte weil ihm Phil Richardson es streng verboten hat. Aber jetzt ist er auch ein Todesser und Phil wird der Prinzessin zuhören. „Vielen Dank, das bedeutet mir viel."

„Ich weiß," sagt sie.

Marcus weiß, dass er über diese Worte tagelang nachgrübeln wird.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Hier," sagt eine Stimme hinter Artaius, der den Blick hebt.

Daphne steht hinter ihm und reicht ihm ein Sandwich. Sie sitzen auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes und schauen auf die Straße hinunter, darauf wartend, dass die Person für die sie denken, sie sei Katie Bell, aus einem Laden rauskommt.

„Soll ich das als ein Friedensangebot annehmen?" fragt er mit einem hämischen Lächeln.

Sie setzt sich zu ihm mit ihrem eigenen Sandwich in der Hand, seinen Blick meidend.

„Wir arbeiten und haben seit einer Ewigkeit gar nichts gegessen," sagt sie statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ach ja," sagt Artaius, merkend, dass sie sich nicht zu ihm gesetzt hat sondern eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihnen behalten möchte. Ihm liegt die Frage, ob sie vor dem Ungeheuer Angst hat, auf der Zungenspitze, aber er stellt sie nicht. Wenn sie entschieden hat, ihn nicht weiter zu reizen, wird er auch nicht jetzt damit anfangen.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du mit Theodore zusammen bist?" fragt sie nach einer Pause.

„Was denn?" fragt er, die Tür da unten im Auge behaltend.

„Dass er dich versteht," sagt sie, ihren Blick noch immer auf die Straße, welche zu dieser Uhrzeit von Menschen wimmelt, behaltend.

„Einer der Gründe, ja," sagt Artaius, etwas überrascht, dass sie solch eine Frage gestellt hat.

Sie schweigt, scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Ist es wahr, dass du tatsächlich diese..." Sie sucht nach einem passenden Wort. „Dränge verspürst, die dir keine Ruhe geben? Wie kommt es, dass du früher so ruhig warst?"

Artaius seufzt und stützt sich auf seine Ellbogen.

„In dieser Hinsicht sind der dunkle Lord und ich sehr ähnlich," sagt er schließlich. „Du hast mich wahrscheinlich als 'ruhig' angesehen, weil ich mich gut unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber ich habe meine Grenzen. Und wenn man mich reizt, scheinen meine Grenzen zu verschwinden."

„Wage nur, mich zu beschuldigen," sagt sie und schaut ihn an.

„Im gewissen Sinne kann man sagen, dass du daran schuld bist weil du mir keine Ruhe gegeben hast," sagt er ruhig. „Aber ich habe viel von dem dunklen Lord gelernt. Ich werde nicht die Verantwortung den anderen zuschieben. Ich alleine bin für meine Taten verantwortlich. Ja, ich bin übergeschnappt und ich habe zwölf Menschen umgebracht. Ich gebe es zu."

Daphne schaut ihn wieder mit dieser Mischung von Angst und Verwirrung an und er schüttelt den Kopf. Sie versteht es nicht. Und wird es auch nie verstehen können.

„Ich würde es wenigstens schätzen, wenn du mich nicht reizen würdest," sagt er nach einer Pause. „Vielleicht ist das einer der Gründe wieso der dunkle Lord darauf bestanden hat, dass wir zusammenarbeiten. Er möchte uns beiden etwas beibringen."

„Mir sicherlich nichts," sagt sie und schnaubt.

So eingebildet und so sicher, dass sie keinen Fehler begehen kann. Typisch Schwarzmagier.

„Mir aber schon," sagt er entschlossen. „Und ich möchte dass diese Sache klappt. Dass wir diese Katie fangen und sie ihm bringen. Ich möchte die Arbeit gut erledigen. Dafür muss ich leider mit dir zusammenarbeiten."

„Du gibst es also zu, dass du mich brauchst," sagt sie mit einem hämischen Lächeln.

„Wir beide brauchen einander, wenn du es nicht bemerkt hast," gibt er genervt zurück. „Deswegen hat er uns beiden diese Aufgabe gegeben."

Sie schweigt und kaut an ihrem Sandwich.

„Na gut," sagt sie schließlich. „Ich werde dich nicht reizen, Artaius."

„Fein," sagt er.

„Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du mir wieder drohst," sagt sie scharf. „Und ich möchte nicht dieses 'ich bin so wütend, geh mir aus dem Weg' Gesicht von dir sehen."

„Ich werde mich bemühen," sagt er, sich wohl bewusst, dass sie jetzt Schiss vor ihm hat. Und er ist wirklich froh darüber.

„Frieden also?" fragt sie.

„Frieden," sagt er.

Sie starren weiter die volle Straße da unten an.

„Im Übrigen," sagt sie nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten, „ich wusste, dass du schwul bist."

„Wie bist du nur darauf gekommen?" fragt er belustigt.

„Wenn du hetero wärst, würdest du dich auf mich stürzen," sagt sie und zwinkert ihm zu. „Kein hetero Mann würde still dasitzen wenn sich ihm jemand wie ich ihm bietet."

Artaius verdreht die Augen. Er wusste ja, dass es darum geht. Dass das einer der Gründe ist, warum sie ihm gegenüber so feindselig ist. Sag einer Frau nein, die sich einbildet, dass sie eine Sexbombe ist, und sie wird dich bis zum Rest ihres Lebens dafür hassen. Es ist aber einfacher wenn er schwul ist, denn das kann alles erklären. Leider fühlt er sich von Kerlen angezogen sonst würde er sie sicherlich anziehend finden. Das war zweifelsohne der schlimmste Schlag für Daphnes Ego, den sie je erlebt hat.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht," sagt er zu ihr.

Sie grinst. Na wenigstens wird es jetzt etwas Ruhe geben, geht ihm durch den Kopf.

Sie lehnen sich nach vorne und zücken gleichzeitig ihre Stäbe als sie eine einsame Figur erblicken, welche endlich den Laden verlässt. Sie stehen auf und disapparieren.


	28. Kapitel 27

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

AN: Bitte merken: nie mit Sachen spielen, welche Quecksilber enthalten. Ich hab einen Fiebermesser gebrochen während ich am Computer saß. Es war überhaupt nicht angenehm. Jetzt ist glücklicherweise alles wieder sauber und ich kann weiter tippen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 27 – Weiterleben

„Führerschein bitte," sagt der Polizeibeamte und streckt seine Hand aus.

Katie schluckt. Sie ist den Todessern entkommen, oder wer auch immer ihr hinterher ist, sie hat ein neues Motorrad gestohlen und ist drei Stunden lang so gefahren als sei der Teufel selbst ihr hinterher. Bald wird das Benzin aus sein, sie kann noch kaum die Augen offen halten und fühlt sich so erschöpft, dass sie einfach umkippen könnte. Und dann ist auf einmal ein Streifenwagen aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und ist ihr gefolgt. Wahrscheinlich hat sie die Geschwindigkeitsgrenze überschritten. Solch eine Kleinigkeit wenn man die Hölle in Betracht zieht, die sie durchgemacht hat.

Glücklicherweise stammt Katie aus einer Muggelfamilie und weiß sehr wohl was die Polizei ist. Sie kennt sich auch mit dem Muggelgeld aus. Als sie klein war, hat ihr ihr Vater erlaubt, sich ans Steuer seines alten Fords zu setzen und hat ihr gezeigt, wie man fährt. Das Motorrad ist auch nicht viel anders und Katie hat schnell gelernt, wie man dieses Ding fährt. Aber mit der Polizei hat sie nicht gerechnet. Unter den Umständen hat sie die Polizei vollkommen vergessen.

Innerlich stöhnt sie, wohl wissend, dass ihr nur die Magie helfen kann, diese Situation zu lösen. Andererseits jedes Mal wenn sie Magie für etwas verwendet besteht immer die Gefahr, dass sie die Schwarzmagier auf diese Weise finden. Sie gibt ihnen ja dadurch Brotkrümmel, welchen sie einfach folgen müssen um zu ihr zu gelangen.

Sie steckt ihre Hand in die Tasche, sich überlegend, ob sie die beiden schnell betäuben kann oder nicht. Sie geht dadurch das Risiko ein, dass der andere Beamte sie niederschießt. Sie könnte ihn ja auch nur etwas verwirren was ihr genug Zeit geben würde, um zu entkommen. Gerade als sie eine Entscheidung trifft, ertönt ein lauter Schrei aus Richtung Streifenwagen und der Polizist der sie nach dem Führerschein gefragt hat, dreht sich um und zückt seine Pistole. Katie ist gerade dabei, aufs Gas zu drücken als ein bekanntes Gesicht hinter dem Streifenwagen auftaucht. Ein Schuss ertönt und Katie zuckt zusammen, hinter ihr Motorrad springend um ihr Deckung zu geben und ihren Stab in der Hand parat haltend, wenn es sein muss, aber sie hofft, dass sie die Magie trotzdem nicht benutzen muss. Etwas stürzt sich auf den anderen Beamten, der gerade geschossen hat, und er fällt zu Boden.

Katie springt auf die Füße und springt auf ihr Motorrad. Ihr Retter tut es ihr gleich.

„Fahre," befiehlt er ihr, seine Arme schnell um ihre Taille legend.

Er muss es Katie nicht zweimal sagen. Eine Staubwolke erhebt sich um das Motorrad herum als Katie aufs Gas drückt. Der mächtige Motor donnert und bringt das Fahrzeug schnell auf die Geschwindigkeit von siebzig innerhalb zehn Sekunden.

„Wie hast du mich nur gefunden?" schreit Katie als sie während der Fahrt ihren Stab in die Tasche ihrer Jacke stopft.

„Bin dir gefolgt," antwortet ihr Retter, der sich an sie fest geklammert hat um ja nicht zu fallen. „Zwei Schwarzmagier sind dir hinterher."

„Ich weiß," sagt Katie, die eine Kurve nach der anderen geschickt zurücklegt. „Ich bin ihnen in Dallas entkommen."

„Na jetzt sind sie dir wieder auf der Spur," schreit ihr Retter über den Lärm des Motors hinweg. „Rechts abbiegen."

Katie fragt nicht, wohin sie gehen denn sie vermutet dass er es weiß.

„Rechts," schreit er ihr ins Ohr als sich ein Pfad auf einer Seite der Straße abzeichnet, der allem Anschein nach von den Bauern benutzt wird denn Katie erblickt breite Reifenspuren welche auf einen Traktor hindeuten.

Katie gibt mehr Gas um ja nicht im Dreck stecken zu bleiben und das Motorrad fliegt beinahe über die nasse Erde. In der Ferne sieht sie eine Hütte was offensichtlich ihr Reiseziel ist.

„Wer wohnt dort?" fragt sie laut.

„Eine Freundin, keine Sorge," schreit ihr Mitfahrer zurück.

Katie bremst hart vor der Hütte ab und sieht Bewegung da drin.

„Verstauen wir dein Motorrad im Schuppe," sagt ihr Begleiter. „Schnell."

Katie macht wie angewiesen, bemerkend, dass der Schuppe voll gestopft mit Kräutern und Gläsern ist, welche wahrscheinlich für Tränke benutzt werden. Vage fragt sie sich, ob dies eine gute Idee war. Denn wenn die Schwarzmagier ihr hinterher sind, bringen sie diese Hexe durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit in Gefahr.

„Großer Merlin," ertönt eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Eine Hexe mit grauen, lockigen Haaren steht im Türrahmen und schaut die beiden so an, als seien Sie Gespenster. Katie erkennt sie als ein Mitglied des Polarisordens, eine pensionierte Schulleiterin welche jetzt all ihre Freizeit dem Polarisorden widmet.

„Kommt rein," sagt die Hexe, sich schnell umschauend.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Mist," murmelt Daphne als sie auf ihre verzauberte Karte hinunterschaut. „Sie ist weg!"

Artaius reckt sich und versucht sich nicht aufzuregen. Er atmet tief durch und stellt sich einen Ozean vor, versucht dessen Wellen mit seinem Willen zu beruhigen. Er sieht sich selbst wie er auf der Oberfläche des Ozeans auf einem Floß sitzt und den Ozean um sich herum glatt macht. Der Ozean stellt seine Wut dar. Das ist eine der Übungen, die ihm die dunkle Prinzessin gegeben hat. Artaius findet sie sehr wirksam.

„Na was hast du gedacht, dass dich diese Karte direkt zu Katie Bell führen kann?" fragt er.

„Bisher hat es schön geklappt," meint Daphne. „Sie hat den Verfolgungszauber nicht bemerkt. Das hätte ich schon in Europa tun sollen, aber leider bekam ich keine Chance."

„Entweder hat sie bemerkt, dass dein Zauber auf sie geklebt ist, oder sie befindet sich jetzt an einem Ort, der unortbar ist. Oder dein Zauber ist fehlgeschlagen," sagt Artaius. „Folgen wir einfach ihrer Spur zur Stelle, wo sie endet."

Sie apparieren auf einer Straße und schauen sich um. Direkt ihnen gegenüber stehen ein paar Wagen mit rotierenden Lichtern auf dem Dach und der Ort – eine Kneipe? Ein Laden? Die beiden wissen es nicht – wimmelt von Muggeln in Uniformen.

„Wo sind sie denn hergekommen?" fragt ein Muggel, auf die beiden deutend.

„Das hast du prima hingekriegt," murmelt Daphne, Artaius einen finsteren Blick zuwerfend und ihre Hand in ihren Ärmel steckend, wo sie ihren Stab bewahrt.

„Hallo," sagt sie mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme zu dem Muggel.

Artaius widersteht dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. Er würde am liebsten all diese Muggel einfach verhören und sie dann umbringen. Aber mal sehen ob Daphne die Perfekte etwas mit ihrem Frauencharme erreichen kann.

„Was ist hier los?" fragt Daphne unschuldig.

„Wo seid ihr denn hergekommen?" wiederholt der Muggel skeptisch die Frage.

Die Hand von Artaius zuckt. Ruhig bleiben, sagt er zu sich. Tief durchatmen. Deine Wut ist ein Ozean... Irgendwie klappt es in diesem Moment nicht.

„Och wir spazieren nur," sagt Daphne unschuldig. „Was ist denn hier los?"

Der Muggel in der Uniform mustert sie von oben bis unten. Artaius versucht seine Miene neutral zu behalten.

„Habt ihr denn nichts gehört und nichts gesehen?" fragt der Muggel mit verengten Augen.

„Nein," sagt Daphne, schnell einen Arm um Artaius' Schultern legend. „Wir waren... ähm, beschäftigt."

Artaius gelingt es dem Mann ein saureres Lächeln zu geben. Man kann Daphne zutrauen, solch eine glaubwürdige Geschichte auf der Stelle auszudenken.

Der Muggel seufzt.

„Verstehe," sagt er, sich die Augen reibend als versuche er sich zu sammeln. Er hat gerade zwei Menschen gesehen wie sie aus dem Nichts erschienen und jetzt glaubt er offensichtlich, dass er Gespenster sieht. Artaius hat es immer gewundert, wie weit die Muggel zu gehen bereit sind, um die bloße Existenz der Magie zu leugnen.

„Es gab eine Schießerei," sagt der Muggel. „Jemand hat zwei Beamte angegriffen und ist dann geflohen. Ihnen geht es glücklicherweise gut. Aber ihr solltet gleich nach Hause gehen. Die Flüchtlingen können überall sein."

Daphne lässt ihren Stab in die Hand unauffällig fallen und bringt ihre Hand langsam zu ihrer Nase, dabei den Muggel mit einem Imperiusfluch belegend. Die Augen des Muggels werden glasig.

„Und was sagen diese Beamten, wer sie angegriffen hat?" fragt sie scharf.

Und der Zucker wird gleich durch Chili ersetzt, geht Artaius durch den Kopf.

„Sie sagen, ein Mann habe sie angegriffen und sie haben gesehen, wie er zusammen mit einer Frau auf ihrem Motorrad davonfährt," sagt der Muggel mit einer mechanischen Stimme.

„Und sie haben nichts mehr gesehen?" fragt Daphne.

„Nein, sie haben das Bewusstsein verloren," sagt der Muggel.

Daphne schüttelt ihre Hand und ihr Stab fällt zurück in seinen Halter.

„Danke, Beamter," sagt sie wieder mit ihrer zuckersüßen Stimme. „Für Ihre freundliche Warnung. Wir gehen."

„Guten Tag noch," sagt der Muggel ihnen hinterher blickend, sich wieder die Augen reibend.

„Ein Motorrad," murmelt Daphne. „Was soll das sein?"

„Etwas wie ein Rad?" schlägt Artaius vor. „Hattest du keine Muggelkunde in Hogwarts?"

Daphne wirft ihm einen Blick zu.

„Aber natürlich," murmelt er mürrisch. „Man würde kaum von dir erwarten, dass du dich mit so was beschäftigst."

Sie gehen weiter in Stille.

„Ich denke, dass dieses Rad mit einem Motor viel schneller geht als wir es zu Fuß schaffen," sagt Daphne nachdenklich. „Wir brauchen ein Transportmittel."

„Na vielleicht sollten wir zurückgehen und ein paar Muggel in Pferde verwandeln," sagt Artaius belustigt.

So was würde ihm gefallen.

Daphne wiederum schaut ihn überrascht an.

„Pferde, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee," meint sie. „Ja, natürlich sie stinken und es ist nicht angenehm, zu reiten, aber trotzdem werden wir viel schneller vorangehen als sonst."

Artaius wundert es, dass sie überhaupt seinen Vorschlag in Betracht gezogen hat. Aber dass sie eigentlich denkt, das sei ein guter Vorschlag, das grenzt schon an ein Wunder.

„Kannst du das tun?" fragt er sie.

„Na klar," sagt sie hochnäsig. „Ich benutze Verwandlung sehr oft. Jetzt brauchen wir nur zwei Muggel, welche gute Pferde wären."

Sie gehen die einsame Straße entlang und es gibt weder ein Zeichen von einem Muggel, noch von einem Pferd und auch von keinen Muggelwagen. Artaius weiß nur dass die Muggel diese Wagen benutzen um sich fortzubewegen aber er weiß nicht, wie sie funktionieren. Auch wenn sie einen kriegen könnten, würde er nicht wissen was er damit anfangen soll. Und allem Anschein nach auch nicht Prinzessin Daphne.

Nach zehn Minuten kommt ein Muggelwagen mit einem auf dem Dach sich drehenden Licht und hält bei ihnen inne. Die beiden wechseln Blicke. Das ist ihre Chance.

„He wo wohnt ihr überhaupt?" fragt der Muggel in Uniform. „Habt ihr denn nicht gesagt, ihr geht nach Hause?"

„Imperio," sagen die beiden mit ihren Stäben auf die zwei Muggel im Wagen gerichtet.

Pferde stinken, geht Daphne durch den Kopf. Dieser Wagen stinkt nicht und wir können doch die Muggel nutzen, um uns weiter zu bringen. Obwohl sie keine Ahnung hat, wo das sein soll.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Der Polarisorden ist in der letzten Zeit ein wenig fanatisch geworden," sagt die Hexe, welche Annie heißt als sie den beiden Tee einschenkt. „Der neue Präsident des Ordens ist der Meinung, dass dunkle Zeiten auch verzweifelte und aggressive Maßnahmen erfordern. Viele stimmen ihm nicht zu. So ist der Orden jetzt gespalten."

„Sie werden doch keinem darüber erzählen, dass Sie uns getroffen haben, oder?" fragt Katie.

Die alte Dame lächelt.

„Der alte Polarisorden hat Sie vielleicht verwiesen, Miss Bell, aber ich denke dass der neue Präsident sogar Ihre Methoden billigen würde," sagt sie. „Und würde solch einen Mann wie Sie, Mr Lupin, herzlich willkommen heißen. Aber wenn ihr nichts mit dem Polarisorden zu tun haben wollt, sage ich natürlich gar nichts. Nach dem Debakel in Deutschland kann ich es euch nicht übel nehmen."

„Schnell handeln ist ganz in Ordnung," sagt Katie. „Aber nur wenn man dabei vorsichtig ist und alles gut bedenkt. Der Vorfall in Hamburg spricht deutlich über den Mangel an Organisation."

„Ich stimme zu, junge Dame," sagt Annie.

„Nun wie steht es mit dem Polarisorden jetzt?" fragt Katie.

Annie seufzt und stellt ihre Tasse ab.

„Der Polarisorden hat sich nur auf die USA konzentriert," sagt sie traurig. „Sowie es schon immer der Fall ist, wenn man einsieht, dass man die anderen nicht beschützen kann. Man konzentriert sich auf seinen eigenen Hof und versucht die Feinde fern zu halten. Der Polarisorden möchte alle Schwarzmagier aus dem Land vertreiben und hofft, dass er dadurch die USA beschützt. Es gibt sogar Menschen im Orden, die sich in Fanatiker verwandelt haben, was, meiner Meinung nach, keinem hilft. Es ist sogar schon vorgefallen, dass man sich gegen einander wendet nur weil man äußerst paranoid ist. Man sieht die Schwarzmagier überall, sogar in seinen Freunden."

„Das ist also das Ende," murmelt Lupin, auf seine Hände hinunter schauend. Katie schaut ihn fragend an.

„Die helle Seite gerät aneinander," sagt er, sich zurücklehnend. „Albus ist weg, Aberforth ist weg, Neville ist auch weg. Und jetzt wendet sich der Rest der Hellmagier gegen einander wie verwundete Wölfe, die wissen, dass sie bald sterben. Das wollte er doch erreichen. Und das ist ihm gelungen."

Annie nickt langsam und schüttelt traurig den Kopf.

„Ich denke auch nicht, dass man viel unternehmen kann," murmelt sie. „Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe." Sie schaut zu Katie. „Ich weiß, dass er dir viel bedeutet hat. Das hat er nicht verdient."

Katie unterdrückt die ansteigenden Tränen und beißt auf die Lippen.

„Vielleicht kann ein Hellmagier doch in einer Provinz des Imperiums leben," sagt Katie leise. „Vielleicht würde es ihm auch gelingen, glücklich zu sein. Mir wiederum würde das nie und nimmer gelingen. Und außerdem ist es für mich nicht mehr möglich. Man sucht nach mir und wenn man mich findet, wird man mich nicht nur umbringen, sondern höchstwahrscheinlich zu Tode foltern. Nichts wartet auf mich außer Leid und Tod."

„Dann werden wir untertauchen," sagt Lupin, eine Hand auf ihre legend. „Ich stecke auch darin, schon vergessen?"

Katie schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf. Ein bitteres Lächeln erscheint in ihrem Gesicht.

„Und was würde ich bitteschön tun?" fragt sie, wobei ihre Stimme lauter und verzweifelter wird. „Ich kann unmöglich wie ein Tier leben, immer auf der Flucht, immer über die Schulter schauend, immer wachsam. Das tue ich schon seit Monaten und habe es satt. Ich kann das nicht mehr tun."

Annie mustert sie traurig.

„Ihr könnt ruhig hier bleiben," sagt sie. „Bis ihr entscheidet, was weiter zu tun ist."

„Das können wir nicht," sagt Lupin grimmig. „Zwei Schwarzmagier sind Katie hinterher. Wir haben Sie schon in Gefahr gebracht, indem wir Zuflucht bei Ihnen gesucht haben. Aber leider war es notwendig weil Sie unsere Verbindung mit dem Polarisorden sind."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Stopp," befiehlt Daphne dem Muggel, den sie die ganze Zeit unter dem Imperiusfluch behalten hat.

Sie steigt aus dem Wagen aus und schaut sich auf der leeren Straße um.

„Sie ist weg," murmelt Artaius geschlagen. „Schon wieder."

Keine Spuren sind zu sehen und sie stehen auf einer Kreuzung. Katie und ihr geheimnisvoller Retter könnten überall sein. Daphne versucht sich in Katie hineinzuversetzen. Wohin würde sie gehen, wenn ihr zwei Schwarzmagier auf der Spur waren? Sie würde sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo verstecken und warten, bis sie ihre Spur verlieren. Nur wo?

„Aufs Geratewohl," murmelt sie als sie sich wieder zu Artaius setzt. „Rechts."

Der Wagen beginnt sich langsam zu bewegen in die genannte Richtung.

Nach zehn Minuten erblickt Artaius tiefe Reifenspuren, welche rechts, in Richtung Felder, führen. Er drückt Daphnes Schulter wobei sie zusammenzuckt. Sie hat noch immer Schiss vor ihm was er sehr erfrischend findet. Er deutet auf die Reifenspuren.

„Stopp," befiehlt Daphne den Muggeln.

Sie verlässt den Wagen und hebt ihren Stab.

„Obliviate," sagt sie entschlossen.

Artaius schließt die Wagentür hinter sich und schaut zu, wie sie auch die Erinnerung des anderen Muggels löscht. Der Wagen setzt sich wieder in Bewegung und verschwindet hinter der Kurve. Die beiden wechseln Blicke.

„Sollen wir Verstärkung rufen oder erledigen wir es selbst?" fragt Daphne, mehr sich selbst.

„Wir schaffen das schon," ist Artaius der Meinung, die Reifenspuren musternd.

Er hat im Laufe der vorigen Stunde viel mehr über die Muggelwagen und Räder als in seinem gesamten Leben gelernt. Diese zwei Muggel waren sehr hilfreich und wissen viel über diese Sachen. Artaius hat mitbekommen, dass sie so eine Art Muggelauroren sind, aber leider ist er bei der Erfüllung seiner Aufgaben noch nicht auf sie gestoßen. Daphne scheint mehr darüber zu wissen als er, weswegen sie ihnen gut gezielte Fragen gestellt hat.

Artaius fragt sich zum hundertsten Mal wieso seine Mutter nicht mehr über die Muggel weiß und keinen Kontakt mit einem hatte, wenn sie schon in einem Muggelviertel gewohnt haben? Vielleicht weil sie Artaius nicht in diese Welt hineinziehen wollte. Sie wollte, dass Artaius eine reine Zauberererziehung hat, was man nach dem Tod seines Vaters nachempfinden kann. Sie wollte mit der Muggelwelt nichts mehr zu tun haben.

Daphne rümpft die Nase als ihr Fuß tief in den Dreck einsinkt, aber sie beklagt sich nicht, sowie es immer der Fall war. Artaius ist diese Version von Daphne Greengrass viel lieber als die alte und er folgt weiter eifrig den Reifenspuren.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katie putzt ihre Nase und fährt fort.

„Natürlich sage ich nicht, dass man das dunkle Imperium nur so angreifen kann," plappert sie weiter. „Daran hätte man früher denken sollen, während das dunkle Imperium nur noch als Frankreich bestand. Jetzt ist das ein Schluck der zu groß für die Welt ist. Auch wenn sich der Rest der Welt in der Absicht vereinigen würde, das Imperium zu vernichten, würden manche Länder gar nicht mitmachen wollen. Aus Angst."

Sie schnaubt und flucht.

„Ja, er kennt seine Arbeit gut, dieses Monster," murmelt sie finster. „Er weiß ja, dass Menschen welche Angst haben keine Gefahr darstellen. Und alles was er macht zielt darauf ab. Um Menschen Angst einzujagen sodass sie sich einfach vor seine Füße werfen würden. Normale Menschen, welche Familien haben und welche etwas und jemanden haben, den sie nicht verlieren möchten geben nach weil sie denken, dass er sie verschonen wird. Dass er ihnen doch erlaubt, ein normales Leben zu führen. Sie verstehen aber nicht dass er nicht normal ist. Er ist kein Mensch, weder physisch noch geistig. Er hat nichts zu verlieren und ihm ist gar nichts heilig. Er würde zufrieden auf seinem Thron aus Totenköpfen sitzen und zuschauen können, wie die Welt in Flammen aufgeht. Vielleicht scheint es jetzt dass er ein Ziel hat aber solche Menschen zerstören und töten einfach weil es ihnen Spaß macht."

Remus hört mit einer unbehaglichen Miene zu, weil er Katie noch nie so sprechen gehört hat. All diese Monate die sie auf der Flucht verbracht hat, haben sie zu diesem finsterem Ort geführt. Jetzt platzt alles aus ihr heraus und es ist kein guter Zeitpunkt dafür. Die Schwarzmagier sind hinter ihr her und Merlin alleine weiß, ob sie schon in der Nähe sind. Sie sind wie Wölfe, welche dem Geruch ihrer Beute bis zum Ende der Welt folgen würden.

„Aber was ich am meisten bereue," platzt es aus Katie, „ist dass ich ihn im Stich gelassen habe. Wäre ich nicht geflohen, hätte er noch immer am Leben sein können."

Sie bricht in wütende Tränen aus und Annies Augen werden nass.

„Ich dachte, dass er schon geflohen ist," fährt Katie schluchzend fort. „Ich dachte, dass er eingesehen hat, dass der Kampf sinnlos ist. Den dunklen Prinzen konnte ich nirgendwo sehen und hab nur Neville gesehen, wie er langsam in Richtung Wald rückt. Hab gedacht, dass er dorthin geht um zu disappaireren, um es nicht vor allen zu tun. Ich dachte, dass er auf mich zu Hause wartet, aber er war nicht dort."

„Und als mir klar geworden ist, dass man ihn festgenommen hat, bin ich einfach davongeflogen und habe nicht gestoppt bis ich Rumänien erreichte. Er ist tot... und es ist meine Schuld."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, meine Liebe," versucht Annie sie aufzumuntern. „Er war sich des Risikos bewusst, dass er eines Tages gefangen werden könnte. Wir alles gehen mit diesem Gedanken kämpfen, dass wir vielleicht nicht zurückkommen. Mit so was muss man leben."

Aber Katie ist nicht zu trösten. Stattdessen schluchzt sie weiter. Lupin hat sie noch nie zusammengebrochen gesehen. Er hat Nevilles Wutanfälle bezeugt, er hat ihn auch dabei gesehen, wie er sein Leid zu betrinken versucht. Aber noch nie hat er solche Trauer gesehen und bevor er weiß was da passiert, gleiten ihm heiße Tränen die Wangen entlang.

„Keiner ist schuld," sagt er, seine Arme um sie legend. „Und vielleicht können wir der hellen Seite nicht mehr helfen, aber wir können fliehen. Wir können doch weiterleben. Es gibt Sachen..."

„ICH MÖCHTE NICHT WEITERLEBEN!" brüllt Katie auf einmal und er zuckt zusammen. Ihre Augen glitzern wütend. „Wohin soll ich denn gehen? Was soll ich tun? Meine Familie ist allem Anschein nach tot und ich hab auch keinen Grund, um weiterzuleben! Worauf soll ich mich freuen? Mein Leben ist vorüber und es gibt nichts was du tun kannst, Lupin."

Solche bitteren Worte stechen Lupin direkt ins Herz und er schluckt. Sie tut ihm leid. Sie hat alles verloren und er hasst es, solch eine kompetente, junge Hexe so gebrochen zu sehen. Innerlich verflucht er den dunklen Prinzen für alles, was er ihnen angetan hat. Für all das Leid das er verursacht hat und für jedes Leben, das er genommen hat. Der dunkle Prinz hat schon tausende auf seinem Gewissen und doch zeigt er keinerlei Spuren der Reue. Nichts scheint in ihm Mitgefühl wecken zu können.

Aber vielleicht hat er doch etwas zu verlieren.

„Ich sag dir was," flüstert er, Katie fest umarmend. „Ich hab einen Plan."

Katies angeschwollene Augen schauen zu ihm. Es ist ein verrückter Plan, zugegeben. Ein verzweifelter Plan. Aber jetzt sind sie auch zwei Menschen, welche nichts zu verlieren haben. Wenn man sie dabei ertappt und fängt, wird man sie umbringen. Na und? Dieses Schicksal wartet schon auf sie, unabhängig davon, ob sie es tun oder nicht.

„Wir werden Draco Malfoy entführen," flüstert Lupin.

Annies Augen werden groß aber Katies Augen glitzern. Es ist dieses verrücktes Glitzern in den Augen eines Menschen, der einmal ein normales Leben geführt und sich nach den normalen Sachen gesehnt hat, das ihn zutiefst betrifft, das er leider gut kennt. Wenn ein normaler Mensch zusammenbricht und beginnt die gleichen Grausamkeiten wie sein Feind zu begehen ist das schon der Anfang des Endes.

„Ja," flüstert Katie. „Ja, ja! Wieso ist es mir nicht früher eingefallen?"

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst," meldet sich Annie zu Wort.

„Doch," sagt Katie grimmig und hebt den Kopf. „Das ist ein ausgezeichneter Plan. Und wenn wir dabei sterben, wen kümmert es. Ich habe mich schon vor einer langen Weile mit dem Tod versöhnt. Ich heiße ihn willkommen. Wo ist er? Wie finden wir das heraus?"

„Nun, er wohnt bei ihm im Hauptquartier," sagt Lupin langsam. „Aber ab und zu geht er um seine Arbeit zu erledigen, innerhalb des dunklen Imperiums. Das wäre unsere Chance."

„Wir müssen doch den Weg finden, um über die Grenze des Imperiums zu schleichen," murmelt Katie nachdenklich.

„Ich bitte euch!" sagt Annie verzweifelt. „Das ist reiner Selbstmord!"

Katie schaut sie ernst an.

„Ich bin an dem Tag gestorben, an dem all meine Freunde und mein Freund, Neville Longbottom, gefangen worden sind," sagt sie mit hohler Stimme. „Ich habe nichts zu verlieren."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wir müssen uns doch einig sein," sagt Artaius gerade.

Die beiden kauern in einem Busch voller Spinnen und diskutieren, wie sie an die Sache herangehen sollten. Es genügt zu sagen, dass die Spinnen der Prinzessin Daphne ganz und gar nicht gefallen aber sie versucht es zu verbergen. Artaius hat mit Genugtuung bemerkt, dass sie zusammenzuckte als eine Spinne direkt vor ihrer Nase erschien.

„Du bist die Meisterin der Verwandlung, Beschattung und Spionage," sagt er zu ihr. „Ich wiederum schleiche in Häuser rein und bringe Menschen im Schlaf um. Und ich sage dir, dass unsere beste Chance darin besteht, dass wir uns verteilen. Du gehst durch die Seitentür rein..."

„Und wie weißt du dass es welche gibt?" fragt Daphne bissig.

Deine Wut ist ein Ozean, dessen Oberfläche glatter und glatter wird... Verdammt. In diesem Moment wimmelt sein Ozean von Haifischen welche sehr hungrig sind.

„Einfach weil ich von dieser Position aus auf dieser Stelle einen Stapel Scheite sehe, aber auch einen Eimer und ein paar andere Sachen," sagt Artaius sachlich. „Gäbe es keine Seitentür, würden all diese Sachen vor dem Haupteingang in der Hütte stehen. Denn warum soll man sie auf diesen bestimmten Ort stellen, zu dem man nur so gelangt, indem man eine Runde um die Hütte macht?"

Daphne nickt und zuckt mit den Achseln. Wie jeder Schwarzmagier hasst sie es zugeben zu müssen, dass jemand anderes Recht hat.

„Und warum nehme ich nicht den Haupteingang?" fragt sie.

Eine gute Frage, geht Artaius durch den Kopf. Normalerweise würde er es so drehen dass er eine Falle vor der Seitentür stehen lässt sodass falls sein Opfer versucht, diese Route als einen Ausweg zu nehmen, in der Falle landet. Es ist aber am besten wenn man durch das Fenster reinkommt aber leider hat diese Hütte, sowie die Mehrheit der Häuser in diesem Gebiet Amerikas, keinen zweiten Stock.

Er hat noch mit keinem zusammengearbeitet also ist ihm diese Möglichkeit überhaupt nicht eingefallen. Aber warum nicht?

Andererseits weiß er, dass Daphne nur dies vorgeschlagen hat weil sie ihm widersprechen will.

„Na gut," sagt er. „Nimm doch den Haupteingang." Sie grinst. „Nachdem ich die Schutzzauber auseinander nehme, gebe ich dir ein Signal. Ich öffne zuerst die Seitentür und platze rein. Du sollst ein paar Sekunden warten und dann das gleiche tun. Wenn alles gut verläuft, werden wir sie wie Ratten in die Enge treiben. Alles klar?"

„Ja," sagt Daphne.

„Na gut," sagt Artaius, seinen Stab in der Hand drehend. „An die Arbeit. Wenn es uns doch gelingt, Katie zu fangen, wird uns der dunkle Lord sicherlich belohnen."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wir sollten wirklich gehen," sagt Lupin gerade. „Wir haben hier genug Zeit verbracht und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstreicht, bringen wir Annie in Gefahr."

„Oh Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen um mich machen," sagt Annie und winkt ab. „Ich bin doch nicht gestern geboren. Ich kann mich gut um mich selbst kümmern. Und außerdem gibt es etliche Schutzzauber..."

Ein lauter Knall lässt sie alle herumwirbeln und Katie wirft sich auf den Boden, gleichzeitig ihren Stab zückend. Vielleicht hätte sie normalerweise in dieser Situation Angst, aber diese Katie ist nicht wie die alte. Diese Katie denkt: Sollen sie kommen.

Sie springt aus ihrem Versteck und schießt drei schnelle und zornige Zauber in die Richtung aus der sie den Knall gehört hat. Sie erblickt etwas sich schnell bewegendes und schwarzes, was Flüche in ihre Richtung schießt und sie beschwört rechtzeitig einen Schild, um ja nicht getroffen zu werden, der jedoch bricht. In diesem Moment ertönt ein weiterer Knall aus der anderen Richtung. Annie schreit als ihre Vase in tausend Stück zerspringt und wirft sich in Deckung. Lupins Stimme donnert im winzig kleinen Wohnzimmer als auch er sich auf ihre Angreifer stürzt.

„Crucio," hört Katie eine männliche Stimme aus Richtung Küche und duckt sich.

Lupin schreit laut auf und geht zu Boden. Katies Augen funkeln gefährlich als sie sich ohne weiteres in die Küche stürzt.

„Komm her, du Arschloch!" brüllt sie laut, dabei Flüche um sich herum schießend. „Wo steckst du jetzt, du Feigling! Komm und zeig dich!"

Tief atmend schaut sie sich um.

„Buh," hört sie eine Stimme aus der Richtung Decke und schaut nur rechtzeitig auf um einen Schwarzmagier da oben zu sehen, welcher sich irgendwie auf die Decke geklammert hat und sich jetzt auf sie stürzt.

Katies Stab fällt ihr aus der Hand und landet klappernd auf den Fliesen. Sie heult vor Schmerzen als sie der Crucio direkt in die Brust trifft. Am ganzen Leib zitternd und versuchend, den Schmerz zu ignorieren, schaut sie mit tränenerfüllten Augen hoch um ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht vor sich zu sehen. Das Gesicht des Henkers des dunklen Imperium, welcher jetzt mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und glitzernden Augen zuschaut, wie sie sich auf dem Boden wälzt.

Katie beißt sich auf die Lippen, versuchend sich über den Schmerz zu erheben. Sie ist schon so oft von dem Crucio getroffen worden dass sie dieses Gefühl sehr gut kennt. Es verfolgt sie in ihren Albträumen die heutzutage ihre normalen Träume sind.

Für Neville, geht ihr durch den Kopf.

Laut schreiend verpasst sie dem Zauberer einen Tritt in das Knie und er stolpert, wodurch der Cruciofluch beendet wird. Katie richtet sich so schnell wie ihr zitternder und zuckender Körper es erlaubt auf und schlägt ihm so hart wie sie kann ins Gesicht. Sie spürt wie Knochen unter ihrer Faust brechen und verspürt dabei eine Welle der Genugtuung. Schnell findet sie ihren Stab, wird aber von zwei Hände von hinten gegriffen und grob auf die Füße gezogen.

„Du kleine Schlampe," knurrt der Henker zornig, sie schnell umdrehend.

Katie bemerkt mit Freude, dass seine Nase blutet. Sie hat gehofft, dass sie ihn KO geschlagen hat aber leider ist es ihr nicht gelungen.

Katie knirscht mit den Zähnen, versuchend, sich seinem Griff zu entreißen, aber er hält sie zu fest. Seine Hände wickeln sich um ihren Hals und beginnen zuzudrücken. Katie gurgelt und schaut zur Decke und versucht ihn wegzustoßen, dafür ihre Magie benutzend. Mit letzten Kräften befreit sie ihren rechten Fuß etwas und verpasst ihm einen schnellen Tritt in die Eier.

Er lässt sie augenblicklich los und murmelt etwas Unverständliches.

Katie nutzt diese Chance um aus der Küche zu fliehen, nur um zu bemerken, dass Annie und Lupin weg sind. Wo sind sie?

Sie reißt ohne darüber nachzudenken die Tür auf und sprintet in die Freiheit. Ihr Blick fällt auf den Schuppen. Soll sie wieder fliehen? Soll sie Lupin und Annie im Stich lassen, sowie sie Neville im Stich gelassen hat? Wird sie den gleichen Fehler machen wie damals?

„Crucio," sagt eine kalte, weibliche Stimme hinter ihr und Katie wird wieder von dem berüchtigten Fluch getroffen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Artaius heilt sich schnell die Nase und geht weiter. Er muss hier irgendwo sein... Er hat ihn doch gesehen.

Die Sonne sinkt langsam tiefer und tiefer und die Felder und das sie umgebende Land werden in goldenes Licht getaucht als Artaius über das Feld sprintet, die frische Luft tief einatmend. Dabei verspürt er beinahe den Drang, zu lachen. Ein Raubtier, welches wieder auf der Jagd ist. All seine Sinne sind messerscharf und er nimmt seine Umgebung so peinlich wahr, dass er auch das leiseste Rascheln im Gras hören kann. Wenn er sich selbst mit nur einem Wort beschreiben würde, würde es 'Jäger' sein. Wenn er seine Beute jagt fühlt er sich lebendig. Adrenalin schießt durch seinen Körper und er ist beinahe in einer Trance, welche jedoch seine Sinne verschärft. Er stoppt nicht bis er seine Beute findet und tötet. Seine Hände zittern von dem bloßen Gedanken daran und seine Augen weiten sich als er ins Halbdunkel des Waldes springt und weiter geht, von seinen Jägerinstinkten geführt, welche ihm die Richtung weisen, die seine Beute genommen hat. Er wird diesen Zauberer fangen. Und er wird ihn umbringen.

Artaius geht langsamer voran und spitzt seine Ohren, all seine Muskeln angespannt und bereit, gleich zu springen. Sich auf seine Beute wie ein Tiger zu werfen und sie kurz und klein zu schneiden.

Er weiß viel über diesen Mann, Lupin. Er ist ein Werwolf. Artaius weiß genug über die Werwölfe um mit ihnen vorsichtig zu sein. Deswegen hat er seine Nase geheilt weil er weiß, dass die Werwölfe Blut aus der Ferne riechen können. Sie können auch Menschen riechen aber dafür kann er leider nichts. Er hat befürchtet, dass seine Beute schon entkommen ist, aber jetzt kann er sie spüren. Er weiß, dass Lupin nahe ist. Dass er ihn sogar aus seinem Versteck beobachtet und auf den richtigen Moment wartet, um ihn anzugreifen. Schließlich ist Artaius' Name weltweit bekannt, als der Name des Henkers des dunklen Ordens und er würde kaum die Chance verpassen, um den Henker wegzuräumen. Artaius hat schon gelernt, wie diese Menschen denken. Sie denken dass wenn sie solch eine Person, dessen Aufgabe es ist, Menschen umzubringen, wegräumen, dass sie der Welt einen großen Gefallen getan haben. Artaius nennt solches Denken Scheinheiligkeit. Sie brauchen eine Ausrede für ihre Taten und töten Menschen unter dem Vorwand dass sie die Welt gerade von einem gefährlichen Mörder befreit haben. Aber in Wirklichkeit sind sie auch zu Mörder geworden. Wie der dunkle Lord weiß Artaius sehr wohl was er ist. Er schämt sich nicht dafür. Und er wird nie wieder versuchen, die Schuld für seine Taten jemandem anderen zu geben.

Er spürt Bewegung hinter sich und wirbelt herum gerade als ein Fluch an ihm vorbei saust und den allernächsten Baum trifft. Endlich – die Jagd hat wirklich angefangen.

Artaius wartet nicht, dass er seine Beute sieht oder hört und er gibt ihr keine Zeit, um wieder anzugreifen. Er sammelt all seine Magie in seinen Fingerkuppen und der Todesfluch platzt aus seinem Stab. Wie die erbarmungslose Hand Gottes donnert sie durch den Wald und lässt ihn grün aufblitzen. Artaius' Augen glitzern vor Vergnügen als sich der Mann, Lupin, ihm endlich zeigt und seinen Stab hochhebt.

Artaius lebt für die Jagd. Und seine Beute ist ihm noch nie entkommen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katie findet die Leiche Annies hinter dem Haus, bleibt aber nicht stehen. Sie sprintet Richtung Wald und versucht ihre zornigen Tränen zu unterdrücken und sich zu sammeln. Zwei Crucios an einem Tag, das hat ihrem Körper nicht gut getan. Aber Katie ist an den Schmerz gewöhnt. Ihr Körper ist stark und sie ist fit. Diesmal wird sie ihren Freund nicht im Stich lassen. Diesmal begeht sie nicht den gleichen Fehler wie bei der Schlacht in den Alpen. Diesmal kämpft sie zu Tode.

Die Schwarzmagierin ist ihr hinterher. Nachdem ihr Manöver mit dem Messer fehlgeschlagen ist, hat Katie endlich ihren Stab gefunden und die Schwarzmagierin betäubt. Aber wahrscheinlich ist sie, während Katie wie wild um die Hütte Annies gerannt ist, um auf ihre Leiche zu stoßen, wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Katie weiß, dass es äußerst schwierig ist, dem Betäubungszauber Widerstand zu leisten, aber sie vermutet dass die Schwarzmagier so was üben. Schließlich ist dieser Zauber die beliebteste Waffe der Hellmagier weil sie ja Menschen nicht umsonst umbringen wollen. Auch wenn Katie es bereuen würde, hätte sie die Schwarzmagierin umgebracht, erkennt sie dass diese Methode viel wirksamer ist. Wenn man damit leben kann, dass man jemanden in den Rücken geschossen hat. Und Katie würde damit nicht leben können, auch wenn man es Selbstverteidigung nennen würde.

Sie hört Schreie aus dem Wald und läuft schneller und schneller. Ihr Herzschlag rast und sie betet, dass es Lupin gut geht. Sie wird ihn retten. Diesmal wird sie rechtzeitig kommen. Diesmal wird sie nicht fliehen und wird das Richtige tun. Als es in den Tiefen des Waldes grün aufblitzt, wird ihr Herz eiskalt. Ist er schon tot? Hat ihn dieser Henker umgebracht? Ist sie zu spät gekommen?

Sie kann nicht länger die Schwarzmagierin hinter sich hören oder sehen. Ist sie denn umgekippt? Gut so, denkt Katie.

Als sie sich durch die Bäume drängt stößt sie auf eine Szene, welche ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt.

Lupin liegt auf dem Boden. Lebendig kann er nicht sein denn sein Kopf liegt vor Katies Füßen. Sie unterdrückt einen Schrei und ihre Knie werden weich als sich der Henker langsam aufrichtet und seinen Stab in der Hand dreht, ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung machend.

Katie macht das einzige, was sie in dieser Situation tun konnte. Sie dreht sich um und läuft. So schnell wie sie kann.

Sie sprintet die lange Strecke zurück, für ihr Quidditchtraining dankbar, weil sie anscheinend mehr Ausdauervermögen als dieser Henker hat. Und doch ist ihr dabei nicht eingefallen, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Dass sie apparieren kann. Ihr ist von der Szene im Wald so übel, dass sie spürt, sie würde sich jede Sekunde übergeben können. Der Henker appariert zur Hütte und grinst sie teuflisch an. Sein Gesicht ist mit Blut gespritzt und seine Hände sind bis zu seinen Ellbogen mit Blut bedeckt. Lupins Blut. Mit dem Blut ihres Freundes.

„Stupify!" schreit Katie, ihren Stab auf ihn richtend.

Er duckt sich und schickt einen grünen Strahl in ihre Richtung, noch immer wie ein Verrückter grinsend. Er hat gerade ihren Freund umgebracht. Katie hat noch nie solche Wut gespürt. Endlich hat der Schock nachgelassen und sie übernimmt wieder die Kontrolle über ihr Handeln und über ihre Gedanken.

„Crucio!" hört sie sich selbst schreien.

Der Fluch hat ihn so überrascht dass sie ihn beinahe getroffen hat.

Katie wundert sich nicht, dass sie gerade den Cruciatusfluch zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben erfolgreich ausgeführt hat. In ihr brennt der Hass von solchem Ausmaße, dass sie ihn alleine mit ihrem Hass verbrennen könnte. Oder zumindest fühlt es sich so an.

„Accio Besen," flüstert sie, ihre linke Hand ausstreckend als sie mit ihrer rechten einen weiteren Cruciatusfluch in seine Richtung schickt.

Ein Trick, den sie schon einmal benutzt hat. Als ein grüner Strahl wieder aus seiner Richtung donnert, wirft sie sich auf den Boden und rollt über das Gras als sich ihre Finger um den Besen, der gerade auf sie gesaust, fest schließen. Sie wirft ein Bein über den Besen, stößt sich hart am Boden ab und saust in die Höhe. Als ihr die kalte Luft entgegenschlägt, wird ihr auf einmal bewusst was sie gerade getan hat und was gerade passiert ist. Noch ein guter Mensch ist tot und es ist ihre Schuld.

Für eine Sekunde lang denkt sie ernst darüber nach, sich einfach auf die Erde zu stürzen und dieses Leid zu beenden, aber sie erinnert sich an Lupins Worte. Draco Malfoy...

Sie atmet tief durch, wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und dreht ihren Besen gegen Norden, in Richtung New York fliegend.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Daphne," schreit Artaius, sie schüttelnd. „Komm schon, was ist nur los mit dir?"

Er hat sie nach einem langen Marsch im Gras gefunden. Am Anfang hat er gedacht, dass sie ihn nur an der Nase herumführt. Jetzt aber fällt ihm eine tiefe Schnittwunde in ihrer Brust auf. Sie scheint schnell das Blut zu verlieren. Artaius kann etwas Heilmagie aber sein Wissen darüber wird sicherlich nicht genug sein. Es gibt nur eine Lösung. Er muss zum dunklen Lord. Unter den Todesrittern gibt es sicherlich einen Heiler, der Daphne helfen kann.

Er steht eilig auf, packt sie am Handgelenk und presst sein dunkles Mal. Als sich der Wald und die Hütte um ihn auflösen, kann er nur an die grünen Augen des dunklen Lords denken, welche ihn heute nicht billigend anschauen werden. Da ist er sicher.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Artaius sitzt vor dem Zimmer, in dem ein Heiler gerade Daphne untersucht.

Als er zu Gregorys Haus appariert ist – denn dorthin hat ihn sein dunkles Mal geführt – ist er mitten in einem Treffen mit einer blutenden Daphne aufgetaucht und die Hölle war los.

Der dunkle Lord ist gleich aufgestanden und wie immer sah man ihm im Gesicht keine Emotionen an. Er verlangte einen Heiler und sagte, jemand anderes soll sich um Artaius kümmern. Zu Artaius hat er gar nichts gesagt. Aber als er in seine Richtung schaute, spürte Artaius deutlich seine geistige Hand, welche gnadenlos und schnell durch seinen Kopf grub. Er hat sich zurückgezogen als er herausgefunden hat, was er wissen wollte. Nämlich was wirklich passiert ist. Danach hat er Artaius keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt.

Artaius weiß dass er wieder versagt hat. Ja, er hat diesen Werwolf kurz und klein geschnitten aber das ändert die Tatsache nicht, dass diese Katie wieder entkommen ist. Er hat ja versucht, einen Besen zu finden und ihr zu folgen, aber Artaius kann nicht mal so gut fliegen und zu der Zeit als er endlich flog, gab es keine Spur von ihr. Er tat das einzige, was er in dieser Situation tun konnte. Er gab es auf und suchte nach seiner Partnerin. Im Nachhinein war es vielleicht keine so schlechte Idee. Er hofft, dass sie nicht sterben wird. Denn Artaius weiß wie sehr der dunkle Lord ihre Arbeit schätzt und dass er ihren Verlust sicherlich nicht als unwichtig betrachten würde. Das würde aber heißen dass er auch da versagt hat.

Er lehnt den Kopf gegen die Wand und atmet tief durch. Seine Lungen brennen noch immer wegen des Laufens und seine Beine zittern. Er schickte den Heiler zu Daphne, sagend, ihm gehe es gut, und setzte sich auf den Boden vor der Tür.

Artaius hat ein Deja-vu. Er erinnert sich deutlich an die Zeit, als seine Oma gestorben ist. Seine Mutter und er gingen sie sehen, als sie auf dem Sterbebett lag. Artaius konnte nicht all diese traurigen Gesichter verstehen und fragte sich, ob er auch was sagen oder tun sollte. Er fühlte sich verwirrt und fehl am Platz. Irgendwann hat ihn seine Oma zu sich gerufen und er ging ins Zimmer, um sie zu sehen. Sie hat ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebe. Und dass er sie nicht vermissen solle. Er solle ihr versprechen, dass er nicht um sie trauern solle. Artaius hat ihr leicht dieses Versprechen gegeben weil er nicht dachte, dass er 'trauern' konnte. Er verstand auch nicht, was das Wort bedeutete. Aber es hatte sicherlich etwas mit Traurigkeit zu tun.

Später hat ihn seine Mutter gelobt, wie gut er alles ertragen hat und dass er ihr kleiner Held sei. Dass er alles wie ein echter Mann erduldet habe. Aber Artaius fühlte sich nicht so, als hätte er eine Heldentat gemacht. Im Gegenteil. Die weinenden Menschen um ihn herum verwirrten und nervten ihn. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso sie alle noch immer weinten und bei jeder Erwähnung des Namens seiner Oma schluchzten. Er wünschte sich, sie würden damit aufhören.

Später hat Artaius gelernt, wie man die Traurigkeit fälscht. Er konnte ja nicht auf Kommando weinen – außer vielleicht wenn er gegen etwas trat und es wehtat – aber er konnte eine traurige Miene aufsetzen. Das half aber nicht, dass er sich immer in solchen Situationen fehl am Platz fühlte und nicht wusste, wie er sich benehmen soll. Aber seine traurige Miene half. Er hat ja vor einem Spiegel im Badezimmer geübt. So ließ man ihn in Ruhe und fragte gar nichts.

Endlich wird die Tür aufgerissen und Artaius steht langsam auf.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragt er den Heiler.

Der Zauberer mustert ihn.

„Sie ist noch immer bewusstlos," sagt er. „Aber ich habe die Mehrheit der Schäden in Ordnung gebracht. Sie haben sie rechtzeitig hergebracht und ich konnte ihr noch helfen."

„Wann kann ich sie sprechen?" fragt Artaius gleich.

„Das wird für eine Weile noch warten müssen," meint der Heiler. „Jetzt muss sich ihr Körper ausruhen. Wir sollen den Tränken, welche ich ihr gegeben habe, die Zeit geben, um ihre Arbeit zu erledigen. Aber ich sollte Sie jetzt gründlicher untersuchen. Wenn ihr beide am gleichen Kampf teilgenommen habt, besteht die Gefahr, dass es unsichtbare Schäden auf Ihnen gibt."

„Mir geht es gut," knurrt Artaius.

„Ich muss darauf bestehen," sagt der Heiler.

Artaius öffnet den Mund, um ihm zu erklären, was er von Menschen hält, welche versuchen, ihn herumzukommandieren, aber eine tiefe Stimme hält ihn davon ab.

„Tu wie er dir gesagt hat," sagt der dunkle Lord, welcher am Ende des Korridors erschienen ist.

Mit seinen Händen auf dem Rücken verschränkt mustert er Artaius der versucht, seine Meinung zum Ganzen und seine Absichten zu erraten aber wie immer sind diese grünen Augen verschlossene Türe.

„Ja, mein Lord," sagt er gleich und folgt dem Heiler ins allernächste Zimmer, wo er sich brav setzt und dem Heiler erlaubt, dass er ihm das T-Shirt auszieht.

Langsam betritt der dunkle Lord das Zimmer und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl in den Schatten. Der Heiler macht sich an die Arbeit und versucht ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken aber Artaius fällt auf, dass sein Hände zittern.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten richtet sich der Heiler auf und blickt zu dem dunklen Lord.

„Gebrochene Nase, eine Sehnenentzündung," sagt er lieber zu ihm als zu Artaius selbst. „Nichts Ernstes. Sie sollten für zwei Wochen aufs Laufen verzichten," sagt er zu Artaius. „Und was Ihre gebrochene Nase angeht, ich habe sie geheilt. Aber trotzdem soll jemand in ein paar Tagen checken, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

„Du darfst gehen," sagt der dunkle Lord zu ihm.

Der Heiler verbeugt sich erleichtert, nimmt seine Heilertasche und geht.

Artaius sitzt stumm da, den Blick der grünen Augen auf seinem Rücken spürend. Er dreht sich um.

„Geh zurück nach Frankreich," sagt der dunkle Lord zu ihm. Seine grünen Augen sind noch immer unergründlich. „Ich werde jemanden anderen mit der Fahndung beauftragen."

Er hat ihn enttäuscht. Er hat versagt.

„Obwohl du mehrere Fehler gemacht hast," sagt der dunkle Lord, „hast du nicht versagt. Alles, was du getan hast, deutet auf eine logische Denkweise hin."

Artaius schließt kurz die Augen vor Erleichterung. Er ist nicht sauer auf ihn.

„Darf ich fragen, welche Fehler ich gemacht habe, mein Lord?" fragt er den Schwarzmagier. „Sodass ich sie nicht wiederhole."

Man soll immer zeigen, dass man bereit ist, sich zu entwickeln und an seinen Fähigkeiten weiter zu arbeiten. So viel hat Artaius schon gelernt. Und außerdem hat er endlich eine Berufung gefunden, die ihm passt. Er möchte der beste Henker der Welt werden.

„Es war gut, dass du mit Daphne geredet hast und mit ihr zu einem gemeinsamen Verständnis gekommen bist," fängt der dunkle Lord ruhig an. „Denn ihr habt als ein Team gearbeitet. Wenn ein Team nicht gut funktioniert kann es auch keine Rede vom Erfolg geben."

Artaius' Ausbruch und wie er Daphne gewarnt hat, sie solle ihn nicht weiter reizen. Artaius wundert sich dass der dunkle Lord es als etwas Positives ansieht. Aber wenn er sich so ausdrückt hört es sich tatsächlich wie etwas Positives an. Für Artaius war es eher etwas Notwendiges.

„Ihr habt sie nicht angegriffen während sie von Menschen umgeben war sondern habt sie beobachtet," fährt der dunkle Lord fort. „Das war klug. Was nicht klug war dass ihr diese Polizisten nicht gleich betäubt und mitgenommen habt, welche Katie Bell und Remus Lupin gesehen haben. Ihr habt gewartet. Ihr habt versucht, weiter zu suchen und doch habt ihr Hilfe gebraucht. Es wäre viel besser gewesen wenn ihr die beiden auf der Stelle mitgenommen hättet."

„Verzeihung, mein Lord," sagt Artaius auf einmal. „Aber dafür hätten wir die Erinnerung aller Muggel löschen müssen, welche da waren. Und es waren eine Menge Muggel da."

„Hätte man es schlau gemacht, wäre dies nicht notwendig," sagt der dunkle Lord sachlich. „Ein guter Imperiusfluch. Die Polizisten hätten den anderen sagen können, dass sie euch verhören müssen oder sonst etwas. Aber du und Daphne wisst nicht genug über die Muggel und die Polizei. Hoffentlich habt ihr eure Lektion gelernt und werdet euch diesem Problem widmen."

„Ja, mein Lord," sagt Artaius gleich.

„Du hast während deines Kampfes mit Katie einen fatalen Fehler begangen," fährt der dunkle Lord fort. „Du hast erlaubt, überrascht zu werden. Das soll man nie erlauben. Man hat ein Ziel – man möchte seinen Gegner schlagen. Ob der Gegner etwas Überraschendes macht, ob etwas in deiner Umgebung passiert, was dich ablenkt und auch zum Teil ob du Schmerzen hast, soll unwichtig sein. Du sollst alles zur Seite stellen und weiter kämpfen können. Abgelenkt zu werden ist ein Anfängerfehler und es wundert mich, dass du in dieser Falle gelandet bist. Katie Bell hat den Cruciatusfluch benutzt. Na und? Vielleicht war es für nur einen Bruchteil der Sekunde, dass du abgelenkt warst, aber für sie war es genug um es zu nutzen."

Artaius senkt den Kopf und nickt.

„Ich verstehe, mein Lord," sagt er leise. „Ich werde mein bestes tun um nie wieder abgelenkt zu werden."

Der dunkle Lord sieht nicht so aus als wäre er davon überzeugt.

„Ich habe diese Übungen welche mir die dunkle Prinzessin gegeben hat angewendet," fährt Artaius fort. „Sie sind echt nützlich. Und man kann sie in jeder Situation anwenden. Sie helfen mir, ruhig zu bleiben."

Artaius fragt sich insgeheim, warum der dunkle Lord nicht auf ihn sauer ist. Katie Bell ist wieder entkommen. Und wenn er möchte, dass Artaius nach Hause geht heißt es, dass er mit seiner Arbeit nicht zufrieden ist. Zumindest interpretiert es Artaius so.

„Unter den Umständen hast du deine Arbeit gut erledigt," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Und du wirst aus zwei Gründen nicht weiter an diesem Fall arbeiten. Erstens, deine Partnerin ist verletzt und sie braucht Zeit, um sich zu erholen. Alleine kannst du nicht arbeiten denn das ist ein Job für ein gesamtes Team. Und bis sie sich erholt könnte Katie Bell schon in Grönland sein. Zweitens ich brauche dich im Hauptquartier. Katie Bell wird für eine Weile untertauchen und wird keine Probleme verursachen. Du hast Lupin umgebracht – gut so. Jetzt hat sie keine Hilfe und keine Freunde mehr. Meine Vermutung ist dass sie zum Polarisorden geht. Wenn schon, werden sich die Todesritter darum weiter kümmern, weil sie die USA und den Polarisorden viel besser als wir kennen. Nichtsdestotrotz schicke ich Bellatrix und ihr Team hierher, um an diesem Fall weiter zu arbeiten."

„Ich sehe Fortschritt in dir," sagt der dunkle Lord, Artaius auf eine Weise musternd, wobei er sich nackt fühlt. „Wenigstens arbeitest du weiter an dir selbst und übernimmst die Verantwortung. Aber es sind noch viele Schritte weiter zu gehen."

Langsam zieht er seine Zigarrenschachtel hervor und Artaius weiß, dass er mit ihm weiter reden möchte. Er weiß nicht, was er von seiner angeblichen Ruhe denken soll. Bei dem dunklen Lord könnte es genauso Ruhe vor dem Sturm bedeuten.

„Du warst der Meister von dir selbst und hattest dich gut unter Kontrolle bis Lupin kam," sagt der dunkle Lord, den Rauch in Artaius' Richtung blasend. Artaius hat immer dieser Geruch gefallen. „Dann hast du dich bewusst in den Jäger verwandelt. Siehst du, wie dir das die Kraft gegeben hat, um ihn zu fangen und zu töten?"

Artaius nickt langsam, darüber nachdenkend. In solchen Momenten ist die Jagd alles woran er denken kann. Und deswegen ist er ein guter Jäger.

„Denke jetzt an den Vorfall in der Kneipe und vergleiche diese zwei Erlebnisse," befiehlt ihm der dunkle Lord. „Was fällt dir auf?"

„Sinnlosigkeit," murmelt Artaius gleich. „Dieser Lupin war nicht nur der Feind des Imperiums. Sein Tod hat mir in diesem Moment nicht nur Ruhe gegeben, sondern auch einen Sinn. Ich habe es methodisch getan, darüber nachgedacht. Geplant. Auf Details geachtet. Sowie ich es einmal bei meinem Onkel getan habe."

Der dunkle Lord nickt und deutet auf Artaius, ihn dadurch ermunternd, weiter zu reden.

„Ich kann mich nicht nur sehr verschwommenen an den Vorfall in der Kneipe erinnern, sondern auch an das Gefühl, dass es nicht genug ist," fährt Artaius fort. „So viele Menschen... und doch hat es mir nichts gebracht."

„Warum denkst du, dass das der Fall war?" fragt der dunkle Lord.

„Weil ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte?" fragt Artaius.

„Hattest du dich unter Kontrolle während du Lupin hinterher warst?" fragt der dunkle Lord und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ja," sagt Artaius. „Nun ja, ich war nicht mein übliches, ruhiges Selbst. Ich verspürte den Drang, ihn zu töten und ich wollte es tun. Aber es war mit Absicht."

„Absicht," wiederholt der dunkle Lord. „Merke dir dieses Wort. Es war keine momentane Instabilität oder sonst was. Es war geplant. Du hast es mit Absicht getan. Und die ganze Zeit warst du dir bewusst, wer du bist, wo du bist und was du machst. Stimmt es?"

Artaius nickt eifrig. Jetzt versteht er einiges besser. Es geht nicht nur um die Kontrolle, sondern auch darum, dass er seine Wut kanalisiert und für etwas benutzt. Bei dem Vorfall in der Kneipe hat er es nicht getan. Er war sich nicht einmal bewusst, was er macht.

„Du kannst eine ähnliche Wirkung, die sich jedoch nicht mit dieser vergleichen kann, auch durch, zum Beispiel, harte Arbeit erreichen. Du leitest deine Energie und deine Wut und konzentrierst dich auf eine Sache. Du benutzt deine Wut und dein Gefühl des Hungers um dir die Kraft zu geben, eine Sache zu verfolgen."

„Vielleicht kann das erklären, wieso ich so viel in der Schule gelernt habe," sagt Artaius nachdenklich.

Er hebt den Blick und fragt sich, ob der dunkle Lord es auch so macht. Schließlich ist er auch ein Vampir, der sich ernähren muss. Und kein einziges Mal hat Artaius Anzeichen des Hungers an ihm gesehen. Der dunkle Lord scheint sogar das menschliche Essen zu essen und auch zu trinken. Wüsste er nicht, dass er ein Vampir ist, würde er behaupten dass er nur ein Mensch ist, der Lust auf blutige Steaks hat.

Mehrere Türen öffnen sich vor Artaius und er möchte sich in diese neue Welt, welche ihm der dunkle Lord gezeigt hat, stürzen. Er möchte sie erforschen und sich selbst finden. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten... Und er spürt nicht mehr diesen Druck, diese Befürchtung, dass er jederzeit wie ein Ballon platzen kann. Er kann sich darüber erheben und viel erreichen. Ihm steht nichts im Weg.

„Ich möchte auch über deinen Vater reden," sagt der dunkle Lord sachlich, ein Stück Papier langsam aus seiner Tasche hervorziehend.

Artaius erstarrt. Als ihm der dunkle Lord langsam die Tatsache über seine angebliche Familie aufzuzählen beginnt, verschlingt er jedes Wort und starrt ihn ohne zu blinzeln an. Schließlich blickt er auf seine Schuhe hinunter und versucht seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Deine Gedanken sind ein Ozean... Dessen Oberfläche glatt ist.

„Es ergibt einen Sinn," murmelt er. „Ich habe schon etwas Ähnliches vermutet. Ich meine wieso würde meine Mutter in einem Muggelviertel wohnen wollen, wenn wir angeblich so viel Geld hatten, das sie von dem Verkaufen des Herrenhauses meines Onkels bekommen hat? Und wenn wir schon im Muggelviertel wohnten, wie kommt es, dass sie so wenig über die Muggelsachen wusste? Wenn ihr Freund, mein Vater, ein Muggel gewesen wäre?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Sie war immer eine schlechte Lügnerin," sagt er bitterlich.

„Vielleicht bist du ein Lamont," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Aber du bist insofern anders, indem du dich entschieden hast, dein Leben unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Du hast schon damit angefangen als du ein Kind warst. Jetzt arbeiten wir nur weiter."

Urplötzlich verspürt Artaius den Drang, um laut aufzulachen.

„Der letzte Lamont," sagt er breit grinsend. „Welch eine Ironie, dass ich aus solch einer Familie der Irren, Mörder und Selbstmörder stamme."

„Das heißt aber auch, dass du das Recht auf die Lamont Erbschaft hast," erinnert ihn der dunkle Lord. „Welche, meiner Einschätzung nach, großzügig sein soll."

Artaius denkt darüber nach. Er hat jahrelang mit seiner Mutter so bescheiden gewohnt weil sie so viel Geld für die Vertuschung ausgegeben hat. Sie wollte nicht, dass Artaius herausfindet, wer sein Vater ist. Hat sie dadurch ihn oder sich selbst beschützt? Sie hätten im Herrenhaus seines Onkels wohnen können aber das wollte sie nicht. Und all diese Zeit verschwieg sie ihm dass er ein Bastard eines reiches Irren ist, der auf der Flucht war. All diese Zeit hat sie ihn angelogen. Das Leben hat wirklich einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor.

„Nicht wenn mein Vater noch immer am Leben ist," sagt Artaius.

„Er hat vier Morde in einem Land begangen, das zu dieser Zeit von Hellmagiern regiert wurde," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Dafür bekommt er den Dementorkuss oder wird in ein Spital eingesperrt, auch wenn Belgien jetzt dem dunklen Orden gehört. Dass einem so was vergeben wird, muss man ein Todesser sein, denn für sie gelten andere Gesetze. Aber dein Vater ist weder ein Todesser noch geistig gesund. So gesehen hat er kein Recht auf die Erbschaft."

„Darum kümmert sich Black," sagt der dunkle Lord und steht langsam auf, auf eine für ihn typische Weise über seine Krawatte streichend. „Er wird sich umhören und das belgische Ministerium besuchen."

Er wendet sich zum Gehen.

„Danke," ruft ihm Artaius hinterher. Der dunkle Lord hält inne und dreht sich um. „Für alles. Dass Ihr mich aufgenommen habt und mir ein neues Leben gezeigt hat. Ich weiß jetzt was ich bin aber ich möchte nicht nur noch ein Irrer sein. Ich möchte mich selbst übertreffen und mich weiter entwickeln. Aber ich kann meinen Fortschritt nur Euch bedanken. Und ich möchte Euch wissen lassen, dass ich Euch zum Ende der Welt folgen werde."

Die Worte, welche der dunkle Lord bei der Beerdigung seines Meisters gesprochen hat. Artaius' Meinung nach auch die Worte, welche wahre Treue sehr gut beschreiben.

Der dunkle Lord nickt nur.

„Wo es den Willen gibt, gibt es auch den Weg, Artaius," sagt er zu ihm. Und damit verschwindet er.

Artaius atmet erleichtert durch als seine Schritte auf dem Marmor leiser und leiser werden.

Der letzte Lamont... was für ein schlechter Witz.


	29. Kapitel 28

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 28 – Seine Augen

/Setis Sicht

Die schwarzen Edelsteine, welche von dem prächtigen Kronleuchter hinabhängen, drehen sich träge um ihre eigene Achse. Die Flammen der Kerzen flackern als ein Hauself gehorsam ein paar Fenster öffnet und dann leise verschwindet, um die Zauberer und Hexen nicht zu stören.

Der lange, polierte Tisch, der wahrscheinlich eine Tonne wiegt, weil er aus schwerem Eichenholz angefertigt wurde, ist heute vollgepackt. Löffel und Gabeln klirren als man sie auf ihren Teller ablegt und Weingläser werden zu den Lippen gehoben. Die schwarzweißen Tapeten bringen gut die Gemälde zum Vorschein, welche einsame Schlösser und Berge zeigen, ein Motiv, das im dunklen Orden sehr beliebt ist. Ein einzigartiger Geruch liegt in der Luft, und damit meine ich nicht den Zigarrenrauch von Erebus.

Wir haben etwas Großes erschaffen. Aus ein paar Steinen, welche Lord Grindelwald hinterlassen hat, hat Lord Voldemort ein einsames Haus gebaut, mit seinen zwei Händen und mit seinen Anhängern, welche nach Macht strebten. Welche sich nicht dafür schämten, sich Schwarzmagier zu nennen. Heutzutage haben wir das – den Sitz des dunklen Imperiums, das Heim von mehreren hunderten Todessern und das Zentrum unserer Welt. Wir haben eine ganz andere Welt erschaffen, in der unsere Gesetze, die schwarzmagischen Gesetze, gelten. Unsere eigene Gesellschaft, welche jedoch in die äußere Welt getragen worden ist, wo wir die Herrscher sind.

Uns ist es gelungen, was den Schwarzmagiern in der Vergangenheit nicht gelungen ist. Wir sind ein Imperium – und alle senken den Kopf vor unseren lauten Stimmen. Wir sind das Gesetz und der Körper des dunklen Imperiums. Verschiedene Länder und verschiedene Kulturen sind endlich unter einer Fahne vereinigt worden und sind zu Provinzen des Imperiums geworden. Wohin auch immer man geht, innerhalb der Grenzen des Imperiums, dort gibt es einen Zweig des dunklen Ordens und einen Minister. Es gibt immer Todesser, die bereit sind einem Schwarzmagier zu helfen. Ich werde mir dieser Tatsache bewusst jedes Mal wenn ich durch eines der Appariertore hindurch gehe und von Todessern begrüßt werde. Es ist diese Gemeinsamkeit, die ich im Orden so sehr schätze und welche das Imperium so stark macht. Rumänisch spreche ich nicht, aber wann auch immer ich ins rumänische Ministerium gehe, warten die Todesser und der Minister auf mich. Es ist ein Stück von Zuhause das überall im Ministerium anwesend ist, unabhängig davon, welche Sprache man spricht. Aber wir haben doch eine Sprache gemeinsam – wir alle sprechen Schwarzmagie.

Der neue dunkle Lord ist vielleicht auch kein Fan von Menschenmengen, aber ab und zu hält er solche Treffen ab und lädt die Minister, ihre Vertrauten und auch ein paar Auserwählten, zum Abendessen ein. Nicht weil er es genießt sondern weil solche Treffen, welche in solch einer entspannten Atmosphäre stattfinden, viel wirksamer als normale Treffen in einer großen Halle sind, wenn er spricht und die anderen zuhören. Er versucht den Kontakt zu den Todessern auf diese Weise lebendig zu behalten und auch da zu sein, wenn jemand Fragen oder Vorschläge hat. Es ist diese Zugänglichkeit welche ihn so von Lord Voldemort unterscheidet. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass er mit ihnen freundlich und über unwichtige Sachen plaudert, bietet ihnen aber einen Einblick in das, was wir beide zusammen tun, in das, was er plant, und dadurch schließt er einen Kreis um sich der aus treuen Dienern besteht, welche ihn nicht länger als eine einsame und erschreckende Figur in der Ferne sehen, sondern als einen Schwarzmagier, mit dem man während des Abendessens reden kann. Ich habe auch bemerkt, dass sich ihr Benehmen und ihre Arbeit sehr geändert haben seit Erebus diese Tradition eingeführt hat. Es ist beinahe so, als seien sie durch seine bloße Anwesenheit im selben Raum inspiriert und zu unglaublichen Sachen bewegt.

Aideen Delaney Black lächelt den rumänischen Zauberminister an und nimmt anmutig einen Schluck ihres Rotweins. Vor kurzem hat sie Sirius Black geheiratet und das waren große Nachrichten in der Zauberwelt. Warum solch eine Tatsache aus dem Privatleben von zwei Todessern in die Zeitung gehört weiß ich nicht aber es gibt immer Menschen, welche so was wissen wollen. Aideen wollte es so und Black, so angetan von ihr er schon ist, konnte ihr nicht nein sagen. Es ist mir klar, wer die Fäden in dieser Beziehung zieht. Die Irin, welche von Natur aus leicht ausrastet, hat auch bestimmt, wo sie wohnen werden. In einem Haus in der Grafschaft von Laois, wo sie aufgewachsen ist. Natürlich muss so Black jedes Mal, nachdem er mit seiner Arbeit für diesen Tag fertig ist, zuerst durch das Appariertor das nach Irland führt, gehen und dann apparieren aber anscheinend stört es ihn nicht. Er hat Aideen bekommen und nichts scheint ihm schwierig zu sein, was mit ihr in Zusammenhang steht. Der dunkle Lord hat dazu gar nichts gesagt, aber natürlich erwartet er von ihm dass er auch weiterhin pünktlich zur Arbeit kommt und auch Überstunde macht wenn die Arbeit das von ihm verlangt. Da aber Aideen genauso lang arbeitet war es noch nie ein Problem gewesen. Oder zumindest kommt es dem Auge eines Beobachters so vor.

Auf der anderen Seite des rumänischen Ministers, der noch immer so aussieht, als müsse er sich an solche Treffen gewöhnen, sitzt Gerard Lacroix, der Zauberminister Frankreichs. Wie immer kleidet er sich nach der reinblütigen Tradition und heute trägt er eine Festrobe, was vielleicht etwas übertrieben ist, aber Gerard Lacroix ist ein Mann der es mag auf diese Weise seinen Status und seine Macht zu zeigen, insbesondere dadurch, dass er jedes Mal eine ganz neue Festrobe trägt, als sei die alte dreckig geworden nachdem alle sie gesehen haben. Momentan läuft alles in Frankreich wie geölt und der Minister kann sich nicht beklagen. Sein Englisch hat sich etwas verbessert aber er scheint ihn nicht zu nerven dass er seinen Akzent nicht loswerden kann. Ganz im Gegenteil – dadurch zeigt er seine Herkunft und jeder weiß, dass Lacroix stolz darauf ist, ein Franzose zu sein.

Der Minister Belgiens sitzt schweigend auf seiner linken Seite und nippt an seiner Limonade. Er scheint seiner Kleidung nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken wie Lacroix aber er scheint sie zwei Größen kleiner zu kaufen. Mich erinnert er an einen Blumenkohl mit all seinen Muskeln die durch sein für ihn viel zu kleines Hemd sichtbar sind aber vielleicht bin ich nur neidisch. Seine dunklen Augen blicken von einer Person zu der anderen und man sieht, dass er die Gesprächsteile welche ihn interessieren würden sammelt, obwohl er selbst mit keinem wirklich geredet hat seit er sich an diesen Tisch gesetzt hat. Seit er in Belgien an die Macht gekommen ist, hat er das Ministerium in eine Armee verwandelt. Vielleicht ist er an die militärische Disziplin gewöhnt, weil er ja ein Profisportler war, aber den anderen belgischen Todessern sind seine Methoden ein wenig fremd. Der dunkle Lord hat ihm aber nie etwas in Bezug darauf gesagt weil er selbst solche Methoden bevorzugt.

Der ägyptische Zauberminister redet die ganze Zeit – obwohl im Unterton, was für ihn schon Fortschritt ist – mit der dänischen Ministerin. Die Dame ist vor kurzem für dieses Amt ausgewählt worden weil der ehemalige Minister im Kampf ums Leben gekommen ist. Und wenn ich Dame sage, dann meine ich das auch. Der Ägypter kann mit jedem ein Gespräch führen aber dieses Gespräch findet er zweifelsohne sehr angenehm. Ob es daran liegt, dass er nicht verheiratet ist und auch in keiner Beziehung ist, bleibt ein offenes Thema. Ich bin mir auch nicht mal so sicher ob der Mann schwul ist oder nicht. Seinen Handbewegungen und seinem Benehmen im Allgemeinen nach zu urteilen, würde man behaupten, dass er schwul ist. Aber man weiß ja nie. Es gibt schwule Männer an denen man nicht sehen kann, dass sie schwul sind.

Die dänische Ministerin ist eine hübsche Blondine, die genau weiß, wie sie all ihre Attribute zu ihren Gunsten benutzen kann, ob wir von ihrem Äußeren oder von ihrer Macht reden. All das steht ihr auf der Stirn geschrieben. Es ist für mich schwer festzustellen, ob der ägyptische Minister von ihr angetan ist oder ob ihn das was sie ihm gerade erzählt, so fasziniert. Als sie ihre Hand anmutig hebt um eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr zu stecken fällt einem gleich ein Runentattoo auf ihrem rechten Arm auf. Das ist mir schon bei meinem ersten Interview mit der Frau aufgefallen und ich habe sie gefragt, was das Tattoo für sie darstellt. Sie hat mir erklärt, dass dies ein Wort sei, das ihr viel Kraft gebe. Ansonsten war ich diejenige, die sie für den nächsten Minister vorgeschlagen habe. Die Frau hat sich als sehr kompetent erwiesen und dazu auch als eine hinterhältige Hexe, welche alles benutzt was ihr zur Verfügung steht. Es ist nicht ihre Macht oder ihr Wissen, die mir aufgefallen sind. Sondern eher diese ihr angeborene Fähigkeit, alles zu ihren Gunsten zu benutzen. Das an sich ist ein Merkmal einer Schwarzmagierin, welche ein Land sehr gut regieren kann und der nichts entgeht. Sie ist ein guter Zusatz zu unseren regierenden Kräften und ist auch eine Person, auf die man sich verlassen kann.

Und dann haben wir natürlich den Zauberminister für Spanien, einen pompösen und eingebildeten Zauberer, der die Welt als einen Markt ansieht. In seinem Kopf geht es darum, was verkauft und was gekauft werden kann und wie viel davon in seine Tasche geht. Ich bin mit dieser Wahl nicht sonderlich begeistert aber der dunkle Lord hat ihm dieses Amt zugewiesen und hat mir erklärt, dass Spanien momentan solch einen Minister braucht. Der Mann weiß sehr wohl, dass er keine Grenzen überschreiten soll und im gewissen Sinne erinnert er mich an Lucius Malfoy, mit dem er gerade etwas ernst diskutiert. Wahrscheinlich reden sie über die Export- und Importgesetze, ein Thema, das Lucius in letzter Zeit sehr beschäftigt. In diese Sache soll ich mich nicht einmischen denn offensichtlich hat der dunkle Lord etwas im Kopf dieses Spaniers gesehen, was ich nicht sehen konnte. Und außerdem scheint er sich oft mit Lucius zu treffen. Lucius hat mit seinem Amt viel Erfahrung und der dunkle Lord hat ihn gut trainiert. Wahrscheinlich profitieren die beiden von ihren geschäftlichen Treffen und mir kommt es so vor, als hätte der Topf seinen Deckel gefunden.

Der deutsche Minister, die Ministerin für Österreich und der winzig kleine Minister für die Schweiz haben die Chance genutzt, um sich zusammen zu setzen und die Übersetzungen der Reichsgesetze zu diskutieren. Der deutsche Minister, den Lord Voldemort für dieses Amt ausgewählt hat, ist ein pummeliger Zauberer mit Schnurrbart, der kurz tief durchgeatmet hat nachdem ihm diese Ehre zugeteilt geworden ist, hat sich aber dann die Hände gerieben und sich gleich an die Arbeit gemacht. Er ist kein Mann der es pflegt etwas zu lange hinauszuzögern und bevorzugt schnelle Lösungen, auch wenn sie etwas drastisch sind. Weswegen er wahrscheinlich dem ehemaligen dunklen Lord aufgefallen ist. Die Ministerin für Österreich habe ich selbst ausgewählt. Dünn, ungefähr vierzig Jahre alt, mit viel Erfahrung und einer Einstellung dem Leben gegenüber, die mir sehr gefällt. Sie hat mir gesagt, das Leben sei eine Reise und dass sie alle Überraschungen und Herausforderungen auf ihrem Weg als Teile dieser Reise betrachte. Sie ist eine fröhliche Person, immer in einer guten Laune, immer bereit alles zu besprechen und alles in Betracht zu ziehen. Aber sie hat keinerlei Probleme damit, in diesem bestimmten Moment dem deutschen Minister das Wort abzuschneiden und mit einem breiten Lächeln einen Vorschlag zu machen, wobei man merkt, dass der Schnurrbart des Ministers bei dieser Unterbrechung etwas zuckt. Den Schweizer kann ich nur mit einem Wort beschreiben – flüssiges Feuer. Wahrscheinlich liegt es an seiner Größe – vielleicht hat er etwas Koboldblut in seinen Adern? Das habe ich ihn nicht gefragt – aber der Mann ist einfach überall und im selben Moment, wie der Wind. Er redet so schnell dass einem schwindelig wird. Bei ihm hat man den Eindruck, dass die Welt und alles was in diesem Moment vorgeht doppelt so schnell läuft und er gestikuliert wild als er sich auf die Diskussion mit den beiden einlässt.

Dass sie zusammen sitzen und reden wäre vor ein paar Monaten als ein Wunder betrachtet worden, jetzt aber ist es ganz gewöhnlich. Die Ursache der ursprünglichen Meinungsverschiedenheit lag darin, dass der deutsche Minister sein Land als ein Opfer betrachtete, was man nach der Tragödie in Hamburg nachvollziehen kann. Die Verluste auf der dunklen Seite waren minimal wenn man die Verluste auf der Seite des Polarisordens in Betracht zieht. Aber die Kugel von Lord Voldemort hat nicht nur Menschenopfer verursacht sondern auch materielle Schäden angerichtet. Klar, das Ministerium wurde wieder gebaut, das Loch in der Straße ist mit Asphalt überzogen worden und die, das Ministerium umgebenden Häuser, sind wieder aufgebaut worden. Aber nichts kann die deutschen Archive, das Geld, die wichtigen Urkunden und den Rest zurückbringen. Das Ministerium in Wien wiederum ist so schnell angegriffen worden dass es nicht lange dauerte bis die schwarze Fahne aufgehängt worden ist. Es gab fast keine Opfer und das Ministerium steht noch immer. Die Schweizer hatten nicht mal so viel Glück. Am Anfang wollten ein paar Vertraute von Erebus mit dem Ministerium verhandeln, was er ihnen erlaubte. Es stellte sich aber heraus, dass sie am Ende gefangen genommen worden sind und dass das Ministerium versucht hat, die Position der dunklen Armee aus ihnen herauszukitzeln. Der Fluch des dunklen Mals aktivierte sich und sie starben. Es schien aber dass die Ministerialbeamten doch etwas herausgefunden haben, auch wenn die Todesser nur genickt oder die Köpfe geschüttelt haben, und die Armee von Erebus wurde angegriffen. Ich kam rechtzeitig dort an, um ihm dabei zu helfen und zusammen haben wir uns durch die Reihen der Hellmagier gedrängt und das Ministerium eingenommen.

So kann man natürlich verstehen, warum jedes Land dachte, dass sie es einer speziellen Behandlung bedarf und warum sie sich am Anfang weigerten, zusammen zu arbeiten. Aber nachdem sie der dunkle Lord zu sich gerufen hat und ihnen ein paar Sachen 'erklärt' hat, gingen sie zum ersten Mal schweigend in den Salon im Erdgeschoss und setzten sich zusammen, um über die Arbeit zu reden. Der dunkle Lord toleriert solches Benehmen nicht und möchte dass jeder Todesser, insbesondere die Minister, miteinander kooperieren und sich wenigstens erdulden, wenn sie sich nicht schon als Kumpel betrachten. Er ist gegen die Feindseligkeiten im dunklen Orden allergisch. Erwähne man wie sich zwei Todesser gezankt haben, und seine Augen blitzen gleich gefährlich auf. Die drei hätten es besser wissen sollen aber jetzt scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Der deutsche Minister hat sich persönlich vorgenommen, das dicke Buch der Reichsgesetze zu übersetzen, da er als Kind in England gewohnt hat und Englisch gut kann. Jetzt hat er aber eingesehen dass seine Arbeit viel schneller geht wenn er sie mit den beiden teilt. Normalerweise werden die Gesetze von einem ganzen Team der Zauberer und Hexen übersetzt aber der deutsche Minister wollte davon nichts hören. Was eigentlich sehr schlau von ihm ist. Wenn er die Gesetze schon übersetzt, wird er sie auch kennen und wird nicht, wie Lucius Malfoy, das Buch unter seinem Schreibtisch aufbewahren müssen um ja einen verstohlenen Blick darauf zu werfen weil er sich nicht erinnern kann, wie ein bestimmtes Gesetz lautet. Der dunkle Lord bestand von Anfang an darauf, dass jeder Minister die Gesetze gut kennt. Denn derjenige der auf der Spitze sei, müsse mehr als alle anderen wissen, hat er gesagt.

Und dann gibt es Artaius. Artaius, der Henker des dunklen Ordens, dessen Name und Gesicht schon weltweit bekannt und gefürchtet sind. Normalerweise wäre er zu solchen Treffen nicht eingeladen weil er Aufträge erfüllt, aber momentan versucht ihn der dunkle Lord zu 'trainieren'. Damit meine ich nicht nur seine Selbstkontrolle sondern auch seine sozialen Fähigkeiten. Dazu gehören nicht nur die Bräuche oder die Weise, auf die er sich ausdrückt, sondern auch die Fähigkeit, mit Menschen die er nicht gut kennt zu reden und dazu fähig zu sein, in einer Menschenmenge nicht auszuflippen. Klar, Artaius hat sich an die Gesellschaft von Daphne, Theodore und den anderen gewöhnt aber wenn er sich unter vielen Menschen befindet die er nicht gut kennt, pflegt er sich einfach aus dem Staub zu machen oder in einer Ecke alleine zu sitzen und auf die Chance zu warten, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Der dunkle Lord selbst ist auch kein Gesellschaftswesen aber er kann eines sein wenn es sein muss. Und er möchte Artaius das gleiche beibringen.

Es wundert mich manchmal, dass er ihm so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkt und dass er ihm ehrlich helfen will, aber je mehr ich über ihn lerne, desto mysteriöser kommt er mir vor. Er erinnert mich an eine Zwiebel – nehme man eine Schicht, findet man eine andere. Gerade wenn man denkt, dass man schon damit fertig ist und alles weiß, was man wissen soll, entdeckt man eine weitere Schicht. Langsam entdecke ich Tiefen in seiner Persönlichkeit die ich früher nicht gesehen habe. Und wenn ich denke dass ich ihn endlich verstanden habe macht er so etwas was er in den USA gemacht hat. Der dunkle Lord scheint aber all seine Tiefen gut zu verstehen und Artaius weiß es. Nach dem Vorfall in Amerika macht er kommentarlos das was er ihm sagt und so ist er auch heute hier, trägt sein bestes Hemd und versucht mit Menschen zu reden. Ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtend muss ich zugeben, dass er Fortschritt macht obwohl man deutlich sehen kann wie er darüber nachdenkt, was er sagen wird und was nicht. Auch wenn es für mich schwer zu verstehen ist, wie eine Person die Gesellschaft der anderen so lästig finden kann und nicht weiß, wie sie sich benehmen soll, wenn sie von vielen Menschen umgeben ist, muss ich zugeben dass er sich bemüht. Aber unter der Fassade der Ruhe sieht man deutlich wie sehr ihn das Ganze nervt.

Und dann gibt es natürlich Draco, der auf der rechten Seite des dunklen Lords sitzt, mit einem Lächeln sein Abendessen isst und versucht mit Artaius zu reden. Draco scheint die übermenschliche Kraft finden zu können, um zu Erebus zu stehen auch wenn es so aussieht, dass der dunkle Lord ihn ignoriert oder ihn in den Hintergrund schiebt. Ich weiß ja, dass Erebus es nicht absichtlich macht und dass er manchmal wirklich fort gehen und Draco all seine Arbeit überlassen muss. Obwohl es normal wäre, dass der dunkle Lord mit seinem Mann während solch eines Abendessens redet und nicht mit mir, wäre es Erebus' Meinung nach unangebracht dass er lieber mit seinem Mann und nicht mit mir, seiner Erbin, redet. Dadurch würde er auch seinen Anhängern zeigen, dass ihm sein Privatleben viel wichtiger als seine Pflichten ist und das möchte er nicht tun. Wenn sie aber alleine sind, weiß ich dass sie über allerlei Sachen reden. Aber so bald sie ihre Gemächer verlassen zieht der dunkle Lord eine Linie zwischen seinem Privatleben und seinen Pflichten. Da draußen ist er der dunkle Lord und Draco ist sein Anhänger. Vielleicht mag so was einem Zuschauer unbarmherzig vorkommen aber ich denke dass ich es verstehe. Und Draco erträgt alles mit einem Lächeln und unterstützt Erebus in allem was er macht. Es bleibt eine offene Frage ob er auch wenn sie alleine sind seine Rolle als die des dunklen Lords vor der Tür zurücklassen kann, aber ich bin zuversichtlich dass es Draco nicht stört. Auf einer Ebene die ich nicht verstehe mag er es, wenn Erebus seine Rolle des Herrschers alles Lebendigen spielt weil es ihn erregt. So viel weiß ich. Aber ich weiß auch dass er Erebus Vorschläge gibt und dass sie auch über die Arbeit reden.

Ich werde auch nie verstehen können, wie jemanden erregen kann wenn ihn Erebus durch den Wald jagt, aber na ja. Das ist nicht meine Sache.

Ein paar Wochen nach dem Tod von Lord Voldemort hat Erebus wieder mit seiner Arbeit angefangen. Er wollte die Gesetze verbessern und das Imperium von innen verstärken. Er wollte sich den kleinen Details widmen für die er nie die Zeit hatte und die manchmal zu Missverständnissen führten, weswegen die Minister ihn immer kontaktiert und über ihre Vorgehensweise in irgendeiner Sache gefragt haben. Nachdem er die Gesetze der einzelnen Provinzen in Einklang gebracht hat soll es zu solchen Vorfällen nicht mehr kommen. Ich habe eine sehr hohe Meinung von Lord Voldemort aber irgendwie schien es dass er zu solchen Sachen nie kam und Lücken hinterlassen hat. Bei Treffen wie diesen wird einem gleich klar, wie sehr sich der dunkle Orden nach seinem Tod verändert hat. Früher gab es keine solchen inoffiziellen Treffen und das ist nur eine der Sachen, die sich unter der Führung von Erebus verändert hat. Er scheint auf manche Sachen mehr Acht zu geben und auf manche überhaupt keine. Natürlich kommt es auf den Imperator an, wie das Imperium funktionieren wird und das ist ja nichts Neues. Und vielleicht bin ich voreingenommen aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass unter der Regierung von Lord Erebus das dunkle Imperium viel besser funktioniert.

Zum Beispiel überlässt er den Ministern fast alle Entscheidungen. So müssen sie nicht länger ihn oder mich für jede Kleinigkeit fragen, was sie tun sollten sondern können zusammen mit den anderen im Ministerium tätigen Todessern die Entscheidungen treffen. Ich statte meinen regelmäßigen, monatlichen Besuch jeder Provinz ab und dann werfe ich einen Blick auf ihre Arbeit und überprüfe sie wenn ich denke, dass ich mich mit etwas genauer beschäftigen soll. Das vereinfacht nicht nur meine sondern auch die Arbeit der Minister. Natürlich falls irgendwelche Zweifelfälle auftauchen wenden sie sich an mir. Aber ansonsten muss ich nicht mal so oft wie früher reisen und alles überprüfen. Erebus erwartet von seinen Ministern, dass sie ihre Arbeit ohne Fehler machen. Aber falls ihm etwas auffällt was ihm nicht gefällt, wird es dieser Person schlecht ergehen.

Die strikte Hierarchie, welche schon früher im Orden zu merken war, ist jetzt wie das Imperium funktioniert. Die Aufseher und die Leiter der einzelnen Abteilungen statten ihre Berichte dem Minister ab und er schreibt seine monatlichen Berichte an mich. Ich lese sie durch und unterschreibe sie. Falls ich nicht weiß, was ich in einer Situation tun soll – was noch nicht vorgekommen ist – soll ich Erebus fragen. So geht es. Was am seltsamsten ist, ist dass diese Anordnung die Minister nervös macht und man merkt, dass sie sich mehr bemühen als früher. Ich habe das besonders bei Lucius bemerkt. Zu seinem letzten Bericht hatte ich wirklich nichts zu sagen und bei meinem Besuch dem britischen Ministerium sind mir keine Formfehler oder Unvorschriftmäßigkeiten aufgefallen. Auf den ersten Blick hat Erebus den Ministern mehr Freiheit gegeben, aber das scheint einen guten Einfluss auf sie zu haben.

Ich erinnere mich an den Moment, in dem ich zusammen mit Erebus und Lord Voldemort aus der Loge auf das Quidditchfeld hinunter geblickt habe. Hunderte, tausende Menschen standen in Stille und uns auf diese Weise begrüßten. Bei diesem Anblick bekam ich Gänsehaut. Es ist leicht zu vergessen wie viele Todesser es eigentlich gibt und beim bloßen Gedanken, dass sie etwas von mir erwarten, spüre ich noch immer manchmal Nervosität, welche mir die Fähigkeit, klar zu denken, raubt. Es ist leicht von der großen Menschenmenge eingeschüchtert zu werden obwohl es bei mir seltener und seltener vorkommt. Schließlich habe ich schon viel Erfahrung damit.

Ich werde nicht den Tag vergessen, als ich und Laetitia gingen um meine Eltern zu besuchen und als mein Vater breit grinsend mit einer Kopie der französischen Zauberzeitung gewedelt hat. Er sagte, er habe über mich gelesen. Er war außer sich vor Freude und Stolz wobei meine Mutter nichts dazu sagte, sondern mich etwas unsicher anlächelte. Ich habe diesen Moment gefürchtet. Dass meine Eltern mehr über mich und das, was ich eigentlich tue, erfahren. Natürlich bin ich von ihnen in keinem Sinne abhängig aber so sehr ich mich bemühe, die Lage zu rationalisieren, spüre ich noch immer manchmal einen Stich von Unsicherheit, von Angst, was sie mir sagen werden. Ob sie mit mir zufrieden sind, ob sie sich für mich schämen, ob sie mich hassen. Das würde gar nichts ändern denn jetzt habe ich mein eigenes Leben und mein eigenes Geld. Aber sie sind meine Eltern. Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte mir selbst erklären, wie die Sachen stehen und sie nicht durch das Prisma meiner Gefühle ihnen gegenüber sehen, aber ich bin noch nicht perfekt.

Erebus wollte dass das dunkle Imperium mehr über mich erfährt weil ihm die verschiedenen Gerüchte, welche über mich zirkulierten, auf die Nerven gingen. Früher war es vielleicht nicht mal so wichtig, jetzt aber da ich seinen Platz eingenommen habe, wollte er, dass die Welt weiß, wer ich bin. So musste ich eine kurze Biografie verfassen und einige Tatsachen über mich und mein Leben aufzählen. Was mich interessiert, womit ich mich in meiner Freizeit beschäftige und so weiter. Mein Vater hat diesen Artikel mit einem großen Foto von mir einrahmen lassen und hat ihn im Wohnzimmer aufgehängt. Er wollte auch eine Fahne des Imperiums haben, welche ihm Laetitia gleich geschenkt hat, und hat auch sie im Flur aufgehängt. Seit er die französische Zauberzeitungen entdeckt hat, sammelt er Artikel über mich und ich muss mir die Frage stellen, wann er etwas über mich lesen wird, was ihn enttäuschen, ja sogar erschrecken wird.

Der dunkle Lord klatscht in die Hände und ich konzentriere mich auf die Gegenwart. Die Teller und das Essen verschwinden und Kaffee, Schnaps und Wein erscheinen auf dem langen Tisch. Aber wie immer wartet man dass der dunkle Lord als der erste nach einer Flasche greift und dann fühlen sich die Todesser frei, auch etwas zu trinken. Als sich der dunkle Lord etwas Scotch einschenkt, greift der deutsche Minister bereitwillig auf Feuerwhiskey zu.

„Obwohl dies kein Arbeitstreffen ist," sagt der dunkle Lord und alle verstummen, „möchte ich doch mit euch über ein paar Sachen reden."

Er lehnt sich zurück mit seinem Glas in Hand und lässt seinen Blick über die anwesenden Todesser schweifen.

„Manche von euch fragen sich, warum wir uns so schnell den USA zuwenden," sagt er ernst. „Wenn es noch viele Länder in Europa gibt, welche noch nicht auf der Weltkarte in der Bibliothek schwarz sind."

Er schaut zu mir und ich lächele flüchtig. Erebus gefällt meine Karte.

„Die dunkle Fackel über den Ozean zu tragen ist keine leichte Aufgabe," fährt er fort. „Und vielleicht ist sie ein wenig ehrgeizig. Aber wir haben starke Unterstützung der Todesritter und sie arbeiten hart an meinen Plänen."

Er fährt über seine Zigarrenschachtel, als denke er darüber nach, wie er sich ausdrücken soll und alle warten ab, dass er fortfährt.

„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach," sagt er, den Blick hebend. „Die USA ist der Sitz des Polarisordens. Der Polarisorden ist momentan das größte Hindernis in unserem Weg, das weggeräumt werden muss. Wenn das passiert, kann man sagen dass wir schon viel näher an unserem Ziel stehen. Wenn die USA untergeht, dann wird auch der Rest Amerikas schnell nachgeben. Wir fangen von der Spitze an und das an sich ist eine Meisterleistung. Aber wenn wir die Spitze erobern wird der Rest des Berges einfach wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen stürzen. Die USA ist die Säule auf der Amerika steht und wenn sie weg ist, ist es vorbei. Wir haben gewonnen."

„Das wird auch ernste Folgen auf Europa haben," fährt er fort, wobei ihn die Todesser wie gebannt anschauen. Der deutsche Minister hat vergessen, dass er sein volles Glas in der Hand hält und nicht trinkt. „Zweifelsohne werden auch manche Länder Europas gleich dem Beispiel Amerikas folgen. Vielleicht werden wir einen ernsten Kampf haben, aber unser Sieg wird den Rest der Welt beeinflussen."

„Nichtsdestotrotz möchte ich eine Novität einführen, welche uns weiterhelfen wird. Ich werde ein paar Vertreter des Ordens in jene Teile der Welt, wo wir nur wenige Todesser haben, schicken. Ihre Aufgabe wird natürlich den Orden und dessen Ideale zu vertreten sein aber auch Informationen über das Land und dessen Bewohner zu sammeln, mit Todessern dort zu reden und langsam den Boden für entweder einen Putsch oder einen direkten Angriff vorzubereiten. Es kann auch sein, dass der dunkle Orden alleine aufgrund der gesammelten Informationen in der Lage sein wird, ohne einen Konflikt das Land einzunehmen aber deswegen schicke ich meine Vertreter dorthin um ja die Lage einzuschätzen. Dies ist keine Aufgabe, die leicht genommen werden soll, weil die Vertreter keinen Schutz haben, sich auf die wenigen Todesser dort verlassen und im Allgemeinen im Geheimen arbeiten müssen, sowie es früher der Fall war, als es noch kein dunkles Imperium gab."

„Natürlich ist euch klar, dass ihr die besten Kandidaten für den Job seid," sagt er, in die Runde blickend. Die Mehrheit der Minister versucht nicht nervös auszusehen. „Obwohl ihr nicht die einzigen Kandidaten seid. In der Zwischenzeit soll der Rest des dunklen Ordens an meinen Plänen für die USA weiter arbeiten, was momentan unsere Priorität Nummer eins ist."

„Seti, hast du vielleicht einen Vorschlag, mit welchem Land wir anfangen könnten?" fragt er mich.

Die Blicke der Todesser werden gleich auf mich fixiert und ich erinnere mich an das Gefühl der Nervosität das mich in solchen Situationen immer begleitet hat, aber in diesem Moment spüre ich keinerlei Zweifel.

„Neuseeland und Australien, mein Meister," antworte ich gleich.

Der dunkle Lord nickt langsam und nimmt einen langen Zug von seiner Zigarre.

„Na gut," sagt er, sich wieder den Todessern zuwendend. „Wir fangen mit diesen Ländern an."

Die Todesser widerstehen den Drang, auf ihren Stühlen nervös hin und her zu rutschen als der Blick des dunklen Lords über den Tisch schweift.

„Lucius," sagt er schließlich.

Der blonde Zauberer zuckt beinahe sichtbar zusammen und hebt den Blick.

„Wedigo," sagt er weiter. „Und Barty. Ich werde ihn davon benachrichtigen. Eure Arbeit wird eine Person, welcher ihr vertraut, übernehmen und in eurer Abwesenheit als euer Stellvertreter tätig sein. Wir werden uns morgen um achtzehn Uhr treffen, um die Einzelheiten zu besprechen."

Es ist ganz offensichtlich, warum er Lucius ausgewählt hat. Er ist gerade der Typ, der den reinblütigen Fanatikern gefallen würde. Zudem ist er ein guter Schwarzmagier, ist weltweit berühmt und weiß, was man sagen soll und in welchem Moment. Und ich denke dass ihm diese Aufgabe besser gefällt als im Ministerium zu hocken und Berichte zu schreiben. Die Augen des deutschen Ministers wiederum, als er seinen Namen gehört hat, haben geglitzert. Er kann Englisch sehr gut, ist vielleicht kein reinblütiger Zauberer was auch den anderen nicht reinblütigen Zauberern und Hexen gefallen wird, und hat schnelle Lösungen für Probleme. Falls Lucius etwas viel zu lange hinauszögern wird, wird er Zustände kriegen und die Sache beschleunigen. Barty Crouch wiederum ist ein guter Taktiker und Kämpfer, falls es dazu kommt. Alles in allem, ein gutes Team. Falls sich die Mitglieder dieses Teams nicht gegenseitig totschlagen, was unter den Todessern immer in Betracht gezogen werden muss.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wie geht es dir?" frage ich Draco, den ich heute nach einer langen Zeit wieder sehe.

Er sieht mager aus und hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, ist aber gepflegt wie immer. Er riecht nach drei verschiedenen Düften und seine Frisur sieht so aus, als könne sie die Kräfte mit einem Tornado messen. Aber ich kenne ihn. Unter dieser Fassade steckt ein sehr müder Zauberer.

„Mir geht es gut," sagt er, an seinem Erdbeersaft nippend.

Ein Nachteil seiner Berufung ist dass man genau weiß, was einem guttut und was nicht. Glücklicherweise weiß ich nicht viel über die Heilkunst sonst würde ich mir den Kopf mit allerlei Sachen zerbrechen. Ich kenne mich. Wenn ich schon etwas über etwas weiß, werde ich dieses Wissen anwenden.

„Das würdest du auch sagen wenn dir ein Bein fehlen würde," sage ich zu ihm. „In dieser Hinsicht ähnelst du Erebus."

Draco lächelt flüchtig und schaut auf sein Getränk hinunter. Mir fällt auf, dass seine Nägel makellos sind. Wie immer.

„Du solltest mich fragen, wie es meinen Patienten geht, denn so geht es auch mir," sagt er.

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Höre ich da einen Hauch von Wut?

Ich nehme noch einen Schluck meines Rotweins.

„Komm, gehen wir spazieren. Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen," sage ich laut genug dass die Todesser, welche im Salon herumsitzen, reden und trinken, mich hören können. Dass mich Erebus gehört hat ist selbstverständlich. Auch wenn ich nicht möchte, dass er davon Bescheid weiß, ist es unvermeidlich. Hoffentlich ist er zu beschäftigt um uns zu folgen.

Draco begleitet mich etwas mürrisch in den Garten. Wir sollten nicht über unsere Probleme und unser Privatleben vor den Todessern reden aber Draco weiß ganz genau dass ich mit ihm nicht über irgendwelche Aufgabe reden möchte.

Als wir an Blaises Schlangenbrunnen vorbeigehen schnaubt er und schaut zu mir.

„Ich weiß, du möchtest eine echte Antwort auf die Frage wie es mir geht," sagt er etwas genervt. „Und die Antwort lautet: ich weiß es nicht."

„Hattest du zu viel Arbeit während wir fort waren?" versuche ich.

„Ja aber ich habe es wirklich genossen," sagt Draco. „Wirklich," fügt er hinzu als er meinen skeptischen Blick bemerkt. „Und ich genieße es, Menschen zu heilen. Ich hätte mich nicht für diese Laufbahn entschieden wenn es mir nicht gefallen hätte. Aber..."

Er schaut zum dunklen Himmel hoch und atmet tief durch.

„Es ist einfach zu viel," murmelt er. „Ich kann nur an ein Rad denken, das sich unablässig dreht, ohne Pausen, Tag und Nacht."

Ich kenne Draco schon gut genug dass ich auch durch seine Rätsel hindurch sehen kann und seufze.

„Du brauchst Urlaub," sage ich. „Du hast nach der Schlacht in den Alpen hunderte Todesser gerettet und geheilt. Und danach hast du einfach weitergemacht. Vielleicht kann der dunkle Lord es so tun, du aber nicht. Ich auch nicht. Aber ich habe mich in den USA entspannt. Es war wirklich ereignisreich."

Draco schüttelt den Kopf.

„Er wird mir nie erlauben, das Hauptquartier zu verlassen," sagt Draco. „Und außerdem bin ich nicht müde. Ich habe meine Arbeit nicht satt. Ich liebe meine Arbeit. Aber vielleicht brauche ich eine Veränderung. Ich habe mich dabei ertappt wie ich versuche etwas an meinem Alltag zu ändern weil mich die Routine erstickt. Ich tue diese Sachen unbewusst. Aber als mir klar geworden ist, was ich da tue, habe ich darüber ernst nachgedacht."

„Vielleicht könntest du einen Ausflug mit ihm machen, sowie ich einen mit Laetitia gemacht habe," schlage ich vor. „Das hat wirklich Spaß gemacht. Es war natürlich nicht lange, nur ein Wochenende. Aber wir waren alleine und haben den ganzen Tag zusammen verbracht, über Sachen geredet, einfach die Gesellschaft der anderen genossen. Vielleicht solltest du Erebus so was vorschlagen."

Draco lacht – und mir gefällt die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme nicht.

„Erebus soll einen Ausflug mit mir machen?" fragt er rhetorisch. „Sei nicht lächerlich. Wenn es nicht um die Arbeit geht, dann geht er nirgendwohin."

„Aber es hätte auch um die Arbeit gehen können," sage ich. „Du könntest einen Ort vorschlagen, der ihm gefällt. Wir drei haben oft Ausflüge gemacht und haben gearbeitet. Rituale gemacht, geredet, geübt. Und doch waren wir nicht im Hauptquartier. Du brauchst einen Tapetenwechsel. Das hilft immer."

Sogar als ich ihm das gesagt habe, habe ich mich schuldig gefühlt. Denn während wir drei Ausflüge gemacht haben, hockte der arme Draco im Hauptquartier und erledigte seine Arbeit. Kein Wunder, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte ist. Und mit dem ankommenden Angriff auf Amerika stehen seine Chancen für eine Pause sehr schlecht.

„Wenn du irgendwelche Vorschläge hast, jetzt ist eine gute Zeit dafür," murmelt er.

Wir haben eine der Gartenlauben erreicht und gehen rein.

„Ich bin eine wirklich komische Mischung," sagt er als er sich setzt. „Ich beschäftige mich mit der Heilung, was eine hellmagische Kunst ist. Und zugleich bin ich ein Schwarzmagier. Erebus hat mir schon früh genug gesagt, dass einem Schwarzmagier die Veränderungen natürlich vorkommen. Das ist sehr wahr. Vielleicht bevorzuge ich manchmal die Sicherheit und die Ruhe des Alltags aber irgendwann wird es auch für mich zu viel."

„Du bist einzigartig," sage ich zu ihm. „Du musst nur herausfinden, wie du funktionierst, dich selbst besser kennenlernen. Und ich denke dass du keine Zeit dafür hast weil du ja den ganzen Tag lang Menschen heilst und deinen Pflichten nachkommst."

Er schaut mich seltsam an. In seinem Blick sehe ich Vorwurf und Bitterkeit und mein Magen verkrampft sich. Draco ist immer da, wie ein Stern der unabhängig von der Jahreszeit immer im Himmel zu sehen ist. Aber dieser Stern ist menschlich und kann diese Kontinuität nicht ertragen.

Und all diese Zeit treibe ich mich mit Erebus herum und er unterrichtet mich. Draco erkennt in meinen Worten die Lehre seines Mannes und fühlt sich wahrscheinlich als rede er mit ihm. Ich kann nicht die Weise ändern, auf die Erebus ihn und mich behandelt aber ich wünsche mir, er würde einsehen, dass auch Draco seine Bedürfnisse hat und dass er vielleicht weniger braucht, um zusammenzubrechen.

Es ist sehr leicht, sich an jemanden zu gewöhnen und diese Person als etwas anzunehmen, was immer da sein wird. Man bemerkt nur dass sie nicht mehr da ist, wenn sie weg ist. Ich möchte nicht Erebus, seine Beziehung mit seinem Mann oder wie er ihn behandelt kritisieren. Das ist nicht meine Sache. Aber ich kann versuchen, Draco mit Ratschlägen zu helfen. Als eine Freundin, die ihn sehr gerne hat.

Die silbernen Augen schauen mich etwas vorsichtig an und ich weiß dass er mir nie direkt sagen wird, dass er sich wünscht, er wäre ich, die Person, mit der sein Mann so viel Zeit verbringt. Vielleicht ist es für Erebus logisch, dass dem so ist und vielleicht würde es auch Draco logisch sein, wenn er an die Sache objektiv herangehen würde. Aber er liebt ihn. Er möchte in seiner Nähe sein und er möchte Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Und Erebus ist momentan mit seinen Plänen für die USA beschäftigt. Aber immer wird es einen Angriffplan geben, der ihn beschäftigen wird. Er wird immer an etwas arbeiten. Das ist Erebus. Und wenn ich besser darüber nachdenke, das bin auch ich.

Ich denke darüber nach, wie oft ich lieber zu Erebus und zu Lord Voldemort ging statt zu meiner Freundin und senke den Kopf. Laetitia erträgt es und beklagt sich nicht mehr. Sie arbeitet mit Draco zusammen, trifft sich mit ihren Freundinnen, geht meine und ihre Eltern besuchen und scheint ihr eigenes Leben zu führen, was richtig ist. Als sie einsah dass sie einfach nicht von mir erwarten kann, dass ich immer Zeit für sie habe und dass ich immer da bin, hat sie Beschäftigungen für sich gefunden und freut sich wenn ich doch für sie Zeit habe. Aber die Frage, ob sie es mir übel nimmt, bleibt offen. Es ist etwas, worüber wir in letzter Zeit überhaupt nicht gesprochen haben. Vielleicht bin ich diejenige, welche dieses Thema nicht anschneiden will, weil ich Angst vor der Wahrheit habe.

„Es ist nicht dass wir nicht Zeit miteinander verbringen," platzt es aus Draco heraus.

Mir fällt dabei ein Ring auf, den er früher nicht getragen hat. Er hat ein weiß-graues Auge und in den Tiefen dieses Auges sehe ich ein kleines Blättchen, das irgendwie in den Stein eingebaut worden ist. Wunderschön. Woher hat er diesen Ring?

„Das hat er mir zum Beispiel aus Amerika gebracht," sagt er als er meinen Blick bemerkt, mir den Ring zeigend. „Er denkt an mich. Er zeigt es auf seine typische Weise. Und ich habe nichts gegen seine Arbeitsgewohnheiten, ganz in Gegenteil. Ich unterstütze ihn darin. Ich versuche ihm zu helfen wie ich kann. Ich wusste, wer er war als ich ihn geheiratet habe. Ich wusste worauf ich mich eingelassen habe. Es hat nichts mit Erebus an sich zu tun, sondern eher mit mir."

„Würdest du dann vielleicht einen Ausflug mit Laetitia machen?" frage ich ihn. „Ich weiß, dass es sie freuen würde."

Sein Ausdruck erhellt sich.

„Ich habe deine Freundin wirklich gerne," sagt er lächelnd. „Und das wäre sehr schön. Wir würden viel Spaß haben. Aber ich denke nicht, dass Erebus es billigen würde. Er macht sich Sorgen um mich und auch das kann ich verstehen. Aber ich wünsche mir, er würde mir mal vertrauen und mich nicht wie ein Kind behandeln, das seinen Schutz braucht. Es schmeichelt mir, dass er sich so viele Sorgen um mich macht. Deswegen verbietet er mir das Imperium zu verlassen und verlangt dass ich immer von Bodyguards begleitet bin. Es ist süß."

Er lächelt als er an ihn denkt und sowie immer wenn er über Erebus redet merkt man die Liebe und die Bewunderung in seiner Stimme.

„Wäre ich eine Frau, würde ich denken, dass ich meine Tage bekomme," sagt er und ich lache. „Vielleicht ist es nur eine Phase. Du musst dir keine Sorgen darum machen."

„Aber wenn ich helfen kann, das werde ich," sage ich. „Ich werde mit Laetitia reden. Ich kann ihm nicht vorschlagen..."

In diesem Moment erscheint der dunkle Lord vor der Gartenlaube und ich verstumme. Es gibt einen unangenehmen Ausdruck in seinem weißen Gesicht und Draco wird blass und schluckt, als hätte man ihn bei etwas ertappt. Ich hoffe, dass ihn Erebus nicht weiter misshandelt und tatsächlich habe ich keine Anzeichen davon bemerkt. Manchmal ist er grob zu ihm aber ich hoffe dass es nichts Ernsteres ist. Aber trotzdem sieht man Draco Angst im Gesicht wenn er plötzlich so auftaucht und wenn Draco über ihn mit mir redet, als sei er ein Kind das seine Eltern beim Rauchen im Garten ertappt haben. Schuldig, steht ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben, auch wenn er weiß, dass er sich nicht schuldig fühlen soll.

„Was kannst du ihm nicht vorschlagen?" fragt der dunkle Lord mit einer kalten Stimme. Sogar ich fühle mich nervös.

„Es ist nichts, Erebus," sagt Draco eilig. „Seti hat nichts getan. Ich wollte mit ihr über etwas reden."

„Worüber?" fragt er, die Stufen in die Gartenlaube empor steigend.

Draco scheint hin und her gerissen. Er kann ihn nicht anlügen denn Erebus würde es wissen. Er muss ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Andererseits wenn sich Draco schon seit einer Weile so fühlt würde er auch etwas darüber wissen.

„Ich habe vorgeschlagen, dass Draco und Laetitia zusammen einen Ausflug machen, Meister," melde ich mich zu Wort. Draco wirft mir einen 'bitte nimm nicht die Schuld' Blick zu, aber ich reagiere nicht. „Er arbeitet zu viel und braucht eine Pause. Er muss sich vor dem Angriff auf die USA ausruhen denn sicherlich wird er danach viel Arbeit haben. Es wird Verletzten geben. Laetitia arbeitet den ganzen Tag lang im Labor und braucht auch eine Pause. Vielleicht könnten die beiden auf die Farm von Laetitias Eltern gehen?"

Dracos Augen glitzern. Ja, ich wusste, dass er so was interessant finden würde. Abraxaner und eine Menge andere Tiere, die Natur, Französisch. Ein Ort, wo er einfach Draco und nicht der Stellvertreter des dunklen Lords sein kann.

„Ich schätze es, dass du dir Sorgen um Draco machst, aber es ist nicht notwendig," sagt der dunkle Lord kalt. „Ich werde darüber entscheiden. Komm, Draco."

Er dreht sich um und verlässt die Gartenlaube und Draco steht schnell auf, ihm gehorsam folgend. Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck dass Erebus nur pfeifen muss sodass Draco zu ihm geht.

„Geh zurück zu den Ministern," befiehlt mir der dunkle Lord als er Draco grob am Ellbogen packt und mit ihm disappariert. Eine Sekunde früher habe ich Dracos Ausdruck bemerkt. Er sah geschlagen aus. Ich seufze, stehe auf und gehe alleine zurück zum Schloss. Hoffentlich wird er ihm nichts antun. Es tut weh meinem Freund nicht helfen zu können aber ich weiß dass ich mich nicht einmischen soll. Denn Erebus ist nicht nur der Mann meines Freundes sondern auch mein Chef. Mein Meister.

Ich trete wütend gegen einen Stein und fluche. Ich hasse es, Draco nicht helfen zu können.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Am nächsten Tag spaziere ich mit Laetitia im inneren Hof. Ich habe noch eine Stunde bevor ich zu dem dunklen Lord gehen muss. Ich habe Draco seit gestern nicht gesehen und ich hoffe, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Laetitia war begeistert als ich ihr einen Spaziergang vorgeschlagen habe und sie wollte sehen, wie viel die Pflanzen in den neuen Treibhäusern gewachsen sind. Wir folgen dem mit Kopfsteinen gepflasterten Pfad zu den Treibhäusern und die warme Luft da drin schlägt mir entgegen als Laetitia die Tür aufreißt und reingeht. Sie schaut sich begeistert um und hüpft von einer Pflanze zu der anderen und begutachtet ihre Blätter und ihre Blumen. Ich wiederum für einmal habe keine Lust auf Pflanzen und bemerke sie auch nicht. Gedankenverloren folge ich ihr langsam als sie durch das Treibhaus schlendert, in dem nur die Pflanzen welche viel Feuchtigkeit und Wärme brauchen, wachsen.

Sie sieht glücklich aus. Ich versuche festzustellen, ob sich meine Freundin noch immer vernachlässigt fühlt und ob sie etwas braucht. Vielleicht habe ich letztes Mal etwas übertrieben. Sie ist zusammen mit Draco geflohen und sie sind ohne seine Begleitung in Paris spaziert und haben ein paar Sachen gekauft. Sie hat mir ein schönes Top mit einem Eulenmuster, welche Brillen tragen, gekauft und ich war davon begeistert. Aber als ich erfahren habe, dass Draco ohne Begleitung mit ihr unterwegs war, hielt ich sie für verantwortlich. Ich habe sie angebrüllt. Ihr gesagt, sie kann sich als Glückspilz betrachten, dass nichts passiert ist sonst hätte der dunkle Lord ihren Kopf auf einem Tablett verlangt. Aber das war typisch Laetitia. Sie bekommt eine Idee und sie geht. Wie ein Schmetterling, welcher von dem Wind von einer Blume zu der anderen getragen wird, flattert sie weg und kommt wieder zurück wenn sie mit ihrem Ausflug fertig ist. Sie denkt über die Folgen nicht nach. Vielleicht habe ich es übertrieben. Vielleicht habe ich ihr Sachen gesagt, die sie nicht verdient hat. Aber ich war so wütend auf sie weil ich mir eigentlich Sorgen um sie gemacht habe. Natürlich auch um Draco. Aber dass sie nur so in Zauberparis auftaucht und beginnt zu shoppen, wie nur noch eine Hexe, das konnte ich ihr nicht vergeben. Natürlich gibt es in Zauberparis in jeder Ecke Todesser, die ihr gleich helfen würden, falls etwas passiert, aber jeder konnte Laetitia und Draco erkennen und sie entführen. Ihnen etwas antun. Ihr wehtun... Beim bloßen Gedanken spüre ich kochendheiße Wut und bekomme den Drang, gegen etwas zu treten.

(„Schatz,") höre ich ihre Stimme.

Die Realität schlägt mir mit voller Wucht entgegen als ich ihre stahlblauen Augen vor mir sehe, welche mich besorgt anschauen.

Götter, ich würde wirklich dumme Sachen tun um diese Augen glücklich zu sehen...

(„Geht es dir gut?") fragt sie. („Möchtest du, dass wir zurück gehen?")

(„Nein, nein,") sage ich abwinkend. („Gehen wir weiter. Ich möchte die Kaktusse sehen.")

Das habe ich mir auf der Stelle ausgedacht aber Laetitia kauft es mir nicht ab. Sie kennt mich zu gut.

(„Was ist los?") fragt sie mich, zärtlich meine Schulter reibend.

Zwei Todesser, welche sich um die Pflanzen kümmern, kommen an uns vorbei und verbeugen sich.

„Guten Abend, meine Prinzessin," sagt einer. Ich nicke ihm nur zu und sobald sie weg sind, greife ich Laetitias Hand und ziehe sie aus dem Treibhaus heraus und direkt zu einer Bank.

Laetitia setzt sich und schaut schweigend zu wie ich mit meinem Stab wedele und einen Antibelauschzauber ausführe.

(„Hast du heute mit Draco gesprochen?") frage ich meinen Engel.

(„Nein, er war nicht im Labor,") sagt sie achselzuckend. („Er hat einen Zettel mit Anweisungen auf den Kessel geklebt. Sagte, er müsse sich um ein paar Patienten kümmern. Ist was passiert?")

(„Nein,") sage ich gleich. („Sag mal, hast du bemerkt, dass er sich seltsam benimmt? Dass er geistesabwesend ist? Dass er untypisch ernst ist?")

(„Nun...") Sie denkt darüber nach. („Ja. Aber ich habe nur gedacht, dass er sich Sorgen um einen Patienten macht. Draco ist eine sehr empathische Person.") Sie lächelt flüchtig. („Du hattest Recht. Ich lerne eine Menge von ihm und die Arbeit im Labor macht Spaß.") Sie hebt den Blick und wird wieder besorgt. („Sagst du mir endlich, was los ist?")

Ich erzähle ich ihr schnell, manche Details ausfallen lassend, über das Gespräch das ich und Draco geführt haben und wie ihn der dunkle Lord weggezogen hat. Wie vorausgesehen werden Laetitias Augen nass.

(„Der arme Draco,") flüstert sie. („Ich weiß nicht, wie er es schafft. Er ist so selbstlos und ist immer bereit, zu helfen. Und der dunkle Lord...") Sie schaudert. („Er jagt mir Angst ein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie es wäre, mit solch einer Person zusammen zu sein.")

In diesem Moment stelle ich mir die seltsamste Frage auf der Welt. Wenn der dunkle Lord allen Angst einjagt, soll ich es auch tun? Wie kommt es, dass Menschen keine Angst vor mir haben? Ist das etwas Positives oder nicht? Soll ich etwa nicht, als dunkle Prinzessin, auch Menschen Angst einjagen?

Kann man jemandem gehorchen und jemanden respektieren, ohne ihn zu fürchten?

(„Aber du kannst dem dunklen Lord sagen, dass meine Eltern begeistert wären,") sagt Laetitia und greift nach meiner Hand. („Sie werden alle notwendigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen und wir würden die Farm nicht verlassen. Dort wären wir sicher. Und es würde mich sehr freuen, dort ein paar Tage mit Draco zu verbringen. Ich wette, die Abraxaner würden ihm sehr gefallen.")

Sogar jetzt beginnt sie das Ganze zu planen und ich rümpfe die Nase. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass es je passiert. Natürlich würde ich Laetitia gleich erlauben, so was zu tun. Sie besucht ihre Eltern sowieso – warum soll sie Draco nicht mitnehmen? Aber wahrscheinlich das, was den dunklen Lord am meisten nervt, ist die bloße Vorstellung dass man hinter seinem Rücken etwas plant. So was treibt ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er möchte alles über alles wissen.

(„Schau, der Mond hat sich endlich gezeigt,") sagt sie, ihre Finger um meine wickelnd und ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legend. Sie lächelt. („Es ist eine wunderschöne Nacht.")

Wir sitzen im Stillen und schauen hoch zum Mond, ihr Kopf auf meiner Schulter, unsere Hände auf meinem Schenkel. Ich kann mir das Leben ohne Laetitia nicht vorstellen. Ja, wir hatten Auseinandersetzungen und unsere Beziehung war nie perfekt. Aber sie unterscheidet sich sehr von der Ehe zwischen Erebus und Draco. Ich könnte Laetitia Befehle geben aber das möchte ich nicht. Nur einmal habe ich ihr einen Befehl gegeben – dass sie ab jetzt überallhin von Bodyguards begleitet werden soll. Wobei der dunkle Lord Draco ständig Befehle gibt. Ist das eine Beziehung? Und doch als ich sie in jener Nacht zusammen im Gras unter unserem Fenster gesehen habe, splitternackt, ein Haufen der Beine und der Arme, ein Feuerwerk der Leidenschaft, ist mir klar geworden, dass ihre Beziehung vielleicht anders ist, aber sehr tief geht. Es gibt sicherlich Sachen, von denen mir Draco nichts erzählt. Ich kann nicht alles über ihre Beziehung wissen aber sie funktioniert. So seltsam wie sie schon ist, funktioniert sie jahrelang.

(„Beantworte eine Frage für mich,") sage ich zu ihr. („Hast du Angst vor mir?")

Sie hebt den Kopf und schaut mich verwundert an.

(„Warum würdest du mich so etwas fragen?") fragt sie. („Möchtest du, dass ich Angst vor dir habe?")

(„Nein, nein,") sage ich sanft, über ihr Haar fahrend. („Ich frage mich nur, wie das geht. Ich bekleide jetzt das Amt des Prinzen. Ich habe seinen Platz eingenommen. Und Menschen hatten immer Angst vor ihm. Man merkt, dass man in seiner Gegenwart darauf achtet, wie man sich benimmt und was man sagt. Sogar Draco tut das. Du tust es.")

(„Na ja, es gibt etwas in seinen Augen was Menschen Angst einjagt,") flüstert Laetitia, einen verstohlenen Blick über meine Schulter werfend um sich wahrscheinlich zu vergewissern, dass der dunkle Lord nicht in der Nähe ist. („Bei ihm weiß man nie wo man steht. Er kann ruhig sprechen und gelassen dasitzen und dann in einem Moment ist die Hölle los. Er springt auf die Füße und beginnt alle zu verhexen.")

(„Ich bestrafe auch Menschen,") sage ich. („Und ich benutze die gleichen Flüche wie er. Ich kann auch ausflippen. Aber ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass man vor mir Angst hat. Die Todesser, die an uns vorbeigekommen sind, zum Beispiel. Sie haben mich mit Respekt begrüßt aber ohne Angst.")

(„Ja, Schatz, aber der dunkle Lord hat eben diese Wirkung auf Menschen,") sagt Laetitia. („Ich weiß nicht warum. Bist du denn besorgt, ob du deinen Pflichten gut nachkommst? Aber natürlich. Du bist im Orden sehr respektiert. Sicherlich weißt du das.")

Ich senke den Blick und denke darüber nach. Sollen Leute vor mir Angst haben? Wie kommt es, dass ich erst jetzt darüber nachdenke?

Ist es wegen seines Paktes mit Memphisto? Ich habe auch einen dämonischen Begleiter. Ich foltere auch Menschen wenn sie ungehorsam sind. Ich kämpfe auch und habe schon viele im Einsatz getötet. Was hat der dunkle Lord was ich nicht habe?

(„Denkst du, ich solle ihn suchen gehen?") fragt Laetitia leise. Sie meint Draco natürlich. („Unter dem Vorwand dass ich nicht weiß, was ich morgen im Labor tun soll?")

(„Unter gar keinem Fall,") sage ich zu ihr. („Das ist ihre Sache. Wir sollten uns nicht einmischen, auch wenn wir um Draco besorgt sind. Und außerdem muss ich mich heute mit dem dunklen Lord treffen.")

Ich schaue auf meine Uhr.

(„Ich soll auch bald gehen,") sage ich zu ihr.

Laetitia steht schnell auf. Das letzte, was sie möchte, ist dass ich zu spät komme und dass mich der jetzt saure dunkle Lord mit einem Crucio belegt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wie schafft er das, geht mir durch den Kopf während der dunkle Lord weiter redet?

Lucius, Wedigo und Barty hören ihm todernst zu. Dass Wedigo Notizen macht, das wundert keinen. Aber hätte mir vor ein paar Jahren jemand gesagt, dass ich heute Lucius mit einem kleinen Ledernotizbuch in seinem Schoß sehen würde wie er sich Notizen wie ein guter Schüler macht, hätte ich mich krumm gelacht.

Ich denke über Laetitias Worte nach, als ich jede von Erebus' Bewegung studiere. Laetitia hat gesagt, es gebe etwas in seinen Augen, was einem Angst einjagt. Jetzt aber sitze ich auf seiner linken Seite und kann nicht in seine Augen schauen. Ich überprüfe meine Gefühle. Habe ich in diesem Moment Angst vor ihm? Nicht wirklich. Ich bin vorsichtig, ja, aber ich bin immer vorsichtig wenn ich mit Todessern oder mit Erebus rede. Vielleicht ist dem so weil er mein Lehrer ist? Weil er Sachen mit mir teilt und weil ich ihn ja besser als die anderen Todesser kenne? Laetitia sieht ihn durch die Augen einer Todesserin die nur jenes Gesicht von ihm sieht, das er der Öffentlichkeit zeigt. Ich habe auch das andere Gesicht von ihm gesehen. Aber wie erklärt man die Tatsache, dass sogar Draco Schiss vor ihm hat? Weil er ihn misshandelt hat? Natürlich prägt sich so was in die Erinnerung von einem für immer ein und kann nicht wie durch einen Zauber gelöscht werden. Ist das der Grund, warum er ihn fürchtet?

Ich hasse es, wenn mir solch eine Frage stelle welche mich danach tagelang plagt. Ich bekomme keine Ruhe bis ich die Antwort finde. So geht es bei mir.

Ich schaue erst auf als die Todesser aufstehen, sich verbeugen und gehen. Erebus schaut mich nicht an, sondern schlägt die Beine übereinander und lehnt sich zurück.

„Wieder in einer philosophischen Laune, Seti?" fragt der dunkle Lord.

Ich bin gar nicht überrascht, dass er weiß worüber ich nachdenke. Ich denke darüber nach seit ich mich mit Laetitia getroffen habe und seit dem arbeitet mein Gehirn wie eine Lokomotive.

„Ich habe eine Übung für dich, mein Lehrling," sagt er ruhig.

Ich ziehe mein Notizbuch und meinen Kugelschreiber wortlos hervor und schreibe das heutige Datum auf dem obersten Teil der leeren Seite.

Ohne mich anzuschauen, ins Leere starrend und rauchend, redet er weiter.

„Ich möchte dass du in einem abgedunkelten Zimmer eine einzige Kerze anzündest, einen Spiegel auf den Tisch stellst und dann dein Spiegelbild anschaust. Die Fragen, auf die du dich konzentrieren sollst, sind die folgenden: Wer bin ich? Was jagt mir Angst ein? Was möchte ich? Du sollst alles aufschreiben, was dir einfällt. Gibt es Fragen?"

„Wie lange soll ich das tun, Meister?" frage ich dumpf.

„Bis du spürst, dass du all die Antworten bekommen hast, welche du bekommen konntest," antwortet er.

„Dann habe ich keine Fragen mehr," sage ich und schließe mein Notizbuch.

„Gut," sagt er. Er dreht sich mir zu und ich schlucke. Laetitia hatte Recht. Es gibt etwas in seinen Augen, was unheimlich ist. Was ist es?

„Deswegen habe ich dir diese Übung gegeben," sagt er ruhig, meine Frage beantwortend, die ich ihm jedoch nicht laut gestellt habe.

„Nachdem du mit dieser Übung fertig bist, werden wir darüber reden," fährt er fort. „Wir werden auch manche deiner Ängste inszenieren können. Natürlich könnten wir für diesen Zweck einen Irrwicht benutzen aber die Resultate wären nicht so präzise. Der Kopf eines Menschen kann ein sehr verwirrender Ort sein und deine Ängste müssen nichts Materielles sein oder etwas, was dargestellt werden kann. Es kann sich um ein Gefühl oder einen Endruck handeln. Um etwas Abstraktes."

Es ergibt einen Sinn.

„Ich schätze es, dass du dir Sorgen um Draco machst," spricht er endlich über das, was mir auch im Kopf ist. „Und ich bin auch der Meinung, dass es für die beiden gut ist, dass sie Freunde geworden sind. Aber du sollst keine Pläne für Draco machen. Ich tue das."

„Bei allem Respekt, Meister," höre ich mich selbst wütend sagen, „ich möchte das beste für Draco, wie Ihr. Ich möchte mich nicht einmischen und auch keine Entscheidungen statt Euch treffen, aber ich kann Vorschläge machen, nicht als dunkle Prinzessin, sondern als Dracos beste Freundin und eine Person, die ihn gerne hat. Und ich bin der Meinung, dass Draco eine Pause braucht. Er ist ein Schwarzmagier und ihn erstickt die Routine. Er arbeitet seit Jahren in diesem Tempo. Und wenn er nicht eine Pause macht, wird es ihn umbringen. Ich denke dass die Farm von Laetitias Eltern ein sicherer Ort ist wo er sich entspannen kann. Und das ist mein Vorschlag. Macht damit was auch immer Ihr wollt."

Die Augen des dunklen Lords blitzen auf und ich beiße mir die Lippen. Jetzt wird er ausrasten und mich mit Crucio belegen.

„Sehr gut, Seti," sagt er stattdessen mit einer Stimme, die leicht vor Wut zittert. „Widerspreche mir."

Ich schaue ihn verwundert an. Soll das etwa noch eine Lektion sein?

„Ich akzeptiere deinen Vorschlag und werde darüber nachdenken," sagt er aufstehend. „Jetzt darfst du gehen."

Obwohl ich es nicht jedes Mal tue wenn wir uns treffen, denn so was wäre lästig und auf Dauer sinnlos, halte ich bei ihm inne und blicke lang und prüfend in seine grünen Augen, welche mich wortlos anschauen. Langsam nehme ich seine linke Hand und küsse sie. Soll das eine Botschaft für ihn sein, die lauter als Worte spricht. Ich respektiere dich und würde dir bis zum Ende der Welt folgen. Aber ich werde meine Meinung äußern, unabhängig davon, was du davon hältst.

Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite und nickt. Ich warte aber nicht ab, dass er etwas sagt, sondern verlasse seine Gemächer. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe wird mir auf einmal klar, dass mein Herz rast.

Ja, ich habe Angst vor ihm, die ich nicht rational erklären kann.


	30. Kapitel 29

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Ich habe keine Ausreden für die Verspätung. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 29 – Hunger

/Artaius' Sicht

Ich weiß nicht warum es mir erst jetzt eingefallen ist, ich wusste schon seit Jahren dass es so was gibt. Als ich zum ersten Mal darüber in einem Buch gelesen habe, habe ich nur gedacht, wie toll es wäre, solch ein Zeug zu haben. Leider sind diese Sachen zu teuer und ich habe gleich alles darüber vergessen einfach weil ich wusste dass ich es mir nie leisten konnte. Jetzt aber...

Ich könnte all meine Erinnerungen an manche Sachen einfach ins Denkarium speichern. Und sie mir danach anschauen. Aber vielleicht wäre es klug, das Denkarium vor Theodore zu verstecken denn manche Sachen sollte er nicht sehen.

Und doch gibt es Momente in denen ich mich frage, ob es überhaupt etwas auf der Welt gibt, was Theodore überraschen würde. Erschrecken schon. Und er versucht es auch nicht zu verbergen. Aber überraschen – das ist schon eine ganze andere Sache. Ob er von mir das schlimmste erwartet oder hat er schon eine Menge erschreckender und seltsamer Sachen in seinem Leben gesehen bleibt eine offene Frage für mich.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Theodore tritt ein, den Blick über den Salon schweifen lassend. Ich stehe auf – nicht weil es ein Brauch ist sondern weil er mich wahrscheinlich nicht dasitzen gesehen hat – und lächele ihn an. Wortlos überquert er den Salon und legt seine Arme um meinen Hals, mich hart an sich pressend.

„Ich habe dich vermisst," flüstert er.

Ich habe unsere Gespräche und Diskussionen vermisst. Die Atmosphäre der Gelassenheit und seinen Geruch. Wie sich sein warmer Körper unter meinen Fingerkuppen anfühlt. Eindeutig fühle ich mich von seinem Körper angezogen. Aber ob mich das schwul macht oder nicht, weiß ich nicht. Im Grunde genommen fühle ich mich weder von Frauen noch von Männern angezogen. Aber wenn ich mir erlaube, dass mir das Berühren einer Person erregt, das tut es.

Ich sage gar nichts und weiß, dass er es mir nicht übel nimmt. Er erwartet keine blöden romantischen Erklärungen von mir. Vor ihm muss ich keine Maske aufsetzen denn Theodore scheint sich von meinem wahren Gesicht angezogen zu fühlen. Ich habe solch einen Menschen noch nie getroffen.

Seine Hände wandern über meinen Rücken zu meinem Gürtel und fahren über meinen Dolch.

„Hattest du einen Auftrag?" fragt er mich.

Denn wenn ich so bewaffnet bin muss es heißen, dass ich einen Auftrag hatte.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, was aus dem Fall werden wird, also habe ich alles mitgebracht," sage ich zu ihm.

Oft habe ich mir die Frage gestellt, ob ihn eigentlich die bloße Tatsache, womit ich mich beschäftige, erregt aber ich habe noch nie darüber mit jemandem gesprochen. Ich habe oft seinen verträumten Ausdruck bemerkt als er verlangt hat, dass ich über meine Arbeit rede und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass er es nicht nur meinetwegen tun wollte. Manchmal reden wir über Sachen die mir im Kopf sind sodass ich zu manchen Schlüssen kommen kann – seine Idee – und er gibt mir seine Meinung dazu. Ich schätze diese Gespräche weil ich viel daraus gelernt habe. Wie der Kopf eines Menschen funktioniert und auch wie mein Kopf funktioniert. Früher habe ich nicht versucht mich selbst zu verstehen aber ich muss zugeben, dass diese Gespräche mit Theodore äußerst nützlich sind.

„Hast du noch heute was zu erledigen?" fragt er als wir uns zusammensitzen.

Denn es ist Feierabend und Theodore ist mit seiner Arbeit im Ministerium fertig. Ich bin derjenige, der flexible Arbeitsstunden hat.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste," sage ich und schüttele den Kopf.

„Dann könnten wir spazieren gehen," sagt Theodore erfreut. „Etwas trinken. Über Sachen reden. Wie war es denn in den USA und wie kommt es, dass du zu Hause bist?"

Ich seufze und schließe kurz die Augen.

„Ich habe Scheiß gebaut," sage ich leise zu ihm.

Sein Ausdruck ändert sich gleich. 'Wenn dich etwas glücklich macht, dann macht es auch mich glücklich,' hat er einmal zu mir gesagt. Diesen Satz verstehe ich überhaupt nicht. Soll etwa Freude ein Virus sein, der ansteckend ist? Vielleicht wäre dieser Spaziergang eine gute Chance um ihm diese Frage zu stellen. Ja – ich möchte spazieren gehen.

„Wir reden darüber," sage ich. „Ich sollte duschen und dann könnten wir uns hier treffen. Wo gehen wir überhaupt hin?"

„Wohin auch immer du willst," sagt Theodore grinsend.

Ich denke an die verrauchte Kneipe wo ich Scheiß gebaut habe und schüttele den Kopf.

„Ich möchte nicht in einem Café sitzen," sage ich. „Mir wäre es lieber wenn wir in einem Wald oder einem Park spazieren könnten. Wo uns keiner belauschen kann."

„Dafür gibt es einen sehr wirkungsvollen Zauber aber in Ordnung," sagt Theodore. „Ich kenne einen Ort, der dir gefallen würde."

„Schön, dann treffen wir uns hier in einer Stunde," sage ich aufstehend.

Er fragt nicht, warum ich eine Stunde brauche um zu duschen. Ich wiederum möchte checken, wie viel das Denkarium kostet und wo ich es bestellen kann.

„Ich komme vorbei und klopfe an deiner Tür," sagt er, mysteriös lächelnd. „Ich möchte dir etwas geben."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mich in meinem Arbeitszimmer umschauend, seufze ich. Ich würde lieber hier bleiben und die Stille genießen. Ich habe meine Gemächer nach meinem Geschmack einrichten lassen und zum ersten Mal habe ich etwas, was mir alleine gehört. Meine eigene Wohnung im Hauptquartier. Und da ich plötzlich so viel Freiheit und Selbstständigkeit habe, würde ich am liebsten jede freie Sekunde hier verbringen.

All die Bücher, die mir die dunkle Prinzessin gegeben hat und die ich selbst gekauft habe, sind im Bücherregal das vielleicht nicht groß ist, aber für meine Büchersammlung genug. Ich habe auch einen Kamin, nicht weil ich einen in meinem Arbeitszimmer brauche, sondern weil mich der Anblick des Feuers entspannt. Oft sitze ich hier in meinem Sessel beim Kamin, lese und höre dem Knistern des Feuers zu. Ein paar Gemälde habe ich auch, und sie zeigen Wälder und die Natur im Allgemeinen, weil mir dieses Motiv gefällt. Meine Gemächer sind, würde man sagen, sehr bescheiden eingerichtet. Aber ich mag Ordnung und Einfachheit. Am Badewannenrand stehen nur zwei Flaschen – ein Duschgel und ein Haarshampoo. Ich bin eine dieser Personen, welche es stört wenn die Flaschen im Bad nicht parallel sind. Wenn der Teppich schräg ist. Wenn die Bücher nicht alphabetisch angeordnet und in dieselbe Richtung gedreht sind. Wenn es auf dem Schreibtisch Staub gibt oder wenn die Kleidung im Schrank nicht ordentlich zusammengefaltet ist. Das bringt Theodore zum Lachen aber so bin ich einfach. Die Elfe wissen es und kommen regelmäßig um zu putzen. Es gibt ja Todesser welche sich um solche Sachen überhaupt nicht scheren und die es nicht bemerken, wenn etwas dreckig oder schräg ist. Ich jedoch schon. Solche Sachen fallen mir gleich ins Auge.

Mein Schlafzimmer: ein einfaches Bett ohne das Kopfende mit einer braunen darüber überzogenen Decke, die straff gespannt ist. Auf meinem Nachttisch bewahre ich meinen Wecker – ich habe mich an diese Sachen gewöhnt – und ein leeres Glas, das ich jeden Abend mit frischem Wasser fülle. Meine Pantoffeln stehen ordentlich bei meinem Bett. Dem Bett gegenüber gibt es ein Gemälde einer Hütte im Wald. Ach wenn ich es wieder sehe, erweckt es Erinnerungen!

Theodores Gemächer sind das genaue Gegenteil. Wenn man seine Gemächer betritt hat man den Eindruck, dass da drin eine Bombe losgegangen ist. Ich bin nicht oft dort und würde es auch bevorzugen, dort keine Zeit zu verbringen. Obwohl die Elfe ihr bestes tun, um seine Gemächer sauber zu behalten, macht Theodore alles in seiner Macht stehende um wieder Unordnung herzustellen. Aber man muss es zugeben dass auch das harte Arbeit ist. Für mich wäre es eine große Leistung, solche Unordnung hinter mir zu lassen.

Ich schüttele den Kopf und gehe ins Bad. Ich soll duschen und dann das Denkarium checken. Ein paar Leute anrufen. Ich verziehe das Gesicht. Mit Menschen jetzt reden? Lieber nicht. Ich werde einfach ein paar Briefe verfassen. Vielleicht dauert es länger aber so muss ich mit keinem reden. Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf Menschen.

Ich werfe meine Kleidung in den Korb der mit 'soll gebügelt werden' beschriftet ist, meine Boxershorts in den anderen Korb und hüpfe in die Badewanne. Die Badewanne war eigentlich nicht meine erste Wahl. Ich bin an Duschkabinen gewöhnt. Aber Duschkabinen sind eine Muggelsache und so habe ich entschieden, eine Badewanne zu haben. Denn als ich eingezogen bin, haben mich die Elfen gefragt, wie meine Gemächer eingerichtet werden sollten. Ich wusste nicht dass ich sie nach meinem Geschmack einrichten kann. Vage frage ich mich, wie das Bad der dunklen Prinzessin aussieht, denn sie teilt ihre Gemächer mit ihrer Freundin. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, meine Gemächer mit jemandem zu teilen aber vielleicht habe ich mich an meine Freiheit zu sehr gewöhnt. Früher habe ich ja bei meiner Mutter gewohnt aber sie war ein ordentlicher Mensch also hat mich nicht viel gestört. Außer vielleicht der Tatsache, dass die Tassen nicht immer in selber Richtung gedreht waren aber das sind schon Details.

Ich öffne meinen Schrank und ziehe ein frisch gebügeltes Hemd hervor. Mein Schrank ist auch das genaue Gegenteil zu Theodores. Auf der linken Seite habe ich fünf Pullis. Dann kommen die Hemden. Und anschließend die Hosen auf der rechten Seite. Alles nach der Farbe angeordnet sodass ich schneller das finden kann, was ich suche.

Mir gelingt es mein Hemd anzuziehen bevor es an der Tür klopft. Ich verziehe das Gesicht, stopfe mein Hemd in die Hosen und betrete den Flur. Vielleicht möchte jemand eine Hinrichtung bestellen? Ach ich soll keine allzu großen Hoffnungen heben. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur Theodore.

„Herein," sage ich laut.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Theodore erscheint im Türrahmen, etwas in seinen Händen tragend. Eine Schachtel.

„Ich dachte ich habe eine Stunde gesagt," sage ich zu ihm.

Theodore trägt keine Armbanduhr – wirklich, ich kann Menschen nicht verstehen, welche keine Armbanduhren tragen – und kommt immer entweder zu spät oder zu früh. Diesmal ist seine Ungeduld dafür verantwortlich.

Innerlich seufze ich. Ich werde das Denkarium einfach ein anderes Mal bestellen müssen. Wieso ist er so ungeduldig? Ach ja, er hat mich vermisst.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch," sagt Theodore grinsend.

Aber ihm kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Schließlich hat sich mein Leben sehr verändert, seit ich mit ihm zusammen bin. Er hat mir schon viel geholfen und zu meiner Entwicklung beigetragen. Ich soll solche Sachen einfach erdulden.

Wie ich es hasse, wenn sich die Menschen nicht an die festgestellten Termine halten können.

Nicht darüber nachdenken, Artaius. Das ist Theodore.

„Wie bitte?" frage ich ihn verwirrt.

„Heute ist dein Geburtstag," sagt er grinsend, die Schachtel auf den Boden ablegend.

Aber die Schachtel rüttelt und ich runzele die Stirn.

„Ich habe es total vergessen," gebe ich zu. „Was ist das?"

„Dein Geschenk," sagt Theodore und reibt sich die Hände. „Komm schon, öffne es."

„Theo, ist das denn etwas Lebendiges?" frage ich ihn.

Er nickt eifrig und ich seufze.

„Du weißt schon, was ich darüber denke," sage ich zu ihm etwas ungeduldig. „Tiere in meiner Wohnung, das geht nicht. Und außerdem bin ich fast nie da. Wer würde sich um das Tier kümmern?"

„Dieses Tier kann dich überallhin begleiten, du musst es nur trainieren," sagt Theodore grinsend. „Es kann dir auch bei deiner Arbeit helfen. Das ist ein Tier nach deinem Geschmack – schnell, tödlich und blutrünstig."

Jetzt hat er meine Neugier geweckt. Tiere als Begleiter, darüber habe ich gelesen. Ich weiß wie nützlich die Schlange des dunklen Lords für ihn ist. Er aber spricht die Schlangensprache, ich jedoch nicht. Wie erklärt man sonst einem Tier, das es nicht aufs Bett pinkeln soll?

Ich gehe in die Hocken und öffne die Schachtel. Etwas, was einer Katze ähnelt, schaut mit seinen grünen Augen zu mir hoch. Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und blicke über das Tier. Es ist noch ein Baby.

„Der Züchter hat mir erklärt, dass man den Panther gut trainieren muss aber ich denke du schaffst es problemlos," sagt Theodore als ich den Babypanther begutachte, der mich mit seinen grünen Augen noch immer anschaut, als frage er sich wo er ist und warum ihn dieser Mensch so anstarrt.

Ich mag Tiere – mag sie aber nicht in meiner Wohnung. Und außerdem dachte ich immer, dass sie zu viel Verantwortung sind. Man muss sie nicht nur füttern sondern auch trainieren. Beim bloßen Gedanken, schwarze Haare auf meinem Boden zu sehen, graut es mir. Aber es gibt etwas an diesem Tier, was mir sehr gefällt. Dieser Panther ist auch ein Raubtier, ein Jäger, der für den Reiz der Jagd lebt und stoppt nicht, bis er seine Beute fängt. Man kann sagen, dass wir viel gemeinsam haben. Und wenn ich ihn so trainieren kann, dass er Menschen aufspürt und mir bei meinen Aufträgen hilft – schließlich sind die Tiersinne viel schärfer als meine – könnte er tatsächlich sehr nützlich sein.

Theodore schaut zwischen mir und seinem Geschenk hin und her, sich offensichtlich darum Sorgen machend, ob mir sein Geschenk gefällt. Hoffend, dass ich den Panther nicht rausschmeiße oder erdrossele. Aber all das ist nicht notwendig. Hier ist ein Wesen das mir ähnlich ist und das mir sogar helfen könnte, mich selbst besser zu verstehen.

Dieser Panther ist mir ähnlich.

Langsam strecke ich meine Hand aus und lasse den Panther meine Hand beschnüffeln. Er knurrt und zeigt seine Eckzähne, versuchend, mich zu kratzen. Theodore springt erschrocken auf und zückt seinen Stab, denkend, dass mich der Panther verletzt hat. Aber als ich grinse und dem Panther über den Kopf fahre, entspannt er sich und bleibt dastehen.

„Ein Raubtier," murmele ich, den Babypanther hinter dem Ohr kraulend. „Wie ich. Und du bist ganz schön blutrünstig, oder?"

Statt mir eine Antwort zu geben, entblößt der Panther wieder seine Eckzähne und hebt die Pfote, fällt aber um. Ich lache und Theodore grinst. Das heißt dass mir sein Geschenk gefällt und nichts könnte ihn glücklicher machen. Der Babypanther ist offensichtlich so jung dass ihm seine Pfoten nicht gehorchen. Aber schon jetzt zeigt er seine wahre Natur. Die eines Jägers.

„Danke," sage ich zu Theodore. „Er gefällt mir."

Ein ehrliches Lächeln erscheint in seinem Gesicht.

„Du musst ihm einen Namen geben," ist er der Meinung. „Wie wäre es mit Noir?"

„Einen Namen..." murmele ich, den Panther anschauend, der noch immer versucht, mich zu kratzen. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken."

„Na ja," sagt Theodore achselzuckend. „Jetzt sollten wir ihn füttern und vielleicht den Elfen Bescheid sagen, dass der Panther hier bleibt."

„Sollen sie angenehm überrascht sein," sage ich, den Panther hoch hebend.

Er versucht sich meinem Griff zu entreißen aber ich hebe ihn so dass ich ihm in die grünen Augen schauen kann. Im gewissen Sinne erinnert er mich an den dunklen Lord.

„Hör zu," sage ich zu dem Panther, nicht wissend, ob er mich versteht oder nicht. Noch immer versucht er mich zu kratzen und knurrt, aber ich schüttele ihn leicht und bringe ihn näher an mein Gesicht. Plötzlich wird er ganz still und starrt mich ohne zu blinzeln an.

„Ich muss weg aber ich möchte, dass du dich gut benimmst," sage ich dem Panther. „Verstehst du? Ich gebe dir etwas zum Fressen und dann wirst du brav auf dem Boden liegen und auf mich warten."

„He er versteht dich," flüstert Theodore überrascht.

Denn der Panther hat mich, während ich gesprochen habe, wie gebannt angestarrt. Ich stelle ihn auf den Boden, wo er sich verwirrt umschaut. Er schüttelt den Kopf wie ein Hund und beginnt ohne weiteres seine neue Umgebung zu erforschen. Ich rufe einen Elf und bestelle etwas rohes Fleisch auf einem Plastikteller. Der Panther kommt aus meinem Schlafzimmer zurück als er den Geruch des Fleisches riecht und trabt auf mich zu. Ich aber hebe den Teller hoch.

„Benimm dich, ja?" sage ich zu dem Panther.

Er knurrt und versucht mich durch meine Hosen zu kratzen.

„Mich wirst du nicht kratzen!" zische ich.

Zu meiner Überraschung setzt sich der Panther, leckt seine Zähne und fixiert den Teller in meiner Hand mit seinem Blick. Langsam lege ich den Teller auf den Boden und der Panther greift zu.

„Er braucht einen Schlafkorb," meint Theodore. „Das könnten wir jetzt besorgen."

„Ja," sage ich nachdenklich. „Gehen wir."

Als wir die Tür öffnen schaut der Panther auf und leckt sich die Zähne. Es gibt etwas in seinem Blick, was mir sehr bekannt vorkommt. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Theodore hatte Recht. Dieser Panther wird ein ausgezeichneter Begleiter für mich sein.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nachdem wir einen ein Halsband und einen Schlafkorb gekauft haben, führt er mich in einen Park in Zauberlondon.

„Hier habe ich gespielt als ich klein war," erklärt er mir.

Wir setzen uns auf eine Bank und er schaut sich mit einem verträumten Ausdruck um. Ich habe kein Interesse an seinen Kindheitsgeschichten aber ich versuche mich an meine eigene Kindheit zu erinnern. Ich spielte nicht. Das heißt, ich habe nicht mit den anderen Jungen oder Mädchen zusammen gespielt, sondern meistens saß ich alleine. Ich habe eine Welt erschafft, wo alles einen Sinn ergab und die nicht wie die Welt die mich umgab war. Die anderen Kinder haben mich einfach gemieden und das war mir recht.

„Erzähl mir über deine Reise," sagt Theodore.

Glücklicherweise wollte er nicht über seine Kindheit reden, sowie es Menschen normalerweise zu tun pflegen. Wenn das passiert wandern meine Gedanken einfach ab und ich schalte mich wieder ein wenn ich etwas höre, womit ich mich auch beschäftige und was mich auch interessiert. Aber die Leben der anderen an sich haben mich nie interessiert.

Ich erzähle ihm wie ich und Daphne Katie Bell beschattet haben. Wie wir von einem Todesritter herausfanden, dass sie in den USA ist. Wie wir mit seiner Hilfe dorthin gelangt sind und uns auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht haben. Wie sie mich gereizt hat. Und wie ich in der Kneipe meine Selbstkontrolle verloren habe.

Theodore senkt den Kopf und nickt langsam. Ich warte auf eine Reaktion, auf Empörung, auf Angst oder Ekel in seinen Augen aber ich sehe nichts davon. Es kommt mir beinahe so vor, als hätte er so etwas erwartet.

Bin ich der einzige, der es nicht erwartet hat?

„Ich vermute, dass der dunkle Lord echt sauer auf dich war," sagt er schließlich. „Aber auch dass er dir ein paar Übungen gegeben hat."

Ich schaue ihn verwundert an. Wie kann er nur das wissen? Hat ihm jemand davon erzählt?

Theodore lächelt schwach und winkt ab.

„Das hat er also," stellt er unnötigerweise fest. „Und dann?"

Ich erzähle ihm, etwas gereizt, wie Daphne und ich Katie Bell gefunden haben und wie ich mich mit Lupin duelliert und ihn geschlagen habe. Ich füge auch eine ziemlich ausführliche Beschreibung davon hinzu, was ich mit ihm gemacht habe, aber Theodore scheint nicht beeindruckt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich ekeln ihn solche Sachen nur dann an, wenn er sie sieht.

„Sag doch endlich was," sage ich genervt zu ihm.

Hier sitzt ein Mann, der sich die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt hat nachdem er einen Zauberer mit gebrochenen Hals gesehen hat und jetzt reagiert er überhaupt nicht wenn ich ihm beschreibe wie ich Lupin enthauptet habe oder wenn ich ihm erzählt habe, wie ich die Kehle von jemandem durchschnitten habe. Seine Gelassenheit treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.

„Vielleicht hast du so etwas nicht erwartet, ich aber schon," sagt er, meine Schulter reibend. „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Was vermutlich der Grund ist, warum der dunkle Lord darauf bestanden hat, dass du zusammen mit Daphne Greengrass arbeitest und nicht mit jemand anderen. Es gibt viele Experten im dunklen Orden aber er hat dir ausgerechnet Daphne Greengrass zugewiesen. Warum? Sie ist die nervigste Person die ich kenne. Sie meckert die ganze Zeit und nichts scheint ihr zu passen. So war sie auch in der Schule aber mit der Zeit hat sich die Lage verschlimmert. Sie war da um dich über den Rand zu stoßen und ihr ist es gelungen, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, welche Rolle sie spielte."

„Jeder scheint viel mehr über mich selbst zu wissen als ich," knurre ich. „Also erkläre mir bitteschön, warum ich überhaupt über den Rand gestoßen werden sollte."

Theodore seufzt und lehnt sich zurück.

„Weißt du, du hast eine exzellente Selbstkontrolle," sagt er ruhig. „Die beeindruckend ist. Aber jeder Mensch kann überschnappen. Das ist es, was der dunkle Lord wollte. Dass du endlich überschnappst. Vermutlich wollte er sehen wie weit er dich treiben kann bevor es passiert. Aber er wollte auch dass du dadurch etwas über dich selbst erfährst."

„Ich tue das sowieso," sage ich genervt.

„Ja aber du hättest diese Übungen nicht gemacht wäre es nicht passiert, oder?" fragt er mich. „Du hättest über manche Sachen nicht nachgedacht wäre es nicht passiert. Das war ein Auslöser den du gebraucht hast."

„Sag mal, wie kannst du nur so ruhig darüber reden?" frage ich ihn. „Wir beide wissen, was du vom Mord hältst. Es ist eine Sache, wenn ich einen Auftrag habe und eine ganz andere Sache, wenn ich überschnappe, wie du dich ausgedrückt hast, und einfach alle in meiner Umgebung abschlachte."

Theodore lächelt mysteriös.

„Ich scheine dich besser zu kennen als du mich," stellt er fest. „Ja, ich könnte es nie wieder tun. Einmal war es genug für mich. Ich habe noch immer Albträume. Und ich denke dass ich zusammen mit dir in dieser Kneipe gewesen wäre, wäre ich umgekippt. Aber es stört mich überhaupt nicht, darüber zu reden."

Vielleicht war ich von Anfang an so auf mich selbst konzentriert dass ich Theodore überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt habe. Wir haben über mich und meine Probleme geredet, wir haben Debatten geführt aber immer war es über Themen die mit mir zu tun hatten. Nie haben wir direkt über ihn geredet und mir wird auf einmal klar dass ich nicht viel über ihn weiß. Aber schließlich sind wir nicht lange zusammen. Es hätte auch so weiter gehen können. Er spielt den Psychologen und ich spiele seinen Patienten. Na ja... hoffentlich nicht. Es fasziniert mich dass er versteht was mich antreibt und so reden wir die Mehrheit der Zeit nur über mich. Aber er hat sich nicht beklagt. Er sagt ein paar Sachen über sich und dann wendet er sich mir zu, sowie er es vor ein paar Minuten getan hat.

„Jetzt musst du mir das erklären," sage ich zu ihm.

Dass ich genervt bin und dass man wahrscheinlich einen Hauch von Wut in meiner Stimme hören kann, scheint keinerlei Wirkung auf ihn auszuüben.

„Ich finde solche Geschichten faszinierend," sagt er. „Ich kann darüber lesen und in meiner Kindheit habe ich oft Krimis gelesen. Ich habe auch gedacht, weil ich so viel Interesse an diesen Sachen hatte, dass es mir nichts ausmachen würde, wenn ich jemanden umbringe. Als ich aufgenommen worden bin wusste ich dass es unvermeidlich war. Dass ich irgendwann dazu gezwungen sein werde, ein Leben zu nehmen, absichtlich oder unabsichtlich. Aber als es passiert ist wusste ich dass ich es nie wieder tun könnte. Interessanterweise ändert das die Tatsache nicht, dass ich gerne über solche Sachen rede."

„Über welche Sachen?" frage ich aggressiv. „Sag bloß 'das Töten' oder hast du Angst vor dem Wort?"

Er schaut mich unbeeindruckt an.

„Schatz," sagt er leise, „sei nicht so feindselig mir gegenüber. Ich bin kein Feind. Ich bin dein Freund. Und ich liebe dich."

Ich atme tief durch und versuche mich zu sammeln. Ja warum bin ich eigentlich so aggressiv in letzter Zeit? Seit ich aus Amerika zurückgekommen bin brülle ich alles an was Beine hat. Das ist nicht normal. Das heißt, das ist nicht normal für mich.

Ich reibe mir die Schläfen und lege einen Arm um seine Schultern statt mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß dass er es versteht.

„Ich muss wirklich jemanden umbringen," murmele ich.

Er kichert und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das ist eine Weise," sagt er. „Andererseits könnten wir jetzt über manche Sachen reden sodass dir klar wird, warum du eigentlich so wütend bist."

„Weil mir mein blutrünstiges Unterbewusstsein keine Ruhe gibt?" frage ich sarkastisch.

„Vielleicht," sagt Theodore. „Aber vielleicht weil du auch auf dich selbst sauer bist und außerdem Angst hast, dass es wieder passiert. Dass du die Kontrolle verlierst."

Er hat Recht. Tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich, dass er Recht hat. So was möchte ich nicht wiederholen, nicht weil es keinen Spaß gemacht hat sondern weil es bedeuten würde, dass ich schwach bin. Das würde heißen, dass ich genau wie der Rest meiner verrückten Familie bin und das möchte ich nicht. Ich bin besser als sie.

Wie kann er nur das wissen? Ich werde wieder skeptisch.

„Reden wir zuerst über dich," sage ich zu ihm. Er lächelt. „Also dich stört es überhaupt nicht über die Grausamkeiten zu reden, aber du kannst sie nicht sehen."

Er nickt.

„Wie ist das nur möglich?" frage ich ihn.

Er zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Ich verstehe es selbst nicht," sagt er. „Aber mich faszinieren solche Sachen. Mich fasziniert auch die Psychologie der Menschen, die so was nicht anekelt. Deswegen reden wir so oft darüber. Hast du dich nicht gewundert, warum ich auch selbst das Thema anschneide?"

Eigentlich schon. Aber ich war so mit mir selbst beschäftigt dass ich nie dazu kam, ihn eigentlich zu fragen.

„Du findest also mich faszinierend," stelle ich angewidert fest. „Wie ein Museumsstück."

„Nein," sagt Theodore eilig. „Nein. Ich liebe dich, spürst du das nicht?"

„Nein," sage ich gleich.

Er seufzt.

„Natürlich nicht," murmelt er. „Aber du kannst mein Wort dafür nehmen."

„In Ordnung," sage ich resigniert. „Ich glaube dir. Du bist mir auch auf meine eigene Weise lieb." Er lächelt. „Und was genau findest du so faszinierend an mir?"

Er leckt sich die Lippen und schaut auf seine Schuhe hinunter.

„Du wirst nicht ausflippen?" fragt er leise und wirft mir einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Es hängt davon ab, was du mir sagst," sage ich mit verengten Augen. „Aber ich tue dir nichts an."

„Gut," sagt er und seufzt. „Nun mich fasziniert was dich bewegt. Was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Mich interessiert dein tiefstes Wesen, dein Lebenssinn, deine Gedanken. Ich mag es darüber zu reden weil es etwas ist was ich nicht verstehe, was mich aber fasziniert. Es ist etwas was mit meinem Wesen im Widerspruch ist. Deine und meine Denkweise sind grundsätzlich sehr anders. Aber ich fühle mich von deiner angezogen gerade aus diesem Grund, weil sie mein Gegenteil ist."

„Ich auch von deiner," sage ich ehrlich. „Alles, was du bist, ist mir unbekannt. Also was noch?"

„Deine innere Dunkelheit, dein kaltes Wesen, sie ziehen mich magnetisch an," fährt er nach einer Pause fort. „Und es gibt etwas beinahe Sexuelles daran, etwas, was mich wahnsinnig erregt. Die bloße Vorstellung..." Er leckt sich wieder die Lippen und nimmt langsam meine Hand in seine. „Dass diese Hände ein Leben genommen haben, erregt mich. Aber auch die Tatsache, dass sie so was tun möchten. Dass sie sich so was sogar herbeiwünschen. Und dass mich danach diese Hände anfassen..." Er gurgelt und räuspert sich. „Ich finde es unwiderstehlich."

Er schaut mich verstohlen an als frage er sich ob ich jetzt ausflippe oder nicht. Ich wiederum lache und schüttele den Kopf. Ich sehe ihm im Gesicht an dass er solch eine Reaktion nicht erwartet hat.

Und ich habe gedacht dass er mir helfen möchte, die Menschlichkeit zu verstehen, unter den Menschen zu leben und zu funktionieren, mit meinen Drängen klarzukommen. Die ganze Zeit dachte ich dass er ein normaler Mensch ist – wenn man einen Todesser als normal bezeichnet und das tue ich – der mein Anker in der Welt der Emotionen ist. Aber die ganze Zeit verbarg er dieses Geheimnis. Er ist doch kein normaler Mensch denn ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht wirklich normal ist.

Vielleicht gibt es so was wie Normalität überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht sind alle Schwarzmagier auf diese oder jene Weise etwas 'verrückt'. Vielleicht stimmt etwas mit uns allen nicht. Schließlich sind wie keine Hellmagier, die alle gleich zu werden versuchen. Wir sind alle verschieden und versuchen diese Verschiedenheit nicht zu unterdrücken sondern sie zum Vorschein zu bringen, sie zu verstehen und sie weiter zu entwickeln. Es ist unsere Besonderheit, aber ein Hellmagier würde es eher Verrücktheit nennen. Es ist etwas, was uns einzigartig macht.

„Du bist nicht sauer?" fragt mein Freund leise.

Ich schaue in seine dunklen Augen und grinse wieder. Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich fühle mich erleichtert und als hätte jemand einen Stein von meinen Schultern weggenommen.

„Ich sag dir was," sage ich zu ihm. „Das nächste Mal wenn ich einen Auftrag habe kannst du mitkommen. Es wird nicht ekelhaft sein, das verspreche ich dir. Du darfst zuschauen. Und danach können wir knutschen. Würde dir das gefallen?"

Ich sehe dass er hin und her gerissen ist. Aber dem Glitzern in seinen Augen, das echt ist, nach zu urteilen ist die Antwort ja. Aber er hat Angst, dass es zu viel für ihn wäre.

„Danach werden dich diese Hände anfassen," sage ich leise, ihn an mich ziehend.

Er schaudert und seine Hand, die meine sucht, zittert leicht wie jedes Mal wenn er erregt ist. Ich lächele. Wir scheinen tatsächlich sehr gut zu einander zu passen. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass dem so ist.

„Irgendwelche andere peinliche Geständnisse?" frage ich ihn.

„Wieso bist du plötzlich in solch einer guten Laune?" fragt er mich argwöhnisch.

„Weil du mir gerade gezeigt hast, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, mit dem etwas nicht stimmt," sage ich lächelnd.

Vielleicht würde ich meine Worte vorsichtig abwägen wäre ich mit jemandem anderen zusammen aber zu Theodore kann ich das sagen, was ich denke. Er versteht.

„Na gut," sagt er und grinst. „Wenn es dich freut, dass ich seltsame Fetische habe, schön."

„Vielleicht habe ich meine Fetische noch nicht entdeckt," sage ich grinsend. „Aber es ist noch genug Zeit."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Den nächsten Tag treffe ich mich mit der dunklen Prinzessin und erzähle ich davon, was passiert ist. Sie möchte über meinen Fortschritt hören und möchte auch wissen, was gerade in meinem Leben vorgeht.

Als ich ihr aber über Theodores 'Fetisch' erzähle, sehe ich aus ihrer Reaktion, obwohl sie schnell vorbei ist, dass sie das Thema etwas peinlich findet.

„Hattest du denn schon Sex mit deinem Freund?" fragt sie überraschenderweise.

Wir haben noch nie darüber gesprochen und ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich ein wenig dass sie jetzt darüber sprechen will. Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, dass sie lieber über den Sex nicht reden würde. Mir ist natürlich gar nichts peinlich.

„Nein, so weit sind wir nicht gekommen," sage ich zu ihr und studiere ihr Gesicht, auf eine weitere Reaktion wartend. Aber es gibt keine. „Ich warte lieber, dass er es selbst vorschlägt."

Sie lacht – so was habe ich nicht erwartet. Innerlich schnaube ich. Ich versuche verzweifelt die Reaktionen der Menschen vorauszusehen aber so sehr ich mich bemühe gelingt es mir nicht.

„Ach, Artaius," sagt sie kopfschüttelnd. „Sex ist kein Ausflug den man vorschlägt oder nicht. Er passiert einfach. Zwei Menschen, die scharf sind, befinden sich auf einem Ort wo sie alleine sind – oder nicht – und alles läuft ganz natürlich. So was plant man nicht."

„Nein?" frage ich verwirrt. „Wie soll ich aber wissen, dass er bereit ist? Wie soll ich wissen, dass ICH bereit bin?"

Sie neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Nun, du könntest diskret das Thema anschneiden, wenn du denkst, dass er einfach viel zu schüchtern ist um den ersten Schritt zu machen," sagt sie. „Du könntest ihn einfach fragen, ob er es schon mit jemandem getan hat oder erwähnen, dass Sex wenn der Mond voll ist etwas Besonderes ist und dann beiläufig bemerken, dass es Vollmond ist."

„Wirklich? Das habe ich nicht gewusst," sage ich.

Sie lacht.

„Das habe ich gerade erfunden," sagt sie grinsend. „Wenn man seinen Partner ins Bett bekommen will – das heißt, wenn man mit ihm schlafen will – erfindet man eine Menge Sachen um das zu erreichen."

Sie schaut mich prüfend an.

„Du möchtest doch mit ihm Sex haben, oder?" fragt sie.

„Ich denke schon," antworte ich.

Sie seufzt. Diese Reaktion bekomme ich sehr oft. Aber warum ist all das so wichtig? Warum legen die Menschen so viel Wert auf Sex?

Vielleicht sollte ich es doch ausprobieren...

„Machst du regelmäßig die Übungen, die ich dir gegeben habe?"

„Zweimal pro Tag, meine Prinzessin," antworte ich.

Sie nickt zufrieden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Es interessiert mich überhaupt nicht, was du davon hältst," sage ich drei Tage später zu meinem Panther, die Leine an seinem Halsband befestigend.

Schon das war eine Leistung, ihm das Halsband um den Hals zu legen. Am Anfang hat er geknurrt und sich auf den Boden gewälzt, versuchend, das Halsband runter zu bekommen. Er ist noch immer nicht darüber hinweg. Aber das hier scheint seiner Meinung nach der Gipfel zu sein.

Andererseits muss ich ihm irgendwie beibringen, dass er mir folgen und gehorchen muss. Heute gehen wir in den Garten sodass er Mäuse fangen kann. Oder was auch immer ihm gefällt. Und da es schon im Hauptquartier viele Haustiere gibt, denn fast jeder Bewohner hat schon eins, muss ich den Panther an der Leine führen.

Die Leine klappert als er sich knurrend über den Boden rollt, diesmal versuchend das Halsband samt der Leine loszuwerden.

„SCHLUSS!" brülle ich.

Wahrscheinlich reagiert er nur auf meine laute Stimme, aber er hat damit aufgehört.

„KOMM!" brülle ich weiter, die Tür öffnend und an der Leine zerrend.

Knurrend und in die dicke Kette beißend, folgt er mir in den Korridor und ich schließe die Tür ab.

„Und jetzt sei leise," sage ich zu meinem neuen Begleiter.

Auf einmal scheint ihn das Schloss viel mehr zu interessieren als die blöde Leine und er trabt wie ein braver Hund hinter mir her, sich umschauend und alles beschnüffelnd. Als wir zu den Treppen gelangen, bleibt er stehen.

„Du weißt nicht, wie das geht? Ich zeige es dir," sage ich zu dem Panther als wäre er ein Kind. „Schau," sage ich als ich langsam eine Stufe nach der anderen nach unten steige.

Der Panther legt experimentell eine Pfote auf die Stufe und versucht mir nachzuahmen aber bald verliert er das Gleichgewicht – er ist nur ein Baby – und rollt fünf Treppen hinunter, gegen mich prallend. Ich breche in Gelächter aus wobei sich der Babypanther langsam aufrappelt und den Kopf schüttelt.

„Was soll das denn sein?" fragt eine Stimme aus dem Erdgeschoss.

Severus Snape steht mit in die Luft gezogenen Augenbrauen da und schaut meinen Panther an.

„Ein Panther," sage ich. „Ein Babypanther."

„Dein Haustier?" fragt der Schwarzmagier, einen Schritt Richtung Treppen machend um sich den Panther besser anzuschauen, der seine Zähne in Richtung Severus entblößt.

„Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen euch ist beinahe unheimlich," ist der Schwarzmagier der Meinung.

Ich lache.

„Danke," sage ich zufrieden.

„Nun, wenn du etwas Futter für ihn brauchst, gibt es ein paar Ratten im Labor," sagt er, in die erwähnte Richtung deutend. „Ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn jemand dieses Problem lösen würde. Und ich habe ein paar Mäuse im Garten gesehen. Wahrscheinlich hat die Schlange des dunklen Lords die letzte Woche in seinen Gemächern verbracht, sonst wären sie nicht da."

„Wir werden das erledigen," sage ich zu ihm, an der Kette zerrend.

Dem Panther gelingt es, den Rest der Treppen erfolgreich hinunter zu steigen und ich ziehe ihn in Richtung Garten.

„Hier darfst du pinkeln," sage ich zu dem Panther, ihn weg von dem Schloss führend.

Ihn interessiert alles und er scheint keinerlei Bedürfnis zu haben, zu pinkeln. Mir ist es nur gelungen ihm beizubringen es im Bad zu erledigen nur nachdem ich es getan habe. So aber ist das Pantherklo total überflüssig denn nachdem er mich auf dem Klo gesehen hat, hat er es dort erledigt. Eines muss man ihm lassen – er ist sehr klug. Ich zeige ihm wie man etwas macht und er tut mir gleich.

Aber diesmal scheint es nicht notwendig zu sein. Er hat entweder eine Katze oder einen Hund gerochen und beginnt fauchend sein Territorium zu kennzeichnen. Ich schmunzele.

„Sehr gut," lobe ich ihn. „Jetzt gehen wir Mäuse fangen."

Drei französische Todesser, welche gerade aus Richtung Garten kommen, begrüßen mich und mustern neugierig mein neues Haustier.

Ich mag alle Tiere aber ich würde nie einen Hund oder eine Katze haben können. Dieser Panther wiederum scheint das richtige Tier für mich zu sein. Ich folge ihm stolz tiefer in den Garten, wobei es mir vorkommt, dass er einem bestimmten Geruch folgt. Ein Jäger von Natur aus, wie ich. Ich muss ihm auch beibringen, Menschen zu jagen. Dann werden wir ein unaufhaltsames Team sein.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Theodore lächelt mich unsicher an als ich die Tür öffne und er tritt ein. Er sieht nervös aus.

„Ich bin gleich fertig," sage ich zu ihm, in mein Schlafzimmer gehend.

Vorsichtig folgt er mir rein und schaut sich um.

„Ich habe die dunkle Prinzessin um Gewährung geboten," sage ich mit meinem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, meinen Dolchhalter auf meinen Gürtel befestigend.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" fragt er nervös.

„Nur dass ich vorsichtig sein solle," sage ich achselzuckend. „Aber das bin ich immer."

Er schaut zu wie ich noch einen Dolchhalter auf der anderen Seite befestige und dann meine Lederhandschuhe vom Tisch nehme.

„Wozu brauchst du Handschuhe?" fragt mich Theodore überrascht, meine Lederhandschuhe musternd.

„Um ja nicht dreckig zu werden," sage ich.

Dann schmunzele ich und lege sie ab.

„Aber du hoffst ja, dass ich dreckig werde," sage ich zu ihm. „Alles klar. Dann ohne die Handschuhen."

Theodore murmelt etwas Unverständliches und sehe ihm im Gesicht an, dass er das Ganze etwas peinlich findet. Ich weiß nicht warum aber es macht mir Spaß. Jetzt bin ich nicht der einzige, der seltsam ist. Der seine Rituale hat bevor er geht jemanden umzubringen. Der es kaum abwarten kann. Der kurz davor nur daran denken kann.

In zehn Minuten stehen wir in einer Seitengasse. Die dunkle Prinzessin ist nicht nur eine geniale Schwarzmagierin sondern auch eine praktisch verlangte. Ich kann mir das Leben ohne ihre Appariertore nicht vorstellen. In zwei Sekunden waren wir in Rumänien und gleich danach haben wir einen Portschlüssel genommen.

Ob Theodore noch immer rot im Gesicht ist kann ich leider nicht sehen. Das Haus das wir suchen soll hier in der Nähe sein. Aber zuerst muss ich sehen, wie ich reinkomme. Am liebsten würde ich ihm sagen, er solle auf mich hier warten. Theodore ist ein fähiger Schwarzmagier und seine Arbeit in der Mysteriumsabteilung ist sehr geschätzt. Aber nicht jedem liegt alles.

Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten des Herumschnüffelns wird mir klar dass die Sache überhaupt nicht einfach ist. Ich muss durch ein anderes Haus durchkommen um ins Haus meines Opfers zu gelangen. Ich überlege mir was ich tun soll da ich einen unerfahrenen Kämpfer dabei habe. Auch wenn er mir dabei helfen könnte, bin ich es gewohnt, alleine zu arbeiten. Die zweite Person würde mir nur Probleme verursachen da ich die Arbeit in zwei teilen müsste. Also –

„Möchtest du wirklich zuschauen?" frage ich ihn leise.

Langsam und als schäme er sich dafür, nickt er.

„Aber..." fängt er an. „Wie wirst du es tun?"

Ich grinse und spüre zugleich wie Aufregung in mir wächst wie jedes Mal wenn ich vor solch einer Aufgabe stehe.

Ich werde bald wieder dieses Gefühl der Vollkommenheit spüren...

„Es wird nicht ekelhaft sein," verspreche ich ihm. „Ich werde ihn einfach erstechen. Wäre das in Ordnung?"

Das hört sich seltsam an. Als reden wir darüber, ob wir den Fisch für das Mittagessen kochen oder braten werden. Die Situation ist so surreal dass ich dem Drang widerstehen muss, laut aufzulachen. So gewöhnt wie ich an das Leben in meiner eigenen Welt schon bin, muss ich gestehen dass es viel mehr Spaß macht wenn ich jemanden in meine Welt reinlasse. So sehe ich sie ganz anders.

„Ich denke schon," flüstert er.

„Bist du dir sicher?" frage ich ihn. „Bis dahin war all das nur ein Witz aber bald wird der Witz zur Realität. Dir war das letzte Mal, als du so was gesehen hast, übel. Ich verstehe nicht warum du plötzlich wieder den Tod sehen willst."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich," flüstert mein Freund, dessen Stimme jetzt entschlossener klingt. „Wahrscheinlich war dem so weil ich den Tod zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben gesehen habe. Heute bin ich hier nicht nur weil es mich... na ja..." Er kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. Seine Verlegenheit amüsiert mich. „Sondern auch weil ich damit klarkommen möchte. Ich möchte kein Schwächling sein. Vielleicht kann ich nicht persönlich Menschen umbringen aber ich kann mich wenigstens dazu bringen, den Tod sehen zu können. All diese Albträume und meine Zweifel seit ich den Zauberer umgebracht habe... sie geben mir keine Ruhe. Ich möchte, dass das Ganze endet. Und manchmal kann man nur ein Problem lösen indem man es ihm wieder in die Augen schaut."

Ich habe schon etwas Ähnliches vermutet.

„Ich verstehe," sage ich zu ihm. „Na gut. Ich werde ihn schnappen und dann komme ich ins rumänische Ministerium zurück. Du sollst dort auf mich warten."

„Aber..." fängt er an.

„Kein Aber," sage ich scharf. „Es wird eine sehr heikle Operation sein, in dieses Haus einzubrechen. Und außerdem wissen wir überhaupt nicht, ob er da drin ist. Laut unseren Informanten schon aber man weiß ja nie. Es gibt eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit dass ich ihn suchen gehen muss. Das kann dauern und ich bin es gewohnt, alleine zu arbeiten. Du kannst mir sowieso nicht helfen. Also das Beste was du tun kannst ist zurück ins Ministerium zu gehen, einen freien Raum zu verlangen und dort auf mich zu warten. Erkläre den rumänischen Todessern dass wir eine Hinrichtung durchführen."

Er nickt geschlagen und seufzt.

„Wenn du meinst," murmelt er. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann."

Vielleicht ist es die Aufregung oder die Erkenntnis, dass ich nicht alleine mit meiner Seltsamkeit bin, denn ich packe Theodore am Hals und ziehe ihn an mich, meine Lippen auf seine pressend. Seine Reaktion sagt mir dass er so was nicht erwartet hat, ist aber angenehm überrascht.

„Geh," sage ich zu ihm teuflisch grinsend.

Er atmet tief durch, lächelt, dreht sich um die Achse und disappariert. Ich schaue zum Haus hoch. Hoffentlich werde ich ihn nicht gleich umbringen. Schon jetzt schreit alles in mir nach Erlösung und wenn ich nicht bald etwas unternehme werde ich platzen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Einen Tag, drei Stunden und vierzehn Minuten später erscheine ich mit meiner Beute im rumänischen Ministerium. Das war eine schöne Jagd. Nicht die längste aber es war spannend.

Ich gehe direkt auf den Wächter beim Eingang zu weil ich keine Zeit verschwenden will. Ich frage den Todesser, der mir vage bekannt vorkommt, wo Theodore Nott sein soll.

„Er wartet schon seit einer Ewigkeit auf dich," sagt der Rumäne. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich musste ihn jagen," sage ich zu dem Todesser, der den gefesselten Zauberer mit Interesse mustert.

Schon beim Ankommen habe ich genug Aufmerksamkeit erregt und möchte jetzt nur Theodore finden. All diese Blicke und diese Menschen nerven mich. Ich habe schon lange genug darauf gewartet.

Ich werde in einen dunklen Raum im Erdgeschoss geführt wo mein Freund gleich auf die Füße springt als er mich erblickt.

„Vielen Dank," sage ich zu der Hexe, die mich hergeführt hat. „Ich werde die Tür abschließen und bitte sage den anderen dass wir nicht gestört werden sollten. Wir haben zu tun."

Die Hexe nickt, schaut missbilligend zu meinem Gefangenen und verschwindet.

„Ich vermute dass er nicht im Haus zu finden war," fragt Theodore.

„Ja aber ich habe ihn trotzdem gefunden," sage ich zufrieden, den Zauberer grob auf den Boden stoßend. „Keiner ist mir noch entkommen. Sollen wir anfangen?"

Theodore schluckt. Jetzt da es so weit ist spürt er wieder Angst. Ich wiederum spüre nur Hunger der gesättigt werden muss. Jene Art des Hungers, den kein Essen auf der Welt, unabhängig davon, wie köstlich es ist, sättigen kann.

„Ja," sagt er da er wahrscheinlich Ungeduld in meiner Stimme erkennt und setzt sich wieder.

Ich ziehe langsam meinen Umhang aus – ich möchte dass es länger dauert. Je länger es dauert, desto besser wird es sich am Ende anfühlen. Der Zauberer starrt mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und meine Aufmerksamkeit wird auf ein Blutrinnsal gelenkt, das seine Stirn entlang gleitet. Ich habe ihn verletzt. Das macht nichts. Ich gehe auf ihn zu und zücke meinen Lieblingsdolch. Er hat schon so viel Tod gesehen, dass er zweifelsohne nicht länger zählt wie oft ich ihn in das Fleisch eines Menschen versenkt habe. Aber jedes Mal wasche ich ihn und schärfe die Klinge. Man muss sich um seine Werkzeuge gut kümmern.

Meine Hände zittern vor Aufregung und die Welt um mich herum verschwindet. Was übrig bleibt ist dieses Rätsel des Fleisches und des Blutes vor mir, das mir alleine gehört. Immer wieder diese Aufregung, dieses Warten, diese Spannung, bevor es vorüber ist. Oft habe ich mich gefragt, wenn ich kurz davor stand, ob es noch einen Weg gebe, um genau das zu spüren, was ich bald spüren werde. Was ich im Moment spüre, wenn ich das Licht in den Augen meines Opfers erlöschen sehe. Erleichterung. Frieden mit der Welt, die mich umgibt. Vollkommenheit. Mir ist klar geworden, dass jeder Mensch seine Leidenschaft hat. Menschen wie Theodore spüren wahrscheinlich Aufregung wenn sie ihre Erfindung ausprobieren und sehen, dass sie funktioniert. Oder fühlen sie sich so während sie daran arbeiten? Oder wenn sie die Idee dafür bekommen? Keine Ahnung. Es gibt Erfinder, es gibt Kämpfer, es gibt Tierzüchter. Und es gibt Jäger und Mörder.

Ich kann nicht mehr atmen. Ich weiß, dass wenn mir jemand jetzt meine Beute wegnehmen würde, dass ich verrückt werden würde. Es ist das Versprechen der Belohnung, des bloßen Aktes des Tötens, das mich antreibt und es verhindert, nicht verrückt zu werden. Die Spannung wächst so schnell dass mir die Luft so dicht vorkommt, dass ich noch kaum einatmen kann. Mein Körper scheint gegen etwas zu kämpfen und ich weiß dass das Heilmittel direkt vor mir liegt. Ich muss es nur nehmen. Ich versuche zu schlucken aber meine Kehle ist so trocken dass es sich anfühlt als stecke ein Ball da drin. Ich könnte platzen...

Jetzt.

Ich sammele all diese Spannung, diese Nervosität, diese Wut und alles, was mich erstickt, und vergrabe den Dolch tief in der Brust des Zauberers. Und wie durch ein Wunder wird all diese Energie, diese graue, kranke Wolke, die mich früher erstickt hat, durch den Dolch in den Körper unter mir geleitet und verschwindet. Ich atme tief ein, setze mich auf meine Fersen und schließe die Augen.

Es ist weg.

Die Luft riecht nach neuen Chancen und nach Leben. Die Welt um mich ist plötzlich voller Farben und Emotionen die ich normalerweise nicht verstehe und die normalerweise gegen mich zu prallen scheinen. Jetzt jedoch fühle ich mich so, als könne ich sie tatsächlich verstehen. Alles kommt mir spannend vor, jeder neue Tag, jedes Wort, sogar die Vorstellung, mit Theodore mein Frühstück zu essen. Die Welt um mich scheint so voller Leben zu sein dass ich überwältigt bin. Und plötzlich fühle ich mich lebendiger denn je. Es fühlt sich beinahe so an, als bringe ich jedes Mal etwas in mir um, wenn ich solch einen Auftrag erfülle, was mich erstickt und was mir keine Ruhe gibt. Manche Menschen haben Geldprobleme welche verschwinden sobald man die Schuld abzahlt. Ich habe keine solchen Probleme und auch wenn ich sie hätte, würde ich sie nicht auf diese Weise ansehen. Sie wären einfach da und würden nicht so tief greifen wie dieses Problem. Diese Spannung, dieses erstickende Gefühl das weg ist sobald ich ein Leben nehme. Es gibt andere Wege, um das zu erreichen, aber dieser ist der schnellste und der effektivste. Und jetzt wird mir auch klar, warum ich nach dem Vorfall in der Kneipe keine Zufriedenheit gespürt habe. Ich sammele diese Spannung und lasse sie im Moment frei in dem ich jemanden umbringe. Zu jener Zeit habe ich es nicht getan. Ich habe es auch nicht während der Schlacht in den Alpen getan obwohl ich viele getötet habe. Das heißt dass mir nur das bewusste Töten Ruhe und Erlösung gibt, die ich brauche. Seltsam.

Ich schaue auf die Leiche hinunter und ziehe mit einem schnellen Ruck meinen Dolch aus dem Fleisch heraus. Vage höre ich Schritte hinter mir und drehe mich um. Ein kreidebleicher Theodore lehnt sich nach vorne, blickt über meine Schulter und schluckt als er auf die Leiche hinunter blickt. Ich runzele die Stirn. Ich habe ihn total vergessen. Ich habe vergessen, dass er überhaupt da ist. Jetzt aber werde ich daran erinnert, wer er ist und was er hier macht und ich stopfe den Dolch wieder in seinen Halter und stehe auf.

Er sieht so aus als werde er kotzen. Er würgt und ich ziehe ihn weg von der Leiche, weg von dem Geruch des Todes und führe ihn zum Tisch. Er lehnt sich dagegen und schließt kurz die Augen. Ich habe gelernt, dass es am Besten ist ihn in solchen Momenten zu küssen. Etwas überrascht keucht er auf, atmet tief durch, dann aber legt er eilig seine Arme um meinen Hals und küsst mich leidenschaftlich zurück. So leidenschaftlich dass unsere Lippen beinahe zu bluten beginnen.

Seine Hände wandern über meinen Körper und die Worte der dunklen Prinzessin blitzen in meinem Kopf auf.

'Man plant den Sex nicht. Er passiert einfach.'

Vielleicht ist dies eine gute Zeit dafür? Was soll ich denn machen? Soll ich ihn ausziehen oder darauf warten, dass er mich auszieht? Oder soll ich mich als der erste ausziehen?

Als unser Küssen grober und grober wird, spüre ich Wärme in meinem gesamten Körper, die sich so schnell wie die gerade gespürte Erleichterung in mir ausbreitet. Ich weiß ja was Erregung ist. Und sie fühlt sich gut an obwohl ich nicht genau weiß was ich damit tun soll. Aber mein Freund erspart mir das Nachgrübeln und geht eilig in die Hocke.

Ich runzele die Stirn, mich fragend, was er da macht aber als ich auf ihn hinunter schaue und sehe, dass er mit meinem Gürtel beschäftigt ist, erkenne ich gleich seine Absicht. Ich bin mir da nicht mal so sicher. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wozu das gut sein soll, obwohl ich viel darüber gehört... habe... Oh. Das ist... oh... einfach... toll...

Ich bekomme den Drang, seinen Kopf schneller zu mir zu ziehen aber das tue ich nicht. Ich möchte ihn nicht verletzen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn dadurch verletzten würde. Das Biest ist wieder in seinem Käfig und schläft. Aber trotzdem soll ich vorsichtig sein obwohl ich in diesem Moment am liebsten eine Menge Sachen tun würde. Ich soll ihm erlauben, es genau so zu tun wie er es tun will. So lege ich zärtlich meine Hände auf seinen Kopf und schließe die Augen. Alles scheint automatisch zu gehen. Mein Körper reagiert auf seine Zunge und auf seine Berührungen, auf alle wunderschönen Sachen die er mit seinem Mund macht. Ich höre ihn stöhnen als ich vorsichtig sein Haar wuschele, ihn hoffentlich dadurch wissen lassend, dass mir gefällt was er da macht. Eine zweite Art der Erleichterung erfüllt mich und unwillkürlich ziehe ich seinen Kopf härter zu mir, in diesem Moment darüber nicht nachdenkend, ob ich ihm wehtue oder nicht.

Und doch als er seinen Kopf zurückzieht und sich den Mund wischt, grinst er mich breit an.

„War ich zu grob?" frage ich ihn.

Er lacht.

„Das fragst du deine Opfer nie, oder?" fragt er. „Nein, du warst überhaupt nicht grob."

„Gut," sage ich zufrieden und atme durch. „Das war... einfach toll."

„So toll war es, dass ich auch gekommen bin," gibt er zu.

„Echt?" frage ich überrascht, auf seine Hosen hinunter blickend. „Wie ist das nur möglich?"

„Ich war wahnsinnig erregt," sagt Theodore etwas verlegen.

Dann fällt ihm auf, dass wir in einem Raum mit einer Leiche sind und er schaudert als er in diese Richtung schaut.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben," murmelt er. „Ich hab es in einem Zimmer mit einer Leiche drin getan."

„Für alles gibt es das erste Mal," sage ich breit grinsend. „Für mich war es ein überraschend gutes erstes Mal."

Theodore zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Echt?" fragt er und kichert. „Du warst eine Jungfrau?"

Ich verenge die Augen.

„Ist das denn so seltsam?" zische ich.

Theodore lacht und legt seine Arme um meinen Hals.

„Ja," sagt er und grinst. „Aber ich bin geschmeichelt, dass dein erstes Mal mit mir war."

„Vielleicht sollten wir so was öfter tun," meine ich. „Und wie war es für dich? Du hast gewürgt."

Er nickt und senkt den Blick.

„Ich denke, dass ich es jetzt besser verstehe," sagt er leise. „Manche Sachen haben Klick gemacht."

„Gut," sage ich zufrieden.

Er legt den Kopf auf meine Brust und ich fahre ihm über das Haar. Ja, manche Sachen haben tatsächlich Klick gemacht.


	31. Kapitel 30

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Noch immer keine Ausrede. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 30 - Aufwachen

/Setis Sicht

Der Mond zeigt sich endlich am Himmel und beleuchtet eine unheimliche Szene vor mir.

Dunkle Berge erheben sich von allen Seiten und inmitten dieser Schwärze und Stein klafft ein Spalt, der in das best geschützte Gefängnis des dunklen Imperiums hineinführt.

Das Gefängnis wurde im Laufe des letzten Jahrhunderts gebaut, aber der dunkle Orden hat es verbessert und in einen unterirdischen Komplex monströser Dimensionen verwandelt. Es gibt keine menschlichen Wächter. Der dunkle Lord hat die Dementoren mit der Aufgabe betraut, das Gefängnis und die Gefangenen zu überwachen. Auch wenn es einem gelingen würde, zu fliehen, wäre man verloren. Die das Gefängnis umgebenen Wälder sind von magischen Geschöpfen bewohnt, welche nur darauf warten, dass sie menschliches Fleisch riechen sodass sie einen lebendig auffressen können. Die Wälder daneben sind für die dreiköpfigen Hunde berüchtigt, die hier frei rumlaufen. Keiner, der nicht lebensmüde ist, würde es wagen, in diesen Bergen zu wandern. Ich aber bin heute hier um mich mit jemandem zu treffen.

Der fliegende Teppich von Marcus ist echt nützlich und ich denke dass ich das Fliegen auf diese Weise viel besser ertrage. Der Todesser, welcher ganz da vorne sitzt und den Teppich steuert, dreht schnell seinen Kopf in meiner Richtung.

„Wir sind fast da, meine Prinzessin," sagt er.

Ich nicke nur. Sogar den Wind kann man nicht im solchen Ausmaße spüren, wie man ihn normalerweise spürt wenn man auf einem Besen fliegt. Marcus hat auch einen Zauber dafür eingebaut. In diesem Moment bin ich für seinen Teppich sehr dankbar und würde ihn wieder dafür belohnen, obwohl ich es vor ein paar Wochen öffentlich getan habe. Der Junge hat viel Potenzial. Er scheint voraussehen zu können was manche Menschen welche auf seinem Teppich fliegen, stören könnte, was sie brauchen würden und zu welchen Problemen es kommen könnte. Er hat all diese Fragen beantwortet und gelöst ohne dass jemand seinen Teppich ausprobieren musste. Ich habe seine Kalkulationen gesehen und ich war beeindruckt. Marcus hat seinen Teppich sogar verbessert seit er in den Orden aufgenommen worden ist und ich muss sagen dass ich fast keine Einwände habe.

Der Teppich landet glatt direkt vor dem Tor zum Gefängnis und ich stehe auf. Dieser Ort ist eher eine Legende als ein wirklicher Ort. Von der realen Welt abgeschnitten, existiert er in einer Ecke der Zeit und des Raumes, wie ein Tor das direkt in die Hölle führt. Wenn man hierher geschickt wird heißt es, man sei hergekommen um zu sterben. Die Hunde und die anderen magischen Geschöpfe, welche in diesen Bergen und in den Wälder leben, warten nur darauf dass sie die Dementoren eine Leiche rauswerfen sodass sie sich bedienen können. Sie alle fühlen sich zu dem Geruch des Todes und der Verzweiflung angezogen und oft warten sie beim Eingang. Das hier ist die Endstation des Lebens und der Hoffnung.

Die Dementoren erscheinen ohne Vorwarnung im Eingang sobald die Todesser den Teppich zusammengerollt haben.

„Dunkle Prinzessin," höre ich die Stimme unter einer der Kapuzen. Hört sich eher wie das Kratzen der Krallen auf Holz als eine Stimme. „Kommt."

Ich habe mich an ihre Gegenwart gewöhnt und sie scheinen fast keine Wirkung mehr auf mich auszuüben. Obwohl ich es in diesem Moment in Frage stelle. Meine Umgebung, die dunklen Wälder da draußen aus denen man alle drei Sekunden lautes Heulen oder Bellen hören kann, die Schatten auf den steinigen Wänden, die Stimme des Dementors und der allgegenwärtige Geruch des Todes, den man noch für eine lange Weile nicht aus seiner Nase herauskriegen kann, beeinflussen mich. Aber ich kann der Wirkung bewusst werden und sie dadurch rationalisieren. Wenn man rational über manche Sachen nachdenkt, sieht man ein, dass die echte Gefahr eher im Kopf von einem ist.

Ich sollte etwas darüber wissen. Seit ich zur Erbin ernannt worden bin hat der dunkle Lord sein bestes getan, um zusammen mit mir in mein Unterbewusstsein und in die tiefen Ecken meines Wesens einzutauchen. Er hat mir Sachen gezeigt, die einen durchschnittlichen Schwarzmagier schreiend davonlaufen lassen würden. Aber all das hat mich stärker gemacht. Der dunkle Lord meint, es sollen keine Ecken im Kopf eines Menschen in Dunkelheit gehüllt bleiben, weil die Angst der schlimmste Feind des Fortschritts und der Selbstentwicklung sei. Alle Knochen müssen ausgegraben werden auch wenn man sie danach wieder vergräbt. Hauptsache ist, man weiß, was sie sind und dass sie da sind.

Zusammen mit meinen Begleitern, die sich nervös umschauen und versuchen die Unruhe, mit welcher sie dieser Ort erfüllt zu verbergen, steige ich in einen Fahrstuhl der sich klappernd in Bewegung setzt als ein Dementor mit der Hand über die Gitter fährt. Und den nächsten Moment sausen wir mit einer halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit in die Tiefen des Gefängnisses. Ich schaue auf meine behandschuhten Hände hinunter und presse die Lippen zusammen als die kalte, muffige Luft in meine Lungen dringt, sich mit dem Geruch der Verwesung und menschlichen Kots mischend. Ein Todesser hinter mir hustet und zieht ein Taschentuch hervor, seine Nase putzend. Aber ich weiß dass er in Wirklichkeit nicht würgen möchte.

'Niveau dreizehn' steht auf dem Schild direkt vor dem Fahrstuhl welcher sich klappernd öffnet. Ich werfe einen Blick über die Schulter, über die todernsten Todesser hinweg und schaue in den Schacht hinunter, der unendlich tief zu sein scheint. Wir werden durch einen nassen Korridor geführt und ich versuche einzuatmen aber die Luft scheint für meine Lungen nichts zu tun. Hier gibt es fast keinen Sauerstoff. Die Erinnerung an die Schlacht in den Alpen erscheint in meinem Kopf. Ich erinnere mich an die hunderte von Leichen, an den Geruch des Todes und des Blutes und des verbrannten Fleisches. Das ist der Tod in seiner schlimmsten und unschönsten Version. Aber zweifelsohne ist es viel schlimmer, hier zu verrotten und auf den Tod zu warten, der nie kommt. Jeden Tag die Augen zu öffnen und sich zu fragen, warum es noch nicht passiert ist.

„Ich brauche einen Raum, wo ich mich setzen und mit diesem Mann reden kann," sage ich laut zu den Dementoren.

Sie halten inne und schauen in meine Richtung. Es kommt mir so vor, als finden sie meinen Wunsch seltsam und als hätten sie darüber überhaupt nicht nachgedacht.

„So was gibt es hier nicht," sagt ein Dementor. „Aber Ihr könnt mit dem Mensch im Vorraum sprechen."

Wahrscheinlich spricht er von dem Raum aus dem die Korridore in drei Richtungen führen. Vor dem Fahrstuhl gibt es nämlich so eine Art Halle und die Zellen fangen nicht direkt vor dem Fahrstuhl an. Dass die Dementoren keinen Raum zum Sitzen haben, das wundert mich nicht. Und im Nachhinein soll auch nicht verwunderlich sein, dass so was nicht gebaut worden ist einfach weil der Orden nicht gedacht hat, dass irgendjemand je hierher kommen würde.

„Na gut," sage ich resigniert. „Ich warte dort."

Ich kehre mit den Todessern zum Fahrstuhl zurück und zaubere einen Stuhl für mich und für den Gefangenen.

„Setzt euch," befehle ich den Todessern, die sich etwas unsicher umschauen, sich fragend, wie lange wir hier bleiben werden.

Die Luft hier ist nicht mal so schlimm wie die in den Korridoren, denn es gibt sogar einen Zug der aus der Richtung des Fahrstuhls kommt. Ich sollte den Dementoren sagen, dass sie ab und zu den Ort putzen sollten. So kann man leicht krank werden. Nicht dass ich mir Sorgen um die Gefangenen mache, sondern um die Todesser und um mich selbst. Wahrscheinlich komme ich wieder und ich möchte nicht von diesem widerlichen Geruch umkippen.

Ob die Dementoren putzen können? Wissen sie überhaupt was das bedeutet?

Ich schüttele den Kopf und höre aus der Ferne das Klappern der Ketten. Ich lehne mich zurück und schlage meine Beine übereinander. Sobald der Gefangene vor mir sitzt werde ich eine Luftblase beschwören.

Hier geht es um einen Amerikaner, der in einem Einsatz in den USA gefangen und gleich hergebracht worden ist. Irgendwann verlangte er den dunklen Lord zu sprechen weil er ja 'Geheimnisse des Polarisordens verkaufen' wolle. Es wundert mich dass die Dementoren überhaupt gehört und wahrgenommen haben, was er ihnen die ganze Zeit durch die Gitter entgegen geschrien hat. Sie haben den Orden kontaktiert. Normalerweise wäre ich sehr skeptisch und würde das Ganze nur als einen Versuch ansehen, dieser Hölle zu entkommen, aber ein paar Sachen die er gesagt hat, unterdessen auch sein Name, haben mich dazu gebracht, darüber mit dem Lord zu sprechen. Er war der Meinung, dass die Sache erforscht werden soll und deswegen bin ich heute hier.

Ich hab mir eigentlich keinen Gefallen getan. Aber na ja. Die Arbeit der Prinzessin ist nicht immer angenehm.

„Ich möchte wissen," sage ich sobald die Dementoren weg sind und meine Luftblase am Platz ist, „warum du entschieden hast, deine Landgenossen zu verraten. Was möchtest du damit erreichen?"

Der Zauberer der mir jetzt gegenüber sitzt atmet tief durch und versucht sein Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Das ist die Wirkung, welche die Dementoren auf Menschen haben.

Er ist in den hellmagischen Kreisen berühmt als einer der eifrigsten Verfechter der Verweisung der Todesritter und der Schwarzmagier im Allgemeinen. Er wirft mit großen Worten herum und hat immer etwas zu sagen wenn es um die Schwarzmagier geht. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er sie alle lebendig verbrennen und um das Feuer tanzen, 'Freiheit für die USA' singend. Weswegen er natürlich hier ist. Er ist in dieses Gefängnis geschickt worden weil der dunkle Orden möchte, dass er hier stirbt und weil er seine Energie nicht dafür verschwenden will, ihn umzubringen. Das sagt einem viel. Wenn der dunkle Orden den Henker schickt, um jemanden hinzurichten, soll es sozusagen eine Ehre sein. Dieser Mann ist für den dunklen Orden nicht mehr als ein Wurm, der seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht verdient.

Am liebsten würde ich ihn verfluchen weil mich solche Menschen anekeln, die sich ihr ganzes Leben für etwas eifrig einsetzen und dann plötzlich die Meinung ändern sobald sie in den Knast wandern. Aber das darf ich leider nicht tun. Der dunkle Lord war der Meinung dass er uns helfen könnte und dass ich ihm zuhören soll.

Manchmal hasse ich meine Arbeit.

„Und versuche mir keine Geschichten zu erzählen, dass du plötzlich eingesehen hast dass die Schwarzmagier nicht mal so schlimm sind," füge ich hinzu.

Der Amerikaner lächelt schwach und schaut zum Korridor, aber die Dementoren sind weg. Sie werden auch nicht kommen bis ich sie rufe.

„Dunkle Prinzessin," sagt er in einem respektvollen Ton, der mich nicht täuscht. Wenn er denkt dass er sich seinen Weg raus schmeicheln kann dann irrt er sich gewaltig. „Ich biege mich nach dem Wind. Ich habe etwas was der dunkle Orden braucht und ihr habt etwas was ich brauche."

„Lass mich raten," sage ich eiskalt. „Du möchtest freigelassen werden."

Ich soll zuerst hören, was er zu sagen hat. Dann werde ich entscheiden was ich mit ihm tue. Der dunkle Lord hat mir die Sache überlassen also ist mein Wort das letzte. Etwas Trost in dieser Situation.

„Natürlich," sagt der Amerikaner. „Und ich weiß auch dass es unter einer Bedingung passiert, die der dunkle Lord bestimmt. Aber jede Bedingung ist für mich akzeptabel."

Ein paar Wochen an diesem Ort würden auch die Stursten dazu bringen, verzweifelt zu werden. Aber trotzdem ist etwas Arroganz noch immer in seiner Stimme zu hören, was mir nicht gefällt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht genug.

„Und was genau bietest du uns?" frage ich.

„Ich war seit der Begründung des Polarisordens dabei," sagt der Amerikaner. „Ich kann euch Informationen über die Position der Kräfte geben, Namen, die letzten Pläne, alles. Alles was ich weiß. Und dafür möchte ich freigelassen werden."

„Verstehe," sage ich.

Sicherlich weiß er, dass wir beide Legillimentik beherrschen. Dass wir die Informationen aus ihm rausbekommen können, wenn wir so möchten. Das Ganze riecht nach einer Falle.

„Natürlich könntet Ihr trotzdem etwas aus mir herausbekommen, aber keine Details. Ich biete euch freiwillig alle Details und mein Wissen über den Polarisorden. Da ich einer der wenigen Menschen war, der Entscheidungen getroffen hat, wird Euch mein Wissen zweifelsohne vom Nutzen sein," sagt der Amerikaner.

Mann wie ich es hasse, wenn sich die Menschen als allwissend anstellen.

„Also entweder habt Ihr nicht gewusst, wie viel ich weiß, oder dass ich überhaupt kooperieren möchte," sagt er.

„Na schön," sage ich zu ihm. „Nehmen wir eine Testfahrt. Gib mir jetzt ein Stück Information das uns deiner Meinung nach helfen könnte. Wir werden es testen und sehen, wie wertvoll es für uns ist. Dann werden wir darüber nachdenken."

„Aber natürlich," sagt der Amerikaner bereitwillig. „Kann ich etwas Papier bekommen?"

Für eine Weile sitze ich da und schaue zu, wie er mit einer noch immer zitternden Hand kritzelt. Manche Menschen glauben wirklich an gar nichts. Sie arbeiten für jene, die ihnen mehr Geld geben. Die ihnen etwas geben können, was ihnen die andere Seite nicht geben kann. Dieser Zauberer hat sicherlich daraus ein gutes Leben gemacht. Er spricht gegen die Schwarzmagier und setzt sich für ihre Verfolgung ein. Die Zaubergesellschaft der USA mag ihn deswegen. Er spricht über die Liebe zur Heimat und wie die Schwarzmagier und ihre bloße Existenz alles, was sie haben und woran sie glauben, in Gefahr bringt. Dabei benutzt er die Angst vor dem Unbekannten, oder in diesem Fall die Angst vor der Schwarzmagie, zu seinen Gunsten. Er lebt davon. Oder um genauer zu sein, er hat davon gelebt. Und jetzt da ihn diese bösen Schwarzmagier gefangen genommen und in dieses widerliche Gefängnis gesperrt haben, möchte er die helle Seite verraten. Ihm ist wirklich gar nichts heilig.

Ich denke über das Problem der Korruption nach und versuche mich daran zu erinnern, wie viel Fälle es davon im dunklen Orden gab. Sehr wenig. Zum Teil ist dafür der Fluch des dunklen Mals verantwortlich, von dem keiner etwas Genaueres weiß aber etwas vermutet. Ich möchte wirklich glauben dass der dunkle Orden aus Menschen besteht, welche unserem Ziel treu sind und welche bereit sind, dafür zu sterben. Aber es gibt immer jene, die sich nach dem Wind biegen, so wie sich dieser Mann ausgedrückt hat. Unter Schwarzmagiern wäre dies zu erwarten. Wie kommt es, dass wir fast keine Verräter in unseren Reihen haben? Ist die Tatsache, dass der dunkle Orden momentan die herrschende Kraft in der Welt ist, dafür verantwortlich oder eher dass wir eine Minderheit auf der Welt sind? Ich möchte wirklich glauben, dass diese Gemeinsamkeit, welche man bei den Treffen spürt, echt ist.

„Ihr schickt mich zurück?" fragt der Zauberer als ich seine Notizen in meine Tasche stopfe und die Dementoren rufe.

„Ja klar," sage ich zu ihm. „Was hast du denn erwartet? Bis wir eine Entscheidung treffen und sehen, ob du uns vom Nutzen sein kannst, wirst du hier bleiben. In der Zwischenzeit möchte ich dir raten, über alles gut nachzudenken. Ein winziges Zeichen, dass du auch uns verraten und anlügen willst, und du wirst das schlimmste Schicksal eines Verräters erleben. Der dunkle Orden verabscheut vor allem Verräter."

Er wird wieder blass als ihn die Dementoren heben und in Richtung seiner Zelle schleifen.

„Ich verspreche es!" kreischt er. „Es ist die Wahrheit! Ich möchte helfen, Ihr müsst mir glauben!"

Ich schaue zu den Todessern, welche missbilligend die Köpfe schütteln.

„Ein paar Wochen an diesem Ort bewirken Wunder," bemerke ich kühl. Sie kichern und nicken.

„Ist das, was er uns gegeben hat, nützlich?" fragt einer.

„Ja," sage ich leise. „Aber ich werde ihn für noch eine Weile in seiner eigenen Saft schmoren lassen."

Er grinst und öffnet den Fahrstuhl für mich.

„Das heißt natürlich, dass wir zurück kommen müssen," sage ich als ein Dementor von der anderen Seite über die Gitter fährt. Ich hebe die Hand statt einem Gruß, welchen der Dementor nicht erwidert, sondern mir nur zunickt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich finde den dunklen Lord in seinem Wohnzimmer. Keine Ahnung, wo Draco ist, aber mir fällt auf, dass seine riesige Heilertasche weg ist. Wahrscheinlich ist er mit einem Auftrag unterwegs.

Im Türrahmen halte ich inne und vergesse momentan den Gestank der Verwesung, den ich auch nach so vielen Stunden nicht loswerden kann, und starre die unheimliche Szene vor mir an.

Der dunkle Lord sitzt in einem grauen T-Shirt, langen schwarzen Hosen und Pantoffeln mit Krallen an seinem Kaffeetisch mit einem Schachbrett vor ihm. Auf der anderen Seite, aus den unendlich scheinenden schwarzen und im Kerzenlicht glitzernden Spiralen hervorkommend, starrt ihn ein Schlangenkopf an.

Der dunkle Lord zischt etwas und Amu neigt seinen Kopf zur Seite, als denke er über seinen nächsten Zug nach. Für eine Weile kratzt sich der dunkle Lord am Kinn und mustert kritisch das Schachbrett, während Amu nachzudenken scheint. Dann züngelt er mit der langen Zunge und eine der Figuren gleitet geräuschlos über das Brett.

Zauberschach. Ein Spiel, das mir sehr gefällt weil es nicht wie die anderen Spiele ist. Zum einen ist es nicht nutzlos und ist keine Zeitverschwendung. Man schärft seine Logik und übt im Voraus zu denken und zu planen, was ich ausgezeichnet finde. Trotzdem habe ich wirklich keine Zeit für dieses Spiel, obwohl es mir viel lieber als zum Beispiel Laetitias Kartenspiele ist.

Erebus gluckst und hebt den Finger. Eine schwarze Figur gleitet schnell über das Brett und greift eine weiße an. Amu entblößt seine Zähne und zischt aufgebracht als die Figur von Erebus seine totschlägt.

„Na wir sind noch nicht fertig, oder?" sagt er auf Englisch zu der Schlange. „Ach Seti. Komm rein."

Langsam lasse ich mich auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber nieder.

„Kaffee?" fragt er mich wobei ich versuche die wütende Schlange auf meiner rechten Seite zu ignorieren. Amu ist kein guter Verlierer, wie es scheint.

„Ja, danke, Meister," sage ich ihm.

„Wie war es denn?" fragt er.

„Er spricht die Wahrheit," sage ich, das Stück Papier hervorziehend. Ich weiß dass ich ihm keine Berichte erstatten muss, aber trotzdem tue ich es gerne. Ich möchte seine Meinung dazu hören. „Das hier könnte uns viel helfen."

„Was ist dein Eindruck von ihm?" fragt der dunkle Lord, der das Papier von mir entgegennimmt und dessen Inhalt überblickt.

„Ein typischer Verräter," sage ich. „Der an gar nichts glaubt außer an sich."

„Hört sich wie ein Schwarzmagier an," murmelt der dunkle Lord.

Seine Bemerkung lässt mich darüber nachdenken. Interessant. Das ist in der Tat eine schwarzmagische Denkweise. Und so agieren die Todesser wenn es nicht um ihre Pflichten im Orden geht. Und das ist auch der Grund warum wir so strenge Protokollregeln haben was die Umgang miteinander angeht, sonst hätten sie sich schon seit längst gegenseitig totgeschlagen.

„Na schön," sagt er nach einer Pause und lässt seine Hand mit dem Papier sinken. „Was hast du vor?"

„Ihn freizulassen," sage ich. „Aber ich lasse ihn für noch eine Weile im Gefängnis bleiben. Soll er alles gut bedenken."

Der dunkle Lord schmunzelt.

„Und danach werde ich ihn mit einem Fluch belegen, der dem Fluch des dunklen Mals ähnlich ist," sage ich entschlossen. „Denn ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen, dass er plötzlich seine Meinung ändert."

„Weißt du schon, wie du das machst?" fragt der dunkle Lord leise, eine Zigarre hervorziehend. Er sagt weder ja noch nein zu meiner Idee. Aber schließlich ist dies meine Entscheidung.

„Ich würde Eure Hilfe willkommen heißen," sage ich ehrlich zu ihm.

Mein Mentor nickt und zündet seine Zigarre an.

„Aber vielleicht wäre es gut wenn er davon keine Ahnung hätte," sage ich.

„Na gut," sagt er. „Im Übrigen, die Amerikaner sind fleißiger als ich dachte."

Er schaut zu einem Stapel Briefe hinüber, den Black für ihn geliefert hat. Alle Briefe an den dunklen Lord gehen durch seine Hände. Manche Sachen, die er selbst lösen kann und damit nicht den dunklen Lord quälen muss, erledigt er gleich. Aber die Mehrheit der Briefe landen doch im Schoß des dunklen Lords.

„Sie sind mit den Vorbereitungen fast fertig," sagt Erebus zufrieden. „Die Drachen stehen schon bereit. Das hier beweist, wie viele Menschen die Todesritter kennen und wie viel Macht sie eigentlich in den USA haben. Da sie sich mit der Bürokratie nicht beschäftigen müssen, können sie schnell das bekommen was sie wollen. Ein Todesritter ruft einen anderen an, zeigt ihm seinen Siegelring, der andere tut ihm einen Gefallen und erledigt seinen Teil der Arbeit so schnell wie möglich. Weißt du dass sie einen Mann irgendwo in Yukon kennen, der Drachen züchtet? Sie haben sogar zwanzig Drachen von ihm gekriegt. Und dafür gar nichts bezahlt. So geht es unter den Todesrittern."

„Teilweise geht es so auch im dunklen Orden," sage ich nachdenklich. „Aber ja, mir gefällt die Weise, auf die sie das Geschäft führen."

„Sie haben eine lange Tradition hinter sich," sage der dunkle Lord. „Seit Jahrhunderten herrschen die Hellmagier in den USA. Sie mussten einfach lernen, Gefallen auszutauschen und zusammen zu stehen. Den anderen gegenüber sind sie erbarmungslos, aber wenn es um einen Todesritter geht, benehmen sie sich wie Brüder."

Er grinst in meine Richtung.

„Das hast du schon einmal erwähnt, erinnerst du dich daran?" fragt er. „Du hast Grindelwald 'schwarzer Bruder' genannt. Das ist doch der Kern der Philosophie der Todesritter."

„Unsere Philosophien sind in der Tat einander sehr ähnlich," bemerke ich.

„Ja aber hier haben wir ein Absolutismus, ein dunkles Imperium, das entsprechend regiert werden muss," sagt er. „Aber auch wenn die USA eine Provinz des dunklen Ordens wird, möchte ich ihre Organisation lebendig behalten. Eben weil sie Qualitäten hat, welche dem dunklen Orden viel beibringen können. Wir können nicht so funktionieren aber wir können doch etwas von ihnen lernen."

Es freut mich, dass Erebus meine Meinung zu dieser Sache teilt. Ich bin mir nicht mal so sicher, dass Lord Voldemort meine Meinung teilen und so unterstützen würde wie Erebus.

„Also bald werden wir noch ein Land deiner Weltkarte hinzufügen können," sagt Erebus. „Haben sich Lucius und die anderen schon gemeldet?"

Der arme Lucius ist nämlich noch immer in Australien.

„Noch nicht," sage ich. „Aber der letzte Bericht war vielversprechend."

Der dunkle Lord nickt. Amu, der die ganze Zeit da zusammengerollt da 'stand', züngelt mit der Zunge.

„Sehr gut, Amu," sagt Erebus zu ihm, der seit langem nicht in seine Richtung geschaut hat. „Mogele während ich nicht zuschaue. Das ist sehr gut. Du lernst."

Die Schlange hat nämlich ihre Magie benutzt um eine Schachfigur langsam über das Brett gleiten zu lassen während Erebus und ich gesprochen haben.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Auf meinem Weg zu den Appariertoren stoße ich auf einen genervten Artaius, der mit aller Kraft versucht, seinen Babypanther zu überzeugen, sich endlich zu bewegen.

(„Na komm schon,") zischt er auf Französisch. („Möchtest du hier den ganzen Tag lang bleiben? Wir gehen nach Hause und du bekommst etwas zum Fressen.")

Aber der Babypanther scheint keine Absicht zu haben, sich zu bewegen. Stattdessen starrt er wie gebannt eine Ecke der Eingangshalle an und scheint auch nicht zu blinzeln. Eine Maus? Hoffentlich nicht.

„Meine Prinzessin," sagt Artaius als er mich erblickt, sich verbeugend.

„Probleme?" frage ich ihn.

Der Henker wirft seinem Haustier einen genervten Blick zu.

„Er braucht nur etwas Training," meint er entschuldigend, vielleicht denkend, dass falls sich sein Panther als nicht dressierbar erweist, dass ich ihn wegschicken würde. „Er hat schon viel gelernt. Aber ich weiß nicht was in ihn gefahren ist."

„Er starrt etwas an," sage ich, in die selbe Richtung wie der Panther schauend.

Ein kaum sichtbarer Schatten, den kein Gegenstand wirft, verschwindet hinter eine der ägyptischen Statuen. Ich seufze.

„Er hat einen Dämon gesehen," sage ich zu Artaius. „Und da er keine Ahnung hat, was das sein soll, ist er selbstverständlich verwirrt."

„Oh," murmelt Artaius. Er kratzt sich am Kopf. „Wie soll ich ihm bitte erklären, was ein Dämon ist und dass sie ihm nichts antun? Wahrscheinlich würde er sie jagen. Es ist in seinem Blut."

„Hör mal, Kleiner," sage ich, mich bückend. Der Panther schaut zu mir und dann wieder zu der ägyptischen Statue, mir so vorkommend, als sei er auf einen schnellen Satz bereit. „Wie heißt er?" frage ich Artaius.

„Caz," sagt er gleich. „Das heißt, Cazador."

Ich lächele.

Ein sehr schöner Name," sage ich, mich wieder bückend. „Hör mal, Cazador." Der Panther schaut wieder zu mir. „Das ist ein Dämon. Ich zeige es dir."

Gedanklich rufe ich meinen Begleiter der etwas genervt bei mir erscheint und sich umschaut. Wie vorausgesehen entblößt der Panther seine Eckzähne und faucht. Die Leine spannt sich und Artaius bleibt nur mit größter Mühe stehen.

„Nein, nein, er tut dir nichts an," versichere ich dem Panther.

„Wenn du meinst," murmelt Asmodeus. „Deswegen hast du mich hergerufen, dunkle Prinzessin? Sodass ich die Pfoten mit einem Tier schütteln kann?"

„Sei nicht so reizbar," sage ich zu ihm. „Siehst du? Er ist mein Freund. Mein Begleiter. Sowie du der Begleiter von Artaius bist. Verstehst du?"

Ich schaue zu meinem Begleiter.

„Komm schon, sei freundlich," sage ich grinsend. „Sonst wird er jeden Dämon den er sieht und aufspürt anfauchen und jagen."

„Als könne er etwas dadurch erreichen," meint Asmodeus trocken.

„Das ist doch nicht der Punkt," sage ich, mich aufrichtend. „Der Punkt ist das Zusammenleben in diesem Schloss im Einklang zu bringen."

Der Dämon verdreht die Augen und streckt seine Hand in Richtung des Panthers aus, der einen Schritt zurück macht. Aber dennoch faucht er den Dämon nicht länger an sondern starrt ihn vorsichtig an.

„Du hast schwarzes Fell, ich habe schwarzes Haar, das macht uns offensichtlich zu Freunden," sagt der Dämon mürrisch.

Der Panther reckt den Hals und beginnt vorsichtig die dargebotene Hand zu beschnüffeln. Ob die Tiere Dämonen riechen können? Das habe ich mich nie gefragt. Interessant.

„Danke, meine Prinzessin," sagt Artaius grinsend. „Es ist mir überhaupt nicht eingefallen, dass er die Dämonen spüren kann. Aber hoffentlich weiß er jetzt, was sie sind."

Der Panther starrt jetzt die Stelle wie gebannt an, wo Asmodeus vor einer Sekunde gestanden hat. Normalerweise würde ich so was nicht tun aber das letzte was wir im Schloss brauchen, ist ein Panther der den Dämonen nachjagt. Das wäre pures Chaos.

„Ich gehe gerade ins belgische Ministerium," sage ich zu Artaius. „Hoffentlich werde ich heute deine Erbschaft regeln."

Sein Ausdruck ändert sich als sei ihm etwas gerade eingefallen. Ich neige den Kopf zur Seite. Was hat er angestellt?

„Ich habe vergessen, es Euch gegenüber zu erwähnen," sagt er und senkt etwas den Blick. „Ich hab einen Brief von Ulrich Lamont erhalten... von meinem Vater. Aber das ist gestern passiert und in der Zwischenzeit hatte ich zwei Hinrichtungen und habe einfach alles darüber vergessen."

Ich schaue ihn noch immer schweigend und mit einem todernsten Ausdruck an. Ich weiß ja, dass ich dem durchdringenden Blick des dunklen Lords keine Konkurrenz machen kann, aber ich gebe mein bestes.

„Ich kann jetzt in mein Zimmer gehen und ihn holen," fügt er hinzu.

Wahrscheinlich hat mein Blick doch eine Wirkung auf Menschen. Das ist gut.

„Ich komme mit," sage ich und seufze.

Dass er so etwas Wichtiges vergessen hat überrascht mich nicht wenn man die Umstände in Betracht zieht. Er hatte ja zwei Hinrichtungen an diesem Abend und natürlich betrachtet er den Brief von seinem Vater als etwas was nicht wirklich wichtig ist. Viel wichtiger für ihn ist seine Arbeit.

Ich habe Artaius nur zweimal in seinen Gemächern hier im Hauptquartier besucht. Am Anfang hatte ich diesen Eindruck von Sterilität, der Abwesenheit jeglicher persönlicher Gegenstände, dass mich zur Fragen brachte, ob er mit der Einrichtung fertig ist. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Sogar die Hotelzimmer sehen intimer und irgendwie wärmer aus. Aber es ist mir vor kurzem klar geworden, dass Artaius mit der Einrichtung doch fertig ist. Und seine Gemächer sind der Spiegel seines Wesens, seiner Gedanken und seiner Gefühle.

Sie sind kalt und leer.

Das ist Artaius. Diese auf den ersten Blick seelenlose Wohnung, wo jede Sache seinen Platz hat, diese unmenschliche Ordnung und Sauberkeit, die einen an ein Leichenschauhaus erinnern. Und doch wenn man sich umschaut sieht man dass er trotz des ersten Eindrucks doch seine Unterschrift auf dieser Wohnung gelassen hat. Alles was ich sehe sagt etwas über ihn. Er mag düstere Farben, nicht unbedingt schwarz, hauptsächlich grau und braun. Ihm sind präzise, gerade Linien viel lieber als Kreise oder Kurven. Er mag Einfachheit – seine Kerzenhalter sind Stangen mit einem Loch auf der Spitze für die Kerzen. All seine Möbel sind praktisch und einfach, nicht ornamentiert und aus leichtem Holz angefertigt, dazu auch überwiegend dunkelbraun. Mir fällt auf, dass der Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch nicht gerade bequem aussieht. Vielleicht bemerkt er es überhaupt nicht und ist nur daran gewöhnt? Oder mag er es so?

„Hier, meine Prinzessin," sagt er, etwas aus einer der Schubladen hervorziehend. Mir fällt auf dass die Schublade mit 'Briefe' auf Französisch beschriftet ist.

Alles in seiner Wohnung scheint beschriftet zu sein. Seine Bücher sind alphabetisch geordnet und ich weiß gleich wo er seine Socken bewahrt. In der Schublade auf der 'Socken' steht.

Wenn man schon die Freiheit hat, seinen Lebensraum so zu gestalten wie man will, sieht man gleich dass er der Spiegel der Persönlichkeit von einem ist. Die Gemächer des dunklen Lords wiederum sind sehr bequem und entsprechend düster. Erebus mag Nuancen von grau aber schwarz ist ihm viel lieber. Sein Kleidungsschrank ist zum Beispiel ein schwieriger, schwarzer Schrank der bis zu der Decke reicht und deutlich von seinem Ego spricht. Sein Möbel ist elegant, aus bestem, nicht unbedingt, seltensten Holz angefertigt. Schwer und beeindruckend, mit Ornamenten hier und da, aber nichts Übertriebenes. Alles in seinen Gemächern spricht vom Stil und gutem Geschmack. Sogar seine Handtücher sind schwarz und flauschig. Er mag kleine Details und seine Wände sind mit Gemälden und Schwertern übersät und seine Regale mit kleinen Figurinen, jede von denen ihm etwas bedeutet. Aber ich würde sagen dass mir sein Wohnzimmer, der Ort, an dem ich so viel Zeit verbringe, am besten gefällt. Das, was man spürt wenn man sein Wohnzimmer betritt, ist Konzentration. Macht. Weisheit. Und obwohl die Atmosphäre welche dort herrscht manchmal überwältigend sein kann, genieße ich es, dort ihm gegenüber zu sitzen.

Das, was man spürt, wenn man die Gemächer von Artaius betritt, wäre eindeutig eine gewisse Distanz von der Welt in der er lebt. Das sieht man leicht in der übertriebenen Sauberkeit welche in diesem Raum herrscht. Als müsse er obsessiv wieder und wieder seinen Lebensraum putzen und sauber behalten weil Staub oder Dreck das Gleichgewicht in seinem Wesen zerstören könnten, das er sich so sehr bemüht zu behalten. Man sieht seine Befürchtung, dass das sorgfältig gebaute Kartenhaus einstürzen würde. Er möchte alles unter Kontrolle behalten und doch ist das nicht immer möglich. Der Staub kommt immer wieder zurück um ihn zu quälen und so oft er den Elfen befiehlt, zu putzen, wird es immer etwas Staub geben. Er kann ihn nicht vollkommen loswerden genauso wenig wie er seine Dränge und seine wahre Natur nicht unterdrücken kann. Jetzt hat er vielleicht etwas was er noch nie hatte. Ein Leben das er nicht verlieren möchte. Er hat ein neues Leben im dunklen Orden gefunden und all das, was er gebaut hat, bedeutet ihm etwas. Er möchte es nicht verlieren. Daher seine verzweifelte Versuche, die Sauberkeit seiner Gemächer und dadurch auch die seines Wesens zu behalten. Auf dem richtigen Weg zu bleiben.

Aber das ist nur meine Interpretation. Vielleicht liege ich damit falsch. Ich soll keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen sondern mit ihm weiterarbeiten. Ihm erlauben, dass er mir zeigt, was er ist.

Als ich mich auf sein Sofa niederlasse bemerke ich aus dem Augenwinkel dass er mit seinem Stab auf sein Buchregal deutet. Wahrscheinlich ein Staubkörnchen. Ich widerstehe dem Drang, zu schmunzeln, und vertiefe mich in den Brief in meinen Händen.

„Hallo Artaius,

Du kennst mich nicht. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir einen Gefallen tue indem ich mich dir melde.

Sobald ich deinen Namen und dein Gesicht in den Zeitungen gesehen habe, wollte ich mit dir reden. Aber irgendwie kam ich nie dazu. Bis ich gehört habe, dass du die Wahrheit weißt. Die Wahrheit, die dir deine Mutter versucht hat, zu verschweigen. Dass ich dein wahrer Vater bin.

Und so muss ich davon ausgehen, dass du auch weißt, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass ich fliehen musste. Ich habe getötet. Aber das was ich getan habe, scheint nur eine Kleinigkeit im Vergleich zu dem zu sein, was du machst. Dadurch versuche ich nicht meine eigenen Taten zu rechtfertigen oder irgendwie zu leugnen. Für mich ist das eher eine Tatsache. Mich freut es, dass du zufrieden mit deinem Leben bist.

Natürlich würde ich gerne mit dir reden. Oder vielleicht nur am Anfang an dich schreiben. Ich würde gerne mehr über dich hören und was du machst. Ich weiß ja nur das über dich, was ich in den Zeitungen gelesen habe. Denke darüber nach.

Ja, ich habe gehört, dass du die Lamont Erbschaft beanspruchen willst. Ich bin kein Hindernis und wenn du dafür eine schriftliche Erklärung von mir brauchst, musst du es nur sagen. Ich möchte all das nicht. Vielleicht habe ich dumme Sachen in meinem Leben gemacht aber weißt du was? Mit der Zeit ist mir klar geworden dass mich kein Schloss und kein Reichtum wieder vollkommen machen können. Kein Geld und sicherlich keine Titel. Die Lamont Familie hat sich an die Herkunft und das Gold so geklammert, dass nach einer Weile nichts mehr wichtig war. Nicht einmal diese Dunkelheit, welche in jedem Lamont lebt. In dir auch, Artaius. Hüte dich davor und schätze lieber Sachen wie dein neues Leben, deine Freunde und Kollegen. All die Sachen, die man mit dem Gold der Lamonts nicht kaufen kann.

Auch wenn es dir wahrscheinlich nichts bedeutet, bin ich stolz auf dich. Du bist nicht in die gleiche Falle getappt wie ich.

Ulrich."

Ich schaue auf und begegne dem Blick der dunklen Augen, die mich vorsichtig anschauen. Ich seufze.

„Er hört sich ziemlich ehrlich an," sage ich. „Und als hätte ihm die Einsamkeit gut getan."

Artaius sagt nichts sondern lehnt sich nach vorne. Aus dem Bad sind klappernde Geräusche zu hören aber er reagiert nicht. Sein Panther scheint sich mit etwas zu amüsieren.

„Möchtest du an ihn schreiben?" frage ich ihn.

Im gewissen Sinne betrachte ich ihn als meinen Schüler. Sogar als meinen Schützling. Seit er hergekommen ist hat er sich viel entwickelt und viel gelernt. Obwohl manche Menschen viel brauchen, um mit einem destruktiven Lebensmuster aufzuhören, wie sein Vater, kam Artaius in den dunklen Orden der Tatsache schon bewusst, dass es Dunkelheit in ihm gibt die ihn zu kontrollieren versucht. Er hat sie schon als Kind erkannt und hat sich selbst beigebracht, sie zu kontrollieren. Ein Wendepunkt war sicherlich der Tag an dem er seinen Onkel umgebracht hat. Er hat für einen kurzen Moment seine Dunkelheit freigelassen und erkannt, wie unermesslich groß und kräftig sie ist. Diese Erkenntnis ist ihm weiter durch das Leben gefolgt und er erfand Weisen, auf die er sie doch freilassen kann. Der zweite Wendepunkt war sein Zusammenbruch. Er hat endlich und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren. Und er hat das Werk seiner Hände gesehen. Endlich hat er das Werk der Biest die in ihm lebt gesehen und dieses Wissen erfüllte ihn mit Unruhe. Mit Unsicherheit. Und ja, vielleicht sogar mit Angst. Aber sowie ihm Erebus gesagt hat, nichts kommt daraus dass man versucht, manche Aspekten von sich und seine wahre Natur zu unterdrücken oder zu leugnen. Man muss all das beherrschen. Der Meister von allem werden.

Und Artaius leistet eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor als besitze er unmenschliche innere Kraft die auch mir manchmal fehlt.

„Was denkt Ihr?" fragt er mich.

Und es ist auch keine so gute Sache wenn man sich auf die Ratschläge der anderen verlässt. Aber Artaius fühlt sich wahrscheinlich als gehe er momentan über eine Messerklinge. Ein falscher Schritt und er ist erledigt. Die Wahrheit ist aber dass er viel bessere Arbeit leistet als er denkt. Er ist auch kritisch sich selbst gegenüber, was sehr positiv ist.

„Ich bin der Meinung dass dir ein Treffen mit ihm sicherlich dabei helfen würde, dich selbst besser zu verstehen," sage ich. „Ich sage ja nicht dass du ihm ähnlich bist. Sondern eher dass er trotz allem dein Vater ist. Ein Schwarzmagier gibt sich nicht damit zufrieden, was er bei der Geburt bekommen hat, das heißt, was er geerbt hat. Natürlich ist es möglich sich über all das zu erheben. Aber ein Gespräch mit ihm könnte dir doch irgendwelche Hinweise geben, woran du weiter arbeiten sollst. Und außerdem einen Blick in deine Kindheit geben, was immer hilft."

„Na gut," sagt er. „Ich tue es also."

„Wenn du willst, kannst du mit meiner Gewährung mit dem Ministerium Belgiens sprechen und regeln, dass man ihm das, was er getan hat, vergibt. So wäre er ein freier Mann. Aber die Entscheidung überlasse ich dir."

Er schaut mich etwas überrascht an. Ja so leicht ist es, im dunklen Imperium Sachen zu lösen. Eine Unterschrift und man ist frei. Oder man stirbt. Manchmal wird mir schwindelig wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, welche Macht ich über Menschen habe, und fühle mich als stehe ich auf der Spitze eines Berges und schaue auf die kleinen Menschen da unten, welche mir wie Ameisen vorkommen. Es ist leicht ihnen zu helfen aber es ist genauso leicht sie zu zertrampeln.

„Hat er es verdient?" fragt mich Artaius.

„In dieser Geschichte bist du wichtig," sage ich zu ihm. „Wenn er dir irgendwie vom Nutzen sein kann, dann sollte er frei werden. Wenn nicht, soll es uns auch egal sein, wo er ist und was er macht."

Artaius nickt und scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Ich möchte mich mit ihm treffen," sagt er schließlich. „Vielleicht hilft es mir. Aber ich werde dann entscheiden, was ich tue."

„Logisch," sage ich lächelnd. „Gut, jetzt soll ich wirklich gehen. Der Minister wartet auf mich."

„Kann ich Euch nur noch etwas fragen?" ruft er mir hinterher.

Ich halte mit der Hand auf der Türklinke inne.

„Warum helft Ihr mir ständig? Bin ich es wert? Habt Ihr etwas für mich geplant?" fragt er.

Ja, warum helfe ich ihm eigentlich? Es ist nicht dass er mir ans Herz gewachsen ist oder sonst was. Ich sehe einfach etwas in ihm, was, wenn man sich darum kümmert, in einen mächtigen und großen Baum auswachsen kann.

„Würde man dich alleine lassen," sage ich langsam, meine Worte abwiegend, „würdest du dich vielleicht entwickeln, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber ich erkenne dass wenn man dir dabei hilft, dass du die Höhen erreichen wirst, von denen du nur träumen konntest. Bei dir ist es so. Manchen Menschen würde auch Hilfe nicht weit tragen. Aber bei dir sind nur Kleinigkeiten notwendig, um dich in die Höhen zu schleudern."

„Heißt das," fängt er leise an, „dass Ihr mich als einen Schüler betrachtet?"

Eine direkte Frage, die man ihm nicht zutrauen würde. Schließlich hat er ein neues Leben bekommen das er nicht verlieren will. Jeder würde langsam und vorsichtig an diese Sache herangehen weil jede falsche Frage alles zunichtemachen könnte. Aber Artaius denkt darüber nicht nach. Er ist einfach anders.

„Ja," sage ich zu ihm. „Es gibt natürlich auch andere. Aber ich habe mir selbst versprochen, dir zu helfen."

Denn wenn man 'Schüler' sagt kann es auch bedeuten, dass er der nächste Erbe sein könnte. Und in der Tat habe ich darüber nachgedacht. Aber bevor ich solche Entscheidung treffe muss er mir zeigen, dass er bereit ist. Zuerst muss man sein eigenes Haus in Ordnung bringen, bevor man sich in der Welt umschauen und über die anderen herrschen kann.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Büro des belgischen Ministers ist spartanisch eingerichtet. Im gewissen Sinne erinnert es mich an die Gemächer von Artaius, gäbe es nicht die Bilder des Ministers mit seinem Quidditchteam und im Allgemeinen aus seiner Zeit als Profisportler. Der Mann hat sich kaum geändert außer dass er ein paar graue Haare und Falten unter den Augen hat. Das nenne ich mal Selbstdisziplin.

Der Mann trinkt nicht. Das heißt, er trinkt keinen Kaffee, keinen Schnaps und auch kein Bier. Auch der schwarze Tee ist bei ihm aus. Er trinkt jedoch Kräutertee. Ich verstehe ja, warum Menschen gesund leben möchten und ich möchte glauben, dass auch ich gesund lebe. Aber manchmal bekomme ich den Drang, drei Stück Schockladentorte zu essen oder eine gesamte Kaffeekanne zu trinken und das tue ich. Ich möchte mich im keinen Sinne beschränken und alles abwiegen, was ich esse oder trinke. Wenn ich auch Lust auf etwas guten Rotwein habe, schön. Ich trinke Rotwein. Hauptsache ist, meiner Meinung nach, mit nichts zu übertreiben.

„Darf ich Euch eine persönliche Frage stellen, meine Prinzessin?" fragt mich der Minister.

Normalerweise reden wir nur über die Arbeit. Ich habe einfach keine Meinung zu diesem Mann. Er gefällt mir weil er so fleißig und verantwortungsbewusst ist aber auch wenn man mit ihm über etwas anderes reden wollte, macht er den Eindruck eines Mannes, den nichts außer der Arbeit und dem Sport interessiert.

Deswegen schaue ich ihn etwas überrascht an.

„Aber natürlich," sage ich.

Denn die Zauberminister sind schließlich die Auserwählten des dunklen Ordens, die Vertreter des Ordens in den einzelnen Provinzen. Sie sind alle außerordentliche Menschen und der dunkle Lord redet mit ihnen auch über andere Sachen und teilt eine beinahe freundliche Beziehung mit ihnen. Bis jetzt hatte ich wirklich keine Zeit mit ihnen auf diese Weise zu reden aber es ist nie zu spät, damit anzufangen.

„Ich sehe ja, dass Ihr regelmäßig Sport macht," sagt er zu mir.

Aber natürlich. Er möchte über Sport reden. Innerlich lächele ich, nicke aber.

„Und es wäre mir eine Ehre, Euch dabei helfen zu können," beendet er seinen Satz.

„Wie denn?" frage ich neugierig.

„Nun, vielleicht nur mit ein paar Ratschlägen," sage er achselzuckend. Und wenn er mit den Achseln zuckt, sieht man es deutlich, so breit sind seine Schultern. Sein bloßes Aussehen zwingt einen dazu, ihm ernst zuzuhören. Dieser Mann scheint sehr gut zu wissen, worüber er redet, wenn es um Sport geht. „Vielleicht auch mit praktischen Ratschlägen. Und vielleicht auch mit ein paar Tränken, die Euch gut tun werden. Ich habe viel Erfahrung damit und würde gerne etwas davon mit Euch teilen."

Ich lehne mich zurück und denke darüber nach. Nun, ich wollte ja schon etwas was das angeht unternehmen. Ich wollte ja einen Trank der mir ermöglichen würde, meinen Körperbau zu ändern. Was auch immer ich tue bin ich schlank und das gefällt mir nicht. Natürlich kann es sein, dass sich man immer das herbeiwünscht, was man nicht hat, aber trotzdem möchte ich sehen, wie ich mich fühlen würde wäre mein Körper anders. Und dieser Mann kann mir helfen.

Ich gebe mich nicht mit dem Körperbau zufrieden, den ich bekommen habe. Sehr schwarzmagisch von mir.

„Das würde mir in der Tat viel helfen," sage ich zu ihm.

Ein Lächeln, etwas, was in seinem Gesicht sehr selten zu sehen ist, kräuselt seine Lippen und er nickt. Man sieht, wie sehr er Sport liebt. Und der Lage im belgischen Ministerium nach zu urteilen, weiß er auch die Disziplin und die Einstellung eines Sportlers, der erfolgreich sein will, in anderen Situationen anzuwenden. In Belgien läuft alles wie geölt.

„Ich schaue wann ich Zeit für ein Treffen habe und melde mich bei dir," sage ich.

„Ich freue mich schon darauf, meine Prinzessin," sagt er.

Zufrieden verlasse ich sein Büro. Ich habe heute viel erreicht. Fiorella kommt am Abend vorbei um mit mir weiter zu arbeiten und jetzt bekomme ich auch Hilfe von der anderen Seite.

Früher war ich ein wenig skeptisch was physische Übungen angeht aber mit der Zeit ist mir klar geworden dass ich mich nicht nur gut in meiner Haut fühle sondern dass ich so auch mehr Energie habe, was erstaunlich ist. Das ist für mich unerklärlich und ich habe schon nach der Antwort in Büchern gesucht. Vielleicht wissen die Muggel mehr darüber? Ich soll auch in einer Muggelbibliothek suchen. Man strengt seinen Körper an und fühlt sich deswegen energiegeladen? Wie ist das nur möglich? Aber seit der dunkle Lord vorgeschlagen hat, dass ich mit ihm zusammen trainiere, bin ich auf eine Herausforderung gestoßen. Ich beklage mich nicht. So habe ich etwas über meine Grenzen gelernt und so habe ich sie auch überschritten. Ich bezweifele dass ich beim Duellieren so gut wäre hätte ich früher nicht an der Körperkraft und dem Durchhaltevermögen gearbeitet. Natürlich muss man nicht während eines Duells herum hüpfen und laufen aber wenn der Körper fit ist kann man schneller reagieren, sich länger auf etwas konzentrieren und ist im Allgemeinen viel besser darin, was man macht. Es gibt eine sehr lange Liste der positiven Sachen, die man bekommt wenn man an seiner Kraft arbeitet.

Und weil ich so auf mich selbst und auf meine Arbeit konzentriert bin, weiß ich dass ich in letzter Zeit Laetitia vernachlässige. Laetitia versteht. Aber jeder Mensch hat seine Grenzen. Ich möchte nicht ihre kennenlernen.

Ich gehe langsam und von meinen Bodyguards umgeben durch das Ministerium und denke darüber nach, was Laetitia gefallen würde. Ein Spaziergang in der Natur? Das können wir jederzeit machen. Ich soll mal etwas Romantisches tun. Ihr Blumen schenken und sie irgendwohin mitnehmen. Ein Restaurant? Bitte nicht. Ich habe echt keine Lust aufs Essen. Zumindest heute nicht. Und außerdem können wir auch das jederzeit machen. Es muss etwas sein, was wir nicht oft zusammen tun. Was mag Laetitia?

Ich denke über ihre Geigen nach und etwas fällt mir ein. Ich halte abrupt inne und meine Bodyguards, wie brave Bodyguards, halten auch augenblicklich inne.

„Hawthorne, komm," rufe ich den ernsten Todesser.

Etwas verwirrt aber darauf erpicht, es nicht zu zeigen, kommt er zu mir während die anderen so wie Statuen stehen bleiben.

Ich flüstere ihm ins Ohr, was mir gerade eingefallen ist, und er nickt. Auch wenn ihn mein Befehl überrascht hat, hat er es nicht gezeigt. Wortlos dreht er sich um und geht direkt zu den Apparierpunkten, wo er disappariert.

„Gehen wir weiter, wir müssen noch heute die Ägypter besuchen," sage ich zu meiner persönlichen Begleitung.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Laetitia hebt den Blick als ich unsere Gemächer betrete und lächelt.

Ich könnte mir keine bessere Freundin und Partnerin vorstellen. Wann auch immer ich nach Hause komme begrüßt sie mich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und drückt einen Kuss auf meine Lippen. Sie ist immer froh dass ich da bin. Sie fragt nichts. Sie erduldet alles und beklagt sich nicht. Sie ist auch mit den Brotkrümeln zufrieden, die ich ihr zuwerfe.

„Zieh dich an, Schatz," sage ich zu ihr lächelnd. „Wir gehen aus."

Sie zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

(„Wie bitte?") wechselt sie gleich zu Französisch.

(„Wir gehen aus,") wiederhole ich meine Worte. („Ich hab etwas gebucht.")

(„Echt?") Sie springt vom Stuhl und stürzt sich auf mich. („Was denn?")

(„Das ist eine Überraschung,") sage ich mysteriös. Ich versuche die zwei Tickets die in meiner Tasche sind und die Hawthorne für mich besorgt hat, tiefer zu stopfen sodass sie sie nicht sieht.

(„Ich mag Überraschungen,") sagt sie grinsend. („Was soll ich anziehen? Du musst mir zumindest das sagen!")

(„Ein schönes Kleid wäre ganz in Ordnung,") sage ich.

Laetitia verschwindet in ihrem Schrank, eine Wolke des Frühlingsdufts hinterlassend. Ich lächele und gehe in mein Arbeitszimmer. Jetzt habe ich mindestens eine Stunde bis sie damit fertig ist. Zuerst wird sie mit zwanzig Kleidern aus dem Schrank hervorkommen, dann wird sie sie alle vor dem Spiegel anprobieren und die Nase rümpfen. Dann wird sie, noch immer unzufrieden und keine Ahnung habend, was sie am Ende tragen wird, im Bad verschwinden und dort eine halbe Stunde verbringen. Dann, wenn ich ihr sage, dass wir uns beeilen sollten, wird sie das erste Kleid von dem Stapel nehmen und es anziehen und die nächsten zehn Minuten damit verbringen, sich über ihr Gewicht zu beklagen und dass ihr gar nichts gut stehe und dass sie außerdem neue Sachen brauche.

Das ist Laetitia. Und weil ich all das gut weiß, weiß ich auch wie früh man ihr sagen soll dass man mit ihr irgendwohin ausgehen möchte sodass sie die Zeit für ihr Theater hätte. Ich wiederum kann jetzt für noch eine Stunde lang ungestört arbeiten. Ich werde mich kurz duschen und ein neues Hemd anziehen aber das ist alles.

Als ich meine Korrespondenz, welche Black auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen gelassen hat, zu mir ziehe, höre ich wie sie im Kleidungsschrank auf Französisch flucht. Ach Frauen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Menschen welche sich vor dem Zaubertheater in Paris versammelt haben, gehen schnell zur Seite als sie meine Begleitung zurückdrängt. Ich finde natürlich das Ganze ein wenig anstrengend da wir keinen Schritt ohne Begleitung machen können, welche heute auch Verstärkung bekommen hat, da wir unter so vielen Menschen sitzen werden, aber ich denke dass es das wert war. Laetitia glüht von innen als sie sich bei mir einhakt und breit grinst. Diesmal musste ich mich bei ihrer Klamottenauswahl einmischen. Normalerweise ist mir egal was sie trägt denn sie sieht in allem atemberaubend aus. Aber ich habe darauf bestanden, dass sie schwarz trägt. Alle starren uns an und das hier ist nicht nur ein Besuch des Theaters sondern auch der Zaubergesellschaft Frankreichs. Man sieht mich oft im Ministerium und bei den Treffen aber ich bin nicht mal so oft in der Öffentlichkeit.

Zusammen mit meiner Begleitung steigen wir die Treppen zu der Loge empor, wobei drei Todesser mit gezückten Stäben den Weg führen. So ist es nicht leicht, uns überhaupt zu sehen, aber man hat uns schon beim Apparieren gesehen. Die heutigen Besucher des Theaters wissen gut, wer heute hier ist, um Musik zu hören.

Und vielleicht war es auch keine so schlechte Idee, dass wir auch dadurch zeigen, dass der dunkle Orden die Musik schätzt. Die Mehrheit der Menschen denkt nämlich in Stereotypen. Sie haben eine Vorstellung davon, wie ein Schwarzmagier aussehen und was ihn interessieren soll. Natürlich ist es nicht möglich und das ist auch nicht meine Absicht, diese beschränkte Denkweise zu ändern, aber zumindest möchte ich sie ein wenig verwirren.

Hawthorne, der mir wegen seiner Einsichtigkeit sehr lieb ist, lehnt sich gegen das Geländer und lässt seinen Blick über die langsam hineinströmenden Menschen schweifen, seinen langen Stab in seiner Hand drehend.

„Hawthorne, entspanne dich," sage ich augenrollend zu ihm. „Das ist ein Befehl. Keiner wird mich allemachen. Und außerdem ist keiner so blöd, hier so etwas zu versuchen denn es wäre reiner Selbstmord. In diesem Theater kann man nicht apparieren, was natürlich heißt dass man schnell gefangen und zu Tode gefoltert wäre."

„Es gibt immer Verrückte, die sich seltsame Sachen einbilden," sagt der Todesser, zu seiner Kollegin hinüber schauend, welche den Kopf zur Seite neigt als sie die Logen auf der rechten Seite überblickt.

Es ist selbstverständlich dass alle eher unsere Loge als die Bühne anstarren, wo sich die Musiker langsam versammeln und auch zu uns hinüber schauen.

Ich schaue zu Laetitia. Der Diamant, den ich ihr geschenkt habe, hängt um ihren Hals und glitzert im Licht der tausenden von Kerzen, welche im Theater brennen. Sie hat ihr braunes Haar mit ein per Haarnadeln zurückgezogen sodass es sie nicht stört. Ihr schwarzes Satinkleid folgt den Linien ihres sylphidenhaften Körpers und raschelt als sie ihre Beine übereinander schlägt und sich nach vorne lehnt. Ein ehrliches Lächeln erhellt ihr Gesicht und scheint ihr das Aussehen eines Engels zu verleihen als auch der Dirigent erscheint und gleich zu unserer Loge schaut.

Er verbeugt sich in unserer Richtung und ich nicke ihm zu, wobei Laetitia begeistert klatscht und noch kaum ruhig sitzen kann.

Dies ist ein Musikstück hauptsächlich für die Geigen, sowie ich es verstanden habe. Natürlich wird sie das Orchester begleiten aber die vier Geigenspieler, die nervös ihre Geigen umklammern als sie Blicke von uns stehlen, werden solo spielen. Was natürlich der Grund ist, warum ich Laetitia gerade zu dieser Aufführung mitgenommen habe.

Die Kerzen gehen plötzlich aus und nur jene bei und über der Bühne bleiben brennen. Stille fällt über das Theater und ich schaue zu, wie die Musiker ihre Instrumente heben. In diesem Moment tut es mir leid, dass ich nicht viel über die Geigen weiß. Laetitia weiß dazu alles über die verschiedenen Instrumente, über die Musiknoten und all diese Sachen. Wie es schon die reinblütige Tradition ist, muss das Kind ein musisches Instrument zu spielen lernen. Laetitia hat schon früh Anzeigen gezeigt, dass ihr die Geigen am besten gefallen. Und wenn sie die Geige spielt, scheint meine gesamte Seele mit ihrer Musik zu vibrieren. Ich könnte sie stundenlang spielen hören.

Eine traurige, melancholische Melodie ertönt im Theater und ich höre wie Laetitia nach Luft schnappt. Wenn ich zu ihr schaue, lächelt sie mich breit an, greift nach meiner Hand und drückt einen Kuss auf meine Wange.

„Merci," flüstert sie in mein Ohr.

Mir wird in diesem Moment klar wie viel ihr die Musik bedeutet. Und auch dass ich meine eigene Freundin nicht gut genug kenne. Ich gebe mein bestes um auch ihr Zeit zu widmen aber offensichtlich ist es nicht genug. Diese Erkenntnis erfüllt mich mit Traurigkeit aber auch mit Entschlossenheit, es zu ändern. Hat mir Erebus nicht gesagt, dass sobald man schon sagt, dass man keine Zeit für etwas hat, dass man sich schon, absichtlich oder nicht, programmiert, um tatsächlich keine Zeit dafür zu haben? Für einen Schwarzmagier sollen auch unnatürliche und seltsame Sachen möglich sein. Ich soll mich also bemühen, meine Freundin besser kennenzulernen, wenn ich sie nicht verlieren möchte.

Ich denke dass sie mich als eine Person bereichert und dass sie eine Rolle in meinem Leben spielt, die sehr wichtig ist. Sie hilft mir bei meiner Selbstentwicklung und bei meiner Arbeit ohne dass sie sich dessen bewusst ist. Und ich kann mir mein Leben nicht ohne sie vorstellen. Zudem denke ich dass ich keine so gute und mächtige Schwarzmagierin wäre wenn sie nicht da wäre.

Ich lächele als ich bemerke dass sie Tränen in den Augen hat während sich das gesamte Theater für ein Crescendo vorbereitet.

Die Musik scheint sie auf eine Weise rühren zu können, sowie sie nichts anderes auf der Welt rühren kann.


	32. Kapitel 31

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 31 – Der Fluch der Lamonts

/Erebus' Sicht

Frische, kalte Luft schlägt mir entgegen als ich die Wärme verlasse. Ich ziehe meinen Umhang über meinen Hals und schaue mich um. Zwei Todesser, welche für die Navigation zuständig sind, stehen am Vorderdeck und reden leise miteinander. Sie verbeugen sich als sie mich erblicken und ich winke in ihrer Richtung ab. Zu meiner Überraschung erblicke ich den Blondschopf bei dem Geländer wie er in den schwarzen Ozean da unten starrt. Heute bin ich nicht der einzige, der nicht schläft.

„Eine schöne Nacht," sage ich zu ihm.

Er dreht sich um und blinzelt im Licht der Laterne, welche von dem Hauptmast hinabhängt.

„Mein Lord," sagt er leise, sich verbeugend.

Lucius scheint auf sein Äußeres zu achten auch wenn er an Bord eines Schiffes über den Ozean reist. Er trägt kniehohe Stiefel und einen Lederumhang der im Wind um ihn herum peitscht. Er kommt mir etwas nachdenklich vor. Als ich mich zu ihm geselle, wird mir gleich klar worüber er so ernst nachdenkt. Über seinen Liebhaber, der bei der Schlacht in den Alpen ums Leben gekommen ist. Klar, er liebt seine Frau und sie hat einen besonderen Platz in seinem Leben, aber Rodolphus war etwas besonderes für ihn. Ein Liebhaber, der nichts fragte und auch nichts über ihn wissen wollte. Sie teilten nur die Leidenschaft in ihrer wildesten und primitivsten Form. Lucius vermisst ihn und die Momente der wahnsinnigen Freiheit, welche er spürte wenn er mit ihm zusammen war.

„Ja, endlich hat es aufgehört zu regnen," meint er ernst, zum Himmel blickend.

Zusammen drehen wir uns um. Fünf weitere Schiffe folgen unserem aber momentan sind nur zwei davon sichtbar. Die Fahne des dunklen Imperiums peitscht im Wind auf der Spitze des Hauptmasts und die Segel spannen sich unter dem Angriff des Windes, der seit gestern über den Ozean fegt und unsere Flotte schneller an der australischen Küste näher bringt. Natürlich könnte man einen Portschlüssel machen und auf diese Weise reisen aber diesmal geht es nicht nur um die Menschen, welche über den Ozean getragen werden müssen, sondern auch um die Waffen. Und obwohl ich am Anfang sehr skeptisch war was das Ganze angeht, haben sich die Schiffe als sehr schnell und praktisch erwiesen. Natürlich gibt es eine Menge Zauber an den Schiffen, die sie steuert und ihnen die erwünschte Geschwindigkeit gibt und die sie dazu für die Muggel unsichtbar macht, aber seit wir aus Frankreich aufgebrochen sind hat noch keiner von ihnen versagt. Und ich habe entscheiden, die Schiffe auch für den Angriff auf die USA zu benutzen.

Momentan aber testen wir das Ganze. Die Waffen, die Soldaten, die Transportweise. Ich denke nicht dass uns Australien viele Probleme verursachen wird weil Lucius, Barty und Wedigo eine sehr gute Arbeit geleistet haben. Mir war bewusst, dass sie sich gezankt haben aber trotzdem habe ich nicht interveniert. Ich habe ihnen solch eine wichtige Aufgabe anvertraut und habe gute Resultate erwartet. Für eine Weile stand die Sache so und sie waren eher mit ihren Streitereien als mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt aber irgendwann begannen sie weiter zu arbeiten. Sie wissen sehr gut, welche Folgen das Versagen hat und offensichtlich haben sie irgendwann ihre persönlichen Probleme zur Seite geschoben und sich an die Arbeit gemacht. Ich habe mich nicht eingemischt sondern habe sie aus der Ferne beobachtet und gewartet. Sie haben Seti regelmäßig Berichte erstattet und vor ein paar Tagen sind sie zurück gekommen um sich vor mich zu knien und mich darüber zu benachrichtigen, dass alles für einen Putsch bereit stehe.

Manchmal gibt es keine andere Weise, jemandem etwas beizubringen außer diese Person ins Wasser zu werfen und zu warten, bis sie lernt zu schwimmen.

Zu dieser Zeit ist Seti in Norwegen und arbeitet dort. Ich habe ihr diese Aufgabe anvertraut weil die Sache sehr heikel ist. Sie hatte schon ihren Anteil an direkten und blutigen Angriffen, aber jetzt sollte sie auch ihre Taktik weiter entwickeln. Die nordischen Länder sind das beste Spielfeld für sie was das angeht. Ein falscher Zug und alles geht den Bach runter. Ein kluger Zug und die Fahne des Imperiums wird die Spitze des norwegischen Zauberratsgebäudes schmücken.

Momentan braucht Seti nur viel Erfahrung mit verschiedenen Sachen. Weswegen ich sie sehr beschäftigt behalte. Und sie reagiert in der Tat sehr gut. Sie passt sich jeder Situation an, sie wendet innovative und interessante Taktiken an, und sie hat auch gelernt, sich auf ihre Intuition zu verlassen. Ich denke ja nicht, dass es etwas schlimmes daran gibt, dass man sich ständig auf seine Logik verlässt, aber dadurch wird man irgendwie begrenzt. Man schließt gleich manche Handlungsweisen und Lösungen aus weil sie einem als unlogisch vorkommen. Und manchmal ist gerade das Unlogische die Lösung eines Problems. Es war schwierig ihr beizubringen, ihre Logik auszuschalten und ihre Intuition einzuschalten und dazu auch ein feines Gleichgewicht zwischen den beiden zu behalten aber ich bin mit ihrem Fortschritt sehr zufrieden.

„Hast du Zweifel?" frage ich Lucius.

Die silbernen Augen schauen zu Boden und er scheint für einen Moment lang darüber nachzudenken.

„Nein, mein Lord," sagt er gleich. Und er weiß sehr wohl, dass es keinen Sinn darin gibt, zu versuchen, mich anzulügen. „Was die Arbeit, die wir erledigt haben, angeht habe ich keine Zweifel. Aber die Menschen können leicht ihre Meinung ändern. Das beunruhigt mich. Ja, wir haben alles vorbereitet. Aber ich hoffe dass unsere Verbündete nicht ihre Meinung in letzter Minute ändern oder was noch schlimmer ist, ermordet werden und so uns nicht helfen können."

Ich schaue zu den Sternen hoch.

„Es besteht immer diese Gefahr," sage ich. „Aber ich denke nicht dass es dazu kommt." Er versucht nicht erleichtert auszusehen. „Weißt du, Lucius," sage ich, eine Zigarre langsam hervorziehend und mich gegen das Geländer lehnend, „die Angst ist die beste Waffe eines Schwarzmagiers."

Er nickt und schaut zu als ich meine Zigarre anzünde. Sogar mithilfe der stablosen Magie ist es bei diesem Wind schwierig.

„Ein durchschnittlicher Mensch setzt jeder Veränderung und jedem Unterschied in seinem Leben und seiner Routine Widerstand entgegen," spreche ich. „Die Hellmagier sehnen sich sogar danach. Nach der Sicherheit des Bekannten. Es soll aber in der bloßen Natur eines Schwarzmagiers sein, die Veränderungen zu brauchen und sie willkommen zu heißen denn dadurch wächst man und entwickelt sich weiter. Aber auch unter den Schwarzmagiern besteht diese Gefahr dass man aus Angst wider in sein Loch der Geborgenheit krabbelt."

Ich drehe die Zigarre in meiner Hand und schaue zu dem schweigenden Mann vor mir, dessen blondes Haar ihm ums Gesicht tanzt.

„Wenn man zu mir kommt und sagt, man möchte dem Orden und mir helfen, dass sein Land, das Land in dem man lebt, zu einem Teil des Imperiums wird, macht man das nicht weil man den brennenden Wunsch dazu verspürt oder weil man denkt dass seinem Land viel besser ergehen würde wenn es eine Provinz des Imperiums wäre. Man macht es aus Angst. Mächtigere und klügere Schwarzmagier tun es weil sie denken dass sie dadurch etwas für ihre Dienste bekommen werden. Das konntest du deutlich bei dem Beispiel Belgiens sehen."

Lucius nickt schweigend.

„Aber wenn ich, als der dunkle Lord, meine Diener irgendwohin schicke, sowie ich euch nach Australien geschickt habe, weil ich nach Verbündeten suche und weil ich dieses Land erobern möchte, wird man sein Versprechen nicht brechen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, aber hauptsächlich aus Angst. Weil sie wissen dass ich sie für verantwortlich halten werde falls etwas schiefgeht. Ihre Namen sind mir gut bekannt und sie wissen dass sie einen Verrat oder ein Versagen nicht überleben werden. Es ist ganz anders wenn man schon einen Kontakt zu einer Person macht, ihr meine Befehle vorlegt und wenn man nichts sagt und von dieser Person erwartet, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Viele tun es nicht weil sie sich gut in ihrer Blase der Geborgenheit fühlen. Aber wenn man sie schon dazu bringt, dann werden sie handeln. Und dabei bleiben."

„Ich verstehe, was Ihr damit sagen wollt," sagt Lucius leise.

Ich drücke seine Schulter und nicke. Der Mann hat sich sehr verändert seit er das Amt des Zauberministers angetreten hat. Er musste sich ändern sonst wäre er tot. Ich hätte ihn persönlich umgebracht. Das weiß er und er hat die notwendigen Schritte unternommen um sich seinem Amt und meinen Forderungen anzupassen. Was er aber nicht sieht ist wie viel ihm das geholfen hat, um ein besserer und mächtiger Schwarzmagier zu werden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als der Himmel im Osten langsam heller wird erblicken wir eine dünne Linie in der Ferne, die mit jeder Minute größer wird.

Australien.

Die Todesser am Ruder brechen in Jubel aus und grinsen einander an, verstummen aber als ich erscheine und mich umschaue.

Das Schiff von Artaius ist deutlich hinter uns zu sehen, wie es stur die Wellen durchschneidet. Es hatte auch im schlimmsten Wetter damit keine Probleme, mitzuhalten. Das war Setis Idee. Seti hat ihn als den Anführer einer Truppe vorgeschlagen und ihr Vorschlag hat mich ein wenig überrascht. Aber ich vertraue meiner Erbin und meiner Schülerin und ich habe es so gemacht. Ich weiß ja, dass der Schwarzmagier viel Fortschritt gemacht hat aber ich dachte nicht dass er der Aufgabe gewachsen war. Sie wiederum schon. Weswegen er jetzt an Bord dieses Schiffes als sozusagen sein Kapitän ist. Hoffentlich weiß er was passiert wenn er versagt.

Schon für eine Weile habe ich den Eindruck dass ihn Seti unter ihren Schutz genommen hat. Wir beide wissen was das bedeutet. Ich leugne nicht dass er viel Potenzial hat und dass er viel tun kann. Aber ich denke dass es zu früh ist. Ich und Seti haben noch nie offen darüber gesprochen aber ich weiß dass sie es in Betracht gezogen hat, ihn ihren Erben zu ernennen. Ich soll mich da raus halten. Mein eigener Lehrer hat mir die Sache mit Seti überlassen und er hat meiner Wahl der Erbin zugestimmt. Ich soll das gleiche tun und ihr vertrauen, auch wenn es mir manchmal schwer fällt. Manchmal möchte ich einfach alle Fäden in meinen Händen halten was natürlich unmöglich ist. Es ist nicht dass ich Seti nicht vertraue, sondern eher dass ich dieses Bedürfnis verspüre, alles zu überprüfen und zu kontrollieren. Weswegen ich entschieden habe, meinen Ministern die offenen Hände zu geben. Ihnen mehr Verantwortung zu geben und einfach zu sehen, was passiert. Ich habe es aber nicht nur deswegen getan, weil ich sehen wollte, wie sie unter Druck arbeiten, sondern auch weil ich mein eigenes Bedürfnis, alles und alle um mich herum zu kontrollieren besiegen wollte. Es hat geklappt.

Der schwarze Thron hat mich geändert. Lord Voldemort hatte Recht. Wenn man sich einmal auf den schwarzen Thron als sein Besitzer setzt und auf die Welt unter seinen Füßen hinabschaut, wird einem klar, wie viel Macht aber auch wie viel Verantwortung man hat. Ich kann nicht mehr wie früher Spaß haben und alles, was ich tue, spiegelt sich im dunklen Strom. Jeder Todesser, jeder Schwarzmagier auf der Welt spürt die Folgen meiner Taten und meiner Gedanken. Die Welt verändert sich zusammen mit mir. Seit ich den Thron geerbt habe spüre ich wie sich der dunkle Strom ohne Pause bewegt, wie ein schwarzer Fluss, der genau weiß, wohin er fließen soll. Ich nehme keine Pausen oder verlasse meinen Thron für eine Weile um dann zurückzukommen. Ich sitze immer auf diesem Thron, auf der Spitze der Welt, und ich bin mit meinem Wesen eins mit der Dunkelheit.

Wenn man schon solche Macht hat, kann es einem den Verstand verdrehen. Mir wiederum nicht. Ich habe jahrelang an meiner Selbstkontrolle gearbeitet und mich zu etwas gemacht, was weder ein Mensch noch ein Vampir ist. Und wenn man das Reich der Menschlichkeit verlässt, werden manche Sachen einfacher, manche jedoch schwieriger. Mit der Macht kommt auch die Verantwortung. Ich darf mir manche Sachen nicht erlauben, sowie mich selbst zu verlieren, unsicher zu werden oder meine eigenen Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln. Sogar wenn ich spüre dass vielleicht die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Erfolges nicht hoch ist, muss ich erfolgreich werden, sonst könnte es ernste Folgen auf den dunklen Strom haben. Lord Voldemort hat vielleicht am Anfang viele Fehler gemacht, aber er hat seine Entscheidungen nie angezweifelt, auch wenn er versucht hat, mich als Baby umzubringen. Auch das hat ihm etwas gebracht. Aber momentan darf das dunkle Imperium keine Fehler begehen. Und das dunkle Imperium liegt in meinen Händen.

„Ihr wisst schon, was ihr tun müsst," sage ich in Richtung der zwei Todesser, welche am Ruder sind.

Wir werden uns nämlich mit dem Rest der Flotte bei einer Insel treffen und uns dort auf den Angriff vorbereiten. Nach einer Reise, welche eine Woche gedauert hat, werden wir ein paar Stunden auf dieser Insel verbringen, wo wir uns von der Reise erholen und alles Notwendige besprechen werden.

Ich schaue zu der Reichsfahne hoch und presse die Lippen zusammen. Ich habe einmal Lord Voldemort gesagt, ich möchte all diese Verantwortung nicht, die er hatte. Ich wollte ja nicht der dunkle Lord werden. Aber jetzt da ich den Thron geerbt habe, werde ich mit meiner Macht die Welt in die Dunkelheit hüllen. Das ist mein Versprechen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Artaius' Sicht

Ich habe es mir vorgenommen, obwohl mir wegen der seltsamen Bewegungen des Schiffes leicht übel ist, meine Zeit am Vorderdeck zu verbringen und mich zu vergewissern, dass wir das Schiff des Lords nicht aus der Sicht lassen.

Ich bin für diese Chance, mich zu bewähren und zu zeigen, was ich tun kann, sehr dankbar. Im Gesicht des dunklen Lords war nichts zu sehen als ihm die Prinzessin gesagt hat, dass sie mich für diese Aufgabe vorschlägt. Ich kann nicht wissen, was er denkt. Aber für mich ist es genug, dass sie denkt, ich sei für die Aufgabe bereit.

Ich möchte mit all meinem Wesen daran glauben. Denn mein Leben fühlt sich momentan etwas wackelig auf seinen Beinen.

Kein einziges Mal bin ich bei meinen Aufträgen fehlgeschlagen. Es kam natürlich oft vor, dass etwas schiefging. Es ist sehr selten, dass Sachen planmäßig laufen. Und doch hat man mich dieses Mal beinahe gefangen.

Ich sehe mich noch immer wie ich tiefer und tiefer in die Nacht mit gezücktem Stab in der Hand gehe. Wie ich mich umschaue und jedes Geräusch wahrzunehmen versuche. Wie die Aufregung in mir wächst sowie immer kurz bevor ich meine Beute fange und sie umbringe. Wie mir der dunkle Himmel beinahe hell vorkommt weil ich mich so auf meine Umgebung konzentriert habe dass mir mein eigener Herzschlag in den Ohren trommelt.

Bald, Artaius, sehr bald.

Die Nacht riecht sehr angenehm und ich verknüpfe diesen Geruch mit dem Abenteuer, das vor mir steht. Mit der Explosion in meinem kalten Wesen, die bald stattfinden wird. Alles kommt mir vielversprechend vor und meine Hand zittert, welche meinen Stab, das Werkzeug, das mir Vergnügen bringen wird, fest umklammert.

Und dann ertönt tatsächlich eine Explosion, welche den Boden unter meinen Füßen erbeben lässt. Beinahe stolpere ich zurück, reiße ich mich schnell zusammen und springe hinter ein Haus. Schreie sind zu hören und der Staub steigt mir hoch in die Nase bis ich kaum noch atmen kann. Sowie immer in solchen Situationen behalte ich einen klaren Kopf und obwohl Chaos um mich herum ausbricht versuche ich mich langsam zur Quelle oder eher zu dem Verursacher dieses Chaos zu drängen.

Meine nächste Erinnerung... Bunte Strahlen der Zauber die herum sausen und der Geruch des Blutes. Meines eigenen Blutes. Mein schwerer Atem. Meine Wut, die mir im Magen brennt als ich zum Schluss komme, dass ich alleine und in Unterzahl bin. Die Erkenntnis, dass ich erledigt bin. Und dann die Schwärze.

Als ich wieder zu Bewusstsein komme, spüre ich magische Fesseln um meine Gelenke und Knöcheln. Wut steigt in mir auf als ich ein bekanntes Gesicht vor mir sehe. Katie Bell.

Sie hat zusammen mit ihren Freunden oder was auch immer sie sind eine gesamte Straße im Zauberparis in die Luft gejagt. Die Schwarzmagier aus der gesamten Welt, welche entweder um Asyl geboten haben oder das Hauptquartier des Imperiums besuchen, kommen hierher. Um den Sitz des Imperiums zu sehen. Und dazu ist Paris eine sehr schöne Stadt, welche hunderte der Todesser und Möchtegerntodesser aus der gesamten Welt heranlockt. Sie hat eine gesamte Straße in die Luft gejagt und wer weiß wie viele Schwarzmagier aber auch Hellmagier umgebracht.

Ist es ihr egal? Dann ist sie nicht viel besser als ich. Ein Tier, das nur für die Lust des Tötens lebt.

Der Kellerraum, wo ich gefesselt bin, ist beinahe vollgepackt mit Menschen, welche mich wie ein Museumsstück anstarren. Sie steht direkt vor mir und spielt mit meinem Stab. Dreht ihn in ihrer Hand. Wenn sie denkt dass sie mich dadurch wütend macht, irrt sie sich. Ich zucke kaum zusammen als sie ihn mit einer kräftigen Bewegung bricht und sich nach vorne lehnt, sodass ich ihren warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren kann. Sie sagt mir wie abscheulich ich sei und dass ich nichts besseres als ein Wurm sei, den man zertrampeln solle. Dass ich das Blut der Unschuldigen auf meinen Händen habe. Dass ich nur ein Mörder sei, ohne den die Welt ein viel besserer Ort wäre. Ich reagiere nicht obwohl sie mich nervt und denke nur daran, wie ich mich befreien werde.

Aber wenn sie anfängt auch so über den dunklen Lord zu reden, bricht etwas in mir.

Die Welt wird schwarz.

Ich sehe meinen Körper irgendwo da unten wie er einen tierischen Schrei von sich gibt, an die Fesseln zerrt und eine Welle der rohen Magie, welche aus meinen gefesselten Händen hervor platzt und den Raum weiß färbt. Ich erinnere mich nicht an viel. Ich erinnere mich wie ich auf die Füße gesprungen bin und den Überrest meines Stabes in das Auge eines Zauberers gestoßen habe. Wie ich mit meinem Fuß den Hals eines anderen zerbrach. Wie ich seinen stablosen Todesfluch in Richtung Katie geschickt habe, welche disappariert ist. Der Fluch traf stattdessen eine Hexe welche von der Wucht meines Fluches durch die Luft flog und gegen einen Schrank prallte. Wie ich eine Schaufel wie in Trance in die Hand nahm und damit mit einem Schwung zwei Zauberer tötete. Aber nur dann, als ich endlich einen Stab fand, den ich benutzen konnte, war die echte Hölle los.

Zwei Stunden später fanden mich die Todesser in einem Wald in der Nähe. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib und murmelte unverständliche Sachen. Daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Ich erinnere mich aber an das Gesicht Theodores, das vor mir erschien und an seine Arme, die er um mich legte und mich unermüdlich überall küsste.

Ich seufze und schaue zum Hauptschiff, das sich deutlich am Horizont zeigt. Laut der Todesser habe ich zweiundzwanzig Menschen abgeschlachtet und bin danach wie verrückt durch Zauberparis gesaust, auf der Suche nach Katie Bell, die längst verschwunden war. Die Menschen sprangen mir aus dem Weg und schrien. Aber ich erinnere mich daran nicht. Ich erinnere mich nur an den brennenden Zorn in mir, der mein ganzes Wesen umfasste und der mir offensichtlich die Kraft gegeben hat, um mich zu befreien und danach ein Blutbad anzurichten.

Ich lag zwei Tage lang im Bett und Theodore wich nicht von meiner Seite. Ich erinnere mich vage an seinen besorgten und liebevollen Blick als ich ab und zu die Augen öffnete und sie dann wieder schloss. Magische Erschöpfung, sagte er zu mir. Denk an gar nichts, meine Liebe. Ich kümmere mich um dich. Alles ist in Ordnung.

Aber damals wusste ich dass nichts in Ordnung war. Ich habe wieder die Kontrolle verloren. Klar, wäre es nicht passiert wäre ich nicht am Leben. Wahrscheinlich hätten mich die Todesser irgendwann gefunden, aber es ist fraglich ob ich noch am Leben wäre. Der einzige Gedanke, der mir tagelang im Kopf war, war dass ich wieder versagt habe.

Am dritten Tag kam der dunkle Lord. Er setzte sich schweigend auf den Stuhl bei meinem Bett und schickte Theodore raus. Ich erinnere mich an seinen ernsten Blick und an die Macht, die er ausstrahlte.

/Rückblende

Mir ist erst jetzt klargeworden wie viel mir seine Billigung bedeutet. Ich möchte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich keine Autorität anerkannt. Keiner war mir wichtig. Ich hatte keine Vorbilder und mir war im Grunde genommen ganz egal, was die Menschen von mir hielten. Bis ich den dunklen Lord kennengelernt habe.

Aber ich habe ihn doch enttäuscht. Man kann es nicht in seinen Augen sehen, denn sie sind so unlesbar wie immer. Aber ich weiß es. Und ich weiß dass ich ihn nicht mit einer Entschuldigung beleidigen sollte. Ich soll ihm zeigen, dass ich bereit bin, weiter zu arbeiten aber in diesem Moment fühle ich mich müde. Lebensmüde. Ich kämpfe gegen mich selbst und verliere immer. Ich schaffe es nicht.

Ich senke den Kopf und schließe die Augen. Soll er mich einfach umbringen und soll das Leid endlich aufhören.

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern, was du im Keller getan hast?" fragt er mich kalt.

Ich bin überrascht, dass er überhaupt mit mir reden will.

„Nur dass ich eine Menge Menschen getötet habe, mein Lord," sage ich leise.

„Weißt du wie du dich befreit hast?" fragt er weiter.

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

Er steht auf und zückt seinen berüchtigten schwarzen Stab. Er wird mich jetzt umbringen. Aber der Tod kommt nicht. Stattdessen spüre ich wie er in meine Gedanken eintaucht und mit eiserner Hand in meinen Erinnerungen herumwühlt. Ich entspanne mich und erlaube ihm alles zu sehen, was man in meinem Kopf sehen kann. Noch nie habe ich ihm die volle Kontrolle über meine Gedanken gegeben. Ich habe immer versucht, wenn auch unbewusst, manche peinliche Details zu verbergen. Ob es mir gelang oder nicht weiß ich nicht. Aber in diesem Moment ergebe ich mich zu ihm und spüre, wie er eine Erinnerung nach der anderen hervorruft und sich anschaut. Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit, zieht er sich zurück und ich höre seinen Schritt.

Ich schaue ihm hinterher, keine Kraft und keine Lust mehr darauf habend, um überhaupt zu versuchen, mit ihm zu reden oder mich zu rechtfertigen. Ein paar Stunden später kommt die dunkle Prinzessin und lässt sich auf den gleichen Stuhl nieder, auf dem er früher saß. Sie lehnt sich nach vorne, die Ellbogen gegen die Knien stützend und mustert mich.

„Beantworte eine Frage für mich," sagt sie todernst. „Hattest du Kontrolle über dein Handeln oder nicht?"

Langsam schüttele ich den Kopf. Ich weiß, was es bedeutet aber es ist besser die Wahrheit zu sagen als ihr etwas zu verschweigen. Oder vergessen zu erwähnen. Das habe ich schon einmal unabsichtlich getan.

Sie seufzt und nickt.

„Gibt es denn etwas, was dich momentan sehr nervt oder reizt?" fragt sie.

„Ja," antworte ich gleich. „Dieses Unwissen, wann es wieder passiert. Ich möchte nicht die Kontrolle wieder verlieren. Und gerade das ist passiert."

Sie neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Es ist nicht leicht," sagt sie. „Ich leugne das nicht. Und ich erwarte auch nicht von dir, dass du das Problem mit deinen Wutanfällen so schnell löst. So einfach ist es nicht. Aber vielleicht möchtest du so sehr dass es aufhört, dass du dich selbst sabotierst."

Ich schaue sie verwundert an. Was?

„Das, was du im Keller gemacht hast, war außerordentliche Magie," sagt sie. „Du hast dadurch ein paar Stufen in deiner Entwicklung übersprungen. Hoffentlich ist dir dies bewusst."

Sie dreht ihren Siegelring mit der eingravierten schwarzen Sonne auf die richtige Seite und ich warte geduldig ab.

„Man kann sich nicht dazu zwingen, sich schnell zu entwickeln und solche ernsten Probleme über Nacht zu lösen," sagt sie. „Und wenn ich sage dass du vielleicht dich selbst sabotierst meine ich dass dein Wesen gegen Fortschritt und solche schnellen Veränderungen in deinem Leben zu kämpfen scheint. Du kannst dir nicht etwas aufzwingen wie die Hellmagier es tun. Mich freut es, dass du bereit bist, so hart zu arbeiten. Aber zuerst solltest du dich anderen Sachen widmen und weiter, in deinem eigenen Tempo, an dieser Sache arbeiten."

Und ich dachte, dass sie mich anbrüllen wird, weil ich nicht hart genug arbeite. Der dunkle Orden ist echt verwirrend.

„Ich möchte dass du weiter meditierst," sagt sie und nickt. „Aber ich möchte auch dass du darüber nachdenkst, was dir momentan wichtig ist. Welchem Aspekt deines Lebens widmest du nicht genug Zeit? Was hast du vernachlässigt, sodass du an deinem Wutproblem arbeiten kannst?"

Ich denke darüber nach. Sie hat Recht, diese Sache war seit dem Vorfall in der Kneipe meine Priorität Nummer eins. Ich habe unermüdlich daran gearbeitet. Aber gleichzeitig habe ich mit der Vermutung gelebt, dass es wieder passiert und dass ich nicht möchte, dass es wieder passiert. Es zerfraß mich.

„Meinen Freund," sage ich.

Theodore ist einfach unersetzlich. Auch wenn ich kein Interesse daran habe, über sein eigenes Leben zu hören oder zusammen mit ihm Sachen zu tun, die mich nicht interessieren, heißt es nicht, dass mir all das irgendwie helfen kann. Wenn nichts anderes dann um mich zu entspannen und für eine Weile mein Problem zu vergessen. Ich war so davon besessen dass ich mit ihm viel darüber redete.

„Gut, weiter," fordert sie mich auf.

„Ich soll auch mit Ulrich Lamont reden," sage ich. „Ich sage ich komme einfach nicht dazu. Vielleicht kann mir auch das irgendwie helfen. Sonst gibt es nichts mehr."

„Na gut," sagt sie zufrieden. „Du sollst dich diesen Sachen widmen. Das ist ein Befehl."

Ich nicke und denke darüber nach. Man würde denken dass man mit harter Arbeit alles erreichen kann. Und doch das, was sie sagt, ergibt einen Sinn.

„Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich, wenn du dich erholst und Draco hat ja gesagt, dass du in einer Woche wieder wohlauf sein wirst," sagt sie.

Ich schaue schnell auf. Ein Auftrag? Und ich dachte dass sie mir keine Aufträge geben wird bis ich mein Problem gelöst habe. Was würde ich an ihrer Stelle denken? Dass ich eine tickende Bombe bin die jederzeit losgehen kann und dass man mich fern von der Arbeit halten soll. Aber wie gesagt ist der dunkle Orden eine sehr seltsame Gesellschaft.

„Ich habe Euch keinen Grund gegeben, an mich zu glauben," platzt es aus mir. „Wieso vertraut Ihr mir?"

In letzter Zeit scheine ich oft Sachen laut zu sagen, die mir im Kopf sind. Woher kommt das?

Die dunkle Prinzessin mustert mich.

„Wenn du kein Todesser wärst, würdest du dich doch mit dem Problem deiner Wutanfälle beschäftigen?" fragt sie mich statt mir eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ja klar," sage ich gleich.

„Und warum?" hakt sie nach. „Wenn du kein Todesser wärst, hättest du auch keine Pflichten. Du würdest es nicht tun müssen."

„Ja, aber ich hätte nicht so leben können," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Mich immer fragend, ob und wann es mich packt. Ich möchte nicht derart kontrolliert werden."

Sie lächelt flüchtig und ich sehe, dass ich das Richtige gesagt habe.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten, ja, ich glaube an dich," sagt sie. „Vielleicht denkst du, dass deine Taten es nicht zeigen. Aber zum einen möchtest du hart arbeiten und würdest hart arbeiten um ein besserer Schwarzmagier zu werden auch wenn du kein Todesser wärst. Zum anderen hast du Potenzial das nicht verschwendet werden soll."

Sie hebt das Kinn und steckt eine Hand in ihre Hosentasche.

„Hättest du irgendwann Anzeichen gezeigt, dass du diesem Weg nicht folgen willst und dass du den Zielen des Ordens nicht treu bist, wärst du schon tot," sagt sie ernst. „Aber kein einziges Mal hast du dich weder beklagt noch gezeigt, dass du raus willst. Ganz im Gegenteil. Und ich werde da sein um dir auf deinem Weg zu helfen solange du das mit deinem ganzen Wesen willst. Aber im Moment, in dem ich sehe, nicht dass du fehlgeschlagen bist sondern dass du nicht weiter arbeitest, ist es vorbei."

Als die Tür ins Schloss fällt denke ich über ihre Worte nach. Der dunkle Lord muss keinen bedrohen. Man versucht einfach nicht, ihn zu ärgern oder irgendetwas zu tun oder zu sagen, was ihm nicht gefallen könnte. Aber die dunkle Prinzessin ist anders. Sie redet im Klartext und bedroht keinem. Man könnte auch denken dass sie keinen bestrafen oder jemandem wehtun würde. Aber ich weiß dass sie es ohne darüber nachzudenken tun würde. Sie wiederum braucht einen Grund, um es zu tun. Der dunkle Lord braucht oft keinen Grund, um jemandem die Seele aus dem Leib zu fluchen.

Ich bin verkorkst.

Ich bin sauer auf mich selbst aber auch verwirrt denn alles was die Prinzessin gesagt hat, ergibt einen Sinn. Ich finde es sogar tröstlich denn so wie sie die Sachen sieht sind sie nicht mal so schlimm wie ich sie sehe. Aber ich weiß dass sie nie etwas sagen würde um jemanden wie mich zu trösten. Für sie ist es die Wahrheit. Und doch gibt mir ihre Version der Wahrheit Hoffnung.

/Ende Rückblende

Im Nachhinein muss ich feststellen, dass vielleicht dieses Gefühl, dass ich versagt habe, mir doch guttut. Es treibt mich weiter an. Es trieb mich dazu an, im Bett einen Brief an Ulrich Lamont zu schreiben und ihn zu fragen, ob er sich mit mir irgendwo treffen würde, ihm mein Wort dafür gebend, dass es keine Falle sei. Mein vagabundierender Vater hat gleich seine Antwort geschickt und so haben wir uns in einer Kneipe in Paris verabredet, die gut bekannt ist.

Natürlich wollte Theodore mitkommen, denkend, dass es so leichter für mich wäre aber ich habe abgelehnt. Ich wollte alleine gehen und alleine mit diesem Mann reden. Vielleicht ist dem so weil ich nicht wollte, dass Theodore hört, worüber ich mit ihm rede. Aber ich habe das was mir die dunkle Prinzessin gesagt hat ernst genommen und hatte vor, etwas über meinen Vater herauszufinden in der Hoffnung, dass es mir weiterhelfen wird.

/Rückblende

Ich habe keine Erwartungen an ihn. Ich möchte nur etwas erfahren was mir bei meiner Arbeit helfen wird. Er ist in diesem Sinne nur ein Schauspieler, nur eine Figur auf dem Schachbrett, die mich an mein Ziel bringen wird.

Ich habe nur ein Foto von ihm gesehen, das die dunkle Prinzessin für mich gefunden hat. Sodass ich ihn erkennen kann. Mir wird in diesem Moment klar, wie wenig mir meine sogenannte Familie bedeutet. Die Mutter, die mich nicht so akzeptieren kann wie ich bin, wer ich bin. Der Vater, der mein ganzes Leben lang auf der Flucht verbracht und sich nie bemüht hat, mich zu suchen. Ich nenne eher den dunklen Orden meine Familie, denn diese Menschen sind für mich da wenn ich sie brauche und sie helfen mir. Ich bin ihnen nicht egal. Ich bin trotz all meiner Fehler der dunklen Prinzessin nicht egal. Sie ist noch immer da und glaubt an mich obwohl ich es schon zweimal verkorkst habe. Und diesen Mann kann ich nicht meine Familie nennen, obwohl er mein Vater ist.

Der Zauberer an der Theke begrüßt mich und deutet auf einen Mann in der Ecke, der alleine mit einem Krug auf dem Tisch vor ihm sitzt.

(„Ein Glas Rotwein,") sage ich zu dem Zauberer hinter der Theke, der sich nach vorne lehnt obwohl die Kneipe bei meinem Ankommen etwas leiser geworden ist.

(„Natürlich,") sagt der Kellner und nickt. („Ist der Tisch in Ordnung? Soll ich einen Tisch da hinten für Sie aufräumen?")

(„Nein, es ist in Ordnung,") sage ich abwinkend.

In der Zwischenzeit ist der Mann, der sich mein Vater nennt, aufgestanden und schaut mich lächelnd an. Wieso lächelt er? Ist er froh, dass er mich sieht? Wenn schon, warum hat er sich nicht bemüht, mit mir früher zu reden?

Die Zauberer und Hexen folgen mir mit dem Blick als ich mich ihm gegenüber niederlasse, ohne ihm meine Hand gereicht zu haben. Wozu denn? Wahrscheinlich fragen sich die anderen Gäste der Kneipe warum ich hier bin.

Ich wünsche mir er würde aufhören zu lächeln. Es nervt mich.

(„Ich bin eigentlich überrascht, dass du dich mit mir treffen wolltest,") fängt er an da ich stumm dasitze und ihn anschaue. Die Wahrheit ist dass ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll. („Danke.")

(„Ich habe es nicht getan weil ich eine Beziehung mit dir aufbauen will,") sage ich und werde von der Kälte in meiner eigenen Stimme überrascht. („Sondern weil ich Informationen über meine Familie brauche.")

Ulrich Lamont scheint von meinen Worten überrascht zu sein und sein Lächeln verschwindet endlich.

(„Ich selbst wüsste nicht, wo wir anfangen könnten,") gesteht er. („Aber vielleicht ist dies ein guter Anfang. Wir trinken etwas zusammen und lernen uns kennen.")

Der Kellner stellt ein Glas Rotwein vor mich und verschwindet.

(„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich das möchte,") sage ich und schaue kalt in die Augen des Mannes, der mein Vater ist.

(„Auch das kann ich verstehen,") erwidert er.

(„Warum hast du dich endlich, nach so vielen Jahren, gemeldet?") frage ich ihn.

Er seufzt und fährt sich durchs Haar. Ich sehe ihm sehr ähnlich.

(„Nun, deine Mutter hat mich, nachdem ich ihr gesagt habe, was ich getan habe, rausgeschmissen,") sagt er. („Hat mir gesagt, ich solle nie wieder kommen sonst würde sie die Auroren rufen und mich einsperren lassen. Dass ich euch in Ruhe lassen solle. Und das habe ich getan.")

Er hebt den Blick und presst die Lippen zusammen.

(„Und nach dem, was ich getan habe, kann ich das gut verstehen,") sagt er leise. („Sie wollte nicht eine Person wie mich in ihrer Nähe haben. Und ich habe mich nicht gemeldet weil ich dachte, dass es so besser ist. Ich habe vermutet dass sie dir irgendwelche Lüge über mich erzählt hat. Es ist schlimmer als ich dachte. Sie hat versucht, meine bloße Existenz zu leugnen. Aber...") Er kratzt sich am Kopf. („Auch das kann ich verstehen, obwohl es mich wütend gemacht hat. Ich habe darüber viel nachgedacht. Und ich bin zum Schluss gekommen dass es dir viel besser gehen würde, wenn du nicht wissen würdest, wer dein Vater ist und aus welcher Familie du eigentlich kommst. Aber als ich dein Foto in den Zeitungen gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass du dein eigenes Leben aufgebaut hast. Dass du ein erwachsener Mann bist. Und so habe ich mich gemeldet.")

Alles, was er sagt, ergibt einen Sinn. Er hört sich nicht wie ein Irrer an. Aber warum soll er einer sein? Wir sind verwandt. Vielleicht hat er auch rotgesehen und hatte einen Wutanfall, der ihn dazu brachte, all diese Menschen umzubringen.

Ich weiß, wie sich das anfühlt.

Vielleicht ist das, was er getan hat, in den Augen des Gesetzes ein Verbrechen, aber ich selbst habe schlimmere Sachen getan. Und ich bin nicht auf der Flucht. Ich habe nicht deswegen die Frau die ich liebte und meinen kleinen Sohn verloren. Ich bin ein Todesser der im dunklen Orden seine Pflichten hat und respektiert ist.

(„Und warum hast du es getan?") frage ich ihn direkt. („Warum hast du sie getötet?")

Stille. Er nimmt einen Schluck seines Biers und ich tue es ihm gleich.

(„In einem Moment bin ich einfach ausgeflippt,") murmelt er. („Ich war jung, ich weiß. Aber sie hat etwas gesagt, was etwas in mir ausgelöst hat.")

(„Deine Stiefmutter,") sage ich.

Er nickt und schaut auf seine Hände hinunter.

(„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es verstehen kannst, aber es ist die Wahrheit,") sagt er. („Sie hat etwas über mich gesagt... und er, er hat überhaupt nicht reagiert.")

(„Was hat sie gesagt?") hake ich nach.

(„Dass sie nicht möchte, dass ich zur Hochzeit ihrer Schwester komme,") sagt er und schüttelt den Kopf. Sogar jetzt kann man einen Hauch der Wut in seiner Stimme hören, obwohl so viele Jahre vergangen sind. Das spricht nur darüber, wie sehr ihn das verletzt hat. („Weil ich seltsam sei. Weil sie nicht möchte, dass sich die Menschen meinetwegen seltsam oder unangenehm fühlen. Und dass es am besten wäre, dass ich nicht komme.")

(„Das würde jeden wütend machen,") stelle ich fest.

Er wirft mir einen beinahe dankbaren Blick zu.

(„Ja, aber nicht jeder würde seine Familie umbringen,") murmelt er.

Es ist in meinem Blut. Diese Wutanfälle sind in meinem Blut weil meine ganze Familie so war. Aber ob Ulrich Lamont emotionell so kalt ist wie ich?

Na da hast du es, Artaius. Du bist so seinetwegen. Er ist dein Vater und seine Gene sind in dir. Das heißt aber nicht dass ich so bleiben muss. Nur weil ich so geboren worden bin heißt es nicht, dass ich damit mein ganzes Leben lang leben muss. Ich kann und werde es ändern. Der dunkle Lord hat oft genug gesagt, dass sich ein wahrer Schwarzmagier nie damit zufrieden gibt, was er bei der Geburt bekommt sondern dass er sich sein ganzes Leben lang entwickelt und wächst. Das ist es, was uns so unterschiedlich macht.

(„Ich kann es viel besser verstehen als du denkst,") sage ich ernst. („Diese Wutanfälle, ich habe sie auch. Und auch ich habe so etwas getan.")

Der Schock, den man ihm im Gesicht ansehen kann, ist echt.

(„Oh nein,") flüstert er und vergräbt seinen Kopf in den Händen. („Nein, nein. Ich wollte es nicht so. ich habe gehofft, dass das verfluchte Lamont Blut mit mir endet. Deine Mutter ist schließlich eine gute Frau, auch wenn sie manche Sachen getan hat, die ich übel nehme. Aber im Herzen hat sie es immer gut gemeint.")

Und die Emotionen in seiner Stimme kommen mir auch echt vor. Ich habe so viel darüber gelernt dass ich Anzeichen der echten Reue erkennen kann. Er ist doch nicht wie ich. Er ist kein emotioneller Krüppel. Glücklicherweise oder leider?

(„Es tut mir leid, Artaius,") flüstert er, sich die Augen reibend. („Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, dass dich dieser Fluch irgendwie übersprungen hat. Zumindest habe ich es gehofft.")

(„Sei nicht abergläubisch,") sage ich verächtlich. („Es ist kein Fluch. Nur Menschen, welche keine Verantwortung für ihre Taten tragen wollen, sagen dass sie verflucht sind oder glauben, dass sie sich nicht helfen können. Du hast diese Menschen getötet weil dich deine Stiefmutter verärgert hat. Sie – und wahrscheinlich auch dein Vater – konnte dich nicht so akzeptieren wie du bist. Und du hast sie getötet, Punkt.")

Er schaut mich schweigend und etwas verängstigt an.

(„Und mir passiert das gleiche,") sage ich. („Das letzte Mal hat mich meine Kollegin, mit der ich zusammengearbeitet habe, in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Sie gab mir keine Ruhe. Um ihr nicht wehzutun bin ich disappariert. Ich habe sie dort stehen lassen und habe dann ein Blutbad angerichtet.")

Ulrich sagt gar nichts dazu aber ich sehe dem Mann im Gesicht an dass er schockiert ist.

(„Aber ich weiß dass ich es getan habe und ich weiß auch warum,") fahre ich fort. („Es war kein Fluch. Ich habe es getan.")

Er senkt den Blick. Ich weiß nicht was er von diesem Treffen erwartet hat, aber sicherlich nicht das, was er bekommen hat.

Ich habe meine Antwort bekommen.

("Ich wollte ein gutes Leben für dich,") sagt er leise nach einer Pause. („Ich weiß, dass vielleicht meine Taten gegen mich sprechen aber da ich dachte, dass es dir viel besser ergehen würde wenn ich nicht da wäre, habe ich es getan. Ich habe immer deine Mutter für eine vernünftige, gute Frau gehalten, die dich gut erziehen würde. Ich bin etwas enttäuscht dass sie dir die Wahrheit über mich verschwiegen hat, denn Lügen haben noch keinem gutgetan aber wahrscheinlich hat sie es gut gemeint. Wie dem auch sei bin ich für die zweite Chance dankbar.")

(„Sagst du es nicht weil ich für deine Sicherheit gebürgt habe?") frage ich giftig.

Vielleicht gibt es einen Teil von mir der sich enttäuscht und verlassen fühlt. Aber jetzt weiß ich die Wahrheit. Meine Mutter hat mich vielleicht nicht verlassen und hat mir alles gegeben, was ich brauchte, aber sie konnte mich nie so akzeptieren wie ich bin. Mein Vater hat mich früh verlassen weil er dachte, dass er ein schlechter Einfluss für mich wäre. Aber er dreht mir jetzt nicht den Rücken zu und kann mich, trotz allem, was ich ihm jetzt über mich erzählt habe, so akzeptieren wie ich bin. Es tut ihm nur leid dass ich mit den gleichen Dämonen ringe wie er.

Wer hat mich von den beiden mehr enttäuscht?

Es geht nicht darum, was ich von ihnen bekommen habe, sondern was ich jetzt sehe. Ja klar, meine Mutter möchte dass ich zurückkomme aber nur aus Angst. Tief in ihrem Inneren würde sie mich nie so akzeptieren können, wie ich bin, weswegen ich ihr nie gesagt habe, dass ich dem Orden beigetreten bin oder dass ich mich mit der Schwarzmagie beschäftige. Sie hatte ein Bild von mir, eine Vorstellung, was ich bin aber sie ist vollkommen falsch. Ich habe ihr im Laufe der Jahre das gesagt was sie hören wollte und ihr auch das gezeigt, was sie sehen wollte. Aber jetzt da sie die Wahrheit weiß ist ihr kleiner Traum zu einem Ende gekommen. Ich bin ein Schwarzmagier, mit Körper und Seele. Ich bin auch ein Mensch, der innerlich leer ist und an Wutanfällen leidet. Für sie bin ich ein Freak, etwas, was nur einen Fehler der Natur genannt werden kann. Für meinen Vater jedoch nicht.

(„Das ist es nicht, Artaius,") murmelt Ulrich traurig. („Ich habe die letzten Jahre auf der Flucht verbracht. Und so war es mir auch lieber weil ich auch auf der Flucht vor mir selbst war. Aber ich würde gerne nur einmal in meinem Leben etwas richtig tun. Wenn du nichts mit mir zu tun haben willst, werde ich es verstehen. Ich verschwinde und werde dich nie wieder belästigen. Aber wenn du etwas Zeit mit mir verbringen willst, würde es mich sehr freuen.")

Ich schaue in die dunklen Augen welche mich über den Tisch hinweg anschauen und frage mich ob es einen Zauber gibt, mithilfe dessen man feststellen kann ob die andere Person die Wahrheit erzählt. Denn ich kann es nicht spüren. Aber alle Anzeichen sind da. Und außerdem würde es wirklich schaden, etwas Zeit mit einem Mann zu verbringen, der mir so ähnlich ist? Er kann mir viel helfen, meine Wutanfälle zu verstehen. Mich selbst besser zu verstehen.

Langsam stehe ich auf und er schaut mich überrascht an. Ich gehe schon?

(„Ich werde deine Begnadigung verfassen und dem dunklen Lord vorlegen,") sage ich zu ihm und versuche dabei Anzeichen der Freude in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Stattdessen sehe ich Überraschung. („Bis dahin, Ulrich.")

Ich drehe mich um, bezahle für meinen Rotwein und verlasse die Kneipe. Mir fällt auf, dass er gar nichts gesagt hat. Zu überrascht? Zu erfreut? Oder wusste er einfach nicht, was er sagen soll?

Auf manche meiner Fragen habe ich Antworten bekommen aber jetzt habe ich neue Fragen. Wenigstens denke ich dass ich manche Sachen jetzt besser verstehe und dafür war dieses Treffen gut. Ich habe entschieden, ihm seine Freiheit zurückzugeben nicht als Gnade sondern weil ich mich tatsächlich wieder mit ihm treffen möchte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

„Meine Prinzessin?" ruft mir eine Stimme zu.

Ich drehe mich um. Meine persönlichen Bodyguards waren gerade dabei, die Tür für mich zu öffnen.

„Eure..." Hawthorne deutet auf seine eigene Brust. „Sie ist etwas schräg. Wenn ich darf...?"

Ich nicke und warte ab, bis er meine Krawatte richtet und sich mit gesenktem Kopf zurückzieht.

„Danke, Hawthrone," sage ich zu ihm.

Die anderen öffnen die Tür für mich und Hawthorne folgt mir zusammen mit den anderen rein.

Die anwesenden Menschen stehen auf und ich erreiche das Kopfende des Tisches ohne den Raum zu überblicken. Heute treffe ich mich mit den Todessern aus Finnland, Norwegen, Schweden und Dänemark. Die dänische Ministerin sitzt auf meiner rechten Seite so kerzengerade als hätte sie einen Besen verschluckt. Sie ist nervös. Sie weiß dass ich mich in dieser Sache auf sie verlasse. Sie weiß auch wie schwierig es sein wird, den Rest der nordischen Länder einzunehmen weil sie ja in Dänemark aufgewachsen ist. In Finnland habe ich schon eine Menge Informationen gesammelt, obwohl der dunkle Orden zu dieser Zeit noch nicht für solch einen ernsten Zug bereit war. Yngvi, der finnische Todesser den ich für den Vertreter dieses Landes nehme, hat sich zu ihr gesetzt und wirkt etwas nachdenklich.

Die strengen Gesetze welche in den nordischen Ländern herrschen können gleichzeitig unsere Arbeit leichter und schwieriger machen. Zum einen ist es leichter vorauszusehen wie die Sachen funktionieren wenn man schon eine vage Vorstellung des Systems hat, weil man dafür nur logisch denken muss. Zum anderen gibt es immer noch eine Wand durch die man gehen muss um ja zum Kern der Sache zu gelangen. Ich habe vor, gerade ihre exzellente Organisation und strengen Regeln zu meinen Gunsten zu benutzen. Soll man es einen taktischen Zug nennen. Ich bevorzuge solche Lösungen zu blutigen Kämpfen und Massakern, wenn es schon so geht. Die Finnen denken anders. Sie hätten schon längst etwas unternommen gäbe es nicht direkte Befehle aus dem Sitz des Imperiums, dass sie gar nichts unternehmen dürfen bis der dunkle Lord anders sagt und dass sie auf ihre Befehle warten sollten.

Der dunkle Orden hat nur zwanzig norwegische Diener. Hauptsächlich Hexen. Die Hexe, bei der ich momentan wohne, ist eine außerordentlich große Frau mit langen und verknoteten blonden Haaren und durchdringendem Blick. Etwa sechs Fuß eins groß, vollkommen in schwarz angezogen und nach vorne gelehnt kann man Torhild nicht mit einer Hellmagierin verwechseln, denn es steht ihr auf der Stirn geschrieben, dass sie sich schon in der Wiege mit Schwarzmagie beschäftigt hat. Sie ist direkt in ihrer Kommunikation mit Menschen weswegen sie manchmal frech klingt, bevorzugt schnelle Lösungen wie Yngvi und ist außerdem eine Kampfkunstmeisterin. Ihr Aussehen würde jedem Angst einjagen und ich kann mir gut vorstellen dass auch die Zauberer schreiend vor ihr davonlaufen. Ich habe von Hawthorne gehört dass sie Yngvi in den Bauch geschlagen hat weil er ihr etwas gesagt hat was ihr nicht gefiel. Sie ist eine Hexe die keinen Unsinn toleriert und ich bin begeistert sie als meine Vertraute in diesem Land zu haben.

Die Schweden sitzen ganz da unten und schauen mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe eure Berichte erhalten," fange ich an. „Und ich möchte dass wir die Operation gleichzeitig in drei Ländern durchführen."

Die Schweden wechseln Blicke und eine Feder fällt klappernd zu Boden. Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und Hawthorne, welcher auf meiner linken Seite mit seinen Händen vor sich verschränkt steht, schüttelt den Kopf und verkneift sich ein Lächeln.

Das Imperium hat seit einer langen Weile nicht in Richtung Norden geschaut aber jetzt hat sich das Auge des Imperators wieder zum Norden gewendet. Wahrscheinlich haben sie nicht gedacht dass es so schnell passiert wenn wir schon nichts in Finnland unternommen haben. Und ich weiß dass sie den Eindruck haben, dass alles zu schnell geht. Die Pläne für Amerika sind aufgrund der neusten Informationen, welche uns unser verzweifelter Informant, der gute Politiker, gegeben hat, verschoben worden. Der dunkle Lord und ich müssen die Pläne verbessern und den neuen Informationen anpassen, weswegen wir diese Sache momentan ruhen lassen und uns den anderen Teilen der Welt zugewendet haben. Die nordischen Länder waren sehr lange ein Dorn im Auge des dunklen Imperiums. Aber der dunkle Lord war der Meinung dass das Imperium sie ohne Anwendung der Gewalt einnehmen kann. Im Laufe der Jahre haben wir mehr Diener aus diesen Ländern bekommen, alle von denen sind gute, mächtige Schwarzmagier. In diesem Raum sitzen etwa einhundert Todesser und wenn ich sagen müsste, wen ich kämpfen schicken würde, würde ich gleich alle sagen. Die Mehrheit von ihnen hat schon viel Erfahrung und hat für das Imperium gekämpft, als ein Teil der Armee welche Longbottoms Soldaten in den Alpen besiegt hat. Normalerweise sind unsere Kriterien nicht mal so hoch aber sie haben sich alle als exzellente Kämpfer und Schwarzmagier erwiesen. Und deswegen bin ich der Meinung dass wir keine Verstärkung brauchen obwohl morgen dreihundert Schwarzmagier aus Hamburg und Zürich kommen, um uns bei dieser Aufgabe zu helfen.

„Wenn wir ihr Schutz- und Sicherheitssystem gleichzeitig runter bringen wird Chaos ausbrechen," fahre ich ruhig fort. „Das ist ihr Schwachpunkt. Und wir werden ihn nutzen."

Die Mehrheit der Todesser hat ein Fragezeichen auf der Stirn.

„Wir haben nicht genug Menschen welche uns von drinnen helfen können," sage ich. „Aber in diesem Fall würde uns so was nicht viel weiterhelfen. Was wir tun müssen ist einfach ihre Systeme auszuschalten. In diesem Moment greifen wir an. Und wie schaffen wie es? Torhild, wie funktioniert zum Beispiel ein Schutzzauber?"

Die Todesserin presst die Lippen zusammen und schaut zur Decke.

„Man muss alles, was passieren kann, in Betracht ziehen wenn man sie aufbaut. Wenn es zu einem Fall kommt, der nicht vorausgesehen wurde, versagt der Zauber," sagt sie. Sie scheint genau zu wissen, worauf ich damit hinaus will.

„Genau," sage ich lächelnd. „Ein Schutzzauber zum Beispiel funktioniert wie ein Programm. Wenn ein Programm nicht weiß, was es tun soll, oder eher, wenn es auf eine unerwartete Situation stößt, kommt es zu einem Kurzschluss." Da mich alle so anstarren als habe ich etwas auf Japanisch gesagt – „Das heißt, das Programm, oder der Zauber, hört auf zu funktionieren. Und das bezieht sich auf das ganze System."

Ein kollektiver Seufzer geht durch den Raum und die Todesser schauen nachdenklich zum Tisch.

„Dafür muss man nur eine Lücke oder eher eine Schwäche im System finden," sage ich, mich zurücklehnend. „Und das tue ich. Was ich von ihnen brauche ist mir genug Informationen darüber, wie die einzelnen Zauberräte funktionieren, zu geben. Die Namen der Personen, welche Entscheidungen treffen, wer sie sind, alles. Und wenn die Zeit reif ist, anzugreifen. Aber es muss gleichzeitig passieren sodass das Chaos auf Maximum ist."

„Fangen wir mit Finnland an," sage ich, mein Notizbuch öffnend.

Die Finnen lehnen sich nach vorne und die anderen nutzen diese Chance, um aufgeregte Blicke zu wechseln.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

Ich lehne mich durch das Fenster mit meinem Stab in der Hand. Hinter mir ist Jaulen und Wimmern zu hören, welche von der heiseren Stimme Bartys übertönt werden. Und dann wird der Raum hinter mir ganz still.

Ich folge den schnellen Bewegungen der Person direkt da unten und bekomme beinahe den Drang, mich mit einem Glas Whiskey zu setzten und der Show zuzuschauen. Er kam in den dunklen Orden fast ohne jegliche Erfahrung. Er begann sehr schnell zu lernen. Und er hat sich vor meinen Augen in einen exzellenten Kämpfer entwickelt. Mit Jägerinstinkt geboren, mit Dunkelheit in seinem Wesen, mit seinen blutrünstigen Drängen, welche ihn vor kurzem von innen auffraßen. Ich schaue ihm jetzt dabei zu, wie er mit zehn Menschen zugleich kämpft und wie sie wie Fliegen um ihn herum zu Boden fallen und regungslos daliegen bleiben. Er wirkt distanziert und todernst wenn man mit ihm redet. Aber im Kampf ist es anders. Früher habe ich in ihm einen innerlichen Kampf gesehen. Er war hin und her gerissen, zwischen seinen Drängen und natürlichen Kampfinstinkten und seiner Angst, es zu weit zu treiben. Zwischen der Angst vor sich selbst, vor der Dunkelheit in seinem Wesen, die jederzeit ihre Zähne zeigen kann und alles, was er erreicht hat, zerstören kann. Jetzt aber sehe ich dass er diese Dränge zu seinen Gunsten benutzt und dass er sich ihnen ergibt, sie die ganze Zeit gut unter Kontrolle haltend. Er weiß sehr wohl wann er der Biest in ihm Zugang zu seinem Bewusstsein geben kann und wann nicht. Sie sind eins aber er ist der Meister. Sie kniet vor ihm und so ist es richtig. Er kämpft nicht länger als führe er einen Eiertanz auf und als versuche er jede Bewegung zu kontrollieren. Jetzt kommt die Kontrolle von innen und wenn man ihn beim Kämpfen zuschaut hat man den Eindruck dass nichts schiefgehen kann. Das ist es, was ich an ihm sehen wollte. Selbstmeisterschaft.

Er winkt dem Rest seiner Truppe zu und schaut sich um. Ein Glied zuckt und er dreht sich schnell um, das Leben des Überlebenden mit einem präzisen grünen Strahl beendend. Es gibt etwas an Artaius, was einem gleich ins Auge fällt. Die Leichtigkeit, mit der er auch die kompliziertesten Flüche ausführt. Die Natürlichkeit, welche in solchen Momenten sonderlich merkbar ist. Das ist es was einen mächtigen Schwarzmagier von einem durchschnittlichen unterscheidet. Aber er zeigt nicht nur Anzeichen von Macht sondern auch jene der Großartigkeit. Des Potenzials, das sich wie eine Blume vor meinen Augen öffnet.

Seti hatte Recht. Trotz dem, was ich über ihn dachte, hat Artaius Lamont das Potenzial das man braucht, um ein Erbe der Dunkelheit zu sein.

Er dreht sich um, schaut hoch zu mir und verbeugt sich.

„Sehr wohl," sage ich zu ihm. „Wenn du damit fertig bist, komm her."

„Ja, mein Lord," antwortet er, sich seiner Truppe zudrehend.

Barty Crouch steht auf dem vor Blut triefenden beigefarbenen Teppich und kann seinen Ausdruck nicht verbergen. Er ist eifersüchtig. In einer Organisation, wo die Hierarchie sehr wichtig ist und wo Absolutismus herrscht, versucht man verzweifelt die Leiter hoch zu klettern aber es ist nicht einfach. Die Kriterien dafür sind nicht harte Arbeit oder Hingabe an die Ziele des dunklen Ordens, sondern Macht und Wissen. Manche überspringen mehrere Stufen, sowie Seti es getan hat und sowie es jetzt Artaius macht. Und für Menschen, welche sich weiter entwickeln und die Ideale der Macht und des Wissens anstreben, ist es sehr schwierig sich damit abzufinden, dass man vielleicht nie höher klettern wird und dass man vielleicht für immer auf einer bestimmten Stufe bleibt.

Lucius betritt den Raum und stoplert beinahe über eine Leiche, aber es gelingt ihm in letzter Sekunde das Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Er schaut zu mir.

„Wir haben sie in die größte Halle im Erdgeschoss gesperrt, mein Lord," sagt er atemlos.

Er streicht sich eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und atmet tief durch. So angekleidet ähnelt er eher einem Piraten als einem Zauberer, geht mir durch den Kopf.

Ich wische mir den Mund ab und richte meinen Gürtel, über zwei Leichen steigend.

Lucius überblickt schnell den kleinen Raum bevor er sich verbeugt und die Tür für mich öffnet. Die Halle, worüber Lucius sprach, ähnelt einem riesigen Konferenzraum und ich frage mich vage wie viele Menschen hier sitzen können. Vierhundert? Fünfhundert? Die Todesser, welche mit Stäben in den Händen ihre Gefangenen überwachen, springen auf die Füße als sie mich erblicken und der Raum wird totenstill.

Artaius kommt mit seiner Truppe hinter mir rein und zeigt den Todessern, sie sollen stehen bleiben.

„Ein sehr schönes Gebäude habt ihr da," sage ich, mich umschauend und zu der australischen Fahne blickend. „Sehr schön. Und sehr praktisch."

Ich lehne mich gegen das Podium und neige den Kopf zur Seite. Die Gefangenen samt den Todessern starren mich an und es kommt mir so vor als sei ich ein strenger Professor und sie die Studenten, welche nur ihre Prüfung bestehen und mich nicht verärgern möchten. Ich finde diesen Gedanken sehr amüsant.

„Ich glaube dass Vorstellungen nicht notwendig sind," sage ich gelassen, meinen Blick über den Raum schweifen lassend. „Ihr wisst wer ich bin. Ihr wisst auch was ich möchte. Die Frage ist jetzt nur wie lange wir dieses Spiel spielen werden. Ich genieße solche Spiele, wisst ihr. Und ich kann sie tagelang spielen und nicht müde werden. Man kann fast sagen dass mir das Spiel lieber als das Ergebnis ist."

Ich grinse und manche Todesser lachen.

„Pech für euch, Glück für mich, kann man sagen," füge ich hinzu, einen Schritt zur Seite machend.

Lucius steht hinter mir und macht den Eindruck eines Mannes, der sich am liebsten setzen und nie wieder aufstehen würde. Artaius wiederum sitzt nach vorne gelehnt mit einem todernsten Ausdruck und dreht seinen Stab in der Hand.

„Ich bin aber ein vernünftiger Zauberer und kann mich aufhalten wenn man mir einen guten Grund dafür gibt," sage ich.

Die Gedanken der Menschen welche mich umgeben mischen sich wie Zutaten in einem Gulasch aber plötzlich wird meine Aufmerksamkeit von einem bestimmten Gedanken gelenkt, den ich gleich aus der Menge herausfische und mich darauf konzentriere. Für ein paar Sekunden bleibe ich darauf konzentriert obwohl ich dem ganzen Raum so vorkomme, als denke ich darüber nach, wie ich weiter vorgehen soll und gehe in der Halle umher.

Na dann... Unsere Verbündeten in Australien haben uns ja gesagt, dass es im Zauberrat zwei Fraktionen gibt aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es in einer so tapfere, oder eher, dumme Menschen gibt.

Ich schüttele unauffällig mein rechtes Gelenk und mein Stab fällt mir in die Hand.

„Was ich von euch will ist dass ihr mir die Kontrolle über das Land gebt und euer Albtraumtag stoppt hier und jetzt," sage ich.

Und dann passieren viele Sachen zugleich.

Im Bruchteil der Sekunde sehe ich Memphisto, der sich vor mir materialisiert, während ich mich in meine Schattenform verwandele und so den Raum blitzschnell durchquere. In der geistigen Welt sehe ich eine schwarze, pulsierende Blase, welche sich schnell bewegt und mehrere grüne Strahlen einer nach dem anderen über den Raum abschießt. Als ich wieder in der materiellen Welt erscheine, sehe ich Artaius welcher mit seinem Stab in der Hand über einen auf dem Boden liegenden Zauberer steht und schwer atmet, wobei die anderen Todesser zu ihm eilen.

So. Er hat als der erste reagiert. Wie hat er es nur gewusst, dass man versuchen wird, einen Mordanschlag auf mich zu verüben? Artaius wird mit jedem Tag interessanter.

Natürlich würde ein Mordanschlag nie klappen. Wann werden es die Menschen endlich kapieren? Man hat es schon so oft versucht dass ich nicht länger zähle. Was ich nur verwunderlich finde ist dass sie es noch immer versuchen. Das beweist nur dass es noch immer Menschen gibt welche entweder so dumm oder so tapfer sind, um sich auf so was einzulassen denn das Ergebnis ist immer gleich – Lord Erebus eins, die Idioten auf Kamikaze-Mission null.

„Wir tun es," ertönt eine heftig zitternde Stimme im jetzt stillen Raum. „Und wir möchten Sie wissen lassen, dass wir nichts damit zu tun hatten." Der Australier deutet auf den toten Mann. „Er ist ein Teil einer neuen Bewegung, die aus Fanatikern besteht." Die anderen, obwohl sie noch kaum vor Schock gerade sitzen können und so blass wie die Wand hinter ihnen sind, eilen zu nicken.

Ich drehe mich um und schaue zu der Todesserin, welche mit ihrem Stab in der Hand hinter dem Mann der gerade gesprochen hat steht. Ihre Züge verhärten sich und sie legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Und du bist...?" frage ich schleppend.

„Der Stellvertreter des Zauberrats," sagt der Mann gleich. Sein Blick könnte man beinahe als anflehend bezeichnen. „Hätten wir gewusst, dass..."

Ich winke ab und er verstummt.

„Komm her," sage ich zu ihm, ihn zum Podium führend.

Aus meinem Augenwinkel sehe ich Artaius, der sich wieder setzt als sei gar nichts passiert, als hätte er nicht vor ein paar Sekunden drei Todesflüche in die Brust meines Angreifers gejagt, und beginnt wieder seinen Stab in der Hand zu drehen.

Ich dachte nicht, dass er dieser Aufgabe gewachsen ist oder dass er nach seinem letzten Ausbruch für so was bereit ist. Aber Seti hat mich überzeugt, dass er bereit ist. Seti hat mir dadurch gezeigt, dass sie jetzt an den feinen Nuancen ihrer Fähigkeiten arbeitet, wie ein Kampfkunstmeister, der nachdem er alle Schläge und Tritte beherrscht hat, an Details arbeitet. Als Lucius den Auftrag vor dem Stellvertreter legt und ihm eine Feder reicht, lehne ich mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück und verkneife mir ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

Der dunkle Orden wird reformiert und wächst mit jedem Tag, der verstreicht, was mir persönlich, als dem dunklen Lord und Imperator, viel Vergnügen gibt.


	33. Kapitel 32

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Habs geschafft, es ist noch immer Donnerstag. :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 32 – Erinnerungen

/Dracos Sicht

Ich muss mir um Erebus keine Sorgen machen weil ich spüren kann, was bei ihm los ist. Unsere Verbindung bietet mir einen Einblick in sein Handeln und in das, was in seinem Wesen passiert und ich weiß dass er momentan müde aber zufrieden ist. Ich schätze unsere Verbindung weil mir das Wissen, was er gerade macht, Ruhe gibt.

Ein Teil von mir fragt sich natürlich wann er endlich mehr als eine Woche zu Hause verbringen wird. Wann kommt das Ganze zu einem Ende? Weltherrschaft hört sich schon kompliziert genug und beinahe unmöglich an aber Erebus scheint auch das Unmögliche möglich zu machen. Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck dass er keinen Fehler begehen kann. Dass sich alles, was er anrührt, in Gold verwandelt. Er führt sein Leben und regiert das dunkle Imperium wie ein Wesen das kaum menschlich ist, mit innerlicher Kraft die keine Grenzen zu kennen scheint. Und doch weiß ich dass es auch in ihm manchmal Zweifel gibt, dass er manchmal hin und her gerissen ist oder über etwas ernst nachdenkt was ihm Sorgen bereitet. Aber das zeigt er nie.

Er wird nie damit aufhören, der dunkle Lord zu sein. Dieser Tatsache bin ich mir bewusst und würde es auch nicht anders wollen. Das ist es, was er ist. Aber ich habe zum Beispiel die Jagd im Wald sehr genossen und auch früher unser Gespräch und wünsche mir, es gäbe mehr Zeit für solche Sachen. Und ich weiß auch dass es ihm guttut, sich derart zu entspannen und etwas Zeit mit seinem Mann zu verbringen.

Ich schaue zum Tisch und seufze. Ich soll all diese Korrespondenz lesen und auf manche Briefe eine Antwort schreiben. Ich weiß dass ich mich nicht vernachlässigt fühlen soll. Dass ich ihm momentan viel helfe weil ich manche Sachen in seiner Abwesenheit und die von Seti erledige. So wird er weniger Arbeit haben wenn er zurückkommt. Der hellmagische Teil von mir, der sich nach Geborgenheit und Frieden sehnt, genießt es, zu Hause zu bleiben und dem Mann den ich liebe zu helfen während er einen Krieg führt. Aber der schwarzmagische Teil von mir möchte auch kämpfen gehen, irgendetwas anderes unternehmen statt hier zu hocken und meine Tage am Schreibtisch zu verbringen. Dieser Teil von mir möchte springen und etwas unternehmen, etwas Aktives und Schnelles tun. Er möchte leben und für die Ziele des dunklen Ordens kämpfen. Das Adrenalin in seinem Blut kreisen zu spüren und vor Magie zu zittern, die man durch seinen Körper fließen lässt wenn man kämpft.

Rascheln ist zu hören und ein riesiger Schlangenkopf erscheint im Türrahmen. Amu scheint sich auch zu langweilen und sich nach der Rückkehr seines Meisters zu sehnen. Belustigt schaue ich zu wie er das Schachbrett auf den Tisch schweben lässt und mich erwartungsvoll anschaut.

„Geht nicht, lieber Amu," sage ich zu der Schlange. „Ich habe zu viel Arbeit. Und außerdem keine Lust aufs Schachspielen."

Die Schlange züngelt mit der Zunge und legt ihren Kopf auf das Schachbrett. Ich beneide Erebus dass er die Schlangensprache spricht.

„Wirklich," wiederhole ich. „Ich habe zu tun." Amu hebt den Kopf und zischt ungeduldig. „Ich weiß wie sehr du das Schach magst. Vielleicht später."

Es klopft an der Tür und ich fordere die Person vor der Tür auf, rein zu kommen.

Laetitias Kopf erscheint im Türrahmen und sie runzelt die Stirn.

„Was machst du?" fragt sie, wobei ihr Blick auf Amu und das Schachbrett fällt.

„Ich versuche die Korrespondenz von Erebus zu erledigen und Amu möchte Schach spielen," sage ich. „Komm rein."

Sie lächelt in meine Richtung und schaut unsicher zu der riesigen Schlange, einen breiten Bogen um sie machend um zum Schreibtisch zu gelangen.

„Wirklich," murmelt sie. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Schlangen Schach so mögen."

„Das ist sein Lieblingsspiel seit ihm Erebus die Regeln beigebracht hat," sage ich lächelnd. „Aber ganz ehrlich habe ich keine Lust darauf, auch wenn ich die Zeit dafür finden könnte."

Laetitia verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und überblickt kritisch den Inhalt meines Schreibtisches.

„Und so wie es aussieht hast du auch keine Lust auf die Arbeit," bemerkt sie. „Ich sag dir was, gehen wir meine Eltern besuchen. Wir werden die Pferde reiten, Kuchen essen und uns etwas entspannen. Danach werden wir besser arbeiten können. Was sagst du?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Ich soll in seiner Abwesenheit hier bleiben," sage ich. „Bis er zurückkommt. Dann kann ich herumlaufen. Und außerdem weiß ich nicht wann das passiert und soll die Arbeit erledigen bevor er kommt."

„Das ist alles schön und gut aber du hast offensichtlich die Schnauze voll von dem Herumhocken," bemerkt sie trocken. „Man kann sich nicht dazu zwingen, zu arbeiten wenn es nicht geht. Das gelingt vielleicht dem dunklen Lord und Seti aber wir sind normale Menschen."

Ich lache und recke mich. Vielleicht hat sie Recht. Erebus hat ja gesagt dass er Black manchmal freie Tage gibt weil ein Arbeiter, wenn er sich ausruht, viel besser arbeitet. Und ja, Erebus und Seti fallen nicht gerade in die Kategorie der normalen Menschen. Im dunklen Orden ist das keine Beleidigung und ich weiß hundertprozentig sicher, dass Erebus das als ein Kompliment auffassen würde.

„Wir bringen die Bodyguards mit, verbringen ein paar Stunden in der Natur und vergessen die Arbeit," fährt sie fort. „Wir werden das Imperium nicht verlassen und der dunkle Lord wird nicht auf dich sauer sein. Es ist in Ordnung."

„Darum mache ich mir keine Sorgen," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Sondern eher um das was passieren kann während ich fort bin. Aber ich hab eine Idee. Ich komme mit." Ihr Ausdruck erhellt sich. „Ich werde aber Amu diese Aufgabe anvertrauen."

Die Schlange, welche in der Zwischenzeit in die Ecke geschlängelt ist weil ihr ja klargeworden ist, dass ich keine Absicht habe, Schach mit ihr zu spielen, hebt hoffnungsvoll den Kopf.

„Amu, ich gehe und möchte dass du in meiner Abwesenheit eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe erledigst," sage ich zu Amu.

Die schwarze Schlange kommt näher und schaut mich genau an. Unheimlich. Ich weiß, dass mich Amu sehr gut versteht aber ich wünsche mir, ich könnte auch ein Gespräch mit ihm führen wie Erebus es macht.

„Ich möchte dass du die Gemächer von mir und Erebus gut bewachst und keinem erlaubst, reinzugehen. Wenn mich jemand doch sprechen will, soll er am Abend vorbeikommen. Kannst du das tun?"

Amu hebt den Schwanz zum Kopf was mir so vorkommt als salutiert er. Hat ihm Erebus das beigebracht? Laetitia schnappt nach Luft und kichert.

„Er ist unglaublich," murmelt sie.

Amu wirft ihr einen 'Bitte, was denkst du wer ich bin?' Blick zu. Sie lacht wieder.

„Na dann," sage ich zu Amu. „Ich gehe."

Er folgt uns raus und rollt sich vor der Tür zusammen wie ein guter Wachhund. Wenigstens hat er jetzt Arbeit und fühlt sich aufgrund der ihm anvertrauten Aufgabe sehr wichtig. Was auch gerecht ist weil er eine ganz besondere Schlange ist.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Auf der Farm von Laetitias Eltern ist der Schnee besonders schön. Die frische, kalte Luft strömt durch das halbgeöffnetes Fenster und ich erkenne vage den Geruch von Heu aus dem Stall hinter dem Herrenhaus, der mich mit tausenden Erinnerungen erfüllt. Ich verknüpfe diesen Geruch mit meiner Kindheit und mit den entspannenden Tagen welche ich im Malfoy Manor verbracht habe.

Laetitia und ich trinken Tee mit Zimt und Zitronen und reden. Ihre Eltern haben mich herzlich begrüßt, mit uns etwas geredet und sich dann aus dem Staub gemacht weil ihnen Laetitia offensichtlich gesagt hat, wir seien hergekommen um uns etwas zu entspannen.

„Weißt du," sagt sie als sie sich mit ihrer Glastasse in der Hand zurücklehnt, „ich genieße die Arbeit im Labor. Es macht Spaß. Dir gelingt es auch das Brauen der kompliziertesten Tränke interessant und aufregend zu machen. Du bist ein sehr guter Lehrer, Draco."

Ich lächele und schaue auf meinen Tee hinunter.

„Es freut mich, dich dort zu haben," sage ich ehrlich. „Severus ist keine so gute Gesellschaft wie du. Ich hoffe dass er bald jemanden findet sonst wird er so alle um sich herum weiter nerven. Normalerweise denke ich nicht dass es notwendig ist, einen Liebhaber zu haben um sich ja besser zu fühlen aber in seinem Fall würde ich sagen, dass es notwendig ist."

„Ich stimme zu," sagt Laetitia grimmig. „Jedes Mal wenn er auftaucht habe ich den Eindruck dass ihm eine schwarze Wolke folgt. Ihm passt gar nichts und alles was er macht ist die Sachen und die Menschen zu kritisieren. Er macht den Eindruck eines Mannes, der nicht glücklich im Leben ist."

„Vielleicht sollten wir etwas dagegen unternehmen?" frage ich und werfe ihr einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.

Sie schnaubt.

„Ich habe mit der Rolle der Kupplerin Schluss gemacht," sagt sie. „Wir haben gesehen wie gut es bei Daphne und Blaise geklappt hat."

„Das war nicht deine Schuld," sage ich ernst. „Du hast es gut gemeint. Es ist ihre Schuld dass sie einfach zu stur sind um endlich zu begreifen, dass sie in einander verliebt sind."

„Vielleicht trifft Seti jemanden passenden während sie in Norwegen ist," sagt sie nachdenklich. „Dann könnten wir etwas versuchen."

„Wie stehen die Sachen zwischen euch beiden?" frage ich leise.

Der Ehemann des dunklen Lords und die Freundin der dunklen Prinzessin treffen sich und plaudern über ihre Beziehungen während ihre Partner irgendwo Krieg führen. Stereotypischer geht es nicht. Alles, was wir noch brauchen, sind Schürzen.

„Ich weiß, dass sie beschäftigt ist," sagt sie, in ihrer Tasse rührend. „Aber sie denkt an mich. Ihr tut es leid dass sie nicht mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen kann aber sie zeigt und sagt mir dass ich ihr wichtig bin. Am Anfang habe ich mich vernachlässigt gefühlt und habe mir allerlei Sachen eingebildet. Dass ich ihr egal bin und dass sie einfach von ihrer Arbeit so besessen wie der dunkle Lord ist." Sie schaut panisch zu mir. „Bitte sag ihm das nicht."

„Aber natürlich nicht," versichere ich ihr. „Das ist zwischen uns."

„Aber eines Tages brach sie einfach zusammen," murmelt sie. „Ich habe sie noch nie in solchem Zustand gesehen. Vielleicht ist mir dann klargeworden unter welchem Druck sie steht und was sie gleichzeitig im Kopf haben muss um das zu tun was sie tut. Vielleicht war es mir nicht früher klar weil sie ja so selten über ihre Arbeit redet. Seti ist eine außerordentlich starke Person. Und solch eine Person so gebrochen zu sehen tat weh. In diesem Moment ist mir klargeworden dass ich sie unterstützen muss, koste es was es wolle. Ich weiß dass sie mich sehr liebt und dass sie ihre Arbeit gleichzeitig glücklich macht aber auch manchmal bedrückt. Wenn ich bemerke dass sie etwas bedrückt, frage ich zuerst ob sie darüber reden will. Wenn nicht gehe ich ihr einfach aus dem Weg und lasse sie in Ruhe. Das hilft."

„Ja ich habe auch solche Erfahrungen mit Erebus," sage ich und nicke. „Wenn er nach Hause kommt und jeden anschnauzt gehe ich und lasse ihn alleine. Mit Menschen wie ihnen nutzt es nicht, zu versuchen mit ihnen zu reden weil man dadurch die Sachen nur schlimmer machen kann. Man soll sie einfach in Ruhe lassen. Erebus geht jagen oder sperrt sich in seine Ritualkammer ein. Ich störe ihn nicht, bemerke aber dass er viel ruhiger zurückkommt."

„Mir hilft es immer über meine Probleme zu reden," meint Laetitia. „Und ich habe gedacht dass alle so was bevorzugen. Aber Seti und der dunkle Lord sind einfach anders."

„Sie reden miteinander über ihre Probleme," sage ich achselzuckend.

„Das stört mich ein wenig," murmelt Laetitia. „Dass sie lieber mit ihm als mit mir darüber redet."

„Das soll dich nicht stören," sage ich abwinkend. „Es geht nicht nur darum, dass sie der dunkle Lord und die dunkle Prinzessin sind, sondern auch dass sie manche Sachen verstehen die wir nicht verstehen."

„Ich habe vor einer Weile mit ihm über den dunklen Strom geredet," fahre ich fort da sie mich erwartungsvoll anschaut. „Wenn man zum dunklen Lord wird und nachdem man den Eid ablegt, als einer tätig zu sein, scheint man auf einer ganz anderen mentalen Ebene zu funktionieren. Für ihn und Seti sind das Verborgene und das Unsichtbare ganz verständlich einfach weil sie die Träger des dunklen Stroms sind. Sie spüren den dunklen Strom – und unter diesem Begriff meine ich nicht nur die Todesser – und wie er sich bewegt aber auch dass ihre Entscheidungen und ihre eigene Arbeit gleich Folgen auf die Richtung der Bewegung des dunklen Stroms haben. Weil sie die Vertreter des Stroms sind. Und weil wir das nicht spüren können, können wir sie auch oft nicht verstehen und uns in sie hineinversetzen. Du sollst Seti nie übelnehmen dass sie manche Sachen mit ihm bespricht."

Laetitia senkt den Kopf und scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Manchmal sagt sie seltsame Sachen sowie das was du gerade gesagt hast," erinnert sie sich.

„Ihre Gespräche mit Erebus heißen nicht dass sie dir nicht vertraut oder dass sie dich nicht schätzt," erkläre ich weiter. „Er ist ihr Lehrer. Ich weiß wie oft der ehemalige dunkle Lord und er gesprochen haben. Sie sperrten sich in einen Raum ein und kamen kaum raus oder gingen zusammen irgendwohin und kamen erst nach ein paar Tagen zurück. Wir müssen einfach akzeptieren dass sie Sachen verstehen die wir nicht verstehen können weil wir keine dunklen Erben sind."

„Ich finde den bloßen Begriff etwas verwirrend," gesteht sie. „Aber du hast Recht. Je tiefer ich grabe und je mehr Fragen ich ihr darüber stelle, desto verwirrender werden ihre Antworten. Vielleicht soll ich auch nicht versuchen, es zu begreifen."

„Weißt du, vor ein paar Tagen hat sie sich mit diesem belgischen Minister getroffen," sagt sie nach einer Pause. „Sie haben sich in die Trainingshalle gesperrt. Als ich sie gefragt habe, was sie dort getrieben haben hat sie gesagt, dass er ihr Vorschläge was ihr Training angeht gibt. Der Mann ist riesig und war ein Profisportler. Ich habe keine Ahnung was er ihr gesagt hat aber danach habe ich ein paar seltsame Flaschen auf ihrem Schreibtisch bemerkt. Ich habe sie nicht angefasst. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass es um Tränke handelt. Ich frage mich nur was sie damit erreichen will."

Ich lache.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir darum keine Sorgen machen," sage ich belustigt. „Erebus ist vielleicht der erste Schwarzmagier der so viel Wert auf die physische Kraft legt und deren Rolle bei dem Duellieren oder bei komplizierter Magie anerkennt. Du weißt ja dass sie zusammen mit ihm laufen geht?"

„Aber natürlich," sagt Laetitia. „Sie steht auf während es noch immer dunkel ist. Wenn ich aufwache, sitzt sie schon an ihrem Schreibtisch und kritzelt."

„Erebus hat früher Quidditch sehr geliebt," sage ich etwas melancholisch. „Sport im Allgemeinen. Und da er leider keine Zeit für Quidditch mehr hat und außerdem denkt, dass es schnellere und bessere Weisen gibt, auf die man das gleiche erreichen kann, hat er sich dieser Form der Übung gewidmet. Seti hat nur das getan was er ihr gesagt hat. Aber ich denke dass es ihr insgeheim gefällt, sonst würde sie nicht damit weitermachen. Und dass es ihr gefällt, wie ihr Körper aussieht und wie sie sich fühlt wenn sie übt. Sie möchte wahrscheinlich mehr erreichen weswegen sie mit dem Belgier darüber gesprochen hat. Die Tränke sind vermutlich Krafttränke oder so etwas."

„Hoffentlich wird sie nicht so aussehen wie er," sagt Laetitia und rümpft die Nase. „Ich kann verstehen, warum sie üben will. Ich meine, die Trainings mit Bellatrix tun mir gut. Ich fühle mich viel besser danach. Aber nur so um das Schloss zu laufen..." Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Das könnte ich nie tun."

„Jeder hat seine eigene Weise," sage ich achselzuckend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

Für den dunklen Erben gibt es keine vorgeschriebenen richtigen oder falschen Entscheidungen. Alles scheint erlaubt zu sein. Erebus, als der dunkle Lord, steht am Ruder des dunklen Stroms und entscheidet was richtig und was falsch sein wird. Und solche Regeln, sowie sogenannte Moralgesetze in der hellmagischen Gesellschaft, gibt es bei ihm nicht.

Auf den ersten Blick kommt es einem phantastisch vor, solche Freiheit zu besitzen, von nichts gefesselt zu werden. Aber ich weiß wie viel Verantwortung das ist. Und heute spüre ich es besonders tief.

Ich denke an Laetitia und an die Weise, auf die sie mich anspricht. Wir haben uns immer gegenseitig respektiert. Ich finde es sehr wichtig, dass die zwei Personen welche in einer Beziehung sind einander respektieren, unabhängig davon, was sie von den Interessen oder Hobbys des anderen denken. Vielleicht kann ich manche Sachen, welche Laetitia interessieren, nicht wirklich verstehen aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht wichtig sind. Die einzige Variable, welche mich in dieser Gleichung interessiert, ist wie viel ihr diese Sache bedeutet und nicht was sie ist.

Seit der ehemalige dunkle Lord gestorben ist und seit ich die Aufgabe des Prinzen übernommen habe, benimmt sie sich anders. Sie fragt nichts wenn ich sage dass ich etwas Zeit für mich selbst brauche. Sie ist mit der Zeit zufrieden, die ich ihr gebe. Aber zur gleichen Zeit habe ich auch eine gewisse Distanz bei ihr bemerkt, von der ich nicht weiß, was ich davon halten soll. Ist diese Distanz die Folge meines neuen Titels und meiner Pflichten? Kann sie die Veränderungen, welche in mir vorgehen, spüren? Ich wollte ja einen Eindruck auf Menschen machen sowie Erebus es macht. Er scheint aber immer der dunkle Lord zu sein, auch wenn er mit Draco zusammen ist. Ich möchte nicht immer die dunkle Prinzessin sein. Wenigstens wenn ich mit meiner Freundin zusammen bin möchte ich meine Rolle zur Seite schieben können.

Aber kann ich es tun?

Es klopft an der Tür und ich blicke auf. Blondes Haar schwingt nach vorne als die einschüchternde Figur meiner norwegischen Dienerin im Türrahmen erscheint.

„Meine Prinzessin," sagt sie leise. Sogar bei ihr merkt man gleich die Veränderung in ihrem Benehmen und in ihrem Ton wenn sie mit mir spricht. Soll ich glücklich oder traurig darüber sein? Mir scheint es gelungen zu sein, was ich erreichen wollte. Mit meiner bloßen Erscheinung Respekt und Angst einzuflößen. Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich sie ändern soll wenn ich mit Laetitia alleine bin.

„Ich würde Euch gerne meinen Vorschlag vorlegen," sagt Torhild.

Ich winke ihr zu und sie schließt die Tür leise hinter sich.

Heute habe ich drei Todesser getötet. Es war nicht unabsichtlich. Es war kein Zufall. Ich habe es bewusst getan und ich musste es tun. Es gibt sehr strenge Regeln wenn es um die Mitglieder des dunklen Ordens geht. Keiner darf einen anderen Todesser angreifen oder beleidigen. Wenn Erebus davon hört flippt er aus. Man kann fast sagen, dass er darauf allergisch ist. Und ich kann sehr gut verstehen warum wir solche Regel brauchen. In einer nach der Macht und dem Wissen strebenden Gesellschaft gibt es Konkurrenzdruck. Jeder Schwarzmagier versucht seine eigene Welt nach seinem Willen zu gestalten. So wachsen wir und entwickeln uns weiter. In unserer eigenen Welt sind wir alle Könige und so soll es sein. Aber es kommt zu einem Problem wenn die Welt des einen in die Welt des anderen eindringt. Jeder Schwarzmagier würde natürlich diese Person gleich wegräumen und das ist der dunkle Weg. Aber was wenn diese Person auch ein Todesser ist?

Aus diesem Grund denke ich dass es sehr wichtig ist dass die Todesser so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbringen um sich kennenzulernen und Freunde zu werden. Denn so ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass es zu einer Überschneidung der zwei Welten kommt niedriger. Aber auch das garantiert es nicht.

Ich versuche so viel wie ich kann mit Diplomatie zu lösen, davon ausgehend, dass wir vernünftige und erwachsene Menschen sind, welche ihre Probleme mit einem Gespräch lösen können. Welche die Auseinandersetzungen und Meinungsverschiedenheiten ausbügeln können. Ich glaube nicht an die rohe Gewalt sowie Erebus es macht. Aber wenn es dazu kommt, dass unabhängig davon was man einem sagt, diese Person die Ziele und die Sicherheit der anderen durch seine eigenen blöden Entscheidungen und sein unbedachtes Handeln gefährdet, dann werde ich diese Person wegräumen. Aus meiner eigenen Welt und aus den Welten der anderen Todesser. Weil ich und Erebus die einzigen sind, welche sich an die Regeln, dass man einem anderen Todesser nicht wehtun darf, nicht halten müssen. Wir haben diese Regeln erschaffen und wir können sie biegen wenn es sein muss.

So. Seti die Mächtige schreibt ihre eigenen Gesetze, laut denen es ganz in Ordnung ist, jemanden umzubringen wenn ihr diese Person im Weg steht, auch wenn diese Person ein Todesser ist. Ich habe ihnen schon die Vorgehensweise des dunklen Ordens und dessen Einstellung der Sache gegenüber erklärt als ich zuletzt in Finnland war. Ich dachte dass sie es trotz allem zu jener Zeit begriffen haben. Ich habe es ihnen wieder während des Treffens vor ein paar Tagen erklärt. Und dachte, dass sie es kapiert haben. Aber ihr Handeln zeigte das Gegenteil. Sie kapierten es nicht und Morgana weiß ob sie es je kapieren würden. Ich habe sie auf der Stelle umgebracht.

Mit Norwegen hatten wir keine Probleme. Aber ihr dummer Fehler hat den Finnen genug Zeit gegeben, um zurückzuschlagen. Glücklicherweise gibt es keine Verluste auf unserer Seite. Aber ihr Fehler hatte ernste Folgen und jetzt muss ich von vorne anfangen. Ihretwegen.

Torhild setzt sich vorsichtig mir gegenüber und senkt den Blick als ich mich zurücklehne und zu ihr schaue.

„Ich höre zu," sage ich leise, mir mehr Kaffee einschenkend.

Als ich ihr zuhöre geht mir durch den Kopf wie nützlich und kompetent sie sich erwiesen hat. Yngvi hat seit dem Anfang versucht, Sachen auf seine eigene Weise zu tun. Er hatte Ideen die er für phantastisch hielt. Ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, hätte er mir seine Ideen und Vorschläge vorgelegt. Vielleicht hätte ich sie in Betracht gezogen. Vielleicht hätte ich meine Pläne deswegen geändert und seine Ideen in sie eingebaut. Aber das hat er nicht getan. Er hat hinter meinem Rücken gehandelt und dafür gibt es keine vorgeschriebene Strafe im dunklen Orden. Erebus ist der Meinung dass solche Menschen es nicht verdienen, schnell zu sterben. Aber ich wollte sie einfach aus dem Weg haben. Mir ist in einem Moment klargeworden, dass ich es beenden muss. Und so habe ich es getan.

Und jetzt haben die nordischen Todesser Schiss vor mir. Das ist nicht die Weise auf die ich Respekt bei ihnen erzeugen wollte. Ich wollte dass sie mich wegen meiner Macht und meines Wissens respektieren und sicherlich nicht weil ich drei Todesflüche in zwei Sekunden ausführen kann.

Torhild wird zweifelsohne die neue Ministerin Norwegens sein. Sie hat nicht nur durch ihr Handeln und ihr schnelles Denken gezeigt, dass sie dieser Aufgabe gewachsen ist sondern auch durch ihr Verständnis wie der dunkle Orden funktioniert. Ihr Vorschlag gibt mir die Bestätigung, dass ich mich auf sie verlassen kann.

„Gut," sage ich nachdem sie verstummt hat. „Dein Vorschlag gefällt mir. Sag den anderen dass wir uns in einer Stunde treffen."

Ihr Ausdruck erhellt sich. Sicherlich brauchte man viel Mut nach dem, was passiert ist, so mit einem Vorschlag zu mir zu kommen aber Torhild scheint gut zu verstehen, was ich möchte und was nicht. Sie versteht auch wo die Finnen fehlgeschlagen sind und sie wird nicht den gleichen Fehler wiederholen.

Als sie weg ist schüttele ich den Kopf und seufze. Die dunkle Prinzessin schreibt ihre eigenen Gesetze. Was macht der dunkle Lord momentan?

Ich schließe die Augen und konzentriere mich auf Erebus. Und fühle mich dazu gezwungen, zu lächeln. Es war doch eine gute Sache, dass ich Artaius mit ihm geschickt habe.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Dracos Sicht

„Was war dein erster Eindruck von Seti?" frage ich Laetitia.

Sie lässt ihre Hand mit dem Tee nachdenklich sinken und lächelt dann schief.

„Ich stand mit meinem Getränk da," fängt sie an. „Jemand hat etwas gesagt, kann mich nicht erinnern, wer und was. Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass ich mich ein wenig umsehen wollte. Ich war natürlich sehr aufgeregt dort sein zu können. Neue Menschen, eine ganz neue Umgebung und eine gewisse Atmosphäre, welche unter diesen Menschen herrschte. Es gab etwas, was ihnen gemeinsam war."

„Schwarzmagie," werfe ich ein.

Sie nickt und lächelt wieder.

„Nun ich habe mich umgedreht – vielleicht zu schnell – und jemand ist gegen mich geprallt," fährt sie fort. „Mein Cocktail landete irgendwo im Gras aber im Moment war es mir vollkommen egal. Ich habe ein Mädchen mit lockigen Haaren gesehen, das vor mir stand und blinzelte. Ich eilte, den Cocktail wegzuzaubern. Mein erster Eindruck von ihr?" Sie grinst teuflisch. „'Was ist nur los mir ihr? Die ist noch verwirrter als ich und ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum sie mich so anstarrt.'"

Wir beide lachen.

„Aber es gab etwas an ihr was mir gefiel," gibt sie zu. „Zum einen war sie so anders als die anderen Mädchen in meiner Schule. Sie kleidete sich wie ein Zauberer und doch passte es ihr. Es ist so selten dass ein Mädchen Zaubererkleidung anziehen und so gut aussehen kann. Ich war neugierig, wusste aber nicht warum. Und dann, als wir weiter redeten und als uns Antoine alleine gelassen hat ist mir klar geworden dass ich mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen will. Sie war so selbstsicher, so intelligent, kapierte alles so schnell und wusste so viel, schon in ihrem Alter, dass ich von ihr sehr beeindruckt war. Und all das passte zu ihr. Weißt du was ich meine?"

„Ich denke schon," sage ich und nicke.

„Aber ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen wieso sie so verwirrt war und warum sie mich so anschaute," fügte sie hinzu. „Es war so süß. Später habe ich darüber nachgedacht – was mir in jenem Moment überhaupt nicht im Kopf war – ob sie vielleicht lesbisch ist und von mir angetan ist. Seltsamerweise habe ich gehofft dass dem so ist weil ich sie wirklich gerne hatte. Und es war sehr süß zuzuschauen wie sie herumeierte und immer etwas versuchte, kam aber nie dazu, mich etwas offen zu fragen. Stattdessen hat sie dich zu mir geschickt."

„Sie ist aber weit weg von dem verwirrten Mädchen das sie einmal war," bemerke ich.

„Sie hat sich sehr geändert," sagt Laetitia in einem ernsteren Ton, als bedauere sie diese Tatsache. Wenn man sich in eine Person verliebt die sich so sehr verändert ist es manchmal verwirrend sich die Frage zu stellen welche Person man jetzt liebt – die neue Version oder die alte.

„Und wie war dein erster Eindruck von dem dunklen Lord?" wechselt sie schnell das Thema. Ich vermute, dass sie Setis schnelle Entwicklung billigt und dass ihr die neue Version von Seti mehr gefällt als die alte aber dass sie vielleicht das Ganze ein wenig verwirrend findet weil sie ja nicht weiß, was sie erwarten kann. In was wird sich Seti entwickeln?

Ich lehne mich zurück und denke darüber nach. Sechs Jahre sind wir schon zusammen. Und oft kommt es mir so vor als seien wir unser ganzes Leben lang zusammen. Ich kann mir mein Leben nicht ohne ihn vorstellen. Wenn ich die alte Version von Draco von damals mit der jetzigen vergleiche finde ich fast keine Vergleichspunkte. Wir sind total verschieden. Wie ist das nur möglich?

„Ich habe gehört, dass er an Bord vom Hogwarts Express sei," sage ich wobei Laetitia ernst zuhört. Aus irgendeinem Grund möchte ich seinen alten Namen nicht aussprechen. „Ich dachte mir, ich soll mich ihm vorstellen und versuchen, mich mit ihm zu befreunden."

„Warum denn?" fragt Laetitia. „Hast du dich von ihm schon früher angezogen gefühlt?"

„Nein," lache ich. „Ich hatte ihn noch nie getroffen. Ich wollte mich mit ihm befreunden weil er... na ja, berühmt war. Ich wollte ihn für Slytherin gewinnen. Und außerdem hat mir mein Vater gesagt, ich solle versuchen ihn auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen."

„Ach ja, Lucius war schon früher ein Todesser," erinnert sich Laetitia.

„Nun ich habe mich vorgestellt und ihm meine Freundschaft angeboten aber er hat sie abgelehnt," sage ich.

Laetitia schnappt nach Luft und schaut mich überrascht an. Ja, ich weiß, unsere erste Begegnung war keinesfalls romantisch. Oder angenehm.

„Wahrscheinlich hat ihn Ronald Weasley mit seinen blöden Geschichten über die bösen Slytherins gefüttert," sage ich.

„Och fürchterlich," flüstert Laetitia schockiert. „Also wart ihr keine Freunde?"

„Am Anfang nein," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Ich war neugierig auf ihn und alles aber ich wollte nie wieder so etwas aus Prinzip versuchen. Ich stelle mich ihm vor, strecke ihm meine Hand entgegen und er blickt nur weg und sagt, er habe schon seine Freunde gefunden und brauche keine mehr."

Laetitia schaut mich wortlos an und scheint zwischen dem Drang zu lachen und weiter schockierte Kommentare von sich zu geben zerrissen zu sein.

„Wir waren Feinde," fahre ich fort. „Bis er unserer Familie beigetreten ist."

„Echt?" flüstert Laetitia, wessen Augen jetzt tellergroß sind. „Er ist..." Sie senkt die Stimme. „Adoptiert worden?"

„Ja," sage ich. „Er ist, technisch gesehen, mein Bruder."

Sie lächelt schwach und ich grinse.

„Verrückt, was?" frage ich. „Ich wusste dass alles den Bach runter gehen wird sobald er ein Malfoy geworden ist. Jetzt ist er technisch gesehen auch ein Mossutu und seine Blutfamilie soll nicht wichtig sein weil er ja gestorben und zum Leben erweckt worden ist." Laetitia starrt mich weiter an und versucht all diese neuen Informationen zu verdauen. „Habe ich erwähnt, wie wir, nachdem er in die Familie aufgenommen wurde, zusammen getrunken haben und wie er mich geküsst hat?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Ja, der junge dunkle Lord hat zusammen mit mir eine Flasche von Vaters Feuerwhiskey geöffnet und mit mir getrunken. Wir haben nur geredet. Ich habe bemerkt, wie seine Augen zu glitzern begannen. Ein Zeichen, dass er betrunken war. Er hat mir eine lange Liste der Methoden gegeben, wie er Dumbledore am liebsten umbringen würde. Zu jener Zeit war ich einfach zu schockiert und zu verwirrt um zu reagieren als er mich gefragt hat, ob ich vor ihm Angst habe. Den nächsten Moment hat er mich geküsst und für ein paar Sekunden saß ich wie vom Donner gerührt da. Aber an diesen Kuss kann ich mich sehr gut erinnern. Ich denke, dass ich mich daran immer erinnern werde."

„Meine Beziehung mit dem dunklen Lord ist wie ein Achterbahn," sage ich zu meiner Freundin. „Nie gleich und nie langweilig. Aber was auch immer passierte kann ich sagen dass ich ihn nie gehasst habe. Ich habe und werde ihn immer und trotz allem lieben. Und ich weiß dass er mich auch immer, wenn auch auf seine eigene Weise, lieben wird."

Plötzlich werden ihre Augen nass. Sie weiß worüber ich rede.

Seti und ich sind wirklich gute Freunde. Aber die Zeit ist gekommen als ich über manche Sachen lieber mit Laetitia als mit Seti reden würde. Alles was ich Seti sage findet irgendwie den Weg zurück zu Erebus. Später gab es Zeiten wenn kaum jemand im Schloss nicht wusste, wann Erebus mich schlug. Alle haben es gehört und alle wussten es. Es ist kein großes Geheimnis das ich jemandem nicht verraten darf. Aber ich rede gerne mit Laetitia über manche Sachen weil ihre Perspektive erfrischend ist. Und außerdem verbringen wir viel Zeit miteinander während Seti und Erebus unterwegs sind.

Ich denke über die Vergangenheit nach und fühle mich dazu gezwungen, zu lachen.

„Wenn mir jemand vor sechs Jahren gesagt hätte, was passieren würde, hätte ich ihn in ein Irrenhaus geschickt," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Er, der dunkle Lord und ich, sein Ehemann und berühmter Heiler. Ich hätte Pansy Parkison heiraten und einen Malfoy Erben haben sollen. Und stattdessen... stattdessen sind wir hier."

Ich schaue zu meiner Hand hinunter und zum ersten Mal seit der Hochzeitszeremonie bedauere, dass ich keinen Ehering trage weil er mich in diesem Moment in die Gegenwart ziehen würde. Ich lebe so schnell dass ich mir sehr selten die Zeit nehme, darüber was im Laufe der Jahre passiert ist, gründlich nachzudenken.

„Danke," sage ich zu meiner Freundin.

„Wofür denn?" fragt sie verwundert.

„Dass du mir die Chance gegeben hast, über die Vergangenheit und über mein Leben nachzudenken," sage ich zu ihr. „Ich habe so viel zu tun dass ich dafür keine Zeit habe. Aber jetzt ist mir klar wie sehr sich alles geändert hat."

„Bereust du es?" fragt sie mich neugierig.

„Mächtige Morgana, nein," sage ich und lache. „Erebus ist das beste, was mir je passiert ist. Er hat mein Leben geändert und ich weiß nicht wer und wo ich gewesen wäre, gäbe es nicht ihn. Er ist wie Blitz und Donner – seine Persönlichkeit und seine Macht werden in alles, was er anfasst, eingeätzt."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

Schon als er den Raum betritt sieht man ihm in den Augen dass er soeben eine Menge unverzeihliche Flüchen ausgeführt hat.

Er verbeugt sich mit seiner üblichen Anmut und bleibt vor mir stehen.

„Eure Befehle sind erfüllt worden, mein Lord," sagt er.

„Sehr wohl," sage ich zu ihm. „Setze dich."

Artaius geht mit einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck auf den Sessel mir gegenüber zu und lässt sich darauf nieder.

Lucius sitzt in einer Ecke des Raumes und kritzelt. Seit dem Mordanschlagsversuch hält er seine Distanz und ist in meiner Gegenwart vorsichtig. Er hat keine Ahnung ob ich ihn für schuldig halte, dass er nicht reagiert hat. Ja klar, er ist nicht mein Bodyguard, aber trotzdem fragt er sich ob er etwas hätte tun können. Ich bevorzuge es, meine Diener immer auf Zack zu halten. Sie wissen nie wann ich etwas von ihnen verlangen werde und sie müssen immer auf alles gefasst sein. Das zwingt sie dazu, immer zu lernen und zu trainieren um ja zu überleben aber so sind sie auch gezwungen, sich weiter als Magier zu entwickeln. Und so ist es gut.

Wenn wir hier fertig sind, soll ich etwas essen und dann machen wir weiter. Was macht mein Mann in diesem bestimmten Moment? Ich schließe kurz die Augen und konzentriere mich auf ihn. Er ist bei Laetitia und ich spüre Melancholie in ihm. Seltsam... Was machen sie?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Dracos Sicht

„Die Ehe meiner Eltern war natürlich schon im Voraus vereinbart," sage ich zu Laetitia. „Ich bin dagegen. Es ist so altmodisch."

„Die Ehe meiner Eltern auch," gesteht Laetitia kopfschüttelnd. „Und sie sind eher Freunde als Liebhaber."

„Meine Eltern haben sich am Ende in einander verliebt," sage ich seufzend. „Als ich klein war dachte ich dass ihre Beziehung sehr seltsam war. Mein Vater kam immer allen als dieser sture und eitle Zauberer vor, der der Kopf der Familie ist aber in Wirklichkeit ließ ihn meine Mutter das machen was er wollte solange sie nichts dagegen hatte und solange es nichts Wichtiges war. Aber wenn es zur Frage kam, welche Schule ich besuchen soll, dann stand sie auf und verlangte, dass ich Hogwarts besuche. So war es."

Laetitia lächelt.

„Ich kann mir Lucius gut vorstellen wie er hinter einem Sofa zittert während Narzissa ihn anbrüllt," sagt sie belustigt. „Das ist echt süß."

„Sie sind vor allem gute Freunde welche sich gut verstehen," sage ich. „Und ich weiß nicht, wohin das Ganze geht. Sein Liebhaber ist jetzt tot und er hat sich noch immer nicht damit abgefunden. Er setzt seine Maske auf und benimmt sich als sei alles beim Alten aber ich kann durch seine Maske schauen. Er vermisst ihn. Und er fühlt sich verloren."

„Vielleicht wird er jetzt Narzissa zurückkehren," sagt Laetitia traurig.

„Er hat sie nie verlassen," sage ich zurücklehnend. „Das mit Rodolphus war nur eine Affäre. Sex. Leidenschaft."

„Aber wenn man so was nicht mit seinem Partner haben kann, ist das keine Beziehung sondern Freundschaft," sagt Laetitia.

Ich habe ein paar zaghafte Kommentare in Bezug auf ihr Liebesleben mit Seti aus ihr herausbekommen und war schockiert zu hören wie viel Leidenschaft und Sex in ihrem Leben es gibt. Ich fand es schwer zu glauben aber ich bin für sie glücklich. Seti macht keinen solchen Eindruck auf Menschen aber ich habe mich offensichtlich geirrt. Andererseits bei solch einer Frau wie Laetitia, welche das Gesicht eines Engels hat, soll es selbstverständlich sein. Ich soll etwas darüber wissen. Manchmal finde ich es schwierig, wenn Erebus ein Treffen hält, wegzublicken und nicht zu sabbern. Es gibt Momente in denen ich mir wünsche, ich könnte ihn küssen oder ihn wenigstens umarmen aber ich weiß dass es für alles die richtige Zeit gibt. Seine sexuelle Aura ist mit seiner magischen Aura und seiner Macht so eng verknüpft, dass der bloße Anblick von ihm, wie er sich auf seinen Thron bei den internationalen Treffen setzt, mich erregt.

„So ist es bei solchen reinblütigen Ehen," sage ich seufzend. „Glücklicherweise haben der ehemalige dunkle Lord und Erebus etwas Neues in die schwarzmagische Gesellschaft in Bezug darauf eingeführt. Erebus verabscheut Traditionen, insbesondere jene, welche keinen Sinn für ihn ergeben. Denn das heißt dass jemand einem vorschreibt war man tun soll und das möchte er nicht. Diese Ansicht hat er auch an die Todesser weitergegeben."

„Und es war auch die höchste Zeit," murmelt Laetitia.

„Sag mal, habt ihr schon über eine Hochzeit gesprochen?" frage ich sie.

Wie vorausgesehen wird sie augenblicklich rot im Gesicht.

„Ich meine, ihr seid schon eine lange Zeit zusammen und man sieht, dass ihr gut zusammen funktioniert," füge ich hinzu. „Also warum nicht?"

„Wir haben noch nie darüber gesprochen," sagt Laetitia und schaut auf ihre Katze, Aurora, hinunter. Die kleinen Katzen schlafen in einem Katzenbett in der Ecke und Aurora hat die Chance genutzt, um ihre Besitzerin zu suchen. „Seit sie zur Prinzessin wurde versuche ich sie in Ruhe zu lassen weil ich sehe wie viel Arbeit sie hat und dass sie unter Druck steht. Ich versuche sie darin zu unterstützen. Du weißt doch, wie sie darauf reagiert hat, als sie herausgefunden hat, dass Aurora schwanger ist."

Ich nicke. Ich weiß, worauf sie damit hinaus will.

„Das muss gar nichts bedeuten," versichere ich ihr. „Aber eins soll dir klar sein. Unabhängig davon, ob ihr darüber schon nachgedacht habt, wird sie bestimmt keine Kinder haben wollen während der Krieg tobt."

Laetitia wird noch röter.

„Das ist uns überhaupt nicht im Kopf," sagt sie schnell.

„Vielleicht nicht jetzt aber du wirst schon irgendwann daran denken," sage ich sanft. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Und ich weiß dass Erebus keine Kinder haben will, nicht jetzt und nicht nach dem Krieg. Es geht nicht um mich. Er hat einfach kein Interesse daran, Punkt. Er findet alles in Bezug darauf dumm und würde auch nicht wissen, was er mit einem Kind anfangen soll. Aber Seti könnte eine ganz andere Geschichte sein."

„Oh ich weiß nicht," sagt Laetitia seufzend. „Ich denke dass sie so viel Arbeit hat und so auf ihre Entwicklung – und auch auf meine – konzentriert ist dass es in ihrem Leben einfach keine Zeit für ein Kind geben würde."

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht," sage ich. „Aber möchtest du eines haben?"

„Keine Ahnung," sagt sie ehrlich und zuckt mit den Achseln. „Ich finde sie süß und lustig und ich spiele gerne mit Kindern aber ich weiß nicht ob ich mein eigenes haben wollte."

„Ich würde eines haben wollen weil es etwas von Erebus wäre," flüstere ich, auf meine Tasse hinunter schauend. „Etwas von Erebus was bei mir sein könnte während er arbeitet oder fort ist. Hört es sich seltsam an?"

Sie legt ihren Arm um meine Schultern.

„Überhaupt nicht," sagt sie. „Manchmal, wenn Seti fort ist, ziehe ich eines ihrer Hemden an nur weil es mich an sie erinnert."

Ich gluckse und sie reibt ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter.

„Ich weiß nicht warum die anderen Menschen Kinder haben," sagt sie. „Weil ihnen Kinder Spaß machen? Weil sie einen Erben wollen? Weil sie einfach denken, dass sie ein Kind haben sollten? All diese Gründe kommen mir falsch vor und ich denke dass man einen verdammt guten Grund dafür haben sollte. Ein Kind ist schließlich keine Katze. Man hat es bis zum Rest seines Lebens und es ist eine riesige Verantwortung. Aber auch eine Ehre, ein Wesen zur Welt zu bringen und sich darum zu kümmern. Ich denke nicht dass ich für solche Verantwortung bereit bin. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher dass ich je dafür bereit sein werde."

Für eine Weile schauen wir wortlos zu wie die Schneeflocken an dem Fenster vorbei sausen.

„Aber würdest du Seti heiraten wollen?" frage ich in die Stille.

„Ja," sagt sie gleich. „Weil es für mich bedeuten würde, dass ich einen Status in ihrem Leben habe. Einen besonderen Platz. Ich weiß dass es sich blöd anhört weil ich schon all diese Sachen habe. Aber ich möchte nicht bis zum Rest meines Lebens nur ihre Freundin sein."

„Es hört sich nicht blöd an," sage ich und fahre ihr übers Haar. „Natürlich gibt es verschiedene Hochzeitszeremonien und verschiedene Weisen, auf die man jemanden heiraten kann. Erebus hat gewählt, sich an mich zu binden. Im Nachhinein hat er genau das getan was ein dunkler Erbe nie tun sollte. Sich an jemanden zu binden. Aber Erebus lebt dafür, die Regeln zu brechen."

„Und wie funktioniert die Verbindung zwischen euch?" fragt sie leise.

„Ich kann ihn spüren, als gäbe es eine lange Schnur die von mir ausgehen und bei ihm endet," sage ich lächelnd. „Er ist einfach da, am Ende der Schnur. Aber wenn ich mich darauf richtig konzentriere kann ich spüren was er spürt."

„Hört sich wundervoll an," meint Laetitia. „Ich würde gerne wissen, was Seti momentan macht. Wie viele Nächte habe ich in meinem Bett wach geblieben, wartend, dass sie nach einem Angriff nach Hause kommt und mich fragend, ob es ihr überhaupt gut geht. So was wäre sehr nützlich."

„Weißt du, mein Kopf ist dazu fähig, unglaubliche und blöde Szenarien in einem Augenblick zu erschaffen," sagt sie und schnaubt. „In einer Sekunde taucht eine verrückte Geschichte in meinem Kopf auf, darüber, was ihr passiert und warum sie noch nicht nach Hause gekommen ist. Aber ich habe ihr darüber nie etwas erzählt weil ich denke dass sie so etwas wütend machen würde. Wenn nicht wütend würde sie dann denken dass sie sich bei mir melden soll und ich möchte sie nicht mit meiner Sorge oder meinen blöden Szenarien belästigen. Das ist mein verrückter Kopf und natürlich weiß ich dass all diese Geschichten die ich erfinde nicht wahr sind. Aber ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen."

„Das ist sehr tapfer von dir," meine ich. „Und ich weiß was du meinst. Ich darf Erebus solche Sachen nicht sagen denn er würde ausflippen. Aber er weiß es trotzdem weil mein Kopf ein offenes Buch für ihn ist."

„Es muss sehr seltsam sein wenn dein Partner immer einen Einblick in deine Gedanken hat," sagt sie und schaudert.

„Man gewöhnt sich daran," sage ich achselzuckend. „Manchmal ist es praktisch. Und außerdem ist es nicht so, als könne er es nicht kontrollieren. Wenn er während eines Treffens zufällig mitbekommt, dass ich über Sex mit ihm nachdenke, kann er sich problemlos ausschalten."

Laetitia lacht.

„Ich bewundere dich, weißt du," sagt sie und schaut zu mir. „Du bist so selbstlos und so stark. Du erduldest alles im Namen der Liebe. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich reagieren würde falls Seti je versuchen würde, mir wehzutun."

Ich senke den Kopf und reibe ihre Schulter.

„Ich kann es nicht leugnen, dass es erschreckend ist," sage ich leise. „Und es wird immer einen Teil von mir geben welcher Angst vor ihm haben wird. Aber mir ist klargeworden dass das eben seine Rolle ist. Er jagt allen Angst ein. Er ist der dunkle Lord und das wird sich nie ändern."

„Ja aber so soll er sich den Todessern gegenüber benehmen," flüstert sie. „Es ist eine Sache, Menschen Angst einzujagen und eine ganz andere jemanden, den man angeblich liebt, zu schlagen."

„So habe ich es mir erklärt," sage ich. „Es gab Zeiten wenn es besonders schlimm war. Heutzutage passiert es sehr selten. Aber auch wenn es passiert vergebe ich es ihm. Er kann sich nicht helfen. Das ist nur was er ist. Er liebt mich und das ist alles, was ich wissen will."

Sie schweigt und ich weiß dass sie es nicht billigt und dass sie vielleicht denkt, dass ich ein Idiot bin um es einfach so unter den Teppich zu kehren. Vielleicht ist es nur meine Weise um damit klarzukommen und die Sachen so zu akzeptieren wie sie sind. In letzter Zeit aber finde ich dass es tatsächlich eine sehr dünne Linie zwischen Schmerz und Genuss gibt und vielleicht macht das alles ein wenig einfacher. Aber noch immer zucke ich zusammen wann auch immer seine Hand zu schnell zuckt.

„Er macht solch einen Eindruck auf Menschen, dass sie bereit sind, alles für ihn zu tun," sage ich nach einer Pause.

„Ich weiß," sagt Laetitia. „Es ist unglaublich."

„Er hat einfach solche Macht über Menschen," sage ich achselzuckend. „So war auch der ehemalige dunkle Lord. Er hat Menschen um sich herum bezaubert sodass sie alles taten, was er ihnen sagte. Aber ich liebe Erebus so sehr dass ich, seine Macht hin oder her, trotz allem alles für ihn tun würde. Und das Gefühl lässt nicht nach. Seit ich mich in ihn verliebt habe lässt die Liebe nicht nach."

„Das sind sehr starke Gefühle," meint Laetitia mit Bewunderung in ihrer Stimme. „Die manchmal sehr schwer zu kontrollieren sind. Es gab Zeiten wenn ich Seti schütteln und ihr sagen wollte, dass ich sie liebe und dass ich möchte, dass sie etwas Zeit mir widmet, aber ich habe darauf verzichtet. Ich hoffe nur dass es anders sein wird wenn der Krieg vorüber ist."

„Ich denke schon," sage ich ernst. „Aber eins sollst du nie und nimmer tun – sie vor der Wahl stellen. Sie sind besondere Menschen, weißt du. Sie sind die Träger des dunklen Stroms. Es liegt so viel Verantwortung auf ihren Schultern dass sie manchmal an gar nichts anderes denken können. Und keiner ist daran schuld, es ist nur wie die Sachen stehen. Es ist kompliziert."

Laetitia schaut wieder zum Fenster und richtet sich auf.

„Es schneit nicht mehr so heftig," bemerkt sie. „Wollen wir reiten?"

„Das wäre toll," sage ich und grinse. „Aber danach soll ich weiter arbeiten gehen."

„Etwas Bewegung hat noch keinem geschadet," sagt sie und springt auf die Füße. „Komm, wir sollten dir etwas Warmes zum anziehen finden."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Im Nachhinein bin ich für diesen Ausflug sehr dankbar. Zum ersten Mal seit ich Erebus geheiratet habe, habe ich mir die Zeit genommen um über unsere Beziehung und alles, was passiert ist, nachzudenken. Die Hochzeit war vielleicht der schönste Tag meines Lebens und zwar einer, den ich nie vergessen werde, aber der Tag, an dem er mich zum Restaurant mitgenommen und mich gefragt hat, ob ich ihn heiraten will, war der Tag an dem ich so glücklich war wie noch nie. Hier stimme ich Laetitia zu. Ich weiß, dass man genauso glücklich auch ohne dieses Stück Papier leben kann, aber es bedeutet etwas. Vielleicht war dies der letzte Beweis den ich brauchte um zu wissen, dass mich Erebus liebt und dass ich einen besonderen Platz in seinem Leben habe. Und auch in schwierigen Zeiten habe ich daran gedacht und war mit Sicherheit erfüllt dass was auch immer passiert wir immer zusammen sein werden.

Bei Erebus ist es nie langweilig. In einem Moment sitzen wir mit Armen um einander gewickelt auf der Terrasse und starren die Sterne an. Er ist der Sexgott den ich liebe und der mich mit seinem bloßen Geruch und seinen grünen Augen in den Wahnsinn treibt. Ich kuschele mich an ihn, wir küssen und genießen die Zeit miteinander. Und im anderen Moment verwandelt er sich in ein Wesen mit blitzenden, roten Augen das alles um sich herum verflucht. In solchen Momenten ist er in der Tat Erebus, der Gott des Chaos, und keiner wird von seinem Zorn verschont, nicht einmal ich.

Ja, ich habe Angst vor ihm. Aber mir ist klargeworden dass er ohne das nicht der Mann wäre, nach dem ich verrückt bin. All das ist Erebus.

Die Schneeflocken fliegen um uns herum und die kalte Luft erfüllt meine Lungen und erinnert mich an die Nacht in der Erebus und ich zusammen im Wald wilden Sex hatten. Vielleicht würde so was Laetitia etwas pervers vorkommen aber für mich war diese Nacht pure Magie. Ich hatte Angst, ich war erregt und ich habe mich meiner Lust vollkommen ergeben.

„Wie kommt es, dass dein Abraxaner so ruhig ist?" schreie ich.

Mein Pferd scheint seinen eigenen Willen zu haben. In diesem Moment geht mir durch den Kopf wie dieser Abraxaner Erebus ähnlich ist und ich lache. Erebus zu reiten? Das wäre seltsam.

Laetitia lacht und fliegt auf die schneebedeckte Wiese hinunter. Ich tue es ihr gleich.

„Weil er mich kennt," antwortet sie grinsend und zieht die Zügel an sich.

Ich ziehe die Mütze, welche sie mir ausgeliehen hat, nach unten und knöpfe auch den letzten Knopf des Umhangs, der auch ihr gehört und den wir für mich etwas vergrößert haben, zu. Da die Sonne schon ziemlich tief gesunken ist, ist es jetzt kälter geworden und ich bin für all ihre Sachen, die sie mir ausgeliehen hat, sehr dankbar.

„Ich sag dir was, ich tausch mit dir," sagt sie grinsend.

Sie stößt sich hart gegen den Sattel und landet schreiend und lachend im Schnee, der in der Zwischenzeit so hoch geworden ist dass man noch kaum gehen kann.

„Fliegen wir zum Wald, ja?" sagt sie als ich ihren Abraxaner übernehme, der eine ungeduldige Bewegung mit dem Kopf macht.

„Klar," sage ich und nehme die Zügel in die Hände.

Als sich der Abraxaner in die Luft stößt verspüre ich den Drang, laut aufzulachen. Ich habe das Fliegen so sehr vermisst. Ich habe das Gefühl der Freiheit vermisst, das mir das Fliegen verleiht. Klar, das Fliegen auf einem Abraxaner ist anders als das auf einem Besen aber das Gefühl ist das gleiche. Absolute Freiheit.

Mein Abraxaner fliegt über die Baumkronen und der Schnee wirbelt um uns herum, es für mich schwer machend, klar zu sehen. Ich ziehe die Zügel nach links und versuche den Abraxaner höher zu bringen, um ja etwas Distanz zwischen seinen Flügeln und den Bäumen zu bringen. Als ich mich umdrehe, erfriere ich im Sattel und meine Hand zuckt automatisch nach meinem Stab. Ich denke nicht an die Bodyguards, welche uns auf einem sicheren Abstand auf den Besen folgen. Ich denke an gar nichts außer – was tue ich?

Ich sehe Laetitia auf ihrem Abraxaner hoch in der Luft und vier Menschen auf Besen welche auf einmal auftauchen und auf sie zu sausen. Einer von ihnen greift nach ihr und ich sehe einen roten Blitz aus ihrer Richtung. Ich höre ihren Schrei als ich meinen Abraxaner in ihre Richtung steuere, nur an eines denkend – ich muss sie retten.

Aus allen Richtungen beginnen die Todesser zu strömen und die Flüche auf die Eindringlinge zu schießen, dabei achtend, Laetitia nicht zu treffen. Komm schon, komm schon, schneller, schneller... ich lehne mich im Sattel nach vorne und schicke wütende Flüche auf die Feinde, von denen es einem gelungen ist, sich in den Sattel hinter Laetitia zu werfen.

„DRACO!" höre ich ihren verzweifelten Schrei und die nächste Sekunde ist sie weg.

Mein Herz hört auf zu schlagen als ich sie verschwinden sehe und ihr Schrei scheint in meinen Ohren zu hallen. Ich verhindere den Fall ihres Abraxaners mit einem Wink meines Stabes und starre die Stelle, wo meine beste Freundin vor einer Sekunde saß, blöd an.

Das war mein Abraxaner. Und sie wollten mich kriegen und nicht Laetitia. Ihr Haar war unter der Mütze versteckt und sie flog schneller als ich. Sie haben sie mit mir verwechselt und jetzt ist sie weg.

Zorn wallt in mir auf und vage spüre ich die Gegenwart von Erebus in meinem Geist der wissen will, was passiert ist. Ich muss ihm nichts erklären. Schon die nächste Sekunde spüre ich wie er sich zurückzieht und blitzschnell disappariert.

Laetitia... was habe ich getan?


	34. Kapitel 33

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 33 – Die kleine Schauspielerin

/Dracos Sicht

Der dunkle Lord steckt eine Hand in seine Hosentasche, presst die Lippen zusammen und dreht sich den Todessern zu, welche bei der Tür mit gesenktem Blick stehen, auf ihre Strafe wartend. Sie scheinen den Atem anzuhalten als die roten Augen über sie blicken.

„Raus," sagt er.

Ein Wort, leise und bedrohlich ausgesprochen, scheint das Zeichen zu sein, auf das alle gewartet haben. Binnen drei Sekunden verlassen sie den Raum so leise wie möglich und als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schließt schaut er zu mir. Ich sehe ihm im Gesicht an dass er sich überlegt, ob er auch mich rausschmeißen soll, aber er dreht sich der vor Zorn bebenden dunklen Prinzessin zu, welche er vor kurzem in einen Sessel geworfen hat. Ich warte nur auf eine Explosion und obwohl die Spannung im Raum mit einem Messer geschnitten werden kann, bleibt das Wohnzimmer des dunklen Lords für etwa zehn Sekunden totenstill. Dann –

„Ich muss etwas unternehmen," flüstert die dunkle Prinzessin und springt auf die Füße.

Der dunkle Lord aber packt sie am Ellbogen und hält sie fest. Sie versucht sich verzweifelt und zornig seinem Griff zu entreißen und in diesem Moment bewundere ich die physische Kraft welche sie entwickelt hat. Der dunkle Lord packt sie schnell an den Schultern und drückt fest, ihrem Ausdruck des Schmerzes nach zu urteilen.

„Nein," sagt er entschlossen zu ihr. „Du bleibst hier. Ich unternehme etwas. In der Zwischenzeit sollst du über dein Handeln nachdenken. Du kannst nichts tun, was ich nicht tun kann."

„MEINE FREUNDIN IST GERADE ENTFÜHRT WORDEN!" platzt es aus ihr, wobei ihr zornige Tränen über die Wangen entlang gleiten und ich zucke zusammen als die Kaffeetasse mit kaltem Kaffee, den ich vor zehn Minuten für sie gefüllt habe, in tausend Stücke explodiert, auf ihren Zorn reagierend. „ICH KANN NICHT RUHIG DASITZEN, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! LASS MICH LOS!"

Menschen reagieren auf solche Sachen auf verschiedene Weisen. Seti ist offensichtlich eine der Menschen, welche mit Zorn reagiert obwohl ich mir sicher bin dass es unter dem blitzenden Zorn auch Bitterkeit und Leid gibt. Ich habe sie noch nie so zornig gesehen. Ihre flache Brust bebt als sie verzweifelt Luft holt und ich finde es schwierig ruhig dazusitzen und nichts zu tun. Ich möchte sie umarmen und sie trösten aber ich weiß dass sie so was momentan nicht braucht.

Erebus' Augen blitzen auf und sein Griff wird fester.

„Du bleibst hier und beruhigst dich," befielt er ihr wütend. „Und Draco wird hier bei dir bleiben. Ich gehe etwas unternehmen. Wenn ich deine Hilfe brauche, werde ich sie verlangen."

„UND WAS WOLLT IHR UNTERNEHMEN, HÄ?" brüllt sie verzweifelt, ihre Tränen runter schluckend, sich ins Gesicht von Erebus bringend. „WAS WOLLT IHR TUN, WAS ICH NICHT TUN KANN?"

„Ich werde meinen dämonischen Begleiter schicken um sie zu suchen," sagt er kalt. „Ich kümmere mich darum. Du wiederum hast genug getan."

Und eigentlich weiß ich nicht genau, was Seti getan hat, aber Erebus hat ihr in der Eingangshalle gesagt, was passiert ist und danach waren zehn Minuten lang Krach und Schreie zu hören. Ich blicke zu ihr und beim bloßen Gedanken hier mit ihr alleine zu bleiben spüre ich Angst. Ich habe sie noch nie in solch einem Zustand gesehen. Genervt, ja. Zornig auch. Sie hat auch ihre Gefühle gezeigt als wir beide dachten, Erebus sei tot. Aber jetzt kommt es mir so vor als habe sie den Verstand verloren. Sie ist einfach nicht sie selbst.

„Setze dich," sagt er zu ihr, sie kräftig von sich wegstoßend sodass sie stolpert und auf den Boden landet. Der dunkle Lord dreht sich zum Gehen. „Draco," sagt er zu mir und ich blicke schnell auf. „Ein Trank für sie."

„ICH MÖCHTE KEINE TRÄNKE UND ICH MÖCHTE NICHT SITZEN!" platzt es aus Seti, welche wieder auf den Füßen ist und drei schnelle und entschlossene Schritte in seine Richtung macht. „SIE WERDEN LAETITIA UMBRINGEN! UND FALLS DAS PASSIERT WERDE ICH..."

Aber weiter kommt sie nicht denn Erebus hebt seine rechte Hand und Seti wird von einem roten Blitz direkt in die Brust getroffen. Ich stehe langsam auf und versuche Erebus nicht in den Augen zu schauen, welche blutrot sind und vor Zorn blitzen.

„Sie wird sich schnell erholen," sagt er zu mir. Seine Stimme wiederum ist vollkommen ruhig. „Unternehme was auch immer notwendig ist um sie ruhig zu behalten. Gib ihr einen Trank. Und passe auf sie auf bis ich zurück bin."

„Ja, mein Lord," flüstere ich, mich bückend und Seti vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichend.

Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, als ich ihn so genannt habe. Es war automatisch. Überrascht und mich fragend, ob er mir noch etwas zu sagen hat – obwohl ich denke dass er schon genug zu mir gesagt hat, um mir Albträume zu geben – blicke ich auf und unsere Blicke treffen sich. Die roten Augen mustern mich für einen Moment lang, dann aber dreht er sich schnell um und verschwindet. Ich schaue auf Seti hinunter. Ich soll checken ob sie in Ordnung ist und ihr schnell einen Schlaftrank geben. Nach allem, was sie angestellt hat, denke ich auch dass es keine schlechte Idee ist.

Ihr Zorn hat mich an Erebus erinnert. Ich habe dieses Gesicht von Seti noch nie gesehen und ehrlich gesagt es beunruhigt mich. Ich würde lieber bei ihrem Bett sitzen und sie beim Schlafen zuzuschauen als sie wieder in diesem Zustand zu sehen.

Ich ziehe meinen Stab aus meiner Tasche hervor und bemerke, dass ich verletzt bin. Ich werde mich um mich selbst später kümmern. Ich wische mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lasse sie schweben. So bringe ich sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und lege sie sanft auf das Bett. Das Bett, das sie mit Laetitia teilt. Heiße Tränen strömen mir die Wangen entlang und ich wische mein Gesicht auf meinen Ärmel ab und rufe den Elf, ihm sagend, er solle meine Heilertasche bringen.

Setis Augen flackern auf als ich den Schlaftrank aus der Tasche hervorziehe und ich packe sie schnell am Gelenk. Aber die Augen, welche mich so aus der Nähe anschauen, kommen mir in diesem Moment eher verzweifelt als zornig vor.

Erebus hat sie betäubt und doch ist sie nach nur fünf Minuten wieder wach. Warum überrascht mich das nicht?

„Ich werde sie alle umbringen," flüstert sie mit heiserer Stimme.

Ihr Ton und ihr Ausdruck erfüllen mich mit Entsetzen und ich bringe die Phiole schnell zu ihren Lippen. Sie macht Anstalten, mich wegzustoßen und ich tue das einzige was mir in diesem Moment in den Sinn kommt. Ich lege meine Arme um sie und presse ihren dünnen Körper auf mich.

„Bitte lass mich dir helfen," schluchze ich. „Wenn dir etwas passiert wird er sich auf mich stürzen."

Ich Blick fällt auf meinen blutenden Arm und sie lässt mich los. Bei Erebus ist es nahezu unmöglich, in ihm Empathie zu wecken aber Seti ist anders. Traurige braune Augen schauen mich wortlos an als ich ihr den Trank gebe und werden dann geschlossen. Ich lehne mich zurück und atme tief durch, nicht einmal versuchend die Tränen, welche auf meinen grünen Pulli, dessen Ärmel jetzt vor Blut trieft, zu stoppen. Das Schloss ist totenstill und das kann nur eines bedeuten – der dunkle Lord ist zusammen mit seiner Truppe weg. Jetzt können wir nur warten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Laetitias Sicht

Als ich die Augen öffne, brauche ich ein paar Sekunden um mich daran zu erinnern, was soeben passiert ist.

Ich sitze gefesselt auf einem unbequemen Stuhl in der Mitte eines kleinen Raumes. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wofür dieser Raum früher benutzt wurde aber jetzt sind nur die Überreste eines Bettes und ein Schrank in der Ecke zu sehen. Der Geruch der Schimmel hängt in der Luft und mir wird übel als ich tief einatme. Kein Fenster ist zu sehen... Und es gibt nur eine große hölzerne Tür welche so aussieht als würde sie sich jede Sekunde in Asche verwandeln.

Etwas tut weh... Mein Kopf. Bin ich mit dem Kopf gegen etwas geschlagen? Sogar als ich mir diese Frage stelle bekomme ich einen Schwindelanfall und atme wieder tief durch.

In Ordnung, Laetitia, nur keine Panik. Du trainierst seit Jahren mit Bellatrix um gerade in solchen Situation klar denken und etwas unternehmen zu können. Du bist eine Kämpferin und eine Todesserin und du solltest nicht zulassen dass dich Panik ergreift.

Wer hat mich entführt? Ich soll versuchen, mich an das zu erinnern was vorgefallen ist. Seti würde so handeln.

Ich bin schnell über den Wald geflogen und habe das Gefühl genossen. Irgendwann wurde mir klar dass ich Draco nicht länger sehen kann. Ich habe gedacht, dass er mich an der Nase herumführt und dass er sich entweder irgendwo versteckt hat oder höher geflogen hat. Ich sah aber einfach nicht warum er sich im kalten Wald der von den Bären und anderen gefährlichen Tieren wimmelt verstecken würde also habe ich ihn gesucht. Ich dachte schon dass ich ihn sehen konnte aber es war nur einer der Todesser, welcher uns auf dem Besen gefolgt ist. Kein Draco. Ich flog schnell höher und dann sind viele Sachen auf einmal passiert. Menschen auf Besen tauchten urplötzlich um mich herum auf und ich habe reflexartig meinen Stab gezückt. Ich habe einen von ihnen verflucht und gleichzeitig versucht, meinen Abraxaner weg zu ziehen, aber jemand hat die Zügel ergriffen und mein Abraxaner geriet in Panik. Ich übrigens auch aber ich habe in jenem Moment nicht daran gedacht. Flüche begannen aus allen Richtungen zu blitzen und ich habe innerlich die Todesser verflucht, welche so dumm waren um bei solchem Wetter aus solcher Ferne zu schießen. Jemand schrie sie sollen verschwinden und man hat sich in den Sattel hinter mich geworfen. Wut ergriff mich und ich habe verzweifelt versucht, diese Person ins Maul zu schlagen aber man packte mich härter und zog mich in die Apparition. Seit dem erinnere ich mich an gar nichts.

Ich höre laute Stimmen vor der Tür und es kommt mir so vor als streite sich jemand. Ich schließe die Augen um besser hören zu können und versuche meinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

„...hab dir doch gesagt, wir hätten für noch ein paar Tage abwarten sollen! Jetzt haben wir es verkorkst."

„Das solltest du es lieber nicht ihr sagen. Sonst wird sie ausflippen."

„Schon das, was wir in Paris angestellt haben, war gefährlich genug."

Jemand lacht.

„Gefährlich? Seit wann bist du um deinen eigenen Arsch besorgt? Hast du die Rache aufgegeben?"

Stille.

„Nein," sagt die erste Stimme. „Nein," wiederholt sie entschlossener. „Ich habe meine gesamte Familie verloren. Ich habe auf dieser Welt nichts mehr."

„Und deswegen bist du hier," sagt die zweite Stimme bitterlich. „Weil du die Chance wolltest, um deine Familie zu rächen und weil sie dir diese Chance gegeben hat. So solltest du dich nicht beklagen. Du hörst dich wie ein verängstigtes Mädchen an."

„Ich sage nur dass wir unsere Pläne vielleicht besser bedenken sollen, das ist alles," erwidert die erste Stimme etwas ruhiger. „Was nutzt uns die Rache wenn wir alle tot sind?"

„Das sind wir nicht," sagt die zweite Stimme.

Schritte, Klirren und dann wieder Stille.

„Wir haben die Freundin der ach so tollen Prinzessin gekriegt, oder?" fragt die zweite Stimme. „Klar, wir haben nicht den Blondschopf gekriegt aber sie ist genauso gut. Die Prinzessin wird sie suchen. Du-weißt-schon-wer wird sie suchen. Komm, wir sollten feiern. Trink was. Du siehst so aus als könntest du einen Drink gebrauchen."

Klirren. Für eine Weile bleibt alles ruhig und dann –

„Ich hab euch doch gesagt ihr solltet sie bewachen und euch nicht besaufen," sagt eine trockene weibliche Stimme.

Katie Bell, geht mir durch den Kopf.

Was würde Seti tun?

„Keine Sorge, Chefin," sagt die zweite Stimme. „Das Mädel ist noch immer bewusstlos. Und außerdem bezweifele ich dass sie uns Probleme bereiten wird."

Seti würde alles was sie zur Verfügung hat zu ihren Gunsten benutzen. Seti würde sich als ein blödes Mädchen anstellen und dann die erste Gelegenheit die sie bekommt nutzen, um zu fliehen. Ich bin schon hundertmal in ihrem Leben mit einer verängstigten und schüchternen Frau verwechselt worden was ich immer gut genutzt hat. Ich soll auch dieses Mal nicht meinen Kopf verlieren und auf diese Karte spielen. Jetzt ist meine Chance um Seti zu zeigen dass sie sich auf mich verlassen kann und auch dem dunklen Lord zu zeigen dass ich der besten Truppe der Reichsarmee angehört. Ich war ernsthaft enttäuscht als man mich nicht dieser Truppe zugewiesen hat und ich vermutete dass Seti etwas damit zu tun hatte. Schließlich ist diese Truppe immer unterwegs und es besteht eine sehr hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit dass man im Einsatz stirbt. Und natürlich wollte Seti nicht dass man mich umbringt. Aber trotzdem fühlte ich mich vernachlässigt und irgendwie ausgeschlossen. Bis mir Draco Arbeit im Labor gegeben hat, gab es Momenten in denen ich mich nutzlos gefühlt habe. Jetzt aber habe ich eine gute Chance um allen zu zeigen dass sie sich geirrt haben.

„Immer wachsam," sagt die weibliche Stimme. „Jetzt müssen wir nur darauf warten dass der dunkle Orden reagiert und das wird er. Das mit dem Henker war unglückselig. Wir haben ihn unterschätzt. Wir sollten keinen unterschätzen, versteht ihr? Nicht einmal die Schlampe da drin. Sie ist Grangers Freundin. Und ich vermute dass sie ihr etwas beigebracht hat. Geht und schaut was sie macht."

Ich schließe schnell die Augen als ich Schritte höre. Die Tür wird geöffnet und Menschen kommen rein. Ich versuche nicht zusammenzuzucken als ich warmen Atem auf meiner Wange spüre.

Was soll ich tun? Wenn ich mich so anstelle als sei ich noch immer bewusstlos besteht die Gefahr dass sie mich dabei ertappen und das würde die Schauspielerei, welche ich plane, enttarnen.

So öffne ich die Augen so weit wie ich kann und schaue den Zauberer, der vor mir steht, wortlos an. Angst muss ich nicht fälschen denn ich bin außer mir. Andererseits soll ich damit etwas übertreiben und das soll nicht schwierig sein.

'Meine kleine Schauspielerin,' pflegte es meine Mutter stolz zu mir zu sagen. Das könnte mir dieses Mal wohl das Leben retten.

„Sie ist wach, Chefin," sagt der Zauberer über seine Schulter. Er lächelt mich an und neigt den Kopf zur Seite. „Du bist ein echt schönes Ding, weißt du? Echt schön."

Er fährt zärtlich über meine Wange und der Geruch des Alkohols welcher aus seinem Mund kommt und der Geruch der Schimmel zwingen mich beinahe zu würgen.

„Finger weg," sagt die kalte weibliche Stimme.

Ich versuche meine Miene verängstigt zu behalten obwohl es sehr schwierig ist. Wäre ich nicht gefesselt wäre ich mich auf diese Irre geworfen und ihr gezeigt, was ich von Menschen wie ihr halte.

Einmal die rechte Hand des Vertreters des Lichtes, ist Katie Bell heute nicht mehr zu erkennen. Ich weiß dass sie einmal Profisportlerin war und dass sie langes braunes Haar hatte. Ich habe ein paar Fotos von ihr in den Zeitungen gesehen. Aber die heutige Version von Katie Bell ist sehr unterschieden.

Sie scheint so dünn zu sein dass man sich fragen muss ob sie krank ist. Ihre Augen blitzen als sie mich anschaut und ihre Wangenknochen treten hervor, so viel scheint sie abgenommen zu haben. Aber das Beunruhigendste an ihr ist dieses verrückte Glitzern in ihren Augen.

Im dunklen Orden spricht man ab und zu über die Folter und wir haben einmal darüber gesprochen, was einen endgültig brechen würde. Ich denke, dass gerade das Katie Bell passiert ist. Man hat ihren Freund und Geliebten getötet, man hat ihre Familie getötet und Artaius hat Remus Lupin, von dem ich weiß dass er ihr sehr nahe stand, auf eine besonders brutale Weise umgebracht. Zweifelsohne haben all diese Sachen dazu beigetragen und haben sie gebrochen. Ich weiß nicht viel über den Vorfall in Paris aber sie scheint irgendwie eine ganze Straße in die Luft gejagt zu haben. Ist dies das Werk einer Hellmagierin? Ganz und gar nicht. Sogar der dunkle Lord würde darauf verzichten weil er nicht so sinnlos Schwarzmagier, dass heißt seine Magiegenossen, umbringen würde. Gib ihm einen Grund und er wird natürlich ein Blutbad anrichten. Aber er betont immer wieder wie wichtig es für die Schwarzmagier und beziehungsweise Todesser ist, dass sie zusammen stehen und sich nicht gegen einander wenden. Ich denke dass ihm das viel wichtiger ist als es dem ehemaligen dunklen Lord wichtig war. Aber das was Katie Bell getan hat war reine Verrücktheit. Und ich zweifele nicht daran dass die Person welche jetzt vor mir steht ihren Verstand verloren hat.

„Sie gehört mir," sagt sie leise und bückt sich.

Ein Teil von mir würde ihr gerne ins Gesicht spucken und ihr all diese wunderschönen Sachen sagen, welche ich von dem ständig fluchenden dunklen Lord gelernt habe, aber ich weiß dass ich meine Rolle gut spielen muss wenn ich weg will. So kneife ich die Augen zusammen und beginne absichtlich zu zittern.

Ich höre wie sie lacht und dann spüre, wie mein Ärmel gezogen wird. Sie scheint mein dunkles Mal zu mustern. Fasse es an, geht mir durch den Kopf. So wird der dunkle Lord gleich wissen können, wo ich bin und würde herapparieren können. Ist sie so dumm? Oder so verrückt, um es anzufassen?

Schließlich scheint sie sich zurückzuziehen und Stille tritt ein.

„Wir werden diesmal sicher spielen," höre ich ihre Stimme und öffne langsam die Augen. „Betäubt sie. Und macht es gut! Ich habe gehört, dass die Todesser trainiert sind, dem Betäubungszauber zu widerstehen."

Ich öffne die Augen und werde schon die nächste Sekunde von dem Zauber direkt in die Brust getroffen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

„Erebus," sagt der Herrscher der Hölle.

Die Todesser sind weg. Ich habe sie alle weg geschickt mit der einzigen Aufgabe, Laetitia zu suchen. Und jetzt verlange ich das gleiche von Memphisto. Drei Dämonen sind schon weg und die anderen kommen gleich.

„Warum ist dir dieses Mädchen so wichtig?" fragt mich Memphisto. „Ich verstehe ja, dass sie deiner Erbin wichtig ist aber auch wenn sie alle ihr verfügbaren Kräfte benutzen würde, um sie zu suchen, wäre es, so wie ich es sehe, ein Widerspruch zu dem bloßen Titel eines dunklen Erben. Er soll unabhängig von allem existieren. An nichts und niemanden gebunden werden. Das ist der Weg der Hölle."

„Du hast Recht," sage ich zu meinem Begleiter. „Wenn Seti nicht ihre Gefühle von ihren Pflichten trennen kann, ist das ihre Sache. Ihre Schuld. Und Seti geht es momentan nicht gut. Sie hat sich in Zorn verloren, etwas, was mir früher viel zu leicht vorkam. Zweifelsohne wird das eine sehr wichtige Lektion für sie sein. Und hoffentlich wird sie etwas daraus lernen. Sowie man sagt erkennt man den wahren Helden nur im Kampf."

„Sie hat so viel Fortschritt gemacht," fahre ich nachdenklich fort. „Sie hat die Höhen der schwarzmagischen Entwicklung erreicht und arbeitet jetzt an den Nuancen. Sie ist die wahre dunkle Erbin. Aber ihre Reaktion auf die Entführung zeigt dass sie noch einiges lernen muss. Andererseits schicke ich alle mir verfügbare Kräfte, wie du dich ausgedrückt hast, um Laetitia zu suchen aus zwei Gründen. Der erste und vielleicht der wichtigste Grund: sie ist eine treue Todesserin. Sie hat ihre Treue und ihre Fähigkeiten hundertmal bewiesen. Und im dunklen Orden halten sich die Todesser zusammen. Wenn so etwas einem treuen und guten Todesser passiert kommen die anderen um ihn zu retten und um ihm zu helfen. Der zweite Grund – Katie Bell hat sie entführt und ich möchte sie in die Finger kriegen. Meine besten Todesser suchen seit einer langen Zeit nach ihr und sie haben sie nicht gefunden. Bis jetzt wollte ich dir keine Aufträge geben was Katie Bell angeht aber ich weiß dass es mit dir viel schneller gehen würde. Du hattest andere Sachen zu tun und so war es in Ordnung. Jetzt aber gebe ich dir, meinem Begleiter, die Aufgabe den Feind des dunklen Ordens zu finden und ihn zu mir zu bringen."

„Jetzt verstehe ich, Erebus," sagt Memphisto und grinst. „Ich werde sie finden und sie zu dir bringen. Die Hölle wird sich freuen, noch einen Feind der Dunkelheit tot zu sehen."

„Der Tod ist nicht für sie," sage ich und neige den Kopf zur Seite, über die dunklen Berge blickend. „Aber bevor es dazu kommt wird sie alle Götter anflehen, sie sterben zu lassen."

Der Herrscher der Hölle grinst noch breiter und verbeugt sich gespielt.

„Deine Wünsche sind meine Befehle, dunkler Lord," sagt er, lacht und verschwindet.

Seti hat mich sehr enttäuscht. Ich weiß, wie viel ihr Laetitia bedeutet und ich weiß auch, dass sie eigentlich Liebe ihr gegenüber spürt. Ich weiß wie schwierig es für Menschen ist, zuzuschauen wie die Person welche sie lieben leidet. Ich habe genug Beispiele um mich. Aber was ich von Seti nicht erwartet habe ist solch eine Reaktion. Ich wäre nicht überrascht oder sauer auf sie hätte sie ohne Theater eine Truppe Todesser versammelt und wäre gegangen, Laetitia zu suchen. Sie ist eine Todesserin und wenn sie sie findet, findet sie auch Katie Bell. Zwei Fliegen mit einem Schlag. Ich hätte gar nichts dagegen und hätte auch daran teilgenommen. Aber Seti hat, als sie erfahren hat, was passiert ist und dass jemand, vermutlich Katie Bell, ihre Freundin entführt hat, für einen Moment den Verstand verloren. Nicht nur dass sie nicht wusste was sie da tat und sagte, sondern auch dass sie in keinem Zustand war um irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Wäre die Sache anders würde ich lieber ihre Freundin sterben lassen um ihr etwas dadurch beizubringen. Aber ich spüre dass Seti momentan ihre Freundin sehr braucht und dass falls sie stirbt sie ihre Lektion nicht lernen wird. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich würde meine Erbin verlieren und das möchte ich nicht. Seti und ich haben zu viel daran gearbeitet um es jetzt so zu vernichten. Ja, ich bin sauer auf sie und ich bin enttäuscht. Aber ich gebe sie nicht auf weil ich weiß dass sie das Potenzial hat, um noch mächtiger und weiser zu werden. Ich werde all das nicht wegen eines Fehlers zugrunde gehen lassen. Aber wenn sie sich erholt wartet ernste Arbeit auf sie.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Dracos Sicht

Mithilfe meines super starken Schlaftrankes schlief Seti fast zwanzig Stunden. Normalerweise schlafen Menschen einen ganzen Tag aber Seti ist natürlich besonders. Während ich sie beim Schlafen anschaute ging mir durch den Kopf ob Erebus schlafen würde wenn ich ihm diesen Trank geben würde.

Sie öffnet langsam die Augen und ich lasse das Buch, das ich bis jetzt las, schnell sinken. Für ein paar Sekunden starrt sie vor sich hin und dann setzt sich schnell auf.

„Langsam," sage ich zu ihr. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als hätte ein Elefant die ganze Nacht lang auf mir gesessen, aber das ist unter den Umständen eine Nebensache," sagt sie. Sie wirft mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Dein Trank hat mir Kopfschmerzen verursacht."

„Das tut mir leid," sage ich und stecke eine Hand in meine Heilertasche, welche die ganze Zeit bei dem Bett stand. „Aber daran ist mein Trank nicht schuld. Sondern eher das was gestern passiert ist."

„Wo ist er?" fragt sie leise.

„Erebus ist momentan unterwegs," sage ich. „Und ehe du fragst, habe ich mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Er wird alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um sie zurückzubringen."

Setis wütender Ausdruck wird auf einmal sanfter und sie vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Liebe Dunkelheit," stöhnt sie. „Er ist sauer auf mich." Es war keine Frage. „Ich war nicht bei Verstand." sie schaut zu mir. „Hast du ihm das gesagt?"

„Ja," sage ich. „Und das weiß er. Aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt erstaunt dass du es einsiehst."

Sie schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Natürlich sehe ich das ein," sagt sie bitterlich. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern wann ich zuletzt so wütend war. Und die Wut hat mir den Verstand verdreht. Ich bin ihm sehr dankbar, dass er sich um das Ganze kümmert. Ich hätte es tun sollen. Ich hätte die Truppen anführen sollen. Aber ich kann gut verstehen warum er dir befohlen hat mir einen Schlaftrank zu geben und mich hier zu halten."

„Ich halte dich nicht hier," sage ich verzweifelt. „Du bist die dunkle Prinzessin. Du kannst gehen wohin auch immer du willst. Aber er möchte dass du hier bleibst bis er zurückkommt."

„Ich weiß was er denkt," sagt sie leise. „Dass er sich momentan nicht auf mich verlassen kann. Aber ich werde ihm zeigen, dass es mir wieder gut geht. Es war Schock, nichts mehr."

Ich schaue mit Bewunderung zu wie sie aufsteht und sich durchs Haar fährt.

„Was auch immer passiert..." flüstert sie mit einer heiseren Stimme, wobei meine Augen nass werden, „bleibe ich seine Erbin. Nichts wird das ändern."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sie findet und dass es ihr gut geht," eile ich zu sagen.

„Meine liebe Laetitia..." flüstert Seti als hätte sie mich nicht gehört und schaut zum Fenster. „Ich liebe sie. Aber ich habe meine Pflichten."

„Es ist einfach übermenschlich, von sich selbst zu erwarten dass man einfach aufhören kann, sich Sorgen um seinen Geliebten zu machen," sage ich überrascht. „Es tut keinem gut, seine Gefühle zu ignorieren."

„Du verstehst es einfach nicht," sagt sie kalt. „Ich kann und möchte nicht meine Gefühle Laetitia gegenüber leugnen oder ignorieren. Aber ich soll mich darüber hinweg erheben können und meine Prioritäten anerkennen. Ich habe einen Schock erlitten, deswegen habe ich mich so benommen. Wut hat mich gepackt und ich wusste nicht wer ich war. Jetzt aber geht es mir wieder gut. Und ich möchte meinen Meister sprechen."

Ich stehe langsam auf und schaue traurig zu wie sie die Augen schließt. Leise verlasse ich den Raum und bleibe vor der Tür stehen. Man redet über die innerliche Stärke, welche man braucht, um sich derart über seine Gefühle erheben zu können. Ich meinerseits weiß dass es mir nie gelingen würde. Erwähne man dass es Erebus nicht gut geht und ich gerate in Panik. Ich verliere den Verstand und kann nicht klar denken. Und ich denke nicht dass ich das ändern kann. Meine Sorge und meine Reaktionen sind die direkten Folgen meiner Gefühle ihm gegenüber und so was ist unmöglich einfach verschwinden zu lassen oder zu ignorieren. Das ist es was es heißt menschlich zu sein. Erebus ist eine ganz andere Geschichte. Vage frage ich mich wie er reagieren würde falls ich entführt gewesen wäre. Ich zweifele für keinen Moment daran, dass in solch einer Situation die Köpfe herum fliegen würden. Aber Erebus besitzt nicht die Emotionen im Sinne in dem die Menschen sie normalerweise besitzen.

Mein Gedankengang wird durch Setis Erscheinen unterbrochen.

„Er möchte mich sehen," sagt sie ernst und zieht ohne weiteres ihr T-Shirt aus, in ihrem und Laetitias Schrank verschwindend.

„Ich komme mit," sage ich.

„Klar," höre ich ihre Stimme. Lass mich nie alleine, ja?"

„Das waren meine Befehle," sage ich.

Seti erscheint im Türrahmen, ein schwarzes Hemd zuknöpfend. Ihr Ausdruck ist entschlossen und todernst.

„Und wir alle haben unsere Befehle," sagt sie ernst.

Ich möchte sie umarmen und ihr versichern, dass alles gut sein wird. Dass es Laetitia gut geht. Dass Erebus sie finden wird. Aber Seti scheint nichts davon zu brauchen. Ich kann den Eindruck nicht loswerden dass sie vielleicht so was braucht, möchte aber nicht danach fragen weil sie es als ein Zeichen der Schwäche annimmt. Wie dem auch sei soll ich für sie da sein falls sie mich braucht.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wir finden Erebus im Garten. Er sitzt alleine in einer Gartenlaube und raucht.

Seti geht todernst auf ihn zu und verbeugt sich.

„Meister," sagt sie. Ihre Stimme zittert nicht und man kann keinerlei Emotionen in ihr spüren. „Ich möchte Euch versichern, dass so was nie wieder vorfallen wird."

Die jetzt grünen Augen schauen sie ruhig an. Mit einer langsamen und gut abgewägten Bewegung streift er die Asche seiner Zigarre in den Aschenbecher ab und lehnt sich zurück.

„Du hast mir genug darüber gesagt," sagt er schließlich. „Aber ich brauche keine Worte oder Versicherungen von dir, sondern Taten."

Seti senkt den Blick und in diesem Moment würde ich am liebsten die beiden schütteln und ihnen sagen, sie sollen damit aufhören. Dass Laetitia verdammt noch mal entführt worden ist und dass es nur MENSCHLICH ist, zu zeigen was man spürt. Ich verstehe ja, dass Seti ihn nicht enttäuschen will und ich verstehe auch zum Teil warum Erebus von ihr komplette Ergebung ihrer Arbeit gegenüber verlangt, aber dass sie ihre Gefühle zeigt heißt nicht dass sie ihre Pflichten oder ihren Titel verraten hat.

Sie senkt den Blick und wartet.

„Setze dich," sagt er zu ihr. „Du darfst dich auch setzen, Draco."

„Ich weiß, was du wissen willst," fährt Erebus fort, eine Wolke Zigarrenrauch in Setis Richtung blasend. „Ich habe dir nur eines zu sagen. Wenn der dunkle Lord sagt, etwas wird erledigt, dann wird es erledigt. Ich werde Laetitia zurückbringen. Aber ich möchte mit dir über deinen Ausbruch reden."

Seti schluckt etwas Bitteres runter und legt ihre Hände auf den steinigen Tisch vor ihr.

„Ich war nicht ich selbst," fängt sie an. „Es war Schock."

„Das erklärt aber nicht warum du solch eine Szene gemacht hast," sagt Erebus kalt.

„Es tut mir leid, Meister," sagt sie verzweifelt. Ich spüre wie sich Verzweiflung und Wut in ihr mischen aber auf einmal ändert sich ihre Miene und sie richtet sich auf. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass ihr gerade etwas eingefallen ist. „Nein, eigentlich tut es mir nicht leid."

Erebus und ich heben die Köpfe und ich starre sie ungläubig an.

„Bei allem Respekt, Meister, Ihr wisst doch, wie viel mir der dunkle Orden bedeutet," platzt es aus ihr und ihre Augen beginnen zu glitzern und Funken zu sprühen. „Ihr wisst doch, dass ich Euch zu Tode treu bin. Dass ich unseren Zielen treu bin. Und Ihr wisst, dass ich mein Leben meinen Pflichten gewidmet habe. Ich bereue es nicht und werde es nie bereuen. Es ist eine Ehre für mich, die dunkle Prinzessin zu sein. In einem Moment habe ich meine Kontrolle verloren und mich in der Wut verloren – aber diesen Fehler habt Ihr mehr als nur einmal gemacht. Für Euch ist es in Ordnung, Menschen um sich herum zu fluchen und die Todesser fliegend aus Eurem Arbeitszimmer rauszuschmeißen weil sie ja einen Fehler begangen haben und weil Ihr sauer auf sie seid. Habe ich je gezeigt, dass ich meine Freundin vor meinem Titel stelle? Habe ich je dadurch die Ziele des Ordens gefährdet? Ich habe auf Kosten meiner Beziehung immer meine Pflichten auf die Spitze der Liste meiner Prioritäten gestellt. Ich habe immer eher meine Pflichten gewählt als meine Freundin. Der ehemalige dunkle Lord hat behauptet, dass man kein dunkler Erbe und gleichzeitig in einer Beziehung sein könne. Ihr habt ihm bewiesen, dass es doch möglich ist und dass es dazu gut für Euch ist. Dass Euch und Eurer Arbeit Euer Ehemann guttut. Warum behauptet Ihr, dass es für mich anders wäre? Nur weil ich normalerweise keine Fehler mache bedeutet es nicht dass ich keine Fehler machen kann oder darf. Menschlich oder nicht ist keiner von uns perfekt obwohl wir die Perfektion anstreben. Das ist unser endgültiges Ziel. Also tut es mir nicht leid, dass ich meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gegeben und gezeigt habe, wie ich mich in jenem Moment gefühlt habe. Ihr habt mir ja oft genug gesagt, dass man nichts vergraben oder unterdrücken soll denn so macht man alles noch schlimmer. Was mir aber leid tut ist dass ich nicht dazu fähig war, meine Freundin suchen zu gehen. Ich habe erlaubt, dass meine Gefühle die Kontrolle übernehmen und ich habe mich nicht aufgehalten. Aber es war keine Antwort mich in ein Zimmer zu sperren und mich vollkommen aus der Sache auszuschließen. Und ich verspreche Euch, aber was noch wichtiger ist, mir selbst, an meiner Selbstkontrolle zu arbeiten."

Während sie gesprochen hat habe ich sie nur blöd angestarrt, mich fragend, wie Erebus darauf reagiert und habe ihm verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen. Aber der Ausdruck des dunklen Lords ist wieder eine unlesbare Maske. Während Seti leidenschaftlich gesprochen hat, hat er geraucht und sie schweigend angeschaut.

„Wie hättet Ihr reagiert, wäre es Draco gewesen?" fragt sie ihn und schaut ihn direkt in die Augen.

Und dann stellt sie ihm solch eine Frage. Das ist das Rezept für eine Katastrophe, geht mir durch den Kopf. Aber trotz all meiner Erwartungen bleibt er ruhig. Ich werde wieder daran erinnert dass ihre Beziehung ganz besonders ist.

„Ich hätte das gleiche getan was ich soeben getan habe," erwidert er.

„Ihr habt auch oft in der Vergangenheit Euch in der Wut verloren," fährt sie laut fort. „Aber Ihr habt gelernt, Euch zu kontrollieren. Zu beherrschen. Und ich möchte in Euren Fußstapfen treten. Von Euch lernen. Eine bessere Schwarzmagierin zu werden. Aber ich bin nicht Ihr, noch nicht."

Zu meiner Überraschung lächelt der dunkle Lord flüchtig.

„Gut, Seti," sagt er zu ihr. „Gute Schlussfolgerung. Und gutes Denken. Jetzt darfst du an der Suche teilnehmen. Draco? Hast du sie untersucht? Geht es ihr gut?"

Ich blinzele, nicht wissend, was ich sagen oder tun soll. Ich habe noch nie so etwas Seltsames erlebt und ich bin ja der Ehemann des dunklen Lords. Das Seltsame ist meine Jobbeschreibung.

„Ähm," fange ich an und dann räuspere mich. „Ja, ihr geht es gut."

„Na schön," sagt Erebus und richtet sich auf. „Ich möchte, dass du bereit stehst. Wenn es so weit ist, werde ich dich rufen."

Ich stehe auf und wende mich zum Gehen. Als ich mich zum letzten Mal umdrehe, sehe ich wie sich Seti und Erebus nach vorne lehnen und beginnen über etwas ernst zu diskutieren. Ich fasse es einfach nicht.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Laetitias Sicht

„Bitte, kann ich etwas Wasser bekommen?" frage ich zaghaft den Zauberer, der bei der Tür sitzt und die Zeitung liest.

Er lässt die Zeitung sinken und schaut mich mit verengten Augen an.

Seit ihm Katie Bell verboten hat, mich anzufassen, was ihn natürlich wütend gemacht hat, habe ich versucht ihn etwas zu besänftigen. Im Laufe meines Lebens habe ich gelernt meinen Charme zu benutzen. Es ist in der Regel ziemlich einfach die Männer dazu zu bringen, etwas für Frauen zu tun wenn man weiß, was man da macht. Es ist eine Kunst welche ich glücklicherweise nie erlernen musste. Ich weiß intuitiv wie man es macht.

Wenn ich nur wüsste dass ich mich problemlos in meine Tierform verwandeln könnte! Ich habe angefangen daran mit Seti zu arbeiten und am Anfang war es nur ein Witz. Und außerdem war das meine Ausrede, etwas Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Wir haben einmal über unseren Ausflug nach Amerika geredet und Seti hat sich erinnert wie gut ich als eine Siamkatze aussah und wie gut ich das Benehmen einer Katze nachahmen kann. So sind wir auf die Idee gekommen, es weiter zu treiben. Mir ist schnell gelungen, Krallen und Katzenfell wachsen zu lassen aber leider habe ich nie die gesamte Transformation durchgemacht. Und jetzt bereue ich es weil es mir zweifelsohne von Nutzen wäre. Natürlich besteht die Möglichkeit dass Katie schon so etwas in Betracht gezogen hat.

Was würde Seti tun?

Zum einen herausfinden wo ich bin. Allem Anschein nach befinden wir uns in einem alten, zerfallenen Haus das mit etlichen Schutzzaubern geschützt ist was es für mich unmöglich macht, zu disapparieren. Na ja, wenn ich es gefesselt tun könnte und das kann ich nicht. Aber so weit ich weiß beziehen sich die normalen Schutzzauber nicht auf Animagier und ich denke nicht dass Katie genug Zeit hatte, um kompliziertere Zauber um das Haus zu erheben. Andererseits ist sie nicht gerade normal.

Die Zauberer und Hexen welche ich bisher gesehen habe sind nicht nur Briten. Die Mehrheit von ihnen spricht mit einem britischen Akzent aber ich habe auch Franzosen und Amerikaner sprechen gehört. Katie scheint eine Gruppe der Menschen zusammengebracht zu haben die alle jemanden im Krieg verloren haben und rächen wollen. Und sowie der dunkle Lord zu sagen pflegt, Menschen, welche nichts zu verlieren haben, sind gefährliche Gegner. Also soll ich vorsichtig und auf alles gefasst sein.

Seti hat sicherlich die Todesser geschickt um mich zu suchen aber sie würde auch ihren dämonischen Begleiter mit dieser Aufgabe beauftragen einfach weil er mich am schnellsten finden kann. Was eine gute Sache ist. Wenn mir nicht gelingt, mich selbst zu befreien, wird mich ihr Dämon finden. Vorausgesehen dass er in dieses Haus reingehen kann. Ich würde schon Katie zutrauen dass sie sich auch dagegen abgesichert hat denn sie weiß ja dass die Dämonen zum dunklen Orden stehen. Aber ich denke nicht dass irgendetwas den Begleiter des dunklen Lords stoppen kann. Schließlich ist er ein Erzdämon. Soll ich etwa hoffen, dass auch er nach mir sucht?

Momentan scheinen alle ihren Erfolg mit Schnaps zu feiern und ich höre lautes Gelächter von da unten.

Mein Wächter steht langsam auf, füllt ein Glas mit Wasser und bringt es zu meinen Lippen.

„Danke," sage ich zu ihm und lächele.

Er bleibt vor mir stehen und mustert mich.

„Weiß du," sagt er, wobei mein Herz einen Hüpfer macht, „ich verstehe einfach nicht warum Frauen lesbisch sind. Ich gehe davon aus dass sie sich bei Männern enttäuscht haben oder dass sie einfach zu hässlich sind, um einen Mann zu finden, aber du bist nicht hässlich. Warum denn?"

Was für ein Idiot! Ich habe über Männer gehört welche einfach denken, dass lesbische Frauen nicht den richtigen Mann gefunden haben oder einen nicht finden können weswegen sie sich den Frauen zuwenden, aber ich habe noch nie solch eine Person getroffen. Muss man dafür dumm, beschränkt oder einfach ignorant sein? Keine Ahnung. Aber ich könnte seine dumme Einstellung doch für etwas benutzen...

Ich bedenke meine Antwort so schnell wie ich kann und mein Gehirn, der normalerweise Überstunden macht wenn es darum geht, eine phantastische Geschichte zu erfinden was Seti passiert hätte können und warum sie noch immer nicht nach Hause gekommen ist, erfindet schnell eine Lüge. Mit solch einer Fähigkeit wird man einfach geboren.

„Ich bin in einer strengen Familie aufgewachsen," sage ich traurig zu ihm. „Und bis ich dem dunklen Orden beigetreten bin hatte ich keine Chance, es mit jemandem zu versuchen. Und man sagt der dunklen Prinzessin nicht nein."

„Schwarzmagische Familien," spuckt er verächtlich aus. „Reinblütiger Stolz. Welch ein Scheiß." Er schaut wieder zu mir. „Also bist du lesbisch oder nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," sage ich unschuldig zu ihm.

Er zuckt mit den Achseln und beugt sich zu mir.

„Wir könnten sehen," sagt er und grinst.

Der Geruch des Alkohols aus seinem Mund zwingt mich beinahe dazu, das Gesicht zu verziehen aber ich verzichte darauf. Liebe Morgana, wie soll ich es durchmachen? Ich soll an Seti denken. An den dunklen Lord. An den Orden und an all meine Freunde.

'Meine gute Schauspielerin'...

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Dracos Sicht

Nicht einmal ich würde es wagen, auf diese Weise mit Erebus zu reden. Ich erinnere mich an die Ohrfeige welche ich bekommen habe als der ehemalige dunkle Lord fort war und Erebus einen Angriff auf Amerika geplant hat. Bisher schien keiner ausgeschlossen zu sein, jetzt aber frage ich mich wie er so ruhig mit Seti reden kann. Sie widerspricht ihm, sagt ihm ins Gesicht dass er kein Recht hat und dass er auch solche Fehler gemacht hat. Jede andere Person hätte schon einen Fluch ins Gesicht bekommen. Und ich beneide Seti dafür, dass sie doch mit ihm so reden kann.

Ich mache mir schreckliche Sorgen um Laetitia. Ich kann nicht schlafen. Erebus ist noch nicht da und ich vermute dass er bei Seti ist. Vielleicht sind sie in diesem Moment schon unterwegs und haben Laetitia gefunden? Ich widerstehe dem beinahe unwiderstehlichen Drang, es durch meine Verbindung mit ihm zu checken. Ich weiß dass er ausflippen würde wenn ich alle zwei Stunden checken würde was gerade passiert. Ich versuche nicht daran zu denken, aber ich frage mich ob sie gerade die arme Laetitia foltern. Und es ist meine Schuld. Als Erebus gekommen ist, hat er mich nicht verflucht. Er hat mich nicht einmal angeschaut obwohl er wahrscheinlich bemerkt hat, dass ich verletzt bin. Er war damit zu beschäftigt, die Todesser welche unsere Bodyguards waren, zu bestrafen. Und danach ist er wortlos disappariert. Ich bin ins Schloss appariert und fand ihn zusammen mit einer hysterischen Seti in der Eingangshalle. Ich tat das einzige was ich tun konnte – ich habe mich aus dem Staub gemacht. Ich ließ die Tür einen Spalt offen sodass ich hören kann was gerade passiert. Und den Geräuschen und dem Gebrüll nach zu urteilen war da unten die Hölle los.

Erebus kam mit Seti nach etwa zehn Minuten welche mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen sind. Und DANN hat er sich mir gewendet. Ich habe wie ein Kind geweint während er all meine Fehler aufzählte und konnte mir nicht helfen. Ich brauchte seine Beschuldigungen ganz und gar nicht weil ich wusste dass ich schuldig bin. Ich wusste, dass ich es verkorkst habe. Ich hätte besser auf sie aufpassen sollen. Ich hätte ihrem Plan, herum zu fliegen, nicht zustimmen sollen. Und sie wurde entführt weil man dachte, dass sie ich sei. Wenn sie uns für eine Weile beobachtet haben, haben sie uns zweifelsohne in der Luft gesehen und haben sich gemerkt, wie der Abraxaner, den ich ritt, aussah. Aber was sie nicht gesehen haben ist dass wir die Pferde getauscht haben. Laetitia hat ihr langes Haar unter die Mütze gestopft und wir trugen ähnliche Kleidung – ihre Kleidung. Es war nur allzu leicht, uns zu verwechseln. Vielleicht war es Laetitias verrückter Plan, der ins Auge gegangen ist, aber ich habe ihm zugestimmt. Ich bin der Vertreter von Erebus und hätte ihr nein sagen sollen. Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. Und wenn sich jemand die Schuld für ihre Entführung geben soll, dann ich.

Es ist schon schlimm genug mit diesem Wissen zu leben. Aber all meine Vorstellungen, was Laetitia gerade passiert, sind noch schlimmer. Mir ist nach heulen zumute. Ich möchte weinen und schreien, mir das Haar ausreißen weil ich einfach den Gedanken, dass Laetitia etwas meinetwegen passiert ist, nicht ertragen kann. Wenn ihr etwas passiert, werde ich es mir bis zum Rest meines Lebens nicht vergeben können.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Laetitias Sicht

Der Zauberer scheint doch etwas mir gegenüber misstrauisch zu sein. Vielleicht kann ich das irgendwie ändern?

Da unten wird es lauter und lauter und ich vermute, dass der Alkohol dafür verantwortlich ist. Ohne Vorwarnung hören wir annähernde Schritte – jetzt bin ich mir sicher dass wir im oberen Stock sind – und die Tür wird aufgerissen.

„Na?" fragt ein Zauberer mit amerikanischen Akzent. „Wie geht es unserer Beute?"

„Sie benimmt sich," sagt der Zauberer, der schon seit Stunden mit der Zeitung in der Ecke sitzt. „Kann ich jetzt auch etwas trinken?"

„Klar," sagt der Amerikaner, sich umdrehend. „He, bringt was zum Trinken, ja?"

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage," hören wir Katies Stimme.

Ihr Kopf erscheint im Türrahmen und sie grinst.

„Das würde dir gefallen, was?" fragt sie mich. „Weil du hoffst, dass du so die Chance bekommst, dich aus dem Staub zu machen?"

Ich senke den Kopf und versuche mir vorzustellen wie es wäre wenn jemand Seti umbringen würde. Sofort beginnen mir Tränen die Wangen entlang zu gleiten.

Ein nützlicher Trick. Denk an etwas Trauriges wenn du weinen willst und du wirst weinen. Es klappt jedes Mal wenn ich es versuche.

„Die geht nirgendwohin," sagt der Amerikaner. „Sie hat Angst, seht ihr? Diese Schwarzmagier, sie sind tapfer wenn es viele von ihnen gibt aber wenn sie alleine sind machen sie sich in die Hosen. Komm schon, Chefin, wir alle haben so hart gearbeitet, um sie zu schnappen. Klar, wir wollten das Sexspielzeug von ihr-wisst-schon-wem kriegen, aber die da ist gut genug. Der springende Punkt ist, wir alle verdienen Belohnung."

Katie Bell mustert den Zauberer mit der Zeitung in der Hand und seufzt.

„Na gut," sagt sie. „Aber jemand soll statt dir hier bei ihr bleiben."

„Ich tue es," sagt der Amerikaner.

„Du hast genug getrunken," sagt Katie scharf. „Du, komm her."

Jemand tritt aus den Reihen der Zauberer und Hexen welche vor der Tür stehen und ich versuche nicht zusammenzuzucken. Ich habe schon dieses Gesicht irgendwo gesehen. Nur wo?

„Bleibe bei ihr," sagt Katie zu dem Zauberer mit Brille.

Wortlos geht er an ihr vorbei und setzt sich auf den Stuhl, mich mit seinem Blick fixierend. All diese Mühe war umsonst. Dieser Kerl kommt mir nicht so vor als würde er auf meinen Charme reagieren. Vielleicht ist er schwul? Wenn dem so ist stecke ich tief in der Tinte.

„Weißt du," sagt Katie, auf mich zukommend, „ich kann es kaum abwarten, dass deine LIEBE Granger auftaucht. Ich hoffe, dass sie uns bald findet. Denn so bekomme ich schneller die Chance, sie umzubringen." Sie grinst schief und Laetitia spürt kochendheißen Zorn in ihrem Magen.

Katie richtet sich auf und lacht.

„Schlaf gut, Kleine," sagt sie zu mir.

Die Tür wird zugeknallt und ich muss diesmal nicht meinen Trick benutzen, um zu weinen. Diesmal kommen mir die Tränen vor mir selbst. Ich wünsche mir es gäbe einen Weg auf den ich Seti warnen könnte aber das kann ich nicht tun. Meine einzige Hoffnung ist, dass entweder jemand mein dunkles Mal anfasst oder dass ich es selbst anfasse und auf diese Weise den dunklen Lord rufe. Normalerweise würde die Chance bestehen dass er mich nicht hört, weil es ja so viele Todesser gibt welche mithilfe des dunklen Mals mit ihm verbunden sind, aber da man mich entführt hat würde er mich sicherlich hören und gleich herapparieren.

Ob ich mich irre? Ob sich jemand wie der dunkle Lord tatsächlich um nur eine Todesserin scheren würde? Gäbe es nicht Katie würde ich keine Antwort auf diese Frage geben können. Aber da er hoffentlich weiß dass sie mich entführt hat würde er sie natürlich schnappen wollen.

Egal wie schwierig es ist, möchte ich entkommen und muss einen klaren Kopf behalten. Klar, meine beste Hoffnung liegt darin, dass man mich findet aber ich werde den Teufel tun und hier wie eine Dame auf Rettung warten. Ich bin eine TODESSERIN.

Ich schaue zu dem Zauberer, welcher jetzt auf dem Stuhl in der Ecke sitzt und versuche ihn abzuschätzen. Was würde bei ihm klappen? Versuchen wir etwas Einfaches.

Mir ist schon schwindelig weil ich seit zwei Tagen gar nichts gegessen habe. Meine Entführer scheinen der Meinung zu sein dass ich kein Essen brauche um zu überleben, aber wenigstens bekomme ich Wasser. Reiß dich zusammen, Laetitia. Wenigstens wirst du etwas abnehmen... Immer positiv denken.

„Sir, kann ich etwas Wasser bekommen?" frage ich den Zauberer leise und versuche meine Stimme zittrig und heiser zu machen.

Er schaut zu mir und seine Miene wird unverändert.

„Nein," sagt er gleich. „Du hast vor kurzem Wasser getrunken. Das weiß ich. Und du sollst auch nichts bei mir versuchen."

Eine harte Nuss...

„Und wenn du etwas Empathie erwartest bist du auf dem falschen Dampfer," fährt er kalt fort. „Du magst einem unschuldig vorkommen aber du bist eine Schwarzmagierin. Und weißt du was die Schwarzmagier meiner Familie angetan haben? Mein Bruder ist entführt worden und man sagt, man habe ihn zu Tode gefoltert. Einfach weil er es gewagt hat, du-weißt-schon-wem gegenüber in der Schule frech zu sein. Es hat ihm wahrscheinlich Spaß gemacht, ihn zu foltern. Mein Vater wurde bei der Entführung getötet. Meine Mutter ist gefangen genommen und höchstwahrscheinlich auch zu Tode gefoltert worden. Meine Freundin ist im Kampf getötet worden. Und vor vielen Jahren ist meine Schwester von du-weißt-schon-wem in der Schule umgebracht worden. Man kann darüber sagen was auch immer man will aber ich weiß dass er es getan hat."

Ich höre mit rasendem Herzschlag zu und mir wird plötzlich klar wer er ist. Percy Weasley. Seti hat mir über ihn erzählt. Von allen Menschen bekam ich ihn als meinen Wächter. Natürlich wusste ich die Mehrheit davon aber trotzdem lässt mich seine Liste der Opfer ihn entsetzt anstarren.

„Also kannst du sicherlich verstehen dass ich die Schwarzmagier hasse weil sie meine Familie abgeschlachtet haben und weil sie mein Leben zerstört haben," beendet er seine Erklärung. „Und ich bin wirklich die letzte Person bei der du etwas versuchen oder die du wütend machen sollst. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, ich möchte den Propheten lesen."

Ich senke den Kopf und versuche mich zusammenzureißen. Er trinkt nicht, er hat kein Interesse an Frauen und er hasst mich mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers. Was soll ich tun?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Dracos Sicht

Ich sitze mit, der jetzt mit Tränken und Salben vollgestopfter Heilertasche bei mir am Tisch zusammen mit Erebus und Seti, welche mit ernsten Ausdrücken diskutieren was weiter getan werden soll.

„Amerika ist aus," sagt er und wirft einen Zettel zur Seite. „Ich denke dass die Todesritter einen guten Job geleistet haben und außerdem habe ich nicht wirklich gedacht, dass sich Bell in Amerika verstecken würde. Zu viele Komplikationen weil sie dort nicht willkommen ist. Sie hat ja versucht den Polarisorden zu kontaktieren aber er hat sie rausgeschmissen und sie musste aus Amerika fliehen. Südamerika kommt auch nicht in Frage weil der Polarisroden auch dort tätig ist. Er würde es wissen und so würde sie ein weiteres Problem haben. Nein, sie ist in Europa."

„Sie befinden sich höchstwahrscheinlich in einem der Länder, welches noch immer nicht unter dem dunklen Orden steht," sagt Seti ernst, auf eine verkleinerte Version der Weltkarte hinunter blickend. „Russland?" Sie hebt den Blick.

Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, wie ruhig sie ist. Ich spüre Entschlossenheit und Ernst in ihr aber auch dass sie ihr Leid und ihre Wut zur Seite gestellt hat. Man spürt wenn sie spricht dass es einen Funken Wut in ihr gibt aber sie scheint ihn dafür zu benutzen, sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Und sie ist schon mehr als achtundvierzig Stunden auf den Beinen und scheint nicht müde zu sein. Erebus hat über die Verwendung der Wut bei einer seiner Vorlesungen gesprochen und hat gesagt, die Wut sei eine außerordentlich starke Emotion, die einen zerstören könne oder die man dafür benutzen könne, um seine magischen Fähigkeiten und seine Kraft zu verstärken. Seti scheint diese Theorie von Erebus sehr gut anwenden zu können.

Die Zeit verläuft schnell und mit jeder Minute die verstreicht ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Laetitia etwas passiert ist, höher. Unter solchem Druck würde keiner konzentriert bleiben und weiter ruhig arbeiten können aber Seti und Erebus gelingt es trotzdem. Ich sitze hier bei ihnen und weiche nicht von ihrer Seite. Schlafen kann ich eh nicht und außerdem möchte ich bereit sein, wenn man endlich Laetitia findet, mit ihnen zu gehen. Hier geht es nicht nur darum, dass sie vielleicht einen Heiler brauchen würde, sondern auch dass ich dabei sein möchte. Auch wenn es nichts gibt, was ich tun kann, kann ich hier sitzen und zuschauen, wie die beiden mit ihrer Arbeit vorankommen. Sonst hätte ich auch in meinem Bett liegen und mich fragen können, was sie momentan tun. Also ist es besser, dass ich hier bin.

„Russland," wiederholt Erebus ernst und schaut zu ihrer Weltkarte hinüber. Seine Miene verfinstert sich. „Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, dass wir uns Russland zuwenden, Seti."

Seti neigt den Kopf zur Seite und ich verzichte auf einen Kommentar. Erebus hat noch immer etwas Arbeit in Australien zu erledigen, welche unerledigt blieb weil ich ihn ja gerufen habe. Der Angriff auf die USA bleibt noch immer in der Luft hängen und die Todesritter werden langsam ungeduldig da alles seit einer Weile bereit steht. Und jetzt Russland? Was möchte er erreichen? Weltherrschaft in zwei Monaten? Oder möchte er sich selbst und Seti mit der Arbeit in den Wahnsinn treiben?

„Bei allem Respekt, mein Meister," spricht Seti nach ein paar Sekunden, „ich denke nicht, dass wir Russland so schnell angreifen sollten. Ich denke dass es momentan sehr wichtig ist, dass wir uns zuerst Amerika widmen weil wir so auch den Rest der Welt schwächen werden, Russland eingeschlossen. Und wenn die USA uns gehört werden wir auch über mehr Kräfte verfügen, was unsere Arbeit erleichtern wird."

Die grünen Augen mustern sie und eine weitere Rauchwolke wird aus seiner Richtung gestoßen.

„Ich stimme zu," sagt er schließlich. „Machen wir weiter."

Ich habe es schon früh genug aufgegeben, mich darin einzumischen. Sie würden mir natürlich zuhören wenn ich etwas zu sagen hätte aber sie scheinen die Fäden fest zu halten und schon in ihrem Denken einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Und außerdem kenne ich mich bei solchen Sachen nicht aus und verfüge nicht über alle Informationen wie sie. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist hier zu sitzen und zu warten, dass etwas passiert.

Als meine Augenlider schwerer und schwerer werden, und mir ihr Gespräch nur als leises Gemurmel aus der Ferne vorkommt, öffne ich schnell die Augen als Erebus auf die Füße springt.

„Ich spüre sie," zischt er. „Gehen wir."

Ohne irgendetwas zu fragen greife ich nach seiner Hand und werde zusammen mit Seti in die Apparition gezogen.


	35. Kapitel 34

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 34 - Ich mache Fehler, also bin ich

/Laetitias Sicht

Ich bin in einer alten reinblütigen Familie aufgewachsen. Ich hatte alles was ich mir gewünscht habe. Ich habe all die Klamotten bekommen, die mir gefielen. Ich wollte Bettlaken mit Geigen und meine Mutter hat sie gekauft. Ich sah einen Anhänger im Schmuckladen der mir gefiel und mein Vater hat ihn hinter meinem Rücken gekauft, um mich zu überraschen. Als ich begann die Schule zu besuchen ist mir irgendwann klargeworden wie anders ich war. Klar, ich hatte gute Freunde und alles aber sie konnten mich nicht wirklich verstehen und kannten sie mich nicht. Vielleicht bin ich schuld. Ich habe versucht die Teile von mir zu verbergen für die ich glaubte dass man sie nicht akzeptieren würde und zeigte keinem mein wahres Gesicht. Ich verbarg auch dass ich mich nicht von den Jungs angezogen fühlte. Nicht weil lesbisch zu sein in der Schule seltsam war sondern weil ich mir nicht sicher war. Im Nachhinein weiß ich dass ich keine Frauen getroffen habe, bis ich Seti getroffen habe, welche einen Eindruck auf mich machen würden. Als ich dem dunklen Orden beigetreten bin fand ich mich auf einmal ganz da unten in der Hierarchie. Und im dunklen Orden kämpfte man für die Anerkennung und für seinen Platz darin durch harte Arbeit. Man muss beweisen dass man für etwas bereit ist und dass man etwas tun kann. Mein Name und meine Herkunft bedeuteten gar nichts. Ich war nur eine der vielen und musste dem Prinzen zeigen, dass ich hart arbeite und Beförderung verdiene. Der dunkle Orden ist zweifelsohne eine ganz andere Welt in der andere Regeln gelten. Und ich musste lernen in dieser Welt zu leben und zu funktionieren.

Ich trainiere mit Bellatrix seit Jahren. Ich bin stolz auf meinen eigenen Fortschritt und ich möchte mehr. Ich bin ehrgeizig. Ich bin nie damit zufrieden, wo ich bin und ich möchte weiter machen und mehr erreichen. Es ist mein Ehrgeiz der mich weiter antreibt und mir die Kraft gibt, es immer wieder zu versuchen und an komplizierten Flüchen zu arbeiten bis ich sie fehlerfrei durchführen kann. Aber kein Training hätte auf so etwas vorbereiten können.

Ich habe früher gekämpft. Ich habe den Tod gesehen und wahrscheinlich auch den Tod verursacht. Aber in solchen Momenten hatte ich glücklicherweise keine Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, ob ich sterbe oder nicht. Im Kampf verläuft alles so schnell dass man dazu fähig sein muss, auf den Beinen zu denken und schnell zu handeln. Aber jetzt habe ich all die Zeit der Welt um über mein Leben nachzudenken und mich ständig zu fragen ob man mich umbringt oder nicht. Ob man mir etwas antut.

Für mich ist all das ein entscheidendes Spiel. Es besteht natürlich die Möglichkeit dass man mich doch findet und rettet aber ich soll nicht damit rechnen. Ich soll nicht auf die Hilfe warten. Ich soll selbst handeln. Ich soll diese Katastrophe dafür benutzen um mich dem dunklen Lord zu bewähren. Am Anfang waren solche und ähnliche Gedanken immer in meinem Kopf aber jetzt fällt es mir viel schwieriger so weiter zu denken. Ich habe Schwindelanfälle, meine Arme und Beine sind taub und ich fühle mich schwach. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass Seti auch in solch einem Zustand dazu fähig wäre, klar zu denken und ich beneide sie dafür. Ihre innerliche Stärke kommt mir manchmal beinahe unmenschlich vor. Ich wiederum fühle mich nach so vielen Tagen in Gefangenschaft abgeschwächt, verzweifelt und hoffnungslos. Aber alles in mir schreit und möchte fliehen, diesen Käfig verlassen und es zu überleben.

Für eine lange Weile, ich weiß nicht wie viele Stunden, saß Percy Weasley bei mir. Wir redeten nicht. Er entweder ignorierte mich oder warf mir verächtliche Blicke zu. Ich habe versucht, zu schlafen, um meine Energie zu sparen, aber es ist natürlich sehr schwierig zu schlafen wenn man gefesselt ist. Ich erinnere mich nicht an meine Träume. Mein Schlaf war weder erholsam noch angenehm. Es war als hätte ich gerade die Augen geschlossen und sie wieder geöffnet um festzustellen dass es da draußen schon dunkel ist und dass eine Kerze im Raum brennt. Der Zauberer, der mich früher bewachte, ist wieder da und schaut mich ernst an.

„Ich muss aufs Klo," sage ich zu ihm.

Als er grinst weiß ich gleich dass er betrunken ist. Morgana weiß wie lange sie da unten getrunken haben.

Mein leerer Magen kommt mir so vor, als klebe er auf meinen Rückgrat und mir wird schwindelig als ich mich umdrehe. Ok Laetitia... Wenn du etwas unternehmen willst dann ist jetzt die richtige Zeit dafür. Sonst wirst du zu schwach sein um irgendetwas zu versuchen. Er ist betrunken und wenn Männer betrunken sind, ist es leichter sie zu manipulieren. Ich soll es gut nutzen.

Die Fesseln auf meinen Beinen verschwinden und ich stehe langsam auf, beinahe umfallend als sich das Zimmer um mich herum zu drehen beginnt. Das ist nicht gut. Wie immer folgt mir der Zauberer ins Klo mit seinem Stab in Hand, der auf mich gerichtet ist.

„Ich werde dir helfen, es zu tun," sagt er wobei seine Augen glitzern. „Dir geht es offensichtlich nicht gut."

Was soll man sonst erwarten wenn man mir tagelang kein Essen tagelang gibt?

Ich schließe kurz die Augen als ich das Klo auf wackeligen Beinen betrete. Es ist jetzt oder nie. Mein Plan ist ganz einfach. Ich muss ihn k.o. schlagen, seinen Stab nehmen und dann mich befreien. Dann werde ich den dunklen Lord rufen und in der Zwischenzeit versuchen, aus dem Haus zu fliehen. Im Haus ist es momentan totenstill was zwei Sachen bedeuten kann – entweder schlafen alle oder sind sie nicht hier. Wie dem auch sei ist es gut.

Adrenalin beginnt durch meinen Körper zu kreisen als ich mich au schnelles Handeln vorbereite, werde aber durch zwei Hände unterbrochen, welche mich von hinten an den Hüften packen und drücken.

„Da jetzt alle schlafen außer dir und mir," haucht er mir ins Ohr wobei ich schaudere und versuche mich zusammenzureißen, „können wir etwas Spaß haben. Nur du und ich."

Eine Welle des Entsetzens erfüllt mich als seine riesigen Hände über meinen Körper zu wandern beginnen und ich kämpfe gegen Übelkeit. Ich schlucke die Galle runter, welche sich in meinem Mund angesammelt hat und zwinge mich dazu, mitzuspielen. Verführung war kein Teil meines Plans aber ich muss damit arbeiten, was vor mir steht. Ich muss mich einfach dazu zwingen, alles Notwendige zu tun um zu fliehen.

'Meine gute Schauspielerin,' hallt es in meinen Ohren als ich versuche, mich langsam umzudrehen.

„Das klingt interessant," sage ich sanft zu ihm. Ich spüre wie er lächelt und dabei steigt mir der Geruch des Alkohols in die Nase. Laetitia, bitte kotze jetzt nicht. „Aber ich wüsste nicht was ich tun soll."

„Entspanne dich nur," sagt er, wobei seine Hand jetzt über meine Brüste fährt. Ich schließe gleich die Augen um es nicht sehen zu müssen und spüre wie sein Griff fester wird.

„Dir geht es nicht gut," sagt er.

„Mir ist schwindelig," sage ich.

„Na dann tue was du musst und dann gehen wir zurück ins Zimmer," sagt er, mich unter dem Arm haltend als ich mich aufs Klo setze. Er leckt sich an die Lippen und schaut mich lüstern an. „Du bist ein echt schönes Ding. Auch wenn etwas dünn."

Ich versuche ihn anzulächeln und mich auf die vor mir stehende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Wenn ich alles gut tue werde ich bald hier raus sein. Ich muss mich nur für noch eine Weile konzentrieren. Als ich auf meine zitternde Hand hinunter schaue, welche das Toilettenpapier von ihm entgegennimmt, fällt mir etwas ein. Vielleicht kann ich mich nicht in eine Siamkatze verwandeln. Aber ich kann Krallen wachsen lassen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich versuche meinen Atem zu beruhigen und die Galle runterzuschlucken als seine Hände über meinen Körper wandern. Er stöhnt und reibt sich gegen mich. Meine Hände sind noch immer gefesselt aber meine Beine sind frei. Nicht dass mir das etwas bringen würde weil er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf mir liegt und ich kann mich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Das Zimmer dreht sich um mich und ich versuche meinen Kopf zu klären.

„Meine Hände sind taub," beklage ich mich. „Ich kann dich nicht anfassen und das würde ich sehr gerne tun. Kannst du mich kurz frei lassen?"

Er hebt den Blick und schaut mich an. Er lacht.

„Du bist echt klug," sagt er und fährt mir über das Haar. „Viel klüger als ich von einer Schwarzmagierin erwarten würde. Natürlich nicht, Kleine. Dann wirst du fliehen und das wäre sehr schlecht für mich."

„Dann stell wenigstens meine Hände über meinen Kopf," sage ich und beiße mir die Lippen, mir vorstellend, wie ich mich fühlen würde wenn ich Seti tot finden würde. Sofort spüre ich Tränen in meinen Augen und der Zauberer zieht sich zurück.

„Du hast Schmerzen," murmelt er. „Na ja, ich bin nicht gerade leicht," Er lacht. „Na schön."

Der Moment ist gekommen, Laetitia. Jetzt musst du handeln.

Er packt mich an den Händen und in diesem Moment schließe ich schnell die Augen und lasse lange Katzenkrallen aus meinen Fingern wachsen, gleichzeitig eine schnelle und kräftige Bewegung mit meinen gefesselten Händen machend. Er schreit, greift verzweifelt nach seinem Hals und fällt auf seinen Rücken. Ich springe auf die Füße so schnell ich kann, bücke mich und finde seinen Stab, den er auf den Boden neben die alte Matratze gelegt hat. Ich lasse all meinen Hass und meinen Zorn frei und spüre Genugtuung als er durch die Luft fliegt und mit seinem Kopf gegen die Wand schlägt.

Ich lasse eilig meine Fesseln verschwinden und presse zwei Finger auf mein dunkles Mal, verzweifelt dem dunklen Lord zurufend. Ich spüre seine Gegenwart in meinem Geist als hätte er nur auf meinen Ruf gewartet und dann verschwindet er. Hoffentlich hat er mich gespürt und ist auf dem Weg. Ich schiebe den Zweifel zur Seite und konzentriere mich auf meine Aufgabe. Auch wenn der dunkle Lord nicht kommt, kann ich alles alleine erledigen.

Ich presse die Lippen zusammen und gehe schnell auf den Zauberer zu, der den Kopf wie ein Hund schüttelt und versucht aufzustehen, bekommt aber einen Tritt in den Magen und fällt wieder wimmernd um. Die Stiefel aus Drachenleder, die ich von meinem Vater zum Geburtstag bekommen habe, sind jetzt echt nützlich.

„Das ist dafür, dass du ein Idiot bist," zische ich. „Und das..." Ein weiterer Tritt, diesmal in das Maul. „Das ist dafür dass du gewagt hast, mich mit deinen schmutzigen, haarigen Pfoten anzufassen."

Ich bücke mich, spürend wie Zorn durch meinen abgemagerten und schwachen Körper donnert und packe ihn grob am Kragen.

„Und das," ich spucke ihm ins Gesicht, „ist dafür, dass du meine Freundin, die dunkle Prinzessin, beleidigt hast."

Ich richte mich auf und trete so kräftig wie ich kann gegen sein Geschlechtsteil und er schreit gequält auf. Das Bild von ihm wie er so hilflos vor mir liegt erfüllt mich mit wilder Freude und ich kann mich nicht länger aufhalten. All meine trüben Gedanken über mein Schicksal, all der Ekel den ich spürte als er mich anfasste und mein Zorn als ich zuhören musste, wie er verächtlich über Schwarzmagier redete, werden wie blutrünstige Wölfe frei gelassen und ich trete immer wieder gegen ihn mit meinen schweren Stiefeln bis meine Beine und Füße taub werden und ich noch kaum gerade stehen kann.

Ich drehe mich um als mir auf einmal klar wird dass jemand all den Krach hätte hören können und atme tief durch. In diesem Moment höre ich wie da unten Glas gebrochen wird und zucke zusammen, zum Fenster rennend. Aber als ich die tiefe Stimme des dunklen Lords höre, wie er die Befehle austeilt, grinse ich breit vor Erleichterung. Er ist da!

Mir wird klar dass ein Teil von mir noch immer Zweifel hatte, dass er überhaupt kommt. Und jetzt fühle ich mich nicht so einsam und alleine. Todesser sind da unten und ich kann mir gut vorstellen dass sich der dunkle Lord in diesem bestimmten Moment mit Katie Bell beschäftigt. Ich soll meine Angst zur Seite schieben und nach unten gehen. Ihnen helfen. Dem dunklen Lord zeigen, wer ich bin.

So steige ich zum ersten Mal seit ich hergebracht worden bin die Treppen hinunter und stürze mich in den Kampf. Momentan gibt es genug Adrenalin der durch meinen Körper fließt aber meine Glieder fühlen sich schwer an und ich finde dass ich mich nicht so schnell wie üblich bewegen kann. Jemand schreit meinen Namen als ich den Stab auf einen Zauberer richte, der gerade vorhatte, durch das offene Fenster zu fliehen. Mein Zauber trifft ihn in die Seite und drei Todesser springen gleich zu ihm, packen ihn am Kragen und ziehen ihn zu Boden. Ich wiederum werde von hinten an den Schultern gepackt und drehe mich schnell um, nur um festzustellen, dass ich den Stab gegen die Brust von Seti drücke, welche mich ernst anschaut.

Sie wirft einen Blick über meine Schulter und hebt die Hand hoch.

„Fesseln!" schreit sie. „Und dann sucht das ganze Haus gründlich durch."

Die Todesser sprinten die Treppen empor und Seti, jetzt da sie sich versichert hat, dass der Kampf vorüber ist und dass keine Gefahr besteht, von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden, schaut mir lang und überprüfend in die Augen und drückt mich an sich.

Ich spüre, dass sich etwas in ihr verändert hat. Sie ist untypisch ernst und auch etwas distanziert und ich frage mich, was passiert ist während ich fort war. Natürlich ist Seti nicht der Typ der vor Freude herumhüpft oder schreit aber ich habe doch eine andere Reaktion von ihr erwartet.

„Hat dir jemand etwas angetan?" fragt sie mich leise.

„Sie haben das versucht," sage ich, ihren Rückend reibend. „Ich habe sie aufgehalten."

Sie zieht sich zurück und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. Während die Todesser um uns eilen und Gefangenen fesseln, erzähle ich ihr schnell über den Zauberer der mich bewacht hat und wie ich mich befreit habe um den dunklen Lord zu rufen. Als sie zuhört, wie ich meine Hände in Krallen verwandelt habe, hebt sie das Kinn und ich sehe ihr Bewunderung und Stolz im Gesicht an.

„Ist er tot?" fragt sie mit wütender Stimme.

„Keine Ahnung," sage ich achselzuckend. „Ich denke schon. Ich habe... ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Ich habe ihn verprügelt."

In diesem Moment weiß ich nicht ob sie auf mich sauer ist weil ich geplant habe, den Zauberer zu verführen und dann zu fliehen oder weil ich so dumm war um mit Draco auf meinen Pferden herumzufliegen.

„Das ist schade," stellt sie schließlich fest. „Wäre er nicht tot würde ich ihn persönlich umbringen. Aber du hattest deine Rache."

Sie legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter, drückt sie und dreht sich um. Etwas verwirrt mit ihrer Reaktion und nicht wissend, was ich davon halten soll, schaue ich mich ebenfalls um.

Der dunkle Lord erscheint im Türrahmen, seinen berüchtigten Stab in der Hand spielerisch drehend. Sein Gesicht ist mit Blut bespritzt und sein Ausdruck ist selbstzufrieden. Wo ist Katie Bell?

„Alles klar?" fragt er schleppend.

„Ja, mein Lord, danke," sage ich zu ihm, mich verbeugend.

Er nickt und dreht sich um. Ein aufgeregter Draco drängt sich durch die Todesser und stürzt sich auf mich, Unsinn murmelnd. Ich grinse breit und lege meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Schweine," flüstert er mit Gefühl. Ich grinse noch breiter. „Geht es dir gut?" fragt er mich als er sich zurückzieht.

„Ich würde gerne etwas essen aber ansonsten geht es mir gut," sage ich zu meinem besten Freund.

„Meine Prinzessin," hören wir den Ruf von dem oberen Stock. „Hier gibt es nur noch eine Leiche. Und sonst nichts mehr."

Seti schaut zu mir.

„Gute Arbeit," sagt der dunkle Lord in meine Richtung.

Ich spüre, wie meine Wangen rot werden als ich mich wieder verbeuge. Einem Teil von mir tut es leid, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, zu kämpfen weil alles so schnell verlief, aber da der dunkle Lord zweihundert Todesser mitgenommen hat, um eine kleine Gruppe der schlafenden Zauberer und Hexen festzunehmen, blieb mir fast keine Arbeit übrig. Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel eine breit grinsende Bellatrix welche eine bewusstlose Katie Bell durch den Flur schleift und dabei nicht darauf achtet, ob sie mit dem Kopf gegen den Türrahmen knallt.

„Gehen wir zurück," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Laetitia, ich möchte hören, was passiert ist."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich setze mich im Wohnzimmer des dunklen Lords auf das Sofa zu Seti. Normalerweise wäre ich sehr daran interessiert, mir sein Wohnzimmer besser anzuschauen denn ich bin so selten hier dass ich fast keine Ahnung habe, wie es aussieht. Und da ich weiß dass Seti so viel Zeit hier verbringt, möchte ich natürlich wissen wie der Raum aussieht wo sie Stunden und Stunden bei ihm verbringt. Aber momentan schaue ich meine Freundin an und frage mich, was im Laufe der vorigen Tage passiert ist.

Die Elfe bringen mir Mittagessen auf einem Tablett das sie auf dem Tisch vor mir abstellen und dann verschwinden. Der dunkle Lord wollte gleich meinen Bericht hören aber Draco hat darauf bestanden, dass ich zuerst etwas esse. So sind sie zum Kompromiss gekommen, gleichzeitig zu essen und zu reden. Draco, der nicht von meiner Seite gewichen ist, setzt sich auf den Sessel auf meiner rechten Seite und schaut zu, wie ich beginne langsam zu essen.

Der dunkle Lord setzt sich mir gegenüber, zündet eine dicke Zigarre an und befiehlt mir, mit meiner Geschichte anzufangen.

Die ganze Zeit sitzt Seti schweigend da und schaut zwischen mir und ihm, einen Ausdruck des Ernstes tragend, der mir einfach fremd ist. Natürlich war sie glücklich, mich zu sehen. Ich habe es gespürt als sie mich umarmt hat. Aber es gibt etwas Fremdes an ihr was ich nicht erkenne. Irgendwelche Distanz, die mich beunruhigt. Und ich kann kaum abwarten, mit ihr alleine zu sein um sie zu fragen was das ist. Natürlich ist sie sauer auf mich dass ich zusammen mit Draco Scheiß gebaut habe. Sie hat mich gewarnt und ich habe nicht zugehört. Aber man würde eine andere Reaktion von ihr erwarten als die, welche ich bekommen habe. Ich würde solch eine Reaktion von dem dunklen Lord erwarten aber nicht von ihr.

Als ich endlich verstumme und einen verstohlenen Blick in Richtung meiner Freundin werfe, bemerkend, dass sie noch immer stumm und todernst dasitzt, spricht der dunkle Lord als der erste.

„Gut," sagt er zu mir. „Sehr gut. Du hast wie eine wahre Schwarzmagierin gehandelt. Aber hoffentlich hast du jetzt gelernt, dass man immer vorsichtig sein muss. Ja, ihr hattet Bodyguards dabei und ja, ihr wart auf der Farm deiner Eltern, die sich in Frankreich, das heißt, im dunklen Imperium befindet, aber all das bedeutete gar nichts. Feinde sind überall."

Mir fällt auf dass Draco mit gesenktem Kopf und schweigend dasitzt und ich frage mich ob ihn der dunkle Lord bestraft hat. Beim bloßen Gedanken verkrampft sich mein schon verkrampfter Magen.

„Mein Lord, es war meine Schuld," eile ich zu sagen. „Es war meine Idee."

„Ihr beide seid daran schuld," sagt der dunkle Lord ernst, sich zurücklehnend. „Und du sollst nicht versuchen, die Schuld dafür zu übernehmen. Es nutzt keinem denn ich weiß die Wahrheit."

Man kann wirklich gar nichts von ihm verbergen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie es für Draco ist, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Wenn man schon all deine Gedanken weiß, ist jedes Gespräch überflüssig. Und ich kann mir eine Beziehung ohne Gespräche nicht vorstellen.

„Jetzt dürft ihr gehen," sagt der dunkle Lord, auf mich und Seti deutend.

Ich stehe auf, verbeuge mich und werfe Draco einen fragenden Blick zu aber er lächelt mich an. Damit möchte er natürlich sagen ich solle mir keine Sorgen um ihn machen. Ihm gehe es gut und all das. Der gute alte Draco. Immer bereit, sich für jene die er gerne hat zu opfern. Der immer für mich da ist. Der selbstlos ist. Wenn ihm der dunkle Lord etwas meinetwegen angetan hat werde ich es mir nicht verzeihen können. Ich wollte die Pferde reiten und er hat nur zugestimmt. Es war meine blöde Idee. Aber ich weiß dass der dunkle Lord die Sache anders sieht.

„Seti," sage ich zu meiner Freundin sobald wir auf dem Korridor stehen. Sie erreicht schweigend die Tür unserer Gemächer und fährt über die Türklinke mit ihrer Hand. Die Tür macht einen Klick und öffnet sich. Ich renne ihr hinterher und stelle fest, dass mir meine Füße noch immer nicht gehorchen. Mir ist trotz des Essens noch immer schwindelig aber dazu fühle ich mich jetzt als hätte ich einen Berg gegessen. Mein Magen hat sich schon daran gewöhnt, kein Essen zu bekommen und auch das leichte Gericht das ich soeben gegessen habe ist mir schwer auf den Magen gefallen.

Ich packe Seti an ihrem Ellbogen und sie dreht sich um.

(„Bitte, rede mit mir,") sage ich verzweifelt zu ihr. („Bist du sauer auf mich?")

(„Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, obwohl ich sauer hätte sein sollen,") antwortet sie leise. („Wir wissen noch nicht wie es Bell überhaupt gelungen ist, ins Imperium durchzudringen. Es ist ein Rätsel. Seit dem Vorfall in Paris sucht der Orden nach ihr, aber er hat sie nicht gefunden. Bis jetzt. Ja, du hast unbedacht gehandelt aber du konntest nicht wissen dass man euch beobachtet. Jedem hätte es passieren können.")

(„Dann was ist es?") frage ich, meine Arme um sie legend. („Du benimmst dich seltsam.")

Etwas Fremdes erscheint in ihren braunen Augen und für ein paar Momente kommt es mir so vor als denke sie darüber, was sie als Nächstes sagen wird, ernst nach. Dann –

(„Gehen wir spazieren, ja?") fragt sie. („Ich denke dass dir die frische Luft guttun wird nach all den Tagen, welche du in jenem stinkenden Zimmer verbracht hast.")

Seti möchte spazieren gehen? Ohne einen Grund? Schon das ist vollkommen untypisch für sie und ich weiß nicht was ich daraus machen soll. Aber wenigstens möchte sie mit mir reden und ist nicht sauer auf mich. Vielleicht ist etwas in der Tat passiert.

(„Ich bringe dir deinen Umhang und hole meinen,") sagt sie und geht rein.

Ich warte vor der Tür und versuche mich zusammenzureißen. Schon wieder diese Schwindelanfälle. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht, Draco hat mir ein paar Tränke gegeben und ich habe etwas gegessen. Vielleicht bin ich nur müde? Aber Seti hat mich nicht einmal gefragt ob ich schlafen gehen möchte obwohl es ihr im Nachhinein einfallen hätte sollen. Sie muss ja vermuten, dass ich nicht viel geschlafen habe.

Zusammen mit ihr gehe ich in den Garten und atme die frische Luft tief ein. Vielleicht ist mir noch immer schwindelig weil ich so viele Tage den Geruch des Schimmels eingeatmet habe.

(„Nachdem man dich entführt hat, hat mich der dunkle Lord gleich gerufen,") bricht sie als die erste die Stille. („Ich war zu jener Zeit in Norwegen, bei Torhild. Aber ich bin gleich nach Frankreich appariert. Und als man mir sagte, was genau passiert ist, habe ich...")

Sie schluckt und ich wage es nicht, sie zu stören obwohl ich mich gerne bei ihr einhaken würde. In diesem Moment spüre ich dass es von der größten Wichtigkeit ist, dass ich ihr zuhöre.

(„Ich war außer mir,") sagt sie schließlich und ich schaue sie verwundert an. („Ich habe zuerst in der Eingangshalle eine Szene gemacht. Ich hab eine Menge Menschen beleidigt, geflucht und geschlagen. Dann habe ich auch eine Szene im Wohnzimmer des dunklen Lords gemacht. Schließlich blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig als mich zu betäuben und Draco zu befehlen, mir einen Schlaftrank zu geben.")

Sie schaut auf ihre Füße hinunter.

(„Im Nachhinein schäme ich mich nicht dafür, dass ich meine Gefühle gezeigt habe,") fährt sie fort. („Aber es war ein Fehler, dass ich meine Selbstkontrolle derart verloren habe.")

Seti verliert die Selbstkontrolle. Das habe ich noch nie gehört. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass es nahezu unmöglich ist.

Ich hake mich bei ihr ein und presse einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. Ich weiß dass sie nicht will, dass wir, wenn wir von Todessern umgeben sind, Zärtlichkeiten austauschen aber jetzt sind wir vollkommen alleine.

(„Oh Seti,") flüstere ich. („Du hättest dir nicht solche Sorgen um mich machen sollen. Und es tut mir fürchterlich leid, dass ich dich in diese Position überhaupt gebracht habe. Es ist alleine meine Schuld.") Dann fällt mir etwas ein. („Hat er dich deswegen bestraft?")

Seti schnaubt.

(„Das war überhaupt nicht notwendig,") murmelt sie. („Ich habe mir genug Vorwürfe gemacht. Am Anfang war er einfach sauer auf mich weil ich so reagiert habe und ich habe mich so schuldig gefühlt dass ich einfach zu allem was er sagte nickte. Dann aber ist mir klargeworden dass ich mich nicht dafür schämen soll, dass ich meine Gefühle gezeigt habe. Ich soll mich aber dafür schämen, dass ich meine Kontrolle so verloren habe. Aber man kann natürlich die Selbstkontrolle nicht im Alltag üben. Es zeigt sich wer einen klaren Kopf behalten kann wenn man sich in solch einer Situation findet.")

Sie schaut zu mir und ich bin erstaunt Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen. In diesem Moment wird mir klar wie viel ich ihr bedeute und Wärme breitet sich in mir aus. Das ist das Gefühl das man hat wenn man weiß, dass die Person die man liebt, seine Gefühle erwidert.

(„Der bloße Gedanke daran, dich zu verlieren, was genug um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben,") flüstert sie, meine Hände in ihre nehmend. („Ich nehme dich für etwas an, was immer da sein wird. Aber das ist meine Arroganz. Mein Fehler und meine Schwäche. Ich soll dich nicht als etwas Selbstverständliches annehmen und ich soll für jeden Tag dankbar sein, den wir zusammen verbringen. Aber ich soll auch an meiner Kontrolle arbeiten und meine Prioritäten kennen. Dazu fähig sein, dich und meine Arbeit voneinander zu trennen. Immer dessen bewusst sein, wer ich wirklich bin. Ich weiß, dass es dich verletzt wenn ich so rede. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem dass du verstehst.")

Ich lege meine Arme um sie und presse sie hart an mir. Ja, ich verstehe. Aber tief in meinem Inneren wird es immer eine Spur des Ärgers geben, wenn sie ihre Arbeit vor mich stellt.

(„Ich möchte nur das Beste für dich,") sage ich leise. („Und ich werde dich immer in allem unterstützen. Das ist es, was die Partner tun sollten, oder? Einander immer unterstützen, egal worum es geht.")

Ich spüre wie sie lächelt und ihre Hände wandern über meinen Rücken.

(„Ich wünsche mir, nichts davon wäre passiert,") sagt sie. („Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie schwierig es war, auf diese Weise mit diesem Schwein zu reden und ihm zu erlauben, dich zu begrapschen. Wäre er nicht tot würde er sich wünschen, er wäre tot.")

(„Keine Sorge,") sage ich zu ihr. („Ich habe an dich gedacht und das machte alles besser. Ich werde es schnell vergessen. Und außerdem bin ich eine Todesserin. Ich soll für solche Sachen bereit sein.")

(„Und ich bin stolz auf dich,") sagt sie als sie sich zurückzieht und in meine Augen schaut. („Du hast all unsere Erwartungen übertroffen.")

Natürlich redet sie über sich und den dunklen Lord.

(„Du hast uns geholfen, Bell zu fangen,") fährt sie fort. („Und ohne dich wäre es nicht möglich gewesen. Du hast dem Imperium einen großen Gefallen getan und ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass jeder Todesser im dunklen Orden das weiß.")

Ich grinse sie an und lege schnell meine Arme um ihren Hals als sie sich nach vorne beugt und mich küsst. Liebe Morgana wie ich ihre Lippen vermisst habe! Ihren Geruch, ihr Charisma. Ihre Macht, welche sich wie eine warme Welle über mich ergießt und mir neue Kraft gibt. In ihrer Gegenwart scheint alles gleich besser zu sein. Egal welche Probleme ich im Leben habe, ist alles wieder gut wenn sie da ist. Sie ist wie eine dicke, starke Säule, welche dem Wetter und der Zeit trotzt. Welche immer da ist, alles tun kann und von nichts und niemandem runtergezogen werden kann.

(„Gehen wir zurück ins Schloss,") sagt sie, meinen Rücken reibend. („Du frierst. Und du bist sicherlich müde.")

Ich lege glücklich den Kopf auf ihre Schulter und schaue zu wie die Schneeflocken wie Federn langsam zu Boden fallen und dem Garten des Schlosses ein magisches und beinahe märchenhaftes Aussehen verleihen. Meine Augenlider fühlen sich plötzlich sehr schwer an und der Gedanke an mein Bett kommt mir äußerst verlockend vor. Seti wird wahrscheinlich arbeiten gehen aber ich weiß dass sie in meiner Nähe sein wird. Ich kann jederzeit aufstehen und in ihr Arbeitszimmer gehen und sie wäre da. Ich kann sorglos schlafen mit dem Wissen, dass Seti im Zimmer nebenan ist.

(„Aber bevor du schlafen gehst,") sagt sie als sie meinen Umhang von mir entgegen nimmt und aufhängt, („möchte ich dich nur noch etwas fragen.")

(„Was denn?") frage ich gähnend, die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnend und im Türrahmen wie erfroren stehen bleibend.

Unzählige Rosenblätter sind über das Bett verstreut. Das rote Bettlaken ist faltenfrei und die Decke auf meiner Seite des Bettes ist zugezogen. Rot, meine Lieblingsfarbe. Sogar die dunklen Vorhänge sind mit Rosen geschmückt und rote Kerzen brennen überall. Ein Geruch der Gardenien hängt in der Luft. Mein Lieblingsduft. Nach dem Schimmel und dem Geruch des Schweißes, der um den Zauberer hing, der mich bewachte, kommt mir dieser Duft himmlisch vor.

Ich drehe mich um, vollkommen sprachlos, und sehe Seti, welche mit glitzernden Augen im Türrahmen steht.

(„Man weiß nicht, was man hatte, bis man es verliert,") flüstert sie. („Man weiß nicht, wie sehr man jemanden liebt, bis man diese Person beinahe verliert. Ich hätte besser wissen sollen aber hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät um dir es tut mir leid zu sagen.")

Tränen steigen mir in die Augen und auch wenn es eine Menge Sachen gibt, welche ich in diesem Moment gerne sagen würde, schweige ich weiter. Es fühlt sich so an als träume ich. Meine Müdigkeit mischt sich mit Überraschung und ich habe das Gefühl dass ich nicht länger weiß wo ich bin.

(„Und ich möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen,") sagt sie. („Ich möchte jeden Tag bei dir aufwachen und jede Nacht bei dir im Bett liegen.")

Ich lächele und wische mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

(„Aber vor allem möchte ich dich wissen lassen, dass ich dich immer lieben werde und für mich wird es nie eine andere Frau außer dir geben,") fährt sie fort und macht einen Schritt nach vorne. („Vielleicht gehst du nicht so oft kämpfen und das nimmst du mir übel aber das tue ich nur weil ich dich nicht verlieren will. Mir ist aber klargeworden dass ich dich nicht ewig beschützen kann. Du bist eine Todesserin. Und du hast heute deinen Wert dem dunklen Imperium bewiesen. Ich entschuldige mich wenn ich dich je unterschätzt habe. Bitte schau aufs Bett.")

Wortlos und mit vollkommen leerem Kopf beuge ich mich über das Bett und bemerke eine rote Schatulle zwischen den Blättern. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich als ich sie langsam in die Hand nehme und öffne. Ein goldener Diamantring glitzert im Kerzenlicht und scheint von drinnen zu glühen. Mir fällt auf, dass auf den Diamant irgendwie die Form eines Klees aufgeprägt worden ist. Mein Lieblingssymbol. Ich trage noch immer den Kleeanhänger, welchen ich an meinen sechzehnten Geburtstag von meinen Eltern bekommen habe um meinen Hals.

(„Willst du mich heiraten?") höre ich Setis Stimme hinter mir.

Ich gluckse und spüre, wie meine Brust unkontrollierbar zu zittern anfängt. In diesem Moment dreht sich das Zimmer um mich herum aber ich schreibe es eher der Aufregung als der Müdigkeit zu. Oft habe ich von diesem Moment geträumt aber ich habe nie gedacht dass er so überwältigend wäre. Dass ich vor Aufregung kaum noch stehen oder reden können würde.

(„Ja,") flüstere ich, auf den Ring hinunterblickend und mich dann umdrehend.

Seti steht vor mir und schaut mich ernst an.

(„Ja, ich werde dich heiraten,") flüstere ich, meine Arme um ihren Hals und meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legend. („Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, jemanden anderen als dich zu heiraten.")

Und als sie den Ring auf meinen Finger steckt und mich küsst, erwidere ich leidenschaftlich den Kuss, wissend, dass ich diesen Tag nie vergessen werde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, werde ich zuerst des Geruchs der Rosen bewusst und lächele. Ich drehe mich um im Bett und strecke träge meine Hand aus, aber Setis Seite des Bettes ist kalt und leer. Die Rosenblätter sind noch immer da und ich schaue schnell auf meine Hand hinunter um zu checken, dass das Ganze nicht nur ein Traum war. Das war es nicht. Der Ring ist noch immer da, auf meinem Finger, und scheint Wärme auszustrahlen. Ich fahre langsam über den Ring und kann es kaum glauben, was gestern geschehen ist. Noch gestern – war es gestern? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen? - war ich auf dem Stuhl gefesselt und habe gegen Schwindelanfälle gekämpft, darüber nachgedacht, wie ich lebendig entkomme und ob man mir etwas antut. Und heute bin ich wieder in unserem Bett und bin verlobt.

„Guten morgen, Meister," höre ich Setis Stimme aus dem Zimmer nebenan.

Ich schließe schnell die Augen, schnell entscheidend, mich schlafend zu stellen falls jemand reinkommt. Der dunkle Lord ist hier? Was macht er hier?

„Hallo, Seti," höre ich seine tiefe Stimme.

Solch ein intimer Gruß ist nur für Seti und Draco vorbehalten, geht mir durch den Kopf.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" fragt sie.

Ich höre wie ein Stuhl quietscht.

„In Australien gibt es keine Probleme," sagt er ruhig. „Lucius und Barty haben sind gemeldet. Wir sollten aber heute kurz vorbeischauen."

„Das freut mich," sagt Seti.

Sie klingt müde. Hat sie die ganze Nacht lang gearbeitet, während ich geschlafen habe?

„Ich soll auch meine Arbeit in Norwegen erledigen," höre ich ihre Stimme. „Nach dem, was passiert ist, möchte ich sie unter Kontrolle halten. Auch wenn sich Torhild als sehr kompetent erwiesen hat. Ich möchte sie übrigens zur Ministerin Norwegens ernennen."

„Das ist deine Entscheidung," sagt er.

„Die Finnen wiederum..." fängt sie an und verstummt.

„Manchmal muss man rohe Gewalt anwenden," höre ich seine Stimme. „Denn manche Menschen begreifen es einfach nicht."

Rohe Gewalt? Was ist nur passiert?

Eine Pause tritt ein.

„Dein Weg zur Macht ist echt interessant," sagt er. Seti lacht. „Hast du schon irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen bemerkt?"

„Ja, ich habe Stimmungsschwankungen," erwidert sie.

„Das ist nicht gut," meint er.

„Aber ich werde nicht damit aufhören, die Tränke zu nehmen," fügt sie eilig hinzu. „Ich muss einfach lernen, sie zu kontrollieren. Im gewissen Sinne kann man sagen, dass es eine Herausforderung für mich ist."

„Gut," sagt er. „Wir sollten heute nach Sydney reisen. Du kannst all deine Arbeit Black überlassen. Wir werden nicht lange fort sein und werden apparieren."

Ich seufze. Schon wieder geht sie fort. Aber was habe ich erwartet? Sie ist ja die dunkle Prinzessin.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragt der dunkle Lord in die Stille.

Ich spanne mich an und spitze die Ohren.

„Sie schläft," sagt Seti ruhig. „Aber ich werde Draco sagen, er solle sie wieder checken."

„Vielleicht hat sie Scheiß gebaut," sagt der dunkle Lord, „aber sie hat uns Bell gegeben. Und dazu hat sie eine verdammt gute Arbeit geleistet. In der Zukunft werde ich Aufgaben für sie haben. Sie ist einfallsreich, sehr kompetent und dazu scheint sie auch dazu fähig zu sein, Menschen gut zu manipulieren. All das sind Eigenschaften welche von mir hoch geschätzt sind."

„Ich stimme zu," sagt Seti.

Obwohl sie ihm am liebsten sagen würde, dass sie davon nichts hören will, geht mir durch den Kopf als ich versuche, in Stille zu feiern. Ich bekomme Aufträge! Ja!

„Ich werde sie heiraten," sagt Seti auf einmal. Stille. „Und ich möchte eine Verbindung mit ihr teilen. Immer wissen, was bei ihr los ist und wo sie ist."

„Du möchtest dich auch um sie kümmern wenn du oder sie fort seid?" fragt der dunkle Lord.

„Laetitia ist kein Schaf, um das man sich kümmern muss und ich habe sie unterschätzt," sagt Seti. „Das war mein Fehler. Das war der wahre Ausdruck meiner Sorge der keinem guttut. Sie ist hier nicht glücklich und möchte Aufträge für den Orden erledigen. Sie möchte uns zeigen, was sie tun kann. Ich kann sie nicht ewig beschützen. Aber ich möchte sie immer spüren können. Ihr habt es aus einem ganz anderen Grund getan, Euch an Draco gebunden, aber nichtsdestotrotz müsst Ihr zugeben, dass Eure Verbindung echt nützlich ist. Nicht weil Ihr Euch ständig Sorgen um ihn macht sondern weil ihr so auch aus der Ferne zusammenarbeiten könnt. Laetitia hat mir gezeigt dass sie eine gute Todesserin ist, die zu dem Werk des Ordens beitragen kann. Aber vielmehr möchte ich mich an sie binden weil ich die Zeit, die wir übrig haben, nutzen will. Keiner weiß wann eine von uns stirbt. Und ich möchte unsere Beziehung genießen während ich kann."

Wann eine von uns stirbt? Was sagst du da, Seti?

„Das ist deine Entscheidung," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Und ja, meine Verbindung mit Draco ist oft nützlich. Aus diesem Grund billige ich deine Entscheidung. Und ich überlasse das Thema Selbstkontrolle und Prioritäten dir."

„Danke für Euer Vertrauen," sagt Seti. „Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen. Aber bei allem Respekt, ich wünsche mir Ihr würdet auch nicht gleich voreilige Schlüsse ziehen oder die Sache ganz aus Eurer Perspektive ansehen. Ich würde es schätzen wenn Ihr auch meine Gründe und meine Meinung ohne Urteil akzeptieren würdet."

„Das war mein Fehler," gibt der dunkle Lord zu.

Ich kann meinen Ohren nicht glauben. Der dunkle Lord hat was gesagt?

„Danke," sagt sie mit Anmut. „Ich werde mich für die Reise vorberieten."

„Und ich werde Draco hier herschicken, um Laetitia zu checken. Ich vermute dass sie schon wach ist."

Die Tür wird geschlossen und Seti tritt ein. Sie hat dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen und ihr Hemd ist zerknittert aber sie lächelt als sie mich erblickt.

„Hast du alles gehört?" fragt sie leise.

Ich nicke nur. Ich habe den Eindruck dass der dunkle Lord dieser Tatsache die ganze Zeit bewusst war.

Sie setzt sich auf die Bettkante und mustert mich.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragt sie mich ernst.

„Viel besser," sage ich lächelnd. „Ich musste gleich checken ob ich das Ganze geträumt habe oder nicht."

Ich wedele mit meiner Hand mit dem Verlobungsring.

„Warum soll es ein Traum sein?" fragt sie mich einfach. „Für mich war es eher eine Frage der Zeit. Und ja, ich gebe zu, ich dachte dass es überhaupt nicht notwendig ist. Aber jetzt denke ich anders."

„Du möchtest eine Verbindung mit mir teilen," sage ich. „Und ganz ehrlich freue ich mich wahnsinnig darauf. Sie wird uns beiden helfen."

Seti streicht mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht und küsst mich kurz.

„Ich weiß dass dir dieses Schwein nichts angetan hat weil du ihn aufgehalten hast," sagt sie leise. „Aber es gibt manche Narben welche nicht sichtbar sind. Und wenn du darüber reden willst bin ich da."

„Es war nicht angenehm," sage ich ernst. „Aber irgendwie habe ich es wieder gutgemacht indem ich ihn verprügelt habe. Ich habe mich selbst überrascht. Anscheinend habe ich ihn zu Tode verprügelt. Es war meine Rache, die ich vielleicht zu weit getrieben habe."

„Und wie fühlst du dich wenn du darüber nachdenkst?" fragt sie mich.

„Zufrieden," sage ich ehrlich.

„Gut," sagt sie und küsst mich auf die Stirn.

Es klopft an der Tür und Seti steht auf.

„Zieh etwas an," sagt sie zu mir, mit dem Finger auf den Schrank deutend.

„Hallo, der Heiler ist im Haus," höre ich die fröhliche Stimme Dracos aus dem Flur.

Ich ziehe mich an und schließe die Tür des Schlafzimmers hinter mir. Draco grinst mich breit an und nickt.

„Das ist eine gute Patientin," sagt er fröhlich. „Der Heiler sagt, sie solle essen und sie isst. Der Heiler sagt sie solle schlafen und das macht sie."

Er wirft Seti einen Blick zu und sie zuckt mit den Achseln. Ich weiß dass Seti und der dunkle Lord die schlimmsten Patienten sind, die Draco je geheilt hat.

„Und jetzt habe ich wieder Hunger," sage ich zu ihm.

„Ausgezeichnet," meint er und strahlt mich an. „Wir gehen unten in den Speisesaal und essen etwas zusammen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco brauchte volle fünf Sekunden um den Ring auf meiner Hand zu bemerken aber hat nichts dazu gesagt während Seti da war. Draco verbirgt seine Gefühle und Reaktionen sehr schlecht. Ich habe deutlich gesehen wie seine Augen kurz weit wurden als er den Ring erblickt hat.

Als wir aber unsere Gemächer verlassen, dreht er sich mir zu und strahlt mich an.

„Ist was passiert worüber ich etwas wissen sollte?" fragt er rätselhaft.

Ich lache. Draco weiß wie viel mir das bedeutet und freut sich für mich. Das sieht man ihm in den Augen an.

„Ja, wir sind verlobt," sage ich leise zu ihm als wir an der Tür welche in die Gemächer des dunklen Lords führt vorbei gehen. Man weiß ja nie, was er treibt und ob man ihn bei etwas stört.

Draco legt seinen Arm um meine Schultern und drückt mich fest an sich.

„Ich freue mich für dich," sagt er mit Gefühl. Ich spüre dass er versucht, sich zu beherrschen aber das gelingt ihm nicht. „Und? Wie hat sie es getan? War es romantisch? Oder hat sie dich beiläufig gefragt sowie Erebus es getan hat?"

„Es war sehr romantisch," sage ich grinsend. „Und ganz untypisch, weißt du. Ich sage nicht dass Seti nicht romantisch ist aber das Ganze war einfach perfekt. Es würde mich nicht wundern wenn sie mehrere Bücher zum Thema in der Bibliothek gelesen hat."

Ich erzähle ihm von dem Bett mit Rosenblättern, über die Kerzen und über den Gardenienduft. Draco hört mit glitzernden Augen zu. Manchmal finde ich es sehr lustig wenn er sich wie, na ja, eine Frau benimmt. Ihn freuen solche Sachen und ich weiß dass er wahrscheinlich teilnehmen wollen würde.

„Setze dich," sagt er geschäftsmäßig als wir den Speisesaal betreten. „Ich muss dich untersuchen."

„Ach ja," sage ich seufzend. „Es ist wirklich nicht notwendig. Mir geht es prima."

„Nach den Rosen und dem Ring kann ich das glauben," sagt er als er seinen Stab zückt. „Aber ich muss es trotzdem tun."

Nach fünf Minuten gibt er sich zufrieden und lässt seinen Stab verschwinden.

„Außer Erschöpfung bist du ganz gesund," sagt er. „Du musst wieder zu deinen Kräften kommen. Wir können damit anfangen, gut zu essen."

Ich lasse zu, dass es mir vorschreibt was ich essen soll denn mir ist es ganz ehrlich egal und ihn macht es glücklich. So hat er das Gefühl dass wenigstens jemand seinen Vorschlägen folgt. Ich kann mir vorstellen dass er Zustände kriegt wenn er Seti oder den dunklen Lord heilen muss. Ob er ihn überhaupt heilen kann? Er ist... na ja, kein Mensch. Ich weiß dass die Vampire eine besondere Anatomie nach der Verwandlung bekommen.

„Es tut mir echt leid," bricht er die Stille.

„Weswegen?" frage ich ihn mit vollem Mund.

„Weil das Ganze passiert ist," sagt er und senkt den Blick. Ich würde ihm schon zutrauen, dass er sich schuldig fühlen würde. Das ist typisch Draco. Was auch immer passiert findet er eine Spur Schuld in seinem eigenen Handeln. Wahrscheinlich weil er so kritisch sich gegenüber ist. Und weil er oft eher seine Schwächen als seine Stärke sieht.

„Ich hätte dir nein sagen sollen," fährt er fort. „Ich hätte..."

„Du hättest nichts tun können," unterbreche ich ihn, meine Hand auf seine legend. „Es ist alleine meine Schuld. Aber auch ich hätte nicht wissen können, was passieren wird. Sie sind trotz der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen ins Imperium eingedrungen und haben die Farm meiner Eltern gefunden. Wie sie gewusst haben, dass wir dorthin gehen würden, ist mir schleierhaft. Es ist unmöglich dass sie dort tagelang auf dich gewartet haben. Denn du warst ihr ursprüngliches Ziel. Sie wollten dich fangen sodass sie den dunklen Lord locken und dann ihn umbringen können. Das ist schon für den Anfang der verrückteste und der blödeste Plan den ich je gehört habe."

„Außer dass ihnen jemand aus dem Orden genau gesagt hat, was hier passiert und wohin wir gehen," sagt er leise.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ich runzele die Stirn. Ja, wenn man es aus diesem Winkel betrachtet ist es sehr seltsam wie Bell wusste, dass wir beide die Farm meiner Eltern besuchen werden. Es sei denn es gibt einen Verräter in unseren Reihen. Sind der dunkle Lord und Seti schon auf diesen Gedanken gekommen?

„Wen haben wir gesehen oder getroffen auf unserem Weg dorthin?" frage ich ihn, meine Gabel sinken lassend.

Dracos Ausdruck wird todernst.

„Erebus hat mir keine Fragen in Bezug darauf gestellt," murmelt er. „Aber ihm hätte schon so etwas einfallen sollen. Mal sehen... Amu. Und dann haben wir einen Hauself auf unserem Weg in die Eingangshalle gesehen. Zu jener Zeit gab es keine Todesser dort, nur unsere Bodyguards."

„Vielleicht war es einer von ihnen?" frage ich leise.

„Nein," schüttelt er schnell den Kopf. „Unmöglich. Sie sind alle von Erebus persönlich für dieses Dienst ausgewählt worden."

„Vielleicht ein Engel?" schlage ich vor.

„Einem Engel, auch wenn es ihm gelingen würde, das Hauptquartier zu finden, würde es nie gelingen, reinzukommen. Es gibt Dementoren hier die das Schloss rund um die Uhr bewachen und außerdem die Dämonen die ständig herumschwirren. Sie würden einen Engel gleich aufspüren. Und außerdem bin ich ziemlich sicher dass Erebus daran gedacht hat als er die Schutzzauber vor ein paar Jahren verbessert hat."

„Das war eine blöde Idee," sage ich abwinkend und wieder meine Gabel in die Hand nehmend. „Der dunkle Lord hat mit dir über die Geschehnisse geredet. Er würde gleich wissen wenn es die geringste Wahrscheinlichkeit gibt, dass es einen Verräter in unseren Reihen gibt. Ich weiß wie sehr er Verräter hasst. Es war ein Zufall, das ist alles."

„Und auch wenn es kein Zufall war sollten wir die Sache Erebus überlassen," sagt Draco und zuckt mit den Achseln.

Wir essen weiter.

„Weißt du, ich habe zusammen mit Katie Bell Hogwarts besucht," sagt Draco in die Stille. „Erebus meint, jede Person habe ihren Preis. Etwas auf der Welt was ihr wichtig ist. Dass man für diese Person oder für dieses etwas bereit ist, alles zu opfern. Er behauptet, dass indem man einem diese Sache wegnimmt einen brechen kann. Aber er versteht nicht die menschliche Natur in ihrer Vollkommenheit und kann nicht begreifen, dass tiefe Verluste einen zum Monster machen können. Katie Bell ist der lebende Beweis dafür."

„Ich habe dort Percy Weasley gesehen," sage ich. „Ist er auch gefangengenommen worden?"

„Ich denke schon, aber ich habe den Gefangenen nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt," sagt Draco achselzuckend.

Ich erzähle Draco davon, was mir Percy Weasley gesagt hat und Draco verfällt in Stille und wird todernst.

„Manchmal frage ich mich wozu all das gut ist," murmelt er. „Wir kämpfen, erobern und besiegen und scheren uns darum nicht, wie viele Feinde wir umbringen. Aber jede Person die wir umbringen ist der Vater oder die Mutter von jemandem, ein Bruder, eine Schwester, eine Tochter oder ein Sohn. Sie sind alle Menschen. Und auch wenn wir sie nur als Ziffern betrachten sind sie das nicht. Natürlich ist mir klar dass wir uns im Krieg befinden und dass wir für edle Ziele kämpfen. Ich glaube mit meinem ganzen Wesen an diese Ziele und möchte zu deren Erreichung beitragen. Aber manchmal denke ich an die Opfer des Krieges. Sowie wir den Tod jedes Todessers trauern trauert auch irgendwo jemand um den Tod von jemandem, der ihm lieb war und den wir ohne Gewissen getötet haben."

„Es gibt Hellmagier welche so engstirnig sind dass sie alles was anders ist mit der Wurzel rausziehen und zerstören wollen," fährt er fort. „Ihnen ist nicht klar, dass wir alle freie Menschen sind, alle von denen unterschiedlich sind. Dass die Schwarzmagie an sich nichts Schlechtes ist wenn man sie nicht für etwas Schlechtes benutzt. Dass die Art der Magie gar nichts bedeutet und dass alles von der Person abhängt, welche sie benutzt. Sie haben Angst vor dem Anderen und deswegen verurteilen sie uns. Aber was gibt uns das Recht sie umzubringen?"

Ich starre ihn ungläubig an.

„Woher kommt all das, Draco?" frage ich ihn.

Er lächelt flüchtig und fährt mit dem Essen fort.

„Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht als ich mir vorzustellen versuchte, was dir passiert und wie es dir geht," sagt er achselzuckend. „Leider hatte ich genug Zeit dafür. Auf der einen Seite beim bloßen Gedanken dass sie dir etwas angetan haben wollte ich sie alle umbringen. Aber auf der anderen Seite sah ich in ihnen nur Menschen, welche alles verloren haben und verzweifelt sind. Die nicht anders können als sich nach Rache zu sehnen weil ihnen nur die Rache auf dieser Welt übriggeblieben ist."

Ich denke darüber nach und muss zugeben, dass er vielleicht Recht hat. Aber ich kann mich einfach nicht in ihn hineinversetzen. Diese Menschen haben Artaius entführt und haben versucht, ihn umzubringen. Sie haben auch mich entführt und Morgana weiß was mir passieren würde hätte ich mich nicht befreit und den dunklen Lord gerufen.

„Du bist eine echt einzigartige Person und ein einzigartiger Schwarzmagier," sage ich zu Draco. „Und ich beneide dich dafür, dass du die Sache so aus allen Winkeln betrachten kannst. Denn ich kann es nicht."

Ich denke im Allgemeinen dass man Draco nicht genug schätzt. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Heiler der weltweit berühmt ist. Er ist aber auch eine einzigartige Person und mit ihm kann man über allerlei Sachen reden und er wird immer etwas über alles wissen. Und außerdem ist er dazu fähig, sich in Menschen hineinzuversetzen und so ihr Handeln und ihre Denkweise besser zu verstehen. Er scheint das Beste aus der Schwarzmagie und der Hellmagie zu verkörpern. Aber trotz allem sieht man ihn im Orden manchmal als nur den Ehemann des dunklen Lords.

Sein Sexspielzeug, hat ihn dieser Amerikaner genannt.

Seit ich dem dunklen Orden beigetreten bin wollte ich mich bewähren und ihm zeigen, was ich tun kann. Wegen meiner Taten geschätzt werden. Aber wird man mich auch, wenn ich Seti heirate, als ihr Sexspielzeug und nicht als eine Todesserin betrachten?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

„Steh auf," befiehlt der dunkle Lord.

Der Todesser erhebt sich langsam und bleibt mit gesenktem Kopf dastehen. In Momenten wie diesen spüre ich dieses Gefühl der Genugtuung, dass wir etwas erfolgreich beendet haben. Dass die Fahne des dunklen Imperiums in den Boden eines weiteres Land gerammt worden ist. Alles, was wir noch brauchen, ist die Reichshymne.

Eigentlich wäre es keine schlechte Idee...

Der neue Minister Australiens geht zu seinem Platz wie befohlen und atmet tief durch. Sicherlich weiß er was für eine Verantwortung es ist, ein Minister in einer Provinz des dunklen Imperiums zu sein. Aber momentan können wir alle mit Erleichterung ausatmen weil wir unsere Arbeit in Australien erfüllt haben.

Ich kann den glücklichen Ausdruck Laetitias nicht aus meinem Kopf vertreiben. Die Zeit, welche ich mit Erebus verbracht habe, hat dazu beigetragen, meine Sichtweise was Ehe angeht zu ändern. Mir ist klargeworden dass meine Meinung dazu die Wurzel in meiner Kindheit hatte. Meine Eltern haben immer gut zusammen funktioniert und waren für mich das Ebenbild eines Ehepaars. Ich habe immer die Ehe als etwas sehr Positives betrachtet aber die Gesellschaft und deren Ansichten der Ehe gegenüber haben mich überzeugt, dass man irgendwann heiraten soll. Unzählige Gespräche mit Erebus, der die Sache mit klinischer Präzision in einzelne Tatsachen zerlegen kann, haben meine Ansicht geändert. Ich sehe es jetzt als etwas Überflüssiges an. Aber nicht nur werde ich dadurch eine funktionierende Verbindung mit Laetitia erwerben sondern auch ihr den letzten Beweis geben, dass ich sie liebe. Und vielleicht braucht unsere Beziehung genau das. Der dunkle Lord und ich haben lang über die Verbindung welche er mit Draco teilt gesprochen und mir ist aufgefallen wie nützlich sie für die beiden Seiten ist.

„Seti," reißt mich die Erwähnung meines Namens aus den Gedanken und ich schaue mich um. Der dunkle Lord schaut mich etwas tadelnd an. „Hast du etwas hinzuzufügen?"

„Nein, mein Meister," sage ich gleich zu ihm.

„Na gut," sagt er zu der vollgepackten Konferenzhalle. „Ich erkläre dieses Treffen für beendet."

In diesem Moment werde ich wieder daran erinnert wie geschickt er sich ausdrücken kann wenn er so will. Aber wenn er sich in einer intimeren Umgebung befindet benutzt er oft Schimpfwörter und kann ziemlich vulgär sein. Ich vermute dass ich durch seine Ausdrucksweise sehr beeinflusst bin. Und von etwas oder jemandem beeinflusst zu werden ist im dunklen Orden keine Tugend. Ich soll darüber nachdenken.

„Norwegen also," sage ich zu ihm als wir uns zusammen auf den Weg zu den Apparierpunkten machen.

„Ja," sagt er und schaut selbstzufrieden zu der schwarzen Fahne hoch, welche jetzt in der riesigen Eingangshalle des australischen Ministeriums hängt. „Und wenn diese Todesserin so kompetent ist wie du sie beschreibst, denke ich, dass wir dort nicht viel Arbeit haben werden."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„All diese Menschen ermüden mich," sagt Erebus als er sich auf einen Stein setzt und seine Beine ausstreckt.

Ich schaue den dunklen Lord verwundert an. Erebus, der stundenlang kämpfen und nicht müde werden kann beklagt sich über Menschen und wie sehr sie ihn ermüden. Das ist kaum zu fassen. Aber solche Menschen gibt es ja. Sie können Tag und Nacht arbeiten aber stelle man sie mit Menschen zusammen werden sie sie in ein paar Stunden satt haben und sich nach der Stille ihres Arbeitszimmers sehnen. Oder in diesem Fall nach der Stille des Fjords und dem Abstand von zweihundert Metern zu unseren Bodyguards, welche gehorsam darauf warten, dass der große dunkle Lord genug von der Natur hat und weitermachen will.

Wäre ich auch nicht hier würde ich vermutlich lachen.

„Herrlich, nicht wahr?" fragt er mich. „Ich denke ich würde gerne ein Haus in Norwegen kaufen, wohin ich fliehen könnte wenn das Hauptquartier zu laut wird."

Ich blicke über den Ozean und frage mich ob er mich nicht unter diesem seltsamen Vorwand hergebracht hat um etwas mit mir zu besprechen. Ich muss nur darauf warten, dass er das Thema anschneidet. Und das kommt nachdem er eine Zigarre anzündet. Ja, er zieht eine hervor. Mal sehen...

„Ich finde es sehr gut, dass du mir widersprichst," sagt er.

Und es geht los. Ich hatte Recht.

„Aber vielmehr wenn du deine Behauptungen gut begründest. Ich weiß dass Draco und ich gut zusammenarbeiten können aber du und Laetitia seid anders. Ich möchte nur dass du deine Ziele im Auge behältst. Und obwohl mich das Ganze etwas skeptisch macht, werde ich dir erlauben, mich von dem Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Das ist dein Vorrecht."

„Ich weiß, was ich da tue, Meister," sage ich zu ihm. „Ich brauche nur Euer Verständnis und Eure Unterstützung."

„Und du hast sie," sagt Erebus und schaut zu mir.

„Ich kann aber den Eindruck nicht loswerden dass Ihr jedem meiner Schritte folgt," sage ich. „Ich finde es manchmal erstickend. Ich habe mich Euch schon bewährt. Aber trotzdem muss ich darauf achten wie ich mich in Eurer Gesellschaft benehme, was ich sage und was ich tue. Ihr merkt Euch alles und zieht Schlüsse daraus. Sowie Ihr es schon bei den Ministern getan habt, könntet ihr es auch bei mir machen. Ich mache Fehler, ja. Aber das wichtigste ist dass ich aus diesen Fehlern lerne."

„Du hast Recht, ich folge deinem jeden Schritt," sagt er. „Nur weil ich denke dass du dich jetzt in einer sehr heiklen Phase befindest. Du hast schon die Höhen erreicht aber jetzt geht es um Nuancen. Und falls du ausrutschst, wirst du tief fallen."

„Aber Ihr könnt nicht statt mir leben," protestiere ich. „Ihr könnt nicht Entscheidungen statt mir treffen. Wenn ich ausrutsche, Pech gehabt. Ich werde meine Lektion lernen und aufstehen. Weitermachen. Wieder hoch klettern. Wie dem auch sei werde ich es nicht aufgeben."

Er nickt und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug von seiner Zigarre.

„Gut," sagt er. „Wir haben in den letzten Monaten viel erreicht. Wir haben große Sachen im Gang gesetzt und an mehreren Fronten gleichzeitig gearbeitet. Es gibt nur noch die USA und dann werden wir für eine kurze Weile eine Pause machen. Die Reichsarmee, Black und du, ihr seid alle erschöpft."

„Und Ihr, Meister?" frage ich ihn.

Der dunkle Lord schaut zum stillen Ozean und neigt den Kopf zur Seite. Die Brise streicht ihm das verirrte Haar aus dem Gesicht das unmenschlich blass ist.

„Ich bin auch etwas müde," gibt er zu. „Aber ich mache immer weiter und schaue nicht zurück. Ich bemerke meine Müdigkeit nicht und unbewusst ignoriere ich sie. Aber vielleicht wäre es klug, mir auch eine Pause zu gönnen."

Und als wir weiter in Stille zum Ozean schauen und die frische Luft genießen, von unseren Bodyguards umrundet welche wie Statuen in einem Halbkreis um uns herum stehen, bin ich für sein Geständnis dankbar weil er die innere Kraft hatte zuzugeben, dass auch er Grenzen hat. Dass auch er noch nicht perfekt ist. Und das, in meinen Augen, macht ihn zu dem größten Schwarzmagier der je gelebt hat.


	36. Kapitel 35

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

AN: Leider muss ich euch mitteilen, dass ich zwei Wochen Pause nehme. Kapitel 36 erscheint dann am 8. Januar. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, Essen und Entspannung! ;)

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 35 – Lebenstanz

Narzissa hat sich immer auf die Arbeit mit Kindern gefreut. Und sie hätte sich keinen besseren Job vorstellen können als eine Lehrerin zu werden. Sie genießt es, ihre Zeit unter Kindern zu verbringen weil sie sie inspirieren. Aber am meisten genießt sie es, wenn ihre Schüler etwas lernen und wenn sich ihre Arbeit und ihre Leistung lohnen.

Aber Sachen wie diese genießt sie ganz und gar nicht.

Sie schaut zu den drei Jungen über ihren Schreibtisch hinweg und verkneift sich einen Seufzen.

(„Ich möchte wissen, woher ihr all diese Ideen habt,") sagt sie zu den drei Verbrechern.

(„Nirgendwoher, Madame,") antwortet einer der Jungs etwas genervt. („Und ich sehe einfach nicht warum wir hier sind. Ja, klar, vielleicht haben wir es zu weit getrieben. Aber jemand musste doch etwas unternehmen.")

(„Ich versichere dir dass wenn jemand gegen etwas oder eine andere Person unternehmen soll, dann sind das die Lehrer,") sagt Narzissa kalt. („Und sicherlich nicht die Schüler welche sich einbilden, dass sie etwas Ordnung in die Schule einführen sollten.")

Die Jungs schweigen, wechseln aber genervte Blicke.

(„Was haben sie, eurer Meinung nach, getan, um eine solche Behandlung euerseits zu verdienen?") versucht sie es erneut.

(„Sie haben über Schwarzmagie gesprochen als sei es eine Krankheit,") sagt einer empört. („Und dann haben sie auf uns gedeutet und gesagt: Na die sollten es wissen, die besuchen die schwarzmagischen Kurse. Schaut mal was aus ihnen geworden ist.")

(„Dem letzten Teil stimme ich eigentlich zu,") sagt Narzissa mit Anmut. („Ich weiß einfach nicht was in euch gefahren ist oder was man euch zu Hause beigebracht hat, aber man löst Probleme in der Schule und im Allgemeinen nicht mit Gewalt. Wenn man ein Problem mit jemandem oder etwas hat, geht man zu einem Lehrer und erzählt ihm davon. Ich habe euch ja oft genug gesagt, ihr solltet zu mir oder einem der schwarzmagischen Lehrer kommen wenn ihr Zweifel oder Probleme habt. Stimmt das?")

Die Jungs nicken.

(„Und wenn ich ein Problem habe, dann rede ich zuerst mit meinen Kollegen,") fährt sie entschlossen fort. („Wenn die Sache einfach zu ernst ist oder wenn wir denken, dass wir Hilfe brauchen, dann melden wir uns bei dem dunklen Lord. So geht es. In unserer Gesellschaft gibt es eine Hierarchie, welche man einfach respektieren kann. Und ihr müsst schon früh lernen wie das geht.")

Narzissa wollte sehen ob sie jene sind, welche es auf Hellmagier abgesehen haben, auf ihre Art der Magie stolz sind und im Allgemeinen denken, dass die Hellmagier eine niedrigere Form des Lebens sind. Sie behauptet, dass sie leider Recht hatte. Sie hat solch einen Eindruck bekommen und ihr Instinkt wenn es um solche Sachen geht hat sie noch nie irregeführt.

(„Und ich sage euch noch was,") fügt sie hinzu. („Im dunklen Imperium gibt es strenge Regeln. Für eine sehr lange Zeit hat man uns, die Schwarzmagier, schikaniert und wir mussten ihretwegen unsere Art der Magie im Geheimen üben. Aber jetzt da die Sachen anders stehen besagen die Regeln dass man keinen verurteilen darf. Jeder, Schwarzmagier oder Hellmagier, ist ein freier Bürger des dunklen Imperiums solange er dessen Gesetze respektiert. Jetzt seid ihr noch immer in der Schule. Aber eines Tages – und zwar bald – wenn ihr mit eurer Schulung fertig seid, werdet ihr volljährige Bürger der französischen Provinz sein. Und wenn ihr dann so was macht, landet ihr im Gefängnis. Weil das, was ihr getan habt, gegen die Gesetze des Imperiums geht. Kapiert ihr?")

(„Aber was sollten wir denn machen?") fragt einer. („Ruhig dastehen und zuhören, wie man uns beleidigt?")

(„Ganz und gar nicht,") erwidert Narzissa und schüttelt den Kopf. („Ihr solltet gleich zu mir kommen und ich werde mit den Personen reden. Und glaubt mir, ihre Strafe wäre sicherlich nicht ihnen eine zu verpassen, sondern etwas viel Ernsteres.")

Die Jungs wechseln aufgeregte Blicke.

(„Aber dafür musst ihr euch an die Schulregeln halten,") sagt sie. („Jetzt kann ich nichts mehr tun weil ihr sie angegriffen habt. Jetzt seid ihr die Verbrecher und nicht sie.")

Als die drei Jungen schweigend ihr Büro verlassen, seufzt Narzissa Malfoy und schaut auf das Foto von Draco, das sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch hat. Sie hat für eine lange Weile ihren Sohn nicht gesehen und sie hofft, dass es ihm gut geht. Bald ist es es Halloween und sie hat vor, das Hauptquartier zu besuchen um Draco zu sehen. Was mit Lucius ist, weiß sie nicht. Er befindet sich noch immer an einem sehr dunklen Ort. Und wenn er dort ist meidet er ihre Gesellschaft und die Gesellschaft jedes Menschen weil er einfach mit Sachen auf diese Weise klarkommt. Das ist Lucius. Er würde lieber schweigen und alleine leiden als mit jemandem darüber zu reden. Über seine momentanen Pflichten weiß sie nur, dass er vor kurzem aus Australien heimgekommen ist. Und ein Teil von ihr hofft, dass er sie in Beauxbatons besuchen wird. Wahrscheinlich wird er das nicht tun. Und Narzissa hat diese Situation und seine seltsamen Weisen, mit Sachen klarzukommen, einfach satt. Früher würde sie wahrscheinlich nur abwinken und darauf warten, dass etwas passiert. Jetzt aber erkennt sie dass sie ihr Mann braucht und sie möchte für ihn da sein auch wenn er denkt dass er sie nicht braucht. Sie wird ihm gegenübertreten und ihm eine direkte Frage stellen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Es gibt wirklich nichts mehr zu besprechen," sagt ein bebrillter Mann der sich vor dem Fernseher setzt und die Fernbedingung in die Hand nimmt.

Seine Frau schnaubt, macht ein paar schnelle Schritte in seine Richtung und nimmt die Fernbedingung aus seiner Hand.

„Irgendwann müssen wir darüber reden," faucht sie. „Und es tut keinem gut es so weiter zu ignorieren."

Er seufzt und lehnt seinen Kopf zurück.

„Was möchtest du, dass ich sage?" fragt er in die Stille.

„Zum Anfang können wir laut Sachen aussprechen, die uns am Herzen liegen und die wir ihr nie ins Gesicht sagen würden," sagt seine Frau, die französische Zauberzeitung vom Tisch nehmend und auf das Sofa werfend.

Ihr Mann nimmt mit einem gequälten Ausdruck die Zeitung in die Hand und überblickt das Foto seiner Tochter auf der ersten Seite.

„Sprich doch," sagt seine Frau, die sich zu ihm setzt. „Was liegt dir am Herzen?"

„Ich war so stolz auf meine Tochter," sagt er leise. „Und ich war stolz auf das, was sie erreicht hat. Auf diese neue Weltordnung an der sie teilnimmt."

„Weiter," fordert ihn seine Frau nickend an.

„Ich wusste ja dass sie kämpft und ich war ein Idiot um zu glauben dass sie noch keinen getötet hat," fährt er betrübt fort. „Ich denke dass das, was sie in ihrem Interview gesagt hat, inspirierend und beeindruckend ist. Ich kann gut verstehen warum ihr und ihrem Lehrer tausenden von Menschen folgen und bereit sind, für ihre Ideologie zu sterben."

„Aber es bricht mir trotzdem das Herz herauszufinden, dass meine Tochter für den Tod von Hunderten verantwortlich ist," beendet er seine Rede und wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

Seine Frau nickt nur und eine Pause tritt ein. Ihre Finger finden seine und sie drückt seine Hand, um ihm ihre Unterstützung zu zeigen.

„Es ist ganz in Ordnung, dass sie auf Frauen steht," platzt es aus ihrem Mann heraus. „Wirklich. Am Anfang war ich schockiert. Dann aber haben wir darüber gesprochen und ich habe mich an die kleine Mandy erinnert. Ihre Eltern sagten dass sie immer gewusst haben, dass sie lesbisch sei. So was weiß man einfach. Und ich habe erkannt dass ich blind war. Hermine hat sich nie wirklich für Jungs interessiert aber ich dachte eher dass ihr das Lernen viel wichtiger ist und dass es irgendwann kommt. Und ich wünsche mir wir hätten schon am Anfang viel mehr Verständnis gehabt und dass wir nicht auf die Weise reagiert haben, auf die wir sie verletzt haben. Ich bereue auch zutiefst dass wir sie im Stich gelassen haben. Aber sie hat einfach viel zu viel auf den Tisch geknallt und es war schwierig, es zu verdauen. Ich mag Laetitia, wirklich. Sie ist eine sehr charmante und kluge Frau. Und ich kann sehr gut verstehen warum sich unsere Tochter in sie verliebt hat. Ich habe Laetitia sehr gerne und ich hoffe, dass die beiden zusammen glücklich sind."

„Als sie uns über das dunkle Imperium erzählt hat, fand ich die Idee toll," fährt er fort.

Es ist sehr schwierig, findet seine Frau, ihn zum Sprechen zu bewegen aber wenn er schon damit anfängt, redet er wie ein Wasserfall.

„Alles ergab einen Sinn," sagt er. „Und ich denke noch immer dass die Idee toll ist. Aber ich war einfach zu blind um begreifen zu können was das mit sich bringt. Dass wenn sie kämpfen geht es nicht heißt, dass sie einen Tanz um eine fremde Stadt ausführt sondern dass sie Menschen umbringt und dass sie Angriffe und Massaker befiehlt in denen hunderte ums Leben kommen. Auf der einen Seite ist es ganz verständlich, dass es Opfer geben muss. Aber auf der anderen Seite kann ich diese kaltblütige Person nicht mit unserer Tochter in Verbindung bringen."

Er schaut wieder auf die Zeitung und die Züge seiner Frau verhärten sich.

„Ich stimme zu," sagt sie leise. „Und ich denke nicht dass wir darüber schweigen sollten. Wir sollten darüber mit ihr reden wenn sie uns besucht. Auch wenn ich denke dass die Möglichkeit besteht dass sie ausflippt. Wir dürfen einfach nicht darüber schweigen weil es keiner Seite gut tut."

Sie wickelt ihre Finger um seine und seufzt.

„Dann werden wir es tun," sagt er betrübt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius Black klettert aus dem Kamin heraus und klopft die Asche von seinem Anzug ab.

„Hallo, meine Liebe," ruft er laut. „Ich bin zu Hause!"

„Endlich zu Hause," murmelt er zu sich und schaut zur Uhr. Einundzwanzig. Das ist ja unmenschlich, zu dieser Uhrzeit heimzukommen.

„Wo bist du, Schatz?" fragt er, die Treppen empor steigend.

Leises Gemurmel kommt aus dem Wohnzimmer und er verzieht das Gesicht. Bitte keine Kollegen von Aideen, welche sie heute in ihrem Haus besucht haben, um etwas zu besprechen. Aideen ist so in ihrer Arbeit engagiert wie er selbst. Er mag seine Arbeit und er mag es, Erebus helfen zu können und für ihn da zu sein. Aber Aideen und er haben schon darüber gesprochen. Wenn sie so weiter machen könnte er ebenso leicht im Hauptquartier und sie im irischen Ministerium schlafen. Sie haben einfach keine Zeit für sich selbst und was am wichtigsten für ihn ist, für ihre Beziehung.

Seufzend öffnet er die Tür des Wohnzimmers, erwartend, eine Gruppe irischer Todesser zu sehen aber er sieht nur einen Mann der seiner Frau gegenüber sitzt und mit ihr ernst redet. Und wenn sich Sirius nicht irrt, ist er ein Heiler.

Aideen Delaney Black sitzt mit einer Teetasse in der Hand und blickt auf als ihr Mann über die Schwelle tritt.

„Hallo, Schatz," sagt sie zu ihm, steht auf und legt ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Hi," sagt er, dem Heiler einen Blick über ihre Schulter werfend. „Was ist los?" fragt er mit einer Dose Vorsicht.

„Setze dich," sagt sie, seinen Rücken reibend.

„Bist du krank?" fragt er sie.

Manchmal sagt er solche blöde Sachen wie diese. Er sieht ihr ja im Gesicht an dass etwas nicht stimmt. Und dann muss er so etwas Blödes fragen.

„Ihre Frau, Mr Black, ist nicht krank," sagt der Heiler und mustert Sirius über den Rand seiner Brillen mit einem Blick der beinahe als tadelnd beschrieben werden kann. „Aber es gibt... Neuigkeiten."

Sirius schaut zu seiner Frau. Aideen und er haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Sie reden über alles und er findet sie so ehrlich und direkt dass es manchmal auch für ihn zu peinlich ist. Aber er schätzt diese Eigenschaft seiner Frau. Sie ist eigentlich etwas, was er an ihr sehr liebt.

„Ich bin schwanger," sagt sie in die Stille.

Sirius spürt wie sein Unterkiefer hinunterklappt und sein Gehirn scheint aufgehört zu haben, zu funktionieren. Er scheint sich dazu auch in Kreisen zu drehen, wie ein seltsames Karussell, das sich um diesen einen Satz dreht und doch dessen Bedeutung nicht begreifen kann.

„Wie... wann..." platzt es aus ihm. „Wie ist das nur möglich?"

Aideen schaut zum Seitentisch und zuckt mit den Achseln.

Sirius setzt sich eilig zu seiner Frau und nimmt ihre Hand in seine.

Sie haben darüber gesprochen. Diskutiert, alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen. Und das haben sie schon am Anfang ihrer Beziehung getan was Sirius etwas peinlich fand. Aber das ist Aideen. Sie wird auch das heikelste Thema ohne Hemmungen anschneiden wenn sie denkt, dass man darüber reden soll oder wenn sie sich um dieses bestimmtes Thema Gedanken macht.

„Normalerweise freuen sich Menschen wenn ich ihnen solche Neuigkeiten liefere," murmelt der Heiler.

„Ja, aber wir sind keine normalen Menschen," sagt Aideen entschlossen zu ihm. „Ich bin die irische Ministerin und mein Mann ist der persönliche Sekretär des dunklen Lords. Wir arbeiten siebzig Stunden pro Woche und unsere Arbeit ist uns sehr wichtig. Und ich stehe zu meiner Entscheidung."

Sirius schaut ahnungslos zu ihr.

„Ich möchte die Schwangerschaft abbrechen," sagt sie Sirius ins Gesicht.

Er öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen aber er scheint keine passenden Worte finden zu können. Er schluckt mehrmals und seine Frau scheint den Kampf in ihm zu erkennen und drückt seine Schulter.

„Wir werden noch darüber reden," sagt sie zu dem Heiler. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Beratung und für Ihre Meinung."

Der Heiler schüttelt die Hände der beiden und verschwindet durch die Tür. Sirius sitzt noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt da und starrt eine Stelle auf dem Tisch blöd an.

"Er ist der Meinung, dass ich ein Baby haben soll da ich noch immer mehr oder weniger gesund sei," sagt sie in die Stille. "Denn jetzt sei der Stress für meinen Körper und das Baby noch zu verarbeiten. Wer weiß, welche Aufgaben auf mich in der Zukunft warten. Aber du weißt schon dass ich noch nicht dafür bereit bin. Und was am wichtigsten ist, werden weder ich noch du die Zeit haben, uns um das Baby zu kümmern. Ja, wir könnten uns natürlich eine Horde Babysitter leisten aber das ist doch keine Lösung. Ich möchte dieses Baby nicht haben weil es einfach die schlechte Zeit dafür ist."

Sirius versucht sich ein Baby im Bauch seiner geliebten Frau vorzustellen und schüttelt den Kopf als hoffe er dadurch den Gedanken daran loszuwerden. Alles was sie gesagt hat stimmt. Aber trotzdem... es ist ein Baby. Das in ihrem Bauch wächst. Na ja, eher in ihrem Mutterleib. Er schüttelt wieder den Kopf. Sein Gehirn funktioniert noch immer nicht.

„Wie lange bist du schwanger?" fragt er sie. „Und wie im Morganas Namen ist es nur passiert? Du nimmst immer den Trank zu dir."

„Der Trank ist nicht hundertprozentig sicher," sagt sie zu ihm. „Zwei Monate."

„Zwei...?" wiederholt er und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie hört nicht den Fluch den er sich in den Bart gemurmelt hat.

„Wir werden darüber noch reden," sagt sie. „Jetzt bin ich müde und möchte schlafen gehen. Es war ein verrückter Tag im Ministerium. Aber ich denke nicht dass ich meine Meinung ändern werde. Und am Ende ist es schließlich meine Entscheidung."

Als sei dieser Satz das Zeichen auf das er gewartet hat, wird Sirius Black dadurch aus seiner Benommenheit gerissen zu werden und schaut empört zu seiner Frau.

„Das ist auch mein Baby!" platzt es aus ihm. „Du kannst doch nicht solch eine Entscheidung ohne mich treffen!"

Aideen Delaney Black steht auf und schaut ihn durchdringend an. In diesem Moment wird Sirius daran erinnert wer alle wichtigen Entscheidungen je getroffen hat und warum Aideen solch eine gute Ministerin ist. Wenn sie eine Entscheidung trifft kann sie keiner und nichts dazu zwingen, ihre Meinung zu ändern. Sie wird zu Tode dafür kämpfen. Und genau deswegen ist sie eine geschätzte Politikerin und solch eine gute Kämpferin.

„Das Baby wächst in mir," sagt sie ernst. „Ich würde die Anstrengung der Schwangerschaft und den Schmerz der Geburt erleben. Meine Laufbahn und meine Arbeit würden warten müssen. Wenn du schwanger wirst und wenn das Baby in deinem Bauch wachsen wird kannst du mir sagen, dass du das Vorrecht hast, darüber zu entscheiden. So aber nicht. Alles was du tun kannst ist mir mit Ratschlägen zu helfen um meine Entscheidung zu treffen und mich später dabei zu unterstützen."

Und damit verlässt sie den Raum. Sirius weiß sehr wohl dass es absolut keinen Sinn ergibt zu versuchen mit Aideen zu reden. Er kann gar nichts tun.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wir gehen ihn jetzt besuchen," sagt Theodore Nott. „Kommst du mit?"

„Warum denn?" fragt Daphne Greengrass verächtlich.

Theodore Nott verdreht die Augen und Marcus schaut etwas verwirrt zu Artaius, der wie üblich todernst ist.

„Weil er unser Freund und Kollege ist," sagt Theodore. „Weil er ein Todesser ist, der im Dienst verletzt worden ist. Und jetzt im Bett mit einem Kopftrauma liegt. Du kennst ihn seit du elf warst. Wann wirst du endlich mit deinem Theater aufhören und dich wie eine Erwachsene benehmen?"

Daphne Greengrass schaut ihn mit verengten Augen an. Theodore redet normalerweise nicht auf solche Weise mit Menschen. Wahrscheinlich ist es der gute Einfluss seines Freundes. Was sonst würde ihn dazu bringen, Daphne endlich das ins Gesicht zu sagen was alle spüren aber nicht laut sagen können?

Mit einer langsamen und beeindruckenden Bewegung erhebt sie sich und blickt in die Runde.

„Na schön," sagt sie. „Obwohl er mich nicht besucht hat wenn ich im Bett lag."

„Wie hätte er das nur tun können?" fragt Artaius kalt. „Du warst ja in den USA."

Daphne mag es nicht sonderlich wenn man ihr sagt dass sie nicht Recht hat. Und obwohl es alle Schwarzmagier von Zeit zu Zeit genießen, sich als allwissend anzustellen, treibt es Daphne, seiner Meinung nach, oft viel zu weit. Er soll etwas darüber wissen. Sie hat ihn in den USA beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben und seit dem reden sie nicht viel und Daphne ist in seiner Gesellschaft zurückhaltend, was er als Fortschritt betrachtet.

Daphne geht kommentarlos an ihm vorbei und Theodore rollt mit den Augen in Richtung seines Freundes.

Blaise Zabini ist bei einem Unfall bei dem Bau der Türme im Hauptquartier verletzt worden. Er war wahrscheinlich viel zu eifrig und wollte zu viele Sachen gleichzeitig tun. Der neue Flügel, den er gebaut hat, begeistert alle Besucher des Hauptquartiers und was ihm am wichtigsten ist, den dunklen Lord und die dunkle Prinzessin. Alle loben seine Arbeit und Blaise fühlt sich als habe er endlich das gefunden womit er sich für den Rest seines Lebens beschäftigen will. Er erschafft aus Staub wundervolle Sachen und überträgt das Bild, das vorher nur in seinem Kopf und auf Papier war, in die reale Welt. Für ihn gibt es nichts Schöneres oder Befriedigenderes.

Die kleine Gruppe Besucher strömt ins Zimmer, wo er mit verbundenem Kopf sitzt und eine Zeitschrift liest, hinein. Blaise lässt die Zeitschrift sinken und schaut in die Runde. Ihm fällt auf dass Daphne auch gekommen ist und sein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Dabei fällt ihm auf, dass sie in die andere Richtung zu blicken versucht.

„Ich muss echt elend aussehen denn sonst wäre sie nicht hier," bemerkt er und schon die nächste Sekunde bereut er seine Worte.

Daphne Greengrass verdreht die Augen und deutet auf ihn.

„Seht ihr?" fragt sie Theodore. „Er ist einfach unmöglich. Er liegt hier mit verbundenem Kopf und sieht wie Aladin aus, kann sich aber noch immer über Menschen lustig machen. Für diese Krankheit gibt es leider kein Heilmittel."

„Bitte verzichte auf solche Scherze," sagt Artaius zu Blaise. „Wir sind nur gekommen um dich zu sehen. Und ja, Daphne auch."

„Wie geht es dir?" fragt Theodore um die Diskussion endlich zu Ende zu bringen.

„Draco sagt dass ich mich nicht viel bewegen darf," sagt Blaise, Daphne trotzdem einen Blick zuwerfend. „Und außerdem muss ich im Halbdunkeln bleiben. Es ist sehr schwierig bei nur einer Kerze zu lesen, wisst ihr. Aber ich hätte sonst nichts zu tun, außer mich zu Tode zu langweilen."

„Wir könnten abwechselnd hierher kommen und Spiele mit dir spielen," schlägt Theodore vor. „Wie wäre es mit Karten?"

„Klingt gut," sagt Blaise, dessen Augen glitzern.

„Haben wir jetzt Zeit für eine Partei?" fragt Theodore, sich den anderen zuwendend.

„Aber nur eine," sagt Artaius. „Ich muss gleich los."

Sie rufen einen Elf und sagen ihm er solle die Karten bringen. Es ist doch ziemlich offensichtlich wie viel das Ganze Blaise bedeutet und wie sehr er seine Bettruhe hasst. Als Artaius endlich sagt, er müsse gehen, stehen alle auf, grüßen Blaise und wünschen ihm eine schnelle Besserung, versprechend, bald wieder vorbeizukommen.

„Warst du auch um mich besorgt?" ruft Blaise Daphne hinterher.

Die junge Hexe bleibt im Türrahmen stehen und dreht sich langsam um.

„Ich kenne dich seit du elf warst," sagt sie. Anscheinend hat der bloße Anblick von Blaise mit gebundenem Kopf und in einem elenden Zustand einen Eindruck auf sie gemacht. Vielleicht hat sie doch ein Herz, geht ihm durch den Kopf. „Ich hab dich schon in einer Ballrobe gesehen. Aber noch nie wie einen Schlangenbeschwörer. Alles, was du noch brauchst, ist eine Kobra und eine Flöte."

Er grinst schief und Daphne ertappt sich dabei, wie sie ihn anlächelt.

„Das heißt, du findest mich unwiderstehlich und möchtest hören, wie ich eine Flöte spiele," sagt er hochnäsig.

Daphne verdreht die Augen.

„Warst du schon immer ein Arschloch?" fragt sie ihn.

„Warst du schon immer eine Eiskönigin?" scheißt er zurück.

Sie verengt die Augen.

„Was möchtest du damit sagen?" fragt sie scharf.

„Warum ist es für dich so peinlich zuzugeben, dass du dir doch Sorgen um mich gemacht hast?" fragt er etwas ernster. „Und warum hasst du mich so sehr? Was habe ich dir angetan?"

„Du bist einfach sehr nervig," sagt sie, sieht aber nicht so aus als meine sie das, was sie gesagt hat.

„Du auch, na und?" fragt er.

Stille tritt ein.

„Ich gehe," sagt Daphne und dreht sich um, die Hand auf die Türklinke legend.

„Besuchst du mich wieder?" fragt er.

„Wenn du dich benimmst, ja," sagt sie.

„Ich werde mich benehmen," sagt er lächelnd. „Und wenn ich mich weiter so gut benehme, wirst du auch mit mir ausgehen?"

Daphne schaut ihn verwundert an.

„Ich sage dir was," sagt er ernst. „Ich kann mich gut benehmen und mich über keinen lustig machen. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass du das auch tun kannst. Es ist einfach in deinem Blut, den Menschen gegenüber gemein zu sein."

„Was weißt du über mich?" fragt sie giftig. „Gar nichts."

„Ich weiß nur das was ich sehe und ich sehe dass du allen gegenüber gemein bist," erwidert er. „Und ich denke nicht dass du es schaffst, einen Abend lang einer Person gegenüber nicht gemein zu sein und keine giftige Kommentare zu machen."

„Du redest Scheiß," knurrt sie wobei ihre Augen gefährlich glitzern. „Und du weißt gar nichts über mich."

„Ach ja? Dann beweise es," sagt er und hebt das Kinn. „Wenn ich wieder auf den Beinen bin gehe mit mir aus und beweise mir, dass ich mich in dir geirrt habe. Nennen wir es ein Spiel."

„Und wenn ich dieses Spiel gewinne?" fragt sie. „Was bekomme ich?"

Blaise lächelt schief. Eine Schwarzmagierin wie sie möchte natürlich immer wissen, was sie von etwas hat.

„Dann werde ich für einen Tag lang alles machen was du willst," sagt er.

Daphne lacht.

„Abgemacht," sagt sie und wirft ihm ihr bestes mysteriöses Lächeln zu. „Du bist lustig, Blaise Zabini. Und ich werde es wirklich genießen, dich als meinen persönlichen Sklaven zu haben."

Damit verlässt sie sein Zimmer, wobei er ihr mit offenem Mund hinterherschaut. Blaise Zabini findet in diesem Moment, dass ihn ein einziger Satz verführt hat und ihm jeglichen normalen Gedanken geraubt hat. Er hat noch nie in seinem Leben etwas Aufreizenderes gehört.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seit Lucius Malfoy nach Australien abgereist ist, hatte Severus Snape, den Lucius selbst seinen Stellvertreter ernannt hat, die Hände voll.

Das Zauberministerium findet jedoch, dass es Lucius Malfoy viel besser erträgt als Snape. Er scheint immer in einer schlechten Laune zu sein und eine schwarze Sturmwolke scheint ihm immer über den Kopf zu schweben als er in seinem schwarzen Umhang der ihm immer seltsamerweise hinterher weht geräuschlos durch die Korridore des Ministeriums gleitet. Die Beamten finden seine Weise aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen und sich vor jemandem aufzubauen äußerst unangenehm. Er scheint an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein zu können und das Ministerium lebt in Angst vor seinem Auftauchen. Jeder achtet darauf, was er sagt und was er macht denn man weiß ja nie, wann Severus Snape seinen Auftritt machen wird.

Todesser oder nicht, niemand ist sicher. Severus Snape überwacht ihre Arbeit und scheint auch seine problemlos erledigen zu können obwohl man ihn in seinem Büro sehr selten sieht. Wenigstens war Lucius Malfoy die Mehrheit der Zeit in seinem Büro und hat nie die Ministerialbeamten beschattet. Denn das ist es, was Snape macht, denkt das ganze Ministerium. Auch die Todesser sind auf der Hut weil sie vermuten dass Snape Berichte an den dunklen Lord persönlich schreibt und keiner möchte im schlechten Licht dargestellt werden.

Am schlimmsten sind die wöchentlichen Treffen. Snape liest jeden Bericht gründlich durch, achtet auf alles und stellt Fragen. Lucius Malfoy hat sich selten bemüht, jeden Bericht durchzulesen und normalerweise hatte er nichts dazu zu sagen. Snape wiederum macht Kommentare auf den Stil des Schreibens, auf die grammatischen Fehler und auch auf die bloße Form der Berichte. Beim letzten Treffen hat er dem Haupt der Abteilung für magische Transport ins Gesicht gesagt, er solle wieder in die Schule gehen um Englisch zu lernen denn diese Sprache, auf die er schreibe, sei sicherlich nicht Englisch. Danach brauchte der arme Mann einen Whiskey um sich zusammenzureißen.

Das Ende der Schreckensherrschaft kommt eines seit langem erwünschten Morgens in der Form von Lucius Malfoy, der aus dem Fahrstuhl herauskommt um glückliche und grinsende Gesichter der Beamte zu erblicken, alle von denen ihn herzlich begrüßen und seine Hand schütteln. Lucius Malfoy, der vor kurzem mit seiner Arbeit in Australien fertig geworden ist, geht durch den Kopf dass hier etwas sehr Seltsames vorgeht, schüttelt aber den Kopf und geht in sein Büro. Auf seinem Weg dorthin wird er von mehreren Todessern begrüßt und gefragt, ob er mit seiner Arbeit fertig sei und wenn er bejaht, bekommt er aufgeregte Gesichter zu sehen und weiteres Händeschütteln.

„Morgen," knurrt er als er die Tür seines Büros öffnet, wo er erwartet seinen Kollegen zu finden. Aber der Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch ist leer, obwohl sein Sekretär eine Sekunde später ins Büro platzt um ihn herzlich zu begrüßen.

„Wo ist Severus?" fragt er den Mann.

„Oh, er ist hier irgendwo," sagt sein Sekretär, der offensichtlich nicht damit aufhören kann, zu grinsen.

„Weißt du es denn nicht?" knurrt Lucius.

Der Mann scheint dadurch nicht entmutigt zu sein.

„Er sagt mir nie, wohin er geht wie Sie, Herr Minister," sagt der junge Todesser.

Herr Minister knallt einen Stapel Papiere auf den Tisch seines glücklichen Sekretärs und macht sich auf die Suche nach seinem Kollegen.

„Nicht zu fassen," murmelt er in den Bart als er in den Fahrstuhl steigt.

In der Eingangshalle schickt er ein Memo an seinen Kollegen – er hat besseres zu tun als ihn zu suchen und ist außerdem kein Muggel, der so tief sinken muss – und geht direkt in die Cafeteria, die, zu seinem Erstaunen, fast leer ist. Lucius Malfoy schüttelt wieder den Kopf – was er seit er zur Arbeit gekommen ist ständig zu tun scheint – bestellt einen Kaffee und schlägt den Propheten auf.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten erblickt er die sich schnell bewegende Figur seines Kollegen, der ihm durch das bis zur Decke reichende Glas der Cafeteria, die im letzten Stock ist, wie ein Dementor in seinem schwarzen Umhang vorkommt.

„Kannst du mir bitteschön sagen, was hier los ist?" fragt er seinen Freund ohne Umschweife.

Severus Snape, dessen Ausdruck so todernst und ohne jegliche Emotion wie üblich ist, lässt sich ihm gegenüber nieder und zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst, aber guten Morgen an dich auch," erwidert Severus Snape trocken.

Lucius verengt die Augen und mustert ihn.

„Alle schütteln meine Hand, du bist nicht im Büro, mein Sekretär hat sich vermutlich vor Freude mich wieder zu sehen in die Hosen gemacht, die Cafeteria ist menschenleer und alle kommen mir im Großen und Ganzen so vor, als habe man einen kollektiven Aufmunterzauber auf dem gesamten Ministerium angewendet," platzt es aus Lucius Malfoy.

Noch immer ist keine Reaktion im Gesicht von Snape an zu merken.

„Was hast du in meiner Abwesenheit getan?" fragt Lucius skeptisch.

„Das Ministerium geführt," antwortet Snape trocken.

„Hast du vielleicht mehr als das getan?" fragt Lucius.

Es war schon immer sehr leicht für Lucius in die Köpfe der Menschen ein zu dringen und ihre Motiven und was da vorgeht zu erkennen obwohl er kein Legillimentiker ist. Und außerdem kennt er Severus Snape für eine sehr lange Weile. Ihre Beziehung hätte man vielleicht nicht am Anfang als Freundschaft nennen können aber seit der Gründung des neuen dunklen Ordens sind sie zweifelsohne Freunde geworden. Und Lucius weiß sehr wohl wie sich Snape in Hogwarts benommen hat. Er weiß was in ihm vorgeht. Und er weiß sehr wohl dass Snape es mag, Kontrolle zu haben. Am Anfang war er ein wenig verwirrt aber jetzt hat er einen Zusammenhang hergestellt.

„Ich habe einfach die Zeit genutzt, um etwas Ordnung herzustellen," sagt Severus da er erkennt, sein Freund und Kollege wird ihn einfach weiter plagen bis er ihm etwas sagt.

„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?" zischt Lucius. „Du hast keine Ordnung hier eingeführt sondern eine Schreckensherrschaft. Und falls du vergessen hast, hier arbeiten nicht nur Hellmagier sondern auch Todesser! Warte nur, bis der dunkle Lord davon Wind bekommt!"

„Und noch immer gibt es in dir diese Ehrfurcht und diese irrationale Angst vor dem dunklen Lord, wer auch immer er ist," sagt Snape verächtlich.

Lucius lehnt sich zurück und versucht sich zusammenzureißen. Er weiß einfach nicht was in seinen Freund gefahren ist und er würde ihn am liebsten hier und jetzt verfluchen aber das wäre überhaupt nicht klug von ihm. Und Lucius Malfoy ist vor allem klug und weiß wann die richtige Zeit für etwas ist.

„Ich sehe ja, dass wir einiges zu besprechen haben," sagt er so ruhig wie er kann. „Und wir sollten das zu Hause tun."

Severus Snape kommt es so vor, als versuche ihn Lucius aus der Höhe anzusprechen und das kann er einfach nicht erlauben.

„Wieso denn?" fragt er. Lucius bemerkt dass seine übliche Fassade zusammenbricht. „Sodass du mir in Sicherheit eine Standpauke geben kannst? Vielen Dank."

Lucius öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Snape schneidet ihm das Wort ab.

„Dieser Ort brauchte Führung," platzt es aus Snape heraus. „Er brauchte Ordnung. Menschen mussten bewacht werden denn sobald man sich umdreht beginnen sie hinter dem Rücken zu tuscheln. Man musste sich darum kümmern, dass die Arbeit fehlerlos ausgeführt wird."

Während er gesprochen hat, hat Lucius unauffällig einen Belauschzauber ausgeführt und zwei Hexen, die gerade reinkommen wollten und sie dort an einem Tisch zusammen gesehen haben, haben sich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht.

„Nimmst du es mir übel, dass ich dieses Amt bekommen habe?" lässt Lucius die Bombe platzen. Snape hält mitten in einem Satz inne und starrt ihn an. Aber Lucius erkennt, dass auch wenn dem so ist, dass das nicht alles ist. Im Kopf seines Freundes gehen momentan wahnsinnige Sachen vor.

„Wie du weißt, war es nicht meine Entscheidung," fährt Lucius fort.

Er verzichtet darauf, Snape ins Gesicht zu sagen dass er gerade bewiesen hat, warum sich der dunkle Lord nicht für ihn entschieden hat. Gebe man ihm etwas Macht, Snape benimmt sich wie betrunken und startet eine Schreckensherrschaft. Lucius amüsiert es natürlich, Macht über die Menschen zu haben sowie jeder Schwarzmagier, aber er hat einfach zu viel im Kopf, zu viele Probleme und zu viel Arbeit um dieses Spiel zu spielen. Und außerdem möchte er keinen falschen Schritt machen.

„Und du kannst mich nicht dafür beschuldigen," sagt er zu Snape. „Jeder von uns hat seine Aufgabe bekommen und wir versuchen sie gut zu erfüllen. Aber du benimmst dich als seist du lebensmüde."

Snape schnaubt und schaut durch das Glas auf die Eingangshalle hinunter, als suche er nach etwas Interessanterem.

„Möchtest du sterben? Hast du wirklich das Leben satt?" fragt ihn Lucius. „Denn wenn der dunkle Lord davon Wind bekommt, geht dein Kopf ab."

Etwas in Snapes Blick und seinen Augen kommt ihm beinahe wahnsinnig vor und in diesem Moment beginnt sich Lucius Sorgen um ihn zu machen.

„Geh nach Hause," sagt er scharf zu ihm.

Snape dreht sich langsam um und schaut ihn durchdringend an.

„Das ist ein Befehl," fügt Lucius hinzu. „Wir werden noch darüber reden.

Ohne ein einziges Wort steht Severus Snape auf und geht ohne Lucius eines Blickes zu würdigen raus. Lucius seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. Auch wenn sich Snape momentan in einer lebensmüden Phase befindet wird er auch ihn reinziehen denn Lucius ist sein Vorgestellter und der dunkle Lord wird sich auf ihn und nicht auf Snape stürzen. Es ist seine Aufgabe, das Ministerium am laufend zu halten und er hat die Aufgabe des Stellvertreters Snape anvertraut. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler der gravierende Folgen haben wird. Er hätte besser die Aufgabe jemandem anderen anvertrauen sollen der kein Schlamassel daraus gemacht hätte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit Marcus Garrison sein Heim in Amerika verlassen hat. Am Anfang gab es Zeiten, in denen er sich wie ein Kätzchen im Wasser gefühlt hat, das versucht, den Kopf über die Oberfläche zu behalten, weiter zu schwimmen und nicht zu sinken. Aber das Kätzchen hat mit der Zeit gelernt, zu schwimmen und schwimmt mit jedem Tag kräftiger.

Marcus hat neue Freunde und eine ganz neue Welt im dunklen Orden entdeckt. Da die dunkle Prinzessin will, dass er hier bleibt und für den Orden arbeitet, wohnt und arbeitet er im Hauptquartier. Er findet dass ihm die Mehrheit der Sachen natürlich vorkommen und dass er sie ohne sich anzustrengen versteht. Das erste Training in Duellieren war etwas seltsam für ihn aber er gab sein Bestes. Der dunkle Orden hat auch einen neuen Zauberstab für ihn gekauft, der ihm viel besser als sein alter Stab dient, jetzt da er hauptsächlich die Schwarzmagie benutzt. Er hat sein Zimmer, er hat seine Arbeit und was für ihn am wichtigsten ist, seine Freunde.

Die jüngeren Zauberer und Hexen welche im Hauptquartier wohnen kennen einander sehr gut und hängen rum wenn sie nicht arbeiten. Hauptsächlich geht es um Briten, ein paar Franzosen, zwei Iren und natürlich Artaius, der aus Belgien stammt. Marcus sieht Laetitia nicht jeden Tag aber manchmal kommt sie zu ihnen rüber wenn sie sie zusammen sitzen sieht und trinkt etwas mit ihnen. Marcus war am Anfang auf der Hut vor ihr, seit er erfahren hat, dass sie die Freundin der dunklen Prinzessin ist, aber Laetitia hat ihm bewiesen, dass es nicht nötig ist. Aufgeknöpft, kommunikativ und immer in einer guten Laune findet er sie als exzellente Gesellschaft und mag es, wenn sie sich zu ihnen gesellt. Artaius wiederum verwirrt ihn. Er kommt Marcus sehr ruhig, beinahe gleichgültig vor, aber er weiß aus den Gerüchten dass es nicht viel auf der Welt gibt, was er ekelhaft finden würde. Das Imperium nennt ihn bloß 'der Henker'. Und obwohl er sich als kalt und etwas schweigsam aufführt, sieht man ihm in den Augen an dass er Theodore, seinen Freund, sehr gerne hat. Theodore andererseits ist bis über die beiden Ohren in ihn verliebt und Marcus findet, dass sie ein gutes Paar sind. Sie sind so verschieden dass man auf den ersten Blick nicht denken würde, dass solch eine Beziehung klappen würde. Aber Marcus erkennt dass sich die beiden sehr gut verstehen und gut zusammen funktionieren können.

Daphne Greengrass. Oh, Marcus ist nicht sicher was sie ist. Aber vielleicht würde man sie mit dem Wort 'Diva' am besten beschreiben können. Wohin auch immer sie geht erwartet sie den roten Teppich, sie hat Stil, sie weiß sehr wohl welch einen Eindruck sie auf Männer macht und ist für ihren Stil was das Ankleiden angeht berühmt. Sie sieht immer am besten aus und weiß es. Am Anfang war Marcus total angetan von ihr bis er erkannt hat, dass entweder unter der Fassade gar nichts steckt oder dass ihm das Verborgene nicht gefallen würde. Und da er bemerkt hat, dass es zwischen Blaise Zabini und ihr etwas Seltsames gibt, hat er versucht, seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

Und dann gibt es Thalia und ihren Bruder, Timotheus, aus Irland. Frisch aus der Schule, Thalia ist volljährig und voller Enthusiasmus was ansteckend ist. Etwa fünf Fuß zwei, mit braunem Haar das ihr immer um das Gesicht tanzt als sie sich schnell umdreht um alle in ihrer Umgebung anzulächeln, dünn und immer energiegeladen, gibt es keinen im Orden der sie nicht sympathisch und freundlich findet. Ihr Bruder Timotheus, der drei Jahre älter als sie ist, scheint ihr Gegenteil zu sein. Sein hohes Lebensziel ist ein Nekromantiker zu werden und sein Aussehen, sein Benehmen und seine Interesse scheinen genau das zu spiegeln. Marcus wird nie verstehen wie es Timotheus gelingt, steinharte Spitzen aus seinen Haaren zu machen, aber seltsames Aussehen ist im dunklen Orden etwas Normales. Dazu kommen die Lederarmbänder mit Spitzen, Totenkopfanhänger und lange Nägel, welche er oft schwarz färbt. Marcus denkt dass der Kerl ein Angeber ist aber er hat schon bemerkt wie wichtig das Äußere und der Auftritt für die Todesser ist. Er hat mit ihm etwas geredet und ist zum Schluss gekommen, obwohl er etwas seltsam und dramatisch ist, dass es leicht ist, mit ihm ein Gespräch über alles zu führen.

Thalia wiederum... Es ist sehr schwierig, Thalia nicht zu mögen. Sie ist pure Freude auf zwei Beinen. Und natürlich fühlt sich Marcus von ihr etwas angetan, ist aber nicht sicher, was er unternehmen kann. Denn Thalia ist eine der Frauen die allen gegenüber freundlich ist und mit allen reden will, sodass man am Ende keine Ahnung hat, ob ihr jemand eigentlich gefällt oder nicht. Marcus hat sich schon gefragt ob etwas unter der Fassade steckt, ob das Ganze nur eine Show ist sowie er den Eindruck bei ihrem Bruder bekommen hat, aber er ist zum Schluss gekommen dass alles an Thalia echt ist.

An diesem Abend sitzt Marcus in seinem Arbeitszimmer, das eigentlich eine Halle im neuen Flügel ist, und versucht sich zu konzentrieren. Die Spiele zwischen Blaise und Daphne treiben ihn in den Wahnsinn und hier muss er den anderen zustimmen. Der Moment in dem den beiden endlich klar wird, dass sie in einander verliebt sind, wird auch der Moment sein in dem sie aufhören wird, eine Königin zu spielen und er wird mit seinen schlechten Witzen und seiner Show aufhören, welche darauf abzielen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Am Anfang fand Marcus ihre Spiele etwas interessant und lustig, aber mit der Zeit sind sie langweilig und ermüdend geworden. Es gibt auch Zeiten in denen die beiden die Atmosphäre verderben indem sie sich zanken und Marcus wünscht sich, sie würden damit aufhören. Laut Theodore Nott dauern ihre Spiele schon seit Jahren und Marcus kann es kaum glauben, dass die anderen so lange ausgehalten haben. Sie haben schon versucht die beiden in einen Raum zu sperren in der Hoffnung, dass etwas zwischen ihnen passiert, aber es war umsonst.

Die dunkle Prinzessin hat Marcus erlaubt, einen Brief an seine Eltern zu schicken, aber das ist schon eine lange Weile her. Marcus hat keine Antwort bekommen und da er nicht glaubt, dass die Falken welche normalerweise Prioritätsbriefe abliefern, einen Fehler gemacht haben, muss er davon ausgehen dass seine Eltern nicht zurückschreiben wollten. Dieses Wissen macht ihn etwas traurig, denn er hat gehofft dass sie sich für ihn freuen würden obwohl er sicher ist, dass sie seine Wahl nicht billigen, aber zu sagen dass er überrascht war wäre übertrieben. Seine Eltern betrachten ihn wahrscheinlich als einen Verräter. Marcus ist nicht überrascht dass sie nicht verstehen und dass sie solch eine eingeschränkte Sichtweise haben und so hat er sich mit dieser Tatsache irgendwie abgefunden. Er hat neue Freunde hier, die dunkle Prinzessin ist mit seiner Arbeit sehr zufrieden und er hat alles bekommen was er brauchte, um einen funktionierenden fliegenden Teppich für sie herzustellen. Marcus' Arbeit geht sehr gut und er lernt viel. Er hat auch sein eigenes Zimmer und bekommt von dem dunklen Orden genug Geld um sich Sachen zu kaufen die sich seine Familie nie leisten konnte. Was könnte man sich mehr wünschen?

„Hallo, Arbeitstier," sagt eine weibliche Stimme und Marcus blickt auf.

Er lächelt und nimmt seine Brillen ab, die er normalerweise nur für das Lesen braucht, und steht auf. Thalia kommt lächelnd rein und schaut sich um. Die Halle ist voll von Marcus' Skizzen, halbfertigen Erfindungen und Teilen von denen er keine Ahnung hat, wofür er sie benutzen wird, behält sie aber dort weil er hofft, dass sie doch für etwas nützlich sein werden.

„Mit diesen Brillen siehst du wie ein Professor aus," sagt Thalia zu ihm und grinst ihn breit an.

Marcus grinst zurück, findend, dass ihre gute Laune wie immer sehr ansteckend ist.

„Ich komme um dir zu sagen, dass wir ausgehen und dass wir hoffen, dass du mitkommst," sagt Thalia zu ihm.

Marcus schluckt. Er ist nicht sicher, dass er so was tun darf weil er ja zu tun hat. Andererseits haben auch die anderen ihre Pflichten im Orden und wenn sie ausgehen heißt es hoffentlich dass es erlaubt ist. Marcus findet manchmal dass der dunkle Orden, trotz seines Ruhms so etwas wie ein Internat ist, wo man keine Freizeit hat und den ganzen Tag lang lernt und arbeitet. Klar, manchmal treffen sie sich im Garten oder im Salon und plaudern, aber sie waren noch nie aus. Marcus war jederzeit im Hauptquartier und konnte gleich aufspringen falls ihn die dunkle Prinzessin ruft.

„Es ist Halloween, Marcus," sagt Thalia zu ihm. „Der dunkle Lord mag keine Feste, das wissen wir alle. Und wir wollten natürlich nichts hier im Hauptquartier veranstalten denn das würde ihn nerven. Aber dafür können wir ausgehen."

Halloween? Marcus schüttelt gedanklich den Kopf. Er hatte zu viel Arbeit und wusste nicht, dass heute Halloween ist.

Vielleicht brauche ich wirklich eine Ablenkung, geht ihm durch den Kopf als er seine Augen reibt.

„Und wir dürfen das tun?" fragt er sie.

Thalia grinst ihn wieder an und dabei zeigt sie ihre schneeweißen Zähne, welche, sowie Thalia selbst, einfach perfekt sind.

„Aber natürlich," sagt sie. „Und wir gehen in einen Club in Paris, dessen Besitzer ein Todesser ist. Viele aus dem Orden gehen dorthin und ich habe gehört, dass er wunderschöne Partys veranstaltet."

„Na dann," sagt Marcus resigniert. Er ist sich nicht sicher dass er Thalia in einem Kleid sehen will. Denn sie könnte so atemberaubend aussehen dass Marcus in Versuchung kommt, einen Vollidioten aus sich zu machen. Hoffentlich nicht. „Ich komme auch mit."

Thalia nickt und legt ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Marcus hat nur genug Zeit um Zitronenduft einzuatmen bevor sie sich zurückzieht.

„Wir treffen uns in der Eingangshalle um einundzwanzig Uhr, ja?" sagt sie zu ihm. „Daphne behauptet, man solle etwas Schönes anziehen, denn das sei die Kleiderordnung des Clubs, aber Daphne sagt das immer."

Sie verdreht die Augen.

„Die Gesellschaft zählt, oder?" sagt sie über ihre Schulter bevor sie verschwindet.

Marcus seufzt und überlegt sich, Artaius und Theodore zu suchen um sie zu fragen, was er mitbringen und anziehen soll. Denn er hat bisher gelernt dass manchmal die Kleiderordnung im dunklen Orden sehr streng ist. Und Marcus möchte keinen Idioten aus sich machen wenn das geht.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das, was wir erwarten, unterscheidet sich oft davon, was wir in Wirklichkeit bekommen. Marcus wusste nicht was er erwarten soll, aber der Club wohin man ihn geführt hat, war etwas ganz Neues für ihn.

Es gibt drei Stockwerke, Floors hat man ihm gesagt. Ganz da unten gibt es Tische wo man essen und trinken kann. Es gibt eine runde Gaststube auf der rechten Seite wo man bestellen kann und wo ein Kellner ständig mit seinem Zauberstab wedelt und Getränke mischt. Überall gibt es Kürbisse deren Augen rot glühen und dazu schwebende rote Kerzen welche den Raum gut beleuchten. Die Aschenbecher sind äußerst interessant, findet Marcus. Am Anfang war ihm nicht klar, was sie sind, bis er gesehen hat, wie ein Zauberer seine Zigarette zu dem kleinen Totenkopf in der Mitte des Tisches gebracht hat. Er fuhr mit dem Finger über den glatten Stein und der Totenkopf hat den Mund geöffnet. Die Asche verschwand in die Tiefen des Totenkopfes, der für ein paar Sekunden gut an der Asche gekaut und dann gegrinst hat. Marcus fand diese Aschenbecher einfach phantastisch und war darauf erpicht, den Besitzer des Clubs zu fragen, wo er sie her hat.

Am zweiten Floor gibt es eine riesige Tanzfläche und eine kleinere Gaststube für Getränke. Im obersten Floor gibt es zu der Tanzfläche auch ein paar Sessel die offensichtlich für Menschen da sind, welche von dem Tanzen müde werden und sich setzen wollen. Die Musik gefällt Marcus. Es gibt einen ausgeprägten Rhythmus der für das Tanzen einfach perfekt ist, obwohl man zugleich ein normales Gespräch führen und bei der Musik nicht gestört werden kann. Vielleicht kann die Musik als Tanzsaalmusik bezeichnet werden aber Marcus erinnert sich immer wieder dass er sich jetzt in Europa befindet wo manche Sachen einfach anders sind.

Ein reservierter Tisch, Händeschütteln mit dem Besitzer des Clubs, der sie herzlich begrüßt hat und außerdem etliche Todesser welche schon an ihren Tischen sitzen, stehen aber auf um ihre Hände zu schütteln als sie an ihnen vorbeigehen. Marcus ist ein wenig überwältigt und weiß nicht wohin er blicken soll, sich fühlend als hätte er sich zu fein gekleidet. Aber besser zu übertreiben, denkt er als er sich endlich an den Tisch zusammen mit den anderen setzt.

„Fledermauszähne," liest Thalia aus ihrer Getränkekarte. „Blutender Geist, Kobrabiss, Höllenflammen, Drachenauge. Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden."

„Es gibt etwas Alkohol in allem," bemerkt ihr Bruder.

Thalia wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Na und?" fragt sie herausfordernd. „Ich bin volljährig und kann trinken was auch immer ich will."

„Gib Ruhe, Timotheus," meldet sich Blaise Zabini, der sich aufgeregt umschaut. „Lass die Dame trinken was auch immer sie will. Das ist einfach toll."

Die Kugel, welche von der Decke hinab hängt, ist so bezaubert worden, dass sie verschiedene Tierformen wie Schatten auf den Raum wirft und momentan scheint es so als gäbe es hunderte tanzende Kröten überall.

Daphne und er, zu der Überraschung von allen, setzen sich zusammen. Dazu findet Marcus ihr Benehmen total untypisch. Er hat ihr Blumen geschenkt, sie hat ihm erlaubt, die Tür für sie zu öffnen und danach gingen sie Hand in Hand in den Club rein. Sie hat noch keinen einzigen bissigen Kommentar von sich heute Nacht gegeben und hat sich, im Großen und Ganzen so benommen, als sei sie mit ihm hergekommen. Er wiederum benimmt sich wie ein wahrer Gentleman, etwas, was Marcus nie von ihm erwarten würde.

Aber es kommt ihm so vor als wollen die beiden keinen erleuchten indem sie endlich erklären was sie da machen und was da vorgeht obwohl es offensichtlich ist, dass alle am Tisch vor Neugier platzen.

„Ich würde gerne einen Kobrabiss trinken," erklärt Daphne und hebt das Kinn.

„Ein Kobrabiss für die Dame," sagt Blaise lächelnd und schaut in die Runde. „Und ihr? Ich gehe mit dem Mann reden und werde unsere Getränke bestellen wenn ich schon dort bin."

Nachdem jeder sein Getränk bestellt hat, geht Blaise Zabini zur Gaststube und fällt ins Gespräch mit dem Besitzer des Clubs, der sich lächelnd über die Theke lehnt. Marcus fragt sich vage ob sie Freunde sind obwohl er den Eindruck bekommen hat, dass sich im dunklen Orden alle kennen.

„Wirst du uns endlich sagen, was da vorgeht?" platzt es aus Theodore Nott.

Daphne Greengrass zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schüttelt leicht den Kopf sodass ihr die Ohrringe um die Ohren tanzen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du damit sagen möchtest," sagt sie anmutig.

„Das hier," sagt Theodore, auf den Platz bei ihrer Seite deutend, wo Blaise vor ein paar Sekunden gesessen hat. „Ist das etwa so ein Date?"

„Ja," sagt Daphne und lächelt mysteriös. „Ein Date. Aber ich sage euch nichts mehr."

Sobald Blaise Zabini zurück ist, steht sie langsam auf und schaut zu ihm mit ihrer üblichen Dose Arroganz.

„Ich möchte tanzen," sagt sie.

Im Gesicht von Blaise Zabini ist kurz Überraschung zu sehen aber er reißt sich schnell zusammen, reicht ihr die Hand und führt sie zu den Wendeltreppen welche zum zweiten Floor führen, im Vorbeigehend dem Besitzer des Clubs zuwinkend, der ihm zunickt. Ein Zeichen? Wofür? Die anderen wechseln Blicke sobald Daphne und Blaise die Treppen empor steigen. Kurz danach ändert sich die Musik und wird etwas schneller.

„Hier geht etwas Seltsames vor," ist Theodore Nott der Meinung. „Aber sollen sie ihre Geheimnisse behalten, mich geht es nichts an. Solange sie sich nicht wie ein altes Ehepaar zanken ist alles toll."

Thalia, deren Füße schon seit sie den Club betreten sind im Rhythmus der Musik gezuckt haben, nimmt einen Schluck ihres Getränkes und steht auf.

„Ich muss tanzen," erklärt sie. „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr still sitzen. Wer kommt mit?"

Marcus schaut auf den Tisch hinunter. Er kann nicht tanzen und er möchte keinen Idioten aus sich machen.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee," ist Theodore Nott der Meinung. „So kannst du die beiden im Auge behalten."

Alle am Tisch zucken mit den Schultern und Thalias Blick fällt auf Marcus der spürt, wie seine Wangen rot werden.

„Gerne, aber ich kann nicht tanzen," fühlt er sich gezwungen zu sagen.

„Ach was," sagt Thalia, ihn auf die Füße ziehend. Für solch eine kleine Person ist sie echt stark, geht Marcus durch den Kopf. „Komm schon."

Zwischen Freude, dass sie mit ihm tanzen will und Angst, dass er einen Idioten aus sich machen wird, zerrissen, folgt er ihr zu den Wendeltreppen wobei ihm auffällt dass auf einmal seine Hände schweißgebadet sind. Als sie endlich die Tanzfläche erreichen, bekommen sie eine sehr seltsame Szene zu Gesicht.

Marcus hat natürlich vermutet, dass Daphne weiß, wie man tanzt. Aber dass sich Blaise Zabini so gut bewegen kann, das hat er nicht vermutet. Er hält ihre Hand und dreht sie um sich mit dem Geschick eines erfahrenen Tänzers, sie am Ende in die Arme nehmend und an sich pressend. Thalia und Marcus schauen überrascht zu als sich Blaises Füße bewegen als seien sie bezaubert als er mit Daphne, die sich ebenso schnell bewegt, in einen schnellen Tanz ausbricht und dabei den Eindruck macht, als müsse er sich überhaupt nicht anstrengen. Die anderen Paare werfen ihnen beeindruckte Blicke zu aber die beiden scheinen in ihr Tanzen vertieft zu sein.

„Seit wann kann Blaise Samba tanzen?" fragt Thalia leise, Marcus zu der Tanzfläche ziehend, wobei er wieder Nervosität spürt da er gar nichts über das Tanzen weiß, geschweige denn sich wie Blaise bewegen kann. „Und seit wann kann er überhaupt tanzen?"

„Ich verstehe das auch nicht," fühlt sich Marcus gezwungen zu sagen. „Er ist erst vor ein paar Tagen entlassen worden. Er hätte überhaupt nicht ausgehen sollen."

„Weißt du was," sagt Thalia, die etwas geistesabwesend ihre Arme um seinen Hals legt, wobei Marcus eine Welle der Erleichterung spürt, die sich über ihn ergießt, da sie offensichtlich nicht von ihm erwartet, Samba oder was auch immer die beiden da treiben, tanzen zu können. „Ich denke dass es um eine Wette geht. Denn die beiden versuchen sich zu benehmen so gut wie sie können. Und dieser Tanz ist eher eine Show als ein Tanz. Das ist einfach nicht normal für die beiden."

Marcus und Thalia prusten beide los und er schüttelt den Kopf, seine Arme langsam auf ihre Taille legend. Im Moment in dem er ihr so aus der Nähe in die Augen schaut und die langsamen Bewegungen ihres Körpers unter seinen Handflächen spürt wird ihm klar dass er von ihr sehr angetan ist. Er kann es kaum glauben, dass er je von Daphne Greengrass angetan war. Er wünscht sich, es gäbe einen Zauber, der ihn augenblicklich in einen guten Tänzer wie Blaise verwandeln könnte denn er möchte Thalia viel mehr geben als nur die langsamen Bewegungen seiner Hüften im Rhythmus der Musik. Innerlich verflucht er all die Stunden die er lieber mit seinen Kumpeln Butterbier getrunken und über Unsinn geredet hat als in einen Club zu gehen wo er hätte lernen können, zu tanzen.

„Es ist überhaupt nicht nötig, weißt du," sagt sie nach einer Weile, die Marcus wie nur ein Augenblick vorkommt. Er schaut sie fragend an. „Du fühlst dich schuldig und bereust etwas. Und ich vermute dass es etwas mit deinen Tanzfähigkeiten zu tun hat."

Marcus spürt wie sein Gesicht zu brennen beginnt und senkt den Kopf. Er ist der Mann hier und soll Thalia auf der Tanzfläche herumführen und stattdessen spürt er deutlich wie ihre Hände die Richtung, in die sie sich drehen, bestimmen.

„Ich stamme aus einer armen Zauberfamilie," gesteht er. „Wo das Tanzen überhaupt nicht wichtig war."

Und meine Familie hat mir nichts Nützliches beigebracht außer das Haus sauber zu behalten, geht ihm durch den Kopf. Und wozu ist das bitteschön gut? Dafür gibt es Hauselfen, die sich seine Familie jedoch nie leisten konnte.

„Na und?" fragt Thalia und zeigt ihre schneeweißen Zähne indem sie ihn freundlich anlächelt. „Man kann nicht alles wissen. Aber wenn du es lernen möchtest, könnte ich es dir beibringen."

Marcus spürt dass er sich in diesem Moment auf Glatteis befindet. Er möchte brennend lernen wie man tanzt. Er weiß ja dass diese Fähigkeit als selbstverständlich im dunklen Orden betrachtet wird und kann sich gut vorstellen, sich in ein paar Monaten wieder in solch einer Situation zu befinden. Und er möchte einen guten Eindruck auf alle machen. Er möchte dem Orden zeigen dass er eine Person mit Stil ist und es verdient, sich Todesser zu nennen. Und leider fällt das Tanzen in diese Kategorie. Die Mehrheit der reinblütigen Familien bringt den Kindern früh bei, ein Musikinstrument zu spielen, zu tanzen und reinblütige Manieren sowie den Hexen immer die Hand zu küssen. Und Marcus hat nichts davon gelernt. Aber gleichzeitig möchte er einen guten Eindruck auf Thalia machen. Und Marcus ist sich nicht sicher dass er keinen Idioten aus sich sowieso nicht machen würde wenn er zustimmt, dass sie ihm das Tanzen beibringt.

„Das wäre sehr schön," hört er sich sagen.

Thalia lächelt ihn wieder an.

„Schau auf meine Füße," sagt sie freundlich zu ihm. „Eins, zwei, drei, zurück."

Oh Mann oh Mann geht ihm durch den Kopf. Das sieht sehr kompliziert.

„Langsam," sagt Thalia, die offensichtlich seine Unsicherheit spürt. Er schaut zu wie sich ihre Füße bewegen und versucht ihre Bewegungen nachzuahmen.

„Ja," sagt Thalia begeistert. „Jetzt leg diesen Arm auf meine Schulter und gibt den anderen hierhin."

Als sich ihre Füße gleichzeitig im selben Rhythmus zu bewegen beginnen, grinst Marcus breit und Thalia erwidert sein Lächeln.

„Wie kannst du nur wissen, wie ich mich fühle?" fragt er. „Bin ich etwa so durchsichtig?"

„Nein," sagt Thalia fröhlich. „Ich bin ein Empath. Das heißt ich kann die Gefühle der anderen spüren."

Marcus schaut sie verwundert an, dabei beinahe vergessend, dass sich seine Füße die ganze Zeit weiter bewegen und die eins-zwei-drei-zurück Schritte, die ihm Thalia gezeigt hat, fehlerfrei wiederholen.

„Ich weiß, was ein Empath ist," sagt er, sie jetzt in einem ganz anderen Licht sehend. „Aber ich dachte dass sie eher eine Legende sind."

Thalia kichert und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Sowie du siehst sind sie das nicht," sagt sie grinsend. „Und jetzt kann ich spüren, dass dich das Tanzen freut."

„Ja, es macht Spaß," gesteht Marcus ebenso grinsend.

„Na dann bist du bereit für etwas Komplizierteres," sagt sie und zwinkert ihm zu. „Eine Stunde des Übens und du wirst wie ein Profi tanzen. Du bist talentiert, Marcus."

In diesem Moment bereut Marcus überhaupt nicht, dass er Thalia doch erlaubt hat, ihm das Tanzen beizubringen. Sie bemerken überhaupt nicht wie Daphne und Blaise an ihnen vorbeikommen und ihnen verwirrte Blicke zuwerfen, denn momentan haben Thalia und Marcus so viel Spaß, dass Raum und Zeit scheinbar aufgehört haben zu existieren.


	37. Kapitel 36

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Ich bin wieder da und es geht weiter mit EN. Die Geschichte beschleunigt sich was man schon in diesem Kapitel merken kann. Ich hoffe, dass eure Ferien entspannend waren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 36 - Prinzipien

/Erebus' Sicht

Die Todesser, welche gerade angekommen sind, verstummen als sie mich erblicken wie ich die Treppen aus dem Kerker empor steige und in Begleitung von zwei Todessern die Eingangshalle betrete. Man sieht ihnen in den Gesichtern an dass sie hergekommen sind um mir einen Bericht zu erstatten, bemerken aber dass ich etwas Anderes im Kopf habe. Das ist so ein Ausdruck des Respekts, den ich von ihnen erwarte, mich nicht zu stören wenn es so aussieht als sei ich momentan mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt. Sie verstummen und verbeugen sich als ich an ihnen vorbeigehe und meiner Begleitung andeute, ich brauche sie nicht mehr.

Wortlos verbeugen sie sich und ich verlasse die Eingangshalle, den Korridor weiter entlang gehend. Heute habe ich in der Tat wichtige Sachen zu erledigen aber zuerst möchte ich aus irgendeinem Grund ein paar Momente alleine sein. Das Gemurmel aus der Eingangshalle wird mit jedem Schritt den ich mache leiser und ich betrete die runde Halle, wo Lord Voldemort begraben worden ist, in Stille und schaue mich um.

Ich werfe seinem Grab einen beiläufigen Blick zu ehe ich mich der Wand dem Grab gegenüber zuwende. Ich habe vor kurzem den Baum der dunklen Erben gezeichnet und habe ihn hier zur Schau gestellt sodass ihn alle anschauen können. Von manchen Menschen war ich mir nicht sicher was sie waren aber die Namen erschienen auf meinem Baum entweder gleich oder mit der Zeit. Ich neige den Kopf zur Seite als ich meinen Namen unter dem Namen 'Lord Voldemort' erblicke. Eine silberne Linie führt von meinem Namen zu dem Namen 'Seti'. Ich lächele, runzele aber die Stirn als ich bemerke, dass etwas unter ihrem Namen glitzert. Eine Linie scheint zu einem Namen zu führen aber der Name ist noch immer nicht sichtbar. Trotzdem weiß ich wessen Name hier eines Tages erscheinen wird, sobald er den Eid ablegt. Und obwohl ich am Anfang etwas skeptisch war, beweist mir Artaius mit jedem Tag dass er für diesen Titel bereit ist. Eines Tages wird er der dunkle Erbe sein und ich denke wieder an den Moment zurück, in dem ich ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen habe.

Wir alle haben einen langen und steilen weg hinter uns. Ich habe meine Anfänge und meinen menschlichen Namen vergessen. Meine Erinnerungen kommen mir eher wie ein Traum vor, wie das Leben eines anderen, an das ich mich verschwommen erinnere. Mein Leben schien erst dann anzufangen als ich Voldemorts Tagebuch gefunden habe. Ich musste in einem Moment die Entscheidung treffen, welche mein Leben geändert hat. Es war der Wendelpunkt, ab dem es kein Zurück mehr gab. Einmal, und mir kommt es wie zweihundert Jahre vor, war ich Harry Potter. Es war ein schneller und steiler Weg zu Lord Erebus aber jetzt bin ich hier. Ich habe mich vielen Transformationen unterzogen und ich bin auch gestorben. Und wofür? Für das Wissen und für die Macht. Es ist die stets brennende schwarze Flamme in meinem Geist, die mich zu unglaublichen Sachen bewegt und mich weiter antreibt. Und mit jedem Tag der verstrich öffneten sich vor mir neue Wege, die weiter führten, zu den unglaublichen Höhen in denen ich mich jetzt befinde. Und doch im Rückblick kommt mir all das wie ein Traum vor, den ich geträumt habe. Ich war schon immer Lord Erebus, obwohl ich mir dieser Tatsache nicht bewusst war. Wenn man so auf sein Leben von seinem Thron hinunter blickt kommt einem das Ganze beinahe lächerlich vor. Und im Nachhinein weiß ich dass diese schwarze Flamme in meinem Geist unabhängig von allem brennen würde, auch wenn es diesen Wendepunkt in meinem Leben nicht gegeben hätte, in dem ich mich für die Dunkelheit entschieden habe. Mir ist bewusst, dass alle im dunklen Orden die Hitze der Flammen spüren, die sie dazu antreiben, sich weiter zu entwickeln, weiser und mächtiger zu werden. Aber Seti kann deren Hitze deutlich spüren und hat sie gespürt seit sie ein Kind war. Seti neigte dazu, die materielle Welt um sich herum total zu ignorieren und sich in ihre Welt des Wissens zurückzuziehen wo sie den Lebenssinn fand. Ein Teil von mir beneidet sie dafür, aber ich weiß dass jeder von uns seinen Weg zur Größe hat ohne den man nicht die Höhen erreichen könnte, wo man momentan ist und auf die Welt hinab blickt. 

Ich drehe mich um und gehe langsam zu dem Grab meines Lehrers, wo ich mich auf den kalten Stein setze.

Zwei dunkle Lords sind hier begraben worden und eines Tages wird auch mein Körper hier liegen. Müde von der Lebensreise und von all der Arbeit, wird mein Körper hier endlich Ruhe finden obwohl mein Geist nie die Ruhe finden wird, bis er die Perfektion erreicht, von der ich immer geträumt habe. Bis ich wie Memphisto werde, der unabhängig von allen Gesetzen existiert und seine eigenen schreibt.

Lord Voldemort hat die dunkle Seite in eine ganz neue Richtung geführt und ihr etwas gegeben, was nie vergessen werden wird. Jeder Todesser kennt seinen Namen, kann ihn aber nicht aus Ehrfurcht und Respekt ihm gegenüber laut aussprechen. Ich habe schon diese Art der Unsterblichkeit erreicht aber ich möchte mehr. Im Leben eines nach Wissen und Macht strebenden Schwarzmagiers gibt es keine Dankbarkeit zu den unsichtbaren Kräften, die ihm etwas gegeben haben. Er weiß, dass er alleine seinen Lebensweg und die Richtung in die er geht bestimmt. Ja, ich bin Lord Voldemort für viele Sachen dankbar aber zur gleichen Zeit bin ich mir bewusst, dass obwohl er mir den Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben hat, er meine Lebensreise nicht statt mir machen konnte. Er war da um mir Ratschläge zu geben und gab sein Wissen an mich weiter aber ich war derjenige der handeln musste. So kann ich auch nicht statt Seti ihr Leben führen und bestimmen, wohin sie geht und was sie mit sich macht. Man kann auch sagen, dass sich unsere Beziehung seit dem Tod meines Meisters sehr geändert hat weil er uns irgendwie zusammengebracht hat und zwar auf eine Weise, die ich nicht erwartet habe. Es gibt so eine tief greifende Verbindung und ein tiefes Verständnis zwischen uns die es nicht zwischen mir und Lord Voldemort gab. Immer gab es diesen einen Teil von ihm der eine Distanz von mir hielt, als wollte er sich nie vollkommen vor mir entblößen und mir seine Seele zeigen. Ich kann auch das verstehen. Lord Voldemort war es nicht gewohnt, mit den anderen zusammenzuarbeiten obwohl wir für so eine lange Zeit gerade das getan haben. Aber auch wenn ich Seti nicht alles sage und ihr alles zeige, kann sie es spüren weil ich mich ihr gegenüber geöffnet habe und es geht umgekehrt. Ich spüre ihren Geist und sie spürt meinen. Und doch existieren wir unabhängig von allen. Wir sind zwei Individuen und jedes ist das Zentrum seines eigenen Universums. Aber es gibt diese unheimliche, obgleich dünne, silberne Linie, die uns verbindet.

Und Artaius... Artaius war roher Stein als ich ihn kennengelernt habe. Ohne Form, ohne Farbe. Jetzt aber nimmt er langsam eine Form an, als er unermüdlich mit seinem Meißel daran arbeitete. Ab und zu schlägt er mit dem Hammer auf den Meißel um eine tiefe Spur in den Stein zu hinterlassen wenn es notwendig ist und das kann ich schätzen. Mit dem Hammer zerstört er das Alte und erschafft das Neue, auch wenn es heißt dass er etwas aufgeben muss um seinen Stein schöner und stärker zu machen. Er macht immer was er muss, unabhängig davon, was er dabei zerstört denn er macht es im Namen des Wissens und der Macht.

Ich habe Lord Voldemort versprochen, dass ich keine Ruhe finden werde bis ich die Welt in die ewige Nacht hülle und ich werde mich an mein Versprechen halten. Ob ich zu dieser Zeit noch immer auf dem schwarzen Thron sitzen und auf die Welt hinabschauen werde, weiß ich noch nicht. Aber das ist mein Lebenssinn und der Grund, warum ich lebe. Warum ich den Tod ausgetrickst habe und zurückgekommen bin. Um mein Werk zu vollenden.

Als ich zu den schwarzen Rosen schaue, welche unzählige Todesser, die dem Grab einen Besuch abstatten, hinterlassen haben, spüre ich dass es an der Zeit ist, um mich mit etwas sehr Wichtigem zu beschäftigen. Und ich weiß dass Lord Voldemort auch so handeln würde. Der Teil von ihm, der noch immer in mir lebt, öffnet das Auge und schaut in die Richtung eines sehr alten Dieners von ihm, der ihn verraten hat. Und Lord Erebus, sowie Lord Voldemort vor ihm, vergibt und vergisst nicht.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich finde Lucius und Severus zusammen im Salon. Es war überhaupt nicht schwierig, die beiden zu finden, weil ihre lauten Stimmen schon aus dem Flur zu hören waren. Artaius, der auf meinen Befehl mitgekommen ist, öffnet wortlos die Tür für mich und tritt zur Seite. Der Raum wird augenblicklich totenstill. Man sieht ihnen Schock in den Gesichtern an als sie schnell aufstehen und sich verbeugen. Der dunkle Lord, der nur von dem Henker begleitet wird, platzt auf einmal ins Haus? Das kann nichts Gutes verheißen.

„Lucius, ich möchte mit Severus alleine reden," sage ich zu meinem Diener, dessen Gesicht aschfahl wird.

Er wirft Severus einen schnellen prüfenden Blick zu, als wolle er ihn damit davor warnen, nichts Unangebrachtes zu tun oder sagen, und geht. Severus wiederum starrt seine Schuhe an und spricht nicht. Wahrscheinlich denkt er dass ich hier wegen des Schlamassels im Ministerium bin und ich spüre schwache Versuche aus seiner Richtung, zu erraten worüber ich gerade nachdenke. Aber die Gedanken eines Vampirs sind beinahe unmöglich zu lesen. Die Gedanken des dunklen Lords sind beinahe unmöglich zu hören wenn er nicht will, dass sie gehört werden.

„Setzt euch," befehle ich den beiden und Artaius setzt sich schweigend und mit einer todernsten Miene zu meiner rechten Seite. Er hat keine Ahnung, was er hier macht oder warum ich wollte, dass er mitkommt aber ich spüre langsam Zweifel in ihm. Ob er hier nur als meine Begleitung ist oder ist er hier, um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen?

„Es ist selbstverständlich dass ich enttäuscht bin," fange ich an. „Vielleicht waren deine Absichten gut, aber die Weise, auf die du gehandelt hast, war nicht gut. Du wolltest etwas Ordnung ins britische Ministerium einführen und vielleicht hattest du Recht. Vielleicht brauchte das Ministerium etwas Ordnung und Disziplin. Aber nicht auf die Weise, auf die du es getan hast. Und ich möchte hören, was du dabei gedacht hast."

Ich spüre wie er mit sich selbst ringt und ich weiß auch teilweise warum dem so ist. Severus Snape ist einer von denen, der sich einfach nicht mit dem Tod Lord Voldemorts abfinden konnte. Für ihn war er der dunkle Lord, Punkt. Severus Snape hat ihn als einen kennengelernt und Lord Voldemort wird immer der einzige richtige dunkle Lord für ihn sein. Für ihn bin ich nur eine schwache Version der Größe und der Macht, die Lord Voldemort besaß und eine ganz falsche Ersetzung. Und ja, ein Teil von ihm nahm mir auch übel, dass ich seinen Tod passieren ließ und gar nichts unternahm um ihn zu retten. Ein Teil von ihm ist sicher, dass ich den schwarzen Thron so brennend haben wollte, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun bereit war, um ihn zu bekommen. Er vermutet auch dass ich manche Sachen, trotz dem was ich gesagt habe, einfach durchgehen lassen habe. Dass ich seinen Tod irgendwie hätte verhindern können wenn ich es wollte aber das habe ich nicht getan. Und dafür hasst er mich. Aber zur gleichen Zeit spürt er auch Respekt und Angst mir gegenüber, möchte es aber sich selbst nicht gestehen.

Seit dem Tod Lord Voldemorts verfiel Severus Snape in einen sehr seltsamen Zustand. Ihn interessierte gar nichts und er fand seine Arbeit langweilig. Er hat nur das getan was er tun musste, um meine Erwartungen von ihm zu erfüllen aber nichts mehr. Das ist zweifelsohne genug, um im dunklen Orden zu überleben. Aber wenn ich jemanden befördere, das heißt, dieser Person anspruchsvollere Aufgaben gebe und sie für eine andere Position in Betracht ziehe, möchte ich außerordentliche Arbeit und Leistung sehen, womit man einfach im Meer der hart arbeitenden Todesser auffällt.

Ich habe von Severus Snape viel mehr erwartet und ich wollte mehr für ihn weil ich der Meinung bin, dass er das notwendige Potenzial besitzt. Aber er hat schon wieder bewiesen dass wenn es zu Schwierigkeiten kommt er den Kampf einfach aufgibt und sich in sich selbst zurückzieht und nicht mehr raus kommt. So war es als Lily Potter ermordet wurde und so war es wieder als sein geliebter und respektierter Meister gestorben ist. Es gibt Menschen, welche sich einfach mit solchen Verlusten nicht abfinden können und sich stattdessen zurückziehen und erlauben, dass Sinnlosigkeit und tiefe Finsternis über sie herrschen. Sie geben jeglichen Versuch, zu kämpfen, auf und sinken mit jedem Tag tiefer. Solche Menschen, meiner Meinung nach, sind Feiglinge und sind des Titels eines Todessers nicht würdig. Snape hat mich sehr überrascht. Ich habe viel mehr von ihm erwartet und habe eher erwartet, dass Lucius derjenige sein wird, der fehlschlägt und in die Finsternis versinkt, aber Lucius hat es trotz all meiner Erwartungen geschafft.

Als Severus Snape endlich den Mund öffnet und spricht, ist seine Stimme etwas heiser und zittrig.

„Ihr wisst schon, in welchem Zustand das Ministerium war," sagt er. „Und da mir Lucius das Amt des Stellvertreters anvertraut hat, habe ich versucht, einige Sachen zu verbessern."

„Du musstest nur das Laufende laufend behalten," sage ich, mich zurücklehnend.

Mit einem Blick in seine dunklen Augen erkenne ich, dass all meine Vermutungen wahr sind.

„Ich erwarte von einem Zauberminister, neue Sachen einzuführen und seiner Arbeit und der Arbeit des Ministeriums eine persönliche Note zu geben. Ich möchte dass alles gut funktioniert, ja, aber obwohl ich am Anfang nicht mit der Arbeit von Lucius zufrieden war, bin ich jetzt damit zufrieden. Und du als sein Stellvertreter hättest es nur so behalten sollen. Aber ich denke nicht dass dein Benehmen eigentlich etwas mit dem Ministerium zu tun hat. Sondern eher mit dir selbst."

Er senkt den Blick um Wut in seinen Augen zu verbergen.

„Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht, Severus," sage ich leise, meine Zigarrenschachtel hervorziehend. „Am meisten weil du aufgehört hast, zu kämpfen. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass du ein Kämpfer bist aber offensichtlich nicht. Aber das ist es nicht warum ich hier bin. Ich bin hier weil du mich verraten hast."

Er blickt schnell auf und für ein paar Augenblicke sind Überraschung und Schock in seinen Augen zu sehen, welche jedoch von Zweifel ersetzt werden. Er scheint zu wissen, worüber ich rede. Es hat in ihm für eine lange Zeit gebrodelt obwohl er versucht hat, seine Zweifel zu vergessen.

„Ich hatte schon meine Zweifel, dass mich jemand verraten hat," fahre ich fort, mir eine ansteckend. „Wie hat Bell nur gewusst, wo Artaius sein wird, sodass sie ihn angreifen und entführen kann? Wie hat sie nur gewusst, dass Draco und Laetitia die Farm ihrer Eltern besuchen werden?"

Auf meiner rechten Seite spüre ich, wie sich Artaius nach vorne lehnt und die Ohren spitzt.

„Ich bin jedoch zum Schluss gekommen, dass Artaius nur am falschem Ort zur falschen Zeit war," sage ich, bemerkend, dass Severus' Hände leicht zittern als er sie auf seine Knie legt. „Das war purer Zufall, ob man daran glauben will oder nicht. Aber das mit Draco und Laetitia war kein Zufall. Heute habe ich die Wahrheit endlich herausgefunden und das von Bell selbst. Sie wusste genau wo sie waren einfach weil du einen Elf gefragt hast, wo Draco steckt weil du ihn etwas in Bezug auf die letzte Bestellung der Trankzutaten aus Ägypten fragen wolltest. Zu dieser Zeit warst du in einer Kneipe in Paris mit ein paar anderen Todessern. Du hast mit ihnen Feuerwhiskey getrunken. Der Elf hat dir gesagt, Draco sei zusammen mit Laetitia zur Farm ihrer Eltern gegangen und du musstest diese Information gleich mit deinen Kumpeln teilen. Dabei hast du die erste Regel des dunklen Ordens verraten – du hast dich nicht abgesichert, dass man dich nicht belauscht. Und daran sind die anderen Todesser nicht schuld, sondern du alleine, weil du darüber laut gesprochen hast. Und man hat dich gehört."

Die dunklen Augen von Severus Snape, welche bis jetzt voller Vorwürfe und Wut waren, welche er verzweifelt versuchte zu verbergen, werden in diesem Moment mit Schock erfüllt und er schließt sie, wobei ihm im Gesicht anzusehen ist, wie sehr er das Geschehene bereut. Er hat dadurch Draco in Gefahr gebracht denn jeder weiß dass Bell es auf Draco abgesehen hat und dass durch Zufall Laetitia entführt worden ist. Wenn Draco etwas passiert wäre, wäre Severus Snape dafür verantwortlich.

Draco ist mein Ehemann und mein Vertreter. Dazu hat Severus durch sein unbedachtes Handeln den Orden und mich verraten und er weiß sehr wohl, dass der Preis dafür sein Leben ist.

Und plötzlich weiß er auch warum der Henker hier ist. Er ist hergekommen um eine Hinrichtung auszuführen.

Seine Lippen werden blau und ich sehe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben Tränen in seinen Augen, die geräuschlos seine blassen Wangen entlang gleiten und ihm das Aussehen der verletzbaren Menschlichkeit verleihen, die ich nie an ihm gesehen habe. Obwohl ich bezweifele, dass es auf dieser Welt viele Sachen gibt, die Severus Snape wichtig sind und die er gerne hat, weiß ich, wie viel ihm Draco bedeutet. Und beim bloßen Gedanken dass er ihn auf diese Weise verraten hat, bricht etwas in ihm zusammen.

Langsam drücke ich meine Zigarre aus und stehe auf, wobei Artaius zusammen mit mir aufsteht.

„Du hast mich verraten und dafür wirst du sterben," sage ich leise. Severus Snape gibt keine Anzeichen, dass er mich gehört hat. „Es ist nicht weil du es im Ministerium verkorkst hast. Es ist nicht weil du mich hasst und mir übel nimmst, dass ich den schwarzen Thron geerbt habe. Es ist weil du mich und den Orden verraten hast und weil dein Handeln gravierende Folgen hatte."

Noch immer hebt er nicht den Kopf aber sein Rücken zittert vor geräuschlosem Schluchzen.

„Hast du irgendetwas zu sagen bevor du stirbst?" frage ich.

Noch immer reagiert er nicht. Aber als ich zu Artaius schaue und ihm befehle, seinen Stab zu zücken, hebt Severus Snape schnell den Kopf und schaut mich an.

„Das wollte ich nicht," flüstert er.

Artaius lässt seinen Stab sinken und bleibt regungslos stehen.

„Ich wollte das für Draco nicht," wiederholt Severus Snape, mir direkt in die Augen schauend. „Und ich hasse Euch nicht. Nicht mehr. Und... meine Gefühle und meine Reaktion, als... ER gestorben ist, hatten eher mit Traurigkeit zu tun. Ihr müsst verstehen... Wenn ich jung war, stellte er Hoffnung für mich dar. In dieser Welt in der ich gezwungen war, zu leben, war er für mich Hoffnung und ein Weg heraus. Er stellte die dunkle Seite für mich dar. Und als er starb, konnte ich einfach nicht loslassen. Ich konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass er weg ist und ich habe ihn mit dieser Hoffnung verknüpft, welche zusammen mit ihm starb. Wenn ich Euch je respektlos gegenüber war... war das nicht absichtlich. Ich respektiere Euch, aber am Anfang habe ich Euch übel genommen dass Ihr auf dem Thron sitzt und nicht er. Aber ich habe Euch immer als einen Magier respektiert."

Ich nicke, ihn dadurch wissen lassend, dass ich seine 'Entschuldigung' akzeptiere. Ich habe gelernt dass es für Menschen wichtig ist, alles was ihnen am Herzen liegt, laut auszusprechen ehe sie sterben.

„Dein Tod und dein Verrat wird viele Menschen schockieren und traurig machen," sage ich zu ihm. „Unterdessen auch Draco."

„Ach Draco," flüstert Severus Snape und wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Könntet Ihr ihm eine Nachricht von mir ausrichten, mein Lord?"

„Na schön," seufze ich. „Ich höre zu."

„Sagt ihm, dass ihn nie absichtlich verletzen wollte und dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe. Ich kann es einfach nicht in Worte zusammenfassen, wie leid es mir tut."

„Nur weil du dadurch Draco in Gefahr gebracht hast oder weil du auch mich verraten hast?" frage ich scharf.

„Beides," flüstert Severus Snape.

Ich nicke und schaue zu Artaius.

„Erfülle deine Pflicht," sage ich zu ihm.

„Wie soll er sterben?" fragt Artaius einfach.

„Schnell," sage ich und drehe mich um.

Als ich die Türklinke drücke blitzt der Todesfluch grün hinter meinem Rücken auf und der Henker des dunklen Ordens atmet tief durch bevor er sich eilig zu mir gesellt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich finde Lucius Malfoy zusammen mit seiner Frau in seinem Arbeitszimmer mit ihr in seinen Armen. Vielleicht habe ich ihnen mit nichts angedeutet, was ich vorhabe zu tun, aber er hat das Schlimmste vermutet als er Artaius mit mir gesehen hat.

Sie trennen sich und Narzissa Malfoy schaut beinahe flehend zu mir, hoffend ich werde sagen, dass das Ganze ein Missverständnis ist.

Ich setze mich wortlos auf den Sessel dem Schreibtisch gegenüber und schlage die Beine übereinander.

„Schreib eine Erklärung für die Öffentlichkeit," befehle ich Lucius.

Einen Augenblick lang schaut er mich blöd an, schnappt sich aber schnell eine Feder und ein Stück Papier.

„Heute Abend ist Severus Snape hingerichtet worden weil er Hochverrat begangen hat," sage ich zu Lucius.

Er blickt kurz auf, reißt sich aber schnell zusammen. Mir fällt jedoch auf, dass seine Hand zittert als er schreibt. Narzissa schnappt nach Luft und presst schnell ein Taschentuch auf ihren Mund um ja nicht laut zu schluchzen.

„Er hat durch unbedachtes Handeln zwei Todesser in Gefahr gebracht und hat mich, Lord Erebus, und den dunklen Orden, dadurch verraten," fahre ich fort. „Dafür musste er sterben. Soll das eine Lektion dem gesamten Orden sein. Ein Todesser zu sein heißt ein Auserwählter zu sein. Man soll diesen Titel mit gebührendem Respekt und Verantwortung behandeln und sich dieses Titels jeden Tag würdig beweisen. Alle Todesser haben alles im Leben was sie brauchen und sind die Elite unserer Gesellschaft. Dafür aber erwarte ich von ihnen Treue mir und dem Orden gegenüber, dass sie sich weiter entwickeln, lernen und als Magier wachsen und dass sie die Pflichten, welche ihnen anvertraut werden, fehlerfrei erfüllen. Ein Todesser zu sein heißt, das Leben einem größeren Ziel zu widmen. Die Strafen für Fehler sind streng aber für Hochverrat auch wenn es durch Nachlässigkeit passiert sind sie noch strenger. Dafür stirbt man. Soll das eine Lektion an alle sein."

Ich stehe auf und schaue auf Lucius hinunter, der es nicht wagt, mir in die Augen zu schauen.

„Tue mit der Leiche was auch immer du willst," sage ich zu ihm. „Aber er darf nicht als ein Todesser begraben werden."

„Ich verstehe, mein Lord," flüstert Lucius, der versucht, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

Ich drehe mich um und verlasse sein Arbeitszimmer mit Artaius im Schlepptau der einen respektvollen Abstand von mir hält als er mir nach draußen folgt und dort zusammen mit mir zurück ins Hauptquartier appariert.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

Momentan stecke ich bis zum Hals in Arbeit, aber ich habe gelernt dass ich manche Sachen einfach erledigen muss. Ich möchte persönlich die Einladung zur Hochzeit meinen Eltern liefern weil ich mir sicher bin, dass das ihnen viel bedeuten wird. Aber Laetitia auch.

Als ich mit ihr bei mir eingehakt die Eingangshalle durchquere, kommt eine Gruppe Todesser auf mich zu und ich seufze innerlich. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich mich tatsächlich in den dunklen Lord verwandele denn ich beginne die Arbeit mehr als mein Privatleben zu schätzen. Für mich liegt es nicht daran, dass mir meine Arbeit mehr Spaß macht, sondern dass sie einfacher ist. Gefühle und menschliche Beziehungen sind kompliziert und vielschichtig. Es ist nicht etwas worüber man lernen kann und dann jedes Problem aus diesem Fach lösen kann. Ich könnte die gesamte Literatur zum Thema lesen und praktische Erfahrung mit allerlei Sachen was Beziehungen angeht haben und doch garantiert das nicht, dass ich nicht eines Tages vor einem Problem stehen würde das ich nicht lösen kann.

„Wartet auf mich," sage ich zu den Todessern, welche sich gehorsam umdrehen und in Richtung Salon gehen.

Glücklicherweise scheint es dass unsere Verlobung die Sachen vereinfacht hat. Laetitia ist konstant glücklich, scheint die Hochzeit zu planen, redet darüber mit ihren Freunden und kommt mir sehr beschäftigt vor. Dazu hat sie einen Auftrag den ihr der dunkle Lord persönlich gegeben hat und ich weiß wie viel es ihr bedeutet. Draco kann sich vielleicht mit seiner Rolle zufriedenstellen. Es bringt ihm Freude, für Erebus da zu sein und ihm auf welche Weise auch immer zu helfen, auch wenn das heißt, dass er zwei Wochen alleine in ihren Gemächern verbringt und seine Arbeit erledigt. Er macht ihn glücklich weil er weiß dass sein Mann so weniger Arbeit haben wird wenn er zurückkommt. Das ist der Hellmagier in ihm. Aber Laetitia ist eine Schwarzmagierin durch und durch. Sie möchte kämpfen, sie möchte nützlich sein und sie möchte Abenteuer erleben. Sie möchte neue Sachen lernen und neue Menschen kennenlernen. Und ich denke dass ihr dieser Auftrag viel mehr bedeutet als sie uns wissen lässt. Also etwas Gutes ist doch aus diesem Zirkus mit ihrer Entführung herausgekommen.

Heute hat sie sich für eine total schwarze Kombination entschieden, hat aber die Rose, welche ich ihr geschenkt habe, in ihr Haar gesteckt. Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, jemandem die Aufgabe zu geben, mit Laetitia shoppen zu gehen weil ich ganz ehrlich keine Zeit und keine Lust darauf habe. Was die Klamotten angeht ist Laetitia wie ein Hamster. Sie sammelt alles was sie kann und stopft es in ihren Schrank, sagend, man wisse nie, wann sie etwas brauchen werde. Und obwohl ihr Lohn im Orden hoch genug ist, sodass sie einen gesamten Klamottenladen kaufen kann, kommt sie oft zu mir und bittet mich, mit ihr zum Schneider zu gehen. Es geht nicht immer um das Geld, sondern auch darum, dass sie meine Meinung hören will was ich einfach ermüdend finde. In diesem Aspekt sehe ich, dass mein Gehirn wie das eines Mannes funktioniert. Bis ich genug Sachen zum Anziehen habe verspüre ich absolut keinen Drang, shoppen zu gehen. Ja, für eine Weile habe ich neue Sachen gekauft aber nur weil ich an meinem äußeren Schein gearbeitet habe. Jetzt bin ich aber mit meiner Garderobe ganz zufrieden und brauche nichts Neues. Ich wünsche mir insgeheim, Laetitia würde sich mit Daphne Greengrass befreunden denn so könnten sie zusammen shoppen gehen.

Meine Eltern kommen mir etwas reserviert vor als sie die Tür öffnen und uns reinlassen. Es gibt eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft die ich einfach nicht begreifen kann. Ist was los?

Aber Laetitia scheint gar nichts davon zu bemerken oder scheint es gut zu ignorieren. Sie fällt gleich mit meiner Mutter ins Gespräch und mein Vater setzt sich zu mir mit einem Ausdruck, der mich etwas skeptisch macht.

„Ist was los?" frage ich direkt als uns der Elf Kaffee einschenkt. „Wie geht es mit der Praxis?"

„Oh die Arbeit ist gut," erwidert mein Vater, der die Lippen zusammenpresst. Das ist schon ein Zeichen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich kenne ihn. Und jedes Mal wenn er etwas am Herzen hat, presst er die Lippen zusammen. „Neue Kunden kommen regelmäßig und ich denke dass sie uns sehr mögen, sonst wäre unsere Praxis nicht so beliebt. Und ich denke dass die Tatsache, dass wir ein Ehepaar sind, welches zusammen eine Praxis führt, den Menschen viel bedeutet. Ich weiß nicht warum."

Ich lache.

„Wahrscheinlich aus dem selben Grund warum Menschen lieber Restaurants besuchen, welche eine Familientradition sind und wo die gesamte Familie arbeitet," sage ich.

Mein Vater zuckt mit den Achseln und bleibt ernst. In diesem Moment spüre ich dass es ganz richtig von mir wäre, etwas Legillimentik auf ihn anzuwenden um herauszufinden, was los ist. Innerlich seufze ich. Wieder Erebus. Das ist seine Weise, um Sachen zu lösen. Ich wiederum habe meine eigene.

„Was ist los?" frage ich erneut.

Mein Vater, der sich in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich wie eine Ratte in der Ecke fühlt, atmet tief durch und blickt zu der französischen Zeitung. Mir fällt mein Foto auf der ersten Seite auf. Ach so... Ich habe eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, was er mir sagen möchte. Und ganz ehrlich wundert es mich dass er so lange ausgehalten hat.

„Ich weiß, dass du eine sehr wichtige Rolle im dunklen Imperium spielst," fängt er an, wobei ich den Eindruck habe, dass jedes Wort reine Qual für ihn ist. „Und ich weiß dass es manche Sachen gibt, die man einfach tun muss. Wenn man eine Armee in den Krieg führt, hat man nur den Sieg im Sinn."

Ich lehne mich zurück und seufze.

„Es ist viel komplizierter als das," werfe ich ein.

„Na ja," sagt mein Vater und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

Meine Mutter würde wahrscheinlich eine Erklärung von mir erwarten aber mein Vater hat mich so gerne und möchte an das Bild von mir glauben, das er im Kopf hat, sodass er vielleicht eher eine Bestätigung von mir will, dass dieses Bild tatsächlich stimmt und sodass er wieder in seine Welt, wo alles einen Sinn ergibt, zurückkehren kann. Denn dieses Bild kennt er. Dieses neue Bild, diese neue Version seiner Tochter, kennt er und versteht er nicht.

„Ich weiß, was dir am Herzen liegt," sage ich zu ihm und zu meiner Überraschung verstummt er und hört zu. „Im Interview mit mir wird ein Kampf erwähnt, der mit einem Massaker geendet hat. Und ich habe die Reichsarmee angeführt. Es liegt an meinem Gewissen."

Mein Vater schluckt mehrmals und versucht nicht wegzublicken. Ich bemerke aber das Laetitia und meine Mutter verstummt sind und dass sie auch zuhören.

„Für die Soldaten, welche eigentlich Menschen getötet haben, ist es leicht sich zu rechtfertigen," fahre ich fort, dabei keine Zweifel habend, was ich ihm sagen werde. „Sie sind Todesser und ich bin die dunkle Prinzessin. Sie haben meine Befehle ausgeführt, Punkt. Und in der Geschichte der Welt waren immer die Generäle schuld, denn sie haben die Entscheidungen getroffen. Ich wiederum muss mich vor keinem rechtfertigen. Ich habe das getan was ich tun musste, um zu gewinnen. Aber ich möchte euch beide wissen lassen, dass ich die rohe Gewalt nicht bevorzuge. Ich versuche immer die Sachen auf eine diplomatische Weise zu lösen und so wenig Opfer zu haben wie ich kann. Aber das ist einer der Gründe, warum die helle Seite fehlgeschlagen ist. Es ist nicht in ihrem Blut, zu kämpfen. Sie würde am liebsten Frieden in der Welt haben. Leider geht es so nicht. Sie hat diesen Krieg gestartet und die dunkle Seite wird ihn beenden. Aber ich versuche ein feines Gleichgewicht zwischen der rohen Gewalt und der Diplomatie zu behalten, was ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebensweg ist."

Ich denke an Yngwi und die Finnen, die ich getötet habe weil sie sich als nicht vertrauenswürdig erwiesen haben. Und weil sie durch sein Handeln alle anderen Todesser und mich in Gefahr gebracht haben. Ich hätte sie nur bestrafen können, ja. Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg. Aber ich erkannte instinktiv dass sie es nie begreifen würden. Und deswegen habe ich sie aus dem Weg geräumt.

Ich habe über meine Taten viel nachgedacht und obwohl der dunkle Lord gar nichts dazu gesagt hat, weil so was für ihn ganz verständlich und normal ist, bin ich nicht er. Ich möchte nicht Menschen sinnlos foltern und töten. Wenn ich das tue, muss ich einen sehr guten Grund dafür haben. Ich möchte mein Ziel erreichen, ja. Und um das zu tun sind manchmal solche Züge notwendig. Die Frage 'was wenn' war mir tagelang im Kopf obwohl ich in jenem Moment absolut keinen Zweifel hatte. Und natürlich hat das Ganze einen Eindruck auf die anderen gemacht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass sich die nordischen Länder am Riemen gerissen haben. Sie möchten nicht den selben Fehler machen. Das ist das Gute daran. Das Schlechte daran ist dass ich Blut an meinen Händen habe und dieses Blut kommt von meinen Magiegenossen. Aber ich weiß was ich getan habe, warum ich es getan habe und werde mich nicht deswegen schuldig fühlen. Es ist getan worden.

Mein Vater nickt und versucht den Eindruck zu machen, dass er mich versteht aber trotzdem sehe ich Angst in seinen Augen.

„Alles was ich tue ist für den dunklen Orden und für das Imperium," beende ich den Gedanken. „Ich sage euch, akzeptiert mich so wie ich bin aber ich weiß dass ich nicht von euch erwarten kann, solche Sachen zu verstehen und mich auch darin zu unterstützen. Aber was ich tun kann ist euch die Chance zu geben, den Geist und die Seele der dunklen Seite zu spüren. Und deswegen bin ich hergekommen um euch das zu geben."

Ich reiche einen Umschlag zu meinem Vater und Laetitia grinst breit als er ihn öffnet und die Einladung hervorzieht. Seine Lippen beginnen sich lautlos zu bewegen als er Zeile für Zeile lautlos liest. Schließlich blickt er auf und meine Mutter steht auf um die Einladung über seine Schulter zu lesen. Sprachlos schauen sie zu mir.

„Und ihr seid eingeladen," sage ich zu ihnen. „Als meine Eltern und meine Gäste. Minister und von mir persönlich eingeladene Zauberer und Hexen kommen aus dem ganzen Imperium. Der dunkle Lord wird auch mein Zeuge sein und an der Hochzeitszeremonie teilnehmen. So werdet ihr den Geist des Ordens spüren und Menschen mit denen ich jeden Tag zusammenarbeite kennenlernen. Vielleicht wird euch das helfen, ein Teilchen davon zu verstehen, was ich mein Lebenswerk und meinen Lebensweg nenne."

Noch immer schweigen sie und ich spüre den Kurzschluss im Kopf meines Vaters, der vergessen hat, seinen Mund zu schließen.

„Ihr habt schon genug Verständnis für den Weg, den ich gewählt habe, gezeigt," füge ich hinzu. „Ich kann nicht mehr von euch erwarten. Aber vielleicht kann die Spannung und die Energie des dunklen Ordens für sich selbst sprechen und manche Sachen erklären, welche ich nicht in Worte zusammenfassen kann."

Ich schaue zu Laetitia, deren Augen mit Tränen glitzern. Aber es sind Freudentränen.

„Ich werde die Person mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte heiraten," sage ich, ihre Hand in meine nehmend. „Es ist nur recht, dass ihr die Hochzeitszeremonie und solch einem wichtigen Moment in meinem Leben bezeugen könnt."

Ich stehe auf und blicke in die Runde.

„Und jetzt muss ich gehen weil ein Stapel Arbeit auf mich wartet," sage ich.

Ich habe schon solch eine Reaktion früher gesehen. Und ich weiß dass das, was ich bin und was ich im Leben tue, nicht leicht für meine Eltern zu akzeptieren ist. Meiner Meinung nach haben sie schon viel Fortschritt in dieser Richtung gemacht und Verständnis gezeigt wo manche Menschen es einfach aufgeben würden.

Meine Mutter reißt sich als die erste zusammen, legt wortlos ihre Arme um mich und reibt meinen Rücken.

„Gratulation," flüstert sie und schnieft. „Ich freue mich sehr für euch beide. Ich weiß dass ihr für einander bestimmt seid."

Sie zieht sich zurück und lächelt mich schwach an. Ich schaue in die tränenerfüllten Augen der Frau, die so weit gegangen ist, um mich zu verstehen und meine Welt kennenzulernen. So weit, dass die beiden ein Teil meiner Welt geworden sind. Sie lesen die Zauberzeitung jeden Tag und gehen auch manchmal in Zauberparis um einen Spaziergang zu machen sodass sie meine Welt, sowie die Zauberwelt als auch die schwarzmagische Welt, besser verstehen würden. Den Anfangspunkt in Betracht ziehend muss man gestehen, dass sie weit gekommen sind.

Laetitia hüpft aufgeregt auf einer Stelle als sie meine Mutter umarmt und grinst breit.

Mein Vater schaut unsicher zu seinen Händen und presst die Lippen zusammen. Wieder das.

„Nimm es uns nicht übel," murmelt er. „Weil wir solche Fragen stellen. Du hast mir beigebracht dass fast gar nichts so ist, wie es scheint. Dass es immer Sachen gibt, welche unter der Oberfläche stecken. Aber eins ist für mich felsenfest sicher. Dass dein Herz im Platz ist. Dass du eine Person mit edlen Idealen bist, welche alles für diese Ideale tun wird. Und auch wenn mich manchmal solche Sachen schockieren, muss ich mich nur daran erinnern, dass ich an dich glaube. Ich weiß dass du das Richtige tun wirst, auch wenn ich es nicht akzeptieren oder verstehen kann. Aber ich werde es versuchen."

Wir geben einander einen Klaps auf die Schulter und er lächelt flüchtig.

„Wir würden eure Hochzeit um nichts auf der Welt verpassen," sagt er, zu meiner Mutter schauend, welche ihn anstrahlt. „Du musst uns aber nur sagen, was wir mitbringen und anziehen sollen um keine Idioten aus uns zu machen."

Ich werde kurz an ihren letzten Versuch, sich wie ein Zauberer und eine Hexe anzukleiden erinnert und muss zustimmen dass sie etwas Führung brauchen.

Schon wieder überrumpelt, dass sie auf diese Weise reagiert haben, nehme ich Laetitias Hand und wende mich zum Gehen.

„Es gibt noch Zeit," sage ich zu ihnen. „Ich werde euch Anweisungen schicken."

„Danke," sagt mein Vater. „Besuche doch deine Eltern wenn du Zeit hast, ja? Wir wissen ja, dass du viel zu tun hast und deswegen fragen wir nicht."

„Wow," flüstert Laetitia als wir in der Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers apparieren. „Deine Eltern sind einfach cool. Ich weiß, ich habe es früher gesagt, aber ich sage es wieder. Sie sind einfach toll. Und ich denke dass sie mir mehr als irgendeine Zauberfamilie gefallen. Die Zauberfamilien sehen nur eine Seite der Welt. Deine Eltern können aber die beiden Seiten sehen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Etwas Ruhe vor dem Kampf," sagt der dunkle Lord, der sich mit einem Kelch voller dicker Flüssigkeit zurücklehnt. Ich muss ja nicht fragen, was er trinkt. „Man muss seine Gedanken ordnen und sich für die vor einem stehende Aufgabe konzentrieren."

Für ein paar Momente ist nur das Ticken der Uhr zu hören als wir im Stillen trinken. Er trinkt Blut, ich trinke Kaffee. Jeder bereitet sich für einen wichtigen Kampf auf seine eigene Weise vor.

Ich denke wieder an meinen Abschied von Laetitia. Die Arme war so nervös und so aufgeregt dass sie fast die Hälfte ihres Schrankes mitnehmen wollte, aber glücklicherweise habe ich sie zur Räson gebracht. Laetitia ist vor ein paar Stunden zusammen mit Thalia in die finnische Schule abgereist, um zusammen mit den neuen schwarzmagischen Lehrern dort die Lehrpläne dem finnischen Schulsystem anzupassen. Und danach geht sie nach Norwegen. Für sie ist das ein Abenteuer und eine weitere Chance um dem dunklen Orden zu zeigen, was sie tun kann. Und wenn Laetitia einen guten Eindruck machen will, braucht sie passende Kleidung.

Ich sage ja nicht, dass sie eine oberflächliche Person ist, der das Äußere wichtiger ist als das was man im Kopf hat. Jeder Schwarzmagier ist sich bewusst, dass sein Äußeres viel über ihn sagt und jeder hat ein feines Gefühl für Ästhetik, das von der Person in Frage abhängt, aber es ist trotzdem da. Vielleicht habe ich nur eine kleine Ecke wo ich meine Kleidung bewahre wobei ihre Sachen die Mehrheit des Raumes beanspruchen, aber dem ist so weil ich die Einfachheit schätze. Und außerdem trage ich meistens schwarz. Wie viele schwarze Kleidungsstücke kann man besitzen?

Es klopft an der Tür und ich sehe Erebus im Gesicht an, dass er genervt ist. Man stört ihn wieder und was Erebus am meisten hasst ist wenn man ihn bei etwas stört, auch wenn er auf den ersten Blick gerade Blut trinkt und gar nichts macht. Er entspannt sich und seine innere Ruhe ist ihm sehr wichtig.

Sirius Black guckt ins Wohnzimmer und schluckt.

„Darf ich für nur ein paar Sekunden stören?" fragt er.

Der dunkle Lord schließt kurz die Augen und presst seine Nasenwurzel. Ok, er ist genervt. Ich erkenne alle Anzeichen obwohl er noch immer auf den ersten Blick ruhig ist.

„Fahre fort," sagt er, den Kelch zu seinen Lippen bringend.

Sirius Black schlüpft ins Wohnzimmer und schließt die Tür leise hinter sich.

„Ein paar Russen sind hier," sagt er. „Und sie möchten Euch dringend sprechen."

Ich schaue zu Erebus, dessen grünen Augen auf Black fixiert sind. Black wiederum schaut unschuldig und mit dem 'ich bin nur der Bote' Ausdruck zu ihm.

„Na gut," sagt Erebus und legt seinen Kelch ab.

„Was wollen sie denn?" frage ich als Black verschwindet.

„Vermutlich dass ich ihrem Land etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenke," sagt der dunkle Lord.

Ein paar Sekunden später klopft es erneut an der Tür und ich setze mich aufrechter. Vier russische Todesser strömen hinein und verbeugen sich unnötig tief vor uns beiden.

„Es tut uns sehr leid, Euch zu stören, mein Lord, meine Prinzessin," sagt einer, seinen Hut in der Hand drehend. „Aber es ist zu einem Vorfall gekommen und wir haben uns erkühnt, um Eure Hilfe zu bitten."

Der Todesser in Frage ist ein Schwarzmagier mittleren Alters mit dunklen Haaren und kurzen braunen Haaren, der normalerweise bei den internationalen Treffen für Russland spricht. Er ist für diese Rolle von seinen Landesgenossen ausgewählt worden weil er mit Schwarzmagie viel Erfahrung hat und außerdem Englisch perfekt spricht.

Der dunkle Lord sieht für einen Moment lang so aus, als wolle er sie am liebsten rausschmeißen aber dann deutet er wortlos auf das Sofa ihm gegenüber und die Russen setzen sich so leise wie sie können.

„Eine Freundin von uns ist angegriffen worden," sagt der Russe, hoffnungsvoll zu dem dunklen Lord blickend. „Sie ist keine Todesserin, ist aber eine gute Freundin von mir. Vier Zauberer haben sie in einer dunklen Gasse geschnappt und haben sie abwechselnd verflucht, sagend, sie stecke mit den Schwarzmagiern unter einer Decke und sei auch eine Schwarzmagierin. Ich wurde davon benachrichtigt und wir haben diese..." Er sucht nach einem passenden Wort um diese Zauberer zu beschreiben, das kein Schimpfwort ist. „Diese Männer gesucht und wir haben sie gefunden. Alles was wir wollten war Rache für meine Freundin. Sie haben sie übel zugerichtet. Aber sie waren nicht alleine, was wir nicht gewusst haben. Binnen einer Sekunde erhoben sich zehn Zauberer und haben sich auf uns gestürzt. Wir sind entkommen, wie Ihr seht, mein Lord. Aber wir haben acht Menschen getötet und jetzt werden wir vom gesamten Russland gesucht. So haben wir schnell unsere Freundin geholt und sind geflohen. Momentan liegt sie in einem Wald und wird von zwei guten Schwarzmagiern bewacht. Ihr geht es nicht gut, mein Lord. Und wir sind keine Heiler. Wir wissen nicht, wie wir ihr helfen sollten und sind außerdem jetzt auf der Flucht. Wir haben alles in Russland zurückgelassen."

So was passiert eigentlich ziemlich oft und der dunkle Lord ist es gewohnt, solche und ähnliche Geschichten zu hören. Man tötet jemanden oder gerät auf sonst eine Weise in Schwierigkeiten mit den regierenden Kräften und dann sucht Asyl im dunklen Imperium. Aber Russland insbesondere ist oft der Ort wo solche Vorfälle vorkommen, wobei die Schwarzmagier oder jene die so aussehen oder einfach auffallen, das Ziel der Angriffe sind. Ich finde es überraschend dass die Angst vor der Schwarzmagie so weit gegangen ist, sodass man sich auf diese Weise auf seine Landesgenossen stürzt, ohne dass man eigentlich weiß ob sie wirklich Todesser sind oder nicht. Aber manchen ist es eh egal.

Der dunkle Lord lehnt sich zurück und schaut zu seinem Diener, der ihn erwartungsvoll anschaut und noch immer nervös den Hut in seiner Hand dreht.

„Ihr habt gut getan," sagt er schließlich und der Russe scheint vor Erleichterung auszuatmen. Denn man könnte sagen dass es wirklich unnötig war, diese Menschen suchen zu gehen und sie anzugreifen. Aber anscheinend denkt der dunkle Lord anders. „Ich werde den Reichsheiler schicken, um diese Hexe zu heilen."

„Danke, mein Lord, Ihr seid sehr gnädig," sagt der Russe eifrig.

Erebus blickt in die Runde.

„Du," deutet er auf einen Zauberer. „Und du," deutet er auf den Zauberer, der die ganze Zeit gesprochen hat. „Ihr kommt mit. Ihr werdet an dem Angriff teilnehmen. Meldet euch bei Bellatrix Lestrange – sie wird euch weitere Anweisungen geben. Der Rest kann hier im Hauptquartier bleiben. Und jetzt dürft ihr gehen."

„Vielen Dank, mein Lord," sagt der Russe, sich schnell erhebend. Mir kommt er überhaupt nicht verängstigt sondern aufgeregt vor. „Es wird eine Ehre sein, in Euren Reihen zu kämpfen."

Erebus schaut zu mir als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schließt.

„Sie sind an hartes Leben gewöhnt," kommentiert er. „Und in solch einer Umgebung in der sie leben ist es notwendig hart zu sein und dafür zu kämpfen, was einem lieb ist. Es wäre vielleicht seltsam, wenn so etwas hier passieren würde, aber nicht in Russland. Dort lebt man anders."

„Und diese Hexe, was werden wir mit ihr tun?" frage ich Erebus, ein wenig überrascht dass er so reagiert und die Zauberer eigentlich gelobt hat.

Für ein paar Momente ist Erebus mit seinem Kelch beschäftigt, dann aber lehnt er sich wieder zurück und zieht eine Zigarre hervor.

„Angst vor dem Unbekannten erzeugt Gewalt und Vorurteil," sagt er, ins Ferne starrend. „Und aus diesem Grund haben Menschen im Laufe Weltgeschichte getötet und die anderen gefoltert. Das zeigt nur ihre Schwäche denn meiner Meinung nach ähneln sie einem Tier, das aus Angst angreift und tötet."

Er schaut zu mir und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich denke dass es an der Zeit wäre, uns Russland zuzuwenden, mein Lehrling," sagt er.

Eine harte Nuss. Trotzdem muss ich zustimmen. Es war einfach genug. Und jetzt da die Grenzen des dunklen Imperiums bis zu Finnland reichen, das an Russland grenzt, wird es auch für die finnische Provinz schwierig werden. Und außerdem weiß ich dass Russland der Dorn im Auge des dunklen Lords ist. Ich weiß dass es ihn in den Fingern juckt, die Reichsarmee dorthin zu führen und nichts außer Asche hinter sich zu lassen aber der dunkle Lord, obwohl er mehr als ich dazu neigt, die Sachen gleich mit roher Gewalt zu lösen, ist in diesem Fall vernünftig. Ihm ist bewusst dass er einen verdammt guten Plan braucht.

„Ich stimme zu, Meister," sage ich und schaue wieder zum Tisch.

Eine sehr schwierige und ehrgeizige Aufgabe steht vor uns. Mit seinem genialen oder verrückten Angriffsplan hat der dunkle Lord eine ganz neue Bedeutung der Phrase 'Angriff auf allen Fronten' gegeben. Heute Abend kann alles entweder phantastisch gut oder erschreckend schlecht verlaufen. Und doch weiß ich dass sich der dunkle Lord des Risikos bewusst ist und weiß was er da macht.

Ich wäre nicht gerne an seiner Stelle. Die Last und die Verantwortung liegen auf seinen Schultern und sein Handeln und seine Entscheidungen werden die Zukunft des Imperiums bestimmen. Jetzt kann ich sehr gut verstehen warum er nichts dagegen hatte, der dunkle Prinz zu sein. Obwohl er die Befehle des ehemaligen dunklen Lords ausgeführt und auch oft selbstständig gehandelt hat, war er nicht derjenige, der alle Entscheidungen trifft und hinter ihnen steht.

„Wir müssen für alles, was wir tun, Verantwortung übernehmen, Seti," sagt er leise. „Die Hellmagier sind jene, welche die Verantwortung gerne jemandem anderen zuschieben. Wir, Schwarzmagier, sind uns immer dessen bewusst, was wir sind und was wir getan haben. Und auch für unsere Fehler müssen wir die Verantwortung übernehmen. Das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum der dunkle Pfad nicht für jeden ist und warum es so schwierig ist, ihm zu folgen. Viele brechen einfach zusammen weil sie zu schwach sind."

„Seid ihr der Meinung, dass das auch Severus passiert ist?" frage ich ihn.

Die grünen Augen spiegeln absolut keine Emotion und kein Bedauern als sie zu mir schauen. Aber ich würde nichts Anderes von ihm erwarten und frage mich, warum ich überhaupt nach solchen Sachen in ihm suche. Wahrscheinlich aus Gewohnheit.

„Ja," sagt er. „Vielleicht hat er gehofft, dass ich ihm die Arbeit des Ministers gebe. Das, was er in Lucius' Abwesenheit getan hat, beweist dass er es ihm übelnahm und dass er Macht und Kontrolle wollte. Was an sich nichts Schlechtes ist. Aber dabei hat er zwei Sachen vergessen. Man soll zuerst zeigen, dass man die Aufgabe, welche einem anvertraut worden ist, gut erfüllen kann. Und zweitens, man muss auch zeigen dass wenn man schon Macht über die anderen bekommt, dass man es nicht missbraucht. Das, meiner Meinung nach, ist es, was die durchschnittlichen und mächtigen Schwarzmagier voneinander unterscheidet."

„In einem seiner Briefe hat Longbottom gerade diese Frage gestellt," fährt er fort. „Er wusste natürlich, welche Bräuche wir im dunklen Orden pflegen. Dass sich ein Todesser vor mir verbeugt. Dass man mich mit 'mein Lord' anspricht. Und er dachte all das sei ein Beweis, dass mein Ego mehr Raum brauchte. Dass ich solche Sachen brauchte, um mich mächtig zu fühlen. Ich habe darüber mit Voldemort geredet."

Ich spitze die Ohren. Ich höre so selten worüber die beiden alleine gesprochen haben dass ich jede Information darüber schätze.

„Er hat gestanden, dass dem am Anfang tatsächlich so war," sagt Erebus und lächelt schief. „Aber mit der Zeit begannen sich Menschen vor ihn zu knien einfach weil sie seine Macht respektierten und ihm dadurch zeigen wollten, dass sie ihn für einen mächtigen und weisen Zauberer hielten, dem sie folgen wollten. Manche taten es auch aus Angst, ja. Aber der dunkle Pfad ist schwierig und steif. Und wenn man schon solche Höhen erreicht, soll man auch dafür respektiert werden. Aber zurück zu Severus Snape."

Der Zigarrenrauch kommt aus seiner Nase hervor als er etwas nachdenklich zum jetzt leeren Kelch schaut.

„Mein Urteil ist dass er einfach zu schwach war," sagt er und schüttelt den Kopf. „Vielleicht hat er keine Emotionen gezeigt aber sein Wesen war ein Chaos der verschiedenen Emotionen. Alles, was ihm passierte, empfand er sehr tief. Und doch fehlte ihm die innere Kraft, sich der destruktiven Finsternis in ihm zu entreißen."

Erebus kann auf diese Weise über Severus Snape reden, aber mir tut es leid dass der Mann tot ist. Ich verstehe natürlich warum er es getan hat aber ein Teil von mir vermisst Severus schon. Es hätte nicht so sein müssen.

„Was ihm fehlte, war wahrscheinlich der Lebenssinn," sage ich. „Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass jemand so das Leben satt hat. Gab es denn nichts in seinem Leben, was ihn freute?"

„Diese Diskussion ist sinnlos weil der Mann ja tot ist," bemerkt Erebus kühl.

„Vielleicht für Euch aber für mich nicht," widerspreche ich ihm. „Denn wenn es mir gelingt, ihn besser zu verstehen und warum er sich so gefühlt hat, werde ich auch einen Einblick in die Psychologie der Menschen bekommen, welche mir unähnlich sind. Und ich bin ja die dunkle Prinzessin. Ich habe den ganzen Tag lang mit Menschen zu tun. Manchmal besteht meine Arbeit auch darin, Menschen und das, was sie antreibt, gut zu verstehen."

Erebus schaut etwas belustigt zu mir.

„Du hättest dir einen anderen Namen geben sollen," murmelt er, die Asche von seiner Zigarre geschickt abstreifend. „Nicht 'Sets Mann' sondern 'Hermes' oder so was."

Ich lächele flüchtig. Wahrscheinlich hat er Recht. Aber ich habe meinen Namen intuitiv gewählt weil mir kein anderer passte. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich mich ausgerechnet für diesen Namen gegeben habe. Und ich vermute dass ich das später in meinem Leben herausfinden werde.

„Hier ist meine Meinung dazu," sagt er nach einer Pause. „Menschen, welche Sachen so tief spüren, sind selten. Draco ist einer dieser Menschen und deswegen werde ich ihn als mein Beispiel nehmen. Er liebt und er hasst mit seinem ganzen Wesen. Und er ist bereit dafür zu kämpfen. Er ist bereit, dafür zu sterben. Denn für ihn ist seine Leidenschaft die bewegende Kraft."

Ich erinnere mich an Dracos Reaktion als er Erebus tot gefunden hat. Ja, ich muss zustimmen. Wäre Erebus tatsächlich gestorben bin ich sicher dass Draco vor Traurigkeit auch sterben würde. Das sind Menschen, welche sich so fest an etwas oder jemanden binden sodass sie ihre eigene Existenz von der Existenz des anderen nicht trennen können. Das ist ihre Schwäche. Aber das ist gleichzeitig auch ihre Stärke denn diese Leidenschaft und ihre Gefühle sind dazu fähig, einen zu unglaublichen Sachen zu bewegen.

„Und Severus Snape hatte eine traumatisierende Zeit in der Schule," fährt Erebus der Psychologe fort. „Man hat ihn schikaniert weil er sich mit Schwarzmagie beschäftigt hat. Er hat sich aber verliebt – und war bereit, für diese Liebe alles zu tun. Und doch hat jemand anderer die Frau die er liebte bekommen. Und zwar jemand, der Snape schikanierte und sich immer über ihn lustig machte. Wahrscheinlich war dies einer der Gründe, warum er sich Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hat. Er suchte nach einem Lebenssinn, den er nirgendwo in der Welt finden konnte. Und dann ist seine Liebe ermordet worden. Damit erlosch jegliche Hoffnung, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Und wenn er schon ein neues Leben für sich gebaut hat, starb auch Lord Voldemort, der für ihn Hoffnung darstellte. Das hat er mir gesagt ehe er starb."

Es ist etwas seltsam so über jemanden zu reden der einem lieb war und zwar mit einer Person, welche seinen Tod befohlen hat.

„Ja, aber ich dachte dass ihn seine Arbeit glücklich machte," werfe ich ein. „Er hatte Freunde im dunklen Orden und konnte sich endlich mit der Schwarzmagie offen beschäftigen. Er war frei."

„Er war ein emotioneler Krüppel," sagt Erebus. „Und er neigte dazu, sich an Sachen und Menschen derart zu binden, dass seine eigene Existenz mit dem Tod des anderen in Frage kam. Ich kann seine Beweggründe sehr gut verstehen, aber ich kann die Psychologie solcher Menschen nicht verstehen. Ich bin ja mit solch einer Person verheiratet und noch immer ist es mir nicht gelungen, Draco vollkommen zu verstehen."

Ich lächele und schaue zu meinem Mentor und Freund. Ein Teil von mir nimmt es ihm übel, dass er Snapes Tod befohlen hat aber ein anderer Teil von mir versteht es. Ob ich es akzeptieren und es vergessen kann ist schon eine ganz andere Sache.

„Aber Ihr seid ein guter Psychologe," sage ich zu ihm. Erebus schenkt mir ein ehrliches Lächeln, etwas, was man nur selten in seinem Gesicht ansieht. „Also was haltet Ihr von Menschen wie Yngwi?"

„Ach, Yngwi," sagt der dunkle Lord, der einen nachdenklichen Zug an seiner Zigarre nimmt und sich wieder zurücklehnt. Man merkt, dass ihm das Ganze Spaß macht.

„Er war ein echter Schwarzmagier," sagt er. „Er war der Meinung dass das was du von ihm wolltest, einfach kontraproduktiv war. Dass es falsch war. Und wollte dir nicht zuhören. Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass er dich respektiert und deine Autorität anerkannt hat, aber trotzdem dachte er dass er Recht hatte und wollte dir zeigen, dass er es besser wusste. Es ist zweifelsohne eine Eigenschaft eines echten Schwarzmagiers, gegen die Autorität zu rebellieren. Das machst du ständig."

Er schaut belustigt zu mir und ich strahle ihn an. Ich nehme das als ein Kompliment an.

„Aber du bist intelligent," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Du kannst deine Meinung und deine Aussage begründen. Du kannst mir zeigen, warum du Recht hast und warum das, was du sagst, einen Sinn ergibt. Und jedes Mal wenn du das machst und wenn es tatsächlich stimmt, akzeptiere ich es. Oft geht es dabei um Sachen welche in dir vorgehen und obwohl ich dich schon sehr gut kenne sind mir manche Ecken deiner Psyche noch unbekannt."

Das bezweifele ich sehr aber in Ordnung. Der dunkle Lord nutzt jede Chance die er hat, in meinem Kopf herumzuwühlen.

„Und Yngwis Rebellion hatte keine Basis," sagt er. „Er konnte seine Beweggründe nicht erklären. Diese norwegische Dienerin, Torhild, sie kam zu dir mit einem Vorschlag, nicht wahr?"

„Ja," sage ich achselzuckend. „Und es war ein guter Vorschlag. Sie kennt ihr Land und die Denkweise der Menschen dort viel besser als ich. Deswegen habe ich ihren Vorschlag akzeptiert und wir waren erfolgreich."

„Genau," sagt Erebus. „Aber sie gab dir später Beweise, warum etwas so war und sie hat dir erklärt, was dahinter steckt. Ihr Vorschlag ergab einen Sinn."

„Aber natürlich," sage ich. „Und sie konnte jede Frage die ich ihr dazu stellte beantworten."

„In anderen Worten konnte sie alles, was sie sagte, begründen," erklärt Erebus. „Und Yngwi konnte das nicht."

Ich nicke langsam.

„Mit Menschen wie Yngwi muss man sehr streng sein," fährt der dunkle Lord fort. „Vielleicht ist es am besten ihnen am Anfang nur Befehle zu geben weil sie einfach noch nicht die Ebene erreicht haben, auf der sie rational und für sich selbst denken können. Es ist jämmerlich, einen Schwarzmagier so zu behandeln aber in solchen Fällen gibt es keinen anderen Weg. Dann, wenn sie sich gut weiter entwickeln, werden sie die Phase erreichen in der sie die Welt um sich herum rational sehen und alles in Betracht ziehen können."

„In anderen Worten fehlte ihm die logische Denkweise," schlussfolgere ich.

Der dunkle Lord lächelt schief und drückt seine Zigarre aus.

„Das, aber auch Erfahrung und die Fähigkeit objektiv zu denken," sagt er. „Und ich muss sagen, dass Artaius sich schon in diese Richtung entwickelt. Ihm fehlt vielleicht etwas Erfahrung aber er hat all diese Qualitäten welche notwendig sind, um ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier und Kämpfer zu werden."

„Hat das aber nicht etwas mit dem Mangel an Emotionen zu tun?" frage ich Erebus.

Er schaut mich nachdenklich an.

„Vielleicht," sagt er. „Aber eine Person, welche mehr als ein Mensch sein möchte wird auch lernen es nicht zuzulassen, von seinen Gefühlen wie ein Schiff von dem Ozean hin und her geworfen zu werden. Solch eine Person lernt einen Abstand von ihren Emotionen zu behalten und doch sie anzuerkennen wenn es die richtige Zeit dafür ist. Wie du."

„Danke, Meister," sage ich anmutig.

„Gerne, mein Lehrling," erwidert er.

Er steht auf und reckt sich wie eine Katze.

„Und jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass wir uns mit diesen nervigen Amerikanern beschäftigen," sagt er. „Wir haben genug philosophiert."

„Ich gehe mich anziehen," sage ich.

Als ich seine Gemächer verlasse, frage ich mich vage wie ich reagieren würde, falls er stirbt. Ich schätze seine bloße Anwesenheit so sehr dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann wie es wäre wenn er nicht da wäre. Aber so habe ich mich auch gefühlt als Lord Voldemort starb. Und doch habe ich mich zusammengerissen und weitergemacht. Vielleicht ist für einen Schwarzmagier die Eigenschaft, aufzustehen wenn man umfällt und einfach weiterzumachen, die wichtigste Vorbedingung die erfüllt werden muss, um ihn auf den Pfad zur Macht und zum Wissen weiter zu tragen. Denn sowie Erebus schon gesagt hat ist der dunkle Pfad nicht leicht.


	38. Kapitel 37

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Ich hab mir eine Lungenentzündung eingefangen. Pfui... Wenigstens ist das Schlimmste schon vorüber.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 37 – Die brennende schwarze Sonne

Langsam verabschiedet sich die Sonne mit derselben Aufführung wie schon seit dem Beginn der Welt. Ihr goldener Rock hinterlässt Spuren am Himmel, der langsam dunkler wird und erzeugt einen Tanz der Farben, welchen die Menschen, die in ihrem Alltag verloren sind und nur an ihren Kummer denken können, einfach nicht mehr bemerken oder schätzen können. Und doch gibt die Sonne, der Geber des Lebens, jeden Tag dieselbe Aufführung unabhängig davon, ob sie die Menschen schätzen oder nicht.

So ist das Leben. Ein Rad, das sich unablässig dreht. Was auch immer man macht, kann man die Zeit nicht aufhalten. Man hat schon einige Weisen erfunden, mithilfe derer man den Raum beherrscht indem man binnen einer Sekunde auf dem anderen Kontinent erscheinen kann. Ginge es nach der Natur, wäre es nie möglich gewesen. Und doch bemüht sich der Mensch, die Welt um sich herum sich selbst anzupassen sodass er sein Leben sorgenfreier verbringen kann. Früher haben sich die Menschen der Natur gegenüber gesetzt indem sie die Früchte und das Obst vor ihren Heimen pflanzten, sodass sie nicht weit gehen mussten um Essen zu holen. Sie haben die Entscheidung übernommen, wo ein Baum wachsen wird. Dann begannen sie ihr Leben bequemer zu machen indem sie durch Kerzen das Sonnenlicht ersetzten und die Betten aus Gras auf denen Menschen vor Millionen von Jahren geschlafen haben, durch feine und weiche Betten ersetzt, sodass sie besser schlafen können.

Der Mensch wird nie damit aufhören, die Welt sich selbst anzupassen. Er wird sich immer weiter entwickeln und immer daran denken, wie er sein Leben verbessern kann. Wie er es mithilfe der Heilmittel verlängern kann. Und dabei, weil er ganz auf der Spitze der Ernährungskette ist, beherrscht er und zerstört er die anderen Lebensformen ohne Rücksicht. Es ist in seinem Blut, die Welt um sich herum zu beherrschen und die Schwächeren sich selbst unterzuordnen. Ein Schwarzmagier versteht all das sehr gut und versucht keine Ausreden zu erfinden, wenn er egoistisch ist und an sein eigenes Wohl denkt. Hier geht es nicht um den Überlebensinstinkt, sondern um den Willen, zu dominieren. Der König in seiner eigenen Welt zu werden.

Aber seit jeher schaut der Mensch hoch zum Himmel und fragt sich, ob ihn die Sterne sehen können, ob es da oben irgendein intelligentes Wesen wie ihn gibt. Der Anblick der Sterne erweckt im Mensch ein tiefgreifendes Gefühl einen höheren Lebenssinn zu finden außer bequem auf seinem Thron den er für sich auf der Erde erschaffen hat zu sitzen. Manche sehen einen alten Mann mit einem Bart, der auf sie hinabschaut und ihren Gebeten zuhört; der ihre Wünsche erfüllt und der ihnen, falls sie sich an seine Gesetze halten, ein noch besseres und schöneres Leben in einer anderen Welt geben wird. Manche glauben an eine Horde solcher allmächtiger Männer und Frauen, welche ihnen sehr ähnlich sind. Im gewissen Sinne betrachtet sie der Mensch als sein verbessertes Ich, die Verkörperung alles Guten und als jemanden, der all seine Fragen beantworten kann. Es ist dieser Glaube der ihnen hilft, durch den Alltag zu gehen und sich nicht zu beklagen wenn es im Leben schwierig wird und wenn ihnen all ihre Erfindungen nicht helfen können, glücklich zu sein. Dieses Ideal steht hoch am Himmel wie ein ewiger Stern der seit der Erschaffung der Welt da ist und gibt ihnen die Hoffnung, dass das Leben im Jenseits all das sein wird, was sie nie hatten und wonach sie sich sehnten. Erwarten sie dort Liebe zu finden? Oder einfach ein Leben ohne Kummer und ohne Probleme? Wenn man alles hat, wonach sehnt man sich? Denn es ist in der menschlichen Natur, sich immer nach etwas zu sehnen und immer etwas zu wollen. Vielleicht besteht der Frieden darin, sich nach gar nichts mehr zu sehnen. Vielleicht wird man dann frei.

Der Schwarzmagier schaut hoch zum Himmel und fragt sich, wie er ein Stern werden kann, sodass er auf Menschen hinabschauen und ewig leben kann, sich die ganze Zeit dessen bewusst, wer er ist und was er da macht. Er möchte sich von der Welt der Menschen trennen und mehr als ein Mensch werden. Und dafür ist er bereit, sich etlichen Transformationen zu unterziehen, sodass er diese Art der Unsterblichkeit erreichen kann. Ein Teil der Welt und doch außerhalb der Welt existierend; allmächtig und allwissend; die Verkörperung der Macht und des Wissens, die immer da sein wird und nie durch den Tod des Fleisches und Blutes zerstört werden kann. Ein Schwarzmagier möchte nicht seinen Alltag nur erdulden, hoffend, dass es eines Tages besser sein wird. Er erschafft dieses bessere Leben in diesem Leben und dafür benutzt er alle Mittel die er zur Verfügung hat. Er möchte nicht auf ein Versprechen warten, für das er keine Ahnung hat, ob es echt ist oder nicht. Er möchte nicht dem Willen eines Wesens, für dessen Existenz er keine Beweise hat, ausgeliefert sein und darauf warten, dass ihm dieses Wesen Gnade zeigt. Der Schwarzmagier möchte alleine der Schöpfer seines Schicksals werden und die Sterne mit seinen eigenen Händen in Bewegung setzen.

Und als die Sonne endlich verschwindet, erhebt sich eine zweite Sonne von der anderen Seite und beginnt ihre Reise über den Himmel. Die mitternächtliche Sonne reckt sich und streckt ihre Strahlen zu allen Ecken der Welt, die Schwarzmagier der Welt zur Arbeit rufend. Und sie sagt:

„Verehr mich nicht! Sondern strebe danach, wie ich zu werden."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Wind peitscht den Soldaten um die Ohren als sie versuchen, durch die auf das Land gefallene Finsternis ihr Ziel auszumachen. Als die Wolken wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand zur Seite geschoben wurden, wird ein Befehl geschrien und die schnell fliegenden Drachen, welche mit ihren mächtigen Flügeln ihre Ritter näher und näher an ihr Ziel bringen, werden in eine Pfeilspitzenformation gebracht.

„Auf Signal warten!" donnert die Stimme des dunklen Lords durch die Finsternis und die Ritter ziehen die Zügel zu sich.

Bellatrix Lestrange blinzelt als ihr die sich unablässig bewegenden Flügel ihres Drachen Staub in die Augen schleudern und schaut zum Gebäude der Zauberregierung, welche sich in der Ferne abzeichnet.

Bellatrix lebt für den Kampf. Nur im Kampf fühlt sie sich vollkommen lebendig. In letzter Zeit scheint die Welt um sie herum graue Farben angenommen zu haben und Bellatrix weiß sehr wohl warum dem so ist. Natürlich gibt es im Krieg Verluste. Es ist, ihrer Meinung nach, idiotisch anzunehmen, dass keiner auf der dunklen Seite sterben wird. Früher dachte Bellatrix, dass sie sich mit allem abfinden kann. Sie ging kämpfen und wollte so viele Feinde wie möglich umbringen. Sie sah sich selbst als einen mächtigen Ritter, der Tod und Zerstörung verbreitet. Ihr machte es Spaß, alle Flüche die sie kannte auf ihre Feinde anzuwenden und fühlte sich nach einem Kampf, trotz der Erschöpfung, wie neugeboren. Sie konnte nie verstehen warum sie sich so fühlt wenn sie kämpfen geht aber Aideen Delaney hat einmal angedeutet, dass sie sich danach auch so fühlt. Daraus ergab sich für Bellatrix folgender Schluss: 'wir sind beide Kämpfer und deswegen scheint unser Lebenssinn darin zu liegen. Es ist nur selbstverständlich, dass uns das Kämpfen solch ein Gefühl verleiht.'

Todesser starben im Einsatz und Bellatrix hat nie zweimal darüber nachgedacht. Und doch als ihr gesagt wurde, dass ihr Mann tot ist, ist ein Schleier über ihre Augen gefallen der seit dem noch immer da ist. Bellatrix konnte am Anfang ihre Gefühle nicht verstehen und war auf sich selbst sauer. Rodolphus war immer ein guter Freund gewesen, oder manchmal das notwendige Übel, das man einfach nicht loswerden konnte. Sie haben jung geheiratet und sie hat ihn nicht geliebt. Bellatrix war sich sicher, dass sie nicht wusste, was Liebe sein soll und machte sich darüber immer lustig. Aber mit der Zeit ist sie zum Schluss gekommen dass sie Rodolphus tatsächlich auf einer Ebene geliebt hat. Wie einen Freund oder einen Bruder, wahrscheinlich, denn sie konnte ihn nie wie einen Mann lieben. Aber die Liebe war trotzdem da. Und Bellatrix ertappt sich oft dabei wie sie sich herbeiwünscht, er wäre da, oder, wenn er tatsächlich sterben musste, dass sie wenigstens die Chance hatte, ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn gerne hatte. Stattdessen gingen die beiden fremd und scherten sich nicht um die andere Seite. Ob es der Einfluss des dunklen Ordens und des neuen, verstärkten dunklen Stroms ist, hat Bellatrix das Gefühl für Respekt den anderen Todessern gegenüber entwickelt. Wahrscheinlich weil der dunkle Lord solch eine Einstellung promoviert und ausstrahlt. Bellatrix hat verstanden dass alles was er ist, seine Ideale und seine Prinzipien, sich irgendwie im dunklen Strom spiegeln. Und da Bellatrix eine Todesserin ist, nicht nur durch die schwarze Sonne auf ihrem Unterarm sondern auch mit ihrem gesamten Wesen, war es nur zu erwarten dass sich das Wesen des dunklen Lords auch in ihr spiegelt. Ihr wurde klar dass sie Rodolphus respektierte, als ihren Mann, ihren Freund aber auch als einen Magier. Für sie war sein Tod eine strenge Lektion welche ihr Leben stark geprägt hat. Bellatrix ist nicht eine dieser Personen, welche zusammenbrechen wenn jemand der ihnen lieb ist, stirbt. Sie konnte seinen Tod, nach einer Weile, akzeptieren und hat sich damit versöhnt. Aber im Laufe der Zeit sind manche Aspekten ihrer Persönlichkeit und ihre Gefühle ans Licht gekommen welche sie einfach von innen geändert haben.

Als grüne Funken im Westen zu sehen sind, ertönt erneut die Stimme des dunklen Lords.

„Angriff!" brüllt er.

Die Ritter steuern ihre Drachen in Richtung des Gebäudes in der Ferne, welches von diesem Winkel aus sehr verletzbar und zerbrechlich aussieht. Bellatrix hat keine Angst vor dem Tod, aber sie wünscht sich herbei dass die Welle, welche so viele Veränderungen in ihr Leben gebracht hat, sich endlich über sie ergießen und verschwinden würde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aideen Delaney schaut zu, wie ihre Truppe Teil für Teil auf der Lichtung im Wald erscheint und ihre Hand gleitet unbewusst zu ihrem Stabhalter. Es ist eine Gewohnheit von ihr, über ihren Stab zu fahren bevor sie kämpfen geht. Vielleicht kann man es als sentimental oder lächerlich bezeichnen, aber für Aideen ist das nur eine Schrulle einer Kämpferin, ein kleines Ritual, das man einfach vor dem großen Ereignis ausführen muss. Aideen ist sich natürlich bewusst, dass indem man sich mit seinem Zauberstab auf diese Weise verbindet und ihn geistig zur Verlängerung seiner Hand macht man auch als abergläubisch bezeichnet werden kann, aber das ist ihr egal. Jetzt ist keine gute Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.

Als das letzte Bataillon erscheint, hebt ein Todesser die Hand in die Luft um Aideen dies zu signalisieren.

Wortlos hebt sie die rechte Hand hoch in die Luft um den vierhundert Todessern klar zu machen, dass es an der Zeit ist. Sie hört zu wie das Gras hinter ihr raschelt als viele Füße der in schwarz angezogenen Menschen ihr schweigend folgen, dabei todernste Gesichtsausdrücke habend, welche die vor ihnen stehende Aufgabe verlangt.

Als sie der dunkle Lord zu sich gerufen und ihr gesagt hat, er wolle, dass sie eine Truppe anführt, hat sie wortlos genickt und dann den Befehlen zugehört. Und jetzt ist sie wieder da, der General ihrer kleinen Armee, der in Richtung des Ziels marschiert. Als sie klein war, hat Aideen die Geschichten und Märchen die über Kämpfe und epischen Siege gesprochen haben, geliebt. Und schon früh genug hat sie damit begonnen, in der Schule das Duellieren zu üben. Ihre Eltern dachten am Anfang, dass sie dadurch zeigte, dass ihr etwas in der Familie nicht passte und dass sie auf diese Weise ihrer Frustration und Wut Luft gab. Sie haben es auch in Betracht gezogen, dass sie lesbisch sein könnte. Aber mit der Zeit haben sie gelernt, dass der Kampf und die Kunst des Duellierens einfach ihre Leidenschaft sind. Die kleine Aideen ist mit kleinen Figürchen der Soldaten aufgewachsen und hat sich auch in seltsamsten Situationen als ein exzellenter Taktiker erwiesen. Geschickt wich sie allen Hindernissen in der Schule aus und auch wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten geriet ist es ihr gelungen, eine Gruppe der Schüler gegen die anderen zu drehen, sodass sie am Ende unschuldig herauskam und sie bestraft wurden. Sie zeigte das Verstehen der menschlichen Natur und der Beweggründe, welche hinter ihrem Handeln und ihrer Worte lagen, was eine wichtige Eigenschaft eines guten Kämpfers ist.

Jetzt aber als sie sich durch den dunklen Wald mit ihrer Truppe im Schlepptau ihrem Angriffsziel nähert, denkt sie unwillkürlich an ihren Mann, den sie schweigend und vor sich trüb hinstarrend im Wohnzimmer ihres Hauses in Irland sitzen gelassen hat. Sie dachte, dass nichts zwischen ihnen kommen kann und dass ihre Liebe, ihr gemeinsames Verständnis und ihre tiefe Freundschaft erschaffen worden sind, um ewig zu dauern. Und doch ist dieses Baby zwischen sie gekommen. Aideen sagte dem dunklen Lord nicht, dass sie schwanger ist, obwohl sie sich sicher ist, dass er es weiß. Während der Zeit, die sie im dunklen Orden verbracht hat, hat Aideen Delaney gelernt, dass der dunkle Lord einfach alles weiß. Und doch hat er nichts dazu gesagt. Vielleicht erwartete sie einen Ratschlag von ihm, einen Kommentar, irgendetwas, was ihr dabei helfen würde, diese Sache zu beenden. Aber er hat ihr nichts gegeben. Natürlich geht die Weise, auf die ein Todesser sein Leben führt, den dunklen Lord nichts an. Er wird sich nicht einmischen solange man ihm treu ist und solange man seinen Pflichten nachkommt. Und Aideen hofft, dass sie eine gute Arbeit leistet. Ihr müder Körper und ihr Kopf voller Erinnerungen, was sie erledigen muss wenn sie nächstes Mal zur Arbeit geht, sind die stummen Zeugen ihrer Hingabe ihrer Arbeit und Aideen fragt sich insgeheim, wie lange sie so weiter machen kann. Auch wenn sie entscheidet, dieses Baby zu haben, würde sich ihr jämmerlicher Zustand in ihrem Baby spiegeln.

Aideen ist sich ganz sicher, dass sie das Baby nicht haben will. Sie hat zu viel Arbeit, sie steht unter Druck und sie möchte nicht, dass das Baby ohne die Eltern aufwächst. Andererseits ist dies etwas Lebendiges, das in ihr wächst und Aideen findet überraschenderweise, dass sie die verschiedenen Emotionen überfluten als sie daran denkt. Das ist ihr Baby, das Baby von ihr und ihrem Mann, den sie liebt. Ein Geschenk, das sie bald zerstören wird. Ein Hellmagier würde wahrscheinlich in diesem Fall zum Abbruch der Schwangerschaft nein sagen, aber Aideen ist eine Schwarzmagierin. Sie wird immer die Vorteile und die Nachteile abwägen und dann ihre Entscheidung treffen. Und dabei wird sie sich fragen, welche Folgen ihr Handeln auf sie und ihr Leben haben wird und nicht auf die anderen Menschen und auf die Welt um sie herum. Ob sie ein Kind überhaupt haben möchte? Vielleicht eines Tages. Aber jetzt noch nicht. Aideen war sich nie dessen bewusst, wie viele verschiedene Gefühle sie gleichzeitig empfinden kann bis sie erfahren hat dass sie schwanger ist. Jetzt wimmelt ihr Geist von verschiedenen Ideen, unbeantworteten Fragen und Szenarien, wie ihr Leben aussehen würde falls sie dieses Baby bekommt.

Sie hat darüber nachgedacht und sich dazu gezwungen, damit aufzuhören. Der dunkle Lord verlässt sich auf sie und sie wird ihre Aufgabe gut erfüllen. Für Aideen heißt es, sich professionell zu benehmen, das heißt, ihre persönlichen Probleme und Zweifel aus der Sache heraus zu halten. Aideen möchte diesen Angriff erfolgreich ausführen und nach dem Kampf wird sie sich wieder dieser Sache zuwenden. Dann wird sie die endgültige Entscheidung treffen. Aber als sie endlich stoppt und sich umdreht, beginnt ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen und eine Erkenntnis trifft sie mit voller Wucht. Die todernsten Gesichter der Todesser, welche ihr vielleicht auch in den Tod folgen, machen einen ernsten Eindruck auf sie und hinterlassen eine tiefe Spur in ihrem Geist wie die Spitze des Meißels im Stein. Wenn sie entscheidet, dieses Baby zu haben, wird es heißen, ihre Laufbahn und ihre Arbeit auch teilweise vernachlässigen zu müssen. Der dunkle Lord würde eine andere Person finden, welche als der Zauberminister für Irland tätig wäre. Er würde Aideen vergessen. Der dunkle Lord erwartet von den Todessern beinahe das Unmenschliche – und Aideen hat ihm bisher genau das gegeben. Sie ist auf die Tatsache stolz, dass er sie als einen der Generälen für solch einen Angriff gewählt hat und sie weiß dass falls sie so weitermacht und gut arbeitet, dass er ihr noch mehr Verantwortung anvertrauen wird. Aideen ist ehrgeizig, aber ihre Leistungen und ihre Arbeit wurden nie richtig geschätzt bis sie dem dunklen Orden beigetreten ist. Erst jetzt sieht man sie in ihrem besten Licht und Aideen möchte mehr. Sie möchte die Leiter nach oben klettern und auch mit Vergnügung und Stolz zuschauen können, wie sie sich weiter entwickelt und mächtiger wird. Sie hofft, dass sie eines Tages zu der Gruppe der Auserwählten Zauberer und Hexen gehören wird, welche der dunkle Lord oder die dunkle Prinzessin persönlich unterrichten.

Und wenn sie dieses Baby bekommt, wird all das unmöglich sein. Aideen spürt Freude, Traurigkeit und Leere zugleich als sie erkennt, dass sie ihre Entscheidung bereits getroffen hat. Sie hebt den Blick und schaut zum Himmel. Der Mond verschwindet kurz hinter einer dunklen Wolke aber die vagen Umrisse des leuchtenden Balls lassen sich doch ausmachen. In diesem Moment denkt Aideen, wie sehr sie der Mond an die schwarze Sonne erinnert, welche sie auf ihrem Unterarm trägt und welche momentan leicht pulsiert da sich der dunkle Lord offensichtlich für den Kampf vorbereitet hat. Wenn man schon abergläubisch ist, geht durch ihren Kopf, nehme ich das als ein Zeichen an, dass meine Entscheidung richtig ist.

'Das Versprechen der Macht ist genug, auch den Stärksten den Verstand zu drehen,' erinnert sie sich an die Worte, welche sie während ihrer Schulung in einem der Bücher las und dachte, das sei Blödsinn. Vielleicht ist das Versprechen der Macht dafür verantwortlich, dass sie es gewählt hat, die Schwangerschaft abzubrechen, aber in ihrem Herzen weiß sie, dass es nicht die richtige Zeit für ein Baby ist. Vielleicht eines Tages.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Sehr schön,' denkt Torhild als sie an dem Zeichen der dunklen Sonne vorbeigeht, das ein Todesritter für ihre Truppe gezeichnet hat, sodass sie sich in den Katakomben der Abwasserkanäle besser orientieren kann. Der Todesritter wusste nicht ob er für das Kennzeichen des richtigen Wegs Magie benutzen durfte, denn die Zauberregierung der USA ist in den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und dem Schutz des Gebäudes nach dem Kampf der vor dem Tor stattfand weit gegangen. Aber keiner kommt hierher und keiner würde das Zeichen der Sonne sehen. Torhild geht durch den Kopf, wie passend dieses Zeichen ist, denn heute Abend fühlt sie sich so, als sei es zu einer Sonnenfinsternis gekommen. Alle Kräfte des dunklen Ordens sind auf USA gerichtet und die zahlreiche und beeindruckende Reichsarmee strömt in diesem Augenblick aus allen Richtungen zu ihrem Ziel.

Für Torhild ist der Kampf eher etwas Natürliches, etwas, womit sie geboren worden ist, als etwas Gelerntes. Sie ist der Meinung, dass das eine Kunst sei, welche man einfach nicht erlernen könne. Man kann natürlich gelehrt werden und sein bestes geben, aber es gibt oft Momente im Kampf in denen man reflexartig und instinktiv reagieren muss. Ein Zentimeter kann den Unterschied zwischen dem Leben und dem Tod machen. Wenn man nicht rechtzeitig reagiert, wird man vernichtet.

Sie fand den Schamanismus sehr interessant als sie ein Kind war. Diese Kunst schien ihr die Antwort auf ihre intimsten Fragen zu geben und Torhild hat schon früh genug ihr Krafttier gefunden. Sie hat das kleine Ritual ausgeführt mithilfe dessen man herausfinden kann, welches Tier sein Berater ist, als sie dreizehn war. Sie war überhaupt nicht überrascht als sie in ihrer Vision, in der sie auf einer Lichtung im Wald saß, einen Wolf gesehen hat. Ein Jäger, ein Kämpfer. Jemand, der seiner Nase und seinen Instinkten folgt. In diesem Moment, als sie ihre Truppe um die Ecke führt und das Zeichen der schwarzen Sonne hinter sich lässt, denkt Torhild an ihr Krafttier und ruft in ihre Erinnerung das Gefühl das sie hat, wenn sie in ihren Visionen mit ihrem Wolf redet. Sie richtet ihren Willen auf das Wollen, wie ein Wolf zu sein und diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Ein Wolf ist vor allem vorsichtig. Er ist klug und wartet lieber im Gebüsch bis er sicher ist, dass ihm seine Beute nicht entkommen wird und dass es keine anderen Raubtiere in der Nähe gibt. Und dann sammelt er seine Kraft und greift an.

Überrumpelt aber zugleich so glücklich, dass sie am liebsten vor Freude an die Decke gesprungen wäre, hörte sie zu als ihr die dunkle Prinzessin sagte, sie wolle dass sie die Zauberministerin für Norwegen wird. Für Torhild, welche sich immer im Leben allen gegenüber bewähren musste und alles mit harter Arbeit erreichte, war dies ein Geschenk und unglaubliche Ehre. Sie ist sich natürlich bewusst, dass sie nicht viel darüber weiß, wie man ein Zauberministerium führen soll, aber sie hat die Aufgabe vorgenommen, so viel wie möglich darüber zu lernen. Sie weiß, dass ihr dabei keiner helfen möchte. Die norwegischen Todesser, welche sich vielleicht bei der Politik besser auskennen als sie, werden ihr nicht aus Neid helfen und Torhild weiß, dass sie auf sich selbst gestellt ist. Sie ist eine Kämpferin, ein Kind der Natur, ein Wolf, der durch die dunklen Wälder trabt und frei ist, und keine Politikerin. Aber sie wird ihr bestes geben, um eine zu werden.

Umso mehr war sie überrascht als sie der dunkle Lord selbst gerufen und ihr mitgeteilt hat, dass sie beim Angriff auf den Sitz der Zauberregierung in den USA eine Truppe anführen solle. Torhild fand all das zu viel denn alles passierte kurz nachdem ihr Land zu einem Teil des dunklen Imperiums wurde. Aber sie weiß sehr wohl wann die richtige Zeit fürs Handeln ist und sie hat den Plan, den der dunkle Lord vor allen Generälen vorgelegt hat, gründlich studiert. Sie macht sich darüber keine Illusionen, dass das heute so zu sagen ein Test für sie ist, ob sie der Herausforderung gewachsen ist oder nicht.

Ihr Herz macht einen Hüpfer als sie um die Ecke biegt und Licht von oben in der Ferne erblickt. Sie haben ihr Ziel erreicht. Jetzt muss sie nur auf das Signal warten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Phil Richardson kommt Artaius in einfacher schwarzer Kleidung sehr seltsam vor. Er ist es gewohnt, den Mann immer in feinen Hemden und polierten Schuhen zu sehen und diese Version des berüchtigten Todesritters ist ihm einfach unbekannt. Er blickt weg von seinem aschgrauen Gesicht und fixiert seinen Blick auf die dunkle Prinzessin, welche schweigend in die Ferne starrt. Sie steht mit leicht verengten Augen da als versuche sie jedes Detail des Plans nochmal in ihrem Kopf durchzugehen.

Artaius schaut zu den Familienhäusern, zwischen denen jede Sekunde das Gebäude des Polarisordens erscheinen soll. Von dem Fideliuszauber geschützt, ist es fast unmöglich in das Gebäude einzudringen. Aber die Todesritter haben nochmal bewiesen, dass sie ihre Finger in allen Angelegenheiten in den USA haben und alles über alle wissen. Sie arbeiteten daran seit Monaten und Jahren, um einen Spion in den Polarisorden einzuschleusen. Wenn sich dies als unmöglich erwies, versuchten sie es mit Erpressung. Sie haben Informationen über alle bekannten Mitglieder gesammelt und dadurch auch die Namen der ihnen noch unbekannten Mitglieder bekommen. Sie mussten nur tiefer graben um peinliche Details aus dem Leben eines der Mitglieder heraus zu bekommen, dabei wurde ihnen von den Politikern und Beamten geholfen welche Todesritter sind. Beim ersten Treffen mit dieser Person hatten sie nicht viel Glück. Aber sie haben dem Zauberer durch 'subtile Weisen', was auch immer das bedeutete, gezeigt, dass sie es ernst meinen und eine Organisation sind, mit welcher nicht zu spielen ist. So gab der Mann nach. Er hatte natürlich keine Ahnung von dem Angriff und von den Plänen der Todesritter. Aber die Todesritter haben das bekommen, was sie wollten, und haben die Informationen schnell an den dunklen Lord weitergegeben.

Wenn er in seine Zukunft schaut, spürt Artaius Aufregung. Er dachte nicht, dass er dieses Gefühl je außerhalb seiner Pflichten spüren könnte aber es ist die Wahrheit. Er denkt aufgeregt an alles, was auf ihn wartet. Die neuen Pflichten, der Unterricht der dunklen Prinzessin, der neue Titel. Artaius weiß, dass sie nur angedeutet hat, indem sie ihm gesagt hat, dass sie ihn als ihren Schüler betrachtet, was sie für ihn plant. Artaius weiß nicht, wann es passieren wird aber er weiß sehr wohl dass er keine Fehler begehen darf. In Australien hat er, hoffentlich, dem dunklen Lord gezeigt, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen kann und dass er hart arbeitet. Und er kam heute nach Amerika um den beiden zu beweisen, dass er tatsächlich für diese Herausforderung bereit ist. Artaius hat sich nichts im Leben so gewünscht, wie diesen Titel. Es geht nicht um den Titel oder um die Macht, über welche er verfügen wird, wenn er ihn bekommt. Für ihn bedeutet es eher ins Unbekannte zu reisen und Artaius findet das einfach toll. Vielleicht würde das eine andere, normale Person erschrecken, aber Artaius kennt keine Angst. Er weiß nur dass er im Leben Herausforderungen braucht. Dass er manchmal gefährliche Sachen tun muss, um sich lebendig zu fühlen. Dass ihn die Routine und der Alltag ersticken. Und dass er sich oft nach einem Angriff aus der dunklen Allee sehnt oder nach sonst einem Abenteuer, das er im Alltag so sehr vermisst. Die dunkle Prinzessin hat die Tage und die Monate, welche sie als die dunkle Erbin verbracht hat und abwechselnd von dem dunklen Lord und dem Prinzen unterrichtet wurde mit einer Achterbahn vergleicht – und Artaius hofft, dass dem tatsächlich so sein wird. Er sehnt sich nach Aktion, nach der Unterbrechung des langweiligen Alltags und nach dem Chaos, das laut der Prinzessin in seinem Wesen explodieren wird, wenn er mit der Arbeit anfängt.

Das ist es also, geht durch seinen Kopf als das Gebäude auf einmal vor ihnen erscheint. Das Symbol das in den Stein hoch über den Eingang angebracht worden ist, ist ein Stern mit acht Strahlen, welche offensichtlich den Polarstern darstellt. Ein Schatten fällt über das Symbol und der innere Teil des Symbols wirkt fast schwarz und erinnert Artaius an das dunkle Mal des dunklen Lords. Andererseits wird Artaius an das Symbol von Chaos erinnert, über das er als Kind gelesen hat. Ein Kreis mit acht Pfeilen, welche aus der Mitte hervor schießen. Artaius ist keine der Personen, welche Zeichen und Omen in Sachen suchen, aber dieses Zeichen findet er sehr passend. Es weist auf das Chaos hin, das ausbrechen wird wenn er befördert wird.

Er schaut zu, wie die dunkle Prinzessin damit anfängt, die Schutzzauber runterzunehmen und fragt sich vage, wie ihr Unterricht aussehen wird. Am Anfang hat er sich gewünscht, der dunkle Lord würde ihn unterrichten aber er hat seine Meinung geändert. Ja, der dunkle Lord ist ihm sehr ähnlich und Artaius fühlt, dass ihn keine andere Person auf dieser Welt besser verstehen kann. Aber er ist zum Schluss gekommen dass es nicht darum geht, dem Weg, der ihm so sehr bekannt ist, weiter zu folgen sondern auch verschiedene Pfade zu erkunden. Vielleicht wollte er am Anfang, als er noch nichts über das, was auf ihn wartet, wusste, mit dem dunklen Lord zusammenarbeiten. Er spürte eine tiefe Bewunderung für diesen Zauberer und wollte natürlich mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Von ihm lernen. Unwillkürlich stellte ihn Artaius als sein Ebenbild und wollte genau wie er werden. Und er fühlte sich ein wenig enttäuscht und vernachlässigt als der dunkle Lord Distanz zu ihm nahm und die dunkle Prinzessin zu ihm kam, ihm Anweisungen gebend, was er weiter mit sich tun soll. Artaius begann ihre Übungen regelmäßig zu machen weil er alles wieder gutmachen wollte. Aber mit der Zeit ist ihm klar geworden, dass ihm die dunkle Prinzessin etwas geben kann, was ihm der dunkle Lord nicht geben kann. Diese feinen Nuancen, eine andere Einstellung der Welt gegenüber und die Fähigkeit, die Welt um sich herum als ein großes Netzwerk der logischen Schlüsse zu sehen. Artaius wurde klar, dass sie Qualitäten besitzt, von denen er keine Ahnung hat. Und all das, auch wenn er all diese Sachen nicht wirklich verstehen kann und weiß, dass er manche dieser Eigenschaften nie besitzen wird, wird ein Gewicht sein, welches die Waage seiner Entwicklung und seiner Arbeit ins Gleichgewicht bringen wird. Ihm ist aufgefallen, wie gut der dunkle Lord und sie zusammenarbeiten und zusammen funktionieren und möchte das gleiche für sich selbst.

Als die dunkle Prinzessin schnell die rechte Hand in die Luft hochhebt, setzt sich die Truppe in Bewegung und Artaius spürt wieder diese willkommene Welle der Aufregung als er seinen Stab zückt. Es geht los.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bellatrix schätzt die Chance, die Welt und sich selbst einfach zu vergessen und sich in den Kampf zu vertiefen. Immer gibt es dieses Gefühl von der vollkommenen Ergebenheit dem Kampf, wenn die Gedanken 'was wenn' und die Angst vor dem Tod, die in den tiefen Ecken ihres Wesen bis zu der letzten Minute tickt, einfach verschwinden. Bellatrix ist keine dieser Personen, welche nach dem Kampf denken 'Morgana sei dank, das ist vorüber und mir geht es gut. Bis zum nächsten Mal' sondern eher 'Das war toll! Wann gehen wir wieder?'

Vielleicht ist sie verrückt. Vielleicht ist dies nur noch ein Fluch der Blacks, welcher in ihr auch lebt. Aber Bellatrix schätzt die Ablenkung und freut sich wahnsinnig auf Kämpfe. Sie ist sich jedoch bewusst, dass sie nicht so ewig weiter machen kann. Dass man sie irgendwann erwischen wird. Eines Tages wird sie mit ihrem Stab begraben, der schon so viele Todesflüche abgeschossen hat und so viele Leben vorzeitig beendet hat. Bis Rodolphus starb hat sie daran keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Aber seit er gestorben ist begann sie über die Sachen nachzudenken, über die sie noch nie nachgedacht hat, unterdessen auch über dieses Gefühl das sie im Kampf hat, wenn die Zeit und der Raum um sie herum einfach verschwinden und wenn nur der Kampf und sie übrigbleiben. Sie begann sich die Frage zu stellen, ob sie dieses Gefühl auf eine andere Weise erzeugen kann und warum sie es so toll findet. Könnte sie ohne das leben? Was wenn der dunkle Krieg vorüber ist?

Sie spürt, wie ihre Brust bebt als sie laut auflacht. Ihr Drache hat gerade einen Feuerschuss auf einen der Türme gespuckt und Bellatrix hört deutlich die Schreie der Menschen da unten, im Gebäude, wie sie versuchen ihr Leben zu retten als die Balken und die Steine auf ihre Köpfe wie höllischer Regen prasseln. Die erste Etappe des Plans des dunklen Lords scheint geklappt zu haben. Die Amerikaner waren sicher dass das Zauberregierungsgebäude angegriffen wird und so warten sie schon seit einem Tag in Stille, dass die Todesritter erscheinen sodass sie sie alle festnehmen können. Aber leider kamen die Todesritter nicht sondern die Reichsarmee, welche aus vielen Richtungen zugleich zuschlug und jetzt brennen die Amerikaner da drin wie Schnecken welche man ins heißes Wasser wirft.

Bellatrix genießt den Anblick der brennenden Wände und Mauern und steuert ihren Drachen in Richtung des anderen Turmes, der noch immer stolz da steht und dem Angriff der Reichsarmee trotzt. Die Drachen brachen schon nach der ersten Salve aus der Formation und deren Ritter begannen Chaos und Tod zu verbreiten. Bellatrix sieht aus dem Augenwinkel dass die Mauern im Westen in Millionen kleiner Stücke herumliegen als die Truppe von Aideen Delaney durch sie brach und das Gebäude mit lauten Kampfschreien der blutrünstigen Todesser attackierte.

Der Drache des dunklen Lords saust an ihr wie ein Schatten vorbei und Bellatrix sieht eine grüne Salve aus seiner Richtung, welche die Nacht grün färbt. Und die Nacht wird zu einem hellen Tag als eine laut kreischende Kugel aus seinem Stab hervor platzt und durch die Ziegel und den Stein geht als seien sie nichts mehr als Butter. Als sie ihr Ziel trifft, gibt es eine tiefe Explosion welche den Boden erbeben lässt und eine graue Druckwelle breitet sich aus der Mitte des Gebäudes aus. Bellatrix ergreift fest den Sattel und lehnt sich nach vorne. Das Gefühl seiner Magie auf ihrer Haut, als sie die Druckwelle berührt und sich in die Nacht ausbreitet und in der Ferne verschwindet, erweckt in ihr das Gefühl der Ekstase und sie hebt schnell den Kopf, laut lachend ihren Drachen herumdrehend und wieder zum Turm steuernd.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Luft stinkt nach verbranntem Fleisch und Tod, eine Mischung der Gerüche, welche Aideen Delaney sehr gut bekannt ist. Zusammen mit zwanzig Todesser hat sie die Mauer zum Einsturz gebracht und jetzt strömt eine schwarze Masse der Soldaten durch das Loch und springt über die Überreste des Steinwerks.

Eine der Aufgaben eines Generals ist, Aideens Meinung nach, die Soldaten aufzumuntern, sie zu steuern und ihnen die Kraft zu geben, wenn es so aussieht, dass sie den Kampf verlieren werden. Aber auch um den ersten Schritt zu machen, ihnen anhand des Beispiels zu zeigen, wie man es macht. Als eine Salve Flüche aus dem Gebäude donnert und einen Teil ihrer Truppe trifft, flucht sie laut auf Irisch und richtet ihren Stab auf die Stelle. Die Soldaten um sie herum tun es ihr gleich. Aideen kann ihren Zorn spüren, dass jemand es gewagt hat, die Todesser, ihre Magiegenossen, runterzuschießen. Flüche aus mehreren Stäben zugleich erzeugen eine Explosion und die Wand bricht in tausend Stücke, Steinstaub und Ziegelstücke in die Gesichter der Todesser spritzend. Aideen bricht in Sprint aus und erreicht als die erste das schwarze Loch und springt rein, des Donnerns der hunderte Füße hinter sich bewusst, welche ihr rein folgen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Torhild zusammen mit ihrer Truppe aus dem Schacht hervorspringt, finden sie zuerst den Raum, das heißt, den Keller des Gebäudes, menschenleer. Von da oben ist Chaos zu hören das Torhilds Lippen zu einem Grinsen kräuselt. Sie legt schnell den Arm über die Brust der allernächsten Todesser, der gerade vorhatte, die Treppen nach oben zu klettern weil ihre Ohren ein Geräusch empfangen haben, das ihr sagt, dass jemand in Richtung Keller rennt. Sie zeiht ihre Truppe zurück und weist jene an, welche gerade vorhatten, aus dem Schacht herauszuspringen, zu warten und still zu sein.

Als alle Todesser jetzt deutlich die Füße auf den Treppen hören, spannen sie sich an und umklammern ihre Stäbe fester. Torhild drückt die Schulter der allernächsten Todesser und er gibt schnell das Zeichen weiter. Fast gleichzeitig springen alle Todesser, denen es bis jetzt gelungen ist, in den Keller zu klettern, aus ihrem Versteck hervor und Torhild gibt einen seltsamen Laut von sich als sie sich auf die Hellmagier stürzt, der den Todessern wie das Knurren eines Raubtiers vorkommt.

Binnen zehn Sekunden gibt es einen Haufen Leiche auf dem Boden und Torhild dreht sich den Treppen zu.

„RAUS! Und Angriff!" schreit sie so laut, dass ihre Stimme auch bis zu der letzten Reihe der Todesser reicht, welche noch immer da unten im Kanal auf Befehle warten.

Wie eine schwarze Schlange brechen die Todesser aus dem Keller heraus und finden, dass sie sich auf einem wahren Schlachtfeld befinden. Die Türme brennen, der Stein zersprengt und Holzsplitter und Staub fliegen umher. Menschen laufen panisch hin und her und Torhild und die Todesser denen es schon gelungen ist, die Treppen empor zu steigen schießen die kleine Gruppe der Zauberer und Hexen nieder, welche das Unglück hatten, in ihre Richtung geflohen zu sein. Torhilds Aufgabe ist mit ihrer Truppe die Feinde in Richtung Aideen zu drängen und dann würden die zwei Truppen sie einfach zerquetschen. Wenn man es in Betracht zieht, wie viele Amerikaner es jetzt im Gebäude gibt, würde man nicht denken, dass das notwendig ist. Aber Torhild wurde gesagt, dass Verstärkung kommt. Dieser Meisterplan ist das Ergebnis der verschiedenen Informationen und der Arbeit der Todesritter und Torhild hat noch nie einen komplizierteren Angriffsplan in ihrem Leben gesehen. Aber sie ist felsenfest sicher dass der dunkle Lord sehr gut weiß, was er da macht.

Als sie sich weiter durch die unzähligen Korridore des Zauberregierungsgebäudes drängen, erblickt Torhild das Signal von der anderen Seite das ihr sagt, dass sie und ihre Truppe sich bald mit Aideens Armee verschmelzen werden. Wie gerufen und von dem dunklen Lord vorausgesehen, erscheint mit einem lauten Knall eine große Gruppe der Menschen in grün. Das ist die Verstärkung, geht Torhild durch den Kopf welche schnell ihre Truppe in Formation bringt. Eine weitere Gruppe erscheint und so geht es weiter. Warten... Weitere schwarze Funken von der anderen Seite und dann ertönt der Kampfschrei von Aideen Delaney, wobei Torhild die Hand hebt und ihre Truppe auffordert, anzugreifen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein Meisterplan, geht Artaius durch den Kopf. Der ihm zeigt dass er sich in seinem Eindruck von dem dunklen Lord sehr geirrt hat. Vielleicht ist er ein Jäger, wie er. Vielleicht ist er Artaius ähnlicher als kaum noch eine Person auf dieser Welt. Aber sein Plan enthält so viele Details und so viele Backuppläne dass, wie sich die dunkle Prinzessin geschickt ausgedrückt hat, der Fehlschlag statistisch unwahrscheinlich ist. Die Todesritter, welche den dunklen Orden unterstützen, haben einen Zauberrat durch Erpressung zum Verrat überredet und haben dadurch der Armee der dunklen Prinzessin Zutritt zu dem Gebäude des Polarisordens gesichert. Die Informationen, welche der dunkle Orden von dem Amerikaner der festgenommen worden ist bekommen haben, haben den Orden mit den Skizzen des Gebäudes und der Schwachpunkte in der Verteidigung ausgerüstet. Und dazu kreisten die Gerüchte im Orden, dass der dunkle Lord auch eine Menge aus Katie Bell und ihrer abtrünnigen Truppe herausgekitzelt hat. Der dunkle Orden hat alles in Betracht gezogen und hat sich gegen alles abgesichert. Artaius, wie jeder anderer, der für die Führung zuständig ist, musste alle Details auswendig lernen und die dunkle Prinzessin erlaubte keinem, der über etwas unsicher war, den Raum zu verlassen bis jeder alle Etappen des Angriffes sogar im Traum rezitieren konnte.

Und in diesem Moment ist Artaius verdammt stolz auf das dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm und auf seine Zugehörigkeit dieser großen und genialen Organisation welche sich der dunkle Orden nennt.

Artaius wurde klar, dass er früher über Menschen ganz linear dachte. Das heißt er versuchte sie in verschiedene Schubladen so schnell wie möglich zu stopfen sodass er mit diesem Teil seiner Arbeit, das heißt mit der Einschätzung der Menschen, die ihm überhaupt nicht lieb war und die er ganz schwierig fand und daher er dazu neigte, sie zu vereinfachen, schneller fertig werden kann. Aber im dunklen Orden hat er gelernt dass keiner in eine einzige Schublade passte. Der dunkle Lord zum Beispiel ist solch eine Person welche so viele Eigenschaften und Qualitäten hat, dass man sie ihn nicht nur in nur eine Schublade stopfen kann, sondern dass man auch von manchen seiner Eigenschaften keine Ahnung hat. Auf solche Komplexität der Persönlichkeit ist Artaius noch nicht gestoßen, aber in letzter Zeit kommt es ihm eher vor, dass er vielleicht dieser Sache keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat. Vielleicht ruhen auch in ihm Eigenschaften, von denen er keine Ahnung hat und deren er sich zuerst bewusst werden muss um sie danach weiter zu entwickeln? Die Vorstellung, neue Sachen über sich selbst zu entdecken ist für ihn sehr verlockend statt verängstigend und er fügt einen weiteren Punkt der Liste der Gründe hinzu, warum er mit seinem ganzen Wesen hofft, dass die dunkle Prinzessin bald mit ihrem Unterricht anfangen wird.

Und auf einmal spürt Artaius, dass er einen höheren Sinn hat. Dass er heute hier nicht nur dafür kämpft, um seinen eigenen Drängen Luft zu geben und einfach los zulassen, sondern auch den Herrschenden zu zeigen, dass er für diese Ehre bereit ist. Diese Kenntnis macht ihn auf einmal vorsichtiger, motivierter und mehr darauf aufmerksam, was er macht und wie. Auf einmal gibt es nicht nur ihn und die Welt um ihn herum sondern auch ein Ziel, das er bisher noch nie im Leben hatte. Er war immer ehrgeizig, ja. Aber jetzt hat er einen guten Grund dafür, ehrgeizig zu sein.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wie geplant, zehn Minuten nachdem die Verstärkung der amerikanischen Zauberregierung kam, kommt auch die Verstärkung der Reichsarmee.

Mit einem Knall erscheint ein Bataillon nach dem anderen und greift gleich an. Aideen Delaney atmet erleichtert aus und dreht ihren Stab in der Hand, einen kurzen Blick hinter der Säule auf das Schlachtfeld werfend. Die Taktik des dunklen Lords ist, obwohl etwas kompliziert und vielschichtig, für sie verständlich. Zuerst lässt man die Amerikaner sozusagen wissen, dass sie kommen. Dafür sind die Todesritter verantwortlich, welche diese Information so geschickt zugespielt haben. Dann greifen sie auf drei Fronten zugleich an, dabei für kollektives Chaos sorgend. Dann, als die Verstärkung kommt, erscheint auch die Verstärkung der Reichsarmee, welche jeglichen Widerstand sofort zerstört.

Und dieser Meisterplan scheint auch sehr gut zu funktionieren. Jene, welche Glück hatten um zu überleben, würden Sicherheit im Polarisorden suchen, der in diesem bestimmten Moment auch eingenommen worden ist, von der Armee der dunklen Prinzessin. Alle Ausgänge und Auswege sind gesichert und die Hellmagier stecken in der Mitte.

Natürlich weiß Aideen sehr gut, dass mit der Eroberung des Gebäudes und des Mordes der Hauptfiguren in diesem Spiel die Sache nicht vorüber ist. Aber das ist der erste Schritt. Der zweite Schritt ist die totale Kontrolle über die USA zu übernehmen und alle Auswege zu sichern. Keiner geht raus. Dann wird über Nacht eine neue, schwarzmagische Regierung gegründet welche die Kontrolle übernehmen und jeden Hauch des Widerstands gleich zerstören wird. Am Anfang herrscht man durch rohe Kraft und durch Angst. Und dann muss man sich den Nuancen zuwenden. Aideen weiß sehr gut dass auch nach dieser Schlacht viel Arbeit auf sie wartet aber nachdem sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hat, die Schwangerschaft abzubrechen, heißt sie sie willkommen. Sie wird ihr bestes geben, um dazu beizutragen, eine starke Regierung in den USA zu gründen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bellatrix Lestrange atmet tief durch als das Signal von der anderen Seite der großen Eingangshalle kommt und lässt ihre Hand mit dem Stab sinken. Ein Wimmern ertönt in ihrer Nähe und sie tritt wütend gegen einen Zauberer der auf ihrer rechten Seite auf dem Boden liegt. Die weißen Funken heißen – die Hellmagier möchten sich ergeben. Oder das was von ihnen übriggeblieben ist.

Ihr Blick ist verschwommen und es trommelt in ihren Ohren. Bellatrix weiß sehr wohl was das bedeutet. Zu viel Magie. Und ihre zuckenden Knie machen sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie nicht mehr so jung ist und nicht länger herumhüpfen kann, sprinten oder einen Feuertanz machen indem sie sich duckt und dann aufspringt. Aber das ist Bellatrix' Kampfstil. Direkt, aggressiv, mächtig. Und sie würde es auf keine andere Weise tun können. Vielleicht wird sie langsam viel zu alt für all das.

Die Todesser gehen schnell zur Seite um den dunklen Lord durchzulassen, der mit dem Stab in Hand und keinen seines Blickes würdigend, die drei kleinen Treppen in die Eingangshalle hinunter steigt. Bellatrix atmet tief durch und folgt ihm. Sie soll da sein falls er irgendwelche Anweisungen für sie hat.

Sie stopft ihre Hand in die Umhangstasche und zieht eine kleine Phiole mit Aufpäppeltrank hervor, welche sie in einem Zug ausleert. Sie hat schon früher zwei davon zu sich genommen aber was solls. Schließlich greift man das Zauberregierungsgebäude in den USA nicht jeden Tag an. Bellatrix führt kein gesundes Leben aber ihr ist es egal. Für sie ist es wichtiger WIE sie ihr Leben lebt und nicht wie lange. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht sie wie die Todesser welche etwas Erfahrung mit der Heilung haben, ihren Kollegen helfen. Sie ist auf die Tatsache stolz, dass sie diesmal keinen Heiler braucht. Es gibt kein Loch in ihrem Bauch und ihre Beine und Arme sind noch immer da. Das Trommeln in den Ohren und der Schwindel sind kein Rätsel für sie und sie braucht keinen Heiler um ihr zu sagen, was mit ihr nicht stimmt. Sie wird gut schlafen, gut essen und alles wird in Ordnung sein. Und ihren Blick so im Gang über die Halle schweifen lassend muss sie zufrieden feststellen, dass es nicht viele Opfer auf der dunklen Seite gibt.

Der dunkle Lord hat in der Zwischenzeit Aideen Delaney erreicht, welche die weißen Funken in die Luft abgeschossen hat. Mit einem maskenhaften Ausdruck blickt er über die knienden Amerikaner und nickt.

„In den Keller mit ihnen," sagt er zu Aideen. „Und wir werden zuerst das Gebäude sichern."

Aideen Delaney, sichtbar erschöpft und auf einer Seite blutend, dreht sich um, um Befehle auszuteilen. Der dunkle Lord, der so frisch aussieht wie eh und je, dreht sich dem Rest der Reichsarmee zu. Bellatrix erinnert sich nur allzu gut, dass es sich auch der ehemalige dunkle Lord nie anmerken ließ, wenn er müde war.

„Die Verletzten in den Raum daneben," deutet der dunkle Lord mit der Hand. Er schaut zu Bellatrix. „Kümmere dich um die Drachen."

Bellatrix nickt etwas enttäuscht da sie hoffte, sie würde Aideen dabei helfen, die Gefangenen einzusperren, aber Befehle sind Befehle.

„Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden im Konferenzraum," fügt die magisch verstärkte Stimme des dunklen Lords hinzu.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oft beim Kämpfen hat sich Artaius insgeheim gewünscht, dass er alleine mit den Feinden wäre. Denn so würde er nicht darauf achten müssen, wohin er schießt und ob er einen Todesser trifft. Es würde auch keine schockierten Blicke geben wenn er jemanden enthauptet oder einen seiner Gegner auf sonst eine, laut ihnen, widerliche Weise umbringt. Heute aber ist Artaius für die Tatsache dankbar, dass es so viele Todesser um ihn herum gibt, denn auch wenn die dunkle Prinzessin auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes ist, würden sie alles, was er heute Abend gemacht hat, bestätigen können.

Artaius hält sich nicht zurück, findet aber dass sich sein Kampfstil etwas geändert hat. Heute geht es mehr um die Effizienz und Präzision und nicht darum, ob er dadurch sich selbst befriedigt. Er ist natürlich nicht der einzige, der so egoistisch ist dass er davon ausgeht, dass sich die Welt um ihn herum dreht. Es ist einfach der dunkle Weg. Aber da er heute höhere Ziele hat außer einfach los zu lassen, findet er dass er überraschenderweise seine Gegner auf die einfachste und schnellste Weise außer Gefecht setzt.

Er drängt sich langsam durch das Gebäude und räumt die wenigen Menschen welche er erblickt aus dem Weg, in die Richtung der dunklen Prinzessin gehend. Und doch als er vorhat, durch eine Doppeltür zu marschieren, ertönen mehrere Knalle hinter ihm und er dreht sich schnell mit dem Stab in der Hand um. Sowie es scheint, haben sie die Hellmagier etwas unterschätzt. Die Verstärkung ist gekommen und diese Menschen scheinen Profis zu sein. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehend, wie ein paar Todesser durch die Luft geschleudert werden, stürzt er sich ohne weiteres in den Kampf, nicht darüber nachdenkend dass er und seine Kollegen momentan in der Unterzahl sind. Im selben Moment erblickt er die dunkle Prinzessin, welche gerade erschienen ist und welche einen Schild beschwört um ja nicht getroffen zu werden und kurz die Augen schließt. Binnen zwei Sekunden beginnt die Verstärkung zu apparieren, ihren Ruf antwortend, und das Schwarze und das Weiße stoßen zusammen.

Man würde erwarten die dunkle Prinzessin wütend zu sehen. Schließlich sind mehrere Todesser zu Opfern geworden, aber in ihrem Gesicht ist keine Wut zu sehen. Sie dreht sich wie ein Kreisel so schnell, dass die Umrisse ihres Körpers etwas verschwommen sind, und schickt Flüche in alle Richtungen, welche aus ihren beiden Stäben wie Donner hervorschießen. Artaius sieht Konzentration und Entschlossenheit an ihr. Aber auch Macht. Ihm wurde klar dass er sie noch nie so klar gesehen hat wie heute. Und dass er vielleicht Vorurteil hatte und deswegen mit dem dunklen Lord statt ihr arbeiten wollte. Tief in seinem Inneren gab es einen Chauvinist der nicht der Meinung war, dass die dunkle Prinzessin ihm das beibringen konnte was ihm der dunkle Lord beibringen konnte. Und Artaius gefällt diese Erkenntnis nicht. Er, wie jeder Schwarzmagier, mag es von Natur aus nicht, von anderen Sachen kontrolliert zu werden auch wenn sie ein Teil von ihm sind. Hauptsache ist, er war sich dieser Sache nicht bewusst.

Er versucht der dunklen Prinzessin so nahe zu bleiben wie es möglich ist um ja nicht getroffen zu werden und kämpft weiter, zum merkwürdigen Schluss kommend, dass er in letzter Zeit so viel über sich selbst herausgefunden hat und dass so viel passiert ist als habe jemand schon etwas im Gang gesetzt und als habe man schon entschieden, ihn zum nächsten dunklen Erben zu machen. Denn wie kann man sonst es erklären, was in ihm und seiner Umgebung passiert? Vielleicht hat die Achterbahnfahrt bereits angefangen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bellatrix wirft einen schnellen Blick in den Raum in den die Verletzten gebracht worden sind und sieht Draco der zusammen mit seinen Assistenten die Runden macht. Seine Finger arbeiten beinahe automatisch und er erhebt sich schnell, einem seiner Assistenten Anweisungen gebend und dreht sich dem nächsten Patienten zu. Bellatrix entscheidet ihn bei seiner Arbeit nicht zu stören und geht in den Raum wo der dunkle Lord schweigend auf einem Stuhl sitzt und raucht. Sein Blick ist etwas glasig und seine Hand zittert. Die Todesser, welche den Kampf überlebt haben und wohlauf sind, sitzen schon dort. Manche essen Sandwiches, manche verteilen Tränke zwischen sich und manche sitzen schweigend da und starren vor sich hin. Bellatrix würde am liebsten zu dem dunklen Lord gehen und ihn fragen, ob es ihm gut gehe, aber das macht sie nicht. Sie weiß sehr gut wie sehr er es hasst, wenn man ihn stört und man kann nie wissen, was er gerade macht.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten humpelt Aideen Delaney in den Raum. Man scheint sie geheilt zu haben aber sie sieht müde und etwas nachdenklich aus. Einer nach dem anderen strömen die Todesser in den Raum und doch bleibt der dunkle Lord da sitzen und rührt sich nicht. Nachdem auch Torhild reinkommt, wird die Tür durch Magie zugeknallt und alle schauen zu dem dunklen Lord, der seine Hand sinken lässt und langsam aufsteht.

„Wir müssen schnell handeln," sagt er. „Die dunkle Prinzessin meldet, sie habe die Kontrolle über das Polarisordensgebäude übernommen und obwohl sie früher als geplant Verstärkung rufen musste, sei alles in Ordnung." Er deutet auf einen Todesser der so aussieht als könne er noch kaum gerade sitzen. „Sag dem Reichsheiler er solle dorthin gehen. Es gibt Arbeit für ihn."

Der Todesser steht schnell auf, verbeugt sich und geht. Der dunkle Lord dreht sich wieder den müden Gesichtern vor sich zu als die Tür hinter dem Todesser ins Schloss fällt.

„Wir werden uns verteilen. Eine Truppe geht in jede große Stadt in den USA und wird dort die Regierung gründen. Ihr alle habt noch immer den Freibrief zum Töten aber benutzt ihn weise. Ich erwarte Berichte von euch."

Die Todesser stehen einer nach dem anderen auf als er ihre Namen ruft und verlassen gehorsam den Raum wenn sie den Namen der Stadt bekommen, wo sie weiter arbeiten sollten. Als der dunkle Lord den Namen von Aideen Delaney ruft, steht sie schnell auf und schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Komm," winkt er ihr zu.

Alle schauen verwirrt zu wie die Irin in seine Richtung humpelt und wie der dunkle Lord eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legt. Noch etwas, was der ehemalige dunkle Lord nie getan hat. Dieser dunkle Lord möchte alle seine Todesser gut kennen und solche Gesten sind nicht selten zu sehen.

„Vielleicht kannst du nicht spüren, dass es weg ist aber in einem Moment wirst du schon die Folgen spüren," sagt er zu ihr leise. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Aideen Delaney, deren Augen in diesem Moment nass werden, lehnt sich nach vorne, nimmt seine Hand in ihre und küsst sie.

„Ich werde meine Pflicht erfüllen und bin bereit, mein Lord," sagt sie.

„Gut," sagt er und drückt ihre Schulter.

Nur die zwei scheinen zu wissen worüber sie reden aber in diesem Moment ist es den Todessern, trotz der Tatsache dass das Tratschen der beliebteste Sport im dunklen Orden ist, total egal. Bellatrix Lestrange steht auf als sie ihren Namen hört und der dunkle Lord dreht sich ihr zu.

„Nimm fünfzig Soldaten mit," sagt er zu ihr. „Du gehst nach Dallas. Melde dich sobald du Nachrichten hast."

Die Soldaten und die Generäle sind an diese Vorgehensweise gewöhnt. Sie wissen dass die Arbeit nicht vorüber ist nachdem man den Kampf gewinnt. Und doch hoffen sie alle dass sie auf keinen Widerstand stoßen werden. Als Bellatrix Lestrange zusammen mit ihrer Truppe das Gebäude verlässt, lächelt sie als sie eine riesige schwarze Sonne über dem Gebäude schweben sieht. Am Anfang fand sie das dunkle Mal dieses dunklen Lords etwas merkwürdig, aber langsam beginnt sie die feinen Nuancen dessen Bedeutung besser zu verstehen. Der Erschaffer und der Zerstörer. Die Macht, welche ihre Strahlen in alle Richtungen ausstreckt und die Welt nach ihrem Willen gestaltet.


	39. Kapitel 38

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 38 – Die blutende schwarze Sonne

/Setis Sicht

Dieses Gebäude gefällt mir, obwohl mir die Energie welche in die bloßen Wände eingebaut worden ist nicht gefällt. Sie strahlt Hellmagie aus.

Ich habe schon viel darüber nachgedacht da ich so oft reise und verschiedene Orte besuche und dort ein wenig Zeit verbringe, genug, um einen Eindruck davon zu bekommen. Es ist nicht schwierig für mich zu spüren, an welchem Ort man die Schwarzmagie benutzt hat und ich kann deutlich die Familiarität spüren, wenn ich über die Schwelle eines Hauses trete, wo ein Schwarzmagier wohnt. Wie reagieren die Hellmagier darauf? Für eine Weile habe ich mich dafür interessiert und Beweise gesammelt. Ich bin zum Schluss gekommen dass sie nicht die Schwarzmagie an sich spüren können, sondern sich etwas unangenehm an solchen Orten fühlen. Sie spüren, entweder bewusste oder unbewusste, Angst vor dem Ort und können sich dort nicht entspannen. Mehrere Faktoren sind in dieser Gleichung wichtig und nicht nur die bloße Einrichtung des Ortes, das heißt, die dunklen Farben, Totenköpfe oder Mobiliar mit Krallenbeinen. Die Gedanken, die magische Ausstrahlung und schließlich die Art der Magie, welche man dort übt, bleiben im Raum schweben und die Sinne empfangen all das, obgleich auf verschiedenen Ebenen.

Die Wächter vor der Tür gehen schnell zur Seite als ich um die Ecke biege, verbeugen sich und öffnen die Tür für mich. Ich muss mich ab und zu daran erinnern, dass die Todesser mir die Tür öffnen nicht weil ich eine Frau bin denn sie öffnen die Türe für den dunklen Lord auch. Ich muss wirklich lernen, mich über solche Stereotypen zu erheben. Es ist lächerlich für einen dunklen Erben, eben daran zu denken. Aber die Wurzeln der Kindheit gehen sehr tief und manchmal gibt es Sachen, deren wir vollkommen unbewusst sind und die aus unserer Kindheit stammen.

Der dunkle Lord sitzt in einem Stuhl an den Tisch gezogen, raucht und arbeitet. Der Tisch vor ihm ist von Karten übersät, manche von denen er offensichtlich verzaubert hat denn sie glühen rot und grün im Halbdunkeln in dem er es bevorzugt, zu arbeiten. Ich ziehe einen Stuhl an den Tisch heran und setze mich darauf.

„Meister," sage ich leise zu ihm.

Die grünen Augen blicken langsam weg von den Karten und schauen mich an. Hinter ihm lässt sich vage ausmachen wo bisher die Fahne der Zauberregierung der USA gehangen hat und wo jetzt die schwarze Fahne des Imperiums stolz hängt. Aber der Kampf ist noch nicht vorüber.

Wir beide versuchen unsere Müdigkeit zu verbergen so gut wie es geht. Ich habe kurz Draco gesehen, der traurig meinte, er könne ihm nicht helfen weil er nicht genug über seine Anatomie wisse. Ich weiß dass Draco unermüdlich darüber lernt aber manche Sachen bleiben trotz allem hinter der Tür des Schlosses der Mossutu Familie fest eingesperrt. Die Hand von Erebus zittert leicht als er eine Karte an sich heranzieht und ich erkenne in seinen Augen dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Ich bin auch kein kein Heiler aber ich soll einen rufen, der ihm helfen kann. Nur weg von den Augen der eifrigen Todesser, welche jetzt stolz durch das Gebäude patrouillieren. Ich habe gehört – und beziehungsweise auch durch unsere Verbindung gespürt – dass der dunkle Lord eine Menge Magie freigelassen hat. Dass er alleine für eine ganze Truppe gekämpft hat. Normalerweise gibt er nicht alles von sich im Kampf, denn keiner soll je so was machen wenn es ja nicht um den Tod und um das Leben geht. Aber ich weiß wie viel ihm dieser Sieg bedeutet. Vielleicht kann man es als Arroganz bezeichnen, aber vielmehr glaube ich, dass er einfach meint, er werde sich von jeder Form der Erschöpfung und jeder Krankheit erholen. Er ist mächtig, ja. Aber auch die Mächtigen brauchen manchmal Hilfe.

„New Orleans," sagt er, meine nicht gestellte Frage schlichtweg ignorierend und auf eine Stelle auf der Karte deutend. „Gefallen."

Ich schaue zur Karte hinüber und bemerke, dass der Punkt grün glüht. Ich nicke langsam. Wie soll ich dieses Thema anschneiden ohne verflucht zu werden? Oder was schlimmer ist, abgelehnt zu werden?

„Darf ich Euch etwas Blut von mir anbieten?" versuche ich es.

Er schaut schnell zu mir. Für einen Augenblick lang sehe ich in seinen Augen dass er diesen Gedanken verlockend findet. Dann aber schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Ich habe gegessen," sagt er.

„Ja, aber mein Blut könnte Euch vielleicht mehr helfen," bestehe ich.

Er schweigt.

„Wir alle brauchen Euch," sage ich zu meinem Freund und Mentor beinahe verzweifelt. Was soll man mit solch einem sturen Schwarzmagier denn machen? „Keiner von uns hat Zeit, um sich zu erholen aber doch müssen wir wieder aufstehen und weitermachen. Das dürfen wir momentan dem natürlichen Verlauf der Sachen nicht überlassen."

Er lächelt schief und schaut zu mir.

„Sehr gut, Seti," sagt er. „Das ist der schwarzmagische Weg."

„Ich hole einen Heiler, der Euch untersuchen kann," sage ich zu ihm. „Und ich schwöre, keiner wird ihn sehen. Ich habe mich untersuchen lassen und alles, was ich momentan tun konnte, für meine Gesundheit getan. Und ich möchte das Gleiche für Euch."

Der dunkle Lord mag verdammt stolz und arrogant sein aber er ist nicht unvernünftig. Er weiß sehr gut dass er einen Heiler braucht denn unsere Arbeit hier ist noch nicht vollendet.

„Finde Ayre," sagt er zu mir ohne mich anzuschauen. „Meine Schöpferin. Sie kennt meinen Körper viel besser als kaum jemand anderes."

Ich stehe auf und verbeuge mich.

„Ich komme gleich mit ihr zurück," sage ich zu ihm, zufrieden, dass er endlich nachgegeben hat.

Als ich den Raum verlasse höre ich deutlich wie er hustet. Das ist doch kaum normal für Vampire, oder?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Anblick des Schlosses der Mossutu Familie erweckt ein einzigartiges Gefühl in mir. Bedauern. Die Schlacht welche hier stattgefunden hat, hat sowohl positive Sachen als auch negative Sachen bewirkt. Hier haben wir die führenden Köpfe der hellen Seite niedergeschossen und damit auch den Widerstand gelähmt, wenn nicht vollkommen zerstört. Aber hier sind gute Todesser gestorben. Und da drüben im Wald ist Lord Voldemort ums Leben gekommen.

Heute kommt mir all das wie ein Traum vor. Wenn man sich so schnell entwickelt und so viel an sich selbst arbeitet, kann man sich selbst, so wie man vor ein paar Jahren war, kaum erkennen. Ich spüre wie meine Augen nass werden wenn ich an den Tod von Lord Voldemort denke. So viel ist passiert. Erebus ist gestorben und wieder zum Leben erweckt worden. Lord Voldemort ist weg. Aber der dunkle Orden und der dunkle Strom, seit derer Entfachung, sind wie eine mächtige schwarze Flamme die nie gelöscht werden kann und welche sowie im Sturm als auch im grellen Sonnenlicht brennt.

Ein Vampir erscheint vor mir und verbeugt sich leicht, mich begrüßend. Ich sage gleich dass ich Ayre sprechen muss.

Erinnerungen überfluten mich als ich die mir bekannten Korridoren beschreite. Der Geist der Vergangenheit flüstert mir zu aber ich versuche mich auf die Aufgabe welche vor mir steht zu konzentrieren. Zu meiner Überraschung kommt Zorik, das Haupt der Familie, aus einem Raum auf der rechten Seite hervor und mustert mich.

„Wir sind geehrt, dich wieder zu sehen, dunkle Prinzessin," sagt er freundlich zu mir.

Zu oft vergesse ich dass mein Freund und mein Mentor einer von ihnen und nicht einer von uns ist. Eines Tages werde ich darüber nachdenken müssen. Ich werde meinen Weg in die Unsterblichkeit wählen müssen und obwohl der dunkle Lord noch nichts in Bezug darauf gesagt hat, spukt dieser Gedanke durch unsere Gespräche und lässt immer eine Andeutung in der Luft herumschweben. Die Fragen sowie 'was wenn' kreisen in meinem Kopf wenn ich etwas Zeit frei habe. Aber bisher habe ich nicht ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht. Es gibt viele Wege welche sich mir bieten, welche in die wahre Unsterblichkeit des Fleisches und Blutes führen, aber ich soll mich nicht von dem Weg, den der dunkle Lord gewählt hat, beeinflussen lassen. Er hat seinen Weg – ich soll auch meinen finden.

„Leider werde ich nicht lange bleiben," sage ich. „Ich brauche Ayre. Sie muss den dunklen Lord untersuchen."

„Ach ja," sagt Zorik, der sich umdreht. Sein Zauberstab erscheint in seiner Hand, den er wahrscheinlich durch seinen breiten Ärmel in die Hand fallen ließ, und er wedelt damit.

Er dreht sich wieder mir zu.

„Wenn du über manche Sachen reden willst und die Meinung eines Wesens hören willst, welches den Wechsel der Epochen gesehen hat, weißt du wo du mich findest," sagt er ernst, als könne er meine Gedanken spüren.

„Vielen Dank," sage ich und schaudere. Unheimlich...

Ich habe so viel Tod gesehen und verursacht. Und doch schaudere ich wenn ich an meinen eigenen denke.

Aber warum denn nicht? Zorik besitzt das Wissen der zahlreichen Jahrhunderten und kann sich als eine Wissensquelle als unersetzlich erweisen.

Ayre, welche einen Reiseumhang trägt und vor uns erscheint, lächelt mich mysteriös an statt mich zu begrüßen.

„Ich bin bereit," sagt sie.

Zusammen gehen wir nach draußen wo wir apparieren können.

„Er hustet," sage ich zu ihr.

Ayres Ausdruck bleibt unverändert als sie mir ihre eiskalte Hand reicht.

„Wo ist er?" fragt sie.

„New York," sage ich und ziehe sie mit in die Apparition, keine weitere Sekunde verschwenden wollend.

Als sie ihre unsterblichen Augen wieder öffnet und ihre Umgebung mustert, das heißt den Garten des Zauberregierungsgebäudes wo ich uns hinappariert habe, lächelt sie kurz.

„Du hast neue Ebenen der Macht erreicht, dunkle Prinzessin," sagt sie leise. „Du kannst über die Hälfte der Welt apparieren ohne dich anzustrengen."

„Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer," sage ich, meinen Stab zückend. Verdammt, warum benehmen sich die Vampire immer so, als haben sie all die Zeit der Welt? „Ich mache dich unsichtbar, ja? Er möchte nicht dass seine Diener Wind davon bekommen, dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Er ist ein stolzes Wesen."

„Das kann ich verstehen," sagt Ayre und lässt zu, dass ich mit dem Stab auf ihren Kopf klopfe.

Wir finden den dunklen Lord in fast derselben Pose in der ich ihn vor einer halben Stunde hinterlassen habe.

„Momentan läuft es gut," sagt er zu mir. „Bellatrix hat sich gerade gemeldet."

Ich mache Ayre wieder sichtbar und ihre Lippen strecken sich zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln.

„Hallo, mein Sohn," sagt sie zu ihm.

Erebus steht langsam auf und ein Lächeln ist kurz in seinem blassen Gesicht zu sehen bevor es verschwindet. Die beiden legen Arme umeinander und Ayre küsst liebevoll seine rechte Hand.

„Du darfst gehen, mein Lehrling," sagt der dunkle Lord zu mir. „Wir werden für eine Weile alleine sein wollen."

„Natürlich," sage ich. Ich denke nicht dass ihn meine Anwesenheit stört sondern dass er nicht möchte dass ich da bin falls es schlechte Nachrichten gibt. Ich kenne Erebus. Aber wahrscheinlich würde ich auch so reagieren wäre ich an seiner Stelle.

„Aber bring uns etwas zum Essen, dunkle Prinzessin," sagt Ayre lächelnd, welche ihren langen, dünnen Stab zückt. „Etwas Weibliches?" fragt sie Erebus.

Er zuckt mit den Achseln. Ich verlasse den Raum und weise die Wächter an, sie sollen keinen durchlassen und im keinen Fall den dunklen Lord stören, weil er gerade meditiert. Etwas verwirrte aber entschlossene Todesser hinterlassend, erscheint der Gedanke an ein Frühstück in meinem Kopf und ich entscheide, selbst etwas zu essen nachdem ich eine Hexe finde, deren Blut die beiden genießen würden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Meine Prinzessin," die Stimme von Artaius ertönt laut und klar im Raum. „Nach ein paar kleinen Problemen kann ich mit Zufriedenheit erklären, dass die Todesser in Kalifornien alles unter Kontrolle haben."

„Was für Probleme?" frage ich ihn.

„Ach nur ein paar Idioten die 'für die Freiheit Amerikas sterben würden'", erklärt der Henker ernst. „Nach zehn Minuten waren sie sich nicht mal so sicher, ob sie wirklich sterben wollen."

Ich verkneife mir ein Kichern und konzentriere mich auf sein Gesicht im Kamin. Langsam beginnt Artaius auch Humor zu entwickeln der früher etwas Fremdes für ihn war. Ein Schwarzmagier soll in Zusatz zu anderen Qualitäten auch einen Sinn für Humor besitzen, der ein Ausdruck seiner Kreativität ist.

„Gute Arbeit," sage ich zu ihm. „Melde dich wieder wenn du Neuigkeiten hast."

Sein Gesicht verschwindet und ich lehne mich zurück. Ich versuche zu überprüfen was Erebus gerade macht aber ich pralle gegen eine geistige Wand die von seiner Seite errichtet worden ist und seufze. Hoffentlich haben die beiden gut gegessen und ihm geht es gut. Hoffentlich reden sie nur. Ich werfe erneut etwas Pulver in den Kamin.

„Zauberbezirk von Washington, Seattle," sage ich.

Die Flammen peitschen wie wild um sich herum aber das Gesicht von Aideen Delaney erscheint nicht. Stimmt was mit der Verbindung nicht?

Nach etwa zehn Sekunden des Starrens ins Feuer erscheint das Gesicht eines Todessers, der sich nach vorne lehnt.

„Meine Prinzessin, so gut, dass Ihr angerufen habt," flüstert er. „Wir haben Probleme hier und brauchen Verstärkung!"

„Aideen?" frage ich eilig.

„Keine Ahnung," sagt der Todesser und schaut über die Schulter. Laute Stimmen und Krach sind von der anderen Seite zu hören.

„Ich komme gleich," schreie ich, auf die Füße springend.

Als ich den Raum verlasse fällt mein Blick auf meine Tasche. Eilig öffne ich sie und taste für einen Augenblick herum bevor meine Finger kaltes Glas berühren. Ich ziehe die Kugel, welche so viele Leben bereits genommen hat, blicke für eine Sekunde lang über sie und damit in der Hand verlasse ich den Raum.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

„Sei still," zischt meine Schöpferin. „Dies ist eine sehr heikle Operation und du machst meine Arbeit schwierig."

Ich lehne mich zurück, meine Sinne den Todessern öffnend, welche vielleicht in diesem bestimmten Moment versuchen, mich zu erreichen. Ich höre tausenden der Stimmen zugleich und muss mich etwas zurückziehen. Ich tue es nicht mal so oft denn es würde mich in den Wahnsinn treiben, so viele Todesser gleichzeitig zu spüren. Aber ich muss zugänglich sein. Ich habe deutlich gespürt, als Ayre mich untersucht hat, wie Seti versucht hat mich zu erreichen aber in jenem Moment wollte ich das nicht.

Ayre hat mir gesagt, ein Fluch ist zu einem der Organe durchgedrungen, das mein Körper für das Funktionieren nicht brauche. Ich habe gedacht, dass alle Spuren meiner Menschlichkeit weg sind, aber so schnell geht es nicht. Laut Ayre dauert es auch manchmal zehn Jahre bis alles Überflüssige einfach verkümmert. Aber dieses Organ scheint auch teilweise noch immer aktiv zu sein und vermutlich weil ich mich trainiert habe, von Zeit zu Zeit menschliches Essen zu mir zu nehmen. Also etwas, was hätte meine Stärke sein sollen hat sich als eine Schwäche entpuppt und das gefällt mir nicht. Mein Körper hat gleich all die Energie in die Heilung umgeleitet und das erklärt zum Teil meine Müdigkeit.

„Ich denke dass soll jetzt halten," sagt Ayre welche nach etwa zehn Minuten den Blick hebt. „Aber du sollst lieber darüber nachdenken, ob du weiter menschliches Essen verdauen willst. Es tut dir nicht gut."

„Was wäre passiert wenn man mein Herz getroffen hätte?" frage ich sie.

„Du würdest wahrscheinlich das Bewusstsein verlieren, aber dein Körper würde dein Herz schnell heilen," sagt sie achselzuckend. „Ich dachte, dass du es weißt."

„Und das wäre viel gefährlicher als diese Verletzung," stelle ich fest. „Während man kämpft, darf man für keine einzige Sekunde unkonzentriert bleiben."

Ayre schaut mich tadelnd an.

„Du bist einzigartig, Lord Erebus, mein Sohn," sagt sie liebevoll. „Du erwartest von dir, die Sterne zu bewegen. Aber das geht nicht, auch wenn du ein Unsterblicher bist."

„Warum denn nicht?" frage ich sie lächelnd. „Ich habe schon viele Sachen erreicht, welche man als unmöglich bezeichnet hat."

Ich spüre, wie Aideen Delaney versucht mich zu erreichen und schließe die Augen. Den nächsten Augenblick öffne ich sie abrupt und stehe auf.

„He wohin gehst du denn?" zischt Ayre, welche mich wieder in den Stuhl drückt. „Warte bis meine Magie mit der Arbeit fertig ist. Du kannst nicht nur so herumlaufen nachdem man eine Suppe aus deinen Nieren gemacht hat."

Als nächstes spüre ich Seti, welche ankündigt, sie nehme eine Truppe mit und gehe Aideen helfen. Seti entgeht gar nichts. Ich entspanne mich etwas und schaue zu Ayre.

„Und du sollst mal die Sachen den anderen überlassen," sagt sie als wisse sie was da vorgeht. „Vor allem der dunklen Prinzessin. Sie ist sehr mächtig geworden. Ich kann es spüren."

Vielleicht hat sie Recht. Eine meiner Eigenschaften hat offensichtlich alle Transformationen überlebt – ich habe noch immer den Drang, den Helden zu spielen.

„Du bist ein Kontrollfreak, gib es doch zu," sagt meine Schöpferin belustigt. „Aber auch wenn du fast allmächtig bist, kannst du nicht die Arbeit welche tausende von Menschen erledigen sollten selbst machen. Deswegen hast du eine Erbin. Und deine Armee."

Ich zucke mit den Achseln als ich pochenden Schmerz in meiner Seite spüre.

„Ja, es tut weh," sagt Ayre die zuschaut, als ich meine Seite reibe und versuche meine Magie durch die Haut in meine Nieren fließen zu lassen. Der Schmerz hört allmählich auf. „Essen wir endlich," sagt sie. „Es wird dir guttun. Und das Blut geht direkt in deinen Magen. Deine Menschenorgane können in aller Ruhe weiter heilen."

Ich schaue zu wie sie Kelche mit Blut der bewusstlosen Hexe in der Ecke füllt und mir dann einen reicht.

„Und nachdem du dieses Land eingenommen hast, was dann?" fragt sie als ich einen Schluck nehme.

„Dann werde ich weiter machen," sage ich lächelnd.

„Wann stoppst du?" fragt sie mich einfach.

„Wenn die gesamte Welt in ewige Nacht gehüllt ist," antworte ich.

„Du bist sehr ehrgeizig, Lord Erebus," sagt Ayre, sich zu mir setzend. „Dein Ehemann war letzten Monat bei uns. Davon weißt du, ja?"

„Aber natürlich," sage ich, an meinem 'Essen' nippend. „Ich weiß von jedem Schritt Bescheid, den er macht."

Ayre sieht so aus als versuche sie mit all ihrer Kraft, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Wir haben viel über die Heilung gesprochen," fährt sie fort. „Manche Sachen die er weiß habe auch ich nicht gewusst. Wir alle sind von ihm sehr beeindruckt. Es gibt einen sehr speziellen Platz für die Heiler im dunklen Orden. Dein Ehemann ist dir aber in einem sehr ähnlich. Er ist stur wie ein Ochse und muss alle Fäden in der Hand behalten. Er hat diesem Severus verboten, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten und nimmt nur jene in seinen Kreis auf, die seinen Kriterien entsprechen."

Ich schmunzele und schüttele den Kopf. Ja, das klingt nach Draco.

„Aber vielleicht sollst du ihm sagen, er solle etwas sanfter werden denn so hat er nur ein paar Menschen, mit denen er zusammenarbeiten kann. Und er fällt vor Erschöpfung um jedes Mal wenn es einen Kampf gibt denn er versucht alles selbst zu erledigen. Er macht sich fertig."

„Das macht Seti auch," meine ich. „Das ist nur Ehrgeiz."

„Blödsinn," meint Ayre. „Das machst du auch aber das heißt nicht dass es gut ist. Na ich sehe schon mit wem ich zu tun habe. Ich hab dir einen Ratschlag gegeben, tue damit was auch immer zu willst."

„Danke," sage ich schmunzelnd. Ayre weiß sehr wohl wann sie sich zurückziehen soll.

„Du hast uns nicht gerufen," sagt sie, ihre Hand auf meine legend. „Brauchst du uns? Ich kann meine Familie rufen und eine Truppe Krieger wird innerhalb fünf Minuten hier sein."

Ich versuche immer alles alleine zu erledigen weil ich davon ausgehe, dass ich alleine am besten weiß, was zu tun ist. Liebe Dunkelheit, ich benehme mich wie Lord Voldemort. Ich nehme jede Hilfe als eine Bestätigung an, dass ich schwach bin. Aber hier geht es nicht nur um mich sondern auch um Seti. Um Aideen Delaney, die gerade ihr Baby verloren hat und sich nicht gut fühlt. Um Bellatrix Lestrange, welche kaum vor Müdigkeit auf den Beinen stehen kann und doch geht dort wohin ich sie schicke ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Eitelkeit und übertriebene Selbstsicherheit sind im dunklen Orden ansteckend und ich weiß dass ich die Quelle bin. Denn alles was ich bin und was ich mache, das Gute und das Schlechte, spiegelt sich im dunklen Strom ab.

„Tue das," sage ich. „Seti würde etwas Hilfe gebrauchen können. Und zwei andere."

Ayre schaut mich überrascht an als hätte sie nicht erwartet, dass ich zustimme.

„Es freut uns immer, auf der dunklen Seite zu kämpfen, das weißt du schon," sagt sie und küsst schnell meine Hand als sie aufsteht.

Ich schüttele den Kopf als sie ihre Familie rufen geht. Trotz all meiner Entwicklung habe ich noch immer keine Ahnung, wer ich in meinem früheren Leben war. Ich erinnere mich vage an das Gespräch das ich zusammen mit Lord Voldemort darüber geführt habe. Ich denke an den Mann nicht oft aber wenn ich an ihn denke vermisse ich das arrogante Arschloch. Wahrscheinlich war ich Napoleon oder ein Kaiser, der eine Schreckensherrschaft gestartet hat. Ich spüre, dass dem wahrscheinlich so war. Und dass ich wahrscheinlich auch einen ernsten Fehler begangen habe, der mein Untergang war. Zweifelsohne habe ich versucht alles alleine zu machen. Aber ich werde diesmal nicht diesen Fehler machen. Die Eigenschaft die ich persönlich sehr schätze ist aus den Fehlern zu lernen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

Ich platze zusammen mit meiner Truppe durch die Eingangstür des Gebäudes und stürze mich auf die dort versammelten Menschen, welche bisher 'Freiheit, Freiheit!' laut geschrien haben. Wahrscheinlich haben sie so etwas nicht erwartet und diesen Augenblick ihrer Verwirrung nutzen wir sehr gut. Diese Menschen sind kaum Soldaten und manche wissen gar nichts über das Kämpfen. Aber die Menschenkraft alleine genügt manchmal. Sie haben die Hälfte des Gebäudes zerstört und die Todesser haben sich verbarrikadiert. Aideen Delaney ist nicht da und sie haben mir gesagt, sie sei mit einer Gruppe Todesser verschwunden. Wo sie stecken, wissen sie nicht.

Für ein paar Momente spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, die Kugel zu benutzen, da immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen aus den Straßen nebenan strömen. Aber gerade als ich meine endgültige Entscheidung treffen wollte, welche diese Stadt wahrscheinlich in Hamburg Nummer zwei verwandeln würde, taucht eine zahlreiche Gruppe von Menschen in schwarz auf, welche Bogen in ihren Händen tragen. Ich grinse breit als ich die Stimme von Fiorella erkenne, welche Angriff befiehlt. Ein Teil von mir möchte ihr sagen, sie solle sie alle nicht niederschießen, weil sie ja keine Soldaten sind, aber es ist zu spät. Es ist entweder sie oder wir und ich werde immer, wenn vor solch einer Wahl gestellt, die dunkle Seite wählen.

Ich atme tief durch als ich mich umdrehe und über das Schlachtfeld blicke. Die Vampire lassen ihre Bogen sinken und verteilen sich zusammen mit den Todessern über die Straße, welche schnell begriffen haben was hier vorgeht und dass sie mit den Vampiren zusammenarbeiten sollten.

„Wir treffen uns wieder," sagt Fiorella ernst zu mir.

„Der dunkle Lord hat euch geschickt," stelle ich unnötigerweise fest. Im gewissen Sinne bin ich ihm dafür dankbar.

„Und wir gehen gleich weiter, sobald hier Frieden hergestellt wird," sagt Fiorella.

„Danke," sage ich zu ihr. „Es fehlen nur noch Aideen Delaney und eine Gruppe Todesser."

„Einer der Generälen?" fragt Fiorella, die Augenbrauen in die Höhe ziehend. „Das ist nicht gut. Ich helfe dir, sie zu finden."

„EURE POSTEN HALTEN!" brülle ich in Richtung Todesser.

Dass Aideen ihrer Truppe nicht gesagt hat, wohin sie geht, ist echt verwirrend. Aber ich soll versuchen, mich in sie hineinzuversetzen. Also was würde ich an ihrer Stelle tun? Das Gebäude steht unter Angriff und sie stecken wie Ratten da drin und sind hilflos. Sie können natürlich durch die Fenster schießen aber das ist doch keine Lösung. Sie würden eine gute Waffe brauchen, um alle dort versammelten Menschen außer Gefecht zu setzen. Also ging sie entweder eine Waffe zu holen oder Verstärkung zu rufen. Aber das hätte sie ohnehin aus dem Gebäude selbst tun können. Die Verbindung funktionierte ganz gut im Moment des Angriffs weil ich mit einem Todesser geredet und so herausgefunden habe, dass sie unter Angriff stehen. Es sei denn... sie wollte sie von der anderen Seite angreifen. Sie hat eine kleine Gruppe Todesser mitgebracht, das spricht deutlich von ihren Plänen. Also was ist schiefgegangen?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Bewusstlos," stellt ein Vampir fest. „Tot," fährt er fort. „tot."

Wir haben die kleine Gruppe Todesser in der Straße hinter dem Park gefunden, welche das Gebäude der Bezirksregierung von Muggelseattle teilt. Sie haben tatsächlich versucht, sich von hinten an den Widerstand heranzuschleichen, wurden aber überrascht und niedergeschossen.

Ich finde Aideen auf ihrem Rücken auf einer Seite der Straße und eile zu ihr. Bitte sei nicht tot...

Ich taste nach ihrem Puls und schlucke. Nichts. Aber nach zwei Sekunden spüre ich Herzschlag und atme erleichtert durch. Ich soll Draco rufen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco fährt beinahe automatisch über seine Patientin und dreht den Stab in seiner anderen Hand um, ihn auf sie richtend. Ich sitze schweigend in einer Ecke des Raumes und trinke Kaffee, versuchend, mich zusammenzureißen. Klirren ist zu hören und danach das Quietschen des Stuhls. Dann rieche ich die ätzende Salbe womit er normalerweise blaue Flecken heilt und frage mich zum hunderten Mal was er da macht.

„Und?" frage ich ihn als er sich auf dem Stuhl umdreht und seine Hände mit einem Wink des Stabes säubert.

„Schlaganfall," sagt er leise. „Wahrscheinlich ist sie einfach umgekippt und der Widerstand dachte, sie sei tot. Was unter den Umständen etwas Positives ist."

„Was?" frage ich laut. „Schlag? Aber sie ist jung! Sie ist kaum dreißig!"

Draco der Heiler wirft mir einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Dass man jung ist heißt es nicht dass es erlaubt ist, sich einen Dreck um seinen Körper zu scheren," meint er kühl.

Zu viel Gesellschaft von Erebus, geht mir durch den Kopf.

„Ich warne euch immer wieder, dass man an seine Gesundheit denken soll, aber man denkt dass man unantastbar ist," fährt er genervt fort. „Sie ist von den Aufpäppeltränken süchtig. Dazu kommt auch der gute irische Kaffee mit etwas Alkohol drin und anderes Zeug und voilà. Man liegt halbtot auf dem Boden."

„Sie hatte eine Sucht? Das wusste ich nicht," platzt es aus mir wobei ich mich schuldig daran erinnere, wie viel dieses Zeugs ich zu mir in letzten achtundvierzig Stunden genommen habe.

Draco schnaubt und schließt seine Heilertasche mit einem Schnappen.

„So ist Erebus und so seid auch ihr alle," sagt er scharf. „Ich arbeite hart, ja, aber ich bin ein Heiler und weiß verdammt gut dass nichts davon gut für einen ist. Vor allem nicht für eine so lange Zeit. Vielleicht soll ich mal eine Vorlesung darüber halten? Aber ich glaube kaum dass es jemanden der nicht krank ist interessieren würde. Man fängt erst an über solche Sachen nachzudenken wenn man krank ist."

Ich schweige. Das war ein schwerer Schlag. Keiner wusste, wie es Aideen wirklich ging. Man interessierte nur, wie hart sie arbeitete. Und schau mal, die Arbeit und ihr Ehrgeiz haben sie beinahe umgebracht.

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie ein Heiler in Irland schon untersucht und festgestellt hat, dass sie schwanger ist. Er hat aber nicht nach Anzeichen von einer Sucht gesucht. Ich auch nicht als ich sie gestern untersucht habe. Es hätte mir einfallen sollen aber ich hatte einfach zu viele Verletzte um die ich mich kümmern musste. Ich konnte nicht so viel Zeit einer Person widmen. Vielleicht ist es auch meine Schuld, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe. Schließlich bin ich ihr Heiler."

Mein Blick wird sanfter.

„Du bist nicht schuld," sage ich schnell. „Und versuche dir keine Schuld dafür zu geben. Keiner ist daran schuld, außer vielleicht Aideen. Aber momentan möchten wir alle nur, dass sie überlebt."

„Ja," murmelt Draco, der aufsteht. „Vielleicht soll ich auch dich untersuchen? Vielleicht hast auch du was?"

Er mustert mich kritisch als versuche er durch meine Kleidung und die Haut meine Organe zu sehen.

„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet und ich schwöre, dass ich von nichts süchtig bin," sage ich verteidigend.

„Wenn du meinst," murmelt Draco und dreht sich um. „Was ist mit Erebus?"

„Ayre ist bei ihm," sage ich zu ihm.

Ich weiß wie viel Sorgen er sich um seinen Mann macht und ich vermute, dass er auch ihm geistigen Zutritt abgeschlagen hat. Typisch Erebus. Wenn er sich nicht wie sein übliches Selbst fühlt, vermauert er sich und lässt keinen rein.

„Na wenigstens ist er in guten Händen, der pompöse Alleswisser der die Hilfe von keinem braucht," murmelt Draco bitterlich und ich ziehe eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Draco redet so sehr selten. Die bloße Tatsache dass er Schimpfwörter benutzt und dass er auf diese Weise über seinen Mann redet, den er mit seinem ganzen Wesen liebt und verehrt, bedeutet etwas.

„Tut mir leid," sagt er schon die nächste Sekunde, sich durchs Haar fahrend das heute wie Heu wirkt. „Ich stehe unter Druck."

„Ich auch," sage ich sanft zu ihm. „Geh und kümmere dich um die anderen. Ich werde alles andere erledigen."

Er winkt ab und verschwindet durch die Tür. Ich schaue zu der noch immer bewusstlosen Aideen Delaney. Sie hat, seit sie dem Orden beigetreten ist, viel abgenommen. Ihr hübsches Gesicht ist kreidebleich und sie atmet sehr flach. Draco hat auch zwei Tränke für sie auf dem Tisch hinterlassen, zusammen mit den Anweisungen, wie sie die Tränke nehmen soll. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Aber zuerst soll ich ein besseres Schlafzimmer für sie finden als dieses alte, staubige Büro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Einen Tag später kehre ich zurück nach New York und gehe direkt ins Zimmer, das der dunkle Lord sein Arbeitszimmer getauft hat. Leise die Tür öffnend, finde ich, dass es kein Licht im Raum gibt. Nichts ist zu hören, kein Gespräch, kein Rascheln mit Papieren oder sonst ein Geräusch, das über seine Anwesenheit sprechen würde. Und doch versichern mir die Wächter, dass er den Raum nie verlassen hat. Panik ergreift mich und ich lasse die Stabsspitze aufleuchten, mich umschauend.

Ayre sitzt schweigend bei einem hölzernen Bett welches einem Sarg ähnelt auf dem der dunkle Lord mit seinen Armen vor seiner Brust geschränkt liegt. Mein Magen verkrampft sich und mir wird schwarz vor den Augen.

Nein...

Die Vampirin dreht sich um und lächelt mich an, einen Finger vor ihren Lippen legend.

„Er schläft," flüstert sie. „Sei leise."

Ich atme erleichtert aus, mir dessen bewusst, dass mein Herz hundertmal pro Minute schlägt und dass meine Beine zittern. Ihm geht es gut. Reiße dich zusammen, Seti.

Ich durchquere das Zimmer auf Zehenspitzen, mich fragend, wie kommt es, dass er schläft. Junge Vampire schlafen etwas, aber nur bis sie sich an ihr neues Leben gewöhnen.

„Ich habe ihn geheilt und jetzt geht es ihm gut," flüstert mir Ayre ins Ohr als ich so leise wie möglich einen Stuhl herbeizaubere und mich darauf niederlasse. „Er hat mir natürlich verboten, dir zu sagen, was mit ihm nicht stimmte."

Sie verdreht die Augen und ihre Ohrringe klirren.

Ich lächele als ich auf das schlafende Gesicht meines Mentors hinunterschaue. Seine Wangen sind leicht rosa und seine Hände mit jetzt langen Nägeln, da er ja keine Zeit hatte, sie zu feilen, liegen friedlich auf seiner Brust die sich jedoch nicht bewegt. Ich muss mich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass er nicht atmet. Sein Rauchen ist nur ein Spiel, nichts mehr. Aber trotzdem verleiht es ihm das Aussehen der Menschlichkeit, sowie seine sporadische Nahrungsaufnahme des menschlichen Essens. Ich verzichte darauf, seine Hand zu berühren weil ich ihn nicht wecken will. Und doch bin ich in diesem Moment so erleichtert dass ich es am liebsten getan hätte.

„Das klingt nach meinem Meister, ja," flüstere ich zurück.

„Aber ihm geht es jetzt gut und ich habe ihm empfohlen, etwas zu schlafen," sagt Ayre.

„Nur dir würde das gelingen denn sonst hört er keinem zu," sage ich.

Ayre grinst breit und ihre Augen glitzern im Licht meines Stabes. Ich frage nicht, wie sie ihn zum Schlafen gebracht hat denn jetzt ist keine gute Zeit dafür und außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass es ein Geheimnis ihrer Art ist.

„Und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind, sollst du auch schlafen gehen, dunkle Prinzessin," ist sie der Meinung.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht," sage ich und schüttele den Kopf. „Ich schicke die Wächter weg und gebe zwei anderen ihre Aufgabe. Und ich werde mich hier hinlegen."

„Du möchtest ihn nicht verlassen," flüstert Ayre. „Das kann ich verstehen."

Nachdem ich all diese Aufgaben erledigt habe, verwandele ich einen Stuhl in ein einfaches Bett und lasse mich darin fallen. Mein Rücken ist steif wie ein Besen, meine Beine zucken und mein Kopf fühlt sich taub an. Aber ich spüre Frieden in meinem Wesen wissend, dass jetzt alle Bezirke der USA unter Kontrolle des dunklen Ordens sind und dass es meinem Meister und Freund gut geht. So kann ich auch mir etwas Schlaf gönnen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der dunkle Lord schläft noch immer als ich meine Augen öffne und ich verlasse tapsend den Raum, vorhabend, den Zustand im Land wieder zu checken. Ich habe nicht genug geschlafen und hätte auch so tagelang weiter schlafen können aber leider hat mich mein eigenes Gewissen geweckt und mir befohlen, arbeiten zu gehen. Wenigstens spüre ich dass ich mich etwas erholt habe.

Die wenigen Amerikaner, welche den Kampf überlebt haben, sollen auch bald mit der Arbeit anfangen aber so weit ist es wohl nicht. Und außerdem warte ich dass der dunkle Lord aufwacht und diesen Befehl gibt. In der Cafeteria sitzt eine Gruppe Todesser, welche schweigend Sandwiches essen und aufstehen als ich erscheine. Sie möchten mir die Frage nicht direkt stellen aber ich weiß dass sie sich fragen was mit dem dunklen Lord ist weil er ja schon tagelang in einem Raum gesperrt ist und nicht raus kommt. Ich finde was zum Essen und setze mich alleine und weg von ihnen, da ich momentan in keiner Laune für Fragen oder Gesellschaft bin. Ich möchte über alles gut nachdenken und die Ruhe genießen. Sie wiederum reden sehr leise miteinander während ich da bin, obwohl sie mir verstohlene Blicke zuwerfen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde nachdem ich mich vor den Kamin gesetzt habe und damit angefangen habe, einen Bezirk nach dem anderen zu rufen und Berichte zu verlangen, erscheint Draco mit seiner Heilertasche in der Hand und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

„Wie lauten weitere Anweisungen?" fragt Artaius gerade.

„Es wird sicher ein Treffen geben," sage ich zu ihm, während Draco einen Stuhl findet und stöhnend darauf plumpst. „Aber bis dahin bleibe dort und überwache die Lage."

„Verstanden, meine Prinzessin," sagt Artaius, der leicht den Kopf senkt.

Sein Gesicht verschwindet aus dem Feuer und ich drehe mich Draco zu.

„Ich denke, ich bin mit der Arbeit fertig," murmelt er wobei er mir vorkommt als habe er etwas getrunken aber ich weiß dass er drei Tage lang nicht geschlafen hat und dass Schlafentzug für seinen Zustand verantwortlich ist. „Wo steckt Erebus?"

„Er schläft," sage ich zu ihm.

Draco weitet die Augen.

„Wie bitte?" fragt er. In seiner Stimme ist ein Hauch der Panik zu erkennen.

„Ayre dachte, es würde ihm helfen," beruhige ich ihn. „Das ist nur noch eine Vampirsache welche wir nicht verstehen. Aber der springende Punkt ist, ihm geht es gut."

„In Ordnung," murmelt der verwirrte Draco. „Aber ich möchte ihn trotzdem sehen."

„Kein Problem," sage ich achselzuckend. „Frag bloß die Todesser, wenn du welche auf deinem Weg siehst und sie werden dir den Weg weisen."

Nachdem Draco den Raum verlassen hat, der offensichtlich so verwirrt wurde nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass sein Ehemann gerade schläft, dass er mich überhaupt nicht nach meiner eigenen Gesundheit gefragt hat, was für ihn typisch wäre, wende ich mich wieder meiner Arbeit zu. Ich hake einen Namen der Bezirke nach dem anderen ab bis ich zum Ende der Liste komme und mich zufrieden zurücklehne. Alles ist in Ordnung. Es ist kein Traum, gut. Wir haben es geschafft.

Etwas zögernd nehme ich etwas Pulver in die Hand und werfe es erneut ins Feuer.

„Norwegen, Schule für Zauberei, Schulleiterbüro," sage ich entschlossen.

„Ja?" höre ich eine männliche Stimme und ein Zauberer lehnt sich nach vorne.

„Guten Morgen, Schulleiter," sage ich, hoffend, dass der Mann Englisch spricht sonst wäre unsere Kommunikation etwas schwierig.

Als dem Zauberer klar wird, wessen Gesicht er gegenüber sitzt, zuckt er zusammen und wird blass.

„Eure Ladyschaft," murmelt er. „Ich bin geehrt! Es... alles geht prima!"

Wie kommen die Menschen nur auf solche Ansprechweisen und seltsame Wörter?

„Das ist schön zu hören," erwidere ich kühl. „Sind meine Diener noch immer da?"

„Aber ja, ja," eilt der Schulleiter zu sagen, offensichtlich hoffend, dass ich lieber mit ihnen sprechen würde als mit ihm. Das ist ihm nur recht. „Möchtet Ihr dass ich ihnen sage, Ihr wollt mit ihnen sprechen?"

„Ja," sage ich. „Ich warte."

Er verschwindet und mir bleibt nichts mehr übrig, als ein leeres Büro anzustarren. Auf der anderen Seite ist das Ticken einer Uhr zu hören und ich spüre, wie meine Augenlider schwerer werden. Ich brauche Kaffee. Während ich warte, muss ich wieder an Aideen Delaney denken welche sich, laut den Todessern, langsam erholt und bereits aufgestanden ist. Ich weiß ja, dass Draco sie wieder besucht und ihren Zustand gecheckt hat aber irgendwie scheint das was ihr passiert ist einen Eindruck auf mich gemacht zu haben. Im Sinne, dass ich meiner Gesundheit mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenke. Wir tun was wir tun müssen, wir benutzen eine Menge Mittel, um wach und konzentriert zu bleiben wenn die Situation es von uns verlangt, aber irgendwo scheint es eine dünne Grenze zwischen der guten Leistung und dem Selbstmord zu geben. Das im Zusammenhang mit meinem Besuch im Schloss der Mossutu Familie bringt mich wieder auf den Gedanken, was wenn und wie lange ich leben werde. Ob mich eines Tages ein Fluch erwischt und meine Existenz zum vorzeitigen Ende bringt.

Vielleicht wäre es überhaupt nicht schlecht, ein Vampir zu sein.

Andererseits gibt es viele Nachteile. Aber das ist zu erwarten. Man kann nicht wissen, wann man stirbt und ob man eines Tages von einem Fluch getroffen wird. Man weiß nicht, wann man von einer Krankheit erwischt wird und wann der normale Verlauf des Lebens durch eine solche Schwäche des Fleisches und Blutes unterbrochen wird. Ich kann nicht ewig meine Entscheidung hinauszögern und vielleicht hat mir all das den notwendigen Schubs gegeben, um mich ernst dieser Sache zu widmen.

Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Kraft hätte, um es durchzugehen. Aber was wichtiger ist, ob ich die Kraft hätte, meinen neuen Körper und mein neues Leben zu akzeptieren. Aber das ist zum Teil die Angst vor dem Unbekannten und von dem Verlassen einer Sicherheitszone, die ich so sehr schätze. Darüber hat mir Erebus oft genug erzählt.

„Meine Prinzessin," höre ich die Stimme meiner Freundin aus dem Kamin, welche mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken herausreißt.

Thalia und sie sitzen auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin und lächeln mich an. Ich spüre eine Welle der Erleichterung, ihr Gesicht zu sehen und ihre Stimme zu hören. Ein Stück etwas Bekannten oder ehrliche Liebe, welche der bloße Anblick von ihr in mir erneut entfacht?

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" fragt Laetitia ohne Umschweife.

„Die Kämpfe sind vorüber und die Lage hat sich stabilisiert," sage ich und kann mir dabei nicht ein Lächeln verkneifen. Ich spüre Freude, dass ich mitten in diesem Chaos doch mit ihr reden kann. Auch wenn sie auf der anderen Seite der Welt ist. „Jetzt bleibt es uns nur übrig, alles unter Dach und Fach zu bringen und dann sind wir mit unserer Arbeit hier fertig."

Sie fragt nicht, wie es mir geht denn sie möchte es nicht in Thalias Anwesenheit tun. Und außerdem muss man trotz der Belauschzauber immer vorsichtig sein. Der Gedanke an Severus Snape geht mir durch den Kopf. Laetitia wird nie solch einen Fehler begehen, da bin ich mir sicher.

„Hier verläuft auch alles gut," sagt Laetitia fröhlich. „Wir haben heute Abend ein Fest hier in der Schule, um unsere vollendete Arbeit zu feiern. Und dann gehen wir nach Hause."

„Das klingt gut," sage ich.

Ich sehe ihr im Gesicht an, dass sie viel mehr fragen möchte, aber es ist keine Zeit dafür. Ich hätte sie nicht anrufen müssen aber ich wollte einfach ihre Stimme hören. Vielleicht ist es blöd, aber jetzt fühle ich mich viel besser.

„Dann sehen wir uns im Hauptquartier," sage ich. „Ich habe zu tun."

Die beiden verabreden sich von mir und als das Gesicht meines Engels verschwindet, spüre ich das Verlangen nach Frankreich und meinem Zuhause. Wieder meine Sicherheitszone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als ich das 'Arbeitszimmer' des dunklen Lords betrete, sehe ich dass Ayre weg ist und dass der dunkle Lord wach ist. Draco sitzt bei ihm und sie reden.

„Ach, Seti," sagt der dunkle Lord, seine Hand in meine Richtung ausstreckend. „Komm."

Ist er denn so froh, mich zu sehen oder möchte er nur Draco dem Heiler entkommen? Sicherlich hat er ihn nach seiner Gesundheit gefragt und wir alle wissen, was Erebus von Gesprächen über die Gesundheit hält. Er findet sie langweilig und nutzlos und wenn man sich Sorgen um ihn macht, nervt es ihn. Und ich sehe Draco im Gesicht an, dass ihm doch gelungen ist, ein Geständnis aus ihm herauszukitzeln, was mit ihm nicht stimmte.

„Wir sehen uns zu Hause," sagt er zu Draco.

„Ja, ja," winkt der genervte Draco ab. „Schick den Heiler endlich weg, er nervt mich mit seinen Geschichten über das gesunde Lebensführen."

Draco scheint noch immer in seiner leicht reizbaren Phase zu sein.

„Ganz recht," sagt der dunkle Lord zufrieden. „Jetzt haben wir zu tun."

„Na schön, ich gehe," sagt Draco, sich nach vorne lehnend und trotzdem einen Kuss auf seine Wange pressend.

Man würde denken dass Erebus etwas scharf mit ihm ist aber ich weiß dass ihre Beziehung tiefer geht. Erebus sieht so gesund wie eh und je aus und seine Wangen sind wieder etwas rosa was darauf hindeutet, dass er gerade gegessen hat. Und so wie ich Draco kenne, war es wahrscheinlich sein Blut. Er hat sicherlich darauf bestanden und Erebus geplagt bis er endlich nachgegeben hat.

„Bericht, Seti," sagt Erebus, dessen blasse Haut auf der Brust deutlich zu sehen ist da er ein paar Knöpfe seines Hemdes aufgeknöpft gelassen hat.

„Alles ist unter Kontrolle und die Lage hat sich stabilisiert," sage ich.

„Gut," sagt er und steht auf. „Gut."

Die Vorhänge sind, seit er diesen Raum betreten hat, fest über vor die Fenster gezogen aber trotzdem ist die Gewohnheit, in Richtung Fenster zu schauen wenn er nachdenklich wird, bei ihm geblieben.

„Wir haben hier etwas Großes gebaut," sagt er mit seinen Händen auf dem Rücken. „Wir haben dafür hart gekämpft. Jetzt wird der Rest der Welt folgen, du wirst sehen. Trotz der Größe der einzelnen Länder schaute die Zauberwelt immer zu den USA. Und jetzt? Jetzt ist der Rest der Welt wie Fische auf dem Trockenen. Der Polarisorden ist gefallen, die führende Kraft der Zauberwelt ist gefallen und der Rest der Zauberwelt ist hilflos."

Es klingt beinahe, als hätte er einen Blick in die Zukunft geworfen...

Erebus dreht sich um und schaut zu mir.

„Du wirst sehen," sagt er leise, „dass ich Recht hatte."

„Ich hoffe auch, dass Ihr Recht habt," sage ich ehrlich.

Denn in diesem Moment fühle ich mich von dem Kämpfen so müde, dass ich mir beinahe den Traum meiner Eltern herbeiwünsche – ein Haus, ein Garten, meine Freundin bei mir. Frieden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich habe so einen Gefühl, dass Phil Richardson und die Todesritter etwas vorhaben. Heute beim offiziellen Treffen wechseln sie ständig verstohlene Blicke hinter dem Rücken von Erebus und tuscheln miteinander.

Erebus und ich sitzen auf dem Podium in der größten Konferenzhalle im Zauberregierungsgebäude, die jedoch für all die Todesser, welche eingeladen worden sind, zu klein ist. So mussten wir den Raum etwas vergrößern und haben auch für zusätzliche Stühle gesorgt. Geduscht, gefuttert, ausgeschlafen und frisch angezogen sitzen die etwa zweitausend Todesser dort und schauen zu uns, wobei wir abwechselnd das Wort übernehmen. Obwohl auch früher dem so war, hat Erebus darauf bestanden, dass wir auch die Liste unserer Vertreter in einzelnen Bezirken abwechselnd laut vorlesen. In diesem Moment erinnere ich mich an die Shows welche ich zusammen mit meinen Eltern geschaut habe und fühle mich, als teilen wir Oscarpreise aus.

„Du hast das Wort, mein Lehrling," sagt Erebus und nickt in meine Richtung.

Die Augen der Todesser fixieren sich auf mich und ich deute mit dem Stab auf meinen Hals.

„Danke, Meister," erwidere ich. „Unsere Entscheidung, was die Struktur der Herrschaft in den USA angeht, lautet folgendermaßen. Die Namen und die Grenzen der einzelnen Bezirke bleiben wie früher, um die Situation nicht weiter zu verkomplizieren. Aber es gibt einen Punkt, im von dem dunklen Orden neugeschriebenen Statut dieses Landes, der die Möglichkeit offen lässt, in der Zukunft auch in diesem Aspekt Veränderungen zu machen."

Die Todesritter sitzen nicht alle zusammen, was offensichtlich die Idee von Phil Richardson war. Er hat erkannt, dass es heute aber auch weiterhin nicht ratsam wäre, ständig die Herrschenden an Todesser und Todesritter zu teilen denn es gibt viele, welche beides sind. Aber ich denke eher dass die Ideale und Prinzipien des dunklen Lords, welche die Verbindung und gemeinsamen Respekt im dunklen Orden zutreffen, einen tiefen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen haben. Ich spreche von einer Bruderschaft, Erebus spricht von gemeinsamem Respekt. Wir sprechen über die gleiche Sache wenn auch durch zwei verschiedene Persönlichkeiten.

„Also die Bezirke bleiben wie früher und werden, im gewissen Sinne, wie die Ministerien in Europa funktionieren. Der Zauberminister wird von uns gewählt und er oder sie schlägt dann seine Kollegen vor. Wenn wir seiner Wahl zustimmen, dann kann er diese Menschen auf Positionen stellen, wo er denkt dass sie am meisten der Arbeit beitragen können. Die Bezirkspräsidenten, sowie wir das Synonym für die Zauberminister in Europa genannt haben, werden das auch so tun. Heute werden wir sie auswählen und dann haben sie genau eine Woche um ihren ersten Bericht zu erstatten in dem sie ihre Vorschläge vorlegen. Wir zielen auf die schnellste und effektivste Methode ab, um schnell eine funktionierende und atmende Regierung in jedem Bezirk herzustellen. Aber da die USA so groß ist, haben wir einen Zusatz hinzugefügt."

Ich blicke über die ernsten Gesichter der Todesser und schaue auf mein Papier hinunter.

„Wir führen zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte des dunklen Ordens einen Senat ein, dessen einziger Zweck sein wird, ein Vermittler zwischen uns und den Bezirkspräsidenten zu sein. Der Senat wird aus dreizehn von uns persönlich gewählten Menschen bestehen," beende ich meine Rede.

Die Todesser beginnen aufgeregt zu tuscheln, verstummen aber als ich den Namen des ersten Bezirkes laut vorlese. Erebus und ich haben schon früher darüber gesprochen und in manchen Fällen auch Phil Richardson nach seiner Meinung gefragt und so haben wir im Voraus diese Liste verfasst, zusammen mit dem Statut, für den größtenteils Phil Richardson verantwortlich ist. Nachdem ich mit dem ersten Todesritter fertig bin, dem dieser Bezirk zugewiesen worden ist – welchen Nachrichten er etwas verwirrt zuhörte – gebe ich die Liste an den dunklen Lord.

Und während wir so weitermachen, schaue ich kurz zu Phil Richardson der in der ersten Reihe mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen sitzt und so aussieht, als sei er aus dem Grab auferstanden. Dieser Zauberer hat uns alle sehr überrascht. Mein erster Eindruck von ihm war der von einem sehr kompetenten Mann und einem begabten Zauberer. Aber er genoss seinen kleinen Thron im Todesritterorden. Ihm gefiel es, berüchtigt und gefürchtet zu sein. Er genoss es, wie eine Spinne in einer dunklen Ecke zu sitzen und die Fäden zu ziehen. Er wollte keine Verantwortung übernehmen und manchmal sah das Leben wie ein Witz an. Aber nachdem er in den dunklen Orden aufgenommen worden ist, hat er sich sehr geändert. Der Geist des dunklen Ordens hat sich tief in sein Wesen geprägt und er ist heutzutage nicht mit seinem alten Ich zu vergleichen. Er fand die liebe zur Heimat in seinem Herzen und übernahm immer mehr Verantwortung. Er hat uns immer wieder gezeigt, dass er eine Person ist, auf die man sich verlassen kann. Er ist jetzt das Ebenbild eines Schwarzmagiers – mächtig, selbstischer, manipulativ, einfallsreich, inspiriert.

Ich habe ursprünglich dem dunklen Lord vorgeschlagen, dass wir einen Präsident ernennen, der alle Bezirke überwachen würde aber der dunkle Lord war dagegen. Er wusste ja, wen ich am liebsten für den Präsidenten stellen wollte und er stimmte zu, dass Phil Richardson am meisten für sein Land und für den Sieg den wir heute feiern, verantwortlich ist und dass er ein guter Anführer dieses Landes wäre. Ohne seine Genialität wäre all das nicht so einfach gewesen. Aber das Argument des dunklen Lords war dass die USA einfach zu groß und zu gefährlich ist, um sie in die Hände eines einzigen Mannes zu stellen. Phil Richardson mag sehr kompetent sein, aber er ist kein dunkler Erbe. Er ist kein Lord Erebus. Er würde diesen Druck nicht ertragen können und würde früher oder später zusammenbrechen. Und so würden wir einen guten Todesser verlieren indem wir ihn unter zu viel Druck stellten. Wir sind zum gemeinsamen Verständnis gekommen, dass wir einen Senat gründen werden und dass Phil Richardson ein Mitglied des Senates sein wird. Dazu waren wir uns auch darin einig, dass wir in ein paar Jahren die Sache erneut in Betracht ziehen und dann sehen werden, ob die ZauberUSA für einen Präsidenten bereit ist.

„Der Senat wird sich einmal pro Woche treffen," sagt der dunkle Lord, der gelassen und zurückgelehnt auf meiner rechten Seite sitzt. „Und dann werden die einzelnen Berichte besprochen und Entscheidungen werden getroffen. Hier handelt sich nicht um klassische Demokratie. Mein Lehrling?"

„Danke Meister," sage ich zum hunderten Mal dieses Abends und komme mir bereits wie ein Papagei vor. „Die Mitglieder des Senates werden ihre Entscheidungen folgendermaßen treffen – sie werden wählen. Aber wenn es nur eine Stimme dagegen gibt, müssen die Mitglieder erneut die Sache in Betracht ziehen. Die Entscheidung muss einstimmig sein."

Die Todesser wechseln verwirrte Blicke. Bisher hatten sie die nicht funktionierende Demokratie, jetzt haben sie ein Absolutismus in ihrem Land. Und auch wenn ihnen etwas wie Demokratie vorkommt, geht es eigentlich um die gemeinsame Meinung einer Expertenkommission, das heißt, des Senates. Klingt schwierig, liebe USA? Versuchen sie doch als die dunkle Prinzessin tätig zu sein. Ich habe nicht nur meine Pflichten sondern muss an mir selbst arbeiten. Von mir wird nicht nur erwartet, dass ich eine mächtige Schwarzmagierin werde, sondern auch dass ich zu dem schwarzmagischen Wissen beitrage, dass ich neue Zauber erfinde und etwas Revolutionäres in einem schwarzmagischen Gebiet erfinde. Und selbst wenn es nicht genug wäre, dass mein lieber Mentor ein Arbeitstier ist, bin ich auch eins. In Kombination sind wir tödlich.

Ich bringe das Papier, das mir Erebus gereicht hat, näher und beginne die Mitglieder des Senats laut vorzulesen. Im Gesicht von Phil Richardson ist eine, für diesen Augenblick sehr seltsame, Emotion zu sehen – Erleichterung.

„Wir werden über weitere aktuelle Themen beim Treffen in drei Wochen im Sitz des Imperiums reden," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Aber heute Abend möchte ich den USA nur Folgendes sagen – willkommen im dunklen Imperium. Wir alle haben heute etwas zu feiern und können auf unsere Arbeit zurückblicken und stolz sein."

Die Todesser brechen in Jubel aus und beginnen laut zu klatschen. So viel Arbeit, so viel Planen und so viele Opfer... All das hat sich gelohnt und heute können wir auf die Früchte unserer Arbeit hinunterblicken und stolz sein. Ich sehe ehrliche Freude in den Gesichtern aller Todesser und Todesritter, welche einander umarmen und beginnen die amerikanische Hymne zu summen.

Heute sind wir alle Teile einer großen und edlen Gemeinschaft und diese Verbindung zwischen uns lässt sich leicht spüren, welche die unsere zwei dunklen Malen darstellenden und auf der linken und rechten Seite der Reichsfahne hängenden Fahnen deutlich verkörpern.

„Mein Lord, wenn ich darf," meldet sich Phil Richardson zu Wort, dessen Stimme kaum beim generellen Lärm zu hören ist.

Der dunkle Lord deutet auf ihn und Phil Richardson verbeugt sich.

„Wir waren so frei, das heißt, die Todesritter und ich, um ein Fest zu organisieren," sagt er. „Um Euch, der dunklen Prinzessin und dem dunklen Orden unsere Dankbarkeit für alles, was ihr für unser Land, das so lange unter der Herrschaft der Hellmagier gelitten hat, getan habt zu zeigen. Heute haben wir die dunkle USA!"

Die Todesritter strecken ihre geballten Fäuste mit Gefühl nach oben und grinsen einander an. Nach der Müdigkeit, der Anstrengung und letztendlich dem Schock und der Überraschung als der dunkle Lord und ich den Anwesenden unsere Entscheidungen vorgelegt haben, erfolgt die generelle Euphorie.

„Es ist etwas, wovon unsere Vorfahren nur träumen konnten," fährt Phil Richardson fort. „Und wir möchten diesen Tag als den Tag der Befreiung feiern."

Das ist es also, was sie geplant haben. Sehr schlau, Phil.

„Wir wissen natürlich, dass ihr andere Pflichten in Frankreich habt, aber wenn ihr wollt, seid ihr herzlich eingeladen. Es wäre für uns eine Ehre," sagt er und schaut zum dunklen Lord.

Ich weiß wie sehr der dunkle Lord die Festivitäten hasst und was er davon hält. Ich weiß auch dass er wahrscheinlich lieber seinen eigenen Schuh essen würde als an diesem Fest teilzunehmen...

„Das ist sehr nett von dir, Phil," unterbricht der dunkle Lord meinen Gedankengang. „Wir akzeptieren."

Wir... akzeptieren? Seit wann freuen ihn solche Sachen? Denn der dunkle Lord macht gar nichts das er nicht tun muss was ihm keine Freude bereitet.

„Wunderbar," sagt Phil Richardson. „Darf ich...?"

Er deutet fragend auf die Menschenmenge in schwarz hinter ihm. Der dunkle Lord nickt nur. Phil Richardson zückt seinen Stab und deutet geschickt damit auf seinen Hals.

„Bitte seid für ein paar Minuten geduldig, bis wir das Essen und die Getränke holen," sagt er zu den Anwesenden, welche aufgeregte Blicke wechseln.

Vielleicht ist dies nur noch ein Teil seines Plans, seine Diener besser kennenzulernen?

Und während die große Konferenzhalle in Gemurmel ausbricht, schaut der dunkle Lord belustigt zu mir und drückt meine Schulter.

„Ich hab dieses Gefühl," sagt er zu mir, „dass dieser Tag als ein sehr wichtiger Wendepunkt beim Wechsel der herrschenden Kräfte der Zauberwelt sein wird. Wir feiern bereits den Reichstag, das heißt den Tag, an dem das dunkle Imperium gegründet worden ist. Aber dem heutigen Tag werden wir einen ganz speziellen Platz im Kalender zuweisen. Wir werden ihn 'den Tag der ewigen Nacht' nennen. Was hältst du davon?"

„Ihr seid sehr mysteriös, Meister," bemerke ich trocken. „Was verbirgt Ihr vor mir?"

Der dunkle Lord legt den Arm um meine Schultern und dreht mich so um, dass wir beide den drei Fahnen zugedreht sind.

„Spüre es," flüstert er mir ins Ohr. „Strecke deine Sinne aus, sollen sie den dunklen Strom spüren. Und du wirst wissen, worüber ich rede."

Ich senke den Blick und versuche es zu tun, aber momentan geht zu viel um uns herum vor.

„Keine Sorge," sagt Erebus lächelnd und mit einem fanatischen Ausdruck zur Reichsfahne hochschauend. „Du wirst genug Zeit dafür haben. Jetzt aber können wir uns etwas entspannen. Ich möchte dass jemand die Orgel für mich spielt. Schließlich soll man dem neuen Imperator jeden Wunsch erfüllen, nicht wahr?"


	40. Kapitel 39

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 39 – Wachstum

/Setis Sicht

Laetitia ist momentan in ihrem Element. Sie sitzt von Schneidern umgeben und versucht ihre Vorstellung des perfekten Kleides rüber zu bringen während die Schneider verzweifelt kritzeln.

Ich schmunzele und schaue zu drei Todessern, welche miteinander tuscheln und ab und zu Blicke durch die Fenster werfen. Für Zauberparis ist es gar nicht schwierig zu erraten, dass ich hier drin bin weil eine Horde Bodyguards auch direkt vor dem Laden steht.

Laetitias aufgeregte Stimme, welche schnell auf Französisch redet, drängt durch meine Gedanken und ich schaue zur Schneiderin, welche gerade Nadeln in meine Hosen steckt, dabei einen zufriedenen Ausdruck tragend. Ich weiß dass die Frau sich für glücklich hält dass sie meine und nicht Laetitias Schneiderin ist denn ich wollte nur, dass mir der neue Anzug passt, Punkt. So wie es scheint beginnt der Trank endlich etwas zu bewirken denn meine alte Garderobe passt mir nicht mehr. Nach jeder Übung nehme ich den Trank zu mir und alles, was er macht, ist meine Arbeit und meine Leistungen sichtbar zu machen. Ich weiß dass sich Laetitia am Anfang gefragt hat was ich im Morganas Namen zu mir nehme und ich habe es ihr erklärt um sie zu beruhigen. Der Trank beschleunigt den Muskelaufbau der in meinem Fall sehr langsam geht.

Zum ersten Mal seit einer sehr langen Weile fühle ich mich zufrieden mit allem. Die USA ist jetzt eine Provinz des Imperiums, der dunkle Lord hat noch keine weiteren Pläne vorgelegt und scheint auch die momentane Ruhe zu genießen, die Lage im Norden hat sich stabilisiert, ich habe die führenden Köpfe dort ernannt, und ich werde bald meine Freundin heiraten. Dazu sind meine Schultern etwas breiter geworden, was ich mir herbeigewünscht habe. Das Leben ist momentan sehr gut.

(„Schatz,") höre ich Laetitias Stimme und drehe mich um.

Die Schneider stehen noch immer da wo sie sie hinterlassen hat und beugen sich über die Skizzen ihres Kleides.

(„Hilf mir,") sagt Laetitia aufgebracht. („Die kapieren es einfach nicht!")

Ich versuche nicht mit den Augen zu rollen als meine Schneiderin jetzt eine Nadel in meinen Ärmel steckt.

(„Hast du wirklich ein klares Bild in deinem Kopf, wie dein Kleid aussehen soll?") frage ich sie.

(„Ja, klar, aber die hören einfach nicht zu!") platzt es aus meiner Freundin. („Ich versuche es ihnen schon seit einer Stunde zu erklären und sie kapieren es nicht. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.")

(„Vielleicht sollst du dir ein paar Kleider hier im Laden anschauen und dann ihnen die Teile welche dir gefallen zeigen,") schlage ich vor. („So würden sie vielleicht eine bessere Vorstellung davon bekommen, was du wirklich möchtest.")

(„Gute Idee,") sagt Laetitia, welche sich umdreht und zurück zu ihrer persönlichen Horde Schneider geht.

(„Fertig,") sagt meine Schneiderin zufrieden. („Bitte schaut, ob Euch alles gefällt, meine Prinzessin.")

Ich schaue mich im Spiegel an und lächele. Ich sehe keine dünne Figur einer Frau welche es bevorzugt, Männerkleidung zu tragen welche an ihr wie Klamotten auf einem Kleiderbügel aussehen. Ich sehe eine Frau die eine feine, üppige Figur hat und der Anzug gefällt mir meistens aus diesem Grund. Obwohl der Anzug an sich sehr schön ist.

(„Perfekt,") sage ich zu der Frau, welche grinst und sich verbeugt. Ich bin eine Kundin deren Forderungen leicht zu erfüllen sind. Ich möchte nur dass mir die Sachen gut passen und dass sie bequem sind. Und wenn die Kleidung der Figur von einem gut passt, dann glaube ich dass man auch gut aussieht. Aber das ist Setis Philosophie, nicht Laetitias.

(„Du hast meine Maße?") frage ich die Frau.

(„Aber natürlich,") sagt sie.

(„Na gut,") sage ich. („Ich werde dir ein paar Sachen schicken, welche etwas vergrößert werden müssen.")

(„Ich verstehe,") sagt die Schneiderin, etwas verwirrt, dass ich nicht ganz neue Sachen machen lassen möchte. Schließlich wäre es einfacher und ich kann es mir leisten. („Keine Sorge, meine Prinzessin.")

Endlich scheint die gute Laetitia zu einem gemeinsamen Verständnis mit den Schneidern gekommen zu sein denn sie kehrt mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht zurück.

(„Endlich,") sagt sie leise. („Sie sagen, das Kleid wird morgen fertig sein.")

Und natürlich möchte sie das Kleid so schnell wie möglich haben obwohl sie es nicht so schnell für die Hochzeit braucht. Ich wette dass die Schneider den Tag verfluchen, an dem Laetitia durch ihre Tür marschiert ist. Aber sie ist nicht immer so kompliziert. Manchmal kauft sie auch Sachen welche sie im Laden findet und die ihr gefallen. Sie geht ja nicht für jede Sache zum Schneider. Das hier aber ist ihr Hochzeitskleid und es muss, Laetitias Meinung nach, perfekt und einfach unvergesslich sein.

(„Ich bin auch fertig,") sage ich. („Gehen wir?")

(„Es ist solch ein schöner Tag,") sagt Laetitia, deren Laune sich sichtbar verbessert hat nachdem sie erfolgreich ihr Kleid den Schneidern beschrieben hat und das bereits morgen fertig sein wird. („Hast du noch Zeit? Könnten wir ein Eis essen?")

Ich öffne den Mund um ihr zu sagen, dass ich Null Freizeit habe, schließe ihn aber wieder. Ich bin es so gewohnt keine Zeit zu haben und herum zu eilen dass ich es automatisch sage. Automatik an sich ist keine schlechte Sache, aber in diesem Fall schon. Sachen, welche man unbewusst macht, sollen immer wieder überprüft werden.

(„Warum nicht?") frage ich.

Laetitias Ausdruck erhellt sich und die Ausdrücke der Bodyguards auch weil sie wissen, dass sie sich jetzt eine Pause gönnen können. Der Eisladen über den Laetitia spricht ist im Besitz eines Todessers und ist ein sicherer Ort. Und außerdem können sie dort etwas trinken während sie darauf warten, dass wir unser Eis verspeisen.

Mit einer bei mir eingehakten und glücklichen Laetitia schreite ich weiter die Straße entlang und denke für eine Weile darüber nach, ob es mehr Sachen gibt welche ich automatisch sage oder tue. Dabei schalte ich Laetitias Selbstgespräch über ihr neues Kleid aus, versuche aber mit halbem Ohr zuzuhören falls sie mir Fragen stellt. Ganz mies von mir, ich weiß, aber jetzt habe ich etwas bei mir entdeckt womit ich mich beschäftigen möchte. Und es ist das Beste wenn ich mich gleich dieser Sache widme sonst werde ich die Umstände unter denen mir dieser Gedanke gekommen ist einfach vergessen.

Auf unserem Weg dorthin stoßen wir auf Artaius, der gerade aus der Tierhandlung in Begleitung seines schwarzen Panthers herausgekommen ist.

Der schwarze Panther folgt ihm langsam aus dem Laden heraus und setzt sich auf den Boden als ihm Artaius dies befiehlt. Er hält eine Tüte in seiner Hand was bedeutet dass er für den Kleinen etwas gekauft hat. Aber der Kleine ist nicht mehr so klein. Cazador hat schon die Größe eines Hundes und die Anmut einer Katze erreicht, aber nach dem urteilen was ich gerade gesehen habe, hat ihn Artaius auch gut trainiert. Die grünen Augen auf seinen Meister fixierend, sitzt er gehorsam wie ein Hund auf dem staubigen Boden und fragt sich wahrscheinlich, wann er den Inhalt der Tüte schmecken kann. Die Menschen, welche sich zu dieser Uhrzeit auf der Straße befinden, meiden den berüchtigten Henker und machen einen breiten Bogen um ihn, dabei zusammenzuckend als sie seinen Begleiter erblicken. Artaius hat ein passendes Haustier für seine Persönlichkeit aber auch für sein Image gewählt. Eine Katze oder eine Kröte würden ihm nicht gut stehen. Und außerdem hat Artaius auf diese Weise das bekommen, was er wollte – keiner möchte ihn sprechen falls man es nicht tun muss und alle meiden ihn.

„Meine Prinzessin," sagt er als er mich erblickt. „Schön, Euch zu sehen. Hallo, Laetitia."

Laetitia grinst ihn an statt ihn zu begrüßen.

„Cazador scheint einiges gelernt zu haben," bemerke ich.

Die grünen Augen des Panthers schauen zu mir als er seinen Namen erkennt und für einen Augenblick lang habe ich den Eindruck, als habe sich der dunkle Lord in einen schwarzen Panther verwandelt. Wahrscheinlich sind dafür größtenteils seine grünen Augen verantwortlich. Aber es ist doch unheimlich...

„Einiges, ja, meine Prinzessin," sagt Artaius, der auf sein Haustier hinunter schaut. „Und genug um ohne die Leine mit mir in die Stadt zu gehen. Aber es gibt noch viele Sachen, die er lernen muss."

Er ergreift die Tüte besser und der Panther gibt ein Knurren von sich, einen Schritt in Richtung Tüte machend.

(„Was hab ich gesagt?") sagt Artaius an ihn gewandt.

Der Panther setzt sich wieder, kann aber nicht von der Tüte wegblicken.

„Wir gehen gleich Eis essen," sage ich auf einmal zu Artaius. „Komm mit."

Obwohl Laetitia und er Freunde sind, weiß ich dass Laetitia diese Zeit mit mir alleine verbringen möchte. Trotzdem lächelt sie ihn an während ich mich frage, was der wahre Grund für meine Einladung ist. Denn Höflichkeit ist es sicherlich nicht. Verwandele ich jedes Treffen in ein Arbeitstreffen, wie Erebus? Würde ich lieber über Arbeit statt über die ankommende Hochzeit reden? Aber ja, jederzeit. Ich bin nicht wie Erebus und kann mich in Menschen hineinversetzen. Aber die Tiefen und die Komplexität meiner Gefühle kann sich mit denen Laetitias nicht messen. Benutze ich also Artaius als eine Art Ausweg? Oder eher als eine Ablenkung nach ihrem Drama mit dem Hochzeitskleid?

„Es wäre eine Ehre, meine Prinzessin," sagt der Henker und verbeugt sich leicht.

Eigentlich habe ich einen guten Grund, mit Artaius reden zu wollen. Ich möchte mit ihm das Ablegen seines Eides besprechen. Der dunkle Lord und ich sind uns in dieser Sache einig. Er ist für diesen Titel bereit und es gibt keinen Grund, die Sache hinauszuzögern. Wir könnten es vor der Hochzeitszeremonie machen. So würden die Menschen nicht zweimal reisen müssen.

Verbinde ich wieder Arbeit mit meinem Privatleben?

Sobald wir uns an den Tisch setzen, erkenne ich wie falsch das Ganze war. Es ist Samstag und ich habe all meine Arbeit im Hauptquartier zurückgelassen sodass ich zusammen mit Laetitia zum Schneider gehen und auf diese Weise etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen kann. Denn morgen gibt es wieder ein Abendessen mit dem dunklen Lord und alle Minister sind eingeladen. Solche Treffen dauern bis tief in die Nacht weil wir danach zurückbleiben, etwas zusammen trinken und reden über die Arbeit. Zusammenfassung: mir wird klar, dass ich aus Gewohnheit sage dass ich keine Zeit für etwas habe. Ich entscheide also auf der Stelle mit Laetitia Eis essen zu gehen und habe vor, etwas Zeit mit ihr alleine zu verbringen. Dann aber stoße ich auf Artaius und auf einmal denke ich wieder an die Arbeit. Bin ich denn so schlimm?

Ich sehe in ihren stahlblauen Augen an dass sie es mir übelnimmt aber wie immer versucht sie mich zu unterstützen. Immer alle anzulächeln auch wenn sie sich vernachlässigt fühlt. Gäbe es keine Hochzeit wäre es sicherlich anders. So aber hat sie dieses kleine Stück Hoffnung dass sie mir doch lieb ist und dass ich mich einmal vollkommen auf sie konzentrieren werde.

Und vielleicht versucht sie deswegen diese Hochzeit in eine Show zu verwandeln, die man nicht schnell vergessen wird und bemüht sich deswegen um ein Hochzeitskleid, das unvergesslich sein wird. Ok, das ist mir nicht früher eingefallen.

„Wir bereiten uns eigentlich für die Hochzeit vor," sage ich zu Artaius, der gerade seinem Panther befohlen hat, sich zu setzen. „Und waren gerade beim Schneider."

Laetitia grinst Artaius breit an und er lächelt flüchtig. Typisch Artaius. Wenn man von ihm erwartet, dass er lächelt, tut er so aber sein Lächeln ist reine Höflichkeit und kein Ausdruck der Freude.

„Aber ich habe dich hier eingeladen weil ich Neuigkeiten für dich habe," sage ich. Er schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. „Der dunkle Lord und ich sind uns darin einig, dass du bereit bist. Wir möchten, dass du den Eid vor dem dunklen Orden und vor uns ablegst."

Etwas in den kalten Tiefen seiner Augen blitzt auf und er senkt respektvoll den Kopf.

„Es wird für mich eine Ehre sein, meine Prinzessin," sagt er leise.

Sein Ton und sein Ausdruck lassen mich wissen, dass er darüber viel nachgedacht hat. Ich kann nicht wissen, was das Ganze für ihn darstellt, aber ich freue mich schon auf die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm. Ich weiß aber dass es meine eigene Entscheidung ist und dass sich der dunkle Lord, obwohl er meiner Wahl des Erben zustimmt, aus der Sache heraushält. Er denkt, dass Artaius viel Potenzial hat und auch dass er in die gute Richtung geht. Aber er hält eine gewisse Distanz von zu der Sache im Sinne, dass er alles in Bezug darauf mir überlässt und mich darin nur unterstützt.

Ob es klug ist, einem so jungen Zauberer solche Verantwortung zu geben? Habe ich richtig gewählt? Artaius ist klug, mächtig und in vielen Aspekten seiner Persönlichkeit ähnelt er dem dunklen Lord. Aber er besitzt seine Weisheit nicht obwohl er, als er sich mit seinen Wutanfällen beschäftigt hat, überraschende Reife im Herangehen an das Problem gezeigt hat. Wird sich sein Mangel an Emotionen als ein Problem entpuppen? Oder wird es ein Vorteil für ihn sein?

„Wir alle haben bereits so etwas erwartet, aber bald wird es offiziell sein," sage ich. „Und ich möchte dich warnen, dass der Eid eine sehr ernste Sache ist. Dadurch versprichst du dem dunklen Orden, uns, aber auch dem dunklen Strom im Allgemeinen, dass du dein Leben deinen Pflichten widmen wirst. Er ist ein Eid, den man nicht leicht nehmen soll. Und zweifelsohne wirst du danach die Folgen davon spüren."

Sein Ausdruck verrät Verwirrung, die er jedoch versucht zu verbergen. Ich weiß, dass er es nicht versteht. Ich habe es auch nicht völlig verstanden, als man mir dies gesagt hat. Der einzige Weg um es vollkommen zu verstehen ist es zu tun. Dann aber ist es zu spät denn man kann diesen Eid nicht zurücknehmen.

„Ich bin bereit, meine Prinzessin," sagt er trotzdem und hebt das Kinn. „Soll ich etwas vorbereiten, mitbringen?"

„Nur deine beste Kleidung tragen," sage ich zu ihm. „Wenn dir intuitiv etwas kommt, sollst du es laut sagen."

Intuition, eine weitere Sache an der er arbeiten soll. Artaius besitzt eine sehr seltsame Form der Intuition. Wenn er in seine Arbeit vertieft ist, kann er seiner Intuition sehr gut folgen. Abermals hat er uns bewiesen, dass er diese Stimme deutlich hören und verstehen kann. Aber ob dem auch so ist wenn es nicht um seine Arbeit geht?

Ist es zu früh? Werfen wir ihn ins Wasser zu früh und wird er ertrinken? Ich hoffe nicht. Auf der einen Seite ist mir bewusst dass er eine Ebene erreicht hat auf der er einfach in der Todessermenge auffällt. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Vorbedingung. Und aus diesem Grund ist seine Anerkennung als Erbe berechtigt. Andererseits gibt es noch viele Sachen mit denen er sich noch nicht beschäftigt hat und die er für seine Arbeit brauchen wird. Manche Sachen sind ihm noch immer unbekannt. Ein dunkler Erbe zu sein heißt nicht nur dass man gut bei seiner Arbeit ist. Man muss einfach in allen Bereichen übertreffen und sich über die Durchschnittlichkeit hoch erheben. Und auch wenn er in manchen Bereichen unglaublich stark und sicher ist, über manche weiß er gar nichts.

Ich lehne mich zurück und überprüfe meine eigene Intuition. Ich mustere ihn und spüre wieder, dass ich sicher bin. Ja, ich möchte ihn als meinen Erben haben.

„Diese Zeremonie wird kurz vor unserer Hochzeit stattfinden," erkläre ich ihm. Ich spüre die Augen meiner Freundin an mir und ich weiß, dass sie mir auch das übelnimmt. Ich verkuppele die Arbeit mit meinem Privatleben und Laetitia sieht da wahrscheinlich nichts Praktisches wie ich sondern als sei nur das Eidablegen wichtig und nicht die Hochzeitszeremonie.

Artaius nickt langsam und schaut zu Laetitia.

„Also nächster Samstag," sagt er. „Gut, ich werde bereit sein."

„Wir sehen uns morgen," sage ich zu ihm und winke ab.

Er erhebt sich. Ich gebe ihm absichtlich das Zeichen dass er entlassen ist weil für ihn manchmal schwierig zu verstehen ist, wann man möchte dass er bleibt und wann dass er geht. Er kann nicht immer die subtilen Zeichen verstehen und man muss ihm deutlich zeigen oder sagen, was man damit meint. Im gewissen Sinne kann ich mich bei dieser Sache in ihn hineinversetzen. Man erwartet einfach zu viel von seinen Mitmenschen und oft dass man diese subtilen Zeichen liest und die Veränderungen im Ton seines Gesprächspartners spürt und richtig interpretiert. Für mich ist so was ziemlich schwierig, aber ich kann mir vorstellen dass es für Artaius fast unmöglich ist.

Wortlos und auf seine eigene Initiative, küsst er meine Hand, grüßt Laetitia und verschwindet mit seinem schwarzen Panther im Schlepptau. Laetitia schaut zu mir.

„Warum hast du ihm gesagt, er solle gehen?" fragt sie mich. „Er hatte kaum die Chance, Eis zu bestellen, geschweige denn zu essen."

„Weil ich wollte dass wir alleine sind," sage ich zu ihr. „Ich wollte ihm nur das sagen und ich wollte es nicht auf der Straße tun."

Ihr Ausdruck erhellt sich. Bei Laetitia sind solche einfachen Gesten, einfache Sachen und Zeichen, hoch geschätzt. Natürlich mag sie wenn ich ihr sage dass ich sie liebe, dass ich etwas für sie tue oder sonst was, aber ihr sind solche kleinen Gesten am liebsten. Und ich weiß dass ich dadurch meinen Fehler wieder gutgemacht habe. Ich wollte ja mit Artaius über Arbeit reden und ihm viel mehr sagen, aber ich sehe ihn eh morgen. Jetzt aber habe ich diese Chance Laetitia zu zeigen dass sie mir wichtig ist und dass ich an sie denke auch wenn ich von der Arbeit besessen bin.

Sie drückt einen zärtlichen Kuss auf meine Lippen und unsere Bodyguards blicken weg, uns dadurch die notwendige Privatsphäre gebend.

„Ich mag es, wenn ihnen so etwas peinlich ist," flüstert Laetitia lächelnd.

„Du hast keine Scham, oder?" frage ich sie lächelnd.

Es ist der schwarzmagische Teil von Laetitia, der eine Person die sie nicht kennt schockieren würde. Wenn man sie sieht würde man gleich 'Hellmagierin' denken. Sie trägt schwarz nur selten, benimmt sich allen gegenüber sehr freundlich, lächelt immer und besitzt diese Aura der Unschuld. Aber mich erinnert sie oft an die Feen aus Legenden, welche mit ihrer Schönheit und ihren Gesängen die Menschen in den Sumpf geführt haben um sie dort sterben zu lassen. Sie besitzt diese Art des tödlichen Charmes, den man in den Legenden und Geschichten oft den Frauen zugeschrieben hat den aber in Wirklichkeit nur seltene Frauen besitzen.

Sie hat kein Veelablut. Ich hab schon gefragt und es selbst erforscht weil ich sicher sein wollte. Mich würde es nicht stören auch wenn dem so wäre aber ich wollte sicher sein. Vielleicht kleidet sie sich nicht wie Daphne Greengrass welche nichts verbringt und all ihre Attributen gleich zur Schau stellt, aber wenn es um die Manipulation von Menschen mithilfe ihres Charmes geht, ist Daphne Greengrass ein Kind im Vergleich zu Laetitia. Ein Engel mit seidigen Haaren und stahlblauen Augen der einem den Verstand verdreht, der jedoch unter dieser Fassade der Unschuld gar kein Engel ist. Laetitia ist Gefahr in einer sehr schönen und glitzernden Packung.

Und wie vorausgesehen beginnt sie über ihr Kleid zu reden. Ich höre geduldig zu und esse mein Eis, entscheidend, ihr die Sache zu überlassen weil ihr das Ganze offensichtlich viel bedeutet und mir ganz ehrlich egal ist, aber wenn sie eine weiße Schleife erwähnt, hebe ich den Kopf. Na wenigstens habe ich mich nicht total ausgeschaltet.

„Und wo soll diese Schleife stehen?" unterbreche ich ihr Selbstgespräch.

Etwas überrascht dass ich eine Frage gestellt habe weil sie es so gewohnt ist, dass ich schweige und vielleicht auch nicht zuhöre, schaut sie mich verwirrt an.

„Um meine Taille, natürlich," sagt sie.

„Schwarzes Kleid und weiße Schleife, das hört sich seltsam an," sage ich ihr.

„Schwarzes Kleid?" fragt sie und lacht. „Es ist ein Hochzeitskleid und die sind immer weiß."

„Das kommt ganz und gar nicht in Frage," sage ich entschlossen und in solch einem ersten Ton dass sie mich etwas schockiert anschaut. „Das Kleid soll schwarz sein."

„Aber es ist eine Tradition," protestiert sie. „Man trägt weiß wenn man heiratet! Meine Mutter hat ein weißes Kleid getragen als sie meinen Vater geheiratet hat, meine Oma auch und all die anderen vor ihnen!"

„Ich schere mich nicht um die Traditionen," sage ich abwinkend, mir dabei wie Erebus vorkommend. „Und außerdem bist du eine Todesserin. Dir sollen auch Traditionen und Bräuche egal sein. Aber was am wichtigsten ist, wirst du MICH heiraten. Ich bin die dunkle Prinzessin und du sollst schwarz tragen."

Das ist doch lächerlich. Ich kann all die Schleifen der Welt ertragen und ich weiß dass Laetitia atemberaubend in jedem Kleid aussehen wird, egal was sie davon hält. Aber bei der Farbe ist bei mir Schluss. Es ist einfach unangebracht, dass meine zukünftige Frau weiß trägt.

„Wenn du meinst," murmelt sie und widmet sich wieder ihrem Eis.

Auch wenn ich erwartet habe, dass sie sauer auf mich wird dass ich mich so einmische und ihr Sachen befehle, erkenne ich überraschenderweise dass sie es mir nicht übelnimmt. Vielleicht weil ich dadurch doch an ihrer Wahl des Kleides teilnehme, was sie schon vom Anfang an wollte? Vielleicht möchte sie so verzweifelt dass ich daran teilnehme auch wenn ich ihr befehle, ein schwarzes Kleid zu tragen? Frauen sind echt seltsam.

„Na dann sollten wir zurück zum Schneider gehen," sagt sie. „Ich habe nämlich ein weißes Kleid bestellt."

„Schwarz," sage ich entschlossen und stecke meinen Löffel ins Eis.

„Ja, in Ordnung, Schatz, es wird schwarz sein," sagt sie. „Vielleicht möchtest du auch die Skizze anschauen um dich zu vergewissern, dass es 'angebracht' ist?"

Ich hatte Recht. Sie möchte nur dass ich daran teilnehme. Und jetzt soll ich mitspielen.

„Ich denke schon," sage ich gespielt ernst. „Ich möchte nicht dass meine zukünftige Frau in einem zu kurzen Kleid herumläuft. Denn das wäre total unangebracht."

Laetitia grinst breit und verrät dadurch dass ihr das Ganze viel bedeutet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der dunkle Lord hatte Recht was die USA angeht. Das bekräftigt meine Theorie, dass er irgendwie einen Blick in die Zukunft geworfen hat. Denn sonst könnte ich mir nicht erklären, wie er es gewusst hätte.

Nachdem der Untergang der USA bekannt gegeben wurde, begannen hitzige Diskussionen in der Welt. Unsere Spione schickten täglich mehrere Berichte und Briefe der verängstigten Zauberer und Hexen aus der gesamten Welt begannen anzukommen, welche auf einmal mit dem Imperium verhandeln wollten um ihr Land zu schützen und gleich das Notwendige zu unternehmen sodass die Menschen nicht unnötig leiden müssten.

Drei Tage nachdem ich aus den USA zurück gekommen bin ging ich in mein Arbeitszimmer um eine Horde Eulen auf der Terrasse zu finden. Als ich die Tür öffnete, begannen sie einzuströmen und Briefe und Pergamentrollen überall fallen zu lassen. Eine Stunde später, als mir endlich gelang, all diese Eulen wegzuschicken und die Briefe aus dem Kamin zu sammeln, setzte ich mich um die Briefe zu lesen während drei Hauselfen damit beschäftigt waren, den Dreck welchen die Eulen und die anderen Vögel hinter gelassen haben weg zu putzen. Manche Menschen, welche noch etwas Hoffnung hegten, wollten verhandeln. Manche jedoch erklärten dem Imperium bedingungslose Treue und versprachen alles Notwendige zu unternehmen, um den Wechsel der Kräfte in ihren Ländern problemlos zu machen, insbesondere die Länder Osteuropas. Dafür ist auch teilweise der Druck der ihre Länder umgebenden Provinzen verantwortlich. Aber ich weiß dass die Antwort nicht mal so schnell und so günstig für das dunkle Imperium wäre, wären die USA nicht gefallen. Alles, was wir dort getan haben, hat einen Eindruck auf die Welt gemacht und viele haben eingesehen, dass Widerstand zwecklos ist. Dass man sich ergeben soll während man noch die Chance dafür hat und die Leben der Unschuldigen retten, welche im Krieg geopfert wären.

Ich habe Erebus noch nie so zufrieden gesehen. Ich habe ihn einmal in der Bibliothek gefunden wie er sich meine Weltkarte anschaut und gluckst als er über die Länder blickt welche so schnell die Farbe ändern dass man kaum noch den Veränderungen folgen kann. Osteuropa ist bereits schwarz obwohl nichts Offizielles unterschrieben worden ist, weil die Vertreter der Zaubergesellschaft dort offensichtlich eine feste Entscheidung getroffen haben welche die Karte jetzt spiegelt. Russland wiederum hat noch nicht die Farbe geändert und ich weiß dass der dunkle Lord kaum warten kann, um sich mit diesem Teil der Welt zu beschäftigen.

Laetitia bespricht momentan mit Blaise Zabini und den anderen die Details was unsere Hochzeit angeht und ich gucke kurz ins Wohnzimmer wo sie ihr eigenes kleines Treffen hält. Mir geht durch den Kopf, dass das ihre eigene Weise ist, um es mir für all die Treffen heimzuzahlen an denen ich teilnehme und sie nicht. Ich lasse sie alles einrichten wie sie will weil ihr das Ganze Freude bereitet aber ich hoffe, dass ich nicht wieder intervenieren muss. Andererseits... vielleicht würde es sie freuen, wenn ich mich doch einmische. Anhand des Beispiels mit dem Kleid habe ich gelernt dass meine Intervention eigentlich erwünscht ist.

Mich über ihre Schulter lehnend, blicke ich über die Skizzen welche die kleine Gruppe über den Tisch im Wohnzimmer verstreut hat und runzele die Stirn.

„Was im Morganas Namen soll das denn sein?" frage ich, auf eine bestimmte Skizze deutend.

„Schmetterlinge," sagt Laetitia, den Kopf in meine Richtung drehend. „Keine süßen Schmetterlinge, keine Sorge. Sie werden für den Nebel sorgen. Theodore wird sie bezaubern."

Sie deutet auf den Schwarzmagier der zu mir mit dem Ausdruck 'es war nicht meine Idee' hochschaut.

„Nebel?" frage ich.

„Ja, ich dachte, es wäre schön wenn es etwas Nebel gäbe," sagt Laetitia sachlich. „Um alles mysteriös zu machen."

Ich verdrehe die Augen, nicke aber.

„Ich möchte Geigen und Flöten," sage ich zu ihr. Eigentlich ist es mir egal aber ich soll ihr dadurch zeigen, dass ich darüber nachgedacht habe und daran teilnehmen will.

Laetitia grinst mich an was für mich ganz genug ist. Sie freut sich dass doch Forderungen habe.

„Ja, kein Problem," sagt sie. „Ich sorge dafür."

„Und bloß kein Singen," füge ich über meine Schulter hinzu als ich mich zum Gehen drehe. Ich habe gehört dass Erebus das gesagt hat als Draco seine eigene Hochzeitszeremonie geplant hat.

„Kein Singen, alles klar," sagt Laetitia fröhlich. „Bis später."

Zufrieden mache ich mich auf den Weg in den großen Speisesaal wo das heutige Abendessen stattfindet. Eigentlich mag ich das Singen nicht aber ich würde es erdulden wenn Laetitia so was haben will. So aber habe ich gerade das bekommen was ich wollte und gleichzeitig Laetitia glücklich gemacht weil ich ein Interesse gezeigt habe. Es geht nicht darum, dass mich das Ganze nicht interessiert sondern vielleicht eher darum, dass ich zu gewöhnt bin Sachen zu erdulden. Vielleicht ist mir überhaupt nicht eingefallen, dass ich die Sachen so einrichten kann wie ich will.

Ach Arbeit. Todesser, neue Pläne, Befehle, Berichte, Flüche und... diese dunkle Atmosphäre welche ich so sehr vermisse.

Ich warte auf den dunklen Lord, der zu meiner Überraschung in Begleitung von Draco auftaucht. Draco sieht heute bestens aus und sein blondes Haar sowie sein blasses Gesicht stehen im starken Kontrast zu dem schwarzen Seidenhemd das er heute Abend trägt. Er kommt mir jedoch etwas nachdenklich und ernst vor und ich frage mich worüber die beiden gesprochen haben. Erebus' Zufriedenheit auf der anderen Seite, die deutlich in seinem Gesicht seit der erfolgreichen Eroberung der USA steht, lässt nicht nach. Er zieht mit einem Lächeln seine Krawatte nach unten und scheint versucht zu sein, mich anzustrahlen.

„Gehen wir rein," sagt er kurz und betritt den Speisesaal.

Die sich dort versammelten Menschen stehen gleich auf und senken die Köpfe als wir auftauchen. Draco biegt nach links ab und findet einen freien Stuhl, dabei mit der Tatsache unbekümmert aussehend, dass er so weit weg von seinem Ehemann sitzen wird. Ist dem so weil sie sich gestritten haben oder weil er tatsächlich die Rolle des Ehemannes schnell mit der Rolle eines Todessers ersetzen kann? Heute ist er offensichtlich hier im Namen all der Heiler des dunklen Ordens und ich frage mich, ob ihm Erebus etwas befohlen hat was ihm nicht gefallen hat. Wahrscheinlich ja, seinem Ausdruck nach zu urteilen.

„Das ist unser erstes Abendessen nach unserem Sieg in den USA," sagt der dunkle Lord, der in die Runde blickt. „Und wir haben viel zu besprechen. Also fangen wir gleich mit dem Essen an sodass wir mehr Zeit für das Wichtige haben können."

Ich seufze vor Freude als mein Essen vor mir erscheint, nicht weil ich hungrig bin oder mich darauf freue, sondern weil ich das Ganze so sehr genieße. Ich wünsche mir ich könnte so jeden Tag mit Erebus und mit den Todessern essen oder auf sonst eine Weise etwas Zeit verbringen. Ich habe mich oft dabei ertappt wie ich in meinem Arbeitszimmer sitze und mir herbeiwünsche, wieder bei ihnen zu sein, über die Arbeit redend und diese Spannung in der Luft spürend, welche einfach mein gesamtes Wesen erfüllt und mich inspiriert. Als ich mit meinen Eltern über die Hochzeit gesprochen habe, habe ich über 'den Geist des dunklen Orderns' gesprochen und damit habe ich genau das gemeint. Aber auch die Atmosphäre der Feierlichkeit, welche heute Abend besonders spürbar ist. Ich mag es, mit Laetitia Zeit zu verbringen. Ich mag es auch, zu arbeiten. Aber am meisten freue ich mich auf die Treffen mit Erebus und auf solche Treffen, bei denen man deutlich das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit spüren kann. Der Zugehörigkeit zu dem dunklen Strom als einer der Träger des gesamten Ordens. Als ein Rad das sich jedoch nicht so dreht wie die anderen sondern als ein Rad das zusammen mit einem anderen das Ganze in Bewegung bringt und in die gewünschte Richtung steuert. Nach all meinen Ausbrüchen und den Momenten der Schwäche ist mir meine Arbeit sehr lieb geworden und ich weiß sogar, dass ich davon besessen bin. Ich mag es, Sachen für den dunklen Orden zu tun weil ich diesen Drang verspüre, der Welt und dem Orden etwas zu geben. Ich möchte meine persönliche Unterschrift im Buch der Zauberwelt hinterlassen und ich möchte dass alles, was ich tue, dem gemeinsamen Werk des dunklen Ordens beiträgt. Seit ich damit angefangen habe, meinen eigenen und den Weg von Erebus zu trennen, habe ich erkannt wie viel es gibt das ich gerne dem dunklen Orden geben würde und damit meine ich nicht nur meine Appariertore welche in der Zwischenzeit ein Hit geworden sind. Ich fühle mich inspiriert und ich greife tief in mein Wesen ein und ziehe neue Ideen und neue Sachen hervor, welche ich gerne in den dunklen Orden einbaue und dadurch meinen Pflichten und allem, was ich tue, eine persönliche Note gebe.

Heute Abend kann man deutlich sehen, wie viel das Imperium gewachsen ist seit wir zuletzt so zusammen gegessen haben. Da sitzt Torhild, die neue Zauberministerin für Norwegen und sieht etwas seltsam in ihrem schwarzen Kleid aus, das mehr einer Robe ähnelt. Die Zauberministerin für Dänemark sitzt bei dem Schweden, der etwas verwirrt wirkt wobei die neue Zauberministerin für Finnland, die meine persönliche Wahl war, gleich ins Gespräch mit Torhild fällt, was mir sehr gefällt. Torhild ist eine der Menschen welche sich nicht darum schert, was die anderen über sie denken und die lieber schweigen und essen würde statt über Unsinn zu reden. Aber mich freut es, dass sie doch interessant findet, was ihr die Finnin sagt weil es von meinem Standpunkt aus sehr wichtig ist dass die Provinzen zusammenarbeiten und dass die einzelnen Minister eine freundliche und gute Beziehung mit den anderen haben, vor allem mit den ihr eigenes Land umgebenden Provinzen weil die geographische Nähe oft die Arbeit einer Provinz mit der Arbeit der anderen verknüpft ist.

Die Amerikaner sitzen stolz auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und essen. Erebus hat drei Mitglieder des neuen Senats zum Abendessen eingeladen, darunter natürlich Phil Richardson, der heute wieder geschmackvolle Zauberkleidung trägt und ab und zu über den Tisch blickt als müsse er sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass die USA jetzt offiziell eine Provinz des dunklen Imperiums ist und als brauche er einen sichtbaren Beweis dafür.

Phil Richardson und die Todesritter sind unaufhaltbar. Schon jetzt arbeiten sie daran, die Tätigkeit der Todesritter in Südamerika zu verbreiten sodass der dunkle Orden in der Zukunft weniger Mühe damit hätte. Er hat auch eine nur dem dunklen Orden verfügbare Erklärung der Organisation welche sich der Orden der Todesritter nennt geschrieben, wo er erklärt dass die Organisation kein offizieller Teil des dunklen Ordens ist, respektiert aber dessen Gesetze und Regeln und vor allem die Entscheidungen der Herrschenden. Darin beschreibt er auch die Ziele der Organisation und deren Prinzipien, was ich sehr interessant fand. Zum Beispiel schreibt er über eine 'unsichtbare Verbindung' zwischen den Mitgliedern aber auch über die 'Pflicht jedes Todesritters, um jeden Preis einem anderen Todesritter, auch wenn er ihn nicht persönlich gut kennt, in Not zu helfen'. Das System 'Gefallen für Gefallen' scheint eine ganz andere Form unter den Todesrittern angenommen zu haben, denn die Regeln der Gesellschaft verlangen von einem, einem anderen Todesritter einen Gefallen zu tun unabhängig davon, ob einem diese Person schon einen Gefallen getan hat oder nicht. Natürlich darf man das nicht missbrauchen um ein anderes Mitglieder zu plagen sondern dieses Recht vernünftig zu nutzen. Wenn jemand die Grenze überschreitet, gibt es Folgen und eine davon kann die direkte Verweisung aus der Organisation sein. Wobei ich eher glaube, dass die Todesritter dieser Person zuerst das Gedächtnis löschen oder sogar umbringen, denn sie können sich nicht erlauben, dass solch eine Person welche alle Geheimnisse der Organisation kennt so frei rumläuft und die Macht hat, die gesamte Organisation runterzubringen. In anderen Worten, einmal ein Todesritter, für immer ein Todesritter. So stehen die Sachen auch im dunklen Orden und es ist keine Überraschung für mich. Es gibt jedoch einen langen Abschnitt an Kennzeichen und wie man einen anderen Todesritter erkennen kann. Es gibt natürlich die Siegelringe aber es gibt auch Passwörter und eine bestimmte Weise des Umarmens welche als Kennzeichen gelten. Phil Richardson ist mit diesem Dokument zum ersten Mal alle Geheimnisse der Organisation bekannt gegeben, wo er auch ins Detail beschreibt, wie die Organisation neue Mitglieder aufnimmt. Nachdem man den neuen Kandidaten etwas kennengelernt habe, legt er seine Biografie bei einem der Treffen den anderen vor und gibt auch seine Meinung zu dieser Person. Erst dann können die Todesritter wählen, ob diese Person aufgenommen werden wird. Im Gegensatz zu der heutigen Regierung der USA, ist der Orden der Todesritter ein demokratischer Orden. Ich finde ihre Bräuche und ihre Prinzipien einfach faszinierend und ich möchte heute Phil Richardson noch ein paar Fragen dazu stellen. Im Dokument steht es auch nicht, wem es überhaupt eingefallen ist, solch eine Organisation zu gründen und ich bin echt neugierig.

Artaius sitzt schweigsam wie immer auf meiner linken Seite und isst. Er kommt mir überhaupt nicht nervös vor, ganz im Gegenteil. Seit ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich ihn als meinen Schüler betrachte, begann er sich ganz anders zu benehmen. Mir kommt es so vor, als habe er endlich sein Lebensziel gefunden und jetzt trainiert er und lernt er mehr denn je. Ich finde ihn oft in der Bibliothek wie er mit seinem schwarzen Panther liest aber ab und zu habe ich ihn auch im britischen Ministerium gesehen, wie er sich mit Theodore, seinem Freund, trifft um mit ihm etwas essen zu gehen. Am Anfang glaubte ich nicht dass diese Beziehung klappen könnte und zwar aus zwei Gründen. Erstens, Artaius hat zuerst gesagt, er sei heterosexuell. Man wird nicht über Nacht schwul. Man ist entweder schwul oder lesbisch oder nicht und was am wichtigsten ist, man weiß es. Zweitens, er ist eine Person welche die menschlichen Gefühle schwer versteht und Theodore ist sein genaues Gegenteil. Ich glaubte nicht, dass die zwei zusammen sein könnten. Aber als wir damals darüber geredet haben, was er vernachlässigt hat um an seinem Problem mit den Wutanfällen zu arbeiten, hat er gleich Theodore gesagt. Ich war überrascht herauszufinden, dass ihm Theodore Nott etwas bedeutet und dass er gleich an ihn gedacht hat. Aber wahrscheinlich weiß ich nicht genug über ihre Beziehung um darüber ein Urteil abgeben zu können und ich halte mich da raus. Ich sehe aber aus ihrem Benehmen dass die Sachen zwischen ihnen gut laufen.

Und da ist Aideen Delaney Black. Sie sitzt lächelnd und von ihren Kollegen umgeben auf meiner linken Seite und kommt mir gesund und glücklich vor. Sie scheint jedoch etwas abgebremst zu haben und kommt mir viel ruhiger vor. Ich habe ein langes Gespräch mit ihr über ihre Sucht geführt und während dieses Gesprächs habe ich viele Sachen über sie herausgefunden, von denen ich keine Ahnung hatte. Dass sie die Angst hat, fehlzuschlagen. Dass sie dazu neigt, Sachen alleine zu erledigen weil sie keinem genug vertraut, um sie gut zu erledigen. Sie hat es versucht, hat sich mit guten Todessern umgeben und für eine Weile hat es geklappt, aber nach einem Fehler ihres Kollegen flippte sie aus und begann erneut Sachen an sich zu übernehmen. Sie wollte dem dunklen Lord zeigen, was sie tun kann. Sie hat mir verraten, dass sie oft die Arbeit nach Hause schleppte und dann, als ihr Mann schlief, zurück zur Arbeit ging und dann ins Bett zurückkehrte bevor es dämmerte. Sie hat mir über das schreckliche Gefühl erzählt, das sie hat, wenn ihre Gedanken nicht scharf genug sind. Dieses Gefühl, dass ihr Gehirn eine Schnecke ist, die sich langsam und träge bewegt obwohl ihr Wille und ihr Geist schneller arbeiten möchten. Und wie sie in solchen Fällen nach den Aufpäppeltränken griff und sie weiter erbarmungslos jeden Tag zu sich nahm. Und so ging es jahrelang. Aideen hat auch in einer kurzen Zeit viel abgenommen und das ist eines der Anzeichen, dass man von etwas süchtig ist. Sie hat fast fünfundvierzig Pfund abgenommen und die Menschen haben ihr daran gratuliert, da sie immer eine pummelige Frau war welche, unabhängig davon wie wenig sie aß, pummelig bleiben würde. Ihre Kollegen dachten, sie habe eine wundervolle Weise gefunden, wie man abnimmt und waren beeindruckt. Aber keinem, nicht einmal Sirius Black, ist aufgefallen, dass sie eine Sucht hat welche sie langsam umbringt.

Wenn ich über die Menschen in diesem Raum blicke, sehe ich dass jeder von ihnen eine Person ist welche einfach auffällt und in dem es den Keim der Großartigkeit gibt, der langsam wächst und aufblüht. Die Verantwortung und die Pflichten haben unsere Minister verändert und sie sind nicht mehr mit den Personen welche sie einmal waren zu vergleichen. Sie haben eine lange und steile Reise unternommen welche sie von innen verändert hat und das kann man gleich an jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe in diesem Raum sehen.

Lucius hat sich in eine ganz andere Person verwandelt. Klar, er ist noch immer arrogant und selbstischer – wie jeder Schwarzmagier – und das ist nichts Schlechtes an sich. Aber er erledigt seine Arbeit und der dunkle Lord weiß dass er sich auf ihn verlassen kann. Der alte Lucius würde vielleicht gleich kündigen wenn ihm der dunkle Lord die Aufgabe gegeben hätte, Australien für das Einnehmen vorzubereiten aber er hat es geschafft. Er musste mit anderen zusammenarbeiten und das heißt auch Menschen zu erdulden, die er nervig findet. Der alte Lucius hatte keine Geduld mit Menschen, welche er nicht mochte und es ist schon ein Zeichen des inneren Wachstums dass man mit jedem kommunizieren und zusammenarbeiten kann ohne dieser Person in zwei Stunden den Hals umzudrehen. Er hat sich mit Draco versöhnt, er hat seine Interessen akzeptiert und jetzt ist er auf die Tatsache stolz, dass sein Sohn der berühmte Heiler ist. Und natürlich dass er den dunklen Lord geheiratet hat. Lucius schätzt Ruhm wenn er schon die bloße Kunst der Heilung nicht wirklich schätzen kann, auch wenn sich seine Einstellung etwas geändert hat nachdem Draco seinen Liebhaber von dem sicheren Tod gerettet hat. Draco konnte ihn aber nicht bei der Schlacht in den Alpen retten und Lucius hat ihn verloren. Das auch hat ihn verändert und ich denke dass er sein Leben endlich anders betrachtet und dass er die Menschen welche er lieb hat mehr schätzt, weil ihm der Verlust seines Liebhabers beigebracht hat, dass man nie weiß wenn man stirbt und was morgen passiert und dass man die Zeit die man schon mit Menschen hat, gut nutzen soll.

Vielleicht sind die Befehle, welche die Minister in Mitteleuropa erhalten haben, am meisten für die gute Zusammenarbeit und für die neuentstandene Harmonie zwischen den Provinzen dort verantwortlich. Mir fällt auf dass der winzig kleine Minister für die Schweiz gerade etwas was mir wie ein Witz vorkommt erzählt und Callindra, die österreichische Zauberministerin, lacht schallend, schaut sich aber um und warnt ihn auf Englisch, er solle Englisch sprechen weil die anderen ja den Witz nicht verstanden haben. Giacomo zuckt mit den Schultern und murmelt etwas, wobei sie in die Runde schaut und den Witz auf Englisch wiederholt. Giacomo ringt noch immer mit seinem Englisch obwohl es mit jedem Treffen besser wird. Phil Richardson grinst breit als Callindra den Witz übersetzt und nimmt einen Schluck seines Rotweins wobei der neue australische Minister und seine zwei Mitarbeiter nervös lächeln.

Hier muss man sich die Frage stellen, warum der dunkle Lord einen einzigen Minister auf die Spitze solch einer großen Provinz wie Australien gestellt hat, wobei er auf solche Struktur in den USA verzichten wollte. Wie laufen die Sachen in Australien? Heute werden wir es hören. Aber die Tatsache, dass der Minister mit zwei seiner Vertrauten gekommen ist spricht Bände. Ja, er ist der Zauberminister und die Verantwortung liegt auf seinen Schultern. Aber sowie es scheint arbeitet er mit anderen Todessern dort sehr eng zusammen. Ich bin neugierig zu hören, was da vorgeht. Australien war sozusagen das Projekt des dunklen Lords und ich hatte fast gar nichts damit zu tun, sowie Nordeuropa mein eigenes Projekt war. Der dunkle Lord hat mir alle Entscheidungen was das angeht überlassen und ich habe selbst die führenden Zauberer und Hexen ernannt und ihnen ihre Pflichten erklärt.

Und wenn wir schon dabei sind... Torhild. Als ich sie kennengelernt habe, hat sie gleich einen Eindruck auf mich gemacht. Vielleicht hat es etwas mit ihrer Größe zu tun – solche großen Frauen sind schließlich sehr selten. Vielleicht auch mit ihrer offensichtlichen physischen Kraft. Aber vielmehr hat es etwas mit ihrer Haltung zu tun. Es gibt Todesser welche sehr vorsichtig sind, was sie in meiner Gegenwart sagen, wie sie sich benehmen und manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass Menschen einen Eiertanz aufführen wenn entweder ich oder der dunkle Lord da sind. Aber Torhild war nie einer dieser Menschen. Ja, sie ist sehr höflich und weiß auch sehr wohl, wie man seinen Respekt äußern soll. Aber sie hat sich vom Anfang an nicht darum geschert, was ich über sie denke. Sie hat gleich ihre Vorschläge vorgelegt, sie hat ehrlich gesagt, was ihr im Kopf ist und sie spricht aus dem Herzen. Sie ist so direkt und ehrlich dass die anderen sie manchmal etwas frech finden. Aber Torhild besitzt ein feines Gefühl dafür was passend ist und was total unangebracht ist. Und sie geht mit Leichtigkeit über die Messerklinge welche diese zwei Sachen trennt, was Ygnwi vielleicht nicht tun konnte. Wenn man sie mit einem Wort beschreiben müsste, würde ich gleich 'intensiv' sagen. Bei einem Treffen hat ein finnischer Todesser etwas vorgeschlagen und wir haben darüber diskutiert aber nach zehn Minuten hat sich Torhild zu Wort gemeldet, stand in ihrer vollen und beeindruckenden Größe auf und sagte dem Mann höflich, dass er Unsinn redete. Danach hat sie gleich erklärt warum sie denkt dass er Unsinn redet was ich sehr erfrischend fand. Es geht nicht darum, dass er ihr nicht gefällt oder dass sie einfach an jenem Tag leicht reizbar war. Torhild macht diesen Eindruck der Aggressivität auf Menschen, der falsch ist. Das ist ihre Weise, Entschlossenheit zu zeigen und ich habe dies erkannt. Ich finde ihre Haltung erfrischend und denke, dass sie viel erreichen kann.

„Das hier wird ein Arbeitstreffen sein," erklärt der dunkle Lord nachdem die Teller und die Schalen verschwunden sind. „Es gibt viel was wir besprechen müssen und das müssen wir nicht immer in der Konferenzhalle tun. Zuerst möchte ich etwas über die Heiler im dunklen Orden sagen."

Er schaut zu Draco, der langsam nickt und die Lippen zusammenpresst. Ach so. Sie haben sich wahrscheinlich darüber gestritten. Der dunkle Lord hat zum ersten Mal etwas von ihm verlangt was Draco nicht gefiel und daher sein todernster Ausdruck.

„Selbstverständlich haben wir nicht viele," sagt Erebus ernst, in die Runde blickend. „Und das ist eine ernste Sache. Bei dem Einsatz in den USA ist mir endgültig klar geworden, dass ich mich dieser Sache widmen muss. Unser Reichsheiler hat wenig Hilfe und das ist ein Problem. Die Reichsarmee ist zahlreich und auch wenn es wenige Verluste auf der dunklen Seite gab, hatte er die Hände voller Arbeit. Vielleicht betrachtet ihr die Heilung als eine hellmagische Kunst und im gewissen Sinne habt ihr Recht. So wie man die Heilung darstellt, ist sie eine hellmagische Kunst. Aber Draco hat diese Kunst in die schwarzmagischen Wasser getragen. Ich habe darüber mit ihm gesprochen und habe erfahren, dass viele seiner Methoden eigentlich schwarzmagisch sind. Solche Heiler gab es in der Geschichte der Zauberwelt sehr selten und ich habe fast gar nichts darüber in den Archiven gefunden. Er benutzt eine feine Mischung von allem und hat dadurch eine ganz neue und moderne Einstellung zur Kunst der Heilung erschaffen. Ich denke nicht, dass er für seine Leistungen hoch geschätzt ist obwohl er dafür anerkannt wird. Vielleicht bin auch ich daran schuld."

Dracos silberne Augen schauen schnell in seine Richtung und ich sehe ehrliche Überraschung dort. Der dunkle Lord gibt zu und dazu auch bei solch einem Treffen, dass er an etwas schuld ist?

„Ich habe fast nie darüber gesprochen," fährt der dunkle Lord fort. Auch wenn er sich zwischen den Zeilen entschuldigt, strahlt er noch immer Autorität aus. Seine verborgene Entschuldigung hat ihn keinesfalls heruntergemacht. „Natürlich waren wir alle eher auf das Krieg führen konzentriert aber jetzt wäre es an der Zeit dass wir uns dieser Sache zuwenden. Ich bin unsterblich, ja." Er schaut in die Runde. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich unantastbar bin. Ich wäre ein sehr schlechter Imperator wenn ich so denken würde denn solche übertriebene Selbstsicherheit und Arroganz können nur der Untergang von einem sein. Und ich fordere euch alle auf, darüber nachzudenken." Er schaut zu Aideen, welche den Kopf senkt. „Wir alle opfern viel, um die Leiter höher zu klettern, um mächtiger und weiser zu werden. Aber dabei sollten wir nicht vergessen, dass eines Tages alles zum Ende kommen kann. Und dass die Heiler diejenige sind, welche uns unsere Gesundheit zurückgeben sodass wir weiter kämpfen können."

Er verstummt und zieht eine Zigarre aus seiner silbernen Schachtel hervor. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches macht Phil Richardson das gleiche denn er nimmt es als das Zeichen an, dass das Rauchen jetzt erlaubt ist.

„Reichsheiler, du hast das Wort," sagt der dunkle Lord und deutet auf ihn.

Draco leckt sich die Lippen und steht langsam auf. Heute hat er Erebus zuliebe alles schwarz angezogen was er normalerweise nicht macht. Seine formale Kleidung und perfekte Frisur verleihen ihm den Eindruck eines viel älteren Mannes, aber überraschenderweise passt es zu ihm.

„Vielen Dank, mein Lord," erwidert er in Erebus' Richtung und verbeugt sich leicht.

Wüsste man nicht, dass sie verheiratet sind, würde man nur denken, dass er ein guter Diener und Vertraute des dunklen Lord ist. Das muss ich lernen, mit Laetitia so in der Öffentlichkeit umzugehen. Ich finde es nicht übertrieben, sondern notwendig. Dafür braucht man die innere Kraft, die mir vielleicht fehlt wenn ich mit Laetitia zusammen und unter anderen Menschen bin.

„Ich werde gar nichts über die Kunst welche ich übe sagen weil ich der Meinung bin, dass der dunkle Lord alles in Bezug darauf gesagt hat," sagt er. „Ja, meine Einstellung zu der Kunst der Heilung ist etwas seltsam und kontrovers. Viele Heiler würden mich deswegen verurteilen und mich keinen echten Heiler nennen weil ich manche Regeln der Heilung einfach auf den Kopf gestellt habe. Aber ich bin erfolgreich."

Viel zu oft vergesse ich auch dass er ein Heiler ist der weltberühmt oder -berüchtigt ist. Und in diesem Moment spüre ich Bewunderung für diesen Zauberer, der nie Aufmerksamkeit oder Anerkennung wollte, sondern in Einsamkeit Wissen sammelte und weiter arbeitete. Seine angeborene Bescheidenheit ist zweifelsohne eine hellmagische Eigenschaft.

„Und ich habe manche Krankheiten und manche Probleme erfolgreich gelöst, welche die die anerkannte und bekannte Form der Heilung praktizierenden Heiler nicht lösen können," sagt er. Dabei erkennt man keinen Hauch der Stolz in seiner Stimme. „Aber das Problem bei mir ist dass ich meine Assistenten und meine Mitarbeiter sorgfältig auswähle. Bisher hatte der dunkle Lord gar nichts zu meiner Arbeit zu sagen, nun aber möchte er, dass ich mehr Menschen in meinen Kreis der Mitarbeiter aufnehme und ihnen die Heilung in der Form beibringe, in der ich sie praktiziere. Vielleicht war ich etwas wählerisch und egoistisch in der Sache. Dabei habe ich nicht in Betracht gezogen dass jeder von uns einzigartig ist. Sowie meine Kunst einzigartig ist, wäre auch die Weise auf die ein anderer sie praktiziert einzigartig. Jeder von uns gibt etwas von sich zu seiner Arbeit und so ist es gut. Auf diese Weise bauen wir zusammen etwas Größeres und die vielen Ansichten und verschiedenen Herangehensweisen erschaffen etwas Größeres als die Menschen, welche es erschaffen haben."

Erebus nickt billigend und nimmt einen langen Zug von seiner Zigarre.

„Ich übe die Hellmagie, das ist wahr," fährt Draco fort. „Vielleicht betrachtet man mich deswegen nicht als einen echten Schwarzmagier. Ich werde nicht versuchen zu erklären, was ich bin und was genau ich praktiziere. Aber ich möchte betonen, dass es ein feines Gleichgewicht zwischen den beiden geben muss. Das heißt nicht dass jeder von euch Hellmagie praktizieren muss, sondern einfach dass jeder von uns ein Gleichgewicht zwischen der Hellmagie und der Schwarzmagie in sich selbst finden soll. Wir haben alle gesehen, was die Herrschaft der Hellmagier und ihre Unterdrückung der schwarzen Kunst der Welt gebracht hat. So steht es aber auch mit der Schwarzmagie. Wir müssen nicht nur als Schwarzmagier wachsen, sondern als Zauberer und Hexen."

Er schluckt und lässt seinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen.

„Ich möchte dass jeder von euch eine Liste der Menschen verfasst, welche eurer Meinung nach gute Heiler wären," sagt er. „Und ich werde mit ihnen reden und sehen, was wir da machen können. Ich verspreche dem dunklen Lord und dem dunklen Orden, dass ich mich dem Unterrichten widmen werde aber auch dass ich daran arbeiten werde, die Kunst jedem beizubringen, der es will. Das Wissen ist für alle – und soll nicht nur für jene welche laut mir Auserwählten sind vorbehalten sein. Danke fürs Wort, mein Lord, ich bin fertig."

Er verbeugt sich in Erebus' Richtung und setzt sich wieder. Für einen Augenblick lang herrscht Stille im Raum aber Aideen Delaney Black beginnt als die erste zu klatschen. Am Anfang sah man den Todessern in Gesichtern an dass sie mit diesem Thema nicht begeistert sind, aber mit jedem Wort begann ihr Interesse zu wachsen und ich weiß dass Draco sie mit seiner Rede entzückt hat. Binnen drei Sekunden bricht der Raum ins Klatschen aus und Draco nickt beschieden in Richtung der anderen Todesser. Im Gesicht von Erebus ist jedoch eine sehr seltsame Emotion zu sehen, die er fast unter seiner üblichen arroganten Fassade verborgen hat – Stolz. Sie haben sich gestritten und Erebus hat ihm offensichtlich befohlen, mehr Assistenten aufzunehmen womit Draco nicht einverstanden war. Jetzt aber scheint jeder von ihnen die Ansicht des anderen anerkannt zu haben und so sind sie zu einem gemeinsamen Verständnis gekommen. Es wird mich nie aufhören zu überraschen, wie gut sie zusammen funktionieren.

„Ich erteile Callindra das Wort," sagt Erebus als nächstes.

Die Wienerin erhebt sich etwas überrascht und verbeugt sich in seiner Richtung, offensichtlich nicht wissend, worüber sie sprechen soll. Manchmal habe ich das gleiche Problem mit Erebus. Er erwartet oft von Menschen, dass sie genau wissen was ihm im Kopf ist was natürlich unmöglich ist. Ich kenne ihn sehr gut also gelingt es mir die Mehrheit der Zeit, es zu erraten aber ich bin ja seine Erbin. Für die anderen ist es eine unmögliche Mission.

„Erzähle uns von deinen Leistungen und denen der anderen Minister in Osteuropa," fordert sie der dunkle Lord an.

Callindra nickt und räuspert sich.

„Wie ihr alle bestimmt schon wisst, haben schon ein paar Länder Osteuropas dem dunklen Imperium angeboten, bedingungslose Kapitulation zu unterschreiben," sagt sie mit ihrer scharfen Stimme. „Wir haben ihnen nur ein paar Schubse gegeben." Sie lächelt flüchtig als sie Phil Richardson grinsen sieht. „Ihnen klar gemacht dass jeglicher Versuch gegen das dunkle Imperium zu kämpfen zwecklos ist. In diesen Ländern jedoch gibt es zwei Probleme."

Schon wieder räuspert sie sich und scheint ihre Worte sorgfältig abzuwägen, was für mich nicht überraschend ist. Die Mehrheit der Todesser benimmt sich auf diese Weise wenn sie sich in der Gegenwart von mir oder Erebus befinden.

„Die Zaubergesellschaft dort lebt strikt verborgen und im gewissen Sinne auch in Angst vor den Muggeln," sagt sie. Die anwesenden Zauberer und Hexen wechseln schockierte Blicke und manche schnappen auch laut nach Luft. „Es ist nicht schwierig, die schon existierende Bevölkerung der Zauberer und Hexen dort zu beeinflussen aber sie leben über das Land verstreut, kommunizieren kaum miteinander und es gibt auch jene, welche von der Existenz der anderen keine Ahnung haben. Sie leben nicht in einer Zaubergesellschaft wie wir."

Phil Richardson entgeht ein Fluch für den er sich schnell entschuldigt.

„Sie haben auch keine Zauberregierung," fährt Callindra fort. „Keine Regeln, keine Gesetze, keine Herrschenden. Eine kleine Gruppe der Zauberer und Hexen welche sich jedoch kennen und auch oft zusammenarbeiten hat dem dunklen Imperium das Angebot der Kapitulation geschickt was wir jedoch nicht für die Meinung der gesamten Bevölkerung der Menschen dort halten können weil manche ja keine Ahnung haben, dass es andere Zauberer und Hexen gibt, geschweige denn davon wissen, dass ihre Landgenossen dem dunklen Imperium Kapitulation angeboten haben. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, dass sie überhaupt wissen, dass es ein dunkles Zauberimperium gibt."

Die Zauberer und Hexen brechen in Gemurmel aus und der dunkle Lord lehnt sich interessiert nach vorne.

„Wir, das heißt die Provinzen von Österreich, Deutschland, Schweiz, Griechenland und Rumänien, haben ein paar Treffen mit uns dort bekannten Zauberern und Hexen organisiert wobei wir ihnen die Lage erklärt haben. Am Anfang gab es eine Menge Widerstand aber hauptsächlich aus Angst. Sie haben Probleme mit den Muggeln und jetzt taucht auch das dunkle Imperium auf das ihr Land erobern will. Jene die etwas darüber wissen und gut informiert sind, stehen in Kontakt mit der Zaubergesellschaft in Ausland. Ihre Entscheidung und das, was sie Euch geschrieben haben, mein Lord, ist keinesfalls die Entscheidung der gesamten Zaubergesellschaft, ist aber ein Anfang."

„Ich sehe, dass wir dort viel Arbeit haben," äußere ich die Meinung von allen im Raum. Der dunkle Lord nickt ernst. „Gibt es Schwarzmagier dort?"

Callindra zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Das weiß ich nicht, meine Prinzessin," sagt sie leise. „Und ich denke dass auch sie keine Ahnung haben, ob sie Schwarzmagier sind oder nicht. Sie wissen nur, dass sie zur Magie fähig sind und dass sie anders als die Muggel sind. Ich denke dass sie sich eher als 'seltsame Muggel' betrachten. Das ist wenigstens mein Eindruck, aber ich bin der Meinung dass wir nicht genug über sie wissen."

„Unfassbar!" entgeht es Gerard Lacroix, der dem Ganzen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zugehört hat. Die anderen scheinen seine Meinung zu teilen und für eine Weile tauschen die Todesser schockierte Aufrufe, welche der dunkle Lord mit einem Klatschen in die Hände zu einem Ende bringt.

„Du wirst ein Treffen mit ihnen organisieren," sagt er, auf Callindra deutend, welche sich leicht verbeugt. „Sie sollen hierher kommen. Wähle ein paar von ihnen aus und bringe sie ins Hauptquartier. Wir werden mit ihnen reden."

„Wie Ihr wollt, mein Lord," sagt Callindra und setzt sich als Erebus in ihrer Richtung abwinkt.

„Gut," sagt der dunkle Lord, in die Runde schauend. „Oswald, erzähle uns von der Lage in Australien."

Der Zauberminister für Australien erhebt sich etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Was auch immer ich sage wird nach diesen Nachrichten etwas seltsam klingen," murmelt er verwirrt. Die Todesser kichern und er kratzt sich am Kopf. „Nun momentan läuft alles prima, mein Lord. Ich muss aber meine Sorge ausdrücken, dass die Befreiungspartei im Geheimen weiter arbeitet. Momentan arbeiten wir daran, sie alle aufzuspüren aber es geht sehr schwer. Es gibt einfach nicht genug Todesser und Schwarzmagier im Allgemeinen in Australien."

„Du sollst dann die anderen benutzen," unterbricht ihn der dunkle Lord. Oswald schaut ihn verwirrt an. „Du sollst die Fotos der bekannten Mitglieder drucken und sie überall aufkleben. Du sollst einen hohen Lohn jenen versprechen, welche Mitglieder der Partei finden. Wenn nichts anderes hilft, soll man Geld benutzen."

„Das ist eine exzellente Idee, mein Lord," meint der Australier begeistert. „Aber unser Ministerium erholt sich noch immer von der Krise und versucht nach dem Wechsel der Kräfte auf die Beinen zu kommen. Wir verfügen nicht über genug Geld, um so etwas zu finanzieren. Ohne dem wird sich keiner melden."

„Du wirst dafür die finanzielle Hilfe des Imperiums bekommen," sagt der dunkle Lord abwinkend. „Ein Million Galleonen soll genug sein, oder?"

Das Gesicht von Oswald erhellt sich und er nickt eifrig.

„Na gut, tue wie ich gesagt habe und melde dich wenn du Neuigkeiten hast," sagt Erebus abwinkend. „Ich werde dir das Geld verschicken. Phil? Wie steht es mit den USA?"

Phil Richardson lässt seine Zigarre im Aschenbecher liegen und erhebt sich.

„Mein Lord, meine Prinzessin, die Auserwählten," sagt er anmutig in die Runde. „Ich kann mit Zufriedenheit und persönlichem Stolz berichten, dass sich die Lage in den USA stabilisiert hat und dass alle Bezirkspräsidenten ihre Arbeit gut erledigen." Er grinst und die anderen Todesser nicken billigend. „Wir haben vor zwei Tagen beim Senatstreffen unsere erste Entscheidung einstimmig getroffen. Es ging nämlich um die Gefangenen des Krieges und was wir mit ihnen tun sollten. Wir haben sie ins Gefängnis in Seattle gesperrt aber wir waren der Meinung, dass das Gefängnis dort keinesfalls unserem Standard entspricht und wir haben entschieden, ein größeres und funktionsfähigeres Gefängnis zu bauen. Wir bauen es in New York, wo der Sitz der Provinz ist und wir haben bereits eine gute Stelle für das Gefängnis gefunden."

Er nickt in die Runde und die begeisterten Todesser heißen diese Nachrichten mit Klatschen willkommen.

„Sehr gut," sagt Erebus. „Noch etwas?"

„Nein, mein Lord," sagt Phil Richardson und setzt sich.

„Na gut," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Bevor wir fortfahren, erteile ich das Wort der dunklen Prinzessin. Sie hat eine Ankündigung."

„Vielen Dank, Meister," sage ich und bleibe natürlich sitzen. Die Todesser erheben sich, ich nicht. „Nun, wie ihr alle schon wisst, werde ich nächsten Samstag meine Freundin und gute Todesserin heiraten. Und ihr habt alle Einladungen bekommen."

Alle nicken und lächeln. Sie sind natürlich sicher, dass es ein unvergessliches Fest sein wird und nachdem ich Laetitias Pläne gesehen habe, muss ich zustimmen.

„Also die Hochzeit wird um Mitternacht am See stattfinden," erkläre ich. Erebus zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, sagt jedoch nichts dazu. „Aber um zweiundzwanzig Uhr solltet ihr alle in der großen Konferenzhalle versammelt sein, weil ich dann meinen Erben ernennen werde."

Die Todesser brechen in Gemurmel aus und Artaius senkt den Blick. Ich deute auf ihn.

„Ich habe meine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen und nächsten Samstag wird er vor uns und vor dem dunklen Orden seinen Eid ablegen," sage ich. „Dies ist ein sehr wichtiges Ereignis, sowie für mich als für den dunklen Orden. Er bekommt einen weiteren Träger der schwarzen Flamme der weiterhin seinen Pflichten nachkommen wird. Artaius hat sich als ein sehr begabter Todesser erwiesen, aber dazu hat er in sehr kurzer Zeit viel erreicht und ist magisch gewachsen. Ich möchte betonen, dass dies meine persönliche Entscheidung ist und dass sich kein anderer darin eingemischt hat, nicht einmal mein Meister."

Der dunkle Lord nickt ernst und lehnt sich zurück.

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass Artaius dem gemeinsamen Werk des Ordens und des dunklen Stroms im Allgemeinen viel beitragen kann und dass er der Aufgabe gewachsen ist. Und ich möchte, dass ihr alle dabei seid."

Obwohl man wahrscheinlich von Artaius erwarten würde, etwas zu sagen, bleibt er weiter schweigend und mit seinem Blick auf mich fixiert sitzen.

„Ich habe gesprochen, Meister," sage ich zu dem dunklen Lord.

„Vielen Dank, mein Lehrling," sagt Erebus und dreht sich wieder den Todessern zu. „Fahren wir fort."

Als der Zauberminister für Ägypten das Wort übernimmt, schaue ich zu Artaius, der aufmerksam zuhört. Er wird eine Menge lernen müssen, das weiß ich. Aber ich weiß dass meine Entscheidung richtig ist. Auf ihn wartet eine Reise, über die keiner weiß, nicht einmal ich, was sie ihm bringen wird. Auf ins Unbekannte... Kann gleichzeitig romantisch und gefährlich klingen. Aber der wahre Schwarzmagier wird sich immer von dem Unbekannten angezogen fühlen.


	41. Kapitel 40

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Darkness001: Danke für dein Review. Ich bin mit EN3 noch nicht fertig, aber es gibt nur noch ein paar Kapitel. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich erleichtert weil mir die Geschichte manchmal keine Ruhe gab. Manchmal fühlte ich mich gezwungen, weiter zu schreiben. Zu welcher Uhrzeit auch immer. :( Viel Spaß mit dem Rest davon.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 40 – Die Schnüre, welche uns verbinden

Narzissa Malfoy klopft die Asche von ihrem Reiseumhang ab und schaut sich um. Im Salon ist das Ticken der Uhr zu hören aber sonst nichts mehr. Ihr Griff um die Aktenmappe, mit der in der Hand sie aus Beauxbatons herappariert ist, wird fester als sie sich entschlossen auf den Weg ins Arbeitszimmer ihres Ehemannes macht.

Es ist ein schöner Märzmorgen und das Eis unter den Fenstern beginnt unter den starken Sonnenstrahlen, welche sich irgendwie durch die Kälte gedrängt haben, zu schmelzen. Das Malfoy Haus ist totenstill und Narzissa fragt sich, ob Lucius überhaupt zu Hause ist. Am Anfang freute sie sich auf so viele Menschen im Haus, was sie sehr vermisste nachdem Draco begann die Schule zu besuchen. Severus und Sirius wohnten bei ihnen, und dann kam auch Aideen. Für eine Weile war es sehr lustig im Haus aber jetzt hat sich all das geändert. Narzissa schaut zu einem Silber eingerahmten Foto ihres Sohnes, wo er zehn ist und einen Besen in der Hand hält. Das andere Foto zeigt Draco zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord nach ihrer Hochzeit. Der dunkle Lord, damals noch der dunkle Prinz, steht gelassen mit einer Hand in seiner Hosentasche und mit der anderen um Dracos Taille und schaut arrogant und mit seinem Kopf auf eine Seite geneigt in die Kamera. Draco wiederum grinst breit und steht an dem dunklen Lord gepresst mit seiner linken Hand um seine Schultern. Narzissa ist der Meinung, dass dieses Foto gut die Freude rüberbringt, welche er zu jener Zeit gespürt hat.

Narzissas Augen werden nass. So viel hat sich geändert. Ihr Sohn ist verheiratet und wohnt bei seinem Ehemann, der in der Zwischenzeit den schwarzen Thron geerbt hat. Der ehemalige dunkle Lord ist bei der Schlacht ums Leben gekommen und obwohl Narzissa mit den genauen Details nicht vertraut ist, findet sie es sehr schwierig zu glauben dass das Ganze purer Zufall war. Keiner würde den dunklen Lord nur so umbringen können. Severus ist auch tot. Narzissa wird jedes Mal wenn sie an ihn denkt kalt ums Herz. Sie wird den Ausdruck des dunklen Lords nicht vergessen, als er ins Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes kam nachdem er Severus' Hinrichtung befohlen ist. Narzissa wünscht sich, sie hätte ihm irgendwie geholfen. Sie wünscht sich, sie wäre für ihn da gewesen um ihm zu helfen, aus seiner inneren Finsternis ins Licht zu treten und so den Fehler den er begangen hat, zu verhindern. Im Nachhinein kommt es ihr so vor, als sei es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Sie kennt allzu gut das Gefühl der Traurigkeit und der Leere, welche wie Wurzeln eines knotigen alten Baumes die Seele von einem überwachsen und einem die Freude des Lebens rauben. Aber Narzissa hat immer die Wurzeln selbst getrennt und ausgegraben. Sie wünscht sich, Severus hätte das auch tun können. Und heute ist sie hier um sich zu vergewissern, dass Lucius nicht das gleiche passiert. Sie möchte ihm helfen, wenn sie schon Severus nicht helfen konnte.

Sie legt ihre Aktenmappe mit den Hausaufgaben welche sie heute oder morgen korrigieren wird auf den Tisch im Flur und zieht ihren Umhang aus. In einem warmen, schwarzen Wollkleid betritt sie das Arbeitszimmer und lächelt als sie Lucius hinter dem Schreibtisch sieht.

„Hallo, Lucius," sagt sie sanft zu ihm.

Ihr Mann hebt den Kopf und schaut sie überrascht an. Sein Tisch ist von Papieren und Pergamentrollen übersät und Narzissa stellt gleich fest, dass er seine Arbeit aus dem Ministerium mit nach Hause gebracht hat. In letzter Zeit arbeitet er viel, darüber schreibt er immer in seinen Briefen an sie.

„Du bist schon hier," sagt er.

„Ja, ich kam gleich nach dem Frühstück hierher," sagt sie, sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch setzend und ihm einen prüfenden Blick zuwerfend. „Ich wollte etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen, bevor wir ins Hauptquartier gehen."

Lucius legt seine Feder beiseite und lehnt sich zurück. Narzissa entgeht die halbvolle – oder halbleere? – Flasche Feuerwhiskey hinter ihm nicht und sie seufzt innerlich. Männer. Wann auch immer sie ein Problem haben greifen sie lieber nach einer Flasche Alkohol statt mit jemandem darüber zu reden. Das wird sie nie verstehen können. Weswegen können die Menschen reden, wenn nicht um miteinander zu kommunizieren?

„Wie geht es dir?" fragt sie ihn. „Wenn du Arbeit hast, kann ich auch meine Arbeit erledigen und dann zurückkommen. Ich hab nämlich Hausaufgaben mitgebracht."

Halb hat sie erwartet, dass er ihr sagt, sie solle gehen, aber er schüttelt den Kopf und überblickt den Papierkram auf seinem Tisch mit einem müden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ich könnte eine Pause gut gebrauchen," ist er der Meinung.

„Dann können wir zusammen Kaffee trinken," meint sie und steht auf. „Wir haben noch Zeit unsere Arbeit zu erledigen vor der Hochzeit."

Er folgt ihr kommentarlos in den Salon und sie nutzt die Chance, einen Kuss auf seine Wange zu pressen was er ihr schweigend erlaubt. Wenigstens haben sie das immer getan aber sicherlich weil es teilweise ein reinblütiger Brauch ist.

Sie spürt, dass er sie nicht wegstößt. Dass er eigentlich etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen will. Und dass er über Sachen und über sein Leben viel nachgedacht hat. Vielleicht hat ihm die Reise nach Australien doch gut getan, geht ihr durch den Kopf. Narzissa war immer der Meinung, obwohl sie diese Meinung nie laut vor Männern geäußert hat, dass die Männer in der Regel große Babys sind um die man sich kümmern muss. Sie wollen nicht sagen wenn etwas sie bedrückt sondern ignorieren ihr Problem oder versuchen ihre Erinnerungen daran mit großzügigem Maß an Alkohol zu löschen, sie schmollen lieber als direkt zu sagen was sie stört und versuchen nicht zu weinen wenn sie traurig sind weil sie denken dass das ein Zeichen der Schwäche sei. Na gut, die Babys trinken keinen Alkohol aber das Verhaltensmuster ist trotzdem da. Und sie sollten das stärkere Geschlecht sein? Von wegen.

„Und wie läuft es im Ministerium?" fragt sie als ihnen der Hauself Kaffee einschenkt.

Sie hört zu wie er sich über die Idioten dort beklagt und wie er sich über jene, welche ihm zu schmeicheln versuchen, lustig macht und sie denkt: typisch Lucius. Er sagt nie wie er sich fühlt sondern beschreibt verschiedene Situationen und Menschen und dabei hält er sich selbst raus. Und würde sie ihn nicht dabei unterbrechen, würde er so stundenlang weiter machen können. Aber Narzissa kennt ihren Mann sehr gut und weiß, wie er funktioniert. Sie wird nicht versuchen, mit ihm über seine Gefühle zu reden, denn um das zu tun müsste er eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey trinken. Und so was möchte sie nicht versuchen.

„Nun in der Schule ist alles gut," sagt sie in der eingetretenen Pause.

Natürlich würde sie gerne über die Probleme in der Schule reden wollen aber sie weiß, welche Reaktion Lucius hätte wenn sie die Situation mit den drei Verbrechern erwähnen würde. Die Schwarzmagier seien den anderen überlegen, es sei doch normal, dass sie sich so benehmen, gut für sie, dass sie den blöden Hellmagiern es gezeigt haben und so weiter. Warum kann er einfach nicht ehrlich sein, sondern muss immer eine Show aufführen?

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass Severus weg ist," sagt sie.

Sein Ausdruck verändert sich etwas und Narzissa sieht da eine Spur der Traurigkeit, welche er wie immer gut verbirgt. Er versteckt alles unter dieser Machofassade und sie ist es gewohnt, die kleinen Spuren und Zeichen darunter zu suchen. Sie findet es ermüdend, hat aber gelernt, wie man damit umgeht.

„Er hat einen Fehler gemacht," sagt er sachlich.

„Ja aber ich vermisse ihn," sagt sie. „Und obwohl ich verstehe, warum es so sein musste, macht es mich traurig. Er war kein Verräter sondern ein trauriger Mann. Ich wünsche mir ich hätte ihm helfen können."

„Wie denn?" fragt er verächtlich. „Er hat sein eigenes Grab gegraben."

Sie hebt den Blick und möchte ihm sagen, dass sie kaum glauben kann dass er auf diese Weise über seinen Freund und Kollegen redet, sagt es aber nicht. Narzissa weiß dass es ein schwerer Schlag für Lucius war aber wie immer verbirgt er es unter der Fassade des Sarkasmus und der Kälte.

„Du aber hast schon viel getan und ich bin stolz auf dich," sagt sie.

Man soll Männern schmeicheln denn dann werden sie sich vielleicht öffnen und ehrlicher reden. Das hat sie im Laufe ihrer Ehe mit Lucius gelernt.

Er presst die Lippen wichtigtuerisch zusammen und nickt.

„Und heute ist ein sehr wichtiger Tag," sagt er. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin dass die Prinzessin Artaius als ihren Erben ausgewählt hat, aber ich hoffe dass er dem Orden beweist, er kann seine Aufgaben gut erfüllen."

„Ich werde bis Sonntag bleiben und freue mich auf die wenig Zeit, welche ich zusammen mit dir verbringen werde," sagt sie, ihn vorsichtig anschauend. In Wirklichkeit möchte sie sehen, ob er vielleicht in den Fußstapfen von Severus tritt und ob sie ihm irgendwie helfen kann, aber man soll Lucius nie direkt seine Hilfe anbieten. Man soll sich so anstellen, als brauche man SEINE Hilfe. So fühlt er sich wichtig und wird vielleicht ehrlich mit ihr sein.

„Aber ich brauche etwas Hilfe von dir," sagt sie sanft.

Er lehnt sich zurück und mustert sie.

„Na klar," sagt er. „Was auch immer ich tun kann."

Denn er denkt dass es um Politik geht und er möchte ihr wieder zeigen, wie gut er sich dabei auskennt. Narzissa steht langsam auf und beginnt auf und ab zu schreiten.

„Weißt du, die Arbeit in der Schule ist sehr anstrengend," murmelt sie, sich die ganze Zeit dessen bewusst, dass er ihr mit seinem Blick folgt. „Und einsam. Ich bin so früh gekommen weil ich hoffte, dass du mir das, was ich momentan brauche, geben kannst."

Er schaut sie fragend an als sie ihren Stab zückt und langsam auf sich selbst deutet. Augenblicklich verschwindet all ihre Kleidung und sie bleibt nackt vor ihm stehen. Seine Augen weiten sich und fixieren sich auf ihren nackten Körper als sie auf ihn zukommt.

„Für mich hat es nie einen anderen Mann als dich gegeben," flüstert sie, über seine Wange fahrend. Er schluckt heftig und versucht die Reaktion seines Körpers auf den Anblick seiner nackten Frau zu verbergen. „Nur du weißt, was ich momentan brauche."

Die letzten Worte hat sie ihm ins Ohr gehaucht und sie spürt mit Genugtuung wie er eine Hand auf ihren Schenkel legt und beginnt langsam ihre warme Haut zu erforschen. Als er sie in seinen Schoß zieht und beginnt über ihren Rücken zu fahren, vergräbt sie ihren Kopf in sein Haar und verkneift sich ein Lächeln.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aideen Delaney Black zieht ihren Umhang aus und schaut zu Sirius, der, als sie den Raum betreten hat, aufgestanden ist. Heute trägt er die Krawatte welche sie ihm vor einer Ewigkeit geschenkt hat und ihr geht durch den Kopf wie hübsch er ist und wie gut ihm diese Krawatte steht. Sie lächelt schwach als sie auf ihn zu geht und einen Kuss auf seine Wange presst, sich ihm gegenüber setzend.

Es war eine sehr lange Reise für die beiden. Nachdem sie aus Amerika zurückgekommen ist wollte Draco dass sie hier im Hauptquartier bleibt sodass er sie im Auge behalten und sich vergewissern kann dass sie ihre Sucht überwunden hat. Es hat eine sehr lange Zeit gedauert und Aideen kommt es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie konnte nicht schlafen, sie weinte den ganzen Tag lang, Emotionen mischten sich in ihr und zerrissen sie von innen wie zornige Bienen. Alles, woran sie geglaubt hat, schien zugrunde gegangen zu sein und Aideen ertappte sich sogar bei selbstmörderischen Gedanken. Ihre Welt wurde zerstört und jetzt muss sie eine ganz neue Welt aufbauen, in der sie leben und funktionieren kann. Sie vermisste ihren Mann, wollte aber nicht dass er sie in solchem Zustand sieht. Sie hat ihm gesagt sie wolle etwas Zeit alleine verbringen und dass er sich keine Sorgen um sie machen solle. Dass Draco sie im Auge behalten wolle. In Wirklichkeit wollte sie alleine sein weil sie sich zu schwach fühlte. Geistig, physisch, emotionell. Sie spürte unendliche Leere in sich die sich wie ein schwarzes Loch in ihr ausbreitete. Sie spürte, dass sie am absoluten Tiefpunkt angekommen ist und dass sie alles von vorne anfangen musste. Einen neuen Lebenssinn finden und eine ganz neue Aideen aufbauen. Der dunkle Lord hat oft betont dass der wahre Feind in uns lebt und Aideen erkannte die wahre Bedeutung seiner Worte als sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer im Hauptquartier lag und die zerbrochenen Teile ihres Lebens zu sammeln versuchte, welche ihr wie Glasscherben eines gebrochenes Spiegels vorkamen, das einmal ein Bild von ihr zeigte, welches der Realität nicht entsprach. Jetzt soll Aideen einen ganz neuen Spiegel anfertigen und keine Angst vor ihrem Spiegelbild haben, das vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben echt sein wird.

Aideen hat erneut gelernt, die einfachen Sachen im Leben zu genießen und genoss die kurzen Spaziergänge welche sie am Anfang mit Draco machte. Sie lernte ihn besser kennen und ist sich bewusst, dass er eine große Hilfe und Unterstützung bei dem Ganzen war. Die Sucht und ihre verlängerte Verwendung der Aufpäppeltränke hatten ernste Folgen sowie auf ihrem Körper als auch auf ihrem Geist. Aber sie hat es überlebt. Und jetzt betrachtet sie ihr Leben als ein Geschenk. Als eine Chance welche ihr gegeben wurde, um die Sachen wieder gutzumachen.

Die dunkle Prinzessin kam zu einem Zeitpunkt um mit ihr zu reden und Aideen wird sich für immer an dieses Gespräch erinnern. Sie hat so viel Wärme gespürt und solch ein tiefes Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Die dunkle Prinzessin und sie redeten wie zwei alte Freunde und Aideen sah sie in einem ganz neuen Licht. Sie spürte ihre Unterstützung, ihre Sorge und ihre Freundschaft. Sie spürte auch diese tiefe Verbindung mit ihr und mit dem gesamten Orden was ihr in ihren dunkelsten Momenten die Kraft gab, langsam aufzustehen und weiter zu machen. Ein Todesser nach dem anderen kamen zu Besuch und brachten ihr Blumen und Geschenke, wünschten ihr gute Besserung und umarmten sie. Aideen wurde sprachlos als sie begriff, wie viele Menschen sie gerne haben und wie viele sich um sie Sorgen gemacht haben. Vielleicht war diese Erkenntnis der Stock, den sie endgültig und nach all den Kämpfen mit sich selbst benutzte, um sich wieder auf die Füße zu stützen.

Sie schaut in die Augen ihres Mannes, welche etwas nass sind und sie sieht unendliche Liebe dort.

Es gibt doch Sachen auf der Welt, für welche es wert ist, weiterzuleben.

Gleichzeitig reichen sie einander die Hand und er küsst ihre. Ihre Brust zittert als sie seine Sorge und seine Freude spürt, dass sie wieder da ist.

„Es tut mir leid," flüstert sie.

Tränen beginnen seine Wangen entlang zu strömen und er schüttelt den Kopf. Binnen einer Sekunde legt er seine Arme um sie und schaukelt sie leicht. Aideen spürt, wie ihre Augen auch nass werden und sie schluckt. Während ihrer schlimmsten und dunkelsten Phase kam Aideen zum erschreckenden Schluss dass sie tief in ihrem Inneren fest glaubte, dass sie keiner lieben kann. Dass sie nicht hübsch ist, dass sie inkompetent ist und dass alles, was sie macht, immer falsch sein wird. Deswegen versuchte sie immer wieder sich selbst zu übertreffen und die Menschen um sich herum zu beeindrucken. Deswegen hat sie sich so in ihre Arbeit vertieft und deswegen hat sie wahrscheinlich Sirius nicht ihre Seele entblößt wie er es getan hat. Es gab immer Sachen, welche sie geheim hielt und ihm das sagte, was sie dachte dass er hören wollte. Weil sie sicher war, dass er sie nicht lieben würde, wüsste er wer sie wirklich war. Aber er ist hier und er schaukelt sie und es fühlt sich verdammt gut an, so geliebt zu werden. Ohne Fragen, ohne Beschuldigungen, komplett ohne Worte. Es gibt nur die Schnur, die sie zusammen verbindet.

„Nein, mir tut es leid," flüstert er in ihr Haar. „Und ich kann mich nur bei Draco tausendmal dafür bedanken, dass du heute hier bist. Ich dachte, ich habe dich verloren."

Aideen schluchzt und presst ihn härter an sich. Vielleicht musste so was passieren, um ihr den Glauben an sich selbst zurückzugeben.

Sie trennen sich und er mustert sie.

„Ich habe dich peinlich vermisst," sagt er ehrlich. Bei Sirius kann man immer mit kompletter Ehrlichkeit rechnen. „Du siehst atemberaubend aus." Er streicht ihr das verirrte Haar aus dem Gesicht und sie lächelt.

„Lügner," flüstert sie.

Sie hat wieder zugenommen und sie fühlt sich schwach, aber wenigstens ist die Sucht weg und sie muss sich langsam erholen. Einen kleinen Schritt nach dem anderen vorwärts machen.

„Ich lüge nicht," sagt er lächelnd. „Für mich bist du die schönste Frau auf der Welt."

Aideen lächelt und fährt über seine Wange.

Sie hat das Baby verloren, sie brach zusammen und starb fast. Sie dachte, dass all das in ihrer Beziehung weiterhin spürbar sein wird aber trotz all ihrer Erwartungen hat es sie zusammengebracht und nicht getrennt. Sirius interessiert es nur, dass es ihr gut geht und dass sie sich langsam erholt. Aideen findet dass ihr seine Liebe und Unterstützung neue Kraft geben und dafür ist sie unendlich dankbar.

Vielleicht hat sie keiner im Leben so geliebt. Vielleicht hat sie deswegen geglaubt, dass es unmöglich ist, dass man sie liebt. Vielleicht hat sie deswegen alle um sich herum von sich weggestoßen und in sich selbst zurückzogen. Sie kämpfte alleine und litt alleine und wollte ihre Gedanken mit keinem teilen bis es unvermeidlich wurde. Aber nachdem sie es getan hat, fand sie überraschenderweise heraus dass keiner von ihr weglief und dass es keiner abstoßend fand oder Angst vor ihr hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, alles was sie bekam waren Freundschaft, Liebe und Unterstützung.

„Wir schaffen es zusammen," sagt Sirius, sie küssend. „Ich werde dir helfen wo auch immer ich kann. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen."

„Ich verdiene dich nicht," entgeht es ihr als sie lang und prüfend in seine Augen blickt.

„Nein, ich verdiene dich nicht," sagt er mit Gefühl. „Du bist eine außerordentliche Frau, Aideen. Du hast unglaubliche Sachen gemacht die ich nie tun könnte. Und du inspirierst mich."

„Dann verdienen wir einander nicht," lacht sie. „Sollen wir uns dann scheiden lassen?"

Er lacht und presst sie wieder an sich, über ihr Haar fahrend.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage," sagt er leise.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cazador leckt sich gerade die Pfoten und Artaius schüttelt den Kopf, sich auf sein Bett setzend. Er mag diesen Panther und denkt, dass er das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk ist, das er je bekommen hat. Er schaut zu seinem Schrank und zu der frisch gebügelten Kleidung, welche dort auf einem Kleiderbügel hängt und auf ihn wartet.

Er blickt auf seine Hände hinunter. Wenn er daran denkt, spürt er etwas Seltsames in seinem Magen. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, dass er so was spüren kann, dass er dazu fähig ist. Alles, was ihm die dunkle Prinzessin gesagt hat verwirrt ihn und er fragt sich zum hundertsten Mal was dieser Eid bedeutet. Er vermutet dass es um einen unbrechbaren Eid geht und das kann er verstehen. Aber sie hat über Veränderungen gesprochen und hat auch gesagt, dass er manche Sachen besser verstehen wird nachdem er den Eid ablegt. Artaius vermutet auch, dass es um einen schwarzmagischen Zauber geht den er nicht kennt. Sie wird ihm auch nichts sagen. Ihm wird peinlich klar, dass er keine Ahnung hat, worauf er sich einlässt. Aber gleichzeitig weiß er dass er es brennend möchte, sowie er noch nichts in seinem Leben gewollt hat. Es scheint Aufregung, Abenteuer und dieses Gefühl der Unterbrechung der Routine mit sich zu bringen, die er in seinem Leben braucht um normal funktionieren zu können. Ihm ist klar geworden dass es bei seinen Drängen auch darum geht. Er sehnt sich immer wieder nach diesem Gefühl der Aufregung das er hat wenn er geht, einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Im gewissen Sinne stellt das die Unterbrechung des langweiligen Alltags für ihn dar und in diesem Sinne würde auch der neue Titel so was mit sich bringen und den Teil von ihm der sich nach so was sehnt sättigen.

Aber es gibt zu viele Fragen und keine Antworten.

Er hat Theodore gesagt, er würde gerne den Morgen alleine verbringen um über alles gut nachzudenken und sein Freund hat ihn einfach geküsst und ist verschwunden. Diese Eigenschaft schätzt Artaius bei ihm am meisten. Er scheint besser als er selbst zu wissen, was er braucht und wann. Auch wenn er vielleicht Theodore zu wenig gibt für alles, was er ihm gibt, steht er zu ihm und unterstützt ihn in allem. Nennt man das Liebe?

Er hat Ulrich Lamont davon berichtet und, obwohl er natürlich nicht anwesend sein kann weil er ja kein Todesser ist, hat er ihm versprochen, sich mit ihm bald danach zu treffen. Sein biologischer Vater war begeistert als er die Nachrichten erhielt und hat einen langen Abschnitt darüber geschrieben. Sein Stolz und seine Unterstützung bedeuten Artaius gar nichts aber Theodore glaubt, dass das ein guter Anfang sei. Im Gegenteil zu den anderen Menschen versucht Theodore nicht etwas in ihm zu erwecken, was nicht da ist. Jeder Mensch sucht nach den Sachen welche einem bekannt sind, sowie normalen Reaktionen oder Emotionen, aber Theodore geht schon davon aus, dass so was nicht existiert. Artaius hat auch oft den Eindruck bekommen, dass er manchmal sogar hofft, dass es keines davon gibt was er etwas seltsam findet. Aber vielleicht soll er darüber mit ihm reden. Er hat den Eindruck, dass Theodore manche Sachen vor ihm verbirgt aber leider war Artaius in letzter Zeit mit sich selbst zu beschäftigt, um darüber nachzudenken.

Der dunkle Orden ist zweifelsohne das Beste, was ihm je passiert ist. Heutzutage kann sich Artaius sein Leben nicht ohne den dunklen Orden und all diese Menschen vorstellen. Und auch wenn er die Sachen nicht so emotionell betrachten und erleben kann, spürt er Dankbarkeit. Und er hat entschieden, was auch immer heute passiert, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um diese Menschen nicht zu enttäuschen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco guckt durch das Fenster und stellt mit Bedauern fest, dass der Schnee um das Schloss herum langsam schmilzt. Andererseits erinnert ihn der Schnee an Laetitias Entführung und er möchte nicht daran erinnert werden.

Er freut sich wahnsinnig auf die Hochzeit, teilweise weil er weiß wie viel Laetitia sich darüber freut und was sie ihr bedeutet. Und außerdem mag er solche Festivitäten. Er hat ihr beim Planen etwas geholfen und war mit ihrer Idee, die Hochzeitszeremonie auf dem See durchzuführen, einfach begeistert. Er fragt sich, ob es noch immer genug Eis dafür gibt, sodass die Menschen darauf stehen können, aber wahrscheinlich wird Seti schon etwas einfallen. Draco ist natürlich Laetitias Zeuge und das ist eine Ehre für ihn. Er möchte dabei sein, ganz in ihrer Nähe, sodass er die beiden gut sehen kann, wenn sie die Zeremonie abschließen. Er hat ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl von Deja vu das sein Herz aufwärmt.

Die USA war ein Albtraum. Er weiß ja, warum Erebus ausgeflippt ist und eigentlich stimmt er zu. Aber ihm gefällt nicht die Weise, auf die er das Problem gelöst hat. Erebus hat ihm ins Gesicht befohlen, mehr Assistenten aufzunehmen und hat ihn nach seiner Meinung gar nicht gefragt. Auf der einen Seite kann Draco sehr gut verstehen, dass er sein Vertreter ist und dass als er ihm diesen Befehl gegeben hat, er eigentlich mit einem Todesser und seinem Vertreter sprach und nicht mit seinem Ehemann. Aber trotzdem hat es ihn verletzt und Draco möchte seine Gefühle nicht leugnen, auch wenn er sich dessen bewusst ist, dass sie blöd oder kindisch sind.

Wie vorausgesehen stolziert der dunkle Lord mit einem Handtuch um seinen Hals ins Wohnzimmer und schaut sich um. Da es da draußen noch immer viel zu kalt fürs Trainieren ist, macht er es in der Trainingshalle. Wenigstens kann Seti etwas länger schlafen, dachte Draco, da sie immer mitkommt. Draco hat sich immer gefragt, wie sie es schafft, so früh aufzustehen um mit ihm trainieren zu gehen und dann spät in der Nacht arbeitet oder sich mit Menschen trifft. Vielleicht soll er auf eine sehr subtile Weise überprüfen, dass sie von nichts süchtig ist?

„Ach Draco," sagt Erebus, das Handtuch auf den Boden werfend und auf ihn zukommend.

Seit dem Treffen letzten Sonntag haben sie kaum miteinander gesprochen. Draco hatte seine Hände voll weil er sich mit den Todessern getroffen hat, welche auf der Liste der Kandidaten für seine Assistenten standen. Er musste mit jedem einzeln sprechen und versuchen diese Person einzuschätzen und entscheiden, ob sie den Job gut erledigen würde. Er war natürlich versucht, seine Kriterien so hoch zu stellen sodass keiner ihnen entsprach aber er musste sich erneut an die Befehle von Erebus erinnern. Erebus wäre echt sauer wenn er so was täte also hat Draco sein bestes gegeben, um fast alle vorgeschlagenen Todesser aufzunehmen. Und dann begann er sie zu unterrichten, was schon zwei Tage lang dauert. In der Zwischenzeit war Erebus kaum da und Draco hatte keine Ahnung was er trieb und wohin er ging.

Heute ist aber ein wichtiger Tag für Laetitia und Seti aber auch ein wichtiger Tag für den Orden, der einen neuen dunklen Erben bekommt. Seti hat es nie laut gesagt, aber Draco weiß dass man ihn für diesen Post nie in Betracht ziehen wird. Er hat es sich schon oft herbei gewünscht weil das heißen würde, er könnte mehr Zeit bei Erebus verbringen. Jetzt wird Artaius ständig mit seinem Ehemann hinter den geschlossenen Türen sprechen. Aber so ist das Leben. Draco weiß auch, dass man ihn kaum einen echten Schwarzmagier nennt, was er manchmal hasst und manchmal liebt. So was unterscheidet ihn von den anderen und sich zu wünschen, anders zu sein, ist eine schwarzmagische Eigenschaft. Andererseits weiß Draco dass er manche Flüche und manche schwarzmagischen Zauber nie ausführen könnte. Er ist einfach dazu unfähig. Draco musste in der Einsamkeit sich selbst akzeptieren so wie er ist und weitermachen. Er möchte sich nicht ändern weil er sieht, dass dies der echte Draco Malfoy ist. Andererseits gibt es Zeiten wenn er sich wünscht, er wäre ein echter Schwarzmagier der all diese Sachen verstehen kann, über die die Todesser normalerweise reden.

Die grünen Augen bohren sich in seine und Dracos Blick gleitet unbewusst zu Erebus' flacher Brust. Sein schwarzes T-Shirt klebt auf seiner schweißgebadeten Brust welche sich wie üblich nicht bewegt.

„Draco, Draco," haucht der dunkle Lord und Draco schluckt als ihm auf einmal sehr heiß wird. „Ich weiß, dass du auf mich sauer bist. Und ganz ehrlich finde ich es lustig."

Draco schließt kurz die Augen als Erebus seine eiskalten Hände auf seine Taille legt. Er macht ihn verrückt. Sechs Jahre lang sind sie zusammen. Erebus ist gestorben und wieder zum Leben erweckt worden, Draco hat sich in einen Heiler entwickelt, dessen Name jeder im Imperium kennt. So viel Zeit ist vergangen und so viel ist passiert. Und doch ist es genug wenn er ihn so anschaut und so anfasst, um ihn verrückt zu machen.

„Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich," sagt Draco leise. „Ich weiß, dass du Recht hast."

„Aber natürlich," sagt Erebus mit Genugtuung und steckt ein Bein zwischen Dracos. Obwohl er vor Schweiß trieft, hat sein Schweiß gar keinen Geruch was Draco empfindliche Nase sehr gut findet. Er hat es immer sehr anziehend gefunden, wenn die nassen T-Shirts auf diese Weise an der Brust der Männer kleben und es ist ein Bonus dass er gar nichts riechen kann.

„Und du hast mich überrascht," fährt Erebus fort, über Dracos Schenkel fahrend. „Du hast zugegeben, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast."

„Du auch," erwidert Draco, dessen Kopf langsam leerer wird.

„Na dann es heißt dass wir beide erwachsene Magier sind, welche es zugeben können, dass sie kein Recht hatten," meint Erebus.

Draco macht Anstalten, die Hände unter unter das nasse T-Shirt zu stecken, aber der dunkle Lord schlägt seine Hand weg.

„In Eile?" fragt er ihn spielerisch.

Ach so, also ist er in der Laune fürs Spielen.

„Ja," sagt Draco. „Ich hab dich eine Woche lang nicht gesehen und zweimal bin ich während der Nacht aufgewacht und hab dich gesucht, aber du warst nicht da. Komm schon."

Er zupft wieder an den Saum des nassen T-Shirts.

„Ach der kleine Heiler hat Lust auf Sex," sagt Erebus und lehnt sich etwas nach vorne, um langsam über Dracos angespannten Hintern zu fahren. „Das ist schön. Ich aber muss duschen."

„Ich komme mit," sagt Draco entschlossen.

Erebus gluckst nur als er sich dem Rest seiner Kleidung entledigt und Draco leckt sich die Lippen als er ihn ins Bad steigen sieht. In diesem Moment möchte er, Erebus beim Duschen zuschauen. Er weiß nicht warum aber er hat den Eindruck dass er in letzter Zeit kaum die Chance hat, Erebus nackt zu sehen. Wenn sie Sex haben ist es entweder draußen oder es geht so schnell dass Draco keine Chance bekommt, den Anblick seines nackten Körpers zu genießen.

Kommentarlos und als hätte er es erwartet, beginnt der dunkle Lord das Duschgel in die Haut zu massieren und Draco ertappt sich dabei, wie er ihm blöd und etwas benommen zuschaut. Der Körper des dunklen Lords ist mit Narben übersät aber Draco findet sie alle sexy. So ein Klischee, geht ihm durch den Kopf, Narben auf Männern anziehend zu finden. Draco weiß auch, dass Erebus kein Körperhaar duldet und er schaut wie hypnotisiert zu, wie das heiße Wasser über seine haarlose Brust fließt und wie sich seine Brustmuskeln spannen als er die Hand zum Kopf hebt und beginnt sein Haar zu waschen. Dracos Blick wandert nach unten und er fragt sich vage, was die Todesser sagen würden, wenn sie den dunklen Lord so nackt sehen könnten. Der nackte Erebus ist, seiner Meinung nach, genauso perfekt wie der angekleidete Erebus aber er bevorzugt diese Version.

„So ein Spanner," murmelt der dunkle Lord als sein rabenschwarzes Haar, das bis zu seinen Schulterblättern reicht, ausspült.

„Solch eine Show würde ich nicht verpassen," erwidert Draco der unfähig ist, wegzublicken.

Erebus lacht und beginnt sich mit einem großen, flauschigen schwarzen Handtuch abzutrocknen. Draco folgt ihm mit seinem Blick als er aus der Badewanne heraus steigt und versucht sich daran zu erinnern, wie oft sie es in dieser Badewanne getan haben. Es gibt nichts Angenehmeres als Sex unter der heißen Dusche wenn es da draußen kalt ist. Und Erebus bevorzugt natürlich die Wärme obwohl man es an ihm nie merken würde. Aber Draco weiß wie oft er die Wärmezauber auf seine Kleidung anwendet.

Erebus zieht ihn auf die Füße und Draco stöhnt als er seine, jetzt etwas wärmeren, Hände auf seinem Körper spürt. Er schaut zum Spiegel und sieht sich selbst dort aber keinen Erebus. Er verbirgt seine wahre Natur so gut dass Draco manchmal daran erinnert werden muss, was er eigentlich ist. Er hebt Draco mit Leichtigkeit in die Luft und er wickelt seine Beine um Erebus' Taille um ja nicht umzufallen. Während sie sich hungrig küssen und ihre Zungen ein Duell aufführen, trägt er Draco zu der kleinen Kommode wo sie ihre Unterwäsche aufbewahren und als Draco endlich etwas Festes unter seinem Hintern spürt, nutzt er die Chance um den Rücken von Erebus mit seinen Händen zu erforschen, dabei über die ihm gut bekannten Narben fahrend. Erebus' Körper ist der stumme Zeuge seines Lebensstils und alles, was er durchgemacht hat, um zu diesem Punkt zu kommen. Die Haut auf Dracos Arm kommt ihm beinahe braun vor im Vergleich zu seiner Blässe welche unnatürlich ist.

Seine rechte Hand greift nach Dracos Hals und Draco gurgelt, sowie vor der wahnsinnigen Erregung als auch vor Überraschung. Bei Erebus gibt es so etwas wie zärtlichen Sex nicht. Jedes Mal ist er grob, wahnsinnig und jedes Mal mischt sich der Schmerz mit Erregung so schnell, dass man keine Zeit hat, darüber nachzudenken. Jedes Mal fühle sich Draco wie ein kleines Blatt das von dem mächtigen Fluss herumgedreht und gesteuert wird bis er sich im Fluss vollkommen verliert. Die kleine Kommode, die ihnen schon hundertmal als 'Tatort' gedient hat, quietscht als Erebus' Hüfte eine schnelle Bewegung machen und Draco stöhnt als er die willkommene Kälte in sich spürt. Denn wie jeder Teil seines Körpers ist auch dieser Teil von Erebus kalt und unmenschlich. Vielleicht irrt sich Draco, aber es kommt ihm so vor, als habe sich sein sexueller Appetit vergrößert seit er verwandelt worden ist. Das hat er ihn jedoch nicht gefragt und in diesem Moment ist Dracos Kopf vollkommen leer. Alles, was existiert, sind sie, so umeinander geschlungen dass sie einer Brezel aus Fleisch und Blut ähneln, die eine seltsame und aggressive Show aufführt.

„So gut," murmelt der dunkle Lord als er sich so tief in Draco versenkt dass die Kommode auf ihren Beinen wackelt und Draco mit dem Kopf gegen die blauen Fliesen hinter ihm schlägt. „Und du gehörst mir, alles an dir gehört mir..."

In Momenten wie diesen muss Draco zustimmen. Ein weiterer Stoß und ein Stöhnen entgeht ihm als Erebus es schafft, wieder diese gewisse Stelle zu treffen, was Draco in den Wahnsinn treibt.

„Alles gehört dir," murmelt Draco zurück. „Wieder!"

Nur allzu bereit, Dracos Wunsch zu gewähren, macht er eine weitere und schnelle Bewegung mit seinen perfekten Hüften. Draco wünscht sich, er könnte seinen Po von hinten sehen, als er es macht.

Erebus rollt mit den Augen vor Vergnügen und seine messerscharfen Nägel bohren sich in Dracos Fleisch, was ihn nach Luft schnappen lässt.

„Solche Wärme," knurrt der dunkle Lord wie in einer Trance.

Draco holt verzweifelt Luft als sich Erebus nach vorne lehnt. Seine Züge verhärten sich und er bricht in solch ein Tempo aus, dass Draco spürt wie seine Haut zerreißt.

„Götter," murmelt Draco als er seine Beine noch breiter spreizt, ihm einen besseren Zugang geben wollend. „Hör nicht auf!"

Er zieht die Luft scharf ein und gurgelt, während der dunkle Lord sich erbarmungslos wieder und wieder so schnell in ihn versenkt dass Draco sicher ist, kein Mensch würde mithalten können. Aber Erebus ist kein Mensch. Der Sex mit einem Vampir ist sicherlich viel besser als der mit einem Mensch. Sie sind physisch unglaublich stark, sie besitzen unglaubliches Durchhaltevermögen und können dazu ihre Hüften wie ein Bohrer bewegen. Aber wenn sie Blut riechen, kann alles etwas gefährlich werden.

Wie vorausgesehen bringt er seinen Kopf zu Dracos Hals und er spürt wie sich seine Eckzähne schnell durch sein Fleisch bohren. Ihm wird schwindelig und sein Magen verkrampft sich vor Schmerzen aber er zwingt sich dazu, zu atmen und den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite um es für ihn leichter zu machen während er mit zugekniffenen Augen spürt wie er kräftig einsaugt. Aber so schmerzvoll und unangenehm es schon ist, wenn er Draco beißt, bewegen sich seine Hüften noch immer im gleichen Tempo. Wissend, dass er zu beschäftigt ist um ihn anzufassen, ergreift Draco seinen steinharten Körperteil und kommt zum Schluss, dass er es nicht lange aushalten wird.

Schon nach drei Sekunden hebt Erebus schnell und auf keuchend den Kopf, kurz die Augen schließend und beinahe stoppend. Draco weiß, wie viel Selbstkontrolle es erfordert, damit nach solch einer kurzen Zeit zu stoppen und was am wichtigsten ist, weiter das Blut zu riechen und seine Dränge zu ignorieren.

„Hör nicht auf," Draco fordert ihn an. „Bitte nicht!"

Erebus knurrt wütend, packt ihn am Hals und drückt zu. Draco stöhnt glücklich als Erebus seine Hand wegschlägt und ihn selbst ergreift, sich gleichzeitig schneller bewegend. Als sich Draco aufbaut und spürt, dass er so kommen wird dass er wahrscheinlich das Bewusstsein verlieren wird, schreit er und Draco spürt wie er sich in ihn ergießt, wobei es gleichzeitig einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall gibt. Draco verliert den Boden und sie beide fallen auf einander als die Kommode unter ihnen bricht. Draco blinzelt und versucht zu begreifen, was soeben passiert ist, aber Erebus' Hand auf seinem Schwanz zieht ihn schnell wieder in die Realität und er ignoriert seine Umgebung als er endlich loslässt und die wahnsinnig hohen Wellen der Ekstase reitet.

„Verdammtes Ding," hört Draco seine Stimme als er versucht, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Dracos Hals pocht an der Stelle, wo er ihn besonders brutal gebissen hat, sein Hintern fühlt sich total zerstört an und sein Rücken schmerzt weil er hart auf den gebrochenen Holzstücken gelandet ist. Ja, so fühlt sich der Sex mit Erebus an, geht ihm durch den Kopf. Als sei man kämpfen gegangen. Jedes Mal nach dem Sex braucht Draco Heilung.

Erebus steht langsam auf und winkt mit der Hand, wobei die Überreste der Kommode welche sie mit ihrem groben Sex endgültig gebrochen haben, verschwinden. Draco liegt jetzt auf dem Haufen ihrer Unterwäsche und beiläufig erkennt er die Boxershorts mit den kleinen, grünen Schlangen, welche er seinem Ehemann vor einer Ewigkeit gekauft hat. Erebus blickt auf ihn hinunter, schüttelt den Kopf und hebt ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf, welche Draco aufkeuchen lässt.

„Hab dich diesmal übel zugerichtet, ja?" sagt er als er ihn in sein Schlafzimmer trägt.

„Ich denke, dass etwas gebrochen ist," sagt Draco schweratmend.

„Wir werden sehen," meint der dunkle Lord der ihn aufs Bett legt und mustert.

Vielleicht wählen die Menschen ihre Jobs und womit sie sich im Leben beschäftigen werden weil sie es brauchen. Draco hat gewählt, ein Heiler zu werden weil er ständig Heilung braucht. Vielleicht wird man ein Psychiater weil man denkt, dass etwas mit einem nicht stimmt?

Draco spreizt die Beinen wieder und spürt, wie ihn Erebus heilt. Erebus ist schon ein Experte mit solchen Heilungszaubern geworden. Draco entspannt sich und ergibt sich seiner Heilung, zur Decke schauend und versuchend festzustellen, was so wehtut und ob tatsächlich etwas gebrochen ist. Nachdem Erebus die Salbe über seine Hüften geschmiert hat, dreht er ihn wie eine Puppe um und klettert aufs Bett, Dracos Rücken begutachtend.

Draco kneift die Augen zu als Erebus seinen eigenen Diagnosezauber auf ihn anwendet, das heißt, er fährt unsanft über Dracos Rücken und wartet darauf, dass etwas wehtut. Auf einmal spürt er einen Stich vor Schmerz und zischt.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was das ist," hört Draco seine Stimme. „Hier."

Er drückt ihm seinen Stab in die Hand und Draco dreht die Hand um, wobei ihm der dunkle Lord die Hand auf die Stelle steuert, wo es wehtut. Draco führt ohne zu sehen was er da macht den Diagnosezauber auf sich selbst aus.

„Welche Farbe siehst du?" fragt Draco, den Kopf zur Seite drehend.

„Braun," hört er seine tiefe Stimme. „Was bedeutet das?"

„Nicht gebrochen, sondern gestaucht," murmelt Draco. „Jemand wird es heilen, keine Sorge."

„Ich tue es," sagt Erebus entschlossen. Draco weiß dass er wahrscheinlich nicht möchte, dass jemand anderes Draco nackt sieht. „Sag mir nur was ich tun muss."

Draco stöhnt und versucht sich zu konzentrieren.

„Du musst die genaue Stelle mit dem Stab treffen," sagt Draco zu ihm und erklärt ihm, welchen Spruch er benutzen soll.

Während er spürt, wie Erebus mit dem Stab auf ihn deutet, fragt er sich vage ob er ein guter Heiler wäre, auch wenn ihn die Kunst der Heilung nicht interessiert. Erebus ist gut in allem, was er versucht. Er spürt Bewegung hinter sich und dann etwas Seltsames und Prickelndes auf seinem Rücken. Er fragt sich, was da vorgeht, entscheidet aber keine Fragen zu stellen und Erebus zu erlauben, sich zu konzentrieren. Der Schmerz lässt allmählich nach und Draco blinzelt als er zum Schluss kommt, dass jetzt alles in Ordnung ist.

„Besser?" fragt Erebus.

„Ja," sagt Draco und dreht sich um. Es tut auch nicht weh, wenn er so was macht. Was soll das? „Es ist... weg. Wie hast du das geschafft?"

Der dunkle Lord grinst schief.

„Ich bin Lord Erebus," sagt er sachlich.

„Ja, schön und gut aber das erklärt nicht wie du den Knochen so schnell geheilt hast," sagt Draco. „Normalerweise dauert es ein paar Tage und mehrere Heilungsbehandlungen."

„Ich habe dafür meine rohe Magie benutzt," erklärt der dunkle Lord achselzuckend. „Der Zauber, den du mir gegeben hast, hat nicht geklappt. Also habe ich einfach meine Handfläche über deinen Rücken gehalten und meine Magie in deine Verletzung gerichtet."

In diesem Moment starrt ihn Draco wahrscheinlich so an als sehe er ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.

„Davon habe ich noch nie gehört," sagt er überrascht.

„Wie gesagt, ich bin Lord Erebus," sagt er und steht wieder auf. „Ich weiß Sachen von denen die Welt keine Ahnung hat."

Draco starrt ihm blöd hinterher als er noch immer splitternackt das Schlafzimmer durchquert und in ihrem Ankleidezimmer verschwindet. Draco hört, wie er Schubladen öffnet und schüttelt den Kopf, versuchend, sich zu sammeln. Er macht so was und benimmt sich als sei es die selbstverständlichste Sache auf der Welt. Der Zauber für die Heilung den ihm Draco erklärt hat hat nicht geklappt also hat er entschieden, seine rohe Magie dafür zu benutzen? Wie macht man das?

„Du musst es mir beibringen," sagt Draco als er mit einem frischen schwarzen Hemd und Hosen in der Hand aus dem Ankleidezimmer herauskommt.

Er lacht und schüttelt den Kopf, im Wohnzimmer verschwindend. Aber Draco möchte es nicht aufgeben. Das Verlangen nach dem Wissen gibt ihm keine Ruhe.

„Bitte," fleht er ihn an. „Ich bin doch ein Heiler und ich habe so was noch nie gesehen. Ich muss es lernen!"

Der dunkle Lord kommt aus dem Bad in frischen Boxershorts mit einem Totenkopfmuster – ein weiteres Geschenk von Draco – heraus und beginnt sich anzuziehen.

„Vielleicht," sagt er als er Draco mustert. „Und jetzt muss ich arbeiten gehen, kleiner Heiler."

Darüber nachdenkend, ob er mit 'kleinem Heiler' meint, dass Draco noch nicht auf seinem Niveau ist oder soll das lediglich der Ausdruck seiner Zuneigung sein, geht er sich anzuziehen, sich fragend, was er noch nicht über seinen Ehemann weiß.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Schweratmend stützt sich Narzissa gegen die Armlehnen des Sessels und steht auf. Lucius, dessen normalerweise makelloses, gerades Haar jetzt zerzaust ist, atmet tief durch und schaut zu ihr.

„Das war..." sagt sie, versuchend, die Luft zu holen.

„...phantastisch," beendet er ihren Satz, sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht streichend.

Narzissa sieht ihm Verwirrung im Gesicht an, dass er gerade so was gemacht hat und dass er es sogar phantastisch fand. Er weiß selbst nicht was er davon halten soll.

Sie hatten gerade wilden und verrückten Sex und die beiden wissen nicht, was sie davon halten sollten. Narzissa kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie zuletzt Sex hatten. Wahrscheinlich als Draco noch Hogwarts besuchte. Narzissas ursprünglicher Plan war ihn zu verführen und Sex mit ihm zu haben aber sie hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er so gut sein wird. Vielleicht hat sie einfach vergessen, wie sich Sex anfühlt. Nachdem sie volle zehn Minuten einander begrapscht, hungrig geküsst und hemmungslos gestöhnt haben, scheinen sie sprachlos zu sein und die Distanz welche normalerweise zwischen ihnen zu spüren ist, kehrt zurück.

„Ich soll mich anziehen," murmelt sie, sich plötzlich sehr seltsam fühlend.

„Ja," sagt Lucius, seine Hosen nach oben ziehend, noch immer rot im Gesicht und den Eindruck einer Person machend, die keine Ahnung hat, was sie sagen oder tun soll.

Narzissa hätte auch dem Elf befehlen können, ihr etwas Kleidung zu bringen aber sie möchte für eine Weile alleine sein. Was sie gerade gespürt und getan hat verwirrt sie. Sie wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken aber sie hat offensichtlich vergessen, wie sich Sex anfühlt und sie hat nicht erwarten, Sachen zu spüren welche sie gespürt hat. Der wilde und leidenschaftliche Lucius hat sie total aus der Bahn geworfen. Sie kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt so leidenschaftlich war und wann er sie auf diese Weise geküsst hat. Ihre Lippen bluten von innen und sie zittert noch immer am ganzen Leib. Wie kommt es, dass er jetzt solche Leidenschaft und solche Lust gezeigt hat, welche er seit langem ihr gegenüber nicht gespürt hat? Früher schliefen sie oft miteinander und spielten auch Sexspiele. Narzissa hat gedacht, dass sie vielleicht zu lange für so was zusammen sind oder dass die Leidenschaft einfach weg ist. Sie hat auch nicht bemerkt, dass sie Sex haben möchte. Vielleicht hatte sie zu viel Arbeit um darüber nachzudenken oder hat sich Sorgen um dieses oder jenes gemacht. Jetzt aber fragt sie sich wie sie überhaupt ohne Sex so lange aushalten konnte.

Ob Lucius auch solchen Sex mit seinem Liebhaber hatte?

Sie kehrt völlig gekleidet in den Salon zurück und erwartet fast, ihn leer zu finden. Aber Lucius sitzt noch immer da und trinkt Kaffee mit einem maskenhaften Ausdruck. Als er seinen Blick hochhebt um sie anschauen, sieht sie ihm deutlich im Gesicht an, dass er mit sich selbst ringt. Stille herrscht zwischen ihnen als sie sich wieder setzt und ihre Kaffeetasse in die Hand nimmt, einfach weil sie keine Ahnung hat, was sie mit ihren Händen tun soll.

Lucius meidet ihren Blick und scheint mit seiner eigenen Tasse beschäftigt zu sein. Narzissas Gehirn arbeitet Überstunde als sie versucht abzuwägen, was sie als nächstes sagen wird.

„Ich habe es wirklich genossen," sagt sie schließlich. „Könnten wir es wieder tun?"

Er schaut sie an und für einen Moment lang sieht sie etwas Seltsames in seinen Augen, bevor er zu ihrer Überraschung lächelt.

„Ich auch," sagt er. „Aber nur wenn du mir nächstes Mal erlaubst, dich ans Bett zu fesseln."

Und damit ist die Spannung in der Luft weg und all das Schweigen, die unausgesprochenen Fragen, die unerfüllten Wünsche, das Bedauern und die Hilflosigkeit, sind einfach verschwunden. Narzissa fühlt sich, als sei sie wieder in die Zeit zurückgekehrt, als die beiden während Draco in Hogwarts war Sexspiele spielten und erinnert sich deutlich daran, wie sie einmal wie ein Dienstmädchen gekleidet auf ihn im Speisesaal wartete. Die guten Zeiten welche sie zusammen hatten kehren in einem Augenblick zurück und der Abgrund der zwischen ihnen stand wird überquert. Und der Sex heute wird zu einer langen und starken Brücke, welche die zwei Seiten jetzt verbindet.

Sie lächelt ihn breit an und verzichtet darauf, jetzt auf die Füße springen und ihn zu küssen, weil sie denkt, das solch eine Geste nicht passend wäre. Obwohl sie kein Mädchen mehr ist, hat sich Narzissa immer bemüht, ihre gute Figur zu behalten. Was auch immer passierte, hat sie sich immer darum gekümmert. Lucius kann nicht sagen, dass er ihren Körper nicht mehr anziehend findet. Und Narzissa weiß sehr gut, dass er nicht schwul sondern bisexuell ist. Er mag einfach alles, was Schön ist. Für sie hat es nichts damit zu tun, ob sie die Männer anziehend finden oder nicht, sondern eher mit Selbstrespekt. Narzissa würde sich nie erlauben, ihren Körper zu vernachlässigen. Und sie hat auf diese Karte gespielt als sie ihre Kleidung verschwinden ließ. Aber dass der Sex heute so was bewirken würde, hätte sie sich nicht vorstellen können.

„Nur wenn du heiße Schokolade über mich schmierst," sagt sie und zwinkert ihm zu.

„Das lässt sich leicht einrichten," meint er gespielt ernst.

Als sie weiter reden und auch das Thema USA anschneiden, vergisst Narzissa die Hausaufgaben in ihrer Aktenmappe und der Kaffee in der Tasse welche vor ihr steht, wird kälter und kälter wobei ihr Herz wärmer und wärmer wird.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mr und Mrs Granger haben vor einer Weile ein kleines Päckchen bekommen, welche ein Falke geliefert hat. Mr Granger ging schnell das Päckchen zu holen wobei es Mrs Granger viel lieber war auf einer sicheren Distanz abzuwarten, bis der Vogel weg war. Darin fanden sie ausführliche Anweisungen die ihnen ihre Tochter geschickt hat. Sie haben die Adresse einer Schneiderin in Zauberparis bekommen, die für sie, laut ihrer Tochter, die passende Kleidung machen wird. Die Schneiderin ist gleich zu ihnen geeilt sobald sie ihren Namen gesagt haben und wer sie geschickt hat, und hat mit übertriebener Höflichkeit und gewisser Vorsicht ihre Maße genommen und ihnen ein paar Kleidungsstücke vorgeschlagen. Mr und Mrs Granger wussten natürlich, dass die Zauberwelt ihre Tochter sehr schätzt und respektiert aber sie waren trotzdem überrascht über die Behandlung die sie bekamen. Die Schneiderin verabschiedete sich von ihnen, sagend, dass sie bereits morgen vorbeikommen können, um ihre Sachen anzuprobieren.

Mrs Granger findet ihren Mann im Wohnzimmer und von alten Fotoalben umgeben. Mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht blättert er die Seite um und schaut zu ihr.

„Was machst du da?" fragt sie ihn, ihre Ohrringe in die Ohren steckend. „Du solltest dich anziehen."

„Einen Moment noch," sagt er mit untypisch ernster Stimme und sie lässt ihre Hände sinken und schaut über seine Schultern auf das Fotoalbum hinunter.

Das Foto, das er sich gerade anschaut, zeigt ihre Tochter als sie drei war und wie sie sich gerade ein Bilderbuch anschaut.

„Sie mochte Bücher immer," murmelt ihr Mann. „Damals dachte ich, sie wird eine Wissenschaftlerin werden. Ich hoffte, dass sie eines Tages eine Doktorarbeit schreibt."

Er dreht die Seite um und presst die Lippen zusammen. Ein Zeichen, dass ihm etwas im Kopf ist. Das Foto, das er gerade anschaut, zeigt ihre Tochter auf dem Bahnhof in London, kurz bevor sie zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts ging. Im Foto grinst sie breit und sieht so aufgeregt aus wie noch nie. Das war der Anfang.

„Ich habe Angst," sagt er überraschenderweise und seine Frau schaut ihn verwirrt an. Sie hat so was noch nie von ihm gehört. Er dreht seinen Kopf und schaut hoch zu ihr. „Ich weiß, dass ich ein alter Mann bin der ein Idealist ist. Der stur an das Bild seiner Tochter glauben will, das er in seinem Kopf erschaffen hat. Und das vielleicht nur dort existiert. Und ich habe Angst, dass ich herausfinden werde, dass alles woran ich geglaubt habe eine Lüge ist."

Mrs Granger seufzt und lässt sich zu ihm nieder.

„Wir haben ihr doch Fragen darüber gestellt und sie hat uns ihre Meinung dazu gesagt," sagt Mrs Granger zu ihm. „Wenn man die Tatsachen jede einzeln betrachtet, ergeben sie einen Sinn. Alles scheint logisch zu sein. Aber trotzdem wenn man das gesamte Bild anschaut spürt man, dass etwas mit diesem Bild nicht stimmt. Aber Schatz, wir haben schon akzeptiert, dass unsere Tochter eine Hexe ist. Wie viele Menschen würden sich mit so etwas abfinden?"

Er gurgelt was hätte ein Kichern sein sollen und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Eigentlich fühle ich mich oft als sei ich im Wunderland gelandet," fährt sie fort. „Hier gelten einfach ganz andere Regeln und wir sollten ihre Welt nicht mit unserer vergleichen. Das ist der erste Fehler. In ihrer Welt tobt ein Krieg und sie versucht das Notwendige zu unternehmen, um ihre Welt zu befreien. So viele Menschen haben schon in der Vergangenheit das gleiche getan. Unzählige Menschen umgebracht, um zum Ziel zu gelangen. Unsere Tochter genießt es nicht und da bin ich mir sicher. Würde sie es genießen, wäre sie eine kranke Person welche Hilfe brauchen würde. Das ist unsere Tochter nicht. Sie ist eine sehr kluge Person die sehr gut zwischen dem Guten und dem Bösen unterscheiden kann. Wir sollten an sie glauben, bis sie uns mit etwas zeigt, dass sie unseren Glauben an sie verraten hat. Ich denke, dass sie es verdient. Sie arbeitet hart und sie hat große Ziele. Sie gibt ihr bestes, um sie zu erreichen. Egal ob wir es verstehen können oder nicht sollten wir sie darin unterstützten. Denn das ist die Rolle der Eltern – sie sollten ihr Kind in allem unterstützten, was gut ist und was sie lieben, egal wie verrückt es sich anhört."

Er schnieft und schaut auf das Foto von der dunklen Prinzessin, welches sie ihnen geschickt hat. In diesem Foto steht sie zusammen mit Laetitia vor dem Theater, hält ihre Hand und lächelt breit. In diesem Foto zeigt sich ehrliche Freude in ihrem Gesicht und Mrs Granger weiß sehr wohl, dass ihre Tochter Laetitia mit ihrem ganzen Herzen liebt.

„Glaubst du wirklich daran, was du sagst?" fragt er leise.

Mrs Granger lächelt schwach.

„Nein," sagt sie ehrlich. „Ehrlich habe ich ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl. Und ich fühle mich wie du. Ich möchte an das Bild unserer Tochter glauben, das ich im Kopf habe, aber ich habe Angst herauszufinden, dass das Bild falsch ist. Aber wir müssen uns doch bemühen. Vielleicht ist unsere Tochter ungewöhnlich aber wir sind auch ungewöhnliche Eltern. Wir müssen ihr eine Chance geben."

Er nickt stumm und sie drückt seine Schulter.

„Und unsere Tochter heiratet in ein paar Stunden und du bist noch nicht fertig," sagt sie zu ihm, das Fotoalbum aus seiner Hand nehmend und es zur Seite legend. „Geh schon. Es ist ein sehr wichtiger Tag in ihrem Leben und du wirst nicht in diesem Zustand und so mies aussehend dorthin gehen. Ich werde dich in die Badewanne werfen und selbst baden wenn ich das tun muss."

Mr Granger lacht und steht auf. Er hat den Eindruck, dass sich manchmal seine Gedanken in Kreisen drehen und obwohl er dachte, dass er über etwas sicher ist, ertappt er sich immer wieder dabei, wie er darüber nachdenkt. Er braucht vielleicht etwas gesunde Logik, um sich darüber zu erheben aber er kann sich einfach nicht helfen. Er bewundert seine Tochter für ihre logische Denkweise und für ihre offensichtliche Fähigkeit, ihre Gefühle zur Seite zu stellen und einfach zu handeln. Für Mr Granger ist sie eine wahre Heldin und die schlimmste Angst die er hat, ist dass sich die Heldin als das genaue Gegenteil entpuppt. Das würde er nicht ertragen können.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seti schaut zu, wie sich ein Tropfen von dem Eiszapfen befreit und schnell zu Boden fällt. Sie hat irgendwo gelesen, dass die Muggel auf diese Weise ihre Gefangenen gefoltert haben. Sie hingen etwas über ihre Köpfe und ließen zu, dass ihnen alle drei Sekunden ein Tropf auf den Kopf fällt. Seti versucht sich vorzustellen, wie es sich anfühlen muss.

Sie weiß nicht, woher dieses Gewicht kommt, dass ihr seit Tagen auf dem Herzen liegt. Sie fragt sich, ob alles in ihrer Beziehung mit Laetitia stimmt. Sie wird ihre Freundin in ein paar Stunden heiraten und sie sitzt hier, in dieser Kälte, und denkt über ihr Leben nach. Ist ihr ihre Freundin nicht wichtig? Bedeutet es ihr denn gar nichts, was heute passieren wird?

Leider hat es nichts damit zu tun, kam sie schon früh genug zum Schluss. Vielleicht nimmt sie es als etwas Selbstverständliches, etwas, was immer da sein wird und sie weiß, dass das ein Fehler ist. Man soll nie die Sachen auf diese Weise ansehen und sicherlich nicht ihre Partnerin als einen Teil des Inventars betrachten. Laetitias Geduld hat auch ihre Grenzen und Seti möchte sie nicht auf die Probe stellen und sie verlieren. Aber das, was Aideen passiert ist, machte einen großen Eindruck auf sie. Natürlich hatte sie bisher zu viel Arbeit und zu wenig Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Aber jetzt beginnt sie wieder über ihre Gesundheit nachzudenken und über das Leben, das jeden Tag zu einem Ende kommen kann.

Das Fleisch und das Blut sind zu schwach, um alles, was sie macht und was sie vorhat, zu tun, ertragen zu können. Dessen ist sie sich erst jetzt bewusst geworden und sie begann wieder über ihren Weg in die Unsterblichkeit nachzudenken. Es ist nicht dass sie nicht möchte, dass Artaius der nächste dunkle Prinz wird, sondern dass sie eher noch viele Sachen im Leben erledigen muss. Sie möchte nicht, dass der vorzeitige Tod sie und ihre Arbeit trennt. Früher lebte sie und kämpfe sie sorglos, natürlich mit einer Dosis Angst, dass sie sterben könnte, aber trotzdem war diese Angst nicht so real und so anwesend wie jetzt. Sie ist beinahe zu einer Obsession geworden und sie kann an kaum etwas anderes denken. Und Seti weiß, dass sie bald eine Entscheidung treffen müssen wird. Sie möchte sich ihrer Arbeit mit all ihren Kräften widmen und die Angst vergessen, dass ihr die Magie die sie benutzt das Fleisch zerstört oder dass sie eines Tages von einem blöden verirrten Fluch getroffen wird. Sie möchte leben; und nicht ihr Leben damit verbringen, über den kommenden Tod nachzudenken.

Das, was Erebus getan hat, um Unsterblichkeit zu erreichen und die etlichen Transformationen, denen er sich unterzogen hat, um mächtiger zu werden, geben ihr Kraft. Sie soll nicht an ihren Körper gebunden sein und nicht über sich selbst denken als sei sie dieses Fleisch und dieses Blut. Sie ist so viel mehr und Seti hat es erst gespürt als sie mit Erebus nekromantische Übungen zu machen begann. Vielleicht hasste sie seinen Nekromantikunterricht aber dies beweist, dass er doch etwas Gutes bewirkt hat. Seti ist, als sie ihren Körper verließ um herumzuwandern, peinlich klargeworden dass sie und ihr Körper nicht das gleiche sind. Ihr Körper ist ein Haus, in dem ihre Seele wohnt und sie kann auch ein anderes Haus finden, das sie bewohnen würde. Manche Sachen welche ihr Erebus und der ehemalige dunkle Lord gesagt haben, wurden ihr erst dann verständlich, nachdem sie zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen ist.

Könnte sie die Menschlichkeit verlassen? Könnte sie eine Unsterbliche werden? Könnte sie ihr ganzes Leben lang mit den Drängen, den Lebenssaft der Menschen zu trinken, leben?

Seti weiß nicht, ob sie die Kraft hätte, sich damit abzufinden sowie Erebus es getan hat. Allzu oft vergisst sie was er ist weil er seine wahre Natur gut verbirgt. Er kann am Tisch mit vielen Todessern sitzen und rohes Fleisch essen. Er kann menschliche Getränke trinken. Er kann rauchen. Er kann dem Drang widerstehen, sich zu ernähren wenn er Blut riecht. Er hat sich über seine wahre Natur erhoben und jetzt existiert er weder in der Welt der Menschen noch in der Welt der Vampire. Er existiert unabhängig von allem und scheint sich seinem Ideal der schwarzen Sonne zu nähern. Er hat alle Grenzen überschritten und ist viel mehr als nur ein Mensch oder nur ein Vampir geworden. Er hatte die Kraft, es zu tun. Besitzt Seti solche Kraft?

Sie alleine entscheidet über ihr Schicksal. Und der Weg in die Unsterblichkeit den Erebus gewählt hat muss nicht ihr Weg sein. Seti soll einfach alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen und ihren eigenen Weg erschaffen und ihm folgen.

Sie schaut zum neugebauten Turm und seufzt. Im gewissen Sinne fühlt es sich wie Selbstmord an. Man entscheidet bewusst, seinen Körper zu zerstören um ihn stärker zu machen. Aber was bedeutet dann ihr Pakt mit Asmodeus? Sie hat ihm bewusst einen Teil von sich gegeben um an mehr Macht zu gelangen. Sie hat absichtlich etwas geopfert, um mächtiger zu werden. Und das war nicht das einzige Mal. Seti weiß dass sie langsam in Erebus' Fußstapfen tritt und dieser Gedanke erschreckt sie und macht sie zugleich glücklich. Sie weiß nicht, was auf sie wartet, aber das ist doch das Anziehende am Ganzen. Gäbe es keine Herausforderungen und kein Unbekanntes, in das man treten muss um die neuen Höhen der Selbstentwicklung zu erreichen, wäre das Leben sehr langweilig.


	42. Kapitel 41

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 41 - Märchen

Nacht fällt auf den Sitz des dunklen Imperiums und der etwas trockenere Boden, der bisher eine Mischung aus Matsch und braunem Gras war, wird mit einer feinen Schicht Frost überzogen. Das Leben um das Schloss herum, das heutzutage, in der goldenen Ära der Dunkelheit, eher einer Stadt ähnelt, glüht in der Nacht wie ein Yulebaum. Tausende Lichter glühen in der Nacht und verleihen dem Schloss ein beinahe märchenhaftes Aussehen. Die Türme des Schlosses erstrecken sich stolz gegen den dunklen Märzhimmel, auf deren Spitzen die Reichsfahnen in der Brise tanzen. Der breite mit Kopfsteinen gepflasterte Weg führt durch den Garten und hinunter zum See, der bis heute sehr vernachlässigt war.

Klein aber sehr tief, war bisher dieser See das Heim der Tiere, welche ungestört dort gelebt haben. Aber heute wird er lebendig und zum Ort, an dem etwas Magisches passieren wird.

Aus der Ferne kann man deutlich die vielen Fackeln sehen, welche rund um den See gestellt worden sind und welche die Baustelle gut beleuchten und das notwendige Licht für die Arbeiter sichern. Die Zauberer und Hexen sind damit beschäftigt, die Tribüne welche gebaut worden ist mit Wärmezaubern zu belegen während ein Schwarm der schwarz-silbernen, ungewöhnlich großen Schmetterlinge herumkreisen und lange, breite Spuren des Nebels hinterlassen, welche in der Luft schweben bleiben. Vom Ufer aus sieht es so aus als führen sie einen traumhaften, trägen Walzer auf und fliegen hoch über ein rundes, aus schwarzem Holz angefertigtes Podium, das einen Fuß über dem Eis schwebt.

Und während die Bühne für die Hochzeitszeremonie vorbereitet wird, apparieren die eingeladenen Todesser in der Eingangshalle und gehen schweigsam und in einer feierlichen Stimmung Richtung Konferenzhalle. Todesser kommen aus der gesamten Welt an und bilden eine sich ständig bewegende schwarze Schlange, in die vielleicht übertrieben warme Konferenzhalle hineinströmend, wo die Todesser ihre Plätze einnehmen. Keinem entgeht es, dass es einen dritten Thron auf der linken Seite gibt. Die Todesser haben gemischte Gefühle was das angeht. Manche denken, dass die dunkle Prinzessin vielleicht ihre Entscheidung zu schnell getroffen hat und hegen Zweifel was den Belgier angeht. Er ist jung, unerfahren und keiner kennt ihn gut. Andere wiederum denken dass die Herrschenden noch einen guten Zusatz bekommen werden. Artaius ist ein geborener Kämpfer und er hat schon sein Können dem Orden bewiesen. Die Mehrheit der Todesser ist sich bewusst, dass sie nicht genug über Artaius weiß und ihn deswegen verurteilt, was den dunklen Lord sehr zufrieden macht. Denn würde man gleich jemanden verurteilen, aufgrund der fehlenden Tatsachen und Informationen, würde heißen, dass der Orden nicht besser als eine Gruppe Hellmagier ist, die gleich ihre Schlüsse zieht und alles was anders ist verurteilt.

Der dunkle Lord sitzt selbstzufrieden auf seinem Thron und schaut zu, wie die Todesser schweigend ihre Plätze einnehmen. Der dunkle Orden wächst mit jedem Tag aber das, was er gerade in den Köpfen seiner Diener gespürt hat, gibt ihm großes Vergnügen. Er hätte sich nicht mehr wünschen können. Ja, es gibt noch immer Todesser, welche glauben, dass ein Todesser zu sein heißt einen Freibrief zum Töten zu haben oder dass sie jetzt wie Pfauen herumstolzieren können, aber binnen einem Monat zeigt der bloße Titel des Todesser sein hässliches Gesicht. Man erwartet viel von ihnen und die Todesser haben sehr wenig Freizeit. Wenn der dunkle Lord bemerkt, dass die Arbeit eines Todessers nicht gut genug ist, wird er mit ihm sprechen und ihn warnen, was von ihm erwartet wird. Und wenn sich jemand als unwürdig dieses Titels erweist, ist die Strafe dafür Tod. Ein Todesser zu sein heißt ein Auserwählter zu sein, wie der dunkle Lord schon oft betont hat. Aber gleichzeitig heißt es dass man sich über die durchschnittlichen Menschen erhoben hat und dass jeder Fehler, der normalerweise ignoriert oder mit einer Standpauke bestraft wäre, im dunklen Orden gravierende Folgen hat. Im dunklen Orden gibt es keinen Platz für die Faulen oder für die Dummen und der dunkle Lord verschwendet keine Zeit, um solche Personen gleich wegzuräumen. Es ist etwas Wunderschönes, Edles und Mächtiges, aber gleichzeitig heißt es, mit Feuer zu spielen und für Opfer bereit zu sein.

Lord Erebus denkt kurz über den Moment nach, in dem er seinen Eid im selben Raum gegeben hat. Er erinnert sich an Setis Nervosität als sie sich zum ersten Mal auf den Thron des Prinzen gesetzt hat. Er erinnert sich an das Gewicht, das er gleich nachdem er den Eid gesprochen hat, auf seinem Wesen spürte. Es kann nicht in Worte zusammengefasst werden, wie es sich anfühlte. Aber seit diesem Moment wusste er, dass ein normales und durchschnittliches Leben weiterhin vollkommen unmöglich ist. Er hätte sich ohnehin nichts anderes gewünscht. Er trug immer dieses Streben nach dem Wissen und der Macht in sich und würde nie mit einem normalen Leben zufrieden sein. Aber diese Verantwortung, welche er gleich gespürt hat, würde auch die Tapfersten einschüchtern. Die Richtung in die er geht, in die er sich entwickelt, seine eigenen Ideale und seine Prinzipien, all das spiegelt sich im dunklen Strom auf eine merkwürdige Weise ab und er kann deutlich sehen, dass der dunkle Strom damals und heute zwei unterschiedliche Sachen sind. Die Anführung lässt sich leicht spüren und seine Persönlichkeit, seine Ideale und wohin er den Orden führt, sind tief in den Strom eingeprägt und er weiß, dass die einzelnen Todesser, welche eine tiefere Verbindung zum Strom besitzen, all diese Sachen spüren können und dass sie davon beeinflusst werden.

Auf die gleiche Weise kann man auch Setis Ideen und ihre Anwesenheit im Strom spüren. Sie ist in vielen Aspekten anders als er. Und Erebus sieht die Schönheit der schwarzmagischen Entwicklung in der Tatsache, dass zwei Wesen, welche die gleichen Sachen anstreben und welche den Orden anführen, so unterschiedlich sind. Jeder macht es auf seine eigene Weise. Seti hat sie einmal 'Brüder' genannt und Lord Erebus kann vielleicht viel besser verstehen was sie damit sagen wollte als sein eigener ehemaliger Meister. Vielleicht klingt es etwas romantisch und idealistisch aber in seinen Augen bedeutet es nur, dass sie alle dem gleichen Strom zugehören. Was einen natürlich zur Frage führt – im welchen Sinne sind die Herrschenden anders?

In einer idealen Gesellschaft gibt es eine Gruppe der Herrschenden, in diesem Fall die Todesser, welche keine durchschnittlichen Menschen sind. Welche richtige Entscheidungen treffen, in jeder Situation handeln können und in allen Aspekten weiser und mächtiger als der Rest der Gesellschaft sind. Aber die Kapitäne des Schiffes sind eigentlich der Vertreter und die Erben der Dunkelheit. Sie sind Menschen mit Visionen, welche die Fäden ziehen. Sie bestimmen, in welche Richtung sich das Schiff bewegen wird und wie. Sie können voraussehen was ein bestimmter Zug dem dunklen Strom bringen wird und wie man weiterhin handeln soll. Sie sind Menschen welche all diese Sachen gleichzeitig im Kopf haben können. Und eine der wichtigsten Voraussetzungen dafür ist dass man einfach in allem übertrifft. Nicht nur in einem Bereich sondern in mehreren. Dass man außerordentliches Wissen über viele Sachen hat und etwas Revolutionäres in einem einzigen Bereich dem dunklen Strom geben kann, was seine persönliche Unterschrift im Buch der Zauberwelt darstellen wird. In anderen Worten, dass man mehr als nur ein Mensch wird und die Grenzen der Menschlichkeit, nicht im physischen sondern im geistigen Sinne überschreitet und die Höhen erreicht, von welchen die anderen Schwarzmagier nur träumen können.

Der Keim der Großartigkeit lebt zweifelsohne in Artaius. Aber es ist noch zu früh um sagen zu können, welcher Baum daraus wachsen wird.

Die Konferenzhalle wird totenstill als die Wächter die Türen abschließen und sich setzen. Lord Erebus schaut zu seiner eigenen Erbin, deren Augen heute besonders lebhaft sind. Die Flammen der Kerzen spiegeln sich in ihren braunen Augen, welche über das Meer der Schwärze blicken und ihre kleinen Hände fahren zärtlich über die Dämonenköpfe welche das Ende der Armlehnen ihres Throns schmücken. Lord Erebus kann deutlich spüren, wie ihre magische Aura um sie wie wild herum wirbelt und leicht pulsiert. Keine Spur der Nervosität ist in ihrem Gesicht anzusehen, sondern Freude und Aufregung. Erebus weiß, dass er dazu neigt, die Kontrolle über alles und alle haben zu wollen. Er weiß, dass es ein Problem ist und dass er nicht überall und zur gleichen Zeit sein kann. Und hoffentlich hat er dieses Problem gelöst aber in diesem Moment ertappt er sich dabei wie er Artaius analysiert und versucht vorauszusehen, in welche Richtung er sich entwickeln wird und was er dem dunklen Orden geben wird. Natürlich muss sich der Vertreter der Dunkelheit um solche Sachen kümmern aber Seti soll ihren Erben alleine wählen. Das ist ihre Entscheidung und er soll sich nicht einmischen. Er wird aber am Unterricht teilnehmen und Artaius das geben, was er denkt, dass er momentan am meisten braucht.

Der Belgier sitzt in der ersten Reihe bei Bellatrix und schaut zu den zwei Thronen ohne Angst in seinen Augen. Komplett in schwarz gekleidet und mit seinen Haaren nach hinten gekämmt sieht er außerordentlich hübsch aus. Und im gewissen Sinne erinnert er Erebus an den jungen Tom Riddle.

Lord Erebus winkt mit der Hand in Richtung seiner Erbin und die dunkle Prinzessin steht entschlossen und mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln im Gesicht auf. Das ist ihre Sache und Erebus wird heute gar nichts sagen. Er bemerkt aber belustigt dass sie keine Papiere in der Hand hält. Seti ist über ihre Gewohnheit, alles im Voraus planen und immer einen festen Plan haben müssen, hinweg. Es ist keine Frage der Selbstsicherheit, sondern des Bedürfnisses, alles immer bereit zu haben und Ordnung in ihrem Leben zu behalten. Aber sie hat gelernt, dass es gewisse Schönheit im Chaos gibt und dass es ihre Aufgabe ist, auf den Wellen des Chaos zu reiten und sie zu kontrollieren.

„Meister, Todesser," sagt sie laut und lässt ihren Blick über die Menschenmenge schweifen. „Heute ist ein sehr wichtiger Tag für den dunklen Orden, der die dritte Säule bekommt, die das Werk des Ordens auf ihren Schultern tragen wird."

Eine sehr seltsame Perspektive, geht Lord Erebus durch den Kopf.

„Ich habe mich absichtlich so ausgedrückt weil ich damit betonen möchte, dass die drei Säulen immer dastehen," fährt sie fort. „Ihr könnt kommen und gehen aber die Säulen sind immer da, für den Rest ihrer Leben."

„Mein Erbe ist meine eigene Sache und der dunkle Lord hatte nichts damit zu tun," sagt sie nach einer künstlicher Pause. „Er unterstützt mich in meiner Wahl und so ist es richtig."

Bellatrix Lestrange schlägt die Beine übereinander und schaut sich um als Seti die rechte Hand hebt wobei all die Kerzen in den drei großen Kronleuchtern erlöschen. Der Raum bleibt im Halbdunkeln und wird nur von den wenigen Kerzen, welche rund um das Podium stehen, beleuchtet. Als Seti nochmal die Hand hebt, ertappt sich Lord Erebus dabei, wie er lächelt. Die Flammen der schwarzen Kerzen welche stolz in ihren Kerzenhalter herumstehen werden blutrot und der ganze Raum wird in unheimlich rotes Licht getaucht. Interessant, denkt Lord Erebus.

„Artaius, trete vor," weist sie ihn an.

Der Belgier erhebt sich und geht langsam zum Podium, wo er sich vor Seti verbeugt.

„Ich habe dich als meinen Erben gewählt," sagt sie laut. „Bist du bereit, deine Treue dem dunklen Lord, mir, der dunklen Prinzessin und dem gesamten Orden zu schwören?"

„Ja, bin ich, meine Prinzessin," sagt der Belgier gleich.

Sie winkt ihm zu und geht zu dem dritten Thron, der wirklich nur ein großer Stuhl aus schwarzem Holz ist, ohne Ornamente, ohne Schönheit, ohne Persönlichkeit.

„Meister, wenn ich Euch bitten darf," sagt Seti und dreht leicht den Kopf um.

Lord Erebus steht langsam auf, streicht über seinen Anzug und gesellt sich zu ihnen, wobei er die Tatsache interessant findet, dass Seti bis dahin keine Ahnung hatte, was sie tun wollte. Sie folgt ihrer Intuition.

„Lege deine rechte Hand auf den Thron," weist Seti den Belgier an.

Die beiden Herrschenden pressen mit ihren Stäben seine Hand gegen das Holz und Seti schließt die Augen. Lord Erebus lässt seine Magie durch seinen Stab fließen und spürt, wie sich seine und Setis Magie mischen, sich in Artaius ergießen und dort leicht gegen einen Damm leicht prallen. Das ist eine sehr interessante Weise, den Eid zu geben, denkt er fasziniert.

„Der Eid," sagt Seti zu Artaius.

Für einen Moment lang sieht er überrumpelt aus und als hätte er eher erwartet, dass man ihm die Worte gibt, die er wiederholen soll, aber der dunkle Orden ist keine Gesellschaft, wo man etwas wiederholt oder etwas auf die gleiche Weise macht. Und Lord Erebus sieht dass ihn das Ganze verwirrt und dass er es schwierig findet. Seti hat gleich seinen Schwachpunkt gefunden und er gratuliert ihr dafür.

„Ich schwöre meine Treue dem dunklen Lord, der dunklen Prinzessin und dem dunklen Orden," sagt Artaius leise.

Lord Erebus spürt wie der Strom der Magie von ihm und Seti härter gegen die unsichtbare Barriere in ihm drückt und dann endlich durchbricht. Der Belgier schnappt überrascht nach Luft. Er hat so etwas nicht erwartet.

„Und ich schwöre weiterhin allen Pflichten nachzukommen, welche mir gegeben werden," fügt er hinzu.

Vielleicht waren seine Worte einfach und nicht gerade überraschend, aber sie waren seine eigenen. Was er früher gesagt hat waren die Worte von Seti, die er einfach anders formuliert hat. Diese Worte aber sind seine eigenen und kommen aus seinem Wesen. Und Seti und Lord Erebus spüren in diesem Moment, wie ihre gemeinsame Magie wie ein grollender Fluss alle Barriere in ihm durchbricht und einen Kreis schließt.

„So wird es sein," sagt Seti und hebt ihren Stab. „Danke, mein Meister."

Der dunkle Lord dreht sich mit Anmut um und geht zurück zu seinem Thron wo er sich etwas nachdenklich niederlässt. Ihm gefallen Setis Ideen und die Weise, auf die sie das Ganze getan hat. Es zeigt Originalität und Inspiration. Er schaut interessiert zu wie sich der Belgier mit zitternden Händen auf seinen eigenen Thron niederlässt, seinen Blick nach unten behaltend und offensichtlich versuchend zu verstehen, was gerade passiert ist.

Seti kehrt selbstzufrieden zu ihrem Thron zurück und setzt sich.

„Dein Thron ist momentan ohne Gestalt und ohne Seele," sagt sie zu ihm. „Und du musst ihm mit der Zeit eine Seele geben. Er spiegelt das, was du bist. Mit der Zeit wirst du ihn schmücken und er wird dein Wesen spiegeln."

Artaius kann nichts anderes tun außer verwirrt nicken.

„Ab diesem Moment werde ich einen Teil meiner Pflichten meinem Erben überlassen und der dunkle Lord wird das gleiche tun," sagt sie zu den versammelten Menschen, welche beeindruckt zu dem Podium hochschauen, keine Ahnung habend, was solch einen Eindruck auf sie gemacht hat. Der Zweifel und die Distanz die früher zu spüren waren sind jetzt weg und sind von echter Faszination ersetzt worden. Was Lord Erebus besonders amüsant findet ist dass sie keine Ahnung haben, warum sie sich so fühlen und was gerade passiert ist.

„Was sich vor allem auf die Korrespondenz und die regelmäßigen Besuche in der einzelnen Provinzen bezieht," sagt sie. „Und hiermit hebe ich seinen früheren Titel des Henkers auf weil er jetzt einen bekommen hat, der all seine Kraft erfordern wird."

Das Gesicht des Belgiers verrät momentan nur Verwirrung und wahrscheinlich hat er noch nicht begriffen, was das bedeutet. Er ist mit dem, was gerade passiert ist und was er gespürt hat, viel zu beschäftigt. Lord Erebus spielt mit dem Gedanken, zusammen mit Artaius und Seti ein schönes Ritual in einem dunklen Wald zu machen. Der Belgier denkt, dass er gar nichts spüren kann? Warte nur, denkt Lord Erebus, bis er an so etwas teilnimmt. Das wird ihn total aus der Bahn werfen. Er ertappt sich dabei wie er sich fragt, ob er ein guter Nekromantiker wäre und wie er bereits den Unterricht plant. Er schüttelt gedanklich den Kopf und erinnert sich daran, dass er Setis und nicht sein Erbe ist obwohl sie zusammenarbeiten sollten. Nachdem er den Eid gegeben hat spürt Lord Erebus deutlich die Verbindung mit dem jungen Belgier und als könne er ihn besser verstehen. Was natürlich bedeutet dass Setis Methode geklappt hat. Sie wusste ja, dass Artaius nicht selbst den Eid geben konnte weil er nicht wusste wie. Deswegen wollte sie, dass Erebus und sie einen magischen Kreis mit ihm bilden, was an sich bedeutet, dass sie eine Verbindung teilen. Und nachdem Artaius ehrlich gesprochen hat, hat der Fluss ihrer Magie endlich die letzte Mauer in ihm durchdrungen und der Kreis war komplett. Genial, Seti, geht ihm durch den Kopf. Was die spärliche Beleuchtung und das rote Licht bewirken sollten war eine feierliche und gleichzeitig erschreckende Stimmung zu erzeugen, was auch geklappt hat. Lord Erebus schaut zu seiner Erbin mit Billigung und freut sich bereits auf das Gespräch mit ihr darüber. Warte mal, sie muss zuerst ihre Freundin heiraten, denkt er. Wie nervig. Na dann tun wir es später.

„Ich erkläre dieses Treffen für beendet," sagt Seti und winkt mit der Hand, wobei die Kronleuchter zum Leben erwecken und die riesige Konferenzhalle wird in Licht getaucht. Lord Erebus blinzelt. Ihm war das Halbdunkeln viel lieber. „Die Hochzeitszeremonie findet am Ufer des Sees in anderthalb Stunde statt."

Die Todesser erheben sich und machen dabei den Eindruck von Menschen, die gerade aufgewacht sind. Blinzelnd und sich etwas verwirrt umschauend, verlassen sie die Konferenzhalle, sich dabei verbeugend als sie an dem Podium vorbeigehen.

Lord Erebus verzichtet darauf, die Hände zu reiben als Seti auf ihn zugeht.

„Sehr interessant," befriedigt er sich nur zu sagen. „Ich möchte darüber mit dir sprechen, Seti."

„Gerne, Meister," sagt sie und schenkt ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln.

Der junge Belgier gesellt sich mit einem maskenhaften Ausdruck zu ihnen, unsicher wirkend was er jetzt tun soll.

„Trinken wir etwas zusammen," schlägt Seti vor. „Ich denke, dass wir alle so was brauchen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Und während die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit am See finalisiert werden, sitzen die drei in einer einsamen Gartenlaube, weg von der Menschenmenge und die ständig ankommenden Menschen welche in Flüssen Richtung See gleiten. Artaius kommt es so vor, als habe man eine Zeitblase erschafft, in der sie jetzt sitzen sodass sie das gerade Geschehene besprechen können.

Artaius war schon immer ziemlich unsicher was er in welchem Moment sagen oder tun soll und obwohl er die Bräuche der Gesellschaft gut gelernt hat, findet er sich jetzt auf dem unsicheren Boden denn er hat den Eindruck dass jetzt ganz andere Regeln gelten. Viele Todesser würden töten, um an seiner Stelle zu sein. Viele beneiden ihm dafür und warten nur darauf, dass er einen Fehler macht. Aber Artaius freut sich nur auf das Abenteuer und auf die Aufregung, der Titel bedeutet ihm nicht viel. Was ihn aber sehr verwirrt ist das, was er soeben gespürt hat. Er hat gespürt, wie ihn etwas durchdringen wollte und er hat sich reflexartig versteift und alles getan um es zu verhindern. Der Druck war aber zu stark für ihn und als es in seinem Kopf von der Anstrengung trommelte, stolperte sein Selbstschutz und er spürte, wie etwas Fremdes in ihn drang. Aber das Fremde war gut, erkannte er. Es erhob seine Gedanken und sein Wesen auf eine ganz andere Ebene und er hatte keine Ahnung, dass so was existierte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie entblößt und nackt aber hoffentlich konnte es keiner an ihm sehen.

Und jetzt? Jetzt fühlt er sich einfach anders. Er kann es nicht wirklich erklären aber er weiß, dass etwas passiert ist und er würde gerne mehr über den schwarzmagischen Zauber wissen, den er gerade gespürt hat. Diese unsichtbare Hand, welche erbarmungslos in ihn drang öffnete etwas in ihm was bisher schlief und Artaius war so von den verschiedenen Gedanken überwältigt dass er an gar nichts denken konnte.

„So," sagt der dunkle Lord der gelassen auf der Bank in der Gartenlaube sitzt und seine weißen Finger um den Kelch der vor ihm steht wickelt. „Jetzt sind wir zu drei."

Die dunkle Prinzessin schaut lächelnd zu Artaius der sich wieder so fühlt, als sei er nackt. Ihm gefällt dieses Gefühl nicht.

„Und das ist mit Stil passiert," bemerkt der dunkle Lord. „Ich würde gerne deine Erklärung dafür hören, Seti."

Die dunkle Prinzessin nimmt einen Schluck ihres Weins und grinst breit.

„Ich hatte keinen Plan, Meister," sagt sie. „Ich hatte nur diese Idee auf der Stelle bekommen. Und ich wollte, dass Ihr auch daran teilnehmt."

„Klar," sagt der dunkle Lord. Er schaut zu Artaius, der den Blick senkt. Er hat keine Ahnung, was von ihm erwartet wird. Wie soll er sich jetzt benehmen?

„Warum hast du dich so dagegen gewehrt?" fragt er ihn direkt.

Artaius weiß natürlich, worüber er redet und er weiß auch, dass er ihm die Wahrheit sagen soll. Im gewissen Sinne freut er sich, dass auch der dunkle Lord da ist und dass er ihn wahrscheinlich auch unterrichten wird, aber er spürt dass höhere Ziele für ihn gesetzt worden sind. Jetzt ist er kein Todesser mehr sondern viel mehr und viel mehr wird von ihm erwartet.

„Das war eine reflexartige Reaktion, mein Lord," sagt er.

„Meister," verbessert ihn der dunkle Lord.

Artaius nickt und erinnert sich daran, dass ihn die dunkle Prinzessin immer auf diese Weise anspricht. Er fügt diese Verbesserung seiner gedanklichen Liste der Bräuche hinzu.

„Meister," wiederholt er. Das Wort hört sich etwas seltsam aus seinem Mund an. „Ja, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was da passiert und meine erste Reaktion ist natürlich Verteidigung. Ich bin ein Kämpfer."

„Vielleicht hätte ich dir sagen sollen, was passieren wird, aber das wollte ich nicht," wirft die dunkle Prinzessin ein. „Aus einem sehr guten Grund. Denn das würde alles verderben. Ich wollte dass du unvorbereitet bist und dass du so reagierst wie du normalerweise reagieren würdest. Und so war deine Reaktion nicht gerade überraschend."

„Ich stimme zu," sagt der dunkle Lord und mustert Artaius schon wieder auf diese Weise, als kenne er sein innerstes und intimstes Wesen, was Artaius unheimlich findet. Der starke Geruch des menschliches Bluts steigt ihm in die Nase als der dunkle Lord einen langen Schluck an seinem 'Getränk' nimmt.

„Du bist wie eine Festung," sagt er leise. „Und ich kann es nicht abwarten, in diese Festung einzudringen und einen Blick auf deren Bewohner zu werfen und sie kennenzulernen."

Artaius schaut verwirrt zu ihm und die dunkle Prinzessin kichert. Erst in diesem Moment fällt Lord Erebus auf, dass seine Worte auch anders verstanden werden können. Was versucht mir mein Unterbewusstsein zu sagen, fragt er sich? Dass ich verzweifelt Sex brauche?

„Immer langsam, Meister," sagt Seti und legt ihre Hand auf seine, sie drückend. Artaius hat noch nie gesehen, dass sie solch eine freundliche Geste austauschen und er findet es echt überraschend. „Nichts, was du getan hast, war falsch, Artaius," versichert sie ihm. „Und es ist normal dass du überwältigt bist. Aber es ist ein Teil deines Wachstums."

Artaius leckt sich die Lippen. Er hat den Eindruck dass von ihm erwartet wird, dass er jetzt etwas sagt.

„Ich habe mich irgendwie nackt gefühlt," gibt er schließlich zu.

„Das ist aber normal," sagt die dunkle Prinzessin sachlich.

„Und ich habe eine sehr seltsame Verbindung mit euch gespürt," sagt er und blickt in die Runde. „Als... als könne ich euch besser verstehen." Die beiden schweigen und er räuspert sich. Hat er etwas Falsches gesagt? „Zumindest war das mein Eindruck."

„Du wirst sehen," sagt die dunkle Prinzessin. „Das Gefühl wird nicht nachlassen, sondern wird sich sogar vertiefen."

Artaius fühlt sich wie Alice im Wunderland und weiß nicht wie er das auffassen soll. Das Ganze entwickelt sich in einer sehr seltsamen Richtung und er weiß nicht, was er daraus machen soll. Der Thron, der eher einem Stuhl ähnelt und den er, laut der Prinzessin, selbst 'schmücken' soll, das Gefühl der Verbindung mit den beiden, das er nicht rational erklären kann aber auch das Gefühl, dass sich etwas in ihm geöffnet hat. Es erinnert Artaius an Gedichte, die er nie verstehen konnte weil sie immer über die Welt in Allegorien sprachen die man selbst entwirren sollte und Artaius war darin nie gut. Ihn nervte die bloße Tatsache dass man nicht genau sagen konnte, was man sagen wollte und musste diese seltsamen Beschreibungen und Worte benutzen, um etwas ganz Einfaches zu beschreiben. Wozu ist bitteschön gut, dass jemand etwas schreibt, was keiner versteht und muss unzählige Rätsel lösen, um an die wahre Bedeutung ran zu kommen?

Zum ersten Mal in einer langen Zeit fühlt Artaius, dass das Ganze viel schwieriger sein wird als er früher dachte. Er war für den Unterricht bereit, er wollte lernen und neue Sachen beherrschen. Er war bereit, jede Nacht in der Trainingshalle zu verbringen um seine Kampffähigkeiten zu verbessern. Aber wie beherrscht man etwas, wenn man keine Ahnung hat, worum es überhaupt geht?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mr und Mrs Granger sind von Gerard Lacroix geholt worden und nach einer seltsamen Reise befinden sie sich am Ufer eines Sees, wo sie auf dem in der Nacht und unter mehreren Fackeln glitzernden Eis eine Bühne sehen. Total verwirrt aber zugleich alles atemberaubend findend, setzen sie sich auf die Plätze welche mit ihren Namen beschriftet worden sind und schauen sich um.

Mrs Granger fühlt sich als sei sie in ein Märchen hinein gewandert. Alles kommt ihr unheimlich und magisch vor und sie versucht sich jedes Detail zu merken, sich über alles wundernd. Die Zauberwelt und die Magie sind nichts Neues für sie aber das hier übertrifft, ihrer Meinung nach, alles was sie bisher gesehen hat. Die schwarze Bühne schwebt über dem Eis und hunderte Schmetterlinge schwirren herum, lange Spuren des Nebels hinterlassend, der einen wunderschönen Duft hat. Dass der Nebel schön riechen kann ist schon magisch, geht ihr durch den Kopf, aber dass es Schmetterlinge gibt, welche Nebel erschaffen, das ist Wahnsinn. Das ist aber die Welt ihrer Tochter. Es kommt einem vor als sei sie in einer Welt in der alles möglich ist aber Mrs Granger weiß sehr wohl, dass Menschen in dieser Welt jeden Tag kämpfen und sterben. Dass sie auch essen und schlafen müssen, wie sie. Es gibt etwas, was sie gemeinsam haben, auch wenn sie wunderschöne Sachen mit einem Wink ihrer Zauberstäbe bewirken können, und das ist in Momenten wie diesen reiner Trost für sie, wenn sie sich total verloren und verwirrt fühlt.

Ihr Mann redet auf Französisch mit diesem netten Minister, Gerard, der sich zu ihnen gesetzt hat, und Mrs Granger bemerkt stolz, wie gut sein Französisch geworden ist. Er hat einen französischen Akzent, er macht fast keine Fehler und kann sich leicht auf dieser Sprache ausdrücken. Mrs Granger blickt über all diese Menschen, welche um sie herum sitzen und aufgeregt tuscheln und spürt Stolz in ihrer Brust, wissend, dass all diese Menschen zu der Hochzeit ihrer Tochter gekommen sind. Reichtum scheint etwas Normales im dunklen Orden zu sein. Wohin auch immer sie schaut, sieht sie teure Kleidung, das Glitzern der Diamanten oder des Goldes und riecht die teuren Parfüms der Ladys welche hinter ihr sitzen und aufgeregt auf einer Sprache reden, die Mrs Granger nicht kennt. Bisher hat sie Amerikaner sprechen gehört, ein paar Franzosen aber die anderen Sprachen erkennt sie nicht. Leute aus der gesamten Welt sind hierhergekommen und Mrs Granger fragt sich vage, wie groß das dunkle Imperium jetzt ist. Sie denkt auch darüber nach, was ihr ihre Tochter gesagt hat. Dass sie den Geist des dunklen Ordens spüren wird und Mrs Granger denkt, dass sie eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon hat, was sie damit sagen wollte. Es herrschen Feierlichkeit, Ernst und Aufregung unter den sich versammelten Todessern, aber es gibt noch etwas. Sie alle scheinen sich gut zu kennen und Mrs Granger sieht da eine sehr große Gruppe der Zauberer und Hexen welche etwas zusammen verbindet. Ja, das ist es. Gemeinsames Ziel aber auch gemeinsame Denkweise.

So etwas kann man deutlich spüren wenn man ein Fußballspiel schaut. All diese Menschen haben ein gemeinsames Interesse und etwas, was sie verbindet. Aber im Gegenteil zu Fußballfans, sie alle scheinen miteinander sehr gut auszukommen. Sie alle scheinen Freunde zu sein. Und wenn dem wirklich so ist, muss Mrs Granger zugeben dass das dunkle Imperium das Beste ist, was der Welt hätte passieren können. Die Welt die sie kennt ist immer geteilt und es gibt immer Minderheiten welche für ihre Rechte kämpfen müssen. Wenn man nicht wie die anderen ist, wird man gleich geächtet und Mrs Granger ist der Meinung dass viele schlechte Sachen in der Geschichte der Welt passiert sind genau aus diesem Grund, weil die Mehrheit die Minderheit verbannen wollte. Aber wenn es etwas gibt, ein gemeinsames Ziel, ein Ideal, das verschiedene Menschen unter einer Fahne vereinigt und ein Ganzes bildet, ist es ein Wunder und etwas, was man schätzen soll.

Etwas Seltsames erwacht in ihr als sie zu diesem Schluss kommt. Sie ist in diesem bestimmen Moment auf ihre Tochter so stolz, dass sie platzen könnte. Das hat sie, zusammen mit ihrem Lehrer, alleine erschaffen. Sie hat solch eine Gesellschaft aus Asche gebaut und so etwas Großartiges gebaut. Und in diesem Moment verspricht sich Mrs Granger dass sie nie wieder darüber nachdenken oder sie ihrer Tochter übel nehmen wird, dass sie manchmal Gewalt anwenden muss, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Viele große Herrscher haben es getan und mussten es so tun. Am Anfang hat Mrs Granger der bloße Begriff der Schwarzmagie verwirrt. Sie fragte sich wie etwas gut sein kann wenn man es schwarz nennt. Ihre Tochter hat ihr gesagt, dass das nur eine Bezeichnung sei und dass die Magie an sich weder schwarz noch weiß sei. Es hänge davon ab, wofür und wie man sie benutzt. Und in diesem Sinne, erkennt Mrs Granger jetzt, ist die Schwarzmagie gut. Denn wenn man viele Länder der Welt unter einer Fahne vereinigt, Ordnung einführt und der Welt Frieden gibt, wird die Schwarzmagie für einen guten Zweck benutzt.

Sie wird aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sich die mehrere Hundert wie einer erheben und die Köpfe senken. Mrs Granger, welche zusammen mit ihrem Mann aufgestanden ist, kommen sie wie Tänzer vor, welche jahrelang geübt haben, eine einzige Bewegung wie einer auszuführen was sie phantastisch findet.

Sie schaut sich verstohlen unter ihrem Haar um und erblickt drei Figuren welche sich langsam dem See annähern. Mrs Grangers Herz schlägt schneller als sie das hübsche Gesicht ihres Einzelkindes erblickt. Das ist ihr Lehrer, sie kennt ihn. Mrs Granger weiß nicht warum aber jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sieht, bekommt sie Gänsehaut. Warum ist er so blass? Ist er krank? Den anderen jungen Mann hat sie in der Zeitung gesehen und sie schluckt heftig. Er bringt Menschen auf Befehl um. Mrs Granger setzt sich zusammen mit den anderen wieder und erschaudert. Sie weiß ja, dass das dunkle Imperium manche Sachen auf diese Weise löst und sie kann auch verstehen, dass manche Kriminelle so gefährlich sind, dass man sie nicht ins Gefängnis stecken kann. Aber sie wird nie verstehen und nie billigen, dass das dunkle Imperium die Todesstrafe so oft ausführt. Sie kann nicht glauben dass die Zauberwelt keine guten Gefängnisse bauen kann und versteht auch nicht die Gründe hinter der Ausübung der Todesstrafe. Aber das ist die Politik des dunklen Imperiums, so grausam wie auch immer sie sich anhört.

Ihre Tochter hält am Ufer des Sees inne und zieht langsam ihren Zauberstab hervor. Eine einfache Geste, welche jedoch Mrs Granger sehr beeindruckend findet.

Mrs Granger hat ihrer Tochter immer nur die Kleidung gekauft, welche sie tragen wollte. Ja, sie ist ihr Einzelkind und viele Eltern welche nur ein weibliches Kind haben, verwandeln es unbewusst in eine Puppe. In ihrer Jugend hat sich Mrs Granger eine Tochter herbei gewünscht, der sie wunderschöne Kleider und bunte Kleidung kaufen würde und in dieser Hinsicht unterscheidet sie sich nicht von den anderen Frauen, welche davon träumten. Aber kurz ehe sie ihren Mann getroffen hat und während sie noch immer bei ihren Eltern wohnte, zog eine Familie mit einem kleinen Mädchen ins Haus nebenan ein. Die Eltern waren jung und sie waren beide Künstler. Er war ein Musiker und sie war eine Malerin. Am Anfang fand Mrs Granger sehr süß, wie die beiden ihre Tochter kleideten, aber mit der Zeit wurde es zu viel für sie. Schließlich als sie eines Tages sah, wie die beiden ihre Tochter ins Auto führten, die wie eine Puppe gekleidet war – Schminke, ein winziges Kleid mit allerlei Kinkerlitzchen und rote, polierte Schuhe – versprach sie sich selbst, würde sie je eine Tochter bekommen, dass sie sie nie so kleiden würde. Die Eltern können denken, dass es sehr süß ist, aber hier geht es um ein menschliches Wesen und nicht um eine Puppe mit der man spielen und sie so kleiden kann wie man will. Die Kinder werden sich daran erinnern und wahrscheinlich ihre Teenager-Tage in Rap-Kleidung verbringen. So bekam ihre Tochter nur die Kleidung die sie tragen wollte und die ihr gefiel. Und Mrs Granger spielte mit der Puppe welche sie ihrer Tochter geschenkt hat und mit der sie nie spielen wollte und kleidete sie in winzig kleinen Kleidern mit Kinkerlitzchen und rosafarbenen Ballettschuhen. So waren die beiden zufrieden.

Mrs Granger wurde in der Überzeugung erzogen, dass die Männerkleidung für Männer ist und dass die Frauenkleidung für Frauen ist. Aber seit ihr ihre Tochter ihre Freundin vorgestellt hat, hat sie zu ihrer Kleidung gar nichts gesagt. Heute aber, in ihrem schwarzen Anzug und mit einer kleinen Krawatte, die ihrer Figur sehr gut passt – hat sie denn zugenommen? Das ist phantastisch, geht Mrs Granger durch den Kopf – und mit ihrem kleinen aber geschmackvollen Pferdeschwanz sieht sie sehr hübsch aus. Ihre Figur lässt sich leicht unter der Anzugjacke ausmachen und sie bewegt sich mit Leichtigkeit und Stil was früher nicht der Fall war. Vielleicht hat sie doch die Kleidung und den Stil gefunden, die ihr passen, schlussfolgert Mrs Granger, denn anders kann sie es sich nicht erklären. Seti hat sich noch nie mit solcher Anmut und solcher Selbstsicherheit bewegt und sie strahlt Schönheit, Charisma und Weisheit aus.

„Meister, mein Erbe, Todesser und Gäste," sagt sie laut wobei ihre Stimme hallt als befänden sie sich in einer Höhle. „Willkommen. Für die Hochzeit habe ich eine Zeremonie geschrieben, welche zwei Zeugen erfordert. Die Zeremonie an sich wird eine halbe Stunde dauern und ich möchte absolute Stille haben. Wenn ich fertig bin, werde ich euch ein Zeichen geben."

Die anwesenden Menschen nicken feierlich und manche ziehen ihre Umhänge aus um sich bequemer zu fühlen und sich während der Zeremonie nicht bewegen zu müssen. Mrs Granger schaut mit Tränen in den Augen zu wie ihre Tochter ihre rechte Hand ausstreckt und wie jemand aufsteht. Mrs Granger hat schon viel Zeit mit Laetitia verbracht und sie findet die junge Frau einfach phantastisch. Sie ist fröhlich, ist immer bereit zu helfen, kann sich gut ausdrücken und teilt manche Interesse mit Mrs Granger, sowie die Gartenarbeit. Die in schwarz gehüllte Figur mit der Kapuze über den Kopf zieht langsam ihren Umhang aus und bleibt in einem schwarzen Kleid mit offenem Rücken und Schultern stehen, das so aussieht, als habe man tausenden Sterne über den Tüll verstreut. Ihre langen, braunen Haaren sind mit kleinen schwarzen Schmetterlingen geschmückt welche offensichtlich verzaubert worden sind da Mrs Granger deutlich gesehen hat, wie einer von ihnen die Flügel träge bewegt, als sei er erst jetzt aufgewacht. Mrs Granger lächelt begeistert. Laetitia sieht atemberaubend aus und sie kann sich vorstellen dass die Männer und die Frauen im dunklen Orden die Tatsache bereuen, dass sie zusammen mit ihrer Tochter ist. Am Anfang war Mrs Granger versucht, über ihre Tochter als den Mann und Laetitia als die Frau in der Beziehung zu denken aber mit der Zeit ist ihr klar geworden, dass dem nicht so ist. Auch wenn sich ihre Denkweisen unterschieden, ist es falsch die Sache so zu vereinfachen. Dann ihr ist klar geworden, dass die Welt nicht auf die zwei Geschlechter geteilt werden kann weil das Weibliche und das Männliche im jeden stecken und dass man sich nicht von einer Liste der Beschäftigungen, welche als männlich und als weiblich bezeichnet werden, einschränken lassen soll. Und das, ihrer Meinung nach, haben die beiden getan. Als sie zuschaut wie ihre Tochter die lächelnde Laetitia zum See führt, bemerkt sie schon wieder, dass Laetitia nicht gerade wie eine stereotypische Frau geht und sie verkneift sich ein Lächeln, weil sie es einfach süß findet. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie ihre eigene Mutter es pflegte, ein Buch auf ihren Kopf zu stellen um ihr beizubringen, wie eine Frau gehen soll. Es ist so ermüdend und so überflüssig, denkt Mrs Granger und ist dafür dankbar, dass sie vernünftig genug war, um ihre Tochter nicht mit solchen Sachen zu plagen.

Der dunkle Lord und sein Ehemann – den Mrs Granger aus der Zeitung kennt – folgen den beiden zum Podium und und betreten es. Mrs Granger fragt sich vage wie dick das Eis ist und ob es sicher ist, so über das Eis zu gehen, besonders in diesen Schuhen welche Laetitia trägt. Aber wahrscheinlich haben sich die Zauberer und Hexen darum früher gekümmert. Ihre Tochter hält in der Mitte des Podiums inne und Laetitia dreht sich anmutig um. Und als die beiden einander in die Augen schauen, hat Mrs Granger den Eindruck dass die Zeit steht und ihre Hand gleitet zu der ihres Mannes, der ihre drückt. Mrs Granger hat keine Ahnung, was ihre Tochter mit dem Begriff der 'Hochzeitszeremonie' sagen wollte aber sie sieht keinen Beamten, der sie verheiraten würde. Der dunkle Lord geht langsam rund um die Bühne um auf der rechten Seite von Seti und mit den Händen vor ihm verschränkt stehen zu bleiben, wobei sich sein Ehemann langsam zu Laetitia gesellt, welche heute von innen glüht. Mrs Granger ist versucht, sich umzuschauen um zu sehen, ob die anderen so verwirrt wie sie sind, aber sie kann einfach nicht von den vier wegblicken.

Die Schmetterlinge schwirren etwas lebhafter um sie herum als Seti und Laetitia zwei identische Kelche erscheinen lassen und damit in ihren linken Händen stehen bleiben. Sich in die Augen schauend und nicht wegblickend, heben sie gleichzeitig die rechten Hände und fahren zärtlich über die Kelche. Dann streckt Seti ihre Hand mit dem Kelch aus und Laetitia macht das gleiche. Mrs Granger ertappt sich dabei, wie sie blöd lächelt als ihr klar wird, dass ihre linken Hände, welche die Kelche halten, ineinander geschlungen sind.

„Ein Teil von dir lebt jetzt in mir," hallen ihre Stimmen.

Die beiden trinken aus dem Kelch der anderen und danach lassen sie diese verschwinden. Jetzt weiß Mrs Granger, dass sie kein Beamter oder solch eine fünfte Person verheiraten wird sondern dass man in der Zauberwelt eine schöne Aufführung macht, welche eigentlich den Abschluss der Ehe darstellt. Und sie findet es viel besser und viel romantischer. Sie wünscht sich, sie hätte ihren Mann auf diese Weise heiraten können statt es in einem staubigen Standesamtsbüro zu tun.

Ihr fällt auf einmal auf, dass die beiden etwas in die Luft halten, aber sie kann nicht sehen worum es geht. Etwas Kleines.

„Mit dir in der Dunkelheit," haucht Laetitia, etwas auf die Hand von Seti steckend. Erst dann wird Mrs Granger klar, dass es sich um einen Ring handelt und sie lächelt.

„Mit dir in der ewigen Nacht," sagt ihre Tochter etwas lauter und entschlossener und steckt einen Ring auf Laetitias Finger.

Die zwei ergreifen die Hand voneinander und ihre Finger werden ineinander geschlungen. Den nächsten Moment ertönt ein langsamer Walzer und die beiden beginnen sich langsam zu bewegen. Mrs Granger schaut, den Atem anhaltend, wie eine schimmernde Schnur aus ihren Händen hervorkommt und schleift hinter ihnen her als sie rund um die Bühne tanzen. Als sie sich weiter und im perfekten Rhythmus drehen, bildet die Schnur wunderschöne Spiralen und bleibt in der Luft schweben. Als sie die dritte Runde um die Bühne machen, gibt es schon eine unheimlich komplizierte Konstruktion der schimmernden, silbernen Linien und Mrs Granger hört deutlich als Gerard Lacroix nach der Luft schnappt. Na wenigstens sind sie und ihr Mann nicht die einzigen welche etwas daran zum Wundern finden. Sie atmet erst dann ein als die beiden stoppen und bemerkt, dass die schimmernde Linie in ihren, noch immer einander haltenden, Händen verschwindet.

Der dunkle Lord, der die ganze Zeit dagestanden hat und den beiden beim Tanzen zugeschaut hat, ergreift langsam die silberne Schnur welche in seiner Hand pulsieren bleibt.

„Ich habe es gesehen," sagt er einfach.

Und als sich Mrs Granger fragt worüber er redet, macht sein Ehemann auf Laetitias Seite das gleiche und hebt das Kinn.

„Ich habe es gesehen," sagt er laut.

Setis Ausdruck ist noch immer ernst als sie sich nach vorne lehnt und einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Laetitias Lippen presst, wobei Laetitia gleich ihre Arme um Setis Hals legt. Mrs Granger ist versucht, auf die Füße zu springen und zu klatschen aber sie bleibt wie jeder brav sitzen und obwohl sie grinst, sich insgeheim fragend, warum ihre Tochter noch immer so ernst ist. Hatte sie Zweifel? Der Kuss an sich hat sie überrascht. Früher hat sie versucht sich vorzustellen wie es aussieht wenn die beiden sich küssen aber die offensichtliche Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit, mit der ihre Tochter ihre Freundin geküsst hat, scheinen alles und ohne Worte zu erklären. Es sah natürlich aus.

Sie wird durch einen Klatsch in den Händen aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich erkläre diese Zeremonie für beendet," sagt ihre Tochter laut und hebt ihre Hände hoch.

Und schon als sich Mrs Granger fragt, ob dies eine gute Zeit wäre, um den beiden zu gratulieren, berührt Lacroix zärtlich ihren Ellbogen und steuert die beiden in die Richtung, in die alle, jetzt leise miteinander redenden Todesser, langsam und in einer Schlange gehen.

„Ist dies denn keine gute Zeit, um ihr zu gratulieren?" flüstert sie dem Franzosen ins Ohr.

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Sie werden sich zu uns gesellen wenn sie dafür bereit sind," flüstert er zurück. „Wir müssen ihnen etwas Zeit geben. Schließlich war diese Zeremonie sehr anspruchsvoll und die dunkle Prinzessin und ihre Frau möchten für eine Weile alleine sein."

Mrs Granger öffnet den Mund um etwas zu fragen, schließt ihn aber. Jetzt befindet sich in einer ganz anderen Welt in der andere Regeln gelten. Keine Hexe würde solch eine Frage stellen. Ja, Mr und Mrs Granger kennen schon viele Zauberer und Hexen und haben auch viel über die Zauberwelt gelernt, aber sie hat gelernt dass auch wenn sie etwas in der Zauberwelt erstaunlich findet, dass sie keine Fragen dazu stellen soll weil sie dadurch den Unterschied zwischen ihnen und den Zauberern und Hexen noch deutlicher macht. Und sie möchte verzweifelt in dieser Gesellschaft funktionieren können und nicht auffallen. Wegen ihrer Tochter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wie ein Märchen," sagt Draco lächelnd. „Das wolltest du erreichen, oder, Laetitia?"

„Sei denn nicht so bescheiden," sagt sie und zwinkert ihm zu. „Du hast dabei viel geholfen."

Draco wirft Seti einen Blick zu. Offensichtlich ist er erleichtert, dass Seti nicht die Verachtung was das Romantische angeht mit seinem Mann teilt. Sie musste natürlich alles gewähren. Sie hat gar nichts zu den Schmetterlingen gesagt, ihr gefiel Laetitias Kleid (obwohl sie es schwarz wollte) und sie wollte auch Ringe mit ihr austauschen. Dracos Meinung nach ist sie das genaue Gegenteil von Erebus, obwohl man nicht gerade sagen kann dass sie außer sich vor Freude ist wenn sie solche Sachen sieht. Sie stören sie nicht und sie findet sie in Ordnung. Sie fand es auch in Ordnung, Laetitia gleich zu küssen nachdem die Zeremonie fertig war. Sie scheint viel mehr Toleranz für solche Sachen zu haben und Draco ist froh dass Laetitia so heiraten konnte wie sie wollte. Aber es gab keine Blumen. Laetitia wollte Blumen in ihr Haar stecken und Seti, welche bisher zu allem ja gesagt hat, hat gleich den Kopf geschüttelt. Laetitia ließ sich aber nicht entmutigen und schlug stattdessen Schmetterlinge vor, was die dunkle Prinzessin gebilligt hat.

Wenn es um manche Sachen geht, sind sie dem dunklen Lord eh egal und Draco kann sie auf seine Weise tun. Aber bei manchen Sachen darf er nicht wählen. Der dunkle Lord hat das letzte Wort, Punkt. Und da Draco sich nicht mit ihm streiten will denn er mag so was nicht, überlässt er die Sache ihm. Aber er muss gestehen dass Laetitia über eine Menge Sachen entscheidet und dass sie manchmal Seti mit einem einzigen Lächeln besänftigt. Draco beneidet sie für ihren weiblichen Charme und für ihre Fähigkeit, die Menschen um sich herum mit subtiler Magie zu manipulieren sodass sie am Ende keine Ahnung haben, dass sie manipuliert werden. Wann auch immer Draco so etwas auf Erebus versucht hat, prallte er gegen eine Wand. Der dunkle Lord scheint dagegen total immun zu sein.

„Darf ich deinen Ring sehen?" fragt er sie im Unterton.

Der dunkle Lord und Seti sind ins Gespräch gefallen aber Draco und Laetitia sind momentan damit sehr zufrieden denn sie möchten über die Zeremonie reden und ihre Eindrücke austauschen. Die zwei wiederum scheinen viel mehr an der bloßen Methode interessiert zu sein.

Laetitia strahlt ihn an und streckt ihre rechte Hand aus.

„Wieso denn die rechte?" fragt er etwas nachdenklich als er ihren neuen Ehering mustert.

Rund um den Ring gibt es eine winzige Reihe der Runen und auch für Draco, der gute Augen hat, ist es beinahe unmöglich die einzelnen Runen auszumachen. Soll das etwa ein Zauber sein? Das Silber – denn die dunkle Prinzessin möchte wegen des dunklen Lords kein Gold tragen – ist ziemlich dick und schwer.

„Weil die linke Hand, laut Seti, für das dunkle Mal und andere Sachen ist, welche mit den Pflichten im Orden zu tun haben," erwidert Laetitia, die jedoch Draco so vorkommt, als störe sie diese Entscheidung Setis überhaupt nicht.

„Die linke Hand soll aber das Herz und die Beziehungen symbolisieren," meint Draco.

„Ach du weißt schon, die scheren sich überhaupt nicht um Traditionen und wie man es normalerweise macht," sagt Laetitia fröhlich, auf Setis Rücken deutend. „Ihr ist es egal. Und ganz ehrlich, nachdem ich etwas darüber nachgedacht habe, mir auch. Mir ist es so viel lieber. Es ist anders und einzigartig."

„Was sind diese Runen?" fragt Draco neugierig. „Sie sind so klein, dass ich sie nicht lesen kann."

„Keine Ahnung," sagt Laetitia achselzuckend. „Seti wollte es mir nicht sagen, aber ihr eigener Ring sieht gleich aus. Der Metall soll auch etwas Besonderes sein."

„Vielleicht sind die Runen für Schutz?" schlägt Draco vor. „Das würde Sinn ergeben."

„Vermutlich," sagt Laetitia, die sich bei ihm einhakt und ihre Hand sinken lässt. „Und ich finde es etwas seltsam dass sie mir nicht sagen wollte worum es geht also ja. Wahrscheinlich geht es darum. Und ihr ist es peinlich zuzugeben dass sie meinen Ring mit einem Schutzzauber belegt hat. Was auch immer."

Sie verdreht die Augen und grinst.

„Aber das Metall soll Silber sein, obwohl es seltsame Eigenschaften hat. Seti hat ihn aus Tibet hergeschafft," fährt sie aufgeregt fort. „Angeblich glüht der Ring blau aber ich weiß noch nicht wann. Wenn ich in Gefahr bin? Oder wenn sie mit mir sprechen will? Keine Ahnung. Aber ich war außer mir als sie mir gesagt hat, sie werde sich um die Ringe kümmern. Erstens war ich erstaunt dass sie Ringe überhaupt haben wollte. Das heißt dass sie auch einen tragen wollte. Zweitens wusste ich dass es sich um etwas Besonderes handeln wird als ich eine Delegation der Todesser aus Indien in ihrem Arbeitszimmer gesehen habe. Und das ist das beste Geschenk das ich bekommen konnte."

„Ach," sagt Draco. „Warte nur bis du die Geschenke siehst, welche du bekommen hast. Die Elfen häufen sie seit dem Morgen."

Laetitia grinst ihn breit an, aber in diesem bestimmten Moment stolpert sie und fällt beinahe um, gäbe es nicht Draco der sie fest gehalten hat. Sie flucht heftig auf Französisch, stoppt und zieht einen Schuh aus.

(„Verfluchte Sachen,") murmelt sie. („Ich bin an so was nicht gewöhnt, solche hochhackigen Schuhe.")

Zu Dracos Überraschung zieht sie auch den anderen aus und wirft die beiden in einem breiten Bogen in das Gebüsch. Dann, ohne zu blinzeln, ruft sie einen Elf und befiehlt ihm, die schwarzen Schuhen welche bei der Kommode im Flur stehen, zu bringen.

(„Was?") fragt sie Draco als sie ihre alten Schuhen anzieht, welche der Elf blitzschnell geholt hat. („Ich habe sie so satt und kann nicht den ganzen Abend in diesen Schuhen herumlaufen. Es war anstrengend genug dort in diesen Teufelsschuhen zu tanzen und nicht umzufallen.")

(„Nichts,") murmelt Draco belustigt. („Mir ist erst jetzt aufgefallen dass du normalerweise hochhackige Schuhe nicht trägst.")

(„Und aus einem sehr guten Grund,") meint sie. („Stell dir vor, du läufst auf zwei Zangen herum. Wie würdest du dich denn fühlen?")

Draco lacht und kratzt sich am Kinn.

(„Geht nicht,") sagt er. („Mir sind meine Schuhen viel lieber. Aber ich dachte, da dir die schönen Kleider gefallen und so...")

(„... dass ich wie eine echte Frau auch auf Zangen laufen mag?") beendet sie seinen Satz und wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. („Nein, mein lieber Freund. Ich mag Kleider aber es gibt Sachen, die ich nicht einmal tot anziehen würde. Ich hab meine Kriterien. Aber wenn es um die Schuhe geht, möchte ich in ihnen LAUFEN können. Männerkleidung ist so eingeschränkt und langweilig, weißt du. Die Schuhe, die Hemden und die Hosen sehen alle gleich aus. Frauenkleidung bietet einem mehr Möglichkeiten für das Herumexperimentieren und man kann jeden Tag anders aussehen. Aber für mich müssen all diese Sachen bequem sein und meiner Figur passen. Ich würde nie solche Sachen wie Daphne Greengrass tragen, die viel zu klein für ihre Figur zu sein scheinen.")

Sie schnaubt.

(„Manche Frauen mögen es, von der Kleidung gequält zu werden,") sagt sie sachlich. („Ich wiederum nicht. Ich schätze die Schönheit der Kleidung und dass sie praktisch ist. Aber bei manchen Sachen, wie bei solchen Schuhen, ist bei mir Schluss. Ich sah sehr hübsch aus, ja, aber jetzt möchte ich meine alten Schuhen zurück.")

Draco schaut zu ihren Füßen und lächelt. Er hat nie dem Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, was Laetitia auf ihren Füßen trägt. Aber jetzt da er besser darüber nachgedacht hat, erinnert er sich dass er sie immer in Mokassins oder Stiefel gesehen hat.

(„Trinken wir zuerst etwas? Die beiden scheinen etwas sehr Ernstes zu besprechen,") schlägt Draco vor, einen weiteren Blick den zwei zuwerfend. Draco ist so froh, mit Laetitia Französisch sprechen zu können obwohl er bemerkt hat dass sie immer Englisch zu benutzen versucht um es zu verbessern. Obwohl es, Dracos Meinung nach, gar nichts zum Verbessern gibt. Sie spricht mit einem britischen Akzent und ihre Grammatik ist ausgezeichnet. Man könnte sie leicht mit einer Britin verwechseln.

(„Was?") zischt Laetitia. („Geht nicht. Wir werden zuerst tanzen und dann kann sie mit dem dunklen Lord die ganze Nacht lang plauschen. Heute ist meine Nacht und ich möchte mit meiner Frau tanzen.")

Draco zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schaut belustigt zu als sie in Richtung der zwei marschiert. Sie klopft Seti auf die Schulter und die beiden halten mitten im Gespräch inne.

„Entschuldigung, mein Lord," sagt Laetitia süß, sich verbeugend. „Könnte ich Euch nur darum bitten, dass ich einen Tanz mit meiner Frau tanze? Ich bin etwas sentimental wenn es um Hochzeiten geht und ich wäre sehr traurig wenn ich nicht mit ihr den ersten Tanz tanze. Es würde mir viel bedeuten."

Sehr schlau, denkt Draco. Sie bittet ihn um Erlaubnis, wohl wissend, dass wenn der dunkle Lord sagt, Seti solle gehen und mit ihr tanzen, dass Seti das tun würde. Ich muss lernen, wie man das macht, geht Draco durch den Kopf.

„Aber natürlich," sagt sein Ehemann, der wie vorausgesehen nichts mit der weiblichen Sentimentalität zu tun haben will und gleich ja sagt. „Komm, Draco."

Leicht kichernd folgt ihm Draco zu ihrem Tisch hinüber, wo er sich selbstzufrieden zu Erebus setzt. Seti, die etwas verwirrt und auch genervt wirkt, dass Laetitia sie und Erebus bei einem ernsten Gespräch unterbrochen hat, erlaubt Laetitia, sie zu der einfachen Tanzfläche zu führen und legt gleich ihre Arme um sie, offensichtlich entschlossen, gut zu tanzen da alle zuschauen. Denn das Tanzen wird in den schwarzmagischen Kreisen sehr geschätzt und derjenige, der nicht tanzen kann, wird als eine Person ohne Stil betrachtet.

„Was ist denn so lustig?" fragt Erebus auf einmal.

Draco grinst ihn an, von den beiden wegblickend.

„Ich denke, dass sie ein gutes Paar sind," sagt er unschuldig.

Der dunkle Lord verengt leicht die Augen und Draco spürt wie seine geistige Hand nach seinen Gedanken reicht.

„Verstehe," meint der dunkle Lord ruhig als er sich zurückzieht. „Nun du musst wissen dass das auch eine schwarzmagische Kunst ist, auch wenn sie einem als rein weibliche Kunst vorkommt."

„Ich weiß," sagt Draco grinsend, ganz und gar nicht überrascht dass Erebus weiß, worüber er nachdenkt. „Und ich bin so glücklich für die beiden, dass ich am liebsten vor Freude tanzen würde."

Erebus schnaubt.

„Ein guter Versuch," sagt er. „Du brauchst mehr Übung. Und außerdem klappen solche Tricks bei mir nicht."

Er nimmt einen Schluck seines Getränkes und lehnt sich zurück.

„Vielleicht später," fügt er hinzu.

Draco lächelt breit und entscheidet Laetitia um Unterricht zu bitten. Auch wenn solche Tricks bei Erebus nicht klappen, wäre es nicht schlecht, sie zu kennen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drei Stunden und einen Walzer später, sitzen die beiden Herrschenden alleine am Tisch während Draco und Laetitia auf der Tanzfläche herum hüpfen und ihre Tanzfähigkeiten zur Schau stellen.

„Du hast die Sache mit dem Eid gut erledigt," sagt er gerade. „Und deine Hochzeitszeremonie ist ein Meisterwerk. Vor allem die Ringe, welche du für euch gemacht hast."

Seti nickt und folgt Laetitia mit ihrem Blick, die sich so schnell dreht dass Seti schwindelig wird. Vielleicht fehlen Seti die Hüfte für solche Sachen, aber sie soll wirklich an ihren Tanzfähigkeiten arbeiten.

„Was hast du ihr darüber gesagt?" fragt er.

„Gar nichts," erwidert sie. „Die Runen sind beinahe unlesbar und auch wenn sie sie lesen könnte, würde es nicht schaden. Die wahre Bedeutung kann nur der Erschaffer des Zaubers erkennen. Und ihr Meister."

Er lächelt flüchtig.

„Ich spüre aber, dass du eine wichtige Entscheidung getroffen hast," sagt er langsam.

„Das habe ich, mein Meister," erwidert sie langsam. „Es geht um meinen Weg in die Unsterblichkeit."

Er lehnt sich nach vorne und schaut sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe meinen eigenen Weg gefunden," sagt sie noch immer langsam und etwas vorsichtig. „Ich habe eine Methode gefunden, die mir gefällt, aber ich brauche mehr Details. Deswegen muss ich reisen und die fehlenden Stücke des Rätsels finden."

„Gut," sagt er und nickt.

„Und ich bitte um Erlaubnis, das zu tun," sagt sie.

„Du sollst aber deinen Erben nicht vernachlässigen," wirft er ein.

„Das werde ich nicht," sagt sie. „Ich werde anfangen, mit ihm zu arbeiten. Dann werde ich ihn für eine Weile Euch überlassen um meine Mission zu erledigen."

Er schaut auf seinen Kelch hinunter und sie wartet geduldig ab.

„Du hast meine Erlaubnis," sagt er.

„Vielen Dank, Meister," erwidert sie.

„Wohin wirst du gehen?" fragt er.

„Griechenland, Ägypten und vielleicht auch Japan," sagt sie. „Ich kann auch die Ministerien dort besuchen und mit den Todessern in Japan sprechen während ich schon dort bin."

„Jedem, der die Methoden welche in die Unsterblichkeit führen, studiert, wird gleich auffallen dass fast alle eine Art der Abhängigkeit von etwas oder jemandem erfordern," sagt er ernst. „Aber es hängt von der Person ab, wie sie das benutzt. Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Vampir. Ich habe mich über die menschliche und vampirischeNatur erhoben. Und du sollst auch nach den Weisen suchen, wie du für deine Freiheit und deine Unabhängigkeit, auch wenn du dank etwas oder jemandem unsterblich wirst, kämpfen wirst."

„Das ist etwas, was nur außerordentlichen Menschen gelingt," sagt er, sie musternd. „Du hast mir schon gezeigt, dass du außerordentlich bist. Und du hast viele Grenzen des Möglichen überschritten. Für mich ist das die Aufgabe eines dunklen Magiers, die Naturgesetze zu biegen und die Welt nach seinem Willen zu gestalten."

Er leckt sich die Lippen, zündet eine seiner dicken Zigarren an und mustert sie abschätzend.

„Tue das," sagt er sehr leise. „Werde unsterblich auf deine eigene Weise und erhebe dich darüber. Beherrsche auch das. Zeig mir, dass du unabhängig davon funktionieren und existieren kannst. Tue all das, und ich werde dir den Titel der dunklen Lady erteilen."

Seti zieht die Luft scharf ein.

„Meister," sagt sie, schnell ihre Hand auf seine legend. „Ihr habt etwa nicht vor...?"

Er lacht.

„Ich sterbe nicht," sagt er. „Ich gehe nirgendwohin. Ich bleibe der dunkle Lord weil ich, meiner Meinung nach, diesen Titel durch all das, was ich getan und erreicht habe, verdient habe. Aber ich werde die Regeln brechen indem ich den zweiten Lord ernenne. Es wird zwei von uns geben."

Sie schaut ihn ungläubig an.

„Du kennst mich," sagt er achselzuckend. „Es ist mein Lebenssinn, die Regeln zu brechen und meine eigenen einzuführen. Und auch wenn der bloße dunkle Strom nur einen Lord braucht, denke ich dass du, falls dir das gelingt worüber wir gerade gesprochen haben, eh diese Ebene erreichen wirst. Ich würde es nur offiziell erklären und bekannt machen."

„Aber wie kann das nur funktionieren, zwei Lords?" fragt sie verwirrt.

„Wenn Lord Erebus sagt dass etwas funktionieren wird, dann wird es funktionieren," sagt er hochnäsig.

Sie lehnt sich zurück und denkt darüber nach.

„Das ist doch nicht mein Ziel," flüstert sie. „Ich möchte das nicht. Ich befolge nur den Weg des Wachstums und er hat mich hierher geführt."

„Und du kannst nicht anders, als dich weiter zu entwickeln, oder?" fragt er belustigt.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Es kommt einem natürlich vor," bemerkt sie.

„Nicht allen, sondern den Auserwählten," sagt er. „Das einzige, was im Universum konstant ist, ist die Veränderung. Merke dir das."

Seti lächelt flüchtig, noch immer in ihren Gedanken versunken.

„Arbeite weiter," sagt er und drückt ihre Schulter. „Zeig mir, dass du es tun kannst. Und ich werde es möglich machen."

Als die beiden dem Tanz von Draco und Laetitia zuschauen, denkt Seti dass das Ganze so normal und so alltäglich ist im Vergleich zu dem Thema, über das sie gerade gesprochen haben. Und sie erinnert sich auf einmal, was Erebus und Lord Voldemort es zu sagen pflegten, als sie noch immer die dunkle Erbin war:

'Das Lernen hört nie auf.'


	43. Kapitel 42

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 42 – Geister der Vergangenheit

\- sechs Monate später -

/Setis Sicht

Die Flamme der einzigen Kerze flackert als ich die Tür leise hinter mir schließe. Unser Zimmer sieht genauso aus wie ich mich daran erinnere. Nichts hat sich geändert. Die Zeit scheint hier still gestanden zu haben und doch haben sich so viele Sachen geändert. Die Reise und der anstrengende, lange Tag dauerten so lange, dass mir der Alltag jetzt seltsam vorkommt.

Ihre Geige steht beim Fenster – sie hat offensichtlich gespielt ehe sie ins Bett ging. Ein Stapel Bücher steht auf ihrem Nachttisch, was darauf hinweist, dass sie eifrig gelernt hat. Ich erkenne das Buch über die Runen, welches ich ihr einmal geschenkt habe. Ich fühle mich so als habe ich zwanzig Jahre in diesen drei Monaten durchgelebt aber mein Engel ist noch immer da und er sieht gleich aus. Laetitias Haar liegt über das Kissen verstreut und ihre linke Hand liegt auf meiner Seite des Bettes, die monatelang kalt und leer war. Mein Wesen wird mit Freude erfüllt als ich sie erblicke und mein Herz scheint schneller zu schlagen. Doch gibt es dieses Gefühl der dunklen Vorahnung, dass sich etwas zwischen uns geändert hat. Sie trägt ihren Ehering und der Kleeanhänger ruht auf ihrer Brust, die sich langsam hebt und senkt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich in ihren Augen sehen werde, wenn sie mich erblickt. Freude? Vorwürfe? Oder Traurigkeit?

Erebus hat mir gesagt, keiner dürfe zwischen mir und meinem Weg stehen. Ich musste meinen eigenen Weg in die Unsterblichkeit suchen und ich wusste nicht, was ich erwarten soll. Ich habe meinem Engel gesagt, ich gehe auf eine Reise, bei der ich nicht sicher bin, wie lange sie dauern werde. Dass ich sie liebe; aber dass sie mich gehen lassen muss, sodass ich das finden kann, wonach ich suche. Ich erinnere mich an ihre Tränen, an ihre warmen Hände, welche über mein Gesicht fuhren und an ihr Schluchzen. Mein Innerstes war mit dem Gefühl des Verlusts erfüllt als ich das Hauptquartier und Laetitia darin verließ und ging. Ihre Entführung hat mir viel beigebracht. Dass ich fest auf dem Boden stehen soll und dass ich nie zulassen darf, an jemanden oder etwas derart gebunden zu sein, sodass mich der Verlust ins Herz trifft und dass ich meinen Verstand verliere. Vielleicht ist Draco an solche Sachen gewöhnt und kann auf seine eigene Weise verstehen, warum der dunkle Lord manche Sachen macht und kann ihn trotz allem lieben. Aber ich hatte Zweifel, dass mich Laetitia immer lieben würde und nicht immer verstehen könnte, warum ich manche Sachen tun muss. Jetzt werden wir wissen.

Meine Reise war eine Weltreise aber auch eine innere Reise, welche mich verändert hat. Ich spüre deutlich, dass ich manche Sachen einfach vergraben habe und dass ich neue Sachen erkannt habe. Das erinnert mich immer an die dauerhafte Reise des dunklen Lords, der sich etlichen Transformationen unterzogen hat um das zu werden, was er heute ist. Man kann nicht erwarten die Höhen zu erreichen ohne sich zu verändern und gleich zu bleiben. Man verbessert sich ständig und neue Sachen kommen ins Dasein, wobei die anderen in Vergessenheit geraten, wie die alten Grabsteine der Menschen, welche keine Familie übrig haben. Sie werden überwachsen und keiner erinnert sich mehr an sie. Aber das sind die Sachen, welche einem im Weg zur Großartigkeit stehen, welche zerstört werden müssen, sodass man etwas Neues erschaffen kann. Und das erinnert mich im gewissen Sinne an das dunkle Mal von Erebus. Die schwarze Sonne, welche an nichts gebunden ist, welche unabhängig von allem und allen existiert, und ihre eigenen Gesetze erschafft. Die schwarze Sonne, welche erschaffen und zerstören kann, macht aber alles im Namen des Wachstums.

Ich komme nach drei Monaten zurück. Ein paar Koffer habe ich vergraben, aber ich habe vier neue Koffer zurückgebracht. Und meine Erkenntnis und das, was ich gefunden habe, erfüllt mich mit Hochstimmung aber gleichzeitig bin ich nervös. Ich habe viel gelernt, aber jetzt muss ich dieses Wissen umsetzen. Mein Ziel ist nicht die dunkle Lady zu werden. All das ist mir überhaupt nicht wichtig. Aber ich kann nicht aufhören, nach meinen Idealen zu streben. Es gibt eine unsichtbare Kraft, welche mich weiter antreibt und welche mir keine Ruhe gibt. Ich fühle mich wie ein Phönix, der auf dem ersten Blick seinen freien Willen hat und alleine entscheidet, wann die gute Zeit zum Sterben und wieder zum Auferstehen ist, aber ich kann den Eindruck nicht loswerden, dass ich keine Kontrolle über den Verlauf meiner Entwicklung besitze. Dass mich etwas Anderes kontrolliert wobei ich am liebsten hier im Hauptquartier bleiben würde. Das ist doch der Sog der Trägheit, der manchmal unwiderstehlich ist. Dass ich mich gegen diesen natürlichen Verlauf der Sachen wende soll schon darauf hindeuten, dass ich mein eigenes Schicksal kontrolliere. Aber ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher. Auch den dunklen Lord habe ich peinlich vermisst. Ich habe seine Weisheit und seine Fähigkeit, durch die Details direkt in den Kern der Sache hindurchzusehen und die Wahrheit zu erkennen, der nicht einmal ich bewusst bin, sehr vermisst.

Ich spüre wie mein dämonischer Begleiter den Raum betritt und in seiner Schattenform durch das Schlafzimmer saust, nachdem er sich bei der Kommode setzt und weiterhin ruhig bleibt. Laetitias Augen flackern auf und sie schaut schläfrig zur Kommode. Ich lächele flüchtig. Die Gegenwart meines Begleiters hat sie immer geweckt und ich frage mich, wieso sie so empfindlich auf diese Sache reagiert. Wahrscheinlich spürt sie die zweite Gegenwart im Raum und fährt hoch, ihre Hand unter das Kissen steckend, wo sie ihren Stab aufbewahrt. Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen spiegeln Verwirrung und Überraschung als sie mich anschauen und mein Magen verkrampft sich. Das ist der Moment der Erkenntnis – ich werde endlich wissen.

Liebst du mich noch immer, mein Engel? Oder hast du mich aufgegeben?

Sie zieht die Luft scharf ein und stürzt sich auf mich. Ihre warmen Hände pressen mich hart an sich als versuche sie sich zu vergewissern, dass ich echt und kein Traum bin. Ihr Körper zittert wie ein Zweig im Wind und sie scheint unfähig zu sein, zu sprechen. Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen als ich sie in meinen Armen schaukele und jede Sekunde genieße. Vielleicht denkt Erebus, dass es ein Zeichen der Schwäche sei, jemanden so zu lieben und ihn nahe haben zu wollen. Ich habe aber meine Lektion gelernt. Ich habe meinen eigenen Turm verstärkt und er wird nicht zugrunde gehen falls mein Engel nicht mehr da ist. Aber ich werde sie hier und jetzt lieben; ich werde ihre Gegenwart genießen und ich werde mich meinen Gefühlen ergeben und deren Intensität willkommen heißen. Es ist eine Sache, jemanden zu lieben und immer dabei haben zu wollen und eine ganz andere Sache, wenn diese Liebe ein Ziegel ist, ohne den der Turm zugrunde geht. Mein Turm wird immer dastehen – aber ich ziere ihn gerne mit diesem Ziegel.

„Hast du es gefunden?" fragt sie leise.

Ich schließe die Augen und versuche nicht einmal, meine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie versteht. Erleichterung und Wärme breiten sich in mir aus.

„Ja," sage ich in ihr Haar.

Sie gurgelt, was hätte Gelächter sein sollen, und presst mich noch härter an sich. Sie ist sehr stark geworden und beim bloßen Gedanken spüre ich Stolz.

Wir trennen uns und ich schaue in die stahlblauen Augen meiner Frau. Dort sehe ich nur ehrliche Freude und Liebe, welche sich mit meiner mischt, woraus ein wunderschöner Strudel aus verschiedenen Farben entsteht. Sie lächelt breit und ich lächele zurück.

Dieses Lächeln soll man einrahmen. Daraus springen Strahlen des Lichtes, das alle Ecken meines Wesens erleuchtet. Solange die Liebe jemanden bereichert und stärker macht, ist sie eine positive Liebe. Aber wenn die Liebe zur Abhängigkeit und zu einer Last wird, kann man sie nicht länger Liebe nennen. Ich weiß dass viele Menschen so was Liebe nennen und ja, vielleicht war ich früher von Laetitia etwas abhängig. Aber ich hatte genug Zeit um über die positive und die negative Liebe nachzudenken und mein Leben und meine Entscheidungen gut zu bedenken.

„Danke," flüstere ich.

„Wofür denn?" fragt sie.

„Dass du für mich da bist," antworte ich.

Wortlos legt sie wieder ihre Arme um meinen Hals und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Immer," haucht sie.

Und sie versteht. Sie hat auch gelernt, selbstständig zu sein und ihr Leben in ihre Hände zu nehmen. Nicht auf Hilfe zu warten. Ihre Entführung hat uns beiden viel beigebracht.

Mein dämonischer Begleiter rollt sich in seiner Schattenform zusammen und beobachtet uns aus seiner Ecke als wir zusammen ins Bett klettern. Die einzige Kerze erlischt und der Raum wird in erfrischende Dunkelheit gehüllt. Für eine Sekunde lang sehe ich die roten Augen meines Meisters vor meinen geistigen Augen, welche mich überblicken und dann verschwinden. Der dunkle Lord weiß, dass ich zurück bin. Und ich spüre auch seine Freude.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Wohnzimmer des dunklen Lords hat sich kaum geändert. Vielleicht was sich geändert hat ist die Sichtweise, mit der ich sein Wohnzimmer sehe. Er hat mir ja schon früher oft gesagt, dass sich die Welt um einen herum nicht verändert, sondern dass sich die innere Welt von einem verändert und dadurch auch die äußere Welt. Aber es liegt eher im Auge des Betrachters. Heute kommt mir sein Wohnzimmer als eine Oase vor, wo ich gerne ein paar Tage verbringen würde. Alles hat eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich obwohl es diese lauernde, stille Macht gibt, welche wie ein Raubtier darauf wartet, dass sie freigelassen wird. Heute aber finde ich auch das sehr schön und entspannend. Und ich fühle mich wie zu Hause in diesem Raum. Früher hat mich vielleicht diese lauernde Macht mit Aufregung und Eifer erfüllt, jetzt aber fühlt es sich so an als spiegele sie mein inneres Wesen das dem des dunklen Lords selbst entspricht. Wie seltsam...

Ich bin noch nie so tief in die schwarze Kunst eingetaucht. Vielleicht habe ich einen dämonischen Begleiter, benutze die Schwarzmagie täglich und so, aber es gab so eine Ecke meines Wesens, die hell war. Erst jetzt ist dies mir klar. Und nach meiner langen Reise kann ich feststellen, dass diese Ecke mit der zärtlichen Schwärze erfüllt ist, welche wie ein Seidenschal sanft die Haut berührt und einem dieses Gefühl der Vollkommenheit verleiht. Vielleicht finde ich deswegen das Wohnzimmer des dunklen Lords so schön, weil es auch mein Innerstes spiegelt. Schließlich hat er es selbst eingerichtet.

Der dunkle Lord sitzt auf seinem Lieblingssessel und liest in einem dicken Band, den er sinken lässt als ich rein komme. Er trägt ein ganz neues schwarzes T-Shirt und breite Hosen, was mir etwas seltsam vorkommt. Wahrscheinlich ist Draco endlich gelungen, seinen Schrank aufzuräumen und all die zerrissenen und alten T-Shirts und Jeans seines Ehemannes loszuwerden. Deswegen scheint er ihm ganz neue Kleidung gekauft zu haben, welche seinen alten Klamotten, die er normalerweise trug wenn er zu Hause war, ähneln. Das Wohnzimmer ist verraucht und Bücher liegen überall, einige geöffnet, einige geschlossen aber mit mehreren Lesezeichen zwischen den Seiten gesteckt. Der dunkle Lord scheint beim Recherchieren zu sein. Als die grünen Augen in meine Richtung schauen, ertappe ich mich dabei wie ich denke: 'hier ist der Erschaffer der schwarzen Sonne, des Symbols, das mir in letzter Zeit so oft im Kopf war'. Ich dachte, dass ich dieses Symbol oder was es für ihn darstellte, vollkommen verstand. Aber mir ist klargeworden dass viel mehr dahinter steckt. Die dunklen Male der Vertreter der Dunkelheit und deren Erben scheinen ihre Sicht der persönlichen Transformation und der Reise zu den Höhen der Selbstentwicklung zu verkörpern. Erebus macht es durch die schwarze Sonne. Mein eigenes dunkles Mal stellt meine Einstellung dazu da. Aber dieses Symbol das ich erschaffen habe scheint eher aus meinem Unterbewusstsein zu stammen weil ich mein eigenes dunkles Mal studiert und versucht habe, deren genaue Bedeutung zu entziffern.

Ich finde all das einfach faszinierend.

Erebus lässt wortlos zu, dass ich seine Hand küsse und schaut mit glitzernden Augen zu, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber niederlasse. Er legt sein Buch beiseite und mustert mich.

„War es ein langer Weg für dich?" fragt er einfach.

„Oh ja," sage ich mit Gefühl.

„Erzähle mir," fordert er mich an.

Ich erzähle ihm wie ich mich mit den Todessern in Japan getroffen habe und wie ich dort drei Wochen verbracht habe, mit den Kampfkunstmeistern geredet und die Tempel dort besucht habe. Wie ich mich von ihnen verabschiedet habe und dann nach Athena gereist bin, wo mir unser Zauberminister und seine Vertrauten die Ruinen der alten Tempel gezeigt haben. Ich habe in Büchern gelesen, welche die Zaubergesellschaft Griechenlands in einem Museum aufbewahrt. Ich erzähle ihm wie ich dort auf eine Legende aufgestoßen bin, welche einen tiefen Eindruck auf mich gemacht hat. In Griechenland habe ich einen Monat verbracht und dort habe ich das gefunden, was ich gesucht habe. Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich auch Ägypten besucht und habe mich dort mit den Todessern getroffen, welche mir jeden Wunsch erfüllt haben. In einer Pyramide bin ich zum Schluss gekommen, dass ich nicht das Wissen der gesamten Welt brauche um das zu erreichen, was ich will. Und ich bin ins Hauptquartier appariert, wissend, dass mich vielleicht meine Reise rund um die Welt genommen hat, aber dass das Wissen das ich brauchte die ganze Zeit in mir war. Ich brauchte aber diese Reise um dessen bewusst zu werden und ich brauchte den Anblick der fremden Länder, welche die Flamme des Wissens in mir entfacht haben.

Der dunkle Lord schaut nachdenklich zum Tisch und ich schaue ruhig zu, wie sich der Rauch um seinen Kopf wie eine Krone wickelt.

„Das aber erfordert, dass du alle sieben Jahre deinen Körper erneuerst," spricht er laut meine Zweifel aus.

„Ja," sage ich.

„Was wenn das nicht passiert?" fragt er einfach.

„Mein Körper wird älter," sage ich achselzuckend. „Auch das ist nichts Schlechtes an sich. Aber die sieben Jahre können leicht mit der Verwendung des Zeitumkehrers angepasst werden."

„Ach ja," sagt er und schaut zur Decke. „Ja."

Er soll etwas darüber wissen. Er ist ein paar Jahre älter als ich da er den Zeitumkehrer früher so oft benutzt hat. Aber er ist jetzt ein Vampir und wird nicht älter. Sein Körper wird immer gleich aussehen.

„Ich sehe hier eine Menge Abhängigkeit," schlussfolgert er. „Aber ich sehe auch, dass du deine Entscheidung getroffen hast. Und ich zweifele nicht daran, dass du auch diese Regeln biegen und dir anpassen wirst."

Ich lächele und senke den Kopf. Die echte Arbeit steht noch vor mir. Ich habe nur den Stoff gefunden, womit ich arbeiten werde.

In Griechenland habe ich ein Manuskript gelesen, laut dem die menschlichen Zellen alle sieben Jahre erneuert werden. Man lebt in Zyklen von sieben Jahren und wenn ein Zyklus vorüber ist, beginnt ein neuer. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber werden die Zellen durch das Einfließen der neuen Zellen sozusagen erneuert. Vielleicht ist dies auch ein wissenschaftliches Faktum, das mir jedoch neue Ideen gegeben hat. Wenn ich eine magische Methode entwickele, welche gerade das macht, meine Körperzellen erneuert, werde ich nicht alt. Dadurch kann man auch Krankheiten loswerden indem man die infizierten Zellen einfach durch die neuen, gesunden ersetzt. Und ich benutze den natürlichen Prozess im Körper als Momentum für meine Arbeit also gehe ich nicht gegen die Naturgesetze sondern nur potenziere sie. Und doch war dies zu jener Zeit nur eine Idee. In Ägypten habe ich die Balsamierungsmethoden studiert und habe entschieden, zusammen mit dem Zauber welchen ich entwickeln werde auch eine Salbe zu benutzen, die im gesamten Prozess eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird. Den Rest meiner Zeit in Ägypten habe ich dafür benutzt, meinen Ideen eine Gestalt zu geben. Dabei hat mir mein dämonischer Begleiter viel geholfen und die Gabe, die ich von ihm bekommen habe, nämlich jeden Zauber arithmantisch ausdrücken zu können, war in diesem Fall entscheidend. Eindeutig bin ich sehr stolz auf meine Erfindung. Aber so phantastisch wie sie sich anhört, hat sie ihre Grenzen. Ihre Beschränkungen, welche ich überschreiten muss um sie zum Mittel zu machen, das mir das ewige Leben ermöglichen wird.

Aber während ich so gearbeitet habe, konnte ich nicht aufhören an die schwarze Sonne zu denken und an die Worte, welche noch vor ein paar Jahren auf meinem Unterarm waren. Ich hatte dieses neue Wissen erworben aber dieses Wissen war nichts Neues. Es war nicht wirklich schwierig es zu finden, weil es in den alten Büchern auf mich wartete. Die Griechen wussten davon Bescheid. Aber in ihren Händen war dieses Wissen tot da sie nicht wussten, was sie damit anfangen sollten. Ich habe es mit meinem eigenen kombiniert, meiner Welt und mir angepasst und ihm Leben gegeben. Aber auch das wäre mir von keinem Nutzen, besäße ich keine Macht, womit ich dieses Wissen anwenden kann. Also das Wissen und die Macht, ineinander geschlungen, unzertrennlich und die Teile einer Gleichung, welche nicht funktionieren würde gäbe es kein Wissen oder gäbe es keine Macht, sind im gewissen Sinne eine mächtige schwarzmagische Formel, womit man außerordentliche Sachen erreichen kann. Auch das ewige Leben. Und das ist es wirklich, was die schwarze Sonne verkörpert. Eine alchemistische Formel, welche keine Grenzen kennt und das Unmögliche möglich macht.

Ich sehe in den Augen deren Erschaffer, dass er weiß, dass ich ihre wahre Bedeutung entziffert habe und dass er darauf stolz ist.

So einfach und doch so genial.

„Wie geht es meinem Erben?" frage ich.

Der dunkle Lord lächelt und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ach er hatte schon viel Spaß auf den Friedhöfen mit mir," sagt er. „Er ist ein guter Nekromantiker geworden. Aber die Nekromantik, so faszinierend wie sie schon als eine Kunst ist, wird ihm als ein Sprungbrett dienen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Tagelang sitzt er in seinem Zimmer mit seiner Nase in den Büchern über die Nekromantik, welche ich ihm als Lesestoff gegeben habe."

Dass Artaius die Nekromantik leicht findet ist gar keine Überraschung für mich. Aber es ist trotzdem schön dass sich meine Vermutungen als wahr erwiesen haben.

Und als er mir weiter die Neuigkeiten erzählt, nippe ich an meinem Kaffee und genieße die Einfachheit und die Gelassenheit der Situation, mich so fühlend, als sei ich sechs Jahre und nicht sechs Monate weg gewesen. Alles kommt mir vertraut und doch so fremd vor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wenn man so lange weg ist, würde man am liebsten alles, was bisher geschehen ist, schnell zusammenfassen aber es gibt einfach zu viel davon. Ich sehe Laetitia im Gesicht an, dass sie versucht mir über die wichtigsten Sachen zu erzählen aber sie hatte seit jeher dieses Problem, das Wichtige von dem Unwichtigen zu trennen. So kommt es mir zumindest vor. Vielleicht sind manche Sachen welche ich als unwichtig bezeichne tatsächlich wichtig für sie.

Ich höre amüsiert zu als sie über Daphne und Blaise redet, die anscheinend ausgehen, möchten aber nicht dass alle davon Bescheid wissen und versuchen es deswegen geheim zu halten. Ich finde es ziemlich wahrscheinlich dass sich Daphne Greengrass, die angebliche Männerfresserin, dafür schämt und dass sie ihn dazu überredet hat aber trotzdem ist es lächerlich. Noch immer benehmen sie sich wie Kinder aber wenigstens haben sie endlich eingesehen, dass sie zueinander passen, was ihnen die gesamte schwarzmagische Gesellschaft seit Jahren versucht zu erklären. In meiner Abwesenheit hat Laetitia noch drei Aufträge bekommen und es gibt dieses Glitzern in ihren Augen als sie über ihre Arbeit redet. Es geht nicht darum, dass sie sich nutzlos fühlte sondern dass sie sich vielleicht so fühlte, als gehe sie nirgendwohin. Neugierig zu sein und sich nach Abenteuern zu sehnen ist eine Eigenschaft, welche in allen Schwarzmagiern zu finden ist und so ist es auch bei Laetitia. Soll man ihr sagen, bleibe zu Hause und braue brav Tränke, macht sie das aber keine dieser Aufgaben bietet ihr den Hauch der Freiheit oder des Abenteuers. Früher hatte sie viel Arbeit mit Draco und für eine Weile war es aufregend und neu. Aber Laetitia möchte immer neue Sachen lernen, sie möchte reisen und neue Menschen kennenlernen. Und das hat ihr der dunkle Lord mit diesen Aufträgen zweifelsohne gegeben. Vielleicht wollte er sie auch beschäftigen während ich fort war aber irgendwie finde ich das unwahrscheinlich denn der dunkle Lord denkt nicht auf diese Weise. Es sei denn er hat wirklich gesehen wie gut sie ihre Arbeit erledigt und was sie tun kann, was mich mit Freude erfüllt. Meine geliebte Frau hat ihren Platz im Orden gefunden und sie ist glücklich.

Sie hält Aurora an der Leine welche sich bei unseren Füßen niederlassen hat und trinkt Tee mit mir. Es ist ein schöner Septembertag und obwohl das Sommer schon im Vergehen ist kann man es im Garten des Hauptquartiers nicht merken. Der Garten ist bei jeder Jahreszeit atemberaubend. Im Winter glitzert der Schnee auf den Ästen der blattlosen Bäume, die Kiefer säumen die unzähligen Pfade welche sich rund um das Schloss schlängeln und verbreiten diesen wunderschönen Duft der Frische und der Wind trägt ihre Nadeln zu allen Ecken des Gartens. Die Brunnen sind ein Meisterwerk der Eiszapfen und des Eises welche unglaubliche Gestalten bauen. In Frühling ist der Garten ein Festival der Farben und der Düfte und das Heim der Schmetterlinge und Vögel, welche fröhlich herumfliegen und zwitschern. Es gibt sogar ein paar Büsche, welche ich 'Gesangbüsche' nenne da dort eine besondere Spezies der Vögel niestet und aus dem Gebüsch jederzeit Vogelgezwitscher zu hören ist. In Sommer lassen die Elfen das Efeu wachsen sodass es Schatten geben würde, wo die Todesser Zuflucht vor dem Sonnenlicht und der Wärme finden können, obwohl die Sommer hier nicht mal so warm wie in Paris sind. Der Garten ist mein Lieblingsort zum Nachdenken und da sich die Elfen so gut darum kümmern kann man hierher jederzeit kommen und den Anblick und die Ruhe genießen.

Laetitia hat entscheiden, kein Theater aus meiner Reise zu machen. Sie hat mir versprochen, alle ihre Aufgaben gut zu erledigen und einfach weiterzumachen. Ihr sei nur wichtig, sie wisse, dass ich in Ordnung sei und da wir jetzt eine Verbindung teilen, konnte sie leicht spüren wie es mir geht und in welcher Laune ich bin. Trotzdem habe ich weder mit ihr noch mit dem dunklen Lord geredet weil ich ganz alleine sein wollte. Jetzt erkenne ich dass dies sehr gut für uns war, die Entscheidung, trotzdem zu heiraten und diese Verbindung zwischen uns zu erzeugen. Man kann sagen dass so was nicht direkt mit meiner Arbeit und mit dem, was ich versuche zu erreichen, verbunden ist. Aber irgendwie scheint alles viel besser zu klappen und zu verlaufen da es nun eine gewisse Ruhe und Sicherheit in Bereich meiner Beziehung gibt. Ich kann mich nicht nur sorgenfrei meinen Pflichten und meiner Arbeit widmen, sondern kann auch ihre Unterstützung in meinem Geist spüren. Der dunkle Lord würde sagen, dass all das nicht notwendig war aber er unterschätzt die Kraft der menschlichen Gefühle, welche einen großen Einfluss auf die Arbeit und die Produktivität ausüben. Ich kann Erebus mir gut vorstellen, wie er auch beim schlimmsten Chaos pfeifend in seinem Arbeitszimmer arbeitet, auf seine Arbeit konzentriert und alles anderes einfach ausschaltend. Und vielleicht kann ihn die Freude eines anderen nicht derart beeinflussen wie sie mich beeinflussen kann. Aber der dunkle Lord hat seinen Weg und ich habe meinen. Mein Weg ist nicht der Weg der Unmenschlichkeit obwohl man manche Sachen, welche ich erreicht habe, vielleicht als unmenschlich bezeichnen könnte.

Aurora hüpft auf die Bank und schnurrt, den Kopf gegen Laetitias Hand reibend.

Artaius soll jede Sekunde kommen und Laetitia hat sich nur für eine Weile hier zu mir gesetzt um etwas Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Denn sie wollte eigentlich einen Spaziergang mit Aurora machen. Die kleinen Kätzchen wohnen momentan bei Laetitias Eltern und sind wohlauf. Laetitia hat sich an ihr Versprechen gehalten und hat darauf gewartet, dass die Kleinen etwas wachsen bevor sie Aurora zurücknimmt. Crookshanks ist zweifelsohne sehr glücklich dass sie wieder da ist. Während sie fort war, war er oft verwirrt und ich habe ihn oft bei dem Fenster gefunden wie er in die Dunkelheit hinaus starrt als hoffe er dort Aurora zu sehen. Manchmal tat es mir leid, dass ich so ausgeflippt bin als ich herausgefunden habe, dass Aurora schwanger war, aber zu jener Zeit hatte ich viel Arbeit und unsere Gemächer waren immer im Chaos. Mehr Chaos brauchte ich zu jener Zeit nicht. Mir tat der traurige und verwirrte Crookshanks leid aber zur gleichen Zeit wusste ich dass sich Laetitias Eltern viel besser um die schwangere Katze kümmern konnten und dass es so besser war.

Laetitia schaut sich um und nimmt den letzten Schluck ihres Tees. In diesem Moment spüre ich Augen auf mir und denke, dass Artaius schon da ist. Aber als ich mich umdrehe, fällt mein Blick auf ein Mädchen das mich zwischen zwei Bäumen ohne zu blinzeln anschaut. Ich erstarre. Woher kommt denn ein Mädchen? Den Todessern ist natürlich verboten, Kinder hierher zu bringen. Ich blinzele und schaue wieder in die Richtung Bäume, dem Drang widerstehend, meine Augen zu reiben. Das Mädchen ist noch immer da. Es gibt etwas Unheimliches in seinem Blick, als schaue ich einem Toten in die Augen. Denn das Mädchen blinzelt nicht...

Ich erschaudere und spüre Laetitias Hand auf meiner.

(„Geht es dir gut?") fragt sie mich besorgt.

Ich öffne den Mund um sie über das Mädchen zu fragen aber als ich wieder in die Richtung der dicken Bäume schaue, ist es nicht mehr da. Unheimlich. Wieso stehen meine Haare zu Bergen? Habe ich gerade einen Geist gesehen? Hier gibt es keine Geister und bestimmt keine Kindergeister weil hier eine Vampirfamilie gewohnt hat. Ist das nur ein schlechter Scherz meines dämonischen Begleiters? Oder habe ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank?

(„Ja,") sage ich, gleich entscheidend, noch einen Kaffee zu trinken und vielleicht mich später von Draco untersuchen zu lassen. Schließlich war ich so lange fort und habe mich in fremden Ländern rumgetrieben. Es wäre keine schlechte Idee, dem berühmten Heiler und gutem Freund einen Besuch abzustatten. Er wird vom Stuhl fallen, wenn ich ihm sage dass ich untersucht werden will. So was tue ich nur wenn mir wirklich schlecht ist.

Eine sehr schnelle Bewegung und Laetitia kichert, mit ihrer Hand über ihren Umhang fahrend, der zittert. Die arme Aurora hat offensichtlich Cazador, den schwarzen Panther von Artaius, aus der Ferne gerochen und sucht nach Sicherheit in Laetitias schwarzem Umhang.

(„Er braucht sein Ankommen nicht ankündigen,") meint Laetitia amüsiert. („Aurora lässt es uns gleich wissen. Bis später, Schatz.")

Sie presst einen Kuss auf meine Lippen und steht mit ihren Händen um die unter dem Umhang verborgene Aurora gewickelt auf. Ich grinse als mir die Schwanzspitze auffällt, welche leicht zittert. Auroras Versteck scheint nicht genügend zu sein.

„Hi, Artaius," grüßt sie ihn aus der Ferne, schickt mir einen schnellen Kuss und verschwindet. Ich werde in diesem bestimmten Moment daran erinnert, warum ich ihr den Spitznamen 'Schmetterling' gegeben habe. Sie taucht so schnell auf dass es beinahe einem vorkommt, sie sei appariert, und bringt diese ansteckende Wolke der Freude und den Frühlingsduft mit sich. Ich erinnere mich an die Zeit, als sie in das Wohnzimmer des dunklen Lords wie ein Hurrikan geplatzt ist. Alles, was ich gesehen habe, war ihr Haar als sie rein stürmte und sich auf mich stürzte. Und wie ein Schmetterling mag sie es, von einer Sache zur anderen zu fliegen weil sie einfach neugierig ist und die Welt erforschen möchte. Ich finde es phantastisch dass ihr der dunkle Lord solche Aufträge gegeben hat, welche von ihr verlangen, zu reisen und ständig in Bewegung zu sein. Denn das entspricht ihrer Natur.

Mein Erbe lächelt flüchtig als er mich erblickt und verbeugt sich. Zusammen mit ihm ist dieser Ernst und diese Feierlichkeit gekommen, welche für ihn so typisch sind. Der schwarze Panther steht bei ihm und schaut mich ohne zu blinzeln an. Ich werde an den Geist des Mädchens erinnert das ich soeben gesehen habe aber ich vertreibe diesen Gedanken so schnell wie ich kann aus meinem Kopf. Zur Arbeit.

Ich deute auf die Bank mir gegenüber und Artaius lässt sich dort nieder, wobei ihm der schwarze Panther gehorsam dorthin folgt, hüpft jedoch auf die Bank und legt sich hin.

„Möchte Cazador nicht auf dem Boden sitzen?" frage ich verwundert.

„Oh das ist nur wie er ist," sagt Artaius abwinkend. „Ich kann ihn natürlich dazu zwingen aber er mag es, bei mir zu sitzen. Keine Ahnung woher das kommt. Wahrscheinlich hat er gesehen wie die Hunde anderer Todesser auf dem Boden bei ihren Meistern sitzen und möchte nicht wie ein Hund sein. Er ist sehr eitel."

Ich lache. Artaius hat einen sehr seltsamen Sinn für Humor entwickelt, der mich manchmal an den Lord Voldemorts erinnert. Und ich finde es sehr amüsierend dass er seinem Panther erlaubt, auf diese Weise seine Besonderheit auszudrücken, wenn seine Vermutung wahr ist.

Er ist etwas vorsichtig, das sieht man ihm im Gesicht an. Ich habe ihm natürlich den Grund meiner Reise enthüllt und ich sehe Fragen in seinen Augen. Ob ich das, wonach ich gesucht habe, gefunden habe? Hat sich etwas geändert? Und was für ihn am wichtigsten ist, was bedeutet das für ihn? Denn Artaius sieht alles durch das Prisma des eigenen Nutzens.

„Und was hast du mit Lord Erebus bisher gemacht? Genießt du seinen Unterricht?" frage ich ihn lächelnd.

Es gibt ein Glitzern in seinen Augen als er den Blick hebt und ich weiß dass seine Zeit mit Lord Erebus sehr fruchtbar und ereignisreich war. Ich habe nichts Anderes von ihm erwartet. Erebus, sowie Lord Voldemort vor ihm, mag keine langen Einleitungen und mag das Theoretisieren nicht. Er sagt konzis etwas über die Sache und dann geht er gleich zum praktischen Teil über. Dabei fühlt man sich wie ein Kätzchen das man ins Wasser geworfen hat aber er geht davon aus, dass die Katze stark und kompetent genug ist, um gleich zu lernen zu schwimmen. Das ist seine Lehrmethode. Meine ist natürlich etwas anders. Aber ich sehe dass Artaius seine Lehrmethoden gefallen.

„Ich weiß, was die Todesser hinter meinem Rücken über mich reden," sagt er nachdem er seine Eindrücke von Erebus' Unterricht systematisch vorgelegt hat. „Gleichzeitig machen sie sich über mich lustig und fürchten mich. Sie sagen, ich sei nur ein Psycho, den man in die Politik geworfen hat. Und sie wetten auch wie lange ich aushalten werde, denn wir alle wissen dass die Strafe für die Fehler Tod ist. Sie denken dass mich der dunkle Lord bald entledigen wird."

Ich spitze die Ohren und schaue ihn abschätzend an. So hat er noch nie geredet. Ich erkenne keinen Hauch der Wut weder in seiner Stimme noch kann ich ihn in seinem Gesicht sehen. Und ja, wir haben oft über seine Persönlichkeit geredet aber ich habe ihn noch nie einen Psychopathen genannt. Dass er dieses Wort so leicht benutzt überrascht mich überhaupt nicht weil es keine emotionelle Reaktion in ihm erzeugt. Es ist nur ein Wort. Aber ICH spüre Wut als er mir berichtet, wie man ihn hinter seinem Rücken nennt und was man über ihn redet. Todesser sind Todesser. Man sagt im dunklen Orden dass nichts schneller als ein Tratsch ist. Er verbreitet sich mit der Lichtgeschwindigkeit und für manche ist er der beliebteste Spott, den es gibt. Und Todesser sind machtgierig und kämpfen gegen einander. Trotzdem verletzt es mich zu hören dass man Artaius nicht so gut akzeptiert hat, obwohl es so auf dem ersten Blick aussieht.

Ob man auch Unsinn über mich hinter meinem Rücken redet?

„Den Menschen macht es Spaß, zu tratschen," sage ich zu ihm so ruhig wie ich kann. „Du sollst nie solche Sachen ernst nehmen und sollst mit deiner Arbeit weitermachen."

„Ich weiß," sagt mein Erbe. „Das werde ich nie verstehen, aber na ja. Es gibt eine lange Liste der Sachen welche Menschen tun und welche ich nie verstehen werde." Er lächelt flüchtig. „Aber ja, seit Ihr mich zu Euren Erben ernannt habt, fühle ich mich als passieren so viele Sachen in einem Tag, welche früher in einem Monat nicht passierten."

Ich lächele. Diesen Eindruck hatte ich sehr oft.

„Der dunkle Lord nimmt mich zum Unterricht irgendwohin mit, gibt mir Lesestoff und dann taucht wieder am nächsten Morgen auf und fragt mich, wie ich damit vorankomme," murmelt er, einen Blick über seine Schulter werfend, als erwarte er Erebus dort zu sehen. „Es hilft nicht, dass er nicht schlafen muss."

Und jetzt muss ich wirklich lachen. Wenn man schon als ein Arbeitstier geboren worden ist und dann zu einem Vampir wird, der keinen Schlaf benötigt, ist dies eine sehr schlechte Kombination. Ich selbst habe mir oft gewünscht, ich müsse nicht schlafen gehen sodass ich mehr Zeit für die Arbeit hätte. Und ich kann mir gut vorstellen dass sich Erebus in meiner Abwesenheit verpflichtet fühlte, Artaius mit Arbeit zu überhäufen.

„Hattest du schon eine 'erfinde deinen eigenen Zauber' Aufgabe?" frage ich ihn.

„Oh ja," sagt Artaius. „Das war interessant. Ich habe noch nie mein Wissen auf solche Weise benutzt."

„Und? Was hast du gemacht?" frage ich ihn neugierig.

„Ich habe über die Jagd nachgedacht," sagt Artaius langsam. „Ich gehe oft mit Cazador jagen." Der Panther hebt leicht den Kopf als er seinen Namen hört und Artaius' Finger beginnen geistesabwesend seine Ohren zu kraulen, was der Panther mit einem zufriedenen Knurren willkommen heißt. „Am Anfang tat ich es weil ich ihn trainieren wollte. Aber als mir der dunkle Lord diese Aufgabe gegeben hat, hat er mir gesagt, ich solle über ein Problem nachdenken, das ich mithilfe eines Zaubers lösen möchte und für den noch keine Zauber existieren. Also wollte ich einen Zauber erfinden der mir ermöglichen würde, Menschen zu riechen."

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Vielleicht wird Artaius bald ein Interesse an Werwölfe entdecken? Das würde mich überhaupt nicht wundern.

„Und nicht nur Menschen sondern auch gewisse Tiere," fährt er fort. „Zum Beispiel wenn ich Hirschkühe jage, möchte ich sie riechen können. Cazador spürt gleich was ich jage und kann sich mir anpassen. Das habe ich ihm beigebracht. Am Anfang wollte er nur alles was sich bewegt jagen aber er bekommt genug zum Fressen zu Hause und muss nicht jagen um sich zu ernähren. Als er erkannt hat, was meine wahre Absicht ist, begannen wir in der Tat zusammen zu jagen. Wie ein Team."

Er schaut stolz zu seinem jetzt übergroßen Haustier das kaum auf der Bank liegen kann, so groß ist es geworden. Dass Artaius solch einen Sport aufregend findet ist keine Überraschung für mich. Ich weiß dass der dunkle Lord auch oft jagen geht, obwohl er nie Tiere gejagt hat, sondern Menschen. Für die beiden stellt so was eine Art Adrenalinsport dar und bietet ihnen eine Flucht vor dem langweiligen Alltag, wenn sie dort keine Herausforderungen und keine Aufregung finden können. Artaius braucht etwas, was seinen Herzschlag beschleunigen würde und damit meine ich nicht das Laufen oder das Trainieren.

„Und so, habe ich dem dunklen Lord meinen Vorschlag vorgelegt," fährt er zufrieden fort. „Er hat ihn gebilligt und ich habe mich auf die Arbeit gestürzt. Natürlich erwies sich die Sache viel komplizierter als ich dachte. Aber nach zwei Wochen hatte ich die Lösung."

„Na gut, ich freue mich, deine Erfindung zu sehen," sage ich lächelnd. „Von all den Aufgaben welche du bekommen hast, was fällt dir am leichtesten?"

Man sieht ihm im Gesicht an wie sich die Räder in seinem Kopf drehen als er versucht meine Frage zu beantworten.

„Nekromantik und das Duellieren," sagt er schließlich. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht bin ich für die Nekromantik begabt. Man könnte sagen dass es beinahe ironisch ist, dass der Mann der früher dafür zuständig war, Menschen umzubringen, gut in der Kunst der Nekromatik ist." Er schüttelt den Kopf. Vielleicht sind sie nur Gerüchte aber ich spüre dass es ihn wirklich stört, was die Menschen hinter seinem Rücken über ihn sagen. Vielleicht soll ich mich dieser Sache widmen und sehen, wer der Tratschanführer ist? Keiner würde es wagen, etwas offen gegen ihn zu sagen oder tun weil so was als Hochverrat angesehen wäre, aber trotzdem soll man die harmlosen Gerüchte von den gefährlichen trennen. Es war immer sehr schwierig, die Ordnung im dunklen Orden zu halten weil die Schwarzmagier von Natur aus machtgierig und bereit sind, für ihre Positionen zu kämpfen. Und sie wählen die Mittel nicht.

„Und das Duellieren?" hake ich nach.

„Nun der dunkle Lord hat mir erklärt, wie man die rohe Magie benutzt," sagt Artaius. „Am Anfang fand ich das Ganze etwas verwirrend aber ich habe es schnell kapiert. Das heißt laut ihm. Und ich finde das Ganze phantastisch. Er hat mir auch gesagt, ich könne dafür meinen Zorn verwenden was für mich befreiend ist. Ich finde dass es mir natürlich kommt."

Logisch. Erebus macht das Gleiche.

„Und was findest du am schwierigsten?" frage ich.

Er seufzt und seine Hand, welche die ganze Zeit Cazador gestreichelt hat, hält für eine Sekunde inne, was seinem Haustier nicht gefällt. Cazador steckt seinen Kopf unter seine Hand und knurrt vor Vergnügen als Artaius mit dem Streicheln weitermacht. Er ist ganz schön eigenwillig, was?

„Tränkebrauen," sagt er schließlich. „Hier geht es nicht um die üblichen, leicht zu befolgen Rezepte sowie man sie im Schulstoff findet. Die Rezepte die er mir gab erforderten von mir ein feines Gefühl für das Timing und für das Hinzufügen der Zutaten. Mit dem Schulstoff hatte ich keine Probleme aber anscheinend habe ich kein Gefühl für das Tränkebrauen, sowie es der dunkle Lord unterrichtet. Nichts ist präzise definiert, alles kann auf diese oder auf die andere Weise gemacht werden und am Ende weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich tun soll."

„In Ordnung," sage ich nachdenklich. Das ist zu erwarten, dass er keine Neigung zu den Sachen zeigt, welche ein intuitives Gefühl erfordern. Normalerweise muss das nichts bedeuten und kann sich nur auf das Tränkebrauen als eine Kunst beziehen. Aber in seinem Fall weist es auf seine Schwäche hin, von der ich bereits Bescheid weiß. Ihm fällt es leicht, seine Intuition zu befolgen wenn er jagt. Aber in anderen Situationen fällt es ihm schwierig und daran sollten wir arbeiten. „Was noch?"

„Da gab es so eine Aufgabe," sagt Artaius langsam, „die mich total verwirrt hat. Der dunkle Lord wollte, dass ich etwas zeichne, was mich darstellt."

Ich verkneife mir ein Lächeln. Das ist so eine Umweg-methode um Artaius dazu zu bringen, sein zukünftiges dunkles Mal zu erschaffen. Und ich weiß aus persönlicher Erfahrung, wie schwierig das ist. Natürlich habe ich es als eine Aufgabe verstanden, welche erfüllt werden muss und habe versucht, an die Sache logisch heranzugehen was in diesem Fall falsch ist. Man kann so was in keinem Buch finden und man kann einfach nicht ein paar Elemente, welche man logisch auswählt, miteinander kombinieren und denken, das sei das dunkle Mal. So geht es nicht. Das dunkle Mal ist die Darstellung unseres innersten Wesens und es muss daraus kommen. Und ich vermute, dass diese Aufgabe die reine Hölle für Artaius war, auch wenn sie der dunkle Lord als eine Anfängeraufgabe eingepackt hat. Er wollte wahrscheinlich nur sehen, was Artaius macht und sicherlich nicht dass er gleich sein dunkles Mal erfindet.

„Tagelang saß ich vor einem leeren Blatt und konnte gar nichts tun," gibt er zu. „Ich bin kein guter Zeichner. Theodore kam und sagte zu mir, ich solle einfach mich selbst zeichnen."

Und sein Freund hat offensichtlich nicht verstanden, worum es geht aber wenigstens versucht er Artaius zu helfen. Was gut ist.

„Ich habe ein lächerliches Strichmännchen gezeichnet und dann wollte ich aus dem Fenster springen," murmelt Artaius. „Ich ging damit zu dem dunklen Lord der zu meiner Überraschung gar nichts dazu gesagt hat. Ich habe fast erwartet dass er sich die Seele aus dem Leib lacht. Aber nein. Er hat gesagt: 'Ok, guter Anfang. Aber das was dich darstellt muss nicht notwendigerweise eine menschliche Gestalt haben. Schau dich mal an. Bewunderst du beispielsweise die Kraft des Feuers? Gibt es ein Symbol, das dir besonders gefällt?'"

Er seufzt erneut.

„Dann hat er die Aufgabe etwas anders formuliert. Ich solle zeichnen was mir gefällt und was mich anzieht," fährt er fort. „So begann ich wieder zu zeichnen."

„Und bist du mit dieser Aufgabe fertig?" frage ich neugierig.

Ich wusste ja, dass Erebus ein guter Psychologe ist aber seine Lehrmethoden beweisen auch dass er ein verdammt guter Lehrer ist. Natürlich kannte er mich schon ziemlich gut als er begann mich zu unterrichten aber Artaius kennt er nicht mal so gut.

„Nein," murmelt Artaius. „Mein Zimmer ist voller Zeichnungen und ich habe noch nicht all die Sachen gezeichnet, welche ich anziehend finde."

Ich unterdrücke Gelächter. Artaius hat die Aufgabe total falsch verstanden. Ich stelle mir vor wie er am Schreibtisch sitzt und all die Sachen zeichnet, welche ihm gefallen. Auf dem Stapel sehe ich eine Zeichnung einer Torte, dann eines schwarzen Panters, dann eines Dolches und so weiter. Oh Mann. Der dunkle Lord hat ihn in dieser Sache alleine gelassen und wartet darauf, dass Artaius eine Erleuchtung bekommt was vielleicht eine Weile dauern wird. Ich soll mich einmischen und ihm etwas helfen.

„Ich helfe dir," sage ich zu ihm und lehne mich nach vorne. „Ruf deinen Elf und sag ihm, er solle dir etwas Zeichenpapier und eine Feder bringen."

Ich schenke mir mehr Kaffee ein und schaue zu, wie Artaius die Feder in die Hand nimmt. Der schwarze Panther jedoch ist ganz und gar nicht glücklich damit, dass sein Meister jetzt Arbeit hat und versucht, den Kopf unter seinem Arm zu stecken.

„Cazador," sage ich laut. („Gib Ruhe.")

Die grünen Augen werden auf mich fixiert und ich werde nochmal erinnert, wie sehr mich seine Augen an den dunklen Lord erinnern. Aber er bleibt brav daliegen und jetzt starrt mich ohne zu blinzeln an. Ich habe seine Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen.

„Also," sage ich zu Artaius. „Wir formulieren diese Aufgabe anders. Wir werden deine höchsten Ideale zeichnen. Aber zuerst möchte ich dass du sie aufschreibst."

Er blinzelt.

„Was ist dir wichtig? Physische Kraft?" versuche ich ihm zu helfen. „Freiheit? Schönheit? Wissen?"

Er nickt in Verständnis und beginnt gehorsam zu kritzeln. Ich schaue mich verstohlen um als er arbeitet. Da ich jetzt etwas Zeit für mich selbst habe, werde ich wieder an den Geist des Mädchens erinnert. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Der Garten ist so friedlich wie eh und je und es gibt absolut keine Spuren von Kindern oder Kindergeistern. Aus der Ferne sind die Stimmen der französischen Todesser zu hören und eine Todesserin scheint ihrem Kollegen zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Ich lächele. Der Garten war immer sehr beliebt unter den Todessern weil man hier nicht leise sein muss, man kann sich setzen wohin auch immer man will und die Natur genießen. Auch im Winter gibt es Stellen welche von den Zaubern geheizt werden sodass man sich hier auch bei schlimmsten Wetter niederlassen und Kaffee trinken kann. Man kann natürlich auch den innere Hof besuchen oder sich in den Salon setzen aber man weiß nie wo der dunkle Lord ist, woran er arbeitet und ob man ihn durch das Gelächter oder ein lautes Gespräch stört. Er ist dafür berüchtigt, Menschen zu verfluchen falls sie ihn stören, aber im Garten sind alle sicher.

Als ich mich umdrehe und zum Brunnen schaue, erstarre ich. Hinter dem Brunnen ist deutlich ein Mädchenkopf zu sehen und zwei schwarze Augen, welche mich ohne zu blinzeln anstarren. Ich schlucke. Das sind keine menschlichen Augen... Na gut. Das erste Mal war ich so überrascht dass ich nicht reagiert habe, jetzt aber...

Die ganze Zeit des Kritzeln Artaius' bewusst, rufe ich gedanklich meinen dämonischen Begleiter und fordere ihn auf, das Mädchen zu fragen was es will. Asmodeus saust in seiner Schattenform dorthin aber als er dort angelangt, ist das Mädchen wieder weg.

'Halte aber Ausschau nach ihr,' denke ich. 'Es beginnt mich ein wenig zu nerven und ich möchte wissen, was dieser Geist von mir will.'

'Soll ich ihn einfach zerquetschen?' fragt Asmodeus eifrig.

'Nein, ich würde lieber erst wissen, warum er mir herum folgt,' denke ich zurück.

„Fertig," sagt Artaius und reißt mich dadurch aus den Gedanken.

„Schön," sage ich zu ihm, mich auf die Gegenwart konzentrierend. „Deine nächste Aufgabe ist etwas zu zeichnen, was jede dieser Eigenschaften – oder was auch immer sie sind – darstellt. Es kann ein Symbol, ein Tier oder was auch immer sein aber es soll für dich diese Eigenschaft verkörpern."

„Also, wenn eines meiner Ideale Kraft ist, kann ich einen Panther zeichnen?" fragt er.

Ich widerstehe dem Drang, mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch zu schlagen. Er ist unmöglich.

„Schließe deine Augen," sage ich so ruhig wie ich kann. Artaius wird mein Tod sein. Er macht wie angewiesen. „Jetzt denke an das Wort 'Kraft'. Was siehst du?"

„Ähm," fängt er an.

„Denke nicht darüber nach und versuche bloß keine Sachen in deine Erinnerung zu rufen. Wenn du Kraft sagst, woran denkst du? Schnell," sage ich etwas ungeduldig.

„An ein Schwert," sagt er.

Na wenigstens stecken wir nicht mehr am Anfangspunkt.

„Gut," sage ich zufrieden. „Also Kraft gleich Schwert. Mach weiter."

Artaius lehnt sich nach vorne und ich sehe, dass er jetzt einiges besser versteht. Abermals schließt er die Augen und dann zeichnet er etwas. Und so geht es weiter.

„Lass mich sehen," sage ich als er endlich den Blick hebt und mich erwartungsvoll anschaut. Ich sehe ihm im Gesicht an, dass er erleichtert ist. Ich weiß wie mies man sich fühlen kann wenn man eine Aufgabe bekommt und keine Ahnung hat, was man damit anfangen soll.

Seine Zeichnungen sind einfach und seine Liste der Ideale ist sehr kurz, aber das ist schon der Anfang.

„Na gut," sage ich zu ihm. „Jetzt sollst du all diese Zeichnungen kombinieren und eine einzige daraus machen. Diese Zeichnung wird dann dich darstellen. Das sollst du dem dunklen Lord zeigen und ihm sagen, das sei die Darstellung deiner höchsten Ideale."

„In Ordnung," sagt er nachdenklich. „Danke, Meisterin. Das hat mir viel geholfen."

In diesem bestimmen Moment spüre ich den gedanklichen Ruf des dunklen Lords und stehe auf.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, der dunkle Lord möchte mich sprechen," sage ich zu meinem Erben, der sich ebenfalls erhebt. „Arbeite daran."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sobald ich die Tür öffne, schlägt mir die gut bekannte Aura des Zorns entgegen und ich schließe vorsichtig die Tür hinter mir. Der dunkle Lord sitzt in seinem Wohnzimmer, starrt in Richtung dunkler Vorhänge und raucht. Etwas hat ihn wütend gemacht, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. Das sieht man deutlich in seiner Körperstellung.

„Warst du bei Artaius?" fragt er beiläufig, meinen Gruß vollkommen ignorierend. „Wie kommt er voran, deiner Meinung nach?"

„Oh es gibt manche Sachen an denen er arbeiten muss aber im Großen und Ganzen finde ich, dass er sehr vorankommt," antworte ich.

„Ja," sagt er, die Zigarre zu seinem Mund bringend. „Ja. Ich habe dich hergerufen weil ich wichtige Nachrichten habe. Setze dich."

Seine Stimme ist kalt und ein Blick zum Kamin verrät mir, dass er gerade mit jemandem gesprochen hat. Es gibt nämlich etwas Pulver auf dem Kaminvorleger.

„Schlechte Neuigkeiten aus Russland," sagt er. „Die Regierungen haben über Nacht die Grenzen verstärkt. Oder um genauer zu sein, kommt keiner weder raus noch rein."

Ich versteife mich und schaue zu, wie er die Asche von seiner Zigarre ungeduldig und mit einer geschickten Bewegung abstreift. Das Ganze hat ihn sehr genervt und jetzt weiß ich, dass er mit den russischen Dienern gesprochen hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich plant er jetzt in die Offensive zu gehen.

„Wann gehen wir?" frage ich einfach, denn ich kenne meinen Mentor und Freund. Ich weiß dass er jetzt nur daran denkt und dass er keine Ruhe finden wird, bis Russland ein schwarzer Fleck auf unserer Weltkarte ist. Dieses Land war einfach zu lange ein Dorn in seinem Auge.

„Morgen," sagt er sachlich. „Die Soldaten haben schon ihre Befehle erhalten und sind auf dem Weg hierher."

Ich presse die Lippen zusammen. Wir brauchen einen Plan, einen verdammt guten Plan. Aber auch wenn es auf dem ersten Blick so aussieht, dass der dunkle Lord so wütend ist dass er in Russland ohne Plan einmarschieren würde, weiß ich dass dem nicht so ist. Erebus hat immer einen Plan.

„Und was für einen," beantwortet er meine Gedanken. „Wir waren mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt. Wir mussten uns nach der Gründung der Regierung in den USA erholen. Aber jetzt sehe ich ein, dass ich schon früher die Initiative hätte ergreifen sollen. Wir hätten bereits Russland angreifen sollen und jetzt hätten wir weniger Arbeit."

Er drückt seine Zigarre aggressiv aus und lehnt sich zurück wobei mir auffällt, dass es in seinen Augen rot glitzert.

„Sie möchten einen Krieg?" fragt er keinen insbesondere. „Den werden sie bekommen. Aber ehe sie die Chance bekommen, mit der weißen Fahne zu wedeln, wird der russische Boden vor Blut triefen."

Und er ist in einer mörderischen Laune. Sehr schön. Als ich ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zuwerfe fällt mir auf dass er auf seinem Lieblingssessel wie auf einem Thron sitzt. Die Hände auf die Armlehnen gelegt, der Körper zurückgelehnt, der Ausdruck todernst und entschlossen. Ein Herrscher, mit dem nicht zu spaßen ist.

„Ich mache mich an die Arbeit," sage ich, Anstalten machend, aufzustehen. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, wenn er in solch einer Laune ist hier zu verweilen. „Bitte sagt mir, was ich tun muss, Meister."

„Nicht so schnell," sagt er finster. „Du bleibst hier und wirst hier arbeiten. Komm mit."

Er steht auf und verschwindet in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Ich folge ihm und trete beinahe auf die auf dem Boden entfaltete Karte Russlands. In Ordnung... hier hat er offensichtlich schon einen Plan geschmiedet. Und vielleicht auch den Zeitumkehrer benutzt, um es in solch einer kurzen Zeit zu schaffen. Ich mache einen Bogen um die Karte und gelange zu seinem Tisch, wo er mir eine Pergamentrolle reicht.

„Die Liste deiner Generäle," sagt er sachlich. „Und wir werden jetzt über meinen Angriffsplan sprechen. Ach und es gäbe noch was, ehe wir anfangen."

„Einen Humpen Kaffee zu bestellen?" frage ich, mich auf den Stuhl dem Tisch gegenüber niederlassend.

„Sehr witzig," murmelt er. „Aber ja, vielleicht ist es keine schlechte Idee."

Und seine spürbare Wut, durch diesen Scherz – in dem es jedoch etwas Wahrheit gibt, denn heute werde ich offensichtlich nicht schlafen gehen – lässt etwas nach. So ist der dunkle Lord. Die Wut die ich gespürt habe sobald ich sein Wohnzimmer betreten habe ist etwas, was er 'produktive Wut' nennt. Das heißt, er benutzt sie für die Arbeit. Obwohl ihn die Nachrichten aus Russland wütend gemacht haben, kanalisiert er diese Wut um etwas zu erreichen und in diesem Fall geht es um Kriegspläne. Wäre er wirklich wütend, würde er nie derart auf Witze reagieren.

„Schau her," sagt er.

Er zieht den schwarzen Vorhang zurück und ich, total verwirrt, gucke durch das Fenster in die Nacht.

Und erstarre.

Über seinen Lieblingsstuhl auf der Terrasse schwebt das dunkle Mal. Und wenn ich das dunkle Mal sage, meine ich nicht mein oder sein dunkles Mal, sondern das dunkle Mal Voldemorts. Der bloße Anblick des Totenkopfes und der Schlange wecken Erinnerungen in mir und ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich es blöd und mit offenem Mund anstarre. Tausende Fragen schwirren in meinem Kopf wie zornige Bienen und ich drehe mich sprachlos Erebus zu, der mich schweigend und mit einem finsteren Ausdruck anschaut.

„Hast du denn heute schon etwas Seltsames gesehen?" fragt er mich leise.

Meine Haare stehen wieder zu Berge als ich mich an den Geist des Mädchens erinnere und ich erzähle ihm schnell davon.

„Ein Mädchen?" fragt er. „Interessant. Ich habe einen Jungen gesehen. Der überraschenderweise meinem jüngeren und menschlichen Ich ähnelte. Er hat in der Badewanne auf mich gewartet. Und dann habe ich ihn wieder draußen gesehen, wie er mich hinter einem Busch beobachtet."

„Aber..." fange ich an und bemerke, dass meine Kehle trocken ist. Ich lasse mich wieder nieder. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" wiederholt er leise und lässt sich mir gegenüber nieder. „Dass Lord Voldemort zurück ist."

Als er wieder den Blick hebt, grinst er breit und sein wahnsinniges Grinsen samt den rot glitzernden Augen sind für ein paar Momente das einzige, was ich sehen kann.


	44. Kapitel 43

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 43 - Angst

In einem Teil Russlands sitzen etwa zwanzig Menschen in einem geräumigen Wohnzimmer mit Getränken während da draußen das Wetter schlimmer und schlimmer wird. Als eine Pause eintritt ist nur das Knistern des Feuers zu hören und die Hexe, welche beim Kamin mit einem Glas in der Hand sitzt zuckt heftig zusammen als sich ein Zweig von dem Scheit löst und in die Asche fällt. Sie schnaubt, schüttelt den Kopf und nimmt einen weiteren Schluck ihres Getränkes. Eis klirrt als ein Zauberer sein Glas zu seinen Lippen bringt und schaudert als er einen Blick durch das Fenster wirft.

Da draußen fegt der Wind über den Hof des Hauses in dem es angenehm warm ist. Der Regen peitscht die Fenster und die Fensterläden klappern als der Wind rund um das Haus tobt. Bei solch einem düsteren Wetter kann man nur im Haus bleiben. Zauberer und Hexen sitzen überall im Raum und viele mussten Stühle und Sessel für sich herbeizuzaubern weil es einfach keinen Platz mehr für sie gab. Bisher haben sie ein sehr lebhaftes Gespräch geführt aber jetzt kommt es allen so vor, als seien alle Worte verbraucht worden. Sie haben getan, was sie tun konnten und jetzt können sie nur hoffen, dass die Sache klappt. Sie können jedoch nicht das Gefühl loswerden, dass sie wie Ratten im Keller auf den Tod warten.

Zum ersten Mal seit dreihundert Jahren haben sich alle Teile Russlands vereinigt. Zauberer und Hexen strömten nach Moskau aus allen Ecken Russlands um an einem epischen Treffen teilzunehmen. Zwangsläufig sind sie jetzt ein Ganzes und führen eine einzige Politik. Sie alle haben nur eines im Sinn – zu überleben und die Bedrohung des Imperiums fern zu halten. Und doch wissen sie, dass sie nicht so ewig weiter machen können. Ihnen fehlt die Menschenkraft, welche das dunkle Imperium besitzt. Das dunkle Imperium erstreckt sich jetzt über fast die gesamte Welt. Australien und die USA sind jetzt nichts mehr als Provinzen eines absolutistisch geordneten Imperiums monströser Dimension, das von dem berüchtigten dunklen Lord regiert wird. Die schwarze Fahne, die Fahne des Todes, peitscht im Wind in allen Ecken der Welt und Russland kann noch kaum atmen. So groß wie dieses Land ist, wussten die Russen dass sie so geteilt ein leichtes Ziel für die Schwarzmagier sind. So ist eine historische Urkunde vor ein paar Wochen unterschrieben worden in der es steht, dass Russland ab jetzt einen einzigen Sitz und einen Senat hat, der über alles demokratisch entscheidet. Vor allem haben die einzelnen Präsidenten das Volk aufgefordert, sich zu vereinigen um zu überleben. Gäbe es keine Bedrohung, hätten sie so für weitere dreihundert Jahre weitermachen können und manche sind der Meinung, dass Russland so was brauchte, um zur Vernunft zu kommen. Keiner war zufrieden mit der Lage in Russland. Einzelne Präsidenten pflegten es, ihre Macht zu missbrauchen und die Korruption war für eine sehr lange Weile ein Problem das keiner lösen konnte. Jetzt aber sind alle gezwungen worden, zusammen zu arbeiten.

„Geteilt werden wir bald sterben," stand es in der Erklärung des neugegründeten Senats. „Aber zusammen sind wir stärker. Und wenn es zum Krieg kommt, werden wir zusammen kämpfen und zusammen unser Mutterland verteidigen. Hier sind unsere Großväter aufgewachsen; hier liegen die Knochen unserer Vorfahren. Wir werden unser Land mit letzter Kraft verteidigen, für das Wohl unserer Kinder und für ihre Zukunft."

So hat sich diese Gruppe Zauberer und Hexen getroffen um den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, die Grenzen Russlands undurchdringlich zu machen. Die größten Genies Russlands saßen eine gesamte Woche zusammen und diskutieren darüber, wie das gemacht werden kann. Am achten Tag kamen sie raus und kündigten an, dass sie die Lösung haben. Sie haben ihren Plan dem neuen Senat vorgelegt und binnen einer Stunde begann eine Armee daran zu arbeiten. Heute stecken sie wieder im selben Haus, aber nicht aus den gleichen Gründen. Heute haben sie sich hier getroffen um sich etwas zu entspannen. Und ja, auch über die Arbeit zu reden denn ihnen macht nichts anderes so viel Spaß. Manche von ihnen kannten einander früher, manche haben sich erst vor ein paar Wochen kennengelernt. Wie dem auch sei finden sie etwas Trost in der Gesellschaft voneinander und sie haben entscheiden, an diesem miesen Tag Karten zu spielen und sich etwas zu entspannen. Leider liegen die Karten vollkommen vergessen auf dem Tisch, während die kleine Gruppe bisher Schnaps getrunken und über die Situation geredet hat. Alle, außer einer Hexe, welche alleine am Tisch sitzt und schäbige Tarotkarten mit geschlossenen Augen mischt.

„Wenigstens bringen sie die Erfinder nicht um," sagt die Hexe welche beim Kamin sitzt. „Wir werden Aufgaben bekommen und Punkt."

„Wie kannst du nur so sprechen?" fragt ein Zauberer aufgebracht. „Ist dir denn egal, was mit unserem Land passiert?"

„Weißt du was ein Scherz ist?" fragt die Hexe, ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anschauend.

Irgendwo im Haus schlägt ein Fensterladen so laut zu, dass alle zusammenzucken.

„Passendes Wetter," sagt die Hexe mit den Tarotkarten mit einer krächzenden Stimme, „um die Karten zu legen."

Der Zauberer ohne Sinn für Humor seufzt und fährt sich durchs Haar.

„Na gut. Wir haben eh nichts besseres zu tun," sagt er. „Was siehst du?"

Die alte Hexe kichert und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Eine Menge interessante Sachen," meint sie, eine weitere Karte hervorziehend und sie zu den anderen legend. „Oh ja."

Der Zauberer dreht sich um und verdreht die Augen.

„Dem Schicksal kannst du die Augen verdrehen so oft wie du willst," sagt die alte Seherin wobei der Zauberer erstarrt. „Das Schicksal ist wie ein Rad – ihm ist es egal, wen es zerquetscht. Und derjenige, der früher oben war, wird unten sein."

„Na schön," sagt der Zauberer entschlossen, sich ihr zuwendend. „Sag uns bitte, was du siehst."

„Die Imperatorin," sagt die Hexe, eine Karte langsam und kunstvoll auf den Tisch legend. Der Raum wird totenstill und alle Augen werden auf sie fixiert. „Der Turm der Zerstörung." Eine weitere, dreckige Karte wird auf den Tisch gelegt. „Und... der Narr." Sie runzelt die Stirn. „Das ist aber seltsam."

„Was, es gibt keinen Tod?" fragt jemand. „Das ist aber enttäuschend."

Die anderen lachen aber die alte Hexe zischt ungeduldig und hebt einen Finger in die Luft.

„Du verstehst einfach nicht," zischt sie, die Karte in ihrer Hand anstarrend. „Der Narr kann tatsächlich eine dumme Person darstellen, welche nicht aufpasst, wohin sie tritt. Er tritt in den Tod, er fällt in den Abgrund. Aber..." Sie macht eine kunstvolle Pause, noch immer die Karte nachdenklich anstarrend. „Er kann auch ein Genie sein, der alle Geheimnisse des Lebens und des Todes kennt und sie beherrscht. Er kann eine Person darstellen, welche nur einen Narren spielt wobei sie in Wirklichkeit ein sehr gefährlicher Gegner ist, weil man keine Gefahr in ihm sieht."

„Welche Version des Narren haben wir denn heute?" fragt jemand.

„Hoffentlich einen Idioten," murmelt die Hexe beim Feuer.

„Ich befürchte..." flüstert die Seherin, die Karte umdrehend, „...nein."

In diesem bestimmten Moment ertönt ein Knall und alle fahren hoch. Eine Tür ging zu und der Zauberer, der jedoch kein einziges Mal wieder die Augen verdreht hat, steht ungeduldig auf und geht die Tür zu schließen.

„Mieses Wetter, was?" fragt er als er zurückkommt. Er hält mitten im Raum inne und schaut zu seinen Kollegen und Kolleginnen, welche sich stirnrunzelnd umschauen. „Was denn?" fragt er genervt.

Die Hexe beim Feuer, welche die Hälfte ihres Getränkes verschüttet hat, deutet wortlos zur Ecke des Raumes wo der Zauberer einen Schatten erblickt. Er zuckt mit den Schultern, schaut zu den anderen, gerade sagen wollend, dass er gar nichts sieht, bis ihm klar wird, dass kein Gegenstand diesen Schatten wirft. Diese Erkenntnis erfüllt ihn mit Entsetzen und seine Haare stehen zu Bergen als er zuschaut, wie sich der Schatten von der Wand löst und auf die Seherin zusaust. Die alte Frau, welche bisher den Schatten mit Entsetzen und sprachlos angestarrt hat, bäumt sich auf und versucht die Luft einzuziehen. Reflexartig zückt der Zauberer seinen Stab und rennt auf sie zu, keine Ahnung habend, was er unternehmen soll. Er möchte aber der Hexe irgendwie helfen denn er ist sicher, dass es hier um einen Dämon geht.

Die Hexe scheint nach Atem zu ringen und der Zauberer versucht ihr zu helfen, aber sie schlägt zuerst seine Finger weg und dann stößt sie ihn weg mit der Kraft welche eine alte Frau nicht besitzt. In einem Augenblick zieht sie endlich die Luft ein, rollt mit den Augen, schaut zur Decke und beginnt mit einer tiefen, männlichen Stimme zu sprechen:

„Nemo vita superabit... Omnia in igne pereunt, terra sanguine madefacta erit."

Der Raum wird eiskalt während sie auf Latein gesprochen hat und das Feuer erlischt. Alle stehen wie gelähmt da und starren die Seherin an, welche wieder die Luft einzieht, was den anderen eher wie ein Todesröcheln vorkommt. Als sie wieder spricht, spricht sie schnell und mit viel Kraft.

("Seine Unheiligkeit, Lord Erebus, grüßt euch,") sagt sie laut auf Englisch. ("Er freut sich, dass wir uns bald kennenlernen werden.")

Der Schatten löst sich von ihrem Körper und sie keucht auf, mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch schlagend und das Bewusstsein verlierend, wobei der Schatten rund um das Zimmer saust – wahrscheinlich eine Art Dämonenfreudentanz – und dann durch den Türspalt verschwindet, einen totenstillen Raum und zwanzig Menschen zurücklassend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zur gleichen Zeit und nicht weit weg, tritt ein Stiefel gegen einen Stein und der Zauberer stolpert. Hände ergreifen ihn von hinten und helfen ihm, das Gleichgewicht zu behalten und weiter zu gehen.

Die Schlange, welche die Reichsarmee bildet, ist meilenlang. Die Todesser, welche aus tausenden als beste Soldaten gewählt worden sind, gehen schweigsam und in Paaren den unterirdischen Gang entlang, den Boden unter ihren Füßen beben lassend. Jeder dritter Soldat trägt eine Fackel, um den Weg zu beleuchten und die anderen heißen die Hitze der Fackeln willkommen, da es in diesem Teil der Welt und dazu unter der Erde sicherlich weniger als Null Fahrenheit hat. Auf der Spitze dieser Formation marschiert eine einsame Figur, deren Hand ab und zu den Stab zückt und einen Zauber ausführt. Es geschieht aber so schnell, dass die Todesser keine Chance haben um zu sehen, was sie da macht.

Wasser tropft von der Decke hinab und Matsch spritzt überall als die Armee wie eine Ameisenkolonie eine Meile nach der anderen zurücklegt, sich innerlich für den vor ihr stehenden Kampf vorbereitend. Die Armee folgt der dunklen Prinzessin mit einem respektvollen Abstand aber bisher hat sie nicht innegehalten und der Marsch durch die unterirdischen Gänge dauert schon über vier Stunden. Als sie endlich innehält, prallen Bellatrix und Barty Crouch, welche erste in der Linie sind, beinahe gegen sie, bleiben aber stehen. Hände werden eilig in die Luft gehoben und die Armee hält endlich inne. Im Stillen schauen die ersten Reihen zu, wie die dunkle Prinzessin eine Hand in ihren Umhang steckt und die berüchtigte schwarze Kugel hervorzieht.

Sie schaut kurz zu ihrer Armee und ein zweites Signal wird von der ersten Linien gegeben. Die gesamte Armee duckt sich wie einer und die Hände greifen nach dem Talisman, den manche um den Hals, manche in ihrer Taschen und manche um ihre Handgelenke tragen. Sie wissen sehr wohl, was das bedeutet. Die dunkle Prinzessin wird die Kugel benutzen um einen Zauber auf die Stadt die irgendwo über ihren Köpfen langsam aufwacht, zu schleudern. Die Talismane sind da, um ihnen etwas Schutz zu bieten aber die Todesser wissen sehr wohl, dass von ihnen erwartet wird, dass sie dem Zauber widerstehen. Deshalb betrachtet man sie als die besten Soldaten des dunklen Imperiums. Und doch ist diese Ehre, so groß wie auch immer sie ist, ein zweischneidiges Schwert.

Die dunkle Prinzessin hebt ihre rechte Hand mit der Kugel hoch und schließt die Augen. Sogar jene, welche sie nicht sehen können, können spüren, was sie da macht. Als sie endlich einen Spruch zischt, der im dreckigen Gang hallt, halten die Todesser den Atem an als der Zauber, hundertmal verstärkt, aus der Kugel platzt und den Gang blau färbt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

So, jetzt können wir nur warten. Die Armee hat diesen vierstündigen Marsch gut ertragen, aber sie besteht ja aus den besten Soldaten des Imperiums.

Als ich mich gegen die dreckige Seite des Ganges lehne und versuche mich zu sammeln ohne dass die Todesser bemerken, dass mich dieser Zauber so erschöpft hat, denke ich wieder über die gestrigen Geschehnisse nach. Heute, als wir nach dem Eingang in den Gang suchten, habe ich im Wald bei der russischen Grenze eine Frau gesehen, welche ein Baby in den Händen hielt.

/Rückblende

Ein Geist? Eine Halluzination?

Die Gedanken, welche durch meinen Kopf binnen eines Bruchteils der Sekunde gingen: halte den Stab parat. Eine Frau welche so leicht gekleidet ist steht hier in dieser Kälte? Sie muss ein Geist sein. Aber nein, warte. Ihr Gesicht... das ist mein Gesicht.

Erebus hat mir gestern erklärt – oder war es heute? Denn ich hab kein Auge zugemacht – dass Lord Voldemorts Geist zurück ist. Wir wissen noch nicht ob er einen Körper für sich gefunden hat, ob er den Horkrux der noch immer in Erebus lebt, als einen Anker benutzt hat oder was und Erebus vermutet, dass diese Geister welche überall sind und welche nur wir zwei sehen können seine Tricks sind. Erebus Argument das seine Theorie bekräftigt ist natürlich dass der Geist oder was auch immer sie sind die Gestalt ändern. Ich sah ein Mädchen, er sah einen Jungen. Jetzt aber sieht es so aus, als seien diese Geister eher Erebus und ich. Was möchte er uns damit sagen? Was auch immer es ist, hat er eine sehr schlechte Zeit dafür gewählt.

„Ich weiß wer du bist," murmele ich als ich in die Richtung der Frau blicke. „Das ist eine sehr schlechte Zeit für solche Spiele. Ihr werdet uns später sagen, was Ihr damit erreichen wollt, Lord Voldemort."

Bellatrix, welche in diesem Moment auftaucht, hält inne und spitzt die Ohren, aber ich habe keine Absicht sie zu erleuchten.

Ich blicke wieder zur Stelle wo ich mein jüngeres Ich gesehen habe und schlucke. Auf dieser Stelle sehe ich jetzt den jungen Lord Voldemort, der mich angrinst und dann verschwindet.

'Ich werde helfen,' höre ich seine gedankliche Stimme und spüre, wie er über meine Wange fährt. 'Du bist mächtig geworden, dunkle Prinzessin.'

Ich versuche meinen Ausdruck neutral zu halten da die Todesser langsam zurückkommen und da mich Bellatrix genau anschaut und versucht zu begreifen, was da vorgeht. Ich habe keine Zeit und bin sicherlich in keiner Laune, ihnen jetzt zu erklären was da vorgeht.

/Ende Rückblende

Seit dem habe ich keine Geister mehr gesehen aber Erebus und ich brauchen jetzt keine wilden Spekulationen oder Theorien um zu wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, denn der Beweis stand direkt vor mir. Die Frage welche jetzt jedoch übrigbliebt ist – wie hat er es nur geschafft? Ist er ein Geist? Hat er einen neuen Körper gefunden?

Meine Finger fahren geistesabwesend über meinen Stab den ich in meiner rechten Hand halte und die Kugel in meiner Tasche wird langsam kühler. Ich habe diese Kugel zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben benutzt und ich muss zugeben, dass es teuflisch schwierige Arbeit ist. Natürlich wäre es ohne die Kugel unmöglich, einen Zauber derart zu potenzieren, sodass hunderte getroffen werden, aber man muss auch die Absicht in den Zauber einbauen und kann nicht von der Kugel erwarten, die gesamte Arbeit zu machen. Man muss schon den Zauber so stark machen wie man kann. Jetzt aber spüre ich die Folgen meiner Arbeit und stecke die Hand in meine Tasche, eine der Phiolen hervorziehend welche mir Draco gegeben hat und sie vergrößernd. Noch immer kann ich die Finger von Lord Voldemort auf meiner Wange spüren und ich erschaudere. Ist es wirklich möglich, dass er zurück ist? Ich soll lieber nicht darüber nachdenken denn eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe wartet auf mich. Und wenn wir schon von dem Teufel sprechen, wo steckt Erebus? Warum warten wir auf sein Signal so lange?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

Setis Magie ist wie eine Explosion. Ihre Magie hat einen seltsamen Klang. Sie ist leidenschaftlich, explosiv, überwältigend, entschlossen. Keine Spur des Zorns ist zu spüren. Sie benutzt ihre Willenskraft und Konzentration. Ihre Magie hat nicht diesen rauen, zerstörerischen und beinahe tierähnlichen Klang wie meine. Ihre Magie kommt aus ihrem innersten Wesen und es ist eine wunderschöne Kombination der Konzentration und der Kraft des Willens. Wenn sie arbeitet kommt sie mir wie eine feste Säule vor, welche keiner anfassen darf, die jedoch Zerstörung sät wenn sie so will. Aber sie ist nicht ein schwarzes Loch wie ich wenn sie arbeitet. Sie benutzt ihre Magie vernünftig und macht einen Unterschied zwischen jenen, welche das Berühren der Hand der Zerstörung verdienen und jenen, welche unschuldig sind. Und jetzt spüre ich deutlich, wie sie Angst mithilfe der schwarzen Kugel in der Stadt vor mir sät und es mit solchen steinharten Willen macht, dass sie mir in diesem Moment beinahe unmenschlich vorkommt. Aber zur gleichen Zeit versucht sie die Todesser zu verschonen, was ich interessant finde.

Ihre Reise hat sie sehr verändert. Seti ist mit einem Geschenk zurückgekommen und ich war nicht die helfende Hand, welche dieses Geschenk ins Dasein gebracht hat. Sie hat es alleine getan. Ja, sie hat ihren eigenen Weg gewählt und befolgt ihn aber sie kam mit einem in ihr entfachten Funken der Dunkelheit zurück, der ihr ganzes Wesen änderte und all ihre Fähigkeiten irgendwie bereicherte. Ich kann den Eindruck nicht loswerden, dass um das zu tun sie dem Tod ins Auge schauen musste und ich weiß aus meiner eigenen Erfahrung dass so was einen gründlich verändern kann. Es gibt gewisse Reife in ihr welche früher nicht vorhanden war, eine gewisse Weisheit, welche sie in sich selbst und in keinen Büchern gefunden hat. Jetzt glüht sie wie ein schwarzer Stern am Himmel, der nicht daran zweifelt, was er ist und wohin er geht.

Ich drehe den Kopf zur Seite und schnaube beinahe. Ich habe kurz durch den Nebel einen jungen Mann mit rabenschwarzen Haaren über der Oberfläche des Sees schweben gesehen und langsam beginnen mich solche Tricks zu ermüden.

'Das ist sehr rührend,' denke ich als ich von dem See wegblicke. 'Aber ich habe zu tun. Hau ab.'

Der Geist verschwindet und ich spüre eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Lord Voldemort hatte immer ein sehr gutes Gefühl für das Timing.

Schon gestern konnte ich seine Anwesenheit durch unsere Verbindung spüren aber leider weiß ich noch nicht, ob er einen Körper hat oder nicht. Schwebt er nur um mich herum weil ein Teil von ihm noch immer in mir lebt? Benutzt er mich als eine Art Anker? Ich habe Beweise die dagegen sprechen denn auch Seti hat Geister gesehen. Es sei denn, er spielt nur mit uns. Ach das alte arrogante Arschloch. Ich habe ihn und seine verdammten Spiele echt vermisst.

'Sehr gut, dunkler Lord,' haucht eine geistige Stimme in meinem Kopf.

'Ich bin ja der dunkle Lord, was hast du denn erwartet? Tagelang so Streiche an mir zu spielen?' erwidere ich sarkastisch. 'Aber wie immer tauchst du zu einem schlechten Zeitpunkt auf. Wir haben zu tun. Ich muss nämlich dieses Land erobern.'

'Ich helfe,' flüstert die Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Und damit ist er weg. Ich schüttele den Kopf und blicke über die Schulter. Die Soldaten haben die ganze Zeit geduldig auf Befehle gewartet und ich weiß auch dass Seti wartet. Machen wir uns an der Arbeit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Artaius' Sicht

Ich habe schon von Kindern gehört, welche Selbstmord begangen weil sie das Schikanieren nicht mehr ertragen konnten. Natürlich habe ich mich immer gewundert, wieso sie einfach nicht die Tyrannen in den Boden rammen. Aber ich bin zum Schluss gekommen dass nicht alle ihre Probleme mit Gewalt lösen und dass es dazu auch Menschen gibt, welche einfach unfähig sind, Gewalt zu benutzen. Aber ich kann einfach nicht verstehen wieso man sich selbst so wenig respektiert und zulässt, dass sie das Schikanieren zum Selbstmord antreibt.

Bei mir hat sich nichts geändert. Noch immer reagiere ich auf die gleiche Weise. Ich würde diese Idioten welche hinter meinem Rücken tratschen zu Tode verprügeln aber leider darf ich es aus zwei Gründen nicht tun. Erstens, sie haben mir gar nichts angetan und noch nie bin ich auf Ungehorsam oder offene Frechheit gestoßen. Technisch gesehen, habe ich wirklich keine Ausrede um ihnen den Hals zu verdrehen. Und falls ich so was täte, würde ich den dunklen Lord und die Prinzessin am dem Hals haben weil sie dies als ein Zeichen verstehen würden, dass meine Selbstkontrolle schlecht ist. Und zweitens, es gibt zu viel solche Menschen und außerdem weiß ich nicht genau, wer darin verwickelt ist. Und so kann ich gar nichts tun. Aber ich warte, wie ein Raubtier, deren Geduld langsam verbraucht wird, auf einen Fehler.

Haben sie auch so hinter dem Rücken der Prinzessin geflüstert? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie solches Verlangen nach der Rache wie ich spürt. Wahrscheinlich hat sie es einfach ignoriert. Ich weiß jedoch dass sie zwei Todesser auf der Stelle hingerichtet hat. Das ist so etwas, was ich ihr nicht zutrauen würde. Ich habe mich in ihr sehr geirrt und das tut mir leid. Ich hatte Vorurteile und kannte sie nicht gut genug. Sie ist einer dieser Menschen, welche gut wissen, wann die richtige Zeit für was ist. Sie ist ruhig und kann auch ruhig und logisch handeln, aber sie hat ihre Grenzen. Wenn man sie überschreitet, zerquetscht sie jene, welche ihr in den Weg gekommen sind und hat kein Erbarmen. Ihre Selbstkontrolle ist einfach faszinierend und mich freut es, dass sie wieder zurück ist und dass sie mich weiterhin unterrichten wird. Gerade weil wir so unterschiedlich sind, weiß ich dass ich von ihr viel lernen kann.

Was auch immer ich sage, die Todesser gehorchen. Aber es gibt diese Blicke, diese verächtlichen Lächeln, diese Spannung in der Luft welche mich in den Wahnsinn treibt.

In Ordnung, Artaius. Tief durchatmen. Du wirst bald kämpfen gehen und alles wird in Ordnung sein.

In letzter Zeit fühle ich mich oft wie ein Tier im Käfig. Ich weiß dass es für mein eigenes Wohl ist, zu lernen mich auch in solchen Situationen zu kontrollieren aber so gereizt war ich noch nie. Vielleicht ist einer der Gründe dafür weil ich manchmal meine Fähigkeiten anzweifele. Es gibt Momente in denen ich mir selbst nicht sicher bin, ob ich die Aufgaben des dunklen Erben erfüllen kann. Vielleicht ist dieser Zweifel der Stein gegen den ich ständig trete und jedes Mal das Gleichgewicht verliere. Der dunkle Lord und die dunkle Prinzessin haben mir beigebracht, immer nach den Beweggründen für mein Handeln zu suchen und mich selbst zu analysieren. Manchmal analysiere ich auch die unwichtigen Sachen aber in diesem Fall sehe ich, dass mir diese Methode gut tut. Ich soll das Zentrum meines eigenen Universums sein und nicht sie. Ich soll mich auf mich selbst konzentrieren und nicht zulassen, so runterzogen zu werden. So abgelenkt zu werden. Sie sind es einfach nicht wert. Ich bin zu weit gekommen um jetzt all das wegzuwerfen indem ich die Kontrolle verliere und jemanden umbringe.

Bilde ich es mir einfach nur ein? Die Blicke, die Lächeln, das Tuscheln? Spielt mein eigener Kopf Streiche an mir? Ich soll einen klaren Kopf behalten. Andererseits hat mich schon die dunkle Prinzessin gewarnt, ich solle jene welche offenen Ungehorsam zeigen oder einen Fehler begehen bestrafen und dadurch meine Autorität herstellen. Denn ich müsse eine Autorität für sie darstellen aber gleichzeitig sei es sinnlos, Menschen zu bestrafen wenn sie es nicht verdient haben.

Das erfordert von mir, die Situation abschätzen und feststellen zu können, wie ich handeln soll. Und ich bin es eher gewohnt, meine Instinkte zu befolgen welche mir jetzt eher als die Instinkte eines blutrünstigen Raubtiers vorkommen.

Ich schaue auf Cazador hinunter, der mir geräuschlos folgt. Er weiß, dass wir jagen gehen und seine Augen glitzern vor Aufregung. Ich hatte noch nie ein Haustier aber ich hätte mir kein besseres Haustier wünschen können. Er ist die Erweiterung meiner Hand aber gleichzeitig spiegelt er mein gewalttätiges Gesicht, das Tier in mir, das instinktiv handelt und nur eines im Sinn hat – zu jagen, zu fangen und zu töten. Aber ich möchte mich darüber erheben und mehr als das werden. Früher verspürte ich absolut keinen Ehrgeiz, mich darüber zu erheben oder mich selbst besser kennenzulernen, bis ich den dunklen Lord und die dunkle Prinzessin getroffen habe. Dann ist in meinem Inneren ein Wunsch entfacht worden, so stark und so mächtig wie sie zu werden. Sie sind sozusagen meine Ideale, meine Nordsterne, welche an meinem Himmel stehen und mich weiter antreiben, zu lernen, mich zu entwickeln und einfach besser zu werden.

Ich muss mich den Todesser nicht bewähren denn sie können es offensichtlich nicht schätzen. Ich habe schon an unzähligen Kämpfen teilgenommen und jeder konnte sehen, wie gut ich beim Kämpfen bin. Zählt auch die Tatsache nicht, dass die dunkle Prinzessin ausgerechnet mich als ihren Erben gewählt hat? Bedeutet das ihnen gar nichts? Zweifeln sie denn ihre Entscheidung an und dadurch auch ihre Fähigkeit erkennen zu können, dass ich ein guter Erbe wäre?

Ich denke nicht dass sie überhaupt darüber nachgedacht haben. Sie sind nur machtgierig und mögen es, zu tratschen. Und ich bin das perfekte Opfer. Ich verstehe manche Sachen welche Menschen tun überhaupt nicht und oft habe ich den Eindruck, dass sie sich über mich lustig machen wenn ich einen Witz nicht verstehe und nicht lache. Ich fühle mich manchmal wie ein Idiot weil ich nicht weiß, was ich in welcher Situation sagen oder tun soll und ich wünsche mir, es würde einen Trank geben der mir ermöglichen würde, diese gesellschaftlichen Bräuche und Sachen zu verstehen. Aber so einfach ist es leider nicht. Der dunkle Lord hat jedoch die Welt sich selbst angepasst und ihn kümmert es einen Dreck was die Menschen darüber denken, wie er sich benimmt und was er sagt. Aber das ist der dunkle Lord. Wohin auch immer er geht, ist er der Herrscher. Menschen fallen auf die Knie vor ihm. Er hat nicht einmal versucht, die menschlichen Bräuche zu verstehen oder sich der Welt um ihn herum anzupassen. Nein, er marschiert durch die Welt und erwartet von ihr, dass sie sich IHM anpasst. Ich weiß, dass das der richtige Weg ist. Ich habe es schon vor einer Ewigkeit erkannt. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich das erreichen soll und ich fühle mich in letzter Zeit wie ein Hund der seinen eigenen Schwanz jagt und sich in Kreisen dreht. Ich kann einfach nicht diesen Kreis brechen und geradeaus gehen und das macht mich verrückt.

Etwas sagt mir, dass dies ein sehr langer Tag sein wird. Aber etwas sagt mir auch, dass sich heute einige Sachen verändern werden und damit meine ich nicht nur die Farbe Russlands auf der Weltkarte der dunklen Prinzessin. Ich spüre, dass etwas auf mich wartet und dass ich nur die Tür öffnen muss.

Na dann. Ich war immer darin gut, mich in eine Sache zu werfen ohne darüber nachzudenken. Heute kann das vielleicht vom Vorteil sein.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

Angst. Die wirksamste Waffe in den Händen eines schlauen Schwarzmagiers.

Natürlich gibt es etliche Zauber und Flüche, schwarzmagische und neutrale, welche Angst erzeugen. Aber die Mehrheit der Zauberer und Hexen unterschätzt die Macht der Angst. Man spielt auf die primitivsten menschlichen Instinkte sowie den Überlebensinstinkt, der sogar die kompetenten Zauberer und Hexen zu Tieren macht. Natürlich sind die Todesser nicht immun dagegen aber eine der wichtigen Lektionen im dunklen Orden ist zu lernen, sich der Angst zu widersetzen und sie zu eigenen Gunsten zu benutzen.

Und Seti hat gerade einen besonders wirksamen schwarzmagischen Zauber, der Menschen glauben lässt dass all ihre schlimmsten Albträume wahr geworden sind, mithilfe der schwarzen Kugel auf diese Stadt geschleudert.

Chaos bricht aus als die kollektive Panik die Menschen ergreift. Tief greifende Angst zerreißt sie von innen als sie zuschauen wie ihre Ängste eine sichtbare und spürbare Form annehmen. Der Magen verkrampft sich, der Herzschlag wird so beschleunigt dass sie beinahe das Gefühl haben, dass ihr Herz aus der Brust platzen wird. Am liebsten würden sie aus ihrer Haut platzen oder was auch immer tun, um dieses Leid zu beenden. Vielleicht spüren sie keinen Schmerz, keiner foltert sie und sie kämpfen nicht. Aber in ihren Köpfen lebt das Entsetzen in seiner schlimmsten Form – es ist ihr eigenes. Ihre eigene Vorstellung davon, was erschreckend ist. Ihre eigenen Albträume und alles, was sie je gefürchtet haben. All das ist jetzt lebendig geworden.

Ich unterdrücke ein Lächeln als ich spüre, wie der Zauber nach mir greift und stoße ihn weg. Seti hat sich diesmal übertroffen. Dass ihr Zauber solch eine Reichweite und solche Kraft hat ist erstaunlich. Ich würde jetzt am liebsten die Augen schließen und die Wirkung des Zaubers, das Chaos und die Panik, genießen aber ich habe zu tun.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Artaius' Sicht

Als mir auffällt, dass sich meine Armee seltsam benimmt, komme ich zum Schluss dass der Zauber den die dunkle Prinzessin benutzt hat erfolgreich ist. Im gewissen Sinne bin ich schadenfroh. Wo sind jetzt die Helden, welche hinter meinem Rücken tuscheln und meine Kompetenz in Frage stellen? Die dunkle Prinzessin hat mir einmal gesagt, dass man die wahren Helden nur im Kampf erkennt. Heute sehe ich das besonders klar. Und ich bin neugierig. Ob der Zauber auch einen Einfluss auf mich ausübt? Wie fühle ich mich? Etwas seltsam, ich muss zugeben obwohl die Wirkung nicht wirklich unangenehm für mich ist. Ich fühle mich als berühren mich unsichtbare Hände und mir ist kalt. Aber ich genieße all das auf eine seltsame, morbide Weise. Mir gefällt es weil es anders ist. Ich fühle mich anders als normal und ich heiße all solche Sachen willkommen. Jede Veränderung, jedes Abenteuer, jede Aktion. Ich fühle mich, als krabbeln Spinnen über meine Haut und mir gefällt es. Aber in Ordnung, ich weiß ja, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt und dass mir Sachen gefallen, welche keinem gefallen. Ich bin einfach einzigartig.

Das Signal kommt und wir greifen an.

Die Straßen von Moskau sind nass und kalt. Überall hört man Schreie und riecht das verbrannte Fleisch. Die Linien und die Gestalten vor mir werden schärfer und irgendwie grotesk als mich der Zauber mit voller Wucht trifft und bei den Todessern ist leicht zu merken, dass sie getroffen sind. Ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich grinse als ein Haus auf unserer rechten Seite mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall explodiert und die Flammen empor steigen. Die Idee, Angst gegen die Menschen zu benutzen, ist einfach genial. In manchen Fällen müssen wir gar nichts tun denn die Menschen zerstören sich selbst weil sie sich aus dem Fenster werfen oder auf sonst eine andere Weise Selbstmord begehen. Die Wirkung des Zaubers erinnert mich im gewissen Sinne an die Wirkung welche die Dementoren auf Menschen ausüben obwohl dieser Zauber wirksamer ist. Er greift einfach in den Kopf eines Menschen, findet seine schlimmsten Ängste und Albträume und zeigt sie ihm. Und der Mensch treibt sich selbst entweder zum Selbstmord oder in den Wahnsinn. Man zerstört sich selbst und die Reichsarmee muss nicht viel tun. Zweifelsohne eine sadistische und erbarmungslose Methode, aber ich kann gut verstehen dass der dunkle Lord wütend ist und dass er dieses Land erobern will. Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass die dunkle Prinzessin nie solch eine Methode beim Kämpfen benutzen würde, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht dass sich unsere Gegner schnell ergeben. Das ist so eine direkte, aggressive und rücksichtslose Methode, welche den Menschen wie mir gefallen. Schnell, effektiv und zerstörerisch.

Mit breiten Handbewegungen wie mit einem Besen schleudere ich eine Gruppe Flüchtlinge hoch in die Luft. Eine Hexe fällt auf den Boden und ihr Schädel zerplatzt. Hinter mir höre ich wie jemand auf keucht und dann schnelles Flüstern. Wut ergreift mich. Ich weiß, dass sie auch verängstigte Sachen sehen, trotz der Talismane, ihrer Selbstkontrolle und ihres Trainings, aber ich habe so lange auf eine Chance gewartet, jemanden anzubrüllen unabhängig davon ob diese Person eine der Klatschmäuler ist oder nicht.

„Was ist?" brülle ich. „Haben die kleinen Soldaten Angst? Habt ihr gedacht, dass wir heute einen schönen Ausflug machen?"

Keine Antwort. Wer auch immer darauf so reagiert hat, hält jetzt das Maul. Aber ich bemerke wütende und vorwurfsvolle Blicke die mir egal sind. Früher habe ich mir den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie ich sie dazu bringe, mich zu respektieren und mit dem Tuscheln aufzuhören aber in diesem Moment ist es mir ganz egal. Sollen sie denken was auch immer sie wollen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mich so was gestört hat und dass ich so viel Energie und so viel Gedanken daran verschwendet habe.

Cazador knurrt in Richtung Todesser statt einer Warnung und folgt mir mit glitzernden Augen weiter.

Als habe ich gerade begriffen, dass ich Armee anführe, stürze ich mich kampflustig auf den Fluss der Menschen, welcher auf unserer linken Seite erscheint. Das Leben ist gut. Das Blut schießt mir in den Kopf, mein Herzschlag scheint sich zu beschleunigen und die Welt um mich herum verschwindet. Die grotesken Formen der Menschen und der Gebäude werden irgendwie sanfter und die Wirkung des Fluches nimmt eine ganz andere Form an. Sie scheint mir die Kraft zu geben was ich äußerst interessant finde. Heute kann ich wieder dieses Tier in mir freilassen, das sich nach dem Töten sehnt und ich kann frei sein. Wenn ich kämpfe fühle ich mich vollkommen frei und nicht wie ein Raubtier im Käfig. Alles, worüber ich normalerweise nachdenke, verschwindet. Was soll ich jetzt sagen? Wie soll ich mich benehmen? Ob meine Selbstkontrolle gut ist? Ich analysiere mich selbst und mein Handeln jede Sekunde und manchmal ist es zu viel für mich. Ich atme erleichtert aus sobald ich alleine bin denn wenn ich alleine bin muss ich keine Masken tragen und nicht darüber nachdenken, was ich tue und sage. Aber sogar dann fühle ich mich nicht frei. Es wird immer dieses Verlangen geben, das in mir brennt bis es explodiert. Und in diesem Moment ergebe ich mich diesem Verlangen vollkommen und stürze mich in den Kampf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

Vielleicht ist es für den dunklen Lord in Ordnung, sich seinem Zorn zu ergeben. Sogar zu hassen, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass er dazu fähig ist. Aber Menschen haben immer ihre Gefühle benutzt, um ihre Arbeit anzutreiben und stärker zu machen. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn es hilft. Aber Gefühle welche mir nicht vom Nutzen sind versuche ich zu kontrollieren. Ich habe kurz einen Stich des Hasses gespürt als ich mit der Kugel gearbeitet habe, wahrscheinlich weil ich mich an die arme Hexe aus Russland erinnert habe, welche misshandelt wurde. Es stört mich nicht, dass ich Hass benutzt habe um meine Arbeit besser zu machen sondern dass ich ihn noch immer ab und zu spüre.

Ich spüre deutlich wie mich mein dämonischer Begleiter unterstützt als ich meine Armee ins Freie führe und versuche, mich zu konzentrieren. Da ich sozusagen die Quelle des Zaubers war, wäre es logisch zu vermuten dass ich dessen Wirkung nicht spüren werde. Aber anscheinend hängt sie in der Luft und ist ansteckend. Ich spüre trotz allem wie mir die Tränen in die Augen steigen als ich mich an die noch frischen Gefühle des Verlustes, die mein Wesen schüttelten als Laetitia entführt wurde, wieder spüre. Aber ich weiß was dafür verantwortlich ist und nehme es als eine Lektion an. Diese Gefühle sind nicht wahr. Sie sind das Ergebnis des Zaubers und ich soll einen klaren Kopf behalten.

Erebus' Idee, einen Zauber zu benutzen der Angst erzeugt, war etwas aggressiv aber trotzdem klug. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich diejenige sein, die diesen Zauber ausführen wird und Erebus hat mir einen vorgeschlagen. Ein Grund dafür ist sicherlich dass mich der bloße Gedanke daran anekelte und dass ich dachte, ich würde es nicht tun können. Ich wollte etwas daraus lernen aber ich erkenne jetzt, dass ich keine Probleme damit habe, meine Zweifel zur Seite zu stellen und einfach zu handeln. Ich wollte auch sehen wie ich auf diesen Zauber reagiere aber es war nicht nötig. Ich bin stärker als meine Ängste. Ich erkenne die Angst an, rationalisiere sie und dadurch verkleinere sie. Ich kann meinen Ängsten eine Form und einen Namen geben und dann sie vernichten. Aber was am wichtigsten ist, weiß ich jetzt dass ich über diese bestimmte Angst, meine Frau zu verlieren, hinweg bin.

Und jetzt stehe ich der Angst vor dem Tod gegenüber. Soll auch sie sterben.

Ich dränge mich durch das Gebüsch und während ich lossprinte, breche ich in Geschrei aus. Meine Armee scheint nur darauf gewartet zu haben um von der Wirkung des Zaubers abgelenkt zu werden und ich höre das Trommeln der Füße hinter mir als mir meine Armee eifrig folgt. Die Angst, dass ich auf meinem Weg nach der Unsterblichkeit fehlschlage und dass ich sterbe, platzt aus mir und ich benutze sie um meine Magie zu verstärken. Die Todesser versuchen mich einzuholen um mir etwas Deckung zu geben aber zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben möchte ich vollkommen entblößt werden, ungeschützt und irgendwie nackt. Denn nur so kann ich gewinnen, nur so kann ich meine Angst besiegen. Die Reichsarmee bleibt in Formation auch wenn eine Salve Flüche auf uns aus einem der Gebäude hinab prasselt und die Todesser reagieren wie einer. Als ich mich umdrehe um einem Fluch auszuweichen, spüre ich wie mein dämonischer Begleiter begeistert um mich herumschwirrt als sich eine schwarze Wolke hinter uns aufbaut. Ich höre wie Bellatrix flucht, bricht aber in hysterisches Gelächter aus als es klar wird, was da vorgeht.

Dämonen.

Hunderte Dämonen sausen hoch über unsere Köpfe und stürzen sich auf die Stadt wie eine Sturmwolke. Ich schaue mit schnell pochendem Herzen in meiner Brust zu wie die Dämonen ihre Schattenform verlassen als sie sich der Erde nähern und sich in Menschen verwandeln und Zerstörung säen.

„UND DIE HÖLLE IST LOS!" höre ich die begeisterte Stimme von Bellatrix, welche laut lachend hinter mir auftaucht und mit ihrem Stab eine breite Handbewegung macht, um ein paar Russen hoch fliegen zu lassen.

Ich ertappe mich selbst dabei, wie ich grinse. Das hat er also gemeint als er gesagt hat, er werde uns helfen. Lord Voldemort ist tatsächlich zurück. Auf der anderen Seite der Stadt ertönt ein Knall und augenblicklich erhebt sich die schwarze Sonne hoch über die Häuser und Gebäude. Ihre langen und um sich herum peitschenden Strahlen sprießen zischend hervor und die Sonne bleibt weiterhin über diesem Teil der Stadt schweben. Das heißt dass der dunkle Lord mit seiner Arbeit fertig ist.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Artaius' Sicht

Wir nähern uns unserem Ziel, denn jetzt erkenne ich das Gebäude in der Ferne. Aber das ist mir erst vor kurzem aufgefallen. Bisher habe ich wie in einer Trance gekämpft und konnte nichts um mich herum merken. Während die dunkle Prinzessin fort war, kam eine Vampirin ins Hauptquartier und wollte mir die Kunst des Schwertkampfes beibringen. Am Anfang war ich ein wenig skeptisch aber nachdem sie mir eine Demonstration gegeben hat, wollte ich lernen was auch immer sie mir beibringen wollte. Und diese Kunst scheint mir natürlich zu kommen. Sie scheint ein weiterer Ausdruck meiner Lust nach der Jagd zu sein und bietet so viel mehr als nur das Durchhaltevermögen und physische Kraft. Sie scheint auch ein Lebensstil zu sein, welche meinen Vorstellungen davon entsprechen. Aber was ich unglaublich finde ist, dass mein Körper alles benutzt was er gelernt hat, auch wenn er nur ein paar Anfängerlektionen bekommen hat.

Ich lebe für die Jagd. Ich bin die Jagd. Und in diesem Moment ist mir egal ob dieser Weg gut für meine Entwicklung ist und ob er mir als dem dunklen Erben hilft. Wie kann es falsch sein, wenn es sich so richtig anfühlt? Bisher habe ich die Sachen in zwei Schachteln gestopft, 'wird mir auf meinem Weg helfen' oder 'hilft überhaupt nicht', unabhängig davon ob ich etwas davon spannend fand oder nicht. Jetzt aber werfe ich diese Schachteln weg und nehme alles.

Cazador ist wie ein Schatten der herumsaust. Er ist sozusagen auch mein Schatten, der dunkle Teil von mir, dessen einziger Lebenszweck ist zu kämpfen und zu töten. Cazador verkörpert all das und ich finde es erstaunlich wie ähnlich wir einander in diesem Aspekt sind. Ich erblicke nur einen langen und wie ein Pfeil horizontal stehenden schwarzen Schwanz als er die Straße schnell durchquert und sich knurrend auf jemanden stürzt. Ich kann kaum noch atmen von der Anstrengung und meine Beine zittern aber trotzdem wünsche ich mir, dieser Kampf könnte ewig dauern. Ich erinnere mich an die Leichtigkeit mit der die dunkle Prinzessin eine Meile nach der anderen zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord zurücklegt und ich wünsche mir ihre Kraft herbei. Sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin, werde ich laufen gehen. Ein Jäger der nach so wenig Zeit außer Atem ist, ist kein guter Jäger, unabhängig davon was er von sich hält. Die Wirklichkeit ist eine herzlose Richterin, welche uns immer auf die Erde stellt und uns zeigt, was wir wirklich sind.

Der dunkle Lord hat mir einmal gesagt, 'schau bloß in den Spiegel. Dort wirst du deinen schlimmsten Feind sehen'. Und er hatte Recht.

Trotz meiner Müdigkeit geselle ich mich zu Cazador, der laut grollend Richtung Brunnen, der direkt vor uns steht, saust. Die wenigen Menschen welche das Unglück hatten, in diesem bestimmten Moment den Platz zu durchqueren, versuchen schreiend zu entkommen aber Cazador stürzt sich wie ein Racheengel auf sie so schnell, dass man nur einen schwarzen Fleck zu sehen bekommt. Als ich den Brunnen erreiche, drehe ich mich schnell um und hebe meinen Stab hoch, das dunkle Mal beschwörend das aus meinem Stab zischend platzt und in die Höhen schießt.

Die Straße hinter mir ist ein Meer der Schwärze als sich mein Teil der Armee schnell zum Platz drängt und alle ihr im Wege stehenden Menschen niederschießt. Ich spüre, wie mir schwindelig wird und ich ringe nach Atem. Vielleicht habe ich es übertrieben. Ich habe mich zu weit getrieben. Aber nach diesem Kampf werde ich wirklich daran arbeiten. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass mein Körper nicht meinem Willen folgen kann.

Auf der anderen Seite der Stadt brennt eine weitere schwarze Sonne. Jetzt soll ich nur auf das Signal der dunklen Prinzessin warten, das heißen wird, dass unsere Aufgabe heute erfüllt worden ist.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Gemälde hängen schräg und viele sind zerrissen. Der Raum wo wir uns versammelt haben sieht so aus als sei ein Hurrikan hindurch gekommen.

Der dunkle Lord setzt sich mit der Leichtigkeit einer Katze auf den Tisch und zieht mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck eine dicke Zigarre hervor. Mir fällt auf dass seine Hände blutverschmiert sind als er die Zigarre anzündet und ich frage mich vage, wie kommt es dass ihn der bloße Geruch des Blutes nicht stört. Auch wenn dem so ist, zeigt er es nicht.

Während er sich so benimmt, als sitze er in einer angenehmen Kneipe wobei die Todesser mit den jaulenden und wimmernden Gefangenen beschäftigt sind, sitzt die dunkle Prinzessin auf einem Stuhl mit ihrem Stab in der Hand nach vorne gebeugt. Sie scheint eine Wunde zu heilen und ich frage mich, ob ich ihr meine Hilfe anbieten soll. Andererseits könnte sie dies als eine Beleidigung auffassen, das heißt, dass ich denke dass sie es nicht alleine schafft und dass sie Hilfe braucht.

Na wer würde es wissen. Ich habe einfach diese Fragen ' was soll ich tun und was soll ich sagen' satt. Ich soll mir von dem dunklen Lord eine Scheibe abschneiden. Ihm scheint all das egal zu sein und wahrscheinlich weiß er auch selbst nicht, was 'gesellschaftlich akzeptabel' wäre.

Die dunkle Prinzessin richtet sich mit einem Seufzen auf und zieht ihre Hosen nach unten. Cazador, der bisher ruhig und wie ein braves Hündchen in einer Ecke lag und seine Pfoten leckte, knurrt als ein Gefangener laut wimmert und zeigt seine Eckzähne. Ob die Wirkung des Angstzaubers schon nachgelassen hat? Es ist schwer zu sagen. Ich bleibe sitzen als sich die dunkle Prinzessin zu dem Lord gesellt und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstert. flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr. Ich würde sagen, dass unsere Mission hier mehr als erfolgreich war. Im gewissen Sinne haben die Russen unsere Arbeit erleichtert da sie endlich entschieden haben, eine zentralisierte Regierung zu haben. Andererseits kann es sein dass es trotz dieser Tatsache in den anderen Teilen Russlands Widerstand geben wird. Es ist ja ein großes Land. Die übliche Taktik, in jeden Teil Russlands eine Truppe zu schicken welche die Kontrolle übernehmen soll könnte sich in diesem Fall als sehr schwierig erweisen.

„Artaius," höre ich meinen Namen und blicke auf.

Die dunkle Prinzessin winkt mir kopfschüttelnd zu.

„Wenn wir etwas besprechen wollen, dann sollst du auch anwesend sein," sagt sie etwas tadelnd, einen Belauschzauber um uns herum mit einem schnellen und geschickten Wink ausführend.

„Ja aber ich weiß einfach nicht wann ihr etwas Privates besprecht und wann ihr wollt, dass ich daran teilnehme," sage ich, mich selbst mit meinen Worten überraschend. Habe ich das Ganze denn so satt? Wahrscheinlich ja. „Aber wenn Ihr mir sagt, ich solle kommen dann komme ich auch."

Der dunkle Lord schnaubt und der Rauch kommt ihm aus der Nase hervor, wobei er mich an einen Drachen erinnert.

„Ja, er ist dein Erbe," murmelt er. „Tritt in deine Fußstapfen."

Ist das etwa ein interner Witz den ich nicht verstehe? Die dunkle Prinzessin lächelt in meine Richtung, was bedeutet, dass sie nicht sauer auf mich ist.

„Momentan läuft alles planmäßig," sagt der dunkle Lord nach einer Pause. „Wir bleiben in Moskau und sehen, wie es weiter geht. Zuerst möchte ich mit den Strebern hier reden."

Er deutet auf die Gefangenen.

„In der Zwischenzeit, eine Frage für euch," fährt er sachlich fort. „Habt ihr Lord Voldemort gesehen?"

Ich starre ihn ungläubig an und denke zuerst, dass es ein Witz sei. Aber der dunkle Lord würde keine Witze darüber machen. Trotz dem, was er sagt und wie er sich benimmt, weiß ich, dass er ihn sehr geschätzt hat.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen," sagt die dunkle Prinzessin ernst.

Ich blicke von einem zum anderen und fühle mich dabei so, als schaue ich einem Quidditchspiel zu. Was?

„Ach Artaius weiß nicht, worüber wir reden," schlussfolgert der dunkle Lord.

Langsam erzählt er mir eine verrückte Geschichte über Geister und ich höre aufmerksam zu. Kann das wahr sein? Ist der ehemalige dunkle Lord tatsächlich zurück?

„Nun, Meister, ich habe bestimmt keine Geister gesehen," sage ich.

„Hab ich mir gedacht," sagt der dunkle Lord und nickt. Dann schauen wir beide zu der bisher schweigenden dunklen Prinzessin.

„Ich habe den Geist einer Frau im Wald gesehen, als wir nach dem Eingang in den Tunnel gesucht haben," sagt sie. „Sie hielt ein Baby in den Händen. Aber mir ist schnell klargeworden, dass sie ich ist."

Der dunkle Lord zeigt keine Überraschung sondern raucht ruhig weiter.

„Ich habe zwei und zwei zusammengezählt," fährt sie fort. „Ich vermutete, dass Lord Voldemort etwas damit zu tun hatte. Also habe ich ihn angesprochen. Und... der Geist der Frau hat sich in ihn verwandelt. Das heißt in sein jüngeres Ich. Wir haben kurz gesprochen und ich habe ihm gesagt, was hier vorgeht. Er hat gesagt, er werde mir helfen. Und dann, als wir endlich aus dem Tunnel herauskamen, schlossen sich hunderte Dämonen meiner Armee an und griffen zusammen mit ihr an. Es war unglaublich."

„Interessant," meint der dunkle Lord nachdenklich. „Ja, ich habe kurz mit ihm gesprochen aber er war schnell wieder weg. Er hat aber gewählt, dir zu helfen."

Die dunkle Prinzessin zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Nun, wir werden ihn bestimmt bald wieder sehen," ist der dunkle Lord der Meinung, „Seti, ausgezeichnete Arbeit. Der Angstzauber war besonders schön, reine Kunst."

Ich spüre diesen Funken des Bekannten wie immer wenn er so spricht. Wir scheinen die Sachen zu schätzen und Kunst zu nennen, welche viele Menschen als reines Böse bezeichnen würden.

„Und Artaius," wendet er sich mir zu. „Du kommst mir irgendwie unbekümmert vor."

Das ist es genau, wie ich mich fühle. Auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wie ich die Welt mir anpasse wie er es macht, habe ich aufgehört, über manche Sachen nachzudenken und mir den Kopf damit zu zerbrechen.

„Ich habe die Wirkung des Zaubers auf eine seltsame Weise gespürt," sage ich. „Aber ich denke dass er trotzdem was Nützliches gebracht hat."

„Sehr wohl," meint der dunkle Lord zufrieden, der seine Zigarre ausdrückt. „Wir reden später darüber. Wenden wir uns dem Wesentlichen zu. Artaius, bist du bereit, nochmal die Pflichten des Henkers zu übernehmen?"

Ich spüre beim bloßen Gedanken Aufregung in meinem Bauch und nicke eifrig.

„Aber ja, mein Meister," antworte ich.

„Gut," sagt der dunkle Lord und hüpft von dem Tisch hinunter, dadurch den Belauschzauber brechend. „Fangen wir an."


	45. Kapitel 44

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 44 – Was wäre, wenn...

/Setis Sicht

Ich gehe langsam weiter über die lange Brücke welche breit genug für einen Fuß ist aber das scheint mich nicht zu stören. Nebel erhebt sich aus dem Abgrund der unter meinen Füßen klafft und ich schaue begeistert zu den Sternen hoch. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass ich den Weg durch die Ewigkeit antrete und ich habe dieses wunderschönes Gefühl im Bauch, wohl wissend, dass nichts schiefgehen kann. Ich fürchte weder den Abgrund noch die schmale Brücke. Ich weiß, dass ich zu der anderen Seite gelange.

Wohin führt diese Brücke überhaupt? Ich habe diese Vorahnung, dass etwas Wunderschönes auf der anderen Seite liegt. Mein Magen verkrampft sich von der Aufregung als ich endlich die andere Seite erblicke und ich versuche mich zu beeilen aber ich rutsche ab und auf einmal falle ich in die Tiefe. Die alten Zweifel, dass ich einen Fehler begehen werde, dass all meine Arbeit umsonst war und dass ich doch am Ende sterbe, schlagen mir mit voller Wucht entgegen und plötzlich zerplatzt alles, was ich bisher erreicht habe, angesichts meines Kampfes mit meinen Ängsten, wie eine Seifenblase.

Aber es ist nur ein Traum. Du träumst. Und du kannst in einem Traum nicht sterben.

Als ich dies erkenne, habe ich den Eindruck dass ich in meinem Traum die Augen geöffnet habe, welche die gesamte Zeit geschlossen waren. Ich weiß wer ich bin.

Den nächsten Moment halte ich mitten in der Luft inne und richte meinen Willen darauf, die Brücke da oben zu überqueren und auf die andere Seite zu gelangen. Plötzlich fühle ich festen Boden unter meinen Füßen und schaue mich um. Na gut, es hat geklappt, ich bin endlich hier. Aber wo ist hier? Als ich mir diese Frage stelle, erscheint ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht vor mir und ich erstarre. Bin ich etwa tatsächlich gestorben dass ich jetzt die Toten sehen kann? Hat man mich im Kampf getötet? Dieser Gedanke gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht.

Nein, ich kann nicht tot sein. Irgendwie weiß ich es und kann die Verbindung zu meinem Körper der irgendwo da unten liegt spüren.

„Ich werde dir helfen, dunkle Prinzessin," sagt Lord Voldemort lächelnd und streckt eine Hand in meine Richtung aus.

Er sieht genau so aus wie ich mich an ihn erinnere. Blass, mit einem hämischen Lächeln im Gesicht und mit glitzernden Augen in denen Macht lebt. Das ist Lord Voldemort an den ich mich erinnere.

„Wie seid Ihr nur in meinen Traum gelandet?" frage ich ihn.

Sein Lächeln wird breiter.

„Hast du denn auch nicht so was einmal getan?" fragt er mich einfach.

„Stimmt," sage ich nachdenklich. „Na gut. Wobei wollt Ihr mir helfen?"

„Du hast einen Weg in die Unsterblichkeit gefunden," sagt er leise und ich folge ihm durch das nasse und wunderschön riechende Gras weiter. „Aber momentan bist du davon abhängig. Du möchtest lernen, davon unabhängig zu leben."

„Wie mache ich das?" frage ich verwundert.

„Die Zeit und der Raum existieren nur auf der materiellen Ebene," sagt er sachlich. „Dein Problem ist hauptsächlich mit der Zeit. Du kannst nicht die Bedingung von sieben Jahren ändern, weil sie sozusagen in deine Arbeit eingebaut worden ist. Aber was du tun kannst ist zu lernen, mit der Zeit umzugehen und sie dir anzupassen. Die Zeit zu beherrschen."

Rätsel zum entwirren. Wie toll. Ich fühle mich gleichzeitig davon begeistert, dass er mir helfen will, weiß aber nicht was auf mich wartet. Leider steht all das außerhalb der Grenzen der üblichen Zauberei wo man nichts mit schon ausprobierten Mitteln erreichen kann. Lord Voldemort hat die Horkruxe erschafft und Lord Erebus hat den Tod ausgetrickst und dadurch dem Schicksal ins Gesicht gelacht. Der springende Punkt ist – das, was sie getan haben, war ihr Meisterwerk. Und ich weiß dass mir Lord Voldemort keine sofortigen Lösungen geben kann. Was ich aber von ihm bekommen kann sind Tipps, welche mir auf meinem Weg helfen können. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass ich welche von ihm bekommen werde.

„Ich werde dir etwas zeigen, in Ordnung?" fragt er, mich weiter führend. In der Ferne sehe ich ein Schloss das mir sehr bekannt vorkommt. „Ich werde dir zeigen, was du sein könntest, wäre Harry Potter nie zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen."

Er streckt seine Hand aus und ich nehme sie ohne darüber nachzudenken.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

Sie träumt. Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sich das anfühlt. Als Seti in ihrem Traum zuckt, lehne ich mich zurück und schließe meine Augen. Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit ich zuletzt meditiert habe. Nachdem ich verwandelt worden bin, habe ich es regelmäßig getan nicht weil ich wirklich meditieren wollte sondern weil mich die Meditation an den Schlaf erinnerte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich mich damit abgefunden habe, dass ich nicht mehr schlafen muss und bis ich diese Gewohnheit einfach aus meinem Kopf vertrieben habe. Es ist eine menschliche Gewohnheit, die ich nicht brauchte. Und sie zu simulieren war echt jämmerlich. Ich weiß dass Seti gewünscht hat, sie würde nicht schlafen gehen müssen sodass sie mehr Zeit für die Arbeit hätte aber ich habe mir gewünscht, ich könnte schlafen gehen weil mich der Verlust dieser menschlichen Gewohnheit erschreckte. Wirklich jämmerlich.

Aber heute verspüre ich aus irgendeinem Grund den Wunsch, zu meditieren. Artaius schläft auf seinem Rücken und mit seinen Augen fest geschlossen nicht weit weg von Seti und Stille herrscht im Raum in dem nur wir drei sind. Ich weiß nicht was ich überhaupt hier tue. Ich schlafe nicht. Ich wollte mich etwas ausruhen und das habe ich im gewissen Sinne getan. Ich habe gut gegessen und ich spüre dass meine Energiereserven erneuert sind. Aber die Ruhe die man im Schlaf spürt kann man nicht so leicht ersetzen. Man verlässt seinen Körper und lässt ihn irgendwo da unten liegen und vergisst seine Probleme und alles, was er tagsüber getan hat, sowie man den Mülleimer ausleert. Zweifelsohne sehr schön, obwohl ich normalerweise so was nicht brauche. Aber warum denn nicht...

Ich schließe meine Augen und spüre, wie ich langsam in die Meditation versinke.

Ich erscheine auf der Plattform im Weltraum wie üblich und setze mich auf meinen Thron. Ich weiß nicht warum mich diese Landschaft so entspannt. Schließlich wähle ich den Ort, wo ich erscheine. Aber diese Plattform die im Weltraum schwebt und von den Sternen umgeben ist scheint der perfekte Ort zum Entspannen zu sein. Ich sitze auf der Spitze der Welt und schaue auf sie hinunter. Für einen dunklen Lord ist es passend.

Mal sehen. Ich soll weiter an meinen Plänen für die Invasion arbeiten. Andererseits bin ich hergekommen um mich zu entspannen und meine Arbeit zu vergessen. Manchmal ist es viel nützlicher eine Pause zu machen und dann zur Arbeit zurückzukehren weil man sie dann in einem ganz anderen Licht sieht. Was sich als sehr schwierig erweist wenn man ein Vampir ist der nicht schläft. Aber deswegen habe ich die Meditation. Wenn ich dazu gezwungen bin, kann ich auch 'einschlafen', sowie ich nach meiner Verletzung geschlafen habe, aber das ist kein Schlaf im gewöhnlichen Sinne. Man träumt nicht und verlangsamt seine Körperfunktionen in solchem Maße dass man fast tot ist. So kann ein Vampir mehrere Jahre verbringen aber der Trick dabei ist wieder aufzuwachen. So was meide ich und werde es nur in der Not benutzen.

Ich entspanne mich auf meinem Thron und schaue mich um. Ich brauche etwas Unterhaltung. Vielleicht tanzende nackte Männer? Ich schmunzele als ich mir eine Gruppe nackter Jungen vorstelle. Das wäre schön. Ich versuche mir acht Jungen vorzustellen, welche nur für mich tanzen und spüre dabei einen Stich der Erregung. Genau was ich in diesem Moment brauche. Nicht über die Armee oder über die nervigen Russen nachzudenken sondern mich einfach zu entspannen. Aber nach ein paar Momenten wird mir klar, dass ich meine Fantasie nicht in diese geistige Welt überbringen kann. Normalerweise wenn ich ein Bild von etwas sehe, kann ich es auch in dieser Welt erscheinen lassen. Warum ist es heute so schwierig? Bin ich etwa so müde? Was stimmt mit mir nicht?

„Es klappt nicht weil ich mit dir reden will," höre ich eine leise Stimme hinter mir.

Ich drehe mich schnell um und finde mich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit meinem ehemaligen Mentor.

„Ich hätte mir denken können," murmele ich, zuschauend wie Lord Voldemort meinen Thron umrundet und den Kopf spielerisch zur Seite neigt. „Gerade wenn ich etwas Spaß haben will erscheint Ihr und zaubert es weg. Ich wollte einen schönen Stripteasetanz haben aber nein. Ich soll lieber mit Lord Voldemort reden. Macht mal halblang! Ich habe keinen nackten Mann seit Tagen gesehen und möchte mich nur etwas entspannen."

Lord Voldemort schnaubt und mustert mich.

„Weißt du, Lord Erebus," sagt er, langsam auf mich zukommend, „du bist noch nerviger als früher wenn das möglich ist."

„Ihr auch," antworte ich.

„Danke," erwidert Lord Voldemort mit Anmut. „Ich bin eigentlich hier um dir etwas Wichtiges zu zeigen." Er untersucht gelangweilt seine Nägel. „Aber wenn du lieber nackte Männer schauen willst..."

Er dreht sich um.

„In Ordnung," stöhne ich. „Zeigt mir was auch immer Ihr mir zeigen wolltet. Ich bin sehr dankbar für all das."

„Du hörst dich nicht sehr dankbar an," bemerkt er trocken. „Na gut. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie dein Leben aussehen würde, wärst du nie zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen."

„Das ist das Wichtige?" wiederhole ich ungläubig. „Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Ich hab kein Interesse daran!"

„Aber du weißt noch nicht, was das für dich tun wird," sagt Lord Voldemort. „Vielleicht wird dir das bei deiner Arbeit helfen. Bist du denn nicht neugierig?"

„Nein," antworte ich gleich.

Lord Voldemort seufzt.

„Ich gehe, ich gehe," sage ich aufstehend. „Ja, ich weiß, das Lernen hört nie auf, man soll sich immer verbessern und immer wachsen und all dieser Scheiß. Aber ab und zu möchte ich nur nackte Männer schauen. Ich bin ja der dunkle Lord und ich habe eine Menge Arbeit und Verantwortung. Ich möchte mich entspannen, verdammt noch mal."

Er zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Hab ich denn gesagt, dass es nicht entspannend sein wird?" fragt er. „Vielleicht gibt es auch nackte Männer. Du hast nämlich nicht gefragt."

„Gehen wir," sage ich resigniert, seine ausgestreckte Hand nehmend.

Vielleicht wird es doch unterhaltsam sein...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

„Hogwarts," flüstere ich als ich die mir bekannten Korridore der Schule, wo ich so wenig Zeit verbracht habe, erblicke.

Lord Voldemort richtet sich auf und verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Da bist du," bemerkt er unnötigerweise als ich mein jüngeres Ich erblicke, das auf einmal auftaucht.

Ich lächele. Wildes Haar, besorgter Ausdruck und ordentliche Schuluniform. Viele Menschen träumen davon erfahren zu können, was hätte passieren können, hätten sie nicht eine Entscheidung getroffen welche sie in eine andere Richtung gebracht hat. Auch ich habe mich oft gefragt, wie mein Leben aussehen würde, hätte ich nicht zusammen mit Erebus das Schloss verlassen. Wo würde ich arbeiten? Was hätte ich gelernt? Jetzt habe ich die Chance, das zu sehen und ich bin so neugierig dass ich platzen könnte. Ich grinse breit als ich die menschliche Version des dunklen Lords erblicke, die zusammen mit meinem jüngeren Ich durch die Tür verschwindet. Natürlich habe ich noch immer Fotos von ihm als er jung war aber es ist trotzdem seltsam ihn so vor mir stehen zu sehen. Ich blicke zu Lord Voldemort, der ruhig die Türklinke drückt und wir treten ein. Krankenflügel.

Ich schnappe nach Luft als ich Albus Dumbledore dort stehen sehe, wie er flüsternd mit den zwei redet. Dumbledore... Den der dunkle Lord so jung entführt und umgebracht hat. Zweifelsohne war es zu jener Zeit eine große Leistung für einen Jungen, der sich erst vor kurzem auf das Studium der Schwarzmagie eingelassen hat. Ich erinnere mich an das Entsetzen das ich spürte, als ich erfahren habe dass er Dumbledore umgebracht hat. Zu jener Zeit stand ich zu ihm und wollte die Schwarzmagie erlernen. Aber es gab Momente in denen ich meine Entscheidung ehrlich bereute und anzweifelte. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen und mich damit abfinden, dass Menschen sterben müssen sodass etwas erreicht werden kann. Ich erinnere mich an seinen Ausdruck als er nach einer langen Weile in den Salon kam und verkündigte, dass Dumbledore tot war. Die Weise, auf die er die bloße Erinnerung an diesen Zauberer verhöhnt hat, hat mich angeekelt. Als er mir im Raum der Wünsche endlich sein Geheimnis offenbart hat, fürchtete ich ihn, hoffte jedoch insgeheim dass er mir nie wehtun und dass er trotz allem immer mein Freund bleiben würde. Aber als er Dumbledore umgebracht hat war meine Angst vor ihm wahr. Ich wusste nicht was ich von ihm erwarten konnte und obwohl wir noch immer wie Freunde redeten, fürchtete ich dieses rote Glitzern in seinen Augen und die Dunkelheit, welche daraus blitzte.

Ich blinzele als ich zuschaue, wie die junge Hermine die Kette eines Zeitumkehrers um den Hals von Erebus wirft und ihn zu drehen beginnt. Als ich zu Lord Voldemort schaue, legt er eine Hand auf meine Schulter und der Krankenflügel verschwindet vor meinen Augen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

„Ach ja," sage ich augenrollend als ich die Kammer des Schreckens erblicke. „Ich erinnere mich daran."

„Nun, das war ein Wendepunkt für dich," sagt Lord Voldemort sachlich, zu meinem jüngeren Ich und der auf den Boden liegenden Ginny Weasley blickend. „Du hast entschieden, sie sterben zu lassen und mich zu beleben."

„Was kann ich sagen, Ihr besitzt eine sehr starke Überzeugungskraft," sage ich achselzuckend.

„Du hast aber diese Entscheidung getroffen," sagt Voldemort ernst. „Kannst du dich daran erinnern, warum du diese Entscheidung getroffen hast?"

Ich denke darüber nach. Ich weiß dass es manchmal nützlich ist, einen Rückblick auf die Vergangenheit zu werfen um sich selbst verstehen zu können aber momentan habe ich keine Lust darauf. Aber na ja. Man kann manchmal nicht den Zeitpunkt wählen, zu dem man eine Lektion bekommt. Andererseits kann es sein, dass es doch der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist und dass ich keine Ahnung davon habe. Mal sehen, ich spiele mit.

„Ich wollte frei sein," sage ich. „Frei von den Erwartungen der Menschen, frei von den Dursleys und frei von Dumbledore. Ich hatte all das satt und wollte weg."

„Freiheit ist eine sehr starke Motivation an sich," sagt Lord Voldemort. „Aber was wenn diese Version von dir entschieden hätte, das Richtige zu tun?"

„Was ist denn das Richtige?" stelle ich schnell die Gegenfrage. „Das liegt im Auge des Betrachters."

„Das stimmt," sagt Lord Voldemort lächelnd. „Aber so denkst du jetzt. Menschen, welche ihr Leben nach den Gesellschaftsnormen und Moralgesetzen führen halten einen Mord für etwas Falsches, unabhängig davon, ob er ihnen etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes bringt."

„Das ist aber ein Haufen Scheiß," fühle ich mich gezwungen zu sagen.

„Du hast dich aber schuldig gefühlt als dir klar wurde, dass das Mädchen tot ist," fährt er fort. „Du hast es gegen mich ausgetauscht. Und du hast es getan, weil du frei sein wolltest."

„Ich erinnere mich an keine Schuldgefühle," sage ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Weil so viel passiert ist," schlussfolgert er. „Du bist in der Zwischenzeit verwandelt worden und hast Erinnerungslücken. Aber in dieser Welt zerstörst du mein Tagebuch und dadurch auch einen Teil von mir und du rettest das Mädchen."

Ich schnaube. Worauf will er damit hinaus? Offensichtlich möchte er mir nicht sagen, ob er schon einen Körper hat oder nicht. Aber was soll's. Ich habe eh nichts Besseres zu tun.

„Schauen wir, was passiert," sagt Voldemort geduldig. „Ich habe ja meine Gründe, warum ich dir all das zeige."

„Na gut," sage ich resigniert und setze mich auf einen Schlangenkopf, zuschauend, wie mein menschliches Ich mit dem Tagebuchgeist redet.

Ja, es war ein Wendepunkt in meinem Leben. Und ich weiß dass nur eine Entscheidung den Verlauf des gesamten Lebens ändern kann. Aber ich verstehe wie das geht. Ich habe schließlich dem sogenannten Schicksal ins Gesicht gelacht und bin dem Tod entkommen. Ich war für eine Weile tot und ich bin auferstanden. Wenn mir Lord Voldemort die Komplexität dieser Sache beibringen will, dann macht er es umsonst.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

„Das war toll," meine ich begeistert. „Es zeigt so viel. Erebus dachte dass sein toter Vater ihn gerettet hat aber dann stellt es sich heraus, dass er sich selbst gerettet hat. Das ist eine schöne Lektion in der schwarzmagischen Denkweise. Keine allmächtigen Wesen werden erscheinen, um dich zu retten. Du musst dich selbst retten."

Lord Voldemort neigt den Kopf zur Seite und wir beide schauen zu, wie der junge Erebus dem bewusstlosen Sirius Black etwas zuflüstert.

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich Draco ins Gesicht geschlagen habe," erinnere ich mich daran.

„In dieser Welt wart ihr Feinde," meint Lord Voldemort. „Und er war frech. Er hat es verdient."

„Ja," murmele ich. „Aber ich würde solch eine Reaktion eher Seti als dieser Version von mir zutrauen. Wo habe ich den rechten Haken gelernt?"

Lord Voldemort lacht.

„Manche Sachen waren schon immer da," bemerkt er belustigt.

„Habe ich meine Schulung abgeschlossen?" frage ich neugierig. Ich finde alles interessant und möchte nicht, dass es endet. Hoffentlich wache ich nicht bald auf.

„Wir werden sehen," sagt Lord Voldemort.

„Aber was ist in der Kammer des Schreckens passiert?" hake ich nach. „Ihr habt gesagt, Ihr werdet mir zeigen was passiert hätte, wäre Erebus nie die Entscheidung getroffen, sich Euch anzuschließen."

„Ach," sagt Lord Voldemort. „Das. Ja. Nun, er hat mein Tagebuch zerstört und somit auch einen meiner Horkruxe. Dadurch hat er jedoch Ginny Weasley belebt."

An dieses Mädchen erinnere ich mich kaum aber ich weiß dass sie in der Kammer des Schreckens gestorben ist und dass sie Ronald Weasleys kleine Schwester war.

„Also hat er sich für Dumbledore entschieden," schlussfolgere ich.

„Er hat das getan was er gedacht hat, richtig war," meint Lord Voldemort. „In seinen Augen war ich das Böse das vernichtet werden musste und nicht Dumbledore."

„Im gewissen Sinne kann ich auch das verstehen," sage ich langsam. „Man hat ihm allerlei Sachen über Euch erzählt und Dumbledore hat ihn sozusagen gerettet. Er wusste nichts darüber was ihm Dumbledore angetan hat und wofür er ihn eigentlich benutzen wollte. Er hat einfach daran geglaubt, was man ihm gesagt hat. Es war auch schwierig für mich, alles womit man mich jahrelang gefüttert hat loszuwerden. Aber ich hatte Erebus. Er hatte keinen und war ganz alleine in der Sache. Und es wundert mich, dass er so jung solch eine Entscheidung, welche gravierende Folgen haben wird, treffen konnte."

„Er hatte alles einfach satt und wollte weg. Das ist eine sehr gute Motivation um solche Entscheidungen zu treffen, welche das Leben von einem unwiderruflich ändern," sagt Lord Voldemort. „Aber er war nicht alleine in der Sache. Er hatte mich."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

„Ich hatte genug, im Ernst," murmele ich genervt. „'Der wahre Gryffindor'? Eine lächerliche Ausrede, dass er nicht selbst gekommen ist um mir zu helfen sondern diesen schäbigen Hut und seinen Phönix geschickt hat. Wie konnte ich nur so DUMM sein um dem alten Arschloch all diesen Scheiß abzukaufen?"

„Dein Mundwerk ist noch immer erstaunlich," bemerkt Lord Voldemort trocken. „Man würde denken, dass sich deine Sprechweise verfeinern würde, jetzt da du der dunkle Lord bist. Leider nicht."

Wir schauen gerade zu, wie Dumbledore dem Schwachkopf-Harry erklärt, wie er seinen Phönix zu sich gerufen hat und ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, solchem Unsinn zuhören zu müssen. Glücklicherweise scheint diese Szene zum Ende zu kommen und das Büro des Schulleiters löst sich vor unseren Augen auf.

„Was jetzt?" frage ich Voldemort gereizt.

„Jetzt wissen wir, wie alles angefangen hat," meint er. „Mal sehen was in zwei Jahren passiert."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

„Also habe ich den Zeitumkehrer benutzt, um mehr Fächer besuchen zu können?" frage ich erstaunt. „Und McGonagall hat das vorgeschlagen? Ist sie in dieser Welt verrückt geworden oder was? Wie gefährlich ist das, einem dreizehnjährigen Mädchen so was zu erlauben? Gab es denn keinen besseren oder sicheren Weg, um das zu machen? Und unser Abenteuer mit dem Stein der Weisen, es war offensichtlich dass Dumbledore wollte, dass wir ihn finden und dass er Euch trifft. Ich bin schon früher zum Schluss gekommen, dass die Lehrer wollten dass wir in Schwierigkeiten geraten, aber ich finde es erstaunlich wie weit es gegangen ist."

„Du bist ein sehr vernünftiges und verantwortungsbewusstes Mädchen," meint Lord Voldemort. „Aber trotzdem stimme ich zu."

Gedankenversunken schaue ich zu wie der junge Erebus das Zimmer in dem ich mit Ronald Weasley stehe betritt und beginnt uns anzubrüllen.

„Das ändert sich also nie," bemerke ich lächelnd. „Aber diese Version von Erebus brüllt die Menschen nur an. Der Erebus den ich kenne würde sie lieber mit einem Cruciatusfluch belegen und jede Sekunde davon genießen. Seine sadistische Seite scheint manchmal keine Grenzen zu kennen."

Die Augen des ehemaligen dunklen Lords glitzern.

„Das klingt sehr bekannt," meint er amüsiert.

„Der Orden des Phönix?" frage ich als der junge Erebus die junge Hermine und Ronald Weasley fragt, was das sein soll. „Also der Orden existiert auch in dieser Welt. Bin ich etwa ein Mitglied?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Dumbledore es erlauben würde," meint Lord Voldemort. „Schließlich bist du noch nicht volljährig."

Ich schnaube.

„Bitte," murmele ich als meine jüngere Version beginnt Erebus eilig zu erklären, was der Orden des Phönix ist. „Menschen, welche die anderen unter irgendwelchem Vorwand davon abhalten, sich mit etwas was sie interessiert zu beschäftigen haben keine Ahnung vom Leben. Erebus hat den genialen Plan geschmiedet um Dumbledore zu entführen als er was, zwölf war? Wenn jemanden etwas interessiert soll man dieser Person, unabhängig davon wie alt sie ist, etwas darüber erzählen und ihr irgendwelche Informationen bieten. Sonst wird sie auf die eigene Hand erforschen gehen und dass kann nur schlimm enden. Ich vermute dass ich und Erebus in dieser Welt in Schwierigkeiten geraten sind nur weil man uns nicht erlaubt hat, uns daran zu beteiligen oder uns gar nichts gesagt hat. Man kann einfach nicht von uns zwei erwarten, dass wir uns mit unserem Schicksal versöhnen und ruhig dasitzen."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht," meint Lord Voldemort. „Ja, ich habe schon früh genug gelernt dass man Erebus gar nichts verbieten kann. Aber na ja, so war ich auch als ich jung war. Gäbe es etwas Verbotenes, dann musste ich etwas darüber lernen weil mich interessierte, warum es verboten ist. So was ist wie eine offene Einladung. Aber dunkle Prinzessin, so denken hauptsächlich die Schwarzmagier. Die Weißmagier würden die Tatsache akzeptieren, dass die Erwachsenen es besser als sie wissen."

„Möchtet Ihr etwa andeuten, dass ich auch in dieser Welt eine Schwarzmagierin bin?" frage ich erstaunt.

„So weit würde ich nicht gehen," sagt er. „Aber du musst wissen dass es schon immer Vorbedingungen in euch beiden gab, um sich der Schwarzmagie zuzuwenden. Vielleicht mehr in Erebus als in dir, weil er ja einen schwarzen magischen Kern besitzt. So was ändert sich nicht. Du konntest natürlich dein ganzes Leben lang die Weißmagie benutzen aber das würde die Tatsache nicht ändern können, dass deine Denkweise schwarzmagisch ist. Natürlich gibt es hier Sachen wie Gesellschaftsnormen und ungeschriebene Moralgesetze welche einen daran hindern, so zu handeln wie man tief in seinem Inneren spürt dass es richtig ist, aber das ist schon was Anderes."

„Die Dursleys haben ihn geplagt," flüstere ich als ich dem Gespräch zwischen den drei zuhöre. „Das ist etwas, was ich Dumbledore nie vergeben konnte, dass er Erebus in solcher Hölle zurückgelassen hat, wohl wissend, dass sie ihn misshandeln und dass er verzweifelt entkommen wollte."

„Dumbledore hatte schon immer eine sehr verdrehte Vorstellung vom Guten und Bösen," meint Lord Voldemort. „Die mit der schwarzmagischen angrenzt. Aber er hatte es in unserer Welt vor seinem Tod zugegeben."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

„Na das ist schon viel besser," meine ich zufrieden als ich mich umschaue. „Ein schöner, friedlicher Friedhof. Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, was mein Schwachkopf-Ich hier treiben würde."

Lord Voldemort dreht sich um und geht langsam auf ein Grab zu.

„Interessant," meine ich als ich über den an dem Grabstein gefesselten Jungen-der-in-dieser-Welt-nie-mit-seinem-eigenen-Kopf-gedacht-hat blicke. „Ist das der Moment in dem mit Öl beschmierte, hübsche und nackte Männer um mich herum tanzen?"

Statt mir eine Antwort zu geben, deutet der Schwarzmagier über meine Schulter und ich drehe mich um. Natürlich nicht. Eine ziemlich hässliche Version von Lord Voldemort geht auf den Grabstein zu und ich runzele die Stirn.

„Das ist aber schlimm," meine ich. „Was habt Ihr nur in dieser Welt mit Euch getan? Ihr seht so aus, als hättet ihr einen Unfall mit dem Kessel. Oder als hättet Ihr dummerweise Eure Badewanne mit der Säure statt mit dem Wasser gefüllt und wärt dann hineingestiegen. "

„Das war das Ergebnis des Auferstehungsrituals," sagt Lord Voldemort ruhig.

Für eine Weile hören wir dem Selbstgespräch der hässlichen Version von Lord Voldemort zu und ich grinse als ich die apparierenden Todesser erblicke. Das ist schon was Bekanntes. Ich habe mich daran so sehr gewöhnt, sie vor mir und nicht vor Lord Voldemort knien zu sehen, dass ich das Ganze etwas seltsam finde. Aber wozu das Kriechen und all das? Die Mitglieder des Ordens haben nie so was gemacht, und auch nicht während Lord Voldemort der dunkle Lord war. Es würde keinen Sinn ergeben. Wenn man Scheiß gebaut hat weiß man, dass einem gar nichts helfen kann, und sicherlich keine solche jämmerlichen Shows. Diese Version von Lord Voldemort scheint aber den Anblick der kriechenden und ihn um Gnade flehenden Todesser zu genießen. Tja, das kann ich auch verstehen.

„Mal raten," sage ich. „Ihr werdet eine schöne Folter-Lektion veranstalten."

„In dieser Welt hat Wurmschwanz dein Blut und die Knochen des Muggels dafür benutzt, um mich zum Leben zu erwecken," sagt Voldemort, meinen Kommentar vollkommen ignorierend.

„Wurmschwanz?" wiederhole ich. „Ist er etwa klüger in dieser Welt? Ich finde das schwer zu glauben."

„Ist er nicht," antwortet Lord Voldemort grimmig.

„Andererseits ist das Ritual anscheinend fehlgeschlagen, Eurem Aussehen nach zu urteilen," meine ich, seine andere Version kritisch musternd.

Wir hören der Geschichte zu, wie Wurmschwanz überhaupt Lord Voldemort gefunden hat und ich lehne mich gegen den Grabstein, mich fragend, wohin das Ganze führt. Als die hässliche Version Voldemorts Wurmschwanz auffordert, er solle die Fesseln lösen und dem Jungen-der-zittert seinen Zauberstab zurück geben, schaue ich zu meinem Mentor.

„Verzeiht aber das ist echt blöd von Euch," sage ich. „Ich meine, wozu das Ganze? Sodass ich Euch verfluchen kann?"

„Du sprichst aber von dir," meint Lord Voldemort augenrollend. „Diese Version von dir kann keine Schwarzmagie und hat nie ernsthaft an ihren Fähigkeiten gearbeitet. Du stellst keine Bedrohung dar."

Ich schnaube und schüttele den Kopf. Wenn es doch einen Sinn in dieser Lektion gibt, habe ich ihn noch nicht erkannt.

„Wie immer, sehr stur," bemerkt mein Mentor belustigt als der Junge sagt, er wolle nicht Voldemort um Gnade anflehen.

„Na wenigstens ist etwas Schneid übriggeblieben," meine ich. „Sonst könnte man annehmen, dass man mich in diesem Leben kastriert hat. He, was soll das?"

Wir beide schauen zu, wie die Stäbe der Gegner miteinander verbunden werden. Ich richte mich auf und mustere die Szene vor mir.

„Das ist bei dem Duell mit Longbottom passiert," sage ich aufgeregt. „Wie ist das nur möglich?"

„In dieser Welt scheinen wir die Stäbe zu besitzen, welche 'Brüder' sind," sagt Lord Voldemort. „Weil wir in dieser Welt die größten Feinde sind."

„Habe ich Euch zu meinem Feind gemacht oder war es umgekehrt?" frage ich.

Mein Mentor schaut belustigt zu mir.

„Als ich jung war hatte ich die Angst, dass man mir meine Macht wegnehmen wird," sagt er sachlich. „Und deswegen habe ich einen Feind erschafft, den ich zerstören wollte. Dich. Ich habe dich als meinen Feind kennzeichnet. Da ist doch die Narbe, die du auf deiner Stirn hattest, als du jung warst."

„Na gut, also das ist in beiden Welten passiert weil der Wendepunkt der Tod des Weasley Mädchens war," schlussfolgere ich. „Aber wie kommt es, dass wir in unserer Welt nicht Feinde sind?"

„Einfach weil wir beide so entschieden haben," sagt Lord Voldemort ruhig. „Du wolltest von mir lernen und du wolltest alles, womit man dich über mich gefüttert hat, wegwerfen und vergessen. Und ich habe meine Angst auch vergessen, eingesehen, dass ich einen Fehler begangen und dich als meinen Lehrling akzeptiert habe. Dadurch haben wir diese Feindschaft gebrochen und deswegen erhielt die dunkle Seite einen Schubs, der sie in die Höhen geschleudert hat, in denen sie heutzutage ist."

„Also habt Ihr im gewissen Sinne genau das gemacht, was ich gemacht habe als ich den Tod ausgetrickst habe," meine ich. „Ihr habt Eure und meine Zukunft geändert. Und dadurch auch die der gesamten Welt. Oder ist in dieser Welt auch die dunkle Seite an die Macht gekommen? Irgendwie finde ich es schwer zu glauben."

„Nein," sagt Lord Voldemort sehr leise. „Sie ist zerstört worden. Weil du mich umgebracht hast."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

„Hätte ich mir denken können," sage ich als ich mich umschaue. „Wir sind auf der Flucht."

Das Zelt ist eigentlich sehr schön und geräumig. Hier gibt es alles was man braucht, auch wenn es etwas beschieden ist. Hermine, die jetzt etwas älter aussieht, sitzt zusammen mit dem jungem Erebus am Tisch. Der junge Erebus sieht ganz mager aus. Ich muss zugeben dass er unvergleichlich hübscher als ein Vampir ist. In Ordnung, wir sind offensichtlich auf der Flucht aber vor wem?

„Ihr sucht nach meinen Horkruxen um mich menschlich und dadurch auch sozusagen zerstörbar zu machen," sagt Lord Voldemort als er das Zelt betritt.

„Na klar," sage ich augenrollend. „Und keiner hilft uns dabei weil man uns sicherlich verboten hat, uns einzumischen. Alle sind viel klüger als wir. Aber es überrascht mich überhaupt nicht, dass wir die Sache in unsere Hände genommen haben. Schließlich... was macht er denn hier?"

Denn Ronald Weasley taucht in diesem bestimmten Moment auf.

„Er ist anscheinend ein Teil eurer Clique," bemerkt Lord Voldemort belustigt.

„Huh," sage ich stirnrunzelnd. „Na ja, ich habe ihn nicht mal so gut gekannt. Aber in meiner Welt benahm er sich oft wie ein Vollidiot und ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, dass er ein guter Zusatz zu unserer 'Clique' wäre, wie Ihr Euch ausgedrückt habt."

„Das ist doch das Alter, in dem man sich wie ein Vollidiot benimmt," wirft Lord Voldemort scharfsinnig ein. „Aber keiner hat euch etwas verboten. Dumbledore ist tot und die Todesser suchen euch."

„Dumbledore ist tot?" wiederhole ich. „Und die Todesser sind an die Macht gekommen? Wo seid Ihr?"

„Ich agiere aus den Schatten," sagt Lord Voldemort.

„Das heißt aber dass alles in eine gute Richtung geht," bemerke ich zufrieden. Dann fällt mir auf, dass ich in dieser Welt auf der anderen Seite stehe. „Und ich versuche Euch zu vernichten?"

„Ja," sagt Lord Voldemort sachlich.

Ich finde das Ganze etwas unangenehm. Zugegeben, hier geht es um eine ganz andere Welt aber trotzdem steht eine Version von mir da und versucht Lord Voldemort zu vernichten. Und all das ist passiert weil Erebus sich nicht der dunklen Seite angeschlossen hat? Ich finde es bemerkenswert dass eine einzige Entscheidung nicht nur eine oder ein paar Personen beeinflussen, sondern auch den Verlauf der gesamten Geschichte der Zauberwelt verändern kann.

Ronald Weasley scheint zu denken, dass ich und Erebus zusammen sind. Ich finde das Ganze etwas lächerlich und sehe seine Reaktion als etwas übertrieben, auch wenn er vielleicht in dieser Welt insgeheim in mich verliebt ist. Als er die beiden weiter anbrüllt und sich wie ein eifersüchtiger Idiot benimmt, bekomme ich den Drang ihn zu verfluchen. Sieht er nicht, dass wir nur zusammen arbeiten? Und offensichtlich ist sein Gebrüll nicht wirklich hilfreich. Er hätte uns besser helfen können statt Theater zu machen. Endlich nimmt er eine Tasche mit und verschwindet.

In diesem Moment denke ich an Laetitia und wundere mich, dass ich beim bloßen Gedanken dass in dieser Welt ein Kerl in mich verliebt ist nichts spüre. Ob ich mich von den anderen Frauen angezogen fühle? Sexualität ist etwas sehr Seltsames und vielleicht habe ich nicht genug über meine eigene nachgedacht. Aber in diesem Moment wird mir klar dass ich mich nicht wirklich von einer anderen Frau angezogen fühle. Ja, ich liebe Laetitia aber es wäre doch normal mich ab und zu von einer anderen Frau angezogen zu fühlen oder wenigstens einer hinterher zu schauen. Bis ich sie getroffen habe, habe ich nie darüber nachgedacht und dachte natürlich, dass ich auf Kerle stehe und noch nicht den richtigen gefunden habe. Andererseits bin ich die dunkle Prinzessin und man kann einfach nicht die übliche Psychologie auf mich anwenden. Ich habe mich in Laetitia verliebt und ich fühle mich nur von ihr angezogen. Ist aber hier eine Nebensache, dass sie eine Frau und kein Kerl ist? Das ist interessant.

„Und was passiert? Sind wir erfolgreich?" frage ich Lord Voldemort.

Statt mir eine Antwort zu geben legt er wieder eine Hand auf meine Schulter und der Zelt löst sich vor meinen Augen auf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

„Ich kann es kaum fassen," entgeht es mir als ich zuschaue, wie sich der Junge-der-doch-den-Schneid-hat mit der hässlichen Version von Lord Voldemort duelliert. „Das ist geil, ich möchte Euch umbringen."

Lord Voldemort wirft mir einen genervten Blick zu.

„Habt Ihr denn gewusst, dass es manche Todesser gibt, welche tatsächlich geglaubt haben, dass ich Euch im Schlaf erwürgt habe um an den schwarzen Thron ranzukommen?" frage ich belustigt.

In Ordnung, am Anfang fand ich das Ganze etwas langweilig und dumm, aber jetzt sehe ich die lustige Seite davon. Ich habe wie es scheint trotzdem meine Unterhaltung gefunden.

„Werde ich auch in dieser Welt Euren Thron beanspruchen?" frage ich begeistert.

„Das finde ich schwer zu glauben," erwidert Lord Voldemort trocken. „Schließlich kämpfst du auf der hellen Seite."

„Also werde ich der helle Lord," schlussfolgere ich. „Das wäre was Interessantes."

Lord Voldemort murmelt etwas was sich nach 'machtgieriges Balg' anhört und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Was, ich wollte etwas Unterhaltung, Ihr habt darauf bestanden, dass ich mitkomme," sage ich grinsend. „Und jetzt habe ich Spaß. Schau, ich hab Euch umgebracht."

Wir beide blicken zu der hässlichen Version von Lord Voldemort, der nach Atem ringend zu Boden fällt.

„Ich sehe schon, dass du den Sinn der Sache nicht begriffen hast," sagt Lord Voldemort trocken.

„Das stimmt ganz und gar nicht," sage ich entschlossen. „Ich habe gesehen, wie sich mein Leben entwickelt hätte, hätte ich mich nicht für die dunkle Seite entschieden. Diese Welt jedoch ergibt keinen Sinn für mich einfach weil ich mich selbst nicht in diesem jämmerlichen Jungen sehen kann. Schön und gut, er hat den dunklen Lord umgebracht aber diese Version von mir gefällt mir nicht und ich würde mich selbst totschlagen hätte ich eine so dumme Entscheidung getroffen. Vielleicht waren wir vor vielen Jahren eine Person aber unsere Lebenswege haben uns in zwei ganz andere Richtungen geführt."

Der Schwarzmagier sieht etwas zufriedener aus.

„Wo ist Draco?" frage ich ihn auf einmal. „Wir haben ihn überhaupt nicht gesehen. Wir sind nicht zusammen, oder?"

Lord Voldemort schüttelt den Kopf, legt erneut seine Hand auf meine Schulter und zieht mich mit.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

„Hier wohne ich also," sage ich, mich im Wohnzimmer umschauend. „Das sieht sehr gemütlich aus."

In diesem Moment erblicke ich die jetzt viel ältere Hermine die noch immer wildes Haar hat und ein Baby in ihren Armen trägt.

„Mein Baby?" frage ich Lord Voldemort. Ich lache. Das wäre was Interessantes. Ich bin leider in meiner Welt viel zu beschäftigt um darüber nachzudenken. In dieser Welt offensichtlich nicht. Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe als Ronald Weasley reinkommt und dem Baby einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt. „Also sind wir verheiratet. Tja, ich würde es eher glauben dass ich mich in Erebus verliebe aber keine Ahnung was in diesem Leben zwischen Ronald und mir passiert. Alles ist möglich. Aber das bedeutet, dass der Krieg vorüber ist?"

„Ja," sagt Lord Voldemort, der sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnt. „Erebus hat mich umgebracht und die dunkle Seite wurde vernichtet."

„Verstehe," sage ich, über Hermines Schulter einen Blick auf das Baby werfend. „Früher gab es Momente, in denen ich mich nach solchem Frieden gesehnt habe. Eine Familie, ein schönes Haus. Ein normales Leben. Aber mein Leben heute ist alles anderes als normal und friedlich."

Ich schaue zu Lord Voldemort, der seinen Kopf zur Seite neigt.

„Bereust du es?" fragt er einfach.

„Ganz und gar nicht," antworte ich lächelnd. „Ich bin mit einer wunderschönen Frau zusammen und ich mache das, was ich immer machen wollte. Ich sammele das Wissen und ich entwickele mich in eine mächtigere und weisere Hexe mit jedem Tag der verstreicht. Ich habe eine Familie. Ich habe Laetitia, Erebus und ich habe Draco. Ich habe meine Eltern die mich unterstützen. Es gibt immer Zeit für Kinder. Und außerdem wenn der Krieg vorüber ist, werden die Sachen anders stehen."

„Ich finde das Ganze faszinierend und vielen Dank, dass Ihr es mir gezeigt habt," sage ich zu ihm. „Ich habe schon einiges daraus gelernt. Aber wie hilft mir all das bei meinem Problem?"

Lord Voldemort schenkt mir ein ehrliches Lächeln und legt erneut seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

Es war einfach zu viel für mich. Das ist doch ein Zeichen, dass ich wirklich unter Stress bin, wenn Lord Voldemort in meiner Meditation erscheint um mir zu zeigen, wie mein Leben hätte aussehen können, wäre ich nie zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen und ich kugele vor Lachen mit jeder neuen Szene die er mir zeigt.

Zweifelsohne ist er genervt. Aber in diesem Moment finde ich all das so verdammt lustig, dass ich die Lachtränen nicht aufhalten kann. Mit aller Kraft versuchend, nicht wieder loszuprusten, schaue ich zu wie Hermine und Ronald Weasley zusammen mit dem Schwachkopf-Harry und der Weasley Frau die er offensichtlich geheiratet hat, mit ihren Kindern auf Hogwarts Express warten. Aber beim Anblick von Draco wie er mit seinem Sohn auf der anderen Seite steht pruste ich los und Lord Voldemort verdreht die Augen.

„Und die alte Feindschaft ist noch immer da," sage ich, mir die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht wischend. „Die Welt hat gar nichts aus dem Krieg gelernt. Ich bin ein Slytherin, du bist ein Gryffindor, wollen wir uns totschlagen? Warum denn nicht? Der große und weise Dumbledore hat ja gesagt, dass alle Slytherins böse seien. Und da die Welt sagt ich solle nicht böse sein, möchte ich kein Slytherin werden."

„Mich freut es, dass du das Ganze so lustig findest, aber das war nicht der Punkt der Sache," meint Lord Voldemort trocken.

„Unterhaltung war der Punkt der Sache," sage ich. „Und das hat ganz schön geklappt. Und jetzt sagt mir, Lord Voldemort – habt Ihr einen Körper gefunden?"

„Ich erscheine in deiner Meditation um dir zu zeigen, was aus deinem Leben geworden wäre hättest du dich nie für die dunkle Seite entschieden und du verstehst es als einen tollen Ausflug und machst dich über alles lustig," sagt er, obwohl man schon spüren kann, dass er die Sache einfach aufgegeben hat. Nach all den Jahren die er mit mir verbracht hat weiß er, wann all seine Leistungen umsonst sind.

„Was kann ich sagen, ich bin unter Stress," sage ich achselzuckend. „Ich muss Russland erobern und ich wollte mich nur etwas entspannen. Ich gebe zu, ja, am Anfang war das Ganze sehr langweilig aber jetzt bin ich begeistert davon. Und außerdem ist es nicht leicht mich zu beeindrucken. Ich hab schon alles auf der Welt gesehen und nichts kann mich überraschen. Nicht einmal der Geist meines Mentors der mir ein Paralleluniversum zeigt."

Lord Voldemort schweigt und schaut zu, wie die Kinder in den Hogwartsexpress einsteigen.

„Also, Meister?" frage ich ihn erneut.

„Ja, ich habe einen Körper gefunden," sagt er schließlich.

„Wunderbar," sage ich. „Also warum reden wir hier, wenn Ihr schon einen Körper habt?"

Etwas Seltsames erscheint in seinem Gesicht und er scheint seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig abzuwägen. Ja, das ist Lord Voldemort. Er hat sich überhaupt nicht geändert. Immer vorsichtig, auch wenn er mit mir redet. Es gab immer etwas, was hinter verschlossenen Türen blieb.

„Weil es so für mich einfacher ist," antwortet er.

„Verstehe," sage ich achselzuckend. „Ihr wolltet mir Euer Geheimnis nicht verraten. Das ist ganz in Ordnung. Nun, es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht und alles, aber jetzt soll ich zurück gehen. Ich muss weiter arbeiten. Ach und im Übrigen Danke für die Hilfe."

Er neigt nur den Kopf zur Seite statt etwas zu sagen.

„Gut, wir treffen uns bald wieder," sagt er resigniert. „Wenn du etwas vernünftiger bist."

Er winkt mit der Hand und die Plattform verschwindet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

Wir befinden uns in einem großen Raum der anscheinend voller Erfindungen ist. Überall hört man Ticken und Rascheln und es erinnert mich im gewissen Sinne an die Mysteriumsabteilung, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass mir diese Umgebung unbekannt ist.

Ich runzele die Stirn als ich eine große Sanduhr in der Luft schweben sehe. Als ich aber mit der Hand darüber fahre, scheint ein Sandkorn innezuhalten und die Sanduhr bricht.

„Zeit," flüstere ich. „Es ist kein Problem, den Körper zu erneuern, sondern die Zeit zu beherrschen."

Ich drehe mich um. Überall sehe ich Uhren und Armbanduhren welche nicht zu funktionieren scheinen. Manche scheinen auch rückwärts zu gehen, manche drehen sich wie verrückt und manche scheinen sich überhaupt nicht zu bewegen.

„Man soll ein Problem mit dem einfachsten Mittel lösen," sagt Lord Voldemort hinter mir leise. „Gibt es einen Zauber, der die Zeit für dich verlangsamt wobei sie für den Rest der Welt normal verstreicht?"

Ich denke darüber nach und etwas macht klick in meinem Kopf. Ich mag solche klick-Augenblicke.

„Ja," flüstere ich aufgeregt. „Ich soll ihn verbessern. Und dann einen Raum erschaffen, der weder in der Zeit noch im Raum existiert. Dort kann ich meine Körperzellen erneuern."

„Die sieben Jahre müssen auch nicht sieben Jahre sein," sagt Lord Voldemort. „Wenn du die Zeit beherrschst, können sie auch drei oder zwanzig Jahre sein. Oder doch ein Augenblick."

Ich drehe mich um und mustere ihn.

„Warum helft Ihr mir?" frage ich ihn. „Ihr hattet keine Hilfe dabei und Erebus auch nicht. Ihr habt all das alleine geschafft."

„Du wirst es auch alleine schaffen," meint er. „Ich habe dir nur ein paar Hinweise gegeben, welche dir auf deinem Weg helfen werden. Ich möchte alles etwas beschleunigen."

„Ja, aber warum denn?" frage ich ihn. „Wird man mich in Russland umbringen?"

Er antwortet nicht sondern schaut zur gebrochenen Sanduhr.

„Verstehe," sage ich leise. „Danke."

„Du bist eine vielversprechende dunkle Erbin, Seti," sagt er zu mir. „Die dunkle Seite möchte dich nicht verlieren. Erinnere dich nur daran, dass du einen dämonischen Begleiter hast, der dir immer im Kampf helfen kann. Vergiss das nicht. Er war derjenige, der mir über deine Pläne erzählt hat. Und weil er nicht die Macht besitzt, dir so etwas zu zeigen was ich dir soeben gezeigt habe, habe ich es getan."

Ich senke den Kopf und überprüfe wie ich mich dabei fühle, wenn ich höre, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, getötet zu werden. Mit solchem Gedanken geht man immer kämpfen, aber keiner der erfolgreich sein will wird je über die Todesangst nachdenken während man kämpft und wird sie immer ignorieren so gut wie man kann. Denn im Kampf ist so was ein Hindernis. Aber die Angst ist erschaffen worden um uns vor der Gefahr zu warnen. Sodass wir intuitiv spüren würden, dass wir in Gefahr sind und sodass wir das ändern können. Aber indem ich meine Angst ignoriere gehe ich das Risiko ein, diese Stimme der Intuition zu überhören.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als ich meine Augen öffne, erblicke ich das ernste Gesicht von Erebus. Und damit meine ich den Erebus, den ich kenne. Hat er mich die ganze Zeit beim Schlafen angestarrt?

Er zieht eine Zigarre hervor und lehnt sich zurück, wobei mir auffällt, dass seine grünen Augen glitzern. Ich fühle mich erleichtert, wieder ihn so wie er ist vor mir zu sehen. Klar, es war sehr nützlich und interessant, diesen Ausflug mit Lord Voldemort gemacht zu haben aber ich bevorzuge diese Realität. Die Menschen ziehen sich lieber in die Geborgenheit des Bekannten zurück, was auch immer das für sie bedeutet, aber ganz ehrlich mir gefällt dieses Leben und ich würde es nicht gegen das andere Leben austauschen wollen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich ganz anders denken hätte ich das Leben der Hermine in der anderen Welt geführt aber momentan ergibt diese Realität viel mehr Sinn als die andere.

Auch wenn ich in dieser Realität kurz vor dem Tod stehe.

Ich schlucke. Ich soll lieber dem dunklen Lord nichts davon erzählen. Was hat Voldemort gesagt? Ich solle mich daran erinnern, dass ich meinen dämonischen Begleiter habe. Wenn ich darüber besser nachdenke, habe ich ihn, bis es an der Zeit war, nach Russland zu reisen, nicht mal so oft bei mir gespürt. Aber das ist ja nichts Ungewöhnliches. Trotzdem scheint es jetzt dass er mit dem Geist Lord Voldemorts gesprochen hat was der Grund ist, warum er überhaupt gekommen ist um mir zu helfen.

„Hattest du auch einen Ausflug in ein Paralleluniversum?" fragt mich der dunkle Lord, etwas die Augen verengend da er spürt, wie ich meine geistigen Mauern hochhebe weil ich nicht möchte dass er davon erfährt, worüber ich und Lord Voldemort soeben gesprochen haben.

„Ja," sage ich leise, mir die Augen reibend.

„Habe ich mir gedacht," sagt er. „Ich konnte dich nicht wecken."

„Habt Ihr auch geschlafen?" frage ich als mir klar wird, dass ihm auch so was gezeigt wurde was natürlich bedeutet, dass er nicht wach war.

„Ich habe meditiert," sagt Erebus kurz. „Was hast du gesehen? Hast du was daraus gelernt?"

„Die Welt, die existieren würde, hättet Ihr nie die Entscheidung getroffen, zur dunklen Seite überzulaufen," sage ich.

„Ach," sagt er und nickt wichtigtuerisch.

„Ich denke, dass ich die Lösung zu meinem Problem habe," sage ich zu ihm, mich an die Sanduhr erinnernd. „Ich werde mich damit beschäftigen sobald wir wieder in Frankreich sind."

Er nickt nur, sagt jedoch nichts dazu.

„Gute Neuigkeiten," sagt er leise und zufrieden. „Die Russen wollen verhandeln. Die Präsidenten der einzelnen Teile Russlands sind auf dem Weg hierher."

Ich weite die Augen. Wie hat er das erreicht? Hat er etwas getan während ich geschlafen habe?

„Sie haben Angst," sagt er. „Und wie verängstigte Tiere welche wissen, dass sie kurz davor sind, abgeschlachtet zu werden, beißen sie und versuchen sich mit aller Kraft zu verteidigen. Das Blutbad in Moskau wiederum hat seinen Zweck erfüllt. Sie wollen nicht mehr kämpfen."

„Ich wäre etwas vorsichtig," sage ich zu ihm, obwohl alles, was er sagt, einen Sinn ergibt. „Es könnte eine Falle sein, Meister."

Der dunkle Lord verengt die Augen und ich spüre Druck auf meinen geistigen Mauern.

„Verbirgst du was von mir?" fragt er scharf, wobei seine Hand in Richtung seines Zauberstabes zuckt. „Weiß du etwas, was ich nicht weiß?"

Ich schaue in die grünen Augen meines Freundes und Mentors und gebe nach. Er verdient es, zu wissen. Ich verberge es vor ihm weil ich selbst davor Angst habe und möchte nicht, dass jemand anders davon Bescheid weiß.

Ich erzähle ihm also davon, was mir Lord Voldemort gesagt hat. Der dunkle Lord raucht nachdenklich weiter und nickt als ich verstumme.

„Wiederhole nicht die Fehler der großen Magier," sagt er schließlich. „Vor allem nicht meine Fehler, Seti. Ich neige dazu, alles alleine zu machen weil ich der Meinung bin, dass ich der einzige bin, der mir selbst helfen kann. Du stehst nicht alleine."

Bei diesen Worten spüre ich Wärme in meinem Magen und bekomme den Drang, ihn zu umarmen. Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht und haben so viel zusammen erreicht. Wahrscheinlich hatten wir auch in der anderen Welt so viel Erfolg, weil wir wie ein Team gearbeitet haben. Außer der Tatsache dass es in dieser Welt keinen Ronald Weasley mehr gibt sondern Artaius. Der ein sehr wertvoller Zusatz ist. Ist auch die Zusammenarbeit nicht der Grund, warum Lord Voldemort zu mir geilt ist um mir Hinweise zu geben und warum er mir beim Angriff geholfen hat? Ist es möglich, dass der große Lord Voldemort endlich gelernt hat, dass die Zusammenarbeit der einzige Weg ist, große Sachen zu erreichen sowie die Weltherrschaft?

Wenn schon ist dafür eine einzige Person verantwortlich. Lord Erebus. Dessen Entscheidung, sich der dunklen Seite anzuschließen die Welt gründlich verändert hat. Er ist der erste Funken, der diese Welt, sowie wir sie heute kennen, ins Dasein gebracht hat. Vielleicht ist sie eine bessere Welt als die andere, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber es ist unbestritten dass er der größte Schwarzmagier ist, der je gelebt hat. Er hatte die Kraft, die Welt mit seinen zwei Händen zu verändern und etwas aus Asche zu erschaffen. Und dafür hat er alles geopfert.

Ich wische die Tränen aus meinen Augen und lächele ihn an.

„Weißt du wovon er träumt?" fragt er mich, auf den schlafenden Artaius deutend, der leicht schnarcht. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Er träumt, dass er mit einem Schwert in der Hand durch ein Dorf saust und Menschen umbringt. Das ist seine Vorstellung vom Spaß und Abenteuer." Er verdreht die Augen, lächelt aber. „Wecke den Kleinen. Es war genug davon. Es ist Zeit für die Realität."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Mein Lord," sagt der Todesser der gerade die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet hat. „Sie sind da."

Lord Erebus steht langsam auf und zieht seine Krawatte nach unten.

„Ich mache dich für die Sicherheit verantwortlich," sagt er.

Der Todesser schluckt, verbeugt sich aber statt ihm zu versichern, dass alles unter Kontrolle ist.

„Führe sie rein," befehle ich dem russischen Todesser.

„Ja, meine Prinzessin," sagt er und verschwindet.

Die Blicke von Erebus und mir treffen sich und er gibt mir ein kaum merkbares Nicken. Artaius schaut von einem zu dem anderen, sich jedoch daraus haltend. Die Hand des dunklen Lords, dessen Nägel ganz schön lang geworden sind, zuckt als er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand fallen lässt. Die schwarze Fahne des Imperiums hängt auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, der früher eine Schule war und wo wir und unsere zahlreiche Armee uns nach der erfolgreichen Eroberung von Moskau niederlassen haben. Eine passende Umgebung, geht mir durch den Kopf.

„Artaius," spricht der dunkle Lord in die Stille. „Was sagen dir deine Jägerinstinkte jetzt?"

Der dunkle Erbe atmet tief durch und blickt zu seinem schwarzen Panther, der bei seiner Seite und mit gespitzten Ohren sitzt. Er öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn aber wieder. Ich befolge dem innerlichen Kampf in ihm, als er mit sich selbst ringt und versucht die richtige Antwort zu geben.

„Vorsicht," sagt er kurz.

Der dunkle Lord lächelt flüchtig und schaut zu mir. Artaius schaut ihn fragend an und dann zückt er seinen Stab. Schritte sind zu hören und die Doppeltür wird geöffnet. Eine lange Schlange der Todesser beginnt einzuströmen, die russischen Politiker mit sich führend und ihnen beinahe keinen Raum gebend, um zu gehen. Als Bellatrix Lestrange mit einem breiten Lächeln als die letzte reinkommt, winkt der dunkle Lord mit der Hand und die Türen knallen zu. Ich ertappe mich dabei wie mein Blick über die jetzt gepackte Halle schweift, die ganze Zeit Asmodeus spürend, der in seiner Schattenform unter meinem Stuhl zusammengerollt liegt und auf Befehle wartet.

„Ihr Russen beginnt mich echt zu nerven," sagt der dunkle Lord leise, wobei seine Augen rot aufglühen. Einige Menschen zucken und mein Blick wird gleich auf sie fixiert. Aber nichts passiert. „Und es war echt spannend, diese Stadt zu besuchen und euer Volk abzuschlachten." Weiteres Zucken. „Und ich werde gerne so weitermachen, wenn ihr so wollt. Ich befehlige über genügend Menschenkraft und Waffen, um dieses Land in Asche zu verwandeln."

Er steht auf und ich bekomme Gänsehaut als ich seinen Ausdruck erblicke und Memphisto spüre, wie er bei seiner Seite erscheint.

„Aber man hat mir gesagt, ihr wollt mich sprechen," sagt er, hält inne und richtet sich in seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Wir möchten uns ergeben," sagt jemand.

Ich blicke zu der Russin, welche gerade gesprochen hat.

„Ist das die Entscheidung des Senats?" fragt der dunkle Lord.

Es gibt ein kollektives Nicken und die Todesser umklammern ihre Stäbe, welche sie gegen den Hals jedes Russen pressen, fester.

„Jeder von euch wird herkommen und den Vertrag unterschreiben," sagt Lord Erebus, wobei ihm Artaius die Pergamentrolle reicht. „Er macht jeden Versuch des Verrats unmöglich."

Keiner der Russen scheint fragen zu wollen, was genau im Vertrag steht als einer nach dem anderen von drei Todessern zu dem dunklen Lord geführt wird, der sie genau anschaut als sie die Feder in die Hand nehmen und den Vertrag unterschreiben. Aber ich spüre was Erebus macht. Ich spüre die eiserne Hand welche in ihren Köpfen nach einem Zeichen sucht, dass sie doch Verrat im Sinn haben. Ich spüre wie er jeden von ihnen überprüft. Schließlich stellt er sich zufrieden und lehnt sich zurück.

„Ich möchte Zutritt zu eurem Senat haben," sagt Erebus.

Die Russen werfen einander verstohlene Blicke zu und einer tritt zu Erebus, eine Hand in seine Jacke steckend. Ich halte den Atem an als er sie wieder herauszieht. Zutritt zum Senat? Ich dachte, dass wir dafür nur das Gebäude einnehmen mussten was wir schon getan haben.

Der Zauberer zieht einen massiven Schlüsselring hervor, der aus Schlüsseln der verschiedenen Farben und Größen besteht. Das soll uns Zutritt zum Senat gewähren? Ich habe von so etwas noch nie gehört. Öffnet jeder Schlüssel eine andere Tür?

Mit gesenktem Kopf und am ganzen Leib zitternd reicht der Zauberer den Schlüsselring zu einem Todesser, der hingegen die Schlüssel Erebus übergibt. Der dunkle Lord hebt den schweren Schlüsselring in die Luft und begutachtet ihn.

„Sehr interessant," flüstert er. „Jeder Schlüssel stellt ein Mitglied des Senats dar. Ohne einen Schlüssel sind alle wertlos. Aber zusammen..." Die Schlüssel klirren. „Zusammen bilden sie einen einzigen, der der Schüssel zum Senat ist und Kontrolle über das gesamte Land ermöglicht."

Die weißen Finger mit langen Nägeln werden besitzergreifend um die Schlüssel geschlossen und einige Russen schnappen nach Luft als die vielen Schlüssel in einen einzigen Schlüssel verwandelt werden. Lord Erebus lächelt hämisch und begutachtet ihn aus der Nähe.

„Sehr klug," flüstert er. „Auf diese Weise das Volk zu kontrollieren, unter dem Vorwand von Demokratie und Vereinigung. Der Senat, der Beschützer des russischen Volkes und dessen Retter. Abgedroschene Floskeln welche euch das Volk jedoch abkauft. "

Das ist ein unglaubliches Stück Magie. Obwohl es sehr seltsam ist, dass sie den Schlüsselring mitgebracht haben. Hier stimmt was nicht. Aber Erebus benimmt sich als sei alles prima.

„Oh, sie dachten nur, dass sie mich damit umbringen werden," beantwortet der dunkle Lord meine Gedanken.

Ich blicke wieder zum Schlüssel in seiner Hand und erstarre. Ein goldener Schlüssel! Gold... Wenn ein Vampir in Kontakt mit Gold kommt, wird sein schwarzes Blut, das eigentlich nicht sein eigenes sondern das Blut seiner Opfer ist, mit dem Gold vermischt das flüssig wird und er verwandelt sich in Asche. Das ist einer der sichersten Wege, um einen Vampir umzubringen. Obwohl die Vampire dieses Geheimnis sehr gut bewahrt haben, scheinen die Russen herausgefunden zu haben, wie sie den dunklen Lord umbringen können.

Aber... Erebus ist nicht tot. Kein echtes Gold? Das glaube ich kaum. Denn sie wären nicht so schnell hergekommen und hätten diesen Schlüsselring nicht mitgebracht, wenn sie nicht dachten, dass es klappt.

Der dunkle Lord lacht und stopft den Schlüssel in seine Tasche.

„Ihr Leute," sagt er leise, den Blick seiner jetzt roten Augen über die Halle schweifen lassend. „Wann werdet ihr lernen? Man kann Lord Erebus nicht mal so leicht umbringen."

Urplötzlich zuckt etwas und ich richte meinen Stab in diese Richtung, aber Asmodeus ist schneller. Er wickelt sich um mich wie eine schwarze Wolke und zieht mich in die geistige Welt hinein als ein Knall ertönt. Als ich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes erscheine, mir vage dessen bewusst, dass mir mein Begleiter soeben das Leben gerettet hat, sehe ich Artaius der sich wie ein Raubtier auf die Russen gestürzt hat und Erebus, der mit gezücktem Stab durch die Reihen der Todesser schlendert.

„Seti," ruft er mir zu.

„Ja, Meister," sage ich atemlos als ich bei seiner Seite appariere.

Ich denke nicht über den Tod nach sondern konzentriere mich vollkommen auf die Gegenwart. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke ich, dass Artaius blutet.

Der dunkle Lord wirft mir etwas zu, was ich in der Luft fange.

„Ich glaube du weißt, was das ist," sagt er leise, bei Artaius und dem sich auf dem Boden wälzenden Russen innehaltend.

Ich blicke auf den Gegenstand in meinen Händen und blinzele. Eine Pistole. Kein Wunder, dass die Todesser nichts gefunden haben als sie die Russen beim Ankommen untersucht haben weil sie ja keine Ahnung haben, was das sein soll. Und außerdem können die Zauber, welche sie normalerweise für die Untersuchung benutzen, so was nicht aufspüren. Sie haben wahrscheinlich die Pistole in etwas Ungefährliches verwandelt sowie in ein Taschentuch. Aber trotzdem... unsere Armee besteht aus höchst kompetenten Zauberern und Hexen welche als Soldaten trainiert worden sind. Wie hätte ihnen so was entgehen können?

„GEHT," befehle ich abwinkend.

Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, mich jetzt mit den Wächtern zu beschäftigen und ich denke außerdem dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist. Soll sie Erebus bestrafen wenn er so möchte. Die Todesser ziehen die Russen mit sich, nur einen zurücklassend. Den Mann der aus der Pistole gefeuert hat. Ich blicke mit trockener Kehle zu ihm und richte meinen Stab wie in einer Trance auf ihn.

„Crucio," höre ich mich selbst sagen.


	46. Kapitel 45

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 45 – Die Rückkehr eines dunklen Lords

Langsam und mühevoll wird die Hauptstadt von Moskau wieder aufgebaut. Die Gebäude, welche vernichtet worden sind, werden erneut gebaut und die Leichen der Opfer werden weggetragen. Das Blut wird von den Straßen gewaschen und jede Spur, dass hier hunderte in einem Tag gestorben sind, wird gelöscht. Auf den Straßen ist noch kaum jemand zu sehen, außer den Soldaten in schwarz, welche durch die Straßen patrouillieren und den Aufbau der zerstörten Gebäude und Häuser überwachen. Eine angenehme Brise fegt durch die Straßen von der einstmals majestätischen Stadt, als die russischen Fahnen mit der Fahne des dunklen Imperiums ersetzt werden. Die Soldaten gehen gerade an einem in Trümmer und Staub verwandelten Gebäude vorbei und mustern die Russen, welche mit gesenkten Köpfen all das wegräumen. Eine zerrissene und dreckige russische Fahne wird von der Brise die Straße entlang getragen und die Russen heben die Köpfe, schluckend als einer der Todesser den Stab hebt und sie verbrennt, wobei die anderen Todesser billigend lachen. Und als die Asche und die Überreste der Fahne zu Boden fallen, erlischt jede Spur der Hoffnung in den Herzen der Zauberer und Hexen, welche dort noch vor einer Woche gelebt hat.

Für Russland wird der gestrige Tag sicherlich als ein Trauertag betrachtet werden, an dem so viele ums Leben gekommen sind und an dem ihr geliebtes Land in die Hände des dunklen Imperiums gefallen ist.

Im Senatsgebäude hingegen findet eine große Versammlung statt. Hunderte Russen sitzen auf ihren Plätzen und starren die drei Fahnen an, welche hoch über das Podium hängen. Todesser und Wächter säumen die Wände der Konferenzhalle und drehen ihre Stäbe in den Händen als warten sie nur darauf, dass jemand einen Fehler begeht. Obwohl ihre Vorsicht unnötig ist. Zerschlagen, müde müde von den Kämpfen, hat das russische Volk nachgegeben und hat nur eines im Sinn – zu überleben. Der Stolz auf ihre Heimat und auf die Vorfahren ist vernichtet worden und keine Hoffnung bleibt übrig. Alles, was sie wollen, ist zu überleben und sich zu vergewissern, dass ihre Familie lebendig ist. Und doch heute sind alle Präsidenten und Mitglieder des Senats, welche überlebt haben, zu der Inauguration des neuen Zauberministers für Russland eingeladen worden. Heute erfahren sie, was mit Russland und mit ihnen passiert.

„Der Imperator," schreit ein Todesser, der bei der Tür steht.

Alle stehen auf und senken die Köpfe. Schritte sind zu hören, welche über ihre Herzen zu treten scheinen. Als sie eine tiefe männliche Stimme endlich anweist, sich zu setzen, wird die Konferenzhalle totenstill.

Das ist doch das Ende, geht den russischen Politikern durch den Kopf als sie es endlich wagen, aufzublicken.

Der dunkle Lord sitzt auf einem Thron in der Mitte des Podiums und sein schwarzer Umhang liegt um ihn herum verstreut, wie der Schleier des Todes, welcher über Russland gefallen ist. Auf seiner rechten Seite sitzt die dunkle Prinzessin und schaut mit zusammengepressten Lippen zu den versammelten Menschen hoch. Das Imperium kennt sie als eine vernünftige Herrscherin, mit der man ruhig sprechen und Vorschläge machen kann. Und doch zückt ihre kleine Hand den Stab und bestraft augenblicklich jene, welche ihr Ungehorsam zeigen und hat dabei keine Gnade. Ihr Erbe sitzt mit glitzernden Augen auf der anderen Seite des dunklen Lords und lässt seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, wobei seine Hand den Kopf des schwarzen Panthers, der sich bei seinen Füßen niederlassen hat, krault.

Und zu denken, dass sie vor vielen Jahren Angst vor dem ehemaligen dunklen Lord hatten! Dieses Trio sät Tod und Leid wohin auch immer es geht.

„Es ist eine weltweit bekannte Tatsache," beginnt der Imperator zu sprechen, wobei seine Worte schnell ins Russische übersetzt werden, „dass ich eine vernünftige Person bin, wenn man mir nicht in den Weg kommt. So ist zum Beispiel der Wechsel der Macht in Griechenland ohne das Blutvergießen verlaufen. Russland wiederum..."

Er hebt sein Kinn und alle halten den Atem an.

„Zu lange habt ihr die Schwarzmagier verfolgt und in Gefängnisse gesteckt," sagt er. „So aber sah die Welt beherrscht von Weißmagiern aus. Gäbe es kein Vorurteil und keine Verfolgungen meiner Magiegenossen, wäre ich etwas vernünftiger. Aber Russland verdient keine Gnade. Und sicherlich keine Vernunft."

„Neue Sicherheitsvorkehrungen werden ab jetzt eingeführt," verkündet er laut. „Und die neue Provinz von Russland wird eine spezielle Behandlung erhalten, angesichts des Widerstandes und der Schwierigkeiten, dass es uns verursacht hat. Dunkle Prinzessin, du hast das Wort."

Die junge Hexe richtet sich auf und blickt in die Runde.

„Heute wird der erste Zauberminister für Russland ernannt werden," sagt sie laut. Die Kälte in ihrer Stimme ist kaum mit ihrem Aussehen in Zusammenhang zu bringen. „Und das russische Zauberministerium wird hier, in diesem Gebäude, gegründet werden. Das Imperium wird die Renovierung des Gebäudes finanzieren und überwachen. Weiterhin werde ich persönlich die Arbeit des Ministeriums überwachen und falls es irgendwelche Formfehler gibt, werde ich gleich reagieren. Wir werden diese Provinz im Auge behalten solange es notwendig ist und jede Gesetzesübertretung wird gnadenlos bestraft werden. Mein Erbe, du hast das Wort."

„Ab jetzt wird sich jeder Bürger einem Untersuchungsprozess unterziehen," sagt der ehemalige Henker laut. „Der zum Zweck hat, festzustellen, ob es Gründe für Strafverfolgung gibt. Ein ganz neues Gefängnis wird gebaut, das für die maximale Sicherheit dieser Provinz sorgen wird. Ich werde den Untersuchungen persönlich folgen und entscheiden, ob der Bürger eine Gefahr für die neue Gesellschaft dieser Provinz darstellt und werde entsprechend handeln. Meister, Ihr habt das Wort."

Der dunkle Lord nickt ihm zu und dreht sich der Menschenmenge zu.

„Einige dumme Menschen, welche Mitglieder des Senates waren, haben Mordanschläge versucht," sagt er laut. „Was natürlich als Hochverrat betrachtet wird. Angesichts dessen wird eine spezielle Untersuchung stattfinden, die ich überwachen werde. Und die Schuldigen werden bestraft werden. Unter Hochverrat verstehe ich auch jeden Angriff, verbal oder physisch, auf ein Mitglied des dunklen Ordens. Dunkle Prinzessin, du hast das Wort."

Als schauen sie einem Quidditchspiel zu, werden die Blicke der Anwesenden gleich auf sie fixiert.

„Begrüßt eure neue Zauberministerin," sagt sie laut und deutet auf eine Todesserin, welche bisher hinter den Thronen im Schatten stand. „Eva Komareva."

Eine junge Hexe tritt aus den Schatten und blickt in die Runde mit den Händen vor ihr verschränkt. Nachdem sie die russischen Todesser verprügelt, mit gebrochenen Rippen und etlichen anderen Verletzungen auf der Straße gefunden und gerettet haben, wurde sie ins Hauptquartier gebracht wo sie sich unter dem wachsamen Auge des Reichsheilers erholt hat. Die dunkle Prinzessin wollte sie sprechen weil sie mehr über den Angriff und die Lage in Russland erfahren wollte. Eva Komareva erhielt das dunkle Mal und wurde in den Orden aufgenommen. Die dunkle Prinzessin hat etwas in dieser jungen Hexe gesehen, was sie schließlich dazu angetrieben hat, sie zur Zauberministerin zu ernennen.

Für die konservative und weißmagische Gesellschaft Russland ist diese Hexe als die neue Anführerin des zahlreichen russischen Volkes sehr passend. Eine junge Schwarzmagierin, welche in einer Kneipe ein paar russische Todesser getroffen hat und sich mit ihnen angefreundet hat. Sie hat das Haus ihrer Eltern verlassen und war seit dem auf der Flucht. Ihre neuen Freunde haben Unterkunft für sie gefunden und so lebte sie und lernte von ihnen bis man sie eines Tages angegriffen hat. Ihre Freunde haben ihre Angreifer umgebracht und mussten deswegen aus Russland fliehen. Neunzehn Jahre alt, mit langen, blonden Haaren und durchdringenden Augen kommt sie allen wie ein Mädchen vor das eher in eine Schule als in ein Zauberministerium gehört. Aber die dunkle Prinzessin weiß sehr wohl, wie viel dahinter steckt und was sie tun kann.

Die russischen Politiker schauen sprachlos zu, wie sie sich verbeugt und bei dem Thron der dunklen Prinzessin stehen bleibt, sich fragend, wer zum Teufel sie ist und woher sie gekommen ist. Dem Namen nach zu urteilen ist sie eine Russin. Aber sie kennen sie nicht. Sie ist keine Politikerin und sie haben noch nie von ihr gehört. Und die Schwarzmagier haben sie für dieses Amt gewählt? Andererseits haben die Russen gehört, dass das Alter und die Herkunft im dunklen Orden keine Rolle spielen. Wenn die dunkle Prinzessin diese Hexe für solch eine Position gewählt hat, muss sie eine gefährliche Person sein mit der nicht zu spielen ist. Und sie sollen vorsichtig sein. Das Aussehen kann täuschend sein.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

Gleich danach packten ich und der Lord unsere Sachen – das meine ich natürlich rein figurativ weil wir ja nichts mitgebracht haben – und gingen mit einem Teil der Reichsarmee zurück nach Frankreich, den anderen Teil in Moskau zurücklassend und Artaius zur Verfügung stellend.

Der dunkle Lord, der seit Monaten keine Ruhe finden konnte und die ganze Zeit einen verrückten – oder genialen? - Plan nach dem anderen schmiedete, wie er diese nervigen Russen endlich aus dem Weg räumen könnte, scheint endlich seine Ruhe gefunden zu haben. Zweifelsohne ist seine schwierig erworbene und dafür mit russischem Blut bezahlte Ruhe eine Erleichterung, sowie für mich und Artaius, als auch für die Todesser, welche üblicherweise diejenigen waren, die es abkriegen. Wenn der dunkle Lord in einer schlechten Laune ist, ist das Beste was man tun kann sich fern von ihm zu halten. Wir ließen einen eifrigen und aufgeregten Artaius in Moskau zurück, der erpicht ist, den Russen eine Lektion zu erteilen. Ich habe keinerlei Zweifel, dass er und Eva ausgezeichnet zusammenarbeiten werden, habe aber vor, so schnell wie möglich ein Appariertor in das russische Ministerium zu bauen sodass ich hin und her apparieren kann.

Ich habe Erebus seit einer Weile nicht in solch einer guten Laune gesehen. Sobald er in der Eingangshalle erscheint, beginnt er pfeifend die Treppen empor zu steigen. In diesem Moment aber wird da oben eine Tür zugeknallt und ein im Gesicht roter Draco sprintet in seine Richtung. Ich frage mich, warum er so aufgeregt ihn zu sehen ist weil er ihn vor kurzem in Russland gesehen hat, wo er sich auf ihn gestürzt hat als man ihm sagte, man habe einen Mordanschlag auf Erebus versucht. Zweifelsohne hat Erebus schon im Laufe seiner Ehe gelernt, dass wenn so was passiert, er Draco einfach erlauben soll seinen Gefühlen Luft zu geben, was ich sehr lustig fand.

Aber Draco springt nicht auf ihn sondern flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr und der dunkle Lord dreht sich mir zu.

„Seti," sagt er mit einer ernsten Stimme. „Deine Frau muss leider für noch eine Weile warten. Komm."

„Was ist?" flüstere ich als ich ihm folge.

„Der ehemalige dunkle Lord wartet auf euch," sagt Draco ernst. „Er ist in seinen alten Gemächern."

Ich schnappe nach Luft und grinse breit. Also ist er endlich hier. Ich bin außer mir vor Neugier. Wie sieht sein neuer Körper aus? Was hat er in der dämonischen Welt gemacht? Und ich möchte mit ihm über meine Ideen reden, wie ich den Zauber der die Zeit verlangsamt verbessern kann. Ich habe schon ein paar Ideen auf Lager, die ich jedoch ausarbeiten soll. Aber es ist immer nützlich, darüber mit jemandem zu reden.

„Er wollte sich mir nicht zeigen," sagt Draco, der eine Hand auf die Tür legt, die in die Gemächer von Lord Voldemort führen. Seit seinem Tod stehen sie versiegelt und keinem war erlaubt, dorthin zu gehen. „Aber ich erkenne ihn."

„Wie denn?" fragt Erebus, der bei der Tür innehält.

„Er hat mir etwas über dich gesagt, was nur ich weiß," murmelt Draco etwas verlegen. „Und er würde natürlich solche Sachen wissen."

Erebus schnaubt und murmelt 'herumschnüffelnde Klatschbase' als er die Tür drückt.

„Mach weiter mit deiner Arbeit," weist er seinen Ehemann an. „Ich komme später."

Draco zuckt mit den Schultern, gibt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwindet. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch lieber seine Zeit mit Büchern verbringen statt den Diskussionen über Kriege und Angriffe zuhören zu müssen. Denn es ist selbstverständlich dass wir darüber mit Lord Voldemort reden werden.

Erebus und ich platzen ins Wohnzimmer von Lord Voldemort, das so aussieht wie eh und je. Die Elfen haben die Anweisungen erhalten, seine Gemächer sauber zu halten, dürfen aber nichts anfassen. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass er so früh zurückkommt, aber ich bin aufgeregt und freue mich, ihn wieder zu sehen. Eine einzige Figur in einen schwarzen Umhang gewickelt und mit der Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen sitzt am Fenster und dreht den Kopf um als wir reinkommen.

„Ich frage mich nur, wozu das Ganze," sagt Erebus, seine Hände vor der Brust verschränkend. „Warum hätten wir nicht in Moskau reden können?"

„Weil es so für mich einfacher ist," hören wir eine leise Stimme und wir beide erstarren.

Das ist doch die Stimme eines Kindes.

Lord Erebus starrt die einsame Figur für einen Augenblick wie gelähmt an. Dann aber schnaubt er wütend, macht eine schnelle Bewegung mit seiner Hand und die Kapuze fällt vom Kopf der Figur.

Ein kleiner Junge, der etwa sechs Jahre alt ist, sitzt auf dem Sofa wo Lord Voldemort als er lebendig war zu sitzen bevorzugte und schaut etwas vorwurfsvoll zu Erebus. Das ist Lord Voldemort? Aber natürlich... Er hat keinen Körper zum Bewohnen gefunden, sondern musste wieder geboren werden. Deswegen ist er ein Kind. Seine Seele ist da drin. Ich spüre auch seine Magie, welche um ihn herum wirbelt.

Ich erinnere mich an das Gespräch das ich mit ihm in Marokko hatte. Wir haben darüber geredet, ob man die Macht und das Wissen die man im Laufe des Lebens gesammelt hat, behalten kann und er hat mir versichert, dass es möglich sei, wenn man ein bewusstes Leben führe. Zweifelsohne ist er auch so gestorben, wohl dessen bewusst, was da passiert. Er beherrscht auch den Tod und kann deswegen wieder geboren werden und erinnert sich vollkommen an alles, was er in seinem früheren Leben gemacht hat. Und er besitzt das Wissen und die Macht die er während seines langen Lebens als Lord Voldemort gesammelt hat.

Aber... es ist trotzdem etwas surreal. Der vorwurfsvolle Ausdruck und die kindischen Gesichtszüge passen nicht zu ihm weil ich weiß, wer er ist. Lord Voldemort mit der Stimme eines Kindes sprechen zu hören ist etwas, was ich mir nicht einmal in meinen wildesten Träumen vorstellen konnte.

Den nächsten Augenblick prustet Erebus los und das Kind-Voldemort verengt die Augen. Ich selbst muss zugeben, dass ich mit all meiner Kraft versuche, auch nicht aufzulachen. Und ich kann auch rationell verstehen, dass es falsch wäre, zu lachen. Lord Voldemort hat so viel durchgemacht und er hat offensichtlich daran gearbeitet, seinen Körper schneller wachsen zu lassen. Der Anblick des dunklen Lords, der heftig vor Lachen zittert, hilft überhaupt nicht.

„Siehst du, Lord Erebus, genau deswegen wollte ich nicht nach Russland reisen, weil ich wusste, wie du reagieren wirst," knurrt das Kind. „Du benimmst dich wie ein Kind."

Solche Worte aus dem Mund eines Kindes zu hören sind einfach zu viel für mich und ich lache, wobei der Kind-Voldemort jetzt vorwurfsvoll zu mir schaut. Ich eile, es wieder gutzumachen indem ich mich bei ihm niederlasse und seine Hand in meine nehme.

„Es freut mich, Euch wieder zu sehen," sage ich, sie küssend. „Nehmt es uns nicht übel. Wir hatten eine Menge Arbeit in letzter Zeit und das ist unsere Reaktion auf Stress."

„Ich bin kein dunkler Lord mehr," sagt Lord Voldemort leise, mir trotzdem einen beinahe freundlichen Blick zuwerfend. „Du musst nicht vor mir knien."

„Das ist aber aus Respekt," sage ich zu ihm. „Bitte erzählt uns, was passiert ist."

Lord Erebus, der sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischt und 'zum Totlachen' murmelt, setzt sich endlich zu mir und lehnt sich nach vorne.

„Schön, Euch wieder zu sehen, Meister," sagt er.

Für einen Moment lang sieht es so aus als wolle ihn Lord Voldemort wegen seines Lachens anbrüllen, aber ihre Blicke treffen sich und diese Verbindung welche sie geteilt haben, seit sie überhaupt mit der Zusammenarbeit anfingen, blitzt in den Augen der beiden auf. Nur allzu oft vergesse ich wie sie sich kennengelernt und was sie zusammen durchgemacht haben. Und dazu trägt auch Erebus einen Teil von ihm in sich. Es wird stets eine Verbindung, ein gemeinsames Verständnis zwischen ihnen geben, das nicht einmal durch den Tod gebrochen werden kann.

„Schmeichler," murmelt Lord Voldemort, sieht aber trotzdem zufrieden aus.

Er lehnt sich zurück und ich versuche meinen Kopf zu klären. Ich platze vor Neugier aber mein Körper ist von all den Anstrengungen müde.

„Ich habe ein Paar gewählt," sagt Lord Voldemort. „Eine Hexe und einen Zauberer aus Birmingham. Denn wenn ich schon wählen konnte, wo ich geboren werde, wollte ich natürlich das Beste haben."

Er schmunzelt. Blondes Haar, blaue Augen, weiche, weiße Haut. Ein Kind der Aristokraten. Kenne ich sie?

„Zweifelsohne war es sehr nervig, hilflos in einem Kinderbett zu liegen," fährt er fort.

Ich stelle mir den Kind-Voldemort vor wie es in einem Kinderbettchen mit einem Teddybär liegt und Pläne für die Weltherrschaft schmiedet und ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ich musste aber geduldig warten, bis ich genug wachse dass sie mich endlich rauslassen," fährt er fort. „Aber in der Zwischenzeit habe ich versucht, meinen Körper mit stabloser Magie schneller wachsen zu lassen. Ich habe fast gefürchtet, dass sie einen Heiler rufen um ihn zu fragen, warum dem so ist, aber das haben sie nicht getan. Sie dachten nur ich sei ein reinblütiger Zauberer der viel Magie in sich trägt und deswegen schnell wächst. Ich war schockiert herauszufinden, dass es Menschen gibt, welche an so was glauben."

„Dumme Menschen gibt es überall," sagt Lord Erebus achselzuckend. „Auch unter den Schwarzmagiern."

„Nun ja," murmelt Lord Voldemort. „Als ich begann zu laufen haben sie mich endlich rausgelassen und ich habe regelmäßig den Zauberstab des Mannes gestohlen, um das Wachstum meines Körpers zu beschuldigen und meinen Körper stärker zu machen. Ich habe ihnen auch versucht zu sagen, dass ich mehr Gemüse in meiner Ernährung brauche aber sie haben nicht zugehört. Menschen heutzutage haben keine Ahnung von gesunder Ernährung."

Ich lache als ich mich daran erinnere, wie unregelmäßig ich esse und was ich esse. Aber die Seele von Lord Voldemort ist schon so alt dass er sich wahrscheinlich an den ersten Weltkrieg in der Muggelwelt erinnert. Zu jener Zeit gab es kein Fastfood.

„Als ich erkannt habe, dass ich endlich selbständig bin, habe ich den Stab des Zauberers geklaut und bin geflohen," fährt er fort. „Ich habe für eine Weile in einem Wald geschlafen wo ich festzustellen versucht habe, ob ich mich auf meinen Körper verlassen kann und ob ich den Stab des Vaters weiter benutzen kann. Sobald ich sicher war, dass ich mich schnell entwickele und reisen kann, bin ich herappariert. Und seit dem warte ich auf euch."

„Nun Euer Stab liegt in Eurem Grab," sage ich. „Wir haben ihn zusammen mit Eurem Körper vergraben."

Es ist etwas seltsam über den toten Körper von jemandem zu reden, der vor mir sitzt und redet, aber das hier sind keine normalen Umstände und es handelt sich sicherlich nicht um einen normalen Zauberer.

„Den möchte ich so schnell wie möglich haben," sagt Lord Voldemort und reibt sich die Hände. „Mich juckt es an den Fingern, einen guten Cruciatusfluch auf jemanden auszuprobieren. Es ist so lange her, seit ich zuletzt so was gemacht habe dass ich mich fast nicht daran erinnere."

„Das ist kein Problem," sagt der dunkle Lord, der sich aufrichtet. „Ich werde den Elfen befehlen, es zu tun."

„Ich möchte euch zu eurer guten Arbeit gratulieren," sagt Lord Voldemort. „Ich hab mir die Weltkarte da unten angeschaut. Das dunkle Imperium streckt sich jetzt über die Hälfte der Welt. Und du..."

Er schaut zu Erebus.

„Du scheinst die dunkle Seite gut anzuführen," sagt er etwas leiser, als fühle er sich etwas unangenehm, es laut sagen zu müssen. „Vor allem bist du ein guter Vertreter der Dunkelheit. Ich habe deine Anwesenheit und deine Führung in der geistigen Welt gespürt. Aber trotzdem habe ich bemerkt, dass sich der dunkle Strom an sich sehr verändert hat. Deine Vorstellungen der Ideale und Prinzipien spiegeln sich im dunklen Strom und beeinflussen alle Schwarzmagier."

„Jeder dunkler Lord gibt seinen Beitrag, während er der dunkle Lord ist," sagt Erebus achselzuckend. „Ich sehe es nicht als etwas Falsches, weil jeder Vertreter der Dunkelheit sie im gewissen Sinne durch seine einzigartige Persönlichkeit bereichert."

„Ich stimme zu," sagt Voldemort. „Mit manchen Sachen kann ich nicht übereinstimmen aber ich bin kein Gellert Grindelwald, der einfach nicht lernen konnte, in der Neuzeit zu funktionieren. Ich lerne schnell und kann mich anpassen. Und außerdem ist nicht so viel Zeit seit meinem Tod vergangen."

„Es gibt einen zweiten Grund, warum ich so schnell geflohen bin," fährt Lord Voldemort fort. „Ich habe mit euch beiden einen Ausflug gemacht. Leider habe ich deutlich gespürt, als ich die Reise mit dir, Lord Erebus, beendet habe, dass etwas nicht stimmte."

Es ist mir erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass er Erebus mit 'Lord Erebus' anspricht und ich finde es bemerkenswert. Der Lord Voldemort, von dem ich in der anderen Realität gehört habe, wäre nie imstande, seinen Schüler so zu nennen.

„Was denn?" fragt Erebus scharf.

„Ich spüre, dass etwas aus jener Realität durch einen Spalt geschlüpft ist und sich jetzt in dieser Realität befindet," sagt Lord Voldemort kopfschüttelnd.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Artaius' Sicht

„Das sind die neuesten," sagt Eva Komareva, zwei Stapel neuer Berichte auf meinen Tisch ablegend. „Und nachdem ich an den Untersuchungen teilgenommen habe, bin ich der Meinung dass diese Personen ins Gefängnis geschickt werden sollten." Sie deutet auf den größeren Stapel und ich nicke.

„Und diese?" frage ich die junge Hexe, auf den anderen Stapel deutend.

„Hinrichtung," antwortet sie ohne zu blinzeln.

Ich mag meine Arbeit. Das ist doch der Traum jedes Schwarzmagiers, eine Gesellschaft gründlich 'aufräumen' zu können. Oder soll man eher 'ausmisten' sagen?

Eva Komareva hat seit dem ersten Arbeitstag ihr wahres Gesicht gezeigt. Sie ist eine Hexe welche nicht hinauszögert, gleich einem ins Gesicht sagt, was sie von einem hält und von Anfang an begannen unter ihrer Anführung die Köpfe zu fliegen. Sie ist entschlossen und sie ist streng. Wenn sie jemanden verhört, ist sie brutal und unbarmherzig. Sie gräbt tiefer und tiefer bis sie etwas findet. Und sie reagiert sehr aggressiv falls man versucht ihr Urteil in Frage zu stellen. Andererseits ist sie mir gegenüber etwas vorsichtiger, aber auch wenn sie mit mir redet spricht sie ihre Meinung laut aus. Sie verbirgt gar nichts und kommt gleich zur Sache. Und ich finde dass wir sehr gut zusammenarbeiten können.

„Das erledige ich," sage ich, den Stapel beiseite legend. „Wie kommst du mit dem Statut voran?"

Eva rollt mit den Augen.

„Eigentlich ganz gut," sagt sie. „Aber die Sachen werden etwas verlangsamt wenn wir zu einem Punkt kommen, in dem nicht alle einig sind."

„Lasse diese Zweifellfälle einfach stehen," sage ich zu ihr. „Und wenn die dunkle Prinzessin herkommt, wird sie mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlagen und es wird so sein wie sie sagt. Nichts kommt aus langen Diskussionen und du verschwendest deine Zeit und deine Energie. Solche Sachen soll man einfach den anderen überlassen weil es so am schnellsten geht."

Die Zauberministerin sieht so aus, als würde sie lieber die Sache alleine erledigen, nickt aber. Schließlich ist das Imperium Absolutismus und keine Demokratie. Ein Zauberminister kann sicherlich dem Herrschenden etwas vorschlagen, aber schließlich ist sein Wort das letzte. Und ich habe gelernt, manche Sachen einfach dem dunklen Lord oder der Prinzessin zu überlassen weil es so am einfachsten ist. Und vielleicht würde diese Herangehensweise Eva einiges vereinfachen, weil man sonst sagen könnte, sie sei eine Russin und habe trotzdem eine Entscheidung getroffen, welche nicht gut für ihr Land sei. Wenn aber die dunkle Prinzessin so was macht, muss man zustimmen und schweigen. So kann sich Eva die Hände waschen und kein Todesser wird sie für die Entscheidungen der dunklen Prinzessin verantwortlich machen, weil sie ja die Herrschende ist.

„Ich hätte eine Frage," sagt sie, noch immer vor meinem Schreibtisch stehend.

„Ja?"

„Wie soll ich Euch nennen?" fragt die blonde Hexe. „Denn ich bin mir nicht sicher und möchte Euch nicht beleidigen."

Ich hebe den Blick und lehne mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück. Aber natürlich. Es gibt keinen Zweifel daran, wie man die dunkle Prinzessin oder den dunklen Lord anspricht. Mich wiederum...

Ich bin versucht ihr zu sagen dass sie mich 'dunkler Erbe' nennen soll aber das kommt mir etwas albern vor. Ich habe mir nie den Kopf mit den Titeln zerschlagen und sie bedeuten mir gar nichts. Und da es ein Brauch ist, im dunklen Orden einander zu duzen und einander mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen, könnte ich einfach diesem Brauch folgen.

„Artaius genügt," sage ich zu ihr.

Etwas verwirrt mit meiner Antwort nickt sie.

„Da wäre noch was, Artaius," sagt sie. „Momentan schlafe ich hier, da es eh zu viel Arbeit gibt. Aber eines Tages werde ich auch einen Wohnort brauchen. Ich besitze gar nichts."

Ich schaue sie verwundert an und Eva Tatjana Komareva, die neue Zauberministerin für Russland, welche in einer kurzen Woche schon bewiesen hat, dass sie eine ausgezeichnete Zauberministerin ist, zuckt bescheiden mit den Achseln.

„Ich habe mein Elternhaus verlassen," sagt sie einfach. „Die Wohnung, wo ich früher gewohnt habe, ist zerstört worden. Sie gehörte zu einem meiner Freunde, einem Todesser mit dem ich mich angefreundet habe. Ich habe nur einen Koffer mit Kleidung und Büchern und das ist mein ganzes Hab und Gut."

Ich lehne mich zurück und mustere sie.

„Das ist unglückselig," sage ich zu ihr. Im gewissen Sinne erinnert sie mich an mich. Sie hat wegen der Schwarzmagie und des dunklen Ordens alles aufgegeben. Mir wiederum hat man einen Wohnort im Hauptquartier angeboten. „Ich werde jemanden damit beauftragen, etwas Passendes für dich zu finden. Dann kannst du dir seine Vorschläge anschauen und sehen, welches Haus dir gefällt."

Die hart arbeitende Schwarzmagierin schenkt mir ein ehrliches Lächeln der Erleichterung und verbeugt sich.

„Das ist unnötig," sagt sie leise. „Solange es mir gehört, ist es in Ordnung. Vielen dank, Artaius."

Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schließt, schüttele ich den Kopf und denke darüber nach, ob ich je eine bescheidenere Person als Eva Komareva getroffen habe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

Für einen Moment lang ist das Zimmer totenstill. Dann-

„Wie meint Ihr das?" platzt es aus mir. „Dass Ihr zufällig-" Ich betone das Wort. „-jemanden aus der anderen Realität mitgebracht habt? Und dass diese Person jetzt in dieser Realität Morgana weiß was treibt?"

Lord Voldemort sagt nichts, sondern schaut mich wortlos an. Ich springe auf die Füße.

Schon wieder macht er so was. Er hat einmal mit Grindelwald mit der Kugel gespielt und sie haben 'zufällig' eine Brücke in der Muggelwelt in die Luft gejagt. Als wäre es nicht genug für die beiden gewesen, haben sie danach auch ein Theater zerstört. Bei Morgana, dieses Kindgesicht passt gut zu ihm denn trotz all seiner Macht ist er tief in seinem Inneren ein Kind, das nur spielen möchte. Aber leider bevorzugt dieses Kind die Spiele mit tödlichen Waffen und parallelen Realitäten.

„Na krass," spucke ich aus. „Jetzt haben wir womöglich einen Dumbledore oder den gesamten Phönixorden in unserer Welt und wir wissen nicht, wo sie sind. Das ist unfassbar."

„Erstens es handelt sich um nur eine Person," sagt Lord Voldemort ruhig. „Davon bin ich mir sicher. Und zweitens können wir diese Person schnell aufspüren."

„Das ist toll, ich habe mir echt noch ein Problem nach den nervigen Russen herbei gewünscht," sage ich ironisch. „Vielen Dank."

Er neigt nur den Kopf zur Seite und ich schnaube, mich wieder niederlassend. Er soll mir Predigten über Stress halten. Er ist die Ursache meines Stresses. Und wozu war dieser Ausflug in die andere Realität bitteschön gut? Er hat mich zum Lachen gebracht, schön und gut, aber das ist alles. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was er damit bezwecken wollte, abgesehen davon Scheiß zu bauen.

„Seti hat etwas von unserem Ausflug bekommen," sagt Lord Voldemort als habe er meine Gedanken erraten. Ach ja. Solch eine Gabe trägt man mit sich in den Tod und auch ins nächste Leben, wenn man Lord Voldemort ist. Oder wenn man Lord Erebus ist.

Seti nickt eifrig.

„Ja, ich arbeite schon an der Lösung," sagt sie schnell. „Und ich bin für die Tipps sehr dankbar. Wir werden gleich feststellen, wer diese Person ist und wo sie sich aufhält, Meister." Sie schaut zu mir als erwarte sie meine Bestätigung, aber ich starre mürrisch in die Ferne. Lord Voldemort gleich Schwierigkeiten. Gerade als ich mich etwas ausruhen wollte, passiert so was. Weiß er denn nicht, wie gefährlich solche Sachen sind?

„Ihr habt eine lange Weil in der geistigen Welt, bei Dämonen, verbracht," sage ich zu ihm. „Und Ihr habt nicht gelernt, wie man solche Sachen verhindert? Und jetzt habt Ihr... ja, wie lange auf uns gewartet? Wenn Ihr schon gewusst habt, dass so was passiert ist, hättet Ihr es nicht alleine erledigen können?"

Das Kind-Voldemort verengt die Augen.

„Ich hatte dort anderes zu tun," erwidert er. „Sobald ich gehört habe, dass meine Hilfe gebraucht wird, bin ich geilt, euch zu helfen, aber leider kann ich noch immer nicht viel mit diesem Körper machen. Er muss noch wachsen und kann meine Magie nicht ertragen. Deswegen gibt es nicht viel, was ich momentan unternehmen kann."

Ich schnaube. Der große Lord Voldemort, der Retter und der Helfer der armen Schwarzmagier. Dass ich nicht lache!

„Habe ich oder habe ich nicht bei eurer Eroberung geholfen?" stellt er eine direkte Frage.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln wobei Seti gleich bejaht.

„Ich habe euch bei dem Angriff auf Moskau geholfen und ich habe euch gewarnt, dass man versuchen wird, euch umzubringen," fährt er fort. „Aber dass jemand die andere Realität verlässt und mir in diese folgt, das hätte ich nicht voraussehen können. Ich bin gestorben und wieder geboren, ja. Aber allmächtig bin ich nicht."

Er gibt es zu. Das hätte viel Kraft erfordern müssen. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und entscheide, mich mit diesem Problem so schnell wie möglich zu beschäftigen. Es steht jetzt vor mir, wer auch immer dieses Problem verursacht hat, und ich als der dunkle Lord muss es lösen.

Manchmal hasse ich mein Leben.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Artaius' Sicht

Die Eingangshalle des neuen russischen Ministeriums ist zugleich eine Baustelle als auch ein Arbeitsplatz. Elfen eilen hin und her und überall hört man Hämmern und Drillen. Da oben steht eine Gruppe von ihnen die mit ihrer gemeinsamen Magie zwei riesige Balken schweben lässt. Todesser apparieren und bringen neue Gefangenen mit und schwarze Memos sausen über die Köpfe der beschäftigten Menschen, ohne dass sie es bemerken. Auf der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle sind zwei große Schilder unter der Fahne des Imperiums an die Wand angebracht worden. 'Die Provinz von Russland,' steht es auf einem, wobei der Text auf dem anderen die Übersetzung ins Russische ist. Überall im dunklen Imperium benutzt man Englisch als die offizielle Sprache des Imperiums und alles ist zweisprachig. Ich habe bemerkt, dass die russischen Todesser nicht mal so gut Englisch sprechen aber leider werden sie schnell lernen müssen.

Als eine Gruppe Todesser an mir vorbeimarschiert, zwei Genfangen unter den Armen haltend und mich im Vorbeigehen begrüßend, drehe ich mich zufrieden um und mache mich auf den Weg zum Büro der neuen Zauberministerin. Als ich jedoch die Tür aufmache, erblicke ich Eva welche in den Armen eines der russischen Todessers heftig weint und zusammenzuckt als ich reingehe.

Er flüstert ihr etwas sanft auf Russisch zu, küsst sie auf die Stirn, verbeugt sich vor mir und verschwindet.

Weinende Menschen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was man tun soll wenn die Menschen weinen. Wenn Theodore weint oder mir traurig vorkommt, umarme ich ihn. Er presst sich gegen mich und nach einer Weile bedankt er sich bei mir für meine Sorge und für meinen Trost. Aber Eva kann ich nicht umarmen, denn sie ist eine Kollegin. Oder etwa doch? Vielleicht ist es genug, wenn es nur eine Person macht?

Am Anfang fand ich das Ganze lächerlich und entschied, mich einfach nicht einzumischen wenn so was passiert. Aber leider scheint es für einen dunklen Erben auch notwendig zu sein zu lernen, mit Menschen umzugehen. Und ja, auch weinende Menschen zu trösten.

„Es tut mir leid," flüstert Eva und wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Aber ich habe vor kurzem die Nachrichten bekommen, dass meine Eltern tot sind."

In Ordnung... Also wie reagiert jemand wenn er herausfindet, dass die Eltern einer Kollegin tot sind?

„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören," sage ich.

Hoffentlich ist es genug.

Eva schüttelt den Kopf und setzt sich.

„Es ist so..." fängt sie an, und dann vergräbt ihren Kopf in die Hände. „Zu viel." Sie blickt zur Decke hoch.

Was sagt die dunkle Prinzessin in solchen Situationen? Sie bestellt Tee und sagt der Person, sie könne sich ihr anvertrauen. Dann spricht die andere Person über ihr Leben und die Prinzessin hört zu. Ich weiß dass es den Menschen manchmal hilft, über ihre Probleme zu reden was eigentlich das Einfachste ist, was ich tun kann. Ich muss gar nichts machen sondern zuhören. Das hat mir Theodore beigebracht.

Ich setze mich zu Eva, mich fragend, ob die Arbeiter uns Tee bringen können. Andererseits sieht Eva nicht so aus als wolle sie Tee trinken. Vielleicht würde sie lieber ein Glas Feuerwhiskey trinken? Oder mag sie so was nicht? Ich schüttele gedanklich den Kopf als ich bemerke, dass ich wieder in mein altes Muster hineinfalle indem ich mir den Kopf damit zerbreche, was die Menschen wirklich wollen und was nicht. Zur Hölle damit.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?" frage ich sie.

Sie lächelt mich schwach an, zieht ein Taschentuch hervor und putzt sich die Nase. Es scheint das Richtige gewesen zu sein, was ich in jenem Moment sagen sollte.

„Danke," flüstert sie. „Ich weiß, dass es blöd von mir ist zu weinen, aber... Sie waren Hellmagier und sie sind bei dem Angriff ums Leben gekommen. Mir sollte es egal sein, denn sie haben sich nicht um mich geschert. Sie haben nicht einmal versucht mich zu finden als ich geflohen bin. Wahrscheinlich haben sie erfahren, dass ich mit Schwarzmagiern befreundet bin und dachten, ich sei eine Schande für die Familie. Vielleicht soll ich meinen Nachnamen ändern. Denn eine Komareva bin ich nicht."

„Ein weiteres Opfer des Hasses der Schwarzmagie gegenüber," murmele ich.

Eva gurgelt und als sie wieder spricht, klingt ihre Stimme stärker.

„Und deswegen hat man mich angegriffen," sagt sie. „Weil man 'der Schwarzmagierin' die Schwarzmagie aus dem Kopf bläuen wollte. Ich hätte es nicht überlebt, hätten mich meine Freunde nicht rechtzeitig gefunden und hätte mich der Reichsheiler nicht geheilt und wieder zur Gesundheit gepflegt. Er ist unglaublich. Solch einen warmen und freundlichen Heiler habe ich nie getroffen."

„Vielleicht," fange ich an, „hast du diese Chance bekommen, um die Lage in Russland ändern zu können. Sodass so was nie wieder vorkommt."

„Ja," haucht Eva. „Natürlich ist es eine große Ehre für mich. Und es stellt mich sicherlich in einem jämmerlichen Licht dar. Die Zauberministerin weint sich die Seele aus dem Leib, das ist kaum angebracht," Sie schnieft. „Aber Ihr habt Recht. Es war wirklich genug von dieser Dummheit. Von dieser Feindseligkeit. Genug des Hasses und des Idealismus. Wer weiß, wie viele Zauberer und Hexen noch schikaniert, misshandelt oder umgebracht worden sind, weil man aus irgendeinem Grund gedacht hat, dass sie Schwarzmagier sind. Sie benehmen sich wie Tiere und nicht wie Menschen. Sie greifen an wenn sie Angst haben und das ekelt mich an."

Anscheinend verläuft das Gespräch ziemlich gut. Ich lerne. Früher wollte ich nichts mit weinenden Menschen zu tun haben, jetzt aber scheine ich sogar ein tröstliches Gespräch mit Eva zu führen. Die dunkle Prinzessin wird entzückt sein.

„Russland braucht eine eiserne Hand," sage ich.

Eva nickt schnell und entschlossen.

„Wisst Ihr, auch in letzter Zeit fühle ich mich irgendwie schuldig, dass ich eine Schwarzmagierin bin," flüstert sie. „Das ist unglaublich dumm. Alles, was uns die Gesellschaft und unsere Eltern beibringen, scheint sich in unser Wesen einzuprägen und wir verwechseln ihre Ideen und Prinzipien mit unseren eigenen."

„Man soll sich nie dafür schämen, was man ist," bemerke ich. Ich wiederum hatte nie ein Problem damit, wusste aber dass es manche Sachen gibt welche man einfach geheim halten soll.

Evas Augen glitzern als sie mich aus der Nähe anschauen und wortlos legt sie ihre Arme um mich. Ach so, Umarmung Nummer zwei. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht genug.

„Danke," flüstert sie. „Für alles."

Sie trennt sich von mir und lächelt mich an.

„Und ich verspreche Ihr werdet dieses Gesicht von Eva nicht wieder sehen," sagt sie entschlossen.

Ich hoffe sehr.

„Im Übrigen mag ich das Haus, das Ihr für mich gefunden habt," sagt sie. „Ich hatte noch nie so viel Raum."

„Du hast es verdient," gebe ich die übliche Antwort.

„Vielleicht hättet Ihr Lust, vorbeizukommen?" fragt sie. „Wir könnten noch ein paar Sachen besprechen, was das Statut angeht."

Warum laden Menschen die anderen zu ihrem Heim ein? Erster Grund, Sex. Aber Eva weiß, dass ich mit Theodore Nott zusammen bin und sie ist eine Frau. Also nein. Zweiter Grund? Sie möchten mit jemandem über ihre Probleme reden. Dieser Grund scheint viel wahrscheinlicher zu sein. Schließlich wohnt sie alleine und ist wahrscheinlich nicht daran gewöhnt. Ich habe gehört, dass sie zwei Brüder und drei Schwestern hatte. Wer in einem vollen Haus aufwächst kann sich nicht mal so schnell an die Stille und Einsamkeit gewöhnen. Und da ich sie offensichtlich gerade getröstet habe, fühlt sie sich in meiner Gesellschaft gut und möchte mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen.

„Entschuldigung, was war etwas unangebracht von mir," sagt sie schnell als sie meinen kalkulierenden Blick bemerkt. „Was fällt mir ein, Euch nur so ins Haus einzuladen. Ihr habt sicherlich besseres zu tun."

Eigentlich ja, aber das kann warten. Die dunkle Prinzessin hat immer gesagt, ich solle jede Chance nutzen, um etwas Neues zu lernen. Und so würde ich die Chance bekommen, etwas über den Umgang mit Menschen zu lernen. Ich kenne Eva nicht gut genug und für mich ist sie so gut wie ein Fremder. Die dunkle Prinzessin wird es sicherlich billigen, dass ich so was auf meine eigene Initiative tue. Und außerdem werden wir über die Arbeit reden und können sie dadurch etwas beschleunigen. Seit ich hier mit Eva zusammenarbeite habe ich beunruhigende Sachen über Russland herausgefunden und mir ist bewusst, dass es in dieser bestimmten Provinz viel Arbeit geben wird.

„Es würde mich sehr freuen," sage ich zu ihr.

Sie lächelt breit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Erebus' Sicht

Das ist so einer der Tage, an denen ich mich so fühle, als existiere die ganze Welt um mich zu plagen und mir Probleme zu bereiten. Mal sehen, wir haben einen ehemaligen dunklen Lord der da oben in einem Zimmer hockt und den Körper eines Kindes hat, wir haben einen dunklen Erben der in Moskau hockt und ständig Fragen hat, eine dunkle Prinzessin welche von ihrer Arbeit momentan besessen ist und nur arbeiten will und zudem gibt es einen Eindringling aus der anderen Realität den ich finden und vernichten muss. Freundlicherweise von dem ehemaligen dunklen Lord der wie ein Kind aussieht und sich auch so benimmt zur Verfügung gestellt.

Heute hasse ich alles und alle. Ich wünsche mir es gäbe einen Zauber, um sie alle zum Mond zu schicken wo sie mich nicht plagen können.

„Was ist los?" fragt eine Stimme.

Ich drehe mich um und seufze. Ach ja, mein Ehemann. Vielleicht will er auch was von mir? Ich würde am liebsten zum Himalajagipfel reisen und dort bleiben. Soll die Welt ohne mich weitermachen.

„Ach gar nichts," antworte ich, die Beine auf einen Stuhl hebend und eine Zigarre hervorziehend. „Nur dass Lord Voldemort zurück ist und dass er natürlich Probleme mitgebracht hat. Mit denen ich mich beschäftigen soll. Aber ich bin ja der dunkle Lord."

Draco setzt sich zu mir und presst einen Kuss auf meine Wange.

„Warum hat er sich früher nicht gemeldet?" fragt er. „Konnte er das nicht tun?"

„Oh doch," antworte ich dumpf. „Er ist in meiner Meditation aufgetaucht. Er wollte mir etwas sehr Wichtiges zeigen." Ich betone das Wort und verdrehe die Augen. „Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er mir nur zeigen wollte, wie mein Leben aussehen würde, hätte ich mich nie der dunklen Seite angeschlossen."

Draco richtet sich auf und starrt mich an.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst," flüstert er. Ich schaue etwas genervt zu ihm. Draco wiederum scheint davon nicht beeindruckt zu sein. Im Laufe unserer Beziehung hat er schon etliche vernichtende Blicke meinerseits bekommen und hat sich daran gewöhnt. „Das ist toll! Und?"

„Ich sehe einfach nicht ein, wie das nützlich sein könnte," sage ich.

„Weil du auf diese Weise dein anderes Ich kennenlernst," sagt er. „Ich persönlich wäre davon begeistert."

„Mein anderes Ich ist ein Schwachkopf der Dumbledore jedes Wort abgekauft, ihn umgebracht und schließlich das Weasley Mädchen geheiratet und eine Tonne Kinder hat," sage ich.

Dracos Ausdruck verändert sich etwas.

„Also... in jener Realität sind wir nicht zusammen," murmelt er. Ich weiß dass er es sich nicht vorstellen kann. Und ganz ehrlich das kann ich das auch nicht. Aber das ist nur weil ich an diese Realität so gewöhnt bin. Obwohl es für mich ein Rätsel ist, wieso ich in der anderen Realität eine Frau geheiratet habe. Auch wenn ich dort dumm bin, sollen meine Geschlechtsteile wissen, was ihnen gefällt. „Und was ist mit Seti passiert?"

Ich erzähle ihm gelangweilt über alles, was ich gesehen habe. Mit jedem Wort werden seine Augen größer.

„Wenn ihr die Welt verbessern wolltet, habt ihr es nicht geschafft, trotz der Tatsache dass der ehemalige dunkle Lord tot ist," schlussfolgert er leise. „Denn es hört sich nicht wie eine bessere Welt an. Die alte Feindseligkeit ist noch immer da und die dunklen Magier werden noch immer verurteilt. Noch immer sind wir nicht frei, um das zu sein, was wir sind."

„Wahrscheinlich schere ich mich einen Dreck um die Rechte der Schwarzmagier in der anderen Realität, weil ich eh der Meinung bin, dass sie böse sind und es verdienen, verfolgt zu werden," sage ich finster. „Aber du hast natürlich Recht. Schön und gut, in dieser Realität sind die Schwarzmagier die Herrschenden. Aber ich habe den Weißmagiern nicht ihre Rechte, das zu sein was sie sind, weggenommen. Sie sind freie Bürger ihrer Provinz, ihre Kinder dürfen in der Schule nur die Weißmagie lernen wenn sie so wollen und solch einen magischen Kern besitzen, und sie sind frei solange sie die Gesetze befolgen. Klar, der dunkle Orden besteht aus Auserwählten und sie bilden eine Ausnahme zu Reichsgesetzen. Aber so ist es richtig. Denn die Schwarzmagie ist der Hellmagie überlegen. Aber dies ist die Ära der Dunkelheit. In der anderen Realität ist sie noch nicht eingetreten, weil ich meine blöde Entscheidung in der Kammer des Schreckens getroffen habe, das Tagebuch zu zerstören und Ginny Weasley zu retten. Weil ich dachte, dass es das Richtige zu tun sei. Weil Mord welcher Art auch immer falsch sei. Und trotzdem bin am Ende ich zu einem Mörder geworden. Aber es sind die Prinzipien die zählen. Ich habe es für das größere Wohl getan."

„Du hast mir nie wirklich gesagt, warum du diese Entscheidung getroffen hast," sagt Draco leise.

„Ich wollte Freiheit," sage ich. „Und ich war bereit, für meine Freiheit alles zu tun. Die andere Version von mir jedoch nicht. Er war nicht stark genug, um diese Entscheidung zu treffen."

„Aber Erebus, zu diesem Zeitpunkt wart ihr eine einzige Person," protestiert Draco. „Eine Version von dir hat in einem Moment entschieden, dem Tagebuch das Leben zu schenken und die andere das Weasley Mädchen zu retten."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. So interessant wie auch immer das Ganze klingt, sehe ich einfach nicht was ich davon habe. Solche Sachen faszinieren Draco und Seti, mich wiederum nicht. Ich bin an Sachen interessiert, welche mir von Nutzen sein können.

„Hast du etwas gesehen, was auch in diesem Leben passieren könnte sodass du es vermeiden kannst?" fragt er.

„Nein," sage ich entschlossen.

„Vielleicht wollte ER dir nur zeigen, wie weit du gekommen bist weil du diese Entscheidung getroffen hast," schlägt er vor.

„Dafür hätte er es mir nur sagen können," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Leider hat er schon wieder Scheiß gebaut." Draco schaut mich fragend an. „Er sagt, dass etwas aus der anderen Realität geflohen ist und sich hier befindet."

Draco schnappt nach Luft.

„Das ist schlimm," flüstert er. „Das ist den Folgen einer Zeitreise ähnlich. Vielleicht hat er es absichtlich gemacht? Weißt du bereits, um wen es geht?"

„Nein und er sagt er wisse es auch nicht," sage ich und verziehe das Gesicht. „Natürlich überlässt er mir die Drecksarbeit, wie immer. Ich wiederum werde die Drecksarbeit meinem Begleiter überlassen. Er kann hin und her sausen, ich wiederum habe zu tun."

Dracos Ausdruck wird sanfter und er reibt meine Schulter.

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, wie du den Mordanschlag überlebt hast," sagt Draco leise und vorsichtig. Wenn sein Ehemann in solch einer Laune ist, weiß er, dass es eine sehr schlechte Idee ist, Fragen zu stellen aber diese Frage dreht sich in seinem Kopf seit er nach Russland gerufen wurde. „Und ich hatte meine Hände voll mit Artaius und seiner Schusswunde."

Ich stöhne. Ich hatte genug von diesem Gespräch und möchte mich etwas entspannen. Ein Buch lesen. Gutes Blut trinken. Oder Sex haben.

„Ich bin wirklich in keiner Laune, Draco," sage ich.

„Aber wenn du mir doch davon erzählst, werde ich meine geheimen super-Mächte benutzen, um dir zu helfen, dich zu entspannen," sagt er und blickt schnell über meine Brust.

„Ach ja?" frage ich, hämisch lächelnd. „Das kann ich sowieso bekommen."

Ich werfe seinem Hintern einen lüsternen Blick zu. Ja, Sex. Warum nicht? Das hilft immer.

„Ja," sagt Draco schleppend und gespielt seufzt. „Leider kannst du einen durchschnittlichen Sex bekommen wenn du mich dazu zwingst. Aber wenn ich es freiwillig tue, kann ich dir einen Orgasmus geben, nach dem du drei Stunden lang Sterne sehen wirst. Und du wirst dich vollkommen entspannen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Erpressung also," murmele ich beeindruckt. „Sehr schwarzmagisch von dir. Na gut."

Er lehnt sich selbstzufrieden zurück wie ein Schüler, der sich auf eine stundenlange und sehr interessante Vorlesung vorbereitet hat.

„Russland funktionierte für eine sehr lange Zeit als eine dezentralisierte Zaubergesellschaft," fange ich an. „Das heißt es gab Präsidenten in jedem Teil Russlands welche jedoch nur für diesen Bezirk verantwortlich waren. Natürlich wissen wir dass dieser Chaoszustand die Wurzel der Probleme mit der Korruption war, mit dem Russland jahrelang kämpfte. Aber keinem fiel ein, Russland unter einer Regierung zu vereinigen einfach weil all die Präsidenten natürlich dagegen wären. Denn dafür würden sie ihre Positionen und die Macht, welche sie in ihrem Bezirk hatten, aufgeben müssen. Und keiner wollte das tun. Bis ihnen endlich klargeworden ist, dass eine Invasion unvermeidlich ist. Dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist wann das dunkle Imperium an ihre Tür klopft. Und so haben sie entschieden, das Land unter einer Regierung zu vereinigen, wo der Haken war. Für mich wäre es viel schwieriger, jeden Bezirk anzugreifen und einzunehmen weil es so viele sind. Aber gäbe es nur einen Sitz des gesamten Landes, wäre dies viel einfacher. Sie waren sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie dadurch meine Arbeit einfacher machten aber für sie war diese Vereinigung zu jener Zeit etwas Notwendiges. Zudem konnten sie einfach nicht das Risiko eingehen dass jemandem einfällt, mir eigentlich zu helfen um an mehr Macht ranzukommen und es war eine bekannte Tatsache, dass die Mehrheit der Präsidenten machtgierig und leicht zu beeinflussen waren. Jeder von ihnen konnte sich mir anschließen."

„So haben die Russen bei einem Treffen entschieden, einen Senat zu gründen und haben die vertrauenswürdigsten Personen als Mitglieder gewählt. Sie haben all die Geheimnisse, die Passwörter und persönliche Autorisationsunterschriften den Mitgliedern des Senates übergeben und befahlen jedem, einen Schlüssel fertig zu stellen, der sozusagen als ein Meisterschlüssel dienen würde. Im Fall des Verrates würden die Verräter gar nichts ohne diese Person und deren Schlüssel erreichen können. Aber vielmehr haben sie diese Schlüssel meinetwegen entwickelt. Derjenige, der alle Schlüssel besaß, würde auch die Kontrolle über das Land besitzen. Das war das Gefährliche daran. Andererseits könnten wir das Gebäude einnehmen und all den Besitz des Senats beschlagnahmen und es würde uns nichts bringen. Nur derjenige, der all die Schlüssel besitzt, würde über die volle Kontrolle verfügen. Die Russen wussten natürlich dass in solch einer Gesellschaft wo Korruption und Verrat so häufig vorkamen die Möglichkeit besteht, dass die Informationen über die Schlüssel an mich weitergegeben werden. Aber nur eine Gruppe Erfinder, zwei Zauberer und eine Hexe, welche auch Mitglieder des Senates waren, wussten von dem Haken Bescheid weil sie ihn erfunden haben."

„So erhielt ich diese lächerliche Nachricht dass die Russen verhandeln wollen und ich sie alle zu einem Treffen eingeladen habe, sodass wir die Bedingungen ihrer Kapitulation besprechen können. Sie alle kamen freiwillig zu mir. Jene, die keine Ahnung von dem Meisterplan hatten, dachten nur dass es vorbei war. Dass es Endspiel ist. Ein Zauberer hat wiederum aus eigener Hand eine Pistole mitgebracht, sie verkleinert und verwandelt. So wurde sie bei der Untersuchung nicht entdeckt. Er vermutete, dass dies die einzige Waffe war, welche er mitbringen konnte und er hatte leider Recht. Nun, man hat mir die Schlüssel übergeben. Und in meiner Hand haben sie sich in einen einzigen verwandelt, was natürlich der Sinn der Sache war. Derjenige, der alle Schlüssel besitzt, verfügt auch über die Kontrolle über das Land. Aber sie haben damit gerechnet, dass ich die Schlüssel nehmen würde. Und sie wollten, dass sie sich in einen einzigen verwandeln. In einen goldenen Schlüssel."

Draco schnappt nach Luft und starrt mich erschrocken an. Ich fühle mich gezwungen, zu grinsen.

„Sie wollten mich natürlich umbringen," fahre ich fort. „Sie haben irgendwie herausgefunden, dass dies einer der sichersten Wege ist, um einen Vampir zu zerstören. Keine Ahnung wie weil die Vampire dieses Geheimnis sehr gut aufbewahrt haben. Komme ein Vampir in Kontakt mit Gold, verschmilzt sein schwarzes Blut, das nicht sein eigenes sondern das Blut seiner Opfer ist, mit dem Gold das flüssig wird. Das flüssige Gold breitet sich in seinem Körper aus und er verwandelt sich in Asche. Das hat aber bei mit nicht funktioniert. Einfach weil ich auch mein eigenes Blut besitze."

Draco schaut mich so an, als könne ich mich hier und jetzt in die Asche verwandeln.

„Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass mein Blut keinesfalls pechschwarz ist, sowie es der Fall bei den Vampiren ist?" frage ich ihn.

„Ich habe dein Blut nicht gesehen," sagt Draco leise. „Wie soll ich denn wissen, ob es schwarz oder rot ist?"

„Nun rot ist es nicht, aber es ist dunkel," antworte ich belustigt.

„Moment," unterbricht mich Draco was ich widerwillig erlaube denn er ist offensichtlich so schockiert dass er sich nicht kontrollieren kann. „Du möchtest mir sagen, dass du dein eigenes Blut besitzt und dass dir deswegen das Gold nichts angetan hat?"

„Genau," sage ich und richte mich auf. „Und all das weil ich menschliches Essen esse. Ich habe die Mehrheit der menschlichen Organe behalten, die zugegeben nicht so funktionsfähig sowie bei Menschen sind, aber sie funktionieren. Sobald ich das Gold angefasst habe, habe ich auch gespürt wie es versucht, in meinen Körper einzudringen, aber der Teil meines Blutes das mein eigenes ist, hat es verlangsamt auch wenn er es nicht vollkommen hätte verhindern können, hätte ich den Schlüssel in meiner Hand behalten. Ich habe schnell den Schlüssel verwandelt und ihn in meine Tasche gestopft. Mir war etwas schwindelig, ja, weswegen ich nicht mal so schnell reagiert habe, als man auf mich geschossen hat. Aber natürlich sind die Kugeln nutzlos gegen einen Vampir."

Ich habe natürlich Draco nicht erzählt, was genau passiert ist als er kam um Artaius zu heilen. Zu jener Zeit hatte ich zu viel Arbeit und brauchte seine Sorge nicht. Und außerdem konnte er mir nicht helfen. Ich habe selbst meinen Zustand stabilisiert. Aber jetzt starrt er mich panisch an.

„Ich werde dich untersuchen," sagt er entschlossen, seinen Stab zückend.

Ich schnaube. Gerade die Reaktion, welche man von Draco erwarten würde.

„Bitte," sage ich belustigt. „Du weißt nicht genug über meine Anatomie. Und außerdem fühle ich mich jetzt ausgezeichnet. Wenn auch etwas genervt."

„Ich werde dich wissen lassen, dass ich von den Vampiren gelernt habe und dass ich über genug Wissen und Können verfüge, dich zu heilen," sagt er, meine Hand ergreifend.

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ja, nachdem du letztes Mal verletzt wurdest, habe ich es mir vorgenommen, über deine Anatomie so viel wie möglich zu lernen," sagt er kühl. „Frag bloß deine Schöpferin. Sie hat mich belehrt."

Er ist unmöglich. Vermutlich hat er sich so mies gefühlt, weil er mir nicht helfen konnte, dass er die erste Chance genutzt hat, mehr darüber zu lernen. Draco, Draco. Auch wenn er auf den ersten Blick einem wie ein Hellmagier vorkommt, steckt in ihm ein Schwarzmagier der es nicht mag, hilflos und von den anderen abhängig zu sein und der deswegen alles lernen möchte, um selbständig sein zu können.

„Na schön," sage ich seufzend, meinen Arm ausstreckend. Der eifrige Heiler macht sich an die Arbeit. „Aber später möchte ich meinen Teil der Abmachung. Ein Versprechen zu dem dunklen Lord ist eine ernste Sache."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Setis Sicht

Zweifelsohne haben die Aufträge des dunklen Lords Laetitia geholfen, wirklich zu verstehen was es heißt, wenn man zu viel Arbeit hat. Natürlich hat sie mich immer in allem unterstützt und hat sich nie beklagt, wenn ich sie tagelang nicht sehe oder irgendwohin reise, wo ich etwas erledigen muss. Jetzt komme ich nach Hause nur um festzustellen, dass meine liebe Frau nicht da ist. Der letzte Auftrag den sie bekommen hat dauert länger als sie dachte.

Crookshanks und Aurora begrüßen mich und ich gehe müde ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich mich auf das Sofa niederlasse und für eine Weile die Katzen, welche außer sich vor Freude sind dass ich wieder zu Hause bin, streichele und über alles, was passiert ist, nachdenke. Als ich mich jedoch an den Schuss aus der Pistole erinnere, stehe ich schnell auf, schnappe mir mein Notizbuch, vorhabend, an dem verbesserten Zeitzauber zu arbeiten. Nach der dritten Kaffeetasse und acht Seiten des Gekritzels das mir jedoch nicht viel hilft, entscheide ich einen Spaziergang zu machen und im Garten weiter zu arbeiten. Frische Luft hilft mir immer, meinen Kopf zu klären.

Es gibt wie immer ein paar Dementoren welche rund um das Schloss, auf der anderen Seite der Mauern, patrouillieren, aber jetzt habe ich mich ganz schön an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt. So sehr dass ich sie überhaupt nicht bemerke. Ich denke wieder an das lächelnde Gesicht meines anderen Ichs und seufze. Was würde die andere Hermine sagen, wenn sie mich jetzt sehen könnte? Der Ausflug in die andere Realität hat mir gezeigt, wie wichtig unsere Entscheidungen sind und wie sehr eine einzige den Verlauf unseres Lebens verändern kann. Immer wieder denke ich an die Geschichte über Newton, der eines Tages ruhig unter einem Baum gesessen hat bis ihm ein Apfel auf den Kopf fiel. Dieser Apfel hat alles verändert denn in diesem Moment bekam er sozusagen eine Erleuchtung was schließlich in dem Gravitationsgesetz resultierte. Wäre der Apfel ihm nie auf den Kopf gefallen, wäre er je darauf gekommen? Und wie würde das die Muggelwelt beeinflussen? Die Raketen wären nie erfunden worden und die Menschen würden nie imstande sein, zum Mond zu reisen. So ist es auch mit der Entscheidung von Erebus, sich der dunklen Seite anzuschließen. Ein einziger Moment hat die gesamte Geschichte der Zauberwelt verändert. Nun ja... vielleicht würde jemand anderes auf das Gravitationsgesetz kommen, aber in Erebus' Fall kam diese Entscheidung rechtzeitig um den Aufstieg der dunklen Seite zu beschleunigen.

Aber ich habe auch etwas entschieden, was mein eigenes Leben verändert hat. Ich würde sehr gerne erfahren, was passiert wäre, hätte sich Erebus dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen und wäre ich im Schloss geblieben. Schließlich entschied ich, mitzukommen. Wann habe ich diese Entscheidung getroffen? Nicht in einem einzigen Moment wie er. Ich habe darüber viel nachgedacht, nachdem er mir sein Geheimnis enthüllt hat, dass er sein Lehrling ist. Aber ich denke dass ich so entschieden habe als ich im Krankenflügel, nachdem mich Ronald Weasley angegriffen hat, aufgewacht bin. In jenem Moment habe ich erkannt, dass sich keiner um mich scherte außer Erebus. Dass ich nur ihm, von allen Menschen, vertrauen kann. Ich habe mich von der gesamten Welt verraten gefühlt und ich suchte nach einem Anker, nach einem Rettungsring, der mich aus diesem Chaos herausfischen würde und mir ein normales Leben, das einen Sinn ergab, geben würde. Im gewissen Sinne habe ich mich für ihn entschieden weil ich ihn wie einen Bruder liebte und weil er für mich in diesem Chaos die Geborgenheit darstellte, die ich brauchte. Aber mir wird jetzt klar, dass ich logisch gehandelt habe. Ich habe mich für ihn entschieden, weil er der einzige Weg daraus war und nicht weil ich tatsächlich mit ihm gehen wollte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich erinnere mich an die erstickende Angst vor dem Unbekannten und vor allem, was ich im dunklen Orden tun werden müsste.

Ich und meine Logik. Sie hat mich weit getragen aber ich musste auch lernen, mich auf meine Intuition zu verlassen. Ich bin dem dunklen Lord unendlich dankbar, dass er mir das beigebracht hat. Es war nicht leicht, aber ich hoffe, dass ich es geschafft habe. Seine Lektionen waren nie angenehm oder langsam. Aber Erebus ist ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer. Und ein guter Psychologe. Was eigentlich verwunderlich ist.

Ich hebe den Kopf als ich eine Gruppe Wächter aus Richtung der Mauern marschieren erblicke. Der Todesser der heute im Dienst als der Hauptwächter ist, ändert seine Richtung als er mich in der Gartenlaube sitzen sieht. Ich verenge die Augen, zuschauend, wie die gesamte Truppe auf mich zukommt.

„Meine Prinzessin," sagt der Todesser und verbeugt sich. Er ist kreidebleich und trägt einen besorgten Ausdruck. „So gut, dass ich Euch gefunden habe."

„Was ist denn los?" frage ich ihn.

„Nun, die Dementoren haben jemanden geschnappt, der um die Mauern geschnüffelt hat. Und sie haben uns gerufen," sagt er ernst. „Sie halten diese Person auf der anderen Seite und wir waren gerade auf dem Weg nach ins Schloss."

Interessant. Keiner kann das Hauptquartier finden weil es unortbar ist und keiner, der kein Todesser ist, kann es sehen, auch wenn er zum richtigen Ort gelangen würde. Ich erinnere mich an Longbottom und Aberforth, welche die Position des Hauptquartiers einmal gefunden und auch um die Mauern geschnüffelt haben, bis sich Amu auf sie gestürzt ist.

„Und warum habt ihr diese Person noch nicht eingesperrt?" frage ich den Todesser. „Wozu braucht ihr mich?"

„Ihr solltet besser einen Blick auf den Eindringling werfen," sagt der Todesser langsam.

Mit dem Kopf voller Fragen folge ich den Wächtern zur anderen Seite und dort erblicke ich eine Gruppe Dementoren, welche jemanden in ihrer Mitte hält.

„Aus dem Weg," befehle ich ihnen laut, den Wächtern zuwinkend.

Als ich jedoch die Person erblicke, welche sie früher gehalten haben, erstarre ich. Ich denke, dass ich die Ursache unseres Problems gefunden habe...


	47. Kapitel 46

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 46 – Der Wandler zwischen den Welten

/Setis Sicht

"Sein Stab," flüstere ich, noch immer nicht von der Person welche vor mir steht und mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrt wegblicken könnend.

Der Stab wird mir mit einer Verbeugung gereicht und ich lasse ihn in meiner Umhangstasche verschwinden.

Wenn es jemanden gibt, der bemerken würde, dass etwas Seltsames im Gang ist und dazu fähig wäre, der Spur zu folgen, dann nur er, geht mir durch den Kopf.

„Haltet ihn fest," weise ich die Todesser an. „Wir besuchen den dunklen Lord."

Ich drehe mich um und versuche mich zu sammeln. Diese Augen... Ich kann kaum glauben, dass er hier ist. Klar, ich habe ihn während meiner Reise mit Lord Voldemort gesehen, aber das war im Traum. Ihn so vor mir stehen zu sehen ist zweifelsohne anders.

„Hermine, was soll das?" höre ich seine wütende Stimme.

„Ziehe ihm die Kapuze über den Kopf," sage ich zu dem allernächsten Todesser.

Denn ich möchte nicht dass die anderen Todesser sein Gesicht sehen. Hier geht es um ein sehr ernstes Spiel mit der Zeit und Realität und ich weiß sehr gut, wie gefährlich solche Spiele sind. Natürlich weiß ich viel darüber aber manche Folgen solcher Ausflüge in die anderen Realitäten sind einfach unvorhersehbar. Das steht in jedem Buch zum Thema. Und außerdem ist jeder Fall anders und es gibt keine universelle Herangehensweise und keine Schritt eins zu Schritt zehn Lösung.

Wie ist er nur hergekommen? Wie hat er das Hauptquartier gefunden? Was soll man jetzt mit ihm machen? Solche und ähnliche Fragen flitzen mir durch den Kopf als ich über die Schulter einen schnellen Silencio in seine Richtung schicke und er endlich verstummt. Zu aller Welt würde es so aussehen als führen die Todesser noch einen Gefangenen was ganz und gar nicht seltsam ist.

Ich betrete das Schloss und die dort gerade apparierten Todesser gehen zur Seite als sie mich erblicken wie ich mit dem mir hinterher wehenden Umhang eine Gruppe Todesser anführe. Die Eingangshalle dient als ein Apparierpunkt und zu jeder Uhrzeit wimmelt sie vor Menschen. Die Treppen zum ersten Stock empor steigend, ziehe ich langsam seinen Stab aus der Tasche heraus und schlucke als ich ihn erkenne. Meiner Meinung nach hat Erebus viel zu schnell Voldemorts Erklärung akzeptiert, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat. Nämlich dass ein Teil der anderen Realität an ihm vorbeischlich. Ich war mir nicht mal so sicher dass er es nicht absichtlich getan hat. Ja, klar, er hat mit der schwarzen Kugel gespielt und ein Blutbad angerichtet. Aber was auch immer ich zu jener Zeit davon hielt, war so was seine Vorstellung von Spaß und nichts mehr. Das ist auch Erebus' Vorstellung von Spaß. Mir ist irgendwann klar geworden dass ich nicht wie die zwei bin aber dass diese Tatsache nicht bedeutet dass ich entweder in ihre Fußstapfen treten muss oder dass ich des Titels der Prinzessin und der dunklen Erbin nicht würdig bin. Wie dem auch sei, bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, dass Lord Voldemort das Ganze nicht absichtlich getan hat. Denn warum ausgerechnet er? Und wie kommt es, dass er gerade hier erschienen ist?

Ich finde Lord Erebus auf dem Sofa wie er halb-liegend, halb-sitzend in einem Buch liest und es sinken lässt als ich im Türrahmen erscheine.

„Meister, ich habe das Problem gefunden," sage ich zu ihm. „Und ich habe... es mitgebracht."

Die grünen Augen verengen sich und er richtet sich auf. Er muss ja nicht fragen, worüber ich rede denn ich spüre ein leichtes Berühren seiner mentalen Hand, welche nach meinen Gedanken greift. Er nickt mir zu und ich schlucke, mich den vor der Tür wartenden Todessern zuwendend und ihnen zuwinkend, welche eilig unseren Gefangenen hineinführen.

„Ihr dürft gehen," sagt Lord Erebus laut.

Die Todesser verbeugen sich schweigsam und verschwinden so schnell wie sie können. Wahrscheinlich möchten sie sich aus dem Staub machen ehe der dunkle Lord eigentlich sieht, um wen es sich handelt. Es ist ganz unnötig ihnen zu sagen, dass sie kein Sterbenswort darüber zu den anderen sagen dürfen, denn es ist selbstverständlich. Und außerdem wäre keiner so lebensmüde.

Der dunkle Lord lehnt sich mit einem kalkulierenden Ausdruck zurück und schaut zu der Person mit der Kapuze, die ich fest unter dem Arm halte. Eine lässige Handbewegung und die Kapuze fällt vom Kopf des Eindringlings. Die grünen Augen des dunklen Lords verraten keine Emotionen und keinen Schock als sie das Gesicht seines anderen Ichs erblicken. Vielleicht habe ich im Laufe der Zeit gelernt, meine Emotionen zu kontrollieren, aber immer wieder werde ich daran erinnert, wie gut Lord Erebus all seine Gedanken, Sorgen oder Schock im Zaum hält. Wut andererseits ist eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Erebus' Hand zuckt und schon den nächsten Moment hält er seinen Stab in der Hand und deutet darauf auf die ihn jetzt unabhängig von meinen Zaubern sprachlos anstarrende Person, einen Stuhl aus dem Nichts erscheinen lassend. Der Eindringling fällt unsanft darauf und wird von unsichtbaren Fesseln gefesselt.

„Setze dich, Seti," sagt er zu mir ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Im gewissen Sinne bin ich erleichtert dass er möchte, dass ich hier bliebe. Ich habe fast gedacht, dass er mich wegschickt.

Ich schaue zwischen den identischen grünen Augen und fühle mich dabei unwohl. Ich habe gelesen, dass man bei der Zeitreise nie auf sich selbst stoßen soll weil so was ernste Folgen haben könnte. Natürlich geht es nicht um sein zukünftiges Ich sondern um eines, das aus einer ganz anderen Realität kommt. Sollten wir denn nicht Lord Voldemort rufen?

„Noch nicht," beantwortet Lord Erebus meine Gedanken. „Ich möchte zuerst ein paar Sachen aufklären. Aber man muss ihn nicht davon benachrichtigen, er wird es selbst herausfinden."

Vielleicht würde man den Eindruck haben, wenn man sein Benehmen in Betracht zieht, dass er die Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts ziemlich nervig findet aber ich kenne Erebus. Er mag sich vielleicht so aufführen aber ich weiß dass es ihn sehr freut, dass er zurück ist, in welchem Körper auch immer. Und trotz ihrer respektvollen Beziehung haben sie seit Anfang miteinander gezankt und hitzige Diskussionen geführt.

Ein lässiger Wink mit dem Stab und die auf dem Stuhl gefesselte Person keucht auf, bemerkend, dass sie ihre Stimme zurückbekommen hat.

„DU bist der dunkle Lord?" fragt er.

Es ist UNHEIMLICH. Diese menschliche Version von Harry Potter sieht Erebus in manchen Aspekten ähnlich, aber nicht in vielen. Es gibt die grünen Augen vielleicht. Und schwarzes Haar. Aber Erebus strahlt diese erstickende Macht aus, die in Harry Potter nicht vorhanden ist. Ich spüre gleich, dass er nur die Hellmagie und neutrale Magie praktiziert. Und ich finde es sehr seltsam, so was an ihm zu spüren. Es ist irgendwie fehl am Platz. Aber unabhängig von dem, dass sie einmal die gleiche Person waren, wird mir in diesem Moment peinlich klar, wie unterschiedlich sie sind. Einer hat einen Weg gewählt und der andere einen anderen.

Erebus presst die Nasenwurzel, ein Zeichen, dass er versucht seine Wut im Zaum zu halten und ruhig zu bleiben. Als er wieder aufblickt, macht er den Eindruck eines Mannes, der sich auf ein langes und langweiliges Gespräch vorbereitet hat.

„Ja, ich bin der dunkle Lord," sagt er kühl. „Du kannst diese Tatsache akzeptieren und ruhig mit mir reden oder wir können das Ganze etwas schneller machen. Du hast die Wahl."

Harry Potter blinzelt und schluckt heftig. Man sieht deutlich, wie sich die Räder in seinem Kopf drehen. Leider hatte diese Version von Erebus nicht die Chance, von dem größten Schwarzmagier der je gelebt hat zu lernen und der Unterschied ist peinlich klar. Ich finde das Ganze faszinierend und unheimlich zugleich und weiß nicht, ob ich Notizen machen oder versuchen soll so still wie möglich zu sein. Es ist einfach unglaublich, vor seinem anderen Ich gegenüber zu sitzen und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was ich tun würde, wäre ich an Erebus' Stelle.

„Wie kann ich wissen, dass du echt bist?" fragt Harry Potter endlich.

Erebus schnaubt. Diese Version von Erebus scheint ziemlich vorsichtig zu sein. Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich gesehen und gehört habe, hatte er ein schwieriges Leben.

„Seti," sagt Erebus leise, eine Zigarre aus der Schachtel hervorziehend, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch steht. „Gönne ihm einen Identitätszauber."

Harry Potters Kopf wirbelt in meine Richtung und er schaut schweigend zu, mein Äußeres überblickend, als ich meinen Stab zücke und ihn zuerst auf ihn richte. Den nächsten Moment erscheinen die Worte 'Harry James Potter' über seinem Kopf schweben. Als ich meinen Stab auf den dunklen Lord richte, blickt er nicht einmal in meine Richtung, sondern zündet sich mit einer schnellen Handbewegung seine Zigarre an. Das Rauchen ist definitiv etwas, was er normalerweise macht wenn er versucht seine Wut im Zaum zu halten oder nachdenklich ist. Die Worte jedoch, welche über seinem Kopf schweben als ich mit meinem Stab wedele, ergeben 'Lord Erebus'. Wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass sein anderes Ich seinen Namen nicht kennt, ist dies nicht mal so hilfreich.

„Erebus?" wiederholt sein anderes Ich skeptisch.

„Genau," murmelt der dunkle Lord, der jetzt auf den ersten Blick ruhig raucht.

„Aber wie..." fängt er an, hält aber inne als ihm Erebus einen vernichtenden Blick zuwirft. Er schaut stattdessen zu mir. „Und Hermine ist hier. Aber dein Name ist nicht mehr Hermine. Wie ist es nur dazu gekommen?"

„Wir sprechen später darüber," zischt Erebus, der sich nach vorne gelehnt hat. „Momentan haben wir jedoch wichtigere Sachen zu besprechen. Ich möchte genau wissen, wie du hergekommen bist. Hoffentlich ist dir bewusst, wie wichtig es auch für deine Realität ist, herauszufinden, was genau passiert ist. Und dann, falls ich die Lust darauf habe, deine kindischen Fragen zu beantworten, werde ich es tun."

Die zwei Versionen der gleichen Person funkeln einander für ein paar Momente an, bevor Harry Potter nachgibt. Erebus strahlt solche Autorität und Macht aus dass man wirklich nichts anderes tun kann als ihm zu gehorchen. Und dazu kann man auch die pulsierende Wut in ihm spüren, welche sich wie Gift im Raum ausgebreitet hat und wie ein Raubtier auf ein winzig kleines Zeichen des Ungehorsams wartet, um aus seinem Käfig herauszuspringen.

Harry Potter beginnt auf den ersten Blick widerwillig zu erklären, wie er etwas Seltsames gespürt hat als er auf der Plattform mit seiner Frau stand. Als seine Kinder endlich in den Hogwarts Express einstiegen, drehte er sich um und sah sich selbst mit einem Mann in schwarz in der Ferne stehen. Er entschuldigte sich bei seiner Frau, sagend, er komme gleich zurück und ging um nachzuschauen worum es geht, denkend, dass es sich um sein zukünftiges Ich handelt. Gerade als er sich überlegte, was er tun soll, sah es so aus als wollten die beiden gehen und er ist reflexartig ihnen gefolgt. Das nächste, woran er sich erinnert, sind Dementoren welche ihn geschnappt haben.

Die ganze Zeit hat Erebus schweigend und mit einer unergründlichen Miene dagesessen und geraucht. Nicht einmal ich kann wissen, worüber er nachdenkt. Als Harry Potter endlich verstummt, lehne ich mich zurück und nicke langsam. Seine Geschichte ergibt einen Sinn. Er ist auf dem Ort erschienen, wo seine andere Version war. Leider konnte er nicht im Schloss erscheinen wegen all der Schutzzauber, welche Lord Voldemort und Erebus zusammen gebaut haben, als wir vor mehreren Jahren einzogen. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass diese Schutzzauber auch gegen die Personen aus den anderen Realitäten wirksam sind.

„Darf ich jetzt endlich erfahren, wie zum Teufel ich in einer anderen Realität der dunkle Lord bin?" fragt Harry Potter genervt.

Lord Erebus steht schnell auf, so schnell, dass ich zusammengezuckt bin, und schlendert Richtung Fenster das unter dem dicken, schwarzen Vorhang verborgen ist.

„Erkläre es ihm, Seti," weist er mich ruhig an.

Harry Potters grüne Augen schauen in meine Richtung und ich sehe Hoffnung da, dass er mit mir vielleicht ein vernünftigeres Gespräch als mit seinem anderen Ich führen kann.

„Ihr wart die gleiche Person, welche jedoch zu einem Zeitpunkt eine Entscheidung getroffen haben, welche euer Leben und den Verlauf der Geschichte der Zauberwelt verändert hat," sage ich leise zu ihm, Erebus bei seinem Nachgrübeln nicht unterbrechen wollend. „Erebus hat entschieden, Ginny Weasley sterben zu lassen um dem Geist von Lord Voldemort eine Form zu geben. Er wollte von ihm lernen und er hat sich für die Freiheit entschieden. Er hatte alle Menschen, welche von ihm etwas erwarteten, satt und er wollte frei sein."

Harry Potter senkt den Blick und scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Das war also der Wendepunkt," murmelt er. „Ja, ich erinnere mich an den Zweifel. Ich wollte... diese Person, welche mir zurückschrieb, behalten. Aber ich wollte auch keinen umbringen." Er hebt den Blick und zum ersten Mal seit er diesen Raum betreten hat, sehe ich Verständnis in seinen Augen.

„Und doch bist du trotzdem am Ende zum Mörder geworden," sage ich.

Harry Potter senkt den Kopf und für einen Moment lang sehe ich da einen gebrochenen Mann, der versucht hat, mit dieser Tatsache zu leben das ihn jedoch von drinnen auffraß.

„Und es ist Dumbledores Schuld," sage ich leise. „Er hat dich dazu gebracht. Auch wenn du dich in diesem Moment in der Kammer des Schreckens für Ginny Weasley entschieden hast, hast du es nicht getan weil sie dir lieb war. Du hast so getan weil dir Dumbledore eingebläut hat dass Lord Voldemort der Inbegriff des Bösen ist, das vernichtet werden muss. Und dass ein Mord, unabhängig davon, um wen es geht, eine Sünde ist. Dass es einfach falsch ist. Und doch hast du am Ende getötet."

„Es war um die Welt von dieser Bedrohung zu befreien," sagt er obwohl ich ihm in den Augen sehen kann, dass er nur die Worte wiederholt, die man ihm in den Kopf eingepflanzt hat. „Nur ich konnte es tun. Und ich habe mich geopfert."

„Siehst du aber nicht, dass es trotzdem ein Mord war?" frage ich leise. „Ein Mord ist ein Mord. Ob er gut oder schlecht ist liegt im Auge des Betrachters."

Harry Potter schluckt. Als er wieder zu mir schaut, sind seine Augen nass.

„So bin ich der dunkle Lord geworden?" fragt er traurig. „Und Ginny ist gestorben. Was ist mit Voldemort?"

„Er ist gestorben und wieder geboren worden," antworte ich. „Aber er ist hier."

Er runzelt leicht die Stirn, vorhabend, zu fragen, was ich damit gemeint habe, schüttelt aber den Kopf. Langsam sieht er ein, dass die Geschehnisse in dieser Welt nicht mal so leicht zu erklären sind.

„Und du, Hermine? Wie kommt es, dass du hier bist?" fragt er.

„Als ich herausgefunden habe, wie Dumbledore Erebus manipuliert hat, fühlte ich mich von der gesamten Welt verraten und konnte keinem vertrauen," sage ich, auf meine Hände hinunterblickend. „Erebus war aber immer für mich da. Und als die Zeit zum Gehen kam, stand ich zu ihm. Am Anfang nicht weil ich mit meinem gesamten Wesen die Schwarzmagie liebte, sondern weil ich einfach ihm folgen wollte. Aber mit der Zeit habe ich mich in die dunklen Künste verliebt und jetzt bin ich hier, auf seiner rechten Seite."

Harry Potter nickt langsam und sein Blick bleibt auf meiner Hand stehen. Er lächelt.

„Bist du verheiratet?" fragt er. Ich nicke nur. In diesem Moment schlängelt Amu aus dem Arbeitszimmer des dunklen Lords hinein und geht zu ihm hinüber. Die Augen von Harry Potter weiten sich etwas als er eine riesige schwarze Schlange erblickt, welche seelenruhig über den weichen, schwarzen Teppich zu ihrem Meister schlängelt, aber er entscheidet dass es unter den Umständen überhaupt nicht seltsam ist, dass sein anderes Ich eine Schlange besitzt.

„Bin ich," sage ich.

„Wer ist er? Kenne ich ihn?" fragt er.

Denn er geht davon aus, dass in dieser Realität alles anders ist und dass ich nicht mit Ron Weasley zusammen bin. Aber auch das Geschlecht ist falsch.

„Sie," verbessere ich ihn. Er zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Laetitia, eine französische Todesserin. Du kennst sie nicht."

„Seid ihr glücklich?" fragt er leise und nach einer Pause. „Ich meine, in dieser Realität? Offensichtlich hat mein anderes Ich keine Geduld, ein übergroßes Ego und neigt dazu, die Sachen mit roher Gewalt zu lösen."

Er deutet auf Erebus, der Amu streichelt und mit dem Rücken uns zugedreht raucht. Auch wenn er natürlich gehört hat, was gesagt wurde, hat er nicht reagiert.

Ich lächele flüchtig, versuche mich aber zusammenzureißen. Obwohl ich seine rechte Hand und die dunkle Prinzessin bin, heißt es nicht dass mich Erebus nicht verhexen würde. Morgana weiß wie oft er Flüche auf mich abgeschossen hat. Denn Erebus kümmert es überhaupt nicht, wer ihm gegenüber steht wenn er den Drang bekommt, jemanden zu verhexen. Leider musste er seine Dränge in der Gegenwart von Lord Voldemort im Zaum halten. Was er natürlich äußerst schwierig fand.

„Und du, bist du glücklich?" fragt Harry Potter leise.

„Ja, bin ich," antworte ich, seine Fragen und seinen Ausdruck äußerst merkwürdig findend. Von all den Sachen, welche ihn verwirren könnten, fragt er mich ob ich glücklich bin. Diese Frage stelle ich mir selbst sehr selten weil ich ja zu beschäftigt bin, um darüber nachzudenken. „Bist du denn in deiner Realität nicht glücklich?"

Er fährt sich durchs Haar, etwas, was Erebus oft macht. Ich lächele. Es gibt also trotzdem Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden, diese kleinen Gesten oder Gewohnheiten, welche nichts zerstören konnte.

„Jetzt bin ich glücklich," sagt er. „Ich habe eine Familie, was ich immer wollte. Ich habe eine Frau, die mich liebt. Aber ich habe dunkle Zeiten erlebt. Es wird immer ein Schatten in mir leben, den nichts und niemand wegzaubern kann."

Ich denke, dass ich langsam erkenne, warum all das passiert ist. Mir wird langsam klar, dass all das ein Plan von Lord Voldemort war und als ich dies erkenne, schaue ich vorsichtig zu Lord Erebus, der jetzt auf Parsel mit Amu spricht und ihn weiter streichelt. Ich konzentriere mich wieder auf die müde und viel ältere Version von ihm, in deren Augen man deutlich die Last sehen kann, welche er gezwungen war, all sein Leben zu tragen.

„Mein Meister," sage ich laut und aufstehend. „Darf ich ihn in meine Gemächer führen und ihm alles besser erklären?"

Harry Potter schaut etwas verwundert zu mir, offensichtlich von meiner Ansprechweise überrascht. Der dunkle Lord winkt lediglich ab, uns keines Blickes würdigend.

„Ja, Seti," sagt er.

Harry Potter öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu fragen, aber ich schüttele den Kopf und ziehe meinen Stab hervor.

„Später," sage ich. „Komm mit."

Als wir das Zimmer verlassen, hören wir noch immer das zischende Gespräch zwischen Amu und dem dunklen Lord. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es von Anfang an vor, mich mit seinem anderen Ich sprechen zu lassen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wo sind wir überhaupt?" fragt Harry Potter als er sich in meinem Wohnzimmer umschaut. „Ist dies so eine Art Hauptquartier oder was?"

„Ja, genau," sage ich, den miauenden Crookshanks in die Arme nehmend. Laetitia ist noch immer nicht zurück gekommen und unter den Umständen ist dies vielleicht eine gute Sache. Aurora schläft in ihrem Korb und hebt träge den Kopf als wir reinkommen, schläft aber schnell wieder ein.

Ich glaube kaum, dass Fesseln notwendig sind und ich bin der Meinung, dass dieses Gespräch viel besser verlaufen wird ohne die Fesseln und Zwangsmittel. Aber trotzdem stehen vier Todesser vor der Tür meiner Gemächer.

„Crookshanks," sagt Harry Potter laut als er den Kater in meinen Armen erblickt. „Also hast du den selben Kater auch in dieser Realität."

Ich lächele flüchtig, mich gedanklich darauf vorbereitend, was vor mir steht.

Jetzt da es mir kristallklar ist, was Lord Voldemort mit dem Ganzen erreichen wollte, soll ich vorsichtig meine Worte wählen. Lord Voldemort, tot oder lebendig, begeht keine Fehler. Er hat es absichtlich gemacht, dieser Version von Erebus erlaubt, durch den Spalt zu schlüpfen und in dieser Realität zu erscheinen. Weil er versuchen möchte, den Verlauf der Geschichte auch in der anderen Realität zu ändern. Ich soll aber der Katalysator werden und Harry Potter dazu bringen, die Lage in der anderen Realität zu ändern.

Es ist so offensichtlich dass ich mir eine verpassen könnte, weil ich es nicht früher begriffen habe.

„Ist das deine Frau?" fragt er, auf ein Foto das über dem Kamin hängt deutend.

Ich drehe mich um. Das Foto zeigt mich und Laetitia mit den Armen umeinander und wir beide grinsen den Fotograf an. Das Foto wurde nach der Hochzeit aufgenommen und nachdem ich eine Menge Cocktails mit dem dunklen Lord getrunken habe. Also kann man sagen, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ziemlich VOLL war. Was mein dummes Lächeln erklärt.

„Ja," sage ich, mich zu ihm setzend.

„Ihr seht sehr glücklich aus," bemerkt er. „Keine Kinder noch?"

„Nein und das wird für noch eine Weile warten müssen," sage ich, Crookshanks hinter den Ohren kraulend.

Er zieht fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Der Krieg ist keine gute Zeit für solche Sachen," sage ich. „Und außerdem bin ich so beschäftigt dass ich einfach keine Zeit hätte, mich um ein Kind zu kümmern. Laetitia auch. Momentan ist sie unterwegs, sie hat einen Auftrag bekommen und ich weiß nicht wann sie zurück kommt."

„Der Krieg," murmelt Harry Potter, den Blick senkend. „Weltherrschaft wahrscheinlich."

„Genau," sage ich, zufrieden, dass er so schnell kapiert. „Reden wir jedoch über deine Vergangenheit. Es gibt viele Sachen, die ich dir sagen muss."

„Und warum machst du das überhaupt?" fragt er, den Blick hebend. „So weit ich weiß ist es eine sehr gefährliche Sache, sich in die anderen Realitäten einzumischen."

„Du hast Recht," sage ich langsam. „Aber in diesem Fall ist es notwendig."

„Du möchtest meine Realität beeinflussen," schlussfolgert er. „Irgendwie ändern. Und du brauchst mich dafür."

Vorsichtig wäge ich meine nächsten Worte ab, mir dabei wie Lord Voldemort vorkommend.

„Ich werde dir sagen was ich dir sagen möchte," sage ich schließlich. „Wenn du auch danach nichts unternehmen willst, dann werde ich dir das Gedächtnis löschen und du wirst zu deiner Realität zurückkehren. Nichts wird sich verändern."

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du versuchen wirst, mich zu überreden, dass ich zu der dunklen Seite gehöre?" fragt er seufzend. „Ich hab schon gesehen, was aus mir wird. Ich werde mich in IHN verwandeln."

Er deutet auf die Tür, damit Erebus meinend.

„Einen Vampir, einen eingebildeten Schwarzmagier der keine Geduld hat und noch kaum seine Wut unter Kontrolle halten kann," fährt er bitterlich fort. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, dass mir diese Version von mir gefällt, auch wenn ich die Tatsache akzeptieren könnte, dass ich in einer anderen Realität den Platz von Voldemort eingenommen habe."

„Und ihm gefällt es auch nicht, was aus dir geworden ist, aber das ist nur weil ihr zwei ganz verschiedene Leben geführt habt," werfe ich ein. „Sicherlich ist dir dies klar."

Er murmelt etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart und nickt langsam.

„Na gut," sagt er tief durchatmend. „Ich höre zu."

Ich zücke meinen Stab und er runzelt die Stirn.

„Es wird nicht wehtun, das verspreche ich dir," sage ich zu ihm. „Hast du von dem Neigungszauber gehört?"

„Nein," sagt er. „Was macht er?"

Es überrascht mich überhaupt nicht, dass er keine Ahnung davon hat. Das ist doch das letzte, was man ihnen in jener Welt beibringen würde.

„Nun du weißt dass jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe einen magischen Kern besitzen," sage ich und er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Dieser Zauber zeigt uns, welchen magischen Kern man hat. Der magische Kern ist nicht mit der Magie, welche man normalerweise praktiziert, in Zusammenhang zu bringen. Man wird mit einem bestimmten Kern geboren und das ist seine magische Neigung. Jeder kann wählen, unabhängig von dem Kern den man besitzt, welche Art der Magie man praktiziert. Das kann aber leider nicht die Tatsache ändern, dass man eine angeborene Neigung zu einer bestimmten Art der Magie zeigt. Und natürlich wird man die Art der Magie die einem natürlich vorkommt schneller und erfolgreicher benutzen."

„Ist das etwa eine Theorie? Denn sie ergibt nicht viel Sinn," sagt er.

Aber natürlich. Diese Version von Erebus hat nicht tausende Bücher gelesen und von Lord Voldemort gelernt. Diese Version scheint nicht viel zu wissen, im Vergleich zu dem Wissen, das Lord Erebus besitzt.

„Keine Theorie, sondern eine Tatsache," sage ich entschlossen. „Es ist jedoch für dich keine bekannte Tatsache weil die Zauberwelt, so wie sie in deiner Realität ist, dieses Wissen zu verbergen versucht weil dessen Offenbarung zu viele Fragen offen lassen würde."

„Du möchtest mir beweisen, dass mein magischer Kern dunkel ist?" fragt er skeptisch.

„Ich möchte dir die Wahrheit zeigen," sage ich entschlossen. „Die Wahrheit, welche dir keiner erzählen wollte. Ich biete dir keine Theorien und keine Gerüchte, sondern Beweise und Tatsachen."

Ich deute zuerst mit dem Stab auf mich selbst und er blinzelt. Es ist lange her, seit ich meine magische Aura gesehen habe und ich stelle zufrieden fest, dass sie pechschwarz und dick ist. Sie bewegt sich so schnell wie immer. Mein magischer Kern wiederum ist grau wie eine Sturmwolke und dreht sich um seine eigene Achse.

„Mein magischer Kern ist grau wie du siehst," sage ich zu dem überraschten Harry Potter, der sich nach vorne gelehnt hat, um besser sehen zu können. „Das ist meine magische Neigung, mit der ich geboren worden bin. Aber die Magie welche ich praktiziere ist die dunkle Magie. Das sieht man deutlich in meiner magischen Aura."

„Und was sind diese seltsamen Symbole über deinem Kopf?" fragt er, darauf deutend.

Ach ja. Ich habe beinahe vergessen...

„Das heißt dass ich die dunkle Erbin bin," sage ich leise. „Oder um genauer zu sein, die dunkle Prinzessin."

Er schluckt als finde er die bloße Tatsache etwas unangenehm und richtet sich auf.

„Na gut," sagt er. „Zeig mir meine Aura."

Ich deute mit dem Stab auf ihn. Er keucht auf als er eine Hand hebt und die schimmernde Weiße überblickt.

„Sie ist wunderschön," flüstert er.

„Du hast aber zu einem Zeitpunkt die dunkle Magie benutzt," bemerke ich überrascht, auf ein paar schwarze Flecken deutend.

Er seufzt und senkt den Kopf.

„Ja, habe ich," murmelt er. „Aber das ist momentan unwichtig." Er schaut auf seinen Bauch hinunter wobei ich versuche nicht überrascht auszusehen. Harry Potter, der in der anderen Realität der Retter der Welt ist, hat die dunkle Magie benutzt? Das ist interessant und wird vielleicht meine Aufgabe leichter machen. Ich werde ihm jetzt aber keine Fragen dazu stellen. Er schnappt nach Luft als er eine schwarze und wie ein Herz pulsierende Kugel erblickt.

„Ist das mein magischer Kern?" fragt er sehr leise.

„Ja," sage ich. „Du hast einen dunklen Kern, was äußerst selten ist. Schwarze und weiße magische Kerne sind sehr selten, weißt du. Die Mehrheit der Menschen hat graue."

Er scheint ein paar Momente zu gebrauchen, um diese neue Erkenntnis zu verkraften.

„Du sagst also," sagt er schließlich leise, „dass es mein Schicksal war, unabhängig davon, was ich getan habe und welche Entscheidungen ich in meinem Leben getroffen habe, ein Schwarzmagier zu werden?"

„Damit wird man geboren," sage ich, das Wort betonend. „Nichts kann das ändern."

Er schweigt und für eine lange Weile beobachtet er die schwarze Kugel, welche langsam verschwindet da die Wirkung des Zaubers nachlässt.

„Deine andere Version war ein guter Hellmagier," sage ich in die Stille. „Aber als ein Schwarzmagier ist Erebus genial. Denn das ist es, was er wirklich ist."

Er schweigt noch immer.

„Hast du denn nie gespürt, wie dir die dunkle Magie zuruft?" fahre ich fort. „Hast du nie diesen Drang gespürt, dich in den Tiefen der Dunkelheit zu verlieren? Diese Macht immer wieder zu spüren, welche dein bloßes Wesen erbeben lässt und es mit Vollkommenheit erfüllt, welche du in keinem anderen Moment deines Lebens so deutlich spüren kannst?"

Harry Potter schließt langsam die Augen und eine einzige Träne kullert seine Wange entlang. Als er wieder aufblickt, sehe ich Verzweiflung in seinen Augen.

„Zeig mir mehr," flüstert er.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Den ganzen Tag lang schauen wir uns Erinnerungen in meinem Denkarium an. Es gibt keine Spur von Erebus also vermutlich hat er die Sache mir überlassen. Und dies wäre ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt für Laetitias Rückkehr. Ich habe all meine Arbeit momentan zur Seite gestellt sodass ich mich Harry Potter widmen kann. Und je mehr ich mit ihm rede desto klarer wird mir, wie traurig er in seinem Inneren ist.

Es geht nicht darum, dass er nicht glücklich ist. Er wollte immer eine Familie und die hat er bekommen. Er wollte Ruhe und die hat er auch. Aber wenn man das Leben eines anderen lebt, wird man nie glücklich. Er hat sein ganzes Leben dem Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort gewidmet. Keiner fragte ihn, was Harry Potter wirklich tun wollte. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und sie herrschte über sein Leben und bestimmte, was aus ihm werden wird. Er wurde zum Retter der Welt weil es so vorbestimmt war. Keiner, unabhängig davon was man glauben will und sagt, ist so selbstlos. Erebus hat all das früh genug weggeworfen, diese Version von ihm jedoch nicht.

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht mein Leben ohne Ginny vorstellen," sagt er als wir uns in meinem Wohnzimmer niederlassen um etwas zu essen und uns zu erholen.

„Und Erebus würde sich auch sein Leben nicht ohne Draco vorstellen können," sage ich achselzuckend.

„Ja," murmelt er, nachdenklich essend. „Du hast mir schon viel gezeigt und viel erzählt. Und ja, ich gebe zu, dass Dumbledore mir viele Lügen erzählt hat. Dass er mich manipuliert hat. Jetzt erkenne ich all das. Früher hatte ich keine Beweise dafür und hatte außerdem meine Aufgabe. Aber ich sehe einfach nicht, warum ich zur dunklen Seite überlaufen würde. Sie existiert sowieso nicht in meiner Realität und ich bin mit meinem Leben zufrieden."

„Keiner wird dich zu etwas zwingen," sage ich mit vollem Mund. „Du alleine kannst die Entscheidung treffen. Wäre das nicht einmal schön, dass du alleine über dein Leben entscheidest?"

Er schnaubt und isst weiter.

„Du hast zugegeben, dass du schon die dunkle Magie benutzt hast," fahre ich fort. „Was war es?"

„Der Cruciatusfluch," flüstert er. „Und der Imperiusfluch."

Er führt sich so auf, als schäme er sich dafür. Was ich unter den Umständen gut verstehen kann.

„Und wie hast du dich dabei gefühlt?" frage ich weiter. Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Komm schon, sag mir."

„Allmächtig," sagt er sehr leise. „Ekstatisch. Aber so was zu spüren ist zweifelsohne falsch. Diese Macht, die man dabei spürt, ist falsch. Man möchte nicht damit aufhören und es ist wie eine Droge. Aber das ist ja warum diese Flüche verboten sind. Warum die dunkle Magie verboten ist. Weil sie einen einfach reinzieht und bevor man weiß was passiert verliert man die Kontrolle und möchte nur diese Macht wieder spüren."

Ich blinzele.

„Das nennt man die Sucht," sage ich, nicht glaubend, dass er keine Ahnung davon hat. Er schaut mich fragend an. „Jeder dunkler Magier spürt am Anfang die Sucht. Man muss diese Sucht überwinden und lernen, seine Magie zu kontrollieren. Sag mir bloß nicht, dass du keine Ahnung davon hast?"

Er zuckt mit den Achseln, schaut mich aber interessiert an.

„Liebe Morgana, es ist schlimmer als ich dachte," sage ich stöhnend. „Jeder dunkler Magier muss die Sucht überwinden. Deswegen gibt es nicht viele Schwarzmagier. Denn auch wenn man wollte, sich mit der Schwarzmagie zu beschäftigen, wenn man nicht die innere Kraft besitzt, die Sucht zu überwinden, kann man verrückt werden und sich selbst umbringen oder sonst was. Gerade aus diesem Grund müssen die Lehrer in der Schwarzmagie den Kindern helfen, die Sucht unter Kontrolle zu bringen."

Er blinzelt.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon," gibt er zu.

„Oh Mann," flüstere ich und reibe mir die Augen.

Wie gelang es Dumbledore und dem britischen Ministerium, so viele Sachen in Bezug auf die Schwarzmagie geheim zu halten? Na klar, ignorante Menschen sind gute Schafe. In Russland haben sie auf diese Weise die Menschenmenge kontrolliert. Man füttert die Menschen mit Informationen welche die Angst vor der Schwarzmagie und jenen, welche diese Kunst praktizieren, erzeugen und vergrößern bis sie damit anfangen, die Menschen aus Angst umzubringen weil sie denken dass sie Schwarzmagier sind.

„Ich erzähle dir eine Geschichte," sage ich, mir mehr Tee einschenkend. „Es gibt eine Hexe namens Eva Komareva in Russland. Sie hatte viele Geschwister. Ihre Familie war arm und sie alle wohnten in einem kleinen Haus zusammen."

„Wie die Weasleys," sagt er lächelnd.

„Eva interessierte sich für die dunkle Magie, aber leider gibt es in Russland keine Bücher zu diesem Thema. Sie sind alle illegal. Wenn die Behörden nur einen Hauch der Schwarzmagie sehen oder spüren, werfen sie Menschen auf der Stelle ins Gefängnis. Es geht sehr schnell. Nun, Eva konnte bei ihren Eltern nicht mehr wohnen weil sie frei sein und die Schwarzmagie lernen wollte. Sie verließ das Elternhaus und floh. In einer Kneipe hat sie einen Zauberer kennengelernt, der sich mit der Schwarzmagie beschäftigte. Wir Schwarzmagier können leicht spüren, wer sich damit beschäftigt und wer nicht. Sicherlich weißt du das?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Ich stöhne.

„Nun ja," fahre ich etwas genervt fort. Er hat keine Ahnung von nichts. „Dieser Zauberer hat gespürt, dass sich Eva in den dunklen Künsten versucht und deswegen hat er sich zu ihr gesetzt und sie fielen ins Gespräch. Sie haben sich angefreundet und sie hat sich ihm anvertraut. Sie hat ihm erzählt, dass sie auf der Straße wohnt und kein Geld hat. Er hat sie aufgenommen und ihr Unterkunft angeboten. Nach einer Weile hat er ihr gestanden, dass er ein Todesser ist. Aber das hat Evas Interesse geweckt. Sie wollte von ihm lernen und mit der Zeit sind sie gute Freunde geworden. Sie hat die Geheimgruppe der Schwarzmagier kennengelernt, die Mehrheit von denen schon Todesser waren. Eines Tages ging Eva in die Stadt und wurde angegriffen. Wir wissen nicht, warum diese Menschen sie angegriffen haben, aber höchstwahrscheinlich haben sie etwas an ihr gesehen, was sie als 'schwarzmagisch' eingestuft haben. Den nächsten Morgen kommt eine Gruppe Todesser aus Russland – Evas Freunde – zu dem dunklen Lord und verlangt mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie haben ihm gesagt, sie brauchen Asyl. Evas Freunde haben sie in einer Gasse in ihrem eigenen Blut und bewusstlos gefunden. Sie haben sie mitgebracht und haben versucht, sie zu heilen. Wenigstens konnten sie die Blutung stoppen sodass sie reisen kann. In der Zwischenzeit haben sie die Täter gefunden, sich mit ihnen duelliert und sie umgebracht. Sie haben ihre Freundin und Magiegenossin gerächt. Und weil sie so viele Menschen getötet haben, mussten sie aus Russland fliehen und sie haben Eva mitgebracht. Draco, der der beste Heiler des Imperiums ist, hat Eva wieder zur Gesundheit gepflegt. Sie hatte gebrochene Rippen und wurde heftig verprügelt. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber er hat sie geheilt."

Während ich gesprochen habe, hat er mich schockiert angestarrt.

„Das ist die Macht der Angst, Harry. Die Menschen werden zu Tieren wenn sie Angst vor dem Unbekannten haben und du hast mir selbst bewiesen, wie wenig du über die Schwarzmagier und die Schwarzmagie weißt. Du kannst über Erebus denken was auch immer du willst, aber er würde nie jemanden aus Vorurteil oder Angst umbringen. Er hat ein Imperium erschaffen, das von Schwarzmagiern regiert ist. Das ist wahr. Aber in diesem Imperium leben auch die Hellmagier und sie werden nicht aufgrund ihrer Magieneigung verfolgt. Sie sind freie Bürger des Imperiums solange sie die Gesetze respektieren. Ihre Kinder können in der Schule wählen welche Art der Magie sie lernen wollen. Und Erebus hat das Gesetz eingeführt, dass man am Anfang der Schulung den Neigungszauber auf jedem Kind ausführen muss. Die Mehrheit der Menschen, wie gesagt, hat einen grauen Kern. Weiße und schwarze Kerne sind äußerst selten. Aber trotzdem möchten wir die Magieneigung jedes Kindes überprüfen. Danach entscheiden die Eltern, welche Art der Magie ihr Kind lernen soll."

Harry Potter nickt langsam.

„Das klingt sehr gut," gibt er zu. „Und ja, jetzt da ich über die Sucht erfahren habe, gebe ich zu dass gute Lehrer sehr wichtig sind. Ich wusste natürlich dass man die Schwarzmagie in Durmstrang unterrichtet und ich habe mich etwas gewundert dass man in Hogwarts keine schwarzmagischen Wahlfächer besuchen kann."

„Es geht um den freien Willen des Menschen," sage ich und nicke. „Nichts soll einem aufgezwungen werden, vor allem nicht die Art der Magie, welche man praktiziert, weil sie unser Leben und das, was wir sind, aufprägt. Das ist einfach falsch."

Er schweigt und senkt den Kopf.

„Also habe ich einen schwarzen Kern," flüstert er. „Und Dumbledore hat es gewusst. Er hatte Angst, was aus mir werden würde falls ich mich der Schwarzmagie zuwende und er wollte es verhindern. Er hat vermutet, dass ich mich in den nächsten dunklen Lord verwandele. Und in dieser Realität ist dies wahr geworden."

Er schaut zu mir und runzelt die Stirn.

„Aber wie ist es dazu gekommen, dass er ein Vampir ist?" fragt er.

Ich seufze. Die Erinnerung an jene Nacht taucht in meinem Kopf auf und ich schließe kurz die Augen. Ich sehe seinen leblosen Körper vor meinem geistigen Auge und höre Dracos Schreie.

„Hermine?" höre ich meinen Namen. Er schaut mich besorgt an. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja," sage ich und räuspere mich. „Ich werde mich immer an jene Nacht erinnern. Draco hat sich heiser geschrien als er ihn tot gesehen hat. Und ich... ich musste die Starke sein weil Draco beim Anblick des toten Erebus den Verstand verloren hat. Er liebt ihn mit seinem ganzen Wesen, weißt du."

Er wird kreidebleich.

„Bevor er getötet wurde, hat er Draco heiratet," erzähle ich ihm. „Und er hat eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen gebaut. Er hat gewusst, dass es passieren wird. Und er hat versucht, es zu verhindern. Das konnte er nicht. Aber er ist dem Tod trotzdem entkommen. Seine Seele wurde aus seinem Körper herausgezwungen und für eine Weile ist sie herum gewandert."

„Er hat seine Seele zersplittert," haucht Harry Potter.

„Das war es nicht," sage ich abwinkend. „Er hat nur eine starke Verbindung zwischen seiner und der Seele von Draco gebaut. Draco war sein Anker in dieser Welt. Und als wir seine Leiche zu den Vampiren gebracht haben, folgte sie Draco. So hat Erebus seinen Körper gefunden und als die Vampiren ihn verwandelt haben, ist sie zu seinem Körper zurückgekehrt. Deswegen sind seine Erinnerungen von dem Leben, das er früher geführt hat, etwas verschwommen und schlecht."

„Merlin," flüstert Harry Potter und schaut zu Boden. „Und wer hat ihn umgebracht?"

„Neville Longbottom," antworte ich.

Er schnappt nach Luft.

„Er war der Lehrling des hellen Lords," erkläre ich ihm. „Nachdem Erebus Albus Dumbledore umgebracht hat-" Er zieht wieder die Luft scharf ein. „-hat sein Bruder, Aberforth, seinen Platz eingenommen. Und Neville Longbottom war sein Lehrling."

„Er von allen Menschen," murmelt Harry Potter. „Na so was."

Für eine Weile sitzen wir im Stillen.

„Warum möchte er nicht mit mir reden?" fragt er schließlich.

„Weil er nicht denkt, dass du ihm zuhören würdest," antworte ich. „Mir jedoch schon."

„Da hatte er Recht," gibt er zu. „Aber jetzt würde ich gerne mit ihm reden. Falls er das erdulden kann."

„Was auch immer du von ihm hältst, ist er der dunkle Lord," sage ich. „Er hat sich etlichen magischen Transformationen unterzogen, eine Prophezeiung geändert indem er seine Entscheidung in der Kammer des Schreckens getroffen hat, sich der Dunkelheit zuzuwenden, er hat den Tod ausgetrickst, er ist gestorben und wieder auferstanden. Er führt die dunkle Seite mit einer eisernen Hand an und er hat so viele Sachen in seinem Leben erreicht, welche manche Menschen in zehn Leben nicht erreichen können. Er ist ein außerordentlicher Magier und mein Mentor. Er hat Blut an seinen Händen, ja. Und er hat viele Grausamkeiten begangen. Ich übrigens auch. Aber auch die Hellmagier haben jedes Mittel benutzt, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Jeder von uns kämpft für das, woran wir glauben. Erebus macht es mit seinem ganzen Wesen. Er hat sein Leben der dunklen Seite gewidmet und er wird keine Ruhe finden, bis er mit seiner Arbeit fertig ist. Versuche doch zu verstehen, was er durchgemacht hat, und dich in ihn hineinzuversetzen. Erebus ist streng und er toleriert keine Dummheit. Aber er ist vernünftig wenn man ihm Respekt zeigt und Klartext redet."

„Du liebst ihn sehr," sagt er leise.

„Ja aber das ist doch nicht der Sinn der Sache," sage ich schnaubend. „Ich versuche dir beizubringen wer Erebus ist und dir zu erklären, wie es dazu gekommen ist dass er den schwarzen Thron geerbt hat. Du hast dein Leben geführt und er seines. Keiner von euch kann den anderen verurteilen weil ihr nicht wisst, was der andere durchgemacht und erlebt hat."

„Du bist sehr weise geworden," sagt er sanft.

„Weil ich seit ich Hogwarts verlassen habe jeden Tag unermüdlich gelernt und gearbeitet habe," sage ich. „Ich hatte keine Zeit um herum zu faulenzen. Erebus auch nicht."

„Klingt nach einem harten Leben," bemerkt er.

„Das Wissen und die Macht sind unsere Ideale," sage ich. „Und wir sind sehr ehrgeizige Menschen."

Er lacht und steht auf.

„Ich verspreche ich werde nichts Dummes sagen oder etwas, was ihn ärgern würde," sagt er. „Und danke. Du hast mir viel gezeigt und viel beigebracht."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wir finden den dunklen Lord im Wohnzimmer aber diesmal ist er nicht alleine. Er hat aber 'herein' gesagt als ich an der Tür geklopft habe und Erebus weiß, dass ich auf der anderen Seite stehe. Er kann mich riechen.

Er sitzt mit geschlossenen Augen und mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Sofa, wobei Draco hinter ihm sitzt und seine Schultern massiert. Ich blicke von seiner mit Narben übersäten und kreidebleichen Brust und räuspere mich. Draco lächelt mich flüchtig an und hebt seine Hände. Erebus öffnet langsam die Augen und blickt in die Runde. Harry Potter erstarrt als er den Raum betritt.

„Danke, Draco," sagt der dunkle Lord leise. „Du darfst gehen."

Draco verzichtet auf jegliche Zärtlichkeit und verschwindet nur, dabei einen neugierigen Blick Harry Potter zuwerfend. Aber man sieht im Gesicht von Harry Potter an, dass diese Szene einen tiefen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht hat. Lord Erebus wirft sein schwarzes Hemd über die Schultern und beginnt es zuzuknöpfen. Aber nicht ehe Harry Potter all die Narben, insbesondere jene wo sein Herz sein sollte, überblickt hat. Ich habe schon diese Narbe gesehen aber Erebus wollte mir nicht erzählen, woher sie kommt. Ich vermute dass die Vampire sein Herz bei der Verwandlung herausgerissen haben, aber ich sehe einfach keinen Sinn darin. Das bleibt jedoch ihr Geheimnis.

„So," sagt Erebus, jetzt entspannt klingend. „Du kommst zurück. Sind all deine Fragen beantwortet worden?"

Harry Potter macht Anstalten, sich zu setzen aber er hält inne. Er scheint sich an meine Worte über Erebus zu erinnern und bleibt stehen weil er offensichtlich denkt, dass sich ohne Einladung zu setzen von Erebus als Frechheit betrachtet wäre.

„Die Mehrheit davon, ja," sagt er. „Aber ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen."

„Setzt euch," sagt Erebus, der jetzt voll gekleidet sitzt.

Harry Potter setzt sich ihm gegenüber und für einen langen Moment starrt ihn abschätzend an. Der dunkle Lord wiederum benimmt sich als sei er alleine im Raum.

„Offensichtlich habe ich mich an mein eigenes Leben gewöhnt und möchte es nicht verlieren," fängt Harry Potter an. „Genauso wenig du bereit wärst, dein Leben zu ändern."

Der dunkle Lord schweigt.

„Aber vielleicht ist es nicht notwendig, etwas daran zu ändern," fährt Harry Potter fort. „Vielleicht wäre es genug, dass ich mich mit den Ecken meiner Psyche beschäftige, von denen ich immer Angst hatte."

Der dunkle Lord blickt in diesem Moment auf und ich sehe Harry Potter im Gesicht an, dass er seinen durchbohrenden Blick unangenehm findet.

„Die Angst ist wie Gift," sagt Lord Erebus langsam. „Man kann sie ignorieren, ja. Aber sie frisst einen von innen auf."

„Ich habe mir nie die Zeit genommen, um über mich selbst nachzudenken," sagt Harry Potter leise. „Immer gab es andere Menschen und Aufgaben, welche ich erfüllen musste. Aber vielleicht ist die Zeit gekommen, um mich mit mir selbst zu beschäftigen."

Die Lippen des dunklen Lords strecken sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln.

„Ach die guten Hellmagier, sie denken immer an die anderen und nie an sich selbst," sagt er sarkastisch. „Zweifelsohne sehr edel. Aber auch sehr dumm."

Harry Potter öffnet den Mund um auch einen sarkastischen Kommentar zu machen, schließt ihn aber wieder.

„Wenn ich darf, würde ich gerne noch etwas Zeit hier verbringen," sagt er stattdessen. „Vor allem würde ich deine Hilfe gebrauchen können."

„Leider bin ich ein sehr beschäftigter Mann," erwidert Lord Erebus kühl. „Ich muss einen Krieg führen, weißt du, und ich habe keine Zeit deine Fragen über meine Kindheit zu beantworten."

„Ich werde solche Fragen nicht stellen," sagt Harry Potter, der so aussieht, als sei er gezwungen in eine Zitrone zu beißen. Er scheint mit all seiner Kraft zu versuchen, sich zu beherrschen. „Ich wollte etwas dunkle Magie lernen. Einen richtigen Lehrer haben. Ich möchte, dass du mich unterrichtest. Ich möchte endlich sehen, was diese Schwarzmagie eigentlich ist."

Erebus' grüne Augen verengen sich und er schaut kurz in meine Richtung. 'Was hast du nur gemacht?' sagt sein Blick.

„Meister," melde ich mich zu Wort. „Ich und Artaius können Eure Aufgaben und Pflichten übernehmen während Ihr beschäftigt seid. Keine Sorge."

Er würdigt mich keines Blickes, sondern mustert den Mann der vor ihm sitzt. Erebus sieht noch immer so aus, als sei er zwanzig. Harry Potter wiederum ist ein erwachsener Mann, dessen schwarzes Haar vorzeitig zu grauen begann.

„Sag mir, warum ich meine Zeit dir widmen soll," sagt er leise und bedrohlich. „Mein Leben ist kein Spiel. Ich bin der dunkle Lord. Und ich bin der Imperator eines Imperiums das sich über die Hälfte der Welt streckt. Ich habe Verantwortungen und Pflichten."

„Ich möchte nicht nur von irgendjemandem lernen, sondern von dir," sagt Harry Potter, ihm direkt in die Augen schauend, wofür ich ihn bewundere. Ich weiß sehr gut, wie unangenehm Erebus' Blick sein kann. „Du kennst mich am besten. Du kannst mir helfen, mich selbst kennenzulernen."

Erebus schweigt noch immer und streckt seine Hand Richtung Zigarrenschachtel. Er ist noch immer genervt.

„Hermine... ich meine, Seti hat mir viel erzählt und die Augen geöffnet, was manche Sachen angeht," fährt Harry Potter weiter. „Wäre es irgendjemand anderes, würde ich es nie in Betracht ziehen. Aber... du bist ich. Wir waren einmal die gleiche Person."

„Ich sehe keine Ähnlichkeiten zwischen uns," sagt der dunkle Lord verächtlich.

„Nur weil wir zwei ganz verschiedene Leben geführt haben, welche uns gründlich verändert haben," besteht Harry Potter. „Ich werde den unbrechbaren Schwur machen, dass ich keinem aus meiner Realität von dem, was ich hier sehe und lerne, erzählen werde. Dies ist meine Chance, um endlich mit manchen Sachen klarzukommen."

Der dunkle Lord grummelt und lehnt sich zurück, einen Arm über die Rückenlehne des Sofas legend und mustert seine andere Version.

„Von mir zu lernen ist etwas, was nur für die Auserwählten vorbehalten ist," sagt er. Harry Potter sieht so aus, als versuche er mit aller Kraft, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. „Falls ich entscheide, das zu tun, wirst du genau das tun was ich dir sage. Ein Lehrer in Schwarzmagie, vor allem ich, ist nicht nachsichtig mit seinen Schülern. Und seine Anweisungen müssen befolgt werden. Wenn du denkst, dass dies eine schöne und entspannende Vorlesung sein wird, irrst du dich gewaltig."

„All das ist mir klar," sagt Harry Potter scharf. „Du kannst damit aufhören. Muss ich dich auf meinen Knien anflehen? Würde dir das gefallen?"

Erebus' Mundwinkel zucken was ein Zeichen ist, dass er amüsiert ist.

„Ich weiß nicht wie die Sachen in der anderen Realität und unter Hellmagiern funktionieren, aber hier gibt es eine gewisse Hierarchie und man respektiert die Herrschenden," sagt er mit einer Stimme, welche dem Gefrierpunkt nahe ist. „Aber ich bin bereit, unter den Umständen und weil ich vernünftig bin, deine Ansprechweise und dein Benehmen zu ignorieren, weil du ja keine Ahnung von diesen Sachen hast."

Der dunkle Lord steht langsam und mit einer beeindruckenden Geste auf und Harry Potter folgt ihm mit seinem Blick.

„Falls ich irgendwann den Eindruck habe, dass du etwas im Schilde führst, werde ich dir auf der Stelle das Gedächtnis löschen und dich zurück zu deiner Realität schicken," sagt er mit blitzenden Augen. „Vor allem verabscheue ich Verrat."

„Ich versichere dir dass ich ehrlich bin," sagt Harry Potter durch die Zähne, sich ebenfalls erhebend.

Für einen Augenblick mustern sie einander und dann grinst der dunkle Lord bösartig.

„Na gut," sagt er. „Fangen wir an."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich finde Lord Voldemort im Labor und fühle mich beim Eintreten gleich dazu gezwungen, einen Schild zu beschwören.

Im Labor schwebt nämlich giftig grüner Nebel der so dick ist dass man kaum sehen kann, wohin man tritt. Was treibt er?

„Ach Seti," höre ich seine Stimme aus den Tiefen des Labors. „Komm rein, ich bin fast fertig. Wie geht es unserem kleinen Wandler zwischen den Welten?"

„Ich habe ihm eine Menge Erinnerungen gezeigt und jetzt möchte er etwas dunkle Magie erlernen," sage ich hustend. „Liebe Morgana, wie kann man hier nur atmen?"

Ich höre Bewegung und auf einmal verschwindet der Nebel und ich blinzele. Lord Voldemort, der noch immer wie ein sechsjähriger Junge aussieht, beugt sich über einen Kessel der viel zu groß für ihn wirkt. Auf dem Tisch bei dem Kessel stehen etwa zwanzig Phiolen und Gläser welche er offensichtlich für das Brauen seines Trankes benutzt hat.

„Was braut Ihr?" frage ich ihn, mich auf einen Stuhl dem Kessel gegenüber niederlassend.

„Einen Trank der viel effektiver als meine Wachstumszauber sein wird," erwidert er. „Bisher hatte ich jedoch keine Chance, so was zu machen und außerdem keinen Zutritt zu einem Labor."

„Verstehe," sage ich langsam, zuschauend, wie er ein paar Tropfen dem Trank hinzugefügt. Die Flüssigkeit da drin zischt gefährlich und giftig grüner Nebel breitet sich blitzschnell im Raum aus.

Ein lässiger Wink mit dem Stab und der Nebel wird abgesaugt. Lord Voldemort setzt sich auf seinen Hochstuhl und dreht seine Sanduhr um.

„Erebus ist wütend," sage ich, ihn genau beobachtend.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen," sagt Lord Voldemort zufrieden, als gehe ihn diese Tatsache gar nichts an.

„Er weiß, was Ihr vorhabt," fahre ich fort. „Dass Ihr die anderen Realitäten beeinflussen und dafür seine andere Version benutzen möchtet."

Lord Voldemort schweigt und schaut die Sanduhr genau an.

„Wenn Ihr uns nur gesagt hättet, was Ihr vorhabt, hätten wir etwas unternommen," sage ich verzweifelt.

„Erebus ist so stur wie noch kaum ein anderer Schwarzmagier," sagt Lord Voldemort sachlich. „Ich habe ihm die andere Realität gezeigt weil ich wollte, dass er endlich begreift, wie wichtig seine Entscheidung war und dass er für sich selbst sieht, was aus der Welt geworden wäre, hätte er diese Entscheidung nicht getroffen. Aber Erebus ist Erebus. Er hat das Ganze als einen Witz verstanden. Er hat die Mehrheit der Zeit wie ein Verrückter gelacht. Wollte mir nicht zuhören."

„Er löst seine Probleme sehr effektiv, wenn sie entweder ihm oder im Weg des Imperiums stehen," fährt er fort, im Trank rührend. „Aber falls ihm ein Problem nicht im Schoß landet, wird er sich nicht damit beschäftigen. Was er leider nicht versteht ist wie wichtig es ist, dass die Ära der Dunkelheit in jeder Realität so schnell eintritt wie es möglich ist."

„Darf ich fragen warum?" frage ich vorsichtig.

„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach," sagt Lord Voldemort. „Weil es sonst dazu kommt, dass die Muggel von unserer Welt erfahren und uns vernichten. Die Politik der Hellmagier wird allmählich in diese Richtung führen. Und früher oder später wird die Zauberwelt vernichtet werden."

Ich starre ihn fassungslos an. Ist das etwas, was er in der Dämonenwelt gelernt hat? Es ist unmöglich zu wissen, wie sich der Tod für ihn angefühlt hat und was seine Seele in der Zwischenzeit getrieben hat. Aber ich bin mir sicher dass Erebus nicht erwartet hat, dass er so schnell zurückkommt. Ich habe es auch nicht erwartet. Es sei denn er hat etwas Wichtiges hier zu erledigen.

Lord Voldemort seufzt.

„Ich habe dir eine der vielen Realitäten gezeigt," sagt er. „Zugegeben, nicht in jeder von ihnen gibt es nervige Menschen wie Dumbledore, aber es gibt Hellmagier welche die Muggel in unsere Welt reinlassen. Welche die Muggel billigen und unsere Geheimnisse mit ihnen teilen. Die Hellmagier mit ihrem 'Mitgefühl' und 'wir sind alle doch Menschen'. Unsinn."

Er schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das Geheimgesetz ist aus einem sehr guten Grund erfunden worden," sagt er finster. „Um die Muggel ignorant von unserer Welt zu halten. Das ist doch der Sinn der Sache. Wenn man in Betracht zieht, wie viele Muggel und wie viele Zauberer und Hexen es beispielsweise in Frankreich gibt, sieht man gleich wie gefährlich es sein könnte, wenn die Muggel von unserer Welt Bescheid wüssten. In Magie würden manche Muggel eine Waffe sehen und würden alles Vorstellbare unternehmen, um sie zu bekommen. Es gibt eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass unsere Welt dadurch vernichtet wäre. Und die Hellmagier sehen das Beste in jedem und betrachten jeden als ihren Freund. Diese Einstellung wird eines Tages unser Untergang sein. Und das kann nur dadurch verhindert werden, indem die Ära der Dunkelheit eintritt. In anderen Worten, wenn die Schwarzmagier, welche die Fähigkeit besitzen, mit ihrem eigenen Kopf zu denken und verstehen wie gefährlich die Muggel sind, über die Welt herrschen."

Für eine Weile schweige ich und versuche diese Informationen zu verdauen.

„Also soll die dunkle Seite, nachdem es ihr gelingt, über die gesamte Welt zu herrschen, die Muggel zerstören?" frage ich.

„Das ist eine Möglichkeit," sagt Lord Voldemort grimmig. „Die andere wäre einen Weg zu finden, die Muggel zu kontrollieren."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Erebus nicht darüber nachgedacht hat," entgeht es mir.

Lord Voldemort lacht freudlos.

„Oh das hat er," sagt er. „Als der dunkle Lord ist er sich dieser Tatsache wohl bewusst. Leider denkt er dass er noch Zeit hat. In dieser Welt, ja. Aber in der anderen Realitäten nicht. Es ist schwer vorauszusehen, wann sich die verschiedenen Realitäten miteinander mischen und ob jemand aus einer in die andere überwandelt. Was gerade passiert ist."

„Also Ihr möchtet, dass seine andere Version Euch findet und Euch einen Körper gibt, sodass die dunkle Seite wieder an die Macht kommen könnte?"

„Genau," murmelt Lord Voldemort, der mit seinem Stab auf das Feuer unter seinem Kessel deutet welches mit einem leisen Geräusch löscht.

„In der Realität, welche ich euch gezeigt habe, ist die helle Seite am stärksten," sagt er, eine leere Phiole aufrufend. „Also kann man sagen dass diese Realität das schlimmste Szenario ist. Und es ist meine Vermutung dass falls wir die Sachen in jener Realität zu Gunsten der Dunkelheit ändern, dass sich die Veränderungen auch in den anderen spiegeln werden. Aus welchem Grund ich es äußerst nervig finde, dass Erebus gerade jetzt den Drang verspürt hat, wie ein Pfau herumzustolzieren und jeden, der ihm zuhören will, daran erinnern, dass er ja der dunkle Lord ist."

„Er hat doch zugestimmt, seiner anderen Version die dunkle Magie beizubringen," erinnere ich ihn.

„Und du hast bei der Sache eine viel wichtigere Rolle gespielt als er," sagt Lord Voldemort finster. „Ja, zweifelsohne war es am besten, weil ihm sein anderes Ich nicht zuhören würde."

Und wegen der Verbindung, welche die beiden teilen, wusste Lord Voldemort natürlich was da vorgeht. Meine Verbindung mit Erebus ist stark, ja. Wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere, kann ich spüren was er spürt. Aber ich kann nicht durch seine Augen schauen als schaue ich einen Muggelfilm, sowie die Verbindung zwischen Erebus und Voldemort offensichtlich funktioniert.

„Hoffen wir, dass der große Lord Erebus einen verdammt guten Plan hat," murmelt Lord Voldemort, der die in einem Zug ausgeleerte Phiole auf den Tisch knallt. „Denn leider oder glücklicherweise für mich bin ich der dunkle Lord nicht mehr. Jetzt ist das seine Verantwortung."


	48. Kapitel 47

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 47 – Ein seltsamer Schüler

/Harrys Sicht

Man fragt sich oft im Laufe des Lebens 'was wenn'. Aber ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, dass ich tatsächlich die Antwort auf diese Frage bekommen würde. Soll ich mich geehrt fühlen? Oder verflucht? Denn ich weiß nicht wie ich zurück in meine eigene Realität gehe und brauche Hilfe.

Dies ist eine ganz andere Welt, die mir fremd ist. Sogar jene Menschen, die mir bekannt sein sollten, verstehe ich nicht. Es gibt keine Anhaltspunkte, nichts, was so geschehen ist wie in meiner Realität. Und das nur wegen einer einzigen Entscheidung.

Natürlich möchte ich nicht daran glauben, dass meine Entscheidung die gesamte Welt verändert hat. Dazu kommt auch Hermine, welche entschieden hat, zu meinem anderen Ich zu stehen und deswegen alles und alle verlassen hat. Und die anderen haben auch entschieden, sich der dunklen Seite anzuschließen. Ich habe auch erfahren, dass Voldemort entschieden hat, mich zu unterrichten. Ohne all diese Entscheidungen wäre es nicht zu dem dunklen Imperium gekommen. Und trotzdem weiß ich dass meine Entscheidung der Auslöser war. Der Stein, der die Lawine gestartet hat.

Ich hätte außer mir vor Angst sein sollen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich in meine Welt zurückgehe und ich befinde mich unter den Schwarzmagiern. Aber seltsamerweise habe ich keine Angst und irgendwie weiß ich, dass alles in Ordnung sein wird.

Als mich die Dementoren geschnappt haben, dachte ich nur daran wie ich mich verteidigen könnte. Wie ich entkommen könnte. Und dann... habe ich Hermine gesehen. Kurzes Haar, blitzende Augen. Sie war nicht die Hermine die ich kenne. Und trotzdem sah ich in diesem Moment einen Hauch etwas Bekanntes, das mir Hoffnung gab. Sie würde mir helfen. So bald sie aber gesagt hat, wir gehen den 'dunklen Lord besuchen', wusste ich dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Hermine auf der dunklen Seite? Hermine gibt den Wächtern – jetzt weiß ich, dass sie Todesser waren – Befehle und sie gehorchen ihr? Ich war mir sicher, dass sie mich zu Voldemort führt. Und dann kam der zweite Schock. Der dunkle Lord ist ich.

Natürlich gab es einen Teil von mir der diese Situation nutzen wollte, um Informationen über diese Welt zu sammeln, sodass ich sie in meine Welt mitnehmen kann. Was auch immer ich hier herausfand in meiner Welt zu benutzen um genau das, was hier passiert ist, zu verhindern. Bis ich mit Hermine gesprochen habe. Sie hat mir eine Menge Erinnerungen gezeigt und zweifelsohne war es zu viel für mich. Es gab auch einen Teil von mir der nicht daran glauben wollte. Der dachte, dass sie mich irgendwie anlügt oder mir ihre Ansichten aufzuzwingen versucht. Manche Sachen fand ich viel zu seltsam um an ihre Gültigkeit glauben zu können. Und doch als ich ernst darüber nachgedacht und darüber auch mit Hermine gesprochen habe ergab es plötzlich einen Sinn. All die Sachen, die ich nie verstand und die mich immer verwirrt haben, die Fragen auf die ich keine Antworten bekommen konnte, all das wurde erklärt. In meiner Welt ist Dumbledore ermordet worden und er hat seine Geheimnisse mit ins Grab genommen. Ich konnte ihn ja nicht fragen, warum er dieses oder jenes getan hat. Zum Beispiel warum er entschieden hat, mich auf der Schwelle der Dursleys zu hinterlassen statt mich in der Obhut von Sirius Black zu lassen. Oder Remus Lupin. Oder seiner eigenen. Jeder wäre besser als die Dursleys. Meine frühe Kindheit war reine Hölle und doch hat sich Dumbledore nie bemüht, vorbeizukommen und zu checken, wie es mir geht. Und dann gab es all diese 'Vorfälle' als ich auf Voldemort aufgestoßen bin. Hätte es Dumbledore nicht verhindern können? Es geschah ja vor seiner Nase. Wenn ich ihm doch so wichtig war, warum ließ er ein Schuljahr nach dem anderen zu, dass solche Sachen passieren?

Auch wenn ich meinem anderen Ich nicht glauben kann, dann kann ich Hermine glauben. Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, warum sie und mein anderes Ich auch in dieser Welt Freunde sind und warum sie auf seiner rechten Seite steht. Wenn man die seltsame Tatsache ignoriert, dass ich in dieser Welt der dunkle Lord bin. Aber ich habe schon so viel darüber nachgedacht dass mir bei jedem weiteren Gedanken daran der Kopf zu pochen anfängt.

Es gab Zeiten, in denen ich erst hin und her gerissen war. Auf einer Insel meiner eigenen Zweifel gestrandet und alles, was man mir sagte, anzweifelnd. Auch wenn mir Hermine nicht die Puzzlestücke gegeben hätte, um das Bild komplett zu machen was ich seit Jahren für eine unmögliche Aufgabe aufgegeben habe, gab es etwas anderes, was mich schließlich dazu getrieben hat, mein anderes Ich darum zu bitten, mich zu unterrichten. Wahrscheinlich gibt es in meiner Welt keine einzige Person die daran glauben würde, dass sich Harry Potter, der Retter der Welt, je für die dunkle Magie interessieren würde. Vielleicht interessiert mich nicht die dunkle Magie an sich. Ich möchte aber dadurch einige Sachen erforschen und die Ecken meiner Psyche beleuchten, die seit jeher im Dunkeln waren. Es gab immer diesen Schatten in mir, den ich nicht richtig verstand. Leider war ich viel zu beschäftigt zuerst zu überleben und dann Voldemorts Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören um darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt aber... Habe ich diese einzigartige Chance, es zu erforschen und mich mir selbst zu widmen.

Ich finde es unheimlich, dass ich in solch einer Situation so ruhig sein kann. Aber das bin ich. Es ist beinahe so, als habe ich darauf gewartet.

Ich habe es zuerst in der Kammer des Schreckens gespürt, was ich echt interessant finde, weil mein anderes Ich in jenem Moment die Entscheidung getroffen hat, welche unsere Leben getrennt hat. Ich wusste, dass ich die Kammer des Schreckens erschreckend finden sollte aber die Wahrheit war dass mich diese Kammer faszinierte. Etwas Altes und Komisches vibrierte in der Luft. Etwas, was mir zurief. Ein Rätsel würde ich sagen. Später habe ich es mir selbst erklärt indem ich daran glaubte, dass ich einfach Abenteuer mag. Aber es ist mir irgendwann klar geworden, dass ich nur ein ruhiges Leben führen will, ohne Voldemort der versucht mich umzubringen und ohne gefährliche Aufgaben, welche mir das Leben ohne Fragen austeilt. Aber auch nach dieser Erkenntnis habe ich nicht viel darüber nachgedacht. Bis vielleicht zu meinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts, als ich versucht habe, Sirius im Ministerium zu retten. Es gab einen Moment, in dem ich Voldemort in meinem Kopf gespürt habe. Zweifelsohne war dies ein einzigartiges Erlebnis. Ich war erschrocken, ja. Ich würde auch sagen, dass ich außer mir war. Aber es gab wieder dieses etwas, was mir zurief. Etwas tief in meinem Inneren, was ich zu jener Zeit der Gegenwart Voldemorts zuschrieb. Dieses Echo, das in meinem Wesen hallte. Etwas hat sich wie Pandoras Büchse geöffnet und so sehr ich mich danach bemühte, das zu vergessen und die Büchse zu schließen, gelang es mir nicht. Wie gesagt, war ich sehr beschäftigt und mir ist es gelungen, es zu ignorieren. Jeder hat Angst vor seiner Schattenseite und sie lebt in jedem von uns. Aber hier ging es nicht nur um einen Teil von mir, der gegen all meine Prinzipien und Ideale gehen wollte. Hier geht es um eine Seite von mir, die keine Geduld mit Menschen hat und manchmal so aggressiv reagiert, dass ich Angst vor mir selbst habe. Ich hatte halt den Eindruck, dass ein Tier in mir lebte, das alles und alle um sich herum zerstören würde, falls ich es freilasse. Dieses Gefühl ließ nicht nach auch nachdem ich Voldemort besiegt habe. Ich lebte in Angst von meiner Schattenseite und versuchte sie zu kontrollieren. Aber als ich mein anderes Ich kennengelernt habe war mir peinlich klar dass er sein inneres Tier freigelassen hat. Dass er es sogar intim kannte. Und dafür beneidete ich ihn. Vielleicht ist all das passiert um mir die Chance zu geben, mich endlich damit zu beschäftigen weil dies ehrlich gesagt mein schlimmster Albtraum ist. In meinen Albträumen sehe ich nicht Voldemort oder den Tod von Ginny oder den meiner Kinder. Ich sehe mich selbst der jegliche Selbstkontrolle verloren hat und dieser Dunkelheit in mir erlaubt hat, zu toben, zu zerstören und zu töten.

Ja, ich habe meine Ideale und Sachen, woran ich glaube. Ich habe meine Moralgesetze und kann das Richtige von dem Falschen unterscheiden. Aber ich möchte einfach nicht weiter in Angst vor mir selbst leben. Momentan herrscht Frieden in meiner Welt aber in meinem Wesen wird immer ein Krieg toben. Vielleicht ist dies doch der Fluch meines Lebens. Ohne Kampf und ohne einen Krieg habe ich keinen Lebenssinn. Ich scheine einfach nicht dafür geboren zu sein, in Frieden zu leben, unabhängig davon wie hart ich daran arbeite.

Ich schaue zu dem Schwarzmagier, der einen Schritt seitwärts macht und mich mustert. Und ich kann mir nicht helfen und mich fragen – ist er die Verkörperung meiner Schattenseite?

Dass er es mag, vergöttert zu werden, kommt mir überhaupt nicht seltsam vor. Laut seiner Geschichte hat er von Voldemort gelernt und ich weiß ja, wie arrogant und selbstischer der Mann war. Dazu vermute ich auch dass die Verwendung der Schwarzmagie etwas damit zu tun hat. Wenn man die Flüche, welche einem das Gefühl verleihen, man sei unbesiegbar und allmächtig, jeden Tag verwendet, ist er nur selbstverständlich dass man eingebildet wird. Jedes menschliches Wesen sehnt sich nach Anerkennung und Respekt. Ich weiß dass ich mich tief in meinem Inneren immer danach gesehnt habe, habe aber stets versucht, beschieden zu sein. Das, was ich erreicht habe, nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen. Aber mich so zu benehmen wie er, ist irgendwie nicht mein Niveau. Ich brauche es nicht, Menschen vor mir kriechen zu sehen um Anerkennung zu bekommen.

„Während ein Hellmagier seine Prinzipien und Moralgesetze hat," spricht Erebus, langsam durch den Raum schreitend und die ganze Zeit mich ernst anschauend, „welche ihn daran hindern, aufgeschlossen zu sein und seinem freien Willen zu folgen, hat ein dunkler Magier nichts dergleichen. Er baut seine eigenen Gesetze und hält sich daran. Aber auch sie sind biegsam."

Ich folge ihm mit meinem Blick und versuche meinen Ausdruck neutral zu halten.

„Vor allem," spricht er weiter, „ein dunkler Magier kennt sich selbst. Er weiß was er ist. Er ist ehrlich sich selbst gegenüber, auch wenn er die anderen anlügt oder manipuliert, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Aber er kennt alle Ecken seines Wesens. Zur gleichen Zeit stellt er sich nicht damit, was er hat, zufrieden. Er möchte mehr. Er strebt nach Macht und Wissen und er benutzt welches Mittel auch immer um sich weiter zu entwickeln. Er biegt sogar die Naturgesetze und passt sie seinem freien Willen an."

Ich runzele die Stirn. Das klingt zweifelsohne sehr schön aber wenn man so leben würde, würde man alleine in der Welt existieren. Und es gibt manche Sachen, welche man einfach nicht ändern kann.

Erebus grinst mich bösartig an und ich werde daran erinnert, dass er ein Legillimentiker ist. Man soll darauf achten, was man in seiner Gegenwart denkt.

„Wir werden zuerst sehen, wovor du Angst hat," sagt er, seinen Stab hervorziehend.

Ich schlucke etwas Bitteres runter und richte mich panisch auf.

„Ich wollte doch nur die Schwarzmagie lernen," sage ich eilig, zuschauend, wie er eine Kiste in die Mitte des Raumes schweben lässt. „Und ich sehe einfach nicht was meine Angst damit zu tun hat."

Der Schwarzmagier lacht.

„Aber dir steht die Angst auf der Stirn geschrieben," haucht er, sich in mein Gesicht bringend. Ich spüre wie sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigt als ich ihm in die Augen schaue und verstehe auf einmal, was Hermine damit sagen wollte, als sie mir gesagt hat, er strahle erstickende Macht aus. Ich kann die Macht spüren, ja. Er trieft davor. Aber dazu sehe ich etwas Beunruhigendes in seinen Augen, was mir ganz und gar nicht gefällt.

„Die kleinen Hellmagier," flüstert er, wobei ich seinen Atem auf meiner Wange spüren kann, der jedoch nicht so warm wie er bei den normalen Menschen ist. „Sie leben mit ihrer Angst und vergraben sie tief. Sie ignorieren ihre Ängste. Und dann kommt der böse Schwarzmagier der all seine Ängste beherrscht und mit einem Wink seines Stabes ist der Hellmagier gebrochen. Weil er dazu gezwungen war, seiner Angst in die Augen zu schauen. So eine einfache Sache... und doch eine tödliche Waffe in den Händen eines Schwarzmagiers, der genau weiß, was er da macht. Möchtest du denn nicht dich selbst kennenlernen?"

Ich schlucke und schließe kurz die Augen. Ja, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass dies ein guter Weg ist um das zu tun. Vor allem möchte ich nicht dass er meine Angst sieht.

„Keine Sorge," haucht er mit einer verführerischen Stimme. „Ich werde keinem davon erzählen. Wenn ein Schwarzmagier einen Schüler aufnimmt, ist dies etwas beinahe... Heiliges." Das Wort hört sich aus seinem Mund seltsam an. „Es ist eine uralte schwarzmagische Tradition, weißt du. Der Schüler darf keine Geheimnisse seines Lehrers preisgeben aber es geht auch umgekehrt. Frag doch die dunkle Prinzessin. Sie ist meine Schülerin."

Ja, das weiß ich, weil sie es mir selbst gesagt hat. In diesem Moment aber wünsche ich mir nur, er würde mir nicht so nahe stehen und endlich gehen.

Erebus gluckst selbstzufrieden und deutet mit dem Stab auf die Kiste.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du gegen den Irrwicht einen Zauber benutzt," sagt er scharf. „Ich möchte dass du deine Angst spürst und dass du sie merkst. Wovor du Angst hast und wie fühlst du dich dabei. Das ist Wissen. Die Macht kommt nicht durch einen Zauber, mithilfe dessen man seine Angst verschwinden lässt. Nein, das ist der hellmagische Weg. Wir möchten sie nicht ignorieren. Wir möchten sie in jedem Knochen spüren und sie intim kennenlernen. Und dann uns über sie erheben und sie beherrschen. Dazu fähig sein, ihr in die Augen zu schauen und zu lachen."

Er deutet mit dem Stab auf die Kiste und ich halte den Atem an. Wie vorausgesehen kommt eine andere Version von mir aus der Kiste heraus und grinst mich an. Diese Version von mir ähnelt jedoch einem Dämon. Rote Augen, Eckzähne, starker Körper, teuflisches Grinsen. Und ich weiß gleich, was diese Version von mir ist. Meine Schattenseite. Der Teil von mir, der sich an keine Prinzipien oder Moralgesetze hält und macht was er will. Das ist es, was aus mir geworden wäre, hätte ich dieses Tier in mir freigelassen.

Der Irrwicht kommt näher und eine erstickende Welle von Angst breitet sich in mir aus, die mir den Atem raubt. Bitte nicht... Ich möchte nicht dieses Wesen sein, dem nichts heilig ist. Ich habe doch meine Prinzipien. Ich habe doch meine innere Integrität. Ich bin kein Wesen das sich nach der Zerstörung sehnt und dem keiner lieb ist. Als er nach mir greift und ich die Augen schließe, wird er auf einmal über den Raum geschleudert. Ich atme tief durch obwohl mir nicht bewusst war, dass ich den Atem anhalte und schaue zu, wie Erebus zwischen uns kommt und den Stab hochhebt. Der Irrwicht sieht nicht mehr wie ich aus und scheint sich zu verwandeln. Aber interessanterweise scheint er nicht zu wissen, in was er sich verwandeln soll. Erebus wedelt beinahe gelangweilt mit seinem langen Stab und die Kreatur verschwindet in der Kiste. Ein Klick ist zu hören und die Kiste wird abgeschlossen.

„Na?" fragt er ruhig, wieder auf mich zukommend. „Jetzt wissen wir. Du hast Angst vor deinem inneren Dämon, vor deiner zerstörerischen Seite. Was auch nichts zu bewundern ist wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass du einen schwarzen Kern hast und dich dazu gezwungen hast, dein ganzes Leben lang die Hellmagie zu praktizieren. Deine wahre Natur kämpft dagegen. Und obwohl du diese Angst tief vergraben hast, lauert sie wie ein Raubtier und wartet auf die Chance, loszuspringen."

„Welche Form hat der Irrwicht für dich angenommen?" frage ich, versuchend, meinen Kopf zu klären.

Wie aus der Ferne höre ich wie er lacht.

„Keine," sagt er. Der Stuhl quietscht als er sich darauf setzt. „Weil ich nichts fürchte. Machen wir weiter."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„So ein Klischee," sage ich augenrollend.

Erebus sitzt auf dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und wirkt vollkommen entspannt.

„Es mag ein Klischee sein," sagt er schleppend. „Aber ich hab meine Gründe warum ich möchte, dass du den Cruciatusfluch übst."

Ich hätte mich auf das Ganze nie eingelassen hätte ich Voldemort an seiner Stelle gesehen. Aber nachdem ich über die initiale Phase des Leugnens hinweg war, wurde ich neugierig. Was hat mich in einer anderen Realität dazu getrieben, der dunkle Lord zu werden? Manche Sachen, die er sagt, kommen mir bekannt vor. Denn das sind meine Gedanken, welche ich nie laut ausgesprochen habe. Seine Rede über die Freiheit und über den freien Willen, zum Beispiel. Es ergibt einen Sinn. Einen sehr seltsamen Sinn, aber ja. Es ist unheimlich, von sich selbst belehrt zu werden.

„Darf ich deine Gründe erfahren?" frage ich, mich mit meinem Stab in der Hand aufrichtend.

„Noch nicht," sagt Erebus, der gelangweilt seine Nägel untersucht. „Vielleicht später. Und jetzt mach schon."

Ich seufze und richte meinen Stab auf die Puppe die vor mir steht. Vielleicht sage ich, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, warum er möchte dass ich ausgerechnet diesen Fluch übe, aber insgeheim weiß ich sehr wohl warum er das macht. Ich habe Angst. Angst, dass ich nicht aufhören werde können und dass es mir eigentlich gefallen würde. Angst, dass ich wieder meiner Schattenseite begegne. Das ist es genau, was Erebus von mir möchte. Dass ich mich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihr finde.

Ich werde in diesem Moment daran wieder erinnert, was ich in der Kammer des Schreckens gespürt habe. Diesen Ruf... Dieses Rätsel. Diese Aufregung, die man rational nicht erklären kann.

„Crucio!" sage ich, den Stab auf die Puppe richtend.

Ein Blitz platzt aus meinem Stab hervor und ich keuche auf. Herrlich... So süß, so wunderschön... Einen Moment lang schwelge ich in den unglaublichen Wellen der Macht, welche sich in meinem Körper wie willkommene Hitze ausbreiten, dann aber schaltet sich etwas in mir ein und ich lasse meine Hand sinken. Es ist falsch. Einfach falsch.

Erebus schnaubt und steht auf. Ich höre seine Schritte auf dem schwarzen Marmor welche näher und näher rücken bis er sich vor mir aufbaut.

„Warum hast du aufgehört?" fragt er scharf.

„Es war zu viel für mich," sage ich.

Sein wütender Ausdruck verwandelt sich in ein hämisches Lächeln.

„Ach, ich verstehe, der kleine Hellmagier hat Angst," höhnt er. „Er ist zu schwach, um die Macht eines einfachen Crucios zu ertragen. Na dann. Ich lösche dir das Gedächtnis und schicke dich in deine Welt zurück."

Und er macht tatsächlich Anstalten, genau das zu tun. So sehr ich es mir im Laufe des Tages schon gewünscht habe, einfach gehen zu können, kommt mir in diesem Moment die bloße Vorstellung schrecklich vor. Als wolle man mir etwas wegnehmen.

„Nein," flüstere ich, einen Schritt zurückweichend.

Die grünen Augen verengen sich.

„Dann beherrsche deine Angst!" zischt er gefährlich. „Du hast Angst vor dir selbst. Weiß du, wie jämmerlich das ist? Du möchtest nicht zugeben, dass dir das Gefühl, das dir der Cruciatusfluch verleiht, eigentlich gefällt. Wer kann dir verbieten, so etwas zu genießen? Bist du etwa ein Masochist, der die Sachen die ihm Genuss bringen, abschlägt?"

„Du verstehst es einfach nicht!" brülle ich bevor ich weiß, was ich da tue. „Es fühlt sich einfach falsch an! Es ist falsch, zu wollen, jemandem Schmerzen zuzufügen!"

„Falsch?" wiederholt er mit hohler Stimme. „Das Richtige und das Falsche liegen im Auge des Betrachters. Wenn diese Puppe dein Feind wäre, würdest du sicherlich wollen, dass er leidet."

„Aber trotzdem wäre er ein Mensch," sage ich bitter. „Kein Mensch verdient so was."

Erebus lacht schallend und meine Haare stehen zu Berge. Wann habe ich denn gelernt, so zu lachen?

„Crucio," höre ich aus seiner Richtung.

Ich habe nicht einmal gesehen, wie er seinen Stab gezückt hat. Als mein Gehirn das gerade ausgesprochene Wort registriert, gehe ich in die Knie und schreie auf. Tausende Nadeln bohren sich in mein Fleisch und mein Kopf fühlt sich so an, als würde er platzen. Der einzige Gedanke, dessen ich fähig bin, ist 'soll es endlich aufhören'. Und gerade als mir vor den Augen schwarz wird und keine Luft mehr bekommen kann, spüre ich Wärme und mir fällt auf, dass der Fluch aufgehoben worden ist. Ich blicke auf und begegne dem Blick der roten Augen, welche mich aus der Nähe mustern.

Wieso hat er rote Augen? Ist das eine 'dunkler Lord Sache'?

„Du bist SCHWACH, Harry Potter," zischt er gefährlich. „Siehst du denn nicht, dass dich deine ach so heiligen Moralgesetze fesseln? Du hast Angst vor dir selbst. Du führst dein Leben vorsichtig und führst einen Eiertanz um dich selbst auf um ja nicht diesen Teil von dir unabsichtlich freizulassen, der eigentlich den Cruciatusfluch genießt. Der es MÖCHTE, den anderen Schmerz zuzufügen. Der es genießt, Menschen leiden zu sehen."

Ich öffne den Mund um zu sagen, dass kein Teil von mir je gewollt hat, jemandem Schmerz zuzufügen wobei eine verräterische Stimme mich höhnend an all die Zeiten erinnert, in denen ich mir gewünscht habe, Voldemort würde endlich sterben und uns in Frieden lassen.

Er hat Recht, es ist jämmerlich. Ich kann es so lange leugnen wie ich will und hinter den Mauern verstecken aber diese Schattenseite von mir ist noch immer lebendig und sie wird Stück für Stück die Mauern zerstoßen bis sie frei ist. Ich kann sie nicht verschwinden lassen und sie nicht ewig ignorieren. Aber ich kann lernen, wie man sie kontrolliert.

Ich springe auf die Füße.

„Crucio!" schreie ich, meinen Stab auf Erebus richtend.

Erebus verschwindet von der Stelle wo er noch einen Augenblick früher stand und etwas Schwarzes saust durch den Raum. Er materialisiert sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, wo er gleich einen Schritt vorwärts macht und gespielt gähnt.

„Ist das das Beste, was du tun kannst?" fragt er.

Wie hat er das nur gemacht? Apparition war es nicht.

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen und spüre dabei etwas Seltsames. Etwas bricht in mir und auf einmal schere ich mich überhaupt nicht darum, was ich weiterhin sage oder tue.

„Du bist jämmerlich, mit deinen edlen Ideen über Mitgefühl," spuckt er aus, mehr Öl aufs Feuer gießend. „Weißt du warum die Hellmagier diesen Krieg verloren haben? Weil sie jedes Leben retten wollten und weil sie keinem Schmerzen zufügen wollten. Wir wiederum hatten keine Probleme damit. DAS macht sie schwach, Harry Potter. Und du bist SCHWACH, weil du erlaubst, gefesselt zu werden und weil du Schiss vor dir selbst hast."

„CRUCIO!" platzt es aus mir.

Der Blitz trifft die Stelle, wo er gestanden hat.

„Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr?" ertönt seine Stimme hinter mir.

Ich wirbele herum und finde mich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit den roten Augen. Er lächelt hämisch.

„Kannst du denn die Macht spüren, welche dir der Fluch verleiht? Verliere dich in ihr," flüstert er mit einer verführerischen Stimme, um mich herum schreitend. „Ergebe dich ihr. Es gibt kein Böse und kein Gute. Es gibt nur deinen Willen und das, was du tun möchtest."

Ich schließe die Augen als ich ihn noch immer um mich herum schreiten spüre und schlucke heftig. Ich fühle mich so als wisse ich genau was ich tun muss. Als seien all meine Zweifel verschwunden. Und als könne ich ihn mit einem Wink meines Stabes besiegen. Meine Magie scheint so schnell durch meinen Körper zu fließen dass es mich nach Luft schnappen lässt. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich mich zuletzt so LEBENDIG gefühlt habe. Aber zur gleichen Zeit ist mir bewusst, dass dies die Wirkung des Cruciatusfluchs ist.

„Sehr gut," höre ich seine Stimme wie aus der Ferne. „Machen wir weiter."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich halte vor Hermines – Setis – Tür und klopfe darauf. Keine Ahnung, was mich hierher gebracht hat. Man hat mir ein Zimmer gegeben, aber momentan möchte ich nicht alleine sein.

Die Tür wird geöffnet und ich blinzele. Die andere Person zuckt zusammen und blinzelt auch.

Ich höre Hermines Stimme aus dem Zimmer nebenan wie sie etwas auf Französisch sagt und Erkenntnis breitet sich über die Züge der jungen Hexe welche vor mir steht aus.

Das ist ihre Frau, geht mir durch den Kopf. Perfekte Figur, langes, braunes Haar das glitzert und große, stahlblaue Augen welche mir wie zwei tiefe Seen vorkommen. Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, warum sich Hermine in sie verliebt hat. Sie scheint der Inbegriff der Schönheit und Anmut zu sein.

„Kommen Sie rein," sagt sie, mich unsicher anlächelnd.

Etwas verwirrt mit der Formalität, mit der sie mich begrüßt hat, trete ich in den Flur und die Tür wird hinter mir geschlossen. Aber natürlich. Mein anderes Ich ist der dunkle Lord und alles Lebendiges hat Schiss vor ihm. Und ich sehe ihm ähnlich.

„Ich bin Laetitia," sagt das wunderschöne Wesen vor mir.

„Ich habe viel über dich gehört," sage ich, meine Hand ausstreckend.

Mit rosa angelaufenen Wangen erlaubt sie mir, ihre Hand zu schütteln und führt mich, noch immer sichtbar verlegen, in das Wohnzimmer wo Hermine auf dem Sofa sitzt und mich anlächelt als ich reingehe. Beim bloßen Anblick von ihr spüre ich Wärme und Zuneigung. Sie ist etwas in dieser Welt, was mir trotz allem bekannt ist.

„Hallo, du," sagt sie gutgelaunt. „Wie war dein Unterricht?"

Ich stöhne und lasse mich auf das Sofa zu ihr nieder, wobei mich ihre Frau die ganze Zeit seltsam und vorsichtig anschaut.

„Er ist unmöglich," platzt es aus mir.

Hermine lacht und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen," sagt sie. „Zweifelsohne kommen dir seine Methoden etwas seltsam und sogar vielleicht aggressiv vor, aber er ist ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer. Ich soll etwas darüber wissen."

Sie zwinkert mir zu und deutet auf das silberne Tablett das auf dem Tisch vor mir steht. Auf einmal wird mir bewusst dass ich heute noch nichts gegessen habe und mein Magen knurrt.

„Unterrichtet er dich noch immer?" frage ich, einen Keks in die Hand nehmend.

„Nur ab und zu," sagt Hermine lächelnd. „Jetzt bin ich größtenteils auf mich selbst gestellt. Aber ein paar lange Jahre hat er mich jeden Tag unterrichtet. Und ich weiß, wie überwältigend sein Unterricht sein kann."

Die ganze Zeit schweigt ihre Frau und schaut mich durch ihre Haarsträhne an.

„Gelinde gesagt," murmele ich.

„Hat er dich mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt?" fragt sie beinahe beiläufig.

Obwohl ich mir die ganze Zeit einrede, dass das Hermine ist, werde ich in Momenten wie diesen peinlich daran erinnert, dass sie seine rechte Hand ist. Dass sie eine Schwarzmagierin ist.

„Ja," sage ich mit vollem Mund.

Sie nickt nur und mustert mich kritisch.

„Brauchst du einen Schmerztrank?" fragt sie.

Ich öffne den Mund um zu sagen, dass nichts wehtut bevor mich die verräterische Stimme in meinem Kopf daran erinnert, dass jedes Glied zuckt und dass ich tierische Kopfschmerzen habe. Ich soll einfach anerkennen, was in mir vorgeht. Jahrelang habe ich das Wohl der anderen vor mein eigenes gestellt. Den Schmerz ignoriert, die düsteren Gedanken verborgen. In Einsamkeit gelitten. Aber erst jetzt ist mir aufgefallen, wie oft ich es getan habe.

Merlins Bart... Ich habe nur einen Tag bei ihm verbracht und schon jetzt scheint seine Lehre in meinen Kopf durchgedrungen zu sein.

„Ja," sage ich. „Danke."

Hermine schaut zu ihrer Frau, welche auf die Füße springt und im anderen Zimmer verschwindet. Sie kehrt binnen ein paar Sekunden mit einer Phiole in der Hand zurück, welche sie mir schweigend reicht.

„Wie hast du nur seinen Unterricht überlebt?" frage ich als ich die leere Phiole auf den Tisch lege.

Hermine schmunzelt.

„Mit der Zeit habe ich ein dickes Fell entwickelt," sagt sie geheimnistuerisch. „Aber was auch immer du von ihm und seinem Unterricht hältst, versichere ich dir, dass er sehr gut weiß, was er da macht. Er mag dir manchmal so vorkommen, als habe er keine Ahnung worauf er mit etwas hinaus will, aber er weiß es."

Ich nicke langsam und schaue auf meine Schuhe hinunter.

„Worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen?" stöhne ich, das Gesicht in den Händen vergrabend. „Ich bringe mir selbst die dunkle Magie bei. Mein anderes Ich ist der dunkle Lord. Meine beste Freundin ist seine rechte Hand. Und die Welt sowie ich sie kenne existiert hier nicht."

„Deine Welt kam mir genauso seltsam vor," höre ich ihre Stimme. „Aber das liegt nur daran, dass wir zwei verschiedene Leben geführt haben. Für uns ist all das ganz normal."

Ich gluckse und reibe mir die Schläfen.

„Was machst du als die dunkle Prinzessin?" stelle ich auf einmal die Frage. „Ich verstehe, was ER macht. Aber du?"

„Nun, normalerweise führe ich die Truppen an und besuche auch die Provinzen um mich zu vergewissern, dass alles gut verläuft. Ich bin kurz gesagt für die Ausführung zuständig," sagt sie sachlich.

Ich spitze die Ohren.

„Du gehst kämpfen?" frage ich leise.

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, als sei es selbstverständlich. Ich finde es schwierig, mir vorzustellen, wie sie eine Truppe Todesser anführt und kämpft.

„Hast du..." fange ich an. Ich lecke mir die Lippen. „Hast du schon Menschen umgebracht?"

Sie runzelt leicht die Stirn. Dann aber wird ihr Ausdruck sanfter.

„Im Kampf bringt jeder Menschen um," sagt sie ernst. „Die helle Seite eingeschlossen. Während des Krieges hat sie jedes ihr verfügbare Mittel benutzt, um den Kampf zu gewinnen."

Ich schweige, versuchend, es zu verdauen. Natürlich habe ich es vermutet und es ist dumm von mir, mich darüber zu wundern.

„Wir alle tun, was notwendig ist, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen," sagt sie achselzuckend.

„Aber ob der Krieg notwendig ist?" frage ich.

Hermine richtet sich auf und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Weißt du, das ist eine sehr gute Frage," meint sie. „Es hängt von der Epoche an, in der sich die Welt befindet." Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sie seufzt. „Leider ist es nicht mal so einfach zu erklären."

„Ich weiß aber dass dir sehr gut gelingt, die Sachen zusammenzufassen," werfe ich ein.

Sie lächelt und lehnt sich nach vorne.

„Nun du hast sicherlich bemerkt, dass in deiner Welt die Hellmagier über die Welt herrschen," sagt sie.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass sie über die Welt HERRSCHEN," hake ich nach.

„Vielleicht ist dem nicht so in der gesamten Welt, aber in Großbritannien ist die dunkle Magie illegal," sagt sie ernst. „Für jede Verwendung der dunklen Magie landet man im Gefängnis. In der Schule lernt man nur die Hellmagie, unabhängig davon welche Neigung man hat. Ist das etwa nicht Herrschaft?"

„Weil es Menschen gibt, welche die dunkle Magie für schlechte Sachen benutzen," versuche ich mich zu rechtfertigen obwohl das, was sie gerade gesagt hat, einen Sinn ergibt. „Menschen, welche sie missbrauchen. Ja, in Ordnung, ich habe früher auch geglaubt dass die dunkle Magie an sich etwas Schlechtes ist. Aber du hast mir gezeigt, dass es davon abhängt, wofür man sie benutzt. Vielleicht hegt die Zaubergesellschaft Britanniens Vorurteil der dunklen Magie gegenüber. Aber nur wegen Voldemort und der Todesser. Weil sie während des letzten Krieges Grausamkeiten begangen haben."

„Machen wir weiter," winkt sie meine Argumente einfach ab. „Nun in dieser Welt ist die Ära der Dunkelheit eingetreten. Ich habe dir bereits erklärt, wie das dunkle Imperium funktioniert."

Ich nicke nur und schaue sie genau an. Wenn sie spricht, macht sie es mit Autorität und Überzeugung. Diese Version von Hermine hat ihre Stärke noch verbessert und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie eine gute Lehrerin ist.

„Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, werde ich dir das Folgende sagen," fährt sie fort. „Ja, in diesem Fall ist der Krieg notwendig weil es einfach nicht ANDERS geht. Wir werden momentan die Ursache ignorieren und uns dem Analysieren des Problems widmen. Wie auch immer es dazu gekommen ist, herrscht die Hellmagie über die Welt. Angst vor der Schwarzmagie und Angst vor allem, was anders ist, wird von den Zeitungen und den Politikern potenziert. Der Vorurteil ist nicht nur für die Schwarzmagie vorbehalten, sondern umfasst auch jede Denkweise welche anders als die der Mehrheit ist, jede persönliche Eigenschaft und jedes Interesse. Es wird von Menschen erwartet, dass sie alle gleich werden, gleiche Sachen wollen und dass sie gleiche Sachen denken. Die schwarzmagische Denkweise ist natürlich das Gegenteil – wir treiben die Menschen an, ihre eigenen magischen Theorien zu entwickeln, neue Sachen zu erfinden und im Allgemeinen Originalität in ihrem Handeln und ihrer Denkweise zu zeigen, was sie einzigartig macht. Der dunkle Lord und ich schätzen Menschen am meisten, welche einfach auffallen. An welchen es etwas gibt, was sie von der Menschenmenge trennt. Übrigens ist dies eines der Kriterien das ich im Kopf habe, wenn ich in der Todessermenge einen neuen Zauberminister suche."

„Nun in deiner Welt ist diese hellmagische Denkweise zu tief eingewurzelt, sodass man sie einfach über Nacht ändern könnte," fährt sie ruhig fort. „Vor allem agieren sie aus Angst. Erwähne man etwas Anderes, etwas, was sie nicht kennen oder verstehen, und sie geraten in Panik. Solche Denk- und Handlungsweise stellt unter anderem auch ein Hindernis dem Fortschritt der Zaubergesellschaft im Allgemeinen dar und zerquetscht die Leistungen der Einzelnen, welche neue Ideen und Erfindungen auf den Tisch legen wollen, welche Fortschritt für die gesamte Gesellschaft heißen würden. Und weil die Lage schon so schlimm ist, dass man nichts mit der Rederei erreichen kann, muss man es mit einem Krieg erreichen. Physisch die Sachen zu ändern."

„Ich stimme zu, aber macht ihr nicht das gleiche?" frage ich als sie verstummt. „Mit der dunklen Magie?"

Sie schnaubt und wirft mir einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Wir zwingen keinem etwas auf," sagt sie. „Alles, was wir tun, ist eine schwarzmagische Regierung zu gründen und uns dadurch zu vergewissern, dass die veralteten Gesetze und das Vorurteil aus den Medien und der Politikwelt geräumt werden. Natürlich garantiert auch das nicht dass sich die Denkweise der Menschen ändern wird. Die regierenden Schwarzmagier sind noch immer in jeder Provinz gefürchtet und gemieden. Aber nicht alle Bürger sind dazu bereit, mit ihrem eigenen Kopf zu denken und damit aufzuhören, den Behörden blind zu folgen. Denn das ist das Einfachste. Die Menschen mögen es eigentlich, dass man ihnen sagt, was sie denken und was sie tun sollten. So müssen sie überhaupt nicht denken und zur gleichen Zeit sind sie sicher, dass sie in keine Schwierigkeiten mit den Behörden geraten."

Ich senke den Kopf und denke darüber nach. Seltsamerweise ergibt alles, was sie gesagt hat, einen Sinn.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als ich die Trainingshalle später wieder betrete, finde ich Erebus schon dort. Diesmal aber sind seine Augen wieder grün.

„Was gibt's?" frage ich da ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich tun oder sagen soll denn er sitzt wie eine Statue in der Ecke und beobachtet mich.

„Soll das etwa ein Gruß sein?" fragt Erebus kalt.

„Nein," sage ich achselzuckend. „Hallo, Erebus. Wie geht es dir?"

Die Augen des Schwarzmagiers verengen sich aber einen Augenblick später kräuseln sich seine Lippen zu einem hämischen Lächeln.

„Ganz schön frech und ohne jeglichen Respekt für seinen Lehrer," sagt er amüsiert. „Das gefällt mir, kann aber nicht ewig dauern."

Er steht auf und deutet mit dem Stab auf etwas, was bisher in einer der Ecken gestanden hat, was aber in diesem Moment in die Mitte des Raumes gleitet.

„Das hier," fängt er mit seiner Lehrerstimme an, „nennt man 'die Wasser der Wünsche'."

Stirnrunzelnd lehne ich mich nach vorne. Eine einzige Schale steht auf einem Podest. Die Schale an sich ist nichts Bemerkenswertes. Das Wasser da drin auch nicht. Aber sobald ich mich darüber gelehnt habe, hat es sich leicht gekräuselt. Ich ziehe mich schnell zurück und schaue zu dem Schwarzmagier der mit einem ernsten Ausdruck mir gegenüber steht.

„Und was macht dieses Wasser?" frage ich.

„Es zeigt dir deine Wünsche, natürlich," sagt er knapp. „Daher der Name."

„Und wozu ist das gut?" frage ich.

Erebus presst seine Nasenwurzel und schließt kurz die Augen. Wahrscheinlich versucht er sich zusammenzureißen und nicht die Hölle aus mir zu verhexen. Ich finde aber seinen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst sehr lustig.

„Eines der Probleme der Hellmagier," fängt er gezwungen ruhig an, „Ist dass sie eigentlich keine Ahnung haben, was sie wollen. Ihre Wünsche und Ziele sind größtenteils von der Gesellschaft oder von ihren Eltern bestimmt. Das fängt schon in der Kindheit an und geht weiter bis man keine Ahnung mehr hat, was man möchte weil seine sogenannten Wünsche eigentlich die Wünsche und Erwartungen der anderen sind. Es wird uns weiter helfen wenn wir wüssten, was du wirklich möchtest. Und weil du noch nicht bereit bist, so tief in deinen eigenen Kopf zu schauen und wahrscheinlich die Wünsche der anderen als deine eigenen akzeptiert hast, werden wir die Wasser der Wünsche benutzen."

„Ach so, verstehe," sage ich, der Schale einen weiteren Blick zuwerfend. „Wirst du auch sehen können, was mir das Wasser zeigt?"

Er verdreht die Augen.

„Nein aber du wirst es mir sagen," sagt er. „Muss ich dich wieder daran erinnern, dass alles was wir zusammen tun zwischen uns bleibt?"

Nein, aber was ich eigentlich beunruhigend finde, ist dass ER es wissen würde. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, dass Hermine es sieht, aber er ist ein Problem.

„Hör auf meine Zeit zu verschwenden und schaue in das Wasser," befiehlt er mir ungeduldig. „Und sag mir was du da drin siehst. Nur, dass wir darüber im Klaren sind: wenn ich nur einen Hauch des Versuchs spüre, mich anzulügen, werde ich dich gleich packen und in deine Realität schicken."

„Schon gut, du musst mir nicht drohen," sage ich seufzend und beuge mich über das Wasser.

Das Wasser in der Schale bleibt für einen Augenblick ruhig. Dann beginnt es sich zu kräuseln. Ich erblicke eine einsame Figur auf einem Besen und runzele die Stirn bis mir klar wird, dass ich den Besen reite. Ich beginne schnell das Gesehene dem ungeduldigen Schwarzmagier zu beschreiben. Während ich so rede beginnt mein anderes Ich auf dem Besen zu jubeln und mit den Armen zu fuchteln. Was hat das zu bedeuten?

„Konzentriere dich," knurrt Erebus. „Stell dir die Frage: was möchte ich? Und versuche dabei deinen Kopf leer zu behalten."

Ich seufze und fixiere wieder das Wasser mit meinem Blick. Auf einmal scheint sich die Szene zu ändern und die nächste Szene welche mir das Wasser zeigt, lässt mich nach Luft schnappen und ich spüre deutlich, wie ich rot im Gesicht werde.

„Beschreibe was du siehst," zischt Erebus.

„Ich sehe..." fange ich an und räuspere mich. Das ist Unsinn, geht mir durch den Kopf. „Ich sehe mich selbst mit drei nackten Frauen. Und wir... na ja."

„Ihr was?" hakt der wütende dunkle Lord nach.

„Wir haben Sex," sage ich genervt. Muss er mich wirklich dazu zwingen, alles ins Detail zu beschreiben? Macht es ihm Spaß?

„Ja, muss ich," sagt er, wobei ich schon wieder daran erinnert werde, dass er ein Legillimentiker ist, der dafür keinen Stab braucht. „Weil du offensichtlich auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, das Wort Sex zu benutzen. Kein Wunder dass du insgeheim von dem Gruppensex träumst wenn du es peinlich findest, darüber wie ein erwachsener Mann zu reden. Stattdessen errötest du wie ein Mädchen."

Ich zische wütend, muss aber zugeben, dass er Recht hat. Aber ich träume nicht von Gruppensex, ich habe Ginny und ich bin sehr glücklich mit ihr.

„Schämst du dich so sehr dafür, wovon du träumst, sodass du lieber alles tief vergraben würdest um es ja nicht dir selbst zugeben zu müssen?" fragt er mich scharf.

„Ich schäme mich nicht," protestiere ich.

„Ach nein?" fragt Erebus scharf. „Dann hör auf sicher zu spielen und versuchen dir zu wünschen, was gesellschaftlich akzeptabel zu wünschen wäre."

Ich knirsche mit de Zähnen.

„Wieder," befiehlt er. „Und diesmal helfe ich dir. Stell dir Dumbledore vor. Was möchtest du? Schnell, denk darüber nicht nach."

Eilig versuche ich mir das lächelnde Gesicht des toten Schulleiters vorzustellen und das Wasser kräuselt sich wieder. Ich sehe mich selbst wie ich ihn anbrülle. Dumbledore lächelt weiter und nickt. Er versucht mich zu beruhigen aber ich springe auf den Tisch und brülle ihn weiter an. Warum er mir nicht früher manche Sachen gesagt hat, warum er mich im Dunkeln gelassen hat und warum er mich bei den Dursleys hinterlassen hat. Warum mein ganzes Leben reine Hölle war. Mit einer schwachen Stimme beginne ich Erebus zu erzählen was ich sehe. Langsam beginne ich zu verstehen, worauf er mit dem Ganzen hinaus will.

„Gut," sagt er als ich verstumme. „Wieder."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" frage ich Erebus als er mir endlich eine Pause gibt.

Er hat mich dazu gezwungen, eine Stunde lang in die Schale mit dem Wasser zu starren und irgendwann habe ich es einfach aufgegeben, überhaupt zu versuchen zu kontrollieren, was daraus kommt. Er wollte über kranke Sachen hören und mein Kopf erwies sich als eine passende Quelle dafür. Soll er damit machen was auch immer er will.

Danach waren wir nicht fertig, oh nein. Er wollte mir dunkle Flüche beibringen. Er hat mir ein paar davon erklärt und verlangte von mir, sie gleich auszuprobieren. Und so geht es stundenlang weiter. Bis ich mich auf den Boden gesetzt und verkündet habe, dass ich Durst habe und nicht weitermachen kann. Er hat etwas über 'jämmerliche Magiereserven' in den Bart gemurmelt, aber er hat es erlaubt.

„Ich denke," sagt er schleppend, „dass deine Frage erneut formuliert werden muss. Du sollst nämlich 'darf ich' sagen."

Ich schnaube, trinke noch etwas Wasser und dann stütze ich mich auf die die Ellbogen.

„Darf ich etwas fragen, dunkler Lord?" frage ich.

„Und du könntest noch etwas an dem Ton arbeiten, in dem du mir Fragen stellst," bemerkt er kühl. „Fahre fort."

Sein Ego scheint keine Grenzen zu haben.

„Wie kommt es, dass du schwul bist und ich nicht?" frage ich.

Die grünen Augen verengen sich.

„Ja, klar, das ist etwas Privates," eile ich zu sagen. „Aber trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen. Wann hast du bemerkt, dass du auf Kerle stehst?"

„Da dies wahrscheinlich eine weitere Folge deiner hellmagischen Erziehung zu sein scheint, werde ich deine Frage beantworten," sagt er.

Ich ignoriere halt seinen letzten Kommentar und schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ich bin wirklich entspannt auf die Antwort.

„Ich dachte dass ich heterosexuell bin bis ich mich dem Studium der dunklen Künste gewidmet habe," sagt er. „Die ganze Zeit dachte ich nur dass ich noch kein richtiges Mädchen gefunden habe und habe die Möglichkeit, dass ich vielleicht die Männer bevorzuge, nicht in Betracht gezogen. So was fällt in die Kategorie der Fähigkeit, über den Tellerrand zu schauen. Man denkt, etwas soll so sein und kann überhaupt nicht die anderen Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen. Weil man nicht wirklich mit seinem eigenen Kopf denkt. Als ich aber die dunkle Magie zu lernen begann, öffneten sich allmählich die anderen Möglichkeiten vor mir und ich sah die Welt in einem ganz anderen Licht. Es kann so und so sein, aber nicht unbedingt. Aufgeschlossen zu sein ist eine von den Schwarzmagiern sehr geschätzte Eigenschaft."

„Der Grund, warum ich wollte dass du in die Wasser der Wünsche schaust ist weil ich dir bewusst machen wollte, was du wirklich spürst. Momentan ist all das unter den dir aufgezwungenen Prinzipien und Ideale vergraben, die so tief in dein Bewusstsein gewurzelt sind dass du sie sogar als deine eigenen betrachtest. Was natürlich ein Problem ist. Wir müssen tief graben und versuchen die fremden Ideale von deinen eigenen zu trennen. So tief in dein Wesen einzudringen um endlich die Wahrheit über dich zu erfahren," sagt er, mich durchbohrend anschauend. „Die Antwort auf die Frage erhalten: wer bist du?"

Ich blicke weg und nicke. Irgendwie ergibt es einen Sinn. Ich finde es etwas peinlich, es zuzugeben, aber mir sind jetzt einige Sachen viel klarer. Ich bin in der Überzeugung großgezogen worden, dass ich ein Freak und Tunichtgut bin. Das haben mir die Dursleys eingebläut. Und ich benötigte ein paar Jahre bis mir endlich klar geworden ist, dass ich ein normaler Zauberer bin. Dass es ihre Ansicht war, dass ich ein Freak bin welche sie mir einfach in das Bewusstsein eingepflanzt haben bis ich es als die Wahrheit betrachtete.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten," fährt er fort und reißt mich dadurch aus meinen Gedanken. „Ich habe allmählich bemerkt, dass ich mich von den Mädchen nicht angezogen fühle. Aber ich habe es nicht mit Bestimmtheit gewusst bis ich Draco geküsst habe. In diesem Moment wusste ich, dass ich schwul bin."

„Man sagt aber, dass man von dem Anfang an weiß, dass man schwul oder lesbisch ist," bemerke ich.

„Und hatten wir eine normale Kindheit und normale Eltern, welche uns ermöglicht haben, darüber überhaupt nachzudenken?" fragt er mich scharf.

„Nein," sage ich gleich. „Nein, du hast Recht."

Für eine Weile schweigen wir während er raucht und ich mein Sandwich esse.

„Aber ich liebe Ginny und ich habe auch mit ihr geschlafen," sage ich. „Wir haben Kinder. Ich fühle mich nicht von den Kerlen angezogen."

„Endlich redest du über Sex ohne wie ein Mädchen zu stottern," bemerkt er mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Hast du es je versucht?"

„Was versucht?" frage ich achselzuckend.

„Mit einem Kerl zu schlafen," sagt Erebus ohne zu blinzeln.

Ich habe auch bei Hermine bemerkt mit welcher Leichtigkeit sie über ihr Privatleben reden. Für sie sind all das ganz normale Sachen, genauso wie Folter und Mord. All das fällt in die Kategorie von Tabu und sie scheinen keine zu haben. Sie können über alles reden und nichts scheint ihnen etwas auszumachen. Was ich seltsamerweise sehr erfrischend finde. Etwas vulgär aber trotzdem erfrischend.

„Nein," sage ich grinsend. „Warum auch?"

„Wie kannst du nur wissen, dass du dich nicht von den Kerlen angezogen fühlst wenn du mit keinem geschlafen hast?" fragt Erebus.

Ich blinzele. Und dann lache ich.

„Ich habe einfach nie den Wunsch verspürt, mit einem Kerl zu schlafen," sage ich.

„Und du hast zweifelsohne viele Mädchen in der Schule gesehen, mit denen du gerne schlafen würdest," sagt er knapp.

Ich öffne den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schließe ihn aber wieder. Seine Lippen kräuseln sich zu diesem typischen hämischen Lächeln als ich versuche ein Argument in meinem Kopf zu finden. Wahrscheinlich war ich viel zu beschäftigt, um den Mädchen hinterher zu schauen. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich in Ginny verliebt und wollte keine andere Frau außer ihr. Und doch... die verräterische Stimme in meinem Kopf lacht und versucht mich daran zu erinnern, wie oft die Männer in der Schule über den Po oder die Brüste eines bestimmen Mädchens geredet haben wobei ich es einfach nicht verstand, was daran so toll sein soll.

„Und falls du dich fragst," höre ich seine Stimme wie aus der Ferne, „könnte ich problemlos eine Frau in mein Schlafzimmer schleifen und mit ihr schlafen. Kein Problem. Es wäre etwas seltsam für mich da ich die Frauen nicht wirklich erregend finde, aber ich würde es schaffen. Man kann sich allerlei Sachen vorstellen während man Sex hat, weißt du, welche einen erregen. Schließlich kann der Partner oder die Partnerin die schönen, erregenden Bilder nicht in deinem Kopf sehen. Davon ausgehend, dass sie keine Legillimentiker sind."

Er gluckst, ich aber spüre wie sich mein Magen verkrampft. Bilder, ja. Ich habe das eigentlich sehr oft getan. Aber ich habe mir nie nackte Kerle vorgestellt.

„Nun, du kannst darüber nachdenken und ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen," sagt er abwinkend. „Aber wenn du willst gibt es echt hübsche Todesser hier. Mit diesen Aussehenszaubern die du momentan an dir hast, würde sich eine Schlange der potentiellen Kandidaten bilden."

„Ich kann kaum meinen Ohren trauen," murmele ich.

„Sex ist sehr wichtig," sagt Erebus, seine Hosen richtend. „Wer seine eigene Sexualität ignoriert kann nie im Leben glücklich sein und ist nicht vollkommen. Merke dir das, kleiner Hellmagier. Und jetzt war es genug des Plauschens. Machen wir uns an die Arbeit."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Noch immer unter etlichen Aussehenszaubern sitze ich hundemüde im Wohnzimmer von Erebus wo wir reden. Das heißt er raucht und stellt mir Fragen und ich versuche wach zu bleiben und vernünftige Antworten zu geben.

„Gut," sagt er endlich. „Morgen machen wir weiter. Sei hier um neun Uhr."

„Aber es ist schon morgen," bemerke ich, einen Blick seiner seltsamen Uhr zuwerfend.

„Du hast gesagt, du wolltest von mir lernen," sagt Erebus kühl. „Und ich sage dir du sollst hier um neun Uhr sein."

„Na gut," sage ich. „Obwohl ich schon halb schlafe möchte ich dich noch etwas fragen."

Er raucht und starrt in die Richtung seiner schwarzen Vorhänge. Wer hat schon schwarze Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer? Ach ja, Vampire, welche dunkle Lords sind.

„Darf ich eine Frage stellen, Lord Erebus?" verbessere ich mich als mir klar wird, warum er schweigt.

„Fahre fort," sagt er kurz.

Ich widerstehe dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Wie lange soll ich hier bleiben?" frage ich. „Wäre es nicht mit jedem Tag der verstreicht schwieriger für mich in meine Realität zurückzukehren? Meine Freunde und meine Frau haben sicherlich schon seit langem bemerkt, dass ich verschwunden bin."

„Das ist kein Problem," sagt er. „Wir werden dich zu dem richtigen Zeitpunkt zurückschicken. Und du wirst hier bleiben, bis ich sicher bin, dass du mit deiner Sucht alleine zurechtkommst. Du spürst sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

„Moment," sage ich, den Finger in die Luft hebend. „Was heißt es, zum richtigen Zeitpunkt? Und wie kannst du das tun?"

„Das sind zwei Fragen," bemerkt er kühl.

Innerlich rauche ich vor Wut und möchte ihm den Aschenbecher an den Kopf werfen.

„Interessante aggressive Gedanken du da hast, kleiner Hellmagier," bemerkt er amüsiert.

„Wahrscheinlich weil ich schon mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen bin," gebe ich knapp zurück. „Würdest du bitte meine Fragen beantworten, unabhängig davon wie viele es gibt?"

Er seufzt gespielt – weil Vampire ja nicht seufzen – und lehnt sich zurück.

„Du wirst in dem Moment auf der Plattform auftauchen in dem du deine Realität verlassen hast," sagt er. „Die Antwort auf deine zweite Frage lautet: Lord Voldemort wird es erledigen, weil nur er es tun kann."

„Gibst du etwa zu, dass du etwas nicht tun kannst?" frage ich neckend.

Er schnaubt und bringt die Zigarre zu seine Lippen. 

„Ja," sagt er einfach. „Ich bin der dunkle Lord aber ich bin nicht allmächtig."

„Das war sicherlich peinlich, es zuzugeben," bemerke ich amüsiert.

„Und du entwickelst dich eigentlich sehr schön," sagt er. „Schon jetzt scheinst du Schadenfreude spüren zu können. Sehr schön."

Ich richte mich auf und schüttele den Kopf. Er hat Recht. Was ist nur los mit mir?

„Wie lange wird das dauern? Dein Unterricht?" frage ich.

„Ich bin auch kein Seher," erwidert er trocken. „Wir werden arbeiten solange ich es für notwendig halte. Wozu all diese Fragen? Ich dachte, dass du mich angefleht hast, dich zu unterrichten?"

„Nun ich hab dich nicht angefleht, aber ja, in Ordnung," sage ich obwohl ich einen weiteren bissigen Kommentar auf meiner Zunge hatte. „Also Voldemort ist auch hier. Wie kommt es, dass er dir den Titel des dunklen Lords überlassen hat?"

„Weil er gestorben ist," sagt Erebus. „Und weil er genug davon hatte. Es ist kein schöner Ausflug, der dunkle Lord zu sein."

Nun ja. Dazu ist er auch für das gesamte dunkle Imperium verantwortlich, das eigentlich riesig ist. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht angenehm ist.

„Also warum wolltest du der dunkle Lord werden, wenn es so anstrengend ist?" frage ich.

„Weil ich der Erbe von Lord Voldemort war," sagt er sachlich, offensichtlich meine Fragen nervig findend. „Als er gestorben ist, habe ich seinen Thron geerbt. Seti, welche meine Erbin war, hat meinen Thron, den Thron des dunklen Prinzen, geerbt. So geht es."

„Warum habe ich nie von dunklen Prinzen und Prinzessinnen in meiner Welt gehört?" frage ich überrascht.

„Weil es in deiner Welt keine gab," sagt er verächtlich. „Die Hellmagier – und beziehungsweise auch du – haben der dunklen Seite keine Chance gegeben, um sich zu entwickeln und zu wachsen."

Ich denke an Hermine und auf einmal tut es mir leid, dass diese Welt, welche sie so liebt und wo sie glücklich ist, nicht in meiner Welt existiert. Ich schaue zu dem Mann, der mir gegenüber sitzt und frage mich, ob ich je der dunkle Lord sein könnte. Ob ich glücklich wäre. Glücklich, ja. Ich habe mir nie die Frage wirklich gestellt, ob ich glücklich bin oder nicht. Es war einfach nicht wichtig. Aber in der Welt der Schwarzmagier scheint sich alles um die egoistischen Wünsche zu drehen. Ob man den Sex mit seinem Partner genießt, ob man die Kleidung die man trägt mag und ob man mit sich selbst ehrlich ist und sich selbst gut kennt. Was einem gefällt und was nicht. Heißt das egoistisch oder halt menschlich? Wenn all das doch nicht wichtig wäre, würde es nicht existieren. Ist es denn so schlimm, sich nach solchen Sachen zu sehnen und sie haben zu wollen? Wir sind doch keine Tiere, welche mit genug Essen und einem warmen Bau zufrieden sind. Wir besitzen die Fähigkeit, Emotionen zu spüren, zu leiden und glücklich zu sein, uns zu verlieben und zu hassen. Warum sollten wir all das besitzen, wenn es unwichtig wäre?

Und da wir schon dabei sind...

„Wie lange bist du mit Malfoy zusammen?" frage ich.

„Sechs, sieben Jahre," sagt er achselzuckend.

„Weißt du es denn nicht?" frage ich ihn erstaunt.

„Ich bin gestorben und bin dann verwandelt worden," sagt er langsam, als erkläre er etwas zu einem Idioten.

„Liebst du ihn?" frage ich.

Die grünen Augen blitzen auf.

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, warum das wichtig wäre," zischt er.

„Bitte," eile ich zu sagen. „Es wird mir helfen, mich selbst besser zu verstehen."

Er schnaubt und ich weiß dass er mich durchgeschaut hat. Aber ich habe in dieser kurzen Zeit gelernt was Erebus hören will und was nicht.

„Ja, ich liebe ihn," sagt er schließlich. „Ich hätte ja nicht solch eine lange Zeit mit einer Person verbracht, die mir keinen Genuss bringt und mit der ich nicht glücklich bin."

„Bewertest du die Sachen immer so?" hake ich nach. „Je nach dem, ob sie dir Genuss bringen oder ob sie nützlich sind?"

„Wie sonst soll man die Sachen bewerten?" fragt er. „Mich interessiert gar nicht, ob irgendwelche Marys in London glücklich sind. Mich interessiert ob ich es bin."

„Aber wenn Mary in London eine gute Freundin von dir wäre, würdest du glücklich für sie sein können?" frage ich neugierig.

„Erstens, ich habe keine Freunde sondern Erben und Anhänger," sagt er knapp. „Und zweitens Freude ist ja kein Virus, das sich durch die Luft ausbreitet. Wenn ich selbst nicht glücklich bin, dann ist mir scheißegal wer glücklich ist und wer nicht."

Ich schaue ihn stirnrunzelnd an bis etwas in meinem Kopf klick macht. Die Weise, auf die er über diese Sachen spricht... Und sein Ton, als er gesagt hat, dass er Malfoy liebe. Er benutzt immer den gleichen Ton.

„Du kannst es überhaupt nicht spüren, nicht wahr?" frage ich leise und mit einem in meinem Kopf langsam dämmernden Schluss, wobei es mir eiskalt wird. „Du kannst all diese Sachen überhaupt nicht spüren!"

Er schweigt und scheint keine Absicht zu haben, etwas dazu zu sagen, aber auf einmal fühle ich mich hellwach und möchte weiter reden.

„Du sagst, dass du Malfoy liebst und sprichst über dein Zusammenleben mit ihm, aber dein Ton ändert sich nicht," hake ich nach. „Du redest über Liebe und Freude aber du kann sie nicht spüren. Ist das wahr?"

Er hebt das Kinn und für ein paar Augenblicke scheint er darüber nachzudenken, was er als nächstes sagen wird.

„Nein," gibt er schließlich zu. „Das kann ich nicht."

„Und warum denn nicht?" frage ich panisch.

„Ich habe meine Seele zersplittert," sagt er leise.

Ich vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Du hast einen Horkrux gemacht," flüstere ich. „Nein, nein." Ich schaue in die kalten grünen Augen welche mich anschauen. „Warum hast du es bitteschön getan? Was ist es mit euch dunklen Lords, dass ihr mit solcher Leichtigkeit eure Seelen massakriert?"

Er wirft mir einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Weil wir das größere Bild sehen," sagt er. „Wir möchten unsterblich werden sodass wir die Zeit hätten, unser Werk hier zu vollenden. Ja, jetzt bin ich ein Vampir aber als ich es getan habe, habe ich nicht gewusst dass man mich umbringen würde."

„Und wie viele hast du gemacht?" frage ich mit hohler Stimme.

Jetzt verstehe ich alles. Warum er sich so benimmt, warum er mir wie ein Gletscher vorkommt und warum er mit solcher Leichtigkeit auch über Sachen redet, wobei jeder normale Mensch irgendetwas spüren würde. Er wiederum nicht weil er offensichtlich seine Gefühle als etwas betrachtet hat, was ihn schwach macht und hat diesen Teil von ihm in einen Horkrux gespeichert.

„Nur einen," sagt er.

„Und wahrscheinlich hast du mich angelogen, als du gesagt hast, dass du Malfoy liebst," schlussfolgere ich.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was Liebe sein soll, ja," gibt er überraschenderweise zu. „Aber ich fühle mich von keinem anderen Mann angezogen und mir gefällt es, ihn dabei zu haben. Ich möchte nicht dass er weggeht. Sowie ich es verstanden habe sind all diese Sachen die Symptome der Krankheit, welche die Menschen Liebe nennen."

Ich reibe mir die Schläfen, das Wort 'Krankheit' murmelnd. Er scheint auch vergessen zu haben, was menschliche Gefühle sind.

„Hast du es dann absichtlich getan? Gerade den Teil von dir herausgerissen, wo deine Gefühle sind?" frage ich.

„Ich wusste nicht genau was passieren würde, aber ja, das war meine Absicht," sagt er ruhig.

„Darf ich fragen warum?" frage ich verwirrt.

Er schnaubt verächtlich.

„Kannst du dich an die Gefühle erinnern, welche du in deiner Kindheit gespürt hast?" stellt er mir die Gegenfrage. „Würdest du dein ganzes Leben lang so was spüren wollen?"

Ich senke den Kopf und nicke. Er hat Recht. Die Gefühle, welche ich so tief in meiner Kindheit gespürt habe, waren Leid, Traurigkeit und innere Leere. Aber ich habe im Laufe meines Lebens auch Liebe gefunden, ich habe Freude empfunden. Und doch... ist mein Leben vom Leid geprägt. Sirius wurde ermordet, Dumbledore auch. So viele Menschen die ich lieb hatte sind gestorben und mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich dabei gar nichts gespürt hätte. Es wäre einfacher... Aber sind Gefühle nicht das, was uns menschlich macht? Andererseits scheint Erebus das Menschliche in uns als etwas Niederwertiges zu betrachten.

„Wie auch immer man es dreht und wendet sind unsere Leben beschissen," entgeht es mir.

Er zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Du gibst es also zu," sagt er mit einem Hauchen vom Lächeln. „Geh schlafen, kleiner Hellmagier. Morgen machen wir weiter. Das heißt, in ein paar Stunden. Du bist menschlich und musst schlafen. Ich wiederum muss nichts Derartiges tun."

Er grinst selbstgefällig und ich verdrehe die Augen. Als ich zehn Minuten später ins Bett krabbele, wird mir bewusst dass sich ein Teil von mir auf den nächsten Tag freut. Heute habe ich so viel herausgefunden und so viel gelernt. Was bringt mir ein weiterer Tag im Hauptquartier?


	49. Kapitel 48

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 48 – Mein Schatten

/Harrys Sicht

/Rückblende

„Schatz, was machst du denn da?"

Ich habe sie überhaupt nicht kommen gehört.

Ich blicke auf und kann nicht die Flut der Schuldgefühle aufhalten, welche sich in meinem Bauch sammelt.

Keine Ahnung, was sie denkt, was ich da treibe. Aber es sieht sicherlich seltsam aus. Ich sitze nur in Boxershorts gekleidet auf dem zugemachten Klo und starre vor mir hin. Eigentlich wollte ich mein Haar trocken zaubern, habe mich aber mit dem Stab in der Hand gesetzt.

„Ich putze meinen Stab," sage ich ohne zu blinzeln.

Ginny lacht und legt eine Hand über den Mund. Ich verdrehe die Augen als mir klar wird, wie sich das anhört und grinse sie an.

„Meinen Zauberstab," verbessere ich mich obwohl das alles nur schlimmer macht

„Mach weiter," sagt sie grinsend und verschwindet. „Aber wenn du mich fragst, hat dein ZAUBERSTAB vor zwei Nächte bestens funktioniert," fügt sie über ihre Schulter hinzu und lacht wieder.

Vielleicht ist es besser dass sie denkt, dass ich Witze mache und sexuelle Andeutungen zu machen versuche wobei mir der Sex momentan überhaupt nicht im Kopf ist. Ich habe gerade gedankenverloren für eine lange Weile nachgedacht, dass dieser Stab jemanden umgebracht hat. Ich versuche damit klarzukommen. Ich denke auch daran, dass ich mit diesem Stab auch die unverzeihlichen Flüche auf Menschen angewendet habe. Was heißt es, der Retter der Welt zu sein wenn ich ein Leben genommen und die dunkle Magie benutzt habe? Und doch benehmen sich alle als sei es in Ordnung. Ich habe sie gerettet. Ich habe die Welt gerettet. Keinen interessiert, was ich tun musste, um das zu erreichen. Keiner denkt darüber nach, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht. Ob ich Gewissensbisse habe. Ob ich Albträume habe. Wie ich mich überhaupt fühle. Nein, sie klopfen mir auf die Schulter und sagen, sie fühlen sich geehrt in meiner Gegenwart sein zu können. Wobei ich mich überhaupt nicht besonders fühle. Ganz ehrlich denke ich manchmal dass ich nicht besser als ein Todesser bin.

Werde ich je dazu fähig sein, ein normales Leben zu führen? Endlich den Krieg hinter mir zu lassen und ihn zu vergessen? Glücklich mit Ginny zu sein? Oft gelingt es mir, wahrscheinlich auch weil ich zu beschäftigt bin um zu grübeln, all das zu vergessen. Aber wenn ich alleine bin, sowie gerade eben im Badezimmer, dann kommt es mir so vor, als könne ich nicht fliehen. Die Dunkelheit in mir findet mich wohin auch immer ich gehe. Ich kann von zweihundert Menschen umgeben sein und doch gibt es Momente, in denen ich mich ganz alleine fühle. Alleine mit meinen Gedanken und mit der Vergangenheit, die einfach nicht loslässt.

/Ende Rückblende

Ich schaue mich in meinem Zimmer im Hauptquartier um und schüttele den Kopf. Schon wieder einer dieser Albträume. Ich erinnere mich wie oft ich Ginny angelogen habe als ich mitten in der Nacht hochgefahren bin. Sie hat sich Sorgen um mich gemacht, dass vielleicht Voldemort zurückkommt oder dass ein Teil von ihm in mir lebt, weil es ihr Angst einjagt wenn ich schweigend durchs Fenster starre oder ihr nicht zuhöre und ihr wie ein Gespenst folge, bin aber geistig nicht da. Ich wollte nie darüber reden. Über den Schatten, der seit dem Krieg meinen Kopf bewohnt und nicht ausziehen will. Über die Momente in denen ich mich fühle, als sei all das ein Traum und als würde ich im Zelt bei Hermine und Ron aufwachen. Es gab auch Zeiten als ich mich gefragt habe ob meine Seele so genarbt ist, dass sie einfach nie heilen wird. Ich fragte mich, ob ich je in Frieden leben könnte. Die Welt um mich kam mir irgendwie gezwungen und traumhaft vor. Als sei nichts real. Und in diesen Momenten verfluche ich mich selbst und meine Unfähigkeit, endlich zu begreifen, dass der Krieg vorüber ist, dass mich Onkel Vernon nicht verprügeln wird, dass kein Voldemort aus den Schatten treten und mich im Schlaf ermorden wird und dass ich eine liebevolle Frau und Kinder habe. Habe ich nicht verdient, endlich glücklich zu sein? Aber auch wenn mein Herz wirklich glücklich sein möchte, wird mein Wesen immer weiterkämpfen. Immer wieder Bedrohungen überall sehen, Albträume haben und in jeder dunklen Ecke Voldemorts rote Augen sehen.

Willkommen zu meinem Leben.

Ich stehe seufzend auf und gehe mein Gesicht waschen. Ich soll mich beeilen, Erebus mag es nicht sonderlich wenn die Menschen zu spät kommen und teilweise kann ich das verstehen.

Aber beeile ich mich nicht weil ich wieder die dunkle Magie üben möchte?

Mein Kopf ist heutzutage ein Wirrwarr der verschiedenen Gefühle und Gedanken, manche von denen mir nicht wie meine eigenen vorkommen wobei manche so seltsam sind dass ich gar nicht versuche, sie zu analysieren. Ich hab auch jeglichen Versuch aufgegeben, einen Sinn daraus zu ziehen. Mal sehen, was mir ein neuer Tag bringen wird.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wie bitte?" frage ich verblüfft.

„Meditation," sagt Erebus, das Wort betonend. „Stimmt was mit deinen Ohren nicht?"

„Nein," sage ich gleich. „Es ist nur... ich kann es kaum glauben, dass du es soeben gesagt hast."

Er verdreht die Augen.

„Dass du jemanden fürs Foltern bringst, das könnte ich verstehen," sage ich, mich am Kopf kratzend. „Aber Meditation?"

„Noch immer zeigst du Anzeichen von Vorurteil und beunruhigendes Unwissen," stellt er trocken fest. „Lernst du denn so langsam? Soll Draco deinen Kopf untersuchen?"

„Meinem Kopf geht es gut, wenn du nicht darin herumwühlst, vielen Dank," erwidere ich bissig. „Es ist nur dass ich den bloßen Begriff von Meditation nicht in Zusammenhang mit dir bringen kann."

Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite und mustert mich kritisch.

„Warum wundert es mich überhaupt?" stellt er sich selbst die Frage. „Wenn du all dein Wissen über die Schwarzmagier von Dumbledore erhalten hast, ist es selbstverständlich dass du keine Ahnung von nichts hast."

Ich schweige. Ja, manche Sachen die ich von ihm gelernt habe stimmen überhaupt nicht.

„Wie machen wir das?" frage ich, plötzlich kerzengerade sitzend. Auf diese Lektion bin ich echt gespannt.

„Du schließt die Augen, entspannst dich ein wenig und dann werde ich dich durch die Meditation führen," sagt er sachlich.

Ich blinzele.

„Das heißt, ich sage dir was du visualisieren sollst und dann sagst du mir was du siehst," erklärt er langsam, als erkläre er etwas zu einem Idioten. Dabei reibt er die Nasenwurzel, was ein Zeichen ist, dass er genervt ist. So viel habe ich über ihn in so wenig Zeit schon gelernt.

„In Ordnung," sage ich unsicher. „Jetzt?"

Er murmelt sich etwas in den Bart und reibt sich die Nasenwurzel etwas härter.

„Nein," sagt er. „Sondern in der Ritualkammer. Sie ist vollkommen Zauber- und schalldicht."

„Ach ja, verstehe," sage ich und nicke.

Ich folge einem sehr genervten Lord Erebus in eine komplett schwarze Kammer wo er mich anweist, ich solle ein Kissen finden und mich darauf setzen während er etwas Weihrauch anzündet.

„Und wozu brauchen wir den Weihrauch?" frage ich neugierig.

„Es ist bewiesen worden, dass manche Düfte einem dabei helfen, die Gedanken zu ordnen und sich ruhiger zu fühlen," erwidert er, mit der Hand über die Weihrauchschale fahrend. „Schließe deine Augen und hör auf, Scheiß zu reden und blöde Fragen zu stellen."

Endlich ist mir gelungen, ihn ausreichend zu reizen sodass er etwas dazu sagt. Leicht lächelnd schließe ich die Augen und warte.

Ich höre Rascheln und spüre wie er sich mir gegenüber setzt.

„Stell dir vor, du seist ein Schiff das auf der Oberfläche eines Ozeans schwimmt," sagt er leise. „Die Oberfläche des Ozeans sind deine Gedanken, welche momentan chaotisch sind. Du, das Schiff, wirst hin und her geworfen und du möchtest die Oberfläche glatt machen."

Als er weiter spricht, spüre ich wie ich mich langsam entspanne. Er kann mit einer sehr beruhigenden Stimme sprechen wenn er will, geht mir durch den Kopf. Die Düfte welche sich im Raum schnell ausgebreitet haben scheinen tatsächlich eine sehr seltsame Wirkung auf mich zu haben indem meine Gedanken langsamer und mein Kopf leerer wird. Vage frage ich mich welche Kräuter er zum Weihrauch hinzugefügt hat, aber momentan scheint es total unwichtig zu sein.

„Ist die Oberfläche glatt?" stellt er mir nach einer Weile die Frage.

„Ja," erwidere ich schläfrig.

Der sehr warme Raum, die fast komplette Finsternis und diese seltsamen Düfte haben mich etwas groggy gemacht. Ich erinnere mich vage an den Turm von Trelawney und muss mir ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Jetzt stellt dir eine Tür vor," sagt er. „Hinter dieser Tür steht deine geistige Landschaft. Sie ist der Ort, wo du dich am sichersten fühlst. Dort kannst du deine Geheimnisse speichern aber auch deine Gedanken und die verschiedenen Teile von dir sehen."

Sofort denke ich aus irgendeinem Grund an den Raum der Wünsche. Er scheint auch so zu funktionieren. Interessant...

„Trete durch die Tür und beschreibe, was du siehst," befielt er mir.

Ich stoße leicht die weiße Tür vor mir auf und trete in Finsternis. Ich öffne den Mund um zu sagen, dass ich gar nichts sehe, aber auf einmal verwandelt sich die Finsternis in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Ich sage schnell Erebus, was ich sehe.

„Gut," sagt er als hätte er es erwartet. „Du siehst Menschen, welche im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. Sie sind alle verschiedene Teile von dir. Beschreibe sie."

Das ist toll, geht mir durch den Kopf als ich tatsächlich andere Harrys vor mir sitzen sehe.

„Nun, es gibt einen, der schweigend beim Feuer sitzt und vor sich hinstarrt," fange ich an. „Er ist wahrscheinlich der unsichere Teil von mir. Der Junge, der noch immer bei den Dursleys wohnt und überzeugt ist, dass er ein Tunichtgut ist."

„Fahre fort," höre ich seine ruhige Stimme.

„Einer liest in einem Buch und trägt sogar dickere Brillen als ich," stelle ich überrascht fest. „Das scheint der Harry zu sein der sich niemals mit Quidditch und mit Spielen beschäftigt hat sondern zusammen mit Hermine gelernt hat."

Ich finde es einfach faszinierend. All diese Harrys sind ich und es ist durchaus möglich, dass ich mich in einen von ihnen entwickelt hätte. Aber sie alle leben in mir. Sie sind die Puzzlestücke, welche ein einziges Bild bilden – mich.

„Einer von ihnen steckt im Dunkeln," sage ich und spüre gleich eine Welle von Angst. „Das ist meine Schattenseite."

„Geh dorthin und rede mit ihr," befiehlt er mir.

Ich schlucke kräftig und trete in die Dunkelheit, wobei sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigt.

„Er ist..." fange ich an, aber meine Kehle scheint trocken zu sein.

„Rede mit ihm," zischt Erebus gefährlich. „Er ist ein Teil von dir. Er kann dir nichts anhaben falls du es nicht erlaubst. Du bist der Meister und nicht er. Kontrolliere ihn. Rede mit ihm wie mit einem Freund."

Die roten Augen des anderen Harrys blitzen auf als ich zu ihm trete und er hebt die Hand.

Keine Angst...

Ich sammele all meine Kraft und packe ihn am Arm.

'Ich möchte mit dir reden,' denke ich, dabei versuchend, wie Erebus zu klingen. 'Hör auf damit.'

Zu meiner Überraschung hält er inne und starrt mich schweigend an.

'Ich habe es satt, gegen dich zu kämpfen,' sage ich zu ihm, von meinem Erfolg ermutigt. 'Und ich habe keine Angst vor dir.'

'Du wirst deine Selbstkontrolle verlieren,' flüstert er gefährlich. 'Du wirst ohne Sinn töten.'

'Nein, ich denke nicht,' sage ich mit Überzeugung und richte mich auf.

Bisher hatte ich Angst vor dem, was ich tun könnte, falls meine Schattenseite die Kontrolle übernimmt aber Erebus hat mir beigebracht, dass ich alleine die Situation kontrolliere. Dass ich entscheide, was ich tue. Aber auch dass ich auch die Verantwortung für das, was ich tue, übernehmen muss. Ich muss stärker als meine Schattenseite sein und der einzige Grund, warum er so mächtig ist und warum er mir Angst einjagt, ist weil ich ihn früher als etwas Fremdes betrachtet habe. Sobald ich ihn als einen Teil von mir akzeptiert habe, hat sich die Sache geändert. Ich habe ihn mit meinen Ängsten gefüttert bis er monströs groß geworden ist. Ich habe ihn erschaffen. Aber ich kann ihn auch vernichten.

Mein anderes Ich lacht verächtlich und schüttelt den Kopf.

'Du bist zu schwach,' sagt er leise. 'Die ganze Zeit machst du dir Sorgen ob das, was du getan hast, in Ordnung ist. Ob du jemanden verletzt hast. Ob es den ANDEREN gut geht. Ich wiederum stelle all deine unerfüllten Phantasien dar. Deine gewalttätigen Tagträume. Sinnlosen Sex. Sinnlose Aggression. Ich bin der Teil von dir, der all diese Menschen um dich herum einfach in die Hölle verfluchen möchte.'

Als er gesprochen hat habe ich einen Stich von Schuldgefühle gespürt. Ja, wie oft habe ich am Tisch mit meiner Familie gesessen und mir gewünscht, ich könnte alleine sein? Dass ich etwas machen könnte, was von meinem immer gleichen Alltag abschweift. Etwas, was einfach surreal und anders ist. Ich lebte in der Überzeugung, dass dies meine egoistischen Wünsche sind welche ich einfach unterdrücken muss. Ich war ein guter Sklave für die Dursleys, ein gehorsamer Anhänger von Dumbledore. Ein selbstloser Retter der Welt und danach auch ein guter Ehemann und Vater. Aber in meinem Inneren lebte dieses Kind, das nur toben und seine egoistischen und sinnlosen Wünsche erfüllen wollte. Und ich erkenne erst jetzt, dass dies nichts Schlimmes an sich ist. Wie geht es schon wieder? Man muss in erster Linie sich selbst lieben, sodass man die anderen lieben kann. Aber ich habe nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, ob ich mich selbst liebe oder nicht. Es war nur wichtig, dass alle um mich herum zufrieden sind und das bekommen, was sie brauchen. Ich war nicht wichtig.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken greife ich nach dem Hals meiner Schattenseite und beginne zu drücken.

'Mal sehen,' denke ich schadenfroh als er gurgelt. 'Momentan ist einer meiner egoistischen Wünsche, dich zu erwürgen. Wollen wir sehen, was passiert?'

Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich so was soeben gedacht habe. Andererseits ist er kein Mensch.

'Zu schwach...' flüstert er und ich drücke härter. Ich spüre wie all meine Frustration, welche ich hinter eine geschlossene Tür gesperrt habe, aus mir hervor platzt.

Ich scheine es mir erlaubt zu haben, weil er ja kein Mensch ist und weil es deswegen in Ordnung ist. Zumindest bin ich mir dieser Tatsache bewusst.

„Genug," höre ich die Stimme von Erebus und zucke zusammen. Ich habe fast vergessen, dass er da ist. „Rede mit ihm."

Ich lasse los und mein anderes Ich keucht auf.

'Ich erkenne deine Existenz an,' sage ich zu ihm. 'Du bist ein Teil von mir. Aber ich werde bestimmen, wann ich etwas tue und wann nicht.'

'Deine Selbstkontrolle ist zu schwach,' sagt er, sich den Hals reibend. 'Du bist zu schwach. Wenn du mich rauslässt, wirst du Grausamkeiten begehen.'

Ich erinnere mich an Erebus und schlucke kräftig. Zweifelsohne hat er seine Schattenseite zu oft befriedigt. Aber ich bin nicht er. Ich habe meinen eigenen Lebensweg. Ich kann die Entscheidung treffen. Hat er mir denn nicht beigebracht, dass man der Meister seines eigenen Schicksals ist und dass man alleine bestimmen kann, was mit seinem Leben passiert?

Ich grinse breit und mustere mein rotäugiges Gegenteil.

'Das werden wir sehen,' sage ich leise und strecke meine Hand aus. 'Freunde?'

Langsam schüttelt er meine Hand und dabei spüre ich Frieden in meinem Geist. So friedlich und ruhig habe ich mich seit langem nicht gefühlt.

„Geh zurück," weist mich Erebus an.

Ich drehe mich um und öffne selbstsicher die Tür.

Als ich meine Augen öffne, kann ich mir gegenüber seine Augen, welche glitzern, sehen.

„Sehr wohl," lobt er mich. „Machen wir weiter."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mir ist erlaubt worden, im Garten zu spazieren und auch durch das Schloss zu wandern. Erebus, so paranoid wie er schon ist, hat ein Armband um mein Gelenk gelegt und hat mich angewiesen, nicht einmal zu versuchen, es abzunehmen weil er gleich davon Bescheid wissen würde. Ja, ich habe ihm tausendmal versichert, dass ich nirgendwohin gehe und dass ich hier bleiben werde weil ich ja von ihm lernen will, aber Erebus ist äußerst paranoid. Ich weiß nicht genau, mit welchen Zaubern, beziehungsweise Flüchen er das Armband belegt hat, aber Verrat ist zweifelsohne unmöglich. Gibt es einen Teil von mir, der so paranoid wie er ist? Das finde ich schwer zu glauben obwohl ich auch in Betracht ziehen muss, dass Erebus ein Herrscher ist. Er ist für das gesamte Imperium verantwortlich und sicherlich hat er schon Verratsversuche gesehen und möchte sich gegen die zukünftigen Versuche absichern. Aber trotzdem finde ich es lächerlich.

Wie dem auch sei... Das Armband stört mich überhaupt nicht und die Aussehenszauber auch nicht. Und so kann ich im Garten spazieren und muss nicht hin und her wie ein Gefangener geführt werden. Für eine relative Freiheit sind die 'Sicherheitsvorkehrungen' von Erebus kein hoher Preis.

Das Schloss an sich ist riesig. Man kann stundenlang durch die Korridore schlendern welche mir auf den ersten Blick unendlich vorkommen. Eine hohe Zahl an Todessern scheint hier eigentlich zu wohnen weil es Namen auf den Türen gibt aber es gibt auch Trainingshallen, Konferenzhallen und solche Sachen, welche die Todesser für ihre Treffen benutzen. Ich habe die große Konferenzhalle besucht, wo normalerweise die internationalen Treffen stattfinden und mir fiel der Unterkiefer zu Boden als ich die Doppeltür geöffnet habe. Eindeutig hat Erebus einen sehr starken Vergrößerungszauber benutzt, um die Halle so geräumig zu machen. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde gleich zu den Thronen gezogen, welche auf einem Podium am Ende der Halle stehen. Ich habe dort eine Weile verbracht, die Throne und die Fahnen anstarrend und mich fragend, wie Erebus' Leben aussieht und mir vorzustellen versuchend, wie es sich anfühlt, der dunkle Lord und der Imperator zu sein. Wenn man darüber redet begreift man nicht gleich, wie groß das Imperium ist und wie viel Arbeit er hat. Aber als ich hunderte von Stühlen mit darauf geklebten Landnamen gesehen habe, fühlte ich mich ein wenig überwältigt. Das ist so viel Verantwortung. Und was auch immer im Imperium passiert, kommen die Todesser gleich zu ihm. Kein Wunder, dass er leicht reizbar ist und gleich zur Sache kommt. Er hat nicht viel Zeit, auch wenn er nicht schlafen muss.

Bemitleide ich ihn? Vielleicht. Ich habe eine Seite von ihm gesehen, welche die Todesser vielleicht nicht gesehen haben. Als wir mit dem Unterricht anfingen, hatte ich eine vage Vorstellung, wie er aussehen wird, die sich jedoch im Laufe der Zeit langsam änderte. Aber seine letzte Lektion hat mich total aus der Bahn geworfen. Sogar ich muss zugeben, dass sie genial war. Er scheint ein sehr guter Psychologe zu sein und dazu auch die verschiedenen Weisen zu kennen, mithilfe deren man seine eigene Psyche erforschen kann. Ich hätte mir natürlich nie vorstellen können, dass seine Lektionen eigentlich eine Reise in meinen eigenen Kopf sein würden. Ich habe mir eher vorgestellt, wir werden Flüche üben und Punkt. Aber Erebus scheint seine eigenen Lehrmethoden entwickelt zu haben. Seine eigene Einstellung der Schwarzmagie gegenüber. Für ihn ist sie nicht nur die Art der Magie, welche er praktiziert. Für ihn ist sie ein Lebensstil. Aber trotz dem, was ich früher geglaubt habe, denkt er nicht dass ein Schwarzmagier nur so damit anfangen kann. Man muss sich darauf innerlich vorbereiten, sein eigenes Haus ausmisten und aufräumen. Erst dann, wenn man seine inneren Dämonen losgeworden ist, kann man in die dunklen Künste eintauchen. Ich verstehe auch warum es für ihn so wichtig ist. Die Schwarzmagie wie er sie praktiziert würde seinen Körper und seinen Geist zerstören besäße er keine innere Stärke.

Erebus hat Recht. Alles, was ich über die Schwarzmagier gelernt habe, ist falsch. Andererseits scheint er hier etwas ganz Neues erschaffen zu haben, nicht nur ein sich über die Hälfte der Welt erstreckendes Imperium sondern auch eine Einstellung der Schwarzmagie gegenüber, welche der gesamte dunkle Orden zu teilen scheint. Er hat eine ganz neue schwarzmagische Gesellschaft und Kultur erschaffen.

Ja, sowie mir Ollivander schon gesagt hat, wir sind für große Sachen geeignet. Schreckliche oder gute? Anscheinend beides.

Ich treffe mich mit Hermine und ihrem Kater in einer der Gartenlauben und wir fallen gleich ins Gespräch. In dieser Welt scheint sie eine Gewohnheitskaffeetrinkerin zu sein und wann auch immer wir uns treffen, scheint sie dieses Zeug zu trinken.

„Momentan scheint er für wichtiger zu halten, dass du dich selbst besser kennenlernst statt dir komplizierte Flüche beizubringen," sagt sie, wobei ihr Kater Crookshanks in ihrem Schoß schnurrt und das Streicheln zu genießen scheint.

„Ich denke, dass ich einige Sachen besser verstehe," sage ich. „Aber noch immer kann ich einfach nicht begreifen, ob die Gier nach Macht so stark ist dass die Schwarzmagier solche Mittel wie Horkruxe benutzen."

Hermine nimmt einen weiteren Schluck ihres Kaffees und schaut zu mir.

„Es geht darum, sich zu verbessern. Stärker und weiser zu werden," sagt sie. „Es gibt viele Wege um das zu erreichen. Manche sind ungefährlich aber sie können einem nicht viel anbieten. Die Schwarzmagie zielt vor allem darauf ab, die Grenzen zu überschreiten. So ist es auch mit dem Weg zur Macht. Die verschiedenen Rituale und Tränke können einem viel geben, aber die Ergebnisse sind entweder kurzfristig oder nicht annähernd gut genug."

„Denk darüber nach," fährt sie ruhig fort. „Macht ist schön und gut aber wenn man das Ansammeln zur raison d'etre macht, kann sie sich gegen einen wenden. Man kann leicht verrückt werden. Aber wenn man weiß, warum man mächtig werden möchte und wofür man diese Macht benutzen wird, ist das schon etwas ganz Anderes. Ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich damit tue."

„Also was hast du benutzt?" frage ich mit einer dunklen Vorahnung.

„Nun, vieles," sagt sie ernst. „Vor allem habe ich wie Erebus den Pakt mit einem Dämon abgeschlossen."

Ich schnappe nach Luft und starre sie ungläubig an.

„Aber während sein Pakt unter anderem in einem Horkrux resultiert hat, habe ich meinem Dämon etwas von mir geliehen. Meine Seele ist vollkommen, falls du dich das fragst."

„Was hast du ihm ausgeliehen?" frage ich entsetzt.

„Er wollte dazu fähig sein, meine Träume zu sehen," sagt sie leicht lächelnd. „Die Dämonen verlangen nicht immer die Seelen der Sterblichen oder ihr Blut, Harry. Das ist ein Hollywood Klischee das nur den Muggeln einfallen kann. Die Dämonen sind magische Wesen und sie haben auch ihre Bedürfnisse und ihre Interesse. Es geht nur darum, was einen bestimmen Dämon, den man anruft, interessiert. Mein Dämon hatte Interesse an menschlichen Träumen."

„Du hast nicht etwa Albträume?" frage ich skeptisch.  
„Nein," lacht sie. „Ich habe ihm erklärt was ich unangenehm finde und wovon ich lieber nicht träumen würde."

„Was hast du von ihm bekommen?" frage ich eilig.

„Eine Gabe," sagt sie, mich anstrahlend. „Ich wollte dazu fähig sein, jeden Zauber und jeden Fluch arithmantisch ausdrücken zu können."

Ich blinzele.

„Und wozu ist das gut?" frage ich.

Sie schaut mich ungläubig an.

„Wenn man spürt, wie etwas durch Magie getan werden kann, kann man es arithmantisch ausdrücken und dadurch dem Zauber eine feste Form geben," sagt sie. „Man muss nur eine vage Vorstellung davon haben. Und außerdem hilft mir mein Dämon immer dabei. So habe ich die Appariertore erschaffen und auch hunderte andere Zauber und Flüche."

„Verstehe," sage ich langsam.

„Sag mal, wie viel Kaffee hast du schon heute getrunken?" fragt sie mich lächelnd.

„Gar keinen," antworte ich verblüfft. „Wieso?"

„Weil du mir etwas springlebendig vorkommst," sagt sie, auf mein Bein deutend. Ihre Augen glitzern. „Verspürst du den Drang, zu zaubern?"

Ich lehne mich zurück und denke darüber nach. Ich muss mir nur die Trainingshalle von Erebus vorstellen um gleich Freude zu spüren.

„Ich denke schon," sage ich. „Soll das etwas bedeuten? Ich finde es nicht ungewöhnlich."

Sie lacht.

„Na du spürst schon jetzt die Sucht," schlussfolgert sie. „Das ist wunderbar. Du musst dich jetzt ein wenig bemühen, um die Sucht zu überwinden und dann wirst du ein richtiger Schwarzmagier sein."

Ich lächele, spüre aber dabei gar keine Freude. Warum denn nicht? Hermine hat mir beigebracht dass die Schwarzmagie nicht dem Bösen gleich ist. Das ist nur etwas, woran ich jahrelang geglaubt habe.

„Das Wissen ist eben das, das Wissen," sagt Hermine weise. „Es gibt kein böses und kein gutes Wissen. Es liegt an uns, den Menschen, wofür wir dieses Wissen benutzen. Erebus hat sein Wissen benutzt, um ein globales Imperium zu erschaffen. Für manche wäre dies eine schlechte Sache und man könnte es als Diktatur betrachten. Von dem Standpunkt der Hellmagier schon. Aber was ist mit all diesen Menschen, welche nie die Chance hatten, die Magie für welche sie die Neigung zeigen, zu üben? Was ist mit all den einsamen Schwarzmagiern, welche in Einsamkeit und im Geheimen die dunklen Künsten erforscht und praktiziert haben, weil die Hellmagier sie verboten haben? Sollen wir auch nicht frei sein?"

Langsam nicke ich. Nachdem ich mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen habe, wie groß das Imperium ist, wie viele Menschen tagelang an dessen Aufrechterhaltung arbeiten und wie hart sich die Minister der einzelnen Provinzen bemühen, um neue Gesetze welche im Einklang mit der Ideologie des Imperiums und des dunklen Ordens wären zu schreiben und sie umzusetzen, stimme ich zu. Erebus hat etwas Großes erschaffen. Manche seiner Methoden billige ich nicht, aber ich kann es nicht leugnen, dass er etwas Großes und Majestätisches aus Nichts gebaut hat. Der bloße Gedanke erfüllt mich mit Stolz. Mein anderes Ich – das heißt ich – hat in einem anderen Leben seine Spur in der Geschichte der Zauberwelt hinterlassen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Rückblende

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal," höre ich mich selbst sagen. „Und jetzt muss ich wirklich gehen."

Die Fahrstuhlgitter werden hinter mir geschlossen und ich atme tief durch. Die Hexe, welche zehn Minuten lang versucht hat, mich zu einem Treffen mit ihr und ihren Kolleginnen und Kollegen zu überreden, sodass sie mir ihren Vorschlag vorlegen können, war dadurch gezwungen, es endlich aufzugeben.

Ich fahre über meine Stirn, für die Tatsache dankbar, dass der Fahrstuhl leer ist. Warum schwitze ich so? Auf einmal fühle ich mich nicht gut unter Menschen und mein einziger Gedanke war wie ich ihr entkommen konnte. Wahrscheinlich habe ich nur zu viel Zeit alleine mit Ron und Hermine verbracht. Ich bin an solch große Menschenmengen überhaupt nicht gewöhnt. Andererseits waren diese Leute nicht diejenigen, welche sich mit Voldemort duelliert haben.

Ich schüttele den Kopf, versuchend, die Erinnerungen aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Ich soll nicht darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht würde es mir helfen, mit jemandem darüber zu reden, aber keiner würde es verstehen. Vielleicht ein Psychologe? Das ist eine schlechte Idee. Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, geht zum Psychologen und redet über seine Probleme. Ich kann schon die Schlagzeilen sehen: 'Harry Potter dreht durch und sucht professionelle Hilfe'. Das kann ich mir einfach nicht leisten.

Das Gefühl, dass ich ganz alleine auf der Welt bin, ergießt sich über mich und ich schließe die Augen. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl sehr gut. Schließlich habe ich mich die Mehrheit meines Lebens so gefühlt. Ich rede mir ein, dass ich Hermine und Ron hatte. Vielleicht gab es Zeiten, als ich echt daran geglaubt habe, dass ich mit ihnen nicht mehr alleine bin. Dass ich endlich Freunde habe, welche mich verstehen. Und doch weiß ich, dass sie mich nie verstanden haben. Sie waren für mich da, haben eine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt aber das war nicht genug. Ich brauche verzweifelt jemanden, der mich wirklich verstehen würde und dem ich mich anvertrauen könnte. Jemanden, der eine ganz gewöhnliche Person in mir sieht und nicht den berühmten Harry Potter. Teilweise bekomme ich das von Ginny. Sie umarmt mich und für eine Weile scheint die Welt um mich herum nicht zu existieren. Es gibt nur sie und mich. Und dann geht sie und ich fühle mich wieder alleine. Wird der Tag kommen, wenn auch Ginny nicht genug für mich sein wird?

Reiße dich zusammen, Potter. Du sollst an deinen Sohn denken. An Ginny. Und an Hermine und Ron. Du bist einfach im Leid geboren und im Leid wirst du auch sterben. Aber du darfst nicht zulassen, dass die Menschen das sehen. Denn so würden sie sich schuldig fühlen und denken, dass sie mir nicht genug geben. Dass sie fehlgeschlagen sind. Und das möchte ich nicht. Ich möchte nicht dass sich irgendjemand meinetwegen schlecht fühlt. Ich werde alle anlächeln und meine Gedanken für mich selbst behalten.

Und warum möchte ich nicht mit Menschen ausgehen? Warum wird mir beim bloßen Gedanken von einem Treffen übel? Fühle ich mich schlimmer wenn es mehr als zwei Menschen dabei gibt? Oder liegt es eher an der Tatsache, dass alle meine Stirn anstarren und mir ständig gratulieren, dass ich Voldemort getötet habe?

„Mr Potter, welch eine Ehre," sagt eine Stimme und ich fahre hoch.

Ein Zauberer ist gerade den Fahrstuhl eingestiegen aber sein Lächeln verschwindet als er meinen Ausdruck sieht.

Wahrscheinlich denkt er jetzt, dass ich total durchgeknallt bin, geht mir durch den Kopf.

„Verzeihung, ich bin in Eile," sage ich und eile aus dem Fahrstuhl sobald er stoppt.

Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich soll nach Hause gehen. Ginny wird sich schon Sorgen um mich machen.

/Ende Rückblende

Er versteht, geht mir durch den Kopf als ich zum Schwarzmagier der vor mir sitzt blicke. Er war ich. Er weiß, wie es ist. Mit ihm kann ich über alles reden. Mein Wunsch hat sich seltsamerweise erfüllt. Leider scheint mein perfekter Gesprächspartner ich selbst zu sein.

Seltsam ist mein anderer Name.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" frage ich ihn.

„Wir reden," erwidert er kühl.

„Das ist es?" frage ich. „Keine Übungen, keine Magie?"

Er grinst hämisch.

„Ich erkenne alle Anzeichen," sagt er amüsiert. „Zwei Stunden der Schwarzmagie pro Tag ist ganz genug. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Du musst lernen, dich zu kontrollieren und du musst deine eigene Magie unter Kontrolle bringen. Sodass sie dir gehorcht und nicht umgekehrt."

Ich knurre und reibe mir die Schläfen. Ich fühle mich als könne ich an die Decke springen. Hin und her sprinten. Oder im See schwimmen. So fühlt sich die Sucht an? Vor zwei Wochen hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass so was überhaupt existiert. Heute ringe ich mit meiner Abhängigkeit von der dunklen Magie.

„Im Übrigen, hast du bemerkt, dass sich deine Magiereserven vergrößert haben?" fragt er auf den ersten Blick beiläufig. „Du kannst viel mehr tun und der Fluss deiner Magie ist zweifelsohne schneller."

Ich denke über den Morgen nach. Ja, wahrscheinlich hat er Recht. Obwohl ich es eher der Tatsache zugeschrieben habe, dass ich jeden Tag intensiv übe, was natürlich mein magisches Durchhaltevermögen vergrößert. Aber ja, ich habe jetzt keine Probleme mit manchen Flüchen und Zaubern und scheine auch instinktiv zu wissen, wie was geht. Erebus muss nicht ständig seine Anweisungen wie eine gebrochene Platte wiederholen.

„Und woran liegt das?" frage ich ihn.

„Der Grund dafür ist dass du endlich die Magie praktizierst, für welche du Neigung zeigst. Du wirst feststellen, dass deine Macht und deine Fähigkeiten exponentiell wachsen werden. So war es zumindest bei mir der Fall," sagt er.

Ich schlucke. Ich trete in seine Fußstapfen. Das ist es, was es ist. Ob es mich stört? Ich habe hier, bei ihm, nicht nur die Schwarzmagie gelernt, sondern kann mich selbst und meine Beweggründe besser verstehen, über die ich früher nie oder selten nachgedacht habe. Aber ich habe auch gelernt wie wichtig es ist dass man sich bewusst ist, wofür man seine Magie benutzt und wie.

Ich habe es nie mir selbst gegenüber zugegeben, aber erst jetzt sehe ich welches Chaos mein Leben war. Immer hin und her rennend, mich um die anderen kümmernd und mich nie fragend, wie es mir geht. Wann auch immer man fragte, sagte ich dass es mir gut gehe. Aber mein Inneres war durcheinander.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Etwas Privates?" frage ich. Ich habe im Laufe der Zeit gelernt, wie man mit Erebus umgehen soll um die Antworten auf seine Fragen zu bekommen und ihn nicht zu verärgern.

„Fahre fort," sagt er, als hätte er es erwartet. Ach ja, er ist ein Legillimentiker. Allzu oft vergesse ich es.

„Spürst du die innere Ruhe?" frage ich ihn neugierig. „Ich meine, ich hab darüber nachgedacht und ich bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass ich sie nicht immer spüre." Na wen lüge ich an? Er ist ich und kann außerdem nach Belieben in meinem Kopf herumwühlen. „Ja, klar, ich war total außer mir während wir die Horkruxe gesucht haben. Ich dachte, dass ich endlich meine Ruhe finde nachdem der Krieg vorüber ist. Aber dem war... nicht so."

Der Schwarzmagier richtet sich auf und mustert mich.

„Dem war aus mehreren Gründen nicht so," sagt er ernst. „Erstens, du hast ein Prinzip verletzt, an das du geglaubt hast. Du hast ein menschliches Leben genommen. Und so sehr du dir eingeredet hast dass dies eine Ausnahme bildet und was auch immer dir Dumbledore verkauft hat, konntest du damit nicht klarkommen. Du hast Blut an deinen Händen. Und das hast du nie gewollt. Es war dein Schicksal, ein Mörder zu werden, wie auch immer man es dreht und wendet."

Langsam nicke ich. Ja, das ist mir schon früh genug klar geworden.

„Zweitens, du dienst den anderen dein ganzes Leben lang," fährt er selbstsicher fort. „Für manche Menschen ist es in Ordnung. Aber wahre Altruisten sind sehr selten, kleiner Hellmagier. Die große Mehrheit der Menschen ist egoistisch, möchte es aber nicht zugeben. Es ist nur dass die Schwarzmagier ehrlich zu sich selbst und zueinander sind und geben es zu."

Ich öffne den Mund um zu protestieren aber er schneidet mir das Wort ab.

„Denk darüber nach," sagt er. „Wann hast du einen ehrlichen Wunsch verspürt, jemandem zu helfen? Oder hast du so getan weil das als richtig betrachtet wird? Wer bestimmt, was richtig und was falsch ist?"

Er nimmt eine künstliche Pause.

„Ich habe eine direkte Frage an dich," sagt er, mir direkt in die Augen schauend. „Warum hast du Ginny geheiratet?"

Die Frage wirft mich aus der Bahn. 

„Schnell!" brüllt er auf einmal und ich zucke zusammen. „Denk darüber nicht nach, denn ich weiß dass du mir eine falsche Antwort geben wirst. Die ich leicht überprüfe. Sei ehrlich."

Nun... Ich wollte ja mit jemandem offen reden, mit jemandem, der mich versteht. Ich soll diese Chance nicht verpassen. Aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, wie peinlich es sein wird.

„Weil... weil sie einfach da war," platzt es aus mir. „Sie hat mich wortlos getröstet, war immer für mich da und hat keine blöden Fragen gestellt."

Er lehnt sich zurück und nickt langsam.

„In anderen Worten hast du einen Freund gebraucht, dem du dich anvertrauen kannst und der dich nicht seltsam anschauen würde," schlussfolgert er. „Sowie die Mehrheit der Menschen es tun. Für sie bist du keine Person, sondern der berühmte Harry Potter."

Wenn er schon einen Blick in meine Gedanken geworfen hat, warum fragt er überhaupt? Ich finde es äußerst nervig dass er so was ohne dass ich es bemerke macht aber zugleich auch beeindruckend.

„Na gut," sagt er selbstzufrieden. „Wir machen Fortschritt. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, ja, ich spüre innere Ruhe. Es gibt Zeiten zu denen ich etwas nervös bin wie während ich die Invasion auf Russland geplant habe, aber das ist selbstverständlich. Jeder große Herrscher spürt so was."

„Und was ist mit deinen Drängen, dich zu ernähren?" frage ich ihn. Ob er solch eine private Frage auch beantworten wird?

Er scheint seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig abzuwägen.

„Ich beherrsche sie," sagt er leise. „Es war nicht leicht. Und ja, für eine lange Weile war ich durcheinander. Aber ich habe gelernt, auch das zu beherrschen."

„Wie denn?" frage ich verwundert. Ich habe darüber gelesen und ich weiß, wie stark diese Dränge sein können.

„Mit meiner bloßen Willenskraft," sagt er rätselhaft.

„Schön, du musst mir nichts sagen," sage ich kopfschüttelnd.

Aber ich habe meine Antwort bekommen. In einer anderen Welt bin ich der dunkle Lord und ich bin zufrieden mit meinem Leben. Mit allem, was ich erreicht habe. Und in diesem Moment spüre ich einen brennenden Wunsch, einen Blick in seinen Kopf zu werfen und zu sehen, wie es ist, Lord Erebus zu sein.

„Ich würde sehr gerne erfahren, wie es sich anfühlt, du zu sein," höre ich mich selbst sagen.

All sein Psychologieunterricht und Tests scheinen mir die Fähigkeit geraubt zu haben, auf das, was aus meinem Mund kommt, zu achten. Eine seltsame Nebenwirkung...

Er verengt die Augen und mustert mich.

„Und warum?" fragt er einfach. Er hat weder nein noch ja gesagt. Andererseits bin ich mir bewusst, dass es reines Wunschdenken ist weil ich einfach nicht sehe, wie wir das drehen könnten.

„Weil ich einfach durch deine Augen schauen möchte. Ich möchte mich in dich hineinversetzen," versuche ich zu erklären. „Ja, in Ordnung, ich gebe zu, ich war schockiert als ich herkam und dich traf. Aber das ist natürlich. Ich komme in eine andere Realität und finde heraus, dass ich hier der dunkle Lord bin. Wie verrückt ist das?" Er schaut mich ohne zu blinzeln an. Unheimlich... „Aber nach all deinem Unterricht und allem, was ich über dich und über das Imperium erfahren habe, möchte ich sehen, wie du funktionierst."

„Weil dir all das so fremd ist?" stellt er die Gegenfrage.

„Auf der einen Seite, ja," gebe ich zu. „Aber vielmehr weil ich einige Sachen als unerreichbar sehe, welche du getan hast. Natürlich kann etwas davon an deinem Mangel an Gefühlen liegen."

„Das ist es nicht," schneidet er mir das Wort ab. „Hast du denn nicht mit Seti geredet? Hast du nicht gesehen, was sie erreicht hat?"

Ok, er hat Recht. Aber wahrscheinlich weiß ich nicht annähern genug über ihre Leistungen und ihre Arbeit um mir ein Urteil bilden zu können. Normalerweise reden wir über mich.

Hier habe ich einen perfekten Gesprächspartner. Ich habe mich danach gesehnt, mit jemandem reden zu können, der versteht. Aber in meiner Welt habe ich keine solche Person gefunden. Auch Ginny konnte ich nicht alles sagen. Ihm jedoch schon. Sein Unterricht und die Gespräche mit Hermine haben eine Tür für mich geöffnet, welche nicht mehr geschlossen werden kann. Ich erinnere mich an all mein Grübeln und frage mich, ob alles was passiert ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt geführt hat. Als habe ich mich darauf vorbereitet. Und doch redet Erebus ständig über den freien Willen und wie wir selbst unsere Zukunft bestimmen.

„Seti ist ein ganz anderer Fall," höre ich seine Stimme. „Du hattest keine Wahl. Deine Rolle des Retters der Welt ist dir aufgezwungen worden. Vielleicht hättest du später die Entscheidung getroffen, dass du nicht mehr mitspielen willst. Ich habe sie getroffen als ich elf war. Vielleicht bist du in einer anderen Realität kein dunkler Lord aber auch kein Retter der Welt. Vielleicht bist du in einem Moment einfach ausgeflippt und geflohen."

„Von den Dursleys wollte ich jedenfalls fliehen," knurre ich. „Was ist im Übrigen mit ihnen in dieser Welt?"

„Ich habe sie getötet," sagt Erebus einfach.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln. Warum überrascht es mich nicht? Erebus scheint genau das getan zu haben, was ich mir insgeheim gewünscht habe.

„Steh auf," befielt er mir. „Und kommt her."

Verwirrt stehe ich auf und umrunde den kleinen Tisch. Ich finde es noch immer unglaublich, mit welcher Leichtigkeit er Befehle gibt und wie schnell ich ihnen folge.

Er lehnt sich nach vorne.

„Ich zeige dir wie es war und ist, ich zu sein," sagt er leise. Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer und ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Aber sei vorgewarnt – ich bin der dunkle Lord. Ich habe Sachen gesehen und erlebt, von welchen die Menschen nur träumen können. Es wird nicht angenehm sein."

„Ich bin bereit," flüstere ich, mich so fühlend, als bohre sich sein Blick tief in mein Fleisch.

In seiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich einfach nackt...

Das letzte, was ich sehe, sind die intensiv grünen Augen, bevor sich der Raum um mich auflöst.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Verzweiflung.

Ich fühle mich von der gesamten Welt verraten und verlassen. Und ich habe alles so satt. Ich möchte weg und doch weiß ich, dass es kein Entkommen gibt. Ich bin ein armer Junge und Dumbledore hat mir diese wunderschöne Welt der Magie gezeigt. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fühle ich mich nicht wie ein Freak, sondern wie ein normaler Junge. Wie jemand, der vielleicht auch Freunde haben könnte. Zu jener Zeit spürte ich Hoffnung aber all das schien mit einem hohen Pries zu kommen. Man erwartet etwas von mir und ich möchte keinen enttäuschen. Ich möchte mich bewähren. Ich möchte der Welt zeigen, was ich tun kann.

Und doch breche ich in diesem Moment zusammen. Ich will all das nicht. Ich möchte frei sein, frei von den Erwartungen und von der Verantwortung. Ich möchte einfach leben und doch fühle ich mich dafür schuldig. Als sei es etwas Schlechtes, mir so was zu wünschen.

Aber Tom... Tom hat mir gezeigt, dass keiner so was verdient. Dass ich ein freier Mensch bin, der selbst entscheiden kann, was er mit seinem Leben macht.

Ich habe Angst.

Angst, dass mich wieder alle verlassen werden und dass ich nirgendwohin gehen könnte. Dass ich all das wegwerfe, was ich bekommen habe. Etwas Hoffnung in meinem Leben, dass ich vielleicht eines Tages ein normales Leben führen werde. Dass alles gut sein wird. Wie oft habe ich daran gedacht, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich tot wäre. Ich habe unendliche Nächte im Schrank unter den Treppen verbracht, mir wünschend, ich würde einfach nicht aufwachen und dass das Leid und der Schmerz verschwinden würden. Aber Tom hat immer eine Lösung für alles. Er gibt mir Hoffnung.

Ich erinnere mich an den Zeitpunkt, zu dem ich meine Entscheidung getroffen habe. Ich hatte Angst, alles wegzuwerfen. Aber zugleich wollte ich verzweifelt frei sein. So verzweifelt, dass ich bereit war, alles zu tun. Tom hat mich nie enttäuscht. Er hat mir immer geholfen und stand zu mir auch wenn mich alle verraten haben. Ich weiß nicht was er ist und ganz ehrlich ist es mir egal. Ich gehe mit ihm. Soll mir das Leben bringen, was auch immer es will.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Jetzt verstehe ich," flüstere ich als ich die Augen öffne. „Ich erinnere mich daran. Wir hatten die gleichen Gedanken. Bis du entschieden hast, mit Tom zu gehen. Ich nicht."

Die grünen Augen mustern mich wortlos.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" frage ich verwundert. „Mir soeben eine Erinnerung gezeigt?"

„Ich bin der dunkle Lord," sagt er als erkläre diese Tatsache alles.

Urplötzlich spüre ich den Drang, zu lachen. Er wiederum bleibt todernst.

„Ja, das bist du, mit Körper und Seele," sage ich und lächele ihn freundlich an. Zum ersten Mal seit ich hier gelandet bin schätze ich seine Gegenwart und alles, was er ist. „Zeig mir mehr. Bitte."

Seine beringte, weiße Hand nimmt den Kelch voller Blut der die ganze Zeit vor ihm steht und er nimmt einen Schluck davon. Ich schaue fasziniert zu, wie er die Flüssigkeit schluckt und sich dann mir wieder zuwendet.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich liege in meinem Bett in Malfoy Manor und schaue zur Decke hoch.

Endlich Ruhe. Endlich Freiheit. Hier akzeptiert man mich so wie ich bin und Narzissa bemüht sich mir genau das zu geben, was ich brauche. Ich meine die Frau hat gerade einen Schrank einbauen lassen, wo ich meine Bücher, welche wahrscheinlich verboten sind, aufbewahren kann. Sie hat mich überhaupt nicht gefragt, ob ich so was brauche. Sie hat es einfach vermutet und es mir gegeben. Auch wenn ich früher Gewissensbisse hatte, dass ich Dumbledore und dem Rest der Welt den Rücken zugedreht habe, habe ich keine Gewissensbisse mehr. Ich bin ein freier Mann. Ich habe einen Vormund, der sich um mich kümmert und mir ohne mich zu fragen oder mich zu verurteilen das gibt, was ich brauche. Keine Dursleys mehr. Keine Arbeit im Garten, keine Schläge und kein Hungern. Mir wird langsam klar, dass ich dort wie ein Sklave behandelt war und ich wundere mich darüber, dass ich nie in Frage gestellt habe, was Dumbledore macht. Oder ob die Dursleys wirklich das Recht hatten, mich zu verprügeln und so zu behandeln. Ich habe mich nie gefragt, ob es eine Welt gibt, wo ich das sein kann was ich bin. In der Muggelschule habe ich mich immer wie ein Outsider gefühlt aber ich habe gedacht, dass es so in Ordnung ist. Das ich ja tatsächlich ein Freak bin. Ich habe versucht, normal zu sein aber das ging nicht. Und als ich von der Zauberwelt erfahren habe dachte ich dass ich mich dort nicht fehl am Platz fühlen würde. Aber auch in jener Welt habe ich mich nicht wie zu Hause gefühlt. Sondern hier. Das ist mein Zuhause. In der schwarzmagischen Welt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Narzissa Malfoy war dein Vormund?" frage ich den Schwarzmagier vor mir. „Wie hast du das denn erreicht?"

„Nachdem ich die Dursleys getötet habe, habe ich das Haus samt den Leichen verbrannt," sagt Erebus sachlich. „Ich wollte einen Vormund finden, der mich nicht daran hindern würde, die Schwarzmagie zu praktizieren. Aber auch einen, der sich gut um mich kümmern würde. Ich hatte einfach genug von der Sklaverei."

Das wäre mir nie eingefallen. Dass ich einfach so einen neuen Vormund suchen kann. Ist es denn so einfach?

Ab dem Zeitpunkt zu dem wir verschiedene Entscheidungen in der Kammer getroffen haben, schien er eher zu handeln wobei ich nichts unternahm.

„Jetzt, mein kleiner Hellmagier, zeige ich dir meinen Tod," flüstert er.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mein Körper ist einfach viel zu erschöpft um weiter zu machen. Ich versuche nicht daran zu denken aber mit jedem Fluch prallt die harte Realität gegen mich wie kalter Novemberregen. So sehr mein Wille sich wünscht, mein Körper könnte weitermachen, geht es nicht.

Verdammt!

Ich habe mich meiner Magie vollkommen geöffnet und seit dem Beginn des Duells mit Aberforth donnerte sie durch meinen Körper und blitzte aus mir. Jetzt aber spüre ich langsam wie mein Körper nachgibt und nicht weiterkämpfen kann. In einem Moment spüre ich wie mein Fluch gegen Longbottoms Zauber prallt und urplötzlich finde ich mich in der Luft. Ich verliere die Kontrolle, spanne mich aber an und versuche verzweifelt mich in die geistige Welt zurückzuziehen als mich ein Fluch direkt in die Brust trifft. Mein eigener Schrei hallt in meinen Ohren und ich spüre, wie meine Seele aus meinem Körper geschleudert wird. Ich versuche nach ihm zu greifen, aber es ist zu spät. Die Verbindung zu meinem Körper scheint gebrochen zu sein.

Und dann, als mich unmenschliche Wut packt, spüre ich zwei starke Hände unter mir welche mich fangen und mich davon tragen. Ich versuche mich dagegen zu wehren und mich auf Longbottoms Gesicht zu konzentrieren, irgendwie wieder dort zu erscheinen sodass ich ihn umbringen kann, in welcher Form auch immer. Gerade als mich Memphisto weiter tragen will, spüre ich Dracos Anwesenheit da unten und Memphisto hält endlich inne. Ich sehe Hermine, welche Longbottom nachjagt und wie verrückt schreit und Draco, der bei meiner Leiche kniet und mein totes Gesicht streichelt. In diesem Moment ist alles, was ich möchte, wieder in diesem Körper zu sein weil mir körperlos zu sein so viel Angst einjagt dass ich platzen könnte. Ich fühle mich wie ein Kind das geboren wurde und nicht weiß, wie es in diesem Käfig aus Fleisch und Blut funktionieren soll. Alles ist mir so fremd.

Ich muss leben. Ich muss zurück!

Memphisto trägt mich näher und ich versuche Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken, aber er ist nicht zu erreichen. Sein Geist ist ein Friedhof der zerstörten Hoffnung und seine Liebe mir gegenüber brennt wie das Julfeuer, dessen Flammen emporsteigen und den Himmel schwarz färben. Seine Welt ist gerade zerstört worden und ich höre zu wie er sich wünscht er wäre auch tot um mit mir wieder zusammen sein zu können. Hermine versucht ihn zu trösten aber es geht nicht. Er schaukelt meine Leiche in seinen Armen und küsst meine kalten Lippen, welche mir jetzt wie die Lippen eines Fremden vorkommen.

Ich muss leben.

Ich schreie in sein Ohr und spüre endlich, wie er zuhört. Erfreut, ziehe ich Memphisto näher und der Dämon gehorcht. Er erlaubt mir, Draco Anweisungen zu geben, denen er gleich folgt. Ich spüre Erleichterung aber zugleich auch Entsetzen denn ich würde lieber gleich zurückgehen statt irgendwohin mit Memphisto zu gehen. Als ich spüre, dass Ayre auf ihrem Weg hierher ist, zieht mich Memphisto entschlossen mit und ich gebe nach.

Meine Seele zittert vor Wut und Angst als ich meinen Blick endlich von der Erde und der Szene da unten, bei dem Ferienhaus von Hermines Eltern, abwende und in die Weiten der geistigen Welt schaue. Die Arme meines Begleiters schließen sich um mich und ich spüre seine Unterstützung. Er versichert mir, dass er sich gut um mich kümmern wird. Dass er mir hilft. Und dann löst sich die Erde vor meinen Augen auf und ich werde in die Dunkelheit geschleudert.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich kann noch kaum atmen als ich die Augen endlich öffne und Erebus bei mir sitzen sehe, der langsam wegblickt und nach seinem Kelch greift. Tränen fließen mein Gesicht entlang und ich zittere unkontrollierbar. Das war einfach zu viel für mich.

„Lieber Merlin," flüstere ich. „So fühlt sich der Tod an?"

„Aber nur wenn man einen dämonischen Begleiter hat, der einen mit in die Hölle nimmt," sagt Erebus sachlich.

„Das ist... schrecklich," flüstere ich und schluchze. „Das ist... Das habe ich nicht erwartet. Es musste schrecklich sein. Merlins Bart, mir ist so KALT."

Erebus deutet träge mit seinem Stab auf mich und ich spüre Wellen der Wärme welche sich in meinem Körper ausbreiten. Dankbar nicke ich ihm zu und fahre abermals über meine Schenkel.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll," sage ich mit hohler Stimme. „Plötzlich fühle ich mich ganz leer."

„Du wolltest doch herausfinden, wie es ist, ich zu sein," bemerkt Erebus, der sich lässig eine Zigarre anzündet. „Ich hab dir ein paar Details aus meinem Leben gezeigt. Und ich habe dich ja gewarnt."

Ich versuche das schreckliche Gefühl aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben indem ich mich erinnere, was ich noch gesehen habe. Ich war Erebus, der sich mit Neville Longbottom duelliert hat.

Zu spüren, wie er kämpft, war etwas Außerordentliches. Die Weise, auf die ihm seine Magie gehorcht, wie sie durch seine Fingerkuppen platzt und wie schnell er sich bewegt... Ich kann kaum glauben, dass so was möglich ist. Für ihn ist es so leicht. Im Kampf ähnelt er einer Schlange, welche sich einfach allem anpasst, allen Flüchen ausweicht und ihren Weg durch die Gefahr schlängelt, sich im richtigen Moment aufstellend und ihrem Feind den Kopf abbeißend. Jede seiner Bewegungen ist mühelos, vollkommen kontrolliert und sein Gehirn arbeitet so schnell dass es einem so vorkommt, als verlaufe der Kampf in Zeitlupe. ER scheint über mehrere Aspekte des Kampfes zugleich nachdenken und sie kontrollieren zu können. Das nenne ich Meisterschaft.

Und vor allem, seine Macht... Sie hat mir den Kopf verdreht. Ich habe schon gespürt, wie seine Magie 'schmeckt' wenn er mir in der Trainingshalle einen Zauber demonstriert aber das war etwas ganz Anderes. Wobei ich vielleicht einen Tropfen des Flusses geschmeckt habe, wurde ich diesmal in den Fluss geworfen. Und als ich mich an das Gefühl erinnere, das mir sein Zaubern verliehen hat, verspüre ich den verrückten Drang, mich wieder darin zu verlieren. Einfach zuzulassen, dass sich die mächtigen, schwarzen Wellen über meinen Kopf ergießen und mein Wesen mit der Süße erfüllen, welche sich so gut anfühlt dass sie verboten sein soll.

Ich schaue zu, wie die langen, weißen Finger geschickt die Asche abstreifen und schlucke. Dieser Mann ist gestorben und ist wieder auferstanden. Er ist eins mit seiner Magie. Er kann so viel und er weiß so viel. Und was bin ich? Was kann ICH tun?

Es wäre leicht für mich, ihn zu respektieren wüsste ich nicht, dass er ich ist. So aber bin ich von mir selbst enttäuscht, weil ich im Vergleich zu ihm und obwohl ich älter als er bin, nicht viel weiß und vermöge.

Es ist surreal, es ist verrückt und es ergibt keinen Sinn. Aber ich möchte es trotzdem. Ich möchte all das lernen. In diesem Moment sehe ich keinen dunklen Lord vor mir, sondern einen mächtigen und weisen Magier. Ich bringe eh den Titel des dunklen Lords mit Voldemort in Zusammenhang und nach dem, was ich gesehen und gelernt habe, ist Erebus etwas ganz anderes. Er mag sich der dunkle Lord nennen, aber er ist kein Voldemort.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich bin. Und ich habe den Eindruck, dass ich drei Jahre durch gelebt habe, seit ich hier bin. Erebus versucht mich nicht dazu zu zwingen, zu der dunklen Seite überzulaufen. Er zeigt mir nur was ich wirklich bin und versucht mir dabei zu helfen, meine Psyche zu erforschen und mich selbst kennenzulernen. All die Sachen, mit denen man mich gefüttert hat und welche keinen Sinn ergeben, einfach loszuwerden. Es wäre leicht für mich zu sagen, dass seine Version der Wahrheit eine Lüge ist, wenn er mir dabei keine Beweise dafür vorlegen würde. Aber wenn ich ihn nach Beweisen frage, bekomme ich sie immer.

„Zeig mir," flüstere ich und schlucke den Speichel runter, welcher sich beim bloßen Gedanken an die Macht, die ich soeben gespürt habe, in meinem Mund angesammelt hat. „Wie kann ich das erreichen?"

Erebus richtet sich auf und mustert mich abschätzend. Die beringte Hand, auf deren Finger ein seltsamer Ring mit dem schwarzen Auge zu sehen ist, bringt die dicke Zigarre zu seinen beinahe blauen Lippen, und er nimmt einen langen Zug daran.

„Gibst du das Licht auf?" fragt er leise.

Ich schlucke und schaue auf meine Finger hinunter. Ich habe es schon aufgegeben als dieser Krieg begann. Und ich lebte eine Lüge. Mein ganzes Leben ist eine große Lüge.

Aber das hier ist real.

„Ja," flüstere ich.

Und dabei spüre ich etwas Seltsames. Meine Magie scheint sich vollkommen beruhigt zu haben und ich spüre Ruhe, welche eine Person spürt, wenn sie eine endgültige Entscheidung trifft.

Ich höre wie er in das Sofa sinkt.

„Gut," höre ich seine Stimme. „Es ist also an der Zeit, dass du deinen wahren Lehrer kennenlernst. Den Zauberer, den du in deiner Realität umgebracht hast."


	50. Kapitel 49

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 49 – Das Ende

/Harrys Sicht

Ich finde es unglaublich wie gut mein Durchhaltevermögen jetzt ist. Ich wandere durch die Berge seit dem Morgen und noch immer bin ich nicht müde. Aber vielleicht wäre es am besten, trotzdem im Wald da unten eine Pause zu machen.

Nach solch einer langen Zeit die ich innen verbracht habe, ist das Zelten erfrischend, geht mir durch den Kopf als ich eine gute Stelle für mein Zelt finde und mich an die Arbeit mache. Ich soll mich beeilen, denn es sieht nach einem Sturm aus. Und ich habe keine Lust darauf, herumzustehen während der Sturm um mich herum tobt. Sobald das Zelt errichtet ist, trete ich hinein und deute ungeduldig auf das Kamin mit meinem neuen Stab, den ich in Bulgarien gekauft habe. Ich lächele leicht als ich mich erinnere, wie ich meinen Phönixstab in den See geworfen habe. Das war eine unvergessliche Nacht. Ich bin gerade in Griechenland angekommen, wo ich schnell das Zauberviertel in Athen gesucht habe. Ich hatte einiges auf meiner Shoppingliste und wollte es so schnell wie möglich erledigen. Nun, ich brauchte ein gutes Zelt. Ein paar Bücher, denn ich habe nicht viele mitgebracht. Und dann wollte ich auch einen neuen Stab. Hermine hat mir erklärt, bevor ich abgereist bin, dass mir ein neuer Stab wahrscheinlich viel besser als mein Phönixstab dienen würde. Es liege nicht nur daran, dass der Phönioxstab nicht für die dunkle Magie geeignet ist, sondern dass ich mich verändert habe und deswegen einen neuen Stab brauche. Sie hat mit ihrem alten Stab ganz gut gezaubert und hat ihn behalten. Aber in einem Moment ist ihr klar geworden, dass sie einen neuen Stab braucht, weil sie das Studium der dunklen Magie und ihre eigene Selbstentwicklung zu viel verändert haben. Die Mehrheit der Zauberer und Hexen benutzen den gleichen Stab seit dem Anfang ihrer Schulung bis zu ihrem Tod. Der Grund dafür ist dass sie sich nicht viel als Personen ändern.

Im Bücherladen bin ich mit einem Kerl ins Gespräch gefallen, der glücklicherweise Englisch gut sprach und er hat mich zum Drink eingeladen. Ich wollte gerade nein sagen als ich mich an all die Einladungen erinnerte, die ich abgelehnt habe weil ich mich nicht gut in großen Menschenmengen fühlte. Na dann... Warum nicht? Mein Leben fühlt sich momentan eh wie ein wildes Pferd an, der sich seinem Meister entrissen hat und jetzt durch die Wälder saust.

Und so verbrachte ich ein paar Stunden in einer Kneipe und erst nach meinem fünften Glas habe ich bemerkt, dass ich etwas betrunken bin. Solch ein seltsamer Zustand, der mir fremd war. Aber ich konnte es nicht abstreiten, dass ich Spaß hatte. Ich habe gerade mit einem Fremden getrunken, gelacht und Witze erzählt und ich fand das Ganze erfrischend. Wie kommt es, dass ich früher solche Sachen nie getan habe? Gibt es etwas Schlechtes daran? Spaß zu haben? Mein verdrehter Kopf hat wahrscheinlich gleich solche Ausflüge als Egoismus eingestuft weil ich ja bei meiner Familie und nicht in einer Kneipe sein soll.

Vielleicht lag es an dem Alkohol oder an der Euphorie, welche ich nach diesem erfolgreichen Gesellschaftsexperiment spürte, aber ich wollte gleich danach meinen neuen Stab ausprobieren. Ich erinnere mich wie ich am Ufer eines Sees getanzt habe nachdem ich mir mein neues Zelt angeschaut habe und danach wie ich einen Fluch nach dem andere abgeschossen habe, in den beruhigenden und wunderschönen Wellen der dunklen Magie schwelgend, bis mir übel wurde. Mir hat sich die Szene deutlich in die Erinnerung geprägt, wie ich am Ufer knie, kotze und in der Zwischenzeit wie ein Verrückter lache. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was gerade passiert ist und warum mir so übel geworden ist, aber zu jener Zeit schien es als eine Nebensache. Als ich aufstand und wieder meinen Stab zücken wollte, fand ich einen zweiten Stab in meiner Tasche. Aber natürlich. Mein Phönixstab. Ich habe beinahe vergessen, dass er da war. Und ehe ich wusste, was ich da tat, warf ich ihn laut lachend ins Wasser. Den nächsten Morgen bin ich mit tierischen Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht aber auch mit einem doofen Lächeln im Gesicht. Das Leben fühlte sich gut an.

Mal sehen... Ich weiß dass es viel zu spät ist um diese Mahlzeit Frühstück zu nennen, aber was soll's. Wurst, Eier und schwarzer Tee.

Ich setze mich auf den kleinen Tisch und blicke zu Ginnys Brief. Er ist vor ein paar Tagen angekommen und ich habe ihn noch immer nicht gelesen. Hat ein Teil von mir Angst davor, was darin steht? Warum habe ich ihn nicht gelesen? Ich rede mir ein, dass ich einfach viel zu beschäftigt war aber das ist eine große Lüge. Jemand, der viel zu beschäftigt ist um einen Brief an seine Frau zu schreiben verbringt nicht seine Zeit beim Lesen der Bücher über die dunkle Magie.

Seufzend nehme ich den Brief in die Hand. Was schreibt sie? Nach dem, was ich ihr gesagt habe als ich unser Haus verließ, kann es nichts Gutes sein.

/Rückblende

„Jetzt sind wir ganz alleine," sagt sie lächelnd und die Tür hinter uns schließend. „Die Kinder sind auf den Weg in die Schule, du musst morgen nicht arbeiten gehen und ich auch nicht. Besser geht es nicht."

Ich setze mich auf den Tisch und versuche mich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren. Für Ginny sind nur ein paar Sekunden vergangen, wobei ich einen ganzen Monat weg war. Und zu sagen, dass sich einiges verändert hat wäre eine große Untertreibung. Es fiel mir etwas schwer, mich zu benehmen als sei alles in Ordnung. Und als ich zusammen mit Ginny disappariert bin, konnte ich nur an die Verabschiedungsworte von Hermine denken. Sie hat mich umarmt und mir Glück gewünscht. Und mir gesagt: 'Du alleine bestimmst dein Leben. Vergiss das nicht, Harry.'

Ich atme tief durch.

„Ginny, ich muss mit dir reden," sage ich zu ihr.

Als sie meinen todernsten Ausdruck sieht, verschwindet ihr Lächeln.

„Harry, was ist los?" fragt sie mich.

„Ich hätte früher darüber mit dir reden sollen," sage ich zu ihr. „Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht."

Sie legt eine Hand auf meine und schaut mich besorgt an.

„Du kannst mir alles sagen, Harry," flüstert sie. „Wirklich alles."

„Danke, Ginny," sage ich und senke den Kopf. „Es gibt einige Sachen, von welchen ich keinem erzählt habe. Denn ich konnte sie einfach nicht in Worte zusammenfassen. Alles ging so schnell. Die Schule, meine erste Begegnung mit Voldemort..." Sie schluckt und ihre Hand zittert leicht aber sie bleibt wo sie ist. In diesem Moment geht mir durch den Kopf was ich Erebus gesagt habe als er mich gefragt hat, warum ich sie heiratet habe. Weil sie immer da war. Sie ist eher eine Freundin als eine Liebhaberin. „Dumbledores Tod, die Suche nach den Horkruxen. Und dann... dann der Angriff auf Hogwarts."

Zwar haben wir schon darüber geredet, aber ich habe ihr nie erzählt, was zu jener Zeit in meinem Inneren vorging. Keiner weiß es. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, dass sie es herausfinden.

„Und dann wollte ich so verzweifelt meine innere Ruhe finden, aber es gab immer einen Schatten in mir," fahre ich fort. „Ich habe ein Leben genommen. Auch wenn es für das größere Wohl war. Und ich habe auch... andere Sachen getan, die ich in mir stumm getragen und nicht darüber geredet habe."

Ginnys Augen sind nass und sie schnieft, meine Hand fester drückend.

„Du weißt doch, dass du mir alles sagen kannst," flüstert sie. Ich habe sie dadurch verletzt. Warum schert sich keiner darum, ob ich verletzt bin? Ob mit mir etwas nicht stimmt? Früher würde ich so was nie sagen weil ich wusste dass ich sie dadurch verletzen würde. Weil ich es so lange geheim gehalten und nicht mit ihr darüber geredet habe. Blödsinn. In diesem Moment möchte ich nur weg. Weg von der Welt, weg von Ginny und weg von der Rolle, die ich mein ganzes Leben lang gespielt habe. Ich liebe Ginny und ich liebe meine Kinder. Aber jetzt möchte ich alleine sein. Ist das denn so egoistisch? Wahrscheinlich ja.

„Ich wollte dich nicht damit belästigen," sage ich. „Es ist meine Last und ich werde sie tragen. Aber jetzt... Jetzt ist das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht worden. Ich möchte etwas Zeit alleine verbringen."

Ihre Augen weiten sich und sie starrt mich ungläubig an.

„Du..." fängt sie an, kann es aber nicht laut aussprechen. „Du möchtest nicht etwa... mit mir Schluss machen?"

Woher kommt dieses Drama? Warum denkt sie nur an sich selbst? Sie denkt darüber nach, wie das was ich ihr gesagt habe, sie verletzt hat. Und jetzt denkt sie, weil ich gesagt habe, ich wolle etwas Zeit alleine verbringen, dass ich mit ihr Schluss machen will. Sie fragt nicht, was diese Sachen sind welche mir im Kopf sind und sie fragt nicht, ob etwas Zeit alleine zu verbringen mich glücklich machen würde. Ob die Menschen überhaupt dazu fähig sind, sich für die anderen zu freuen? Langsam beginne ich zu begreifen, dass Erebus doch Recht hatte. Wahre Altruisten sind selten. Die Mehrheit der Menschen denkt nur an sich selbst, möchte es aber nicht zugeben. Nicht, dass ich denke dass Ginny möchte, dass ich unglücklich bin. Aber sie sieht immer die Sache aus ihrem Standpunkt an.

„Nein," sage ich und mir gelingt es, sie anzulächeln. „Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit alleine. Ich werde zelten und wandern. Versuchen, meine Gedanken zu ordnen und die Natur zu genießen."

„Aber... Wenn das ist, was du machen willst, kann ich mitkommen," sagt sie. „Es wäre nur du und ich. Ganz alleine in der Natur."

Sie versteht es einfach nicht.

„Weißt du wie ich meine Kindheit verbracht habe?" frage ich sie wobei mir auffällt, dass mein Ton etwas schärfer geworden ist. „Ich war alleine. Zuerst im Schrank unter den Treppen und dann im Zimmer da oben. Keine Freunde, keine Personen, mit welchen ich über meine Probleme und Zweifel reden kann. Nur das Leid und ich. Ich bin es gewohnt, alleine zu sein, Ginny. Und nach dem Krieg und allem, was passiert ist, möchte ich wieder alleine sein. Es geht nicht um dich, es geht nicht um die Kinder. Es geht um mich. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben werde ich mir selbst etwas Zeit widmen weil ich sonst durchdrehen werde. Ich brauche das, Ginny."

Sie senkt den Kopf und beißt sich auf die Lippen.

„In Ordnung," sagt sie mit hohler Stimme und zieht ihre Hand weg. „Tue was du musst. Aber versprich mir eines – melde dich regelmäßig, ja? Ich würde mich besser fühlen wenn jemand mitkommen würde, aber in Ordnung. Du möchtest alleine sein."

Schon wieder habe ich sie verletzt denn jetzt denkt sie, dass sie unerwünscht ist. Dass ich sie wegstoße. Oh Mann. Wie kommt es, dass ich es früher nicht gesehen habe? Wahrscheinlich weil ich immer das getan habe, was sie und meine Kinder wollten. Weil ich ihnen jeden Wunsch erfüllt und dabei nicht an mich selbst gedacht habe. Und jetzt da ich es endlich getan habe, stimmt was mit mir nicht.

„Ich verspreche es dir," sage ich ihr hinterher als sie geht, das Essen holen.

/Ende Rückblende

Ich entfalte den Brief und fahre mir durchs Haar. Sie hört sich etwas kalt an, versichert mir aber, dass zu Hause alles in Ordnung ist. Dass sich die Kinder gemeldet haben und dass Albus Severus in Slytherin gelandet ist. Das ist interessant. Ich erinnere mich noch immer wie er mich gefragt hat, was wenn er in Slytherin landet. Zu jener Zeit dachte ich dass es für ihn wichtig ist, in das richtige Haus zu gelangen, aber jetzt sehe ich wie dumm das Ganze ist. Wer schert sich bitteschön in welchem Haus man in Hogwarts ist? Manche Sachen, welche ich früher als wichtig betrachtet habe, kommen mir jetzt vollkommen unwichtig vor.

Ich soll eine Antwort verfassen und den Brief in der allernächsten Stadt abschicken. Leider wird das noch eine Weile warten müssen weil mir meine Sinnen sagen, dass es im Wald hinter dem Zelt etwas gibt. Morgen werde ich einen Spaziergang machen und ihn erforschen.

Es gibt Momente, in denen ich mich noch immer hin und her gerissen fühle. Ich habe Ginny gesagt – und wahrscheinlich wissen auch Hermine und Ron davon Bescheid, weil es ihnen Ginny erzählt hat – dass ich etwas Zeit alleine brauche, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen, aber in Wirklichkeit suche ich Voldemorts Seele. Die noch immer auf der Erde ist weil ich ein Horkrux bin. Ich frage mich was wenn ich sie endlich finde? Ich würde natürlich Voldemort fragen, ob er mich aufnehmen wolle. Und dann was? Würde ich Ginny und die Kinder verlassen? Der gesamten Welt den Rücken zudrehen? Alle verraten und den Krieg aufs Neue anfangen, obwohl ich dieses Mal auf der anderen Seite stehen würde?

Ich kann nicht erklären, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Keiner hat mich mit einem Zauber belegt und keiner hat mich dazu gezwungen. Ich tue es freiwillig. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich mit meinem ganzen Wesen auf der dunklen Seite stehe. Aber damit meine ich natürlich die dunkle Seite, sowie ich sie in der anderen Realität kennengelernt habe. Jene Version der dunklen Seite ergibt einen Sinn für mich. Das, wofür Voldemort in meiner Realität gekämpft hat, ergibt nicht viel Sinn. Aber wahrscheinlich ist dem auch so weil zu jener Zeit die dunkle Seite zu schwach war um etwas Konkretes zu machen. In Erebus' Realität stand Voldemort nicht alleine. Er hatte ihn. Und der dunkle Orden, der am Anfang aus den aus Askaban befreiten Gefangenen und ein paar Hogwartsschülern bestand, begann nach Dumbledores Tod schnell neue Anhänger zu bekommen. Die Schwarzmagier und jene, welche im Geheimen ein Interesse daran hatten und doch nie etwas Konkretes unternommen haben, begannen aus ihren Löchern heraus zu kriechen und suchten Geborgenheit und Schutz unter dem Flügel des dunklen Lords. Und die dunkle Seite nahm an Macht zu. Diese Etappe ist in meiner Realität nie vorgekommen weil ich den Krieg beendet habe indem ich Voldemort getötet habe.

Was will ich damit erreichen? Erebus zu werden? Vielleicht. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich es tue. Ich tue es weil mein Leben einfach falsch ist. Alles, was passiert ist, ist einfach falsch. Für mich ergibt es viel mehr Sinn wenn Neville Longbottom der Retter der Welt wäre, sowie er es in der anderen Realität war. Nur nicht ich, dessen magischer Kern schwarz ist. Die dunkle Magie fließt in meinen Adern und ein Grund warum ich mich mein ganzes Leben so miserabel gefühlt habe ist zweifelsohne weil ich die falsche Art der Magie praktiziert habe und versuchte, der hellmagischen Ideologie zu folgen. Jetzt da ich mir die Hellmagie aus der Seele geschaffen habe, kann ich den Unterschied deutlich spüren und ihn schätzen. Meine Magie fließt problemlos durch meinen Körper und ich fühle mich im Großen und Ganzen vollkommen. Im Einklang mit der Welt und mit mir selbst. Am Anfang war das Ganze etwas erschreckend, weil ich etwas geöffnet habe was nicht mehr geschlossen werden konnte, aber jetzt da ich gelernt habe, meine eigene Magie zu kontrollieren und da sie endlich im Einklang mit meinem Kern und meinem Wesen ist, kann ich sagen dass ich mich nie so gut in meinem Leben gefühlt habe. Und zu denken, dass Dumbledore es die ganze Zeit gewusst und versucht hat, es zu verhindern, dass ich mich auf das Studium der dunklen Magie einlasse! Er hat versucht mir etwas wegzunehmen was mir natürlich vorkommt und was in meinem Blut ist nur aufgrund seiner Einstellung, dass die dunkle Magie böse ist und zerstört werden soll. Und natürlich wollte er auch dass ich Voldemort loswerde und das hätte ich nicht tun können hätte ich mich zu einem Schwarzmagier entwickelt.

Dumbledore hat einiges verkorkst aber ich habe auch mitgespielt. Wobei Erebus schon früh am Anfang nein gesagt hat, habe ich jahrelang mitgemacht. Und ich bin auch schuld. Jetzt aber werde ich es wieder gutmachen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Am Anfang dieser Reise hatte ich Angst, dass man mir folgt und mich beschattet. Dass man genau weiß, was ich da treibe. Aber mit der Zeit habe ich mich entspannt. Ginny denkt dass ich in irgendeinem Wald Wurst brate und grübele. Ich bin ständig in Bewegung und verbringe nur eine Nacht an dem gleichen Ort. Auch wenn irgendjemand mich beschatten wollte, wäre es teuflisch schwierig für ihn. Ich übe die dunkle Magie hinter heftigen Schutzzaubern sodass keiner davon Wind bekommen könnte. Und wenn ich durch eine Stadt gehe um die Vorräte aufzustocken und Briefe zu schicken, benutze ich immer die Aussehenszauber und bezahle extra sodass meine Briefe nicht verfolgt werden können. Ist es möglich, dass sich Erebus' Paranoia in mir eingewurzelt hat? Es war leicht darüber nachzudenken während ich in ihrer Realität war. Hier aber, wo man mich als den Retter der Welt kennt, darf ich keine Fehler begehen. Eines Tages wird es unvermeidlich sein, aber ich denke nicht an die Zukunft. Ich gehe Schritt für Schritt langsam voran. Die Folgen meines Handelns sind unvorhersehbar und außerdem habe ich zu viel am Hals, um mich damit zu beschäftigen. Meine erste und wichtigste Aufgabe ist die Seele von Voldemort zu finden. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich sie hier finde.

Dumbledore wollte dass ich denke, dass mit Voldemorts Tod er endgültig weg sein wird. Er hat mir ja gesagt, dass ein Teil von ihm sich getrennt hat und sich auf meine Seele geklebt hat, aber ich habe es nicht mit einem Horkrux in Zusammenhang gebracht. Obwohl wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke ich mir eine für meine Dummheit verpassen könnte. Laut Dumbledore stammt zum Beispiel meine Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen, von Voldemort. Laut Erebus, ist dem nicht so. Aber wie dem auch sei, hat mir Dumbledore all das erzählt und ich habe mich nie gefragt, ob ich ein Horkrux bin? Verrückt...

Irgendwann habe ich aufgehört, Antworten auf meine Fragen zu suchen und habe den Menschen blind vertraut. Erebus ist Erebus geworden weil er genau diese Antworten gesucht habe und keine Ruhe finden konnte, bis er sie fand. Ich wiederum habe mich entspannt und zugelassen, dass mich der Strom weiter trägt. Weil es so EINFACHER war. Hermine, die andere Hermine, hat mir gesagt dass die Menschen es eigentlich genießen, gesagt zu bekommen, was sie tun und denken sollten. Weil es so einfacher sei. Zu jener Zeit ergab es für mich einen Sinn. Bis mir klar geworden ist, dass ich auch diesen Fehler begangen habe. Und jetzt würde ich mich selbst für meine Dummheit am liebsten verprügeln.

Nun, wie weiß ich, dass sich die Seele von Voldemort bestimmt hier befindet? Weil mir der auferstandene Voldemort in der anderen Realität eine Liste der Orte gegeben hat, wo sich seine Seele hätte aufhalten können. Ich besuche all diese Orte und suche nach ihr. Bisher hatte ich keinen Erfolg. Aber sobald ich diesen Wald gestern gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich hier ist. Seine Seele, laut Voldemort, ist nicht im gleichen Zustand in dem sie früher war. Sie ist wahrscheinlich desorientiert und meine bloße Anwesenheit würde sie nicht gleich anlocken. Sie schwebt herum und hat keine Ahnung, was sie auf der Erde gefangen hält. Und da wir alle Horkruxe, außer dem, der in mir ruht, zerstört haben, ist sie geschwächt worden. Es wird ein Ritual erforderlich sein, um die verlorenen Teile seiner Seele zusammenzubringen und ehe ich die andere Realität verließ, hat mich Erebus mit dem geschriebenen Ritual versorgt. Das ich ausführen soll.

Dieser Gedanke bringt ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen weil ich seine Erinnerung an das Auferstehungsritual, das er für Voldemort einmal gemacht hat, gesehen habe. Die Vergangenheit wiederholt sich; nur in einer anderen Form.

Jeder Schritt den ich mache bringt mich tiefer in den Wald und ich versuche mich auf meine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Der Wald wird dunkler und dunkler weil die Bäume dicht aneinander stehen und das Sonnenlicht verschwindet allmählich hinter den schweren Zweigen welche wie die dunklen Vorhänge in Erebus' Gemächern die Sonnenstrahlen fern halten. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich jedes Mal wenn ich Rascheln höre und ich umklammere meinen Stab fester. Hier gibt es wahrscheinlich Hirsche, vielleicht auch Bären. Definitiv Schlangen. Ich habe eine Menge Heilungstränke mitgebracht aber ich möchte es vermeiden, in einem Spital zu landen nur weil ich so dumm und unvorsichtig war um zu erlauben, dass mich ein Tier verletzt.

Ich halte inne. Schlangen. Aber natürlich!

Ich kneife die Augen zu und versuche mir eine Schlange vorzustellen weil ich nur so Parsel sprechen kann. Ich bin nicht so geschickt damit wie Erebus, der regelmäßig lange Gespräche mit seiner schwarzen Schlange namens Amu führt.

~Komm raus, Schlange,~ zische ich. ~Ich habe eine Frage für an dich. Ich werde dir nichts antun. Ich bin ein Schlangensprecher und möchte nur mit dir reden.~

Plötzlich wird der Wald ganz still. Ich stehe da, meinen Stab umklammernd und mich umschauend. Dann –

~Wer bist du, der unsere Sprache spricht?~

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen bis mir die Bedeutung dieser Worte klar wurde. Ich habe ja versucht, mit Amu zu reden aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte die Schlange nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Hat etwas über den süßen Geruch meiner Magie gemurmelt und war weg. Wahrscheinlich störte ihn der Geruch der Hellmagie an mir. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Schlangen verwöhnt werden können. Erebus' Schlange hat sogar eine Ecke für sich in seinem Wohnzimmer, die mit Wärmezaubern belegt ist.

~Ich suche jemanden,~ antworte ich. ~Habt ihr etwas Seltsames in diesem Wald gesehen?~

Den nächsten Moment höre ich Rascheln und ich halte den Atem an als etwa zwanzig Schlangen langsam aus allen Richtungen heraus kriechen. Es ist unheimlich. Und ganz ehrlich sehr unangenehm. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie alle giftig und sehr gefährlich sind. Sowie die Muggel es zu sagen pflegen, habe ich gerade den Teufel am Schwanz gezogen. Und jetzt muss ich die Folgen akzeptieren.

~Wir dachten, dass es keine Schlangensprecher mehr gibt,~ sagt eine gestreifte Schlange.

~Dass ihr alle tot seid,~ fügt eine andere hinzu.

~Nein, ich bin noch immer am Leben,~ sage ich, wobei mir auffällt, dass Schweiß meine Hand entlang gleitet. ~Und ich suche nach der Seele des anderen Schlangensprechers und möchte ihn beleben. Habt ihr ihn gesehen?~

~Gesehen, nein,~ sagt eine Klapperschlange, welche mich aus der Nähe beobachtet. ~Wir wissen nicht, was diese Seele von der du sprichst ist. Aber in diesem Wald lebt ein Schatten, der oft mit uns Zeit verbringt. Wir spüren, dass er uns versteht aber wir können ihn nicht verstehen. Er spricht nicht.~

Aber natürlich. Voldemorts Seele würde sich sicherlich von den Schlangen angezogen fühlen. Ob er schon versucht hat, ihnen etwas zu sagen? Das bezweifele ich, wenn man das in Betracht zieht, was mir in der anderen Realität gesagt wurde. Aber das ist ein sehr guter Anfang. Und wie kommt es eigentlich, dass er mit den Schlangen nicht irgendwie kommunizieren kann?

~Könnt ihr diesen Schatten rufen?~ frage ich die Klapperschlange.

Sie zischt und macht eine seltsame Bewegung mit ihrem Kopf. Hat sie gerade gelacht?

~Natürlich nicht,~ sagt sie. ~ER kommt wenn er so will,~

Aber natürlich.

~Na dann,~ sage ich, mich wieder umschauend und bemerkend, dass weitere Schlangen erschienen sind. ~Darf ich etwas Zeit mit euch verbringen, bis er kommt?~

~Ja, Schlangensprecher,~ sagt die Klapperschlange, mich musternd. Die Weise, auf die sie ihren Kopf hin und her bewegt ist beinahe hypnotisch. ~Wir wollten gerade jagen gehen – du kannst mitkommen.~

Wie schön. Ich werde Mäuse mit einer Horde Schlangen jagen. So habe ich mir diese Aufgabe nicht vorgestellt, aber ich habe doch etwas herausgefunden. Er ist hier. Ich muss jetzt nur warten, dass er kommt und dann können wir reden. Apropo... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie wir das drehen aber hoffentlich wird er mich verstehen. Denn die bloße Tatsache, dass er mit den Schlangen nicht redet deutet darauf hin, dass er wahrscheinlich vergessen hat, wer er ist und was er hier macht. Andererseits wenn dem so wäre, würde er nicht die Schlangen besuchen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zwei Stunden später sitze ich unter einem Baum auf einer Lichtung. Manche Schlangen haben warme Stellen gefunden, wo sie sich zusammengerollt haben und ein paar von ihnen schlafen friedlich auf den Zweigen des Baumes. Ich wiederum sitze still und mit meinem Stab in Hand da. Die Schlange waren in einer Gesprächslaune während wir gejagt haben, aber nachdem sie ihre Mahlzeit geschluckt haben, scheinen sie nur schlafen zu wollen.

Im Übrigen ist es sehr seltsam dass die Schlangen in solch einer großen Gruppe jagen und die Zeit miteinander verbringen. Die Schlangen sind von Natur aus keine Gesellschaftswesen. Aber sowie ich es verstanden habe, ist Voldemorts Seele dafür verantwortlich. Wenn sie sich so in einer Gruppe halten ist es zweifelsohne leichter für ihn sie zu finden. Und die Schlangen scheinen seine bloße Anwesenheit zu genießen, weswegen sie sich jetzt zusammen halten. Ich frage mich vage, wie ihre Begegnungen aussehen. Die Schlangen sind sehr vage wenn man ihnen eine direkte Frage stellt und wissen außerdem nicht, wie sie manche Sachen erklären sollten. Sie wissen nicht was eine Seele ist. Es ist schwierig mit jemandem zu reden der keine Ahnung von manchen elementaren Begriffen hat.

Surreal, das ist es, was es ist. Ich soll Ginny eine Postkarte schicken. Sie würde mich unter dem Baum von mehreren schlafenden Schlangen umgeben darstellen. 'Liebe Ginny, Grüße aus dem Wald dessen Name ich nicht kenne. Ich habe gerade mit den Schlangen gejagt und jetzt sitze ich hier und grübele während sie ihre Mahlzeit verdauen.'

Ich schnaube und schüttele den Kopf. Wenn man in Betracht zieht, was ich noch vorhabe, zu tun, muss man zustimmen dass auf dem Maßstab des Verrückten dies gar nicht so verrückt ist.

Seit ich unser Haus verlassen habe scheint mich eine unsichtbare Kraft weiter anzutreiben. Ich werde nicht müde und ich gehe immer weiter und weiter. Jeden Tag nehme ich mir etwas Zeit, um die dunkle Magie zu üben und dann gehe ich wandern. Unerklärliche Aufregung packt mich jedes Mal wenn ich einen neuen Ort auf der Liste besuche, hoffend, dass ich dort die wandernde Seele von Voldemort finde. Ich suche die Seele eines Mannes den ich persönlich umgebracht habe. Und wie kann ich nur wissen, dass er mir überhaupt zuhören würde? Natürlich vermute ich nicht, dass es leicht sein wird. Aber es gibt ein paar mildernde Umstände welche mir dabei helfen werden.

~Schlangensprecher,~ reißt mich die Stimme einer Schlange aus den Gedanken. Ich blicke mich um und sehe die Klapperschlange, welche träge den Kopf gehoben hat um mit mir zu reden. ~Du sagst, dass der Schatten eigentlich ein Zweibeiniger wie du ist?~

Ist dies die Bezeichnung welche sie für uns Menschen benutzen?

~Ja,~ sage ich. ~Es ist nur, er hat keinen Körper wie ich. Aber ich werde einen für ihn finden.~

Die Schlange wirkt nachdenklich und züngelt mit der Zunge.

~Wie macht man das?~ fragt sie nach ein paar Sekunden.

~Nun wir haben unsere Wege,~ antworte ich.

Wenn sie keine Ahnung von Seelen haben, muss der bloße Begriff von Magie unbegreiflich für sie sein.

~Aber dann geht er weg, mit dir,~ sagt sie.

~Ja, das war der Plan,~ sage ich, schon sehend, wohin sie damit hinaus will.

~Ich möchte mitkommen,~ sagt sie wie vorausgesehen.

~Nun...~ fange ich an, auf der Zungenspitze habend zu sagen, dass es nicht machbar ist, aber ich erinnere mich an etwas was mir Erebus gesagt hat.

Man soll seiner Intuition folgen. Bei der Intuition gibt es nichts Logisches und man kann solche Momente nicht analysieren. Es passiert einfach. Manchmal ist es ein Buch das einen magnetisch anzieht. Manchmal bekommt man einen unerklärlichen Drang, durch eine Straße zu gehen und stößt auf jemanden den man für eine lange Weile nicht gesehen hat und der einem bei einem Problem helfen kann. Man weiß nie, in welcher Form und wann solche Sachen passieren, aber sie können genauso gut Wendepunkte im Leben von einem sein, welche es gründlich verändern. So ist es auch mit der Entscheidung in der Kammer des Schreckens. Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass solch eine Entscheidung unsere Leben so gründlich verändert hat, aber das ist ein gutes Beispiel wie die Realität und das Leben funktionieren. Sie sind ein Netzwerk der Entscheidungen und Ideen, welche einen in eine ganz andere Richtung tragen können wenn man bei einer Gabelung zum Beispiel links abbiegt. Ich sage ja nicht, dass diese Schlange mein Leben verändern kann, aber vielleicht wird sie mir eines Tages das Leben retten und wenn ich sie nicht jetzt aufnehme würde ich sterben. Wer weiß, was diese Schlange für mich tun wird?

~Warum nicht?~ sage ich zu ihr. ~Aber bist du bereit, die anderen zu verlassen? Dein Leben bei mir zu verbringen?~

~Ich möchte reisen,~ sagt sie Schlange bereitwillig. ~Wenn es mir nicht gefällt, dann kann ich leicht gehen. Ich finde schon meinen Weg zurück.~

~In Ordnung,~ lache ich. ~Das freut mich.~

Die Schlange legt wieder zufrieden wirkend den Kopf auf den Boden und schläft ein. Ich seufze und drehe meinen Stab in der Hand. Urplötzlich höre ich das Rascheln der Blätter, spüre aber keine Brise auf meinem Gesicht. Ich schaue mich um und erstarre als ich einen Schatten durch die Zweige schweben sehe und mein Herz beginnt so schnell und laut zu schlagen, dass ich den Eindruck habe, mein gesamter Körper bebt zusammen mit meinem Herzschlag.

Ich reiße mich zusammen als ich höre wie die Schlangen langsam aufwachen und erfreut zu dem Schatten schauen. Schnell ziehe ich das Medaillon, das man mir in der anderen Realität gegeben hat, aus meiner Jacke hervor. Ich hebe es hoch in die Luft und stehe langsam auf.

„Ich suche Euch schon seit mehreren Wochen," sage ich und spüre wie sich der Schatten auf mich stürzt und beginnt um mich herum zu schwirren. Ich höre ein Echo in der Ecke meines Kopfes und wie die 'Augen' des Schattens auf mich fixiert werden.

„Mein Lord," flüstere ich, das Medaillon fester umklammernd. „Ich bin hier, um Euch einen Körper zu geben. Ich bin hier, Euch zu dienen. Um zu helfen, die dunkle Seite aufs neue aufzubauen."

Der Schatten hält direkt vor mir inne und die Umrisse einer Hand fahren zärtlich über das Medaillon. Der andere Voldemort hat seine magische Unterschrift auf diesem Medaillon hinterlassen weil er wusste, dass so was seine Aufmerksamkeit gleich darauf ziehen würde.

'Harry Potter,' höre ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf. 'Mein Mörder.'

Ich schließe die Augen und schlucke etwas Bitteres runter. Ja, ich habe getötet. Es wundert mich noch immer dass ich je daran geglaubt habe, dass es so etwas wie einen guten Mord gibt. Es gibt nur den Mord und von dem Standpunkt eines Hellmagiers soll jeder Mord schlecht sein. Ich habe diesen Moment für eine lange Weile gefürchtet und ich spüre wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammeln. In diesem Moment bereue ich mit meiner ganzen Seele, dass ich ihn getötet habe.

'Bitte, hört mir zu,' denke ich. 'Ich habe eine lange Weile bei Euch und bei Eurem Erben in einer anderen Realität verbracht, wo ich die Grundlagen der dunklen Magie gelernt habe. Euer anderes Ich hat mir dieses Medaillon gegeben. Ich habe begriffen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Ja, ich gebe zu, früher habe ich alles in meiner Macht stehende unternommen, um Euch zu zerstören. Jetzt aber werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende unternehmen, um Euch zu helfen. Um Euch einen Körper zu geben. Am Krieg teilzunehmen. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Bitte erlaubt mir, es wieder gutzumachen.'

Ich spüre wie der Schatten um mich herumschwirrt und mich zu begutachten scheint.

'Und wie bist du zu dieser Erleuchtung gekommen?' fragt er kalt.

'Ich habe Euch in einer anderen Realität kennengelernt,' erkläre ich. Manche Details kann ich momentan ausfallen lassen. 'Und in der anderen Realität beherrscht der dunkle Orden die Welt. Euer Traum ist wahr geworden. Ihr habt ein globales Imperium gebaut, wo wir Schwarzmagier die Herrschenden sind. Ich bin zurückgekehrt um all das auch in dieser Realität zu ermöglichen.'

'Du bist ein Schwarzmagier?' lacht er.

'Ja, bin ich,' antworte ich.

Ich habe es zum ersten Mal zugegeben. Aber für mich fühlt es sich nicht seltsam an. Sondern unheimlich richtig. Ich sage 'unheimlich' weil ein Teil von mir noch immer glaubt, es sei falsch. Aber wenigstens bin ich mir dieses Teils von mir bewusst.

'Du wirst dich mir bewähren, Harry Potter,' flüstert er. 'Zuerst wirst du einen bewohnbaren Körper für mich finden. Und dann werden wir sehen.'

Er benimmt sich genauso wie Erebus es vorausgesehen hat. Aber hoffentlich wird es nicht dazu kommen, dass er mich im Schlaf umbringt nachdem ich ihm alles gebe was er braucht. Erebus ist schon diesen Weg gegangen und hat mir mehrere Tipps gegeben. Er hat es überlebt – und ich werde es auch überleben. Es wäre äußerst ironisch wenn mich am Ende der Mann den ich getötet habe töten würde.

'Ja, mein Lord, ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen,' denke ich erfreut.

Seine bloße Anwesenheit fühlt sich wie ein Stück Zuhause an.

Ähm... Habe ich gerade das gedacht? Was betrachte ich als mein Zuhause?

_Die Dunkelheit... _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Da. Ich habe durch diese einzige Entscheidung mein Leben geändert. Als ich durch die Straßen der Zauberviertels schlendere und nach einem passenden Körper für Lord Voldemort suche, fühle ich mich ruhig und entschlossen. Die Sterne stehen hoch am Himmel und zum ersten Mal schaue ich zu ihnen mit einem Gefühl von Lebenszweck. Aus dem Leben wie ich es früher geführt habe verknüpfe ich den Anblick der Sternenhimmel mit dem unendlichen Grübeln über den Lebenssinn und das Leid, das meine ganze Kindheit geprägt hat. Ich habe immer auf etwas gewartet und nie im Jetzt und Hier gelebt. Es gab immer etwas, was ich erledigen musste. Immer ein Ziel. Aber es war kein Ziel sondern eine Ablenkung. Ein Schleier den ich über meine eigenen Augen gelegt habe um nicht über die Wahrheit nachdenken zu müssen. Wie leer ich in meinem Inneren war und wie wenig mein Leben einen Sinn ergab. Denke ich, dass mein Leben jetzt mehr Sinn ergibt? Ich habe endlich die Seele von Lord Voldemort gefunden und jetzt habe ich vor, ihm weiter zu helfen. Ein langer Weg steht vor mir und die Möglichkeit, dass man mich umbringt, ist ziemlich hoch. Aber zum ersten Mal lebe ich im Einklang mit meiner eigenen Magie und fühle mich vollkommen. Dass so was solch einen Unterschied machen kann!

Ich rede mir nicht ein, dass das was ich tue, etwas Positives ist. Ich werde den dunklen Lord beleben und ihm helfen, die dunkle Seite aufzubauen und den Krieg weiter zu führen. Den Krieg, den ich selbst beendet habe. Wie verrückt ist das? Vielleicht bin ich endgültig zusammengebrochen als ich Voldemort umgebracht habe. Ich habe mich selbst und meine Prinzipien verraten. Ja, Frieden herrscht über die Welt. Aber es gibt keinen Frieden in mir. Ich habe mich aufgeopfert und warum? Sodass die anderen den Frieden genießen können. Sodass die Verfolgung der Schwarzmagier weiter gehen kann. Sodass jene die mir ähnlich sind im Dunkeln kauern und sich schuldig dafür fühlen, was sie sind. Das ist Frieden für die Hellmagier, für die Schwarzmagier jedoch nicht. Sondern Sklaverei.

Jeder kämpft für seine eigenen Ideale. Und jede Seite hat Recht. Es hängt nur davon ab, auf welcher Seite man steht. Aber ich soll selbst entscheiden, auf welcher Seite ich stehen möchte. Das ist mein Leben und ich habe meinen freien Willen.

Urplötzlich erscheint der Gedanke an Ginny und die Kinder in meinem Kopf und ich seufze. Was habe ich eigentlich vor, mit ihnen zu machen? Was werde ich Ginny sagen? Ich habe diese Entscheidung lange genug verschoben und ich werde sie bald treffen müssen.

Ich schaue einem großen, braunhaarigen Zauberer hinterher und schüttele den Kopf. Das würde ihm nicht gefallen. Der Mann riecht nach der Hellmagie und ich bin sicher dass der Körper eines Schwarzmagiers alles leichter machen würde. Als mir auffällt, dass ich die Menschen um mich herum wie Brot in einem Laden abschätze, das beste kaufen wollend, kichere ich und reibe mir die Schläfen. Wie kann ich das, was ich zu tun vorhabe, rechtfertigen? Warum tue ich all das? Ich kann leicht erklären, warum ich die dunkle Magie benutze. Sie ist in meinem Blut. Sie kommt mir natürlich vor. Aber ich bereite mich für einen weiteren Mord vor. Schön und gut, all das führt zu einem einzigen Ziel, nämlich die dunkle Seite wieder aufzubauen und Voldemort zu helfen, wieder zu seinen Kräften zu kommen. Aber diese Sachen helfen mir persönlich wohl kaum. Sie sind eher kleine Aufgaben, welche ich erfüllen muss, um zur großen Aufgabe zu gelangen. Ich überprüfe meine Gefühle.

Die innere Leere ist weg und ich habe ein Ziel in meinem Leben. Sind meine eigene Zufriedenheit und Vollkommenheit genug, um mein Handeln zu erklären?

Ich werde aus den Gedanken herausgerissen als ich ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Menschenmenge erblicke. Aber natürlich. Ich bin in Bulgarien. Ich habe es beinahe vergessen. All diese Sprachen kommen mir gleich vor weil ich kein Wort davon verstehe. Soll ich mit ihm sprechen? Oder noch besser... würde er mir bei meiner Aufgabe helfen?

„Hey Viktor!" rufe ich ihm hinterher.

Der bulgarische Quidditchspieler hält inne und schaut sich um. Natürlich würde er mich nicht erkennen weil ich ständig die Aussehenszauber benutze. Er macht Anstalten, weiter zu gehen denn er sieht keinen, den er kennt, aber ich renne ihm hinterher.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht erkennst," sage ich zu ihm, der mich stirnrunzelnd anschaut. „Es sind die Zauber. Können wir irgendwohin gehen, wo wir alleine sein können?"

„Ich gehe nirgendwohin mit Fremden," knurrt der Zauberer. „Wer auch immer du bist." Er geht weiter.

„Ich gebe dir ein paar Hinweise," sage ich, ihm eilig folgend. „Hermine Granger hat mit dir bei Yuleball getanzt. Und ich war auch dort."

Er hält inne und mustert mich. Jetzt habe ich seine Neugier geweckt. Ich lehne mich zu ihm.

„Ich bin Harry Potter," flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war kein Zufall, dass ich auf ihn gestoßen bin. Viktors Familie ist schließlich sehr einflussreich und er kann mir helfen. Und er ist ein Schwarzmagier. Ich kann die dunkle Magie an ihm spüren. Ob er auch sie an mir spüren kann?

Ich habe zwei Stunden lang geredet und der bulgarische Quidditchspieler hat mich die ganze Zeit ohne zu blinzeln angeschaut und mir zugehört. Er sieht noch immer gut aus. Breite Schultern, flacher Bauch, schneller Schritt. Ich weiß dass er nicht mehr Quidditch spielt aber er scheint sich doch zu bemühen, seinen Körper fit zu halten. Einmal Sportler, für immer Sportler.

Mit jedem Wort sieht er noch verwirrter aus aber ich habe nichts Anderes erwartet.

„Hör mal," sage ich in die Stille als er offensichtlich versucht festzustellen ob ich einfach verrückt geworden bin oder ob sich jemand für mich ausgibt sodass er ihm das Geständnis herauskitzeln kann, dass er sich mit der Schwarzmagie beschäftigt. „Was ich dir biete ist keinesfalls leicht oder schön. Ich selbst weiß nicht, wohin das Ganze geht. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass nachdem er einen Körper bekommt er versuchen wird, mich umzubringen. Schließlich habe ich IHN umgebracht."

Krum schüttelt den Kopf und reibt sich die Stirn. Ich weiß wie es sich anhört. Total verrückt.

„Aber denk darüber nach. Wir werden da sein, wenn er zu Kräften kommt. Und wir werden ihm nahe stehen," spreche ich schnell. Mir gefällt natürlich nicht die ganze 'Dienerin' Sache, aber irgendwo muss man anfangen. „Und außerdem er ist der dunkle Lord. Und jeder, der Schwarzmagie praktiziert, fühlt sich von ihm angezogen. Wir können wieder das Gleichgewicht in der Welt herstellen."

Krum mustert mich und räuspert sich.

„Ich möchte dass du einen Eid ablegst, dass alles, was du mir gesagt hast, die Wahrheit ist," sagt er auf seinem schlechten Englisch.

„Kein Problem," sage ich eifrig, meinen Stab zückend. Er schaut verwirrt zu als ich auf meine Magie schwöre, dass ich die Wahrheit erzählt habe und dass ich ihn auch nicht weiterhin anlügen werde, als hätte er es nicht erwartet.

Zwei, drei verschiedene Emotionen scheinen schnell über sein Gesicht zu huschen bevor er sich zusammenreißt und ernst nach vorne lehnt.

„Du triefst vor dunkler Magie," bemerkt er neugierig. „Wenn alles, was du sagst, die Wahrheit ist, hast du unglaublich schnell deine Magieneigung geändert."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte einen sehr guten Lehrer," sage ich leicht lächelnd. „Bist du dabei?"

Viktor Krum hängt den Kopf und nickt langsam.

„Ich werde helfen," sagt er einfach.

„Gut," sage ich erfreut. Jetzt stehe ich nicht ganz alleine. „Zuerst müssen wir einen passenden Körper finden. Das wollte ich gerade tun als ich auf dich gestoßen bin."

„Moment," legt er eine riesige Hand auf meine Schulter. „Wo ist... ER?"

„Seine Seele steckt momentan in meinem Zelt," sage ich.

Krum blinzelt und entscheidet, er wird keine Fragen dazu stellen weil alles so verrückt ist, dass er noch kaum richtig denken kann.

„Warum tust du all das?" fragt er mich als wir wieder auf der Straße sind.

„Weil..." Ich denke darüber nach, was ich ihm sagen werde. „Weil das Leben das ich bisher geführt habe, eine Lüge ist. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben entscheide ich, was ich damit tue. Bisher hat man mir gesagt, was ich werden soll. Jetzt aber nicht mehr. Dumbledore hat versucht, die Wahrheit von mir zu verbergen und das ist ihm gelungen. Bis jetzt. Jetzt weiß ich alles."

„Die Wahrheit über was?" fragt Krum neugierig.

„Dass ich einen schwarzen magischen Kern habe," sage ich. „Dass ich die dunkle Magie in meinen Adern trage. Und dass, falls ich zu der dunklen Seite überlaufe, diese Entscheidung den Verlauf der Geschichte der Zauberwelt ändern wird."

„Du hast einen schwarzen Kern?" fragt Krum beeindruckt.

Er weiß etwas über die magischen Kerne? Aber natürlich. Die Schwarzmagier wissen davon wobei die Gesellschaft sich bemüht, alles darüber geheim zu halten weil es nicht will, dass die Menschen unangenehme Fragen stellen.

„Das ist äußerst selten," flüstert Krum. „Es gibt nicht viele Magier mit schwarzen Kernen. Manche besitzen einen dunkelgrauen, ja. Aber einen schwarzen..." Er schaut zu mir und lächelt zum ersten Mal seit wir uns begegnet sind. „Das erklärt vieles."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Ich helfe," wiederholt er seine Worte, aber diesmal klingt er überzeugt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eine Stunde später stehen wir in meinem Zelt und Krum schaut sich um, den Zauberer den ich mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt habe, unter dem Arm fest haltend.

„Mein Lord!" rufe ich laut. „Ich bin zurück und ich habe Euch einen passenden Körper mitgebracht. Ich habe auch noch einen treuen Diener mitgebracht, der bei Eurer Auferstehung helfen möchte."

Ich schaue in Richtung Tisch wo ich Bewegung gesehen habe und erblicke die Klapperschlange, welche offensichtlich bisher geschlafen hat. Krum zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Das ist nur eine Freundin von mir," erkläre ich. „Sie tut dir nichts an."

Ich gehe zum Tisch hinüber und streichele der Schlange über den Kopf.

~Hallo, Kleine,~ sage ich zu ihr. ~Wo ist der Meister?~

'Hier,' höre ich die Stimme von Voldemort in meinem Kopf und wirbele herum.

Krum steht wie angewurzelt und mit großen Augen da und folgt der Bewegung des Schattens. Seine Hand zittert als er in die Knie geht und sie auf den Boden legt.

'Ausgezeichnet,' flüstert Voldemort, an Krum vorbei schwebend und sich dann auf den Zauberer konzentrierend. 'Nicht gerade was ich wollte, aber er wird seinen Zweck erfüllen. Bereite alles vor, mein Mörder.'

Die ganze Zeit nennt er mich so und ich habe schon ein dickes Fell bekommen. Aber trotzdem finde ich es nervig.

'Ich bin Euer ANHÄNGER,' erwidere ich bevor ich mich aufhalten kann. Erebus kann sehr nervig sein, aber seine giftigen Kommentare sind nichts im Vergleich zu Voldemorts.

Der Schatten gibt einen seltsamen Laut von sich, als hätte er gelacht.

'Das werden wir noch sehen,' meint er.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Bist du verheiratet?" frage ich den ernsten Bulgaren.

Wir sitzen zusammen vor dem Zelt, trinken Butterbier und genießen den klaren, nächtlichen Himmel.

Der Schwarzmagier verzieht das Gesicht.

„Meine Familie hat eine passende Frau für mich gefunden," murmelt er. „Und ich werde sie bald heiraten müssen, aber ich versuche es zu verschieben so lange ich kann."

„Verstehe," sage ich und nehme einen langen Schluck. „Diese reinblütigen Ehen, sie sollten illegal sein. Ich meine, ich verstehe warum man es macht. Man möchte das schwarzmagische Blut bewahren. In Theorie klingt es gut, bis man in solch eine Situation selbst landet."

„Früher konnte ich sagen, ich spiele Quidditch, ich habe keine Zeit für eine Familie und so," sagt der Bulgare und rümpft die Nase. „Jetzt aber bin ich zu alt für das Quidditchspielen und habe keine Ausreden mehr."

„Wer ist diese Hexe überhaupt? Fühlst du dich nicht von ihr angezogen?" frage ich ihn.

„Das ist es nicht," sagt er. „Ich möchte mich nicht niederlassen. Denn wenn man das macht, hat man keine Freiheit mehr. Man muss sich um seine Familie kümmern. Und vielleicht hört es sich seltsam an aber ich würde gerne für noch eine Weile herumwandern und Liebhaberinnen haben."

Ich grinse schief und nicke.

„Also deswegen hast du so schnell zu meinem Angebot ja gesagt," sage ich.

Der muskulöse Bulgare klopft mir auf die Schulter und lacht. Das tut weh...

„Du bist verheiratet," sagt er. „Ich habe darüber in den Zeitungen gelesen."

„Ja," sage ich und seufze. „Sie ist toll. Ich möchte sie nicht verlassen. Aber..." Ich blicke mich um. „Es ist unvermeidlich."

„Wenn alles planmäßig verläuft wirst du für noch eine Weile mit ihr zusammen sein können," sagt er. „Vielleicht wäre es auch am besten denn sonst würde man argwöhnisch werden. Harry Potter verlässt seine Frau um in den Bergen zu wandern."

Wir beide lachen. Krum ist kein schlechter Kerl wenn man ihn besser kennenlernt.

„Vielleicht wird sie dir folgen?" fragt er in die Stille.

„Unmöglich," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Sie ist eine Weasley. Die Weasleys sind eine strikt hellmagische Familie. Und außerdem würde sie es nie verstehen können. Das ist einfach nicht ihre Welt. Ich habe auch lange genug versucht, in ihrer Welt zu leben, aber etwas hat immer gefehlt."

„Nun, wenn du einen schwarzen magischen Kern hast, ist es selbstverständlich," meint Krum sächlich, leert seine Flasche schnell aus und wirft sie beiseite.

„Was meinst du?" frage ich.

„Es ist leicht für Menschen welche einen grauen Kern haben, unabhängig von den Nuancen," sagt er achselzuckend. „Aber jene welche einen weißen oder einen schwarzen Kern haben, müssen einfach die Art der Magie benutzen, welche ihnen im Blut ist. Sie sind dafür bestimmt. Es ist sowohl ein Segen als auch ein Fluch, denn man scheint auf den ersten Blick keine Wahl zu haben, sowie Menschen welche mit grauen magischen Kernen geboren worden sind."

„Wer hat das gesagt?" frage ich.

„Oh ein berühmter Schwarzmagier hat damit herumexperimentiert," sagt Krum achselzuckend. „Aber seine Forschungen sind natürlich nicht weltweit bekannt."

„Natürlich," knurre ich.

Was auch immer ihnen nicht passt, versuchen sie es einfach unter den Teppich zu kehren. Diese Welt ist eine globale Menschenmanipulation.

Krum knurrt zustimmend.

„Nun er ist zum Schluss gekommen dass wenn eine Person welche zum Beispiel einen weißen Kern hat und versucht nur die Schwarzmagie zu benutzen bald Gesundheitsprobleme entwickelt. Er hat auch vermutet dass mit der Zeit ihre Magie in sich implodieren wird. Weil die Art der Magie welche man praktiziert nicht im Einklang mit seiner wahren Natur ist."

Ich senke den Kopf und denke darüber nach. Kann das wahr sein? Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern wie mir meine Magie gedient hat bevor ich in die andere Realität gewandert bin und die dunkle Magie gelernt habe. Ich habe natürlich nicht viel gezaubert und habe auch keine anspruchsvollen Zauber ausgeführt also kann ich unmöglich wissen. Aber nachdem ich mich endlich der Art der Magie zugedreht habe, die mir liegt, sind meine Fähigkeiten exponentiell gewachsen. Manche Sachen, welche mir früher sehr schwierig vorkamen, kann ich jetzt auch stablos erledigen. Der Unterschied ist wie die Erde und der Himmel. Aber Gesundheitsprobleme, ja. All diese Kopfschmerzen, das Zucken in meinen Beinen, die Schwindelanfälle und plötzliche Müdigkeit – kann wirklich die Verwendung der Hellmagie all das erklären? Ich dachte natürlich dass es einfach an der Tatsache liegt, dass ich in meiner Kindheit wenig gegessen habe, geschlagen wurde, schlecht geschlafen und viel gearbeitet habe. Jetzt aber sehe ich all das in einem anderen Licht.

„Ich glaube es nicht," murmele ich. „Dumbledore hat mein Leben zerstört und wofür? Für das größere Wohl. Sodass wir in dieser Welt der Lügen und der Manipulation leben können. Hauptsache ist, es herrscht Frieden." Ich schnaube. „Welcher Frieden? Frieden für wen, die Hellmagier?"

Krum schaut mich seltsam an als ich weiter meine Schimpfkanonade loslasse und mich dabei nicht schere, was ich sage. Alles scheint aus mir zu platzen und er hört schweigend zu.

„Berühmt zu sein ist gar nicht lustig," murmelt Krum als ich endlich verstumme, mir eine neue Flasche Butterbier reichend. „Früher konnte ich nicht nur so in die Stadt ohne Aussehenszauber gehen. Jetzt ist es viel leichter. Aber für dich wird es nie leicht sein."

„Vielleicht kann ich meinen dummen Ruhm für etwas Nützliches benutzen," knurre ich. „Wenn der Krieg anfängt, wird er zweifelsohne nützlich sein."

„Der Krieg?" hören wir eine Stimme hinter uns und springen auf die Füße.

Vor uns steht der Zauberer den wir entführt haben in seiner vollen Größe und mustert uns. Aber ich kann gleich spüren, dass Voldemorts Seele da drin ist. Ich kann die schwarzen Wellen der Macht spüren, welche von ihm ausgehen und ich atme unwillkürlich tief ein. Seine Magie schmeckt wie die von Erebus und erst jetzt wird mir klar, wie sehr ich dieses Gefühl vermisst habe. Wunderschöne, erstickende Wellen der Schwarzmagie ergießen sich über mein Wesen und ich gurgele vor Vergnügen.

Erebus hatte Recht. Jeder Schwarzmagier kann spüren, wer der Vertreter der Dunkelheit ist und fühlt sich von ihm angezogen. Etwas Seltsames fällt mir ein. Ob ich mich deswegen von Dumbledore angezogen fühlte? Wollte ich deswegen mit ihm reden? Genoss ich deswegen seine Gegenwart? Ist es das, was er erreichen wollte? Mich in einen Hellmagier verwandeln um sicher zu sein, dass ich ihm gehorche?

„Es hat geklappt," flüstere ich, ihm mit meinem Blick folgend als er ein paar Schritte seitwärts macht und experimentell seine Fäuste ballt.

„Bestens," meint Lord Voldemort, dessen Augen aufblitzen als er in meine Richtung blickt.

Ich gehe langsam in die Knie als er auf mich zukommt und senke den Kopf. Man soll ihm auf diese Weise Respekt zeigen, das hat mir die andere Hermine beigebracht. Erebus verlangt es von seinen Anhängern und betrachtet es als etwas Normales. So altmodisch und dumm wie es sich anhört, ist dies ein schwarzmagischer Brauch.

„Du hast mir geholfen, an einen Körper ranzukommen," zischt Lord Voldemort, der jetzt direkt vor mir steht und den knienden Viktor Krum vollkommen ignoriert. „Harry Potter, der mich umgebracht hat. Jetzt kann ich den Gefallen netterweise erwidern."

„Ich hab etwas für Euch, mein Lord," sage ich, in meinem Umhang fummelnd.

Er faucht und packt mich am Kinn. Das tut weh... Ok, jetzt weiß ich, wo Erebus diese Gewohnheit her hat. Er hat es mir so oft angetan dass ich nicht mehr gezählt habe.

„Was willst du mir geben bevor ich dich umbringe, kleiner Mörder?" flüstert er gefährlich.

„Nur etwas..." gelingt es mir zwischen den Zähnen zu sagen. „Was... Euer anderes Ich mir auch gegeben hat. Er hat gesagt, ich solle es Euch übergeben wenn Ihr einen provisorischen Körper habt. Ich tue nur was er mir befohlen hat."

Er greift ungeduldig nach der Phiole mit einer herumschwirrenden Erinnerung und hält sie hoch.

„Gib mir deinen Stab," zischt er.

Ohne Fragen zücke ich meinen neuen Stab und reiche ihn Voldemort. In einem Moment begegnen sich unsere Blicke und ich wage es kaum, zu atmen. Ich habe von diesem Moment geträumt. Ich habe ihn für solch eine lange Zeit geplant. Und jetzt ist er tatsächlich hier und er redet mit mir. Der alte Drang den ich gespürt habe als ich die Erinnerung von Erebus wie er sich mit Neville Longbottom duelliert gesehen habe, kehrt mit voller Wucht zurück und mein Magen verkrampft sich vor dem Verlangen, wieder diese Macht spüren zu können. Und jeden Tag daran zu arbeiten, um diese Macht auch mein zu machen. Ich möchte sie... Und so brennend habe ich noch nichts in meinem Leben gewünscht.

Für eine Weile scheint er mich zu mustern und dann kräuseln sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln, das mir sehr bekannt vorkommt.

„Ich rieche die dunkle Magie an dir, mein Mörder," flüstert er. „Das erklärt wenigstens warum du dich in meiner Gegenwart so benimmst und warum du mich gesucht hast."

„Ich habe einen Fehler begangen," sage ich. „Aber ich möchte ihn wieder gutmachen. Ich werde es Euch beweisen."

Lord Voldemort lächelt hämisch.

„Wir werden sehen," haucht er. „Du und er dürft hier bleiben während ich mich damit beschäftige."

Er wedelt mit der Phiole. Und schon den nächsten Moment ist er wieder weg. Im Zelt geht ein zusätzliches Licht an und dann wird es wieder ganz still. Wie er vorhat, sich die Erinnerung anzuschauen, ist mir schleierhaft. Aber das ist eh nicht meine Sache.

Krum rappelt sich geschickt auf und schaut zu mir. Er ist kreidebleich und zittert am ganzen Leib.

„Was hast du ihm gegeben?" fragt er mich leise, um ja den dunklen Lord nicht zu stören.

Ich setze mich wieder zu ihm.

„Keine Ahnung, das hat mir sein anderes Ich gegeben," flüstere ich zurück. „Ich schleppe es die ganze Zeit mit mir herum. Es ist eine Erinnerung, aber das ist alles was ich weiß."

Wir verfallen in Stille. Krum schaut zum Mond hoch und atmet tief durch.

„Das ist er tatsächlich," flüstert er. „Ich konnte es spüren. Ich habe ich nie wirklich gesehen, weißt du."

„Hervorragend, nicht wahr?" frage ich begeistert. „Es fühlt sich verdammt gut an."

„Ich denke," sagt der Bulgare langsam, „dass ich ein echtes Drink brauche. Und nichts dieses Kindergetränk."

Er deutet auf die leeren Butterbierflaschen. Er zieht etwas aus seinem Umhang hervor und vergrößert es mit einem Wink seines Stabes.

„Wir sollen feiern," flüstert er als er die Flasche öffnet. Ein weiterer Wink seines Stabes und zwei Gläser erscheinen. Ich grinse als er sie füllt und mir eines reicht.

„Auf die Dunkelheit," flüstert er.

Seine Augen glitzern im Mondlicht und mein Grinsen wird breiter als ich mein Glas in die Luft hebe. In diesem Moment spüre ich eine seltsame Verbindung zwischen uns, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben gespürt habe. Nur als ich meinen Sinnen erlaube, meine Umgebung zu erforschen, wird mir klar woher dieses Gefühl kommt. Zwei Schwarzmagier haben gerade die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords bezeugt und sie fühlen sich überwältigt. Die Zukunft kommt mir unsicher und gefährlich vor, aber ich heiße sie willkommen.

„Auf die Dunkelheit," wiederhole ich und leere das Glas in einem Zug aus.


	51. Kapitel 50

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

AN: Das ist das letzte Kapitel. Es gibt noch zwei Epiloge und die lade ich im Laufe der Woche hoch. Ich schreibe EN seit 2012 und es freut mich, es endlich zu Ende zu bringen. Ob es den vierten Teil gibt weiß ich nicht. Momentan habe ich viel Arbeit und es ist gut, dass ich EN fertiggeschrieben habe. Es gibt jedoch einen Fehler, der mir erst dann aufgefallen ist als ich die Geschichte fast zu Ende geschrieben habe. Es gibt keine kleine Lily, Harrys Tochter. :( Jetzt ist es wohl zu spät dafür.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 50 – Der Anfang

/Harrys Sicht

– sechs Monate später –

„Schatz, ich bin zu Hause!" sage ich, die Tür schließend und meinen Umhang ausziehend.

Ginny erscheint im Türrahmen und mustert mich. Sie hält ihren Stab in einer Hand wobei sie in der anderen einen Lappen hält. Warum denkt sie, dass das Haus immer blitzsauber sein muss, ist mir schleierhaft. Wir haben natürlich genug Geld um eine Horde Hauselfe zu kaufen aber Ginny wollte es nicht. Sie sagt, dass es nicht so viel Arbeit gebe und außerdem finde sie das Putzen entspannend.

„Und wie war es heute?" fragt sie.

„Ziemlich gut," antworte ich achselzuckend.

Sie lächelt flüchtig und presst einen Kuss auf meine Wange.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, weißt du," sagt sie, meine Schultern reibend. „Vor allem weil du zugegeben hast, dass du Hilfe brauchst. Das ist ja der schwierigste Schritt den man machen muss."

Der Heiler, den ich besuche und den Ginny für einen Experten in Geistesstörungen hält, ist eigentlich ein Todesser und wir haben zwei angenehme Stunden zusammen verbracht, die neuesten Geschehnisse besprechend. Der Mann ist ein treuer Todesser der jedoch eine ungesunde Faszination für Tränke, welche Schmerz verursachen und daher als eine effektive Foltermethode benutzt werden können, hat. Aber das ist sein Geheimnis. In der Zauberwelt kennt man ihn als einen guten und respektierten Heiler. Wenn man mich nach Meinung fragt, würde ich auch sagen dass er ein wenig verrückt ist. Aber das sind wir alle, nicht wahr?

Wie ist es dazu gekommen, dass der berühmte Harry Potter einen Heiler braucht? Nun, nachdem ich Lord Voldemort auf seinen Befehl verlassen habe um nach Hause zu gehen um 'den äußeren Schein zu wahren', sowie sich der Meister der Schwarzmagie ausgedrückt hat, fand ein großes Begrüßungskomitee das auf mich wartet.

/Rückblende

„Ginny?" frage ich als ich reingehe und den Blick über die ernsten Gesichter im Wohnzimmer schweifen lasse. „Was soll das?"

Meine Frau beißt sich die Lippen und legt ihre Arme um mich.

„Ich war besorgt," flüstert sie. „Hermine und Ron kamen oft zu Besuch, um mich aufzumuntern, aber..." Sie blickt auf ihre Füße als sie sich von mir trennt. „Wir waren der Meinung, dass du Hilfe brauchst. Bitte, sei nicht sauer auf mich."

„Hilfe?" wiederhole ich ungläubig.

„Harry," meldet sich Hermine zu Wort, die aufsteht und das Wohnzimmer schnell durchquert. „Dir geht es nicht gut. Ich hätte es sehen sollen, aber das habe ich nicht. Der Krieg hat Folgen bei dir hinterlassen. Du wolltest nichts sagen, das weiß ich. Ich weiß, wie du denkst. Und als du zusammengebrochen bist, war es schon zu spät."

Zusammengebrochen? Spät, wofür?

„Was ist nur los mir dir?" frage ich bissig. Ich kann es kaum glauben dass meine beste Freundin so spricht. Sie hat auch im Krieg gekämpft, Ron auch. Und Ginny. Brauchen wir alle Hilfe? Was ist nur los mit diesen Menschen? Zusammengebrochen, wann?

„Es wird schon," sagt Ginny, meine Schulter reibend. „Du wirst mit jemandem reden und er wird dir helfen."

„Es ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen soll," fügt Mrs Weasley hinzu. „Aber du hättest es uns früher sagen sollen. Wir sind schließlich deine Freunde und wir sind besorgt um dich."

Ich weiche zurück, nochmal meinen Blick über sie schweifen lassend und dann lache ich.

„Seid ihr alle verrückt geworden?" frage ich das vollgepackte Zimmer. „Ich spüre den Drang, etwas alleine zu sein und ihr denkt dass ich durchgeknallt bin! Ich bin zusammengebrochen, wann genau?"

Sie starren mich weiter schweigend und irgendwie bemitleidend an, was mich nur weiter reizt.

„Wieso kann ein Kerl nicht alleine zelten gehen?" frage ich wütend. „Ist das ein Grund, um ihn gleich ins Spital zu werfen? Denkt ihr dass man nicht normal ist, wenn man alleine sein will? Nach all dem, was passiert ist?"

„Keiner wirft dich ins Spital und keiner denkt dass du verrückt bist," sagt Hermine scharf. „Aber was passiert ist deutet darauf hin dass du Hilfe brauchst."

„Unfassbar," murmele ich, mir durchs Haar fahrend.

„Bitte, Harry," fleht mich Ginny an, mich am Arm packend. „Tue es für mich. Es wird dir helfen, du wirst sehen. Du wirst dich besser fühlen."

„ZUM ALLERLETZTEN MAL, ICH BRAUCHE KEINE HILFE!" brülle ich bevor ich weiß, was ich da tue.

Ginny zuckt zusammen und lässt mich los als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Hermines Ausdruck jedoch wird entschlossener. Denn jetzt scheint sie einen Beweis bekommen zu haben, dass ich tatsächlich verrückt geworden bin. Kann ein Kerl nicht brüllen? Stempelt man ihn gleich als verrückt ab wenn er so was macht?

„Es war nicht leicht für dich und du hast eine schwere Last alleine getragen," versucht Hermine es aufs neue. „Aber du musst nicht alleine diesen Weg gehen. Wir werden dir helfen."

Ich schnaube und versuche mich zusammenzureißen. Hermine sieht dabei so aus als sei sie bereit, ihren Stab zu zücken und mich zu betäuben falls ich wieder zu brüllen anfange. Schließlich drehe ich mich Ginny zu. Ich muss hier weg. Sonst könnte ich etwas tun was ich tatsächlich bereuen würde.

„Ich muss etwas erledigen," sage ich zu ihr. „Und wenn ich zurück bin, möchte ich dass all diese Menschen weg sind. Kapierst du?"

Ginny schluckt und, blass im Gesicht, schnell nickt.

Vor Wut rauchend stapfe ich in den Flur, reiße die Tür auf und knalle sie hinter mir zu. Vor dem Haus disappariere ich und gehe direkt zu Voldemort.

/Ende Rückblende

Der dunkle Lord hat geduldig gewartet, bis ich mit meiner Schimpfkanonade fertig war und dann hat er ruhig gemeint, ich solle zurückgehen und ihnen sagen, ich rede mit einem Heiler. Er hatte nämlich einen Plan. Dunkle Lords und ihre Pläne.

Er hat mir erzählt, dass es einen Heiler gibt, über den ihm seine Todesser berichtet haben, dass er sich im Geheimen mit dunkler Magie beschäftigt. Und er wollte dass ich mit ihm rede. Zufällig, ganz zufällig, ist er ein Heiler der ein Experte für Geistesstörungen ist. So würde ich Ginny und die anderen beruhigen und zur gleichen Zeit würde ich eine wichtige Aufgabe für ihn erfüllen können. Am Anfang war ich sehr skeptisch aber jetzt sehe ich wie gut es geklappt ist. Ginny denkt dass ich über meine Probleme mit dem Heiler rede und Hilfe bekomme, wobei ich in Wirklichkeit mit dem Mann über Voldemorts Pläne rede. So habe ich auch eine Ausrede, zu verschwinden und zu Voldemort zu gehen, der sich in einem verfallenen Haus niederlassen hat und dort Pläne schmiedet während eine Armee Hauselfe am Haus arbeitet, um es wieder bewohnbar zu machen. Es ist ein Haufen Lüge, aber das scheint der einzige Weg zu sein, um ein annähernd normales Leben zu führen.

„Albus hat dir dies geschickt," sagt Ginny, einen Brief vor mir legend. „Möchtest du Tee?"

„Ja, danke," sage ich geistesabwesend, nicht einmal hörend, was sie mir gerade angeboten hat und den Umschlag zerreißend.

Mein Sohn. Der fast mit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts fertig ist. Ginny hat versucht, die Wahrheit vor ihm zu verbergen, dass ich irgendwo alleine zelte und dass sie eigentlich keine Ahnung hat wo ich bin, aber sie musste ihm sagen was passiert ist als er zu Weihnachten nach Hause kam. Keine Ahnung, was sie ihm gesagt hat, aber seit dem schicken meine Kinder regelmäßig Briefe an mich und beschreiben ins Detail was sie gelernt haben und was in der Schule passiert ist. Sie schicken mir auch Sachen, welche sie selbst gemacht haben, als so eine Art Geschenke. Langsam wird es lächerlich. Offensichtlich hat ihnen Ginny Anweisungen gegeben, sie sollten sich benehmen als sei nichts passiert, sollten aber so oft wie möglich Dad Briefe schreiben weil sie ihm helfen werden, sich besser zu fühlen.

„Ich gehe später wieder ins Ministerium," sage ich nachdem ich den Brief durchgelesen habe und ihn in meine Tasche gestopft habe.

„Nicht schon wieder spät arbeiten!" sagt sie überrascht, eine volle Teetasse vor mich stellend.

„Es ist wichtig," sage ich seufzend. „Dieses Gesetz, falls es angenommen wird, wird für die Gesellschaft viel bedeuten."

Ich öffne den Propheten und blicke über die Quidditchseite. Ginny trinkt ihren Tee für eine Weile in Stille, schaut mich aber aus dem Augenwinkel an. Ich kann ihren Blick an mir spüren. Sie versucht abzuschätzen, in welcher Laune ich heute bin.

„Was sagt Dr Bernhard?" fragt sie leise.

„Dass es wichtig ist, über Sachen zu reden," antworte ich geistesabwesend.

„Ja, natürlich," wirft Ginny ein. „Aber was sagt er... wann wird es dir gut gehen?"

Ich lasse den Propheten sinken und mustere sie. Ginny schaut mich vorsichtig an, versuchend, nicht verzweifelt auszusehen.

Ich liebe Ginny. Aber ich liebe sie wie eine Freundin und nicht wie eine Liebhaberin. Das ist mir jetzt klar. Wahrscheinlich denkt sie dass der Mangel an Sex meine geistigen Probleme als die Ursache hat und fragt nichts. Und ich liebe auch meine Kinder. Aber... Eines Tages werden sie es herausfinden. Eines Tages werden sie wissen, wer ich wirklich bin. Was ich die ganze Zeit getrieben habe. Ich möchte sie nicht verlieren, aber ich werde wahrscheinlich vor einer Wahl stehen. Entweder sie oder er. Leider weiß ich sehr wohl, für wen ich mich entscheiden werde, falls es dazu kommt. Die dunkle Magie ist mein Leben; und meine Ziele haben sich geändert. Ich lebe nicht mehr wie ein Zombie der mechanisch seine alltäglichen Aufgaben erfüllt und das macht, was man ihm sagt. Es ist schön, eine Familie zu haben. Aber wenn es sein muss, werde ich sie aufgeben. Die Kinder sind fast erwachsen und Ginny wird auch ohne mich weitermachen können. Ich werde ihr all mein Gold geben. Sie wird für den Rest ihres Lebens versorgt sein. Und wahrscheinlich wird ihr Leben ohne mich leichter sein.

„Darüber haben wir noch nicht geredet," sage ich.

„Denkt er... dass dir vielleicht irgendwelche Tränke helfen können?" fragt sie etwas erleichtert, dass ich überhaupt darüber reden möchte.

Ich lache und Ginny schluckt. Mein erster Ausbruch war nicht der letzte. Ich habe ja viel zu tun. Ich führe ein Doppelleben und ich muss auf allerlei Sachen achten. Und manchmal komme ich wütend nach Hause und brülle alles an, was Beine hat. Ginny ging schon zu Bernhard und fragte ihn, warum ich mich so benehme und ob sie mir irgendwie helfen könne. Der gute Heiler hat ihr gesagt, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen solle. Dass meine Wut ein Ausdruck der jahrelangen Frustration und des Leides ist und dass wir daran arbeiten. Aber auch dass er der Meinung ist, dass es nicht gut ist, die Wut zu unterdrücken. Und dass sie mir erlauben solle, meiner Wut Luft zu geben. Dass ich früher nie solche Wutanfälle hatte deutet nur darauf hin, dass ich alles unter den Teppich kehrte was keinesfalls gut für meine Gesundheit war. Und jetzt platzt alles aus mir. Sie solle Geduld haben.

Und so wenn ich wütend nach Hause komme sperrt sie sich einfach in ein Zimmer ein oder geht zu ihren Eltern. Sie lässt mich für eine Weile alleine, was mir nur recht ist. Ach der gute Bernhard. Der Mann ist ein Genie wenn es um das Brauen der schwarzmagischen Tränke geht. Und er ist auch ein verdammt guter Psychologe. Auch wenn ihm selbst nicht alle Tassen im Schrank sind. Aber wahrscheinlich sind alle solche Heiler ein wenig verrückt.

„Was kann ein Trank für mich tun?" frage ich meine Frau. „Außer mir ein falsches Gefühl der Freude geben oder meine Erinnerungen einfach löschen? Geht es nur darum, dass ich mich normal benehme oder dass ich mich tatsächlich gut fühle?"

Sie senkt den Blick schließt die Augen. Sie hofft, dass ich nicht wieder ausflippe. Das steht ihr im Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nein, Ginny," sage ich kalt. „Es gibt manche Sachen, welche man nicht mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes verschwinden lassen kann. Manche Narben, die nur schlecht und sehr langsam heilen."

„Wenn ich nur früher gewusst hätte, wie dich deine Verwandten behandeln," flüstert sie. „Ich hätte meine Mutter dazu überredet, dich aufzunehmen. Keiner verdient so was."

Während eines Wutanfalls habe ich alles über meine Kindheit ausgespuckt und Ginny weiß jetzt alles über die Dursleys und was sie mir angetan haben. Aber sie sagt nicht dass es für meine eigene Sicherheit war. Sie ist sauer auf Dumbledore weil er zugelassen hat, dass die Misshandlung für solch eine lange Zeit weitergeht. Nachdem sie alles darüber herausgefunden hat, hat sie sich tagelang in den Schlaf geweint.

„Was passiert ist, ist passiert," sage ich seufzend. „Der einzige Weg, laut Bernhard, ist damit klarzukommen."

Ginny nickt und presst die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich," sagt sie ehrlich und schaut mir in die Augen. „Und... und es tut mir leid dass ich all unsere Freunde ins Haus eingeladen habe als du zurückgekommen bist."

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten reden wir darüber.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie tief deine Probleme gehen," flüstert sie. „Und ich war nur besorgt. Aber jetzt tut es mir leid. Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen. Ich hab alles nur schlimmer gemacht."

Ich schweige und schüttele den Kopf.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen?" fragt sie mit tränenerfüllten Augen. „Bitte."

„Ich verzeihe dir," murmele ich, wobei ich mich nicht wirklich darum schere.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?" fragt sie traurig. „Wenn du wieder wandern gehen willst... Jetzt verstehe ich. Es ist in Ordnung."

Nun... Eigentlich ist es keine schlechte Idee. Aber Voldemort würde es nicht gefallen. Er braucht mich wo ich bin.

„Nein," sage ich, wieder nach dem Propheten greifend. „Ich soll Bernhard besuchen und mehr Zeit draußen verbringen. Unter Menschen."

„Deine neue Freunde sind ein wenig seltsam," meint sie. Ich werfe ihr einen genervten Blick zu und sie eilt sich zu verbessern. „In einem guten Sinne. Sie sind einfach anders. Möchtest du sie hier her bringen? Ich mache was zum Essen."

Ich und meine Todesserkumpeln. Natürlich weiß keiner, dass sie Todesser sind, aber man ist etwas argwöhnisch ihnen gegenüber. Ginny bezeichnet sie als seltsam und möchte nicht laut sagen, was ihr im Kopf ist. Dass ich mich mit gefährlichen Menschen herumtreibe und dass sie es nicht billigt. Dass ich sogar mit ihnen in die Kneipe gehe und dann spät nach Hause komme. Ich habe sie sogar einmal dabei ertappt, wie sie versucht während ich schlafe einen Zauber auf mich auszuführen, der ihr sagen würde, ob ich Alkohol getrunken habe. Sie vermutet natürlich dass ich mit ihnen die ganze Nacht lang trinke aber dem ist natürlich nicht so. Kein einziges Mal hat sie mich betrunken gesehen, was sie zweifelsohne beruhigend findet. Denn wenn man zu trinken beginnt, heißt es dass man ernste geistige Probleme hat. Kann es nicht sein, dass man einfach Spaß mit seinen Kumpeln und ein paar Biers getrunken hat?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Bringe deine Kollegen mit, wenn du willst," sagt sie als es an der Zeit ist, dass ich gehe.

Ich setze meinen Hut auf den Kopf und küsse sie auf die Wange.

„Ich bezweifele dass sie so was tun wollen," sage ich. „Sie würden lieber zurück zu ihren Familien gehen."

Ich lächele sie schnell an, trete durch die Tür und disappariere, direkt in der Eingangshalle des neuen Heims von Voldemort apparierend.

Ich atme tief durch und grinse breit. Die dunkle Magie scheint auch in die Wände eingebaut zu sein und der bloße Geruch beruhigt mich. Nach den übertrieben süßen Düften meines Hauses kommt mir der Geruch dieses Ortes himmlisch vor. Zwei Tage sind vergangen und ich hatte keine Chance hierher zu kommen. Dieses Doppelleben beginnt mich echt zu nerven und was am schlimmsten ist, bin ich oft so hundemüde dass ich noch kaum ins Bett krabbeln kann.

Die Dielen quietschen als ich nach links biege und das Zimmer erreiche, das Voldemort sein Arbeitszimmer getauft hat. Das Haus ist im Halbdunkeln, aber unter dem Türspalt ist flackerndes Licht zu sehen. Ich klopfe höflich an der Tür, wohl wissend, dass Lord Voldemort es nicht sonderlich mag, bei der Arbeit unterbrochen zu werden.

Bis zu diesem Tag weiß ich nicht, was für eine Erinnerung es war, die ihm sein anderes Ich geschickt hat, aber seit diesem Tag zeigt er keinerlei Wunsch, mich umzubringen. Stattdessen begann er mir Aufgaben zu geben. Als er mit der Zeit begann, seine alten Todesser zu sich zu rufen, ist mir klar geworden, dass keiner von ihnen so viel Arbeit wie ich bekommt. Dazu scheint er auch jeden Fehler als etwas sehr Ernstes zu betrachten. Unzählige Male hat er mich dafür mit seinem Lieblingsfluch belegt. Wenn ich nur angebrüllt werde, betrachte ich die abgeschlossene Mission als Erfolg. Voldemort scheint von mir viel mehr zu erwarten als er von den anderen Todesser erwartet. Und auch wenn er mich anfaucht und mich für jede Dummheit bestraft, beleidigt er mich nicht sowie er es früher getan hat, als er noch keinen Körper besaß. Er scheint nur sehr streng mit mir zu sein, aber ich betrachte es als etwas Positives. Man kann schließlich einen Dummen nicht für seine Dummheit bestrafen weil er sich ja nicht helfen kann.

„Meister," sage ich, mich vor ihm verbeugend, seinen durchbohrenden Blick auf mir spürend.

„Setze dich, Potter," sagt er einfach.

Ich tue wie angewiesen und reibe mir die Schläfen. Die letzte Nacht habe ich den Zeitumkehrer, den ich im Ministerium gestohlen habe, benutzt um die Aufgabe die er mir gegeben hat, zu erfüllen. Jetzt versuche ich mit aller Kraft, wach zu bleiben.

„Hast du für ein Alibi gesorgt?" fragt er mich.

„Natürlich," sage ich gleich. „Ich werde meinen neuen Zeitumkehrer benutzen um am Treffen im Ministerium teilzunehmen. Ich musste ein paar Menschen mit Verwirrungszaubern belegen sodass sie das Treffen um achtzehn Uhr halten, aber ich war vorsichtig."

Voldemort nickt nur und sagt nichts dazu.

Heute sollten wir in Azkaban einbrechen und ich wundere mich ein wenig, dass die Todesser noch nicht hier sind.

„Ich wollte dass du heute früher hierher kommst sodass wir einiges besprechen können," sagt er.

Ach so. Das erklärt alles. Obwohl ich mich jetzt ganz unwohl fühle denn Voldemorts klingt sehr ernst.

„Erstens möchte ich dass wir so bald wie möglich das Ritual ausführen," sagt er.

Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Für eine sehr lange Weile ist nichts passiert und ich bin einfach in den Alltag versunken. Ich habe Ginny, meine Arbeit und die regelmäßige Besuche bei Voldemort samt seiner Aufgaben miteinander vereinbart aber so aufregend wie das Herumschleichen am Anfang war bin ich schnell in eine Routine verfallen. Kaum zu fassen, dass mir so was nicht mehr gefällt. Früher waren Ruhe und Frieden alles was ich mir gewünscht habe, jetzt aber fühle ich mich als könnte ich aus der Haut fahren wenn alle Tage gleich sind. Zweifelsohne liegt es an meiner neuen magischen Neigung denn ich habe von der anderen Hermine gelernt, dass einem Schwarzmagier die Veränderungen natürlich vorkommen und dass er die Routine langweilig findet.

Ich weiß über Rituale nur das was mir Erebus beigebracht hat und das ist nicht viel. Dieses Ritual zielt darauf ab, die Teile der Seele von Voldemort welche momentan ohne Anker herum schweben, zusammen zu bringen und wieder in ihn zu verankern. Was die Sache leichter macht ist dass ich, ein Horkrux, hier und wohlauf bin aber auch dass er einen Körper besitzt. Apropo... Voldemort war mit meiner Wahl des bewohnbaren Körpers nicht mal so begeistert aber mit der Zeit hat er sich damit versöhnt. So weit ich weiß erforscht er jetzt eifrig wie er die Seele des Zauberers, dessen Körper er bewohnt, heraus treiben kann sodass er frei wäre. Der Zauberer hat versucht sich gegen seine Anwesenheit zu wehren aber Voldemort ist Voldemort. So leicht ist es nicht. Trotzdem würde ihm mehr gefallen wenn er nicht ständig auf der Hut sein müsste und wenn das 'Haus' ihm alleine gehören würde.

„Und da du sagst, dass du von meinem anderen Ich unterrichtet wurdest, solltest du auch dazu fähig sein, mir bei diesem Ritual zu helfen," sagt er mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Aber ich werde die Mehrheit davon selbst machen."

„Kein Problem, mein Lord," sage ich, dabei versuchend entschlossener zu klingen als ich mich in diesem Moment fühle. „Darf ich aber um eine Kopie des Rituals bitten? Ich habe Euch das Original gegeben und kann mich nicht länger an alle Details erinnern. Ich möchte meine Erinnerung erfrischen sodass ich Euch besser helfen kann."

„Schmeichler," knurrt der dunkle Lord, öffnet jedoch eine Schublade und zieht die mir bekannte Pergamentrolle mit dem gebrochenen Siegel in der Form des dunklen Mals hervor.

Ich schaue neugierig zu, wie er eine leere Pergamentrolle zu sich zieht und sich an die Arbeit macht.

„Du bist über die Sucht hinweg?" fragt er mich als er ein paar Sekunden später die fertige Kopie auf den Tisch legt.

„Ja," sage ich, mich fragend, worauf er damit hinaus will.

„Ich möchte dass du mir erzählst, was du von mir in der anderen Realität gelernt hast," verlangt er.

Ich fahre mir durchs Haar und versuche mich daran zu erinnern. Seit ich zurück nach Hause gegangen bin, hatte ich keine freie Sekunde zum Nachgrübeln. Alles geht so schnell und ich eile hin und her, ohne Ende. Ach ja, ich habe natürlich ausfallen lassen, dass ich bei seinem anderen Ich nicht viel Zeit verbracht habe. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit dass ich Voldemort das sage denn er scheint in der Überzeugung zu leben, dass er mich unterrichtet hat. Obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass er schon die Wahrheit in meinem Kopf gesehen hat. Ich habe ja nicht versucht, sie zu verbergen.

„Ich habe nicht mal so viel Zeit bei Euch verbracht sowie ich bei Erebus verbracht habe," sage ich.

Voldemorts Augen verraten keine Emotionen und ich frage mich, ob dies ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre um nach einem Versteck zu suchen.

„Erebus ist sein Erbe," stellt er fest.

„Ja," sage ich vorsichtig. „Erebus ist... ich."

Voldemort lehnt sich zurück und bringt die Fingerkuppen zusammen.

„Fahre fort," sagt er.

Erfreut, dass ich diesmal keinen Cruciatusfluch auf den Hals bekomme, beginne ich alles aufzuzählen was ich mit Erebus gemacht habe. Voldemort starrt in die Ferne und scheint überhaupt nicht zuzuhören. Und doch weiß ich aus Erfahrung dass er jedes Wort gehört hat. Es ist nur seine Weise, um sich besser zu konzentrieren. Der Bonus ist natürlich dass die Menschen normalerweise denken, dass sie Scheiß reden wenn er sie nicht anschaut und sich mit den anderen Sachen zu beschäftigen scheint. Eines habe ich gelernt – die dunklen Lords sind sehr geschickt damit, den Menschen Angst einzujagen. Manchmal genügt ihre bloße Erscheinung.

„Interessant," murmelt er als ich verstumme und ihn erwartungsvoll anschaue. „Er scheint dir nicht viel dunkle Magie beigebracht zu haben, sondern wollte deinen Geist auf die bloße Verwendung der dunklen Magie vorbereiten. Du hast dann die Mehrheit der Arbeit selbst gemacht."

„Das ist also, wie die Sachen in der anderen Realität funktionieren," sagt er nachdenklich und nach einer Pause während der er das Feuer im Kamin angestarrt hat. „Zweifelsohne hat mein anderes Ich viel mehr Erfahrung mit dem Unterrichten der anderen. Und ich zweifele seine Methoden nicht an."

Aber natürlich. Ein Schwarzmagier vertraut nur sich selbst. Aber bilde ich es mir nur ein oder versucht er die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass mich hauptsächlich Erebus unterrichtet hat? Ich habe es jetzt laut gesagt, aber er scheint es auf seine Weise interpretiert zu haben. Als er wieder zu mir schaut werden seine Züge härter.

„In der Vergangenheit hast du mir viele Probleme verursacht, Potter," sagt er leise und gefährlich. „Du hast meine Versuche verhindert, an einen Körper ranzukommen und du hast meine Arbeit schwierig gemacht. Und als wäre all das nicht genug, hast du und deine Freunde meine Horkruxe zerstört." Langsam steht er auf und ich schlucke, einen Stich vor Angst in meinem Magen spürend. Es ist nie ein gutes Zeichen wenn er aufsteht, obwohl er mich mit einem Cruciatusfluch auch sitzend belegen kann.

„Und am Ende hast du mich getötet," flüstert er, den Tisch umrundend.

Ich schließe die Augen. Wir werden immer wieder zurück zu diesem Thema kommen.

„Ich weiß dass ich all das nicht zurück nehmen kann," sage ich leise. Ich fühle mich wie eine gebrochene Platte welche sich stets entschuldigt.

Plötzlich lehnt er sich nach vorne und packt mich am Kinn.

„Nein, kannst du nicht," zischt er mir ins Gesicht.

„Aber ich gebe Euch alles, was Ihr braucht," flüstere ich. „Ich..."

„Gib mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht hier und jetzt umbringen soll," zischt er.

Oh nein. Ich dachte dass die Erinnerung seines anderen Ichs diesen Mordwunsch für alle Zeiten aus seinem Kopf vertrieben hat. Anscheinend nicht. Mordwünsche scheinen sehr schwierig aus Voldemorts Kopf zu vertreiben, denn er hat zu viele.

„Ich kann Euch einen geben, mein Lord," gelingt es mir zu sagen. Mann wie ich es hasse, wenn er mich so fest hält. Oft hinterlässt er auch Nagelspuren und ich muss mich danach heilen, sonst würde es zu seltsamen Fragen kommen.

Er entblößt seine Zähne und lässt mich grob los.

„Es ist Dumbledores Schuld, dass ich überhaupt auf der hellen Seite gestanden habe," sage ich atemlos. „Er hat mich auf Euch gehetzt. Vor allem sind seine Lügen dafür verantwortlich, dass ich ein Scheißleben geführt habe. Aber er ist auch daran schuld, dass Ihr ein Scheißleben hattet. Wir sind beide Opfer in dieser Geschichte."

Voldemort schnaubt, hört aber zu. Was unter den Umständen ein gutes Zeichen ist. Ich frage mich vage warum er ausgerechnet jetzt wieder dieses Thema angeschnitten hat?

„Ihr habt die andere Prophezeiung gehört, mein Lord?" frage ich ihn.

Er nickt nur.

„Dumbledore wusste es und er wusste sehr wohl dass ich einen schwarzen magischen Kern habe. Er hat Lügen gewebt sodass er die Zukunft in etwas verwandeln kann, was für die Welt und für ihn viel günstiger wäre. Alles für das größere Wohl," fahre ich fort. „Die andere Realität ist der Beweis, wie gut die Sachen klappen wenn ich mich nur früh genug seinem Griff entrissen hätte. Ich war dumm. Ich habe mitgespielt. Alles getan, was er mir gesagt hat."

„Dass ich Euch gefunden habe und Euch geholfen habe ist das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte," sage ich hitzig. „Aber ich kann leider die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Ich kann aber die Zukunft ändern und Euch helfen, zu Kräften zu kommen und die dunkle Seite zu erneuern."

„Weil du hoffst, dass du der nächste Erebus bist, nicht wahr?" fragt er mich scharf. „Du möchtest meinen Platz einnehmen."

Natürlich geht ein Schwarzmagier davon aus, dass die Beweggründe der Menschen hauptsächlich Macht oder Geld sind.

„Nein," sage ich leise. „Das ist nichts für mich. Ich habe vor kurzem die dunkle Magie entdeckt. Ich habe vor kurzem ihren verführerischen Ruf gehört und momentan bin ich damit zufrieden, dass ich überhaupt all das genießen kann. Es gibt so viel was ich lernen möchte und so viel was ich tun möchte. Die Sachen in der anderen Realität sind ganz anders verlaufen und unsere Welten sind nicht zu vergleichen. Aber wir können trotzdem etwas daraus lernen."

„Zum Beispiel?" zischt Voldemort.

„Dass wenn Ihr mich umbringt, macht Ihr genau das, was Dumbledore wollte," sage ich entschlossen. Ich werde höchstwahrscheinlich dafür bestraft, aber was solls. „Und als ich Euch zerstören wollte, habe ich auch nach Dumbledores Pfeife getanzt. Aber ich möchte nicht mehr mitmachen. Ich habe mich seinem 'Programm' entrissen und bestimme mein eigenes Leben. Mein Platz ist bei Euch."

Man soll nur Dumbledore erwähnen sodass Voldemort gleich einen Rebellionsanfall bekommt. Zumindest funktioniert er in dieser Realität so. Der andere Voldemort war... na ja, viel ruhiger und vernünftiger.

„Ich habe doch einen unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt, dass ich Euch treu sein werde und dass ich Euch nie anlügen werde," hake ich nach. „Welcher Todesser würde so was auch tun?"

„Na gut," sagt Voldemort, der sich in seiner vollen Größe aufrichtet. „Ich möchte hier und jetzt hören, warum du dir Mühe gibst. Warum du dein Leben wegwirfst, um mir zu dienen. Wenn du keine Macht willst, was treibt dich dazu?"

Voldemort und Erebus haben etwas gemeinsam – sie scheinen genau die Fragen zu stellen, die für einen wesentlich sind.

„Ich strebe nach persönlicher Macht, aber ich habe absolut keine Absicht, der nächste Erebus zu werden," sage ich. „Ich habe gesehen, wie sein Leben aussieht. Zu viel Verantwortung, zu viel Arbeit, zu viel Stress. Ich hatte genug davon, Dank Dumbledore. Ich möchte weiter die dunkle Magie erforschen, ich möchte neue Zauber lernen und ich möchte in wunderschönen, schwarzen Wellen schwelgen. Die dunkle Magie ist mein Heim – und da ich ein Schwarzmagier mit Körper und Seele bin, ist mein Platz bei dem dunklen Lord."

„Du hättest dich mit der dunklen Magie auch ohne mich beschäftigen können," bemerkt er. Obwohl etwas Seltsames über sein Gesicht gehuscht ist als ich leidenschaftlich über die dunkle Magie geredet habe.

„Ich brauche einen Lehrer, denn alleine schaffe ich es nicht," sage ich.

Voldemort lacht und lehnt sich gegen seinen Tisch.

„Und warum sollte ich dir irgendetwas beibringen?" fragt er scharf. „Was hast du getan, um es zu verdienen?"

„Wenn Ihr mir die dunkle Magie beibringt, werde ich mich weiter entwickeln," versuche ich es. Zwar wollte ich dieses Thema nicht mal so früh anschneiden, aber da wir schon dabei sind... „Ich werde eines Tages ein Magier sein, der für Euch viel tun kann. Und da ich den Schwur abgelegt habe, kann ich Euch nicht verraten. Ihr würdet eine Waffe haben, mithilfe deren Ihr den Krieg gewinnen könnt."

Er scheint kurz darüber nachzudenken obwohl man es ihm nicht im Gesicht sehen kann.

„Ich kann genauso gut einen anderen Todesser finden, der auch sehr nützlich wäre," sagt er.

Der Mann ist unmöglich. Er ist so stur!

„Das stimmt," sage ich resigniert. „Wenn Ihr es nicht wollt, dann ist es so."

Ich schaffe es auch ohne ihn. Ich werde eine Tonne Bücher in der Nokturngasse kaufen und dann meinen Zeitumkehrer benutzen um die Zeit zwischen meinen Aufgaben, Ginny und der Arbeit zu beschaffen sodass ich die dunkle Magie üben kann.

„Aber," höre ich seine Stimme wie aus der Ferne, „ich kann nicht leugnen dass du deine Aufgaben gut erfüllst. Es gibt Potenzial in dir. Und es wäre sehr dumm von mir wenn ich dich nicht verbessern würde sodass du deine Aufgaben noch effektiver erfüllen kannst."

Ich blinzele.

„Ich werde dir ein paar Zauber beibringen welche dir bei deinen Aufgaben von Nutzen sein werden," sagt er sachlich. „Ich erwarte Konzentration und Ergebenheit von dir."

„Natürlich, Meister!" sage ich gleich.

Dieser Voldemort scheint auf dem Prinzip der Rebellion zu funktionieren. Wenn man ihm sagt es wäre ratsam etwas zu tun, wird er es bestimmt nicht tun weil ihm jemand anderes es ja gesagt hat. Er geht in die andere Richtung. Man soll diesem Voldemort nie sagen, was gut zu tun wäre. Und dann klappt alles bestens.

Voldemort schüttelt den Kopf und schaut zu seiner Uhr.

„Nächstes Mal," sagt er. „Jetzt haben wir zu tun."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich habe auch nicht von ihm erwartet, trotz dem was ihm sein anderes Ich gezeigt hat, dass er mich über Nacht als seinen Erben aufnimmt. Das wollte ich auch nicht. Ich wollte nur von ihm lernen, mein Wissen vergrößern und meinen Horizont erweitern. Ich habe gesehen was sein Unterricht aus meinem anderen Ich gemacht hat – einen Magier der unbesiegbar ist. Dessen Wissen und deren Macht so breit und groß sind dass es beinahe unmöglich ist all das in einem Leben zu erreichen. Ich gebe zu, die Gier hat mich gepackt und ich wollte all das haben. Mir gefallen manche Sachen nicht sowie die Tatsache dass Erebus einen Horkrux gemacht hat, aber ich bin nicht er. In dieser Realität kann ich aufs Neue anfangen und obwohl ich in seine Fußstapfen treten werde, werde ich auch von vorne anfangen. Ich habe die Chance, mein Leben so zu gestalten wie ich will und dabei Erebus' Fehler zu vermeiden.

Ich weiß, was Voldemort denkt. Wenn er mich als einen Schüler aufnimmt, wird er mich wahrscheinlich mit der Zeit auch als seinen Erben anerkennen. Und das bedeutet dass ich der nächste dunkle Lord wäre. Das will ich nicht. Ich möchte mein Leben genießen. Ich hatte genug von den Verpflichtungen und Aufgaben. Ich möchte nur die dunkle Magie lernen und etwas Spaß haben. Diese wunderschöne Welt der dunklen Magie erforschen.

Heute gehe ich auf meine erste Mission mit den anderen Todessern. Ich weiß von manchen Bescheid weil ich sie kennengelernt habe, aber die Mehrheit von ihnen kenne ich nicht. Und kann auch nicht wissen wer sie sind weil wir alle Masken tragen.

Voldemort ist natürlich gleich zur Sache gekommen. Und bevor ich weiß was passiert sitze ich zusammen mit den anderen in einem Boot und friere. Keiner scheint in einer Gesprächslaune zu sein was mir nur recht ist. Ich ringe mit Müdigkeit und zittere am ganzen Leib vor Kälte und versuche mich momentan nur auf die vor mir stehende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Bernhard hat mir einen Aufpäppeltrank gegeben ehe wir aufgebrochen sind, der mich nur etwas nervös gemacht hat. Mein Gehirn scheint noch immer so langsam wie eine Schildkröte zu arbeiten.

„Habt ihr schon den Artikel über Potter gelesen?" fragt eine Stimme leise.

Ich verziehe das Gesicht hinter der Maske. Natürlich tritt Draco Malfoy in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters. Es hat eine Weile gedauert aber er hat den dunklen Lord gesucht, nachdem er natürlich gehört hat dass er zurück ist, und ihn darum gebeten, ihn aufzunehmen. Ich bezweifele dass er Voldemort von Nutzen sein kann aber er ist, wie sein Vater vor ihm, sehr einflussreich. Ich weiß dass er aufgenommen wurde und er weiß bestimmt von mir Bescheid aber bisher sind wir uns nicht begegnet.

Die anderen Todesser knurren statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

„Was steht im Artikel?" fragt die Stimme von Bernhard. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er zusammen mit mir im Boot ist. Na wenigstens habe ich einen Freund hier wenn ich schon Malfoy erdulden muss.

„Dass er dich besucht," sagt Malfoy. „Dass er übergeschnappt ist und Hilfe braucht."

„Reporter heutzutage," knurrt jemand.

„Ist das wahr?" fragt Malfoy. „Ist er wirklich verrückt geworden?"

„Ja, ist er," melde ich mich zu Wort.

Alle schwarzen Kapuzen drehen sich in meine Richtung.

„Und er ist ganz schön blutrünstig und durchgedreht," fahre ich bissig fort. „Keiner weiß, wann ihn etwas packt und er alle um sich herum anzugreifen beginnt. Also Vorsicht."

Bernhard lacht leise und schaut zu der stillen Silhouette des dunklen Lords, die in die Ferne starrt und unserem Gespräch nicht viel Acht zu geben scheint.

„Ja, ja, man soll mit Potter in Samthandschuhen umgehen," meint der Heiler begeistert. „Er leidet an Wutanfällen und extremer Blutrünstigkeit. Ich füttere ihn mit Tränken um ihn unter Kontrolle zu behalten aber ich habe ihm seit Tagen keine mehr gegeben. Sodass er ganz schön aggressiv für diesen besonderen Tag wird."

Draco schluckt und schaut zu mir.

„Malfoy wiederum scheint seinen Schneid am anderen Ufer hinterlassen zu haben," bemerke ich giftig. „Er soll ihn schnell finden denn wir werden bald einen schönen Walzer mit den Dementoren tanzen."

Bernhard lacht und schüttelt den Kopf, wobei mich die anderen Todesser weiter anzustarren scheinen. Sie fragen sich natürlich warum ich hier bin und ob ich ein Verräter bin aber da der dunkle Lord nicht weit weg von ihm sitzt und offensichtlich von meiner Anwesenheit Bescheid weiß, möchten sie gar nichts sagen. Denn meine Anwesenheit in Frage zu stellen würde heißen auch seine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen und das ist eine sehr schlechte Idee.

Malfoy verstummt, wirft mir alle drei Minuten einen Blick zu um sich wahrscheinlich zu vergewissern, dass ich keinen Wutanfall bekomme. Ich aber sitze ruhig da und drehe meinen Stab in der Hand, bis es an der Zeit für etwas Aktion ist. Als Voldemort ein paar Flüche in Richtung des Aurors, der herausgekommen ist weil er denkt dass wir die nächste Schichte sind, abschießt, springe ich schnell aus dem Boot heraus. Voldemort teilt mit dem Geschick eines Mannes der so was ewig macht Befehle aus und die Todesser verteilen sich in Gruppen.

„Potter, du kommst mit mir," bellt er zu mir.

Ich eile ihm wortlos nach, aber in meinem Inneren jubele ich. Er möchte mich im Auge behalten. Nicht weil er denkt dass ich blutrünstig bin und Babysitting brauche, sondern weil er mich wahrscheinlich im Kampf sehen will. Und das kann nur eines bedeuten – er hat Interesse an mir. Die Vermutungen der anderen jedoch, dass man mich unter Kontrolle behalten soll sodass ich nicht Amok laufe, scheinen dadurch bestätigt zu sein.

Na dann soll ich ihm auch zeigen, was ich tun kann.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das nächste Mal wenn ich im Boot wieder sitze, fühle ich mich noch immer etwas high von all der dunklen Magie die ich soeben benutzt habe. So köstlich... Ich habe seit langem nicht so viel dunkle Magie auf einmal benutzt und sie ist mir in den Kopf gestiegen.

„Was findest du so lustig?" keucht Malfoy, der sich den Arm reibt. Wahrscheinlich ist er verletzt worden.

„Was?" frage ich ihn.

„Du grinst wie ein Idiot," sagt Malfoy bissig.

„Oh ich hab nur gerade ein paar Auroren getötet und fühle mich etwas high von dem Todesfluch," erwidere ich ohne zu blinzeln.

Die anderen Todesser, alle von denen noch immer versuchen sich zu beruhigen und einander nach Verletzungen untersuchen, schauen etwas verwirrt zu mir. Jetzt wissen sie überhaupt nicht wann ich scherze und wann nicht. Bernhard wiederum zückt seinen Stab und setzt sich zu mir.

„Zeig mir dein Bein," sagt er.

Noch immer blöd grinsend, ziehe ich meine Hosen nach oben und Malfoy verzieht das Gesicht als er die offene Wunde sieht. Ich bin aufs gebrochene Glas gefallen und es sieht wahrscheinlich schlimmer aus als es sich anfühlt.

„Verrückt," knurrt Malfoy wegblickend. „Nächstes Mal werde ich bestimmt nicht in der Gruppe mit dir sein."

Stöhnend ziehe ich meine Hosen wieder nach unten.

„Ich würde jetzt am liebsten zurückgehen um den Auroren welche überlebt haben den Gnadenstoß zu geben. Aber da es nicht möglich ist... Werde ich mich mit dem was ich hier habe zufriedengeben."

Ich grinse in seine Richtung. Malfoy schluckt sichtbar und öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber die Stimme des dunklen Lords ertönt aus der Dunkelheit.

„Wenn ich nur noch ein Wort höre werde ich euch alle in Azkaban zurücklassen," zischt er.

Ich grinse in Malfoys Richtung aber er senkt schnell den Kopf. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Missionen so viel Spaß machen können.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nachdem mich Bernhard gründlich untersucht und geheilt hat, drehe ich meinen Zeitumkehrer und appariere gleich ins Ministerium. Ich sitze durch das ganze Treffen, versuchend wach zu bleiben denn jetzt kehrt meine Müdigkeit mit voller Wucht zurück und ich kann noch kaum gerade sitzen. Die Zeit verstreicht in Schneckentempo und ich frage mich vage, wann das Ministerium Wind von dem Angriff auf Azkaban bekommt, mich daran erinnernd dass mein anderes Ich zu dieser Zeit kämpft und die Auroren niederschießt.

Rechtfertigen werde ich es nicht. Es war ein Angriff und jeder hat versucht seinen Feind niederzuschießen und außer Gefecht zu setzen. Jede Seite kämpfte um Leben und Tod. In solchen Situationen kann man nicht darüber nachdenken, ob man seinen Feind mit einem Fluch belegen kann, der ihn nicht verletzt. Entweder tötet man oder wird getötet. So geht es. Ich wusste, dass es unvermeidlich ist. Aber der Teil von mir der immer versucht hat, die Menschen um jeden Preis nicht zu verletzen und der mir in letzter Zeit ständig Vorsicht ins Ohr geschrien hat, scheint endlich verstummt zu sein. Er hat nichts mehr zu sagen.

Während des Treffens kann ich nur an das wunderschöne, in mir noch immer pulsierende Gefühl denken, das mir die Verwendung der dunklen Magie verleiht hat. Ich wusste, dass mich Voldemort im Auge behält und ich schwöre es, dass ich am Anfang sehr vorsichtig war, was ich tat und wie, aber nach einer Weile hörte ich auf, darauf zu achten. Ich habe mich einfach im Kampf verloren. Erinnerungen an die heutige Mission flitzen vor meinem geistigen Auge und ich muss mich sehr bemühen, um nicht verrückt zu grinsen. Voldemort wollte mich bei der Arbeit beobachten, der Angriff war hundertprozentig erfolgreich und jetzt muss ich nur eine Weile hier sitzen und diese Menschen erdulden bevor ich endlich schlafen gehen kann. Das heißt falls Ginny nicht in einer Gesprächslaune ist. Hoffentlich nicht.

Nach dem Treffen entschuldige ich mich und verschwinde so schnell wie ich kann. Auf dem Weg zu den Apparierpunkten ist mir jedoch aufgefallen, dass ich leicht humpele. Etwas scheint mit meinem Knöchel nicht zu stimmen. Wie kommt es dass Bernhard es nicht bemerkt hat? Nun... es fühlt sich nur etwas steif an aber es tut nicht weh. Aber trotzdem kann ich mein Humpeln nicht kontrollieren. Das ist sehr unglückselig. Was wenn jemand seltsame Fragen stellt?

Ginny bemerkt es so bald ich in die Küche trete. Schließlich ist sie meine Frau und hat mehrere Jahre mit mir zusammen verbracht.

„Oh keine Ahnung," sage ich als sie mich fragt, was mit mir los ist. „Ich bin nur gestolpert und seit dem fühlt sich der Knöchel etwas steif an. Es ist nichts. Mach dir keine Sorgen darum."

Sie verengt die Augen, offensichtlich versuchend auszuarbeiten, wie es zu dieser Verletzung hätte kommen können, aber offensichtlich gelingt es ihr nicht.

„Du sollst dich aber untersuchen lassen," ist sie der Meinung.

„Ja, klar, Schatz," sage ich automatisch, meine Kleidung auf den Boden werfend und schnell ins Bett krabbelnd.

„Solltest du denn nicht deine Kleidung in den Schrank hängen?" fragt sie scharf.

„Morgen," gelingt es mir zu sagen als ich die Augen schließe. „Bin... müde."

Ich höre nur noch wie sie schnaubt und sich beugt, um meine Kleidung zu nehmen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitten in der Nacht fahre ich hoch und fühle mich dabei, als habe mich jemand mit einer Pfanne auf den Kopf geschlagen. Ich habe so tief geschlafen dass ich drei Sekunden benötige, um mich zu erinnern wer ich bin und wo ich bin. Dann aber, als mein Gehirn endlich zu arbeiten beginnt, schnappe ich mir meinen Stab und taste nach Ginny. Ihre Seite des Bettes ist jedoch leer. Was hat mich überhaupt geweckt?

Ich höre ein leises Geräusch von da unten das sich wie Weinen anhört. Ist Ginny in der Küche? Warum weint sie? Was habe ich schon wieder gemacht um sie zu Tränen zu bewegen?

Frauen. Immer diese Sorge, diese Fragen. Es ist immer etwas. Vielleicht soll ich jetzt anfangen zu brüllen und mich verrückt zu benehmen sodass sie denkt dass ich einen Wutanfall habe und zu ihren Eltern geht. Wenigstens so könnte ich ruhig schlafen. Ich möchte nur schlafen, verdammt. Kein Voldemort, kein Ministerium und keine Ginny. Ist das denn zu viel?

Was habe ich gerade gedacht? Mir geht es echt nicht gut. Was ein paar schlaflose Nächte einem antun können!

Als ich jedoch das Wohnzimmer erreiche, woher das Geräusch zu kommen scheint, erstarre ich im Türrahmen.

Voldemort steht über Ginny mit seinem Stab auf sie gerichtet, wobei Ginny Tränen die Wangen entlang gleiten und sie scheint am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Er hat sie nicht etwa...?

Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Paranoia, Potter.

Ich schlucke. Was macht er hier? Was will er von mir? Er weiß ja wo ich wohne, ich habe es ihm selbst gesagt. Warum würde er hierher mitten in der Nacht kommen wollen und warum hat er Ginny gefesselt?

„Ach, endlich bist du wach," sagt er im Plauderton, auf Ginny hinunterblickend. „Ihr geht es gut, keine Sorge."

Was denkt sie, wer er ist? Was hat er ihr gesagt?

„Was ist los?" frage ich leise.

„Oh weißt du, ich habe ein wenig über Sachen nachgedacht," sagt er, sich auf unser Sofa setzend und seinen Stab noch immer auf sie gerichtet haltend. „Setze dich. Schließlich mache ich normalerweise keine Hausbesuche. Aber bei dem berühmten Harry Potter mache ich eine Ausnahme."

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen und setze mich zu ihm. Ginny, die noch immer weint, folgt mir mit ihrem Blick, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Und entweder ist sie so schockiert dass ich diesen Fremden der sie angegriffen hat kenne oder sie denkt dass dies ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt fürs Reden ist. In ihren Augen sehe ich tausende Fragen und Verzweiflung, aber momentan kann ich nicht daran denken. Denn der dunkle Lord persönlich sitzt in meinem Wohnzimmer. Und er scheint wieder 'über die Sachen nachgedacht zu haben', was aus Erfahrung ein schlechtes Zeichen ist.

„Weißt du," fängt er im Plauderton an, „Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, warum du mir hilfst. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Einiges wurde durch die Tatsache erklärt, dass du ein Schwarzmagier bist."

Ginny schnappt hörbar nach Luft und ihre Augen drehen sich in meine Richtung, aber ich blicke weg. Später. Voldemort wird es mir büßen. Was fällt ihm nur ein, so in mein Haus zu kommen und Ginny all meine Geheimnisse auszuplappern?

„Aber nicht alles," fährt er fort. „Ich habe dich getestet. Du hast freiwillig den Schwur abgelegt. Und noch immer hast du deine Magie also hast du mich nicht verraten. Alles, was du gesagt hast, scheint einen Sinn zu ergeben. Und doch kam es mir so vor, als fehle mir ein Puzzlestück."

„Wie oft muss ich es Euch sagen?" frage ich durch die Zähne, mich noch kaum beherrschend. Ich würde ihm am liebsten hier und jetzt den Hals umdrehen. Ich werde einen extra super starken Gedächtniszauber gebrauchen, um jegliche Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch aus Ginnys Kopf zu löschen. Und das kann ich natürlich nicht selbst tun. Zum Teufel mit Voldemort und seiner Paranoia! „Ich tue es weil ich es einfach tun MÖCHTE. Ich führe nichts im Schilde und ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor Euch. Warum könnt Ihr all das einfach nicht so akzeptieren? Was gibt es da zum Nachdenken?"

Ich habe fast erwartet dass er mich für meine Frechheit verflucht, aber Voldemort macht nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen kräuseln sich seine Lippen zu einem bösartigen Lächeln und er hebt das Kinn.

„Wenn die Prophezeiung von der du mir erzählt hast, wahr ist, bedeutet es dass du der dunklen Seite einen heftigen Schubs nach vorne geben wirst," sagt er. „Aber die Prophezeiung sagt nicht, wie lange du lebst und wer dich umbringt. Du hast die Mehrheit der Drecksarbeit für mich erledigt; und ich brauche dich nicht mehr."

Ich verdrehe die Augen. Nicht das schon wieder.

„Siehst du, Potter, ich kann einfach nicht erlauben dass du lebst," fährt er fort. „Du hast mich umgebracht – und so was vergebe ich nicht."

„Merlin," entgeht es Ginny, der erst jetzt klar geworden ist, mit wem ich redet. „Das ist ER!"

Voldemort wedelt gelangweilt mit seinem Stab und sie verstummt.

„Und Ihr habt auch versucht mich umzubringen als ich ein Baby war," zische ich wütend. „Ich glaube, dass wir quitt sind."

Unsere Blicke begegnen sich aber ich blicke nicht weg. Ich habe alles einfach satt.

„Ich habe Euch doch gesagt, warum das Ganze passiert ist und wie es mir leid tut," fahre ich hitzig fort und kann mich nicht aufhalten. „Ich wünsche mir ich könnte es zurücknehmen aber das kann ich nicht. Ich konnte nur versuchen, meinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen indem ich Euch gesucht und Euch einen Körper gegeben hat. Und ich habe auch versprochen, alles zu tun was Ihr von mir verlangt. Ich habe mein altes Leben aufgegeben und von vorne angefangen – warum könnt Ihr nicht das Gleiche tun?"

Der Fluch trifft mich direkt am Kopf und ich falle zu Boden. Zähneknirschend versuche ich mich zu sammeln und nicht mein Bewusstsein zu verlieren aber die Müdigkeit gewinnt die Oberhand.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als ich wieder meine Augen öffne, sehe ich Voldemort der noch immer auf dem Sofa sitzt wobei Ginny noch immer auf ihrem Bauch auf dem Tisch liegt. Als sie sieht dass ich zu meinen Sinnen komme, sagt sie etwas aber da er sie mit einem Silencio belegt hat, kann man nichts hören. Ich habe tierische Kopfschmerzen, das Zimmer dreht sich um mich und ich frage mich, ob dies nur ein Traum ist. Nach etwa zwei Sekunden wird mir klar dass der Voldemort vor mir leider echt ist.

„Wie gesagt, habe ich alles gut bedacht," sagt Voldemort als sei nichts passiert. „Es ist wahr dass sich die Schwarzmagier von mir angezogen fühlen. Du bist keine Ausnahme. Du sagst aber, du würdest alles für mich tun, aber du hast es noch nicht bewiesen."

„Sagt, was Ihr wollt, und ich tue es für Euch," sage ich wütend.

Seine Augen glitzern.

„Töte deine Frau," sagt er einfach.

Ich stehe wie vom Donner gerührt da und starre ihn an.

„Und was soll das beweisen?" frage ich ihn mit zitteriger Stimme, mit all meiner Kraft versuchend, mir einen Weg aus dieser Situation auszudenken. „Sie ist mir eh nicht wichtig."

„Interessant, du lügst nicht," sagt er und lächelt hämisch. „Weil du ja geschworen hast, dass du mich nie anlügen wirst."

Ich zucke mit den Achseln. Vielleicht hat er Recht. Ich meide Ginnys Blick aber ich weiß dass sie mich schockiert anschaut.

„Ich möchte nicht mehr dass du ein Doppelleben führst," sagt Voldemort und schlägt die Beine übereinander. „Die Öffentlichkeit scheint eh zu glauben dass du verrückt geworden bist und du kannst mir im Ministerium von keinem Nutzen sein. Es ist schließlich viele Jahre her seit du den Krieg... ach, beendet hast. Und du hast mir schon unzählige Male gesagt, dass du eines Tages deine Familie verlassen wirst, aber dass du diese Rolle meinetwegen weiter spielst. Nun es ist so weit. Ich möchte nicht dass du so weiter machst."

Er steht auf und blickt auf Ginny hinunter.

„Töte sie," sagt er in einem beinahe liebevollen Ton, wobei ich Gänsehaut bekomme. Etwas stimmt mit mir nicht. Die Öffentlichkeit hat doch Recht. Harry Potter ist durchgeknallt. Dass ich Gänsehaut bekommen kann wenn mir der dunkle Lord so was befiehlt beweist doch dass ich geistig instabil bin. „Und dann werden wir deinen Tod inszenieren. So wird die Welt denken dass Harry Potter und seine Frau tot sind und dass die bösen Todesser es getan haben. Die Zauberwelt wird eh nach dem heutigem Ausflug nach Azkaban wissen, dass ich zurück bin."

Er bleibt bei mir stehen und neigt den Kopf zur Seite.

„Du wärst endlich frei," flüstert er. „Bei mir."

Ich gurgele als sich seine Magie über mich ergießt. Verführerisch, rätselhaft, ein Versprechen von Macht... Dem ich nicht widerstehen kann. Und doch... Ginny töten? Warum? Warum kann sie einfach nicht ihr Leben weiter ohne mich führen?

„Weil ich es so gesagt habe," beantwortet Voldemort meine Gedanken. „Bist du mir treu oder nicht? Vertraust du mir nicht?"

Ich schließe die Augen und spüre wie meine Hand meinen Stab automatisch dreht. Tausende Gedanken flitzen durch meinen müden Kopf und ich kann sie nicht voneinander trennen, geschweige denn mich mit einem einzigen beschäftigen. Ich möchte sie nicht umbringen; und doch weiß ich dass ich es tun muss weil für Voldemort dies ein Test der Treue ist. Er und seine Tests und blöde Ideen! Warum sind alle dunklen Lords so paranoid? Ist dies etwa eine Vorbedienung, die man erfüllen muss, um ein dunkler Lord zu werden?

Solche und ähnliche dumme Gedanken scheinen durch die Müdigkeit und den pochenden Schmerz in meinen Beinen und in meinem Kopf hindurch zu kommen. Er wird es nicht aufgeben. Ja, ich habe schon Blut an meinen Händen. Für all jene die ich getötet habe würde man mich nach Azkaban stecken und mich dort verrotten lassen. Aber Ginny umzubringen... Das kann ich nicht. Ich liebe sie nicht wie eine Frau aber ich liebe sie trotzdem. Sie hat es nicht verdient, so zu sterben. Aber in der anderen Realität ist sie auch gestorben um den Weg für Erebus frei zu machen. Trete ich in Erebus' Fußstapfen? Dass ich ein Mörder bin, damit habe ich mich schon abgefunden. Wie auch immer man es dreht und wendet war es mein Schicksal, einer zu werden. Aber Ginny zu töten nur weil Voldemort so will, das kann ich nicht tun.

„Ich biete dir ein neues Leben," höre ich Voldemorts Stimme. „Einen neuen Anfang. Sie ist der Teil deines alten Lebens der nie verschwinden wird und der ein Hindernis auf deinem Weg ist. Du konntest so bis zu einem Punkt weitermachen aber jetzt ist es so weit. Du musst dich entscheiden. Ich bin nur hier, um deine Wahl etwas leichter zu machen indem ich es dir befehle."

„Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg?" hauche ich, Ginnys Blick meidend.

„Leider nein," sagt er mit untypischer Sanftheit. „Vertraue mir. Ich weiß es."

Ich senke den Kopf und schlucke meine Tränen runter. Es hätte nicht so sein sollen. Und ich glaube nicht dass Ginny ein Hindernis auf meinem Weg ist. Bedeutet mir mein Traum von der Macht so viel? Bin ich bereit, dafür auch meine Frau zu töten? Wie hoch muss der Preis sein? Und ist all das nicht nur ein Traum eines Größenwahnsinnigen namens Voldemort? Er hat mir nichts versprochen; und doch lege ich alles auf dem Opferaltar für ihn. Ich wollte doch ein neues Leben... Nur nicht so.

„Das hat eigentlich dein anderer Mentor aus der anderen Realität empfohlen," höre ich Voldemorts sanfte Stimme.

Ich wische mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Deswegen wollte keiner von den beiden darüber mit mir reden. Jetzt verstehe ich.

„Tue das," fährt er fort. „Und dann werde ich die Sache für alle Ewigkeit als geklärt betrachten. Du hast mich umgebracht, dann hast du meine Befehle ausgeführt und sie umgebracht. So wären wir... wie du sagst, quitt. Dein Weg wäre frei."

Ich schaue zu Ginny, dessen Lippen sich jetzt schnell bewegen und sie schüttelt panisch den Kopf, mich offensichtlich anflehend, es nicht zu tun. Ich sehe die Todesangst in ihren Augen und frage mich, ob meine anderen Opfer auch solche Angst hatten bevor ich sie umgebracht habe. Unser Leben zusammen kommt mir in diesem Moment wie eine Erinnerung vor, wie ein Traum, den ich einmal geträumt habe.

„Es ist eh vorbei," sagt mir Voldemort ins Ohr. „Dein Traum über eine glückliche Familie und über ein Zusammenleben mit ihr, all das ist zugrunde gegangen im Moment in dem du zur dunklen Seite überlaufen bist. Dein Traum ist nicht mehr möglich obwohl du versuchst, ihn lebendig zu behalten aber es geht nicht."

Da trifft er einen Nerv. Unsere Beziehung ist zerstört worden und es gibt auch Momente in denen ich sie nicht einmal als eine Freundin betrachte weil sie mein Leben schwierig macht. Aber muss sie dafür sterben?

„Töte sie," flüstert Voldemort.

Plötzlich wird mein Inneres taub und ich sammele beinahe automatisch die Magie in meinem magischen Kern, sie dann in einer Sekunde freilassend. Der grüne Blitz blendet mich fast für eine Sekunde und als ich wieder zu Ginny blicke, liegt sie mit geschlossenen Augen und reglos da. Als schlafe sie friedlich und wird jede Sekunde aufwachen. Aber ich weiß dass sich ihre Augen nie wieder öffnen werden.

„Gut," höre ich Voldemorts Stimme hinter mir. Eine Hand wird auf meine Schulter gelegt und ich zucke zusammen.

Als ich mich wie in einem Traum umdrehe, steht er mir ganz nahe und mustert mich mit einem Ausdruck den ich noch nie in seinem Gesicht gesehen habe.

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du dazu fähig bist," sagt er leise. „Aber das bist du."

Ich senke den Kopf und kann die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten. Aber der Rest von mir scheint noch nicht begriffen zu haben, was ich gerade getan habe. Vielleicht ist es auch besser so.

„Wie gesagt, habe ich die Sachen gut bedacht," sagt er, sich umdrehend. Ich stehe stumm da und starre den Teppich an. Was habe ich getan? Wer bin ich? „Du hast dich mir gewährt. Du hast deine Treue bewiesen. Heute hast du mir auch gezeigt, wie viel Potenzial du hast. Und jetzt hast du mir gezeigt, warum du das Ganze tust. Du wirst für die Macht alles opfern und so ist es richtig. Jetzt weiß ich dass du bereit bist, von mir zu lernen. Mein Erbe zu werden."

Ich hebe schnell den Kopf und starre ihn an. Das war ein Test? Das ist der Preis, den ich für Macht bezahle? Der Tod meiner Frau?

„Wie gesagt war sie ein Teil deines alten Lebens, der dir im Wege stand," sagt er achselzuckend. „Du konntest dich nicht dazu bringen, ihn zu zerstören also habe ich mich eingemischt. Und jetzt werden wir auch Harry Potter umbringen. Und du kommst mit mir."

Stumm und innerlich vollkommen taub folge ich dem Schwarzmagier raus. Im Vorbeigehen erblicke ich in der Küche eine Leiche, welche Voldemort offensichtlich dort abgelegt hat um meine eigene Leiche zu ersetzen. Aber ich frage nichts.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zehn Minuten später stehe ich hinter dem Gebüsch mit Voldemort und schaue zu, wie die Flammen an meinem Haus empor züngeln. Innerlich fühle ich mich noch immer ganz taub und als träume ich. Ich sollte schreien und mir die Seele aus dem Leib weinen aber meine Augen sind trocken und mein Inneres ist taub und kalt.

Was habe ich getan?

Eine kalte Hand, welche vor dunkler Magie trieft, wird auf meine Schulter gelegt und ich schaue in die Augen des Mannes, den ich einmal umgebracht und dann wieder zum Leben erweckt habe, um meine Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

War es das wert?

Muss alles in Flammen aufgehen, sodass etwas Neues aus der Asche erschaffen werden kann? Geht es nicht anders? Warum folgt mir der Tod mein ganzes Leben lang, wie ein treuer Hund? Warum ist mein Leben von Leid und Fehlern geprägt? Einmal in meinem Leben wünsche ich mir, ich wäre endlich glücklich und versuche ein neues Leben für mich selbst aufzubauen und all das führt hierher. Kann mein egoistischer Wunsch rechtfertigen, wie viel Leid ich verursacht habe? Was ich getan habe? Ich hätte mir nichts wünschen sollen. Ich hätte mein altes Leben weiter führen und so sterben sollen. Wenigstens würde keiner meinetwegen mehr sterben müssen.

Aber wahrscheinlich war das Ganze viel zu gut um wahr zu sein. Was auch immer ich tue scheine ich am Ende alleine auf einem Gipfel zu stehen und auf die brennende Welt unter meinen Füßen hinunter zu schauen. Ich bin der wahre Fluch, meine bloße Existenz. Denn wohin auch immer ich gehe, bringe ich den Tod mit mir.

Ich schließe die Augen und werde mit in Apparition gezogen. Als ich wieder die Augen öffne, stehe ich zusammen mit Voldemort in der Eingangshalle seines Manors.

„Willkommen zu Hause," sagt er rätselhaft.

~~~ ENDE ~~~


	52. Epilog I

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Epilog I

– ein Jahr später -

/Harrys Sicht

Die Macht an sich ist nicht genug. In der Vergangenheit haben deshalb viele Schwarzmagier den Verstand verloren. Das Wissen und das Können an sich sind bedeutungslos, wenn man sie nicht für nichts verwendet.

Nach Ginnys Tod habe ich mich in Sinnlosigkeit verloren. Ginnys Tod scheint etwas in mir gebrochen zu haben, was ich nicht selbst hätte tun können. Für eine sehr lange Zeit hasste ich Voldemort und mein Leben und all das was ich getan habe. Ich saß alleine auf dem Friedhof meiner Entscheidungen und meiner Wünsche und fragte mich, ob es doch nicht bestimmt ist, dass alles was mir lieb ist, stirbt und zerstört wird. Werde ich für alle Ewigkeit auf Leichen sitzen und über den Lebenssinn nachdenken?

Vielleicht wäre es noch schlimmer hätte Voldemort selbst Ginny getötet. Ich hätte einen weiteren Grund, um ihn zu hassen. So aber kann ich nur mich selbst hassen. Aber es ist irgendwie leichter für mich die Verantwortung für etwas zu übernehmen und mich selbst für Tragödien zu beschuldigen. Ich selbst habe die Brücke hinter mir niedergebrannt und es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Mein altes Leben ist in den Flammen verschwunden und am Ende bekam ich doch was ich wollte. Ein neues Leben, wo andere Regeln gültig sind. Obwohl ich in meinen Gedanken und Träumen noch immer in der alten Welt lebe.

Die andere Realität wo ich einen Monat verbracht habe hat mich verzaubert. Alles ergab einen Sinn. Und die dunkle Seite, so wie ich sie kennengelernt habe, war ein harmonisches Ganzes wo jeder seine Aufgabe kannte. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich in jener Realität leben wollte weil diese keinen Sinn für mich ergab. Für eine Weile verlor ich mich in Voldemorts Aufgaben und vergaß meine Prinzipien. Ich war ein Tier das Amok gelaufen ist und dessen einziger Lebenszweck zu töten und zu zerstören ist. Aber auch die Verwendung der dunklen Magie auf der täglichen Basis konnte mein eiskaltes Innere nicht aufwärmen. All das war bedeutungslos und ich habe mich in ein Wesen verwandelt, das mit nichts zufrieden war. Nichts konnte mir den Sinn bieten, nach dem ich mich sehnte.

Bis ich meinen Sohn gesehen habe.

Ich erinnere mich an diesen Tag als sei er gestern gewesen. Voldemort schickte mich mit einer Gruppe Todessern in die Winkelgasse um Ollivander zu holen. Es war ein warmer Augusttag und die Straßen waren fast leer. Seit das Ministerium dazu gezwungen war, Voldemorts Rückkehr öffentlich anzuerkennen, brach das Volk in Panik aus. Keiner wollte sich draußen aufhalten, wenn es nicht sein muss. Oft schlenderten die Todesser frei durch die Straßen des Zauberviertels in London und es war zu jener Zeit nichts Ungewöhnliches.

/Rückblende

Auch wenn ich keinen Widerstand erwarte, ist dies ein sehr willkommener Auftrag. Er zwingt mich dazu, manche Sachen aus dem Kopf zu vertreiben und mich auf die Realität zu konzentrieren. Ich verbringe meine Tage entweder beim Nachgrübeln oder beim Unterricht. Voldemort, so eitel wie er ist, erlaubt keine Fehler. Er möchte mich gut unterrichten, die Person, welche er den Todessern als seinen Erben vorgestellt hat. Und Voldemort macht alles was er kann um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich die Erwartungen der Todesser und beziehungsweise auch der Welt nicht enttäusche.

Der Plan ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Falls wir auf Auroren stoßen, toll. Ich werde die Chance bekommen, all diese wunderschönen Flüche auszuprobieren, welche mir der Meister Schwarzmagier beigebracht hat. Und falls nicht, dann kann ich schneller wieder zu Hause sein, wo ich weiter über die Sinnlosigkeit des Lebens nachdenken kann. Toll.

Die Straßen sind menschenleer. Und auch jene, welche das Unglück hatten, gerade in diesem Moment das Einkaufen zu erledigen, sind schon längst geflohen. Die Neuigkeiten von unserer Anwesenheit breiten sich wie Sommerfeuer aus. Doch bevor wir den Laden von Ollivander erreichen, regnet eine Salve Flüche auf uns hinunter und die Todesser springen ins Versteck.

Endlich etwas Aktion...

Ich stürze mich in das Chaos und genieße dabei das Gefühl, dass sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigt hat. Heutzutage gibt es wohl kaum etwas, was mich aufregen würde aber der Kampf ist eine dieser seltenen Sachen.

„In den Laden!" brülle ich in Richtung von drei Todessern, welchen gerade gelungen ist, die Auroren mit welchen sie sich bisher duelliert haben, außer Gefecht zu setzen. „Holt ihn!"

Im Vorbeigehen packe ich den Todesser der sich gerade mühevoll aufgerappelt hat nachdem man ihn getroffen hat am Kragen und stoße ihn weg. Der Zauberer eilt davon, so schnell wie er kann, um den anderen zu helfen. Als ich meine schwarze Peitsche in Richtung Auroren schwinge, erblicke ich aus dem Augenwinkel ein paar Flüchtlinge. Zivilisten. Voldemort hat die Todesser nie dazu angeregt, die Zivilisten anzugreifen. Aber ab und zu kommt es zu unglückseligen Opfern. Man kann schließlich nichts dafür, wenn jemand von einem verirrten Fluch getroffen wird.

„Mein Prinz," höre ich eine Stimme aus dem Tiefen der Laden. „Wir haben ihn!"

Zwei von ihnen erscheinen im Türrahmen, Ollivander am Kragen haltend.

„Gut," sage ich und atme tief durch, mich schnell umschauend um mich zu vergewissern, dass alle Auroren außer Gefecht gesetzt worden sind und dass es keine weitere Bedrohung gibt. „Rückkehr! Ich bin in keiner Laune für Spielchen."

Als ich mich umdrehe, klappert etwas Metallisches zu Boden und ich umklammere meinen Stab fester. Gerade als ich hinter die nächste Ecke springen wollte, erblicke ich zwei Augen im Dunkeln der Gasse. Das ist kein Auror...

„Dad?" flüstert die kleine Figur und ich erstarre.

Langsam, als sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, mache ich die Umrisse des Körpers aus und finde mich plötzlich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Albus Severus.

Für ein paar Sekunden starren wir einander an, obwohl er natürlich nicht mein Gesicht sehen kann weil ich wie immer eine Maske trage. Aber er hat wahrscheinlich meine Stimme erkannt. Was macht er hier? Was tue ich jetzt? Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten bin ich unsicher was ich tun soll und das Gefühl ist mir fremd.

Er ist gewachsen, geht mir durch den Kopf. Hermine und Ron kümmern sich gut um ihn. Nach Ginnys und meinem vorgespielten Tod haben Hermine und Ron meine Kinder in die Familie aufgenommen. Ein Todesser der im Ministerium arbeitet hat mir davon berichtet. Diese Tatsache hat mich beruhigt obwohl mir im Zustand in dem ich mich zu jener Zeit befand egal war was mit der Welt um mich herum passierte. Aber jetzt, da ich vor meinem Sohn stehe, ist diese Tatsache ganz und gar nicht unwichtig.

Das Kind und das Monster starren für ein paar ewig lange Sekunden einander an bis das Kind Anstalten macht, sich auf mich zu stürzen, wahrscheinlich mich zu umarmen. Ich hebe reflexartig den Stab höher und Albus hält inne. Die weit aufgerissenen Augen spiegelten zuerst Freude, dann Verzweiflung und jetzt Enttäuschung. Ich schlucke und weiche zurück.

„Geh zurück zu deiner Familie," flüstere ich.

„Bist du es, Dad?" fragt er leise.

„Dein Vater ist tot," gelingt es mir zu sagen bevor ich mich umdrehe und den Todessern nacheile.

Aber meine Beine fühlen sich so an als wiegen sie eine Tonne und eine unsichtbare Kraft scheint mich zu ihm zu ziehen. Mit jedem Schritt, der mich weiter von meinem Sohn trägt, spüre ich unsichtbares Gewicht auf meiner Brust, das schwieriger und schwieriger wird. Als ich tiefatmend disappariere, kann ich noch immer seine Augen sehen, welche mich aus dem Dunkeln verzweifelt anschauen und der Anblick wird mich für noch eine sehr lange Weile verfolgen.

/Ende Rückblende

Mein Sohn hat herausgefunden, wer ich bin. Er hat das Geheimnis hinter der mysteriösen Erscheinung des dunklen Prinzen enthüllt, das die Behörden seit langem verwirrt. Einem Kind ist es gelungen, herauszufinden, wer der dunkle Prinz ist, der den Tod und die Zerstörung sät wohin auch immer er geht und der die rechte Hand des auferstandenen dunklen Lords ist. Er weiß jetzt, dass dieses Monster sein Vater ist, der angeblich tot ist.

Ich habe ihm in die Augen geschaut und ich fühlte mich nackt und unsicher. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll. Die Begegnung mit meinem Sohn hat alles geändert.

Den nächsten Tag ging ich zu Voldemort und habe ihm alles darüber erzählt. Teilweise weil ich mich verpflichtet fühlte, ihm davon zu berichten weil jetzt jemand von meinem Geheimnis Bescheid weiß aber auch weil ich seine Hilfe suchte. So sehr wie ich ihn hasste wegen allem, was er mir angetan hat, respektierte ich ihn. Und ich spürte dass er mich verstehen konnte sogar besser als ich mich selbst verstehen konnte.

Der dunkle Lord hat mich nicht bestraft. Er hat gesagt, es sei in Ordnung. Dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die Menschen endlich herausfanden, wer ich bin. Aber er hat mich auch gefragt, was ich vorhatte zu tun. Die Frage kam aus heiterem Himmel. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich etwas unternehmen könnte und beziehungsweise soll. Und dass mir dazu Voldemort diese Wahl überließ. Ich sagte zu ihm dass ich darüber nachdenken werde.

Die Begegnung mit meinem Sohn hat etwas Seltsames in mir ausgelöst. Sie war sozusagen die Hand welche mich wieder in die Realität gezogen hat. Welche mich endlich zum Leben erweckt hat und mich aus dem Zustand der Taubheit herausgerissen hat. Plötzlich sah ich die Welt um mich herum klarer und war mir meiner Entscheidungen und meiner Taten peinlich bewusst. Für eine Weile grübelte ich über die Vergangenheit nach und zählte alles auf, was ich auf Befehl getan habe. Welche Grausamkeiten diese zwei Hände begangen haben und wie viel Blut es darauf gibt. Ich fragte mich warum ich überhaupt zu Voldemort stehe und auf seiner Seite kämpfe. Ich habe mir all die Fragen gestellt, welche ich mir früher gestellt habe. Warum tue ich all das? Ob es das wert ist? Warum kämpfe ich? Warum töte ich?

Aus dem Chaos meiner Gedanken erhob sich ein einziger Schluss wie ein Lichtstrahl im Dunkeln. Zuerst, jetzt weiß ich warum ich all das tue, obwohl ich im Nachhinein es zugeben muss, dass manche der Sachen unnötig waren. Die Verzweiflung brachte das Schlimmste in mir hervor und all meine Wut und Frustration kamen raus in Gestalt eines sadistischen Monsters das es genießt, die Menschen leiden zu sehen. Jeder Schlag der Dursleys, jeder trüben Gedanke und jede Sekunde des Leides die ich durchgemacht habe, erhielten eine feste Form und monatelang gab ich dem schlimmsten in mir Luft. Bis ich mich einfach daran gewöhnt habe. Dann verlor es an Bedeutung obwohl ich so weiter machte.

All die Aufträge und Voldemorts Unterricht führen in eine bestimmte Richtung. Die Welt in die Ära der Dunkelheit zu führen und diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Man kann schließlich nicht ein dunkles Imperium über Nacht bauen. In der anderen Realität dauerte es mehrere Jahre und verlangte viele Opfer. Mein anderes Ich hat sogar seine Menschlichkeit geopfert und ist zur Welt zurückgekehrt um sein Lebenswerk zu vollenden. Auch wenn mir manchmal dieses Ziel unmöglich und so fern vorkommt, muss ich mich nur daran erinnern, wie viel mein anderes Ich getan hat. Die dunkle Magie macht das Unmögliche möglich. Dabei biegt sie jedoch die Naturgesetze, flirtet mit dem Tod und mit dem Leben und am Ende obsiegt nur der steinharte Wille des Individuums, welche wie schwarzes Feuer auch im schlimmsten Wetter weiter brennt und nie ausgelöscht werden kann.

Aber ich habe auch den Tod meiner Frau akzeptiert. Bisher konnte ich nicht einmal darüber nachdenken weil der Gedanke daran zu schmerzhaft war. Ich übernahm die Verantwortung dafür und akzeptierte es. Und jetzt konnte ich auch verstehen, warum Voldemort es mir befohlen hat. Unter dem Vorwand eines Tests wollte er endlich die einzige Verbindung zu meinem alten Leben trennen. Ich habe mir die Frage gestellt, wie mein Leben hätte aussehen können wäre Ginny am Leben und ich habe sie ehrlich beantwortet. Dieses Leben, diese Ergebenheit der dunklen Magie und meinen Pflichten, wären nie möglich gewesen. So schmerzhaft wie es ist, es zugeben zu müssen, wäre all das unmöglich wäre sie am Leben geblieben. Voldemort hat es mir befohlen weil er wusste dass ich mich für die dunkle Magie entscheiden werde. Aber dadurch wollte er auch erbarmungslos mein altes Leben zerstören, sodass ich ins neue treten kann. Er wusste dass ich es nie alleine tun würde. Jetzt kann ich seine Beweggründe verstehen und kann damit aufhören, ihn dafür zu hassen. Voldemort sieht das große Bild und seine Entscheidungen und seine Denkweise sind unbelastet von der Zuneigung zu Sachen und Menschen. Er steht alleine – und lebt unabhängig von allem und allen. Diesen Zustand zu erreichen kommt mir unmöglich vor, aber ich erinnere mich an all die Gespräche die ich mit der anderen Hermine geführt habe und muss wieder ihre Ergebenheit und ihre innere Kraft bewundern. Sie hat ihre Menschlichkeit nicht aufgegeben und sie versucht sie nicht zu leugnen. Aber sie lässt nicht zu, dass ihre Gefühle und ihre Verbindungen zu Sachen und Menschen ihre Entscheidungen beeinflussen oder die Kontrolle übernehmen. Solche innere Kraft kommt mir unmenschlich vor, aber sie steht hoch auf meiner Liste der Ideale.

Ich blicke wieder auf den weißen Umschlag auf dem mein alter Name steht und öffne ihn.

Der Brief ist ganz kurz.

„Lieber Vater,

Ich weiß dass du es warst. Für eine lange Weile habe ich über unsere Begegnung nachgedacht, wollte darüber mit jemandem reden aber ich weiß dass Hermine es nicht verstehen würde. Sie würde wahrscheinlich denken dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt hätte ich ihr gesagt, dass ich dich in der Winkelgasse gesehen habe. Ich habe keinem davon erzählt und jetzt schreibe ich an dich weil ich es nicht mehr aushalten kann. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, aber bitte schreib zurück.

Du bist also der dunkle Prinz. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Ich hatte bisher kein Interesse an ihm aber in letzter Zeit habe ich versucht das Leben und die Taten des dunklen Prinzen in ein einziges Bild zusammen zu bringen. Warum tust du es? Ich kann es nicht verstehen. Bitte hilf mir es zu verstehen. Ich möchte dich nur wissen lassen dass du immer mein Dad sein wirst, unabhängig davon, was passiert ist. Bitte rede mit mir.

Albus Severus."

Ich fahre mir durchs Haar und seufze. Voldemort hat mir die Wahl überlassen, was ich damit tue. Und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten werde ich der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich ja sein Erbe bin. Dass mein Wort zählt. Dass mir die Todesser gehorchen. Ich habe die Macht, mit meinem Leben zu machen was auch immer ich will. Und jetzt ist es mein Wille, an meinen Sohn zu schreiben.

Bevor ich weiß was ich da tue, nehme ich eine Feder in die Hand und beginne zu schreiben.

„Lieber Albus,

Mir tut es leid, dass du ohne deine Eltern aufwachsen musst, aber so ist es besser, glaub mir. Du verdienst eine glückliche Kindheit und gute Menschen, welche sich um dich kümmern werden. Wahrscheinlich bin ich kein guter Mensch und würde mich nicht gut um dich kümmern können. Du kannst leider nicht dorthin gehen, wohin ich gehe. Das Leben das ich führe ist nicht für dich. Ich weiß dass du es nicht verstehst, aber glaub mir wenn ich sage dass es mir gut geht und dass ich für meine Ideale kämpfe. Dass ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben ein Ziel habe. Ich wünsche mir es wäre anders und dass du bei mir sein könntest. Aber das geht nicht. Ihr seid immer in meinen Gedanken und falls es dazu kommt, werde ich euch beschützen.

Mit Liebe,

Dein Vater, der dunkle Prinz."

Ich hebe den Blick und spüre Ruhe in meinem Inneren. Die Entscheidung ist getroffen worden aber ICH habe sie getroffen. Kein Dumbledore, kein Schicksal und kein Voldemort. Vielleicht eines Tages werde ich wieder meine Kinder sehen. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag in der Geschichte, deren Seiten leer sind. Aber meine Hand wird das neue Kapitel schreiben und entscheiden, was passiert.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Der Stern der Zauberwelt wird erlöschen. Und als der Mond voll wird, wird der dunkle Lord wieder aus dem Grab auferstehen. Die Sonne wird schwarz sein und die Erde wird rot vor Blut. Der Stern wird fallen und erlöschen. Die Welt wird in ewige Nacht gehüllt und die Dunkelheit wird so stark sein wie noch nie. Der Auserwählte, die schwarze Sonne, die Peitsche der Dunkelheit, wird zerstören und töten. Und ewige Nacht wird über die Welt herrschen..."


	53. Epilog II

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, nicht einmal meine Kaninchen. Sie wohnen nur bei mir.

AN: Endlich ist die EN fertig. Ich danke allen, die diese Geschichte gelesen und an mich geschrieben haben. Wir haben zusammen eine lange Reise angetreten und uns kennengelernt. Und ich habe jeden Moment davon genossen. Vielen dank für die Unterstützung und für die Reviews.

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Epilog II

In den französischen Alpen, an einem Ort, der nur jenen die das dunkle Mal tragen bekannt ist, befindet sich der Sitz des dunklen Imperiums. Vom Nebel umgeben, der sich wie Schleier der Bergfeen um die Türme wickeln, steht die Stadt, früher ein einziges, kleines Schloss, die das Heim von tausenden Todesser und der Herrschenden ist. Der dunkle Lord hat der Stadt den Namen Abydos gegeben.

Die Dementoren patrouillieren ständig um die großen Mauern der Stadt, sie von ihrer Seite in ewigen Winter kleidend. Eiszapfen hängen von den Ästen der Bäume hinab auf denen seit langem keine Blätter mehr wachsen. Auf dieser Seite von Abydos scheint nichts wachsen zu können und die eiskalte Klaue des Winters hat den kleinen Bach für alle Ewigkeit gefroren, wo er jetzt wie ein Erinnerungsstück an die vergangenen Zeiten liegt. Aber auf der anderen Seite der Mauern findet man ein Explosion des Lebens und der Farben.

Unzählige schmale, kopfsteingepflasterte Pfade schlängeln sich durch den bunten Garten, der das Heim der Vögel, Eichhörnchen und Schlangen ist. Auch wenn es Winter wird, scheinen sich nur dessen eiskalte Finger in die Richtung des Garten zu wagen, weil die Zauber die hässliche Seite des Winters fern halten. Baumkronen rascheln als die Krähen an ihnen vorbei sausen und die Falken, welche Briefe tragen, stürzen sich aus der unglaublichen Höhen wie Pfeile auf die schwarze[n] Türme. Überall sind Stimmen zu hören, denn Abydos schläft nie. Wie ein Drache, hält die Stadt immer ein Auge offen, um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen und sie in seine Innereien hinein zu lassen. Gelangt man endlich zum Eingangstor, fühlt man sich gezwungen, einen Moment lang dort zu verweilen und die schwarzen Tulpen und den Schlangenbrunnen zu bewundern. Eine einzigartige Wärme ist zu spüren wenn man durch die Türen tritt und ein himmlischer Duft schlägt einem entgegen. In Wirklichkeit fühlt sich nur ein Todesser so, als sei er endlich nach Hause gekommen, zu der bloßen Quelle der dunklen Magie und fühlt sich von den verschiedenen Düften und Gefühlen, welche sich in einem mischen, überwältigt. Hier lebt die Macht des Imperiums und dessen Seele. Das schwarze Herz, das die führende Hand des dunklen Ordens ist.

Breite Treppen, welche mit weichem, roten Teppich ausgelegt worden sind führen links und rechts nach oben, zum ersten Stock. Auf der anderen Seite der riesigen Eingangshalle, deren Decke so verzaubert worden ist dass sie den Nachthimmel zeigt, steht ein Tor das in den inneren Hof führt. Auf dem Kapitel jeder Säule in der Eingangshalle brennt Feuer in silbernen Schalen, welches die Halle wärmt sowie mit dem notwendigen Licht versorgt. Die Eingangshalle dient noch immer als der Apparierpunkt für die Todesser, obwohl jene, welche ständig aus dem Ministerium ihrer Provinz nach Abydos apparieren, die Appariertore benutzen. Die Appariertorhalle ist auf der rechten Seite im Erdgeschoss zu finden, ein geräumiger, runder Raum, wo mehrere Tore mit auf dem Bogen geschriebenen lateinischen Namen der Provinzen den Kreis säumen.

Kristalle klirren auf dem Kronleuchter als die große Doppeltür welche in die Bibliothek führt leise geschlossen wird und zwei Todesser gehen mit Notizbüchern unter den Armen heraus, leise auf Spanisch redend. Im Vorbeigehen nicken sie einer Todesserin zu, die gerade durch das Tor der russischen Provinz herausgekommen ist, durchqueren die runde Halle und verschwinden im Tor über dessen Bogen das Wort 'Hispanien' in silbernen Buchstaben eingemeißelt worden ist. Gerade als sie verschwinden kommt ein gesamter Trupp der Soldaten aus dem Tor das nach Irland führt heraus, einen Zauberer am Kragen haltend und Richtung Kerker wie einer marschierend. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin ist Klaviermusik aus dem großen Salon zu hören und die Soldaten entscheiden, nachdem sie mit ihrer Aufgabe fertig sind, den Salon zu besuchen.

Heutzutage ist der dunkle Orden das Heim nicht nur der Soldaten und Kämpfer, sondern auch Künstler und Wissenschaftler, alle von denen Schwarzmagier sind und ihre Talente weiter entwickeln und ihr Werk der Welt zeigen wollen. Der neuste Zusatz aus dem russischen Teil des dunklen Ordens ist eine Tänzerin, welche ihre Magie dafür benutzt, um ihr Tanzen zu bereichern und schöner zu machen. Und diese Woche möchte sie ihrer neuen Familie, dem dunklen Orden, zeigen, was sie tun kann. Einladungen zur Aufführung sind in alle Ecken der schwarzmagischen Welt geschickt worden und Musiker die Todesser sind kommen mit ihren Instrumenten, um ihr Tanzen zu begleiten. Dieses Ereignis ist zweifelsohne etwas, was keiner verpassen will. Zum ersten Mal hat solch eine Aufführung eine ganze schwarzmagische Besatzung und auch die Herrschenden werden anwesend sein. Obwohl dies nicht an die große Glocke gehängt worden ist, ist der Name von Laetitia unter den Musikern zu finden, welche die Sologeige spielen wird. Was die Bibliothek angeht kann gesagt werden dass sie heutzutage vier Stöcke beansprucht denn die Todesser bringen ständig Bücher aus ihrer Muttersprache her, aber auch seltene Manuskripte die von schwarzmagischen Themen handeln. Und natürlich gibt es keinen sichereren Ort auf der Welt, um wertvolle Sachen zu bewahren außer Abydos.

Gehe man durch die Tür welche in den Innenhof führt, erblickt man gleich mehrere Treibhäuser, wo der Reichsheiler die Kräuter die er für seine Tränke benötigt wachsen lässt aber hier findet man auch jene Kräuter und Pflanzen, welche unter speziellen Bedingungen wachsen. So kann man dort den Zwergbaum finden, der Eis statt Wasser benötigt aber auch die hüpfenden Pilze, die natürlich in einem Käfig aus Glas aufbewahrt sind, sodass sie ja nicht über Nacht davon hüpfen, wofür sie natürlich berüchtigt sind. Die Blutfamilie des dunklen Lords hat den Innenhof mit Blumen versorgt, welche nur unter dem Mondlicht wachsen und die einen seltsamen, reichen Duft von sich geben der im gesamten Innenhof zu riechen ist. Und dann gibt es natürlich auch die riesigen, weißen Blumen, welche normalerweise in Südamerika wachsen und deren Tränen für Tränke benutzt werden. Man muss nur wissen wie man die Blumen zu Tränen bewegt. Die Blumen geben bestenfalls eine Träne von sich aber eines Tages kam der Reichsheiler, hat einer Blume etwas zugeflüstert und dann ein gesamtes Glas voller Tränen gesammelt. Keiner hat herausgefunden, wie das ihm gelungen ist.

Überall im Innenhof gibt es Bänke, wo sich die Todesser setzen und den Anblick und die Düfte genießen, ein Buch aus der Bibliothek lesen oder Briefe schreiben können. In der Mitte des Innenhofs jedoch steht ein neuer Brunnen, den der Reichsarchitekt vor kurzem gebaut hat. Im Orden wird es debattiert, ob dieses Meisterwerk den Schlangenbrunnen in den Schatten stellt, aber da es um die Kunst geht kann man darüber kein festes Urteil abgeben. Der Brunnen an sich sieht überhaupt nicht besonders aus. Er besteht aus mehreren Steintellern und das Wasser ergießt sich über den Rand des ersten, winzig kleinen Tellers, um in einen größeren zu gelangen. Blaise Zabini hat diesen Brunnen 'Weisheitsbrunnen' genannt weil wenn man eine Münze in einen der Teller wirft eine Botschaft erhält. Eine Hexe kommt mit dem Korb voller Kräuter aus dem Treibhaus nebenan heraus und macht sich auf den Weg ins Labor. Als sie jedoch am Brunnen vorbeigeht, stopft sie die Hand in ihre Tasche, zieht eine Münze heraus und wirft sie in den Brunnen. Eine weibliche Stimme, die ihr sehr bekannt ist, sagt: 'Man soll eine Blume nach den Blumenblättern beurteilen; aber mit Büchern ist es anders. Je hässlicher und älter der Einband, ist es wahrscheinlicher dass das Buch gut ist.' Die Hexe lacht und geht weiter. Das Zitat trifft zu, geht ihr durch den Kopf. Sie fragt sich jedoch wie der Brunnen jedes Mal ein anderes Zitat spricht.

Wenn man den Innenhof durchquert und die Tür welche ins Schloss führt öffnet, gelangt man in eine Eingangshalle, welche jedoch winzig klein im Vergleich zu der anderen ist. Identische Treppen führen nach links und rechts, in den Nord- und Südflügel. Hier sind weniger Todesser zu sehen, welche hin und her eilen, denn diese Flügel dienen meistens als Wohnorte für die Todesser, welche wegen ihrer Pflichten hier wohnen müssen. Die Korridore, welche sich wie Gedärm durch das Schloss schlängeln, werden durch Türme mit den zwei anderen Flügeln verbunden, was für die Todesser welche die andere Eingangshalle oder die Appariertore erreichen wollen gar nichts bedeutet weil das Schloss so riesig ist, dass man eine ganze Stunde dadurch wandern und sich doch am Ende verlaufen kann. Manche Todesser behaupten sogar, dass das Schloss selbst die Korridore und die Zimmer um arrangiert, aber es gibt natürlich keine Beweise dafür. Vor einer sehr langen Weile hat der dunkle Lord die Geheimgänge einrichten lassen, womit man schneller auf die andere Seite des Schlosses gelangen kann. Hier geht es um einen speziellen Raumzauber, der den Raum komprimiert statt vergrößert sowie es normalerweise der Fall ist. Aber da diese Gänge sehr schmal sind ist es nicht ratsam, sie zu benutzen während jemand anderes da drin ist.

Auf einer großen Terrasse im Nordflügel, welche die andere Seite des Gartens überblickt, sitzen vier Menschen und spielen Schach. Die Terrasse ist mit Wärmezaubern und Sonnenstrahlabwehrzaubern belegt worden, aber da es heute bewölkt und ganz schön warm ist, tun die Zauber fast gar nichts.

Der unmenschlich blasse Zauberer mit rabenschwarzen Haaren die er in einem Pferdeschwanz trägt lehnt sich nach vorne und verengt die Augen, über das steinige Schachbrett blickend. Der Zauberer, der bei ihm sitzt, seufzt und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wirst du noch eine Zigarre rauchen während du über deinen nächsten Zur nachdenkst?" fragt er bissig.

Dem Zauberer kann man gleich im Gesicht ansehen, dass er ein reinblütiger Aristokrat ist. Kurzes, blondes Haar das er nach hinten gekämmt trägt, große, blaue Augen, schmale Lippen und ein spitzes Kinn. Lord Voldemort hat erfolgreich seinen Körper älter gemacht und heute sieht er wie ein junger, reinblütiger Zauberer der etwa zwanzig ist aus.

„Schach ist ein taktisches Spiel," murmelt Erebus als sein Blick schnell über das Brett wandert.

„Hier geht es nicht um die Eroberung von Russland," bemerkt Lord Voldemort trocken. „Du kannst verlieren. Obwohl ich es natürlich bevorzugen würde, zu gewinnen." Er lächelt hämisch und blickt in die Runde. „Wenn ich schon mit dir zusammenspiele, möchte ich das andere Team schlagen. Auch wenn ich mir wünsche, du würdest schneller spielen."

Die Hexe welche ihm gegenüber sitzt schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt schief.

„Wir werden sehen," sagt sie. „Ich und Artaius scheinen ein gutes Team zu sein."

Der Zauberer der bei ihr sitzt nickt nur, wobei seine Augen auf den Figuren auf dem Schachbrett fixiert bleiben. Er scheint sich so auf das Spiel konzentriert zu haben dass es ihm beinahe aus dem Kopf raucht.

Seine Lehrerin lacht und nimmt wieder den Cocktail mit einem roten Sonnenschirm in die Hand und nimmt einen Schluck davon.

Drei Minuten vergehen in Stille und dann hebt Erebus endlich den Finger und deutet auf eine Figur. Die anderen schauen gespannt zu als die Figur über das Brett gleitet. Sie hält endlich inne, zieht das winzig kleine Schwert hervor und enthauptet eine weiße. Der kleine steinige Kopf fällt zu Boden und Cazador der Panther, der bisher ruhig geschlafen hat, knurrt.

(„Ruhe, Cazador,") murmelt Artaius, seinen Blick nicht von dem Brett abwendend.

„Du bist an der Reihe, dunkler Prinz," sagt Lord Erebus und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, ihm ein hämisches Lächeln zuwerfend. Als er jedoch bemerkt dass er und Lord Voldemort in der gleichen Pose sitzen und auch beide hämisch lächeln, lässt er seine Arme sinken. Manchmal fragt er sich wieso sie diese kleinen Gewohnheiten teilen. Es ist einfach unheimlich.

Artaius lehnt sich stirnrunzelnd nach vorne.

„Ich habe gehört, dass das Gefängnis in der Provinz von USA fertig ist," sagt Lord Voldemort im Plauderton zu seinem Mitspieler.

„In der Tat," erwidert Lord Erebus, dabei Artaius einen amüsierten Blick zuwerfend, wohl wissend, dass ihn sein Plaudern stört. „Es hat eine lange Weile gedauert aber der Senat wollte die Aufgabe richtig erfüllen. Es gibt mehrere Zaubergefängnisse in den USA aber keines von ihnen ist für die gefährlichen Gefangenen geeignet. Dieses jedoch schon."

„Na endlich werden wir ein paar Zellen in den Kerkern leeren können," fügt Lord Voldemort hinzu.

„Wir?" fragt Lord Erebus, wieder seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, offensichtlich vergessend, dass er nicht wie der Zwillinge von Lord Voldemort aussehen will.

„Ja, wir," erwidert Lord Voldemort bissig. „Oder hast du vergessen, wer die Kerker vergrößert hat?"

Artaius faucht wütend und die beiden schauen zu ihm.

„Du sollst lernen auch unter Druck und auch wenn man dich stört zu denken," sagt Lord Erebus der Weise.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe," sagt Seti. „Alles, was ihr beide möchtet, ist zu gewinnen. Und es ist nicht fair dass ihr redet während wir spielen. Wir waren ganz still als ihr nachgedacht habt."

„Und das steht in welcher Regel des Spiels, dass man still sein soll während der Gegner seinen nächsten Zug plant?" fragt Lord Erebus grinsend.

Sie stöhnt und reibt sich die Schläfen. Sie wollte nur mit ihnen Schach spielen aber die dunkle Lords und dunkle Erben im Allgemeinen besitzen einen Konkurrenzgeist der ein einfaches Spiel in einen Wettbewerb verwandeln kann. Diese Eigenschaft ist zweifelsohne für das Ansammeln des Wissens sehr nützlich aber in dieser Situation nicht.

Urplötzlich öffnet sich die Tür welche auf die Terrasse führt und alle drehen sich um. Seti seufzt.

„Tut mir sehr, sehr leid," sagt Laetitia, die Hand eines Mädchens haltend. „Mein Lord, mein Prinz, meine Lady. Sie wollte... sie wollte sich nur vergewissern, dass es Euch gut geht. Sie hatte einen Albtraum und war sicher, dass etwas Schlechtes passiert ist."

Das Mädchen tritt durch die Glastür und schaut sich mit großen Augen um. Ihr Blick fällt auf die dunkle Lady und sie lächelt.

(„Was hab ich dir gesagt?") fragt Laetitia streng. („Ihr geht es gut. Und jetzt lass sie in Ruhe.")

Das kleine Mädchen, das etwa vier Jahre alt ist, legt ihre Arme um die Schultern der dunklen Lady und schnieft.

(„Ich hab geträumt, dass man dich getötet hat,") flüstert sie und reibt sich die Augen.

(„Keiner kann das tun, Demetra,") sagt Lady Seti und fährt ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. („Ich sterbe nicht. In Ordnung? Lernst du?")

(„Ja, die Professorin kommt bald, sagt Mami,") sagt die kleine Demetra mit einem breiten Lächeln.

(„Na gut, also solltest du dich für den Unterricht vorbereiten, ja? Lerne brav und wir sehen uns später,") sagt die dunkle Lady.

(„In Ordnung,") sagt die Kleine, dreht sich gehorsam um und hüpft glücklich zu Laetitia, die schnell ihre Hand ergreift.

„Tut mir leid," sagt sie nochmal zu allen. „Es war ein Notfall."

Sie verschwinden durch die Tür, wobei Laetitia ihrer Tochter etwas schnell und leise auf Französisch erklärt.

„Wie geht das mit Bellatrix und dem Unterrichten der Kleinen?" fragt Lord Voldemort.

„Ziemlich gut," erwidert Seti. „Es tut Demetra gut, dass Bellatrix kein Französisch mit ihr spricht. So ist sie gezwungen, Englisch zu reden."

„Ich hab einen Auftrag für Laetitia," sagt Lord Erebus. In diesem Moment deutet Artaius mit dem Finger auf das Brett und eine weiße Figur setzt sich in Bewegung.

„Ausgezeichnet, Artaius," sagt Seti grinsend, über das Schachbrett blickend. „Ihr seid dran, Meister."

Lord Voldemort presst die Lippen zusammen und mustert die Schachfiguren.

„Wo sind wir stehengeblieben?" fragt Seti Artaius, sich ihm zuwendend. „Ach ja. Wie stehen die Sachen in Russland?"

Artaius benötigt zwei Sekunden um zu begreifen warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt und hier darüber reden will.

„Nun die Ministerin hat gerade das Verhör der Gefangengenommenen abgeschlossen," sagt er. „Aber sie hat darauf bestanden, dass man ihre Häuser gründlich untersucht und auch mit ihren Bekannten redet. Sie hat nach Erlaubnis gebeten, das Veritaserum zu benutzen. Das habe ich gewährt."

„So was muss sie überhaupt nicht fragen," sagt die dunkle Lady stirnrunzelnd. „Wenn es um solche Situationen geht, wo die Sicherheit der Provinz gefährdet ist, darf sie jedes Mittel benutzen das ihr einfällt."

„Genau, das habe ich ihr gesagt," sagt Artaius und wedelt mit der Hand. „Aber aus irgendeinem Grund möchte sie alles überprüfen."

„Das an sich ist keine schlechte Sache," sagt die dunkle Lady.

Lord Voldemort hebt den Blick, zückt seinen Stab hervor und wedelt damit in ihre Richtung. Dann widmet er sich wieder dem Spiel.

„Das ist sehr schön," meint die dunkle Lady trocken. „Eine schalldichte Blase um sich zu errichten."

Lord Erebus grinst teuflisch und schaut amüsiert zu Lord Voldemort, der mit dem Kopf zur Seite geneigt seinen Zug plant, diesmal in aller Ruhe. Keine Mädchen und kein Artaius.

„Wir haben nur von euch etwas gelernt und es angewendet," bemerkt Seti.

„So ist es richtig," meint der dunkle Lord schleppend.

In diesem Moment fliegt ein Spatz hoch über ihre Köpfe und landet auf dem Geländer. Cazadors Augen öffnen sich langsam aber als er den Spatz erblickt, setzt er sich schnell auf.

„Oh nein," flüstert Artaius. „Er mag Spatzen zu jagen. (Cazador, bleib liegen. Kapierst du? Keine Spatzen.)"

Die dunklen Augen des Panthers aber sind fest auf den Spatz fixiert, der weiter unschuldig auf dem Geländer steht.

„Du bist dran, dunkle Lady," sagt Lord Voldemort, sich zurücklehnend.

„Oh," sagt sie. Ihre Augen glitzern. „Sehr schlau. Mal sehen..."

Urplötzlich fliegt der Spatz laut zwitschernd wieder über ihre Köpfe und landet irgendwohin hinter Lord Erebus. Laut knurrend springt Cazador auf, trotz der Warnungen und Proteste seines Meisters und saust in die Richtung des Tisches. Im Bruchteil der Sekunde fallen vier Stühle zu Boden und der schwarze Panther bleibt in der Luft erfroren schweben.

Die vier lassen ihre Stäbe sinken und Lord Erebus verdreht die Augen in Artaius' Richtung.

„Es tut mir leid," sagt Artaius tief durchatmend, sein Haustier musternd. „Die Spatzen treiben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Keine Ahnung, warum dem so ist. Vielleicht war ich etwas naiv denkend, dass ich einen Panther trainieren kann. Er ist schließlich ein Jäger und die Jagd ist ihm im Blut."

„Ihr seid einander sehr ähnlich also," bemerkt Lord Voldemort trocken. Die dunkle Lady schnaubt vor Lachen. „Nächstes Mal aber bleibt der Panther in deinem Zimmer."

„Ich denke, dass wir genug vom Schach hatten," sagt Lady Seti entschlossen. „Ich wollte mich nur etwas entspannen und meine Logik üben, aber ihr beide seht ein einfaches logisches Spiel als einen Krieg an. Ich brauche keinen zusätzlichen Stress, vielen Dank. Wir können gleich etwas zusammen trinken und zur Sache kommen."

„Ich bin dafür," sagt Artaius, die Hand in die Luft hebend.

Lord Erebus schüttelt den Kopf und wirft dem Schachbrett noch einen Blick zu.

„Nur weil ihr nicht wollt, besiegt zu werden," meint er. „Aber gut. Ich stimme zu. Meister?"

„In Ordnung," sagt Lord Voldemort resigniert.

Erebus lässt das Brett verschwinden und ruft einen Elf, sodass jeder sein Getränk bestellen kann und die Schwarzmagier setzen sich wieder.

„Also der Grund warum ich mit euch allen sprechen wollte," fängt Lord Voldemort an als der Elf weg ist, „ist weil ich Neuigkeiten in Bezug auf deinen kleinen Schüler habe, Lord Erebus."

Alle halten inne und Lord Voldemort lächelt geheimnisvoll. Nach einer künstlichen Pause, spricht er weiter. Wie immer genießt er es, im Rampenlicht zu sein und ein neuer Körper hat nichts daran geändert.

„Er scheint Veränderungen mit gravierenden Folgen in seiner Realität verursacht zu haben, weil die anderen Realitäten langsam nach seiner Realität ausgerichtet werden," sagt er ernsthaft.

„Könntet Ihr uns genau sagen, was das bedeutet?" fragt Lord Erebus.

„Details sind unwichtig," sagt Lord Voldemort und winkt ab.

Erebus schaut mit dem Ausdruck 'verstehe, du weißt es nicht' zu seinem Glas.

„Aber das bedeutet hauptsächlich dass mein anderes Ich in seiner Realität wieder zum Leben erweckt worden ist und dass sie zusammen daran arbeiten, die dunkle Seite aufzubauen," sagt Voldemort statt zu Erebus' Gedanken etwas laut zu sagen.

„Das ist großartig," meint die dunkle Lady begeistert. „Das heißt dass die anderen Paralleluniversum in die Richtung der Ära der Dunkelheit gehen."

„Genau," sagt Lord Voldemort und nickt. „Vielleicht wird sie nicht so schnell eintreten, aber es ist genug, dass die Sachen im Gang gesetzt worden sind."

„In dieser Realität ist der Krieg schon vorüber," sagt Artaius nachdenklich. „Wann ist die Ära der Dunkelheit in dieser Welt eingetreten, Meister?"

„Es ist schwer zu sagen," sagt Lord Voldemort nachdenklich und schaut zum Himmel.

Lord Erebus wirft ihm einen weiteren 'verstehe, du weißt es nicht' Blick zu und schaut zu Artaius.

„Es passiert nicht in einem einzigen Moment, aber ich würde sagen dass ich, indem ich mich der dunklen Seite angeschlossen habe, die Herrschaft des Lichtes ernst gefährdet habe," sagt er.

„Ich würde eher sagen dass dies passiert ist als du mich zum ersten Mal zum Leben erweckt hast," bemerkt Lord Voldemort trocken.

„Ihr habt die Prophezeiung vergessen, Meister," erwidert Erebus sachlich. „Die sagt dass der Stern der Zauberwelt erlöschen wird. Was nämlich besagt dass ich zur dunklen Seite überlaufen werde. Und dann beschreibt sie den blutigen Krieg den wir geführt haben, um die Herrschaft der Dunkelheit herzustellen."

„Du gibst dir selbst zu viel Bedeutung, Lord Erebus," sagt Lord Voldemort.

Die dunkle Lady verdreht die Augen. Sie hat ihr Gezänk einfach satt, unabhängig davon wie niedlich es manchmal sein kann. Denn sie hört ihnen jahrelang zu und auch der Tod scheint nichts daran ändern zu können.

„Es passiert also nicht in einem einzigen Moment," sagt sie zu Artaius. „Und die Welt und die Menschen mit ihrem freien Willen sind zu komplex um sie derart zu vereinfachen. Manchmal ist es wie mit einem Kartenhaus – falls man eine einzige nur einen Millimeter zu viel nach links stellt, stürzt das Haus ein."

Artaius nickt langsam und scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Nun, wir alle haben unseren Beitrag geleistet, groß oder klein," fährt Lady Seti fort. „Und das Imperium wäre nicht das gleiche ohne einen von uns."

Sie hebt ihr Cocktailglas.

„Auf die Dunkelheit," sagt sie.

„Die dunkle Lady hat Recht," sagt Lord Voldemort, sein Glas hebend. „Auf die Dunkelheit."

Lord Erebus hebt kommentarlos sein Glas hoch und Artaius tut es ihm eifrig nach.

„Hoffen wir, dass die anderen Realitäten bald unserem Beispiel folgen," sagt er. „Was wenn sie es nicht tun?"

Alle schauen zu Lord Voldemort, der wieder geheimnisvoll lächelt. Rampenlicht.

„Das werden sie," sagt er leise. „Ja, der Krieg ist vorüber. Die Welt ist ein globales dunkles Imperium. Aber wir haben noch zu tun. Und das wollte ich gerade sagen. Wir hatten genug Zeit, um unsere Herrschaft stabil zu machen. Jetzt aber müssen wir uns unserem Problem zuwenden."

„Welchem denn, Meister?" fragt Artaius überrascht.

Lord Voldemort neigt den Kopf zur Seite und schaut in die Ferne, wobei Lord Erebus' Ausdruck plötzlich todernst wird.

„Ich stelle euch eine einzige Frage," sagt Lord Voldemort und blickt in die Runde. „Was machen wir mit den Muggeln?"


End file.
